HISTORIA
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Yuri decide retirarse despues de la final de Grand Prix... ¿Que sera de su vida de aqui en delante y que decidira Victor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola**_

 _ **Soy Aurora, etto creo que mi primer one shot quedo corto por que no poseía tanta información o no espere a que el anime se desarrollara más ahora sé que un trio no está bien y por lo tanto he de proceder con las parejas tal y como van hasta ahora…**_

 _ **Quiero recalcar que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kubo Sensei y de la empresa que los representa, Yuri On Ice es un anime cuyos personajes solo han sido tomados para una historia de fiction.**_

 _ **Gracias de ante mano por la lectura espero les agrade este primer capítulo que surgió de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 11, ojo esto es nada mas mi lado de la historia todo parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**_

 _ **Advertencias.**_

 _ **Este fic contiene.**_

 _ **Lemon**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **Drama**_

 _ **Angustia.**_

 _ **Mpreg**_

 _ **Acción**_

 _ **Humor**_

 _ **Entre otros.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo a leer…**_

 _ **Un saludo al grupo de Yuri on ice! Victuuri Makers. Y a mis amigas.**_

 _ **Hikaru Shidou**_

 _ **Vesania Licantropia.**_

 _ **Mari chan**_

 _ **Carol House.**_

 _ **Gabriela Bonilla.**_

 _ **Juana Reyna.**_

 _ **Malkita Avila.**_

 _ **Sakura Cortez.**_

 _ **Zahia Dilafon.**_

 _ **Yeniffer**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Con respecto a mis otros fics todos serán actualizados a su tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **Historia.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Despedida.**_

El sonido del público estremecía el gimnasio en donde se llevaban a cabo las últimas competencias de Grand Prix... en este caso el programa corto. Yuri Katsuki había finalizado su programa y había estado pendiente de los demás participantes pero además de lo que más estaba pendiente era de su entrenador.

Su mirada chocolate observaba con preocupación e impresión mezclados con culpabilidad el perfil de Viktor Nikiforov. Este había presentado un real y nostálgico interés por los competidores y la naturaleza de la competencia misma y eso lo sintió su pupilo. Yuri al finalizar la presentación de JJ Leroy se puso en pie, abandonando el establecimiento y a su entrenador había decidido ir a caminar solo.

Recorría los pasillos, en total silencio pensando en un solo pensamiento, al cual le daba muchas demasiadas vueltas como era su costumbre su inseguridad su pesimista salían a la luz cuando algo lo perturbaba de esa manera, movido por estos una voz interna le dictaba en pensamientos.

– _"Viktor... tu mirada tu expresión, todo recae en que tu extraña tanto la pista de hielo como para quedarte de pie asombrado."–_

Su caminar le hizo salir del enorme edificio para perderse entre las calles y continuar cavilando.

– _ **"Quiero que seas mi entrenador hasta mi retiro..."–**_

Aquella frase le llego como el mismo viento de Barcelona que golpeo su rostro gélido y solitario su recuerdo, sus palabras en aquel aeropuerto en donde el platinado había aceptado aquella propuesta, sin. embargo. las enormes lágrimas y el apretar sus puños en señal de zozobra y de aprensión causaron en Yuri llegar a resolución, una decisión cuyos resultados serían sumamente devastadores para Katsuki pero…

– **Ya es suficiente he sido un egoísta. –**

Dicho aquello se propuso a buscar el camino que le llevaría al hotel en donde se habían hospedado.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En el Gimnasio...

Viktor aguardaba afuera de los vestidores el inocentemente pensaba que Yuri se había retirado del palco para cambiarse primero, no obstante, el asunto no resultó así cuando Yuri Plisetsky aparecía en compañía de Otabek.

– **¿Hum? Yurio... ¿no está Yuri ahí?–**

El menor al escuchar esa voz irritante y un poco burlona, no tuvo opción mas que reclamar, puesto que estaba frente a Otabek y por alguna razón el sentía vergüenza que le llamasen d esa forma, rápidamente el rubio exclamo molesto.

– **Viejo tonto te he dicho que no me llames así. –**

El menor estaba severamente irritado causando en Nikiforov una risa un tanto forzada odiaba que ese niño le llamara "viejo" intento permanecer neutral y no decir nada más que cuestionar nuevamente.

– **¿Vieron a Yuri?–**

– **No el cerdo no está aquí... y no lo he visto. –**

– **¿Eh, en serio?–**

Viktor llevo una mano a su barbilla y pensó con cuidado ¿en dónde podría estar su pupilo? la preocupación de aquel rostro perfilado causó en Plisetsky realizar su buena acción del día, sometió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta de Rusia y expuso en una intrépida interrogante.

– **¿Ya lo llamaste a su celular?–**

– **AH... es verdad, gracias Yurio... por cierto buen Agape... creo que por fin encontraste tu amor puro e inocente. –** expuso Nikiforov observando al peli negro que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Plisetsky y el cual se sonrojo de inmediato; Yuri por otro lado se sobre exaltó y grito.

– **¡Idiota! Solo somos amigos. –**

Viktor se escapaba de aquellos gritos, se alejaba mientras se despedía de Phitchit y los demás él esperaba a que Yuri respondiera cuando de pronto la operadora respondió.

– **Yu...ri.–**

Susurro cortando la llamada y observando a la nada con una preocupación en su mirada, las personas a su alrededor caminaban sin notarlo sin si quiera pedirle una entrevista o si quiera hacer conversación. Dio unos pasos más y su Mobile aun en su mano vibró. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Yuri Katsuki. rápidamente respondió y cuestiono.

– **¡Yuuri! ¿En dónde estás? llevo rato buscándote.–**

– _ **Viktor...–**_ se escuchó la voz más apagada seria y triste que el platinada haya escuchado antes en Yuri, las finas cejas del ruso se elevaron llenas de impresión rápidamente el cuestiono.

– **¿Yuri que tienes que pasa? ¿Por qué desapareciste sin decirme nada? –**

– **Ya estoy en el hotel... perdóname no te avise.–**

El silencio incomodo en la línea se podía palpar, era demasiado raro Yuri parecía estar distante extraño

– **Está bien no te preocupes...–**

– _ **Viktor... necesito hablarte de algo cuando regreses.–**_

– **Claro...–**

Respondió el peli plata finalizando la llamada, las ganas que tenía de verlo eran enormes pues... Yuri había llegado a su vida de una forma en la que el confío que la soledad y las emociones ya no volverían a presentarse en su existencia sin embargo.

– **A sido más que superar mi soledad… –**

Expresaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

– **He sentido muchas emociones, he hecho cosas que nunca hice al conocerlo...Yuri. –**

Susurro encorvando sus hombros estaba seguro que algo andaba muy mal.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El nerviosismo era palpable en su persona, en cuanto abrió la puerta el noto que Katsuki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama frente a la ventana revisando sus notificaciones de instagrams pero además tenía los audífonos puesto, esto le dio tiempo al Ruso de prepararse y refrescarse antes de iniciar a hablar, además de aprovechar el pensar o averiguar de qué se trataba. Se encaminó a su maleta y de este saco una toalla y ropa interior se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y pensar.

Mientras él estaba ducharnos el sonido del agua correr alertó a Yuri quien se retiró los audífonos, él ya estaba más como llevaba su pantalón para dormir y un suéter. Sus orbes cafés observaron la ropa de Nikiforov sobre la que era la cama del oji azul, estaba puesta de una manera ordenada Yuri arqueo las cejas y las juntó susurrando.

– **Ya llego...–**

Observó la luz que se colaba del cuarto de baño y el vapor también. su corazón inicio a latir rápidamente puesto que lo que hablaría con Viktor seria el final de algo que nunca había iniciado, con lentitud regreso su mirada al frente observaba por la ventana las hermosas luces de toda la ciudad en Barcelona y se sintió demasiado nostálgico y sensible sus orbes brillaban con tristeza, honestamente Katsuki no quería hacerlo pero era la decisión correcta.

Paso un tiempo y por fin Viktor salía cubierto por una salida de baño blanca y una toalla del mismo color sobre su cabeza esta sirvió para secar sus cabellos los cuales parecieron estar adheridos a su frente. Yuri al percatarse de su presencia, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y el corazón volvió a latir acelerado pues Nikiforov se acomodaba en un sofá a su frente y cuestionaba.

– **¿Yuri?–**

El mencionado intento desviar la tensión que sentía conversando. **–¿Sabías que Minako-sensei y Celestino están en un bar bebiendo? –**

– **¡Wao! No hay que meterse entre ellos… eso resultara divertido. –**

– **Si…–**

Respondió Yuri sin ganas.

– **Yuri... dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –**

Un silencio se formó y las manos de Yuri las cuales estaban sobre sus piernas se apretaron en un intento de tomar valor y fuerza a lo que diría, aquel apretón causo que el celular en su mano se moviera un poco con temblores cortesía de su portador.

Viktor observaba con atención aquel rostro el cual agachó la mirada y susurraba.

– **Viktor... después del programa de mañana me retiraré del patinaje. –**

Un fuerte golpe fue lo que sintió Nikiforov justo en la boca del estómago rápidamente Viktor agrandó la mirada y la impresión le impidió en su rostro era tal que no pudo hablar.

Mientras su contra parte agregaba.

– **Acabaremos lo nuestro después del grand Prix...–** Su voz parecía seria y determinada, pero en cambio Yuri por dentro luchaba contra los deseos de llorar **. –A partir de pasado mañana ya no serás mi entrenador.–**

Nikiforov no entendía nada, ¿porque decía eso Yuri? El silencio inundó la habitación solo se podía escuchar el goteo de la regadera en el baño y los murmullos de los cuartos vecinos. Ambos estaban en silencio.

Sin embargo.

– _"¿Porque me haces esto?"–_ Viktor estaba destrozado por dentro. _–"Es ¿por qué no pude hacerlo mejor...? ¿porque falle como entrenador...? Yuri...¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones?"–_

 **-Por... por favor di algo. -**

Dijo por fin el peli negra aun cabizbajo, no recibió respuesta en cambio… si percibió como Viktor se acercaba a él lo tomaba por el brazo y lo elevaba, para tenerlo a su nivel, aquellos ojos azules observaban sin parpadear al otro. Yuri sintió la cercanía de ambos e intento alejarse no obstante la mano derecha de Viktor se elevaba y tomaba su barbilla para dedicarle un beso suave y tremenda mente profundo mientras Nikiforov pensaba.

– _"No se me ocurre nada, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones por haberte fallado..."–_

– **Vik...mm.–**

Yuri intento apartarlo, pero el brazo fuerte del ruso lo derrumbo, causando que el beso se hiciera más profundo más lujurioso y apasionado. Nikiforov invadido por sus deseos de querer buscar el perdón fue recontando a su pupilo a la cama en esta Yuri consiguió separarse de aquellos labios y susurrar.

– **¿Que estás haciendo?–**

– **Yuri...–** Llamo para observarse de forma dolida y enormemente triste, en la mirada del otro se formaron las lágrimas no soportaba ver esa expresión en Nikiforov, pero.

– _"No des marcha a tras... lo has decidió y así será...entonces... que esta sea la despedida."–_

No hubo más palabras, Viktor apartaba el suéter y la camisa del pelo negro y este desataba la cuerda que ajustaba su salida de baño, la impresión de ver aquel cuerpo tan bien tonificado y esa piel impecablemente blanca como la pura nieve le tenso de manera increíble, Viktor también se impactó al notar como Yuri se sonrojada y trataba de no mirarle pero aceptaba aquel acto con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Fue con besos a su cuello causando que Katsuki se estremecieron y apretar a sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos le abrazaban y acariciaban su nuca y parte de sus cabellos.

Viktor liberaba la ropa de aquel cuerpo delirante mente esculturado. Yuri tenía una figura única, sus caderas eran contoneadas hermosas y ardientes sus brazos sus piernas todo él era un hombre sex y esto lo sabía su cuerpo el cual ante examinar aquella figura con sus manos logro excitarse de forma inmediata. Yuri sentía vergüenza, pero también emoción podía sentir la piel de su ídolo fundirse con la suya cuando de pronto todo se descontrolo. Viktor apartaba su propia ropa interior y luego de masajear con calma su erecto pene se encargó de Katsuki a quien toco con sus dedos y por sobre la ropa interior de Yuri aquel miembro el cual dormía pero gracias a los delicados toques de su entrenador iba despertando y humedeciendo por completo aquel bóxer negro.

Yuri había mordido su labio inferior sus mejillas estaban rojas y el sudor inicio a gobernar su frente de manera que a Viktor volvió loco. El platinado con calma fue liberando aquella ropa interior y dejando ver esa pequeña mata de bellos negros su ombligo y vientre se aventuró a acariciarlo de forma que Yuri liberó un jadeo mientras se apuraba a cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

– **Vik...Viktor.–** Expuso entre sus manos **.–Est no... ahg...–**

El mencionado no dijo nada solo se agachó despacio y besando desde el pecho abdomen y vientre llego a aquel erecto miembro el cual devoro con intensidad. **–¡Ay! ¡Ahhg...VI-Viktor...!–** su pecho se contraria acelerado mientras sentía las láminas y chupetes en su glande, aquella boca devoraba con intensidad su miembro, mientras el temblaba y percibía como las manos de Nikiforov le acariciaban los bajos y se disponían a tocar un lugar sumamente prohibido. A este punto Yuri detuvo todo, elevó a Viktor con prisa cubrió su rostro y grito llorando **.–¡No sigas, ah... no por favor no hagas eso!–**

– **Yuri...–** susurro con voz grave y profunda acercando su rostro a un costado de este y susurrar.– **Tengo un problema... yo, no quiero parar. –**

Yuri fue cayendo gracias a los besos que el otro le dedicaba, podía sentir su propia esencia en aquella boca la cual lo besaba con tanta desesperación y fogosidad. Katsuki mientras era besado sentía como Viktor se acomodaba a su lado en la cama aun besándole el ruso se acomodó de costado apoyándose de su codo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha acariciaba y memoriza aquella piel y cuerpo además de masturbar su erecto miembro ante los delirantes jadeos y gemidos de Katsuki que morían en su boca y el cual mordisqueaba sus labios. Aquella mano se movió ahora humedecida hasta lo que le interesaba aquella entrada la cual masajeo y acarició.

Viktor separaba sus labios y cuestionaba con voz agitada a Yuri **.–¿Yuri me permites seguir?–**

Katsuki temblaba no pudo emitir palabra alguna solo asentir y aferrar su rostro al cuello de su ídolo quien inicio a preparar a su pupilo a quien le retiraba las gafas y las arrojaba por la orilla de la cama con su otra mano mientras uno de aquellos dedos juguetea bajo con el interior del japonés. el cual se tensó arqueo su espalda y se dejó caer al colchón colocando sus manos sobre su rostro mientras el ruso sometía otro dedo ensanchando aquel lugar con cuidado no quería lastimarlo en más quería hacerle sentir como nunca y así fue. pues Nikiforov logro encontrar extrañamente fácil la próstata del otro notando como todo ese lugar se tornaba demasiado húmedo, eso lo descolocó al punto de la excitación.

Los jugueteos finalizaron al notar que Yuri se había aferrado a la cabecera de la cama y su miembro palpitaba en cada roce de aquellos dedos.

– **A.h..–** Apenas gimió su peli negro confesando en su propia lengua lo cual le pareció tan hermoso y tierno para sus oídos **.-–Vi-viktor... ki...Kimoshi... ah... i...iko.–**

Su rostro se tornó más lleno de extasiado estaba consumido por la forma tan expresiva que tenía aquel rostro de Yuri mientras pensaba una y otra vez.

– _"Yuri... Yuri te amo, te amo por favor perdóname por haberte fallado."–_

Viktor hundió sus labios en aquella boca, mientras su mano y sus dedos abandonaban el interior de Katsuki. Nikiforov se alistó para acomodarse entre sus piernas las tomo por los pliegues y las abrió de forma que el pudiera colocar su miembro en aquel interior el cual penetró.

Yuri había apretado sus ojos al sentir la hiriente penetración de aquel miembro grueso de su ruso quien sintió como Yuri mordía su labio inferior en aquel beso y gemía en su boca. Él se introducía más y más haciendo espacio acariciando aquella inflamada próstata y la cual convirtió a Yuri en un manojo de sensibilidad.

Viktor había entrado por completo y se había detenido para permitir a Yuri el acostumbrarse a su grueso pene el cual palpitaba en su interior deseoso de querer iniciar las en vestidas. Nikiforov apartó sus labios de esa boca sonrojada por los besos, un hilito de salida se coló en ambos tan sensual tan insano. Yuri radicaba agitado y temblaba vaya que temblaba. entre abrió sus ojos y con el aliento febril confeso.

– **Vi-Viktor... muévete por favor.–**

– **Yuri.–**

susurro para colocar sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y alistándose para iniciar a embestir de forma rítmica y constante. Yuri apreciaba la mirada de aquel ruso la cual era descolocada brillante y enamorada además de que su rostro estaba rojo y lleno de sudor. Yuri también noto como el cabello de Nikiforov se movía al compás de aquellas embestidas ya no pensó en nada se olvidó del Grand Prix se olvidó de su familia se desconectó por completo de todo.

Solo deseaba estar ahí conectado a su ídolo.

Las embestidas se acrecentaron al punto que crearon en su ritmo un compás marcado y vibrante y quizás al ser la primera vez juntos causó que el órgano llegará de un momento a otro, Yuri se tensó sintió que esa corriente que se formó desde su vientre hasta recorrer todo lo largo de su pene causará la vibrante eyaculación, Viktor noto como Katsuki se arqueada en la cama hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y jalando las cobijas gemía por lo alto mientras su vientre era manchado por su propia semilla, Viktor al ser testigo de aquella alucinante expresión en Yuri y la liberación de las emociones que demostraba el orgasmo en su peli negro no soporto mucho sumando el hecho que aquella entrada se hizo angosta por el órgano no puso más que detenerse y expidiendo un gemidos elevados en los cuales clamaba el nombre de Yuri, iniciaba a eyacular, ante sentir tanta intensidad en aquel momento el sujeto a Yuri de los costados de su rostro y lo beso mientras las contracciones en su cuerpo lo hacían volverse loco, Yuri al sentir como aquel líquido se esparcía en su interior cálido no pudo evitar el correrse por segunda vez causando en Viktor un jadeo en sus labios...

La más intensa entrega se había llevado a cabo, Viktor luego de un momento respirando agitado se apartó del japonés al cual observó y noto que este había perdido el conocimiento. Nikiforov se angustio, pero dándose cuenta que solo había caído vencido por el orgasmo se alegró, emitió una sincera sonrisa enamorada y besando su mejilla derecha a la vez que tomaba su mano derecha y besaba el anillo expuso.

– **Espero con esto sepas que lamento no haberlo hecho mejor Yuri...–**

Se separó de él despacio saliendo de su interior, notando como el resultado de lo que habían hecho se resbalaba por los muslos de su peli negro. con calma tomo la toalla y limpio con delicadeza para luego colocarse la sábana y permanecer ahí sentado y desnudo observándole de forma enamorada…

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Grand Prix final programa libre...**

Yuri estaba tembloroso por más que quisiera imponer orden a su cuerpo este no le respondía, le temblaban las piernas y le dolían las caderas y su trasero a horrores de verdad estaba muy mal. Pero hacia el esfuerzo de no demostrarlo a su entrenador el cómo se sentía físicamente, sin embargo.

– **Yuri... deberías evitar hacer el Flip... en tu actual. estado sería muy malo que te lesiones. –**

– **Descuida pienso retirarme como los grandes...–**

Dijo de forma animada y llena de mentiras, Yuri fue observado con asombro por su entrenador quien lo atrajo a un lugar apartado y cuestiono.

– **¿Yuri... tu estas son hablando en serio? –**

– **Si... este será nuestro último evento juntos Viktor...–** Respondió tomando sus manos y agregando. **–Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte he llegado tan lejos gracias a ti... pero... ahora se acabó, gracias Viktor... mírame observarme este será mi último intento y la haré para demostrarles a todos lo mucho que te aprecio y que agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. –**

 _ **-"The next...competitor Yuri Katsuki."-**_

Se escuchó por los altos parlantes, Viktor quedo sin palabras solo le vio partir y algo que noto al verle entrar a la pista fue que no llevaba el anillo su amuleto el lazo que los unía, aquello le hizo decaer su espíritu, pero no era momento de ser pesimista. se acercó a la barda de seguridad que rodeaba la pista, Yuri se situó al centro y se colocó en posición, entonces la canción de Yuri On Ice inicio a sonar...el amor se podía notar en su rostro, era su último intento… de ahí dependía que se retirará de forma en que todos le recordarían.

– _"¡Llego la hora... Mírame viktor...!"-–_

Los primeros saltos triples se presentaron sin ningún problema, mientras él se deslizaba con precisión y elegancia, pero sentimiento en la pista, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta a mitad del programa su corazón se rompió al recordar los momentos en los que pasaron juntos en estos 8 meses.

– **"No puedo retenerte tu perteneces a la pista a todos... Viktor."–** Expuso internamente iniciando su mayor promesa, el salto fue impecable y logró dar las cuatro vueltas en el aire cayendo con gracia perfeccionando su primer Flip cuádruple que dejó atónicos a todos... Yuri volvió a hacerlo y eso le agrego muchísimos puntos... al final, aunque los tobillos dolían y el corazón también tomo la pose final con la cual señaló a su entrenador.

El cual estaba llorando.

El público rugió y los presentadores estaban emocionados la mayoría de los competidores estaban asombrados y entonces la alegría y emoción no se hizo esperar... Yuri recibía ovaciones y demostraciones de amor con regalos.

El Grand Prix, finalizó el primer lugar se lo llevo rompiendo récords Yuri Plisetsky seguido de Otabek y en un reñido tercer lugar Yuri Katsuki desbancó a Christopher los tres estaban en el podio. Yuri observaba al ruso y al chico de Kazajistán con una sincera expresión de felicidad. las fotografías dejaron de darse y finalmente la prensa y los ganadores se trasladaron a un salón en la cual familiares cercanos a los ganadores y entrenadores se acomodaron en sillas el evento previo al banquete consistía en una rueda de prensa.

Las preguntas se iniciaron y al ser el último lugar Yuri fue asaltado.

– **Yuri Katsuki, ha tenido una evolución sorprendente... esto nos hace preguntar ¿Que nos está preparando para la próxima temporada? –** las fotografías se acrecentaban. Yuri observaba entre el público a su hermana y a su maestra de ballet Yuko y por último observaba a Viktor quien estaba cruzado de brazos expectante.

– **Agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado hasta hoy y en todo este tiempo... tuve muchos momentos oscuros y llenos de demonios que no podía superar pero… gracias a Nikiforov pude sobre pasarlos y sobre salir... vencer mis miedos y complejos, he de decir que estoy satisfecho de esta temporada...–** Hizo una pausa y agregó mirando a Viktor **.–Gracias...pero.–** Elevo su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza para expresar nervioso **.–Pero creo que mi carrera como patinador artístico... llego a su fin.–**

El murmullo no se hizo esperar las preguntas asaltaron de prisa a Katsuki **. –¿Quiere decir que se retira?–**

– **Si... gracias por su apoyo y por animarme. –**

Se puso en pie y bajando del escenario se acercó a Viktor al cual observo con seriedad tras esas gafas y haciendo una reverencia gritó.

– **¡Domo Arigatogozaimashita¡–**

Se elevó despacio y dándose la vuelta se despidió dejando la rueda de prensa ante la vista atónita de todos los ahí reunidos.

Ante lo ocurrido Minko y Mari se apresuraron a salir del lugar y alcanzarle, mientras Viktor era acosado por los reporteros buscando respuestas.

Afuera, Mari tomaba a su hermano del brazo y cuestionaba. **–¿Yuri que paso, porque dijiste eso?–**

 **-Mari nee-chan...–** Pronuncio girándose y abalanzándose sobre esta para abrazarla y gritar en su pecho **.–¡POR FAVOR LLÉVAME A CASA!–** Minako y Mari se miraron una a la otra, eso quería decir que Yuri no tenía pensado en quedarse más tiempo en Barcelona no tenían idea de por qué pero luego se dispondrían a averiguarlo.

Sin pensarlo tanto ellas fueron por sus codas al hotel y partieron esa misma noche...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En el Banquete...**

Phitchi era acosado por los demás patinadores e incluso por los entrenadores de estos mismos querían saber porque Yuri había decidido retirarse pero este mismo estaba igual o más confundido que el mismo Viktor.

No habiendo nada más que decir la fiesta se llevó de una forma opaca y nostálgica, Yurio trato de encontrar a Nikiforov para encontrar respuestas, pero tal parecía él también se había ido.

– **Viktor se fue. –**

expresaba Jacov.

– **¿Que significa todo esto Jacov?–**

–Viktor regreso a Moscú eso es todo lo que se...–

Yuri Plisetsky sintió emoción al escuchar aquello pero también se sintió molesto, porque no sabía que había sucedido entre él y el cerdo como así le llamaba a Katsuki. Solo el tiempo y Viktor podrían aclarar lo que paso...

Esa fue la despedida de dos corazones que se separaron desde el momento en que todo el Grand Prix inicio.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Aeropuerto...de Barcelona.**

Viktor se encontraba sentado en una de las miles de sillas para aguardar por su vuelo, el observaba algo con ímpetu e importancia en sus dedos… él traía puesto su anillo y en sus dedos relucio el otro juego el cual observaba con tristeza... pues.

Luego de la rueda de prensa y de tratar de sacarse de encima a los reporteros había corrido a la habitación del hotel estaba seguro que Yuri estaría ahí, pero en su lugar había una carta y el anillo de este estaba sobre esta, su corazón palpitaba acelerado en cuanto se sentó la abrió con prisas y leyó la carta las lágrimas estaban agolpándose en sus ojos al iniciar a leer.

 _ **"Viktor.. . sé que no tengo palabras para pedir tu perdón, sé que ambos prometimos estar unidos hasta mi retiro y así pues... quise cortar esa unión... solo por una razón.**_

 _ **Tú perteneces a la pista de hielo... tú estas mejor siendo el pentacampeón… y no al lado de un ser inseguro, incapaz, depresivo y voluble... por favor, nunca dejes de patinar es lo que más amas es tu pasión. Que no te impida estas letras o mi recuerdo el patinar...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste, pero si de algo sirve saldare mi deuda con estos anillos... por favor perdóname.**_

 _ **Yuri."**_

Elevó su mano hasta sus labios el nudo en su garganta era horrendo, sin poder hacer nada se dejó caer sobre la cama…

Y ahora se encontraba camino a Rusia dirigiéndose a la soledad la cual nuevamente lo invadió… ahí estaba, esta recibiéndolo con sus amables y amorosos brazos deprimentes….

* * *

 _ **Bueno…**_

 _ **Este a sido el duro inicio, advierto que este fic se pondrá sumamente dramático y desesperante, por que veremos ambas partes como continúan sus vidas y sus amigos alrededor además de otras parejas…**_

 _ **Gracias por darle una oportunidad espero actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Aurora.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 2: Maccachin.**

El vuelo de regreso a Hasetsu Kyuushu Japón había sido tranquilo, Yuri pasó todo el viaje en silencio Mari Katsuki su hermana mayor, intento en reiteradas ocasiones averiguar que había pasado, sin embargo su hermano se encasilló en no hacerle caso y se envolvió en el silencio y en su llanto silencioso; lo que causó que Minako rogara que lo dejara tranquilo al menos hasta llegar a su casa ... eso era lo mejor, fraguó la castaña maestra de ballet a una muy molesta Mari. La actitud de Yuri le había parecido demasiado inmadura ella estaba enfurecida si de mucho conocía a su hermano el padecía de algo y eso era su sinceridad al hablar además de tener el poder de enfrentar esta clase de problemas. Pero lo que ahora ella notaba era un nivel de cobardía que la puso de malas todo el camino a casa

El avión aterrizó en tierra ninpona en cuanto lo hizo los tres en total silencio traspasaron todos los puntos de aduanas y salieron del aeropuerto se dirigieron a la estación de metro que les llevaría a su ciudad.

El viaje en metro del aeropuerto a Hasetsu su ciudad natal, fue rápido Yuri aun estaba en silencio, Mari se había dado por vencido decidió mejor quedarse callada pues su hermano parecía estar concentrado en situaciones que ella desconocia; Yuri en cambio estaba con la mirada perdida puesta en aquel recuerdo de aquella mirada de Viktor en la que fue su última rueda de prensa y también venía a sus recuerdos la noche del programa corto en donde ambos se habían entregado; Katsuki tenía las mejillas sonrojada y la mirada perdida aun podía palpar el calor de aquellos labios y la voz grave y profunda de Viktor acariciar sus oídos en aquel preciado y tan intenso momento de orgasmo además de su aroma. El peli negro estaba tan concentrado en aquel recuerdo de esa noche que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

 **-Yuri, vamos ya llegamos.-**

 **-¿Eh, ya llegamos?**

Cuestiono sintiendo que el vagón dejo de moverse, el de gafas se puso en pie tomo su maleta y se apuro a salir, habían pasado la máquina de peajes y por fin estaban en el lobby de la terminal en la cual...

Había muchas personas de la localidad esperándole, les había tomado de sorpresa la decisión de retiro en Katsuki pero eso era lo que él deseaba y debían seguir sus deseos como fieles admiradores. Minami al igual que sus padres Hiroko y Toshiya en conjunto de Yuko y las trillizas y su padre Nisimori Takeshi llegaron a la estación la mayoría de amigos cercanos, fans y admiradores de Katsuki estaban dispuestos en darle la más ferviente bienvenida.

 **-Yuri**...-Llamo su hermana con un todo serio, giro a ver al peli negro y al notar que este tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión decaída ella solo pudo expresar con suavidad.- **Ya hemos llegado, espero que logres estar tranquilo.-**

 **-Mari-neechan...lo estaré...-**

Los tres llegaron a la salida y la celebración y gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar estaban orgullosos de lo que había logrado su amigo, la madre de Yuri al igual que su padre se acercaron para darle un abrazo en conjunto cosa que Yuri aprecio demasiado.

 _ **-"Mamá papá... todos..."-**_ pensó observando a todas esas caras que mostraban alegría y emoción.-Ya estoy en casa.-exponía para demostrar una sincera y enorme sonrisa debía hacerle creer a su familia que él era fuerte y que estaba satisfecho del camino que había tomado.

La celebración duro minutos hasta que por fin se dirigieron al hotel de la familia Katsuki las famosas aguas termales y casa de Yuri ahí se celebraría una pequeña fiesta para los más cercanos a la familia.

Yuri al llegar había se dirigió gradas arriba entrado a su habitación y de manera inmediata su impresión fue enorme al ver a cierto perro enorme con cara de bobo sobre su cama. Sus ojos se agrandaron casi se salen de sus cuencas lo había olvidado por completo... aquel animal se lanzaba a su cuerpo derribando y lamiendo su rostro y lentes mientras el susurraba.

 **-Maccachin... e... espera, quieto, quietooo**.-

 **Hola lanudo se detuvo** , el perrito se alejo para ir a la entrada de la habitación ahí se sentó en el pasillo como esperando algo o a alguien, pero este alguien no estaba ahí. Yuri se puso en pie fue con el y agachándose lo abrazo susurrando.

 **-Gomen Maccachin Viktor no vino conmigo... pero, me encargaré de que llegues a Rusia con bien déjame llamarle...-**

Katsuki se puso en pie liberó su celular con funda celeste y detalles de perritos y observó la pantalla en este.

Antes de realizar la llamada se la pensó por mucho, la verdad es que no quería hablar con él pues se rompería y trataría de hacerle venir a Japón ¿Que hacer entonces? estaba pensando en silencio cuando escucho los sonidos de lloriqueo de Maccachin fue entonces que Yuri rompió todo esquema y marcó de inmediato.

.

.

.

Rusia...

El apenas estaba recuperando sus maletas cuando escucho que su teléfono sonaba, depositaba la maleta en el piso y rebuscada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de tiro largo, aquel aparato que fue tomado en una mano. Cuando logro tenerlo a su alcance analizó la pantalla notando que el impulso provenía de Japón, el corazón le latió acelerado y no espero demasiado con prisa deslizó la pantalla para atender.

 **-Yuri**.-

Grito con una grata emocion...

.

.

.

Japón...

Se había quedado congelado escuchaba aquella voz decir su nombre una forma tal que le sello la garganta, inicio a temblar desmedidamente y en sus ojos las lágrimas se formaron nuevamente escucho.

- **Yuri ¿estas ahi?-**

El peli negro ante no poder decir algo rápidamente corto la llamada apresurado y elevando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza se condujo a la pared de madera más cercana y se dio de golpes mientras pensaba **.-** _ **"Idiota... idiota, solo buscabas una forma para hablar con él."**_ **-**

Estaba inmerso en su monólogo interno cuando su móvil sonó, el pánico lo invadió de inmediato pues, era Viktor quien regresaba la llamada el no se espero demasiado a responder, con el aparato en su mano derecha elevó a su oído y escucho

- **Yuri... creo que la comunicación se cortó... Yuri, que bueno que me llamas y quería hablar contigo, quiero saber ¿porque te fuiste así es quizás porque?... ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Fue por lo que hicimos esa noche...? si fue eso yo...No quise obligarte a hacerlo...perdón. -**

 **-Viktor**...-Silencio al ruso al llamarlo.- **so-solo llamaba para recordarte que Maccachin está en mi casa y que tus cosas también...-**

El silencio en la línea fue incómodo, realmente incómodo Yuri temblaba aun esperando la respuesta de Viktor la cual no se hizo esperar.

 **-Maccachin...** .-Aquella voz en Nikiforov fue nostálgica, pues noto que Yuri no parecía querer hablar del porque de sus actos entonces lo que hizo fue seguir la naturaleza de la conversación.- **Se me había olvidado,... por favor**.-Hizo una pausa como buscando que decir.- **Yo... te quiero pedir que lo cuides por mi por una semana... -**

 **-Eh... está bien... -**

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente, esa incomodidad era desgarradora y sin pensar Yuri cuestiono a Viktor algo de lo que se arrepintió. -Viktor. **¿Vendrás por el?-**

Unos segundos en silencio y la pregunta de Katsuki causó otra de parte del ruso quien susurro.- **Si tú me lo pides Yuri yo iré , ¿Quieres que vaya a Japón? -**

 **-Yo... solo...-**

Yuri se quedo en silencio no podía por más que su ser gritaba que quería verlo, que esas horas en el avión habían sido como años sin su presencia sin su perfume , sin su hermosa personalidad y su mirada y voz grave. Se había dado cuenta que era imposible vivir sin él Viktor había quedado estampado a su piel, a sus huesos a su alma... pero, así como estaba acostumbrado a su presencia a su amor por él debía dejarlo ir.

- **Comprendo...-** termino cediendo al silencio de Yuri **.- Enviare a alguien para que vayan por el y...-** Katsuki tomaba con ambas manos su móvil quería pedirle a gritos que fuera él quien viajará a buscar a Maccachin pero no era capaz de decirlo más bien se preguntaba.

 **-** _ **"¿alguien? ¿porque... porque no vienes tu porque Viktor."**_ **-**

 **-Y con respecto a mis cosas... podrías guardarlas por mi en las cajas... yo enviare a un mensajero en una semana para que vayan a traerlas.-**

 **-Vi...Viktor.-**

 **-Debo colgar estoy a punto de entrar a migración...-**

 **-Espera ¿no estás en Barcelona?-**

 **-No hay motivo.-**

 **-Viktoor...**

 **-Cuídate mucho, Katsuki-san.-**

-...-no pudo decir nada solo tragar grueso y escuchar como la línea se cortaba sin darle tiempo a despedirse.

.

.

Rusia...

Viktor había finalizado la llamada, observaba con horrible pesar su celular el cual apago la luz de su pantalla mostrando su reflejo, Nikiforov entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Busco en donde sentarse pues el aire se le hizo escaso jamás en su vida había llorado por alguien de esa manera. Yuri Katsuki para él había sido su luz el final de una vida sin amor y sin alegría, Yuri le había hecho sentirse vivo sentirse pleno y emocionado y sobre todo, sentirse amado... Ahora de eso ya no había Nada, sus manos las cuales estaban con guantes negros se aferraron a su rostro llorando, pero luego de unos minutos el con desesperación se arranco los mismos para observar sus manos en las cuales tenía ambos anillos puestos. entrelazo sus dedos y beso el anillo con esmero, pobremente quería creer que era a él a quien besaba...

Tomando las cosas con calma se dirigió a su apartamento, si Yuri quería que volviera al Hielo eso haría y lo haría a partir de mañana.

.

.

.

 **Japón Hasetsu Kyuushu... Una semana después...**

El grupo de mensajeros había llegado recibían las pertenencias de Nikiforov, ya estaba todo listo cuando la ultima caja partió. Katsuki firmaba mientras al mismo tiempo cuestionaba.

 **-¿Y la jaula?-**

 **-¿Que jaula?-**

 **-Bueno... se llevan a Maccachin ¿cierto?-**

 **-No aquí solo dice que serían cajas... por otro lado el señor Nikiforov le envío esto.-Dijo el mensajero entregando un sobre de cartón.**

Yuri se extraño por aquello, despidió al mensajero y susurro.- **Que raro.-**

 **-¿Yuri que paso?-**

Su padre estaba curioso acariciando la cabeza de aquel perro el cual lo lamio, Hiroko se acercó a su hijo el cual analizó aquella correspondencia, ella estaba pendiente de como sus manos abrían el enorme sobre.

Yuri por fin leía con calma la carta la cual decía.

" _ **Katsuki-san...**_

 _ **He decidido que Maccachin se quede contigo, pues estaré entrenando mucho y el se deprime cada vez que viajo... estará mejor contigo. Por favor cuidado bien, báñalo cuatro veces a la semana, dale su comida favorita y no dejes que robe más bolas de arroz... peina su cabello de vez en cuando o se le harán nudos. Ráscale las orejas de vez en cuando y déjalo dormir contigo...**_

 _ **Te lo encargo gracias por todo y espero que estés bien.**_

 _ **Viktor Nikiforov."**_

Hiroko noto como la mirada de su hijo se tornaba tremenda mente triste y de cierto modo también juntaba lágrimas, la castaña con calma coloco una de sus amorosas manos sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo al tiempo que cuestionaba

 **-Yuri...¿sucedió algo con Viktor-kun?-**

El peli negro rápidamente trago grueso un nudo que se formó en su garganta y negó respondiendo.- **No, jajaja, nada madre..**. solo quizás es lo que dice la carta no tiene tiempo ahora que volverá a patinar.-

- **Yuri.**...-

 **-Ah... Mamá, tengo que sacar a pasear a Maccachin... no te preocupes todo está bien, seguro Viktor regresará por el perdona las molestias, te prometo que cuidaré de Maccachin.-**

Dicho aquello Yuri se dio la vuelta para ir directo a su recámara la verdad es que estaba destrozado por dentro y solo quería desahogarse y la única forma era salir a pasear a Maccachin no quería angustiar a sus padres.

Aquellos dos señores se miraron uno al otro, Toshiya suspiro hondo y susurro a Hiroko su esposa.

 **-Eso es típico de Yuri, siempre evade el expresar lo que siente.-**

 **-Toshiya estoy preocupada...¿que habrá pasado para que Yuri regresará de esa forma y renunciará a lo que tanto ama?-**

 **-No lo sé querida..**. -Respondió el padre abrazando a su compañera y susurrando a sus oidos.- **Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando**.-

Hiroko al escuchar aquello de su esposo se separó de su abrazo y lo observó con susto, luego ambos dirigieron la mirada a las gradas que llevaban a la segunda planta y por la cual Yuri aparecía con Maccachin, llevaba su típica chaqueta café y una bufanda, pues todavía estaban en diciembre faltarían unos días para que acabará el año el peli negro se escabullo de prisa

Ante la mirada preocupada de sus padres.

.

.

Había corrido hasta llegar al puente que lo llevaba a la pista de hielo del castillo Hasetsu. Ahí se detuvo recuperando aliento y cuando ya estuvo mejor observó a Maccachin quien lo observaba confundido. Yuri se agachó acarició su cabeza lanuda y dijo.

 **-No te preocupes... te cuidaré bien, se que vas a extrañar a Viktor pero... trataremos de ser fuertes, ¿esta bien?-**

Maccachin como entendiendo lo que había dicho se acercó para sobar su cabeza en su barbilla causando en Yuri un sentimiento horrible lleno de nostalgia y tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas iniciaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Se aferro a Maccachin y lloro en silencio...

.

.

.

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo, el fin de año se presentó y las fiestas eran definitivamente únicas en cada ciudad en las que se encontraban los amigos de Katsuki, en Tailandia se celebra el nuevo año y Phitchit transmitía en vivo para todos sus amigos y cada uno estaba conectado incluso Yuri quien en su localidad el fin de año había pasado ya y la oscuridad de la habitación lo había sumergido y consumido en un momento depresivo. Cerraba su laptop ya que no quería distraer demasiado a su amigo en la transmisión se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio en su habitación. Se puso en pie y acercándose a la cama se sometió acariciando a Maccachin quien se acomodo sobre su abdomen, ese perro desde unos días a tras había tomado especial agrado por estar o permanecer cerca de su estómago.

Yuri observaba el techo de la habitación con los ojos enormes y redondos, escuchaba el tic toc del reloj en su habitación y también el viento soplar afuera moviendo las ramas del árbol de sakura que había en su patio. La oscuridad y el silencio que le invadió le hizo cuestionar...

 _ **-"Viktor ¿como estaras?"**_ _-_

con aquella pregunta en sus labios se fue quedando dormido...

.

.

Rusia... un mes y medio después...

El campus Ruso en el cual entrenaban los mejores patinadores de Rusia daba la bienvenida a Nikiforov quien llevaba los típicos atuendos para entrenar un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa del mismo color. Yurio, quien había salido por fin del régimen de esa mujer que lo entrenó durante la temporada pasada, observaba con tensión al peli plata el cual desde el Banquete nunca volvió a verlo.

El joven chico rubio parecía irritado pues en los varios intentos de felicitarlo en su cumpleaños y sus llamadas habían sido desviadas al buzón de voz, dado a esto sus deseos de ir a su apartamento habían sido derribados gracias a Jacov el cual le decía que Viktor había sido claro no quería ver a nadie.

Finalmente lo tenía ahí, en la pista... Plisetsky se acercó a Viktor se había movilizado en un suave y delicado movimiento por la pista hasta que llegó a situarse a su lado Plisetsky aprovecho la distracción de Nikiforov y saludo.

 **-Oye Viktor...-**

 **-Vaya... parece que alguien creció un poco.-**

Plisetsky se enfureció estaba a punto de caerle encima como una piraña, pero Viktor sabia sus intenciones y rápidamente se apartó antes que le cayera encima. Nikiforov con un dedo en sus labios se divertía viendo como el rubio se frustrada por no atraparlo, aquel ritual fue gracioso para los ahí presentes pero menos para el entrenador Jacov quien se acercó a ambos tras la valla de seguridad y grito.

 **-¡Yuri, Viktor dejen de jugar!-**

El menor tomo seriedad mientras que el otro solo bajo sus manos, estas estaban cubiertas por guantes negros el entrenador al obtener orden en aquellos dos los formó a todos en filas y exclamo.

 **-La nueva temporada inicia en dos semanas, las clasificaciones en 4 meses... espero que esta temporada lo hagamos mejor que la ultima vez, ¿no es verdad Georgi?-**

El peli negro se mantuvo serio la verdad fue que su desempeño en esta temporada pasada fue deplorable y debía trabajar más, sin embargo.

 **-Deben aprender de Yuri Plisetsky su esfuerzo fue compensado con obtener el primer lugar en el la final del Grand Prix.-**

El murmullo se hizo escuchar el rubio estaba más que orgulloso había sobre salido derrocado a todos en su primera competencia como sénior y roto récords que Viktor poseía. Yuri Plisetsky tenía demasiada habilidad y había obtenido la experiencia que le faltaba.

 **-Sin embargo, este año todo van a tener problemas... porque Viktor a regresado, espero que logren superarlo o al menos ser un poco como él.-**

Jacov aplaudía y hacia que todos se fueran a sus labores de entrenamiento, pero antes que nada llamaba a Nikiforov.

 **-Vitya, podrías mostrarle a todos tu Flip cuádruple, incluso esto funcionará para ti Yuri**.-Inquirio el ruso molesto.

El grupo de hombres y mujeres sénior y atletas con tiempo y trayectoria se hicieron a un lado liberando la pista.

Viktor por otro lado se deslizaba por la esta y llegaba al centro para detenerse, observaba a todos los cuales guardaban silencio pero tenían una emoción palpable en sus rostros era sumamente emocionante volver a tener a esa leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico de ese país. Nikiforov por otro lado percibió que todo se ponía negro y aquellos rostro se tornaban pálidos y tenebrosos la emoción con la que había iniciado a patinar se había largado lejos. Rápidamente elevó su mano derecha apretó sus ojos y se preparo, inicio a patinar deslizándose con rapidez para iniciar a tomar impulso y saltar el un enorme golpe que lo hizo dar vuelta sincronizadas y perfectas en el aire todo aquello sucedió en segundos Plisetsky estaba emocionado su mirada se agrandó sin embargo de aquella emoción no hubo más que solo confusión. Viktor se descuadraba en la tercera vuelta fue cuestión de segundos para que cayera sobre su trasero y espalda a la pista, golpeándose duramente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **-¡VITYA!-**

Grito Jacov metiéndose a la pista y deslizándose con sus zapatos se apresuró a llegar al lado del platinado, Yuri se apuro a llegar también al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

 **-Georgi, llama al personal de enfermeria.-**

El rubio y algunos chicos más se acercaron, Viktor se había dado un golpe horrendo en la cabeza que había causado un leve sangrado y la pérdida del conocimiento momentáneo pues su cabeza había chocado en el piso duramente, Jacov estaba angustiado pero el alivio llego cuando los ojos de Viktor se abrieron lentamente y este susurro.

 **-¿Que paso?-**

 **-Viktor idiota te caiste.**

-gritaba Yurio desesperado y angustiado.

 **-¿Que te paso?-** cuestionaba Jacov.- **Eso ni en tu etapa de senior había pasado**.-

Nikiforov se sentó en el hielo y llevaba a su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y susurraba.- **Wao, esto es humillante**...-Todos lo observaban con asombro y miedo pero el sonreía y susurraba.-Recomiendo que no dejen de patinar tanto tiempo o se les olvidara todo, **jajaja**.-

 **-Viktor**.-expuso Yurio serio mientras el personal de enfermería le ayudaba a levantarse y se lo llevaban para tratarlo Jacov fue tras él mientras ordenaba a todos en regresar a su entrenamiento

.

.

Una mes más se fue como el agua entre las manos había pasado dos meses y medio desde que Yuri y Viktor se habían separado, este último costosamente sobrellevaba el patinaje mientras que el primero...

Eran los días de febrero y Hasetsu estaba entrando en primavera, los árboles apenas estaban llenándose de hojas y los cerezos apenas y comenzaban a brotar de las ramas de sus árboles. Yuri Katsuki se había hecho cargo del hotel de sus padres ellos también ayudaban, la vida se había vuelto más tranquila, sencilla y rutinario para el joven peli negro ¿el patinaje sobre hielo? no se volvió a tocar en algún tema de conversación incluso su hermana quien había querido sacarle la verdad no pudo hacerlo.

La familia aunque el tiempo transcurría notaban como su querido Yuri se hundía más y más en la soledad, enfrascándose en la tristeza aunque el único amigo con el cual se apoyaba últimamente era Maccachin ellos estaban muy preocupados por él.

No obstante en ocasiones Yuri mostraba un estado de ánimos elevados, sumamente elevado como lo era ese día, el de gafas se encontraba en la entrada del hotel su sonrisa iluminaba a los nuevos visitantes y los clientes de las aguas termales los cuales respondían con gusto a su saludo. Todos aquellos visitantes habían sido atraídos por su sonrisa era vibrante y radiante. Todo aquel que entraba a ese lugar se contagiaba de su bello rostro.

 **-Bienvenido por favor disfrute su estancia.-**

 **-Gra-gracias**.-

Expresaba un grupo de hombres los cuales no querían quitarle la mirada a Yuri, él estaba por demás decir hermoso y dado a su hermosas presentaciones en el Prix anterior todos sus admiradores iban al lugar para contemplarle, ya era media mañana cuando Hiroko se presento ante su hijo quien escribia en un enorme libro las ganancias que adquirieron esa semana en el Onsen. La pequeña mujer castaña rodeaba a su hijo y lo observaba examinándolo con atención ella había notado algo que estaba diferente en su hijo el cual gozaba de un humor cambiante todos estos días que a veces era inaguantable.

Aprovechando este día tan deslumbrante ella se animo a cuestionar

 **-¿Yuri, esta vez si quieres que te prepare tu platillo favorito?** \- el de mirada chocolate observó a su progenitora le dedicó una sonrisa y negó susurrando.

 **-HUM, no... madre, prefiero algo más suave.-**

 **-¿sigues enfermo?-**

 **-Bueno creo que si un poco... hoy no vomite.-confeso rascándose sus cabellos y poniendo una a expresión tierna.**

 **-Debe ser el cambio de clima.-**

 **-Oh quizás otra cosa**.-murmuró el padre pasando al lado de ambos, alertando a su madre.

 **-Querido no digas esas cosas raras.-**

 **-Bueno solo digo que si no supiera que Yuri es hombre parecería que estuviera embarazado ajajajajja.-**

Yuri libero una risa un tanto forzada otra vez ese comentario de su padre le tomaba por sorpresa y como fue hace una semana cuando inicio a tener náuseas y vómitos matutinos su madre reaccionaba totalmente nerviosa.

 **-Ah..ah ah. no le hagas caso es un viejo loco y terco a lo mejor ya se le subió el vapor de las termas al cerebro jajajajja.** -Su madre siempre actuaba de esa manera cada vez que el extraño tema era tratado.

Yuri por otro lado suspiraba y pensaba.-" _ **En que familia más loca me toco nacer...ahh~"**_ **-**

Finalmente ese día se fue como agua entre las manos y esa misma tarde el decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos nuevamente a la primera que visitaría era a Minako, pero antes debía de dejar a Maccachin limpio y peinado.

Yuri había subido las gradas estaba en su habitación observando a aquel enorme y lanudo perro quien al solo verlo se acercó cuidadoso y se entregaba a su cuerpo y se elevaba en sus patas para lamerle su rostro Yuri se reía siempre le hacía sentir tan querido ese animalejo que no evitó el pensar que Viktor había sido muy amable en dejarle a su perro.

 **-El lo hizo para hacerme sentir bien**.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Maccahin.- **Viktor... me quieres tanto como para consolarme incluso estando separados**.-Su rostro fue cabizbajo, la alegría se había ido por un tubo al pensar en el platinado; sin embargo Maccachin lo tiraba a la cama y recostada su cabeza lanuda sobre su vientre mientras el exponia **.-¿te gusta ese sitio no es verdad?-**

Yuri se incorporó y Maccachin permaneció quieto sobre sus piernas tocando con su húmeda nariz su plano abdomen, Katsuki suspiro hondo al tiempo que recibía una llamada a su celular.

-observó su teléfono y noto el nombre de Minako en la panatalla con calma responder dio **.-¿hola Minako sensei?-**

 **-Yuri, hola oye estaba pensando que si podíamos vernos en el Ice castle.-**

 **-¿El ice Castle?-**

 **-Si, Yuko me dijo que iras a verla después pero a mi me gustaría que nos encontráramos ahí, ¿Que te parece?-**

 **-Es esta bien.** -Respondió para acto seguido cortar la llamada y acariciar una vez más aquella lanuda cabeza y ponerse en pie... sin embargo al instante en que lo hizo un fuerte y horrible vértigo lo golpeó de manera inmediata, Yuri se sostuvo de la silla que había al frente de su escritorio sin embargo esta no soportaría todo su peso, MACCACHIN reaccionó rápido se situó a su lado izquierdo y con su altura y fuerza evitó que Yuri cayera .El peli negro regreso a sentarse llevando ambas manos a su cabeza susurrando.

 **-Ay... mi cabeza...** -

Los lloriqueos de Maccachin no tardaron en darse Yuri ya más repuesto le observó con calma y susurro.

 **-Maccachin me salvaste de una caída muy fea... gracias**.-

El perrito se sometía en sus piernas y observaba con atención su estómago como señalando ese sitio. Yuri sonríe y susurro.

 **-Tu tienes problemas con mi estomago... bueno, hora de irme**.- se puso en pie despacio y notando que el mareo se había ido decidió disponerse a salir, a costa de que aquel lanudo amigo llorará por su partida el se las arreglo para dejarlo un poco tranquilo. Bajo las gradas y en la sala se encontraban sus padres con algunos huéspedes Hiroko y Mari lo vieron pasar por ahí **y cuestionaron.**

 **-Vas a ver a Minako-san?-**

 **-¿Yuri te ves pálido te pasa algo?-**

 **-Si mamá y no Mari nee-chan no me pasa nada es solo imaginación tuya.-**

 **-¿Mía? pero si pareces papel.**

 **-Estoy bien.-** Dijo colocándose una chaqueta bajo una camiseta roja y unos pantalones jeans sus zapatillas deportivas y su típica mochila en su espalda.-regresaré a las 10.-

-ten cuidado.-expusieron ambas al verle partir..

.

.

.

 **Ice Castle Hasetsu...**

Yuri se había tardado menos de 20 minutos en llegar se encontraba en la entrada, todavía se la pensaba si entrar o no a ese lugar pues había tratado de evitar visitar ese sitio ya que si lo hacía recordaría a flor de piel a Viktor; sin embargo ya había estado lejos de la familia de Yuko y de su profesora de ballet Minako así que debía de superar sus recuerdos y volver a la normalidad.

Decidido el tomo las manijas de las puertas y entro al lugar, en el cual no encontró a nadie pero si escucho voces provenientes de la pista de patinaje.

 **-Yu-chan... Minako-sensei.-**

llamo pero solo se escucharon risas divertidas con calma el se abrió camino hasta aquel lugar en el cual noto como las Trillizas, Yuko y Nishigori patinaban mientras Minako aplaudía y gritaba.

 **-Wahhhh ese si que fue un buen salto Axel.**

 **-Oye Loop, apuesto a que no puedes superarlo.** -

Ambas Axel y Loop se peleaban por sobre salir mientras que su otra hermana ya estaba más avanzada que ellas, la pequeña nicha Lutz parecía ser profesional en hacer saltos simples y movimientos rápidos.

 **-Muy bien.** -animaba Takeshi a sus hijas abrazando a su esposa la cual sonreía y aplaudía a sus hijas cuando por el rabillo de su ojo logro ver a Yuri de pie en la entrada de de la pista.

 **-¡YURI!-** Grito la castaña deslizándose para salir de la pista y correr al frente de su amigo de infancia al cual abrazo de inmediato y expreso **.-Bienvenido Yuri, gracias por aceptar y venir.-**

 **-Gracias a ti Yu-chan.-**

 **-Yuri~~~~.-** Saludo Minako.-Te ves mucho mejor que la ultima vez que te vi.-

-Yo lo veo pálido.-Exclamo Takeshi acercándose a la barda de seguridad mientras sus tres hijas se asomaban y examinarán de pies a cabeza a ese chico, ellas eran las fans más tremendas de Yuri conocían a ese chico de pies a cabeza y por lo tanto sin contenerse iniciaron a gritar.

 **-Yuri tus caderas han crecido/estas pálido/Yuri porque te retiraste.-**

Katsuki sudo una gótica mientras Yuko golpeaba a sus chicas con suavidad en sus cabezas y murmuraba.- **Ya habíamos hablado de esto, no lo presionen.-**

 **-Lo sentimos.-**

 **-Ah... está bien Yu-chan.** \- Negaba Yuri rascándose sus cabellos.

La pista fue abandonada ahora a la reunión se movilizaba a la casa de Takeshi y yuko en esta una cena se llevó a cabo y algunas bebidas se dieron, Yuri como un mal bebedor evitó tomar gota de alcohol, pero su ex maestra de baile y su viejo amigo si hicieron fiesta con el sake, mientras ellos ya estaban ebrios y haciendo competencias que divertían a las trillizas Yuko se acercaba a Yuri al cual susurraba.

 **-Yuri, ¿podrías ayudarme?-**

 **-Si...-**

Ambos tomaron los platos y los iniciaron a lavar mientras lo hacían en aquella angosta cocina Yuko observaba de reojo a su amigo, quien parecía tener una expresión animada y hermosa pero sus ojos, no tenían ese mismo brillo de antes La joven con calma inicio a platicar.

 **-Yuri... escuche que Viktor dejo que te quedarás con Maccachin.-**

 **-Eh si dijo que no iba a poder cuidarlo...-**

 **-Ya veo...-**

 **-Yuri...¿puedo preguntar, que paso?-**

Los movimientos en sus manos se detuvieron, el observó a su amiga tras aquellas gafas la mirada preocupada de la señora Nishigiri lo angustiaba. Katsuki pensó un poco las cosas honestamente ella era la única a quien podía contarle lo que pasaba, así pues el inicio a relatar.

 **-Si...-**

 **-Ven...-** Dijo tomándolo de su mano y llevándolo a un costado de la cocina.-¿Que paso Yuri?-

 **-Bueno, tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que admiro a Viktor ¿verdad?-**

 **-si.-**

 **-Bueno... lo que paso es que, yo... me sentía culpable.-**

 **-¿culpable por que?-**

 **-De qué Viktor no patinara... -** confeso cabizbajo **.-de cierto modo en el Prix pude darme cuenta que lo mantenía retenido, es decir él y yo habíamos prometido estar juntos el cómo mi entrenador y yo como su pupilo; pero...-**

 **-¿Que paso Yuri?-**

 **-Viktor no debió dejar de patinar nunca y yo solo lo devolví a las pistas como siempre debió ser.-**

 **-Yuri...-**

 **-Eso es lo peor que pudiste hacer...-** se escuchó una voz averiada y femenina, Minako se acercaba a ellos susurrando. **-¿Acaso no has visto las noticias deportivas?-**

Yuri no comprendía nada mientras Yuko susurraba. - **Minako-sensei... no.-**

 **-Debe darse cuenta.-**

 **-Debo darme cuenta ¿DE qué debo darme cuenta?-cuestionaba Yuri.**

 **-de esto**.-decía ella mostrando su teléfono celular y colocando una competencia amistosa entre Kasajistan y Rusia en la cual Viktor no había logrado clavaron ningún Flip cuádruple y apenas había logrado finalizar su rutina y más sobre todo el ruso parecía estar más muerto en vida que animado en la pista **.-Esta en boca de todo el mundo... No se que le hiciste a Viktor pero ya no es el mismo .-**

Sus orbes se agradaron, impactado tomaba aquel teléfono y mientras analizaba las imágenes en las que Viktor se caía en cada salto y seguía su rutina lo desmoronó por completo, elevó su mano y cubrió su boca su corazón palpitaba horriblemente estaba desesperado había roto a Viktor sin querer.

 **-Yuri...-**

 **-Yuko-san... yo me tengo que ir.-**

 **-Espera, no...**

 **-Yuri ¿a donde vas? ¡No te vayas!**

 **-** gritaba Minako fuerte y demandante.

Él por otro lado tomaba su chaqueta y salía de ahí con suma prisa no deseaba estar ahí, camino a casa las escenas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza... el no podía creerlo no quería creerlo pero estando en Japón que podía hacer.

Se perdió por la calle hasta llegar a su casa en la cual solo deseo meterse a la cama y no despertar hasta el siguiente día en cuanto su madre lo había sentido entrar pero solo había podido verlo ir gradas arriba, aquella señora tenía un instinto bastante agudo, pero no se entrometerse en la vida de su hijo no a menos que el lo quisiera.

.

.

Rusia...

El equipo de patinaje de Rusia, estaba anonadado con los fatídicos y muy mal hechas rutinas y programas de Nikiforov el más molesto era Plisetsky quien no acababa de comprender que era lo que pasaba. Se habían reunido todos para discutir ese asunto, sin embargo al rubio le gustaba más trabajar solo.

Se había propuesto el llegar al fondo del asunto, Viktor no era así de débil o mediocre por lo tanto se decidió a ir al apartamento del patinador quien sorpresiva mente había vuelto a faltar a los entrenamientos de rigor.

Plisetsky logro llegar a ese lugar sin problemas el autobús se retiraba y el cruzaba la calle para entrar al edificio departamental, ahora el asunto era saber si Viktor deseaba verlo...

Viktor sin embargo estaba solo en aquel apartamento, eran ya las 11 de la mañana y el todavía estaba dormido, enredado en aquellas sábanas las cuales eran tan blancas y puras como su piel. Su sueño era atacado por un dulce y anhelado deseo , Viktor se veía a si mismo despertando; abría sus párpados adoloridos por la luz de la ventana pero moviéndose en las sábanas sentía un cuerpo a su lado, el se puso de costado y dedico una sonrisa tan tierna y enamorada que sus cejas se curvearon, ahí estaba su peli negro dormido a su lado con esas cejas negras relajadas en un sueño pesado sus labios rosados y esa nariz respingada además de aquel hombro desnudo que invitaba a ser besado. Viktor se acercó para darle un beso pero al siquiera sus labios tocar su piel, aquella imagen de Yuri desapareció y en su lugar el sonido del timbre se presentó.

Nikiforov se recostó boca arriba, cubrió su rostro y jalones sus cabellos confesando con tristeza **.-Fue otro maldito sueño.-**

 **-OYE VIKTOR ABRE LA PUERTA.-**

gritaba Plisetsky con fuerza desde el pasillo, Viktor se tensó sentándose en la cama y con el rostro serio y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros confeso en su lengua rusa.

 **-Ese criajo.-**

 **-OYE VIKTOR ABRE YA CARAJO.-**

Viktor se condujo a la puerta y ahí la abrió observó con enfado al pequeño quinceañero quien le empujó y entro sin permiso alguno. Yurio observaba el apartamento estaba realmente desordenado muy raro en ese hombre quien era impecable y limpio en todo.

 **-Yurio... ¿ A que debo tu grata visita?-**

 **-Déjate de tonterías Viktor, ¿Que mierdas te esta pasado?-**

 **-Disculpa que no sea participe de una lenguaje soez y de camionero, pero te recuerdo que estas en mi apartamento y exijo tener un poco de respeto.-**

 **-¿respeto?-grito el menor acercándose y mirándolo furioso agregando.-¿me estas jodiendo?-**

-...-Viktor no hacia nada solo lo observaba de manera neutra no quería perder los estribos con un chico menor que él pero.

- **Respeto es el que deberías de tener tu con nosotros, todos te admiramos y tu nos has hecho pasar el ridículo.-**

-...-estaba soportando hasta que.

- **No cabe duda que ese cerdo te lavo el cerebro y te hizo un cobarde eres asquerosa mente inútil ahora.-**

 **-Basta, no voy a permitir que un niño me de clases de moral o de vida... ¿tu que demonios sabes lo que estoy pasando?-**

 **-¿y que estas pasando?-**

 **-No lo entenderías... vete no quiero verte.-**

 **-No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te paso, ¿ Que te hizo ese asqueroso cerdo?-**

 **-No le digas así.-**

 **-yo le digo como me de la gana.-**

 **-sal de aquí vete ya.-**

 **-No, eres un estúpido dejar que un idiota te manipule de esta forma es patético.-**

Viktor suspiro hondo guardando cordura susurro **.-de acuerdo tu tenias razón, ese anillo era una mierda, y quien me lo dio me traicionó estas feliz.-**

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Todo el tiempo tuviste razón Viktor Nikiforov a muerto desde el momento en que Yuri me dejo, eso querías escuchar?-**

Yuri agrandó la mirada no entendía nada hasta que los tantos recuerdos de las situaciones que pasaron ellos dos lo atolondró, el rubio entonces susurro **.-¿acaso tu... te enamoraste de él?-**

 **-El niñato no es tan tonto después de todo... pero que sabes tú de sentimientos de adultos, a ti lo que te interesa es ser el mejor y Piroshkis... ya largo.-**

Al decir aquello Nikiforov no se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y caían libremente por sus mejillas Plisetsky se impresionó jamás lo había visto llorar.

 **-Viktor...**

 **-Ya déjame solo.-**

Yurio noto que en el lugar no estaba Maccachin, eso lo alertó y puso muy preocupado pues desde que conoció a Viktor él sabía que su vida era solitaria y siempre que necesitaba compañía acudía a su fiel perro. El menor entonces entendió varias cosas. Trago grueso y se dispuso a retirarse del apartamento abrió la puerta y antes de perderse por el pasillo expuso.

 **-Viktor, lo que te dije de los anillos no quise decirlo... Yuri no es así, si algo ocurrió entre ustedes deberías de solucionarlo.-**

 **-Él decidió yo no puedo hacer nada.-**

 **-Entiendo...-**

 **-Vete ya y dile a Jacov que no regresaré... no por ahora**.

Yurio salió del apartamento de manera inmediata el debía de entender con calma esa situación...

.

.

Japón...

Yuri, había estado más disperso distante y tremenda mente pensativo, había llevado a pasear a Maccachin a la playa en la cual se sentó en la arena para observarla. Él recordaba con nostalgia las palabras de Viktor el cual le decía.

 _ **-"Tu no eres debil..."-**_

estaba abrazando sus piernas y Maccachin su lado se recostó en el piso mientras e peli negro suspiraba y se estiraba pues, un extraño aumento de peso en su bajo vientre le evitó seguir en esa pose, estiró la sierras y rápidamente sintió como el lanudo se acomodaba sobre estas. Yuri acariciaba sus orejas y susurraba.

 **-Debes extrañarlo tanto como yo...-**

Yuri dio otro suspiro se puso en pie percibiendo la brisa marítima de la costa y escuchando la voz de su ídolo en sus oídos, quería estar a su lado deseaba estar con él, sin embargo no podría por dos razones una no tenía el dinero para ir a Rusia pues al retirarse su Visa deportiva y todos los atributos que conllevaba fue vencida y sin capacidad de renovarla ya que no estaba inscrito en ningún concurso y la otra era que no quería entrometerse y causar más daño del que ya hacía. Todo ese estrés acumulado lo hizo desesperarse. Como haría para estar con el si no podía.

Estaba sumamente sacado de si, su única tranquilidad próxima seria ir a patinar eso lo tranquilizarla.

- **Vamos Maccachin**.-dijo llevándolo consigo al Ice Castle en donde patinaría un rato para poder encontrar una solución a su horrible situación...

En el lugar Yuko se sorprendió por la iniciativa del peli negro y permitió que entrará de todos modos ese día no había instrucción; Yuri se colocaba los patines mientras Yuko exponía.

 **-Cerraré un rato... tengo que ir por las trillizas a la escuela.-**

 **-Está bien...-**

 **-¿vas a estar bien tu solo?-**

 **-si... tranquila.-**

Respondió para con prisa ser abandonado, mientras Maccachin se acomodaba en la entrada de la valla de seguridad observándolo.

Yuri escucho como ella desaparecía mientras el se dispuso a dar unas vueltas primero, de forma lenta mientras observaba el hielo blanco deslumbrante y brillante su rostro parecía triste y desanimado estaba pasando por muchas cosas y solo quería buscar una forma de poder cambiar el problema que había causado, ver a Viktor de esa forma lo dejo sin habla y sin opciones quería estar ahí para ayudarle pero... era imposible.

Recordó el programa corto el Eros que bailo por primera vez y la emoción en Viktor al verlo también hizo memoria de aquel primer beso al terminar el programa libre y la emoción lo volvió a llenar sentía y escuchaba su canción Yuri On Ice en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos e inicio el programa ante la mirada de su querido lanudo.

Yuri estaba haciendo saltos y en el segundo triple se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien le daba todo vueltas el nunca se había mareado tan fácilmente incluso su fuerte era las combinaciones con velocidad pero esta ocasión no situaba bien todo el techo y el mismo piso se movía, estaba a punto de marcar el Flip pero no logro impulsarse solo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su pierna el duro golpe le hizo sentir algo sumamente extraño en su interior.

Su vientre dolía y sus caderas también, Maccachin se asustó, se aventuro a correr sobre el hielo y fue por Yuri este observaba a su lanudo amigo y susurraba.

 **-Maccachin**...-

El perro le ayudo a incorporarse pero no podía levantarse era imposible el dolor en su bajo vientre lo hería por completo.

 **-Ahg!-**

sus cejas se curvearon en dolor y sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente noto como el dolor iba desvaneciéndose y en minutos dejo de ser punzante, Maccachin le ayudo a llegar a la orilla en la cual Yuri se desvaneció el dolor había vuelto y esta vez era terrible...

El perro no sabia que hacer lloraba y trataba de remover al chico pero era imposible despertarlo. Motivado por la desesperación el salió del lugar y fue directo a la entrada ahí busco como salir y se perdió por las calles.

.

.

.

Hotel de la familia Katsuki.

Hiroko y su esposo estaban descargando botellas de licor cuando escucharon los ladridos de aquel perro.

 **-Yuri, que bueno que llegas podrías ayudarnos...-**

Exponía su madre cuando ambos notaron que el perro venía solo y completamente agitado y en sus fauces las gafas de Yuri.

 **-por dios.-**

Ambos padres se intentaron acercar pero el perro inicio su carrera, Mari llego al lugar y expuso.

 **-Maccachin a donde vas.-**

 **-tiene las gafas de Yuri.-**

 **-Que?-**

 **-Mari chan siguelo.-**

 **-está bien.-**

 **-Hiroko date prisa vamos en el auto.-**

 **-si-**

Rápidamente ellos se movilizaron, aquel perro recorrió las calles y tras de el Mari Katsuki quien susurraba.

 **-Yuri... por favor que este bien**.-

la hermana respiro aliviada al ver que el perro se sometía a las gradas de Ice Castle en las cuales Yuko apenas llegaba con las trillizas las cuales notaron como Maccachin rascaba la puerta y ladraba angustiado, Yuko abrió la puerta y Mari grito.

 **-¿Yuri esta aquí?-**

 **-si lo deje solo... el esta patinando.-**

 **-creo que algo le paso.-**

-grito la castaña entrando afuera en la calle su padres se estacionaban, mientras Mari entraba con rapidez seguida de Yuko a la pista, ellas no vieron a Yuri sin embargo Maccachin corrió al lugar en donde había dejado al peli negro. Mari agrandó su mirada y grito apresurada.

 **-¡Yuko, llama a una ambulancia!-**

Mari se lanzaba al piso y escuchaba a Yuri balbucear mientras estaba en el piso totalmente desmayado el repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Viktor.

 **-Yuri que te paso Yuri reacciona... Yuri.-**

sus padres llegaron al lugar y entre los tres lo intentaron despertar pero el estaba con fiebre y sobre todo lo que más les angustio es ver un pequeño sangrado al nivel de sus muslos.

 **-por dios.-**

 **Expuso su madre angustiada...**

.

.

Hospital de Hasetsu una hora después...

Yuri se encontraba en la cama del hospital, tenía una guía en su brazo y unos cinturones en su estómago ajustados justo al nivel de su vientre muy por debajo de la bata de hospital.

Su madre su padre y Mari se encontraba en la sala, cuando el médico de la familia entro esta y saludo.

 **-Buenas tardes.-**

 **-Doctor ¿como están?-**

 **-Afortunadamente solo fue un pequeño desprendimiento de placenta no es tan grave pero el dolor fue muy fuerte y dado a que su caso es especial tuvimos que tomar estas medidas... sin embargo el corazón del feto se escucha fuerte y claro y los movimientos son constantes.-**

 **-Que alivio doctor.-**

 **-Hiroko-san... es un alivio pero, porque no lo trajeron aquí cuando todos esto comenzó.-**

 **-No sabíamos que estaba en estado doctor.-**

 **-¿que?-**

 **-creo que ni siquiera Yuri lo sabe.-agregó Toshiya.**

 **-¿Como que no lo sabe acaso nunca le dijeron cual era su situación?-**

 **-Bueno no lo creímos necesario.**

 **-Hiroko... le dije desde que nació que su hijo tenía la posibilidad de quedar embarazado si lograba compartir relaciones con otro muchacho.-**

 **-es que de verdad no lo creímos necesario doctor.-**

 **-como sea... por ahora está fuera de peligro, está un poco desnutrido y cansado por lo sucedido pero... al menos el bebé está bien y el también, ahora escúchenme este es un embarazo que nunca debió pasar y es de real peligro... deben cuidar de el las 24 horas y los 7dias .-**

Ambos asintieron sin embargo, Mari chan quien había permanecido apartada y escuchando expuso.-Ya despertó y creo que escucho todo.-

Yuri estaba alerta y observando con enormes ojos a sus padres y al doctor, agachó su mirada hasta su vientre y susurro **.-no puede ser... verdad ¿ yo es eso cierto?-**

El doctor se acercó noto las variables en las estadísticas que demostraban los latidos del bebé y se acercaba a Yuri susurrando **.-debes calmarte... es importante que lo hagas sufriste una caída y eso casi hizo que perdieras a tu bebé...-**

 **-pero como puede ser esto posible doctor explíqueme.-**

 **-Bueno...-**

 **-Doctor..**.-Hablo Hiroko de forma suave.- **esto me corresponde a mi decírselo... por favor podrían dejarme sola con mi hijo.** -los tres ahí presentes asintieron abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta con calma mientras la madre se acercaba a la cama y tomaba a su hijo de su mano derecha y susurraba **.-Yuri... hijo mío.-**

 **-Mamá que está pasando.-**

 **-Te lo explicaré, pero antes dime... ¿es Viktor Nikiforov el padre de esta criatura?-**

Yuri agachó su mirada había defraudado a sus padres al haber mantenido una relación de ese tipo y haber cosechado este resultado, inicio a temblar y su madre se acercó más permitiéndole que el se aferrarse a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo en el cual el liberó su llanto desgarrador Hiroko acarició sus cabellos y sus espalda para susurrarle con suavidad.

 **-No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, somos tu familia y te aceptamos como eres... si fue el quien estuvo contigo debes decírmelo.-**

 **-S...Si...Mamá... yo... yo lo amo, lo amo y lo he perdido.-**

 **-Yuri...-**

 **-Solo quería que regresará a patinar, solo deseaba que estuviera en donde el más le gustaba... Yo, yo solo... yo... le rompí el corazón mama...-**

 **-Yuri...-**

 **-Fui yo quien corto todo, no quería atarlo a mi no quería que pasara el resto de sus días entrenando no quería ser egoísta.-**

 **-Yuri, si amas a alguien debes confiar en él... no se que sucedió no voy a presionarte a que me lo cuentes al menos no por ahora.-**

 **Yuri se separó de su abrazo y la observó con un expresión sumamente triste.**

 **-No podemos enfadarnos contigo ya que en parte fue mi culpa yo debí decirte que esto podía pasar.-**

 **-¿dime como es que pasó?-**

 **-Naciste con una deformación producto de un desorden genético, un cromosoma demás y el cual te permitió tener ambos sexos, los médicos me dijeron que no sería problema sin embargo cuando cumpliste los 13 años nos dimos cuenta que tu metabolismo era cambiante y era por la hormona progesterona que heredaste de mi... cuando los médicos se dieron cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde como para operarte y sacarte el útero que creció en tu interior y en el cual está creciendo mi nieta o nieto.-**

Yuri lloraba en silencio no era por tristeza sino mas bien era por emoción, llevo ambas manos a su vientre y pensó.

 _ **-"Un hijo de Viktor."-**_

-Yuri estaba feliz su enorme emoción y sensación fue transmitido en una hermosa sonrisa la cual deslumbró a su madre la cual expresó.

 **-Estas feliz.-**

 **-Mamá esa a sido la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida, ¡Voy a tener un hijo de viktor!-**

 **Su madre fue estrujada en un enorme abrazo que reacomodo sus huesos.**

.

.

La felicidad no cabía en ese juvenil corazón de Katsuki estaba loco por la emoción, pero mientras el reventaba de emoción otro sufría en silencio en la lejanía.

Viktor no podía dejar de sentirse tan mal, tan despedazado tan incompleto Yuri había llegado a darle luz a su vida y ahora ya no tenía nada, aun recordaba como poco a poco ese chico se fue metiendo en su pecho, alma y cuerpo... al principio solo era la emoción de poder encontrar a alguien que le diera una razón más para amar el patinaje, pero a medida pasaba el tiempo las emociones que Yuri le hacía sentir lo descolocaron, de ser un ídolo que quería cumplir el capricho de tener un pupilo paso a ser un hombre enamorado de la persona más insegura, voluble, hormonal y tierna del mundo.

 **-Yuri...-** susurro a la soledad recordando aquellos besos y esa voz que le hizo estremecerse en esa última noche en Barcelona.-Yuri sin ti no soy nada.- Susurro, elevando su mano y apreciando los anillos en los cuales Katsuki había pedido a la dependiente de la tienda que grabará en letras hermosas la frase. "Stay close to me".

Dedico un beso a aquel y sumergió en un sueño profundo en aquel mueble de su apartamento...

..

.

.

 **Bueno este a sido el final de capítulo dos gracias por leerlo y un especial gracias a mi manis Malkita que me ayudo a marcar los diálogos n.n perdonen que no le puse las divisiones, ya que lo escribí todo en el celular 7u7 y si hay palabras sin acentos también perdón u.u pero era esto o esperar al miércoles para subirlo ToT**

 **Bueno gracias por leer n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO**

 **Aurora de nuevo con otro capítulo este también lo escribí desde el celular y espero de verdad sea de su agrado quiero darle las gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios y lo leen, además un especial gracias a Hikaru Shidou quien me dio una hermosa idea con cierta teoría que me compartió gracias nena n.n**

 **BUENO antes que nada quiero aclarar que Yuri on ice! Es un anime hecho por Kubo sensei y el cual nos deleitó con una hermosa historia llena de pasión amistad la mucha y entrega de parte de esos patinadores. PERO algo que no toco o quizás lo hará en un futuro es el pasado de Viktor. Con esto quiero aclarar que esto o es cierto, es solo una suposición mía y espero no les moleste y les parezca atrayente.**

 **YURI ON ICE! Se termino pero para eso y para sobre llevar la dura espera estamos las escritoras espero les agrade el siguiente capítulo nos vemos y felices fiestas n.n/**

* * *

 **Historia.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **capítulo 3: Viktor Nikiforov**.

 **San Petersburgo... Rusia.**

El frío viento gélido se deslizaba por entre los pinos que adornaba la calzada negra y bien señalizada aquella calle rural estaba adornada por paisajes distantes y llenos de caminos que solo daban a granjas o les dirigían a montañas lagos y ríos muy alejado de todo el murmullo de la ciudad, entre aquel derimente y solitarios camino un auto se movía tenía apariencia antigua aquel automotor se conducía a un edificio en especifico, enorme y de color gris… ventanas que demostraban el sin fin de habitaciones en su interior aquel enorme y serio lugar el cual contaba con una entrada extensa y elegante y un patio extenso.

Ese lugar en especial tenía un enorme cartel que decia.

 _ **"Horfanato de San Petersburgo**_ **".**

Aquel auto color negro se detuvo al frente de las gruesas puertas de madera, su conductor quien llevaba una boina negra guantes de cuero negro y un traje gris detuvo la marcha del motor se giro sobre si mismo y observó a su pasajero susurrando en su lengua Rusa.

 **-Hemos llegado, señor Nikiforov.-**

los ojos color verde del conductor observa a su pasajero lo examinaba en silencio, notaba como el platinado vestía tan elegante aprecio entonces con la mirada como sobre sus manos reinaban unos guantes negros, llevaba una chaqueta negra de alta costura una bufanda y sus cabellos platas se deslizaban por un costado de su rostro... su mirada era decaída y nostálgica regresar a ese sitio era sumamente triste y hería profundamente. Viktor elevó su rostro observó al conductor y entregando un poco de dinero expreso.

 **-Gratificante viaje, señor Sergei... nos vemos en un mes.-**

 **-Si necesita regresar antes avísame no dudaré en regresar.-**

Viktor asintió, tomó su maleta con su mano izquierda y la manija de la puerta con la derecha para salir del interior, al elevarse lentamente de aquel auto observaba con esos ojos azules claros la fachada de ese sitio que le causaba recuerdos demasiado tristes; sin embargo.

Tomo valor y por fin cerró la puerta para dejar ir el a aquel hombre en el auto, el recibimiento fue terrible Nikiforov sentía como gélido viento soplo sus oídos y a sus recuerdos regresaba los primeros días de Infancia que paso en ese sitio.

 ***-8*FLASH BACK*8-***

 _Era una la víspera de navidad, la noche habia caido junto con una tormenta invernal en la entrada de aquel horfanato una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza cabellos latinados que apenas y se ppdian ver depositaba en las gradas de aquel lugar una canasta, habia arropado bien al pequeño que ahí se encontraba y el cual inicio a llorar aquel objeto que había sido dejado en la entrada parecía contener a un inocente dentro, y era asi aquel pequeño de alrrededor de unos 6 meses de nacido era descubierto por el viento travieso, sus cabellos tan blancos como la nieve fueron removidos por el viento…. sus mejillas ante el contacto de aquel gelido suceso se tornaron sonrrojada. El frío invierno causo entomces que sus manos se apretaran y temblando por el llanto tan enorme y desgarrador en aquel niño. sus párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza debido al llanto._

 _Aquel lloriqueo se esparció con el viento haciendo eco, habia pasado una hora y nadie acudia a su rescate, ero ese pequeño tenianuna fuerza enorme uns deseos de vivir que nonle hicieron ceder,pues fue imposible que alguien dentro de aquel enorme edificio se percatara de el llanto del infante sin embargo._

 _Un hombre caminaba por los jardines había estado podando los pinos cuando le alcanzo la noche. Era un hombre de unos 25 años el cual llevaba puesto un overol de tela azul una camisa sucias y de tela y una chaqueta un poco mugrosa una boina café y unas botas para la nieve, guantes y sus herramientas. El hombre en cuestión era el super intendente de aquel Horfanato._

 _Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada cuando escucho los llantos horrendos... aquel hombre corrió al lugar y sin pensarlo entro al edificio en el cual el pequeño fue puesto en un lugar calído y acogedor... era víspera de navidad y gracias a este hecho, la directora del horfanato decidió aceptar al pequeño..._

 _El tiempo pasaba con prisa y el pequeño parecía tener una alegría y carisma innatas tanto que era él quien hacia reír a chicos de su misma edad y a grandes el joven fue creciendo hasta que un día a sus escasos 5 años él observaba con atención en la vieja televisión de la enorme sala de aquel horfanato como los juegos nacionales Rusia celebrados en Moscú se llevaban a cabo._

 _Estaba impresionado era sumamente hermoso tanto que la música invadió sus sentidos y el mismo iniciaba a coreografíalas con sus manos, sus movimientos eran torpes por ser apenas un pequeño pero el podía seguir aquellos movimientos al inicio todos creyeron que era un juego del pequeño; sin embargo la directora del centro llevaba su mano a su barbilla un dedo a su labio superior y sus ojos deslumbroel futuro de ese chico al imaginármelo más adulto en la pista._

 _Una de las maestras del horfanato había estado viendo todo pasándose al lado de la directora expreso._

 _ **-Vaya parece que, ese niño tiene talento no es un comediante como lo supuse.-**_

 _-_ _ **Silencio, claro que lo tiene...-**_ _Expresó la directora la cual era una mujer de cabello rubio quien se acerco al platinado y agachandose tomó en brazos a ese pequeño admirandolo y cuestionando.-_ _ **¿Como te llamas hijo?-**_

 _El niño observaba con esos enormes ojos celestes a la dama a la cual no supo responder pues no contaba con un nombre adecuado , todos le habian tildado como el qie vino de la nieve o como nochw buena la maestra que habia hablado antes entonces expreso._

 _-Nadie sabe su nombre… como todos los que llegan aquí, es otro niño sin nombre.- Ante aquello la directora arrugo las cejas no recordaba al niño en cuestión pues ella rara vez pasaba el tiempo en el horfanato, estaba ocupada buscando caridad o donaciones._

 _El intendente transitaba por ahi y susurraba.-_ _ **No tiene nombre... el fue encontrado en noche buena...¿ no lo recuerda Señora Feodora?-**_

 _ **-Ah... no lo recordaba**_ _... -expuso ella observando a todos lados tratando de encontrar un nombre adecuado para el niño; sin embarg no encontraba algo decente todos les parecían raros y mal dirigidos a ese pequeñín no obstante. Feodora observó la Televisión a blanco y negro la cual el pequeño no dejaba de ver estaba empecinado en apreciar esa bella conbinación de movimientos._

 _Feodora demostró una expresión hermosa en su rostro, ella había recordado un nombre en particular uno que significaba muchas cosas entre ellas que se trataba de símbolo de originalidad de fuerza a certificado y liderazgo y ese era… elevó al niño y susurro...-_ _ **Tu nombre será... Viktor.-**_

 _Sus ojos se agradaron en el pequeño el cual expuso con dificultad_ _ **.-Vit…ya.-**_ _Feodora y su personal se soltaron a reír, el equipo sonreirá con emoción y volvía a gritar._ _ **-Vityaa.-**_ _Feodora volvió a reír y admiro aquellas orbes tan hermosamente celestes en las cuales podias vislumbrar el océano mismo en aquellas hermosas orbes._

 _Paso un año más Viktor había mostrado interés por aquel deporte y por lo tanto la directora Feodora Nikiforov implementó la disciplina para los chicos más talentosos de su horfanato... aunque la mayoría no presentaba interesa al joven Viktor le fascinaba... estaba tan interesado en el patinaje artistico a pesar de su muy temprana edad, la directora realizó un baile de caridad y fue cuando se dio cuenta del talento y lo bueno que sería para aquel lugar que Viktor patinara ante esto…_

 _La señora Nikiforov lo llevo a su primera pista de patinaje a entrenar en Moscú. Viktor hacia que todo el mundo se quedará boca abierta ese niño traía el talento de hacer música con su cuerpo en la sangre y Feodora, lo supo desde el primer momento en que colocó a ese pequeño en la pista... aunque todo parecía ir severamente bien en el patinaje. Viktor tenía un problema su falta de seriedad en los programas y su fantasiosa esencia causaba que reprimiers sus logros._

 _Ante esto Nikiforov le encargo a Ivan El super intendente de su horfanato el entrenar a ese joven muchacho, para que obtuviera disciplina dominio de personalidad y regimen._

 _Ivan no era entrenador pero se movía por todo lo largo y hinchó de aquella montaña era un experto en casar animales para poder alimentar a todos los niños de ese lugar, adenas de tener como experiencia la educacion de los militares Rusos; si bien el habia participado en las lineas habia sido enviado a casa gracias a una lesion por lo tanto habia terminado en ese lugar, Ivan en esa ocasión en la que la directora le encargo a Viktor el entendió que debía de hacer entender a Viktor la oportunidad que le habían dado y lo importante que era el patinar y participar, competir y ser el mejor... por su patria y por su hogar y familia..._

 _Viktor lucho se esmero sufrió bajo el clima invernal las enseñanzas de Ivan quien lo hacía patinar en el lago de petersburgo un lugar peligroso y lleno de obstáculos mientras lo hacía el gritaba fuerte y claro._

 _ **-Si te caes, piensa que será tu fin, romperías el hielo y te hundiras por el oeso de los patines y de ti no quedará más que solo un cuerpo helado**_ _.-_

 _Viktor se movía lenta y ágil mente con sumo cuidado cierto que varias ocasiones llego a caer y casi muere congelado, pero no es hasta que paso un año que comprendió que el patinar era un deporte que necesitaba equilibro, belleza, delicadeza, sensualidad y poder mental._

 _Sus saltos eran cada vez mejores, sus tobillos se hicieron tan fuertes que el caminar o deslizarse en cuchillas era lo más normal del se hizo fuerte y su disciplina aumento y se fortaleció._

 _Finalmente a su escasa edad de 7 años se presentó en su primer evento... en el cual rompió récords y se consagró como el patinador más joven en los torneos internos de Rusia en ganar en reiteradas ocasiones el oro._

 _Los medios de comunicación locales no perdieron tiempo querían saber todo de ese muchacho, sin embargo Feodora Nikiforov mantendría ocultó su doloroso origen y pasado._

 _Rueda de prensa... torneo nacional Moscú hace 20 años..._

 _-_ _ **Viktor**_ _.-_

 _Gritaban todos los periodistas a un chico cuya mirada era seria y decidida imponía respeto y inspiraba a querer apreciarlo más._

 _-_ _ **Viktor**_ _...-_

 _ **-Por favor si quieren hablar o entrevistarlo dirijan sus preguntas a mi el aun es pequeño y no puede tener la capacidad de responder**_ _.-Expresó la mujer rubia con un cierto entrecejo._

 _ **-Señora Nikiforov por favor díganos hablemos de Viktor de donde viene en que región nació y como fue descibierto**_ _.-_

 _Viktor no decía nada, él solo observaba los flashes disparando se en su rostro._

 _ **-Viktor... nació en San petersburgo, fue descubierto por mi yo soy su tia... sus padres murieron hace varios años y por lo tanto Viktor... es un Nikiforov que esta bajo mi cargo y mi tutela...-**_

 _-"¿Que esta diciendo?"- el joven niño había dejado su pose seria observaba a aquella mujer con intensa confusión pues el sabia que eso no era cierto que sus raíces eran otras dado a que ella deseo ocultar su pasado él solo decidió aceptarlo._

 _Los años pasaban y Viktor se hacía cada vez más famoso y popular Feodora arreglo todo para que le dieran la custodia de Viktor lo asentó como su hijo, aunque para los medios era su tia ella hizo lo que confeso en la rueda de prensa le heredó el apellido Nikiforov..._

 _Rápidamente la fama y el dinero fueron llegando a sus jóvenes manos apenas tenía 12 años y y contaba con muchos millones los cuales la mitad fue destinada al horfanato._

 _Feodora había abierto una cuenta especial para Viktor y ahí depositaba el dinero de sus logros lo valía ella sabia que lo valia..._

 _Hasta entrada la edad de los 18 años Viktor decidió formarse en Moscú ya antes lo había hecho pero no había aceptado del todo la oportunidad que el complejo Ruso le había dado. Jacov había abogado para obtenerlo en sus líneas y llevarlo a diferentes competencias las cuales ganó una a una... hasta que Feodora murio..._

 _ ***-8*En Flash Back*8-***_

Viktor había evitado entrar al enorme complejo rodeo el edificio y se dedicó a ir al jardín trasero en el cual sabia estaba enterrada la mujer que fue lo mas cercano a una familia. Ya había rodeado la propiedad cuando encontró la puerta de hecha de barrotes que daba al patio, abrió con calma aquella reja y escuchando el chirrido se estremeció; sin embargo se aventuro a pisar el pasto quedo por el clima gélido el cual lo recibió de tal forma que el viento golpeó su rostro acariciando sus cabello mientras él caminaba llehabdo or fin a una roca gris Viktor inicio a tocar con calma la lápida parecia estar como la dejo hace años su mirada fue nostalgica apreto su mano al recordar a la mujer rubia y susurraba con voz grave y profunda en su lengua rusa.

 **-Ha pasado un tiempo... Feodora, no... -** Se corrigio a si mismo.- **Madre.-**

Viktor se agachó apartaba las hojas y delineada las letras cuando.

 **-Mira quien regresa después de tantos años.-**

Nikiforov se puso en pie se giro de golpe y al visualizar al dueño de aquella voz grito animado.- **¡IVAN!-**

 **-¿Hum? ¿Que tipo de expresión es esa?-**

- **Ivan...-** Dijo más calmado y serio dando un saludo al hombre de canas y trajes andrajoso, por un momento Viktor había olvidado que Ivan era alguien muy estricto y no soportaba la naturalidad o emoción de un hombre Ruso, ese hombre Ivan había sido educado bajo una jerarquía llena de principios serios estrictos y firmes.

No obstante Ivan había visto crecer a Viktor y conocía que su esencia era así de animada y emocionada era simplemente un ser humano hermoso que no le importaba que penumbras hubiera pasada su vida el siempre estaba ahí sonriendo y dedicándose palabras que te hacen sentir bien era su forma de ser su virtud, el anciano entonces suspiro hondo y expreso **.-Ya esta bien ven acá pequeño pedazo de carne.-** Viktor se dejó abrazar mientras el otro susurraba con voz grave y molesta.- **Viktor has estado haciendo el flojo... vi que te retiraste la temporada anterior y ahora que regresaste das asco...-**

 **-Lo sé, han pasado cosas que no he podido controlar ni con la educación que me diste**.-

 **-Entonces... habrá que darte unos azotes de nuevo.-**

Viktor sonrrio, la verdad es que Ivan era serio y estricto pero de eso a golpearle nunca… él solo lo educada con temple y gritos Viktor recordaba a Ivan en Jacov fue así como obtuvo tanta confianza con su entrenador, Nikiforov sonrrie y susurro.- **Perfecto, ya que solo así logre aprender tantos idiomas Ivan...-**

 **-Pequeño idiota eras tan acelerado que la señora Feodora se desesperaba**.- Nikiforov sonreía ambos observaban aquella lápida y el peli plata agregaba.

 **-Necesito volver a como era... olvidarme de lo que me esta desconsentrando.-**

 **-¿Y que te des concentra Vitya?-**

 **-Hace mucho que no me llamabas asi...-**

 **-Eras un pequeño cuando lo hacia... bueno ya dime que te pasa por que te desviste del camino y como fue que perdiste el talento... ¿que sucedió?-**

 **-No puedo contartelo**.-

 **-¿Piensas lidiar tu solo con tus demonios**?-

El asentía mientras escuchaba como el viento silbaba y el hombre de cabellos canos y rostro arrugado cerraba sus ojos susurrando

 **-De acuerdo, ve a saludar a los niños y mañana iniciamos...-**

 **-Gracias Ivan.-**

 **-Nada de eso... vete ya.-**

Viktor tomaba su maleta y se dispuso a entrar a ese lugar, el había estado pendiente de los movimientos de ese enorme horfanato pues dado a que él era el siguiente el cargado al morir su "madre", estuvo pendiente que todos los niños que yacían ahí estudiarán aprendieran cosas y oficios que les ayudaría como a él, recorría los pasillos y escuchaba las clases de canto entre otras cosas los recuerdos venían a su cabeza tan frescos aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo ahí sus más profundos recuerdos aparecían de la nada.

Llego al final del recorrido y se condujo a su vieja habitación en la cual le pareció tener un escalofrío pues la luz de la enorme luna entraba por aquella ventana francesa e iluminaba la alfombra y el piso de madera brillante y limpio. Él se condujo a una mesa al frente de la cama prendió la lámpara y retirándose la bufanada de su cuello y su chaqueta descubrió un collar con los anillos que Yuri le había obsequiado. Viktor en silencio los observó colgaban en su cuello retiro con calma sus guantes de sus manos y elevó su mano derecha y los acarició de forma lenta sintiendo el tibio oro en la punta de sus dedos.

- **Yuri**...-Nombró a la nada, tomando la cadena de su cuello lo retiro y dando un beso, a aquellos anillos agrego **.-Lo siento, si no me olvido de ti de tu recuerdo... de tu voz, tus besos y tu cuerpo... pero sobre todo de este amor que siento no podré ser el Viktor que deseas el Viktor Nikiforov que te enamoro.-**

Tomo la cadena desprendio el pequeño seguro y condujo los anillos hasta dejarlos sobre aquel escritorio y ante hacerlo busco en su maleta un sobre blanco el cual ya estaba rotulado con la dirección y esta se trataba de un lugar a muchas millas de distancia, deposito los anillos y una carta más dentro de aquel trozo de papel sello el sobre con calma y lo colocó sobre el librero; estaba dispuesto a entregar esos anillos a su dueño...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras esto ocurría en Rusia, en Japón justo en el hospital en el cual había sido internado Yuri, este estaba más calmado, se encontraba fuera de peligro y ya estaba sentado sobre la cama apoyando su espalda al colchón que estaba reclinado para su comodidad. El joven Katsuki debio estar internado debido a que lo que sucedió merecía por lo menos un mes de descanso en cama.

Para el peli negro estar en esa cama lo ponia demaciado ancioso su espíritu se encontraba inquieto, estaba emocionado y contento tanto que desde aquel momento en que le fue dada la linda noticia no dejaba se acariciar ese lugar el cual poco a poco crecía y al cual susurraba.

 **-¿Como es que tu llegaste ahi? ¿Por qué la vida me responde de esta forma? Siempre he sido un perdedor y he logrado una grata victoria…-** Ante decir aquello el se quedo en silencio y susurro. **-Victoria.-**

El silencio regreso a la habitación pues… este no le respondía solo podía sentirse inmerso en la interminable felicidad que significaba el tener un pedacito de Viktor dentro suyo.

 **-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, sin duda alguna te amo con locura aun sin conocerte lo hago ya... quiero que crezcas sano y que comiences a moverte y si lo haces yo... te prometo que, aunque no sepa como hacer iré a buscar a tu padre y dejare de ser un cobarde... te lo prometo.-**

Su voz fue acotada por la llegada de Yuko quien tocaba la puerta de la habitación y la abría, ella entraba a la habitación con suma lentitud y al visualizar a Yuri elevo ambas manos y estas sobre su boca ocultó su impresión. Yuri la observaba con real miedo pues no sabia que pensaría ella de su relación con Viktor, ya estaba más que dicho que ellos se llevaban bien y que hubieron roces pero nunca se confirmó por ambos que eran pareja. Yuko por fin llego al lado de la cama y bajando sus dedos aun con los puños bajo su barbilla susurro.

 **-Yuri... omedetto.-**

El peli negro liberó un suspiro y susurro. **-Yu-chan... gracias.-**

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en la joven madre de las trillizas se lanzó sobre su amigo y le apretó en un enorme abrazo susurrando. **-Yuri... Yuri... no puedo creerlo, cuando tu madre me lo dijo no supe que hacer... Yuri...-** Dijo separándose y mirándole hacia aquellos ojos que brillaban con tanta emoción e intencidad. **-El amor que sientes por Viktor a causado un milagro.**

 **-Lamento no haberte dicho lo que Viktor y yo...-**

 **-Descuida.. no tenias por qué pero... dime, dimeee ¿ya le llamaste le dijiste ya?-**

Aquel rostro emocionado paso a ser triste, Yuko tomo una de sus manos y escucho de Katsuki.- **No me responde las llamadas... me odia, debe estar muy enfadado... quería preguntarle como le iba y claro que no le iba a decir esto por teléfono pero.-** Hizo una pausa.- **Creo que, él finalmente... ya no... y... y yo no lo culpo fui yo quien dije esas duras palabras.-** expuso con dificultad, la señora Nishigori se acomodaba en la cama para abrazarlo y acariciar sus cabellos mientras le hablaba de forma que calmara la desesperación en Yuri.

 **\- No, no, no... shhhhh no digas eso... él yo se que te quiere te ama a lo mejor tuvo un problema con el aparato quien sabe.-**

 **-Necesito verlo**.-

- **Lo se pero si no puedes primero debes reponerte y salir del peligro y luego intentar averiguar como llegar a él.-**

 **-Yuko-san de verdad necesito verlo.-**

 **-Lo se... y si me lo permites puedo buscar la forma...-**

 **-¿Harías eso por mi?-**

- **Claro, ahora escúchame Yuri... olvídate de las cosas tristes, debes reponerte darle fuerzas a tu hijo o hija y luchar se que puedes hacerlo.-** Expuso con entera determinación su amiga apretando sus manos y susurrando.- **Disfrutalo...** -Dijo para llevar ahora sus manos a su pequeño vientre.- **Se testigo de como crece esa vida en ti... eso es hermoso, Yuri...-**

 **-Gracias Yu-chan**.-Dijo el sonriendo mientras su amiga exponia.

 **-Bien me retiro debo hacer unas llamadas.-**

 **-Yu-chan...-**

 **-¿Si dime?-**

 **-Podrías, guardar el secreto por favor?-**

 **-Eh... eh... si si claro... hasta pronto, Yuri nos vemos luego**.-

Yuko abandono a su amigo suspirando hondamente ella cerraba la puerta de aquella habitacio y elevaba su rostro observando al frente como todo el grupo de amigos estaba ahí, Takeshi que aún no se la creía y se había desmayado al saber que su amigo de infancia resultó estar embarazado, Minami quien se entero por accidente al escuchar a Minako sensei y a Yuko en ese sitio solo falto Phitchit y todos los demás patinadores,

Yuko al darse por enterada que sus amigos querían entrar tuvo que negar con las cabeza y al acercarse a ellos expresar.- **Creo que todavía no debe darse cuenta que ya sabemos.-**

 **-Pero yo quería verlo.-**

Lloriquear a Minami el joven de cabellos castaños y mechón rubio lloraba una lágrimita pero Minako le acariciaba el hombro y exponia.

 **-Minami-kun cuando sea el momento lo felicitarlos por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar.-**

 **-Ahhhh pero nosotras/queríamos conocer al bebé/si queremos bebé de Viktoor**.- expresaban Axel Loop y Luzt.

Aquellos visitantes obedecieron a los ruegos de Yuko y se retiraron ante la vista impresionada de las enfermeras de aquel pequeño hospital situado en la localidad de la ciudad.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

 **Rusia...complejo deportivo de Moscú**.

Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba entrenando, pero en su cabeza rubia solo podía tener la imagen que Viktor le había mostrado.

 _-"Es patético, ese maldito cerdo... ¿como pudo hacerlo?"-_

El patinaba con una mirada nostálgica cosa que llamó la atención de Jacov él se acero lentamente a la vaya de seguridad para gritar.

 **-Yuri que haces perdiendo el tiempo las asignaciones serán en dos semanas.-**

El oji verde le observó y cuestionó directo. **-¿Jacov, sabes algo de viktor?-**

 **-Arg, ya deja de preocuparte por él, regresará solo debía buscar un poco de realidad en su vida**.-

- **Eso lo se pero me inquieta quiero saber que esta haciendo en realidad ¿crees que vuelva a ser el de antes?-**

 **-Lo será...**

Plisetsky termino su entrenamiento, caminaba por los pasillos del complejo mirando su teléfono, trataba de averiguar algo alguna pista del paradero de Nikiforov pero no había posteado desde el programa corto en Barcelona eso lo inquieto y susurro.

 **-¿A donde fuiste Viktor?-**

Caminaba aun cuando se topo con la publicación de el joven Tailandia que decia."Recupera te pronto Yuri." el joven Ruso agrandó la mirada y susurro enfadado.

 **Ese cerdo si pudiera ir a Japón a darle un golpe de realidad lo haria... mierda**.-

 **Hablando solo por los pasillos muy típico de ti Yuri**.-Escucho el joven chico una voz que le precio familiar , Yurio elevó su mirada y ahi estaba Christopher el patinador con cabellos rubios y negros pestañas enormes y ojos verdes encantadores, el muchacho se retiraba las gafas negras y agregaba. **-Quiero ver a Viktor ¿puedes decirme en donde esta**?-

 **-No soy tu guía turística... si lo quieres búscalo tu mismo.-**

 **-Tan elocuente, como siempre**.-

Inicio su caminar pasaba de largo al chico rubio el cual susurro un poco enfadado.- **Antes que contagies a todo el campus con tus germenes te aviso, Viktor no esta aqui.-**

- **Oh, vaya y yo que deje de entrenar para venir a verle y darle animos.-**

 **-¿Animos que tipo de animos le ibas a dar?-**

Yurio fue tomado del mentón por esa mano de Chris el cual sonrrie y guiñando un ojo susurro

-Ese no es tema para niños.-

 **-Asqueroso.-**

 **-En fin... se que no me dirás nada pero igual pregunto, ¿sabes en donde vive?-**

 **-Si y tampoco está ahi.-**

 **-¿Hum?-**

 **-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra**.-expuso serio el menor.

 **-Jum... entonces, ¿sabes si fue a donde algún familiar?** -

Yurio agrandó la mirada estaba 100% seguro que Viktor nunca le había comentado de su familia y ahora que lo pensaba y recapacitaba Maccachin era su única familia, eso hizo ver a un lado por la ventana y susurrar.

 **-No se nada, ni si quiera se el nombre de sus padres**.-

Chris elevó una mano a su mentón y susurro. **-Entonces los rumores son ciertos**.-

 **-¿Rumores, de qué rumores hablars...?-**

 **-Nada.. bueno, si lo ves dile que no quiero vencerlo de esa forma tan patetica, deseo que vuelva el viejo Viktor.-**

 **-No soy tu recadero... pero en algo tienes razon.-**

 **-Bien adios.-**

Yurio lo vio partir mientras el observaba por la ventana del pasillo el exterior ya estaba nevando de nuevo el clima era así siempre de severo solo gozaban con unos meses sin ese clima tan gélido, Moscú era así. Plisetsky ante preguntarse tantas cosas del paradero de Viktor decidió preguntar a la persona en la que probablemente podía responder a todas sus interrogantes, acerca de lo ocurrido con Katsuki y Nikiforov o por lo menos saber si Viktor estaba ahí .

Tomo su móvil y marcó al exterior.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

 **Japón casa de la familia Nishigori...**

El celular estaba conectado al cargador y este vibraba con intensidad, una de las gemelas que se había levantado para tomar agua se dio cuenta y rápidamente se acercó para su sorpresa el nombre en la pantalla la impacto.

Se trataba de Yurio ella entonces dijo.

 **-Es el gatito.-** Tomo el teléfono y respondio **.-Moshi, Moshiiii, Luzt aqui.-**

 _ **-¿Luzt, que haces respondiendo la llamada que le hice a tu madre?-**_

 **-Bueno acá es de madrugada y por suerte respondi.-**

 _ **-No importa de todos modos puedes responder mi oregunta... ¿Sabes si Viktor esta con el cerdo?-**_

Luzt se enojo susurro entonces. **-¿Disculpa que dijiste?-**

 _ **-Grrr... ¿sabes si Viktor esta con Yuri**_ **?**

 **-Vaya vez que si se puede Yurio.-**

 _ **-ahhdjds, responde caray.-**_

 **-No no esta... Yuri esta internado en el hospital.-**

Luzt hablaba con total calma y seguridad por el teléfono cuando de pronto Yuko se levantó porque escuchaba voces y entonces se percató que su hija precisamente si hablaba con alguien y que decia...

 **-Yuri se enfermo, se cayó en la pista de patinaje y casi ierdes a su be...-**

 **-¡LUZT!-**

Yuko llego a tiempo tomo el teléfono y cuestiono. **-¿Que haces? ¿Con quien hablas?-**

 **-Con Yurio**.-

Su rostro estaba pálido mando a su hija a dormir y ella tomo el teléfono desconectando lo del cargador.

 **-Yuri...-**

 _ **-¿Que esta pasando yuko**_ **?-**

 **-Nada...-**

 _ **-¿Que quiso tratar de decir Luzt y por que Yuri esta en el hospital?-**_

- **Bueno, tuvo un accidente pero ya esta mejor.-**

 _ **-¿Que ocurrió?-**_

 **-No es mi deber contártelo perdon... ¿ dime a que debo tu llamada?-**

 _ **-Quiero saber si Viktor esta en Japon**_ _.-_

 **-¿Viktor? no... no que yo sepa, ¿Que ocurrio?-**

 _ **-Nadie sabe en donde esta... esto me pone nervioso. -**_

 **-Yurio... ten paciencia, se que todo se resolvera... es más que bueno que me llamas necesito un favor.-**

 _ **-¿Hum**_ **?-**

Yuko se quedo esa noche conversando con el joven Ruso ella tenía planeado algo para ayudar a su amigo...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Los días transcurrían y en San Petersburgo Viktor había regresado a sus raicez entrenaba sobre el hielo de aquel lago, el frío invernal le calaba los huesos pero eso no era suficiente para dejarlo ir... debía de fortalecer su espíritu permitir que ese apego que creo con Yuri desapareciera o al menos intentarlo.

 **-Vamos Viktor, ¡Lo que te retiene déjalo ir ya!-**

Gritaba aplaudiendo y notado como su muchacho hacia los saltos peligrosos en cambio él aun pensaba.

 _-"No puedo dejarte, me duele demasiado si quiera pensarlo... pero si no cierro la herida será peor para mi... esta es mi vida mi carrera el lugar en donde el pertenezco... Yuri..."-_

Daba un giro cuádruple y calculaba mal desquebrajando el delicado casquete de hielo que lo hizo hundirse en el agua fría y que quemaba su piel, eran como miles de cuchillos helados hundirse en su piel, el eso de los patines le hacía difícil el impulsarse hacia arriba, mientras se hundía observaba como la luz se desvanecía mientras sus orbes se cerraban despacio y pensaba.

 _-"He... tocado fondo... Yuri..."-_

 _ **-"Viktor... no puedes dejarte vencer, eres Viktor Nikiforov mi ídolo, el hombre el que amo...y por el cual me retiro**_."-

 _-"¿Porque tenias que dejarme...?"-_

Una ultima burbuja salía de sus labios morados, perdió el conocimiento, sin embargo Ivan lo saco del agua helada… lo cubrió con mantas y lo llevo directamente al horfanato en donde...

 **Una hora despues...**

Viktoor despertaba sus ojos coral observaban la llama viva de una chimenea, su cuerpo dolía por la hipotermia que había transitado. El platinado se acomodaba en el sofá mientras Ivan regresaba con una bebida caliente la cual ofreció extendió su mano y Nikiforov tomo la tasa dejando pasar el cálido líquido por su garganta.

 **-Vitya... ¿Que te está pasando, me lo puedes contar?-**

Viktor observó a la nada y apretó la taza fríamente pensaba si confesar a o no su desventura; sin embargo el platinado recapacito un poco dado que aquel hombre era como su padre y podía confiarle quizas no con detalles lo sucedido.

 **-Me enamore... Ivan eso es lo que pasa.**

-Ivan observó con asombro al platinado luego cuestionó.- **¿Enamorado?-**

 **-Si... y me dejo destrozado, mato mi espíritu, rompió mis alas y estoy muriendo lentamente.-** Susurro derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sin poderlas contener.

 **-El amor es un sentimiento que rompe hasta al hombre más fuerte... Vitya... si tanto sufres porque no tratas de solucionarlo, ¿porque no tratas de hablar con ella y remediar la situacion?-**

Nikiforov agachó su rostro era cierto ahora recordaba el porque no se había enamorado nunca, había tenido novias claro pero solo para calmar los rumores en los cuales encasillaban al pentacampeón como gay y eso era una ofensa terrible en Rusia, definitivamente pensar en que podía vivir con Yuri hasta su retiro le cegó la realidad de su madre patria.

 **-Si... tienes razon.-** exclamo.- **pero no creo que las cosas cambien... e...ella ya decidió y me abandono.-**

- **Entonces guarda ese sentimiento muy al fondo de tu corazón, saca esa decepción y transforma lo en el patinaje... expresa como te sientes... puedes hacerlo por medio de ese arte... Viktor, no debe darle el lujo de verte así de destrozado.-**

Viktor arrugada las cejas en parte entendía bien aquellas palabras y quizás era la solución a sus problemas.

Dos semanas mas transcurrieron estaba por cumplirse el cuarto mes y las asignaciones ya habían sido entregadas a cada país, Nikiforiv había hablado con Jacov una noche antes, le había explicado que su tema para la temporada seria una sorpresa ya que aun no se decidía que tema utilizar; Jacov acepto aquella solución e informo que su primer torneo estaba confirmado. Su participación en la copa de China era neceseria, Yurio había sido enviado por un cambio de planificación a Canadá. Y por lo tanto debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo y demostrar que no era un campeón patético.

Esa era la última noche en San Petersburgo, se encontraba sobre el hielo de aquel lago tenía puesto un pantalón negro una camisa negra y guantes y el completamente concentrado expresó.

 **-Este es el único sentimiento que debo poseer, el hielo el deseo de hacer música con mi cuerpo... la alegría que mi vuelo impone... Yuri, tu deseabas que patiné así sera... -**

Elevó su rostro y pensó.

 _-"Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov."-_

El vuelo en sus flip era impecable Ivan sonreía Nikiforov había regresado y esa mirada seria y decidida estaba en todo lo largo de su rostro...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

 **Japón...**

Yuri había llegado a casa finalmente le habían dado el alta Maccachin fue el primero el recibirlo acariciándose a sus piernas y ladrando feliz, sus padres lo abrazaron y al entrar a su sala noto a todos sus amigos ahí dándole la bienvenida y felicitaciones Minami estaba llorando y Takeshi estaba todavía anonadado por el suceso, Yuri estaba avergonzado pero orgulloso de su suerte.

La fiesta estaba generándose con tranquilidad cuando yuko y Minako se acercaron a Yuri aprobechando que estaba a sólo, ambas chicas elevaron sus lados las cuales traían un sobre la maestra enseguida dijo.

 **-Este es un regalo, de parte de todos nosotros los que te queremos Yuri**.-

El muchacho abrió con calma el sobre en el se encontraba un pase de avión a China y un gafete de entrada VIP a la copa en China cortesía de Phitchit. Un póster estaba bien doblado. Katsuki se había mantenido al margen de las noticias deportivas y no tenia idea de las asignaciones sin embargo; si rostro mostró impresión al ver el nombre de Viktor en el programa.

Una mano fue puesta en su boca observó a todos ahí y no soporto las ganas de llorar, Yuko lo abrazo y susurro.

 **No es todo, Minako y yo iremos contigo, animos Yuri... sabemos que puedes, decirle lo mucho que el lo amas y que lo sientes... además de la gran noticia que llevas contigo**.-

Katsuki asintió se separó de su amiga y dedico una reverencia para darles las gracias, se elevó con calma y observando los rostros felices de sus invitados sus padres su hermana y Maccachin. Él se giro para observar por la ventana con una mirada soñadora pensaba.

 _-"viktor... esta vez, pienso ser egoista."-_

continuara...

* * *

 _ **Hello bueno muchísimas gracias por sus animos favs y fallows hago lo mejor que puedo y es que esta historia está tan marcada y desglosada en mi mente que no puedo evitar escribirla hasta en el celular yo no suelo hacer eso pero dado a que me gusta tanto escribirla lo hago.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO TENGAN TODOS.**

 **Amados lectores, quieor agradecerles por el apoyo que le están dando a este escrito, lo hago con todo gusto se que me he equivocado en varias cosas como la ortografía y otras cosas pero debo anunciarles que cuando pasen las fiestas y este mas liberada editare los capítulos apra que sea mas legible n_n**

 **Por otro lado celebrando el cumpleaños de Vitya quería publicar este capitulo espero sea de su agrado b_b por favor**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Por favor necesito que busquen en vimeo este video si son tan amables será importante que lo tengan ahí cargando en el momento en que Viktor realice su rutina en este capitulo!**

 **El video se titula:**

 **Historia Victuuri** **h. t. t . p. s. : / / vimeo. . com. / 196934143**

 **Es importantísimo que lo busquen de verdad!**

 **Bueno sin mas que agradecerles la lectura y el apoyo les dejo leer ya.**

 **FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VIKTOR TE QUIERO n_n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **capítulo 4: Vacilación.**

El gran día había llegado, Yuri Katsuki se encontraba en su recamara arreglado una maleta ligera, serían solo dos días en China, pero debía de llevar lo necesario. Depositaba dos juegos de ropa, aunque esta ya estaba apretando un poco en su cintura él siempre contaba con sus pantalones deportivos que le salvaron en este tipo de casos. Su rostro lucia emocionado, las cejas estaban relajadas y sus ojos observaban con cierto brillo su maleta la cual estuvo lista y a punto de cerrarse cuando de pronto al dar una vista rápida al escritorio de su habitación sus orbes temblaron al divisar cierto sobre de color amarillo en el cual se encontraban las imágenes de la primera ecografía que su nuevo doctor le había impreso antes de salir del hospital.

Yuri irguió su torso y se condujo al escritorio para tomar con mucha duda aquel sobre su mano temblaba pues aún se preguntaba...

– _"Viktor... ¿Cómo reaccionarias a esta noticia? ¿Te gustará, me rechazaras? ¿Me creerás al menos?"–_

Tomo aquel sobre y se sentó en la cama recordando ese último día en el hospital...

 _ ***+8FLASH BACK+8***_

 _Yuri había sido llevado en silla de ruedas hasta el piso 2 en donde se encontraba el ala de ultra sonido, por orden de su médico se le aconsejo hacer una ultra o ecografía para asegurarse que todo el peligro se había ido además de averiguar cómo estaba creciendo su pequeño milagro._

 _Katsuki estaba nervioso, al menos la enfermera fue muy amable y explicó._

– _ **Todo está bien estoy segura... bueno lo dejare aquí y su doctor regresará para practicarlo el ultra sonido. –**_

– _ **Gracias.–**_

 _Respondió siendo ayudado para acomodarse en la cama que se encontraba al lado de un monitor y un computador, Yuri al quedar a solas decidió acariciar su pequeño vientre y susurro con calma._ _ **–¿estas nervioso? –**_ _Su rostro se notó preocupado más que nervioso, estaba angustiado pues el accidente en la pista quizás había dañado a su hijo, el pequeño silencio se cortó cuando el agrego._ _ **–Yo también...–**_

– _ **Yuri-kun.–**_

 _Se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación, por la cual el doctor Shinya médico de cabecera de la familia Katsiki entraba y a su lado una mujer le acompañaba, Yuri al ver a aquella dama se sorprendió la verdad es que los nervios lo invadieron al notar la presencia de aquella persona al lado de su médico, ¿La razón? pues era que Shinya había mantenido ocultó el estado de Katsuki solo dos enfermeras sabia y los demás doctores creían que era una enfermedad que necesitaba tratos vigorosos, pero que el mantenía en control sin necesidad de acudir a otro colega, no obstante el medico solo había acudido a esa mujer la cual era importante.._

 _Shinya se acercó al joven a quien hizo una reverencia y exclamo presentando a la nueva visitante._

– _ **Ella es la doctora Kim Toriyama, es especialista en obstetricia y es pediatra también. –**_

– _ **Mucho gusto Katsuki-san.–**_

– _ **Buenos días Doctora Toriyama.–**_

– _ **No, no tranquilo llámame Kim.–**_

 _Yuri asintió, observaba ambos médicos con miedo y cuestionó_ _ **.–¿Sucede algo?–**_

– _ **No... ella esta aquí para hacer la ecografía, verás mi especialidad es medicina general y ella es la más indicada para que este pendiente de ti...–**_

– _ **-Ohm... está bien.–**_

 _Kim notaba el nervosismo en su paciente de verdad la cara de Yuri parecía que pasaba por una sensación de pánico._ _ **–Yuri-kun, por favor relájese… lo primero es saber cómo está el bebé, Shinya me explico tu situación por teléfono desde que llegaste de emergencia y yo le explique qué tratamiento darte hasta que regresará... ahora ya estoy aquí y vamos a revisar que pasa ahí adentro.–**_

– _ **Ha-Hai...–**_

 _Yuri no parecía estar contento con la idea de tener a una mujer como su médico, no obstante decidió aceptar la situación pues él en ese momento estaba sumamente preocupado puesto que desde que supo que sería "madre" el miedo lo invadió ya que estaba más que claro que su cuerpo no estaba capacitado para albergar vida y había sido un verdadero milagro o golpe de suerte el que eso pasará, por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor era dejar trabajar a la mujer la cual ya a un costado de la cama le pidió amablemente subir el borde de su bata y cubrir con la sábana sus piernas y sus partes privadas._

 _Yuri noto que Kim bajaba el respaldo de la cama y por inercia Katsuki se recostó, observaba con terror el techo de la habitación pues la mujer inicio a examinarlo, ya que Yuri no había tenido exámenes físicos esto fue lo primero que ella hizo antes de iniciar la ecografía._

– _**Doctor Shinya usted dijo que el bebé estaba bien colocado, ¿Cierto?.–**_

– _ **Sí, lo note al ponerle los cinturones de monitoreo fetal.–**_

– _ **Pues tenías razón al menos no es un embarazo ectópico.–**_ _(N/A un embarazo ectópico es cuando el feto crece fuera del útero y se aloja en los intestinos, esta situación es riesgosa y peligrosa concluyéndose con la eliminación del producto.)_

– _ **¡Eso sí que es una buena noticia!–**_

 _Katsuki sentía raro aquella mujer precio esculcar su vientre buscando algo al no encontrar nada aparentemente mal ella expuso elevando el respaldo de la cama un poco al mismo tiempo que susurraba._

– _ **Katsuki-san... su examen físico ha salido bien tal parece a simple vista tienes una buena resistencia... pues al no haberte curado pronto hubieras sentido dolor y de haber algo mal lo hubiera notado.–**_

– _ **Eso me alegra...–**_

– _ **Bueno lo que haré ahora es hacer un ultrasonido colocaré lubricante en tu vientre y todo estará listo para observar en tu interior.–**_

 _Yuri apreciaba como ella hacia lo que había explicado antes y prendía la computadora moviendo el mause y susurrando._

– _ **Veamos...–**_

 _Las imágenes y un sonido que consistía en golpes acelerado se iniciaron a apreciar, Yuri no comprendía nada, pero cuando escucho aquel sonido algo por dentro le dictó que ese era su pequeño sus lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y un pequeño gemido se quedó sellado en sus labios mientras la doctora explicaba._

– _ **Ese sonido es el latido de tu bebé es fuerte y hermosamente acelerado eso es bueno, y mira.–**_ _expuso señalando al televisor puesto en la pared del frente_ _ **.–Ahí está... según el tamaño y el peso creo que ya tienes 4 meses... Katsuki-san lo hizo muy bien en el primer trimestre.–**_

– _ **Eso es un alivio.–**_ _expuso Shinya._

– _ **Aunque debo decirle que, de aquí en delante deberá tomar vitaminas prenatales y otro medicamento más es importante para usted que lo haga.–**_

– _ **Lo hare.–**_

– _ **Bien, muy bien... todo está hermoso todo luce bien y el desprendimiento ya no está lo dicho su resistencia me impresiona es una persona muy fuerte Katsuki-san.–**_

 _Yuri agachó su mirada observando a un costado y pensando con cuidado. –"Si tan solo pudiera ser así con mis sentimientos..."–_

 _Ambos médicos observaban con cierta tristeza a Katsuki y luego entre ellos se observaron, Kim acerca una de sus manos libre a la de Yuri y expreso._

– _ **Joven Katsuki, no sé qué tipos de problemas este enfrentando en este momento pero déjeme decirle algo, desde que usted fecundo esta vida él o ella perciben todo lo que siente... si usted se mantiene triste podría ser malo para ambos debe animarse y abandonar toda tristeza por usted y su hijo.–**_

 _El asintió, aunque poco caían esas palabras en su persona, odiaba que se metieran en sus sentimientos apretó con fuerzas sus manos pues en parte esa mujer a pesar de su insegura y apenada, recatada forma de ser tenía razón._

 _Yuri entonces tomando aliento elevó su rostro y observó a la doctora a la cual le dedicó una bella sonrisa y susurro._ _ **–Lo intentare...–**_

– _ **Bien ahora dígame ¿quiere saber qué es?–**_

– _ **Eh, ¿Ya se puede saber? –**_

 _Cuestionó con impresión acomodando la montura de sus lentes aquella médico asintió removiendo el escáner en su pequeña tripa mientras lo hacía ella exponía_ _ **.–Veamos... por aquí debe estar...–**_ _Kim continuo examinando; Yuri observaba las imágenes en la pantalla como aquella pequeña vida se movía lentamente y se gira él apenas y sentía esos suaves movimientos pero a pesar de este hecho, le impresionaba y ese enorme deseo de gritar de emoción lo invadió pero se calmó pensó en Viktor y en cuanto la mujer estaba lista para decirle el sexo Yuri la contuvo susurrando._

– _ **Doctora Toriyama... no, prefiero que sea sorpresa. –**_

– _ **Oh está bien, no hay ningún problema. –**_

 _Dijo ella finalizando la revisión y explicando que todo estaba muy bien... a Yuri se le dieron varias indicaciones mientras se le indicaba el alta, los doctores habían sido claros en algunas recomendaciones él podría volar en avión hasta que tuviera 7 meses de ahí ya no lograría hacerlo pues la presión de la cabina podría ser muy dañina para su bebé._

 _Shinya entrego los documentos en aquel sobre amarillo y felicito una vez más entregando a Yuri a sus padres..._

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

Yuri había tomado aquel sobre con rapidez y lo metió muy escondido entre la ropa para de prisa cerrar la maleta mientras su corazón palpitaba acelerado, la verdad es que esa era la única prueba con la que podía apoyarse si Viktor llegará a rechazarlo o no creerle nada. No quería pensar que recibiría el rechazo, pero dado a que Nikiforov no respondía sus llamadas debía estar preparado.

Maccachin lo observaba curioso el perrito inicio a lloriquear a y movía su colita de un lado a otro y el peli negro solo se sentía culpable pues el único que había creado todo ese problema fue el mismo.

A veces se preguntaba por las noches que hubiese pasado si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y reservado, ¿Cómo hubieran salido las cosas si le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía a Viktor? que deseaba que regresará a patinar… Yuri se hizo la idea y la imagen en su cabeza era hermosa. Podía verse a el mismo con Viktor este patinando para su querido ex pupilo y esté dándole ánimos aun retirado de las competencias.

Yuri emitió un largo suspiro frustrante cuando escucho.

– **Yuri, ¿ya estás listo?–**

– **Mamá. –**

– **Yuko y Minako-sensei están abajo esperándote. –**

– **Hai ya estoy listo.–**

– **¿Llevas tus pastillas? –** Cuestionaba con angustia su madre.

– **Si mamá–**

Hiroko y Yuri se detuvieron, la castaña había tomado las manos de su hijo y con pequeñas lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos aconsejaba.

– **Por favor Yuri no te separes de Minako y de Yuko.–**

– **Si mamá. –**

– **Yuri...–**

Lamo con y ternura a su chico quien tomaba su maleta y se colocaba su chaqueta café sobre su cuerpo, ella se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo, Yuri al sentir ese abrazo de su madre que imprimió y fuera y ánimos a su persona no pudo evitar el sentirse débil y vulnerable, temeroso y asustado tanto así que, dejo caer la maleta al piso y acto seguido él se dejó caer suavemente al piso mientras ella lo abrazaba al nivel de su cuello y expresaba.

– **Cariño... todo saldrá bien. –**

– **..–**

Katsuki no decía nada solo temblaba bajo su madre tenía miedo, pavor y la incertidumbre e inseguridad lo aturdieron.

– **Yuri, escucha… pase lo que pase tu padre, tu hermana y todos estaremos contigo.–**

Yuri asintió y se puso en pie para tomar a su madre de los costados de su rostro beso su mejilla y expuso de forma grave. **–Gracias mamá. –**

Katsuki por fin abandonaba aquel hogar Yuko y Minako lo acompañaban el destino... el estadio de Pekin China...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Las calles de la ciudad de Pekin específicamente en los alrededores del estadio estaban abarrotadas de periodistas y de fans y es que era el día de la copa además de la gran fortuna de tener a Viktor Nikiforov en aquellas tierra como patinador participante, pues dado a que él Ruso tenía trascendencia solo era asignado a las grandes ciudades como Francia, Canadá la misma Rusia y Estados Unidos. En otras palabras China estaba haciendo historia al recibir a esos atletas de alto calibre, como lo eran.

Christopher quien ya había asistido antes pero no dejaba de ser una estrella en el mundo por su trascendencia en los pasados Prix aunque en los pasado no logro llegar al podio esta vez lo haría esa era su meta.

Phitchit nuevamente clasificó y sus puntuaciones ese inicio de temporada eran soberbias.

Italia y República Checa volvían a encontrarse y ser asignados como el año pasado, Guang-Hong Yii representando a China y el patinador clasificado para este año de parte de Japón Kenjiro Minami...

El ambiente dentro de aquellos pasillos era aterrador para Kenjiro quien no dejaba de tragar grueso observando la entrada de todos esos patinadores de alto rango y el impulsado por el patinaje de Yuri Katsuki había logrado clasificar como un participante para el Grand Prix un joven que estaría a punto de dar su fabuloso debut.

– **Minami-kun, vamos hay que ir a cambiarse ya casi comenzamos.–**

El jovencito asintió en reiteradas ocasiones saliendo de su transe cuando escucho de unos reporteros.

– **¡YA ESTA AQUI!–**

El tumulto de hombres con cámaras en manos y gafetes que representaban su labor en los eventos se movió a la entrada del pasillo que daba a los bastidores Minami observaba con atención al igual que su entrenador como Viktor Nikiforov hacia su acto de presencia el llevaba puestos los uniformes de su país el típico blanco con rojo y letras en el centro que citaban RU.

El estremecimiento lo gobernó al joven japonés el cual pensó _.–"Ya llego... Yuri... espero que puedas solucionar tu problema o si no yo..."–_ apretaba sus puños y un aura intensamente molesta se podía notar en el chico castaño con mechón rubio, al ver pasar a Viktor a su frente.

Viktor había entrado ante la impresión de todos los que le hablaban y los patinadores los cuales aguardaban por una de sus ocurrentes frases o saludos llenos de emoción y animo sin embargo, él no había dicho palabra alguna solo se encaminó hasta llegar a la zona privada los vestidores ahí...

Jacov se encontraba conversando con Celestino y el entrenador de Suiza cuando notaron la entrada de Viktor.

– **Viktor.–** Expuso el Ruso recibiendo al platinado a quien observaron todos y el principal interesado era Giacometti.

Phitchit observaba con seriedad al Ruso quien no saludo ni hablo además de que no se retiró las gafas negras con las que había entrado al estadio solo escuchaba los regaños en silencio de Jacov. Mientras esto pasaba los que ya estaban listos iban abandonando el vestidor, el Tailandes fue el primero en abandonar el lugar pues una llamada en su celular le hizo salir de prisa de aquel clima tan tenso.

– **Hola...–**

– _ **Phitchito-kun soy Yuri.–**_

– **Yuri.–** expuso emocionado el moreno apartándose del bullicio y escuchando.

– _ **¿En dónde estas?–**_

– **Estoy saliendo de los vestidores y tú en donde estas Yuri.–**

– _ **En el palco sur, pero quería saber si podíamos encontrarnos en algún lugar para que me dejes pasar a bastidores.–**_

Shulamont trago grueso pues recordaba la presencia seria que había demostrado Viktor y pensaba _.–"Yuri... ¿estaré haciendo bien en dejarte pasar a verlo?"–_

– _ **Phitchito-Kun?–**_

Ante aquella voz confundida el tailandés removió su cabeza y susurro. **–Está bien Yuri... te encontraré en el área de los baños.–**

– _ **Gracias Phitchito-kun.–**_

La llamada se cortó mientras el moreno se movilizaba en conjunto de Minami a quien aviso que Yuri había llegado por fin.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras esto pasaba en el palco sur Yuko mantenía una discusión con Yuri.

– **Yuri debo ir contigo.–**

– **No yo estaré bien... además sin el pase no te dejarán pasar Yu-chan.–**

– **Pero...–**

– **Yuko, déjalo… él tiene razón debe ir solo.–**

– **Está bien, pero... por favor si algo pasa llama a mi celular estaré pendiente. –**

– **Hai.–**

– **Yuko-san va a comenzar mire ese es el chico de China ojalá esta vez lo haga bien.–**

Yuri se ponía en pie y salía del lugar para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro abandonaba a ambas chicas mientras él, caminaba por los pasillos el llevaba puesta su chaqueta de tiro largo la mantenía abierta y por debajo una camiseta un poco holgada de color blanco sus pantalones negros y en su cuello colgaba el pase especial. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado cada vez que caminaba más y más para acercarse a los baños y encontrarse con Phitchit y así poder dirigirse a los bastidores...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En los cuales no había quedado más que solo Christopher su entrenador y Viktor, el cual se había terminado de cambiar el llevaba puesto un traje negro con detalles dorados, los guantes eran idénticos a los que uso en la vestimenta para el Prix de hace dos Años; Nikiforov se acomodó en una banca para colocarse sus patines mientras a su lado alguien se acercaba y susurraba.

– **Viktor...–**

Él había detenido todo movimiento, dio una mirada rápida por entre sus cabellos y susurro.

– **Chris... ¿Qué quieres?–**

– **¿Hum... que significa esa mirada y porque estas tan callado, te paso algo? –**

El silencio gobernó por un momento Viktor se ataba las cintas con cuidado y lentitud, ante la mirada confundida del suizo….

Afuera Yuri llegaba a la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a los bastidores, Phitchit y Minami acordaron verlo después ya que estaba aproximándose su turno en la pista, el asintió y continuó solo desde ahí...

– _"Viktor..."–_

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado mientras ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos del marco de aquella puerta en donde justamente se detuvo al escuchar. **–¿Pasarme algo, de qué hablas?–**

Yuri escucho la voz de Viktor y se quedó congelado, pero también escucho la voz de Giacometti el cual expuso serio y con voz grave.

– **Tu mientes, desde que Yuri se retiró has estado actuando raro... no asististe al banquete y tus presentaciones han sido horribles... nefastas patéticas.–**

– **¿Y cuál es tu punto?–**

– **Dime una cosa Viktor, ¿paso algo entre el japonés y tú? –**

Yuri al escuchar aquello agrando la mirada, elevo una de sus manos a su boca y la cubrió no quería que su presencia fuera notada, estaba seguro que no estaría bien hacer eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero…

– **No sé de qué hablas.–**

–" _Viktor_..."–

– **No me mientas, primero eran inseparables, luego la tontería de los anillos y el retiro de Yuri... que está pasando, ¿acaso es una pelea de enamorados? –**

– **Chris...–** Hablo Nikiforov con seriedad y profundidad el ruso poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con enfado al rubio, algo muy raro en el platinado. **–Yuri y yo no tuvimos y no vamos a tener nada... claro que en un momento sentí algo por él y me sentí perdido cuando do decidió renunciar... pero eso, se acabó.–**

Yuri afuera agrandó la mirada e iniciar a temblar.

– **Ya me olvide de ese sentimiento y me olvide de él... Yuri Katsuki no es nada para mí, ¿entiendes? –**

 **-...-**

– **Ahora... en lugar de meterte en los asuntos ajenos preocúpate por ti... por qué esta vez no pienso ceder, me llevare el oro en esta y en el PRIX.–**

Giacometti había sentido la furia la seriedad en el hablar de Nikiforov y eso lo inquieto parecía que estaba molesto o quizás… **–Viktor...–**

El mencionado cerro su casillero y se dispuso a retirarse, Yuri afuera se dio la vuelta, tomó su teléfono e hizo como que hablaba con alguien, mientras Viktor salí pasando a su lado sin notar su presencia. Yuri por otro lado al verlo de reojo lo vio partir.

Se giró observando como Viktor se perdía por el pasillo el sonido de los patines chocar con el piso en los pasos de aquel platinado taladraron sus oídos, su corazón palpitaba aprisa había escuchado algo terrible.

Giacometti salía de los bastidores cuando elevó su rostro y descubrió a Yuri el cual tenía una expresión lamentable en su rostro y sus manos al nivel de su pecho y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas Chris se impresionó y rápidamente él susurro.

– **¿Yuri?–**

El mencionado se alertó, observó con tristeza al otro sin poder saludarle por el enorme nudo en su garganta decidió iniciar a caminar ya estaba a una distancia razonable cuando escucho de Chris.

– **No sé qué te trajo hasta aquí, pero… Gracias por haber renunciado... solo así nos devolviste a Viktor.–**

Yuri se había detenido, temblaba, al escuchar aquello intento decir algo, pero no logro hacerlo, rápidamente inicio su caminar lo hacía con prisa Giacometti sonreía y expresaba con calma.

– **Pobre idiota... debió escucharlo todo, que triste–**

Yuri había seguido su camino en silencio observaba los cuartos de baño con la única intención de someterse ahí y llorar sin embargo el anuncio en los altos parlantes de que era el turno de Viktor en la pista lo detuvo. Con prisa se movió hasta el palco cualquiera que fuera y en ese en especial al que había a parar quedo directamente al frente de la pista y al lado de donde los demás patinadores observaban con atención a sus rivales.

No muy lejos de ahí Yuko y Minado observaban a todos lados buscando a Yuri la joven madre llamo en varias ocasiones a Yuri pero este no le respondía pues él...

Observaba como Viktor entraba a la pista sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, sin saludar si quiera al público y sus ojos parecían perdidos sin brillo, pero una determinación palpable en todo su su elegante cuerpo.

El comentarista exponía.

– _ **"El tema de Nikiforov había estado en secreto hasta ahora... él ha elegido un tema muy curioso que promete hará cautivar al público y ese es... SOLEDAD."–**_

el público rugió al verlo posarse en el medio de la pista tomando su pose ara iniciar mientras se escuchaba el piano, la melancólica melodía se trataba de la Crymosa en versión piano la cual le hizo iniciar de forma lenta... en un gala de movimientos de manos que mostraban el aleteo de un cisne herido impecable cada movimiento marcado con la música aquellas hermosas figuras en el hielo que dibujaba con la cuchilla de sus patines causaron estremecimiento.

Tanto el público como Yuri estaban cautivados, pues el rostro de Viktor parecía estar inmerso en dolor...

Viktor escuchaba su pista y se movía lentamente con una mirada la cual se tornó vidriosa pues. _–"No puedo andar por ahí... diciendo. que te he olvidado cuando no es cierto... Yuri si pudieras ver esto, te darías cuenta lo mucho que sufro... aunque haya ido a buscar mi origen es imposible te has quedado pegado en mi pecho."–_ Pensó elevando sus manos y aprisionado estas aceleró para dar su primer salto limpio FLIP impecable. _–"pero debo... ser fuerte porque solo así... podré en algún momento recuperarte... o es que tu... ¿ya me olvidaste?"–_

El público había llegado a la mitad de aquella presentación y las lágrimas brotaban en todos aquellos rostros Chris estaba impresionado, Nikiforov trasmitir su dolor a niveles enormes con ese programa...

Yuri , estaba mareándose todo aquello le dio un golpe bajo; sin embargo un pequeño movimiento se presentó en su vientre lo cual le hizo concentrarse evitar el llorar y tomar fuerzas. Agachó su mirada y entre sus manos acarició sobre su camisa aquella hermosa pero pequeña elevación. Yuri termino de ver la presentación tomo su celular y susurro.

– **Yuko... las espero en la salida del estadio...–**

El joven fue visto por Giacometti quien notaba como Yuri se dio la vuelta y se perdió por las gradas.

En la pista Viktor había terminado había sido impecable alucinante delirante además de triste tanto que el público se había puesto de pie ovacionado su regreso el cual les había causado emociones como en el pasado desde que Viktor inicio su carrera el había logrado eso transmitía esas emociones en sus rutinas.

Nikiforov terminaba de saludar y se acercaba a la salida de la vaya de contención, a su lado Chris susurro.

– **Increíble.–**

-...-Viktor se colocaba los protectores en las cuchillas de sus patines cuando escucho.

– **Si querías transmitirle algo a Yuri lo hiciste bien.–**

Viktor elevó su mirada y cuestiono a Giacometti. **–¿De qué hablas?–**

– **Él te vio... estaba por allá. –** Dijo señalando al palco derecho que estaba cerca de ellos.

– **Mientes.–**

– **No… bueno es mi turno.–**

Chris se introdujo a la pista mientras a Viktor iba con Jacov a la banca los ojos de Nikiforov se movían de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a Yuri pero era imposible ubicar a alguien entre toda esa gente. La puntuación fue la más alta 119.58 como era costumbre él fue el mejor. Termino de escuchar los resultados cuando se retiró, buscaba por los pasillos a Yuri y no lo veía por otro lado Phitchit pasaba a su lado y Viktor lo tomaba del brazo cuestionándole.

– **¿Phitchit, tú de casualidad sabes si Yuri está aquí? –**

– **¿Viktor... creí que ya lo había visto, no fue así? –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir?–**

– **Antes de que salieras a patinar lo lleve a los bastidores quería hablarte... ¿acaso no lo hizo?–**

Viktor agrandó los ojos y el corazón inicio a golpear duro en su pecho pues _.–"No puede ser... no pudo haber escuchado lo que dije..."–_

– **¿Sabes en donde esta?–**

– **Claro, él ya se va…–**

Viktor rápidamente inicio a correr con los patines aun puesto...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En la entrada del estadio.

– **¿Yuri que paso?–**

– **Nada... creo que fue un error venir. –**

Minado y Yuko se enfurecieron y gritaron. **–¿De qué estás hablando? –**

– **Lo he visto y él está mejor... creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así.–**

– **¡PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!–**

– **Minako-sensei, Yuko.. por favor perdónenme pero por favor, ya no se metan en mis asuntos... les agradezco que hayan venido y que me hayan ayudado pero no puedo hacerlo.. no puedo cortar sus alas el pertenece aquí...–**

– **Yuri, caray yo quiero golpearte por primera vez.–**

Gritaba Minado de forma enfadada. **–Ya está bien... ¿Yuri que quieres hacer?–**

– **Estaré en el hotel... hasta mañana, lo lamento...–** El peli negro se giraba y llamaba un Taxi y se sometía a este con la única intención de irse de ahí rápido, Yuko le siguió mientras que Minado suspiraba y susurraba.

– **Está bien... se hará lo que tú digas. –** Los tres se retiraron del lugar.

Unos momentos después, en la entrada Viktor buscaba a con la mirada algún rastro de Yuri pero no encontró nada. Su pecho se estremecía una y otra vez había sido una carrera horrenda...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Esa noche en China.**

Yuri se quedó dormido luego de darse un baño y en la pequeña sala de la habitación Yuko y Minado se miraban con seriedad.

– **sabes esto me molesta de verdad.–**

– **Lo sé...–**

– **¿Porque siempre hace esto?–**

Yuko suspiro y susurro **. –Yuri no quiere causar problemas.–**

– **Es un idiota.–**

– **Tiene razón...–**

– **Son unos idiotas esos dos se aman, Viktor está sufriendo. –**

– **Si esa presentación fue desgarradora... no cabe duda que ambos se aman pero son tan egoístas con ellos mismos que no saben qué hacer. –**

– **Vaya... si hubiera una forma una manera de que Viktor se diera cuenta que Yuri está esperando un hijo suyo...–** El timbre sonó con insistencia ambas se pusieron en pie y descubrieron la llegada de Minami y Phitchit los cuales querían ver a Yuri pero al estar dormido solo decidieron conversar con las chicas las cuales cuestionaron.

– **¿Ustedes no saben que paso?–**

– **Yo vi a Viktor él dijo que Yuri nunca llegó a verlo.–**

Explico el tailandés mientras Kenjiro susurraba serio.

– **Yo supe de Chris que Viktor había dicho algo relacionado a Yuri... dijo que ya lo habia olvidado y que probablemente Yuri escucho.–**

– **Eso explica todo. –** Solución de Yuko.

– **Entonces si esto es así vamos a hacer algo...¿ustedes saben en donde esta hospedado Viktor?–**

Ambos asintieron, el grupo en cuestión entonces iniciaron a crear un plan...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Viktor se encontraba en el hotel, observaba con enorme horror el sobre rotulado en el cual estaban los anillos, aun recordaba que en varias ocasiones el intentaba enviarlos a su dueño pero no podía.

– **Que patético y tonto eres Viktor no puedes olvidarte de Yuri.–**

Dijo lanzándose sobre la cama y mirando el techo exclamo.

– **¿Cómo hacerlo? si estamos tan cerca y no te dejas ver,Yuri... daría lo que fuera por verte una última vez.–**

Todo lo que había recuperado en San Petersburgo se fue rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre y la noticia de que él había llegado a China a verle.

– **¿En dónde estás estas Yuri?–** Viktor se había girado en la cama, apreciaba el anillo en sus dedos y sus ojos celestes mostraban tristeza, desesperación aquellas orbes brillaron amenazando con llorar. Se estaba quedando dormido mientras divaga bajo cuando el sonido de un toque a su puerta se presentó, Nikiforov se incorporó y grito.

– **No quiero que nadie me moleste, Jacov si eres tu largo no quiero hablarte.–**

No escucho respuesta... solo noto como por debajo lanzaban un sobre amarillo y él se levantaba. Fue a la puerta la cual abrió de manera rauda para intentar dar con la persona que había hecho aquello, pero no había nadie en el pasillo. agachó su rostro y cuerpo para tomar el sobre en cual tenía una nota y decía.

 _ **Léelo y si aceptas esta información con buenos ojos ven al restaurante chino en donde comiste estofado el año pasado, a las 10pm... si no aceptas de buena forma esta noticia... deja estos documentos en la recepción y no volverá a molestarte.**_

Viktor arrugo las cejas eso era sospechoso, sin embargo; decidió ir a la cama y abrir el sobre

El platinado abría con calma aquella correspondencia y susurraba.

– **¿Que será todo esto?–**

Una fotografía pequeña cayó primero del sobre el cautivado por aquella imagen a blanco y negro se agacho para tomarla y extenderna en sus manos analizaba la imagen y en cuanto entendió de que se trataba.

Su mano inicio a temblar y su otra mano se colocó en su boca mientras que enormes lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el expreso.

– **Yu...Yuri... Yuri tu esta... Yuri.–**

Incrédulo atosigado, impresionado y emocionado leía la documentación y no lo podía creer pero a darse cuenta que tenía sello y firmas y que eran legítimos no supo cómo reaccionar comenzó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo abrazando aquellos documentos expuso delirantemente loco.

– **¡YURI, YURI KATSUKI TE AMO, TE AMO!–**

Observó el reloj en la pared y faltaba media hora entonces él se apresuró para alistarse...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Por otro lado en la ha inacción de Katsuki

– **Ya les dije que no quiero ir...–**

– **Vamos Yuri es mi primera vez en China.–** Arremetía Yuko tratando de convencerlo.

– **Sí, pero es que ese lugar yo...–**

– **Vamos por favor.–**

Yuri había estado nervioso desde que el tema se tocó no quería toparse con Viktor en ese lugar su idea era muy distante a la de su amiga y su maestra de Ballet él quería pasar todo el día encerrado hasta que pudieran irse a Japón; sin embargo ya estaba alistándose de nuevo pues esas mujeres eran muy hostigosas y convincentes.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ya estaban cerca del restaurante cuando Minado recibió una llamada de Phitchit el cual susurro.

– **Tengo noticias Viktor no dejo el sobre en recepción. –**

– **Que bien que bien...–**

– **Minako-sensei ¿quién es?–**

–Ahhhh es Phitchit dijo que Celestino no quiere dejarlo venir... quiere que vayamos a convencerlo. –-

– **¿Y eso es bueno?–**

Yuko al notar en las expresiones de la castaña, que pedían ayuda ella dijo **.–Ahhhh, Minado san yo iré con usted así pasamos. traer a Minami-kun también.–**

– **Esperen entonces yo también voy.–**

– **No Yuri quédate, tú no has comido nada debes estar hambriento.–**

– **Bueno un poco si...–**

– **Entonces ve, nosotras iremos por los chicos ok–**

– **Esta bien...–** Yuri ajustó su chaqueta en China el clima era variante y esa noche estaba helada, camino hasta llegar a la fachada del restaurante, el tono rojo y los detalles de madera le hicieron recordar muchas cosas.

–"Viktor... recuerdo como si fuera ayer..."–

Suspiro abriendo la puerta y notando como el lugar estaba a medio llenar, los comensales estaban tranquilos cimiento y a él una mujer llegaba y expresaba en Chino un amable saludo, Yuri respondió con que deseaba una mesa para cinco y la joven chica de trajes ajustados y hermosos se movía para guiarlo a la mesa que por azares del destino era la misma en la que ambos se habían sentado el año pasado Katsuki se acomodó y recibió el menú mientras le explicaba a la chica que estaba esperando a unos amigos que por favor le diera tiempo para ordenar. Ella asintió amablemente mientras el regresaba a pensar.

–" _Viktor, en ese momento si no hubiera estado preocupado por lo que dije a la prensa hubiera disfrutado contigo la comida…"–_ Yuri observaba al frente y notaba una visión en la que Nikiforov estaba emocionadísimo a punto de comer toda aquella exótica comida el sonrió y susurro. – **Estabas tan emocionado y feliz. –**

Yuri con sus monos entre lazadas pensaba y hacia memoria de la cercanía que creo con su ídolo, Katsuki recordaba su perfume y como él siempre fue tan espontaneo, animado y extravagante muy contrario a lo que él era.

Todo aquello le hizo preguntarse.

– _"¿Cómo serás tú...?"–_ llevo sus manos a su vientre y acarició con calma para dedicar una tierna sonrisa y seguir pensando.

– _"¿Tendrás su energía? ¿serás animado como él... tendrás sus ojos, el color de sus cabellos?"–_

Mientras él pensaba y observaba su pequeño vientre, por el pasillo que llevaba a esa mesa Nikiforov se presentaba lo había visto y se había quedado de piedra, se acercó con calma y mientras lo hacía en silencio pensaba.

– _"Yuri... esto parece un sueño... ¿me habré caído en la pista y estaré soñando contigo?"–_

Pero mientras más se acercaba más se daba cuenta que era real. Cuando ya estuvo a su lado noto a Yuri concentrado acariciando su vientre aquello lo enterneció al punto de susurrar.

– **Yuri... –**

El mencionado se asustó agrandó s mirada y apartó con calma sus manos de aquel lugar para elevar lentamente su rostro y susurrar.

–Vi-Viktor...–

El mencionado se agachó tomo una de sus manos y la beso expresando.

– **Entonces… si… Eres real, no es un sueño Yuri...–**

El temblaba y observa a todos lados luego de unos segundos apartó su mano y esta misma la llevo a sus cabellos expresando. **–Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí. –**

– **Yuri...–**

Katsuki apretó sus ojos, había agachado su rostro y susurraba en pensamientos. _–"¿Que hago, que le digo, Viktor… estaba listo para hablarte, pero ahora no sé qué hacer…"–_ Imposibilitado para poder decir algo con sentido él se ponía de pie y exponía.

– **Discúlpame yo, ya me iba. –**

Katsuki intento irse sin embargo un acontecimiento que inició desde que Viktor dijo su nombre le impidió el paso, en buen momento aquel pequeño dentro suyo comenzaba a moverse como loco él podía sentir palpitaciones y movimientos que nunca antes había sentido en esos 4 meses. Viktor había hecho reaccionar y animar a su hijo en sus entrañas

– **Humg...** –Se detuvo sosteniendo se dé la pared Viktor palideció y corrió hacia él lo abrazo por detrás y expuso angustiado.

– **¿Yuri estas bien?–**

El estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo esa voz golpeó su oreja con delicadeza, causando en el pelo negro una tensión intensa, el corazón en ambos parecía estar desbocado Nikiforov hundió su rostro en su cuello sintiendo su perfume su aroma y sin pensarlo susurro de manera grave.

– **Yuri… me gustaría que hablamos en otro lugar... ¿podrías venir conmigo a mi habitación?, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y resolver. –**

El había cerrado sus ojos con calma su alma estaba teniendo una fiesta interna pero también su enorme inseguridad lo atacaba, ¿Debía ir con él? ¿Qué era lo mejor? Nikiforov noto aquello conocía lo inseguro que era Yuri por lo tanto expreso con calma.

– **Solo deseo saber cómo has estado, solo quiero estar contigo un rato Yuri… por favor, hablemos. –**

– **Viktor...–**

– **Por favor...–**

– **Yo...–**

– **Esta vez no voy a permitir que me dejes sin explicaciones.–**

Yuri asintió y noto como Viktor se adelantaba, ambos salieron del restaurante mientras que a lo lejos cuatro personas les observaban.

– **Yuri Gambare.–** expresaban Yuko y Minami.

– **Bueno, ya hicimos nuestra parte hora de ir a beber.–**

– **Yo no puedo, pero le llamare a Celestino. –**

Ellos entraban al restaurante, mientras que aquellos dos caminaban por las calles de Pekin. Viktor se posó a su lado y en silencio con cuidado y delicadeza busco su mano, acarició sus dedos con timidez como pidiendo permiso para tomarla y al darse cuenta que no era rechazado los entrelazo Yuri se sonrojó y sintió como en su estómago un real vacío se formaba su corazón palpitaba acelerado y su hijo seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro en su interior. Katsuki cerro sus ojos emocionado se aventuró a observar a Viktor el cual para su sorpresa le observaba de manera enamorada y triste.

–Yuri...–

Escucho su nombre y como se detenían habían llegado a su parque en el cual Nikiforov se movió con calma, elevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Yuri y acercando el suyo cerro sus ojos para dedicarle un beso que toco el alma de Yuri. Ambos liberaron lágrimas habían soñado con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo... esos meses parecieron años...

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chiquillas hasta aca… Hukaru me tome la molesta de atrasar ya sabe que cosa jejejeje.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y que lo hayan sentido todo con amor para ustedes mil disculpas si hubieron errores n_n**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios votos, favs y follows!**

 **Aurora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Aurora desss.**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos aquí tienen la continuación del capítulo anterior aunque no puse que tendría dos partes gomen jajaja, espero que con este capítulo puedan pasar el miércoles de mejor forma ya que no tenemos mas YOI pero vamos que nuestra imaginación nos ayude a soportar la espera.**

 **Bien quiero agradecer a Hikaru que me ayudo en mi momento de bloqueo…**

 **Ahora bien, advertencias:**

 **El siguiente capítulo contiene mature y es explicito jaja también contiene palabras en ruso y Japonés si no están bien escritas lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen son de su creador y de la compañía de animación que los procede.**

 **Gracias por seguir el fic seguiremos con la misma emoción hasta que lo termine y cuando lo haga creare otro, pero este será un YURI X VIKTOR de universo alterno espero que nos veamos ahí también n_n**

 **Besos gracias y am no olviden sonreír y seguir adelante ¡besos!**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **capítulo 5: Serenidad.**

 **Hotel imperial de Pekin…**

Se encontraban por fin en la habitación Viktor, estaba en la pequeña cocina que comprendía la lujosa suite en aquel hostal, había tomado un vaso y una botella con agua y lentamente depositaba el líquido mientras observaba a Yuri en la sala, la mirada azulada de Viktor era definitivamente de preocupación pues ese momento sería clave para solucionar y para confesar todo lo que ambos sentían. Pensaba con detenimiento y claridad las palabras que diría, luego de un momento él se condujo a la sala y depositaba aquel vaso con agua acompañadas de un paquete de galletas.

Katsuki ladeo su rostro al escucharlo acercarse, noto como Nikiforov colocaba aquello sobre una mesa la cual estaba a lado del sofá en donde estaba sentado, el de mirada azul había facilitado esta opción de merienda mientras esperaban la cena que ordenaron a domicilio, Yuri había confesado tener apetito desde que llego al hotel.

Mientras aguardaban el ruso observaba a su peli negro cuya mirada paso de la mesa a permanecer fija en el piso de la habitación, Viktor suspiraba en silencio pensando una y otra vez cuestionándose internamente. _–"¿Que pasa por tu mente Yuri?, de verdad quisiera saberlo."–_ el peli negro había estado muy callado desde que llegaron al elevador del hotel.

El silencio se sintió en la habitación mientras Yuri se aventuraba a comer una de esas galletas con chispas de chocolate que fue tomada por Viktor, de la canasta que el Hotel le obsequio.

Comía lentamente y con miedo mientras Viktor solo lo observaba con atención seguía pensando. _–"Debe estar aterrado, Yuri... ¿de verdad tú no puedes contra la ansiedad y la inseguridad?"–_ Sus orbes azules se agacharon para tratar de saber que había en el piso que tanto llamaba la atención de Katsuki, observaba aquella superficie alfombrada y luego elevaba su vista examinando de manera profunda al peli negro quien traía puesto sus zapatos deportivos un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color pero en este caso Viktor noto que se trataba de una americana manga tres cuartos demasiado holgada. mientras lo esculcaba el peli plata elevaba una mano a su barbilla y cubría su labio inferior con su dedos índice cavilando _.–"Eso se terminará ahora mismo, tu no naciste para ver el piso, debes al menos de intentar apreciarte a ti mismo... Yuri… Aunque pensándolo mejor, yo tengo la ligera idea de conocer la verdad del porque te sientes tan miserable ahora."–_

Viktor suspiro hondo apartó su mano de su rostro y se puso en pie se acercó al frente de Katsuki a quien con mucha lentitud; tomo de su mentón elevó su rostro y susurro. **–Yuri tu rostro es demasiado hermoso para que sea solo apreciado por el piso.–** Las orbes cafés de Katsuki observaron con impresión a Nikiforov el cual agrego **.– Yuri... ten confianza en ti mismo...–**

El peli negro trago grueso sus orbes temblaban mientras era observado por aquella mirada severa y que rayaba a estar enamorado. Katsuki entonces respondió a aquel reclamo.

– **Viktor... yo, no sé cómo verte a los ojos…–** Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba acomodar las palabras y controlar sus sentimientos, tristemente el termino diciendo **. – Por mi culpa, pasaron muchas malas situaciones.–**

Su contra parte dio una mirada rápida a otro lugar buscaba la forma de no ser tan desesperante o enfadado no quería hacerle sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba por lo tanto se le ocurrió ser un poco despistado y tatar de averiguar muy a su forma la verdad.

– **Ahora que tocas el tema... me encantaría saber ¿por qué?–**

Yuri agachó su mirada de nuevo entrelazo sus dedos y agachaba su torso para apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras pensaba. _–"llego la hora Yuri... piensa bien lo que dirás."–_ El de gafas se mantuvo un instante en silencio luego de un minuto hablo por fin de forma apagada.

– **Yo solo quería que siguieras patinando... eso era lo que deseaba. –**

Viktor arrugo sus cejas en tristeza.

– **Yuri...-**

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa depresión intensa de Katsuki, ese egoísmo y por decirlo así capricho de Yuri.

El mencionado iniciaba a sentirse ansioso, desesperado, invadido por las hormonas que su actual situación le dedicaban el inicio a llorar y agregar. **–En el Grand Prix note que en el programa corto tu... tenías una expresión que nunca había visto, parecías que extrañaban la pista que añorabas estar ahí patinando.–** Yuri temblaba mientras explicaba las razones de su desafortunada decisión y con dificultad agregaba. **–Llegue a pensar que... no debí aceptarte como entrenador, que fui demasiado inconsciente al pedirte que siguieras conmigo hasta mi retiro conociendo el que eres una leyenda viviente y que el deporte te agrada tanto que ya es parte de ti de tu sistema de tu corazón...–**

– **Yuri...escucha. –**

– **Yo sabía que si te retenía...–** Se silenció para contener sus lágrimas y bajar ese enorme nudo en su garganta que hizo doler su tráquea, el deseo de desahogarse se estaba agolpando en su pecho y garganta **.–Te estaría matando lentamente Viktor...–** Yuri no pudo contener su llanto se liberó de manera horrible que causó en el platinado una sensación desesperada, sin pensarlo se agachó quedo de rodillas a su frente, tomo sus manos y observando aquel rostro cabizbajo exclamo.

– **Yuri cálmate.–**

 **-Tú... nunca debiste haber ido a Japón... en eso pensé.–**

El desgarrador llanto en aquel japonés destrozo su corazón, no sabía lo que había causado al añorar y admirar a Chris y a los otros en la pista en aquel programa corto de Grand Prix, además de impone sin darse cuenta aquella presión que había fabricado sobre sus pobres hombros nunca imagino que todos los ojos estarían puestos en Yuri, pero, también en el mismo y estarían criticándolo duramente por entrenarlo...

Viktor no sabía que decir solo pudo, apartar sus manos de las de Yuri y tomar aquel rostro entre estas mismas y apartando sus gafas limpio con las yemas de sus pulgares aquellas lagrimas mientras le dedicaba una mirada adolorida y susurrar de forma grave y suave.

– **Lo siento, mucho Yuri. –**

El peli negro cerro sus ojos y expuso con dolor. **–Nunca quise dejarte, no quería hacerlo... pero, decidí retirarme para que tu volvieras a lo que más amas Viktor.–**

Nikiforov guardo silencio mientras Yuri se lamentaba aún más, el silencio regreso la habitación mientras Viktor cuestionaba con suavidad.

– **¿Decidiste hacer eso incluso si te lastimadas... si nos lastimabas? –**

Yuri sollozaba mientras Viktor no soportaba la distancia entre ambos, le abrazo hundiendo el rostro de Katsuki en su hombro y escuchando. **–Sé muy bien que hice mal... me disculpo, pero... es que todos me decían lo mismo... repetían una y otra vez que te había apartado de la pista. –**

– **Yuri...–** El platinado elevaba su mirada y trataba de contener su llanto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos el escucho.

– **Viktor... Yo nunca te lo pregunte... pero quisiera saber…¿porque, porque decidiste elegirme porque fuiste a buscarme porque?–**

Nikiforov respondió sin vacilación de forma grave y suave **. –Por qué me enamore de ti...–**

-Katsuki a escuchar aquella respuesta inicio a temblar mientras que Viktor continuaba hablando.

– **Desde que te vi en la pista, me pareciste interesante me atrajo la música que hace tu cuerpo y porque no podía dejar de ver tus ojos sinceros... además. –** Dijo apartándose y observándolo a los ojos con amor. **–Cuando emulaste mi presentación supe que tenías tanto que dar y solo quería sacar a ese Yuri tan fuerte y lindo que traes dentro... Yuri te recuerdo que fui yo quien decidió ir a Japón a entrenarte... lo que sucedió después fue porque sentíamos cierta atracción cierto apego... Yuri tú me hiciste sentir emociones que nunca sentí antes.–** Katsuki le observaba con atención, escuchaba cada palabra que Viktor susurraba y las cuales hacían vibrar su corazón **.–Contigo supe que era el verdadero amor y que se siente tener a alguien por quien patinar por quien luchar Yuri... no me arrepiento por haber tomado la decisión de entrenarte y no me hubiera importado estar contigo hasta que fueras viejo. –**

– **Viktor.–**

El mencionado esbozo una amable sonrisa y agrego. **–Yuri lo que trato de decirte es que... te amo.–**

Yuri contuvo su respiración dos enormes y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras que Nikiforov juntaba su frente a la del otro y en un jadeo expresaba.

– **Sin ti no soy nada...te amo. –**

 **-...-**

Aquel sollozo y una hermosa sonrisa que provenía del corazón del peli negro causó en Viktor el deseo de besarle con suavidad, aquellos labios eran acariciados por los suyos propios. Yuri sentía como el enorme peso y dolor se iban lejos ahora ya a todo estaba dicho, bueno no todo.

Viktor incremento aquellos besos llegando a un nivel de intensidad que tenso a Yuri el cual susurro.

– **Viktor... ahmm...–**

– **Yuri...–** Sus labios eran imposibles de separarse aquel sabor aquel calor que su japonés emitía lo envía van a un sitio lleno de tranquilidad y alegría intensa. **–Yuri no vuelvas a separarte de mi lado...–**

Nikiforov se juntaba a su cuerpo Yuri recibió entre sus piernas a Viktor quien hiba acostando más a Yuri en el respaldo de aquel sofá mientras él se elevaba y colocaba una rodilla al medio de sus piernas y besaba con más intensidad a Katsuki, el cual no pudo apartarle pues el fuego de la excitación y el amor lo ahogaron y sofocaron. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos apenas entre cerrados observaban a su oji azul quien confeso por fin separando sus labios y colocando su frente en la barbilla del otro.

– **Yuri... no puedo más... quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor.–**

– **Viktor...–**

Respiraban celebrados mientras volvían a besarse, la tremenda y desesperada entrega estaba a punto de iniciar cuando unos golpes en la a puerta los interrumpieron. Katsuki observó a su ruso y con una tímida sonrisa exclamo besando una de sus mejillas.

– **Llego la pizza.–**

Viktor sonrió y expuso con poco aliento. **–Yuri ¿Cómo puedes comer pizza en un país en el que puedes comer tantas comidas extravagantes? –**

– **Bu-** **bueno... no lo sé solo sé que tengo ganas de comer pizza.–**

Nikiforov dibujo una sonrisa se puso en pie y fue directamente a la puerta mientras Yuri se ponía en pie también y recibía la caja con emoción y ojos brillantes la abrió estaba de ánimos y con apetito. Se sentó en la cama y sin siquiera esperar a Viktor el cual cancelaba el monto y daba una generosa propina al repartidor cerraba la puerta y se giraba diciendo.

– **Yuri ¿la pediste con piña? –**

Nikiforov no recibió respuesta solo pudo ver a su chico comiendo feliz dos rebanadas a la vez y gritando. **–¡Ahh, Viktor esto esta delicioso ven!–** el platinado soltó a reír y se acercó para tomar de la mano de Katsuki un trozo y exponiendo su típica frase "delicioso" en ruso acompaño a su chico.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que habían terminado de comer y Katsuki se sentía culpable pues había comido de más.

Viktor lo observaba emocionado y cuestionaba. **–¿Alguien tenía mucha hambre?–**

– **Hung… lo siento.** **–**

– **Tranquilo... ¿cómo te sientes, ya estas mejor? –**

– **Hai.–** sonreía mientras notaba a como Nikiforov, se ponía en pir para ir al escritorio frente a su cama y se volvía a sentar al mismo tiempo que elevaba un sobre y cuestionaba.

– **¿Entonces puedes decirme que significa esto?–**

Yuri agrandó su mirada Nikiforov agitaba el sobre de manita amarillo en donde estaban sus documentos rápidamente se tensó dando un salto en su asiento el joven hizo memoria rápida.

 _ ***+8FLASH BACK+8***_

 _Recordó que después de regresar de la copa de China él fue a bañarse y cuando buscaba entre su maleta la ropa que usaría, sacó el sobre y Minako había tomado aquel sobre para apreciar las ecografías mientras Yuko se le unía y decía._

– _ **kyahhhh, Yuri mira eso.–**_

– _ **Awwww, Yuri… es tu bebé que lindo.–**_

– _ **Yu-chan Minako sensei... se supone que esa información solo la vería Viktor.–**_ _Yuri trato de arrebatarles ese importante sobre, sin embargo la maestra se movia con gracia y esquivaba mientras Yuko expresaba._

– _ **Que malo eres teniendo esto todo el tiempo y no mostrarlo a nosotras. –**_ _Yuri sudo una gótica y expreso._

– _ **No quería hacerlo porque quería que Viktor fuera el primero que las mirara. –**_ _al decir aquello él se puso triste cosa que Minako se acercó al peli negro para entregarle los documentos y dándole unas palmaditas susurraba._

– _ **Está bien perdona, déjame guardarlos por tu y ve a ducharte. –**_

– _ **No es justo. –**_ _Exponía Yuri un poco desanimado._

– _ **Ya, ya, te prometo que lo harás, vas a mostrarle esas fotografías a Viktor ya verás ahora por ahora ve a bañarte y duerme un rato.–**_

– _ **Hai...–**_

 _ ***+8EN FLASH BACK+8***_

Katsuki trataba grueso, había sido descubierto… se incomodó ya que no era la forma en la que Viktor se diera cuenta de su estado por lo tanto de manera seria y profunda expuso murmurando en japonés exponía.

– **voy a matar a Minako y a Yuko.–**

– **Yuri~~~ estoy esperando.–** El mencionado dio un salto en sus propio puesto observaba de manera aterrada al platinado mientras juntaba sus dedos índices y cuestionaba desviando aquellos cuestionamientos de Nikiforov.

– **¿Vi-viktor cómo es que tú tienes esos documentos?–**

– **Mm Yuri tratas de salirte del tema de conversación.–** Expreso observándolo de forma un poco seria y cruzándose de brazos agrego **.–Eso no importa ahora mismo, lo que quiero saber es ¿si esto es cierto y como paso?–**

– **Ahm, eh... bueno etto eso...–**

EL pentacampeón noto el nerviosismo de su peli negro, le parecía tan lindo verlo de esa forma que desecho sus enormes deseos de saber o entender como había sucedido aquello ya habría tiempo para platicarlo ahora lo que más deseaba era celebrarlo de la mejor manera, se acercó a su chico con mucha lentitud, se sentó a su lado en aquella cama mientras Katsuki temblaba y notaba que una de las manos del platinado tomaba la suya coqueto iniciaba a invadir a Yuri el cual escuchaba.

– **Yuri...tiene mucho que explicar.–**

Con besos Viktor iba recorriendo el hombro de Katsuki el cual trabaja grueso mientras que los labios de Nikiforov llegaban a su piel y al lóbulo de su oreja en la cual expuso.

 **-No sé cómo es que paso no sé, cómo llego ese ser ahí... pero debo confesarte que ya lo amo... no.–** Yuri lo observaba con pánico mientras que el ruso retiraba de nuevo sus gafas y le observaba con ese rostro tan lleno de amor y de ilusión **.–Ya los amo.–**

Yuri intento decir algo pero Nikiforov ya estaba apoderándose de sus labio mientras esbozada una sonrisa y expresaba abrazándolo con locura **.**

– **¡YURIIIIIII VAMOS A SER PAPAS!–**

– **Ahg, Vi-Viktor.–** Yuri estaba más rojo que un tomate al escuchar aquello, notaba como el rostro de Viktor parecía estar loco de emoción tanto que Nikiforov agregaba.

– **Quiero gritarlo, quiero que sepa todo el mundo. –**

Se puso en pie y trato de ir corriendo a la terraza de aquella habitación, pero Yuri tomo su mano y le detuvo exclamando.

– **No Viktor espera... etto.–**

– **¿Hum, Yuri acaso no quieres que se den cuenta?–**

– **¡hum! no, no, no es eso es solo que...–**

Yuri agachó su rostro. **–¿Qué pasa?–** Cuestiono intrigado el platinado obserando a su chico con esos enormes ojos.

– **Viktor… ¿Acaso no te... parece raro no, estas molesto no te doy...? as...?–** Dos dedos fueron puestos en aquellos labios Nikiforov se había apresurado a cubrir su boca antes de que dijera algo que no debía aquel muchacho, lo observaba con profundidad y susurraba.

– **Yuri... nunca hables así de nuevo, yo... no lo soportaría**.– Katsuki se silenció, se dio cuenta que su inseguridad, desconfianza y baja autoestima no estaban no deberían ser tomados en cuenta… debía desechar esa parte tan horrible de su persona; el silencio inundo el momento Viktor había tomado sus manos y las había apretado para darle fuerza estaba prácticamente gritándole a Yuri que dejara de sentirse así a su lado… el joven japonés entonces asintió con lentitud y susurro.

– **Está bien, perdóname no volveré a hacerlo.–**

Yuri noto como Nikiforov cambiaba la expresión en su rostro, el peli negro se inquietó aquella faceta de Viktor en ese momento le asustó pues parecía estar molesto por lo que había intentado decir; aquel clima tenso y cargado se disolvió y animo al después que Viktor formo aquel rostro blanco como la nieve una hermosa sonrisa y la emoción que desbordaba en sus expresiones, Yuri observaba con atención y timidez esos ojos azules como dos bellas piedras las cuales lograron que Yuri cayera bajo aquel encanto Viktor elevó a su peli negro para ambos estar en pie, la mirada de Viktor era sumamente enamorada al punto de estremecer a Yuri quien susurro.

– **Yo... etto...–**

Nikiforov no le permitió escabullirse al menor regreso a besarle y entrelazando sus manos en su cintura acercó ambos cuerpos mientras el otro confesaba notando como el platinado ya estaba severamente emocioando.

– **Ah... Viktor tú ya...–**

– **Yuri... mi cuerpo reacciona ante tus expresiones tu voz tus labios.** –decía mientras sus orbes azules reducían y le miraban con pasión

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación aunque no duro mucho puesto que era interrumpido por aquellos besos, Yuri era observado con total amor por entre aquel fleco plata por parte de su ex entrenador y Katsuki observaba a su amante de tal forma que Nikiforov no podía con aquella expresión, aquel rostro le invitó a iniciar la danza de amor, Viktor acarició entonces con sus manos aquella cintura y al mismo tiempo rozo su entrepierna contra la de Yuri el cual emitió un pequeño jadeo en aquellos labios.

– **Humgñ...–**

Se rostro se descompuso en una expresión necesitada y excitada, Yuri no podía controlarse y apenas habían comenzado, pero es que aquellos labios ardían de pasión sobre los suyos.

Viktor con movimientos suaves y lentos sometió sus generosas manos bajo aquella camiseta acariciando la espalda y cintura de su chico quien no lograba regular su palpitar y lo que sucedía en sus bajos también, al solo contacto de sus cuerpos frotarse el perdió por completo la vergüenza sintiendo como todo lo que Viktor tocaba en él lo hacía estremecer.

Nikiforov retiro con calma su camisa y en cuanto Yuri quedo desnudo del torso lo observó de tal forma que Katsuki se sintió avergonzado.

Viktor dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y exponía sin querer en ruso. **–Yuri, eres precioso. –**

Yuri se inquieto quería saber que había dicho su platinado sin embargo no pudo cuestionar pues su cuello y clavícula eran devorados por besos Viktor el cual chupeteaba, besaba, invadía aquella piel. Yuri inicio a temblar elevó una mano a su boca y contuvo sus gemidos ante sentir aquellos labios sobre una de sus tetillas y como la lengua de Viktor jugueteaba con esta.

Katsuki sometió su mano en los cabellos de Viktor y jaloneo por un segundo y confesando.

– **Viktor…N...No hagas eso.–**

– **Yuri...–**

– **Viktor yo...–**

El platinado se retiró la camisa que llevaba y tomó una de aquellas temblorosas manos de Katsuki para que acariciar a su pecho causando que el más joven se animará a participar en el jugueteo.

Recorrían sus cuerpos con sus manos el cabello de Nikiforov caía con gracia sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro mientras Yuri tenía ese peinado desordenado que lo caracterizaba. Ambos se observaban mientras Viktor analizaba aquel rostro Yuri observaba al piso era demasiado vergonzoso el ser analizado por ese personaje que por mucho tiempo idolatro y que creyó tan lejano, fue entonces que Nikiforov tomo los costados de su rostro y susurro.

– **Quiero que aprendas a verme a los ojos, deseo que sepas lo importante que eres para este ruso solitario y lo mucho que has traído a mi vida Yuri...–** El corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho, mientras Viktor agregaba con una voz grave y averiada. **–El amor nunca tuvo sentido para mí; pero tú.. me has dado una valiosa lección. –**

De nuevo lo beso de forma que Yuri percibió como ambos daban unos pasos hacia atrás y llegaban a la cama y se dejaban caer con suavidad Viktor se apoyaba con una rodilla y una de sus manos mientras que la otra recorría el abdomen de Yuri buscando con intensa emoción aquel lugar en el cual una pequeña elevación iniciaba a notarse, Nikiforov se separó un momento de aquellos labios y sin decir nada se movió en un camino de besos por todo su pecho mientras apartaba sus pantalones y se detenían en aquel pequeño vientre el cual beso con amor.

Yuri observaba a su platinado mientras controlaba su jadeos Nikiforov tenía la habilidad de descontrolarlo. El platinado abandono aquella piel para retirar sus molestas ropas y por fin quedar ambos desnudos al medio de la cama. Yuri sentía el calor de Viktor incendiar su piel era demasiado excitante sentir esa piel contra la suya y esos besos que lo descompusieron al nivel de gemir en aquellos labios. Viktor había cubierto sus cuerpos con la sábana de la cama mientras él se encontraba entre las piernas de su peli negro el cual recostado lo observaba con ternura y susurraba.

– **¿Viktor... sabes cómo. se dice te amo en japonés? –**

El cuestionado estaba al nivel de su rostro observó a Yuri con amor y susurro de forma un poco avergonzada. – **Oh vaya... no, no lo se...–** Claro que si lo recordaba pero solo imaginar que Yuri diría esas palabras en su lengua tan hermosa lo tenso **.–¿Me enseñas...?–**

– **Hum.–** asintió... **–Se dice...** _ **Aishiteru**_ **…–**

Un golpe intenso se sintió en su pecho, Viktor no supo que decir esas palabras en Yuri eran música para sus oídos ya que conocía que en su cultura estas no se saben decir con facilidad o a la ligera si Yuri decía eso era porque lo sentía.

Entrelazo su cuello en un abrazo mientras expresaba en su lengua de origen **. –** _ **Ia liubliú tebiá... Yuri–**_ (Te amo Yuri.)

Se apartó despacio mientras besaba sus labios, el inglés era el lenguaje que los había unido y hecho entenderse todo el tiempo en el que se conocieron y expresar sus variadas formas de amor en sus lengua terrenal era definitivamente el culmine el clímax de aquel hermoso amor que indicaba iniciar una vida juntos.

Viktor había estado frotándose contra el erecto pene de su japonés el cual respiraba acelerado y estaba sonrojado a tal punto de sudar, Nikiforov se hincó en la cama entre aquellas piernas, ya habían confesado su amor y estaban preparados para ser uno solo nuevamente, Yuri flexiona sus piernas y apoyado con dos almohadas en su espalda pudo tener total visión de sus cuerpos, Viktor masajeaba su miembro grueso ansioso de querer entrar en esa húmeda sensible y única cálida entrada, mientras Yuri por otro lado movía una mano traviesas para con inocencia tomar el pene de Viktor en sus manos y guiarlo a su orificio susurrando.

– **Viktor...–**

El mencionado se sonrojo más sus mejillas desfilaban el color rojo y el sudor en todo su cuerpo demostró lo loco y ansioso que estaba en entrar a ese lugar. Con alma tomo la mano de Yuri entrelazo sus dedos y la llevo hacia arriba de la cabeza de su japonés, mientras él se agachaba con cuidado sobre su cuerpo y con la ayuda de su otra mano presionaba aquel lugar para entrar con cuidado.

Yuri al sentir la punzante penetración apretó sus manos una entre las sábanas y la otra entre los dedos de Nikiforov quien había colocado su frente en su pecho y confesaba con aliento febril.

– **Yuri... ah...ahh Yuri como te amo.–**

Katsuki había cerrado con lentitud sus ojos, sus cejas se habían curveado en dolor y placer, mientras que su boca se abría y no odia evitarlo, él gemía de manera elevada.

– **Ah...ahhh, Vi-Viktor...–**

El mencionado elevó su rostro, estaba atónito esa expresión su voz y gemidos además de la respiración acelerada de su pequeño japonés lo descontrolo al punto de devorar sus labios, mientras su cuerpo iniciaba a moverse, Yuri se desbocó no supo que fue, pero su interior su ser todo estaba desesperado por sentir aquellos tratos.

Viktor envestía de manera lenta y cuidadosa no quería lastimar a Yuri por lo tanto en cada beso cuestionaba angustiado y jadeante. **–¿Yuri estas bien? ah. hum dime por favor.–**

Katsuki tenía una mano sobre su frente respiraba a bocanadas y confesaba. **–Si... ah. Viktor por favor no pares.–**

El inicio a moverse una a vez más su interior era llenado por ese grueso pene el cual acariciaba su próstata, la cual había bajado y estaba más cerca de su entrada dado a su estado; Yuri no podía con tantas sensaciones.

Habían sido 4 meses solitarios y extrañando aquellos tratos de Viktor.

Se estaban amando con locura, Viktor había salido de su interior ya que Yuri le pidió que se recostar a sobre la cama, Nikiforov así lo hizo notando como Yuri se posaba sobre su cuerpo y con cuidado tomaba aquel miembro para auto penetrarse y quedar sentado sobre ese regazo en una pose de misionero. Yuri sentía que la penetración había causado que Nikiforov llegará a lo más profundo de su interior, aguardo un momento sosteniéndose del abdomen del platinado quien aprecio el paisaje Yuri respiraba acelerado su pecho se hundía de forma apresurada, el sudor hizo brillar su blanca piel y su vientre por fin pudo notarse ver aquella elevación que iniciaba desde la mata de bellos de Katsuki justo arriba de su miembro hasta un poco arriba de su ombligo. Viktor no pudo contenerse p siquiera quedarse quiero tomo las caderas de Yuri y delineó aquellos costados al tiempo que bajaba sus manos y acariciando sus nalgas apretándolas permitiendo en Yuri un gemido y temblor en todo lo largo de su cuerpo, Nikiforov volvió a elevar sus manos para acariciar a Yuri por toda su espalda causando que este se hiciera hacia adelante y pudiera iniciar penetrarse. Yuri ayudado de sus rodillas elevaba su trasero y percibía como aquella longitud de ese erecto miembro salía y entraba cuando el dejaba caer suavemente sus caderas sobre aquella erección.

– **Ah... ahhhmmm.–** Se mordisqueo el labio inferior y arrugó sus cejas en placer mientras Viktor no podía pensar con claridad Yuri había perdido su pudor... y eso le encantaba su querido peli negro tenia ocultó todo ese eros en su interior.

Nikiforov podía deleitarse con esa sensación de penetración y es que Yuri estaba increíble todo su cuerpo ardía y estaba sensible que, Nikiforov se dio cuenta que no podía con todo ese descontrolado suceso. Sintió que se correría de un momento a otro y así sucedió.

Sujeto con tenacidad aquellas caderas y confeso.

– **Yu-Yuri... ah...–**

El mencionado agachó su torso para buscar aquellos labios los cuales beso y mientras movía sus caderas de arriba abajo sintió que Nikiforov retenía la respiración en su boca y jadea acondicionando su aliento febril al suyo propio invadido por el orgasmo.

– **¡ah...ahahg!–**

Katsuki podía percibir como el miembro de Viktor palpitaba en su interior, se tomó un momento para poder apartarse y susurrar a los oídos de su Nikiforov.

– **Viktor... yo... aún no...–** Confeso agitado y necesitado por mas.

El mencionado tomo sus labios con los suyos propios y lo beso mientras lo recostaba en la cama y su cuerpo regresaba a prenderse su miembro aunque haya llegado a eyacular estaba duro cual roca ese solo había sido el inicio pensó. Tomo a su chico y lo giro con cuidado para dejarlo sobre sus rodillas y codos, mientras acariciaba su espalda llena de sudor y esas nalgas las cuales apretó causando en Yuri una excitación intensa que le hizo mover sus caderas y acercar más su trasero a la entre pierna de Viktor el cual tomo sus caderas y tomando la base de su pene se introdujo. con calma para luego iniciar a envestir mientras su torso se dejaba caer a su espalda y sus manos sujetaban sus tetillas y las apretaba con fuerza.

– **¡Ahhh...ahg, Viktor!–**

Nikiforov estaba dispuesto a darle el placer que deseaba amaba a Yuri y solo quería hacerle el amor de la forma más apropiada e intensa posible. Él acercó sus labios a su cuello beso ese lugar y confeso en su oído.

–Yuri... te amo... ahg, te amo.–

El delirio por fin llego al sentir las penetraciones constantes y que golpeaban justamente ese lugar que descontrolada por completo a Katsuki, el cual dejo caer su rostro a la almohada y permitió elevar más sus caderas las cuales el platinado acarició mientras lo en vestía. Yuri sintió venirse pero no quería hacerlo sin tener esos labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, elevó su torso y ladeo su rostro para buscar aquellos labios mientras Viktor golpeaba su interior en cada a envestida que causó que Yuri se estremecieron y logrará sentir el reconocible fuego y el deseo de eyacular Viktor había entrelazado con sus brazos aquel cuerpo y ambas manos estaban sobre aquel vientre.

Unas envestidas más y Yuri liberaba aquellos labios para hundir su cabeza haciéndola hacia atrás en el hombro de Viktor al notar aquello percibió como Katsuki se liberó descontrolado sintiendo las contracciones que su interior le otorgaban apretando su propio miembro el cual también acompañó a Yuri en la intensa experiencia del orgasmo.

Viktor temblaba pues también había llegado al orgasmo era imposible no hacerlo con esa presión que causaba el orgasmo de Yuri en su miembro.

Ambos estaban agitados al máximo, aun conectados y tratando de regular sus respiraciones Yuri había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos y su boca exhalaba bocanadas de iré mientras sentía como sus piernas iniciaban a temblar.

Viktor lo mantenía sujeto con aquellas manos aferradas a ese lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos aún estaban en esa pose. Yuri sentía como su hijo estaba moviéndose de manera que le hizo pensar _.–"Lo siento... eso debió asustarte."–_ suspiro hondo y susurro **.–Viktor...–**

El mencionado estaba con la frente sobre su hombro, Yuri no había notado que Viktor había sido testigo de aquellos movimientos en su vientre. Pero tarde lo comprendió Viktor había quedado congelado e impresionado por aquello, Yuri no podía mirarle solo escucho sollozar a Nikiforov el cual susurro.

– **Puedo sentirlo...–** Acarició con la palma de su mano aquel vientre Yuri agachó su mirada y descubrió aquella mano que estaba temblando sobre su redondeado y pequeño vientre.

-...-Viktor se apartó despacio tomaba a Yuri y lo re costaba sobre la cama con cuidado mientras el lloraba. Yuri se asustó quería saber que le pasaba, pero el otro no podía contenerse era un llanto que afligió a Katsuki.

Notaba que Nikiforov observaba con dolor aquel lugar y hablaba en su propia lengua el cual decía...

– _ **YA obeshchayu, chto nikogda ne povredit vam ... my oba dlya vas ... my budem sem'ya.–**_ (te prometo que nunca te haré daño... que ambos estamos para ti... seremos una familia.)

Yuri no pudo tranquilizarlo ni siquiera pudo conocer la razón por la que lloraba solo se dedicó a consolarlo mientras él se desgarraba en su abrazo.

– _"¿Qué es esto porque lloras así? Viktor me destroza verte así."–_

Lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras besaba sus labios y le susurraba. **–Por favor dime ¿que pasa?–**

El peli plata apenas y podía con su tristeza pidió con suavidad entonces. **–Yu-yuri... abrázame hasta que me duerma por favor.–**

– **Hai...–**

El tiempo paso y Viktor había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, Katsuki observó el reloj de la habitación ya eran las 3am y él no se había comunicado con Yuko. Como pudo se separó de Nikiforov y colocándose la sábana a su cintura busco su pantalón en el cual estaba su celular lo examinó con atención y noto un mensaje que decía.

 _ **-"No te preocupes sabemos que estas con él... te queremos y perdón por darle el sobre a Viktor."-**_

Yuri suspiro evitó entonces llamarles, se condujo a la cama en la cual se sentó acarició los cabellos de su ídolo y apartó lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas Katsuki estaba sumamente intrigado al punto de cuestionarse.

– **¿Qué fue lo que te puso así? Viktor ¿que escondes bajo ese rostro lleno de felicidad?–**

Él se acomodó en la cama abrazo el cuerpo de Viktor y se quedó dormido...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Copa China estadio 10 am.**

Jacov estaba molesto no veía a Viktor por ningún lado y su teléfono no parecía estar prendido y lo peor es que ya casi le tocaba salir a cumplir su programa libre y él no estaba por ningún lugar.

Cuando de pronto...

– **¡Jacov!–**

Se escuchó el grito al fondo el anciano gruño al escuchar aquella voz girándose a ver y ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza llegaba agitado, pero ya listo para presentarse.

– **¡VIKTOR! ¿en dónde demonios te habías metido? -**

– **Lo siento... Jacov.–** dijo tomando al anciano en sus brazos y apretando lo en un abrazo que reacomodo sus huesos mientras reía con felicidad y exponía **.–Jacov, me retrase porque cambie la pista del programa.–**

– **¿Tu…Tu hiciste que?–**

– **Vamos, ya es mi turno yo te explico luego...–**

Dijo yendo a la pista...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Palco sur...**

Yuko y Minako observaban a todos lados hasta que por fin a un costado se escuchó.

– **Minako sensei... Yuchan...–**

– **¡YURI!–**

Ambas lo abrazaron y cuestionaron. **–¿Que paso?–**

– **Hablaremos de eso después...–** dijo el de gafas para sentarse en la silla y observar a la pista en la cual Viktor salía con trajes hermosamente iluminados, el color negro con hojas doradas que bajaban por un costado, el traje oscuro que había sacado en el programa corto y esa imagen deprimente había quedado en el pasado ahora llevaba un conjunto hermoso pantalones negros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta con flores doradas y celestes que decoraban elegantemente y sus guantes en los cuales, al ruso al situarse en el centro de la pista elevó su brazo derecho hizo brillar su anillo.

Minako y Yuko agradaron las miradas además de los patinadores que observaban atentos, Chris había visto aquel anillo el cual besaba con amor su portador.

– **Yuri...–** Expuso serio y enfadado el representante de Suiza.

En el palco, Yuko observaba a su amigo quien besaba también su anillo y escuchaban el inicio. de la pista de Viktor...

Una canción sumamente hermosa con emociones incontenibles, diferentes a la soledad el narrador había expuesto en el inicio de aquel programa que Nikiforov había querido abordar los dos lados de ese sentimiento soledad y serenidad por eso el cambio de la pista. Viktor ese día patino como nunca. Había regresado a ser el viejo Nikiforov, pero con más brillos y más sonrisas y emoción. Eso había causado que lograra terminar una presentación aplastante y sumamente insuperable. Los jueces habían ovacionado al ruso de pie, ese era el regreso que tanto habían esperado del héroe de Rusia.

Jacov estaba estremecido por la calidad y la fuerza en sus saltos además de la expresión tan pura y emocionada en su rostro el hombre entonces confeso con suavidad.

– **Vitya… regresaste. –**

Yuri había sido testigo de aquel regreso triunfante su corazón palpitaba emocionado, mientras que sus manos dejaban de estar en su pecho y bajaban a su vientre pues su emoción había contagiado a su hijo, Viktor había hecho una reverencia en dirección a Yuri el cual asintió y le vio partir al Kiss and Cry…

Ahí Viktor marco una marca mundial, rompiendo los records ya impuestos por Plisetsky y Katsuki superándose a niveles astrónomos.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al otro lado del mundo…**

La noticia de que Viktor había batido record en China llego a oídos de Yuri Plisetsky quien estaba a punto de participar en la clasificación de la copa estadunidense, en esta se encontraba Otabeck, JJ Leroy y muchos más patinadores profesionales.

La noticia se mostraba por los principales medios deportivos y en las pantallas de aquel estadio. Plisetsky esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y susurraba **. –Esto se pondrá interesante… te venceré viejo tarado.–**

Con emoción notaba a Viktor lanzar besos en la rueda de prensa que se le había hecho y su sonrisa contagiar a todos menos a sus competidores los cuales apretaban sus puños y se prometían el vencerlo….

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Jejeje bueno estem espero les haya gustado n_n**_

 _ **Gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios muchísimas gracias y también por los fallows espero que pronto volvamos a vernos ¡n_n!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola.**

 **Que emoción otro capítulo más, jajaja y este a sido uno de mis favoritos por que me he reido mucho en las últimas escenas, espero sea de su agrado y continúen dándome sus impresiones, mil perdones por la ortografía y errores que pudieron encontrar n_n**

 **Gracias de todo corazón.**

 **Que tengan un feliz miércoles.**

 **Dsimailer:**

 **Yuri on Ice pertenece a Kubo y a la empresa correspondiente, este solo es un fic para divertirnos y sentir el amor que cada miércoles nos regalo.**

 **En este fic encontraras palabras en japonés y en ruso si no están bien escritas mil perdones n_n**

 **A leer!**

 **Ps: Un saludo enorme a mis amigas, Hikaru, Malkita, Mari chan, Vesania, Gabriela y a todo el grupo de YURI ON ICE! VICTUURI MAKERS de FB!**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **capítulo 6: Suegros.**

Viktor se encontraba más que emocionado luego de aplicar su más hermoso programa libre, hecho en toda la historia de su carrera. Había escrito una nueva página en su experiencia como patinador profesional y los medios de comunicación claro que estaban más que emocionados. La leyenda viviente había regresado y de qué forma, su presentación fue impecable y sumamente espectacular, tanto así que los jueces, como los periodistas fueron conmovidos por aquellas dos facetas en el programa corto y libre de Viktor.

Uno expresaba dolor, soledad y el otro expresaba felicidad, serenidad y muchas emociones más; las cuales causaron que el público se pusiera en pie y aseguraran así, que esta temporada seria emocionante el Grand Prix y las olimpiadas internacionales de invierno guardaría enormes sorpresas en Rusia.

Nikiforov había sido rodeado, estaba a la mitad de aquel acoso de los periodistas los cuales lo abordaron en el pasillo del enorme estadio; Yuri se presentó al lugar, se ubicó tras los periodistas para no llamar la atención él en conjunto de Yuko y Minako permanecieron expectantes a que Viktor concluyera,

Yuri mientras lo esperaba recordaba como Viktor hoy por la mañana se había levantado con una idea... Idea que causó en Yuri observar su anillo por unos segundos recordando aquel despertar tan hermoso...

 _ ***+8Flash Back+8***_

 _Era el punto de las 8 de la mañana y Yuri aun dormía, el peso que iniciaba a tomar fuerza en su cuerpo y lo adolorido que estaba luego de aquella entrega de amor le hizo dormir más allá de las 7 ignorando por completo el llamado de hambre en su barriga._

 _Viktor por otro lado se había levantado temprano y se había concentrado en admirarlo, permaneció sentado en la orilla de la cama, acariciaba con el minucioso cuidado de no_ _despertar a Katsuki aquellos negros cabellos, los cuales se acomodaron a sus delgados dedos y los cuales adquirían la pose en que los peinaba el platinado. El campeón observaba con una enorme sonrisa a su chico el cual dormía de costado sobre aquella enorme cama, Viktor recreaba su vista con aquella hermosa silueta que la sábana apenas y cubría, desde la cintura hacia abajo. Sus orbes azules brillaban más al apreciar aquella tersa piel en aquel hombro el cual había quedado descubierto para sus ojos, la mirada azul cobalto de Viktor delineada cada centímetro de aquella lechosa y sonrojada piel, en la que algunas muestras de su amor una noche antes se podían notar._

 _Luego de devorar con la mirada aquel cuerpo y observar con ternura esa zona en la cual crecía su más grande regalo que estuvo más que seguro venía de parte del caprichoso destino_

 _Él se detuvo abandono con dificultad el deseo de querer besar esa piel, se puso de pie para ir al escritorio de aquella habitación y buscar el sobre que había guardado antes que fuese a buscar a Katsuki al restaurante, este no se trataba del sobre amarillo que habían facilitado Minako y los otros se trataba de uno blanco en el cual se encontraba rotulada la dirección de Yuri en Japón._

 _Viktor tomaba aquel envoltorio lo rompía y de este sacaba los anillos que cayeron y relucieron en la palma de su mano._

– _"Ya es hora que estos anillos regresen a su lugar."–_

 _Pensó con la emoción dibujada en su pálido rostro._

 _Nikiforov antes de siquiera despertar a Katsuki, se las arregló para ducharse, alistarse para su programa y hacer llamadas a los organizadores a quienes pediría hacer cambios en su rutina; luego de explicar sus razones de porque el cambio...apago su teléfono completamente complacido de la aprobación de cambio en su tema para la temporada._

 _Había liberado un suspiro de alivio, pues no quería que el mundo viera su más estremecedora rutina que había sido inspirada por la soledad y tristeza es más él deseaba que todos suspiraran, rieran y se sintieran abrazados por la esperanza que Yuri le devolvió._

 _Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho como llamaban a su puerta._

 _se movía para ir a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo noto a la amable mucama quien llevaba el desayuno que el señor Nikiforov había ordenado por teléfono. Fue realmente difícil encontrar un desayuno tradicional japonés, pero Viktor se impuso como meta hacer todo por su ex pupilo más ahora que sabía que debía de cuidarlo a la quinta potencia y darle cariño y mimos por su futuro hijo._

 _Viktor se acercó a la cama dejo la vendeja en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y se agachó para besar el hombro de Yuri quien tomo aire con su nariz y liberó un enorme suspiro cansado._

 _Mientras su voz suave susurraba_ _ **. –Viktor... quiero dormir más...–**_

– _ **MI querido Yuri, te dejaría dormir una semana solo para complacerte, pero... ya son las 10 y en una hora debo estar en el estadio... para cumplir con el programa libre. –**_

 _Explico besando su mejilla al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del peli negro y lo ladeaba, acercó sus labios a los de Yuri beso y agrego._

– _ **Además debes comer algo antes de irnos. –**_

 _Yuri asintió no había forma de rehusarse a esas órdenes de su ídolo, se incorporó despacio mientras al mismo tiempo se colocaba su camisa; sin embargo al instante en que estuvo sentado aquella sensación horrible de querer vomitar lo invadió, angustiado el recordó que eso le pasaba cuando no respetaba los horarios de comida_

 _Katsuki rápidamente para retener lo que por su garganta subía llevo su mano a su boca y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama para ponerse en pie de forma apresurada de manera que asustó a Nikiforov._

– _ **Yuri.–**_

– _ **Go...Gomen Viktor dame un segundo.–**_

 _Dijo apenas mientras iba al baño y se encerraba, el platinado se extrañó de pronto escucho sonidos que eran catalogados como los de alguien devolviendo fuertemente._

– _ **Yuri...¿estás bien, Yuri?–**_

 _La angustia lo invadió su rostro se tornó más pálido cuando en unos momentos escuchaba el agua del retrete irse rápidamente y el sonido del grifo , luego de unos segundos Yuri abría la puerta y comentaba con un rostro tremendamente pálido y los ojos rojos de haber llorado por la anterior acción._

– _ **Lo siento mucho Viktor es... solo que... si me levanto muy tarde a comer esto pasa. –**_

– _ **No te preocupes, pero dime, ¿Estas bien? ¿Todo está bien dímelo por favor?–**_

 _Yuri le observó a los ojos dio una tierna sonrisa al ver el rostro preocupado de Viktor, él entonces no pudo evitar el sentirse emocionado por obtener tanta preocupación de parte del platinado dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo_ _ **.–Si estamos bien... eso es normal, según la Doctora Kim.–**_

– _ **¿Doctora Kim?–**_

– _ **Ya la conocerás es buena persona...–**_ _Expresó con calma._ _ **–¿Hum? ¿Qué eso que rico olor?–**_

– _ **Ah, si si... Ven.–**_ _Dijo llevándolo a la cama en la cual Katsuki se sentó expectante mientras su platinado con cuidado colocaba la bandeja en sus piernas_ _ **.–El desayuno.–**_

– _ **¿Hum? desayuno japonés ¿cómo lo hiciste?–**_

– _ **Tengo mis medios.–**_

 _Yuri no espero la explicación él inicio a comer mientras que Viktor lo observaba con esos ojos enamorados y susurraba._

– _ **Ahora que lo pienso... nunca comías frente a mí, ¿dónde quedo la promesa de comer tazones conmigo?–**_

– _ **Nunca lo hice porque me daba verguenza.–**_

– _ **Yuri.–**_ _Llamo con ternura Nikiforov_ _ **.–Ya no debes avergonzarte... por lo que veo ya me tienes más confianza, ahora al menos confiesas lo que sientes.–**_

 _Yuri se detuvo, era verdad... era la primera vez que había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía, Nikiforov acarició sus cabellos y beso su frente diciendo._

– _ **Así me gusta... no vuelvas a guardar nada...–**_

 _Yuri había terminado todo lo que Viktor había pedido de desayuno, mientras él continuo alistándose, Yuri lo observaba analizaba a su ruso el cual se había colocado el uniforme de Rusia, acomodaba sus cabellos y se observaba en el espejo al otro extremo de la habitación; cuando escucho de Yuri._

– _ **Viktor... ¿podrías venir un momento?–**_

 _El mencionado se acercó le observaba con atención mientras subía el cierre de su chaqueta blanca con detalles rojos._

– _ **Dime. –**_

– _ **Tú me has pedido que diga todo lo que siento y lo mismo quiero que hagas tú con migo.–**_

– _ **Entonces es un trato. –**_ _Expresó con ternura._

– _ **Sí. –**_ _Yuri apretaba sus puños mientras pensaba.–"Debo saber, porque..."–Katsuki entonces sostuvo una expresión llena de determinación en su rostro y expreso decidido_ _ **.– Viktor... ¿puedo preguntar, porque... llorabas? –**_

 _El peli plata al escuchar aquello, sintió un golpe en su pecho los recuerdos de su infancia regresaron de golpe causando en su rostro un color pálido pues._

– _"Yuri... no estoy preparado para que sepas eso, ni siquiera sé si vas a aceptarme, si te confieso que algo muy importante para tu cultura nunca existió en mi vida…la familia, es lo más importante en Japón; si te lo cuento de seguro tú... me odiarías."–_

– _ **¿Viktor?–**_

 _Llamo Yuri rompiendo el silencio que se había generado tras aquella pregunta._

– _ **Ah... eso... fue porque estaba emocionado.–**_

 _Mintió dando una sonrisa forzada y alejándose para ir al escritorio al tiempo que decía._

– _ **Yuri... escucha, tengo una idea de la cual quisiera hablarte... pero antes.–**_

 _Él se acercó con calma a su chico al cual no le gusto para nada aquella respuesta y estuvo a punto de debatir; sin embargo, Katsuki noto lo que Viktor llevaba en las manos y se quedó en silencio. Nikiforov al estar cerca de Katsuki se agachó y se hincó en una de sus rodillas mientras la otra permanecía flexionada, el japonés analizaba el rostro de Nikiforov y las manos de este las cuales se elevaron al nivel de su pecho y aquella mano se abría dejando ver los anillos que relucieron con intensidad._

 _Yuri observó con rapidez a Viktor quien exponía con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas_

– _ **Estos anillos... dejarán de ser solo un amuleto, estos anillos Yuri... serán la promesa que nuestras almas necesitan para que en algún momento podamos casarnos...–**_

 _Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos cafés mientras Viktor tomaba su mano derecha y susurraba._

– _ **¿Yuri Katsuki... te casarías conmigo?–**_

– _ **Viktor... –**_ _No podía contener ese temblor en su cuerpo y en su voz, aquellos orbes azules lo observaban con amor y emoción mientras el anillo se acomodaba en su dedo anular. Yuri apreciaba aquella joya y respondía._ _ **–Si... claro que sí, te amo demasiado Viktor.–**_

 _El peli negro se contuvo no quería abrazarlo aún, porque ahora era su turno de colocarle el otro juego a su platinado a quien observó con emoción y ternura al tiempo que también cuestiono._

– _ **¿Ahora yo te pregunto... te casarías conmigo Viktor Nikiforov? –**_

 _El otro tomo aire y de forma en la que su corazón agitado le permitiera asintió gritando y abrazando a su chico por el cuello_

– _ **¡YES, YES!–**_

 _Ambos reían mientras se iban recostando en la cama y Yuri era devorado por nuevos besos, Katsuki ya se había puesto la ropa y Viktor solo quería quitársela cuando de pronto._

– _ **Viktor, mmm, ahh, espera...tienes una competencia ¿recuerdas?–**_

– _ **Ah... ya no quiero.–**_

– _ **Debes ir o Yacov se pondrá furioso.–**_

– _ **De acuerdo... pero antes te diré mi idea.–**_

 _Katsuki sentía como él se apartaba de su cuerpo mientras iba por su maleta y colocaba sus gafas negras expresando._

– _ **Después de esta copa hay tres meses de descanso hasta el torneo en Rusia y pienso aprovechar un mes contigo.–**_

– _ **¿Que tratas de decir?–**_

– _ **Que me voy a Japón contigo después de la copa de China.–**_

– _ **Eh, pe-peró Viktor.–**_

– _ **No se hable más debo ir a tu casa y pedir tu mano cómo se debe... ¡Ahhh! conoceré mejor a mis suegros.–**_

– _ **¿Que?–**_

– _ **Yuri esto será hermoso. –**_

 _Dijo tomando su mano y saliendo ambos de la habitación perdiéndose por el pasillo ante las enormes frases de alegría de su Ruso emocionado..._

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

Estaba tan concentrado en ese recuerdo que no noto que Viktor ya estaba a su lado y le abrazaba mientras exponía.

– **Yuri, ya ¿estás listo?–**

– **Viktor...–**

– **Yuri Katsuki.–** expresaron los periodistas deteniendo a ambos su camino, mientras iniciaban a tomar fotos como locos Minako y Yuko fueron desplazadas mientras aquellos se agolpaban empujaban y gritaban.

– **¡Vino a apoyar a sus amigos! –**

– **¡¿Cuáles son sus impresiones de la temporada?! –**

– **Vino a anunciar su regreso en la siguiente temporada o solo... –**

– **¿Porque se retiró del patinaje? –**

Esa pregunta fue la más importante eh imponente de todas, Yuri parecía estarse mareando con tantos flashes de cámara, gritos y preguntas cuando.

– **Nada de eso él, vino conmigo. –** Expreso Viktor causando el impacto en Yuri el cual era aferrado al pecho de Nikiforov y quien anunciaba sin contenerse. **–Quiero aprovechar para anunciarles que Yuri Katsuki se retiró del patinaje por que... ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR! –**

Yuri se impactó al igual que Yuko y Minako; escuchar aquello y el sonido de gritos llenos de emoción en los alrededores causó euforia en todo el lugar, algunos competidores que estaban viendo aquel suceso en los televisores del estadio se quedaron sorprendidos.

 **-–hris, ¿escuchaste eso? –** Cuestionaba su entrenador.

– **¿Que tipo de broma es esta? –**

– **Jajajaja Yuri... –** reía emocionado Phitchit, Celestino a su lado estaba con la boca abierta.

Al lado de ambos se encontraba Minami Kenjiro el cual elevo ambos puños y grito emocionado. **–¡Omedetto Yuri-Kun! –**

Diferentes reacciones se llevaban a cabo en todos lados del mundo deportivo, pero alguien no estaba muy a gusto con este anuncio que el pentacampeón había citado. Yacov llegaba a la cercanía del platinado a quien intentaría separar de Katsuki, apartando y empujando a los periodistas se abrió paso, cuando estuvo al lado del Nikiforov murmuró frente a las cámaras .

– **Eso que dice Viktor no es verdad. –**

Yuri y Viktor se quedaron mirando al anciano el cual impulso a la prensa el retirarse mientras que Viktor cuestionaba **. –¿Yacov, por qué hiciste eso? –**

– **Ven aca. –**

Dijo jaloneándolo de la medalla de oro en su cuello, ante la mirada confusa de Katsuki el cual expresaba.

– **Viktor te esperaremos afuera. –**

– **Okay. –**

Yaco había llevado al platinado a un lugar más solitario en el cual Viktor lo observaba confundido y cuestionaba.

– **¿Yacov? –**

El entrenador estaba más que enfadado, nervioso y eso se notaba, apartó su fiel sombrero de su cabeza y lo lanzo a una banca colérico al tiempo que cuestiono. **–¿Que estupideces estás haciendo Viktor–**

– **¿Estupideces de que hablas? –**

– **¿Como puedes decir semejante cosa en televisión? –**

– **Pues es la verdad, Yuri y yo nos vamos a casar. –**

– **¡Het! –** (no) grito furioso Yacov **. –¿Sabes una cosa? a mí no me importa qué tipo de vida lleves estoy acostumbrado a soportar tus tonterías porque con ello pensaba darte un respiro y hacer que olvidarás tu pasado... pero esto es demasiado yo no puedo apoyarte en esto. -**

– **Yacov... –** expuso serio y decepcionado. **–Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas. –**

– **No lo soy pero... trato de abrirte los ojos vas a crear una guerra en la federación deportiva, si expones abiertamente que eres Gay. –**

– **No me importa Yuri y yo nos casaremos le guste o no a Rusia. –**

– **Viktor... –**

– **Eso es todo Yacov. –** expuso en Ruso retirándose del lugar.

– **Viktor...¿acaso piensas dejar todo por un capricho una etapa? –**

El campeón se detuvo, giro su rostro hacia a tras y por entre sus flecos platas observó de la forma más severa a su entrenador se dispuso a acercarse a él mientras retiraba la medalla de su cuello y susurraba

– **Yuri no es un capricho ni una etapa, es la persona que el destino tenía para mí. –**

Dicho esto colocó la medalla en las manos de Yacov y agrego

– **Me iré a Japón por un mes regresaré para la copa Rostelcom. –**

Yacov no pudo expresar más nada, solo lo vio partir a Nikiforov, en los pensamientos del mayor surcaban muchas malas situaciones pero también conocía la tenacidad y lo fuerte que era Viktor.

– **Solo espero sepas lo que haces... –** Concluyó apretando la medalla de oro en su mano y colocándose su sombrero de vuelta.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Japón Hasetsu... Yu-Topia Katsuki.**

Hiroko Katsuki estaba emocionada, pues ese día había recibido una llamada que la emociono de maneras inesperadas, ella corría por todo su hogar limpiaba y colocaba cada cosa en su lugar Maccachin, la seguía y de vez en cuando ayudaba a sacudir con un plumero en sus fauces.

Mientras ella hacia todo un alboroto Mari y su padre atendían a los clientes de Yu-Topia Katsuki los cuales cuestionaban con interés.

– **Toshiya-san, ¿van a celebrar algo? –**

– **Sí, bueno... un amigo regresa a casa y queríamos recibirlo de la mejor forma. –**

– **Así es, por esa razón las aguas termales se cierran hoy a las 6. –**

Decía la castaña de gafas tomando al hombre de un brazo y levantando lo para empujarlo a la salida mientras aun tomaba su comida.

– **Ehhh... Hiroko san ¿qué hace? –**

– **Mamá...eso no es necesario. –**

– **Hiroko... jajaja nunca te había visto tan nerviosa. –** exponía su esposo apartándola del cliente, el cual regresaba a sentarse mientras él se llevaba a su esposa a un lugar apartado y cuestionaba. **–¿Que te sucede mujer? –**

– **Pues es que tengo nervios y ¿si Viktor decide dejar a Yuri por su loca familia? ay dios no. –**

– **Hiroko. –** Expuso abrasándola **. – Eso no pasará, los hemos visto en toda la temporada pasada y Viyta vivió aquí mucho tiempo él, ya nos conoce y nos acepta. –**

– **Si, pero... –**

– **Sabes que no debemos meternos demasiado con las cosas de Yuri, debemos darle su espacio. –**

– **Pero es mi niño Toshiya. –**

– **Yo te entiendo... pero también Mari se puede sentir desplazada. –**

– **Nada de eso papá. –**

Dijo la castaña en la entrada observaba a ambos padres sin expresión alguna y susurraba

– **Yo siempre supe que Yuri seria quien llevaría el apellido de la familia a niveles y lugares desconocidos mientras que yo me siento más cómoda estando aquí encargada del negocio. –**

– **Pero hija... –**

– **¿Acaso no quieres darnos nietos? –** cuestionaba Toshiya.

La castaña sacaba un cigarro y susurraba. **–Para eso está Yuri. –**

Ambos padres suspiraron, notaron como ella se retiraba para seguir atendiendo mientras Maccachin la seguía, Toshiya por otro lado sujetaba a su esposa por los hombros y expresaba.

– **Vitya, ama a Yuri y eso equivale a que también nos ame a nosotros tranquila. –**

– **Es que lo que dijo... ¿será verdad querido? ¿se van a casar? –**

– **Aunque no sea convencional, eso al menos recuperará el honor de nuestra familia. –**

– **Hai... –**

– **Bien, regresemos al trabajo, en unas horas esos dos aparecerán por aquí. –**

– **¡Si! –**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Eran los últimos días de abril... (N/A sé que falta a muchísimo para el Grand Prix pero vamos a hacer vista gorda de esto okey n.n ) Las flores de cerezo estaban en su apogeo, esos pétalos rosas se deslizaban con el viento por todo Hasetsu. La ciudad de apariencia cálida y de forma amurallada era un sitio de en sueño y tremendamente tranquilo para cierto platinado.

El sol se había ido ya, era el punto de las 8 de la noche cuando el tren que provenía del aeropuerto se posaba en la estación. De este bajaban primero Yuko y Minako ambas traían valijas livianas y ambas mientras caminaban conversaban de lo interesante que fue el viaje y que también fue una lástima que Minami no logrará avanzar en la clasificación... aguardarían a esperar tres meses para verificar los siguientes finalistas que acompañaran a Viktor al Grand Prix ya que ese evento en esta ocasión se celebraría en Suecia

Minako estaba emocionada pues claro que iría a Suecia a apoyar a Giacometti, conversaban animadas cuando.

Ellas pasaba el control de la estación se detuvieron y observaron hacia atrás. Ambas dibujaron una sonrisa al ver a Yuri y a Viktor caminando tomados de las manos y más que todo esbozaron risas suave y emocionadas al enterarse de la actitud SOBRE PROTECTORA de cierto platinado.

– **¡Yuri cuidado! –**

Katsuki apretaba su mano y susurraba con voz baja y cerca del oído de aquel angustiado platinado **. –Viktor tranquilo no me voy a caer por un pequeño desnivel en el piso. –**

 **-–h perdona es que... –**

Se unieron a ambas chicas y Yuko expuso. **–Vaya Yuri, creí que tu madre era sobre protectora... pero Viktor le gana por mucho. –**

Yuri suspiraba y Viktor expresaba. **–Bueno es que estoy preocupado eso es todo. –**

– **Oye angustias. –** Llamo seria aquella maestra cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión seria la cual cambio de pronto al agregar. **–Relájate, ese bebé no se irá de ahí tan fácil... si supieras que Yuri se enteró que estaba embarazado por caerse en la pista de patinaje creo que... –**

– **¡¿Que dijiste?! –**

Nikiforov estaba asustado su rostro se había puesto demasiado pálido observaba con terror a su peli negro y cuestionaba.

– **¿Eso es cierto que sucedió? –**

– **Viktor... cálmate un poco, te lo contare, pero tranquilo. –**

Mientras relataba lo ocurrido ese día en el Ice castle, el cuarteto caminaba en dirección de las calles, pues la casa de Yuri no estaría tan lejos de la terminal de Hasetsu, así que decidieron caminar y así inundarse del hermoso paraje que los árboles en esa estación transmitían con sus frondosas ramas cubiertas de flores de colores y el aroma a estas inundaba todo el pueblo.

Nikiforov escucho la historia el terror y el pánico se fueron lejos al constatarse que Katsuki había salido ileso y bien librado de esa amenaza de aborto. Respiraba tranquilo y mientras se acercaban al hogar de Yuri, Viktor expresaba.

– **Es un alivio que no te haya ocurrido nada... vaya esto me hace pensar que realmente la llegada de nuestra princesa nos tomó por sorpresa. –**

– **¿Princesa? –** cuestionaron ambas mujeres, sin embargo, antes de recibir respuesta de parte de un Viktor con rostro iluminado y enormes ojos brillantes escucharon.

– **¡MAMÁ! –**

Yuko escucho el grito elevado de sus trillizas con emoción se apresuró a ir en su encuentro, Takeshi estaba al lado de ellas, el peli negro se acercó a su esposa la abrazo y saludo con un beso mientras susurraba en su oido.

– **Nos hiciste falta Yuko. –**

– **Takeshi. –**

Nishigori observaba con ilusión a su esposa, pero aquella visión se cortó al ver a Minako y a la pareja de chicos acercarse y saludar.

– **Nishigori. –** Saludaba Yuri.

– **Yuri. –** Saludo el grandullón acercándose y abrazándole por el cuello de manera masculina y cuestionar. **–¿Cómo vas? por lo supe todo salió bien en China. –** Dijo observando a Viktor quien desde que estuvo al frente de Takeshi había elevado su mano izquierda y puesto su dedo en su labio inferior pues los analizaba. Ellos hablaban en Japonés y les seguía el paso, pero en la forma en la que observaba a ese hombre era con intenciones de querer degollarlo ya que nadie le ponía una mano a su querido chico; sin embargo él se contuvo al escuchar.

– **Viktor... perdona solo estábamos saludándonos... Nishigori Takeshi es mi amigo ¿lo recuerdas? –**

Nikiforov sonrió de forma forzada estaba ardiendo en celos sin embargo el expuso **. –Okay. –**

Nikiforov se acercó al alto sujeto y expreso en un japonés impecable pero con asentó muy notorio pues dado a que casi no lo hablaba o practicaba algunas palabras se habían transvasado. **–Nishigori-san... no te preocupes yo cuidaré muy bien de tú amigo. –** Concluyó apartando su brazo de su peli negro y dedicándole una mirada asesina.

– **¿Uhm? –** cuestionaba el fornido sujeto dibujando una sonrisa y acercándose a Viktor para azotar su mano en su espalda y expresar **. –Más te vale o sabrás como se hace la masa para fideos con tu cuerpo. –**

Nikiforov soltó a reír y expuso con cierto sarcasmo **. –Ah... ese tipo dé lecciones prefiero evitarlo no te preocupes. –**

Yuri sudaba una gótica eso había sido peligroso prácticamente Nishigori había amenazado a muerte al ruso y el platinado parecía que estaba celoso. Minako reía y Yuko también mientras la niñas se aferraban al cuerpo de Yuri y le sacaban fotos.

– **¡MAMÁ YA ESTA CRECIIENDO! /NUESTRA HERMANA NACERÁ PRONTO./YO QUIERO ENSEÑARLE LOS SALTOS PRINERO. –** Gritaban al mismo tiempo las pequeñas invadían y acariciaban a Katsuki de manera que él se sintió agobiado.

– **¡Ay! esperen no ahg. –**

– **STOP. –** Grito su madre causando el orden mientras corría hacia sus hijas y les retiraba sus celulares de las manos y regañaba **. –Ya les dije que no quiero que a cosen así a Yuri, no le tomen fotos ni videos el necesita privacidad y lo que menos queremos es que personas que no comprendan la situación se enteren de que esta en este estado ¿y por qué creen que será niña? –**

– **Lo presentimos/será niña/Yuri solo puede hacer niñas. –**

Viktor observaba a las chicas con emoción, rápidamente se soltó a reír se agacho para quedar al nivel de las tres y al instante las abrazo y exclamo.

– **Ustedes y yo tenemos algo en común... yo también siento que es una niña. –**

– **Ya está bien Viktor no les des cuerda, Yuko tiene razón sabemos que están emocionadas, pero deben contenerse ¿entendido? –** Expresó Nishigori serio.

– **¡Lo sentimos! –** expusieron las tres haciendo reverencia mientras Viktor notaba como Yuri se rascaba la cabeza y devolvía las disculpas no quería que por su culpa fueran reprendidas las niñas.

Nikiforov se apartó de las chicas a unos pasos observaba en silencio, apreciando aquella escena cuando Minako se acercó a su lado izquierdo y expreso solo para el de mirada coral **. –Eso que dijo Yuko es verdad Viktor... aunque sientas tanta emoción por lo que está pasando debes guardar el secreto... –** el platinado observaba con atención a la castaña quien agrego. **-Yuri es una persona sensible y no soportaría las malas miradas ni los comentarios despectivos, así. que debemos mantener en secreto su estado okay.-**

Nikiforov asintió mientras la mujer se movilizaba a la entrada de la casa y tras ella los Nishigori. Viktor se había quedado ahí de pie pesando en que quizás había cometido un verdadero error al mencionar lo de su matrimonio ante la prensa pues ahora todos los ojos estarían puestos en Katsuki, se había olvidado por completo que aquella hermosa noticia aunque fuera algo sumamente común para el para la gente del exterior no lo era incluso para el fue difícil comprender del todo el cómo Yuri se embarazo, se sintió culpable de haber hecho aquello y se prometió que ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso lo menos que deseaba era que Katsuki perdiera la confianza en sí mismo o se sintiera un fenómeno.

– **¿Viktor? –**

Escucho a un costado derecho en donde el platinado salió de su transe y observó aquellas orbes cafés brillar en confusión.

– **¿Todo bien? –**

– **Yuri... –** Llamo tomando sus manos intento averiguar si lo él había dicho ante la prensa había molestado a Katsuki, deseaba pues respetar su voluntad, no obstante, tampoco quería presionarlo o preocuparle por lo tanto prefirió dejar el tema a un lado y con una expresión más relajada cuestionó **. –¿Podríamos hablar en Japonés frente. tus padres...? –**

– **¿Eh... ? si está bien...¿pasa algo? –**

– **Nada solo quiero practicarlo y quiero sonar convincente para ellos. debo impresionarlos. –** Expuso dando un beso en sus labios, Yuri asintió y se movilizó con Viktor a su casa mientras caminaban imaginaba que todo aquello era un sueño su ídolo, su más grande mentor la persona que por tanto tiempo admiro entraría a su casa, no como un huésped de Yu-Topia si no como alguien listo para iniciar una vida juntos...

. _ ***+8*+8***_

Dentro de aquella casa Hiroko recibió la noticia por parte de su hija Mari que ya estaban llegando, la castaña estaba en la cocina preparando un banquete, al escuchar aquella noticia abandono su delantal y expreso.

– **Ya están. aquí Maccachin. –**

Ella corría emocionada mientras a su lado se unía Toshiya y ambos se posaban al frente de la entrada por la cual aparecieron los Nishigori y Minako se daban abrazos y una bendición, el saludo de bienvenida de las trillizas las cuales corrieron adentro para iniciar a acariciar a Maccachin quien movía a la colita. cuando de pronto escucharon en la entrada.

– **Okasan... Otosan... –** Yuri observaba a sus a padres exponiendo con ternura. **–Ya llegamos. –**

El primero en reaccionar fue Viktor quien expuso. -

– **Hello Okasan, Otosan, Mari-San... Maccaachin. –**

El perrito al escuchar aquella reconocida voz, no pudo aguardar más, se emocionó de manera inmediata salió corriendo como un cohete y se lanzó a su dueño casi derribándolo y al cual lamio todo su rostro **. –Yo también te extrañe. –**

 **-Vitya-san.-** Nombró el señor Katsuki acercándose a Nikiforov quien había perdido la batalla con Maccachin y estaba en el piso siendo atacado por los lameteos y lloriqueos llenos de emoción de su perro, el señor Katsuki mostró su mano derecha para estrecharla mientras que Nikiforov se incorporaba limpiaba su rostro de la baba de Maccachin y lo observaba con atención y susurraba.

– **Así no suegro, venga todo el paquete. –**

El pequeño hombre fue estrechado en un cálido y fuerte abrazo que lo dejo sin aire, Yuri había observado todo desde que entro a su hogar, sonreía mientras su padre era liberado y ahora la que era asaltada por el ruso era Hiroko a la cual tomo de su mano la elevó y la beso expresando con esa voz grave y profunda

– **Un placer volver a verla... okasan. –**

los ahí presentes al notar la emoción con la que aquel platinado se presentó causó en ellos una tranquilidad sumamente profunda. Al menos Yuri no sería rechazado ni abandonado por ese hombre tan importante.

Ya estaban moviéndose hacia a dentro de la casa cuando Viktor al quedar de último fue tomado de un brazo por parte de la única mujer en aquella familia de cuatro. Mari había jaloneado a Nikiforov hacia afuera aprovechando que Yuri era atendido por su madre y la cual le invito a irse a cambiar pues se llevaría a cabo una cena importante y debía estar vestido para la ocasión.

Mari se detuvo en el frente de su casa observaba con atención a Viktor mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y el otro la observaba con curiosidad al punto de cuestionar.

– **Mari-san... ¿Sucede algo? –**

Aquella mujer guardo silencio, mientras ambos eran iluminados por el foco en aquel poste de tendido eléctrico en la calle, ella suspiraba e iniciaba a hablar de forma pausada y suave.

– **Viktor ¿puedes responderme algo? –**

– **Si... –**

– **¿Ustedes ama a mi hermano? –**

– **Claro que sí. –**

 **-Entiendo...-** Dijo ella en un tono lúgubre y profundo. **–Iré al grano... quiero saber si apoyadas y amarás a mi hermano, Incluso sabiendo que las cosas no serán fáciles de aquí en adelante. –**

– **¿A qué se refiere? –**

– **Van a ser padres, la sociedad los consumirá y señalará... ¿estás seguro de poder ayudar a soportar esa situación a mi hermano? –**

 **-..-**

– **Yuri tomo esta decisión si es errónea es asunto de él, pero a mí me corresponde protegerlo como hermana mayor. –** Mari observaba con seriedad al platinado. **–No me importa que esté pasando por tu mente en este preciso momento, pero dado a que tú fuiste quien puso el mundo de mi hermano de cabeza... te responsabilizo completamente. –**

– **Mari-san, entiendo su punto–** Dijo serio **. –Mari- san le aseguro que yo no soy solo alguien que está jugando, tampoco es una etapa ni siquiera es curiosidad… Amo a Yuri y aprenderé a amar y proteger todo lo que implica el hacerlo.-**

– **Muy bien. –**

– **¿eso es todo? –**

– **No... hay algo mas. –**

– **Dígame. –**

– **Quiero que después, cuando todo esto acabe y mi futuro sobrino este de unos años... –** Hizo una pausa para mirarle a los ojos. **–Deseo que ayudes a Yuri a ganar su primer oro. –**

Viktor elevó sus cejas, su rostro cambio de serio a uno demasiado emocionado.

– **Es una promesa. –** Respondió conmovido, Yuri tenía el potencial y estaba seguro que en otra temporada podrá ayudarle a ganar.

– **Yo no olvido las promesas Viktor. –**

Ambos asintieron Mari tiraba el cigarro al piso apagándolo y se movía para abrazarlo y susurrar en su oído.

– **Bienvenido a la familia. –**

El escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo noto como ella se apartaba y le dejaba solo, a su lado llego Maccachin quien chilló un poco, el platinado se agachó despacio y comento a su fiel Caniche. **–Hemos encontrado nuestro sitio Maccachin. –**

El lanudo lamio su rostro y notando como Viktor se elevaba y caminaba exponía

– **Supe que fuiste un héroe muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija Maccachin te ganaste unos Mochis, sin papel. –** acariciaba su cabeza enorme y ambos por fin entraban al lugar cerraron la puerta corrediza y se adentraron a la sala...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Canadá...**

El frío calaba sus huesos mientras bajaba la última maleta del taxi, Georgi a su lado expresaba en ruso.

– **Lo hiciste bien Yuri. –**

– **Lo se. –** respondía el joven rubio y de genio un poco inestable, el joven quinceañero era acompañado por el peli negro ambos viajarían ese día de regreso a Rusia en conjunto de Lilia y Sasha.

– **Yuri Plisetsky. –** Gritaba una mujer en el punto de chequeo de equipaje **. -Date prisa. -**

– **Ya voy Lilia, demonios no tienes por qué gritarme. –**

– **Yuri Plisetsky no voy a tolerar ese comportamiento. –**

– **Está bien. –** Dijo silenciando se y gruñendo palabras desesperantes. Mientras entregaba su pasaporte a la encargada de chequeo Yuri aguardaba por su documento cuando escucho pasos a su lado, Plisetsky dedujo que se trataba de Georgi pero no era el caso pues

– **Felicidades por llevarte el oro Yurishka. –**

El joven se erizo y alertó esa voz la reconocía y esa forma de llamarle solo la sabían su abuelo y su único y mejor amigo.

– **¡Otabek! –**

Llamo observándolo, Las orbes verdes de Plisetsky se agrandaron al admirar a ese peli negro a su lado su porte tan seria y su impecable peinado su perfume el cual inundo su pequeña nariz y le hizo estremecer al punto en que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, aquel alto muchacho le dedicó una mirada relajada. Ambos recibían sus documentos y se encaminaban por el pasillo en dirección de la puerta para abordar.

– **Fue una competencia muy interesante, por fin logramos ganarle a Leroy. –** Inquirió Altin.

Yurio emitió una sonrisa burlona pues había recordado la expresión de derrota en el canadiense y eso había sido una imagen que nunca borraría de sus recuerdos, ve tan miserable era su paga por haber sido el mejor en la copa de Canadá. **–Tu programa libre casi me alcanza. –** Termino diciendo el rubio mientras seguían conduciéndose a las puertas de abordaje.

– **Estuve a punto de ganar la apuesta ¿verdad? –** cuestiono Otabek de manera que Yuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas el rubio llevaba una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul había recordado la apuesta o más bien la proposición que Otabek le había confesado antes de iniciar la copa de Canadá. Yurio había agachado su mirada mientras caminaba su corazón palpitaba acelerado y pensaba.

– _"Soy un idiota dejarme llevar por las palabras de Viktor en la tele y de paso crear una apuesta contra este tonto."_ **–**

– **¿Yurishka? –**

– **Humgrr... –**

El mencionado se tensó rápidamente tomo a Otabek por el brazo y notando que Georgi, Sasha y Lilía habían entrado a la sala de esperas de su puerta de abordaje el aprovecho para llevar al peli negro a los baños en los cuales expreso **. –Otabek no me llames si ya te lo he dicho. –**

– **Pero suena lindo. –**

– **Grr. –**

– **Eres lindo... –**

Dijo Altín con un rostro serio e inexpresivo, Yurio se sonrojo apresurado expreso.

– **¿cómo puedes ser capaz de decir eso con esa cara? –**

– **Yuri... –** Llamo el de mirada oscura llevando al rubio a una cabina en la cual acercó su cuerpo al del otro quien tembló lleno de miedo por dos sencillas razones su cuerpo se sentía raro, cada vez que Otabek lo miraba, le hablaba al oído o patinaba y daba esos saltos fuertes y perfectos el sentía un fuego en sus pantalones y un vacío en su estómago horrendo.

Otabek acercó su rostro al oído de Plisetsky podía sentir su perfume, y el olor de sus cabellos. Yurio inicio a temblar aún más tragaba grueso y en sus labios se concentraba el calor de su propio aliento.

El joven cerro sus ojos mientras Otabek posaba sus manos a la pared tras del cuerpo de Yurio quien susurro **. –O-Otabek... –**

– _"Quiero besarle, quiero abrazarlo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío pero..."–_ Él se separó al escuchar su nombre y al notar el nerviosismo que emanaba aquel delgado cuerpo. Otabek observó con seriedad al rubio a quien susurro. **–No volveré a llamarte así, vamos... o perderemos el vuelo. –**

Yurio noto como el partía y le dejaba solo, ante estar a merced del silencio Plisetsky sentía y escuchaba su corazón palpitar en sus oídos su cuerpo temblaba y el calor que sentía en sus bajos lo incómodo.

– **Maldita sea... este idiota le gusta jugar conmigo. –**

Chasqueo su lengua y se dedicó a salir de aquella cabina mientras se lavaba las manos pensaba.

– _"fui un idiota, de no haber criticado a esos tontos Otabek no se comportaría de esa forma…soy un idiota."–_

Plisetsky salió del baño y se encontró con Lilia y los otros mientras se giraba para observar al otro extremo en donde los equipos de Kazajstán estaban ya abordando su vuelo. Yurio admiró por última vez al peli negro, ellos habían sellado un pacto algo llamado apuesta en el torneo de Canadá ese trato era.

– _"Otabek debes ganarme en los torneos solo así podré permitirte entrar a mi vida de la manera que quieres."–_ Pensó Plisetsky encaminando se al túnel de abordaje...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Japón…

Yuri y Viktor se habían tomado su tiempo para estar presentables en la cena, en la cual estarían los amigos cercanos y los familiares de Yuri. Viktor por suerte había llevado un traje de diseñador a China y estaba espléndido con una camisa blanca una corbata azul marino y los trajes elegantes. Yuri por otro lado llevaba puesto un traje formal también a petición de su madre.

– **Ah... no entiendo porque tanta elegancia mamá. –**

– **Porque es tu cena de compromiso hijo. –**

Yuri se sonrojo a horrores y aún más se sonrojo al notar que aquel pantalón no parecía querer cooperar en su cintura pero con ayuda de arreglos de su madre solucionaron el asunto, sin embargo aquel pequeño vientre podía asomarse y deslumbrar se en esa zona y más con ese tío de ropas. Hiroko dibujo una sonrisa y susurro.

– **Solo será una hora te lo prometo. –**

– **Está bien. –** respondió su hijo colocándose el saco y acomodando su corbata de color verde aqua. **–Está corbata no le gusta. Viktor. –**

– **Se te ve linda vamos. –**

Abajo ya estaban todos reunidos en la larga mesa baja, que habían unido Toshiya y Takeshi y la cual fue arreglada con los objetos necesarios por Mari, Yuko y Minako esta se había encargado de colocar las bebidas para los que celebrarán.

Nikiforov fue el primero en bajar.

– **¡Oh! –** Gritaron las mellizas sacando fotos y Maccachin ladraba feliz.

El platinado se movió al lado de Shinya y cuestiono **. –¿Yuri ya bajo? –**

– **Jajaja no aun no baja, de seguro debe estar nervioso ¿Vitya, puedes decirme que talla es ese traje? –**

– **Bueno. –** El respondía con detalles mientras el señor Katsuki tomaba nota mental.

Ya estaba todo listo y los ahí presentes se acomodaron cuando escucharon ruidos que provenían de las gradas, todos giraron a ver a la pared que dividía estas con la entrada del salón comedor.

La primera en aparecer fue Hiroko quien corrió al lado de su marido a quien emocionada dijo **. –está listo. –**

Yuri giraba y se presentaba en la sala nervioso avergonzado y sonrojado **. –Ah... –** Llevaba puesto los trajes formales y el cabello peinado hacia atrás solo unos cuantos mechones rebeldes se acomodaron a los costados de su rostro, aquellas mejillas teñidas de rosa causaron en Viktor quedarse sin aliento, definitivamente ver a Yuri de esa forma invitaba a devorarlo con besos o abrazarlo con fuerza y amor.

– **Wahhhh. –** Expresaron las trillizas absteniéndose de tomar fotos.

Minako observaba con atención y susurraba por lo bajo. **–Es la corbata. –**

 **-Minako sensei.-** Reía Yuko.

– **Ahora la veo muy agradable. –** Dijo Nikiforov apurándose a llegar a su lado y besarle al tiempo que le decía en el oído. **–Te ves precioso Yuri. –**

– **Vi-Viktor. –**

Los suspiros fueron colectivos menos en Takeshi quien solo se cruzaba de brazos y exponía. **–Esto es raro. –**

– **Nada de eso. –** expresaban Toshiya **. –Nuestro hijo es especial y lo aceptamos. –**

Rápidamente todos se acomodaron mientras Mari y Hiroko ayudaban a servir los tazones. No sería una cena de alta alcurnia pero, expondrán humildemente su felicidad ante la noticia y la presencia de dos nuevos miembros en aquella familia.

Ya estaba todo listo para comenzar a cenar cuando Toshiya dirigió unas palabras **. –Queridos invitados amigos y mi querida familia... solo quiero darle las gracias por estar aqui... además de darle una calurosa bienvenida a Viktor a la familia... –** elevaronsus vasos de madera y el señor Katsuki agrego. **–Bienvenido Viktor Nikiforov, tú y toda tu familia la cual deseamos conocer son bienvenidos a la nuestra. –**

– **Querido, eso que dices es verdad. –** Dijo emocionada Hiroko ella al igual que Mari llevaban un kimono formal **. –Me encantaría conocer a tu madre Vitya. –**

El platinado a pesar de que aquellas palabras lo transportaron a un estado de depresión no cambio su expresión en su rostro es más sonrió y susurro.

– **Muchas gracias. –** Su Japonés era muy natural y con un asentó peculiar **. –A todos. –** Agradecio desviando por completo el tema de sus padres. La cena se dio con calma Nikiforov notaba la atmósfera severamente tranquila, animada agradable y de alguna manera para él fue triste y nostálgica.

Observaba que en los rostros de aquellos japoneses esa convivencia, la felicidad que cada uno gozaba era sin embargo algo que él podía envidiar pues, no hacía falta nada más que la unión de aquella familia para ser felices.

Todo ese regocijo causó en él un nudo horrible en su garganta trato por mucho de pasarlo riendo por las ocurrencias del padre de Yuri su querido suegro pero, era difícil por lo tanto mejor decidió apoyarse en él sake mientras Yuri lo observaba con atención y análisis a su ruso, si de algo conocía a Viktor era que podía notar cuando él estaba contento o fingía estarlo.

– _"Viktor."–_ pensaba el peli negro analizando estaba preocupándose _. –"¿Porque noto que no estas aqui? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi?"–_

– **¡Waoooooo! señor suegro como puede beber así de rápido si yo lo hago me mareo. –**

– **Eres un débil Viktor, el sake se bebe de un zarpazo, ¡Muchacho! –** exponía el de gafas mientras Takeshi asentía y agregaba.

– **Viktor, aunque no soy fan ¿sabes que es un Wesley reposado en arroz? –**

– **No pero arriba tengo una botella de Vodka que podría competir con este sake. –**

– **Pues cuando acabemos esta seguimos con esa. –**

– **¡Yes! ¡CAMPAIII! –**

Chocaban los vasos de madera mientras reían de forma elevada Yuri suspiraba y sudaba una gotita, sus advertencias de beber de mas no habían sido escuchadas ni por su padre o menos por Vitya, el entonces susurro con alivio. **–Bueno al menos están en casa y no en un restaurant. –**

– **Yuri. –** El mencionado escucho la voz de su amiga y se giró para verla mientras ella decía. **–Viktor es lindo… Yuri felicidades lograste algo que nunca imagine. -**

– **Yuchan. –**

– **Me** **alegra que hayas podido conocerle y mírate, ahora vas a tener un bebé de él simplemente el hilo del destino existe y en ti se aplica fuertemente. –**

– **Bueno…–** Exponía Minako, interrumpiendo a ambos con calma **. –Yo me retiro por hoy. –**

– **Minako sensei ¿se va tan rápido? –**

– **si... necesito ir a dormir no lo hice desde que llegué a China. –**

– **Oh está bien. –** Dijo Hiroko mientras Mari, le acompañaba a la entrada en donde la bailarina se despidió de aquellos hombres los cuales movieron sus manos y gritaron.

– **¡Daspitaya, Minako–** (Adios Minako)

– **¡Good! –** Gritaba Viktor. **–Aprenden rápido jajajaaja. –**

Yuri estaba sonriendo notaba como Viktor le enseñaba algunas frases en Ruso a su padre y a Takeshi los cuales parecían decirlas muy bien y el platinado estaba complacido parecía ser un buen maestro.

La velada continua y al pinto de la 1 am las trillizas se quedaron dormidas, Yuko fue con ellas a la segunda planta, Hiroko le decía.

– **Ven te haré un espacio en la habitación de huéspedes. –**

– **Gracias señora Katsuki. –**

Ambas entraban a una recamara vacía mientras Mari abajo, controlaba a su padre al cual le decía. **–Tú ya bebiste demasiado ven te llevare arriba. –**

– **Awww.. pero... todavía falta el baile de polka que me enseñará Vitya. –**

– **Ya lo harás otro día. –**

Mari se llevaba a su padre mientras Viktor se despedía animado. **–¡Bye, bye! oyasumi... mister Toshiya. –**

Takeshi por otro lado estaba en el quinto sueño el había quedado fuera de combate al irse Minako, la baba se corría por la comisura de su boca, Viktor le picaba la cara mientras murmuraba.

– **Le** **dije que no aguantaría el Vodka. –**

Aquello dicho por el platinado causo en Yuri una risa suave, Katsuki se acercó al ruso le sujetaba de un brazo y susurraba **. –Viktor, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir. –**

– **Yuri... estoy cansado. –** Dijo sobando su cuerpo contra el de su chico. **–¿me dejarás dormir contigo? –**

– **Ahg, si... ven vamos . –** con calma y cuidado le ayudo a subir, mientras le gritaba a su madre. **–Mamá ya vamos a dormir. –**

– **Okay Yuri, buenas noches. –**

– **Gracias mamá. –**

 **-Nos vemos mañana suegritaaaa. –** Dijo el platinado el cual llevaba el cabello revuelto y el rostro rojo por el alcohol mezclar Vodka con Sake no fue una buena idea. Yuri por fin entro a su habitación lo llevo por esta al sanitario y le ayudo a lavarse los dientes y el también hizo lo mismo. Mientras Viktor salía del baño chocando con las cosas de Yuri, se tomaba la corbata y la retiraba de su cuello arrojaba el saco y se abría la camisa para pelear con los botones de las mangas mientras Yuri. Salía del sanitario el ya vestía mas cómodo una camiseta holgada y un pantalón pijama; apagaba la luz. Mientras sonreía por ver a Viktor en aquella discusión con sus mangas su ruso se había liberado y hablaba en ese idioma desesperado. Yuri tomo las manos de su platinado y despojo los botones para liberarlo.

Viktor se sacaba el pantalón y quedaba solo en bóxer Yuri ayudo a recostarlo mientras exponía.

– **Descansa Viktor. –**

– **Hum... okay... –**

Pasaron unos minutos y Nikiforov noto que Yuri no se iba a dormir con él a la cama esto le hizo sentarse y susurrar **. –¿Yuri, Qué haces? –**

– **Yo me quedaré en el Futon. –**

– **¿Qué, dormirás en el piso estas de broma? –**

– **Bueno es que mi cama no es muy grande y.… –**

– **Entonces yo dormiré ahí, tu duerme aquí ven. –**

– **Viktor.. –**

– **No voy a dejar que mi querido Yuri duerma en el piso. –** Dijo elevándolo con cuidado y dejándolo sentarse en su cama, intento besarle pero estaba tan ebrio que no logro hacerlo solo se dejó caer al Futon en el piso y fue cerrando los ojos mientras Yuri se levantaba para arroparlo, el de mirada chocolate observó con atención su rostro parecía estar tan relajado tan colorado y dormido que le invito a besarle con calma aquellos labios.

– **Oyasumi Viktor. –**

Se puso en pie para meterse a su cama y apreciar el cielo nublado, por su ventana parecía que las nubes naranja en aquel cielo negro amenazaban con una Nevada al siguiente día.

Yuri fue vencido por el sueño el cansancio llevo su mano a su vientre y emocionado susurro.

– **Cariño...¿sientes lo mismo que yo? por fin estamos juntos. –** Dijo para quedarse dormido.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Yu-Topia estaba en silencio las trillizas dormían al lado de Maccachin y Yuko con ellas su esposo había terminado en la sala y Hiroko y su esposo en su habitación mientras que Mari chan...

La luz de un computador se podía ver en su habitación ella estaba fumando y leía con cuidado la biografía de Nikiforov. Trataba de conocer más del platinado y creyó que eso sería útil para aprender más de él y llevarse mejor ya que, aunque le haya confesado que sería fiel y amar a su hermano sentía cierto disgusto por él. En otras palabras, su instinto sobre protector despertó; sin embargo, deseaba darle una oportunidad al platinado y por eso investigo no obstante algo que descubrio no le agrado mucho.

– **¿Hum?–** Mari termino de leer las información que se encontraba en la base de datos de la federación deportiva de Rusia y otros sitios leales que se habían encargado de seguir la trayectoria de Viktor desde los 11 años y susurro **.–No hay nada más... solo dice que fue criado por una tía...–** Mari cerraba la laptop observaba su reloj y exponía **.–¿que escondes Viktor...?–**

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Si has llegado hasta aquí ya es un logro quiero darte las gracias por leer, comentar (claro todos los comentarios son mi paga para continuar) dejar tus likes en FB y marcarlo como favorito y seguir la historia además de los votos en WATTPAD.**_

 _ **Gracias!**_

 _ **Bueno, que les puedo decir este capítulo fue prácticamente de tranquilidad y felicidad al igual que lo será el que viene, pero a partir del 8 las cosas se van a poner un poco oscuras para cierto pentacampeón. Espero que no me matéis n_n**_

 _ **En fin quiero darle las gracias de nuevo espero podernos ver pronto n_n yo estaré actualizando cada miércoles muchas gracias.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como ¿están?**

 **Antes que nada ¡feliz miércoles!**

 **Ahora si las notas del capitulo… quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen cada capitulo de este cuento n_n espero sigamos gustando tanto como lo estamos haciendo hasta ahora, me encantaría aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Este cuento continen nombres de lugares que si bien estan mal escritos o no son fieles a los reales es por que es ficción n_n además de agregar que lo que hago es solo resultado de mi mente maligna y malévola.**

 **Bien…**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo primera parte y por favor si son tan amables para las que leen el FFiction busquen en Youtube esta canción.**

 **Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply**

 **La van a necesitar n_n les pegare el link aunque sé que en fiction no salen completes, para los que leen en Wattpad les incrustare el video en la parte superior n_n**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER A DISFRUTAR!**

 **Mil perdones por los errores que se pudieron encontrar.**

 **Link del video: :** **Hola como ¿están?**

 **Antes que nada ¡feliz miércoles!**

 **Ahora si las notas del capitulo… quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen cada capitulo de este cuento n_n espero sigamos gustando tanto como lo estamos haciendo hasta ahora, me encantaría aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Este cuento continen nombres de lugares que si bien estan mal escritos o no son fieles a los reales es por que es ficción n_n además de agregar que lo que hago es solo resultado de mi mente maligna y malévola.**

 **Bien…**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo primera parte y por favor si son tan amables para las que leen el FFiction busquen en Youtube esta canción.**

 **Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply**

 **La van a necesitar n_n les pegare el link aunque sé que en fiction no salen completes, para los que leen en Wattpad les incrustare el video en la parte superior n_n**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER A DISFRUTAR!**

 **Mil perdones por los errores que se pudieron encontrar.**

 **Link del video: : / / y . be / U**

* * *

 **HISTORIA**

 **by**

 **Aurora la Maga.**

 **capítulo 7: "Días felices… Ceremonia" Part 1.**

Luego de aquella extraña y divertida celebración en familia, los días fueron pasando ya eran dos semanas y Viktor se había acostumbrado a la vida en aquel hogar, es decir, hora no sólo era un huésped; él decidió ayudar en todo lo relacionado al centro de turismo comandado por Toshiya incluso daba ideas innovadoras, por ejemplo.

– **Creo que lanzar un anuncio en este sitio web hará que más extranjeros vengan. –** exponía.

Toshiya y Mari examinaban la idea observaban el sitio web y trataban de entender los pros y los contras de aquella propuesta, pues no es que no tuviera clientes sino más bien no habían tenido la oportunidad de pensar en hacerlo internacional.

El señor Katsuki asentía a los comentarios de Nikiforov los cuales le hacían tener una visión sumamente interesante de su pequeño local y quizás solo quizás los demás negociantes que cerraron en el pasado, quisieran apoyar y re abrir sus puertas en sus lujosas aguas termales siendo esto el castaño exponía.

– **Usted tiene una gran imaginación Vitya pero, esto debe hablarse también con la gente local y el alcalde de la ciudad, pues no sólo el Yu-Topia se beneficiaría, si no también las localidades aledañas. –**

– **Si tiene toda la razón podemos transformar a Hasetsu en un paraíso más de lo que es y así sea reconocido en todo el mundo y todos ganarían una porción. –**

El platinado estaba emocionado Mari también se interesó y atribuyó sus ideas.

Mientras ellos exponían sus opiniones y futuros proyectos a grande escala para el fabuloso negocio.

Hiroko y Yuri estaban en la cocina la castaña que vestía al igual que su hija Mari, con trajes ocres, observaba de reojo a su hijo el cual tenía una expresión muy animada mientras se encargaba de acomodar el arroz en los tazones que correspondían, Yuri con gusto estaba ayudando a sus padres en el negocio.

– **Yuri... –** Llamo entonces la pequeña mujer.

– **Dime mamá. –** respondió el joven tomando otro bol y continuando con lo suyo.

Su madre lo examinaba con atención y mientras lo hacía a sus pensamientos llego una idea, pues al notar la forma tan esmerada que su hijo modelada el arroz blanco en una bolita con tal facilidad dentro de aquel bol de una forma tan sencilla y experta, solo apoyándose de una cuchara de madera ella entonces dijo

– **Sabes Yuri te veo muy contento, estas relajado estas sumamente emocionado ¿no es cierto? –**

Su hijo dejo lo que hacía para observarla y asentir mientras expresaba. **–Lo estoy mamá, es que todo esto es como un sueño. –**

– **No lo es, simplemente todo es real.** –Ella dibujaba a una enorme sonrisa y admiraba con cierta ternura a su hijo tras aquellas gafas pequeñas que portaba su femenino rostro. **–Yuri sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero necesitaré que te comprometas conmigo. –**

– **¿Eh? hummm está bien, pero ¿qué es? –**

– **Te lo contare en un rato, pero para ello debemos salir mañana al centro de Hasetsu. –**

Katsuki tuvo la confianza de aceptar sin cuestionar nada más. **–Está bien madre, pero... –** Aunque siendo él un curioso muchacho se aventuró a indagar diciendo **. – Dime, ¿que se te a ocurrido?, digo para estar preparado. –-**

– **Eres muy curioso. –** Sonreía aquella castaña. **–Veras Yuri, dado a que Vitya ya es de nuestra familia seria muy amable y tradicional de nuestra parte celebrar una ceremonia de té, ¿Qué te parece? –**

El rostro de Yuri se iluminó, aquella propuesta de su madre ante tan elegante acción fue bien recibida de su parte pues él estaba seguro que eso seria una enorme sorpresa para Viktor. Ese tipo de eventos eran sumamente tradicionales y muy culturales además de los bellos movimientos perfectos inequívocos con los que constaba aquella ceremonia.

Katsuki solo una vez había estado en una ceremonia de té, un buen amigo quien agradeció a Yuri el haberle presentado a su actual novia fue el invitado principal en esta. Yuri al recordar como aquella joven novia de su amigo se movía con el talento delicado de una geisha o una maestra del té representando correctamente el significado impecable y transcultural de dicho evento, Katsuki a sus memorias llego de prisa como aquellas manos se movían de una forma elegante alucinante y sin exagerar; dado a aquellos recuerdos el trago grueso pues el solo imaginarse hacer eso le hizo estremecer y cuestionar.

– **Ah... mamá espera... tengo una duda, ¿Quieres que yo sirva el té o dejarás que una maestra lo haga? –**

– **Hijito, no... para eso quiero que vayamos al centro aprenderás lo más importante y serás tu quien le sirva el té a Viktor. –**

Yuri trago grueso puesto que él debía de aplicarse en aprender aquellos movimientos y realizarlos de manera correcta y perfecta; ahora entendía el porque su madre le pidió compromiso.

Pues el control, la disciplina y la concentración que se debe obtener a la hora de servir y preparar el té debía de ser única y perfecta. Como si fuera el patinaje... completamente ilusionado por la idea abrazo a su madre con fuerza y asintió diciendo.

– **¡Si, mamá lo haremos y te prometo que estarás orgulloso de mi! –**

– **Ya lo estoy mi niño. –** Aunque aquellas palabras fueron dichas con amor de parte de Hiroko y que los deseos de su madre por recibir a Nikiforov en su familia fueran tan elevados.

Yuri regreso a luchar contra un pensamiento que cambiaba todo el panorama de su emoción, una de sus tantas preocupaciones que daba vuelta en su cabeza regreso con fuerza y aquella expresión animada se fue desvaneciendo, lo que causó en su madre el mismo efecto; al notar que su hijo cambio su mirada alegre por una triste y también agachaba su rostro al piso.

Hiroko se angustio observaba a su pequeño con suma confusión y al hacerlo ella descubrió que su chico ya no era su niño, pues noto como sus facciones se tornaron más maduras y finalmente aquel rostro redondo e infantil se había convertido en uno perfilado, a pesar de que la castaña descubrió que su hijo se había puesto tan guapo algo más le llamo la atención y eso fue el hecho de que el embarazo le había asentado muy bien pero también había causado estragos en aquel juvenil muchacho quien por instantes lucia demacrado.

– **¿Yuri que sucede, porque estas triste? –**

– **Mamá. –** Llamo Yuri. **–No me había tomado el tiempo para preguntarte algo. –**

– **¿Qué cosa Yuri? –**

Los ojitos cafés de Katsuki observaron a su madre de forma culpable, herida y profundamente preocupado. **– Dime una cosa... y te pido que seas sincera…–**

– **Lo que sea Yuri solo, dímelo. –**

Yuri inicio a respirar de forma acelerada, pues no quería creer que por lo que había hecho con Viktor y la enorme falta de respeto a ellos al acostarse sin haberse casado primero con su Ruso o peor aún que sus padres se enteraran que amaba a un HOMBRE lo atormentaron y desesperaron al punto del llanto.

Con voz gravemente difícil de escuchar Hiroko fue interrogada, por su hijo.

– **¿Papá y tú están molestos conmigo? –**

– **¿Molestos, que es lo que dices? –**

– **Bueno es que no lo sé… pero, siento que están conteniendo su regaño es decir... metí la pata. –**

Hiroko negó tomo las manos de su peli negro y susurro. **–Tu padre y yo discutimos el asunto, desde que supimos tu estado... aunque, nunca imaginamos que te gustaran los chicos... no notamos las señales pues, pensamos que por la admiración y relación con Yuko, no llegaríamos a aconsejarte o explicarte la verdad oculta de tu nacimiento, sin embargo; no puedo mentirte la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa. –** Yuri seguía mirándole preocupado **. –Aunque para serte franca... yo lo sospeche desde que tenias 13 años... sabía que esa admiración y fascinación por Viktor no era solo eso... –** Hiroko dibujo una sonrisa amable y agrego. **–Le dije a tu padre que tú eras un chico serio y maduro, fuerte y seguro de lo que quiere en su vida...aunque no lo parezcas lo eres o si no fuera así, no hubieras aceptado la noticia de lo que te pasa de esa forma tan madura. –**

– **Mamá. –** Yuri quería llorar, pero ella tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y agregaba.

– **Yuri, no somos jueces solo somos tus padres las personas que más te amamos y por ese amor que sentimos te aceptamos con tus errores, defectos, virtudes, talentos y preferencias sexuales. –**

Ella se acercó más para abrazarlo dado a que estaba subida en un banquito de cocina, para estar al nivel de la enorme hoya de arroz en la estufa, no le costó trabajo.

Yuri sintió su abrazo cálido el cual caló en sus huesos y le hizo tomar un enorme aliento aliviado mientras la mano de su madre se movía a su vientre y se sintió querido se alejo un poco desprendiendo el abrazo de su madre y tímido rasco sus cabellos y confeso con una expresión tierna

– **Gomen, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que sentía por Viktor hasta que él se presentó aquí . –**

– **Hijo mío. –**

– **¿Te confieso algo? –**

– **Dime. –**

– **Yo tenía terror de hablarle y de algún modo me comporte de manera esquiva, cuando estaba cerca de él en el anterior Prix. –**

– **Vayaaa, tu siempre ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos hijo. -**

– **¡Es que tenía miedo! ¿Y si decía algo que me dejara en vergüenza? –**

Hiroko reía. **–Hijo eres un tontito debes confesarle eso a Vitya de seguro se sentirá más querido. –**

– **No, No, no, eso es vergonzoso. –** Expresó sonrojándose permitiendo a su madre poner una expresión en su rostro de felicidad y agregar.

– **Por fin dices lo que sientes. –**

Yuri se sonrojada más y con la mano en su nuca asentía diciendo con voz suavecita. **–Es que ya no pienso seguir guardando lo que siento... hice una promesa con Viktor, y pienso cumplirla. –**

– **Entonces me alegro por ti hijo y... –** leabrazo con fuerza. **–Nosotros no estamos molestos, pero... –** Dijo admirando a su chico de manera seria. **–Deben casarse. –**

– **Ah... si, si… Te lo prometo que si nos casaremos. –**

– **Eso es bueno saberlo, pues precisamente la ceremonia será para eso para reafirmar y agradecer su unión futura la cual quiero que sea después de que nazca mi nieta. –**

Yuri se apartaba de su madre aquello dicho hizo que sus mejillas ardieran, no quería pensarlo, pero si lo analizaba detenidamente ya faltaba poco para que su hijo naciera si hacia cuentas ya estaba entrando a los 5 meses y eso lo asustaba. Nerviosamente regreso a lo que hacía moviéndose a un costado para colocar los tazones en una bandeja de madera y alistarse a irse cuando su madre agrego.

– **Y... Yuri. –**

– **¿Si? –**

– **También quiero que me prometas que regresaras la pista y que ganarás el oro para tu hija. –**

Katsuki agrandó la mirada inicio a temblar era la segunda persona aparte de Viktor que le decía que sería una niña, pero esto no había sido lo único que le impacto si no mas bien el deseo de su madre por verlo de nuevo concursar.

Ella bajo de su banco y tomando otra bandeja se acercó al de gafas y agrego.

– **¿Es una promesa? –**

Yuri trago grueso, su madre lo observaba con cierta emoción a él no le quedó otra más que responder. **–S–si te lo prometo. –**

Aquellos ojos chocolate notaron como su madre sonreía feliz y se encaminaba al salón para atender a los clientes mientras él se quedaba ahí pensando.

– _"¿Realmente, podré cumplir esa promesa?" –_

Agachaba su mirada, con la cual observaba aquella elevación que se podía ver en sus ropas de color ocre, Yuri llevaba puesto el antiguo uniforme de Yu-Topia este consistía en un pantalón simple que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, una camisa al estilo Yukata con broches trasladados y un cuello en V.

Yuri llevaba además de aquella ropa sus gafas, salía de la cocina para acercarse a la primera mesa y agachándose, solo apoyándose en sus rodillas en el tatami depositaba el tazón y el vaso acompañado de los palillos y una servilleta sobre la mesa al tiempo que exponía.

– **Por favor disfruta la comida. –**

– **Arigatou Yuri. –**

Expuso el visitante con amabilidad mientras él se incorporada despacio e iba a la otra mesa.

Al fondo justo se encontraba Viktor con su padre; el platinado enseguida quedo solo y al hacerlo se dedicó a admirar el lugar, las paredes rojas con detalles dorados y los sin fines de adornos que representaban aquella cultura tan alucinante y especial como lo era Japón; sus ojos de color coral finalmente cayeron al frente en donde pudo darse el momento para apreciar a Yuri sirviendo las mesas. Viktor estaba ilusionado, admirando como la delicadeza en los movimientos de Yuri se daban al servir aquellas mesas, si de algo amaba ese país y a su gente era la minuciosidad y el empeño que ponían en todo lo que hacían y Yuri se lo había mostrado en la pista.

Nikiforov embriagado por aquel panorama salió de su transe al enterarse como Maccachin llegaba a su lado y se frotaba a su cuerpo mientras el elevaba su mano y acariciaba su cabeza susurrando.

– **Mira Maccachin ¿no es lindo? –**

Notaba como Yuri se ponía en pie ya había terminado de repartir los tazones dejaba la bandeja en una mesa situada a la ventana que daba a la cocina y llevaba una de sus manos a su espalda Yuri suspiraba y acariciaba su cuello, pues ya el peso de su hijo causó que su espalda, caderas y cuello doliera aquellos pesares hicieron que Viktor pensará que todo aquello que pasaba era totalmente real.

Para Katsuki sin embargo; aquellos padecimientos le parecieron normales pues aquella vida se abría paso y se las arreglaba estirándose para hacer espacio en su interior.

A este punto para Katsuki aunque aquella sola acción de servir no era un trabajo extenuante, en su estado fue muy cansado, ayudar a atender aquellos visitantes, agacharse en sus rodillas y levantarse costaba trabajo; sin embargo el joven lo haría por su madre y por el Yu-Topia.

Nikiforov se puso en pie y se acercó a Yuri expresando. **–Yuri ¿podrías venir conmigo? –**

Ambos se movieron en dirección de las gradas para subir por estas y entrar a la habitación de Katsuki quien susurro.

– **¿Viktor que pasa? –**

El mencionado analizaba a Yuri, no sabia si era por esas ropas, pero aquel pequeño bulto ya comenzaba a notarse y mucho, Viktor se contuvo quería acariciarlo y desnudarle, pero dado a que estaban en un sitio en el cual había muchas personas a su alrededor se contuvo y expuso.

– **Le pedí permiso a los jefes para que nos dejen salir un rato. –** Su expresión fue divertida al decir aquello, pues le parecía lindo llamar a sus suegros jefes, mientras que Yuri suspiraba y sonreía diciendo.

– **Viktor no son tus jefes jajaja. –**

– **Pero yo trabajo duro aquí así que si lo son. –**

– **Está bien... –** resolvió Yuri con calma. **– ¿Y dime Viktor, a dónde quieres ir? –**

– **Quiero ir al centro comercial. –**

– **¿Eh y para que quieres ir ahí? –**

– **Veras... eso es una sorpresa por ahora debo decirte que le compraré algo a Yurio, supe que ganó el oro en Canadá. –**

– **¿En serio? –**

– **Sí, el niño está creciendo y mucho, es cuestión de años para que me quite mi titulo de pentacampeón. –**

– **Eso no es verdad cuando Yurio gane su quinta medalla tu tendrás 10 y un título más mundial. –**

– **Con 9 me conformo. –** Dijo abrazándolo y besándole.

– **¿9, por que 9 Viktor? –**

– **Porque la décima la ganarás tu... –** Yuri se estremeció mientras aquellos labios lo besaban y exponían. **–Vamos hay que alistarnos. –**

– **Si. –** ambos se preparaban alistándose para salir mientras abajo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Toshiya se encontraba solo en su oficina revisaba en sus documentos y mientras hacia el balance y contaba el inventarios se dio cuenta de como los ingresos de Yu-Topia parecían ir muy bien desde que su hijo llego y aumentaron más al recibir a Vitya. El señor Katsuki estaba muy contento pues a pesar de que las cosas no se dieran como él las quería... todo había salido bien al menos hasta ahora estaban bien.

Toshiya aun recordaba como con ilusión se imaginó a su hijo casado con alguna de las chicas de la localidad, no siendo la chica de otro hombre.

Al tener en mente aquella visión su mirada fue de profunda tristeza pero luego de unos segundos al observar una fotografía que había impreso en uno de los quioscos de la ciudad y la cual enmarco y coloco en su escritorio, su mundo y atmósfera cambio, pues la relación que había adquirido su Hijo con aquel personaje tan carismático había llevado muchas alegrías y luz a sus aburridas vidas, dado a esto el castaño se encontraba pensativo pues a sus recuerdos se presentaron lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás en los que Nikiforov y él salieron por primera vez solos.

Ese día esos dos hombres fueron al muelle para alquilar un bote y disponerse a pescar en las cercanías de la bahía ese momento les había permitido a ambos hablar...

 _ ***+8FLASH BACK+8***_

 _Viktor estaba silencioso sintiendo como el viento gélido y salado soplaba en su rostro y la brisa marítima golpeaba y revolvía sus cabellos al estar en los días finales de abril estaba helado, pero era perfecto para pescar un poco los cangrejos de hielo que eran tan populares en la zona._

 _Al final de la mañana encallaron sintiendo él va y ven de la marea, Toshiya ordenaba con cuidado lo que debían hacer para estar a salvo._

 _Viktor sin chistar ni un poco seguía al pie de la letra todo lo que su suegro le decía y en ocasiones cuando no entendía algo preguntaba con amabilidad, Toshiya se tomó el tiempo de enseñarle las palabras adecuadas y el platinado aprendió varias que tenían relación a la pesca japonesa._

 _Mientras el convivía con el señor Katsuki este mismo se acercaba al joven ruso y expresaba._

– _ **Vitya... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_ **–**

 _Nikiforov se alertó observaba a aquel hombre con gafas de manera dudosa rápidamente respondió._ _ **–La que sea señor Katsuki. –**_

– _ **De todo este enorme mundo ¿Porque mi hijo? –**_

 _La pregunta más directa y seria se le había hecho a su persona, Viktor se sintió realmente nervioso no sabia como responder a aquello sin faltarle el respeto a aquel hombre o por lo menos no sonar como un pervertido ya que de Yuri amaba todo._

 _Se tomaba mucho tiempo en responder y eso hizo en Toshiya aclararse la garganta y agregar._ **–** _ **No tienes por qué responder si no lo deseas... no al menos a un padre... respóndele a un amigo.**_ **–**

 _El platinado al recibir aquella recomendación decidió hablar con el alma._

– _ **Señor Toshiya... como un amigo le responderé.**_ **–** _Viktor apoyo sus codos en el borde de aquel bote mientras observaba la intensidad de aquel mar el cual presentaba enormes nubarrones en el cielo y la vista se perdía en esa inmensa lejanía la cual no tenía final, decidido a responder apretó sus manos y susurro._ **–** _ **Mi vida siempre fue estricta, desde que tengo memoria, tuve que sorprender a los que estaban a mi alrededor para escalar y ser el mejor, practicaba y caía una y otra vez la misma historia todo era tan monótono, gris... y falso.**_ **–**

 _Katsuki observaba con atención al platinado._

– _ **Todo aquello en lo cual era bueno ya no tenía sentido hasta que lo conocí.**_ **–**

 _El de gafas elevó las cejas._

– _ **Yuri es lo que me complementa, él me dio vida y amor desde el primer momento en que me hablo. –**_ _Viktor observaba a su suegro y sonreía avergonzado, pero sumamente enamorado._ _ **–Aunque él no recuerda eso, nos conocimos antes de que yo decidiera entrenarlo. –**_

– _ **¿Eh como así?**_ **–**

– _ **Fue hace dos años en el banquete del Prix en el que quedo en último lugar.**_ **–**

– _ **Oh... su más triste experiencia, vaya... pero, ¿porque dices que no te recuerda?**_ **–**

– _ **Pues es que esa noche su hijo bebió de más y...**_ –

– _**¡Ja, ¡Ja, ja, ja no me digas! ¿el efecto Katsuki?**_ **–**

 _Viktor asintió y agrego._ **–** _ **Creo que Yuri quería hablarme desde hace mucho pero su miedo y desconfianza no le permitía hacerlo, sin embargo, esa ocasión pudo tomar valor.**_ **–**

– _ **Ah, jajaja, ese mi hijo es un caso.**_ **–**

– _ **El punto es Toshiya-san.**_ **–** _Llamo Nikiforov para separarse del borde y observarlo con determinación._ **–** _ **Yuri me enamoro por completo desde ese momento, su mirada su forma tan tímida de ser y sus acciones cuidadosas y otras veces su hermosa ingenuidad me aturdieron.**_ **–**

– _ **Ujum... ¿y como fue que paso eso? ¿como llego mi nieta ahí?**_ **–**

 _Sonrojo descomunal de parte del ruso el cual agachó su rostro y expuso._ **–** _ **Eso no se lo puedo decir.**_ **–**

 _Viktor hacia reverencia pidiendo perdón, cuando Toshiya elevó una de sus manos y acarició con calma sus cabellos y expuso._

– _ **Solo bromeaba.**_ **–** _ **-**_

– _ **Qué alivio.**_ **–**

– _ **Bueno ahora escúchame bien Viktor.**_ **–**

– _ **Sí, dígame.**_ **–**

– _ **Con Hiroko hemos platicado, queremos que tu y Yuri se casen a nacer nuestra nieta.**_ **–**

– _**¿Eh? pero yo...**_ **–**

– _ **No antes ni a mediados lo harán cuando nazca nuestra chica.**_ **–**

 _Viktor sonrió y asintió estaban en silencio cuando escucharon la campana de las redes repicar Toshiya se movió a la orilla y expreso_

– _**¡Vitya las redes parecen estar llenas!**_ **–**

– _**¡Oh, Okay!**_ **–**

 _Ambos se movieron para jalar la red con ganchos mientras que el barco se movía salvajemente y Toshiya decía._

– _ **Esto no puede ser es algo muy grande.**_ **–**

– _**¿Qué quiere decir?**_ **–**

 _ **-Creo que pescamos un…-**_

 _Al instante en que dijo eso la red se rompió y de las profundidades apareció saltando y mostrándose en todo su esplendor un pez de unos 3 metros de largo un color sin igual en sus escamas entre blanco y rojo con sus aletas blancas y sus enormes bigotes y ojos._

 _Toshiya cayó al piso lleno de impresión mientras que Viktor había agrandado su mirada y observaba a los ojos, aquel enorme pez el cual cayó al agua de forma estruendosa._

 _Katsuki estaba con las gafas desencajados y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora mientras que Viktor sacaba su celular y filmaba el acontecimiento y gritando._

– _**¡Waooooo! ¡Amazing! ¿que fue eso donde esta? ¿Toshiya-san vio eso?**_ **–** _Viktor se movía de un lado a otro buscando a aquel enorme pez, sin embargo; lastimosamente de aquel pez ya no hubo rastro y grito de nuevo._

– _**¡Amazing!**_ **–**

 _Nikiforov sentía la adrenalina y la emoción todavía podía ver recreado ese momento en sus recuerdos_

– _ **Toshiya-san ¿que fue eso fue asombroso?**_ **–**

 _El señor se puso en pie se colocó las gafas y susurro de forma titubeante e impresionado._ **–** _ **Vitya... eso, ese pes... era un KOI.**_ **–**

– _**¿Un Koi?**_ **–**

– _ **Si...**_ **–** _El castaño no podía creer lo que acababa de ver pero Viktor no parecía estar tan sorprendido para él solo había sido un acontecimiento que paso de casualidad y muy común; sin embargo para los japoneses esa aparición del KOI gigante, significaban muchas cosas._

 _Sintió como Viktor lo abrazaba y posaba su celular al frente de ambos, listo para tomar una selfie y expresaba._ **–** _ **¡Smile Toshiya-san!**_ **–**

 _La fotografía marco el momento._

– _ **Pez KOI. –**_

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

Katsuki estaba silencioso pues en todo el camino de regreso a casa en esa ocasión trataba de entender el porque de esa aparición. El siempre había navegado y pescado en ese lugar y jamás había visto a ese espectacular ser marino el cual desde hace mucho se convirtió en solo una leyenda, sin embargo.

– **Si el KOI se presentó con Vitya, quiere decir que él va a pasar por muchas pruebas, dolor y sufrimiento... Vitya de ti depende superar esas pruebas y salir adelante. –**

La preocupación se formó en su rostro pues Yuri estaría inmerso en esa futura tormenta. Se dejó caer en su silla desanimado, elevó su rostro al notar que tras su ventana afuera. Yuri y Viktor salían a la calle, Nikiforov se había agachado para acariciar la pequeña barriga de su hijo y al elevarse tomaba una de las manos de Yuri la cual beso y entrelazando sus dedos iniciaron su camino perdiéndose del alcance del señor Katsuki .

Su mirada estaba triste pero luego de pensar mejor las cosas y ser positivo expreso

– **Te preocupas por nada Toshiya, Vitya va a superar todo lo que venga y Yuri lo ayudara... se ayudarán mutuamente. –** sonrió para volver a lo que hacía.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Centro comercial Hasetsu.**

El lugar estaba atestado de personas, que caminaban por los alrededores Nikiforov a pesar de aquello se sentía tan tranquilo en ese lugar en el cual podía caminar tranquilamente al lado de su chico y nadie decía nada. Pues una de las tantas cualidades de los japoneses es que respetan el espacio personal de los demás, en otras palabras, no les interesa lo que hagas siempre y cuando no te metas con ellos. Incluso esta posible virtud de los habitantes del sol naciente era también mala pues si te pasaba algo ellos pasarían de largo.

No obstante, hay excepciones.

Viktor comprendió ahora porque Yuri era tan cerrado así había sido la cultura en la que creció y abrirse al amor, a los demás y a él había sido difícil.

Ese hecho Viktor lo aprecio demasiado tanto que decidió llevarlo a una tienda y comprar miles de cosas entre ellas ropa nueva para su pequeño japonés.

– **No Viktor no puedo aceptarlo. –**

– **Haz de cuenta que no es para ti si no para mi niña. –**

– **Me niego esto no.… es... –**

– **¿Correcto? –**

– **Así es Viktor...Yo mismo puedo comprarme ropa no te preocupes. –**

Viktor tomo su mano la elevó con calma y besándola le observó con amor susurrando. **–Sé que puedes, pero yo quiero hacerlo pues, te informo que eres mi prometido y futuro esposo así que tengo derecho de hacerte regalos. –**

Dijo atrayéndolo y llevándolo a una tienda muy reconocida en la cual se vendía ropa de última moda y vaya que Yuri había caído en mejor momento pues esa temporada para los chicos japoneses, era usar ponchos o capas, camisas y blusas enormes acompañados de Jean's ajustados, aquellas prendas permitían a las chicas tener un poco de juego e imaginación dado a lo largo de aquellas camisas solo podías ver de las rodillas a abajo de quien lo usaba.

Yuri había entrado a la tienda pasaban por diferentes estantes y todo le parecía una locura él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropa lo suyo era lo simple una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo o de mezclilla, sin embargo; era novio de Viktor Nikiforov quien era un adicto a ropa que provenía de Gucci, Praga, calvin Clain, Paris etc... debido a esto Yuri decidió aceptar a regañadientes que su peli plata fuera su asesor de moda personal, más conociendo que la ropa que comprarían debía de servirle para los siguientes 4 meses y para después

Animado Viktor caminaba tomando todo lo que le llamaba la atención en cuanto a Yuri, llevaba sobre sus brazos las diferentes opciones a probarse mientras escucho de Viktor.

– **Yuri, para saber como te queda necesito que me modelos cada uno. –**

– **¿Te volviste loco? –**

– **Jajajaja no, es sólo que quiero verte puesto todo... ¡Waaahhh mira este es de ceda! –**

– **Viktoru~~~~–** Llamo desesperado Katsuki.

– **Okay ven comencemos con estos. –**

El modelaje inicio, Yuri se probaba cada cosa y Viktor estaba sentado en un sillón aplaudía y exponía

– **¡Yuri Smile! vamos imagina que estas comprando un traje para la pista. –**

– **Etto... –**

– **Vamos cariño. –**

– **Okay... –** Decía saliendo del vestidor y caminando de forma atrevida se giraba y modelada como según él era correcto. **–¿Está bien así? –**

– **¡Ujuju, perfecto! –**

Yuri en esa ocasión mostraba una camisa de lana gris con negro y un cuello que caía de forma holgada al frente y las mangas estaban sumamente sueltas y enormes al igual que el cuerpo de aquella prenda a simple vista parecía una capa, estaba cómoda y muy cálida

– **¿Qué te parece? –**

– **Hum mm hermoso el otro el otro. –-**

– **Espera. –**

Decía él regresando y cambiándose, se colocó una camisa de algodón gris que no apretaba parecía ajustarse a su figura esta iba por dentro y sobre de esta un poncho negro con un cuello pronunciado en forma de V, el borde de aquella prenda llegaba a sus rodillas y Viktor al verlo susurro.

– **Ese es, precioso disimula muy bien lo que está pasando. –** Guiñaba un ojo y sonreía animado, Yuri elevaba una mano a su cabeza y susurraba.

– **Este me gusta. –**

– **¡Bien, ese estilo está muy bien Yuri! busquemos más de esos. –** llevaban de todos los colores que hubiera y la ultima que Yuri se probó fue una de color blanco con cuello alto de tortuga que simulaba ser una bufanda, a un lado de forma trasladada se encontraban botones negros. **– ¡Wao, Yuri esta está muy linda! –**

– **Me siento culpable has comprado tantas cosas que. –**

– **Era justo... quería verte como lo que eres para a mí, un ángel. –**

Katsuki sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, el asintió y se hizo una promesa, ante obtener tantos mimos y encantos de su ruso

– _"Viktor te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti en algún momento también." –_

Salieron de ese lugar mientras caminaban, pararon en un puesto de crepas Yuri había confesado tener antojos de algo dulce y no había nada que Nikiforov no hiciera por él. Con impresión ambos observaban como él depende diente hacia aquel delicioso manjar frente a sus ojos, mientras Yuri decía.

– **Viktor se me había olvidado decirte que el lunes tengo cita médica. –**

La mirada del platinado se movió a ver a Katsuki con prisa y enseguida cuestiono

– **¿Cita médica? –**

– **Sí, la doctora Kim, recomendó hacerla cada mes. –**

– **Entonces iremos. –**

– **Si...si, lo que pasa es que…–**

– **¿Que sucede Yuri? –**

– **Pues… Veras, hasta ahora le había dicho a ella que no me dijera que sexo tiene el bebé pues de alguna forma quería que fuera una sorpresa. –**

– **¿Tratas de decir que no quieres que presione a la doctora para que me diga si es niña? –**

Yuri deslizó una a gótica y negó diciendo. **–No, claro que no, lo que trato de decir es que...ahora... si quiero saber que es, po-porque tu estas aquí. –** Termino diciendo de manera tímida.

– **Yuri... –** Nombró Nikiforov impresionado y abrazándole al tiempo que susurro. **–Lamento no haber estado en la primera sesión.** –

– **Está bien, tu no sabías nada... –**

– **Aquí tienen. –** decía el dependiente entregado los dulces manjares.

Ambos tomaron las crepas Yuri pago el monto pues al menos a eso quería invitar al ruso, caminaron por entre las avenidas llenas de árboles con flores hermosas. El sol estaba poniéndose ya y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a apreciarse; Yuri había terminado de comer cuando Nikiforov le dijo.

– **Oye esto esta rico, mucho mejores que las crepas francesas. –**

– **Si me gusta la mezcla de ácido con chocolate es delicioso y ahg, auch creo que también le gusta. –** Dijo sonriendo con las cejas curvas en dolor pues su hija estaba moviéndose aceleradamente.

El ruso no pudo evitar acercarse se colocó por detrás de su peli negro y abrazando su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en aquel viento mientras Yuri decía.

– **Viktor esto... es. –**

– **¿Vergonzoso? –**

– **No.… es precioso. –** Dijo apoyando su mejilla en el costado de su rostro, ambos se detuvieron y aunque la gente caminaba a sus costados ellos habían cerrado sus ojos sintiendo aquellos movimientos los cuales les hizo temblar, estremecerse y ponerse tan feliz que no podían contenerlo.

Se dispusieron a seguir caminando Viktor se apartaba de aquel abrazo y tomaba su mano para susurrar. **– ¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos estar solos? –**

Yuri se sonrojo asintió y con mucha calma se perdieron entre la gente...

A unos metros de ellos un hombre con gafas oscuras una cámara y un mondadientes en su boca salía de atrás de un anuncio publicitario el masticaba y susurraba.

– **¿En verdad ellos dos están saliendo? –**

Acomodó la cinta de su cámara en su cuello y prosiguió a seguirles, mientras sacaba su celular y expresaba.

– **Hola soy yo... si lo encontré esta en Hasetsu y esta con el otro chico el japonés tal parece no era mentira ambos están saliendo. –** Aquel hombre recibió órdenes y susurraba. **–Está bien conseguiré más pruebas. –**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Viktor y Yuri habían llegado al Ice Castle, era el lugar más privado y solitario en donde podían estar, aunque no era muy romántico por lo menos podían estar a solas o al menos eso pensaron pues un sujeto les había seguido de cerca y se las arreglo para entrar sin ser notado.

Yuko y Takeshi les dieron espacio cerraron el lugar y fueron a casa mientras ellos adentro...

Yuri estaba sentado en una banca, a sus pies Viktor amarraba los cordones de sus patines.

Katsuki angustiado expresaba.

– **Viktor... no sé tengo miedo. –**

– **No va a pasar nada yo estoy aquí contigo. –** Dijo elevando su rostro y haciendo un movimiento rápido en su cabeza para apartar el fleco travieso que gobernaba en su cara para observar mejor a Katsuki mirándole de manera enamorada.

Se puso de pie y tomó a su chico de las manos para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y besando sus manos expuso.

– **Si hay algo que quisiera en este momento es patinar contigo Yuri. –**

– **Pero Viktor. –** Dijo con un tono dulce. **–Así no puedo es peligroso. –**

– **Yo te cuidare. –** Dijo llevándolo a la pista en la cual ambos entraron, Nikiforov tomo su móvil y lo colocó sobre el borde de aquel muro de contención al tiempo que decía. **–Improvisaremos. –** colocando una pieza musical. **–No es un arreglo ni nada, pero esta canción me ha gustado demasiado desde que la escuche. –**

Yuri presto atención y escuchando la tonada no la reconoció pues se trataba de un grupo musical extranjero, Viktor y él mientras el sonido suave y constante de aquella canción sonaba se movían por la pista mientras el platinado susurraba.

– **Se llama "Trudly Madly Deeply". –**

Yuri agrandó su mirada, pues al escuchar el inicio de aquella letra algo en él se removió...

" _ **Truly Madly Deeply"**_

 _ **I'll be your dream**_

 _ **I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

 _ **I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

 _ **Be everything that you need**_

 _ **I'll love you more with every breath**_

 _ **Truly, madly, deeply do**_

 _ **I will be strong I will be faithful**_

 _ **'cause I'm counting on**_

 _ **A new beginning**_

 _ **A reason for living**_

 _ **A deeper meaning, yeah**_

 _Yo seré tu sueño,_

 _Tu deseo, tu fantasía._

 _Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,_

 _Seré todo lo que necesites._

 _Te amaré más con cada respiro,_

 _Sinceramente, loco y profundamente._

 _Seré fuerte, seré fiel,_

 _Porque estoy contando con_

 _Un nuevo principio,_

 _Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo._

Se movían por la pista con suavidad tomados de las manos mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cuchillas raspar el hielo en cada paso y además de eso la canción en el móvil de Viktor el cual elevó la mano derecha que había entrelazado y con delicadeza besaba mientras decía.

– **Escucha lo que dice y siéntelo ¿Puedes Yuri?... –**

Yuri miraba el hielo bajo sus pies mientras la analizaba y susurraba. **–Es muy bonita. –**

– **Me he dado cuenta que… eso es lo que siento, por ti. –**

Resolvió Nikiforov causando un estremecimiento en Yuri el cual noto como su platinado se impulsaba y con él atraerlo, Yuri se asustó, sintió como Viktor liberaba su mano y se movía rápido **a posarse a sus espaldas lo tomo por la cintura y expuso con suavidad.**

– **Yuri…Baila conmigo. –**

Katsuki siguió el paso de Viktor de un momento a otro sus movimientos se sincronizaron sin hacer demasiadas piruetas ni saltos solo figuras en el hielo, mientras aquella canción seguía tocando hasta que por fin en el coro Yuri recibió a su enamorado a su frente y quien lo tomo de la cintura para elevarlo.

– ¡Viktor! –

Yuri se sujeto de sus brazos mientras el mencionado lo observaba a con amor, Yuri sintió entonces como él se giraba y lo bajaba con suavidad. Para abrazarse a su cuerpo y susurrar.

–Jamás te dejaría caer... te amo demasiado los amo, demasiado... Yuri confía en mí. –

 _ **[chorus:]**_

 _ **I want to stand with you on**_

 _ **a mountain**_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

 _ **I want to lay like this forever**_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me**_

 _ **And when the stars are shining**_

 _ **brightly in the velvet sky,**_

 _ **I'll make a wish send it to heaven**_

 _ **Then make you want to cry**_

 _ **The tears of joy for all the**_

 _ **pleasure and the certainty**_

 _ **That we're surrounded by the**_

 _ **comfort and protection of**_

 _ **The highest powers**_

 _ **In lonely hours**_

 _ **The tears devour you.**_

 _(Coro)_

 _Quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña,_

 _Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar,_

 _Quiero permanecer así para siempre,_

 _Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

 _Y cuando las estrellas brillen_

 _Con más fuertemente en el cielo aterciopelado,_

 _pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cielo._

 _Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar_

 _Las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,_

 _En la certeza de que estamos rodeados_

 _Por el confort y la protección de los poderes más altos._

 _En las horas de soledad,_

 _Las lágrimas te devoran._

Katsuki asintió. relajo su cuerpo y permitió que Viktor lo elevará y le diera vuelta mientras él se aferraba a sus hombros y juntaba su nariz con la de Nikiforov a quien confeso.

– **Siempre quise hacer una rutina contigo. –**

– **La haremos te lo prometo. –**

Ambos se olvidaron de todo de las horas del peligro y se deslizaron con suavidad, conectaron sus corazones en una bella rutina que a pesar de ser improvisada era sublime y perfecta, Yuri admiraba los Flip que Nikiforov aplicaba a su lado cuando se separaba y en cada uno él caía con gracia para acercarse a su chico y besarle los labios y al mismo tiempo lo elevaba una vez más y en esta última ocasión besar su vientre el cual por tantos movimientos se estremeció.

Yuri sonreía como nunca lo hizo eran los momentos más felices de toda su vida no podía todavía creer que la vida le había sonreído de tal manera que lo compensaba con tantas victorias. Había conquistado el amor de su vida, encontró su alma gemela y afirmó el hilo del destino que ambos poseían.

Pero mientras ellos se deslizaban en el amor aquel hombre capturaba besos, miradas y traviesos toqueteos.

– **Esto será suficiente. –** Expuso con el botín en aquellos rollos de 8 milímetros en crustáceos en su cámara se colocó unas gafas negras y se fue del lugar había obtenido lo que quería….

* * *

 _ **No se angustien este capítulo llega hasta acá porque lo que se viene no podía cortarse así que pasen a leer el que sigue n_n espero les agrade y que pasen un feliz miércoles n_n**_

 _ **Gracias por sus likes, Fallows, Comentarios, Votos y favoritos esta Aurora les agradece n_n**_

 _ **Sigamos! Nos vemos en el que sigue y recuerden dejar su impresión de cada capítulo me gustaría saber que les pareció de este n_n bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

 **Lamento la espera tuve que salir a comprar unas cosas y me cogió el trafico ToT**

 **Pero ya llegue y la segunda parte también, espero será de su agrado y me regalen sus impresiones, bien como es continuación posteare la canción de nuevo en wattpad ya que aquí seguía la escena perdón Xd**

 **POR OTRO LADO, NOTA IMPORTANTE LEER POR FAVOR.**

 **Se que este es solo un cuento ficticio que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad en la que vivimos, sin embargo tocare un tema bastante fuerte que se esta dando en Rusia.**

 **No con esto quiero decir que odio ese país mas bien odio a las personas que lo arruinan con estos actos de maldad hacia los HOMOSEXUALES.**

 **Con esto quiero aclarar que no estoy tomando historias reales que sucedieron en ese país, es solo que he visto en youtube los diferentes puntos de vista de algunos rusos para con los Gays y créanme me asusta, espero que esto no se torne oscuro. Tratare de no lastimar demasiado a ambos, pero tendrán que leer con cuidado y ya les advierto se pondrá duro de aquí en adelante, obviamente no asesinare a nadie ni tampoco los violare o maltratare tratare de ser un poco compasiva.**

 **No obstante, están advertidos…**

 **OTRA NOTA:**

 **La ceremonia de Te en Japon es un acto de etiqueta muy hermoso yo trate de exponerlo en letras espero les haya gustado en fin a leer y muchísimas gracias!**

 **Un saludo a todos los lectores n_n/**

* * *

 **HISTORIA**

 **by**

 **Aurora la Maga.**

 **capítulo 8: "Días felices… Ceremonia" Part 2.**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 _ **[chorus]**_

 _ **Oh can you see it baby?**_

 _ **You don't have to close your eyes**_

 _ **'Cause it's standing right**_

 _ **before you**_

 _ **All that you need will surely come**_

 _ **I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**_

 _ **I'll be your fantasy**_

 _ **I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

 _ **Be everything that you need**_

 _ **I'll love you more with every breath**_

 _ **Truly, madly, deeply do**_

 _Quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña,_

 _Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar,_

 _Quiero permanecer así para siempre,_

 _Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

 _Oh, ¿puedes verlo, nena?_

 _No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,_

 _Porque está justo enfrente de ti._

 _Todo lo que necesitas seguramente llegará._

 _Yo seré tu sueño,_

 _Tu deseo, tu fantasía._

 _Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,_

 _Seré todo lo que necesites._

El día de la cita médica llego, Viktor y Yuri estaban ya en el consultorio, apreciaban las imágenes en el monitor mientras que la doctora explicaba con minuciosidad todo lo que componía esas imágenes borrosas y titubeantes pues esa pequeña había comenzado a moverse de manera imparable en aquel pequeño lugar, para su sorpresa Nikiforov había tenido razón él había sido certero al advertir a Kim de que sería una niña y ahora pues.

– **Yuri señor Nikiforov... les presento a su hija. –**

El platinado había tomado la mano de Yuri para besarle mientras lloraba de emoción y sonreía Viktor no podía creerlo sin poder contenerse liberó su llanto mientras Yuri acariciaba los cabellos y la mejilla de Nikiforov al tiempo que decía.

– **Ahí está nuestra pequeña... Victoria. –**

La doctora Kim al escuchar aquello y notar el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Viktor se puso en pie, para ir por las copias y papeleo necesario mientras que Yuri era observado por un Viktor alarmado y quien le observaba de una forma la cual no comprendía nada, aquellos ojos celestes y ese mechón reconocido en un costado de su pálido rostro eran apreciados por Katsuki con una expresión llena a de ternura.

– **Quiero que se llame Victoria. –** Confeso Yuri con suavidad.

– **Yu-Yuri... –** El peli plata asintió y susurro sin poder oponerse. **–Así será... mi amor. –**

Viktor aprovecho lo descubierto que estaba aquel vientre y besando esa piel tan suave y tersa susurro. **– ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Te gusta ese nombre? –** Katsuki mientras observaba a Nikiforov hablar con su pequeña acariciaba sus cabellos y escuchaba. **–Ya quiero que salgas de ahí y darte un gran abrazo de bienvenida... Victoria. –**

Kim regreso y observó a ambos con serenidad dio un largo suspiro e indicó, que todo estaba yendo bien, no había ningún problema. Y la fecha estimada fue dictada en ese momento en el cual ella dijo.

– **Yuri dado a que es un embarazo muy extraño y fuera de serie, te programe una cesárea para mediados de septiembre. –**

– **¿Cesárea? –**

Cuestiono Viktor aturdido.

– **Sí, Señor Nikiforov, sucede que al Yuri no ser una mujer es imposible que pueda dilatar y si lo hace será peligroso; por eso quiero programarle antes que algo malo suceda. –**

– **Entiendo doctora Kim. –**

Respondió Yuri con tranquilidad, mientras la médica susurraba. **–Bueno ya estás en 5 meses y debes cuidarte más, comer a tus horas y no exagerar. Mantenerte tranquilo y activo también... –** Viktor apuntaba todo en una libreta Kim reía pues parecía un estudiante esmerado. **–Con respecto al sexo... –**

– **¡Ese tema es importante! –-**

Dijo Nikiforov causando en Yuri un sonrojó.

– **Viktor. –**

– **Ja, ja, ja, bueno te diré que hacer con ese antojo si me das un autógrafo para mi hija. –**

– **Con mucho gusto. –**

Ambos escucharon las recomendaciones, de aquella amable mujer la cual les facilitó una tarjeta y también les indico que el sexo no estaba prohibido en más ayudaba muchísimo a la oxigenación de la placenta y les recomendó hacerlo siempre y cuando sean cuidadosos. Ellos entonces salieron de aquella clínica felices y emocionados ya faltaba poco para que Victoria naciera.

El anuncio de que era una niña fue celebrado por la familia y amigos Minako había regresado con un regalo a Yu-Topia para Victoria y Yuri, esa ocasión ella decidió también competir con esos hombres siendo la más resistente con el Vodka.

Los días transcurrieron...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El mes en que Viktor se debía de quedar en Hasetsu se estaba culminando, antes de ese penúltimo día Yuri se esmeró para la ceremonia y ese hoy demostraría lo que aprendió.

Katsuki se encontraba usando un vestuario de trajes tradicionales, (Nota: algunos elementos del traje los obvie porque sería incomodo explicar todo y hacerles esa idea mental así que solo contaremos con los que expuestos) llevaba una Yukata negra con bordes delgados blancos, sobre esta un Haori negro con tres flores blancas dos en los hombros y una en la espalda esta prenda permanecía abierto y suelto nada más sujetado por el Haori Himo que consistía en una cuerda con blanca, el obi (Cinturon de Haka ma) de color gris que reinaba dejado de su vientre y el cual mantenía firmemente atados su Haka ma (un pantalón de pliegues holgado) de rayas grises y negras, Katsuki aguardaba con emoción a Nikiforov en la enorme sala principal de su casa, el platinado se había tomado el tiempo para colocarse las vestimentas tradicionales de ese país.

La espera llego a su fin cuando Yuri escucho los pasos de aquellas sandalias (Setta) de madera resonar en las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso y por las cuales se asomaba Toshiya primero y luego Viktor el cual estaba espléndido.

Yuri examino desde sus pies cubiertos por los Tabi (Calcetas) hacia todo lo largo de sus piernas y torso, estaba alucinado se miraba tan elegante y precioso pues.

Viktor a diferencia de Yuri, llevaba un Haori de color blanco con flores negras una yukata celeste por dentro y sus pantalones Haka ma negros con degradado en blanco, simplemente perfecto para ese platinado el cual saco del obi en su cintura angosta un abanico y expuso.

– **¿Y qué tal luzco? –**

– **Te ves tan... –**

– **¡Que guapo! –**

Grito su madre y Mari chan interrumpiendo al peli negro, mientras Mari asentía elevando su pulgar mientras que Maccachin ladraba aceptando esa vestimenta en su amo, Toshiya sonrió dio golpes en la espalda de su yerno y expreso.

– **Qué bueno que te quedo, aunque aún te falta manejar las sandalias. –**

– **Es difícil, son peores que los patines. –**

– **Solo es cuestión de práctica. –** Aconsejo Toshiya.

Yuri corto todo aquel jaleo y admiración hacia su peli plata para exponer. **–Viktor ya tenemos que irnos. –**

– **Si... es verdad... –** Expreso emocionado, caminando y posicionándose al frente de sus suegros y haciendo reverencia expuso. **–Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí me hubiese gustado mucho que vinieran. –**

– **No te preocupes Vitya. –** Respondió Hiroko ante las disculpas de su yerno, con una sonrisa tierna ella agrego. **–Esa ceremonia en especial es solo para dos... –**

– **Así es disfrútenlo, nos vemos mañana y por favor Vitya no rompas nada en el templo. –**

– **Gracias. –**

– **Madre, padre... Mari-neechan, Viktor y yo, nos vamos ya. –**

La familia se despedía de ambos, claro que deseaban estar en la ceremonia, pero dado a que él paquete que adquirió Toshiya-san solo permitía a dos personas y que este incluía una noche de estadía en el templo se abstuvieron en ir con ellos.

Hiroko observaba a su hijo como subía al transporte del templo al que asistirían y mientras los veían partir una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

– **Lo harás bien hijo. –**

Dentro del transporte, Viktor observaba a Yuri y susurraba. **–Entonces ¿me dices que debo hacer antes de llegar ahí? –**

– **Si... solo debes guardar silencio, no saques fotografías y trata de adquirir la pose adecuada a la hora de la ceremonia. –**

Yuri había elevado su dedo índice y dictaba cada norma, mientras Viktor le observaba con amor.

– **Okay. –** Viktor sonrió y abrió su abanico para acercarse al oído de Yuri y susurrar. **–Yuri...¿podremos hacerlo en el templo? –**

El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro Katsuki se tensó pues había estado evitando ese deseo de Viktor desde que llegaron de China, el peli negro siempre se excusaba en que sus padres los escucharían, pero al ahora estar solos no tenía de otra, sintió los labios de Nikiforov acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar.

– **Te vez demasiado lindo en estos trajes, Yuri… será difícil para mí contenerme... –**

– **Vi-Viktor. –**

La mano libre del mencionado se movió hasta llegar a acariciar la entre pierna de Yuri quien se estremeció y rápidamente se excitó.

Escucho de Viktor entonces. **– ¡Wao! Alguien está muy sensible aquí abajo. –**

– **Por... favor no hagas eso aquí. –** Susurro con temblor en su voz, mientras que Viktor los cubría con el abanico y aprovechando que Yuri ladeo su rostro le beso fugazmente mientras agrego.

– **Claro... aguanta un poco mi amor... esta noche volveremos a ser uno. –**

Yuri trago grueso pero rápidamente se destenso mientras observaba por la ventana el panorama, la ciudad y el castillo al fondo se apreció tan hermosa.

El transporte que provenía d templo Kofukuji, les llevo hasta Nagasaki en donde abordarán un tren via. Tomaría unas tres horas llegar al templo y al hacerlo ya sería de noche. mientras viajaban Yuri observaba a Viktor el cual parecía estar muy emocionado e inquieto dentro del vagón mientras sacaba fotos de todo lo que le parecía hermoso incluso de ellos y expresaba.

– **¡Waaaaa! Nagasaki es muy bonita Yuri. –**

– **Lo es. –**

– **¿A dónde dices que vamos? –**

– **Al templo de Kofukuji. -**

Nikiforov estaba muy extasiado, pues ya estaban acercándose y a comparación del castillo de Hasetsu este templo seria otro de los hermosos monumentos de Japón que él podría visitar.

Observaba por la ventana cuando por entre las montañas y árboles se logró visualizar la enorme Pagoda (torre) del templo.

– **Oh my god! –**

– **Esa es la Pagoda del templo. –**

– **¿Y vamos a entrar ahí, podemos subir ahí? –**

Yuri negaba y explicaba. **–Humm, no las Pagoda solo son torres de adoración, son como pequeños templos, verás Viktor ese lugar fue construido en el año 1620 por la mujer del emperador Obaku…–**

El tren se detuvo mientras Yuri también lo hacía pues.

– **Oh, ya llegamos. –**

– **Entonces vamos. –**

Ambos bajaron con prisa y cuidado fueron recibidos por el personal del templo, los cuales les indicaron el caminar al sur para poder llegar al templo. Yuri asintió y agradeció por un trayecto tranquilo y ambos iniciaron a caminar a pesar de que estaba oscuro, los pequeños faros en los árboles iluminaban su camino por las gradas de piedra que por suerte no estaban tan empinadas.

– **Esto es hermoso. –** Decía Viktor mientras caminaba

– **En todos mis viajes al mundo jamás me había detenido a admirar la belleza de cada uno, iba de compras y vagaba un poco, pero eso se restringió con la nueva regla de la confederación deportiva rusa, la cual no permitía hacer de turista en los países que los deportistas visitaban. –**

– **¿Que hablas en serio Viktor? –**

– **Si, aunque Yacov no es tan estricto nos dejaba andar por ahí pero no tan lejos. –**

– **Entiendo. –** Katsuki elevó su mirada y susurro. **–Oh mira hemos llegado. –**

Ambos se introdujeron al enorme patio en el cual había mucha gente, pequeños grandes. Todos caminando de un lado a otro en el patio. pasearon por unos minutos conociendo los diferentes lugares pintorescos de aquel lugar, pero entrada las 8 de la noche Yuri tomo la mano de Nikiforov y le pidió el seguirlo.

Se dirigieron a la oficina del templo en donde una amable mujer que vestía de kimonos bella mente adornados los recibió, les invito a seguirle mientras ellos caminaban con calma por los pasillos y traspasaban otro patio más privado el cual dividía las habitaciones y los salones.

Viktor escucho hablar a aquella mujer y no entendió muy bien pues tenía un dialecto sumamente difícil de comprender, Yuri asintió a todas las ordenes de aquella bella dama, junto sus manos e hizo una reverencia para ambos ver partir a aquella joven por donde habían venido ellos.

– **Oye Yuri no entendí. –**

– **Oh ella estaba hablando en el dialecto antiguo, es un japonés con modismos tradicionales... no te preocupes a mí me cuesta trabajo entenderlo también, pero ella dijo que este era nuestro salón y nuestra habitación estaba en la segunda planta. –**

– **Ok. –** Dijo observando a todos lados y notado que todo estaba oscuro y solo había unas dos luces tenues en los salones aledaños el platinado expuso entonces. **–Esto. esta vacío. –**

– **Si casi nadie suele venir a hospedarse a os templos porque es muy costoso. –**

– **Oh. –**

– **También porque les da miedo. –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

– **Dicen que los antiguos ocupantes vagan por los pasillos en las noches, pero eso solo es una leyenda urbana. –**

– **Que emocionante. –**

– **¿Verdad?... Bueno vamos.** –Dijo el de gafas, acercándose a la puerta corrediza la cual estaba adornada con marcos de madera rojos y papel blanco Yuri y Viktor entraron todo estaba a oscuras rápidamente el japonés fue a prender las luces una lámpara al centro del salón iluminó todo con detalle. **–Este es el vestíbulo. –** Explico Katsuki ambos observaron otra puerta al fondo en la cual estaba el salón de té Yuri se retiraba las sandalias y susurraba. **–Viktor debemos quitarnos las sandalias. –**

– **Ok. –**

– **Viktor... –**

– **¿Dime? –** Cuestionó angustiado el ruso.

Yuri lo observaba con ternura y luego aquella mirada chocolate se tornaba seria y decidida. **–Está ceremonia es para ti para agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado y me has hecho feliz por favor acéptala. –** Yuri agacho su rostro haciendo reverencia mientras el otro observaba como ahora Katsuki, se agachaba en el piso sobre sus rodillas y agachando su torso tocando la frente con el piso agrego. **–Gracias Viktor. –**

– **Yuri. –**

– **Ven vamos a entrar has lo mismo que yo. –**

– **Está bien. –**

Yuri se puso en pie siendo ayudado por su platinado, se posó a un costado de la puerta que daba al salón y la deslizó con suavidad, para cuando estuvo la puerta abierta él se puso de rodillas al frente y con calma de rodillas se introdujo. tras de él Nikiforov hizo lo mismo ya estando los dos adentro

Viktor examinó el lugar era una habitación sencilla con paredes color crema el tatami estirado en el piso con líneas negras y un pequeño orificio al centro en donde se encontraba una hoya con agua hirviendo.

Yuri se situó al frente de la hoya y señalando con su mano pidió a Viktor sentarse a su frente. Los ojos celestes de Nikiforov observaban atentos a Yuri, quien se miraba tan lindo, había recogido las mangas de su Haori un poco y al hacerlo. llevaba sus manos con delicadeza a una pequeña puerta en el piso situada a su lado izquierdo, tomo la cuerda que servía para abrirla y de esta saco con cuidado los utensilios a utilizar.

Viktor noto que Yuri sacaba una pequeña tetera, una cuchara de madera en forma de cuenco, un Bol que estaba decorado con una flor de Sakura en un solo lado y una cuchara larga de metal además de un batidor de bambú.

El silencio rodeo la habitación Viktor observaba todo con atención y a Yuri quien susurro con una sonrisa expreso con suavidad.

– **Llego la hora. –**

– **Yuri... –**

– **Viktor si no te sientes cómodo en la pose tradicional puedes sentarte como desees. –**

Nikiforov negó y emocionado expreso. **–No, será al estilo japonés. –**

– **Está bien. –**

Yuri entonces dejo de sonreír se concentró; lo primero que haría era, tomar el Bol con ambas manos y colocarlo al frente suyo, con los movimientos cortos y delicados destapó la hoya y coloco la tapa a un lado; paso seguido. Tomo la cuchara y la pequeña tetera de la cual saco la hoja verde molida, deposito una cucharada generosa de aquel polvo verde y llevando está a donde estaba la tapa de la hoya la colocó ahí de forma elegante y cuidadosa estirando su mano y deslizando el largo mango de esta por entre el pliegue de su dedo pulgar y el índice, ahora que ya había dejado la cuchara en su lugar. Tomo el cucharón y lo engulló para tomar la porción de agua que necesitaría.

Movió su mano para colocarlo sobre el Bol y moviendo su muñeca de forma lenta dejo caer el agua hasta que estuvo a la mitad, Viktor observaba en silencio con sus manos sobre sus piernas una sobre la otra observaba a su enamorado con detenimiento Yuri tenía un rostro decidió concentrado y muy serio.

Luego de un momento Yuri tomo el batidor de bambú e inicio a batir el polvo con el agua, de forma circular y acelerada, hasta que obtuvo la mezcla perfecta y disuelto el té. Finalmente, al estar listo, Tomo con ambas manos el tazón, con el cuidado de dejar la flor al frente de Viktor, se puso en pie despacio acercándose a Viktor y agachándose para tomar la pose tradicional elevó el Bol por sobre su cabeza y se gacho para ofrecerlo.

El ruso trago grueso mientras observaba la flor en a que el bol, tomo aquel tazón con ambas manos y susurro.

– **Recibo esta taza como muestra de agradecimiento a la vida y a ti... Yuri. –**

Yuri había agrandado su mirada al escuchar aquello, se elevó al sentir que aquella taza ya no estaba en sus manos, Viktor había hecho reverencia y agregaba.

– **Perdóname por ser el primero en beber. –**

– **Viktor tu... –**

– **Toshiya san me dijo como debía de actuar. –** Sonrió para concentrarse y Girar el Bol con sumo cuidado, dejando la flor al frente de quien se lo había entregado y beber con calma y en cuatro sorbos el líquido.

Yuri sonreía había hecho un espléndido trabajo su rostro lleno de tranquilidad y orgullo se hizo notar en todo su ser.

Pasada la ceremonia, ellos se encaminaron a su recámara; Caminaban por los pasillos de aquel templo mientras Viktor expresaba.

– **Todo aquí es tan bonito... tan mítico parece otra época. –**

– **Me alegra que te guste tanto. –**

– **Yuri... dime algo. –**

– **¿Si? –**

– **Ya pensaste ¿en dónde quieres vivir? –**

– **¿Eh, Viktor? –** Yuri no se había percatado de ese detalle, él nunca pensó que el significado de casarse seria abandonar lo que posiblemente era su hogar pues vivir en casa de sus padres no sería una opción ya que su familia crecería. Ya no serían solo ellos dos si no habría una pequeña incluida y Maccachin, esto le hizo pensar un poco mientras escuchaba de Nikiforov.

– **A mi me gusta mucho Japón es un paraíso. –**

– **¿Si, TE LO PARECE? –** Grito emocionado Yuri, observando con enormes ojos a su querido ruso, aunque también debía darle un poco de crédito a su país por lo tanto expuso **. –Dudo que Rusia no sea igual.** –

Viktor se tensó, la diferencia entre ambos países era demasiada, dedicó una mirada triste que Yuri no noto pues él.

– **Ya llegamos es la última del fondo –** Dijo colocando la llave y deslizando la puerta mientras entraban y admiraban todo.

– **Vaya. –**

Viktor estaba sorprendido ese lujo y sensación de estar en una época antigua lo inundo de pies a cabeza.

– **Es la muestra de cómo vivían nuestros antepasados. –**

– **Me gusta muchoooo. –**

Yuri cerró la puerta enseguida se movió por la habitación en la cual había un futon en el piso con una sábana de color azul y borde blanco, al otro extremo de aquella cama había una hornilla para irradiar calor en esta alcoba. Viktor había salido a la terraza desde la cual podías ver la Pagoda iluminada. Nikiforov había colocado sus codos en el borde de aquel balcón de madera sus manos mantenían sostenida la barbilla de su rostro el cual era bellamente bañado por la luz de la luna que se abría paso de entre las nubes. Yuri se mantuvo en el marco de aquella terraza observándolo de manera ilusionada.

Luego de unos minutos ahí se acercó a Viktor lo abrazo por detrás y susurro con calma. **–Entremos está muy frío aquí afuera. –**

Viktor siguió a Yuri hacia adentro, con pasos lentos se adentraron a aquel lugar el cual era iluminado por la luz de aquella luna. Yuri bajo la intensidad de las luces y se acercó a Nikiforov a quien tomo de su rostro y se aventuró a besar de manera tierna, el platinado quedo sorprendido ante la iniciativa de su peli negro. Respondió a aquel beso tomando los bordes de aquel Haori negro y deslizando lo por sus hombros causó que Yuri bajará sus manos y brazos para por fin el Haori se deslizase y terminar en el piso, mientras sus labios pálidos buscaban el cuello de Katsuki a quien susurró.

– **Ahora recuerdo que dejamos pendiente algo. –** Dijo liberando el obi de Yuri el cual causó que su Yukata quedará suelta y de paso su Haka ma fuera callando despacio, Katsuki recibía aquellos besos en su cuello de forma acelerada.

Solo había servido que esos labios rosarán su piel para ponerse duro y tenso.

– **Vi...Viktor. –** Llamo mientras iban cayendo con suavidad al Futon sobre la sábana, Viktor aun llevaba puesto el Haori blanco y este hecho excito más a Yuri el cual con las piernas desnudas y el torso siendo destapado por ese travieso ruso suspiraba y jadea a diciendo.

– **Ah... no sé qué me pasa, deseo fuertemente que me ames... –** Confeso liberando el aliento más febril de aquellos labios y flexionando las piernas a los costados de Nikiforov a quien apretó de la cintura, Viktor sintió como el cuerpo de Yuri lo atraía y bajo ese bóxer negro demostraba lo excitado que se encontraba. Las manos de Yuri apartaron desesperados el obi de Viktor mientras susurraba.

– **Lo quiero... ah... Viktor... por favor no aguanto más. –**

– **Yuri... –** Beso sus labios al sentir como Yuri bajaba lo suficiente su Haka ma y ropa interior para con sus manos ansiosas acariciar su hombría. Viktor elevó su rostro para buscar un poco de cordura, pero no era posible pues YURI se quitaba su ropa interior y le abrazaba por el cuello con un brazo susurrando le al oído.

– **Ah...Viktor. –** Aquellos gemidos eran suaves lejos de ser gritos. El platinado ante el deseo incontrolable de su chico se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y apoyándose con una mano y con el cuidado de no colocar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Yuri, llevo su mano a su pene para guiarlo a aquel lugar que con deseo lo reclamaba. **–Humg, aj... –** Yuri se mordía el labio inferior al sentir la invasiva penetración, había dolido pues no había sido preparado pero dado a lo excitado que estaba decidió silenciar sus jadeos y gemidos en aquellos labios mientras Viktor se apoyaba ahora con ambas manos y movía su cadera hacia adelante entrando con dificultad a aquel sitio el cual inicio a lubricar y a palpitar.

– **¡Humh! –**

Había jadeado el peli negro en su boca pues el solo hecho de tener a Viktor en su interior, no pudo evitar el llegar al orgasmo. Yuri temblaba aferraba sus piernas a aquella cintura y susurraba entre esos labios de su ruso.

– **Vi-Viktor, ¡Ahmmm! Muévete onegai. –**

– **Yuri... –**

Inicio a moverse con calma deslizándose con lentitud por su interior a su exterior rodando una y otra vez y de manera suave y lenta su próstata. Yuri había enterrado sus dedos en sus hombros y confesaba con la mandíbula débil.

– **¡Ahh... ahhhh... ah... mas ra... ah! –**

Yuri sintió como Viktor lo besaba y mientras devoraba su boca iniciaba a moverse con más rapidez y constancia, Nikiforov decidió apartarse de aquellos labios ya que su miedo era presionar con su cuerpo el vientre de Yuri quien se quejó al sentirlo lejos pero quien aprecio el panorama de Viktor estar erguido aun vistiendo aquellas ropas tradicionales y sus manos tomar los pliegues de sus piernas abriéndolas hasta donde estas daban para entrar más profundo en su interior.

La entrega más apasionada se vivió silenciosa llena de amor y besos en los que ambos intercambiaban sus almas

El momento en el que sus cuerpos se sintieron llegar al extremo llego, Nikiforov se tentaba al sentir como Yuri parecía hacer presión en su miembro desmedidamente él no se pudo controlar y ambos terminaron llegando al orgasmo.

Viktor cayó despacio sobre Yuri apoyándose con sus manos mientras que su pene palpitaba en el interior de Yuri quien recibió con una expresión deseosa el orgasmo de su ídolo. Viktor admiraba aquel rostro sus gafas estaban desencajadas no había quedado tiempo de retirarlas, sus mejillas rojas el sudor en su frente que causó que sus cabellos se pegaran a su frente y esos labios rojos por los besos y que decir de aquella mirada de placer y esas cejas que se curaban en ese éxtasis. Yuri también apreciaba el rostro de Nikiforov, el cual respiraba acelerado y bañaba su cara con su aliento febril, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cejas curvas en placer el mechón de su platinado cabello cayendo por su costado izquierdo y los otros estar desordenados.

Ambos se miraban con amor con delirio, no pudieron estar separados uno del otro sus labios se conectaron para darse los más febriles besos.

Viktor se acomodó entonces muy despacio al costado de Yuri quien sentía los movimientos de su hija y susurraba.

– **Ah... ay... oye... no te muevas así duele, duele. –**

Viktor soltó una risa débil y se acercó a aquel vientre el cual estaba un poco cubierto por la Yukata de Yuri, apartó la tela y beso aquel lugar mientras expresaba con voz grave y profunda.

– **Victoria, sé que estas agitada, pero... lastimas a tu mami. –**

– _"Viktor." –_ Nombro en pensamientos Yuri observando la escena en la que Viktor besaba con amor aquella elevación en su bajo vientre. Con alegría esbozo una sonrisa cariñosa acarició los cabellos de su ruso y susurro diciendo. **–Ya se calmó. –**

– **¿Lo hizo? –**

– **Si... –** Respondió sonriente para notar como Viktor se acercaba a su rostro y lo besaba con amor.

– **Te amo tanto Yuri. –**

– **Yo también te amo demasiado Viktor. –**

Ambos posaron su mano en aquel vientre y acariciaron con calma para susurrar.

– **También te amamos. –** Al mismo tiempo de forma que Yuri se soltó a reír y Viktor también juntando sus frentes el amor y la alegría estaba presente en cada momento...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Rusia... Moscú.**

era de madrugada y por las calles ya se repartía el periódico, en el cual una noticia devastadora para toda una nación homofóbica se presentaba. Iniciando el día de los residentes de aquella ciudad.

El periódico amarillista había citado en primera plana.

" _ **La leyenda viviente y héroe de Rusia una verdadera farsa. "**_

Ese era el encabezado en la que Viktor aparecía con Yuri besándose en el ice Castle.

La noticia se esparció como una mecha de dinamita prendida, era cuestión de tiempo en que en cierto hogar tranquilo del entrenador más reconocido de Rusia recibieron la noticia.

Yacov se había levantado temprano, llevaba puesta una bata y la taza de su café en su mano derecha, de esta forma se movió a la entrada de su casa en donde se agacho para tomar el periódico que el repartidor había llevado. Estaba bebiendo cuando el líquido se negó a pasar por su tráquea ya que el anciano escupía y roseaba el líquido a un costado al tiempo que sufría un ataque de tos y gritaba.

– **¡No puede ser! –**

La cara de Yacov se tornó pálida al leer las tantas cosas que estaban escritas ahí

 _ **"El tan reconocido héroe de Rusia en el patinaje artístico resultó ser un hombre cuyos talentos también son entregar su amor y sonrisas a otro hombre... como un real homosexual declarado; viviendo en un sueño en Hasetsu."**_

El dejo de leer pues lo ahí expuesto acusaba a Viktor de faltarle el respeto a Rusia y a la nación del sol naciente y peor aún a su título de leyenda viviente y campeón del mundo de patinaje artístico. Yacov comenzó a sudar helado esto no iba a salir bien. Rápidamente se fue a alistar para irse al complejo deportivo ya que sería un día larguísimo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Complejo deportivo habitación de Yuri Plisetsky.**

Yurio se había despertado temprano pues había estado hablando por Skype con Altin, ambos habían creado una amistad que tenía fuertes lazos y el estar lejos hacia que ambos se sacrificaron para estar siempre en contacto.

La llamada se interrumpió al escuchar golpes en la puerta, Altin susurraba en los altavoces de la computadora de Plisetsky. **–Creo que ya debes irte. –**

– **No espera aún falta para que comience el entrenamiento…dame un segundo. –**

Dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie y yendo a la puerta, Yurio llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa con estampado de leopardo.

En su idioma grito.

– **¡¿Quién rayos está tocando tan temprano?! –**

– **Yuri soy yo Mila. –**

– **¿Qué demonios quieres bruja? –**

– **Abre la puerta. –**

Chasqueando la lengua el menor abrió en cuanto lo hizo ella extendió el periódico en la cara de Plisetsky y escucho de la peli roja. **–¿Tu sabia esto? –**

La mirada de Yurio fue de asombro y de enfado a la vez, pues rápidamente tomo el trozo de papel y leyó las muchas cosas horrorosas que decían de Viktor, pues la noticia parecía ser muy lejana a una felicitación en otras palabras lo tachan de enfermo, de fenómeno, pedófilo y horrible error de la naturaleza.

Yuri elevo su mirada a Milán la cual tenía una expresión llena de preocupación Plisetsky susurro.

– **Maldición Viktor. –**

– **Esto es grave. –** Dijo Milán entrando a la recamara del joven quinceañero quien expuso a Otabek.

– **Te llamare luego Otabek. –**

– **Está bien. –** El corto la llamada mientras Plisetsky tomaba su Móvil y marcaba Viktor pero aquel numero salía apagado.

–Infeliz contesta. –

– **Yuri, no me escuchaste esto es grave, si esto es verdad Viktor... –** Lo más horrible se le vino a la cabeza ella con tristeza recordaba un incidente similar con uno de los jugadores de soccer entonces ella expuso. **–Podrían quitarle el título y sus medallas también meterlo preso incluso... ay no. –**

– **Cállate Milán se lo que dices. –**

– **Pero... –**

– **Ese idiota, ese cerdo ahhh. –** Gritaba furioso pues nadie respondía ni Yuri ni Viktor.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Dirección de la federación deportiva de Rusia.**

El periódico era estrujado en aquellas manos del director, Yacov no tardo en llegar al complejo en donde estaban Yurio y los otros él había sido invocado a una reunión de emergencia con el director de la confederación.

El entrenador ya estaba al frente del escritorio de aquel hombre cuyo rostro era de enfado y odio.

– **Quiero a Viktor Nikiforov en mi oficina en no menos de 48 horas Yacov. –**

– **Sí señor. –**

– **Antes de que todo esto se ponga peor debemos saber su versión de la historia. –**

– **Enseguida. –** Dijo el entrenador saliendo do de aquella dirección mientras se disponía a marcar a Viktor pero este no respondía...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Japón...**

ya estaban de regreso, Hiroko y Toshiya los habían recibido con un gran festejo mientras que Viktor reía animado estaba más que en su lugar había encontrado por fin la luz en su vida y su sitio un lugar en donde seria amado y en el cual recibía la inspiración necesaria para hacer rutinas alucinantes, ya estaba planificando la que sería para los torneos de invierno y Las olimpiadas de patinaje artístico, tenía tantos ánimos de volver a las pistas y hacer vibrar a todos con su talento y también tenía la ilusión de lanzar a Yuri de nuevo en cuanto su hija tuviera un año de edad al menos. Estaba feliz definitivamente tanta emoción no le cabía en el pecho, cuando de pronto por la puerta entro corriendo Yuko Nishigori.

– **¿Yu-chan? –**

Cuestiono Yuri sorprendido al ver a su amiga respirar de manera acelerada y susurrando con dificultad. **–Yurio... Yurio está en el teléfono. –**

– **¿Hum? –**

Viktor enseguida se tensó, observo A Yuri confundido y cuestiono. **–¿qué paso? –**

– **Quiere hablar con usted Viktor. –**

El platinado rápidamente tomo el teléfono y al hacerlo.

– _ **¡Viktor! –**_

El mencionado agrandó su mirada pues no era Yurio quien gritaba en el auricular sino más bien. **–¿Yacov? –**

– _ **Viktor... –**_ Escucho la voz suave y profunda del anciano. _**–Debes regresar a Rusia, lo antes posible... –**_

– **No lo haré pienso quedarme otro mes más. –**

– _ **Viktor. –**_ Volvió a escuchar su nombre de manera seria y correcta cosa que le hizo estremecerse Yacov no le llamaba así desde hace mucho y cuando lo hacía es que algo malo ocurría. _**–Te tomaron fotos en Hasetsu... toda Rusia ya sabe de tu relación con Katsuki y el director de la confederación quiere verte. –**_

Su rostro se puso pálido.

– **Viktor si no vienes a resolver esto, podría haber sanciones que te enviarían a la ruina o a la cárcel. –**

– **Ok... estaré ahí está noche. –**

– **Te espero... Daspidaya Viktor. –**

Yuri no había entendido nada pues toda la conversación había sido en ruso lo que si entendió es la expresión en el rostro de Viktor el cual se giró hizo una sonrisa forzada y falsa al tiempo que exponía.

– **Santo cielo cuanto lo siento, pero debo regresar a Rusia. –**

– **¿Eh tan pronto? –**

– **Toshiya tiene razón ibas a irte en un mes ¿no? –**

– **Lo se Hiroko -san pero tengo una emergencia. –**

Nikiforov sin decir más se fue a la habitación de Yuri, abajo este observaba a sus padres y a su hermana completamente confundido, decidió ir tras Viktor, Katsuki se introdujo a su recamara notando como su platinado depositaba sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y expresaba.

– **Lo siento Yuri te había prometido que me quedaría otro mes, pero debo resolver algo en Rusia. –**

– **¿Está todo bien? –**

Nikiforov observaba ese rostro lleno de preocupación se Yuri, no podía negar que esos ojos que pedían respuesta lo invitaban a confesarle lo que ocurría; sin embargo, sus orbes celestes agacharon su mirada y observaban aquel vientre recordando lo que la doctora había recomendado. Decidió entonces no confesar lo que sucedía. **–Si... tranquilo. –** Respondió besando su frente y cerrando sus ojos pensando. _–"Una vez más te escondo algo, Yuri perdóname, pero es por tu bien que mejor no sepas nada." –_ Viktor termino de empacar, cuando ya estuvo listo Yuri expuso.

– **Viktor quiero ir contigo. –**

Nikiforov agrando su mirada y expreso asustado. **–No que dices... esos viajes son larguísimos y podría hacerte daño. –**

– **Viktor me estas mintiendo, ¿Qué está pasando? –**

– **No, por favor tranquilo todo está bien. –**

– **Entonces llévame contigo si no es nada grave quiero ir contigo... pagaré mi boleto. –**

Nikiforov se acercó a él tomo los costados de su rostro y susurro juntando su nariz a la de Yuri. **–Tontito no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. –**

– **Viktor. –**

– **Estaré aquí en unos 15 días te lo prometo. –**

– **Viktor. –**

– **Todavía debemos discutir algunas cosas y quiero estar contigo cuando nazca mi hija así que te lo prometo que regresare. –**

– **Viktor. –** Llamo de nuevo causando en el mencionada preocupación, se acercó a Katsuki y susurro.

– **Regresare... te lo prometo quédate tranquilo ok –** Beso sus labios y susurro. **–Cuida a mi chica. –** Dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente ante la vista incrédula de todos los ahí presentes y de Maccachin que no recibió ni una caricia de despedida.

Yuri trago grueso ¿qué habría hecho partir a Viktor de esa forma? Algo muy malo, llego a creer algo lo cual no quería contarle, eso causo en Yuri una desesperación tremenda, inicio a caminar de un lado a otro en su propia habitación, se tronaba los dedos y la ansiedad regreso pues él pensaba.

–" _Porque siento que no volverás?" –_

Su garganta se cerraba, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no quería separarse de el y peor en esta situación la cual no sabría si era grave o no, paso el tiempo y el seguía pensando una y otra vez hasta que percibió los movimientos acelerados de su hija a lo mejor esta le gritaba que no lo dejara ir.

Y así fue, con prisa tomo una maleta depositaba la ropa que él le había comprado y muchas cosas, más entre ellas su pasaporte y la tarjeta de crédito que le habían otorgado al ganar la medalla de plata en el Grand Prix, ese era su único ahorro y lo usaría, para viajar a Rusia.

Cerro rápidamente la maleta mientras su madre, padre y Mari llegaban a su habitación y notaban la maleta cuestionando. **– ¿Yuri que estás haciendo? –**

– **Algo no está bien, mamá, siento que Viktor me va a necesitar. –**

Toshiya elevó sus cejas al escuchar aquello, noto como su esposa intentaba evitar que Yuri se fuera, mientras él.

– **Debo ir con él, mamá es mi deber. –**

– **Si te apresuras, podrás alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto. –** Expuso Toshiya, siendo observado con asombro por su esposa.

– **Vamos Yuri yo te llevo.–** Exponía Mari moviéndose escaleras abajo.

– **¡Pero que dicen Yuri no puede ir a Rusia! –**

– **Va a estar bien Hiroko, Vitya lo va a cuidar. –**

– **¡PERO! –**

– **Mamá, te prometo que volveré antes de que llegue al tiempo en que no pueda viajar. –**

La castaña estaba preocupada, había juntado sus manos y observaba como su hijo se despedía y bajaba deprisa, Katsuki se despidió de Maccachin, dio gracias a que ambos habían logrado quitarse las vestimentas tradicionales en el templo y estaban listos para emprender el viaje.

Mari se apresuró subió al auto de la familia la cual era una vagoneta de color ocre antigua, con calma Yuri subió y ambos partieron al aeropuerto.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Viktor había pasado chequeo, el adelanto de su vuelo de regreso había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero el avión más próximo saldría en 10 minutos, la oficial de aduanas, le entrego el pasaporte y al hacer aquello, Viktor tomo el documento para ir a las bandas de equipaje que llevarían su equipaje a carga. Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto, colocaba su maleta en la banda eléctrica que, ahora se dispuso a ir por las gradas eléctricas cuando de pronto escucho.

– **¡VIKTOR!–**

Nikiforov subía las gradas y todos los que estaban acompañándole a sus espaldas giraron a ver, para buscar con la mirada al joven que había gritado su nombre, Viktor al visualizar a Yuri correr de una forma desesperada se asustó, rápidamente se giró e inicio a bajar pidiendo disculpas por empujar a las personas.

Ambos se reunieron al pie de las escaleras y el platinado lo abrazaba con fuerza para susurrar en su oído **. –Yuri ¿qué haces aquí? –**

– **Llévame contigo, no quiero que me dejes, no puedo pensar en quedarme solo, te necesito y tú me necesitas por favor.–** Sus ojos imploraban que aceptara la propuesta, Yuri estaba llorando mientras que Nikiforov soltaba un largo suspiro llevaba una mano a su frente y exponía.

– **Está bien, vamos.–** Ambos se movieron deprisa para comprar el boleto, Yuri hablaba con suma prisa explicando que él quería comprar un boleto para el mismo que Viktor tenia, la aeromoza le dio la noticia que había aun vacantes ante esto Katsuki sonrió animado y asintió aceptando el asiento y el monto a pagar, Nikiforov noto como el sacaba su tarjeta y sacando su billetera susurro **.–No yo lo pago.–**

– **Pero Viktor.–**

– **Guarda ese dinero, lo necesitaremos su sucede una emergencia. –**

– **Está bien.–** Ambos tomaron el ticket y se apresuraron a entregar la maleta y subir las gradas, mientras Viktor lo abrazaba y le decía al oído.

– **Yuri… aunque no sé si estaré haciendo bien en llevarte a Rusia…. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado.–**

El peli negro cerro sus ojos y apretó más sus brazos en aquel abrazo, mientras ambos ya se movían por el largo pasillo para llegar a la puerta que los llevaría al vuelo 711 con destino a Moscú…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno este miércoles ha sido de adrenalina ¿no es verdad?**

 **Bueno como les dije la situación se volverá caótica de aquí en adelante, pero también habrán momentos en los que podremos suspirar, se les viene algo muy duro a ambos esperemos que puedan superarlo.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y VOTAR.**

 **Aurora.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

 **Perdón por la espera, tuve muchas diligencias hoy y dado a que una buena amiga llamada Gabriela se animo a ayudarme a editar el capítulo me retrase jajaja... perdón de nuevo.**

 **Bueno vamos con las advertencias...**

 **Como les dije anteriormente, Rusia es un país bastante Homofobico, así que lo aquí expuesto no es exageración obtuve un comentario creo que se llama Zusuky o zasuky... (perdona no recuerdo en este momento) la cual muy amablemente me exponia que hay una organización en pro de los derechos Homosexuales de los jugadores olímpicos.**

 **Investigue el asunto y si... la hay pero, esta no está con fuerza en el país al cual pertenece nuestro platinado.**

 **mas bien esta organización es causante de manifestaciones y ataques más graves a este grupo de población... claro que se respeta tu orientación sin embargo... no hay ningún deportista olímpico que tenga el valor de dar a conocer a los medios su preferencia sexual.**

 **Un artículo decía que una de las atletas de patinaje artistico en Rusia estuvo a punto de confesar su preferencia sexual pero al final no lo hizo por miedo a: Multas y sanciones que van desde la expulsión hasta la carcel... y lo peor, el maltrato las miradas y comentarios de odio de sus compañeros...en fin.**

 **Es triste pero es real, ellos no pueden confesar sus preferencias y viven en la oscuridad. Por otro lado los que si lo hacen son excluidos de las nacionales y los ubican en competencias y olimpiadas GAY.**

 **Con esto explicado... les permito leer y gracias por su apoyo y ayuda n.n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **capítulo 9: Incertidumbre.**

El vuelo 711 proveniente de Japón aterrizaba por la pista llena de nieve en Moscú, después de varias horas de viaje y dos escalas en dos países cercanos por fin el arribe se realizaba, sus ocupantes sintieron el enorme aeroplano tocar el piso y desacelerar de manera lenta y segura.

El ambiente dejó de ser de total silencio ahora el sonido de las personas hablar en la enorme cabina de manera tosca y grave, causó en Yuri un poco de nerviosismo, pues aquel vuelo había hecho una escala en Suecia y la mayoría de sus ocupantes eran rusos, los pocos japoneses que habían abordado se quedaron en otras escalas y él era el único. Viktor había tomado su mano y le decía de forma suave en inglés.

– **Yuri... escucha, probablemente esta segunda visita a Rusia no sea muy agradable para ti. –**

El peli negro observaba con curiosidad al platinado quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada y un poco apagada, aquello causó en Yuri cuestionar. **–¿Por qué dices eso? –**

– **Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al apartamento. –**

Ambos se pusieron en pie para caminar por la línea que estaba en medio de los asientos. Pasaron la puerta y se sometieron en el túnel de desembarque, Nikiforovsujetaba la mano de Yuri a quien agregó.

– **Pase lo que pase no me sueltes y no hables con nadie. –**

– **Está bien. –** Aceptó Yuri sin siquiera preguntar nada.

Viktor tenía miedo su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos muy alertas, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado desde que dejaron Suecia; pues desde que dejó el aeropuerto de Suecia algunos rusos lo reconocieron y hablaban sin ser muy bien escuchados por Viktor, quizás estaría exagerando, pero conocía de experiencia como eran los rusos ante una pareja del mismo sexo. Pues lamentablemente la homofobia era terrible en su país natal, el porcentaje de las personas que repudian ese tipo de relaciones era de 60% y esta población era la más violenta.

Habían trascurrido 5 minutos y Viktor marcaba por su celular, trataba de ubicar a Sergei el chófer del complejo de patinaje artístico, Yacov le dijo que estaría justo en la entrada cuando ellos llegaran, pero Viktor quiso asegurarse que estuviera ya en el lugar; sin embargo este no respondía.

Mientras intentaba localizar al chófer Viktor guiaba a Yuri.

Ambos caminaron por la terminal hasta pasar aduanas, Yuri mientras fue entrevistado por un oficial recibió un aviso en su pasaporte que indicaba el tiempo específico en el que se podía quedar en el país. Esto, el peli negro no le dio mucha importancia pues el de gafas estaba más concentrado en observar con cuidado los movimientos de su platinado quien caminaba a su frente y le guiaba a la cinta transportadora donde ambos tomaron sus maletas.

Katsuki no dijo palabra durante todo ese tiempo puesto que Viktor estaba más pendiente de marcar una y otra vez en su teléfono.

Finalmente salieron de la terminal, y afuera se podía ver como los autos estacionaban y se iban y varias personas caminaban por la acera del lugar. Viktor se detuvo observaba con atención a todos lados cada auto estacionado y de Sergei no había señales, tomó aliento y giró a ver a Yuri para susurrar.

– **Vamos hay que buscar un taxi. –**

– **Sí... –** Respondió Yuri.

Iniciaron a caminar por la acera cuando tres hombres ubicados al frente, leían el periódico y fumaban cigarro, no tenían buna pinta a lo mejor eran vagos sin oficio o quizás maleantes que esperaban cualquier oportunidad para interrumpir el orden público, los tres traían chaquetas negras con símbolos en sus brazos izquierdos, pantalones de mezclillas camisetas negras y botas, escucharon pasos que se acercaban y los tres giraron a ver.

Iniciaron a hablar entre ellos de manera tosca y grave.

Viktor notó aquello apretó más la mano de Yuri y ordenó serio. **–Camina rápido Yuri. –**

– **Espera Viktor ¿qué pasa? –**

Los hombres tiraron los periódicos y los cigarros al verlos pasar al frente de ellos, Nikiforov había evitado pasar al alcance de esos hombres, se bajó de la acera para apresurar el paso. Viktor tenía una expresión en su rostro parecía serio y también pálido, pues se había percatado que esos hombres los seguían.

– _"Maldición." –_ pensó preocupado.

– **¡Mira nada más! –** Gritóuno en su idioma ruso, Yuri giró a ver, pero Nikiforov le gritó.

– **Yuri, sigue caminando. –**

Aquellos hombres notaron la prisa con la que estaba escapando el famoso patinador que se había vuelto noticia desde ayer. **–¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿la famosa leyenda no quiere hacerles caso a sus fans?! –** Gritaba uno de aquellos desconocidos.

– **Ven solo queremos tu autógrafo.** – Viktor aceleró el paso, pero el tercero de aquellos hombres corrió para situarse al frente y cerrarle el paso.

– **¿Cuál es la prisa? –**

Yuri se sobre exalto al ver aquel sujeto al frente el cual observaba a ambos con una mirada llena de odio y de repudio. **–¿Vi-Viktor? –** se había asustado esos hombres se acercaron más de lo debido, el que cerró el paso había pasado al lado de Nikiforov y lo empujaba con su hombro.

Nikiforov dio un paso hacia atrás, movió a Yuri de su lado derecho a su espalda y ordenó. – **Quédate tras de mi Yuri. –**

– **¿Viktor que está pasando? –**

– **Te lo explicaré después. –** Respondió realmente serio y furioso, estaba molesto por que esos cobardes parecían tener intenciones muy malas contra ellos y el solo hecho de imaginar que le harían algo malo a Yuri lo enfureció. Viktor tomó valor, se colocaba al frente de Katsuki y completamente molesto exponía.

– **No quiero problemas. –**

– **Si ya te detuviste, es porque quieres pelea. –**

– **Solo quiero ir a por un taxi. –** Expuso apretando sus puños, él sabía que esos hombres no lo dejarían irse tan fácil, arrugó sus cejas juntando su entrecejo y observándolos con esos ojos azules penetrantes.

– **Mira esa mirada, ¿Acaso nos estás retando? –**

– **No está en mis planes perder la elegancia por unos infelices. –**

– **Eso lo veremos... vamos a ver si la pierdes o no al llevarte a que te arreglen la enfermedad. –** Dijo uno tomando su brazo y jaloneándolo, Viktor estaba listo para defenderse, cuando un auto se posaba al lado de aquellos hombres y de este aparecía Yacov y Sergei acompañados de Georgi.

– **¿Vitya, algún problema? –**

Nikiforov al notar a Yacov abandonó su pose seria por una muy contenta y expresó. **–Yacov, Sergei, Georgi. –** Sergei había salido del asiento del piloto con una gruesa llave inglesa en manos, la posó en su hombro amenazador y susurró.

– **Lamento la espera señor Nikiforov, el señor Yacov pidió que lo fuera a traer también. –**

El trío de sujetos se miraron unos a otros, el platinado apartó su brazo de aquella mano y susurró.

– **Será mejor que se vayan…** – Aconsejó con una voz grave y demandante, al tiempo que agregaba. **–Mis amigos y yo no hemos tenido una pelea desde hace mucho y creo que estamos más que animados para hacerlos lamer el piso, largo. –** Aquel sujeto que había tomado el brazo del pentacampeón chasqueo la lengua, la verdad es que aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanta gravedad y seriedad que no hubo de otra más que tragar grueso. – **¡No, no pasa nada! ¿Verdad? –**

Aquellos cobardes no dijeron ni hicieron nada solo se apartaban y regresaban por donde vinieron, Yuri estaba con la mirada sorprendida, había visto una expresión en Viktor que nunca superaría, pudo sentirse intimidado con ese rostro enfurecido y estaba más que seguro que Nikiforov haría trizas a esos tres él solo, tan concentrado estaba y con los ojos redondos como dos platos tanto que no se dio cuenta que Georgi llegó a su lado y le hablaba.

– **¿Yuri, tú qué haces aquí? –**

– **¡Ah...! –** Se asustó, para alejarse y ver a Viktor de forma aterrada pues, no sabía que decir no obstante él saludó. **– Ho-Hola, Popovich-san. –**

Viktor emitió una sonrisa, ver a Yuri nervioso siempre le causaba ternura, se movió al lado de Katsuki y tomando ambas maletas las llevó al maletero para responder a la interrogante del joven patinador. **–El vino a Rusia, para apoyarme. –**

– **¡Yes, Yes! –** Asentía haciendo reverencias el peli negro.

Yacov se dio un golpe en la frente y se mordió la lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa, no iba a estallar frente a Yuri, quien solo había sido la principal víctima de los arrebatos de ese ruso.

Finalmente se sometieron al auto, el silencio se sintió en todo el camino, Yuri observaba a cada uno de los sujetos en el auto, Viktor a su lado había tomado su mano y le sonreía de vez en cuando, él respondía con otra sonrisa mientras soltaba un suspiro y escuchaba la música de la radio que, de un forma lúgubre, le hizo creer que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de las sonrisas de su enamorado, Katsuki sospechaba que algo estaba mal. Además, estaba el hecho de ese anterior asalto por parte de aquellos hombres, estaba confundido.

Finalmente, después de una hora lograron llegar al complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía su ídolo, bajaban del auto y Georgi en conjunto de Sergei ayudaban a bajar las maletas mientras el joven Popovich, atendiendo los deseos de Yacov para que se llevara a Yuri, llamaba al japonés para dejar a solas a su entrenador y a Nikiforov

– **Yuri, ven vamos, acompáñanos a dejar las maletas en la puerta del apartamento de Viktor. –**

Katsuki un poco dudoso obedeció, dejando solo a Viktor y a Feltsman, el cual, en plena calle, observaba con rabia al platinado y gritaba.

– **¡TRAJISTE A YURI! –**

Viktor sonreía un poco, obligado susurrando. **–Yacov, él solo vino a apoyarme. –**

– **¡Viktor! Eres un idiota. –**

– **Claro que no, al menos él estará conmigo en esta horrible situación. –**

Feltsman tomaba aire y gruñía. **–Infeliz, ¿acaso no piensas antes de actuar? Si el director de la federación ve a Yuri se dará cuenta que todo lo de los periódicos era cierto. –**

– **¿Y qué hay con eso? –** Cuestionó directo y serio Nikiforov.

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Yacov, quiero que te quede claro…–** Viktor tomó aire y susurró. **–No he venido. mentir ni a negar mi relación con Yuri. –**

– **¿Pero acaso eres idiota? –**

– **Yacov, no entiendes nada... esto no es un juego, para mí es real, me creas o no esta es y será mi vida de aquí en adelante y Yuri forma parte de ello. –**

– **Pues entonces prepárate, porque lo que te pasó en el aeropuerto pueda que te pase más seguido... y sin mencionar que necesitarás un buen abogado.** –

Nikiforov asintió, se quedó en silencio y observó a Yacov con preocupación, aquel hombre entonces elevó su mano a su cien y susurró.

– **Está bien... no pongas esa cara... ya ambos están aquí y no hay nada que hacer, trataré de llevar un abogado contigo a la reunión de mañana. –**

– **Gracias Yacov. –**

Feltsman suspiraba hondamente, la verdad es que no había marcha a tras su mejor patinador, su más grande dolor de cabeza, pero el que fue el héroe de Rusia y su más grande pupilo había decidido optar por el camino difícil y ante eso él no podía protestar. Se colocaba el sombrero pues notó como Georgi y el chófer salían del edificio con Yuri este les había dado las gracias por llevar las maletas al piso indicado, ellos se reunieron y se alistaron para partir.

Viktor al ver el auto perderse por la calle, sintió el frío viento mezclado con nieve de su tan reconocida y fría Rusia, estaba de nuevo en ese país que le causaba un sentimiento nostálgico, ahí estaban enterrados todos sus demonios, su soledad, sus secretos… elevó su rostro para ver el cielo coloreado de naranja, era muy distinto al de Japón en el cual podías disfrutar de las estrellas tan cercanas casi pudiendo tocarlas, un deseo de querer volver lo invadió… pero dado a que ahí en su tierra natal tenía muchas cosas pendientes no pudo darse el lujo de siquiera giró y observó a Yuri el cual tenía un rostro pálido y asustado.

Viktor sonrió, pues a pesar de que Katsuki se sintiera perdido, para Nikiforov era la luz y la esperanza que él necesitaba, y más aun lo que llevaba él en su vientre, con pasos lentos se acercó aél y tomándolo de la mano derecha le dijo.

– **Ven vamos adentro. –**

Ambos se movieron hasta el elevador, Katsuki entonces dijo de manera suave casi inaudible. **–Georgi… y el otro señor dejaron las maletas frente a tu puerta Viktor. –**

– **Está bien. –**

Yuri guardó silencio, observaba el piso pues iniciaba a maquinar que quizás no había sido buena idea venir a incomodar a Nikiforov, el sonido del elevador se hizo estridente mientras subía al piso 4 y la campana indicando que ya estaban en aquel piso causó que las puertas se abrieran.

Ambos salieron y Nikiforov sacaba sus llaves Yuri lo observaba de reojo, el de mirada coral había estado muy callado desde que abordaron el avión y eso le asustaba pues pensaba. – _"¿Estará molesto conmigo?"_ –

Al instante en que Viktor abría la puerta, se detuvo para cuestionar dándole la espalda a su peli negro.

– **¿Yuri, que estás pensando? –**

El mencionado se sobre salto, fue testigo de cómo Viktor se giraba y le observaba con aquellos ojos que lo miraban con atención y preocupación, percibió la mano de Viktor posarse en su mejilla y susurrar.

– **Lo que esa cabeza tuya este maquinando lo quiero saber. –**

– **Viktor... tú... ¿estás molesto porque te seguí? –**

El platinado elevó sus cejas y agrandó su mirada para responder emitiendo una ligera sonrisa. – **No, no es así...** –

– **Pero has estado callado en todo el camino para acá. –**

– **Eso es porque estoy preocupado. –**

– **¿Me vas a decir por qué?** –

– **Ven te lo diré adentro. –** Respondió Nikiforov tomando ambas maletas y abriendo la puerta de par en par para que Yuri se introdujera al tiempo que Viktor decía. **–¡Yuri! Bienvenido a mi casa... –** Katsuki había entrado y agrandando la mirada, analizó todo mientras el platinado agregaba. **–La última vez que estuviste en Rusia no pude traerte por lo de Maccachin. –**

Yuri escuchó como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y mientras se retiraba la chaqueta y guantes observaba todo.

El apartamento de Viktor era lo que siempre imagino, limpio, pulcro y elegante además de moderno, estaba compuesto por una sala, una cocina muy bonita y limpia, había una isla que servía como mesa para merendar o preparar los alimentos, ese sitio se conectaba muy bien, era de un concepto abierto, las enormes ventanas a un costado derecho iluminaban todo el lugar hasta que Nikiforov prendió las luces y él pudo admirar mejor el lugar.

Yuri descubrió que solo había un sofá de tres puestos en la sala que estaba frente a las ventanas y mientras se adentraba escuchaba.

– **Es pequeño, pero estarás bien aquí. –** Dijo tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta la única habitación de aquel lugar. **–Esta es mi habitación. –** Dijo señalando la cama al medio de aquella enorme recámara, causando en Katsuki un sonrojo tremendo, pero el cual se desvanecía al notar que Viktor colocaba las maletas frente al enorme closet y deslizaba la puerta para mostrar un walk in closet, por el cual podías entrar y ver a detalle los trajes, los zapatos y patines muy bien ubicados en sus repisas.

Viktor se había quedado al medio de su closet, había llevado su mano a su barbilla y elevado un dedo para colocarlo en su labio y expresar.

– **Jummm tendré que hacerte espacio... –**

Yuri mientras, se adentró más hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación en donde había una puerta blanca, la abría y prendió la luz, era un baño enorme con una tina y a su lado una regadera con paredes de cristal, decorado de manera perfecta.

Estaba alucinado por tanta belleza y pulcritud, salió de ahí y se encontró a Viktor quien le abrazó y susurró.

– **¿Te gusta Yuri? –**

– **Es hermoso. –**

– **Que bueno... –** Se separó un poco para expresar. **– ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? –**

– **No ¿Qué es Viktor? –**

– **Que ahora puedo compartirlo contigo. –**

Su rostro se coloreo de rojo al escuchar aquello, Viktor ahora se dedicó a besarle con necesidad.

Separó sus labios y habló con suavidad entre estos mientras los ojos de ambos permanecían cerrados.

– **Estoy feliz de que me hayas seguido al aeropuerto. –** Yuri abrió los ojos y pudo apreciar aquella sonrisa de su ídolo.

– **Eso me alegra…. –** Ambos estaban en silencio cuando de pronto un rugido alertó al platinado, parecía que Yuri estaba severamente hambriento.

– **¡Waooooo! Vaya. –**

– **Ay, perdón es que tengo mucha hambre. –** confesósonrojado y apenado.

– **Note disculpes, mi niña debe estar hambrienta. –**

– **Sí... –**

– **Ven creo que tengo comida en la cocina. –**

Ambos se movieron a la cocina en la cual Viktor después, de una búsqueda exhaustiva, no logró encontrar más que solo galletas de avena en las alacenas, Yuri suspiraba y susurraba. **–¿Y si salimos a comer a algún lado? –**

– **¡Hummm! –** Pensó por unos minutos, notó a Yuri bostezando y expuso. **– Tu debes estar cansando, tengo una idea mejor… al frente del edificio hay una tienda de conveniencia, puedo comprar víveres solo dime qué quieres comer.** –

– **Viktor, ¿Acaso tú me vas a cocinar…? Espera ¿Sabes cocinar? –**

– **Eh... –**

Yuri deslizó una gotita al ver el rostro confundido de ese hombre

– **¿Calentar comida de microondas cuenta? –**

Yuri suspiro hondo, colocó sus manos en su cintura y negando dijo. **–Está bien. –** Sonrió elevando su rostro Katsuki, y moviéndose por la cocina para observar la variedad de utensilios de cocina sin utilizar. **–Yo sí puedo. –**

– **¡¿En serio?! –**

– **Sí, cuando estaba pequeño no era muy sociable y me la pasaba en vacaciones ayudando a mi mamá en la cocina, ella me enseñó muchos platillos. –**

Viktor puso sus ojos de cachorrito a morir y lo abrazo diciendo **. –Yuuuuuriiii te amo. –**

– **¡Ay! Viktoruuu. –** Se logró separar y expuso. **–Escucha, tengo una idea, trae esto. –** Dijo escribiendo una lista rápida en uno de los bloques de notas que Viktor tenía pegado en el frigorífico.

– **Um, ¿Veamos, qué es lo que quiere mi amado Yuri? –** Leyó de forma apresurada la lista– **Listo creo que hay todo esto en la tienda.** – Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Katsuki lo detuvo y cuestionó.

– **Espera... ¿por qué tienes tantos utensilios si no sabes cocinar? –**

– **Venían con el apartamento. –** Dijo para ir a la puerta colocarse su abrigo y salir de ahí rápido, dejando a Yuri solo en aquel enorme lugar que estaba lejos de ser pequeño.

Katsuki casi se va de espaldas por aquella respuesta; no obstante, decidió mejor ir a las alacenas en donde estaban las hoyas, cucharas tabla para picar y demás, sacó todo lo que necesitaba, se había atrevido a abrir el frigorífico y al menos contaba con hielo.

– **Viktor... –** expresó con decepción, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y se preguntó en voz alta. **–¿Cómo sobrevives tú solo? –**

Su rostro, de estar divertido pasó a serio, pues observaba con atención la sala, en la cual había una mesa al medio con revistas. Yuri se dedicó a explorar el lugar, en las paredes se encontraba un televisor plasma y las repisas de metal en las cuales había solo fotos de Viktor con Maccachin. Yuri se encaminó al frente de la repisa para apreciar aquellas fotografías y los diferentes diplomas trofeos y las medallas de oro que se encontraban en un cuadro enmarcados y los diferentes títulos que Nikiforov poseía.

– **Vaya.** –Expresaba acariciando las medallas y susurrando. **–Así luce una medalla de oro. –** Su expresión fue de emoción pues esta no era la típica medalla que brindaba el Grand Prix, esa era una medalla mundial.

Yuri continúo analizando las fotografías, Viktor aparecía en sus diferentes etapas desde que inició en el patinaje; sin embargo, por alguna razón, no encontró nada de sus padres. No es que le pareciera raro, pero hasta él mismo tenía fotos vergonzosas con sus padres y de cuando era bebé, en cambio.

– **¿Porqué no tiene fotos de su familia? –**

Yuri inició a indagar, fue a su habitación y tampoco encontró nada, parecía que el platinado no tenía conexión con nadie de su pasado, lo único que encontró fue una foto antigua de él fuera de un edificio enorme y Maccachin que estaba apenas de unos meses de nacido. La fotografía llamó la atención de Yuri pues al lado de Viktor había una señora y esta sí la reconoció.

En sus años siguiendo el paso de Viktor supo que esa dama era su tía pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca se habló nada de sus padres.

Y no es que los medios tendrían el deber de hacerlo, pero le parecía raro en todo caso, se acariciaba el vientre instintivamente y susurraba. **–Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he preguntado a fondo de sus padres. –**

Se sintió un poco mal por no haber sido cuidadoso y saber más de Viktor, estaba ahí pensando en cómo averiguar o abordarlo cuando de repente escuchó que se abría la puerta y Nikiforov decía.

– **¡Yuuri ya vine! –**

El mencionado salió de aquella habitación y ayudó a Viktor quien traía tres bolsas de papel repletas de cosas.

– **Pero ¿qué tantas cosas trajiste? –**

– **Bueno no iba a comprar solo para hoy, debes desayunar balanceado y bueno compré para la semana... ¿Te gusta el Yogurt? –**

– **Sí, creo. –**

– **De buena fuente sé que no te agrada, pero me lo agradecerás Yuri, el Yogurt con avena contiene fibra y... –**

Yuri sudó una gotica y cuestionó interrumpiendo a Nikiforov. **–¿Viktor, acaso estuviste hablando con Kim? –**

– **Día y noche mientras viví en Japón, quería saber cómo ayudarte eso es todo. –**

– **Okay... –**

Entre ambos arreglaron todo lo que Nikiforov trajo consigo, lo que más le impactó a Yuri es la capacidad que tuvo el dependiente de la tienda en ordenartodos esos productos que le durarían para todo un mes en esas tres bolsas de papel.

Listo todo y que Yuri hiciera una cena rápida, la cual consistía en arroz blanco, pollo con vegetales y una sopa del mismo caldo además de una ensalada, ellos se dispusieron a comer, ya estaban sentados sobre los bancos que rodeaban la isla al lado de la cocina, Yuri se vio un poco torpe al utilizar tenedor, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a comer con tenedor cosa que Viktor dijo.

– **Lo siento mañana trataré de buscar palillos. –**

– **Estábien, Viktor no te preocupes. –**

El platinado dedicó un beso en la mejilla de su peli negro para apreciar la mesa y susurrar. – **Vaya mira, que variedad. –**

– **Es algo simple, no es gran cosa. –** Dijo Yuri disponiéndose a comer juntando sus manos y agradeciendo por la comida mientras Viktor observaba con ternura cómo comía.

– **Hum... Delicioso. –**

– **Debe estarlo. –** respondió Viktor, poniéndose en pie y yendo a tomar los periódicos que había comprado en la tienda, ante la vista confundida de Katsuki quien cuestionó. **–¿No vas a comer Viktor? –**

– **No tengo hambre. –**

Yuri se detuvo, colocó el plato en la mesa y observó a su platinado con seriedad **. –¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? –**

– **Es la verdad debo hacer algo... disculpa. –**

Yuri se puso en pie y fue hacia él, lo tomó de su hombro y lo giró, tomó sus mejillas y las jaló diciendo serio. **–Viktor Nikiforov, no me digas mentiras desde que salimos del templo en Nagasaki no has comido nada ahora ve a sentarte o te dejaré peor que Maccachin. –**

Nikiforov sonrió y asintió, se sentó al lado de Yuri e inicio a comer, sus ojos se iluminaron al sentir esa variedad de sabores vibrando en su paladar, mientras comían Yuri decía.

– **Viktor... puedo preguntar ¿qué paso en el aeropuerto, eran ladrones o...? –**

– **Te lo explicaré en un momento por ahora solo quiero que estés tranquilo. –** respondió.

La cena transcurrió con muestras de cariño de ambos, se daban de comer y Yuri confesaba que Victoria había estado muy inquieta desde que comenzó a comer, Viktor estaba emocionado pues mantenía su mano puesta sobre aquel vientre y cuando Yuri tomaba un poco de zumo de limón que Viktor trajo, ella comenzaba a moverse.

– **Es tan linda. –**

– **De seguro le llega el sabor. –**

– **Beautiful. –**

Ya habían terminado de cenar y ambos limpiaron la cocina, los platos fueron lavados por Nikiforov, quien había doblado las mangas de su camisa para mojarse las manos con jabón y agua mientras a su lado cada que finalizaba con uno de los platos, lo ofrecía a su ayudante Yuri, quien los limpiaba y los colocaba dentro de los gabinetes.

Eran las 12 de la media noche y ahora se movían a la recámara para descansar un poco. Yuri se retiraba los zapatos y recibiendo de Nikiforov una camisa de lana se la colocó para dormir, se retiró los pantalones y al no tener que ponerse abajo se quedó en ropa interior mientras que su platinado también pues...

– **A mí me encanta dormir así. –**

Yuri estaba colorado hasta las orejas, percibió como Viktor se sometía a las sábanas y le abrazaba entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas y abrazándolo.

– **Tu cama es muy cómoda.** –

– **Sí lo es...** –

– **Y es enorme.** –

– **Me gusta así porque Maccachin es muy loco para dormir.** –

– **Jajaja, Viktor.** –

El mencionado se quedó en silencio observaba con atención aquel rostro y lo besaba susurrando entre sus labios. **–Pasé días muy solitarios en esta cama... –**

– **Viktor. –**

– **Yuri…–** Llamó colocando su frente contra la de Katsuki. **–Tu calor… quisiera no separarme de ti jamás. –** Dijo arrojándose en su pecho mientras que su mano permanecía en su vientre y Yuri, quien había movido su brazo bajo el cuello de Viktor, lo abrazaba y con su otra mano acariciaba aquella mano de Nikiforov sobre su vientre.

El cansancio los venció a ambos, se quedaron dormidos de inmediato las horas fueron pasando...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

A la mañana siguiente Yuri aun dormía y Viktor ya estaba bañado, cambiado y listo para irse, cuando entró a la habitación y colocando la bandeja con leche y cereal en la mesa de noche, acarició el rostro de Katsuki y besó sus labios susurrando.

– **Yuri ya me voy. –**

– **¿Ehmm? –** Yuri se estiraba y observaba a su platinado listo y cambiado, notó la hora y ya eran las 8 **–¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Yo quería ir contigo. –** Yuri se silenció y cuestionó.– **Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –**

– **Voy a una reunión con el director de la federación de deportes de Rusia. –**

– **¿Pasó algo? –**

– **Esa es la emergencia que tengo... –** Dijo juntando sus manos y besándolas al tiempo que agregaba. **–Prometo que te lo diré al llegar, por ahora desayuna un poco y vuelve a dormir. –**

– **Pero... –**

–R **egresaré pronto... y por favor no le abras a nadie y no salgas, te puedes perder.** –

– **Está bien.** –

–E **staré pendiente de mi celular.** –

– **Ok.** –

Nikiforov dio un beso más y se apartó de la cercanía de Yuri, quien se envolvía en las sábanas y se cuestionaba. **–¿Qué está pasando Viktor? –**

Tomó su celular y se dispuso a revisar sus cuentas sociales, en las cuales Phichit había dejado un mensaje personal, decidió no leerlo, más bien se dedicó a mandar un mensaje a su hermana y a Yuko las cuales estaban preocupadas por saber cómo estaba en Rusia...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Federación de deportes… Reunión con el director.**

Viktor estaba afuera de la oficina del director, en el pasillo aguardaba la llegada de Yacov, su abogado y el director el señor Kropososky. La ansiedad lo había consumido, pues el futuro de su carrera estaba a punto de discutirse. Nikiforov se había preparado para la ocasión, llevaba puesto un traje elegante que consistía en una camisa blanca una corbata negra un chaleco por dentro de color café, un saco negro con líneas blancas y un pantalón negro; a todo ese conjunto una chaqueta de tiro largo negra y sus relucientes zapatos de diseñador.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, escuchó los pasos acercarse, dejó de ver el vacío y se puso en pie para observar al hombre que llegaba a situarse a su frente y quien le saludaba diciendo.

– **Señor Nikiforov.–**

– **Señor director.–**

– **Vamos pase adelante.–**

Aquellos hombres entraron mientras afuera la secretaria suspiraba al ver al platinado y susurraba. **–Que lástima, está tan guapo. –**

Adentro el clima se sintió tenso, mientras el director se acomodaba y esperaba su café, Yacov presentaba al abogado a Viktor.

– **Viktor este es el señor Roderick Voung.–**

– **Un placer señor Roderick.–**

– **El placer es mío señor Nikiforov, como le dije al señor Yacov solo he venido para aconsejar y saber si requerirá mis servicios.–**

El platinado asintió y enseguida aquellos tres hombres escucharon.

– **Señores. –**

La reunión iniciócon una mirada severa de parte de aquel director hacia Viktor al cual cuestionó

– **Señor Nikiforov, creo que ya está enterado del escándalo en el que se ha metido, el periódico amarillista a difundido una historia bastante ridícula acerca de su aventura en Japón, ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor? –**

Viktor observaba con atención y en silencio a aquel hombre, aguardando a que él finalizara de hablar, pues mientras hacía aquella pregunta, él tomaba un archivo y lo observaba con minuciosidad.

– **Vamos por partes... nuestros patrocinadores ya estaban desilusionados con usted por tomar un sorpresivo descanso de temporada... y ahora sucede esto. –** El director lanzó los papeles al escritorio y agregó. **– Viktor nosotros sabemos que usted tiene toda una vida llena de logros y talentos que fueron solo para nuestra patria y para los diferentes patrocinadores, los cuales aprecian ese hecho. –**

– **Por favor, señor director, vaya al grano.–**

– **Viktor.–** Regañó Yacov serio.

– **Está bien... queremos que desmienta en una rueda de prensa a celebrarse la otra semana lo que en ese periódico se encuentra, a mí no me interesa que sea o no cierto esto, lo que a nosotros nos importa es que el nombre de Rusia quede limpio y este asunto no pase a mayores... Usted negará toda esta información. –**

– **Het.–** Cortó tajante Viktor, todos aquellos hombres observaron a Nikiforov, quien se puso en pie y agregó **.–No voy a desmentir nada porque lo que dice ese periodista es 100% cierto. Yo tengo una pareja y esta, para sorpresa de toda la hermosa nación de Rusia, es un hombre.–**

– **¡¿Pero qué tonterías está diciendo?!–**

– **¿Quiere que le haga un dibujo?–**

– **¡Viktor!–**

– **Es usted un...–**

– **¿Un qué señor director?–** Cuestionó furiosísimo el platinado **.-Es impresionante la capacidad de estupidez que tiene el ser humano de este lado del mundo, no sé qué tonterías les pase por la cabeza ni de quéestá compuesta... pero déjeme recordarle una cosa señor director, yo he sacrificado mi vida por esta nación por mi patria... he sufrido desde que tengo memoria y tratado de verle el lado positivo a ese maldito régimen, traté de buscar auxilio en el patinaje y vender lo mejor que tenía por ustedes. –** Viktor azotó sus manos en el escritorio **. –¿Y así es como me pagan?–**

– **¡Tú eras solo un maldito huérfano cuando llegaste, no valías nada!–**

– **¡Lo era sí…! y lo sigo siendo, sin embargo… dediqué los mejores años de mi vida, mi infancia al deporte al patinaje, a ustedes…maldita bola de mal agradecidos, no puedo creer que ,solo porque un hombre que sufrió desde muy pequeño encuentre la felicidad en otro, tengan que hacerme esto.–**

– **Salga de mi oficina...–**

– **Señor director, no hay que precipitarse Viktor es... –** Habló Yacov preocupado.

– **No me interesa que sea el campeón del mundo y medallista en cinco ocasiones, eres una basura, un enfermo y como tal.–** Expresó colérico. **–Quedas expulsado del equipo de patinaje artístico de Rusia Viktor Nikiforov.–**

Viktor se dio la vuelta, fue seguido por Yacov y el abogado, quien al unirse a ellos en el pasillo expresaba.

– **Señor Nikiforov lo que hizo ahí fue un error, usted debió aceptar los términos del director y disculparse ante la prensa. –**

– **Me importa poco lo que quisieran de mí.–**

– **Idiota acaso no entiendes.–**

– **No me interesa Jacov, ya lo escuchaste no soy más que mierda para ellos.–**

– **Escucha lo que el abogado tiene que decir. –**

– **Señor Nikiforov, usted firmó contratos con patrocinadores los cuales le dieron la mitad del pago por sus logros obtenidos. –**

– **Fácil les devuelvo todo lo que me hayan dado, ni lo he utilizado. –**

– **No sólo eso usted... recibió dinero del estado y de las regiones que representó en todo este tiempo, si mi instinto no me falla, para poder perjudicarlo abrirán un caso para imponerle una multa por...–**

– **¿Por qué? ¿Por ser de una preferencia sexual que nadie en este país acepta?–**

– **Pues… Sí, la ley dice que se impone una multa y cárcel a los que festejen y promuevan la homosexualidad en los medios de comunicación. –**

– **Pues que venga lo que sea, yo no voy a dejarme vencer por nada. –**

Aquel abogado negó y susurró observando a Yacov. **–Está perdido Yacov, lo siento pero no puedo representarlo, necesitará más que un abogado para poderse salvar de los años de cárcel que le esperan y las multas.–**

Aquel hombre se fue de prisa mientras que Yacov sujetaba a Viktor de un brazo y lo llevaba a los jardines en donde la nieve azotaba.

– **¡Pero! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Jamás había visto tanta estupidez en ti Viktor! –**

 **Yacov.–** Nombró tranquilizando el enfado que sentía, la sangre le hervía y el corazón le palpitaba acelerado eso había sido el colmo, él siempre fue una persona calmada que se dejaba llevar por la corriente y que no tenía problemas con aceptar las ordenes que le convenían, pero lo que aquel hombre le había dicho lo había sacado de sus cabales, Nikiforov entonces dirigió su mirada a Feltsman de forma preocupada. **–Necesito decirte qué pasa, pero aquí no.–**

– **Está bien, vamos a mi casa.–**

Los tres se movían en dirección de aquel hogar...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras Viktor y Yacov se reunían, la noticia de que Viktor ya no pertenecía a la selección rusa se esparció, una soplona en la dirección, dio la información por unos cuantos dólares al periódico y fue cosa de horas para que los medios estuvieran invadiendo las localidades de la Federación. El director no presentó ningún problema para anunciar que lo habían expulsado y que sus participaciones en Rostelcom y en los juegos de invierno ya no serían necesarias.

Aquella información era apreciada en el complejo en donde Mila, Georgi y Yuri Plisetsky estaban con rostros desencajados.

– **Pero ¿qué están haciendo? –** Gritaba Lilia, quien quedó encargada de aquellos tres chicos al Yacov tomarse el día. **–Deberían estar entrenando. –**

– **Lilia...–** llamó Plisetsky llegando a su frente. **–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Expulsaron a Viktor? –**

– **Así es Plisetsky y si quieres mi consejo no te acerques él.–**

– **Tks.–** Yurio se enfureció con aquella mujer cuando de pronto la peli roja y el peli negro se acercaban, la chica exponía.

– **Yuri esto está muy mal, ¿Sabes qué pasa? –**

El joven rubio negaba, mientras Georgi pensaba en voz alta. **–Así que por esa razón, Yuri vino a apoyarlo.–**

Tanto Mila como Yurio escucharon aquello de Georgi el cual fue interrogado por Plisetsky. **–¿De qué hablas? –**

– **Ayer fuimos a buscar a Viktor al aeropuerto y Katsuki vino con él, está en su apartamento y él mismo dijo que Yuri había venido para apoyarle. –**

– **¿Entones es cierto? ¿Están saliendo después de todo?** –Cuestionó Mila.

– **Ese cerdo grrr.–** Yurio se salió de la pista y corrió a los vestidores, mientras Mila y Georgi le seguían y Lilia trataba de impedirlo pero ese chico era más terco que una espinilla.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Hogar de los Feltsman…

Yacov estaba sin palabras, todavía no podía creer nada de lo que le había dicho Viktor y aun así observaba las ecografías y negaba, en su arrugado rostro estaba la impresión enmarcada. Viktor por otro lado bebía té, lo necesitaba para poder calmarse y pensar.

Yacov por fin comprendió lo que sucedía después de una hora de haber sido confesado por Viktor el estado de Yuri Katsuki.

– **Es que todavía no lo creo. –**

– **Ya te lo dije, la doctora me lo explicó cómo unas cinco veces y cuando comprendí todo fue algo que nunca creí que pasaría pero que sí era posible. –**

– **¿Un bebé?–**

– **No es solo eso Yacov, Yuri y mi hija son mi familia… la familia que tanto deseé. –** sonreía como poseso el platinado. **–¿Ves su columna está aquí...?** –señalaba en la fotografía del ultrasonido.

– **¿Y él estaba así ayer? –**

– **Jajaja sí, esas ropas lo disimula bien no es verdad Yacov. –**

– **La verdad sí...–**

– **Sabes que por esta razón y lo más importante porque amo a mi Yuri no puedo negar o mentir. –**

– **Te entiendo, pero...–**

– **Estará todo bien Yacov... me iré a de Rusia lo he decidido y comenzaré una nueva vida con Yuri en Japón o quizás nos mudemos a Estados unidos. –**

– **Viktor, ¿te olvidas de tu pasado? –**

– **¿Te refieres al orfanato?–**

– **Sí...–**

– **Actualmente ese lugar se cuida solo, he pensado en hacer director a Iván y cederle el edificio para que cuide a los niños... la cuenta de ese lugar tiene millones así que nada les hará falta. –**

– **Sí tienes razón...–**

Viktor suspiró, Yacov se quedó en silencio, ahora entendía el porqué de la necedad y terquedad de Viktor en la copa de China y lo enfurecido que se había puesto con el director. **–Debo irme Yacov, no puedo vivir con Yuri en un lugar tan peligroso. –**

– **Te entiendo, pero...–**

– **Yacov, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí... fuiste un gran mentor eras como un padre para mí.–**

Nikiforov se puso en pie y se dispuso a colocar su chaqueta al tiempo que escuchaba.

– **¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Rusia? –**

– **Eso depende de cuánto tiempo se lleve el papeleo para el traspaso del orfanato y la cuenta a Iván, además de vender el apartamento. –**

– **Entiendo.–**

– **Si te preguntas por Yuri... quiero que se vaya mañana, no deseo que corra peligro. –**

– **Él no se irá, es mejor que lo dejes quedarse un poco.–**

– **Sí pero... no quiero dejarlo solo en el apartamento –**

– **Tengo una idea, podemos decirle a Lilia y ella puede cuidarlo. –**

Viktor negó y dijo. **–Esa señora me da miedo. –**

– **Piénsalo ¿está bien? -**

– **Sí, lo hare... bueno, Yacov me voy.–**

– **Ten cuidado. –**

El platinado salió de aquel hogar para encontrarse con Sergei, quien lo llevó a su apartamento, en el cual...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Yuri estaba en la sala observando a aquellos tres chicos los cuales no se irían de ahí hasta que hablaran con Viktor, Katsuki estaba muy nervioso tanto que no notó que en esas dos horas de espera había ido al baño más de 20 veces, asaltado la cocina en tres ocasiones y acariciado su vientre sin darse cuenta en cinco ocasiones.

Mila observaba con atención al de mirada chocolate la pelirroja notaba algo distinto en él que no podía descifrar, Yurio por otro lado dijo.

– **Oye cerdo, ¿qué demonios te pasa? vas al baño cada 10 minutos y estás muy raro... sin mencionar que ya volviste a subir de peso.–**

– **Ah... Yurio...–** Katsuki deslizó una gotica y pensó _.–"Viktor a qué hora llegas."–_ Se puso en pie y fue a la cocina a intentar llamar a Viktor pero este no contestaba mientras Yurio le había seguido y lo observaba serio y examinador.

– **¿Qué clase de ropa ridícula llevas si ya sabemos que estas gordo para qué lo ocultas?–**

– **Etto Yurio...–**

– **Te estás cocinando ahí adentro. –**

Tomó los bordes de aquel poncho y lo inició a subir mientras que Yuri gritaba. **– ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame!–**

– **Sácate eso estás sudando horriblemente, das asco. –** y es que, si era cierto que sudaba, pero era por los nervios y porqué el condenado termostato estaba en ruso y no entendió que había puesto la calefacción muy alta.

– **Yurio, no déjame ah... no espera. –**

El rubio le sacó el poncho y enseguida notó la camisa blanca y holgada que llevaba Katsuki bajo aquella cosa, Plisetsky lo observó con ojos sarcásticos y susurró.

– **Estás enorme.–**

– **Aw no digas eso...–**

– **Pero es que tienes un melón en la barriga mira. –**

– **No sigas. –** expuso iniciando a llorar, Yurio se sobre exaltó pues. **–Yurio... eres... ah... –**

– **Oí, ¿pero qué te pasa? –**

Mila se puso en pie, fue a donde estaba Yuri y lo abrazó gritándole a Yurio. **–Idiota no tenías que herir sus sentimientos. –**

– **Pero si yo siempre lo trato así. –**

– **Humg...–** Katsuki lloriqueaba mientras Mila le susurraba.

– **Tranquilo, Yuri...este es un idi...–**

Tanto Yuri como pelirroja se quedaron en silencio pues algo en su abdomen salto, de nuevo volví a hacerlo y ahora se estiraba y Mila se ponía pálida diciendo.

– **¿Q...qué...qué es eso?–**

Yuri tocó su pequeño vientre y notando que a su hija le había dado hipo se movió al lavado para beber un vaso con agua, ante la vista impactada de la rusa quien tenía los ojos enormes y una expresión de infarto mezclados con pánico.

Por la puerta Viktor entraba y saludaba diciendo. **–¡Yuuriiiii ya llegue!–**

Nikiforov mientras se quitaba la chaqueta decía. **–Traje un pastel de crema con fresas, estoy seguro que a nuestra hija le gustará mu...–** Se giró y al hacerlo se quedó en silencio pues notó que Mila, Georgi y Yurio estaban ahí.

– **Viktor, etto... jajajaja te estuve llamando. –**

 **-Oh.-**

– **¡Viktor!–** Gritó Plisetsky furioso ignorando lo que a Mila le pasaba y la cual tragaba grueso pues Yuri se acercaba a ella de nuevo y decía. **–No es nada.–** Dijo colocándose el poncho y llegando a sus amigos los cuales discutían de manera acelerada mientras Viktor se burlaba de Yurio diciendo.

– **¿El pequeñín está asustado porque ahora tiene que representar a Rusia?–**

– **Idiota–**

– **Ya basta, tú sabes que lo mío y Yuri era cierto ahora déjanos ser adultos y usted siga en la liga.–**

– **Pero–**

– **Los voy a extrañar a todos.–**

Dijo por último abrazando a Yurio

– **¡Grrr Viktor suéltame y ya dime por qué renunciaste! –**

Yuri escuchó aquello y enseguida se movió a la cercanía de Viktor y cuestionó.

– **¿Qué... Viktor, tú… renunciaste?–**

– **No... Me expulsaron, que es diferente.–** Los tres, incluso Yuri se sorprendieron.

– **¿Pero por qué?–**

– **No te lo quería decir así Yuri, pero...–** Nikiforov mostró el periódico y susurró **.–Nos tomaron fotos en Hasetsu... estas fotos y la información de nuestra relación fue expuesto... para mí no es un problema pero para Rusia sí... Yuri.–**

El mencionado se quedó de piedra mientras tomaba el periódico y observaba las fotografías al tiempo que una discusión acalorada en ruso se vivía en el apartamento entre Yurio y Viktor.

Yuri inició a sentirse mareado, Mila estaba a su lado y al darse cuenta lo pálido que estaba susurró **.–Oye... Viktor...–** al decir aquello Yuri se desplomó.

– **¡YURI!–** Gritó tomándolo de los brazos de Mila .

El pánico y la palidez se apreció en el rostro de Nikiforov quien rápidamente lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la cama en donde lo recostó, y Viktor apresurado recibió un vaso con agua, Mila se había movido deprisa mientras Yurio a un costado gritaba.

– **Debió sentirse una mierda y que bueno por su culpa te expulsaron.–**

– **Ya cállate Yuri.–** Gritó Viktor muy molesto, tomando al rubio de un brazo y sacándolo a empujones de su habitación **.–No digas eso, Yuri no es causante de nada, él y yo tenemos algo que tu pequeño cerebro nunca entenderá.–**

– **Eres un idiota, dejaste todo por** **é** **l.** **–**

– **Sí, tienes razón soy un idiota por amar y valorar a alguien. –**

– **Ridículo.** **–**

Mientras ellos discutían Mila y Georgi notaron que Yuri despertaba.

– **Viktor, ya despertó.** **–** Gritó Mila causando que Viktor dejará hablando solo a Yurio el cual prefirió irse.

Los otros dos jóvenes fueron testigos de cómo Viktor tomaba la mano derecha de Yuri, la besaba y susurraba. **–Yuri... háblame ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sientes? –**

– **Ah... Viktor me da vuelta todo. –**

– **Tranquilo ya pasará, ten bebe un poco de agua. –** El platinado angustiado preguntó. **–** **¿Mi hija como está?** **–**

– **Ella está bien, creo que le ha dado hipo.** **–** Respondió tomando la mano de Viktor y pasarla en su vientre. Mila y Georgi observaban todo, la peli roja se exaltó y gritó.

– **¡Oye espera... que, un momento él está... está!** **–**

Viktor los observó con una sonrisa y haciéndoles acercarse, a su lado descubrió aquel pequeño vientre el cual se movía en pequeños saltos Mila no se contuvo a tocar y susurró.

– **Por dios.** **–**

– **¿Esto es real?** **–** cuestionó Georgi.

– **Sí... Yuri está esperando un beb** **é** **es una niña mi niña y se llamará Victoria.** **–**

– **Viktor.** **–** la voz nerviosa de Yuri se escuchó.

– **T** **ranquilo ellos no dirán nada** **¿** **verdad?** **–**

– **Ni en Suecia me creerían esto.** **–** Respondió Mila.

– **¿Y tú Georgi?** **–** el cuestionado luego de haber tocado aquel vientre y que la niña se estirara y mostrará su presencia, causó que el ruso peli negro cayera desmayado.

– **Hum otro más azoto.** **–**

– **Esto debe saberlo Yuri.** **–** Expuso Mila.

– **N** **o.-** Susurró Viktor serio. **–** **Ese tonto no entendería nada... no le digan a nadie solo ustedes y Jacov lo saben.** –

–E **stá bien. –** Mila estaba impactada. **–** **Esto es aterrador y...hermoso a la vez.** **–**

Katsuki sentía raro que esa mujer acariciara su pequeño vientre y que esos dos chicos supieran la verdad lo puso nervioso, aquel nerviosismo se hizo notar mientras Viktor ayudaba a Georgi, Mila sonreía tiernamente y susurraba.

– **Descuida te vamos a apoyar y a ayudar.** **–**

– **Gra-Gracias.** **–**

– **Ahora que lo dices, Mila vas a ir a tu casa estos días ¿cierto? es decir antes del Rostelcom.** **–**

– **Sí, sabes que odio quedarme en esos edificios viejos del complejo.** **–**

– **¡Que bueno entonces! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?** **–**

La chica lo observó de manera confundida, mientras Nikiforov la observaba decidido y Georgi ya despierto iba al lado de Yuri a de nuevo constarse que era cierto...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Al filo de las 9 de la noche Georgi y Mila se fueron de aquel apartamento, ellos habían prometido no decir nada y así sería. Adentro Yuri estaba aún en la cama y recibía a Viktor quien se acomodó a su lado aun vistiendo elegante.

Yuri se sentía culpable y temeroso y eso lo percibió Nikiforov, besó su cuello y susurró con voz suave y grave.

– **No fue tu culpa, si es lo que estás pensando. –**

– **Pero como puedes decir eso... yo fui un idiota, un descuidado. –**

– **Oye...–** Dijo calmándole. **–Para que sepas no me arrepiento de nada.–**

– **Pero tu carrera Viktor.–**

– **Escucha si no pueden aceptarme como soy, simplemente los prefiero lejos de mi vida.–**

Aquello dicho causó en Yuri cierta idea la cual se escapó de sus labios sin querer. **–¿Es por esa razón que no tienes relación con tus padres?–**

El platinado agrandó la mirada se incorporó alejándose de Yuri y aflojando su corbata trató de darle una respuesta pero no encontraba una, Yuri se sintió terrible, observaba la espalda de Viktor y tratando de buscar el perdón de su imprudencia se acercó a su platinado gateando en la cama y le abrazó por detrás diciendo en su oído.

– **Perdóname no quise decir eso. –**

– **Está bien. –**

– **No, Viktor no. está bien... toqué un tema del cual tú no quieres hablar, lo siento.–**

– _"Yuri..."–_ Pensó Viktor observando el piso de su habitación de manera triste.

– **Lo siento mucho…–**

– **Ya… está bien no pasa nada. –** Expuso acariciando sus brazos y susurrando. **–Hace mucho calor aquí.–**

– **A es que no puedo controlar ese termostato. –**

– **Ven te enseño. –**

Se pusieron en pie y fueron a la pared de aquella habitación, Viktor explicaba mientras Yuri solo podía ver mover sus labios es que mientras más lo miraba más se enamoraba, con detalle observaba aquella hermosa boca, esos ojos su rostro pálido y sus cabellos que siempre permanecían impecables y sueltos todo aquel panorama le hizo a Katsuki besarle con suavidad silenciándole...

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno si llegaste a este punto es porque no te abruma ni atocigue o aburrí con tanta cosa, espero que el capítulo no haya sido tedioso... pues este tenía más páginas pero las corte porque no me pareció conveniente agregarlas por la razón de que la trama se cortaría y me matarían xD por dejarlo ahi... sin embargo les advierto que el que viene querrán arrancarme las manos y tirarlas a la calle ok no... de verdad aprecio que me lean y que dejen sus opiniones me encantaría saber como va por ahora el escrito.**

 **Por cierto también quiero avisar que pondré otra fecha te tarifa de entrega, es decir habrán dos fechas de actualizaciones Miércoles y domingos. Todo depende de mi editora y de mi trabajo también espero poder traerles el siguiente capítulo el domingo. si no logra salir saldrá el miercoles.**

 **Gracias y un enorme saludo a mis amigas: Hikaru Shidou, Malkita Avila, mari chan, Gabriela, Carol House... y las bellas personas que me siguen en FB y en fan Fiction al igual que en wattpad!**

 **Por cierto he fundado una página en donde estaré colgando imágenes información videos y recomendaciones de fics de YOI esta se llama: Yuuri katsuki. espero me den un like n n/ besos y abrazos.**

 **Aurora**

 **ps:algunos nombres como el señor director de la federación deportiva fueron cambiados... gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola queridos lectores.**

 **Sé que dije que sería domingo la actualización pero dado a que este día se celebran dos cosas lo subiré hoy y gracias también a la excelente labor de mi editora Gabriela Bonilla quien puso todo su esfuerzo en entregarlo hace unos minutos vamos a subirlo hoy!**

 **Las razones son las siguientes:**

 **Hoy se cumple un mes desde que Yuri on Ice termino (aún estamos esperando la confirmación de la segunda temporada)**

 **Y la otra razón es porque nuestra amiga Shar Avila, esta cumpliendo años, ¡Felicidades!**

 **Bueno un saludo enorme a mis amigas de FB Hikaru, Malkita, Mari chan, Gabriela, Lilian, Carol House, Kary map, Ika y muchísimas mas por su apoyo n_n**

 **Bueno ¿advertencias para este capítulo? Si las hay y es que pongan atención en todo por ahí se nos presentaran dos aliados que probablemente sean de ayuda para nuestra parejita gracias de corazón y alisten sus pañuelos porque van a llorar ok no… (Yo si llore )**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 10: Sucesos.**

La noticia que Rusia emitía en distintos medios de comunicación estaba esparciéndose con prisa, esta se compartía en las redes sociales. Los países vecinos y del otro continente recibieron impresionados el terrible suceso que, por mucho, devastaba al mundo deportivo. En muchos lugares del mundo lo terrible no era el hecho de aquella relación, sino más bien la precipitada decisión de aquel país por expulsar a este deportista de alto rango; esto causó distintas reacciones, unos apoyaban a Rusia y la mayoría apoyaba a Viktor. Rápidamente equipos de periodistas fueron a Moscú a cubrir la noticia. Querían hablar con el platinado.

En Japón.

Morooka, el periodista y comentarista en los diferentes eventos de patinaje artístico, se encontraba en Kyuushu aguardando el inicio del torneo Rostelecom. Ese día, muy temprano por la mañana, se presentaba a trabajar, hace unos minutos había llegado y se sentaba en su silla que correspondía a su cubículo en la oficina, abrió su laptop y tecleó la clave para entrar, parecía que sería un día normal, común y corriente en la oficina del periódico en donde trabajaba; estaba en lo suyo arreglando los objetos en su escritorio mientras reiniciaba sesión su laptop, el peli negro aun llevaba una rosquilla en su boca, pues el metro había tardado mucho en salir esa mañana y tuvo que comprar comida en la cafetería del edificio.

Movilizó su mouse en la pantalla y abrió su mail en el cual un sin fin de correos estaban expuestos en su bandeja de entrada, arrugó sus cejas, se extrañó, iba a leerlos pero, rápidamente a su puesto llegaba uno de los compañeros de aquel periódico.

– **¡Hisashi-san! –** Llamó el joven.

Gritando desesperado aquel chico, quien llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalones de vestir, y un gafete en donde estaba la fotografía de aquel castaño, se situó a las espaldas de Hisashi y acercándose agitado, lo giró con prisa tomando el respaldo de su silla; al instante de hacer eso el peli negro cuestionaba apresurado, tirando al tiempo su rosquilla al piso.

– **¿Qué ocurre Kasai-san?–**

– **El director quiere que vayas a Rusia. –**

– **¿Qué? pero, se suponía que iría a cubrir en unos días más. –**

– **Hisashi-san, ¿acaso no has revisado tus correos? –**

– **Iba hacerlo, pero en eso llegaste tú. –**

– **¡No hay tiempo, debes irte, revisa en el camino a Rusia! –**

– **Está bien. –**

Expuso poniéndose en pie y corriendo al estacionamiento de aquel edificio, subió al transporte de la empresa en el cual un chofer ya estaba esperándole y en cuanto ya estaba dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, él leyó las últimas noticias que se radicaron en Rusia, la diferencia de horarios no le había permitido estar al tanto, sus orbes cafés leían impactados aquellos párrafos y veían los videos del director de la confederación anunciando la expulsión de Nikiforov, además de las fotografías de Yuri y Viktor en la pantalla de su celular. Una real locura se había comenzado a dar en ese país.

– **¿Qué es todo esto? No puede ser verdad, ¿Viktor expulsado? ¿Yuri Katsuki es su pareja? –**

Sus orbes se agradaron de manera asombrada, era imposible, aunque quizás si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ellos desde que eran entrenador y pupilo mostraron signos de entablar lazos profundos, los cuales Morooka creyó que eran de amistad.

– **Katsuki-san. –**

Pronunció preocupado.

– **¿Acaso usted...? –**

Todavía no podía creer todo aquello, pues desde que Yuri inició en el patinaje, Morooka le había seguido el paso, era su fan y había sido testigo de los horribles desastres y victorias que el japonés había tenido. Sin mencionar lo orgulloso que se sentía por llevarse la medalla de plata en el pasado Grand Prix, definitivamente Katsuki tenía mucho que dar y quería creer que Yuri lograría pasar esta etapa de descanso y regresaría el otro año, quería creer que eso sucedería; sin embargo, aquellos artículos los cuales los criticaban a ambos duramente causó en Morooka el deseo inmenso de llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

Siempre confío en él y lo seguirá haciendo ciegamente.

Rápidamente se apresuró a hacer llamadas, debía primero saber todo de voz de Yuri, así que como buen periodista inició a investigar.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Tailandia...**

Celestino Cialdini y Phichit Chulanont, además del grupo de patinadores que estaban reunidos en esa pista de patinaje en Bangkok, observaban la televisión, específicamente el canal de deportes en los cuales se mostraban las imágenes de toda la trayectoria artística de Viktor Nikiforov y la última noticia en la que se anunciaba su expulsión.

El impacto en aquellos juveniles rostros se podía traducir en incredulidad, puesto que Viktor era una leyenda, era un personaje que había batido records que solo Yuri Plisetsky y Yuri Katsuki habían logrado superar y apenas había regresado de su retiro momentáneo y arrasado con una medalla de oro en la copa de China, era imposible.

– **Yuri... –**

Susurró el moreno sintiéndose preocupado por su amigo pues también habían colocado imágenes suyas con Nikiforov tomados de la mano y besándose, explicando así la razón de su expulsión, aquello causó comentarios entre sus compañeros de equipo que lo molestaron, hablaban de Yuri sin saber nada, era terrible y desesperante, ese tipo de información la cual era completamente errónea, había sido manipulada horriblemente.

Celestino tragaba grueso y expresaba. **–Imposible, ¿Yuri y Viktor? –**

Chulanont estaba preocupado pues había conocido de parte de Yuri que su relación era sana y profunda además de cuidadosa, el Tailandés sabía muchísimas cosas personales de Katsuki y se había aguantado por no pregonarlo en las redes sociales, estaba molesto no por eso sino más bien por la capacidad de los medios por hacer algo tan puro y hermoso en… algo enfermo pervertido y aberrante.

– **Celestino, no creas todo lo que dicen, no es así, lo que paso fue que... –**

– **¿Tú sabías de esto Phichit? –**

– **Pues. –** Se contuvo antes de decir cosas de las cuales su amigo Yuri se molestaría si las decía a Cialdini.

Una llamada acotó la conversación, Celestino tomaba su celular y respondía. **–Ciao, Ciao ¿Morooka? –**

– _ **Celestino-san... ¿Usted sabe lo que sucede en Rusia? –**_

– **Sí, lo estoy viendo, está por todos lados. –**

– _ **Yo voy a Rusia, a cubrir la noticia para Japón, pero antes quería parar y hablar con Yuri ¿de casualidad tiene su número? –**_

– **El número de Yuri... claro que sí... –**

Mientras el peli largo otorgaba la información de Katsuki, Phichit aprovechaba y enviaba mensajes privados a Yuri, en su juvenil rostro solo había preocupación, apreciaba las imágenes en la televisión y pensó que seguramente esta era una pesadilla para sus dos amigos.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Yu-topia Hasetsu...**

El teléfono de aquella casa sonaba de manera insistente pero en el lugar no se podía escuchar aquel aparato pues, desde hace unas horas, Minako había llegado a casa de los Katsuki y había puesto las noticias y toda la atención era puesta en aquel aparato. Tanto Hiroko, Toshiya y Mari en conjunto de los Nishigori, que habían llegado de visita, observaban la terrible situación en Rusia.

– **Por Dios. –**

– **¿Entonces esa era la emergencia? –** Cuestionó Mari seria.

– **Mi niño Toshiya... nunca debimos dejarlo ir en su estado. –** La castaña se abrazó a su esposo quien le acariciaba los cabellos y le susurraba.

– **Hiroko, Yuri es fuerte y mi nieta también, ahora escucha, Viktor lo necesita en este momento. –**

– **Pero. –**

– **Va a estar bien, debemos estar pendientes y no presionarlo no debemos hacer que Yuri se sienta atrapado, hay que apoyarlos, cuando se ponga en contacto los ayudaremos como podamos. –** Tanto su esposa como su hija asintieron, Maccachin estaba sentado al medio de las trillizas las cuales se cuestionaban por qué había tanta maldad en el mundo y especialmente en Rusia.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En Suecia...**

– **Este sujeto Viktor, es un manojo de sorpresas…Chris…–**

El rubio golpeaba la mesa en su sala y se ponía de pie, estaba decepcionado y terriblemente molesto esto no sólo sería otra temporada sin Viktor, sino más bien ya no habrían más con él en la pista, era frustrante y desesperante, ¿Cómo llegó Nikiforov a abandonar todo por un amorío? Y peor con el corazón de cristal de Japón. Estaba molesto, enfurecido, tanto que su rostro estaba rojo.

– **Ese idiota de Yuri, esta solo puede ser su culpa. –**

El compañero de Christopher arrugó las cejas ante aquel comentario, acariciaba el lomo de su gato blanco tratando de soportar los arrebatos de su pareja quien caminaba de un lado a otro como un león atrapado en una jaula.

– **Es un idiota. –** Escuchó de nuevo a cuenta la voz de Giacometti. **– ¿Cómo se atreve a dar a conocer abiertamente esa enferma relación?–**

Daniel (Nota: Honestamente busqué por todos lados como se llamaba el misterioso acompañante de Giacometti pero no encontré nada así que vamos a llamarle Daniel n_n gracias) lo observó serio, aquel comentario había causado en el castaño una sensación de desilusión mezclada con enfado. Pues al parecer Christopher estaba tan obsesionado con ganarle a Viktor que incluso había insultado lo que ellos tenían.

Daniel siempre fue su representante, amigo y su punto de apoyo en todos los concursos de patinaje incluso levantó los ánimos de Chris en el pasado Prix y al hacerlo se enamoró de ese hombre, cuya mirada parecía la de un niño, pero de todo ese encanto ya no había nada. Soportó su estresante carácter al no poder competir contra Nikiforov, también la derrota en China y ahora esto.

Lleno de frustración, el castaño apretó sus puños y cerrando sus ojos, acomodó sus cabellos que caían en los costados de su frente para gritar cansado y harto de la actitud de su amante.

– **¡Al menos él tiene valor de demostrar al mundo su relación! Algo que tú nunca harás por miedo a lo que dirán. –**

Aquel grito fue severo por parte de Daniel, quien poniéndose en pie y llevando consigo el gato de Christopher, caminó abandonando la sala para dejarle solo y azotar la puerta de su habitación. Giacometti suspiró hondamente, llevó su mano a su cien, y se retiró las gafas mientras continuaba viendo las noticias.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Italia...Hogar de los Crispino.**

Sara y Michelle estaban reunidos en la sala de su modesta casa en Milán, ese preciso día se celebraba el cumpleaños de los gemelos y la peli negra estaba emocionada al lado de su hermano y el mejor amigo de su hermano (según ella), Emil había llegado de visita y a Michelle le daba mala espina eso.

– **¿Todavía no entiendo qué haces aquí? Nekola–**

Emil dibujaba una sonrisa tierna y se rascaba los cabellos susurrando. **– Bueno mi hermano está internado en un colegio en Milán y aprovechando que vine a verlo pues…–**

– **Sí, pero esta es una fiesta privada. –**

– **Mickey, no seas así es tu mejor amigo. –** Reprendía Sara a su hermano Michelle, quien se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía.

El joven castaño sonrió dejando ver aquellos ojos azules a Crispino, quien se erizó ante tal expresión tierna en Nekola, quien por otro lado expresaba con suavidad a la vez que entregaba su regalo a la chica de mirada violeta.

– **¡Felicidades Sara! –**

– **Emil no te hubieras molestado. –**

– **Ya escuchaste, no quiere tu regalo. –** Gruñía aquel hermano celoso, apartando aquel presente de las manos de su hermana, la chica se enfureció y dando un golpe en la cabeza de su tonto pariente gritó.

– **Ya déjate de tonterías Michelle. –**

– **Pero. –**

La discusión se terminó cuando el checo se sentaba en el sofá de la sala vencido y terriblemente ignorado pues, ambos hermanos discutían, Nekola al sentarse, la televisión se prendió, pues Emil sin darse cuenta había caído sobre el remoto. Como en toda casa de deportistas el canal que apareció era de las noticias deportivas, el volumen fue subiendo pues Emil no se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre ese aparato.

Enseguida Sara y Michelle se detuvieron y los tres escucharon las noticias, observaban la pantalla del televisor, bastaron sólo unos minutos para que pudieran darse cuenta de qué trataban aquellas noticias, los ojos de aquellos tres chicos se agrandaron.

– **Viktor expulsado. –**

Dijeron los tres con rostros impactados, lo peor fue lo que le seguía, se expuso la relación entre ellos dos, Michelle se puso pálido y amenazó con entrar en paro al ver esos besos en la televisión, mientras que su hermana juntaba sus manos y susurraba.

– **Pero que lindos. –**

– **Sabía que ellos se amaban. –** Sonrió Nekola, demostrando una expresión enamorada, mientras que Michelle caía al piso con espuma en la boca...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Así eran las reacciones en cada país y en Kazajstán no fue la excepción, Altin escuchó los rumores y a sus compañeros reunirse en las bancas leyendo y escuchando los diferentes videos de aquella novedad en Rusia, al enterarse que el entrenamiento finalizó, él decidió abandonar las instalaciones de la pista en la que entrenaba en su región.

El peli negro llegaba por fin a su hogar, estacionaba su motocicleta a un costado de su apartamento, el cual consistía de una habitación en un lugar modesto de la ciudad en la que residía. Al entrar a este lugar dejó su casco en la entrada y se retiró la chaqueta de cuero para dirigirse a la sala, en la cual solo había un sofá y una mesa baja.

El muchacho vivía solo ya que sus padres residían en un pueblo rural muy lejos de la ciudad, desde pequeño él siempre vivió solo.

Ese día habían salido temprano del entrenamiento por lo ocurrido en Rusia, Otabek pensó que a lo mejor todo ese problema con Viktor, estuviera poniendo de malas a su amigo y amor platónico en Rusia.

Otabek observaba con atención y de manera pensativa la pantalla de su computadora pues, el anuncio de aquella relación y lo mal que lo había recibido la federación de deportes en Rusia, lo abrumaron y también lo hicieron pensar en varias cosas entre ellas lo que quería iniciar con Yuri Plisetsky y que a lo mejor era un error.

Observaba su reloj en la pared y ya que finalmente hubo un horario en el cual podría contactar con Yurio, se animó a llamarle.

Movió el cursor e inició sesión.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Rusia, complejo deportivo de San Petersburgo...**

Plisetsky se encontraba escuchando música con sus audífonos, estaba recostado sobre su cama sumergido en la oscura habitación, el tema en cuestión era su próximo programa libre titulado _Welcome to_ _Madness_ , Yurio había luchado mucho con Lilia por obtener ese tema para que ella lo aprobará y ya que lo habían hecho suyo, debía adoptarlo y sentirlo como nunca.

Sin embargo, esa noche no podía concentrarse, sus pensamientos estaban en las palabras que ese sujeto llamado Viktor le hubo dicho en el apartamento.

– _"_ _ **él y yo tenemos algo que tu pequeño cerebro nunca entenderá.**_ _"–_

La mirada de Plisetsky era de furia sus ojos verdes brillantes reflejaban molestia, estaba sumergido en sus explosivos pensamientos cuando notó que la pantalla de su laptop sobre el escritorio a un costado en su habitación se iluminaba y daba un tono de alerta recibiendo la invitación y llamada por Skype de Altin.

Yurio se incorporó, apartó sus audífonos de sus oídos y con prisa se puso en pie para responder aquella llamada.

El corazón latía emocionado y su rostro cambió rotundamente de estar molesto a feliz.

Finalmente, aquella invitación se concretó, dejando ver la imagen de Otabek al otro lado de la pantalla y quien también observaba a Yuri Plisetsky.

– **Yuri. –**

– **Otabek. –**

– **¿Estás ocupado? –**

– **No... ¿Cómo estas Ota? –**

– **Apenas saliendo de entrenar. –** Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente mientras Yuri se acomodaba mejor en la silla y arreglaba sus cabellos, de alguna forma estaba nervioso.

– _"¿Y por qué estoy nervioso?"_ –Pensó con atención el menor.

Altin por otro lado se aclaraba la garganta y susurraba. **–Vi las noticias, ¿Viktor fue expulsado del equipo nacional? –-**

– **Ah... sí, ese viejo tonto... es un idiota, desperdiciar y mandar su carrera a la mierda por un cerdo. –**

Otabek estaba en silencio observando de forma neutral a Plisetsky quien se descoció en decir comentarios llenos de odio.

– **Es un ridículo, ¿cómo puede decir estar enamorado de ese tonto? y lo peor es un hombre que da asco. –**

– **¿No te agradan ese tipo de relaciones? –**

– **¡Claro que no, es asqueroso, una aberración! –**

– **No te entiendo, si piensas eso ¿por qué aceptaste mi apuesta? –**

Yurio se sonrojó.

– **Pues porque me pareció divertido y además sólo es un juego ¿cierto? –**

El silencio reinó de parte del peli negro.

– **Es decir, no es como si yo te gustara ¿o sí? –**

– **¿Qué harías si es así? –**

– **Pfffff Otabek no me jodas eso es una tontería. –** Gritó lanzando una estridente carcajada. **–Tú y yo sólo somos amigos y eso. –**

– **Entiendo... –**

– **Oí, ¿por qué pones esa cara? –**

– **¿Qué cara? –**

– **Te ves patético como si fueras a llorar. –**

Otabek sonrió de medio lado y susurró. **–Para nada, oye Yuri... –**

– **¿Dime? –**

– **Creo que mejor olvidamos la apuesta. –**

– **¿De qué hablas? –**

– **Sería horrible que yo ganara y tú quedaras en ridículo. –**

– **Eso no va a pasar. –**

– **Olvídalo... ahora esto se ha puesto más interesante pues Viktor ya no está... –** Inquirió el peli negro. **–Bueno veo que estás tranquilo, yo debo ir a bañarme... te veo en Rostelecom. –**

– **E-espera Otabek... ¿acaso ya no vas a llamar?** –

Altin dedicó una sonrisa disimulada y susurró. **–No... Pienso ganarte en Rostelecom, así que entrenare mucho para hacerlo. –**

 **-...-**

– **Adiós Yuri... –**

– **Das... –** Iba a despedirse cuando el peli negro desactivó la llamada. **– ¿Pero qué le pasó? –**

Yuri se puso en pie, caminaba por la habitación, eso había sido raro y esa sensación de tristeza que le fue acompañando le hizo arrugar el entrecejo y apretar sus puños, negó y volvió a lo suyo, a tratar de concentrarse en su música, sin embargo ahora no era Viktor quien vagaba en sus pensamientos si no Altin...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Los días transcurrían, 15 días se fueron rápidamente y Yuri Katsuki los vio pasar como agua entre los dedos. Se encontraba en el apartamento él solo esa mañana, pues Viktor había salido de nuevo a solucionar asuntos. Katsuki se sentía asfixiado en aquel apartamento pero, dado a que él prometió no salir por ningún motivo ya que Viktor le expuso de manera específica la situación de los hombres cuyas relaciones eran con otros hombres, que eran odiados, decidió no salir, ni siquiera para acompañarle, pero esos días cambiarían. Mila había aceptado la propuesta de Viktor de acoger a Yuri en su casa para que, de algún modo no estuviera solo y aburrido ya que sus diligencias tomarían tiempo si es que quería dejar todo listo antes de que Yuri cumpliera los 6 meses, pues llegado a ese momento ya no podría viajar y quedarse en Rusia no era buena idea.

– **Creo que esto es todo. –** Decía el peli negro armando una maleta, cuando de pronto escuchó golpes fuertes en la puerta.

Yuri se inquietó, observó el reloj y susurró. **– Aún falta un poco para que Mila llegue, ¿será que ella ya está aquí? –**

Se condujo con la maleta a la entrada y cuestionó. **– ¿Quién es? –** aquello fue dicho en inglés.

– **Es la policía de la región, señor Nikiforov habrá la puerta. –**

– **¿Eh, que dijo? –** Se preguntó Katsuki acomodando sus gafas pues, el ruso, aunque Viktor le estuvo enseñando, le fue difícil de comprender. Se armó de valor y dijo en inglés. – **Disculpe, yo no hablo ruso ¿usted habla inglés? –**

Afuera los uniformados se miraban unos a otros y después de un rato uno de ellos logró comunicarse con un acento tosco.

– **Somos la policía, abra la puerta. –** Yuri se asustó, tomó su teléfono y llamó de inmediato a Viktor a quien al responder le susurró.

– **Viktor la policía está en la puerta ¿les abro? –**

– _**¿Qué? ¿Pero que hacen ahí? ¿Te han dicho algo? –**_

– **No, espera. –** Yuri se acercó más a la puerta y gritó. **– ¿podrían decirme cual es el motivo de su visita? –**

– **Tenemos una orden de desalojo, este apartamento y los bienes del señor Nikiforov han sido confiscados. –**

– _**¿Qué...? –**_ cuestionó Viktor en el teléfono.

– **¿Qué quieres que haga? –**

– _ **No firmes nada y no los dejes entrar, aunque te tumben la puerta voy para allá. –**_

– **Ok.** –

Yuri enseguida explicó que no les abriría hasta que Viktor llegará y los hombres, aunque tercos, terminaron aceptando, mas cuando Mila llegó, les explicó que debían esperar al dueño de la casa para entrar.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ayuntamiento de la plaza roja.

Viktor se encontraba en una reunión con otro abogado, ellos estaban aguardando los documentos para el traspaso cuando recibió la llamada de Yuri, esto le hizo pensar, se puso de pie disculpándose con su acompañante y salió al pasillo para hacer una llamada rápida, marcó a su banquero, quien no se demoró mucho y respondió con agilidad diciendo.

– _ **Señor Nikiforov que bueno que me llama... está pasando algo grave. –**_

– **¿Qué está pasando? –**

– _ **Señor Nikiforov, sus cuentas... la que corresponde al Hogar de niños de San Petersburgo está congelada y hay un bloqueo en la cuenta personal. –**_

Viktor había agrandado su mirada, inició a temblar, tragaba grueso mientras con voz grave cuestionaba. – **Pero ¿de dónde procede esto?** –

El hombre en la otra línea se tomó un momento para indagar y responder.

– _ **Es una demanda del estado. –**_

– **No puede ser. –**

Se movilizó hacia la oficina en la que estaba su abogado y susurró al banquero en la línea. **–Espere un segundo. –** Viktor abrió la puerta en donde su representante legal ya recibía el rechazo de parte de aquel encargado de registro de propiedad en el ayuntamiento de Moscú.

Nicolay, quien era su representante legal en ese instante, se dio la vuelta para buscar a Nikiforov con la mirada, al divisarlo negaba mientras se acercaba, debía explicarle al platinado lo que el oficinista había declarado con amabilidad, lo que ocurría.

Aquel hombre de gafas dio la vuelta para agradecer y entre ambos se despidieron del hombre de registros, Nicolay dio un suspiro a su cliente el cual cuestionó con prisa.

– **¿Qué pasó Nicolay? –**

– **Lo siento mucho señor Nikiforov, pero... no se pudo hacer el traspaso de bienes, por alguna razón debemos adquirir una solvencia del estado. –**

Viktor elevó su mano a su tabique nasal, apretó ese lugar con ambos dedos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó de golpe, elevó su teléfono y no habiendo nada que hacer, se despidió de su banquero y salió de aquel lugar sin siquiera dar explicaciones u órdenes próximas a su abogado. Él caminaba por el pasillo, se colocaba los guantes y la bufanda en su cuello, ajustó los botones en su chaqueta café y mientras se acercaba a la salida del ayuntamiento, lo primero en lo que pensaba era en ir por Yuri... mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba y las palabras de aquel abogado y de Yacov en la pasada reunión con el director de la federación se hacían reales.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Hogar para niños de San Petersburgo...**

Iván barría la sal que estaba en la entrada cuando un auto lujoso se aparcaba en al frente, él elevaba su mirada y sonreía a la persona que los visitaba, conocía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Pues esta persona en particular llevaba mucho tiempo llegando al orfanato cada semana desde hace unos 16 años, esa persona se trataba de una mujer, la cual era muy querida por los niños, desde que llegó a ofrecer sus clases de canto fue apreciada por chicos y grandes, ella llegó a ser la segunda mujer más estimada en la ausencia de Feodora y del mismo Viktor, quien por su carrera solo los visitaba en Navidad y cuando un niño era adoptado.

La puerta de aquel lujoso auto se abría y de esta bajaba de manera elegante la mujer, que llevaba un abrigo blanco ajustado a su esbelta figura, guantes blancos y un sombrero que cubría sus cabellos pero que no opacada la belleza platinada de estos.

Aquella mujer se movía con lenta calma por el camino, con sus botas blancas y la mirada puesta en Iván, al cual sonrió, aquel hombre se sintió abrazado por esa sonrisa cálida, y esa mirada coral que iluminaba aquel pálido rostro.

– **Señora Stjepanovic, buenos días. –**

Aquella mujer sonrió y negó diciendo con cariño.

– **Iván. –** Llamó, retirando su elegante sombrero y agregando. **–No me llames así ya te lo he dicho, llámeme Historia, Historia. –**

– **Bueno está bien… Señora Historia. –**

– **Así está mejor. –**

– **Cómo siempre usted es un sol y muy amable señora Historia. –**

– **Me encanta este lugar cuidan muy bien a los niños. –**

– **Sí, tratamos de hacer lo mejor, es así como el director ha establecido las reglas. –**

– **Es impresionante, enseñarles arte, idiomas y modales además de la educación, sin duda es el mejor lugar en donde un niño desamparado pueda estar. –**

– **Eso es porque el señor Viktor ha hecho fuerza en la educación y porque él mismo eligió a los maestros, además él los impulsa a ser los mejores, es su modelo a seguir, el director ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a este sitio. –**

Historia asentía y sonreía un poco tímida expresando. **–Un director muy ocupado por lo que veo... nunca he tenido el placer de conocerlo. –**

– **Cuando lo vea se dará cuenta, es el modelo a seguir de todo niño el cual posee un sueño. –**

– **El señor Viktor debe ser alguien muy importante, un empresario al menos. –**

– **Ya quisiera jajaja, ese muchacho es un patinador artístico reconocido...Viktor Nikiforov. –**

La platinada enseguida agrandó la mirada y expresó. **– ¡Oh! ¿Iván está usted hablando en serio? ¿El famoso pentacampeón es el director de este hogar? –**

El anciano asintió, observaba la enorme fachada de aquel edificio y escuchaba de la platinada. – ¡Vaya!–

– **Sí, ese muchacho fue descubierto por Feodora, que en paz descanse. –**

– **Ahora que lo pienso nunca me has hablado de manera profunda del director, Iván. –**

Aquel anciano sonrió y expresó. **–Él llegó aquí como todos estos niños, fue abandonado un 25 de diciembre y desde que tenía muy corta edad mostró su arte... Feodora lo quería tanto que me hizo entrenarle. –**

Historia había quedado sorprendida. **– ¿Qué dices? ¿Él es un…? –**

– **Huérfano, sí, así es... Cuando llegó estuvo a punto de morir, estaba nevando, había una tormenta horrible y ese pobre niño estaba frío y llorando, fue un milagro que él estuviera con vida cuando lo encontré. –**

Mientras Iván relataba cómo había llegado aquel niño el cual ahora era ya todo un hombre, Historia por otro lado, por entre sus mejillas blancas, bajaron dos lágrimas, todo su cuerpo temblaba y apenas podía tragar saliva.

–Es triste...–Expuso con calma el ruso, para proseguir con un tono orgulloso y animado. **–Pero ese niño tenía una voluntad de hierro y se convirtió en un hombre que luchó contra todo para ser lo que ahora es. –** Iván no se había percatado de que Stjepanovic, se encontraba devastada al escuchar aquello, al darse cuenta del llanto en la mujer cuestionó preocupado. **–¿Señora Historia está usted bien? –**

 **-Ah…–** Se limpiaba las lágrimas que apenas eran visibles en su pálido rostro. **–Sí, sí... cuéntame más. –**

– **Bueno... –**

Ambos estaban conversando cuando un auto de la policía llegó secundado por otras dos patrullas, en su totalidad eran tres, aquella mujer observaba como ellos rodeaban la entrada y el señor Iván cuestionaba.

– **¿Oigan, oigan qué están haciendo? –**

El oficial bajó de aquella patrulla, llevaba un uniforme negro con insignias doradas y letras rojas, su rostro no era para nada agradable, el oficial enseguida habló de manera fuerte y ruda, al tiempo que sacaba una hoja de su bolsillo en su camisa.

– **Tenemos una orden de desalojo, este edificio y el terreno pertenecen al estado. –**

– **¿Qué? –** Iván tomaba el documento y lo leía, para su pesar, era cierto.

El anciano elevó su mirada a aquella mujer la cual tomó el documento y leyó con prisa; Historia se asustó, llegó al policía y cuestionó.

– **¿De qué se trata todo esto? es un orfanato, es un edificio de caridad, eso no puede hacerlo el estado... ¿a qué se debe? –**

– **¿Usted quién es? –**

– **Soy la maestra de música aquí. –**

– **Yo la he visto, en otro lugar... usted es Historia, la famosa cantante. –** Exponía el segundo oficial en escena.

– **Eso no tiene nada que ver, dígame ¿por qué están desalojando? –**

– **El actual dueño está envuelto en un problema legal, el estado lo está demandando a una corte... por la pelea de los fondos que se le otorgaron mientras participó bajo el nombre del equipo nacional y por lo tanto todos sus bienes, incluyendo este lugar, serán confiscados. –**

– **¡Pero! ¿Y los niños? –**

Gritó Iván asustado, Historia colocó una mano al frente de aquel hombre y le dijo. **–Tranquilo Iván... –** Stjepanovic no sabía qué hacer, observaba el edificio a un costado y luego a Iván, quien tenía un rostro desesperado, enseguida una idea llegó a su cabeza y rápidamente expuso. **–Iván, dile a los niños que se alisten para dar un paseo. –**

– **Pero señora Historia. –**

– **Iván... es mejor que vayan conmigo a que los niños queden en la calle. –**

– **Sí señora. –**

Rápidamente aquel hombre se movió, mientras que los policías intentaron seguir al conserje para hacer más rápida la situación de desalojo.

– **Y usted... ¿A dónde va? –** Observó seria al policía, quien se detuvo. **–Será mejor que actúe de forma amable o seré yo quien imponga una demanda contra la policía por maltrato a menores. –**

– **Como sea tienen dos horas. –**

La mujer estaba pálida, ¿qué hacer para ayudar Iván? Historia se encargó de hacer una llamada, necesitaría varios autos y preparar las habitaciones de su enorme hogar para la llegada de esos niños. Luego de discutir con su esposo ella había entrado a la casa y al hacerlo, invitó a Iván a llamar a Viktor.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Apartamento de Nikiforov.**

Viktor estaba discutiendo con los policías que habían llegado a incautar su hogar, Mila se mantenía con Yuri, alejada de los uniformados y de Viktor, en el pasillo mientras que Nikiforov sólo podía ver como sellaban la puerta de su apartamento con una cinta amarilla y colocaban un candado, no le dieron oportunidad de sacar nada, pero al menos Yuri había guardado sus cosas y también algunas de Viktor antes de que este llegara.

Nikiforov mientras observaba partir a los policías, se acercó a Katsuki y a Mila expresando.

– **Esto es increíble. –**

– **Viktor. –**

El rostro sumamente preocupado y asustado de Katsuki fue apreciado por Nikiforov, quien no supo qué hacer o qué decir, no obstante, lo intentó, permitió que su corazón hablase y acercándose a su prometido le dijo con voz suave y grave. **–Yuri lo siento, lamento todo esto, tú no debiste ver eso. –**

El peli negro negó, observaba a Viktor a los ojos con una expresión decidida y llena de valor. **–Tranquilo estoy aquí para apoyarte, sé que todo se arreglará de algún modo. –**

– **Gracias... –** Dijo un poco cabizbajo, Mila estaba muy preocupada, con prisa susurró.

– **Viktor, ambos pueden quedarse en mi casa si no tienen a donde ir. –**

– **Mila te lo agradecería de verdad. –**

– **Claro, ahora ánimos, vamos a casa. –**

Ya estaban movilizándose cuando Nikiforov recibía otra llamada, él notó el número y expuso.– **Mila, Yuri yo... tengo que atender esta llamada, esperen aquí. –**

Se apartó de ambos mientras Katsuki lo observaba un poco confuso, Viktor en cambio escuchaba a Iván hablarle de forma rápida.

– **Iván cálmate. –**

– _ **Viktor, ¿Qué ha sucedido? –**_

– **Te lo explicaré, sólo no muevas a los niños, yo intentaré...** –

– _ **No se puede hacer nada tienen una orden Viktor. –**_

– **Lo siento mucho Iván. –** Dijo con un enorme nudo en su garganta. **–Perdóname, no sé qué hacer. –**

Un largo aliento se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, Iván con calma y voz profunda expresó. **–** _ **Escucha Viktor, no sé en qué problema estés metido, sólo sé que tienes todo mi apoyo, te conozco y sé que no harías algo estúpido; a lo mejor esto es un error. –**_ Nikiforov observaba el piso en silencio, mientras Iván agregaba. _ **–Escucha… No te preocupes afortunadamente la señora Historia está aquí. –**_

– **¿Historia? –**

– _ **Sí... la maestra de canto, ella es una famosa cantante y ha ofrecido su ayuda para cuidar de los niños... al menos hasta que se resuelva el problema. –**_

– **Al menos una buena noticia, por favor dile que se lo pagaré, yo mismo veré cómo reintegrarle los gastos que causara este problema. –**

– **Viktor yo iré con ella a su casa... deberías ir tú también para decirle esto y para agradecerle y de paso para explicarme que está ocurriendo. –**

– **Está bien iré... –** Dijo recibiendo la dirección y apuntándola en su celular, Viktor se tranquilizó y aceptó la ayuda por ahora...

La situación se había vuelto alarmante, Viktor ahora estaba en un enorme problema, jamás pensó que el amor fuera a darle tantos líos, pero al final todo este sacrificio valía la pena, debía seguir adelante por su hija y por Yuri, el cual al terminar la llamada lo recibió, le dedicó un fuerte abrazo que hizo en Viktor sentirse seguro y tranquilo, cerró sus ojos y confesó en su oído.

– **Odio este país Yuri. –-**

– **Tranquilo... –**

– **Quiero desaparecer, llévame contigo. –**

Katsuki agrando su mirada, inició a temblar, la templanza y fortaleza de Nikiforov había sido despedazada, aquel rostro sonriente y animado había quedado en Japón, se dio cuenta que su querido Viktor estaba perdiendo la fuerza desde que llegó a ese oscuro lugar. Yuri se sintió preocupado pero no debía demostrarlo, es más, debía darle ánimos y sacar a flote a Viktor de todos aquellos problemas.

– **No digas eso. –** Le dijo separándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. **–Tú, me enseñaste a no escapar, a no huir, debes luchar y lo haremos juntos. –**

– **Yuri... –** Lo besó de manera cariñosa.

– **Podrán quitarte el dinero, tu casa, tus títulos, todo, pero hay algo que ellos nunca podrán quitarnos Viktor. –** El mencionado lo observaba con atención. **–Nunca nos quitarán lo que sentimos aquí… –** Dijo posando su mano derecha en su propio pecho y la otra en su vientre diciendo **. –Y aquí… nuestro Amor y vida, eso es lo que nunca podrán quitarnos Viktor. –**

Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Yuri le había dado enormes fuerzas y más aún la vida que crecía en él, tragó ese grueso nudo y destensó sus hombros para abrazarlo de manera entregada y besar su mejilla susurrando en un claro ruso.

– **Te amo tanto Yuri, nunca agradecí tanto al amor y al destino por haberme permitido conocerte. –**

Yuri aunque no comprendió nada asintió y sonrió decidido, Mila dibujó una sonrisa y bromeó un poco **. –Vamos ya tortolitos.-**

Mila los llevó hasta abajo, en cuanto salían del edificio, afuera ya les esperaba una avalancha de periodistas, Viktor y Yuri al salir del edificio eran cegados por los flashes de las cámaras.

– _**¡Señor Viktor! ¡¿Es verdad que ya está arruinado?! –**_

– _**¿Qué pasará con su carrera ahora?–**_

– _**¡Yuri!–**_

Gritaban empujándose al ver al japonés tras de Nikiforov, aquellos periodistas iniciaron a apretar a ambos, Yuri inició a sofocarse, había tenido a Viktor sujeto de su mano, pero aquella enorme bola de periodistas los separaron.

– **¡Viktor!–** Gritó Katsuki asustado siendo desplazado a un costado del edificio.

– ¡YURI! –

El platinado no lograba verlo, se asustó porque se empujaban y era peligroso si Yuri se caía. Esto hizo que Viktor se desesperara, inició a buscarle, pero era imposible moverse; mientras que Yuri era empujado, acosado y acorralado, Mila también había sido separada de ellos, pero, al menos logró salir de aquel tumulto de hombres, mientras Viktor también salía y cuando divisó a la chica le gritaba.

– **¡¿Y Yuri?!–**

–Si-sigue ahí. – Respondió sofocada y asustada.

Viktor estaba aterrorizado, no podía ver a Yuri, el cual.

Trataba de buscar una salida, pero no dejaban de empujarlo a la pared, su primer instinto fue proteger su vientre agachándose un poco mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, al hacerlo Katsuki estuvo a punto de caerse, cuando una mano rápidamente y de manera fuerte lo sujetó y lo sacó de ahí, Yuri respiraba agitado y tocia, eso había sido peligroso.

Viktor, quien había estado viendo con pánico a los costados de esa bola de periodistas, logró visualizar a Katsuki, con prisa llegó a su lado lo abrazó cuestionando.

– **¿Estás bien Yuri?–**

– **Sí–**

– **Katsuki-san. –**

– **¡Morooka-san!–**

El periodista asintió y rápidamente gritó. **– ¡Aquí vienen de nuevo!, vengan vamos hay que salir de aquí. –**

Ellos con Mila, corrieron, colocaron la maleta en el auto rentado de Morooka y salieron de ahí, lejos de esa tromba de periodistas...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Casa de Mila Babicheva...**

Yuri recibía un vaso con agua de parte de la peli roja, la cual estaba más que preocupada por el estado de Katsuki, a quien con calma y voz suave le cuestionó.

– **¿Yuri está todo bien? –**

Tanto Viktor como Morooka observaron al peli negro, quien estaba pálido y aun temblando, Yuri sujetó la mano de Mila y asintió susurrando.

– **Sí Babicheva-san, estoy bien. –**

– **Por favor llámame Mila. –**

– **Sí... –** Dijo con suavidad.

– **Katsuki-san, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es todo cierto lo que dicen en las noticias? –**

– **Morooka-san. –**

– **Hisashi, créame que le agradezco lo que hizo. –** Dijo Viktor cortando la conversación que se iniciaba entre ellos dos. **–Pero Yuri necesita descansar un momento después de ese susto horrible. –**

– **Pero Nikiforov-san... –**

– **Por favor, sé que Yuri responderá a sus preguntas, pero, por ahora sólo dele tiempo. –**

– **Está bien... –** El peli negro se puso en pie, observó a Viktor y susurró. **– ¿Le puedo hablar en privado Nikiforov-san? –**

– **Sí...–** Ambos se movieron a la entrada de aquella casa mientras Mila se acercaba a Yuri, el cual le confesó querer recostarse un momento.

Mientras ellos.

– **Nikiforov-san, usted está en un grave aprieto. –**

– **Lo sé...–**

– **Supe que todas sus cuentas fueron bloqueadas y de manera discriminativa lo expulsaron de la selección. –**

– **Eso también lo sé. –**

– **Sé que lo sabe, pero lo que no sabe es que Rusia no puede hacer eso. –**

– **¿De qué habla? –**

– **Según investigué, ellos lo demandan porque ha ensuciado el nombre de este país tan homofóbico y porque ha promovido la homosexualidad... pero lo que están haciendo es arbitrario. –**

– **Hisashi... sé que es injusto, pero así son las leyes aquí, una persona como yo, que tenemos preferencias sexuales, tabús, no tenemos ni voz ni voto. –**

– **Claro que no, si usted me lo permite puedo contactar al movimiento en pro de los derechos de igualdad de su país e imponer una contra demanda pues... si bien es cierto, usted vivió de los subsidios y de pagos del estado de Moscú y de el mismo país, usted representó al mundo en el campeonato mundial, es decir ganó una medalla. –**

– **La cual no vale nada ahora. –**

– **Claro que lo vale, el estado no tiene derecho de hacer esto, están actuando de maneras con las cuales usted se puede beneficiar. –** Viktor suspiró hondo observaba a un lado con tristeza, de poco servían esas palabras pues terminarían en eso, simples palabras.

– **Entiendo. –**

– **¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Me permite hacerlo? –**

– **Haga lo que quiera, aunque de nada servirá. –**

– **No pierda la fe y siga luchando, no se rinda. –** Morooka colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo observó a los ojos. **–Si usted ama a Katsuki-san hágalo por él. –**

Viktor asintió mientras el periodista partía y agregaba.

– **Me contactaré con usted en unos días...–**

Viktor vio partir a aquel hombre mientras Mila llegaba a su lado y exponía, **–Yuri se quedó dormido en mi habitación, es la más grande, si quieres puedes ir con él yo debo regresar al complejo. –**

Viktor abrazó a la peli roja quien acarició su espalda dándole pequeños golpes y expresando.

– **No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, aquí estarán bien, no necesitas irte, quédate todo lo que quieras. –**

– **Gracias Mila. –**

– **Hay comida en la cocina, sírvanse y siéntanse cómodos. –**

– **Está bien. –**

La joven rusa dejó su hogar, mientras Viktor observaba con atención aquellos cuadros en los cuales figuraba la enorme familia Babicheva. Viktor se encaminó a la habitación en la que estaba Yuri, se había quitado el abrigo y tirado su corbata y guantes al piso, se acercó a la cama en la que Yuri dormía de costado, él se situó por detrás y le abrazó para darle calma al tiempo que susurró.

– **Yo los voy a proteger... no permitiré que nada malo les pase. –**

Yuri se removió en la cama, ladeo su rostro y llamó con suavidad. **–Viktor. –**

– **Descansa Yuri. –**

– **Todo va a salir bien, estamos contigo.** – Expuso mientras tomaba su mano y la posaba en su pequeño vientre en el cual su hija se movía inquieta a pesar del cansancio de su "madre".

La nieve y el viento soplaban afuera, Viktor fue cerrando los ojos, al menos tenía amigos los cuales no le habían tratado de esa manera tan nefasta. Se sintió seguro, arrullado y agradecido en aquella cama al lado de Yuri y de su pequeña, estaba seguro que ese cruel día terminaría... y que un nuevo día vendría con buenas noticias, pues lo peor había pasado, o al menos la tormenta se había calmado.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero de verdad lo hayan disfrutado, se viene otro capítulo lleno de emociones el miércoles (Si me atraso es porque estoy en vías de traerles un AMV también así que si se atrasa saldrá jueves)**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por sus votos, sus follows, sus likes y sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y me dan más ánimos de seguir adelante, no se contengan y expresen lo que sienten n_n**

 **Gracias de nuevo besos y ¡hasta pronto!**

 **Aurora.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola**

 **¡Aurora aquí publicando hoy!**

 **La razón, pues estuve revisando mi agendita y tengo un día ocupado mañana y aprovechando que mi editora estrella Gabriela Bonilla, logro terminar el capítulo hoy estoy feliz por publicar esta noche.**

 **¡Bueno primero que nada muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y votos, además de sus follows, favs y likes en FB muchas gracias!**

 **Cierto tengo que decirles los personajes de este fic son fe propiedad de Kubo-sensei.**

 **Por otro lado los personajes OoC son míos espero que les agrade mucho este capítulo, estaré ansiosa de saber sus opiniones y recomendaciones o teorías de lo que va a pasar n_n**

 **¿Qué más?**

 **A si, tenía planificado un AMV para este capítulo pero, no era el momento será para el próximo n_n cuídense mucho y a leer gracias! ¡Y un saludo a todos mis amigos de FB Hikaru, Carol, Malkita, Mari chan, Gabriela, Lilian y los del grupo de Yuri on ice! Victuuri Makers! Además gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la página de su servidora, Yuuri Katsuki n_n**

 **Bueno eso es todo nos vemos! ¡El otro miércoles! n_n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 11: Sombras del pasado.**

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo lentamente, Nikiforov había recibido la fecha para su corte, esta había llegado una semana después del desalojo y del congelamiento y bloqueo de sus cuentas. Esa noche se encontraba en la sala de aquella casa acogedora de Babicheva, él estaba concentrado en leer con cuidado aquella carta, la cual dictaba la audiencia para dentro de dos meses, Viktor se preguntaba mientras leía ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Vencido, sin saber que ruta tomar en ese callejón sin salida.

Abandonaba ese documento de color amarillo y letras negras en la pequeña mesa al medio de la sala para, con movimientos desesperados, elevar sus manos y acariciar su rostro, sus dedos se restregaron en su cara y presionaron los párpados para terminar en su boca, abrió sus ojos lentamente y sus orbes observaban la mesa, aquel aterrador documento parecía estar ahí siniestro y martillando el miedo que se generaba en el platinado, Viktor suspiró hondo, no había más que asistir a ese citatorio; más calmado notó al lado de aquel papel amarillo el trozo de papel en el que había anotado cierta dirección.

Viktor apartando sus manos de su rostro y posando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, estiró su brazo derecho para tomarlo entre sus dedos, en donde aún relucía su anillo de compromiso, observó lo escrito, tragaba grueso pues ese paradero escrito en aquel pequeño papel era de la persona que había resguardado a los niños del hogar.

Nikiforov se dio cuenta que había tratado de evitar ir a ese lugar por miedo a lo que Iván le diría, pues decirle que había perdido todo por anunciar a todo el mundo su preferencia sexual no sería lindo. Conocía al ruso el cual, para su desgracia, era de mente cerrada y demaciado prejuicioso; sin embargo ya lo había retrasado demasiado y dado a que quizás el anciano ya se hubiera enterado de la situación por los medios no le quedo opción.

Estaba decidido a llamar esa noche para hacerle saber a la señora Historia que día y a qué hora iría, pero antes debía de resolver un dilema con Yuri.

Viktor apartó su vista de aquellos papeles, elevó su mirada y notó a Yuri con Mila en la cocina, la joven rusa estaba entretenida mostrándole a un muy interesado Katsuki, como hacer unos panes de banano ya que Katsuki se había hecho adicto a estos. Nikiforov sonreía, no cabía duda que la única luz dentro de este túnel oscuro era su amado japonés el cual siempre le hacía olvidar todas sus penas con solo verlo pues, admirar a su Yuri portando un mandil de cocina era hermoso, más ahora que de un momento a otro aquel evento en su chico se notaba más; Victoria había crecido mucho y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Yuri ya estaba en el sexto mes y su hija crecía cada día. Y es que reza un dicho que cuando se anuncia la futura llegada de un bebé, este intuye y crece de manera apresurada, mostrándose ante los incrédulos.

Yuri se acostumbró a su nuevo cuerpo, esa elevación aumento de manera increíble en los últimos días, Mila estaba feliz por ese acontecimiento, acariciaba su vientre y decía:

– **¡Victoria será una niña inquieta! –**

Katsuki emitía una sonrisa mientras que su hija parecía haberse hecho muy amiga de la pelirroja, siempre que la escuchaba hablar se movía y se acomodaba al lado derecho en el interior de Yuri el cual confesaba.

– **Eso duele. –**

Viktor liberaba un suspiro, dibujaba una sonrisa nostálgica y se ponía en pie para acercarse a Yuri por detrás y abrazar su cuerpo posando sus manos en aquella redondez, al tiempo que besaba su cuello y susurraba

– **Yuri... ya es muy tarde debes dormir. –**

– **Es verdad ya es tarde. –** Decía Mila, notando la mirada suplicante de Nikiforov, ella entendió que quería conversar a solas con su peli negro por lo tanto se despidió. **–Bueno chicos nos vemos en la mañana. –**

– **Una vez más gracias Mila. –**

– **Descuida Viktor. –** La joven pelirroja se apartó de ambos, dejó la cocina; ya estaban solos, Yuri enseguida observó a su platinado y cuestionó.

– **¿Viktor sucede algo? –**

– **Yuri... sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero, debes regresar a Japón. –**

Katsuki se estresó, de nuevo esa conversación, desanimado y triste agachaba su rostro por un momento aunque estaba sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a Viktor, él tomo fuerzas, elevaba su cara para observar de manera seria a su peli plata, al tiempo que decía decidido.

– **Sabes que no puedo, quiero estar contigo y darte fuerzas. –**

– **Yuri... –** Llamó observándolo con seriedad.

– **Por favor no me pidas eso, Viktor.** **–**

– **Pero Yuri... tú debes volver, la doctora Kim debía de verte la otra semana para tu control y ya se te terminaron los medicamentos. –**

– **Puedo comprar más en la farmacia solo necesito ir. –** Dijo serio.

– **Pero Yuri... –**

El mencionado inició a temblar y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar. **–No puedo dejarte solo, no quiero que estés triste, no quiero imaginarme que luchas solo Viktor. –**

El peli plata suspiró, elevó una mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Katsuki, acarició con su pulgar aquella lágrima y expresaba con voz grave y tranquila. **–Mi amor, yo voy a estar bien... si sobreviví toda mi vida solo yo... puedo hacerlo…–**

– **Viktor. –** Acotó el peli negro. **–Por ese mismo motivo quiero quedarme. –** Yuri apretó sus puños y le gritó llorando. **– ¡TÚ YA NO ESTÁS SOLO! –**

Nikiforov agrandó su mirada mientras Yuri temblaba y continuaba llorando

– **Somos tu familia, y... la familia debe estar unida. –**

Viktor se acercó, lo abrazó de manera fuerte y susurró en su oído. **–Gracias Yuri... pero debes entender que en este momento yo no importo... lo más importante en este instante eres tú y mi hija y aquí no puedo cuidar de ambos, no tengo como hacerlo, aunque no quiera debes irte a Japón. –**

Yuri se aferraba a su abrazo y enterrando sus dedos en su ropa, había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y acallado un sollozo Katsuki había entendido que Viktor tenía razón, asentía y exponía con suavidad

– **Está bien, me iré la otra semana. –**

Aunque el corazón se le hacía pedazos Nikiforov agradeció.

– **Gracias Yuri, es lo mejor. –**

Ambos se miraban con mucha pena y tristeza, aunque ya estaba todo dicho Yuri no pudo evitar el enfadarse, se separó de Viktor y sin siquiera invitarlo para irse a dormir, se perdió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Viktor sintió la indiferencia y el enfado de Katsuki, era obvio pues este quería quedarse a apoyarlo, sin embargo su estado era delicado y debía regresar a ser atendido en Japón. Nikiforov fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, a lo mejor deseaba algo más fuerte, pero no caería en la bebida trataría de sobrellevarlo aunque su cuerpo se estuviera desmoronando, en sus ojos se podía notar el cansancio pues como todas las noches desde que inició toda esta pesadilla, no podía dormir, no solo por lo que le ocurría, si no más bien porque su situación quizás no le permitiría ver nacer a su hija.

Se fue al sofá en el que estaba antes, tomó su celular y marcó a la señora Historia para concretar una reunión en dos semanas, para ese tiempo estaría más seguro de sí mismo y confesaría a Iván lo que ocurría y para ese tiempo también Yuri ya estaría lejos y no se enteraría de su pasado oscuro.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La mañana llego, Viktor ese día decidió llevar a Yuri a comprar el medicamento que necesitaba, pues no quería que decayeran esas vitaminas, eran importantes para el crecimiento de Victoria y para el mismo organismo de Yuri.

Ya estaban listos, Yuri aguardaba por Viktor en la entrada de aquella casa cuando el periódico cayó al piso, Katsuki se asustó pues de la nada este cayó a sus pies, giró a ver a la calle en donde un joven chico repartía en una bicicleta.

Mila tenía una suscripción de periódicos británicos que llegaban cada mañana con las últimas noticias. Yuri observaba con atención aquella portada en la cual apareció su ídolo, Katsuki se la pensó antes de querer indagar en esas noticias pues muy claro Viktor le dijo que no leyera nada o viera la televisión con la excusa que solo quería mantenerlo tranquilo. Katsuki por otro lado no soportó, aprovechando la distracción de Viktor al despedirse de la pelirroja se agachó para recogerlo con prisa y cierta ilusión, a lo mejor ahí se decía algo bueno y no malo, pero para su sorpresa esto era muy distante de la realidad, pudo leer el encabezado que estaba para su fortuna en inglés.

Este decía:

 _ **"¿Quién es en realidad Viktor Nikiforov?"**_

Yuri se extrañó al leer aquello, abrió el periódico y con asombro notaba como las fotografías de Viktor de pequeño al lado de aquel edificio que había visto en la fotografía en su apartamento se divisaba, ahí estaba expuesto todo el lío en el que Viktor estaba metido y también se hablaba de la pérdida de un Hogar para niños en el cual, Katsuki leía, Viktor había sido abandonado.

– **¿Qué...?–**

– **Okay Mila no te preocupes tendremos cuidado. –**

Yuri escuchó aquello y cerró con prisa el periódico para paso seguido guardarlo tras una maseta en aquella entrada. Nikiforov se unió a él y tomó su mano diciendo.

– **Vamos. –**

Ambos iniciaron a caminar por entre las calles de aquella ciudad, afortunadamente ese sitio en donde vivía su amiga era mas tranquilo y por suerte la farmacia estaba cerca. Ambos se abrían paso en aquella helada mañana; Yuri estaba silencioso y Viktor cuestionó.

– **Yuri ¿Sigues molesto conmigo por lo de ayer? –**

Yuri no dijo nada, solo continúo caminando, en su cabeza había un sin fin de preguntas que giraban y giraban, pero ¿Cómo abordar a Viktor? ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Su ídolo era un huérfano? Viktor al obtener el silencio decidió no molestar a Yuri, le dio su espacio y trató de no incomodarlo; entraron a la farmacia y el peli negro, buscó las pastillas; el nombre estaba escrito en un mensaje que envió su hermana para hacerle más cómoda la búsqueda de aquel frasco.

Sin resultados, Yuri decidió decirle a Viktor.

– **A lo mejor tienen un nombre diferente en este país. –**

– **Déjame preguntarle al dependiente. –**

– **Sí...–**

Yuri al quedar solo, aprovechó para tomar su celular y marcar a Morooka a quien rápidamente le dijo en japonés. **–Morooka-san... Necesito verlo, ¿puede ir por mí a esta dirección en la tarde? –**

Yuri recibió una respuesta positiva del peli negro, rápidamente terminó la conversación y se dispuso a seguir buscando. Estaba en el pasillo de medicamentos prenatales cuando Viktor llegó y expuso.

– **Dice la doctora de la farmacia que... –** señalaba los frascos. **–Son estos... –** Tomó el frasco y agregó. **-Pero que son solamente suplementos, ellos no tienen los correctos. –**

– **Entiendo... pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no los venden sin receta? –**

– **La verdad, creo que... la pobreza aquí es tan extrema que no pueden adquirir esos medicamentos. –**

– **¿Hablas en serio? –**

– **Sí Yuri... –** Dijo mientras se movilizaban a las cajas. **–Rusia, aunque es un país enorme y de primer mundo tiene un grave índice de pobreza. –**

Katsuki no se la creía, un país tan rico en petróleo, gases y productos naturales ¿enormemente pobre? **–Pero ¿qué hace el gobierno ante esto? ¿Cuál es su postura? –**

– **Ninguna... ellos desvían a las masas en cuestiones menos importantes, como por ejemplo la homofobia. –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

Viktor estaba al frente de la dependiente y pagaba el monto de aquel frasco con sus últimos recursos. **–Quiero decir que... en lugar de preocuparse por cosas más graves, engañan a las personas para que se fijen en cosas sin relevancia como mi actual situación.–**

– **Sin vergüenzas. –** Dijo Yuri molesto.

– **Sí... –**

– **Entonces te usaron para ocultar lo que de verdad pasa. –**

– **Desgraciadamente así es, nos usan a la minoría y les está funcionando, han logrado controlar las masas de esa forma y han creado un odio racial horrible. –**

Ya caminaban a casa de Mila cuando Yuri dijo. **–Esto es terrible. –**

– **Lo es perdóname... esa es la diferencia entre tu país y el mío. –**

– **Bueno Japón no es tan bueno... –**

– **¿Bromeas? –**

– **No, es decir, pienso que todo país tiene sus desventajas... nosotros tenemos nuestros propios demonios, pero bueno. –** expuso un poco desanimado. **–Viktor, Morooka vendrá esta tarde a casa de Mila, saldré con él un rato. –**

– **¿Salir? –**

– **Sí... ¿está bien? –**

– **¿Tú solo? –**

– **Sí, solo será un rato, quiero hacerle unas preguntas y de paso quiero pedirle que me lleve al aeropuerto la próxima semana. –**

– **Está bien Yuri.** **–** Dijo sonriendo forzosamente. A Viktor le dio curiosidad ¿por qué Yuri se reuniría con Hisashi a solas? pues en ningún momento Yuri le dijo: ven conmigo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La tarde estaba llegando Yuri salía por fin de aquella casa mientras Nikiforov lo observaba dudoso por la ventana... estaba celoso y enojado además de preocupado, no obstante, decidió relajarse un poco, debía darle espacio a Yuri.

Por otro lado, Morooka, mientras conducía al hotel en donde estaba hospedado, no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Yuri quien parecía estar distante acariciando su estómago.

– **Katsuki-san ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –**

Cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, aquella elevación le pareció verdaderamente extraña, ya había visto a Katsuki rellenitas, pero esa ocasión algo no estaba cuadrando.

– **Sí puedes, pero en cuanto lleguemos. –**

– **Está bien. –**

Paso una media hora y por fin llegaron a su destino, Yuri se introdujo al edificio siguiendo a Morooka, Katsuki vestía con zapatos negros, pantalones azules, y dado al clima... traía puesta una a chaqueta café que permanecía abierta, una bufanda y bajo esta una camisa de lana de cuello de tortuga.

Ya estaban en la habitación cuando lo primero que Yuri hizo fue pedir ir al baño, Morooka le mostró el camino mientras él se disponía a preparar café, mientras Yuri salía por fin y suspiraba, al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda y la chaqueta café, al hacerlo Morooka casi se va de espaldas ante ver la viva imagen de aquella figura, examinó mejor a su patinador favorito y no parecía estar pasado de peso más bien parecía estar delgado pero con esa tripa sobre saliente en su abdomen.

– **Katsuki-san... ¿usted...? perdóneme pero ¿qué es eso? –**

– **Ah... –** Yuri se rascaba la cabeza y se sentaba en uno de los sofás lentamente, a ese punto para su anatomía era difícil sentarse sin sentir que se iba de espaldas por el peso ganado, estuvo por fin cómodo en el sofá, dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada a Morooka, mientras exponía . **–Es una larga historia, pero se la resumiré. –**

– **Dígame. –**

– **Estoy esperando un hijo de Viktor tengo 6 meses ya. –**

Hisashi quien había tomado las tazas de café las dejó caer sobre sus piernas, pues apenas se estaba sentando en el sofá que estaba al frente de Katsuki, aquello le fue dicho sin preparación alguna y eso lo había impresionado.

– ¡ **Ah!**

Yuri se asustó al ver caer aquel líquido en las piernas de peli negro, con calma se puso en pie para ayudarle, mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse y agregaba.

– **Morooka san ¿estás bien? –**

El hombre observaba de manera impresionada a aquel Yuri el cual, luego de ayudarle, fue a sentarse mientras que el periodista exponía con poca voz. **– ¿Qué me acaba de decir? eso es imposible. –**

– **Bueno no para mí... soy un caso extraño de desorden genético... eso más o menos explica lo que tengo. –**

– **Por kami sama, Katsuki-san ¿está hablando en serio? –**

– **S** í. **–** Dijo sonrojándose y mirando a otro lugar.

– **No puedo creerlo. –** expuso muy serio acercándose y cuestionando. **– ¿Puedo? –**

– **Sí...**

Yuri estaba aterrado y avergonzado, claro que lo estaba pues ese hombre era un periodista, era la peor persona a la quien podía contarle su actual situación; sin embargo, necesitaba de su ayuda y dado a que su apariencia ya no pasaba desapercibida él tuvo que confesarlo. Victoria se había presentado, Morooka estaba sudando, era impresionante, Yuri tomó su mano y expuso

– **Esto es secreto Morooka-san. –**

– **Entiendo su punto Katsuki-san. –** El joven suspiró hondo y aliviado. **–Pero cuando piense sincerarse, quiero ser el primero en cubrir la noticia. –**

 **-Hai. –** Yuri dibujó una sonrisa mientras el periodista cuestionaba.

– **Y bien ¿de qué quería hablar? –**

Yuri suspiró hondo, buscó su chaqueta y sacó el periódico para mostrárselo al peli negro a quien dijo. **– ¿Qué sabe de esto? –**

Hisashi leyó de manera apresurada, cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente diciendo. **-Mucho.-** Fue por sus documentos y los ofreció a Yuri quien los observaba diciendo.

– **¿Morooka san esto es...? –**

– **Con todo el problema de Nikiforov, se ha investigado a fondo su procedencia, esto fue lo que se encontró... él, no tiene padres... fue abandonado en el Hogar para niños de San Petersburgo. –** Yuri elevaba una mano a su boca mientras iniciaba a temblar y a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos. **–La señora Feodora Nikiforov fue quien lo adoptó y le dio su nombre... ella lo mostró al mundo como su hijo adoptivo, pero para Rusia eso era mal visto así que optaron por decir que era su tía. –**

– **Por dios Viktor. –**

– **Están investigando todo de Nikiforov, creí que usted lo sabía. –**

– **No… él no me dijo nada. –**

– **Oh... –**

Yuri había quedado choqueado ¿era eso cierto? a sus pensamientos entonces llegó el recuerdo en el que Viktor no le había dicho nada de su pasado ni de sus familiares, nada. Yuri se sintió pésimo, desplazado y además de eso contrariado. Ahora entendía varias cosas que sucedieron desde el momento en que Nikiforov supo de Victoria.

– **Por eso llorabas… cuando supiste, lo de Victoria. –**

– **Disculpe ¿dijo usted algo? –**

– **No... gracias por todo esto Morooka. –**

– **Descuide, la verdad es que no me siento orgulloso de presentar esta información a Japón... el señor Nikiforov ha sufrido mucho y esto sería darle un golpe de gracia.** –

– **Por favor... no publiques eso. –**

– **No puedo hacerlo Yuri... ya lo envié. –**

– **Está bien... –**

– **Lo siento mucho este es mi trabajo y si no cubro nada yo. –**

– **Te entiendo... –** Expuso poniéndose en pie. **–Entonces eso era todo.** –Dijo un poco serio. **–Gracias por su información Morooka. –**

– **Descuida... Katsuki-san… déjeme llevarlo a casa. –**

– **No, yo... prefiero caminar, Morooka-san. –**

– **Pero... –**

No pudo detenerlo, Yuri tomó su chaqueta y salió de ahí casi corriendo, Morooka le permitió partir. Mientras Yuri no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación que acababa de descubrir; él caminaba gradas abajo mientras pensaba en cómo fue su vida con Viktor desde que lo conoció.

– _"Tu nunca mostraste tristeza. Siempre sonreías..." –_

Yuri estaba saliendo del edificio mientras caminaba por las calles y se perdía, aún divagando en sus pensamientos.

 _-"Cómo tu entrenador me gustaría saber todo de ti..."-_

Regresaba esa frase en un pasado en el que ellos apenas se estaban conociendo, Yuri se sentía tan enfadado, Viktor le había ocultado muchísimas cosas de su vida, no le había dicho nada, no lo había tomado en cuenta.

 _-"¿Te gusta Minako? ¿Tienes novia?"-_

Katsuki estaba cabizbajo recordando una y otra vez, regresaban esos recuerdos, lo torturaban, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero algo estaba seguro; había fallado como pareja, como amigo. **–Viktor... –** Expuso con suavidad contra el viento, mientras elevaba a su rostro y no reconocía el lugar, suspiró hondo y se sometió a un bar en el cual tomó calor y llamó a Nikiforov...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Viktor caminaba de un lado a otro en casa de Mila, había pasado la tarde y ya estaba entrando la noche y Yuri no mostraba rastros de regresar, él se mantenía a la espera susurrando.

– **¿Yuri en dónde estás? –**

Marcó a Morooka quien le contó lo que había pasado obviando algunos detalles y Viktor asustado se enteró que Yuri había salido sin acompañante de regreso a casa. El platinado estaba más que asustado, luego de una media hora recibió la llamada que le devolvió el corazón a su puesto.

– **¡YURI!–**

– _ **Viktor... te estoy testeando la dirección, de alguna forma me perdí y... –**_

– **No te muevas de ahí yo voy ahora mismo. –**

– _ **Sí... –**_

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El bar le pareció peligroso a cierto punto cuando notó que todos lo miraban muy feo, sus horribles caras mostraban repudio y ese ambiente era pesado y tremendamente enfermizo, el cigarro se calaba por sus fosas nasales dándole náuseas. Quería salir de ahí pero afuera ya estaba nevando más fuerte y esperar a Viktor afuera sería malo para su salud.

Una mujer se acercó y le cuestionó irritada. **– Oye ¿qué vas a tomar? –**

Yuri no había entendido nada, estaba hablando en ruso por lo tanto él negó y la mujer replicó.

– **No puedes estar aquí si no consumes nada, esto no es un refugio. –**

Yuri suspiró, observó el menú y señaló de manera inmediata un platillo y una bebida, aquella mujer se fue diciendo maldiciones en su idioma, por suerte él no las entendió. Yuri observaba con atención a todos los que estaban ahí, le daba miedo, pero debía de relajarse, con calma soportó la espera.

Alrededor de una media hora, Viktor aparecía por la puerta mientras él dejaba limpio el plato ante la mirada de aquella mujer. Nikiforov se acercó y susurró.

– **Yuri, gracias a Dios estás bien. –**

– **Oye Viktor esto sabe bien ¿qué es? –**

– **Es un platillo local, pero eso no importa, vamos a casa. –**

Yuri estaba a punto de irse cuando la mujer gritó. **–Oye... oye no has pagado lo que te comiste. –**

Un grupo de hombres se puso en pie cortándole el paso a Viktor y a Yuri, el primero susurró.

– **¿Yuri traes dinero? –**

– **No solo la tarjeta. –**

– **Disculpe tenemos una tarjeta ¿eso sirve? –**

– **Asquerosos. –** Dijo asintiendo, ambos se movieron al mostrador y cancelaron el total, por suerte todo salió bien.

Ya estaban afuera, Yuri estaba siendo jalonado por un Nikiforov que parecía estar muy enfadado. **–Viktor. –**

– **Yuri no vuelvas a salir así, si tienes problemas para irte debes llamarme, caminar solo en este lugar es peligroso y... –**

– **No pasó nada. –**

Arremetió el peli negro, mientras Viktor más molesto lo llevaba por la calle a tomar un taxi.

– **Oye, Viktor. –**

– **No me hables ahora Yuri estoy molesto. –**

– **Pero ¿por qué? –**

– **Porque te pusiste en peligro. –**

– **Ya te dije que no pasó nada. –**

– **¡No lo entiendes! –** Gritó sofocado el platinado deteniéndose y llegando a Yuri para poner sus manos en sus hombros y gritarle. **– ¡Eres todo lo que me queda, no quiero perderlos! –**

– **Viktor. –**

– **Vamos a casa. –**

Yuri estaba siendo muy egoísta y demasiado despreocupado, eso había enfadado a Viktor. Ambos fueron a casa, en todo el camino no se habló ni se dijo nada sin embargo al llegar, Yuri se detuvo al frente de la entrada de casa de Mila y cuestionó.

– **¿Por qué dijiste eso? –** Nikiforov observó con atención al de gafas. **– ¿Por qué dices que somos lo último que te queda...?–** Volvió a cuestionar.

– **Yuri ahora no. –**

– **Ne Viktor... ahora que lo pienso... ¿En dónde están tus padres? –**

El peli plata se giró a verlo de manera impresionada.

– **¿Por qué no confías en mi Viktor? –**

– **...Yu-Yuri... –**

– **¿Por qué me ocultas todo? ¿Acaso no me amas, no soy nada para ti? –**

– **No es justo lo que estás haciendo Yuri. –**

– **No... No es justo lo que tú haces conmigo... Viktor... ¿Quién eres realmente? –** Nikiforov se sorprendió. **– ¿Por qué te empeñas en apartarme de tu vida? –** Yuri había sacado el periódico, lo había lanzado al pecho de Viktor el cual lo tomó con calma y con las sus manos temblorosas lo dejo caer.

Viktor agachó su rostro, estaba con el rostro pálido y susurraba. **– ¿Por qué me dices esto Yuri? –**

– **Porque tú no eres capaz de ser sincero conmigo, yo te amo, no sabes cuánto lo hago, pero no puedo ayudarte a superar lo que te pasa si me escondes todo... –** Yuri lo observaba serio. **–Tu prometiste que nos diríamos todo, que hablaríamos con la verdad y me has escondido todo tu pasado, ¿por qué? –**

– **¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –**

– **Sí…–**

– **Lo hice porque tenía miedo. –**

Yuri elevó sus cejas, se quedó en silencio

– **Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, que me evitarás el poder estar a tu lado. –** Viktor inició a ponerse serio, estaban en frente a la casa de Mila discutiendo, ambos sentían el frío viento y la nieve caer en sus rostros. **–Tenía miedo de que tus padres no me aceptarán, de que no fuera lo que esperaban. –**

– **Viktor. –**

– **Yuri a este punto no sé si ese es mi verdadero nombre. –**

Yuri se tensó, se dio golpes mentales, había acorralado a Viktor de una forma que no debía. Sumamente desesperado se acercó, lo abrazó de manera apresurada y sintió la frustración de Viktor mientras lloraba y expresaba.

– **Soy una bolsa de basura que fue abandonada en un orfanato, ¿qué de orgullo tiene decir eso a la persona que quiero, que amo, que respeto? –** Yuri tenía un nudo en su garganta. **– ¿Cómo confesarle al amor de mi vida que soy un hijo bastardo que ni siquiera sus propios padres quisieron? –**

– **Viktor…–**

– **Yuri... ¿cómo podrías quererme si te decía que ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis padres, a ti, a una persona a quien la familia es lo más importante? –**

Viktor caía al piso mientras Yuri lo abrazaba y sentía como se rompía, acariciaba sus cabellos y lloraba con él susurrando.

– **Tranquilízate... no pienses eso... yo te acepto como eres y de donde provienes, Viktor. –**

– **Soy una basura insignificante. –**

– **No… no lo eres... –**

Dijo separándose del abrazo y mirándole a los ojos. **–Digan lo que digan, hablen lo que hablen e investiguen lo que investiguen tú eres una leyenda, no olvides que lo que eres lo creaste tú, no ellos, no las sombras de tu pasado. –**

– **Yuri... –**

– **¿Todo este tiempo viviste con una máscara en tu rostro...? –**

Viktor lo observaba desesperado.

– **No estoy molesto contigo... sí lo estaba porque no me lo dijiste, pero entiendo por qué no lo hacías y te diré una cosa. –** Nikiforov tragó grueso, pues en sus muy profundos pensamientos estaba preparándose para el rompimiento, cuando de la nada Yuri... **– ¡Baka! –**

Viktor notó el puchero en el rostro de Yuri y sin poder evitarlo, sus lágrimas desaparecieron, su rostro paso de estar asustado a tornarse feliz, se soltó a reír mientras Yuri lo abrazaba y susurraba.

– **BAKAAA, BAKAAA aaaaahhhhhh, eres un baka Viktor Nikiforov. –**

Ya estaba haciendo frío, ambos se pusieron en pie, Yuri era quien lo guiaba hacia adentro en donde al cerrar la puerta, le abrazó y besó mientras que expresaba en sus labios.

– **Te amo... eres una persona única, valiente y terriblemente testaruda Viktor. –**

Él sonreía, el peso se le había caído de sus hombros, le había confesado lo más terrible que su vida ocultaba al amor de su vida y este lo había aceptado de manera bondadosa, no podia pedir más que eso, o quizás sí, Nikiforov se había agachado y acariciaba aquella redondez diciendo.

– **Tu padre es un baka... siempre tuvo el apoyo de tu mami y por miedo no se lo dije, pero... solo quiero que ambos sean… que, los dos son mi familia. –**

Yuri tomaba los costados de aquel rostro y sonreía mientras sentía a la niña moverse con locura, al tiempo que Katsuki susurraba.

– **Y mi familia es la tuya Viktor, nunca volverás a estar solo te lo prometo. –**

Se elevó para besarle y con movimientos lentos se dirigían a la habitación que Mila les había ofrecido. **–No Viktor Mila va a regresar pronto. –**

– **Pero... –**

– **No sigas... ahhmm. –**

– **Pero, es que no puedo parar. –**

– **Mila se va a enojar. –**

Los besos estaban dándose y Viktor estaba queriendo desnudarse cuando escucharon aquella voz femenina decir.

– **¡Ya llegué! –**

Yuri siendo un muchacho culto, arrojó a Viktor al piso mientras se sentaba en la cama y recibía a Mila en la entrada de la habitación, la cual notó a Nikiforov en el piso y sonrió.

– **¿Tu qué haces ahí? –**

– **Ah... busco algo. –**

– **Ajá. –** Dijo ella yendo a la cocina, mientras Viktor era elevado por Yuri quien susurró.

– **Cuando se vaya mañana. –**

– **Sí... te amo. –**

– **Yo también. –**

Se abrazaron sin ninguna vacilación...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Castillo Stjepanovic...**

Un hombre de cabellos castaños, trajes elegantes y abrigos negros, con un sombrero de copa alta, bajaba de su transporte, un auto Mercedes Venz, su mirada era de un color azul coral hermoso. Él agradecía el viaje a su chófer y se adentraba a su enorme morada.

La servidumbre llegó a prisa para ayudarle con el sombrero, el abrigo y su portafolio.

– **Bienvenido Doctor Stjepanovic. –**

– **¿Cómo estás, Andrey? –**

– **Muy bien señor. –** Respondió el hombre que llevabas trajes elegantes de servidumbre, el castaño retiró sus guantes de cuero y cuestionó.

– **Andrey, ¿en dónde está mi esposa? –**

– **En el invernadero con los niños. –**

– **¿Todos? –**

– **Sí, creo que quiere continuar las clases de botánica y los ha llevado para ver los rosales. –**

– **Entiendo, hágale saber que estaré en el estudio y que necesito hablar con ella. –**

– **Sí mi señor. –**

Andrey se dirigió al invernadero para avisar a su señora la llegada de su esposo y así entregar el recado que este dijo.

En cuanto a esta...

Los niños la observaban con atención, aquella mujer relataba como creó ese lugar, que estaba compuesto de cristal, hierro y rosales que en ese frío invierno, que caracterizaba a ese país, azotaba la mayoría del año. Dado a que ese castillo estaba en las montañas rara vez el sol calentaba, Historia se había cansado de que su enorme casa estuviera blanca todo el tiempo... por lo tanto mandó a crear ese sitio para darle color a las blanquecinas paredes.

Estaba a punto de cantar una canción para los niños cuando Andrey llegó al lugar, la señora Stjepanovic se acercó y saludó.

– **Hola Andrey. –**

– **Mi señora el señor Alek ha regresado de su seminario y pide hablar con usted. –**

– **Está bien, lleva a los niños a tomar un baño y a la cama. –**

– **Sí señora. –**

Aquel hombre, con mucha amabilidad, invitó a los niños a seguirle mientras Historia se despedía de ellos y se conducía al estudio, en donde su esposo estaba esperándole.

Alek Stjepanovic se encontraba prendiendo el fuego en la chimenea que se ubicaba a un costado en su enorme estudio, en donde miles de libros se apreciaban en repisas que adornaban las paredes del lugar, al centro había un escritorio de Roble en donde se acomodó, al escuchar los golpes en la puerta él expresó.

– **Pasa adelante querida. –**

La platinada al entrar notó como su esposo sacaba algunos documentos de su portafolio y susurraba. **–¿Cómo estas querida? –**

– **Muy bien…–**

– **Me imagino, ahora estas rodeada de todos esos niños, debes estar feliz. –**

– **Un poco sí... nunca me había sentido tan animada, no desde la última vez que Isabela estuvo aquí. –**

– **Ella ya es una adulta y debía hacer su vida. –**

– **Nuestra hija. –**

Dijo con una sonrisa la cual se tornó triste, Alek fue a su lado, él se tomó de un brazo y elevando su mano expuso. **–Sé lo que piensas... –**

– **Alek... debo decirte algo. –**

– **Antes déjame decirte la buena noticia. –**

– **Está bien. –**

– **Estaba con mis colegas en Londres, conversábamos de lo terrible que la estaban pasando esos niños y... ellos me dieron una fabulosa idea. –**

– **¿Qué cosa? –**

– **Los niños pueden realizar un examen en el internado de Londres y si pasan el señor Director Mercosur aceptó darles una beca hasta que estén listos para vivir por ellos mismos. –**

– **Eso suena genial. –**

– **No tendrían que aguardar para que alguien los adopte, con los conocimientos que tienen esos niños podrían en un futuro representar a Rusia en los diferentes puestos más importantes. –**

– **¿Tú crees? –**

– **Por Dios que sí, hice mi tarea y ese director tenía a los mejores maestros de todo el país. –**

Historia estaba muy animada, su esposo parecía haberse conmovido con la situación y le había ayudado de manera grata, ante esto ella se animó a abrazarle y susurró. **–Alek tú le haces honor a tu nombre. –**

– **Que dices mujer. –**

– **Defensor de la humanidad. –** Le besó. **–Ahora escúchame, te tengo que decir algo. –**

– **¿Qué cosa? –**

– **Creo que por fin lo encontré. –**

– **¿Qué cosa? –** Cuestionó confundido el castaño, mientras se movía para rebuscar los documentos de inscripción de los niños cuando de pronto Historia dijo.

– **A nuestro hijo Alek. –**

Aquel hombre agrandó la mirada, dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo un estremecimiento, se apartó de su escritorio observando a su esposa de la cual escuchó.

– **Lo encontré por fin Alek. –**

– **Historia... ¿estás hablando en serio? –**

– **Sí... –**

– **¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –**

– **Es el director del Hogar. –** Alek se impresionó, pero ahora su mirada cambió a una seria.

– **Es ese sujeto. –**

– **Sí, estoy segura, es él. –**

– **Historia. –**

– **Mi bebé es él, estoy más que segura. –**

Alek abrazaba a su mujer, la verdad es que ella había estado obsesionada con buscar en todos lados a su hijo, al castaño aquella situación le dio mucho miedo, pues conocía a su mujer y estaba seguro que como en el pasado se había equivocado, aceptarían a un total desconocido de nuevo en su familia y eso le causaba daño a su mujer puesto que en cada decepción ella se sumergía más en una depresión que la última vez la mando a la cama y casi a la muerte.

Alek no tenía opción, debía de apoyarla y entonces escuchó por qué pensaba eso ella, el castaño entonces asintió aceptando que a lo mejor, esta vez, sería verdad y pidió estar presente en la reunión con Nikiforov.

Reunión que fue adelantada para el día de mañana, pues el señor Stjepanovic era un médico muy ocupado. Historia no se aguantó, llamó de manera apresurada a Viktor esa madrugada.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Hogar de Mila.**

Por fin había logrado concretar el sueño, dormía con Yuri abrazado a su pecho mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido como un zumbido. Nikiforov abrió sus ojos y notó la luz de su móvil en la mesita de noche, con cuidado apartó a su chico y respondió, pues pensó que a lo mejor era Jacov con buenas noticias; sin embargo.

– _ **Señor Nikiforov, que vergüenza llamarle a esta hora, pero... –**_

– **¿Señora Stjepanovic? –**

– _ **Sí. –**_

Viktor agrandó la mirada y susurró angustiado. **– ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo están los niños? –**

– _ **No, no tranquilo están bien, la razón por la que le llamo a esta hora es que quería saber si puede venir mañana... verá mi esposo tiene una fabulosa noticia para usted, pero él sale a un seminario pasado mañana a Estados Unidos y necesita verle. –**_

Viktor se la pensó un poco, observaba a Yuri a su lado y dado a que su amado peli negro dejaría Rusia en una semana él deseó que conociera a los niños y a Iván.

– **Está bien... ¿a qué hora? –**

– _ **Mi chofer estará esperándolo a las 5 de la tarde afuera de su casa. –**_

– **No debe molestarse yo puedo tomar un taxi y... –**

– _ **No, no señor Nikiforov descuide no será molestia. –**_

– **Está bien... señora Stjepanovic. –**

– _ **Dígame. –**_

– **No iré solo, llevare conmigo a mi pareja. –**

– _ **Oh, está bien descuide, prepararé todo para ambos. –**_

– **Gracias. –**

Viktor cortó la llamada y se acomodó en la cama mientras Yuri se abrazaba y susurraba. **–Viktoru... ¿Quién era? –**

– **Te lo diré mañana, duérmete. –**

– **Está bien...–** Yuri cayó como piedra mientras Nikiforov observaba el techo de la habitación, a lo mejor si esa noticia le solucionaba una parte de sus problemas él estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir

 _ ***+8*+8***_

A la mañana siguiente...

– **¡No puede ser, no puede ser! –**

Gritaba Mila ese sábado por la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Viktor y Yuri se encontraban en la cocina, el peli negro estaba cocinando cuando escuchó a la chica, Viktor bebía una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

– **Me quede dormida. –**

– **Oh, Mila, toma, aquí está tu desayuno. –**

– **Awwww Yuri gracias. –**

– **Deberías de dejar de hablar con Sara Crispino hasta las 4 am por Skype. –**

– **Cállate Viktor. –**

– **Ok. –**

La mujer corría por todos lados armando una maleta mientras Yuri cuestionaba. **– Pero si es tan tarde, ¿por qué no te vas? –**

– **Porque olvide por completo que vamos a un torneo de exhibición en Italia. –**

– **Jajaja típico de ti. –**

– **Grrr. –** Gruñía la joven de mirada azul, ya con todo listo expuso. **–Regresaré hasta el lunes. –**

– **Hai ten cuidado y buena suerte. –** Expuso Yuri mientras Nikiforov se despedía y movía su mano diciendo bye-bye.

Escucharon que el taxi se iba y al quedar por fin solos Viktor se acercó a Yuri, como una real anguila, se le enredo en el cuerpo y susurraba.

– **Ya se fue. –**

– **Ah... esperate que hay que desayunar primero. –**

– **Pero Yuri. –**

– **Het, toma, pruébalo. –**

– **¡Ahhh mmm, que rico! –**

Yuri sonreía, pero antes de siquiera poder seguir en lo que hacía, Viktor lo tomaba en brazos, apagaba la cocina y se lo llevaba a la cama en la que habían dormido. Nikiforov no se aguantaba el deseo de querer estar unido a su japonés, a quien besaba y susurraba.

– **Yuri... se me antoja desayunarte.** –

– **Ah... Viktor... ah mm umg. –** Jadeaba y gemía mientras sentía aquellos labios deborar los suyos y pasar a su cuello, mientras Yuri se excitaba rápidamente, él está más que sensible en esos días y esas muestras tan desesperadas de su platinado lo descontrolaban. **–Vi-Viktor... ajh. –**

El mencionado se encargaba de retirarle la ropa mientras que la suya también era retirada, ambos sentían el calor de sus pieles rosarse, Yuri por otro lado sentía vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus orejas también pues de cierto modo aquella figura ya no era esbelta.

A Viktor le importo poco, fue comiéndose a besos ese cuerpo que comenzó a temblar, llevó su mano a través de aquella clavícula para bajar a su pecho y apretar las tetillas de Katsuki, quien no pudo evitar el arquearse y observar con aliento acalorado como esa parte de su cuerpo se tornaba rápidamente colorada. Viktor ahora lamia su tetilla y aquella traviesa mano derecha iba bajando por su piel, pasando por esa dura redondez la cual acarició en círculos y causó en Yuri un estremecimiento terrible, pues gracias a su actual situación y su abdomen, su pene se había puesto más erecto y estaba acariciándose por debajo de aquel vientre. Nikiforov llevó su mano por fin a la entre pierna de Yuri a quien descubrió húmedo y palpitante.

Abandonó esa tetilla y elevó su rostro para verle, Katsuki tenía los ojos entre cerrados y una expresión de querer contenerse. **–** **Yuri estás durísimo.** **–**

– **Ahm... no sé qué me pasa, con solo tus caricias estoy a punto de correrme Viktor.** **–**

– **Entonces no te contengas.** **–**

Yuri no pudo controlar su cuerpo, estaba demasiado sensible y entregado, no logró evitar su orgasmo, manchando aquella mano. Viktor, por otro lado, estaba ansioso, deseaba amar a su peli negro, desahogar todo su estrés en ese tan único acto; giró a su pareja de costado sobre aquella cama y él se acomodó tras del cuerpo de Yuri, quien se aferró a las sábanas al sentir como su platinado estaba acariciando su pierna derecha para tomarla de el pliegue de su rodilla y elevarla al tiempo que la acariciaba, luego las manos de Viktor, especialmente su derecha se movió a ese lugar el cual acarició y de manera sorpresiva, Nikiforov descubrió que ese orificio estaba húmedo, sometió uno de sus dedos con calma y causó en Yuri tensión, su rostro estaba sudoroso y su boca abierta a más no poder mientras Viktor acariciaba su interior, ensanchándolo, lo que causaba que su amante se excitará mucho más.

El silencio y el sonido de sus jadeos, causaron que Viktor no pudiera contenerse, tomó la pierna de Yuri de manera firme y la elevó para guiarla a colocarse sobre la suya y el poder colocarse en una posición que lo dejó listo para introducirse en aquel lugar que lo reclamaba.

Yuri sintió la punzada, como Viktor se abría paso en su angosta entrada, Viktor había cerrado sus ojos pues. _–"Yuri... es diferente, estás..." –_ Sus pensamientos se cortaron al recibir los labios de Katsuki, quien había logrado elevar su brazo y colocarlo tras del cuello de su platinado para acercarse a sus labios y besarle mientras las envestidas iniciaban.

Aquella entrega duró muy poco, el angosto interior de Katsuki causó en Viktor el deseo de venirse mientras el otro se corría también.

La verdad es que todo el cuerpo de ambos y los gemidos de Katsuki, causaron en Nikiforov un deseo desenfrenado de orgasmo.

Ambos respiraban agitados, Yuri estaba respirando trabajosamente mientras miraba el techo y susurraba. **–Eso fue demasiado intenso. –**

– **Tú tienes la culpa, estás muy delicioso Yuri. –**

– **No es mi culpa, es tu hija la que me ha hecho ser así, no puedo evitar el excitarme con solo tus besos y ahora cuando entraste en mí me hiciste estremecer Viktor. –**

– **No hables así o me darán ganas de hacértelo de nuevo. –**

– **Si seguimos así... no sólo será Victoria. –**

– **Oye eso suena bien, ella debe tener hermanitos. –**

– **¿Eh? –**

Yuri fue besado con amor y Viktor susurró. **– ¿No te gustaría? –**

 **-...-** Yuri se la pensó, observó a su peli plata y confesó **. –Sí me encantaría, pero... debo cumplir una promesa primero. –**

– **¿Tiene que ver con cierta cosa redonda y dorada? –** Yuri asintió, mientras Nikiforov se incorporaba y susurraba, posándose sobre su chico con cuidado de no aplastar a su querida hija. **–Decidido, te entrenare y esta vez seré muy severo Yuri.–**

– **¿Más todavía? –**

– **Vamos a ganar todos los torneos, demostraremos a todos que Yuri Katsuki es un león dormido. –**

– **¿Por qué esto me está dando miedo? –**

Viktor se lanzó en besos mientras el peli negro sentía que su hija se movía demasiado, quizás había percibido la alegría momentánea que ambos tenían, la radiante risa y rostro atolondrado de su padre había sacado a Yuri de sus pensamientos angustiosos.

Después de unos minutos ellos seguían en la cama, Viktor acariciaba aquel vientre al cual le decía. **–Y cuando tengas unos 10 años te enseñaré tu primera rutina... vas a ser la flor de cerezo blanco que ganará muchas medallas para papi y mami. –**

Yuri acariciaba los cabellos de Viktor mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Viktor estaba demasiado encariñado con su hija, sin siquiera conocerla ya tenía planificada su vida. **–Viktor... –**

– **Le diremos a la abuela que te enseñe a hacer muchos katsudon para cuando tu mami gane los torneos que se vienen y yo te cuidaré, estaré contigo siempre. –**

Yuri decidió quedarse en silencio mientras que Viktor solo podía observar esa elevación, esa piel blanca y suave que se movía y deformaba de vez en cuando, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos en el pecho de Yuri mientras que su mano lo acariciaba. A sus pensamientos llegó una canción... una canción que, por azares del destino, no supo de dónde provenía, pero él inició a recordar la letra.

Yuri escuchaba la voz grave de su peli plata cantarle a su hija de forma suave y muy conmovida.

 _ **PolinaGagarina~canción de cuna**_

 _ **Zaglyanity v serdechkomne**_

 _ **I skazhi "ukhodi" zime**_

 _ **Vetervoyet, a ty grey menya**_

 _ **Nebostonet, a u nasvesna**_

 _Mira dentro de mi corazón_

 _Y dile al invierno que "se vaya"_

 _El viento ruge, pero tú dame calor_

 _El cielo gime, pero nosotros tenemos primavera._

 _ **Poprosi u oblakov**_

 _ **Podarit' nambelykhsnov**_

 _ **Noch' plyvet I my zaney**_

 _ **V mirtainstvennykhogney**_

 _Pídele a las nubes_

 _Que nos regalen sueños blancos_

 _La noche avanza y nosotros tras ella_

 _En un mundo de misteriosas luces_

 _ **Razgonitytoskuvomne**_

 _ **Nespokoyno u menya v dushe**_

 _Dispersa el anhelo en mí_

 _Mi alma no está tranquila..._

Nikiforov se silenció, inició a tararear esa canción, pues hasta ese punto era que recordaba la letra, Yuri le observaba con impacto mientras expresaba.

– **Qué bonita canción... –**

– **Um... y funcionó, sí se quedó dormida. –** Dijo notando que la niña ya no se movía.

– **Es verdad... –** Dijo Yuri sonrojándose mientras Viktor besaba su vientre y exponía

– **Buenas noches querida Victoria. –** Él se incorporó y observaba a Katsuki susurrando. **–Yuri, quiero que te alistes, iremos a un lugar a las 5. –**

– **¿A un lugar? –**

– **Sí, ahora que lo sabes todo no pienso hacer nada sin que lo sepas, una persona muy importante, una cantante estuvo al tanto del Hogar de niños de San Petersburgo mientras yo no estaba. –**

– **El Hogar de niños… sí, ahora que lo dices iba a preguntarte qué sucedió con los niños. –**

– **Por suerte ella estaba ahí en ese momento y llevó a los niños a su hogar. –**

– **Vaya... –**

– **Debo asistir esta tarde para hablar con esa persona y quiero que vengas conmigo porque también quiero presentarte a los niños y a Iván. –**

– **¿Iván?** –

Viktor asintió y susurró. **–Iván es como un padre para mí. –**

– **Entonces será un placer conocerlo. –**

La tarde llegó y ellos estaban preparándose para asistir a ese lugar, Viktor llevaba uno de los trajes que Yuri pudo rescatar de su apartamento a hurtadillas, mientras él se vestía también para la ocasión, se había puesto la capa que más le gustaba a Viktor, la de color blanco y botones negros, ambos estaban guapos.

El auto llegó exactamente a las 5, se aparcó al frente de aquella casa y aguardó mientras sus ocupantes salían y se sometían al lujoso auto negro. Yuri observaba a su platinado quien le había tomado su mano y le dibujaba una sonrisa, por primera vez a Yuri desde que llegaron a Rusia, vio sonreír con sinceridad a su chico, el cual lo observaba con intensidad, con esas bellas orbes color azul, Viktor también sentía esa mirada quemarle su interior darle la fuerza necesaria para superar de aquí en delante lo que venía, esos ojos llenos de amor, de inocencia y ese color chocolate lo invitaron a elevar aquella mano enguantada de Katsuki y brindarle un beso mientras que el auto se perdía por las calles en dirección del castillo Stjepanovic...

Continuara...

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer espero les haya gustado mucho y bueno se viene el primer encuentro entre los padres de Viktor y Yuri conocerá a sus suegros, ¿Qué pasara? Averígüenlo el miércoles que viene (Si es que no se si pueda publicar el domingo gomen)**

 **Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y un consejito no escuchen la canción que cantó Viktor aun 7u7 o no tendrá sentido el AMV, pero si son curiosas, pueden escucharlo si quieren n_n**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **¿Como están pasando su domingo? Espero que bien, bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a las personas que han leído, comentado dado like, votos, follows a esta historia, realmente me siento halagada, aunque sé que para ser de su enorme agrado me falta mucho.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Bien antes que comencemos a leer, quiero dar dos anuncios:**

 **1: Este capitulo no fue editado por Gabriela, ya que le di vacaciones y bueno esta ocupadita n_n y la entiendo jijiji además que quería ver si podia hacerlo sin errores (Si los hay perdónenme7u7)**

 **En fin**

 **2: Este capítulo originalmente tenía 50 pags, pero las corte porque estaba muy cargado O.O de trama y pues lo divide en dos partes esta y el miércoles sale la segunda si todo sale bien, claro si no logro publicar saldrá el jueves n_n pero confiemos en que si se pueda.**

 **Bueno… dismailer: Si los hay los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a Kubo sensei y a sus animadores.**

 **Advertencias: Sip, acá viene una parte que me destrozo el corazón, aunque no se si ustedes lloraran igual que yo jajaja ay ToT**

 **Otra cosita, para las personas que leen en FF: Subi un video de apoyo para la escena del pasillo entre Historia y Viktor, sean amables de buscarlo este se titula: Historia ~ canción de cuna. (Espero no lo eliminen 7u7)**

 **Bueno que otra cosa… a si nada que lo disfruten un mega saludo a mis amigas de FB y gracias por sus likes en la paginad e Yuuri Katsuki n_n ¡besos! Y feliz lectura n_n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA**

 **by**

 **aurora la maga.**

 **capítulo 12: "Rencor...impotencia. "parte 1**

Aeropuerto de Milán...

A pesar de la terrible situación que vivía el equipo ruso ellos debían de cumplir con la agenda de presentaciones y en esta ocasión asistían a un sorpresivo torneo de exhibición, a lo mejor con este torneo el mundo deportivo quería tranquilizar los ánimos entre los patinadores dándoles un poco de esparcimiento sano e interactivo. O tal vez estaban ideando algo para poder traer de regreso a la leyenda del patinaje artístico.

El ambiente en el aeropuerto estaba como siempre lleno de visitantes, turistas, deportistas, famosos y empresarios, eran las 7 de la noche y el vuelo proveniente de Moscú ya había desembarcado.

Mila, Yuri, Georgi y la última adquisición femenina Sasha caminaban por los pasillos siguiendo a su entrenador, el cual suponía que al salir de control de aduanas los medios estarían acosándolos.

Plisetsky y Mila caminaban en pareja mientras el rubio revisaba su celular, tal parecía se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de patinadores clasificados para el Rostelcom de este año estarían en esa exhibición y al enterarse que cierto peli negro estaría presente él, se emocionó al punto de sonreír.

– **Vaya... Yuri ¿Sonriendo?–**

El quinceañero arrugo rápidamente el rostro al escuchar aquello y murmuro. **–Cállate bruja. –**

Mila dedicó una sonrisa burlona y expuso de manera infantil, e irritante. **–Yuri está enamorado... ¿quién será la chica?–**

– **Que te calles dije, loca demente. –**

Ambos estaban teniendo una pelea un poco infantil cuando salieron por fin a la enorme entrada del aeropuerto en donde como supuso, Feltsman la presa los rodeo.

– **¡Entrenador Feltsman! –**

Llamaban al anciano quien se abría paso con un entrecejo fruncido y seriedad impuesta en todo lo largo de su rostro; rápidamente los periodistas iniciaron a instigar al grupo de chicos a los cuales Jacov demandó silencio absoluto.

– **Nadie diga una palabra de Viktor y Yuri.–** dijo serio pero Plisetsky reclamo.

– **¿Y por qué no? –** Grito el rubio. **–Por su culpa Rusia está en vista de todos y molestan demasiado. –**

– **Yuri, no seas un impertinente tú no sabes lo que sucede con Viktor. –** Espetó la peli roja un poco molesta.

– **Mila tiene razón, Yuri... debes guardar silencio si no sabes nada. –** Agrego Georgi de forma grave y seria.

Plisetsky sintiéndose atacado y fuera de lugar, se colocó las gafas negras y grito. **–Cómo molestan son unos infelices. –** El siguió su camino mientras Sasha cuestionaba al lado de la peli roja.

– **¿Que le paso a Viktor, entonces es verdad lo que dice la prensa? –**

– **Créeme que, no lo es. –**

Ellos lograron salir de ese tumulto de gente ilesos, mientras rápidamente subían al auto ante los ojos de los demás competidores, los cuales habían visto todo el problema, el más irritado al ver toda aquella atención de los medios hacia los rusos era el príncipe del hielo perteneciente al equipo de Canadá, Leroy principalmente había sido testigo de esa acción cobarde por parte del equipo ruso y silbaba diciendo.

– **Vaya, sienten tanta vergüenza de Viktor que ni siquiera les dan la cara a las cámaras, eso es ¡Cobarde! –**

– **¿Tú también crees eso?** –Se escuchó la voz de cierto rubio de ojos verdes que llegaba al lado del canadiense. **–Me alegro no ser el único que no apoya a Rusia en ese disparate con Viktor.–**

– **Christopher Giacometti. –** Nombró Leroy esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

– **Al menos, con toda esta tontería de ese tonto de Viktor, sé que podré vencerte.–**

– **¡Jah, eso lo quiero ver!** –

Dijo el pelo negro colocándose las gafas negras al escuchar que por fin los medios los tomaban en cuenta y les hacían preguntas, las cuales hartaron a JJ pues el punto del asunto era saber que opinaban de la expulsión de Nikiforov; era obvio que esos dos no actuaron de buena fe, se dieron el lujo de liberar el rencor que sentían contra Viktor; la envidia que por años guardaron ambos por sus victorias en la pista los empujó a ser inconscientes y pavonearse con el dolor del platinado.

Otros dos equipos más llegaron, Tailandia y Kazajstán, este último equipo prefirió no dar ninguna opinión al igual que los rusos en cuanto a Tailandia.

– **Shulanont, ¿qué está pasando? usted siendo el principal compañero de clases en la universidad de Detroit y colega en los entrenamientos bajo la batuta del entrenador Celestino ¿nunca supo de las preferencias sexuales de Yuri Katsuki? –**

El moreno había arrugado su rostro en molestia y respondió sin contenerse. **–Yuri es una buena persona, Viktor también, todo lo que se ha dicho no es verdad.–**

– **Pero, actualmente ellos están en Rusia juntos. –**

– **Eso es porque Yuri lo está apoyando, ambos se quieren pero de la manera más respetable y honorable de todas, les pido que respeten a mis amigos y mejor apoyen su postura y decisiones además…–** Dijo observando las cámaras directamente, de una forma emocionada. **–¡Dejen patinar a Viktor Nikiforov! –**

Celestino lo atrajo y lo apartó de los medios los cuales estaban muy animados con aquellas palabras llenas de entusiasmo y apoyo del joven Phitchit.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Hotel de Bellas artes...**

El equipo ruso estaba registrándose, cuando el equipo de Kazajstán hizo su aparición, era muy común que todos los equipos se hospedaran en un mismo hotel y eso era ganancia para cierto rubio el cual al divisar a Otabek expreso a Jacov.

– **Oye Jacov, iré a dar una vuelta lleva mis maletas.–**

– **Tú, pequeño enano ven acá. –** Yuri se esfumó mientras Mila reía y decía.

– **Tal parece ganar el oro en el anterior Prix se le ha subido a la cabeza Entrenador.–**

– **Yo lo haré bajarse de su nube mañana en el calentamiento. –** Gruñó Jacov moviéndose con los otros chicos hacia las habitaciones, mientras la peli roja recibía una llamada y ella respondía.

– **Sara, ¡hola! –** Su bello rostro pálido y esos orbes azules mostraron un brillo sin igual, estaba emocionada al recibir la llamada de aquella chica. **–Sí, ya llegamos y ahora estamos haciendo el check in...oh está bien te espero en el lobby a las 10.–**

Ya el equipo ruso se movilizaba a los elevadores de aquel elegante Hotel. Mientras cierto Plisetsky se acercaba al peli negro a quien le saludo.

– **¡Otabek, hol...!–** Yuri se silenció al notar a una chica al lado izquierdo de Altín, aquella mujer había asomado su rostro, observó al rubio y en su idioma cuestionó.

– **¿Otabek quién es el?–**

 **-...-**

Altín observó con seriedad y un rostro desagradable a Plisetsky quien se extrañó, Otabek solo murmuro entonces. **–Es Yuri Plisetsky ya lo conocerás en la pista.–** La calma y la seriedad con la que había dicho aquello dejaron a la chica y a Yurio impresionados, pues ella estaba impactada, conocía a Plisetsky por su triunfo y sus records impuestos en el Grand Prix anterior, nunca pensó que ese gran patinador fuera solo un pequeño de 15 años; Yurio sin embargo, estaba sorprendido por la forma tan escueta y seria que Altín le observaba luego de unos minutos sin ambos decirse una sola palabra Otabek dirigió su mirada al frente para dejar de ver al rubio, Yurio noto como él lo ignoraba por completo, Altín se retiró las gafas y mostró su mirada severa seria y neutral.

El ambiente estaba extraño, con impresión Yurio fue dejado solo, mientras Otabek caminaba hacia el mostrador.

Plisetsky había sido ignorado por completo por el que decía ser su amigo, esto le hizo sentirse miserable por primera vez, nunca en lo poco que llevaba su vida había logrado percibir esa sensación... aunque de cierto modo, el oji verde recordó esa ocasión en el torneo de las aguas termales cuando Viktor observaba a Yuri Katsuki patinar el programa corto Eros. El de mirada verde intento moverse para gritarle improperios al peli negro pero su cuerpo no se movió solo noto como Otabek se colocó las gafas nuevamente y se encaminó siguiendo a su equipo sin si quiera despedirse mientras la joven chica del equipo femenil de Kazajstán observaba a Plisetsky, de forma compasiva sentía pena por ese chico pues había sido dejado con el saludo en la boca, ella se había aferrado al fuerte brazo del patinador.

– _"Pero ¿qué… demonios? ¿es esto? ¿porque me ignoro?"–_

Enfadado, contrariado y frustrado Yuri Plisetsky colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y prefirió ir a su habitación...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Rusia...**

El camino hacia el castillo de los Stjepanovic se hizo muy largo, pero agradable, Viktor no tenía idea que estuviera tan lejos; la verdad es que tenía la dirección pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Yuri a su lado estaba encantado con todo lo que veía, el paisaje estaba bellamente adornado, los pinos y las montañas envueltas en blanco era hermosos y gélidos a la vez.

Finalmente luego de tres horas de viaje llegaron, al punto de las 8 de la noche, aquel auto se introducía a un enorme jardín frontal que estaba adornado por fuentes las cuales por las temperaturas estaban congeladas y brillantes, finalmente al acercarse por fin al fondo de aquel enorme jardín, se pudo apreciar la entrada en donde se divisó un portón de madera en lo alto de aquellas gradas, Yuri y Viktor quedaron asombrados aquella edificación, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas sin embargo, Viktor sabía que esas casas, eran los pocos vestigios de una época abundante en su país, conociendo esto explico.

– **Yuri... en Rusia existen 10 familias nobles, estas viven en castillos o enormes granjas y creo que una de esas son los Stjepanovic. –**

– **Viktor es enorme. –**

– **Lo sé, creo que los niños deben estar muy bien ahí. –**

– **Si... Vaya.–**

Pronto el transporte se detuvo en la entrada en donde ya Andrey los estaba esperando a los pies de aquellos escalones.

Viktor, fue el primero en salir tomo la mano de Yuri y le ayudo a bajar por fin de aquel auto, ambos estaban con rostros llenos de asombro, elevaron sus miradas para apreciar con sus orbes chocolate y coral aquellas enormes torres; que a lo lejos mientras se acercaban a la propiedad, notaron eran cuatro y que estaban ubicadas en cada esquina de aquel enorme castillo, la impresión no se salía de sus ojos.

– **Bienvenidos.–**

Expresó amable el mayordomo, analizando a esos dos y luego e auto, al Andrey ver partir el transporte dedujo de inmediato que eran dos hombres; eso le pareció raro pues...claramente su señora había dicho que Nikiforov vendría con su pareja, en su inocencia el mayordomo pensó que sería la novia o prometida del peli plata, no obstante para no incomodar con preguntas fuera de lugar les ofreció pasar.

Ambos caminaban por las gradas y por fin entraron, al hacerlo analizaron el lugar, con minuciosidad se sosegaban con aquella elegancia artesanal y se deslumbraban al verse inmersos en un palacio como ese, Yuri jamás había estado en un sitio así y le sorprendió de modo que sentía estremecerse el cuerpo y una pequeña corriente en su cabeza le hizo tener escalofríos, todo era tan épicamente hermoso y surrealista. El piso era de color verde con decorado amarillo la loza era demasiado brillante, tanto que se reflejaban las luces de las lámparas a los costados las cuales iluminaban con una luz suave el vestíbulo, en el cual arriba había una cúpula, por la cual Yuri pensó entraría la luz si es que esas nubes lograrán irse.

– **Por favor, acompáñenme a la sala principal ahí se encuentran los señores. –** Expresó Andrey, causando nerviosismo a Viktor el cual se giró a ver a su peli negro y expuso, antes de siquiera dar un paso.

– **Yuri dime, ¿estoy presentable? –**

Katsuki dio unos pasos para acercarse a Nikiforov, tomo su corbata, la arreglo y observo con detenimiento a su peli plata, estaba perfecto parecía un príncipe elegante, ante aquella perfección en su enamorado Katsuki asintió y susurro.

– **Estas deslumbrante... como siempre. –** Nikiforov dio una sonrisa a su enamorado, besó sus labios los cuales agregaron. **–Y quizás, yo deba esperarte aquí.–**

– **No ¿qué dices? –**

Yuri le observo de forma nerviosa, humilde e inocente al tiempo que respondió. **–No quiero causar más problemas. –**

– **No lo haces. –**

– **Pero...–**

– **Vamos–** Expuso Nikiforov tomando su mano y observando orgulloso a su japonés agrego. **– Si ellos no pueden ayudarnos por lo que somos, entonces veré por mis medios. –**

Katsuki aunque con miedo asintió e inicio a caminar tras de Viktor, ese sitio lo estaba intimidando llego a pensar que esas personas serian ya muy adultas y que quizás Nikiforov esperaba demasiado, pues tenía el presentimiento que ellos eran tradicionales y aun vivían con pensamientos antiguos, en los que la diversidad de género no era bien vista.

Agachó su mirada y pensó.

– _"Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? todo este país es así... ¿qué probabilidades hay de que estas personas no sean así?"–_

Se detuvo, antes de si quiera llegar al final del pasillo, Viktor lo noto y se detuvo para girar y observarle. **–¿Yuri?–**

– **Viktor... yo de verdad creo que deberías ir solo. –**

Nikiforov se acercó a su chico, le abrazó y susurró en su oído. **–Tranquilo si algo no anda bien yo mismo llamare a Sergei para que venga por nosotros, relájate. –**

Katsuki muy asustado y preocupado decidió ir con él, ya habían llegado al final de aquel pasillo cuando la luz fue más fuerte, era un lugar enorme, había una alfombra al medio en donde se encontraban dos sofás de tres puestos y dos sillones en uno de los sofás se encontraban dos personas, Viktor logro ver sus espaldas, uno tenía el cabello castaño y la mujer de cabellos platinado ondulados muy hermosamente peinados.

Andrey les había dicho que esperarán en ese sitio, mientras él se acercaba a sus amos y les informaba que sus visitantes, ya estaban ahí y también... aquel hombre informo de la sorpresa en que la pareja era un hombre no una mujer.

Historia observaba a su marido de manera tímida, pues no sabría cómo su querido reaccionaria a algo así, cuando Alek percibió ese rostro angustiado de su mujer él expuso

– **Bueno, querida... si tú dices estar segura que, es nuestro hijo; debemos hacerlo sentir bien... además ya leímos en los periódicos porque está metido en este problema. –**

Aquel rostro pálido y hermosamente maquillado dibujo una sonrisa, Alek besando con calma aquellos labios asintió expresando con suavidad y solo para ellos.

– **¿Tú crees que todo lo que dice el periódico sea verdad? –**

– **Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –** Dijo para ponerse el pie y tomar a su esposa de su mano, ambos giraron a ver a aquellos dos hombres, Yuri intento ocultarse detrás de Viktor, pero al instante en que logró ver a esas personas con detenimiento, algo en él le hizo quedarse de piedra; se sorprendió al ver a esa pareja.

Viktor noto lo pálido que estaba Yuri, apretó con suavidad su mano y expuso suavemente. – **Vamos, Yuri... llego la hora. –**

Ambos caminaban mientras el platinado expresaba en ruso.

– **¡Muy buenas noches, señores Stjepanovic! –**

Ambas parejas estaban ya al frente, Historia había quedado sorprendida con la apariencia de aquel muchacho platinado.

De cierto modo pensó que sería solo otro intento fallido, pero dado a que las facciones, el porte de Viktor y que era demasiado parecido a su esposo solo optó por observar a su marido el cual, también, había quedo mudo, pálido e inerte ante escuchar aquella voz y ver a ese hombre elegante, fino y esos ojos los cuales eran tan claros como el océano.

Increíblemente la televisión los periódicos o cualquier medio en el que lo hayan visto no lo exponían de tal manera como la que estaban presenciando, ambos notaron que había una gran diferencia de verlo tras la pantalla de un televisor o en una fotografía que a tenerlo en vivo y real frente a ambos. Era alto, apuesto, con la mirada más preciosa de todas; la inocencia se reflejaba en esas orbes además de una expresión llena de bondad.

Historia dejo de ver a Viktor y posó su mirada en aquel chico a su lado al cual también había visto en los periódicos, era muy diferente verlos en persona. Yuri también era guapo y también quedo asombrada por la bella mirada de Katsuki.

Nikiforov al sentirse inmerso en ese silencio incómodo, pues esos señores los observaban como si fueran dos extraterrestres, inicio a partir el hielo ofreció su mano y dibujo una sonrisa expresando.

– **Un placer, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. –**

Alek tomo su mano y en un fuerte apretón respondió. **–U-Un placer soy el Doctor Alek Stjepanovic... y.… ella es Historia Stjepanovic... mi esposa. –**

–Un placer señor... Nikiforov. –

Dijo ella, estaba helada y temblando, pero como pudo dio calma a sus movimientos y acercándose para besar sus mejillas, saludo como era debido, sintiendo en el acto el perfume y el olor de aquellos cabellos que la embriagaron.

– **Encantado...–** Dijo Viktor con su característica y sincera sonrisa, esbozada en sus labios. **–Déjenme presentarlos a mi acompañante, él es mi prometido Yuri Katsuki. –** Expuso en ruso, para traducir rápidamente a Yuri quien...

– **Umm... Hello.–**

Ambos padres estaban sorprendidos, por aquella presentación, Historia observaba con intensidad al peli negro quien se había avergonzado, Yuri no hablaba ruso y por lo tanto no supo que decir ni como saludar en cuanto a la mujer está dijo.

– **Pero que hermoso chico, un placer en conocerle Señor Katsuki. –**

Yuri quedo asombrado por el inglés tan fluido de aquella mujer, mientras que sorprendido giraba a ver al castaño, al lado de esa mujer quien había tomado una pose demasiado familiar para él, Stjepanovic elevado su mano a su barbilla y puesto un dedo en su labio inferior de la misma forma en que Viktor lo hacía, Katsuki estaba nervioso, pero también sorprendido, aquel hombre tenía un parecido asombroso con su pentacampeón.

– **Ah, ya recorde.–** Dijo por fin Alek, haciendo salir a Yuri de sus miradas rápidas que iban a Viktor y al de cabello castaño **.–** _ **Anata ni aete yorokobi wa... Watashinonamaeha Alek Stjepanovicdesu.**_ **–** (encantado de conocerlo mi nombre es Alek Stjepanovic)

Yuri elevo sus cejas giro a ver a Viktor quien expuso.

– **!Amazing¡ habla japonés.–** Yuri asintió, hizo una reverencia y saludo, con amabilidad.

– **Buenas noches, es un placer conocerlos.–**

Luego de las presentaciones y de acordar hablar en inglés para Yuri, ya estaban moviéndose a la sala cuando la servidumbre entro para, servir té, mientras ellos se acomodaban e iniciaban a conversar.

Yuri mientras platicaba notaba muchas cosas; entre ellas descubrió que ambos rusos no dejaban de ver a Viktor de una forma examinadora, mientras él mismo hacia lo mismo con los señores de ese castillo. Katsuki bebía su té y los analizaba, no tenía entendido si todos los rusos se parecían, pero en su estancia en este mes en aquellas tierras dedujo que nadie se le parecía a su pentacampeón, sus ojos de color chocolate los observaban en cada ápice de su rostro, sus ademanes su forma de hablar y expresarse, había algo demasiado familiar en ambos.

Katsuki estaba tan sometido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la mujer, al lado de Alek se giraba y cuestionaba en inglés.

– **Es una capa hermosa, Señor Katsuki, debe ser de Praga ¿no es verdad? –**

Yuri se tensó, la verdad no sabía de moda, pero dado a que Viktor le había observado y guiñando un ojo él asintió respondiendo. **–Si...eso creo. –**

Historia dibujo una linda sonrisa la cual apabulló a Yuri, se había quedado impactado el rostro. de esa mujer era idéntico al de Viktor cuando este llevaba el cabello largo. Katsuki puso una expresión de perderse en aquella sonrisa, pero antes de caer sumergido en sus recuerdos de cuando veía a Nikiforov por la televisión escucho.

– **Si no es molestia, señor Katsuki debería quitársela hace mucho calor aquí, gracias al fuego de la chimenea. –**

– **A...etto. –**

Viktor alcanzo escuchar aquello, con calma el observó a su chico a su lado y expuso.

– **Yuri, es verdad debes estar muerto de calor ahí adentro.–** Yuri agachó su mirada, pues la verdad no lo había notado pero, en parte tenían razón, sentía horrible todo un horno pero por los nervios él no se animó a quitarse la capa sin embargo, susurro **. –Señora Stjepanovic ¿Puedo usar su baño? –** Yuri parecía estar muy asustado, no quería quitarse frente a todos aquella prenda, puesto que su camisa que llevaba abajo podía subirse sin querer y mostrar su evidente vientre.

– **Pero por supuesto. –**

Ella chasqueo los dedos y Andrey, se encargó de conducirlo al cuarto de baño, Viktor quedo a solas con ambos mientras Historia decía.

– **Su pareja es muy tímida. –**

Viktor dedico una linda sonrisa y asintió mientras se arreglaba con delicadeza el flequillo que se deslizaba por su frente. **–Lo es...–**

– **¿Cómo, lo conoció?–**

Viktor sonreía y susurraba con educación. **–No se moleste señor Stjepanovic, pero...no he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida. –**

– **Discúlpame si dije algo que no debía, no fue mi intención.–**

– **Por favor, no nos incómoda saber de su vida señor Nikiforov. –** Agrego Historia a las palabras de su esposo. **–La verdad solo tratábamos de ser amables y conocer un poco más de ustedes. –**

– **Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero si sus intenciones son conocer si lo que dice la prensa es verdad... deberían ser honestos y preguntar lo que quieran. –**

Alek y su esposa se miraron uno al otro, ante aquella manera tan educada de responder de Viktor, pero también muy agresiva, ambos ahora sabían que ese hombre no se andaba con rodeos o mucho menos tenía vergüenza de lo que era.

– **Entonces esperemos por el señor Katsuki para que estemos juntos, la verdad tengo muchas cosas que preguntar. –**

Viktor asintió y susurro. **–Solo no pregunte por el peso de mi prometido él es tímido y sensible. –**

– **Por dios que dice. –** Expuso Historia **. –Se ve muy lindo, es decir no está mal, para nada mal.–**

– **Eso debería darme celos Historia. –**

Bromeó Alek causando una risa sincera en Nikiforov, ambos adultos se quedaron cegados por aquel hecho en su posible hijo.

En unos segundos Yuri regreso, llevaba una camisa holgada de color blanco y la capa la llevaba doblada a su frente tratando de ocultar lo que su cuerpo evidenciaba; sin embargo Historia dio una mirada rápida a Andrey quien le pidió esa chaqueta y Yuri no tuvo otra más que entregarla.

Ya se sentaba al lado de Viktor mientras se sentía observado, por aquellas tres personas.

– **¿Acaso, no es hermoso? –** Cuestiono Viktor. **–Él es mi japonés, quien ha robado mi corazón y le dio vida a mi triste existencia. –**

Escucharon ambos padres a lo que Alek mientras bebía cuestionaba. **–¿A qué se refiere, Nikiforov?–**

– **Es un cuento largo señor Stjepanovic.–**

– **Habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora pasemos al comedor, deben estar hambrientos.–**

– **Un poco, ¿Tú como estas Yuri?–**

– **Pues... yo si tengo hambre.–**

– **Muy bien.–** Dijo Historia para tomar la mano derecha de Katsuki y notar el anillo, que había en esta; con su otra mano tomo a Viktor y los guio diciendo **.–Hacia mucho que no teníamos visitas.–**

– **Señora Stjepanovic…¿Y los niños?–**

Cuestionó Nikiforov.

– **Oh ellos están dormidos ya...–**

– **¿Dormidos?–**

– **Sí, tenemos reglas en la casa además Iván fue muy claro debíamos mantener la educación y planificaciones que usted impuso. –**

– **Oh si. –** Inquirió Viktor.

– **Señor Katsuki. –** Llamó Alek situándose al lado de el de gafas. **–¿De qué parte de Japón es?–**

– **De Kyuushu.–**

– **¡Kyuushu!** –Expuso el castaño emocionado. **– Ahí tienen un platillo alucinante... aunque no recuerdo el nombre. –**

– **¿Puede decirme que contiene?–**

– **Humm.–** pensaba el castaño llevando de nuevo su mano a su barbilla de la misma forma en que lo hacia su Viktor.

 _-"Eso es raro...demasiado raro, Viktor ¿quiénes son estas personas?"-._

– **¡Oh!–** Gritó emocionado y expresando **.–Lleva huevo, cebolla gratinada en soya con azúcar, arroz y carne de cerdo.–**

– **¡KATSU DON!–** Gritaron tanto Nikiforov como Katsuki.

Viktor dejo la mano de Historia y se acomodó al lado de Alek a quien le dijo. **–¿Señor Doctor Stjepanovic, ya comió Katsu Don?–**

– **Por favor solo dime Alek.–** Viktor asintió **.– Y, si lo he comido, tuve una convención de médicos en ese pueblo amurallado y me dieron a probar ese alucinante platillo era delicioso.–**

– **Yuri puede prepararlo es un experto su madre y su padre manejan un negocio de aguas termales deberían ir a visitarlo un día. –**

Yuri sudó una gotita de nuevo Viktor le daba publicidad a Yu-Topia, él tenía una expresión un poco divertida y avergonzada cuando de pronto Historia cuestiono.

– **¿Es siempre así de inquieto?–**

– **Si...–**

– **Vaya...es encantador.–**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La cena se llevó de forma agradable, silenciosa solo con comentarios dispersos entre los cuatro, Katsuki observaba con atención a esas tres personas, las cuales emitían un aura y sensación familiar, estaba mu intrigado con aquella situación, ya eran el punto de las 10 pm cuando Yuri reaccionaba y expresaba.

– **Cielos Viktor ya es muy tarde.–**

– **Tienes razón no es bueno estar fuera a estas horas.–**

– **¿fuera a que se refiere... ?–** Cuestionaba Alek intrigado **.** **–** **Si me lo permiten pueden quedarse a dormir tenemos muchas habitaciones.** **–**

– **Pero ¿acaso no será mucha molestia?** **–**

– **Para nada...** **–** Respondió Historia animada, ante la pregunta de Viktor.

– **Bueno ahora que ya estamos más cómodos, podría preguntar... ¿cómo se conocieron? –**

Yuri se sonrojo, definitivamente el ambiente en ese comedor se sentía demasiado cómodo y tranquilo, había música, la cual era calmada, un piano se tocaba y la voz del artista era simplemente arrolladora, Katsuki sonreía y susurraba sin tapujos, tomando la mano de Viktor que permanecía sobre la mesa.

– **Yo, Señor Alek... siempre admire a Viktor, desde que tenía 10 años, la única forma de cómo lo conocí fue en las revistas y en los diferentes posters que adquiría, verlo por la televisión en cada torneo fue así que lo llegue a conocer. –**

– **Yuri. –** Llamó Viktor sonrojándose y mirándole de forma enamorada. Ahora que lo pensaba Viktor no sabía nada de eso, su mirada era enamorada observaba con cierto cariño a su japonés quien prosiguió.

– **Me prometí que algún día patinara y competiría contra él...finalmente lo conocí en persona, en el Prix de hace dos años...–**

– **Si... ahí fue donde yo me fije en él y le propuse ser su entrenador después de una temporada muy apagada en mi carrera… estaba buscando inspiración y que mejor manera que entrenar a Yuri… el cual me dio la capacidad de explayar mi talento como coreógrafo. –**

Alek e Historia se miraban de forma tranquila, en sus pensamientos, se asentaba la confirmación de que aquel periódico había mentido y aumentado a la situación de ambos; ellos eran puros sinceros y muy educados nada que ver con lo que los medios pregonaban.

– **Nuestro amor fue conectándose, poco a poco sentimos que, nuestras almas estaban hechas la uno para la otra. –** Susurro Nikiforov **.–Y ahora.–** Dijo haciendo una pausa y elevando la mano de Yuri, para besarla con amor y observar aquellos ojos cafés tras aquellas gafas. **– Más que nunca entendemos que el destino nos unió, nuestra historia juntos apenas acaba de comenzar. –**

Yuri le observaba con emoción la verdad que ni frente a sus propios padres, Yuri o Viktor se habían abierto tanto como ahora Alek y La señora Historia estaban conmovidos tanto que no supieron si estaba correcto decir o no la razón del porque querían conocer a Viktor.

No obstante el tema, se cambió ahora se hablaba de los jóvenes del orfanato, mientras Alek y Viktor hablaban del asunto, Historia había llevado a Yuri a caminar por el castillo, lo condujo hasta el invernadero en donde Yuri se asombró al ver aquellas rosas.

– **Es hermoso.–**

– **Lo es, es puro...hermoso. –** Dijo ella observando el rostro de Katsuki quien se animaba a tocar una de aquellas rosas, pero Stjepanovic le detenía diciendo. **–Es igual que ustedes...–**

– **¿Eh que quiere decir? –**

– **Es puro, hermoso… pero, también espinoso...–**

-Yuri comprendió, enseguida susurro. **–Sí, es igual que lo que, Viktor y yo sentimos. –**

Yuri acariciaba los petaros rojos, observando con atención aquellas puntas en aquellas espinas de las rosas, había comprendido que el amor era así en ellos. No habría solo belleza o pureza si no que también como ahora mismo habría punzadas y dolor.

– **Señor Katsuki...–** Llamo la peli plata sacando a Yuri de sus pensamientos.

– **Por favor llámeme Yuri.–**

– **Lo haré si me dices Historia.–**

– **Es un tarto. –** respondió Yuri.

– **Sé muy bien que están pasando por una racha horrenda y me encantaría recomendarle algo.–**

– **Dígame.–**

– **Quédense aquí hasta que se solucione el Problema, incluso puedo ofrecerle los mejores abogados a Viktor para que salga lo más rápido. –**

– **Eso estaría bien señora Historia, pero Viktor es una persona a la que no le gusta incomodar. –**

– **Lo sé, por eso se lo digo a usted, a mi esposo y a mí no nos molesta para nada ayudar.–**

Yuri observaba a aquella mujer a los ojos está muy comprometida en apoyarlos; sin embargo, ella ¿sería una persona en la cual se podía confiar? ante sus dudas Yuri también se preguntaba, ¿será honesta, porque tanta amabilidad sin conocerlos? Todo aquello le dio miedo a Katsuki así que lo que respondió fue.

– **No puedo decidir por Viktor, él tiene la última palabra señora Historia. –**

– **Está bien...–** Dijo ella admirando los rosales y suspirando, tal parecía el acercarse a su hijo no sería nada fácil y era de esperarse pues no cualquier obtiene tanta ayuda de la nada.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En el estudio, Viktor había firmado los papeles que daban el permiso para que los niños entrarán a la prueba de clasificación de aquella academia en Londres, el platinado estaba orgulloso de que sus chicos fueran muy aplicados, se sintió al menos bien, pues un sueño de su fallecida madre adoptiva había sido cumplido... mientras el escribía su nombre en el documento que con cuidado leyó. Alek comentaba, regresando de nuevo al lado de Nikiforov, pues hace unos minutos él había recibido una llamada la cual finalizo.

– **Vaya, señor Nikiforov espero no le moleste lo que le diré. –**

– **¿Que sucede? –**

– **El seminario se canceló, así que lo hice venir tan rápido, en vano... perdón.–**

– **No fue en vano, fue muy agradable todo.–**

– **Que me alegra...–**

Dijo el castaño ahora observándolo con suma atención a los ojos del platinado, Viktor se sintió acosado, pronto cuestiono. **–¿Sucede algo?–**

– **No... nada, bueno…–** Acoto el Cataño **.– Dado a que ya que no estaré en el seminario... ¿podría quedarse más tiempo aquí...? digo mañana verá a los niños y no es necesario que se vaya tan pronto... además por lo que sé, no tiene un lugar a donde quedarse.–**

– **Bueno, en parte señor Alek.–** Dijo de manera seria y grave **. –Tiene razón pero, mis amigos son bondadosos y me dieron un espacio, lo lamento pero… solo será hasta mañana.–**

– **Entiendo.–**

– **Señor Stjepanovic tengo una pregunta que hacerle.–**

– **La que sea...la responderé con amabilidad.–**

– **¿Porque me está ayudando? –** Alek agrando su mirada, inicio a caminar en dirección de la chimenea para atizar el fuego mientras escuchaba. **– Soy un completo. desconocido y sin mediar alguna palabra, usted no se opuso a ayudar a los niños. –**

– **Bueno... eso se resume en una sola cosa...–** expuso el de manera seria, mientras regresaba al frente de Nikiforov a quien observo con total intensidad, Viktor descubrió aquellos orbes celestes mirarle con determinación, sus cabellos los cuales tenían un estilo un poco pasado de moda, pero que estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás lo estremecieron para Viktor ese hombre tenía una apariencia singular y le hacía sentir algo raro una conexión la cual no entendía de dónde provenía, hasta que... **–Usted, me recuerda a un hijo que perdí. –**

Viktor se sobre exalto, su voz se atascó en su garganta, pero armándose de valor y arrugando su entrecejo estuvo a punto de preguntar más cuando de pronto Historia llego en conjunto de Yuri.

– **Bueno, señores la hora de negocios se terminó, ya es tarde. –** Tras de ella se presentó su mayordomo mientras ella agregaba **. – Andrey les mostrará su habitación.–**

Historia se unió al lado de Alek para dedicarle un abrazo al brazo de su esposo. Ante la mirada más seria y extrañada de Viktor el cual no dijo nada, Yuri noto el cambio de ánimos en su platinado y se dedicó observarle en silencio mientras Viktor observaba a aquella pareja con seriedad.

Andrey llego a ambos Katsuki y Nikiforov, con amabilidad les hablo y los condujo a su habitación, Viktor mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, había visto en qué lugar dormían aquellos dueños de ese enorme castillo, los cuales se separaron al llegar a la sima de las gradas que llevaban a las habitaciones, Nikiforov se enteró que un pasillo y los escalones dividían dos alas en ese castillo, enterado regreso a su atención a Andrey quien les mostraba las puertas de su habitación mientras Yuri susurraba.

– **Este lugar es enorme y el invernadero debiste verlo Viktor.–**

– **Da... –**

Yuri escucho aquella palabra en ruso con calma le dijo a su platinado. **–¿Eh Viktor, eso fue ruso?–**

– **Perdóname Yuri.–** Dijo disimulando para en ambos entrar a la habitación y enseguida abrazarse a su peli negro mientras cerraban las puertas y se sometían a la cama en la cual encontraron calor, Yuri estaba alucinado por todo aquello mientras que Nikiforov estaba severamente intrigado..

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Milán...**

El torneo de exhibición seria mañana, pero los deportistas habían salido a divertirse un rato; bueno al menos la mayoría... otros prefirieron quedarse en su habitación.

como era el caso de cierto Plisetsky que aunque, Georgi tuvo la amabilidad de invitarle a ir a cenar algo con Phitchit, él no acepto. Yurio estaba sumergido en la oscuridad de la habitación solo... incluso Jacov había salido mientras el que el rubio solo observaba su celular, específicamente las fotografías de su galería de fotos, en las cuales estaban sus mayores pesadillas, Katsuki y Nikiforov.

Yurio estaba sintiéndose realmente solo, esa temporada, sin esos dos era aburrida y sumamente estresante, pues debía de aguantar a los demás patinadores; lo único que lo animaba a seguir adelante era cierto peli negro.

Plisetsky examinaba las imágenes del banquete de hace dos años y no había notado que en una fotografía, en la que Viktor y Yuri bailaban por primera vez... ellos se miraban con tanta ternura y amor que el estómago le dolió diciendo.

– **Qué asco estos dos ya se querían desde entonces. –**

Se deshizo de su teléfono y se rodó en la cama para quedar boca arriba pensó hasta que la cabeza le dolió pues en su mundo no comprendía como dos hombres pudieran quererse de esa forma tan enfermiza.

– _"Es ridículo."–_ pensó.

Estaba en eso cuando a sus pensamientos regreso de nuevo el desplante de Altín, se sentó en la cama y exclamo.

– **Pues si eso quiere entonces no le hablaré nunca. –** Dijo dolido y al punto de tirarse de nuevo a al colchón y quedar dormido.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **De regreso a Rusia...**

El sol aparecía por las montañas esa mañana el cielo estaba despejado, claro deslumbrante encantador y muy limpio, tanto que en la habitación en la que se encontraban Yuri y Nikiforov el reflejo de la luz ilumino de una forma añejada, Katsuki el cual al abrir sus ojos noto entrar por las gruesas cortinas aquella claridad, las cuales dieron un color muy particular a la habitación. Al instante en que sus ojos apreciaron el lugar, percibió el saludo matutino de Victoria la cual lo hizo sentarse en la orilla de la cama y susurrar.

– **Ya tranquila, no te emociones. –**

Yuri se puso en pie, sentía que la vejiga le iba a estallar, y es que desde que su hija creció muchísimo sus visitas al baño eran más frecuentes y si no lo hacía Katsuki sentía el peligro de sufrir un accidente.

Afortunadamente esa habitación tenía un baño privado, Yuri entro y fue directo al retrete, con calma bajo un poco los pantalones pijama que les habían brindado una noche antes y con prisa liberó su pene para orinar, con impotencia miraba hacia su abdomen, se dio cuenta que lejos había quedado su figura.

Yuri suspiraba pues ahora ya ni veía su entre pierna.

– **Es una suerte que aún apunte bien. –**

– **Jajaja Yuri, eres gracioso. –** Dijo Viktor asomándose en la puerta del baño, él también llevaba sus pijamas solo que Nikiforov se había quitado la camisa para ofrecerla a su Katsuki quien no pudo por ningún motivo colocarse la camisa que le pertenecía, esta era pequeña en cambio la de Viktor la cual era más grande y la cual funciono perfectamente, aunque la base de aquel vientre no se cubría del todo.

– **Ah...–** Suspiraba Yuri terminando de orinar. **–Estoy enorme.–**

– **No es verdad, tú estas delgado solo es nuestra hija la que está creciendo.–**

– **Pero Viktor... –**

Yuri fue abrazado por detrás mientras era besado en su cuello y escuchaba. **–Estás precioso, ahora déjate de cosas y vamos a cambiarnos para el desayuno.–**

– **Hai...–**

Ya estaban listos y caminando por los pasillos, Viktor se detuvo de inmediato, el deseaba quería ir al ala en donde estaban Alek y la señora Historia, pero ese mayordomo Andrey apareció de pronto y no lo permitió.

les pidió con amabilidad que fueran al comedor ahí se reunirían todos para comer Viktor y Yuri así lo hicieron, pasaron 10 minutos y ya estaban llegando los niños los cuales al ver a Nikiforov de pie frente a una ventana a un costado de la enorme mesa del comedor, se le lanzaron encima gritando su nombre y abrazándolo.

Yuri había sido desplazado pero observaba como todos los niños tocaban las ropas de su peli plata.

Katsuki notaba que eran alrededor de unos 30 niños, que oscilaban desde los 8 a los 13 años.

Él sonreía cuando escucho a un hombre saludar.

– **¡Buenos días a todos!–**

Alek llego con Historia, los niños enseguida se separaron de Viktor para buscar sus puestos, mientras que Viktor saludaba.

– **Buenos días señor Alek.–**

– **Muy buenos días espero hayan dormido bien.–**

– **Claro que sí, buenos días señora Historia.–**

– **Buenos días señor Nikiforov, buenos días Yuri.–**

– **Buenos días. –** respondió este tímido, para acercarse a sentar al lado de Viktor quien apresurado cuestionó.

– **Señora Historia ¿Veo a todos mis queridos niños, pero... en donde esta Iván?–**

Historia y Alek aclararon su garganta, la verdad es que no querían llegar a ese punto pues la reacción del señor en cuestión acerca del porque Viktor perdió todo, no había sido grata.

– **El señor Iván dijo… que llegaría mañana...–**

Mintió Historia.

– **Si. es verdad... mañana... llega.–Agrego Alek.**

– **¿Porque no se quedan esta semana?–**

Yuri observaba a la mujer la cual no había quitado el dedo del región ella deseaba que ellos se quedarán ahí, ahora que había escuchado aquel deseo de la platinada a Yuri no le queda de otra más que observar a su enamorado y preguntar.

– **¿Viktor?–**

– **Lo siento mucho... pero, no... Yuri debe irse el lunes a Japón. –**

Katsuki agrandó su mirada había olvidado por completo ese detalle, sintió el golpe en la boca de su estómago, decidió agachar su rostro y escuchar la conversación que inicio entre aquellos tres personajes.

– **¿Irse por qué? –** Cuestionó Alek, mientras ya la servidumbre traía consigo los alimentos.

– **Él debe ir a Japón a tratarse con su médico, ahora bien... esta será la última noche que nos quedemos realmente necesito hablar con Iván.–**

Historia observaba con atención a Viktor y luego a Yuri el cual había permanecido en silencio sin abonar nada y sin si quiera oponerse a lo que Nikiforov decía, a la platinada le pareció que de cierta forma Yuri no quería irse de Rusia, ella deseaba con todas sus fueras tratar de evitar ambas cosas que su hijo se fuera y que quedase solo al Katsuki volver a Japón.

– **Para nosotros será un placer, bueno entonces... con eso dicho no hay más que aceptar, ¿verdad Historia?–**

– **¿Que le sucede señor Katsuki? –** Cuestiono la peli lata con una mirada seria. **–¿Es algo grave?–**

– **Ah... bueno... no, es sólo que estoy en tratamiento y mi doctor debe verme esta semana.–**

– **Ya veo.–**

– **¿Puedo preguntar, de que se está tratando, señor Katsuki?–** Cuestionaba Alek, Viktor observaba a su peli negro, ambos parecían haber cometido un error al decir aquello, Viktor tomo la iniciativa y respondió de forma un poco titubeante.

– **No se preocupe señor Alek, él está bien, es solo rutinario.–**

– **¿Entonces porque no se queda usted aquí Viktor? Mientras Yuri no está por que supongo regresara ¿cierto?–**

Viktor observaba a Yuri, con una mirada preocupada, aunque estaba en un lugar en el cual no debía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquello dicho por la señora Stjepanovic lo conmovió al punto de juntar lágrimas. Era verdad ahora que lo pensaba bien, Nikiforov probablemente no volvería a ver a Yuri en un largo larguísimo tiempo.

Tomando valor y disimulando su pesar el respondió. **–Yo debo arreglar mis asuntos en Moscú, tengo la citación para dos meses y mientras tanto debo buscar apoyo y un abogado que...–** Se silenció al sentir el aroma de aquella comida a su frente. **–Vaya, esto es...–**

– **Es un platillo local, es delicioso sírvanse, ¡¿Niños como se dice?!–**

– **Gracias por la comida. –**

El ambiente dejó de ser tenso y triste ahora todos comían, la mañana se fue como agua entre los dedos, mientras que ellos estaban pasando un rato agradable en ese castillo, Yuri conociendo a cada uno de los niños y hablando con ellos de forma un poco abrupta porque su ruso era muy escaso. Mientras que aquellos padres estaban inquietos. Observaban a Viktor y cada vez pensaban que ese chico era lo que por mucho tiempo buscaban...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Milán...**

El torneo seria hasta la tarde de ese sábado, pero los patinadores habían sido llamados a una reunión especial a puertas cerradas por los organizadores, el tema a tratar era la sorpresiva expulsión de Nikiforov.

– **¿Que tratan de decirnos? –** Cuestionaba Leroy serio ante la postura de los organizadores de aquel evento.

– **Queremos iniciar un movimiento para que Rusia permita a Viktor volver a la pista y queremos saber quién esta con la moción, tratamos de reunir firmas de todos los miembros del patinaje artístico, a lo mejor así el director de la confederación de Rusia logre cambiar su decisión. -**

– **Eso es genial yo me apunto. –** decía Phitchit.

– **¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! –** Gritó el canadiense serio. **–Esto es ridículo, si aceptamos ayudarlos nos tratarán de la misma forma que ese sujeto. –** Gritó.

– **No.… claro que no, sin embargo, habrá repercusiones, pero en general esto es solo asunto de solidaridad. –** expuso Jacov, Mila a su lado se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la lista que se estaba firmando para el plan de acción en el próximo Rostelcom a celebrarse en ahora exactamente dos meses.

– **Yo firmare... aunque esté en peligro de ser expulsada yo estoy con Viktor y Yuri.–**

Uno a uno se ponían en pie, ante la mirada molesta de JJ y de Chris, Yurio; por otro lado se puso en pie siendo observado por Otabek el cual suspiro hondamente al verlo abandonar la reunión, el muchacho tenía otros planes a futuro y con eso en su mente no arruinaría su carrera con las "tonterías" de Viktor.

Yurio entonces decidió mejor irse a la pista a calentar, momentos después los demás patinadores regresaban a la pista, Altín fue visto por el menor quien le saludo.

– **Hola Otabek. –** Sus palabras se salieron de su boca, sin querer, había prometido no hablarle, pero era imposible, siempre que lo veía algo le hacía actuar de forma estúpida y nerviosa, tanto así que logro traicionarse a su mismo rompiendo una de sus metas la cual era hacerle ley del hielo a su "Amigo".

Altín por otro lado, al escuchar el salido de Yurio solo paso de largo a su lado para dedicarle una mirada seria y molesta, sin decir una sola palabra él fue al centro de la pista para practicar sus saltos y posturas.

Mientras que Plisetsky. _–"¿pero qué demonios le pasa? O lo que es peor, ¿Qué me pasa a mi?"–_ pensó Yurio.

Mientras Otabek... por otro punto pensaba. _–"No lo mires, no le hables si quiera... si lo haces dolerá más."–_

El ensayo estaba yendo bien, hasta que el grupo femenil regreso de aquella reunión, todos habían firmado mientras que solo tres se opusieron a hacerlo. Las chicas estaban sentandose en las butacas observando al equipo masculino, Mila y Sara, gritaban y animaban a Emil, Georgi, Otabek y a Michelle, mientras Yurio solo era desplazado e ignorado, eso le dolía incluso la bruja no le hacía caso.

– _"Estúpidas brujas."–_

Dijo el menor de todos los ahí presentes, estaba teniendo un día horrible, una lucha horrible se vivía en sus pensamientos cuando se alistó para preparar un salto cuádruple, Plisetsky estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta que Leroy iba a hacer lo mismo.

Mila en cambio sí lo notó la pelirroja se, puso en pie y grito. **–Yuri ¡CUIDADO! –**

– **¿Jah?–** El rubio no alcanzo a detenerse, al dar el salto ya fue muy tarde un choque horrible se dio por parte del canadiense y el ruso, el cual quedo tirado en la pista totalmente desmayado, mientras Leroy, cayó de espaldas, había elevado su pierna y la golpeaba con la cuchilla del patine n el piso quejándose, de dolor sobre el hielo, su barbilla habría sido cortada por la cuchilla de Yuri, rápidamente el equipo médico y Otabek, Georgi y los otros llegaron para ayudarles, Altín dijo aprisa al ruso peli negro.

– **No lo muevas. –**

– **Pero...–**

– **No lo hagas, no sabemos si tuvo una fractura, espera un poco.–** Dijo Altín sintiendo impotencia y temblando, con suavidad y preocupación susurro. **–Yuri...–**

El caos se sintió en el lugar Jacov había ido con Yuri a enfermería, mientras Leroy en el pasillo de aquel estadio susurraba.

– **Ese estúpido enano ¿acaso no se fija?–**

– **No hables se abrirá la herida.–** Expresaba Giacometti.

– **Ahg...–**

El equipo ruso y Otabek estaban en el pasillo, esperando por los resultados de Yuri el peli negro estaba de verdad asustado pensando.

– _"Soy un idiota si te hubiera hablado esto no hubiese pasado Yuri, resiste."–_

Dentro de la enfermería... Yuri ya despertaba, tenía un collarín en su cuello y un dolor en la cabeza horrendo, los doctores le examinaban exhaustivamente cada minúsculo lugar de su cuerpo mientras él se quejaba diciendo.

– **Ese maldito Piroshki –**

– **Plisetsky, ¿Cómo se siente?–**

– **Me duele la cabeza.–**

Los doctores soltaron un largo suspiro y susurraron. **–Es un alivio sufrió un accidente muy feo allá afuera, creímos que se había fracturado. –**

– **Tal parece no fue así, creo que solo fue un choque de cabezas. –** Dijo el doctor que revisaba a Yuri notando la pequeña hemorragia en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, los cabellos se marcharon un poco, pero eso era suerte.

– **Tks.–** Gruñó.

– **Le aconsejo que no patiné este día. –**

– **Ya escuchaste, no vas a patinar. –** Grito Jacov muy molesto.

– **Lo que me faltaba. –** Dijo mientras le retiraban el collarín y le daban analgésicos para el golpe y una bolsa de hielo mientras él se quejaba. Ya estando los doctores y su entrenador fuera de la enfermería escucho como alguien se sometía a esta misma y el enojado decía.

– **Ya vete Mila, no tengo ánimos de escuchar tus burlas en este momento y además para tu desgracia estoy bien ahora vete.–**

– **Que... bueno.–**

Yuri agrandó su mirada, esa voz no era de Mila, intento sentarse, pero Otabek le evitó diciendo.

– **No te muevas.–**

– **¿Qué haces aquí?–**

– **Solo quería saber cómo estabas.–**

– **No me paso nada por desgracia.–**

– **No digas eso.–**

– **¿Y a ti que te interesa? me has estado ignorando desde que tuvimos esa conversación de esos dos inútiles de Yuri y Viktor.–**

– **Yuri...decidí, no hablarte porque...–**

– **¿Por qué, puedes decirme?** **–** Cuestiono el rubio observándolo con su único ojo visible de manera molesta e irritada.

Otabek trago grueso, no quería decírselo, pero dado a que su actuar distraía a Yuri decidió ser sincero. **–Porque, me enamore de ti. –**

El rubio se sentó de golpe en la cama sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza mientras observaba con asombro al joven a su lado, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada baja, su rostro había por fin mostrado una expresión angustiante.

– **pero... ¿que...?–**

– **No... digas nada.–** Expreso con gravedad y suavidad **.– Sé que no debo sentir esto...tú, no eres como yo o como Yuri y Viktor...perdóname… Yuri...yo creí que podía ser tu amigo pero la cosa es que no puedo.–**

– **Oye...–**

– **No volveré a molestarte te lo prometo. –** Dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta, en la cual. se detuvo al escuchar.

– **Espera Otabek.–**

El peli negro se detuvo, escuchó entonces.

– **Yo...ahg, lo siento, no debí decir esas cosas…–** Altín se giró lentamente y lo observó de forma confundida. **–Escucha...yo... no sé lo que siento por ti, pero créeme amistad no es...–** Yuri elevaba su mano derecha para someterla en sus cabellos y jalonearlos mientras agregaba.– **Estoy confundido.–**

– **Cuando sepas, que sientes por mi te estaré esperando Yuri. –** Dijo el pelinegro, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de aquel lugar, dejando a Yuri más confundido y contrariado más de lo que estaba...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Castillo de los Stjepanovic... otro día se fue...**

La noche fue entrando y Yuri ya estaba dormido a su lado entre las sábanas cómodas de aquella enorme cama, Viktor en cambio el observaba el techo y la puerta, todavía aquellas palabras dichas por Alek run día antes resonaban en su cabeza, se puso en pie no podía dormir. Decidió entonces ir a dar una pequeña caminata, pues también le había llamado la tensión algo que lo inquietaba y eso era la forma en que esos dos lo miraban, cuando cerraba la puerta de la habitación Viktor escucho, al fondo justo en el ala en donde ambos dueños de aquella casa dormían, dado al silencio esas voces se podían escuchar claras al igual que el murmullo del viento afuera.

– _ **"Te lo digo Alek es él...solo me ha bastado verlo todo el día de ayer y hoy para darme cuenta."–**_

 _ **-"Querida, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero estas cosas hay que tratarlas con pinzas. "-**_

Viktor se fue acercando hasta posarse al frente de la puerta de aquella pareja, para escuchar con claridad.

– _ **Pero querido... no puedo más, realmente, quiero deseo abrazarlo.–**_

– _ **No podemos, hasta saber si en verdad es nuestro hijo Historia.–**_

Viktor quien escucho aquello ladeo su rostro al frente para ver con impacto aquella puerta de madera mientras escuchaba. _**–Pero ¿acaso no lo ves? tiene nuestros ojos mi cabello es igual como cuando nació... y esa pose con su dedo es tu vivo reflejo Alek. –**_

Nikiforov estaba temblando, de alguna forma aquello no le agradaba esas personas lo estaban, ¿confundiendo? en su interior se lideró un desorden caótico de emociones, no podía descifrar que era lo que sentía, pero amor o emoción por aquellas palabras o si quiera ilusión no era. Con movimientos lentos el decidió mejor apartarse de aquella puerta en cuanto lo hizo él se tropezó con una mesa en el pasillo, estuvo a punto de tirar un cuadro que había sobre esta cuando Nikiforov lo tomó apresurado y mientras lo colocaba con calma en su sitio.

Algo extraño ocurrió, pues como si fuera cosa del destino, las nubes que cubrieron aquella luna afuera se apartaban dando paso al astro que iluminó con su reflejo aquel cuadro en sus manos, era una pintura vieja. de quizás unos 28 años... Viktor inicio a temblar pues...

A sus recuerdos vino de manera apresurada la manta que Feodora le había mostrado, cuando ya tenía una edad de unos 18 años y ella le dijo que en esa manta, él había llegado envuelto al Orfanato y esa manta en especial que Viktor recordó que esta tenía dos letra bordadas en el borde que cubría su cabeza.

A H

Viktor descubrió que aquella fotografía dentro de aquel marco de madera, el único marco que no contaba con grandes y lujosos marcos, se mostraba de manera arrugada y desgastada aquel retraro, quizás había sido escondida o quizás la habían intentado romper.

Los orbes de Viktor iniciaron a temblar al darse cuenta que aquellas letras estaba ahí, él estaba de verdad asustado tanto que no escuchó que Historia había salido y estaba detrás suyo. Ella había salido molesta de aquella habitación y para su sorpresa Nikiforov estaba frente suyo en el pasillo, de pie con un rostro pálido y temblando.

Historia estaba más que segura que ese muchacho había escuchado todo y por lo tanto no se contuvo a hablar.

– **Esa fue la manta que usaste la última vez que te tuve en mis brazos...–** El platinado tragaba grueso y escuchaba. **– Esas letras significan tu nombre... Aunesto Hellms… mi nombre de soltera es, Historia Hellms–**

Viktor elevó su rostro, observó su reflejo en el vidrio de aquel ventanal y el de la peli plata a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y susurro

– **¿Que... que, es esto?–**

– **Viktor.–** La mujer inicio a acercarse, pero el de mirada coral dio dos pasos hacia atrás y grito.

– **¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! –**

Historia elevaba sus brazos quería abrazarlo, inicio a caminar más despacio y susurraba. – **Viktor... yo...soy tu madre.–**

El platinado negaba agachó su mirada y murmuró. **–Eso no es cierto...–**

– **Viktor...–**

– **Aléjese.–** Dijo molesto, para salir de ahí de manera apresurada cuando de pronto...

Una tonada suave y cálida melodía salía de los labios de aquella mujer, esa canción de cuna que había cantado a Victoria ella la está cantando con calma, Nikiforov se detuvo, su cuerpo inicio a temblar de manera descontrolada, con lentitud ladeo su rostro y entonces dos lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos mientras su madre.

– **¿La recuerdas? –** El no podía controlar sus deseos de llorar. **– Desde que naciste... te cantaba esa canción todas las noches y...–** Historia se quedó muda en silencio, las lágrimas la estaban ahogando.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, cuando de pronto, Nikiforov se limpiaba las lágrimas y susurraba.

– **Si usted... es quien dice ser...–** Cortó Viktor los sollozos de aquella platinada. **– Respondamos una cosa.–** Dijo Nikiforov de forma seria.

Alek había salido al escuchar las voces y en cuanto lo hizo escucho. **–¿Porque me abandonaste?–**

El castaño dio un sobre salto, no entendía que pasaba pero tal parecia Viktor estaba teniendo una expresión llena de odio, observando a su esposa la cual...

– **Yo...–** Historia no podía decir nada, su emoción le ganó, pero eso fue malo puesto que Nikiforov observaba molesto a Alek y expresaba en ruso.

– **ALEJE A ESTA MUJER DE MI VISTA, NO QUIERO VERLA... MIS TRATOS SOLO SERÁN CON USTED.–**

un golpe horrible se sintió en el pecho de Historia la cual cayó al piso con la mirada enorme y las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.

– **Señor Alek, agradezco lo que hicieron por los niños.–** Exponía con voz grave y profunda **.–Le pido que siga pendiente de ellos, cuando yo pueda le compensare lo que invirtió.–**

– **Señor Nikiforov usted no debe pagarme nada, solo escuche. –**

– **¡No!–** Grito, observando a aquel con furia **.– Ahora entiendo todo... usted también, me mintió... –**

– **Viktor por favor, escucha lo que tenemos que decirte...–**

– **¡Hijo!–** Gritó Historia.

– **¡CÁLLATE NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASI! –**

Nikiforov trataba de controlarse, elevó una de sus manos y jaloneándolo sus cabellos, deseo salir de ahí corriendo, caminar en el frio e ir a casa, pero no podía desesperarse, no podía pensar solo en él, como pudo él se tranquilizó y termino diciendo con una mirada sombría y decepcionada.

– **No me llames así... Ahora mismo no, me largo de aquí, porque Yuri puede enfermar pero me iré a primera hora. –**

– **Está bien pero escuche...–**

– **Lo siento, pero no quiero escuchar nada...–** Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando de manera apresurada hasta llegar a la habitación en la cual azotó la puerta, causando que Yuri se despertará y fuera testigo. de algo completamente desconcertante, Viktor había tomado uno de los espejos y los había lanzado al piso rompiéndolo luego se había tirado al suelo de rodillas, golpeando la alfombra, Katsuki asustado fue con él para abrazarlo de prisa y susurrar.

– **¿Que pasa Viktor que sucede?–**

– **Nunca debí venir aquí. –**

– **Viktor. –**

Sin hacerle preguntas Yuri lo consoló y lo llevo con él a la cama y le ayudo a dormirse... mientras el perdía la conciencia susurraba. **–Nos iremos al amanecer.–**

– **si...–**

Yuri no sabía que hacer o que decir se preguntaba una y otra vez que había ocurrido...pero Viktor no le dijo nada.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

A la mañana siguiente Sergei había llegado muy temprano, Yuri y Viktor subían a su auto ante la mirada más triste de aquella pareja la cual los observaba por los cristales de las ventanas.

Mientras que ellos se perdían por el camino... de regreso a casa de Mila. Unas horas pasaron y finalmente, al llegar a casa de la peli roja Yuri aplicó fuerza para saber que ocurría, fue entonces que Viktor se sentaba en el sofá con un rostro totalmente triste y una mirada la cual demostraba que su corazón y espíritu había sido destrozado.

– **Nunca debí ir ahí Yuri.–**

– **Pero que sucede ¿puedes decirme?–**

– **Esa mujer Yuri...–**

– **¿Que hay con esa mujer?–**

– **De alguna forma ella... ella. –** Intentaba decir sin poder evitar el horrible nudo en su garganta estaba molesto, de verdad que lo estaba. **–Ella es la mujer que me abandonó. –**

-...-Yuri agrandó la mirada y llevo sus manos a su boca susurrando. **–No, no puede ser Viktor.–**

– **Esa mujer... esa mujer... es mi madre Yuri.–**

 **Viktor...-** Dijo notando como él estaba furioso

– **Estoy molesto, hubiese querido no saber esa verdad nunca.–**

– **Pero ¿qué dices...? –**

– **No entiendes, tú no sabes cuánto dolor me causó su abandono. –**

– **Oye pero no estás seguro, debe haber un error. –**

– **No lo hay... esa mujer, es idéntica a mí, ella fue quien me enseñó esa canción y también... ella fue quien me dejo. –**

– **Viktor... –**

Yuri le abrazó de forma fuerte causando que Nikiforov recibiera calma en esos brazos y en su hija mientras se calmaba él expresaba.

– **Tranquilízate, ya está bien, sé que no te gustará lo que te diré pero... si es en verdad la persona que dices, debes hablar con ella y saber porque lo hizo.–**

– **No hay excusa que valga, cualquier cosa que me diga no va a remediar esos años de dolor Yuri.–**

– **Viktor no es bueno sentir tanto rencor y odio. –**

Nikiforov cerró los ojos permitió que Yuri le tranquilizara, pero él estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera los movimientos de Victoria le dieron calma, en aquel abrazo que le dedicaba su japonés. Había descubierto algo, desenterrado su pasado de maneras tan inesperadas que no sabía qué hacer, sentía tanto rencor hacia esa mujer que él solo pensar en ella, lo enfermaba. Y es que había sufrido desde pequeño, necesitado de un abrazo de su madre y de los consejos de su padre. Todo esto lo termino de destruir, no podía estar peor…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gusado n_n.**

 **Cierto Historia tiene el cabello largo, liso y si vieron el video, la chica que aparece ahí es una chica de Fate Zero. Gracias por su preferencia n_n**

 **Aurora!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola como están! Aurora aquí otra vez con otro capítulo…**

 **Dismailer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de exclusividad de Kubo y sus animadores. Los personajes creados son míos y no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera trama de YOI.**

 **Advertencias: Aliste la caja de pañuelos, okay no, en el siguiente capítulo se hablara de una asociación internacional deportiva, la cual NO EXISTE (al menos eso pienso yo) así que les aviso para las personas que son muy perfeccionistas y que podrían criticar esa parte XD aunque estoy segura que no lo harán y si lo hacen pues ahí está su respuesta n_n**

 **Por otro lado, espero que les agrade.**

 **Una vez más gracias a GABRIELA BONILLA por ayudarme a editar.**

 **Y UN ENORME ¡GRACIAS!**

 **A todas las personas que han dejado su comentario, su like en FB, su follow y favorito en FF y sus votos en Wattpad n_n esta aurora está contenta… he recibido muy buenas críticas de parte de las sensaciones que les he causado ToT sé que la trama está muy dura para Vitya y se pondrá peor… pero recuerden que después de tanto dolor vendrán los tiempos lindos y locos (COMEDIA A FULL Y AMOR, SEXO, Y AMOR, SEXO…. PATINAJE, SEXO… JAPON, SEXO,.. RUSIA… SEXO, PADRES, SEXOOO…. Y MAS)**

 **Bueno sin mas me despido HASTA EL PROXIMO ¡MIERCOLES!**

 **(Este domingo no habrá capitulo por cuestiones técnicas n_n)**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 13: "La pequeña luz en el túnel... impotencia, HISTORIA." parte 2.**

Ese domingo se estaba yendo despacio... Yuri se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su platinado, este por su lado estaba dormido, Katsuki suspiraba pues por fin Viktor había obedecido a sus ruegos por tranquilizarse y tomar una siesta para que todo lo que sintió al volver de ese castillo fuera olvidado por al menos un momento. El peli negro caminaba por la habitación acercándose a las ventanas en donde, con movimientos lentos, cerraba las cortinas y regresaba a la cama, cubría a Nikiforov al cual observó con ternura y acarició con su mano derecha sus cabellos.

Yuri observaba con mucha preocupación a Viktor, había curveado sus cejas y pensado. _–"Viktor... no puedo dejarte así..."–_ Katsuki acomodó los cabellos de Nikiforov tras su oreja y notó que en los rabillos de los ojos de su pentacampeón aún habían lágrimas.

Se agachó con cuidado para brindarle un beso tierno y tranquilizador, pues al menos la expresión en el rostro de Viktor se reflejaba lo relajado y tranquilo que dormía; Yuri al estar cerca de aquel rostro escuchó el suave murmullo de su respiración el cual le dio tranquilidad. En silencio y sin hacer mucho ruido, solo escuchándose el tronar de la madera en aquel piso, se condujo a la puerta y susurró muy bajito.

– **Dejemos a tu papá dormir, Victoria. –**

Ya cerraba la puerta con calma cuando su niña se movió dedicándole una suave patada en su interior, Katsuki acarició ese lugar y expuso.

– **Lo sé... también estas preocupada. –**

El silencio en la sala le hizo ver a su alrededor, los adornos de aquel hogar hicieron sentirse un poco inquieto a Yuri, estaba solo en ese país tratando de calmar a Nikiforov y él, que nunca en su vida había intentado entrometerse en la vida de los demás, ahora estaba sumergido en la misma desesperación de aquel ruso. Y era para menos era su pareja debía ser fuerte por Viktor, Victoria y él mismo.

Yuri apreciaba los cuadros familiares de Babicheva, esto causó una lucha interna de pensamientos.

Uno de ellos era el tema de irse a Japón y el otro era Historia Stjepanovic.

Un poco desesperado, Yuri decidió situarse en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana para sacar su celular de entre sus cómodas ropas holgadas y con calma marcaba a Hasetsu, pues inquieto se dio cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se comunicaba con su gente...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Kyuushu... Hasetsu, Yu-Topihola Katsuki.**

El teléfono de aquella casa resonó, eran las 2 de la mañana en ese lado del mundo y el silencio se vivía en aquel hogar, pero el sonido intermitente de aquel teléfono causó que la castaña hija de Hiroko y Toshiya despertara. Con prisa, Mari fue al pasillo de aquellas habitaciones en donde había un teléfono y respondió.

– **Hola. –**

– _ **Mari, nee chan. –**_

– **¡Yuri! –**

Gritó ella completamente sobre exaltada, al instante en que ella nombró a su hermano, Hiroko y Toshiya, los cuales estaban de pie en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, se emocionaron, rápidamente llegaron para situarse al lado de su hija la cual apartó el aparato de su oreja y presionó el botón que permitía accionar el _speaker_ para que los tres escucharan la voz de Yuri.

– **¡Hijito!** **–**

– _ **Hola… madre.**_ _ **–**_

– **Yuri... ¿está todo bien por ahí?** **–** Cuestionaba su padre muy apurado y necesitado de respuestas pues de ese lado del mundo; Viktor estaba en las noticias y también su hijo, pero lo que más angustiaba al Katsuki mayor era la sorpresiva verdad de este que resultó ser huérfano.

– **Yuri.** **–** Llamó Mari. **–** **Primero que nada, ¿cómo estás?** **–**

– _ **Yo estoy bien... pero Viktor...**_ _ **–**_ Katsuki hizo una pausa para susurrar con calma y una profunda voz grave. _**–**_ _ **Las cosas se han complicado demasiado, creo que no se solucionaran pronto.**_ _ **–**_

– **Hijo pero ¿tú estás bien?** **–**

– _ **Sí mamá... Viktor siempre me cuida y trata de que estemos bien.**_ **–** Respondió el peli negro con mucha calma y tristeza en su voz.

– **Yuri... vimos las noticias.** **–** Dijo su hermana, notando en Yuri un suspiro en la otra línea al tiempo que un pequeño quejido.

– _ **Es demasiado triste lo que le está pasando.**_ _ **–**_ Expresó desesperado.

 _ **-...-**_ Los Katsuki guardaron silencio hasta que Toshiya se armó de valor y cuestionó.

– **¿Qué piensas hacer?** **–**

– _ **Eso es lo que no sé... quiero quedarme y ayudarle a tener paciencia y fuerza, pero... Victoria nacerá en menos de 3 meses y no podré viajar en dos semanas más.**_ _ **–**_

Hiroko escuchaba todo aquello con atención, ella pensaba muchísimas situaciones, qué podría hacer su hijo, pero también el miedo la estaba invadiendo, su querido Yuri solo en un país tan malo, con doctores desconocidos que a lo mejor no lo tratarían de la forma que se debe.

– _ **Viktor me necesita, no puedo apartarme de su lado.**_ _ **–**_

Escucharon todos, para Hiroko esto dicho por su pequeño era un desgarrador ruego, el cual se tradujo que su pequeño deseaba quedarse en Rusia, pasara lo que pasara.

– **Pero tú debes ver a la doctora y mi nieta...** **–** Expresó Toshiya.

– **Yuri... escúchame.** **–** Habló por fin Hiroko de forma seria y determinada, estaba decidida a darle ánimos a su hijo y aunque quizás estuviera haciendo mal, ella lo empujó a quedarse un poco más **.** **–** **Intenta venir en dos semanas más... Viktor te necesita allá... hablaré con Kim para saber qué podemos hacer, a lo mejor ella puede hacerte una cita con un doctor de confianza en Rusia.** **–**

– _ **Pero mamá, nosotros no tenemos dinero.**_ _ **–**_

– **Te enviaremos dinero.** **–** Expuso Toshiya.

– _**¡Eh! No, no…**_ _ **Vamos a tranquilizarnos, denme dos semanas... solo eso les pido y por favor no juzguen a Viktor.**_ _ **–**_

– **Para nada hijo, él ya es de nuestra familia...** **–** Dijo el castaño, tranquilizando a su hijo el cual agradeció, al menos sus padres no eran tan estrictos en ese punto, de verdad Yuri se sentía tan agradecido por haber nacido en esa tan peculiar familia.

– **Avísanos si necesitas algo por favor.** **–** Decía Mari muy angustiada.

– _ **Así lo hare...**_ _ **–**_

Respondió Yuri liberando un largo suspiro tras la línea telefónica...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El lunes llegó y Viktor aún estaba en silencio, no mostraba su rostro animado y apenas tenía ganas para sonreír o decir alguna que otra tontería, para él, aunque la noticia de Yuri por avisarle que se iría en dos semanas, solo le alegro por unas horas, su tristeza ganaba más que la emocionante noticia, pues pensaba… ¿De qué servía ilusionarse si no podía ir con su chico a Japón? Nikiforov entonces ,para no hacer sentir mal a su chico, se había dedicado a solo encargarse de atender a Yuri cuando lo necesitaba y a brindarle abrazos y besos, que no eran más que solo consuelos.

Esa noche estaban ambos en la mesa cenando en silencio cuando la puerta de aquella casa se abrió y tras de esta, Mila.

– **¡Hola!** **–**

Saludó muy emocionada mientras cerraba aquella puerta y se sacaba la bufanda, notando el clima apagado y silencioso en esa casa. Babicheva enseguida se extrañó tanto que exclamó.

– **¿Pasó algo?** **–**

– **Hola Mila.** **–**

Saludó Yuri, poniéndose en pie de su silla y tomando el plato de Viktor, el cual no había ni siquiera tocado su comida desde hace media hora. Nikiforov no saludó ni se quejó porque Yuri le retiraba la comida, que con pena veía ser tirada a la basura, estaba tan deprimido que solo optó por alimentarse tomando un poco de zumo de uva mientras Yuri le observaba con tristeza y llevaba los platos al fregadero, los cuales se encargó de lavar.

Viktor, por otro lado, se ponía de pie y caminaba de forma lenta hacia aquella habitación la cual había terminado siendo su santuario para ahogar sus penas y tristeza.

Mila había sido testigo de toda aquella extraña situación, era sumamente raro ver a Viktor de esa forma, tanto que no se contuvo y se acercó a Yuri, al cual enseguida cuestionó. **–** **¿Yuri que pasó?** **–**

– **Viktor esta triste.** **–**

– **¿Eh? Y, ¿por qué?** **–**

– **Larga historia.** **–** Respondió con mucha calma el de gafas, observando a su amiga la cual estaba de pie a su lado izquierdo, Yuri al girar a verla, por vivo reflejo, sus ojos notaron una persona asomarse por la ventana afuera de esta. **–** **¿Eh?** **–**

Mila se giró y cuestionó. **–** **¿Yuri qué sucede?** **–**

– **Me pareció ver a alguien afuera.** **–**

Babicheva con Katsuki se acercaron a la ventana. **–** **Yo no veo nada.** **–** Dijo la oji azul mientras se apartaba y se dirigía a la puerta para salir a ver de quien se trataba pero, para su sorpresa, no había nadie. lla regresó y cuando Yuri estuvo más tranquilo, pues se había llevado un susto con esa sombra en la ventana, ella informó.

– **Bueno... no hay nadie.** **–**

– **Eso fue raro…** **–** Dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

La peli roja enseguida expuso. **–** **Eso no tiene importancia.** **–** Yuri observaba a la chica la cual, con una hermosa expresión emocionada, agregó. **–** **Estoy segura que lo que traigo desde Milán para tu querido novio subirá un poco sus ánimos...** **–**

– **¿Qué quieres decir?** **–** Cuestionó Katsuki intrigado.

– **Traigo la noticia más importante que cambiará todo el mundo de Viktor, bueno...** **–** Expuso observando y acariciando el vientre de Yuri agregando. **–** **Además de Victoria obvio.** **–**

– **¿Qué cosas dices Mila?** **–** Inquirió Yuri sonrojado.

– **Ya verás lo que le traigo de Milán.** **–**

Yuri observó a la chica con emoción y con dudas cuestionó. **–** **¿Qué es lo que traes?** **–**

– **Ven te lo mostraré, pero hay que mostrarle a Viktor también.** **–** Dijo tomando su mano para ir a aquella habitación en la cual Nikiforov estaba recostado mirando el techo.

Ante ver a esos dos entrar, susurró.

– **Mila ahora no tengo ánimos de tus relatos en las tiendas de Milán.** **–**

– **Nada de eso Viktor.** **–** Acotó acercándose a la cama y tomándolo de las manos para sentarlo de manera apurada.

Ya que Nikiforov estuvo sentado en la orilla de la cama Babicheva hizo sentarse a Yuri a su lado y paso seguido fue a la sala, tomó su maleta de mano y regresó para prender la luz y gritar emocionada.

– **Compré muchas cosas para ustedes jajaja y para Victoria también.** – Expuso ilusionada, la muchacha de cabellera roja y mirada azul.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos y con un rostro serio expuso. **– ¿A** **caso no te fui claro?** **–**

– **V** **amos Viktor solo dale una oportunidad trata de animarte.** **–**

– **Pues no lo está logrando…** **–** Dijo recibiendo con horror una caja y abriéndola para apreciar el contenido de esta, susurró. **–E** **sta corbata está horrenda.** **–** Mientras Viktor observaba con desaprobación aquel trozo de tela, Yuri recibía un pequeño mameluco rosa para bebés.

– **¡Oh!** **Mila, que lindo.** **–**

– **¿Te gusta Yuri? –**

– **¡Sí! Creo que a Victoria le gustará mucho ¡GRACIAS! –**

– **Qu** **e alivio que te gustó Yuri... porque no sabía que regalarte de tantas cosas hermosas que vi en la tienda y pues, tuve que contarle a Sara lo de tu estado para que me ayudara a decidir qué comprarle a la bebé.** **–**

Yuri se sobre saltó observando con impacto a su amiga, a su lado Viktor reía bajito y susurraba. **– Yuri~~ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –** El inocentemente negó y observó con atención a su platinado el cual dibujó una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que respondió. **–Significa que a** **hora todo el mundo lo sabrá jajaja.** **–**

– **Mila-chan...** **–** Gruñía Katsuki observándola con ojos asesinos pero tiernos, cosa que la joven se rascaba los cabellos y negaba con su cabeza.

– **No te preocupes Yuri… e** **lla prometió que nadie lo sabría.** **–**

Yuri soltó un suspiro y expuso. **–** **Está bien.** **–**

– **Bueno... pero regresando al tema en cuestión…** **–** Expuso con una expresión sumamente feliz y animada. **–E** **sos regalos no son nada en comparación a lo que tengo aquí.** **–** Dijo ella tomando un sobre, el cual lo entregó en manos de Viktor quien lo tomó con dudas y cuestionó.

– **Mila,** **¿qué es esto?** **–**

– **Ábrelo y sabrás, Viktor.** **–**

Nikiforov, observó las letras en el encabezado de aquel papel blanco, leer el nombre de la asociación deportiva no le dio buena espina; no obstante, al apreciar la emoción de Babicheva decidió darle una oportunidad a aquel papel dentro del sobre, el cual rompió por un lado, mientras que Katsuki observaba con atención a su platinado y aquellas manos como por fin sacaban aquel papel doblado en tres partes para extenderlo y por fin Nikiforov inició a leer el documento, el cual tenía el sello de las diferentes asociaciones de deporte artístico del mundo. Viktor dio un vistazo rápido y en cuanto leyó el encabezado sus ojos iniciaron a llenarse de lágrimas pues justo ahí decía que...

 _ **"Estimado señor Viktor Nikiforov.**_

 _ **Por medio de la presente le hacemos saber nuestros mejores deseos, ante la cruda realidad que está viviendo. Como asociación de deportes internacionales queremos felicitarlo por todo el trayecto, logros y por todo lo que le dio a su país y al mundo.**_

 _ **Es un orgullo el cual no merece ser atrapado y rechazado de la forma arbitraria que lo han hecho, por lo tanto, el principal motivo de este documento es para informarle que: Usted tiene todo el apoyo de la asociación internacional de deportes artísticos.**_

 _ **Le solicitamos que nos haga el honor de participar como atleta amateur y de manera independiente, en el próximo Rostelecom a celebrarse en dos meses en la ciudad de Moscú.**_

 _ **Hemos tenido la aprobación de los diferentes países del mundo los cuales han permitido que esto suceda y por lo tanto todos estamos de acuerdo en que queremos que los represente en este magno acto.**_

 _ **Luego de su participación en Rostelecom y cuando usted solucione el problema con su país, se tramitará un pasaporte de clasificación especial deportiva extendido para Viktor Nikiforov Atleta internacional independiente, además de eso, si usted no desea ser independiente; le adjuntamos una lista de los países que desean que usted forme parte de su equipo nacional... con promesa a que usted representará el país al cual elija."**_

Viktor se detuvo, no podía seguir leyendo, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Abrazó a Yuri y mostró aquel trozo de papel a su frente para ambos poder leer aquellas líneas, ante la emoción de ambos Viktor inició a sentir un impresionante deseo de gritar y de ir al hielo ya mismo, no obstante, prosiguió.

 _ **"Apreciamos su esfuerzo y admiramos su voluntad de traer al mundo el arte que usted nos compartió... no vamos a permitir que una leyenda muera...**_

 _ **Por lo tanto bienvenido de nuevo Viktor Nikiforov.**_

 _ **Pentacampeón del mundo."**_

Yuri había alcanzado a leer y la emoción se había apoderado de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo susurró. **–** **Viktor eso es…** **–**

– **Es un acuerdo para que Viktor se represente como atleta independiente... no es necesario que represente a Rusia en el Rostelecom o en los torneos de invierno pero sí necesitará un país para las olimpiadas.** **–**

– **¡Viktor!** **–**

El mencionado se puso en pie, su rostro cambió de estar triste a uno completamente emocionado e ilusionado, tomó a Yuri por las manos y lo elevó mientras lo abrazaba y expresaba en su oído.

– **Yuri... esto es... simplemente un regalo.** **–**

Mila sonreía y fue tomada en un fuerte abrazo dando un enorme grito diciendo. **–** **¡Vas a patinar Viktor!** **–**

– **¡Sí!** **–**

Las sonrisas invadieron aquella habitación, de nuevo se le habían devuelto las alas que lo representaban, pero la verdad era, ¿Rusia lo permitiría?

Esa noche Viktor permaneció animado y hablando con Mila, la cual le había dicho lo que ocurrió en Milán y en los distintos lugares en los que fueron invocados sus compañeros de patinaje, Estados Unidos, China, Corea, entre otros y también le informaba que los directores de la asociación estarían reuniéndose con él a mediados de semana para tratar su caso.

Mientras ellos concretaban la hora y la fecha de esa reunión, afuera...

Yuri había aprovechado el momento de esos dos, para disimuladamente ir afuera con la excusa de que sacaba la basura pues, al menos se dedicaría a ayudar en las asignaciones de aquella casa, mientras lo hacía, giró a ver a su lado derecho en donde había descubierto que una persona observaba por la ventana, tenía una capucha blanca y parecía estar acechando, Yuri tuvo miedo, pero de pronto y de forma inmediata la reconoció.

– **¿** **Señora Historia...?** **–**

La platinada casi cae a un lado en el piso helado y lleno de nieve, pero logró sujetarse de los barrotes de la ventana y expuso asustada y con suavidad. **–** **Ah Yuri.** **–**

– **¿Qué está haciendo?** **–**

– **Yo, yo... solo...** **–**

– **¿** **Está vigilando a Viktor?** **–**

– **Pues...** **–** Buscaba una excusa cuando de pronto recordó que Yuri no debería estar ahí pues. **–** **¿Usted... no iba a irse hoy?** **–**

Yuri dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tierna y expuso. **–** **Retrasé mi vuelo para dos semanas...** **–** Katsuki analizaba a aquella mujer la cual observaba con vergüenza el piso, parecía una niña que había cometido algo que no debía, eso le dio ternura a Katsuki y sin contenerse expuso. – **Señora Historia, podría enfermarse estando aquí afuera... ¿por qué no entra?** **–**

– **Me encantaría, pero Viktor no quiere verme, por eso yo…** **–**

– **Tranquila.** **–** Dijo Yuri observando hacia la puerta para asegurarse que no lo vieran o los vieran, Katsuki la llevó al callejón y mientras la observaba con atención, pues es que era idéntica a Viktor, susurró. **–** **Déjeme pensar, ¿qué podemos hacer para que Viktor hable con usted?** **–**

– **Yuri. –** Expuso ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos, estaba completamente ilusionada por aquello dicho por su querido yerno, sin embargo, aquel grito de su hijo y el deseo abnegado de no quererla ver o tenerla cerca le hizo decaer y susurrar **. –** **Eres muy amable, pero...** **–**

– **P** **or favor.** **–** Silenció Katsuki a aquella platinada dedicándole una mirada tierna, inocente y humilde, Historia prestó atención a lo que Yuri diría y este con suavidad cuestionó. **–** **¿Podría venir esta semana? -**

– **¿Eh, pero?** **Pero Viktor…–**

– **Sé que Viktor no quiere verla, pero yo sí deseo escucharla, necesito saber... ¿Por qué?** **–**

– **Yuri...** **–**

– **Por favor...** **–**

Historia asintió y susurró. **–** **E-está bien... ¿Qué día estaría bien?** **–**

Yuri enseguida respondió. **–** **El miércoles... a las 12.** **–**

– _**¡Yuri!**_ _ **–**_ Escucharon ambos a Viktor, el cual había salido para ver qué lo entretenía tanto.

– **¡Rápido, váyase a casa!** **–**

– _**¡Yuri!**_ _ **–**_

– **Gracias...** **–** Dijo ella, saliendo del callejón y caminando apresurada cruzando la calle mientras que, Viktor giraba en la esquina de aquel lugar y encontraba a Katsuki, el cual dio un salto al verlo pues, el susto fue tremendo al tener a Viktor a su lado cuestionando.

– **¿Qué haces aquí? está muy frío, ¿tratas de congelar a Victoria?** **–** Aquella pregunta la había hecho con un tono feliz, pues era lógico que Yuri no le haría daño a su nena.

Katsuki negó y abrazó a su peli plata para besarle y susurrar. **–** **Por fin sonríes.** **–**

– **Yuri. –** Dijo abrazándole con amor y fuerza. **–** **Estoy feliz... por eso quiero, que vayamos a cenar.** **–**

– **Pero…** **–**

– **No me importa, yo te voy a defender si hay estúpidos en el camino, además... unos amigos irán con nosotros.** **–**

– **¿Amigos?** **–**

– **Te cuento adentro.** **–** Expresó Nikiforov para tomar a su chico de una mano y llevarlo a la seguridad y calidez de aquel hogar, mientras Yuri giraba a ver para notar como Historia ya partía en su elegante auto.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Plaza Roja Moscú.**

Mila, Viktor y Yuri habían llegado por fin a ese lugar. Sergei hablaba para los tres de forma emocionada observándolos por el retrovisor.

– **Bueno... recuerden que estaré en este lugar a las 12 de la media noche esperándoles.** **–**

– **Gracias Sergi.** **–**

– **Oh Mila... no me tientes.** **–**

– **Tranquilo viejo decrepito.** **–** expresaba Viktor en ruso, muerto de risa ya que ese hombre trataba de conquistar a una adolecente. Mientras, Yuri era ayudado para salir de aquel auto. En cuanto lo hizo el frío viento causó que su cara se sonrojara y susurraba abrazándose a su capa y abrigo.

– **Que... frío.** **–**

– **Ya mi amor... te prometo que esta noche no pasarás frío.** **–**

– **¿Viktor...?** **–** Inquirió Yuri sin entender, observaba a su pentacampeón cuando de pronto.

– **¡YURI!** **–**

Katsuki escuchó la voz de alguien sumamente conocido para él, de prisa se giró y fue abrazado por el que por mucho tiempo, fue su amigo.

– **¡Phichito-Kun!** **–**

– **¡Yuri, awwww Yuri!** **–** Gritaba emocionado acariciándose al japonés como si fuera a un peluche, mientras cierto peli plata se tensaba y gruñía.

– **Chulanont... entiendo que estás emocionado, pero...** **–** Expresó con voz grave y un poco siniestra. **–** **¿Esto debe ser necesario?** **–**

– **Es que míralo, está tan lindo aw, quiero abrazarlo toda la noche.** **–**

– **Phichito-kun.** **–** expuso Yuri un poco nervioso, pues Viktor no tenía un rostro agradable, parecía Yurio versión adulta.

– **Jajaja, que lindos.** **–** Exponía una voz femenina, se trataba de Sara Crispino y a su lado estaban Michelle Crispino, Emil Nekola, Georgi y Otabek Altín.

– **¡No me lo creo! ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste Sara?** **–** Michelle estaba asombrado y con una expresión perturbadora en su rostro.

– **Así es, tú y Emil nos deben la cena a Mila y a mí.** **–**

– **Impresionante, entonces es verdad, Katsuki está embarazado.** **–** Exponía Altín asustado, a su lado Georgi sonreía de manera un tanto ganadora, pues él ya lo sabía desde antes.

Viktor había elevado su mano derecha y se masajeaba la cien mientras que Yuri a su lado aún siendo abrazado por Chulanont suspiraba y decía.

– **Creo que Sara no guardó el secreto.** **–**

– **Era imposible guardarlo si se te nota a millas.** **–** Expuso la morena de mirada violeta apartando a Phichit y con corazones en sus ojos susurraba. **–** **¡Qué lindo te ves!** **–**

El grupo de chicos rodeo a Yuri dejando exiliado a Nikiforov, el cual expresaba de forma grave y muy molesta.

– **¿Ahora todos lo tocan? ¿Incluso Michelle?** **–** Apretó sus puños y Georgi a su lado susurró.

– **¿Viktor, acaso estás celoso?** **–**

Nikiforov se contuvo, se relajó un poco y agrandó su mirada, ¿acaso era verdad? ¿Estaba celoso? Al frente Yuri era muy atacado con preguntas mientras él feliz las respondía acariciando su vientre, esa escena causó en el pentacampeón una sensación de orgullo y de amor terrible, había logrado llevarse un gran triunfo. Había conquistado a ese japonés y era suyo, solo suyo, aunque fuera objeto de caricias en ese momento, Yuri era su Yuri... Su mirada cambió a una insana y un dedo se elevó a sus labios, la expresión de Viktor se tornó en una llena de deseo susurrando.

– **Yuri... te has puesto muy guapo... más de lo que eras, esta noche yo...** **–**

– **P** **ervertido.** **–** Expuso Mila al lado de Nikiforov sacándolo de sus pensamientos eros. Ella fue vista por un Nikiforov muy ilusionado, el cual exponía.

– **Mila ¿te vas a quedar a dormir con Sara esta noche y todas las noches de aquí a 15 días?** **–**

Babicheva se cruzó de brazos y gruñó. **– ¿Me estás echando de mi casa Viktor?** –

– **No, ¿cómo crees? Es solo que… Yuri se va a Japón en dos semanas más y yo…–**

– **¡Okay!** **–**

Ya concretado el asunto, el grupo estaba más que animado. Los 9 patinadores decidieron iniciar a caminar por las calles para buscar un restaurante.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Unos minutos después, ya estaban sentados en la enorme mesa de ese restaurante local en donde por lo que se veía, adoraban a Nikiforov, pues desde que lo vieron, la dueña gritó emocionada y lo abrazó al punto que elevaron la voz y pregonaron que ahí estaba el héroe de Rusia, aunque la prensa dijera lo contrario.

Viktor se dio cuenta entonces que no todo el país lo odiaba, había un gran porcentaje de gente que todavía lo apoyaba. Eso le daba muchos más ánimos para continuar como un atleta independiente.

– **Yuri, cuéntanos ¿cuándo nacerá? –**

– **Yo lo que quiero saber es, ¿cómo pasó esto?–** inquirió Crispino silenciando a Chulanont, el cual soltó a reír y expuso.

– **Pasó como todos, Mickey, ellos tuvieron sexo. –**

– **¡Ahhh ya cállate, que asco! –**

Yuri no se sintió avergonzado por ese hecho que había confirmado su querido amigo, es más soltó a reír mientras Nekola, quien había mostrado ser silencioso, se soltó en risas descarriadas y expuso.

– **Yo sé de buena fuente que Mickey le tiene miedo al sexo. –**

– **Cállate Nekola. –**

– **Yuri yo sé, de buena fuente quienes tienen mucho sexo. –** Expuso Mila causando en Viktor atragantarse con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

– **... ¿de qué estás hablando? –**

– **Viktor... –** Llamó Yuri avergonzado y más rojo que un tomate.

– **Vamos a que los he descubierto varias veces en un intento fallido. –**

Ambos se sonrojaron, mientras Yuri se rascaba los cabellos, la reunión estaba muy amena entre esos 8 sujetos; sin embargo, cierto peli negro de Kazajstán no parecía prestar atención a lo que ellos decían. Mila y Sara lo notaron, enseguida la peli roja susurró.

– **Lamento no haber invitado a Yuri, Otabek, pero él no sabe nada de lo que pasa con Katsuki y bueno ya sabes cómo es él. –**

– **Está bien, entiendo... –**

El ambiente se silenció un poco, Yuri y Viktor observaban con atención a ese chico el cual parecía estar muy solo y pensativo, la cena se llevó muy bien con extravagantes comentarios de parte de Phichit acerca de la reunión que tuvieron, además de contarles a la pareja lo que le pasó a Yuri Plisetsky y a JJ.

– **Jum eso está muy extraño. –** Decía Viktor. **– ¿Cómo es que Yurio no se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto molesto iba hacia él? –**

– **A lo mejor se distrajo, él sabe hacer cosas raras cuando está distraído. –** Expresaba Mila muy seria.

– **¿Pero con qué... o con quién? –** Viktor y Mila observaban a Altín, quien tenía un rostro neutral y serio.

El clima estaba tenso, todas aquellas miradas estaban en el peli negro el cual, parecía observarlos con una expresión en su rostro de… ¨No sé de qué están hablando¨ cuando de pronto.

– **¡Ay, auch...! –**

En la mesa todos se sobre exaltaron por el pequeño grito y gemido de dolor de parte de cierto peli negro, quien era visto por todos con susto.

Nikiforov aprisa susurró. **– ¿Yuri qué pasa? –**

– **Ahhhgmmm... –** Katsuki había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios.

Mientras que el pánico se vivía en la mesa **. – ¡Por dios la bebé ya viene! –** Gritó al borde de la locura Phichit.

– **¡Hay que hacer algo!–** Expuso Michelle asustado. **–Emil, HAZ ALGO. –**

– **Okay. –** Respondía el joven de barba poniéndose en pie mientras que Mila y Sara estaban asustándose.

– **Yuri respira... eso calmará las contracciones. –** Exponía Georgi asustado, mientras Otabek lo observa y cuestiona.

– **¿Cómo sabes eso? –**

– **Pues es que lo vi en una película. –**

Aquella mesa parecía un circo mientras que el de gafas, elevaba una de sus manos a su boca y se soltaba a reír desenfrenadamente. Tanto Viktor como los demás torcieron sus rostros en señal de no entender por qué tanta risa.

– **¡Son las contracciones llamen a una ambulancia! –** Gritaba Chulanont. **– ¡RÁPIDO! ¡MI AMIGO VA A TENER A SU BEBÉ! –** Exponía a los cuatro vientos, causando que todos los comensales los observarán con rostros confusos, ahí nadie hablaba inglés y menos tailandés.

Yuri por otro lado susurraba . **–Jajaja, sus caras. –**

Viktor al notar lo divertido que estaba su peli negro se apresuró a cuestionar. **–Oye Yuri... entonces, ¿estás bien? –**

– **Sí... es solo que Victoria pateó muy fuerte... creo que me reacomodó algo por dentro. –**

– **¿Entonces todavía no nace? –** Cuestionó Emil con un mantel en su boca, parecía haberse vestido para ayudar en el parto.

– **Aléjese de mi Nekola-san. –** Impuso Yuri asustado. Katsuki notó los rostros pálidos de todos sus amigos y exclamó. **– Ya lo siento, pero…–** Dedicó una sonrisa amable y tierna a los ahí presentes. **–Para eso falta mucho, al menos unos 3 meses y no la voy a tener en un restaurante. –** Exponía contento.

– **Qué alivio. –** Dijeron Mila y Sara.-

– **Si me disculpan voy a desmallarme.** **–** Expresó Michelle cayendo sin chiste en la mesa.

– **¡Mickey! –** Gritó Emil corriendo a su lado...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Toda esa locura se terminó, ya estaban despidiéndose en la plaza roja, para fortuna de la pareja, ellos se quedarían en Rusia hasta que el Rostelecom iniciara. Mila y los otros entonces les acompañaron a Viktor y Yuri a buscar a Sergei.

Y en cuanto llegaron, ella exponía a Viktor quien ya había ayudado a Yuri a subir al auto. **–Viktor no te pregunté por qué estabas triste pero... olvídate de eso esta noche... –** Observó a Yuri ya sentado en el asiento trasero de aquel auto cuando la peli roja agregó. **–Hagan el amor y dense apoyo, los quiero mucho. –**

Viktor se sonrojo y expuso. **–Mila... –**

– **Sé que Yuri se irá en dos semanas... aprovéchenlas al máximo. –** Su amigo asintió y se dedicó a ir a aquel auto para unirse a su japonés.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Hogar de Babicheva...**

Yuri estaba muy divertido aún con lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante, su alegría salía a borbotones de su hermosa boca expresando una sonrisa tierna y sincera. Viktor había quedado encantado, por aquello, hacia mucho que no veía reír así a su chico... bueno rara vez lo había visto así.

– **¿Viste sus rostros? por Dios casi se mueren del susto. –**

– **Si ellos están así imagínate como estoy yo. –**

– **Viktor... –** Llamó, observándose con ternura **. –No pasa nada... todo saldrá bien no tienes por qué asustarte. –**

– **Lo sé... –** Respondió, observándose a los ojos y abrazando su cuerpo juntándose ambos, al medio de la silenciosa sala de aquella colonial casa de la peli roja.

Yuri había guardado silencio, sentía el aliento cálido de Nikiforov sobre su labios susurrarle con calma.

– **Yuri... te amo, te amo tanto. –** Sus labios se conectaban con calma, las suaves pieles de esos labios masculinos de ambos se acariciaban con calma, sintiendo el sabor de estos mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, con calma aquellas lenguas acariciaron los bordes de aquellos labios.

Viktor al tener sus brazos tras de aquella espalda cansada de Katsuki inició a acariciarle mientras susurraba.

– **Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. –**

– **Viktor... –**

– **Perdóname por lo que te he hecho pasar. –**

– **Por favor... esta noche no… olvídate de todo. –**

Nikiforov dibujó una tenue sonrisa sobre aquellos labios que aún besaba y sin pensarlo, tomó entonces a Yuri en brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación.

Entraron con calma, Yuri fue puesto con suavidad en la cama mientras Viktor se quitaba la chaqueta de mezclada que llevaba puesta, rara vez él se vestía de esa forma, pero dado a que la situación que vivían ambos no ameritaba hondar en lujos, debió estar vestido con lo poco que había logrado proteger de las autoridades. Yuri estaba sonriendo mientras él lo besaba con calma y susurraba con suavidad su nombre, las prendas fueron muriendo a medida que los besos fueron dándose.

Su cuello era acariciado por esos labios, los cuales no podían contenerse en devorarlo; Yuri estaba recostado en la cama, mientras su querido Viktor estaba hincado entre sus piernas besándole, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de aquella piel, la cual se había hecho más tersa y suave al contacto.

Yuri estaba simplemente siendo más hermoso de lo que recordaba, sus cabellos los cuales, acarició con su mano derecha, notó que habían crecido de forma apresurada, tanto que habían tomado una forma particular ondulada. Pero no estaban exageradamente largos, nada más habían crecido un poco.

También Nikiforov notó cuando iba bajando en besos por su cuello, por su clavícula hasta morir en aquellos pechos, en los cuales recibió una pequeña queja tímida.

– **Vi-Viktor... eso duele. –**

Yuri había sentido que las puntas de sus tetillas ardían como si estuvieran agrietadas, sin embargo, el dolor terminó pronto... aquellos labios acunaban con humedad la punta y la areola causando en Yuri estremecerse.

– **Ahh... –** Apretó sus labios mientras Viktor continuaba besando con calma lentamente, Yuri podía sentir que su cuerpo se derretía ante aquellos tratos y percibiendo como el platinado bajaba hasta besar su vientre y acariciaba delineando con sus dedos esa superficie la cual se movía despacio.

– _"No tengo por qué dejar de tener esperanzas... la vida me ha regalado las personas más preciadas." –_ pensaba mientras dedicaba otro beso y elevaba su torso para observar a su peli negro el cual elevó su brazo derecho, tomó su mejilla y la acarició, guiando, su mano por su cuello, Viktor tomó aquella mano y la besó, observando con esos ojos azules y confesando con el silencio lo que sentía por Yuri, quien con suavidad movilizó su mano de nuevo hasta pasarla en aquel pecho de Viktor.

Con mucha calma Katsuki hizo presión, fue empujando a Nikiforov quien sin comprender, fue cayendo con lentitud al colchón **. – ¿Yuri? –**

– **Está vez quiero ser yo quien te de caricias... quien te haga sentir desorientado y excitado. –**

Katsuki observaba con excitación a Viktor, el cual sintió como los labios de Yuri se apoderaban de los suyos mientras iniciaba a besar el cuello de Nikiforov quien no pudo evitar iniciar a temblar.

Yuri además de besar, succionaba su piel y lamia con pasión aquel terso blanco y hermoso cuello causando en él tensión. Lentamente Katsuki fue invadiendo aquel hombro de besos hasta bajar por todo el centro de aquel pecho, ante la mirada entre cerrada de Viktor el cual liberó un jadeo, además de sus mejillas que se tiñeron de rojo.

– **Yuri... ahm... –**

– **Me encantaría... –** Dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas, entre las de Viktor, y acariciando curioso el miembro de Nikiforov, quien susurró.

– **¿Qué cosa mi amor? –**

– **Quiero probarte. –**

Viktor se sonrojó, asintió con calma y presintiendo como Yuri se acomodaba y agachaba con cuidado para no hacerle daño a Victoria, mientras tomaba de la base de su erecto pene a Viktor, el cual tragó grueso, pues Yuri le observaba con esa mirada tan sedienta y ardiente.

– **Por dios Yuri... –**

– **A mmmm, Viktoru. –**

Dijo agachándose, para abrir su pequeña boca y con delicadeza acariciar con su lengua aquel grande pene, mientras Viktor sintió un espasmo y susurraba.

– **Yu-Yuri...Ahhmmm. –** Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y la sensación más excitante se percibió en su cuerpo. **–Ahh, Yuuuuri. –** Gimió mientras el mencionado engullía y disfrutaba observando a Viktor con intensidad, como este se descontrolaba por aquellos tratos, masajeaba aquel miembro con una mano y su cavidad lo recibía, acariciando con su lengua el contorno de aquel erecto pene. Yuri entreabrió sus ojos y observaba a su ídolo con sensualidad, mientras que sus caderas estaban moviéndose ansiosas. Pues Yuri, al instante en que escuchó gemir a Viktor, se colocó a cuatro sobre la cama. **–Ah...–** Jadeó el platinado apretando sus manos en las sábanas y confesando. **–Yuri… ahhg. –** Ese gemido grave causó en Katsuki el deseo de intensificar sus engullidas al punto de hacer temblar las piernas de Nikiforov y hacerle colocar una de sus manos entre los cabellos negros de su japonés, quien lo hacía perderse en tanta pasión, excitación y bienestar. **–Ahg, te amo… Yuri ahhh… ¿Có-cómo haces e…eso? –**

Exponía mordiendo su labio inferior de manera sensual y gritando descontrolado. **– ¡AHH, AMAZING! –** El ruso no podía más, apretaba sus parpados y lograba sentir que esa electricidad que desataba su orgasmo, estaba llegando de maneras apresuradas con lo cual le hizo confesar.

– **No puedo más... –**

– **Viktoru... –** Llamó el peli negro, para continuar sus engullidas que enviaron a Viktor al orgasmo. Yuri que estaba listo para recibir el blanquecino liquido en su boca, fue apartado por su amante, Viktor respiraba agitado sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, lo observaba necesitado y extasiado. Nikiforov entonces embriagado por el placer y el amor que sentía de ese muchacho, lo atrajo para acercar sus rostros y lo besó, sus labios se conectaron desesperados sintiendo el de mirada coral su propia esencia.

Ahora el momento de caricias llegó por parte de Viktor, el cual, con ternura, invitó a Yuri a recostarse con la espalda apoyada en almohadas que acomodaron su postura. Mientras, él se posaba entre sus piernas acariciando, recorriendo con sus dedos y palmas de sus manos cada centímetro de aquella piel de su Katsuki, después de eso Yuri tomó sus manos y lo observó con deseo.

Nikiforov entonces no le hizo esperar más, con movimientos suaves tomaba los pliegues de las piernas de Yuri y con calma se acomodaba colocando su entrepierna cerca de los muslos de Yuri.

El cual mantenía una de sus manos sobre su vientre, la cual acariciaba pues estaba ansioso, aguardaba por la unión entre ambos, mientras su otra mano buscó la mano derecha de Viktor la cual entre lazó, mientras, su querido Nikiforov se abría paso en su cálido y angosto interior.

La punzada llegó y Katsuki podía percibir ese fuego de excitación que desbordaba su cuerpo.

Viktor se alistó para iniciar a moverse, liberó con delicadeza aquella mano de Yuri el cual se sujetó a las sábanas y sintió como él iniciaba a envestirle.

Podían escuchar sus jadeos, y el movimiento de ambos cuerpos. Yuri era observado con placer y pasión por parte de su ídolo, simplemente no podían dejar de verse con amor a los ojos... estaban demostrándose que ese acto no solo era carnal, sino más bien nacía del amor del corazón.

Yuri podía sentirse estremecer al notar que aquel grueso miembro rosaba con cada lenta vestida su próstata.

Nikiforov arrugada las cejas en placer, la imagen para él no era nada fácil de resistir, ver a su chico sonrojado, jadeando, lleno de sudor y aquel vientre en el cual su Victoria estaba estremeciéndose por cada movimiento que sus padres le propinaban el descontrol, al punto que él cerró los ojos y expuso su nombre de manera grave y profunda. **–Yuri... –** Tomó su cintura y lo elevó para terminar ambos sentados en la cama mientras su peli negro se acomodó en su regazo sintiendo la penetración más profunda pero, también percibió como las manos de Viktor acariciaban desde sus caderas a toda su espalda, de manera majestuosa y como aquella frente había sido puesta en su pecho.

Mientras ambos percibían el deseo descontrolado del orgasmo.

Nikiforov al verse estremecido por la presión que el interior de Yuri proporcionaba, iniciaba a jadear descontrolado, elevó su rostro y buscó aquellos labios mientras que Yuri juntaba sus rodillas apretando los costados de la cintura de Viktor.

El orgasmo llegó y ambos dedicaron un jadeo demasiado sonoro entre sus bocas, desenfrenadas en jadeos y respiraciones agitadas gritaban..

– **¡Ah...Yu-Yuri! –**

– **Vi-Viktor...ahhh. –**

Sus pechos se encontraban acelerados, percibiendo el palpitar de sus miembros, Yuri sintiendo aquel líquido cálido que se esparcía en sus entrañas y el suyo propio deslizarse entre sus bajos.

Mientras que Viktor sentía como su hija se movía desmesurada.

Con calma y mucho cuidado luego de tranquilizar sus cuerpos, Viktor ayudó a Yuri recostarse, se acomodó a su lado y le acariciaba a los cabellos diciendo.

– **Cada vez que nuestras almas y cuerpos se unen de esta manera tengo miedo. –**

– **¿Miedo? –** Cuestionó Yuri de forma preocupada y cansada.

– **Sí... de que lo que tú y yo tenemos… sea un sueño. –**

Katsuki dibujó una sonrisa, tomó a Viktor por la nuca y le atrajo para darle un beso susurrando entre sus labios. **–Esas son mis líneas... Viktor Nikiforov. –**

El mencionado sonrió con amor y susurró. **– ¿De qué hablas? –**

– **Este es mi sueño... –** Expresó. **–Yo nunca pensé que podría compartir mi vida con la persona que admiraba, que solo podía ver en la televisión y que solo podía contemplar en los** _ **posters**_ **de mi habitación... Viktor eres mi ídolo, el que debería estar diciendo eso soy yo. –**

Nikiforov besó sus labios y confesó. **–No Yuri, te equivocas... tú has sido lo que tanto he soñado en mi vida, tener amor y... –** deslizó su mano con calma sobre la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Yuri. **–Vida. –**

Un pequeño sollozo se presentó y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, Yuri asintió mientras Viktor exponía.

– **Gracias, gracias por todo lo que me has dado Yuri Katsuki. –**

Ambos sonrieron mientras se besaban de manera cariñosa y cálida, mientras Viktor se separaba de aquellos labios él se agachó a aquel lugar redondeado, en el cual expuso con suma calma y gravedad observando con amor y ternura.

– **También a ti… te doy las gracias por estar ahí, mi pequeña Victoria. –**

Nuevamente los besos se iniciaron, mientras ambos se cubrían con las sabanas, habían mostrado su amor nuevamente, habían hecho que sus corazones palpitaran como uno solo esa noche en la que todo mal y toda preocupación, y tristeza fueron dejadas lejos.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Dos días se fueron lentamente, ya era miércoles y era el punto del medio día... Yuri había despedido a Nikiforov y a Mila al igual que el grupo de patinadores los cuales acompañarían a Viktor, hace unos minutos atrás. Había sido difícil hacerle entender a sus amigos y al propio Viktor que no se sentía bien para salir ese miércoles, Yuri había dicho aquello para por fin poder enfrentar a Historia.

Dado a esa táctica y a que hablaría a solas con su suegra, de alguna forma Yuri ese día estaba nervioso y Victoria podía sentir su ansiedad. Caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras observaba con terror la puerta de aquella casa y es que ese día él lograría descifrar el por qué Viktor fue abandonado.

Habían trascurrido solo 20 minutos desde que se fueron los chicos y su Nikiforov, cuando ella se aparecía al frente de aquella puerta en aquel auto lujoso del cual salió, ella vestía como siempre elegante, abrigos costosos, sombreros para cubrir sus cabellos lacios y largos.

Cuando por fin subió aquel pórtico, enseguida llamó a la puerta en donde Yuri abrió con entera calma. Historia le saludó con una tierna sonrisa para animarse a ser invitada por Katsuki a entrar

Adentro, Yuri había ido a la cocina para preparar algo para ambos, té al menos y unas galletas. Historia mientras se quitaba el abrigo, los guantes y el sombrero, podía examinar con atención aquel hogar que estaba más que segura no era la casa de su hijo pues había cuadros de otras personas y él no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Katsuki al salir de la cocina se dio cuenta que la belleza en esa mujer la había heredado su querido Viktor, era tan linda con su cuerpo esbelto adornado por un vestido que enmarcaba su figura y mostraba sus delgados hombros por los cuales caían sus cabellos. Además de eso sus bellos ojos de color cielo.

– **Señora Historia... ¿Quiere beber algo?–** Cuestionó de forma tímida Yuri, observando como esta tomaba la taza y agradecía con amabilidad.

– **Gracias estaba sedienta. –**

– **Por favor siéntase libre de servirse y de pedirme lo que quiera… aunque no hay mucho. –**

– **Eres muy atento, pero con esto estamos bien. –**

– **Gracias... usted lo fue conmigo en su hogar, debo hacer lo mismo. –**

– **Eres muy lindo... –** Dijo para ahora apreciar aquella figura, la verdad es que Yuri era un encanto pero esa parte de su anatomía le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas a Stjepanovic; quien luego de beber su té rompió el silencio que se había creado. **– ¿Entonces te vas la otra semana? –**

– **Sí, acorde con Viktor que me quedaría solo dos semanas más... –**

– **Y ¿su doctor qué dijo? –**

– **Pues la doctora Kim Toriyama es muy amable, ella me dijo que no había problema de ir en dos semanas a su consulta. –**

– **Me alegra... ¿sabe? de verdad me gustaría saber qué es lo que padece. –**

– **Solo le diré que no es nada grave. –** Respondió Yuri tomando la bandeja y llevándola a la cocina por fin vacía. **–Bueno... señora Historia no está aquí para saber de mi vida... usted vino aquí porque yo se lo pedí. –**

Ella asintió y susurró. **–Sí... aunque me hubiese gustado contarle todo a Viktor primero, pero… creo que eres la persona más idónea para que sepas lo que sucedió. –**

– **Usted dirá. –**

– **Antes prométeme... una cosa. –**

– **Dígame. –**

– **No se lo digas, por favor... quiero ser yo quien se lo diga. –**

– **Está bien... es una promesa. –** Expuso Yuri.

La platinada entonces tomó aire y suspiró, dirigió su mirada al frente y aprisionado sus manos sobre sus piernas ella liberó un largo aliento iniciando...

– **Lo que te confesaré debe ser relatado desde 2 años antes de que Viktor naciera. –**

– **Estoy aquí para escucharla señora Stjepanovic... –**

Ella observó al joven de gafas y enseguida tomó aliento para iniciar...

 _ ***+8**_ Flash Back _ **+8***_

 _ **San Petersburg, Castillo Stjepanovic...**_ _ **30 años atrás...**_

 _Eran los días más abundantes en esa ciudad, la familia Stjepanovic era la comidilla de toda la región, ellos al ser una de las familias nobles podían darse el lujo de dar fiestas que involucraban a todas las personas importantes, senadores, concejales, alcaldes, el presidente de Rusia entre otras personas importantes._

 _Ese día en especial... un hermoso 14 de febrero, el único hijo de aquella noble pareja cumpliría por fin sus 18 años, permitiendo que este joven se convirtiera en un adulto consumado ante los ojos de la sociedad._

 _En el castillo todo estaba hermosamente adornado, la servidumbre había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero en especial una mujer cuya hija vivía con ella en el castillo._

– _ **Esto es hermoso, Irina, todo te ha quedado precioso.**_ **–**

– _ **No he sido solo yo mi señora, Historia ha ayudado mucho.**_ **–**

– _ **Ya veo...**_ **–** _Expuso aquella mujer la cual se acercó a aquella chica la cual solo tenía 13 años. La joven niña tenía la mirada más preciosa de todas y el cabello más lindo que se pudiera envidiar._ **– Historia. –** Llamó aquella mujer dibujando una sonrisa y acariciando su mano en aquella blanca mejilla apreciando esos ojos que eran tan lindos y hermosos como los de su hijo. **–** _ **Simplemente eres una princesa sin reino.**_ **–**

– **M** _ **i señora las cosas que dice… Historia no es más que una criada.**_ **–**

– _ **Pues esta noche no...**_ **–** _Dijo oponiéndose a las palabras de Irina y tomándola de una mano para llevarla a su habitación, a costa de las quejas de Irina la cual no estaba de acuerdo en que su señora le diera atención a su hija._

 _Sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso y la vistió de gala, mientras decía..._

– _ **Esta noche olvídate de tus raíces y sé una princesa.**_ **–**

– _ **Gracias señora Stjepanovic...**_ **–** _Dijo ella con cierta emoción, las sirvientas aprisa la arreglaron, un peinado hermoso se figuraba en sus bellos cabellos platinados, que fueron adornados por broches de rosas... Su vestido era de color vino con detalles blancos, se apreciaba como una doncella no como una niña._

 _Finalmente, ella se introdujo a la fiesta, la verdad se sentía perdida pues nunca había salido de la cocina. Después de un tiempo cuando ya se acostumbró y se animó a dar una vuelta todos los chicos querían departir una pieza con aquella desconocida y alucinante princesa, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban muy atraídos por esa joven, sin embargo… quien conquistó su corazón y su mirada fue el celebrado de esa noche, Alek Stjepanovic, se encontraba conversando con unos invitados cuando la vio._

 _El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el ruido, la música y todo a su alrededor se disolvió, ambos se acercaron... Alek susurró._ **–** _ **¿Quién eres?**_ **–**

– _ **Yo... mi nombre... ammm.**_ **–**

– _**¿No es linda acaso?**_ **–** _Cuestionó su madre llegando a ambos._ **–** _ **Ella es Historia Helms, es la hija de Irina… Alek...**_ **–**

– _ **Historia...**_ **–**

– _ **Sí.**_ **–** _Sonrió, aquella mujer yendo por donde vino para dejar a los chicos los cuales esa noche iniciaron su historia de amor..._

 _El tiempo pasó, dos años se fueron pronto y Alek siempre buscaba la forma de encontrarse con Historia por las noches, en el castillo justo en la parte trasera, ahí ella lo esperaba como siempre desde hace dos años. Alek buscaba la forma de escabullirse y verse con aquella muchacha la cual no era para nada noble._

 _Ellos tenían una aventura, se habían enamorado y vivían completamente en un mundo de ensueño... incuso crearon un lugar para encontrarse. Era un pequeño jardín apartado, a unos cuantos kilómetros dentro en el bosque, entre los pinos enormes y la vegetación, ahí ocultos de la gente siendo solo observados por las nubes y los árboles, además de las estrellas que, por mucho, habían contando._

 _Historia ya tenía 15 años y Alek tenía 20, cuando esa noche el castaño llegó con una terrible noticia. Estaban contentos disfrutando de la noche clara, la luna iluminaba la nieve, era hermoso, parecía arena brillante._

 _Cuando de pronto._ **–** _ **Historia...**_ **–**

– _**¿Dime?**_ **–**

– _ **Madre... a, ella se… enteró, que tú me gustas.**_ **–** Historia agrando su mirada enseguida que escuchó aquello _se asustó, pronto susurró._

– _ **Lo negaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho ¿recuerdas?**_ **–**

– **Historia. –** Expuso él con gravedad y tornando una mirada preocupada y triste. **–** _ **Esta vez no funcionará…-**_

– _**¿De qué hablas?**_ **–**

– **Ella…–** Observó el piso y confesó. **–** _ **Me ha arreglado un matrimonio.**_ **–**

– _**¿Qué?**_ **–**

– _ **Ella me casará con una de las chicas del senador.**_ **–**

– _ **Alek...**_ **–**

 _Ambos se abrazaron, buscaban tranquilidad en sus brazos, pero eso no era suficiente, como si pasaran lo peor... esa noche. Historia hizo lo impensable._

* * *

 _Esa Mañana, la señora Stjepanovic había amanecido de humor, debía decirle a su hijo que su boda con Cristina Kirchner se había concretado y que sería una boda inolvidable. Ella entró a la habitación siendo acompañada por la servidumbre, pero lo que descubrió en la cama la convirtió de una hermosa mujer amable a una demente._

– _**¡ALEK STJEPANOVIC!**_ **–**

 _Ambos habían despertado de golpe, estaban confundidos en la real desnudez, El castaño observó a la platinada a quien cubrió y expuso._

– _ **Madre yo...**_ **–**

– _**¿Qué hace esta muerta de hambre, desnuda y en tu cama?**_ **–** _se silenció, al enterarse de lo que ambos habían hecho y los colores se le fueron del rostro gritándole._ **–** _ **¿Cómo pudiste?**_ **–** _Tomó a la joven de un brazo y la arrastró a salir de la cama... pero aquel chico apartó su mano de ella y gritó._

– _ **No madre... no la toques.**_ **–**

– _ **Pero qué demonios pasa contigo Alek.**_ **–**

– _ **La amo madre.**_ **–**

– _ **Eres un imbécil, esta muchacha es solo la hija de una pobre tonta, a lo mejor ella solo te engatusó para hacerte caer en sus juegos y casarse contigo por nuestro dinero.**_ **–**

– _ **Eso no es verdad, yo amo a Alek por lo que es... no me importa que sea o no un noble.**_ **–**

 _Aquella mujer con prisa intentó golpear a la joven, pero quien recibió aquellos golpes fue su hijo, con terrible cólera y pesar ella gritó entonces._ **–** _ **Basta, no volverán a verse jamás.**_ **–** _Dijo furiosa. Tomando a Alek y sacándolo del lugar entregándolo a sus mayordomos._ **–** _ **Enciérrenlo en mi habitación y no lo dejen salir.**_ **–**

– _ **Mamá no, ¿qué haces?**_ **–**

– _ **Alek.**_ **–**

– _ **Cállate.**_ **–** _Dijo tomándola de un brazo para llevarla por todo el castillo con solo la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, hasta la cocina en donde la arrojó al piso y le gritó a Irina._ **–** _ **Tú y tu asquerosa hija... quiero que se larguen.**_ **–**

– _**¿Pero qué, está pasando?**_ **–**

– _ **Lárguense.**_ **–**

 _El enorme y triste momento terminó con ambas en la calle, mientras que Alek..._

 _Unos días transcurrieron, Historia había ido al jardín a costa de toparse con la bruja, como así le había apodado, con la esperanza de ver a su castaño, sin embargo..._

– _ **Por favor dime...**_ **–** _Suplicaba ella al jardinero el cual la observó con tristeza y susurró._

– _ **El señor fue enviado a un internado en Londres... no regresará hasta que sea un hombre digno para su madre.**_ **–**

 _La mirada de Historia decayó al igual que su espíritu..._

* * *

 _Los días pasaban y su madre con ella no lograban encontrar trabajo, Irina le achacaba todo a la chica, le repetía una y otra vez que todo había sido su culpa y para variar..._

 _Tenían dos meses viviendo en refugios, en los cuales en una noche Historia se sintió muy mal... el doctor de una iglesia le diagnóstico que estaba embarazada de dos meses, su madre estaba furiosa. No quería verla ni tenerla cerca pues tendría un hijo bastardo y sin padre._

 _Después de tres meses por fin lograron conseguir trabajo de cocineras en un bar... aunque para cuando el jefe de ambas se dio cuenta del estado de Historia este le gritó que no quería molestias en su bar._

 _Estaban pasando por un mal momento, tanto que Irina enfermó y murió justo antes de que su nieto naciera, Historia quedó sola... y el dueño del bar le dio en donde quedarse sin embargo... le advirtió que debía de encargarse de su hijo por su cuenta sin abandonar el trabajo o sería enviada a la calle..._

 _Se encontraba sola, en una habitación con solo una manta en sus manos, en la cual bordó el nombre que le daría a su hijo o al menos sus siglas ya que no contaba con más hilo._

 _Ella convertida en una mujer a su escasa edad... alejada del único amor de su vida quien no sabía nada de la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas. Historia había estado cantando aquella canción de cuna a su hijo mientras lo esperaba... eso era lo que la mantenía fuerte, alerta y luchando..._

* * *

 _El parto llegó y finalmente las cosas se pusieron cada vez peor. Estaba sola, sin ayuda, sin la capacidad de poder cumplir su trabajo al 100%_

 _Una noche mientras servía a unos clientes escuchó._ **–** _ **¿Trabajas en ese lugar?**_ **–**

– _ **Sí... ahí cuidan a los niños muy bien... es un lugar muy modesto y la directora es muy amable.**_ **–**

 _Historia escuchaba atenta mientras una idea dolorosa llegaba a su angustiado ser,  
¿En verdad sería capaz de entregar a su hijo a un lugar como ese?_

– _ **Un orfanato en el que no hay agresiones ni enfermedades.**_ **–**

– _ **Sí...**_ **–**

 _Historia estaba temblado esa noche... una noche que para muchos era de diversión, para ella era de sufrimiento, pues..._

– _ **Aunesto... yo... de verdad no puedo cuidarte, no puedo darte el futuro que mereces... tengo miedo de perderte, pero también tengo miedo que te suceda algo.**_ **–** _Dijo observando a su alrededor y notando en la decadencia en la que vivía._

 _Historia entonces, apretando sus manos se acercó a la pequeña canasta que había servido de cuna esos seis meses desde que su pequeño niño llegó al mundo, lo descubrió... lo tomó en brazos y le dio pecho por última vez, para observar sus ojos. Ese niño le observaba con esas enormes orbes azules como sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que la vería._

 _Historia, como todas las noches, le cantó mientras su hijo quedaba automáticamente dormido y ella acariciaba aquellos albinos cabellos y susurraba con un nudo enorme en su garganta._

– _ **Te amo... te amo, tanto.**_ **–** Expuso acunando a esa pequeña criatura en su pecho y llorando desesperada, mientras agregaba con voz entre cortada. **–Nunca olvides que te quiero,** _ **perdóname... por favor perdóname.**_ **–**

 _Esa noche depositó al niño en su canasta y se protegió de la nieve, para ir directamente a aquel lugar._

 _Había ido a pie, había cubierto a su hijo hasta que llegó, no sentía las piernas ni tampoco sentía su rostro, pero por fin deslumbró aquel sitio en donde abandonó a su hijo. Historia sentía que la mitad de su corazón había muerto, no se fue de ahí hasta que un hombre tomó al niño y lo metió en aquel hogar._

– _ **Crece bien, sé fuerte... lucha...Yo, te prometo que regresaré cuando pueda cuidarte, te amo... te quiero hijo.**_ **–** _Dijo con lágrimas mientras ella partía de regreso... Esa fue la peor noche de su vida…_

 _ ***+8End Flash Back+8***_

Yuri, había llegado a su lado, ella lloraba y también Katsuki lo hacía, definitivamente ese secreto debía de saberlo Viktor pero, dado a que aquella mujer le imploró no hacerlo, él decidió callar sin embargo, estaba tan mal que no pudo evitar el liberar llantos con la señora en sus brazos.

– **Eso se terminó. –** Dijo Katsuki. **–Viktor está bien... y creció, luchó y ha sido un hombre que todo el mundo admira. –**

– **Yuri...–**

Un tiempo pasó, Historia estaba más tranquila, ella respiraba hondo y confesaba. **–Lloré cada noche y cada día de mi vida... hasta que logré fundarme una vida digna y...–**

– **Entiendo, por favor cálmese. –**

La despedida llegó, Yuri la abrazó una vez más y ella susurró. **–Yuri, por favor, si necesitas mi ayuda solo llámame. –** Dijo entregando una tarjeta y besando su mejilla y acariciando su rostro de forma cariñosa besó la frente de Yuri y agregó. **–Gracias Yuri, por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo. –**

Historia entonces partió, dejando a Katsuki con un terrible nudo en su garganta, de verdad que la situación, las razones habían sido comprensibles, quien sabe qué tantas penas había pasado esa mujer y sin embargo, ella había cumplido, había regresado por su hijo. El cual por suerte tenía una voluntad de hierro, como el amor que al parecer Alek y la señora Historia tuvieron… Yuri ante saber esta verdad, debía de trabajar en Viktor, esos días trataría de convencerlo para que hablase con ella, la pregunta es… ¿Lo lograría?

Continuara…

* * *

 **T_T**

 **Lo se antes que me maten yo… creo que algo así sería una gran razón para dejar a Vitya To Tasi que no me culpen u.u pero véanlo por le lado positivo, Vitya esa bien es un hombre de admirar y Alek con Historia están juntos (Eso lo trataremos en otro capítulo yayy)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, en lo personal me morí de la risa con los celos de Viktor y el restaurant XD en el que viene…**

 **Habrá… repito, habrá mucho Otayuri jijiji le tengo preparado algo lindo a Yurio aunque bastante gracioso :'D ustedes se van a reír mucho yo se… pero también en el que viene se me van a jalar de los pelos y desde antes les digo LO SIENTO.**

 **¡Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos el próximo ¡miércoles!**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

 **AURORA,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!**

 **Vaya se preguntaran, ¿Qué no dijo que no habría capitulo hasta el miércoles? jajaja si asi era como iba a suceder pero dado a que termine algunas cosas a tiempo y a que me dieron libre sábado (cosa que nunca suele pasar) y a que nuestra editora Gabriela termino hoy el capítulo… y a que mañana estaré encerrada en mi trabajo público hoy u,u**

 **Iba a publicar mañana, pero dado a que no me gusta llevar mi laptop al trabajo y a que UNA GRAN AMIGA MIA AMANTE DEL OTAYURI ESTA CUMPLIENDO AÑOS, PUBLICO HOY.**

 **¡FELICIDADES VESANIA LICANTROPIA! Espero te agrade esta escena que cree pensando en ti, aunque se me olvido por completo tu cumpleaños todo se prestó a que se subiera hoy ajajaj tienes mucha suerte amiga, compra un boleto de lotería hoy y ganaras el gran premio netaaaa y me pasas un millón ok ya me Salí de la tangente.**

 **Bueno… ACLARACIONES:**

 **Por ahí en el capítulo anterior, hubo un pequeño enorme error, de Microsoft Word que ni yo o Gabriela vimos por qué en lo personal no me parecía conocido el nombre XDDDDD pero mi sorpresa fue recibir, los comentarios de las chicas de argentina las cuales se descocían de risa XD por ese hecho, ok para aclarar solo fue un error el pinche office cambio el apellido pero bueno háganse a la idea que así era la fea prometida de Alek Xd**

 **BUENO**

 **Otras aclaraciones:**

 **En el siguiente, tendremos algunas cositas por ahí que les van a poner un poco la carne de gallina y preocupadas al máximo, y bueno la sensualidad al máximo XD cierto, no soy partidaria al SHOTA pero jajaja bueno lean mejor.**

 **Bien las dejo no sin antes darle MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y DESEARME LO MEJOR, ADEMAS DE MANDARME TODOS ESOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MA HACEN SENTIR MUY BIEN UN SALUDO A LAS Y LOS QUE VOTAN, COMENTAN GUARDAN EN SUS BIBLIOTECAS Y FAVORITOS GRACIAS.**

 **Dismailer:**

 **Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente de Kubo y los estudios MAPPA.**

 **BUENO A LEER**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 14: "Descubrimientos... enfrenta lo que sientes, recaída."**

Lo que restaba de esa semana se había ido muy rápido, ya estaban de nuevo en lunes, Historia a este punto, al menos estaba más relajada pues esos días mantuvo estrecha comunicación con Yuri por las noches, el joven japonés le comentaba que había tratado el tema de conversación con Viktor pero que este lo había ignorado; sin embargo, siempre le daba ánimos, a aquella madre para que no perdiera la confianza.

Según lo describió Yuri al teléfono, Historia se enteró que Nikiforov poseía un corazón compasivo, pero que necesitaba tiempo. La cantante decidió entonces, evitar el ir a verle de escondidas, ya llegaría el momento para que ella entrase de una vez a aquella vida tan agitada de su hijo.

Stjepanovic, esa mañana, aunque ya había hablado con Yuri una noche antes, estaba muy inquieta, caminaba de un lado a otro en su recamara pues, no quería romper la promesa que hizo con Yuri. Así que decidida fue en busca de su esposo para olvidar esos deseos incontrolables de querer ver a su criatura. Buscó refugio en Alek el cual, como siempre, estaba trabajando, el castaño era un doctor muy ocupado y muy solicitado, gracias a su enorme trayectoria, profesionalismo y los muchos libros que había escrito acerca de su especialidad, a pesar de ser alguien muy ocupado en algunos casos como ahora Stjepanovic trabajaba desde casa y en ese momento él recibía llamadas en su estudio.

– _ **Los preparativos para fin de año ya están listos, no debe de preocuparse doctor Stjepanovic. –**_

– **Qué bueno Doctora Toriyama, es grato escuchar eso, usted ha sido de mucha ayuda.** _ **–**_

– **Ni que lo diga, sé lo ocupado que está, ser un embajador de los recursos humanos de su país y a la vez un médico especializado en su rama debe ser difícil, de verdad no sé cómo lo hace, ha escrito muchos libros los cuales han ayudado a los países de escasos recursos a poder entender los procedimientos y enfermedades que un embarazo pueda acarrear.** _ **–**_

Alek enseguida susurró un poco humilde. **–Doctora Kim que vergüenza, me tiene en un pedestal pero usted también es la mejor en su área. –-**

– _ **Sí... bueno entre colegas nos entendemos. –**_

– **Alek... –**

Saludó su esposa, entrando a la habitación mientras el castaño la observaba entrar tras aquellas finas gafas, la platinada apreciaba a su esposo, le dedicaba una sonrisa enamorada al examinarlo, Stjepanovic siempre fue guapo desde adolescente hasta ahora a esos 48 años, Historia lo veía como sus cabellos, los cuales estaban recogidos hacia a tras solo con un pequeño mechón travieso desalineando, afectaba toda aquella perfección. Ella al darse cuenta que él tenía una llamada importante, decidió sentarse al frente de su escritorio en cuanto Alek.

– **Entonces nos mantendremos en contacto, es una lástima que no pueda venir a Rusia la otra semana, nos hará mucha falta su punto de vista, en la conferencia. –**

– _ **Lo lamento, pero un paciente especial regresa al país y... –**_

– **Entiendo, espero la información que me pidió de los nacimientos en casos de hermafrodismo e intersexuales sea de ayuda. –**

– _ **Créame que lo será. –**_

– **No entiendo bien para qué me pidió esto, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento me lo dirá. –**

– _ **Claro, espero que me ayude y dé consejo pues, necesitaré sus consejos cuando el momento del parto llegue. –**_

El castaño entonces se despidió para enseguida observar a su esposa y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa al punto que se acercaba a ella, el tomó de una mano a Historia y la llevó al sofá de aquel estudio para cuestionar.

– **Cariño ¿Qué sucede? –**

– **Estoy aburrida. –** Respondió acomodándose en su pecho en donde su querido esposo la abrazó y acarició expresando.

– **Bueno... tenías una gira y la cancelaste... debiste haber ido. –**

– **No podría cantar si sé que mi hijo me odia. –**

– **Tranquila yo sé lo que sientes, también cancelé mi viaje a Kyuushu... la doctora con la que estaba hablando me pidió que fuera a verla, quería mi opinión en algunas cosas que no podía decir por teléfono. –**

– **Kyuushu...–** Dijo Historia. **–Es esa doctora, que está apasionada en los embarazos extraños. –**

– **Bueno... ambos investigamos los diferentes estragos que causó la radiación en Hiroshima... hay muchos niños que nacieron con defectos genéticos y otros con deformidades y bueno eso... de cierto modo, debemos cubrirlo y protegerlo... –** Historia asentía.

Mientras escuchaba a su esposo ella susurraba. **–Sí entiendo. –**

– **Bueno y tú, ¿cómo va todo con nuestro hijo? –**

– **Aún nada, Yuri está tratando, pero, ya se le está acotando el tiempo. –**

– **Hum... de verdad me interesaría saber ¿qué es lo que lo hace irse de esta forma? me parece raro que diga que no es grave, pero debe irse de emergencia. –**

Ambos parecían pensativos. **–Yo solo sé que, Yuri no quiere dejar a Viktor, lo veo en sus ojos, pero él fue muy claro… me contó que su doctora le advirtió que debía regresar esa semana y que no podía postergarlo más. –**

Alek besó la mejilla de Historia a la cual cuestionó. **– ¿Te llevas muy bien con él no es verdad? –**

– **Sí, es un muchacho muy tierno... –**

– **Las personas de ese país son muy amables, la doctora Kim Toriyama es muy amable también. –**

El silencio rodeó la habitación, la peli plata había quedado en pensativa, elevado su mano a su barbilla, ella estaba luchando con recordar en donde había escuchado ese nombre que le parecía muy familiar, entonces...

– **¿Doctora... Toriyama, Kim..? –**

– **¿No la recuerdas? Vino el año pasado a Rusia... –**

– **Espera un segundo. –** Dijo ella sentándose de golpe y observando con susto a su querido Alek a quien le gritó. **– ¡Ese es el nombre de la doctora de Yuri! –**

– **\- ¿Eh? –** cuestionó Stjepanovic totalmente confundido. **– ¿No te estás equivocando, o confundiendo...? ¿Para qué querría Yuri una obstetra? –**

Ambos se silenciaron, recordaban al joven peli negro y todo recaía en su peculiar figura, Alek se acomodó en el sofá apartándose de su esposa, tenía un dedo sobre sus labios y pensaba como un real genio preguntándose muchas cosas.

– **A-Alek tú... estás pensando lo que yo. –**

– **Esto... es demasiada coincidencia. –**

Inquirió poniéndose de pie, para ir a su computadora Laptop, buscó el email que Kim le había enviado hace unos meses atrás, tres para ser exactos y susurraba.

– **No puede ser verdad. –**

– **Alek... –**

– **Espera un minuto. –**

Alek con prisa tomó su celular y marcó a Japón, sabía perfectamente que ya era de noche en ese lugar, pero deseaba salir de toda esa situación y de sus enormes dudas pues, ¿Era cierto, Yuri era un caso extraño de embarazo masculino?

En dos tonos más, Kim respondió. _**–Alek buenas noches, ¿Qué no acabamos de hablar por Skype? –**_

– **Sí discúlpame mucho Kim... pero... quería a hacerte una pregunta. –**

– _ **Claro diga. –**_

– **De casualidad toda la información que me has estado pidiendo es para un paciente masculino... –** Alek guardó silencio mientras en la otra línea no se decía ni se emitía sonido alguno solo un suspiro y aliento, Stjepanovic entonces expuso. **– Perdona que me entrometa y te lo pregunte, pero, cuando cortamos la llamada hace un momento inicié a sospechar muchas cosas, ¿me estás ocultando algo Kim? –**

– _ **Doctor Stjepanovic, por esa razón quería que vinieras la otra semana... –**_ Dijo ella, Historia escuchaba aquella llamada. _ **–El joven en cuestión... es el paciente de uno de mis colegas, llegó aquí con una hemorragia, creo que él no sabía que estaba en estado y sufrió una caída que resultó en un desprendimiento de placenta.**_ **–** Alek acomodaba sus gafas y permanecía en silencio al igual que su platinada al lado. _**– Al inicio pensamos que era un embarazo ectópico, según los datos que tú me mandaste eso suele pasar en estos casos. –**_

– **Sí... sí, y ¿qué sucedió? –**

– _ **Pues para sorpresa de todos... no fue así, el feto estaba creciendo bien y la placenta se afirmó al útero del chico... –**_ Stjepanovic agrandó sus ojos. _**–Él está muy bien, bueno más que bien... le hicimos pruebas de laboratorios y ultrasonidos, resultó que él está llevando a término su embarazo... ahora mismo está a punto de cumplir los 7 meses. –**_

Alek tragó grueso y susurró. **–Kim... –**

– _ **Te escucho. –**_

– **De casualidad tu paciente es… Yuri Katsuki. –**

– _**¿Eh cómo lo sabes? –**_

Historia elevó sus manos a su boca al escuchar aquello y evitó el gritar, mientras Alek se llevaba las manos a sus cabellos y los acariciaba impactado.

– **Kim... él está aquí en Rusia ¿cierto? –**

– _**¿Oye Alek, cómo sabes eso? –**_

– **Kim... –** Dijo aturdido. **–Él es el prometido del mi hijo. –**

– _**¿Eh...? espera un segundo ¿tú eres el padre de Viktor Nikiforov? pero entonces, ¿él era su hijo perdido doctor Stjepanovic? –**_

– **Sí... –**

– _ **No puede ser. –**_

– **Sí... sí puede ser, el mundo es tan pequeño después de todo. –**

– _ **Nada de eso Alek... esto es obra del destino. –**_ Ambos padres se observaron de forma incrédula, con prontitud Kim entonces susurró. _**–Alek, escúchame estoy muy preocupada por ese chico, no he logrado controlarlo por un mes y medio y me preocupa. –**_

– **¿Dime qué es lo que te preocupa? –**

– _ **Tú más que nadie sabe que su cuerpo no está capacitado para albergar una vida, estuve revisando los resultados de su presión arterial y eran variantes, a lo mejor con el crecimiento del feto... –**_

– **Las venas estén presionándose, o podría tener inicios de Pre eclampsia. –**

– _ **Sí... –**_

– **Escucha, yo puedo revisarlo, sé que partirá la otra semana, pero es mejor que lo revise ahora mismo. –**

Historia estaba angustiada por aquello que escuchaba, mientras ambos médicos se ponían de acuerdo y Kim enviaba el informe de su paciente a su esposo ella rezaba porque todo estuviera bien en Yuri...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana de ese día, en casa de Mila, Viktor se había levantado muy animado, su rostro estaba feliz y emocionado, iba de un lado a otro en aquella cocina, intentó preparar el desayuno siguiendo las recetas de un pequeño libro.

Mientras él hacia desastres en la cocina, en la habitación en la cual Yuri aún dormía algo sucedía.

– **Ah... –**

Se escuchó un gemido, Yuri se quejaba de dolor, este radicaba en los pliegues de su entrepierna, era algo que solo ocurría cuando él abría y cerraba las piernas, con total dificultad y adolorido se logró sentar en la orilla de la cama, había arrugado sus cejas de forma que demostraban lo incómodo que se encontraba... a pesar de ese terrible despertar que comenzó desde ayer, Yuri liberaba un suspiro y cambiaba su rostro a uno más relajado pues, la recompensa de tanto sacrificio en llevar su cuerpo a ese nivel de padecimientos se movía dentro suyo. Katsuki entonces acariciaba a su niña por encima de aquella piel y de su ropa, mientras lo hacía sintió algo raro.

El anillo en su dedo, parecía lastimarle pues este estaba severamente apretado, Yuri apartaba su mano de aquella redonda superficie y observaba con preocupación su mano derecha, la cerraba y abría de varias formas y estaba más que seguro que esa inflamación en sus manos no estaba bien... todo aquello le hizo suspirar, se puso en pie para ir al baño para intentar relajarse y sacarse aquella prenda dorada de su dedo.

Mientras el prendía la llave de la regadera y remojada su mano Katsuki pensaba examinando la situación, esto había comenzado hace un tiempo, no le había puesto atención pues no parecía incomodar y dado a que estaba pasando por una situación desconocida en su cuerpo, creyó que era normal, sin embargo; Yuri tragaba grueso pues sus manos amanecían hinchadas y cuando ya era medio día todo volvía a la normalidad a excepción de sus tobillos y pies.

– **Yuri, el desayuno está casi listo. –** Gritó Nikiforov causando en él un susto, agachó su rostro dedicando una expresión culpable.

No quiso contarle nada a Viktor, pues eso solo lo angustiaría, Katsuki divagaba en asegurar que ya eran muchos los problemas que tenía Nikiforov como para preocuparle más. Decidió callar, él tenía la idea de contarle todo a Kim al llegar a Japón. Un poco mejor se dio una ducha con agua caliente y después de unos minutos ya se presentaba en la cocina, en donde Viktor lo abrazó y besó su mejilla diciendo.

– **Buenos días Yuri. –**

– **Hola, mmm eso huele muy bien, ¿qué es? –**

– **Pues... según este libro, son huevos a la florentina, frijoles negros, panqueques y leche. –**

– **¿Tú hiciste esto? –**

– **Sí. -**

– **Entonces... vamos a probarlo. –** Yuri tomó aire y se preparó para desayunar, sorpresivamente todo estaba muy bien. Ellos estaban pasando una mañana muy amena, no obstante, aquella hinchazón, ese día, no se fue tan rápido.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Complejo deportivo Moscú...**

Mila y Sasha observaban a Georgi y a Yuri Plisetsky practicar sus rutinas era muy entretenido, más si se burlaban de ellos. Jacov ya las había reprendido pero las jóvenes eran demasiado descuidadas y rebeldes.

El entrenamiento finalizó, y Mila llegó al lado de ambos chicos y cuestionó. **–Oigan, iremos a patinar un rato en el parque que está a las afueras, los demás irán ¿se nos unen? –**

– **Yo voy–** expresó con ganas Georgi.

– **¿Y tú Yuri? –**

– **¿Acaso, no se cansan de dar vueltas en el hielo? –**

– **Otabek irá. –** Plisetsky ya se iba, pero se detuvo de manera apresurada sin girarse a ver a la peli roja, él gritó.

– **¿A qué hora? –**

– **Llega a las 4, a esa hora está más vacía la pista. –** Respondió la chica apartándose, siendo seguida por el peli negro.

Mientras que Plisetsky salía de la pista y se colocaba los protectores para las cuchillas de sus patines, inició a caminar e ir a los vestidores en donde estaba su mochila, cansado se sentó en la banca y rebuscó en esta su teléfono. En el cual había una notificación pendiente acerca de un mensaje de Twitter departe de Mila. Ahí Plisetsky leyó que Mila y algunos patinadores irían a patinar al parque.

Un segundo después Plisetsky revisó los comentarios dándose cuenta que no había un mensaje de Altín confirmando su presencia, esto le hizo dudar, apretaba su teléfono preguntándose internamente.

– _"Esa bruja, ¿me habrá mentido?" –_

Su mirada verdosa estaba mostrando enfado, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos de pensarlo, se relajó y entonces soltó en un largo suspiro. **–Quiero verlo al menos. –** Dijo para armarse de valor y enviar un mensaje...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Gimnasio del Hotel, en el que estaba hospedado el Kazajo...**

Altín estaba a haciendo pesas, su cuerpo solo tenía puesto un centro negro, un pantalón deportivo y mientras elevaba las pesas, sus músculos se enmarcaban con perfección mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente y por todo su pecho.

El Kazajo se había refugiado en ese tipo de actividades para no pensar en Plisetsky; sin embargo...

Su celular vibró acotando la música que escuchaba en sus audífonos inalámbricos. Ante aquello decidió liberar las pesas y ponerse en pie, tomó una toalla y se limpió la cien mientras, su mano que estaba cubierta de guantes especiales para no lastimar sus manos con los hierros de las pesas, accionaron la pantalla de su celular para leer aquel Twitter.

Mientras revisaba con rapidez notó un mensaje de texto. **– ¿Hum? –**

Con calma lo abrió y enseguida leyó.

 _ **-¿Vas a ir?-**_

Sus cejas se elevaron al enterarse que se trataba del rubio. El peli negro se la pensó bien, se preguntaba si estaba bien responderle o si quiera ir a patinar. Pues Yuri en un pasado al enterarse de que él estaba en Rusia no había querido ir a las salidas en grupo ya que cierto Kazajo... no deseó asistir y este tenía una razón. Se sentía fuera de lugar, solo y desanimado, ver a Yuri y a Viktor juntos y esperando un milagro, le causó tristeza pues ellos parecían tan felices en cambio él se sentía miserable.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Plisetsky había observado por décima vez su teléfono, mientras se cambiaba la ropa y se acomodaba los cabellos, cuando de pronto su teléfono vibró, con prisa lo tomó y leyó.

– _**¿Tú irás? –**_

El rostro del rubio se iluminó, enseguida testeó.

– _ **Un rato…–**_

Estaba sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba acelerado, hacía mucho que no se comunicaban, Plisetsky entonces al tener esa conversación vía texto pudo darse cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a sudar y la emoción era demasiada.

– _ **Entonces, nos vemos allá. –**_

El rubio dedicó una sonrisa, mando un pulgar arriba y se apresuró a salir...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Moscú, aunque estaban en Junio... era fría y gélida y algunos parques mantenían sus pistas de hielo muy limpias y aún funcionales, era el lugar más animado para chicos y grandes, pero a esa hora, que eran justo las 4, no estaba tan solicitada. El grupo de patinadores llegó, y lo primero que hicieron fue dividirse en parejas, Georgi estaba muy tranquilo mostrándole algunas cosas y frases en ruso a Phichit, quien hablaba por teléfono con Yuri y Viktor los cuales decidieron no ir a esa reunión.

En cuanto a Mila y Sara ellas ya hacían figuras en el hielo... estaban divertidas y sin nadie que les dijera que hacer. Emil y Michelle les observaban con atención, el primero decía.

– **Sabes una cosa Mickey. –**

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Creo que tu hermana y Mila son más que amigas. –**

– **¿Qué tratas de insinuar?–** Expuso el castaño observándole de forma que quería matarlo. Emil dedicó una sonrisa tímida la cual hizo sonrojarse a Crispino y quien se cruzó de brazos exponiendo. **–Esas son tonterías, ven acá Emil... te reto... quien haga un Flip cuádruple pagará la cena de hoy. –**

– **Eso no es justo. –**

Plisetsky se mantuvo afuera de la pista apoyado en la barda de contención, ahí él estaba en silencio observando a esos inútiles, como así les había apodado, divertirse en parejas mientras él, observaba a todos lados, descubriendo que no había señales de Otabek.

Con calma el rubio sacaba su móvil y tecleaba. _**– ¿En dónde estás? -**_

– **Tras de ti. –**

Escuchó la voz grave y rasposa de Altín. Yurio se estremeció, de pronto su corazón inició a latir acelerado y angustiado, estaba demasiado sorprendido por verlo, Altín se acercó, se asomó a la barrera de contención observando a los demás los cuales patinaban de forma libre sin seguir un régimen o entrenamiento, solo se divertían.

Yurio observaba con atención el rostro de Altín quien giró a verlo y cuestionó. **–¿Cómo has estado? –**

– **Bien... ya al menos la herida cicatrizó. –**

– **Qué bueno. –**

– **¿Oye en donde se están hospedando? ––**

– **Yo estoy en el hotel capital, ellos ni idea. –**

 **-Mmmm, ¿no estás en el mismo hotel? –**

– **No... estoy por mi cuenta en Rusia, en cambio ellos están siendo hospicianos por sus países. –** Respondió el peli negro, observando con atención a Yurio. **–Aunque, he decir que solo vine a despedirme. –**

Yurio se sobre exaltó enseguida cuestionó. **– ¿Qué dices? –**

– **Este es mi último día, regresaré a Kazajstán y después para el Rostelecom en dos meses. –**

– **¿Por qué? –**

– **Pues no es barato costear un cuarto de hotel. –**

Plisetsky estaba angustiándose, él rápidamente se pensó en algo. **–¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? –**

– **¿Tu casa? –**

– **Sí... tengo vacaciones desde ahora, nos dejarán ir a casa hasta que se dé el torneo. –**

Altín se la pensó un poco y susurró. **– ¿Estaría bien? –**

– **Sí... yo vivo con mi abuelo y pues hay espacio, de seguro dirá que sí. –**

– **Ah... siendo así entonces, creo que está bien...–** El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, Yurio pensaba cuestionándose si en realidad su abuelo dejaría quedarse a Altín en su casa... estaba en eso cuando escuchó. **–Bueno ya me voy. –**

– **¿Te vas? –** Contuvo Yuri sujetando a Otabek de la manga de su chaqueta, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y apartó con prisa su mano para cuestionarle. **– ¿Por qué te vas si acabas de llegar? –**

– **Pues... porque debo ir a arreglar todo en el hotel, tengo la salida a las 6 así que... voy a traer mi maleta... puedes esperarme aquí si quieres. –**

Yuri observaba a todos lados, cuando de pronto escuchó.

– **Yuri, estas todo rojo, ¿Qué te pasaaaa? –**

– **¡CÁLLATE MILA! –**

– **¿Acaso no se ven lindos? –**

Altín y Plisetsky se sonrojaron volteando a ver a otro lugar, mientras Emil, Michelle, Georgi y Phichit observaban, este último gritaba.

– **Parece que a los rusos les gusta el amor en las rocas. –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –** Cuestionó Sara al lado del tailandés.

– **Les gusta lo duro y difícil. –**

– **Grrrr... –** Gruñó el rubio tomando a Otabek y gritándole. **–Larguémonos de aquí. –**

Los dos caminaban por el parque, Altín observaba con curiosidad al joven a quien cuestionó. **– ¿Yuri... a dónde vamos? –**

– **A tu habitación debes recoger tus cosas, yo te ayudo y de paso vamos a que conozcas a mi abuelo. –** Expuso.

– ¿Será buena idea?–

Yurio se detuvo, lo vio a los ojos observándolo con una sonrisa animada y exclamó. **–Mi abuelo hace unos Pirozhkis de muerte, te encantarán, estarás bien ahí. –**

– **Está bien. –** Dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

El viaje al hotel fue rápido, ambos pasaban el lobby y se dirigieron a los elevadores, el silencio rodeó en todo momento, quizás Yurio estaba muy emocionado porque Otabek se quedaría en su casa; en cambio su amigo peli negro estaba aterrado.

– _"Yuri... tú y yo solos en un hotel." –_ No había pensado en ese detalle, miles de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza.

Sus orbes negros observaban con profundidad y examinaron al chico rubio, el cual llevaba puesto una casaca negra con una pantera en su espalda, unos pantalones jeans ajustados de color negro, sus zapatos con estampado rojo y manchas negras y sus cabellos los cuales caían a un costado de su rostro.

Altín tragaba grueso pensando.

– _"Tranquilízate, no pienses esas cosas, Yuri... es solo un niño a tu lado, tu eres 4 años mayor y no puedes aprovecharte de él..." –_

Mientras él sufría ese tipo de pensamientos, Yuri por otro lado, tenía unos ojos afilados y desconcertados, se gritaba a sí mismo. _–"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿ por qué vine con él...? Soy un idiota, pensará que lo estoy acosando." –_

Él giraba un poco su rostro para verlo, apreciaba aquel cabello bien recortado, esos ojos rasgados y que tenían una mirada salvaje y sensual, esos labios, esa nariz... además de su ropa tan genial. Yurio tragaba grueso al ver al joven que tenía una camiseta blanca bajo aquella chaqueta de cuero, esos jeans azules que enmarcaron sus piernas en las cuales había unas botas negras con cubos en las puntas, Plisetsky había elevado su mirada hasta situarse en la entrepierna de Otabek.

Regresó a ver al frente con una expresión asustada, su corazón estaba casi saliéndose de su pecho mientras pensaba.

– _"Estoy temblando y de nuevo... mi... cuerpo está actuando extraño…"–_ El sonido del elevador el cual anunció que llegaron, lo alertó.

Ambos salieron y caminaron en silencio, el Kazajo expresó. **–Es la última habitación. –**

Ya se encontraban frente a la puerta, Plisetsky observaba a todos lados y luego observaba la espalda ancha de Altín, la verdad es que se estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso y su contra parte también.

Por fin entraron, el rubio analizó todo el lugar, parecía un sitio agradable, silencioso y deprimente, Otabek, por otro lado, se retiraba la chaqueta y la lanzaba a la cama que estaba finamente ordenada, mientras que Yurio caminaba en silencio por el lugar hasta que.

– **Me alegra que... me hayas mandado un texto. –** Escuchó de Altín.

– **Ah... sí…–**

– **Creo que es buen momento para preguntarte si... ya, lo pensaste. –**

El silencio regresó, Altín observaba a Yurio con atención a su lado, el rubio por otro lado, agachó su mirada y apretó sus puños, claro que había pensado mucho en Otabek y su confesión... pero de eso a llegar a una solución estaba demasiado distante.

– **Yo... –**

– **No tienes porque presionarte... solo dame una respuesta, sea buena o mala nuestra amistad no cambiará. –**

 **-...-** Yuri observaba con intensidad el piso.

Causando en Otabek liberar un largo suspiro, arrugó sus cejas y confesó de manera grave ante el silencio del otro. **–Entiendo... –** Tomó su maleta en la cual inició a depositar su ropa y artículos personales mientras agregaba. **–Sabes, es mejor que regrese a Kazajstán, agradezco mucho tu oferta pero es mejor así. –**

– **Otabek. –**

– **Yuri será mejor que vayas a casa. –** Dijo caminando a la puerta, para invitar a salir al rubio. **–No es bueno que estés a solas conmigo. –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso me estas botando? –**

– **Nada de eso... por favor... Yuri, regresa a casa. –**

– **Yo no quiero... –**

Respondió el menor acercándose al peli negro a quien empujó a la puerta con fuerza, observándose de forma necesitada y confusa. _– "¿Qué estás haciendo?" –_ Se gritó a sí mismo mientras Otabek lo observaba a los ojos, el rubio enseguida murmuró con enfado. **–Otabek, escucha... de aquí no me muevo hasta saber qué es lo que siento por ti. –**

– **Yuri... –**

Nombró Otabek serio y con gravedad, de manera que Plisetsky se estremeció, Altín al darse cuenta que ya tenían dos minutos así decidió ser el primero en actuar, elevó su mano para colocarla en su rostro para acariciar aquella piel tan suave, tersa, blanca y hermosa y esos cabellos.

Con aquel acto, le quedó claro que Yuri Plisetsky era hermoso. Otabek había soñado por mucho tiempo poder tocar esa piel.

Yurio por otro lado inició a temblar, cerró despacio sus ojos y susurró. **–Otabek... lo que quieras hacer solo hazlo. –**

– **Pero... –**

– **Hazlo. –** Gritó temblando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yurio fue tomado de los costados se su rostro por aquellas manos, Altín entonces al estar cerca de aquel rostro, juntó aquellos labios causando en Plisetsky un temblor inhumano, el calor de aquella boca masculina, lo envolvía de formas inesperadas, aquel beso inició tímido, como comprobando si estaría siendo permitido, al enterarse que Yurio no lo detenía la intensidad fue creciendo; ante esto Plisetsky comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, una sensación que se denominaba como excitación lo rodeó de pies a cabeza. Otabek había apartado sus labios de los rojos de Yurio, quien sintió como el aliento febril de Altín chocaba en sus húmedos labios.

El peli negro respiraba sofocado, temblaba y en un deseo por detenerse había juntado sus frentes y confesaba.

– **Yuri... esto no… está bien. –** Plisetsky no sabía que decir, su garganta se había sellado en miedo, pues no controlaba para nada lo que sentía, finalmente escuchó de Otabek. **–Por mucho tiempo soñé en hacer esto. –** Su voz era grave y suave, lo suficiente como para estremecer su juvenil y delgado cuerpo.

Plisetsky respiraba agitado y tomando las manos de Altín lo observó decidido agregando. **–No sé si esto sea correcto, no me interesa... pero creo que, de esto estaba hablando Viktor. –**

– **¿Eh? –**

– **Ahora sé lo que siento... –** Dijo con suavidad. **–Me gustas Otabek. –** confesó con temblores y aventurándose a besarle.

– **Yuri... –**

Los besos estaban aumentando su intensidad, de pronto las manos de Altín dejaron de estar en los costados de su rostro, ahora bajaban por su delgado y blanco cuello para acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Paso seguido, Otabek lo abrazaba mientras Yuri había elevado sus manos tras la espalda del peli negro y apretado la tela de aquella camisa entre sus dedos.

Altín inició a caminar mientras lo besaba, Yurio daba pasos hacia atrás, mientras que el peli negro, delineada sus labios con esa lengua que invitó al menor a liberar un jadeo.

Las manos inquietas de Otabek no evitaron la siguiente acción, el bajaba hasta tomar entre sus generosas manos aquel trasero, en cuanto esto ocurrió, Yurio se tensó, apartó sus labios y jadeo diciendo.

– **Otabek... me siento raro–**

– **¿Qué sientes? –** Cuestionó con respiraciones entrecortadas el kazajo, el cual, juntó su entrepierna a la de Plisetsky, el cual pudo sentir la dureza del pene de su compañero, mientras El comenzó a sentir un escozor en el suyo propio.

– **Me... me siento caliente, me tiembla el cuerpo... tengo miedo. –**

– **Yuri... lo que sientes, me hace feliz. –** Dijo el peli negro. **–¿Sientes la mía? –** Cuestionó, llevando una mano del rubio a tocar sus pantalones y su entrepierna. **–Quiero hacerte mío Yuri. –**

El de mirada verdosa tragó grueso, él no sabía de esas cosas, no le interesaba el sexo o las mujeres pues parecían ser una pérdida de tiempo y menos los hombres, pero Otabek Altín tenía algo que no entendía, era una sensación que lo derretía.

Sin poder negarse, se dio cuenta que Altín bajaba el cierre de su casaca y se la quitaba, mientras Yurio solo observaba con excitación el rostro de Otabek, la camiseta de Yurio fue arrancada de su cuerpo dejando por fin descubierto ese pecho blanco como el de un cisne, delgado y frágil como porcelana.

Plisetsky no tenía vergüenza, con sus manos temblorosas tomó entonces la camiseta de Altín y la sacó también, revolviendo a su paso esos cabellos negros. Otabek entonces lo hizo recostarse en la cama, ambos tenían aún sus pantalones puestos.

Altín besaba ahora el cuello de Yurio, quien había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y había silenciado un gemido pues, al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios de Altín y la barbilla de este raspando su fina piel, casi hace que su voz se elevará en un grito.

Yuri tenía a Altín entre sus piernas, las caderas de Otabek se movían constantemente de abajo a arriba, acariciándose cada vez más a la entrepierna de Yurio, causando una sensación placentera y una inquietud que se tradujo en un deseo loco y lleno de excitación en el menor, el cual no apartaba la mirada de ese torso musculoso y que se contrata en cada respiración necesitada, ambos entonces sintieron el deseo y anhelo de llegar de una vez a la desnudez.

Yurio cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquellos besos devorar su cuello, el ruso, por simple instinto, había flexionado sus piernas y apretaba las caderas de Altín con fuerza. Mientras este se encargaba de devorar toda esa piel virgen. Plisetsky comenzó a temblar más al darse cuenta que las inquietas manos de Otabek comenzaban a quitarle su cinturón y a abrir el cierre de su pantalón... además de eso el hacía lo mismo con el del Kazajo, finalmente ambos se quitaron el pantalón quedando en solo los bóxer.

Plisetsky estaba asustado, pues al ver aquel bulto en los bajos del peli negro se enteró que el pene de Otabek estaba duro como una roca y parecía muy grande, en cambio el suyo también estaba duro y había crecido mucho pero no se comparaba al de su oji negro.

Ambos se miraban y Otabek cuestionaba con voz profunda y grave. **–A este punto Yuri... ¿Quieres seguir? –**

Estaba aterrado, asustado, pero si eso significaba amor entonces quería arriesgarse a probarlo, asintió, observándole con una mirada decidida susurró.

– **Sigue. –**

Altín entonces se apartó, invitó a Yuri a sentarse y a observarse uno al otro, él fue el primero en retirarse la ropa interior, Yurio se cubrió la cara y expuso.

– **No me jodas... es enorme. –**

– **No digas eso. –** Expuso avergonzado el peli negro. **–Yo quiero ver la de Yuri. –** Dijo para sacarle la ropa interior y ver ese erecto pene de un peculiar color rosa.

Otabek sonrió de medio lado cosa que hizo ponerse serio a Yurio el cual gritó. **–¡¿Qué?! –**

– **Nada. –**

– **Ya sé, es más pequeña que la tuya. –**

– **Por Dios no digas esas cosas. –-**

– **Bueno... ¿y ahora qué? –**

Otabek se acercó a su oído y susurró lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Yurio se sobre exaltó y gritó.

– **¿¡QUÉ!? –**

– **Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo... pero será dolorosos si nos detenemos aquí. –** Expuso Otabek acariciando su miembro y tomando el de Yuri en su mano libre para acariciarlo, mientras el otro tomaba su mano y susurraba.

– **N-No… no hagas eso. –**

– **Yuri, solo quiero que estés seguro, que me des tu consentimiento. –**

– **Pero es que eso no… entrará en mí. –**

– **No exageres... –**

– **¿Ya te viste? –**

Otabek se puso serio y susurró. **–Yuri hablo en serio. –**

– **Yo... –** Plisetsky estaba muerto de miedo, pero tragando grueso asintió y expuso. **–Si es... lo que quieres yo... –**

– **¿Y tú qué quieres? –**

Regresó a besarle causando en Yuri un jadeo enorme pues Otabek de nuevo había buscado la forma de recostarlo, situarse entre sus piernas y acariciarse juntando sus dos penes, con la ayuda de su generosa y firme mano, percibiendo el calor de ambos, Yurio jadeo en aquellos besos y susurró.

– **Ah... quiero hacer lo que tú quieras hacer. –**

– **Entonces... –** Expresó, para bajar en besos hasta aquel lugar el cual masturbó, llevó sus dedos a la boca de Yuri quien no pudo evitarlo y los succionó, dejando una pequeña porción de saliva en ellos y con estos Otabek preparó a su chico.

Yuri se tensó, elevó su torso al sentir los jugueteos en su esfínter y gritó. **–¡Oí, Otabek! –**

Un dedo entró, causando en Plisetsky un temblor, contuvo su respiración al punto de sentir que otro dedo de Altín entraba y acariciaba algo en su interior que le hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos mientras jadeaba y gruñía.

– **¡Ahhg, eso... duele! ahg ¿Qué me haces? –**

– **Solamente te preparo... no quiero que te duela. –**

– **Ah... pues sí está doliendo ¡Ahhg!. –** Se mordía el labio inferior, mientras Altín cumplía la labor. Después de alistar ese pequeño orificio lo observó con atención, a simple vista era solo un botón rosa, el cual penetraría. **–Ah ahhh. –** Gemirá tragando grueso, Otabek había escarpado en su interior, Yurio había sentido aquellos dedos estirarse en su interior y eso lo tenía tenso.

Los jugueteos dejaron de darse. Yurio ahora notaba como él se apartaba, estaba alistándose, colocó sus rodillas bajo sus nalgas, abrió sus piernas las cuales temblaban ante la vista descolocada del rubio a quien se acercó agachándose para buscar sus labios y así besarlo de nuevo y susurrar.

– **Yuri... te amo... –**

Plisetsky estuvo tentando a responder, pero dado a que Otabek se elevó y buscó con su mano la base de su propio pene para masajearlo y llevarlo con calma a ese pequeño orificio él se silenció.

Yurio con prisa sintió entonces como la presión que imponía ese miembro lo hizo tensarse al punto de arrugar las cejas en una mueca de dolor. Era terrible, sentía que ese enorme pene lo rompería. Respirando de manera acelerada, él expuso asustado.

– **E...eso... no... Ah, no cabrá… –**

Otabek tomó sus labios con los suyos mientras con la mirada perdida y esa sensación que dedicaba la penetración la cual para él y para Yurio fue dolorosa, besaba aquella boca la cual gimió descontroladamente, ambos sintieron dolor, un dolor intenso e hiriente que causó que Yurio se sujetará a los hombros de Otabek y lo aruñara, mientras dos lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos apretados. Ambos estaban experimentando su primera vez, las respiraciones fueron rápidas y chocaban en sus labios.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba sintiendo el peor ardor de su vida, ante esto, él susurraba.

– **Está... es... está palpitando. –**

– **Yuri... ahhg. –** confesó Otabek besándolo de nuevo e iniciando las envestidas.

– **¡Hummm, ahh... ¡Para! –**

– **N…Yuri... –** Confesó mientras él no se podía controlar.

– **¡Ahhgr... du... duele! –**

– **Yuri relájate. –**

– **Ah... ahg, no... mmh–** Yurio en esa otra envestida, abrió enorme sus ojos, sus mejillas de pasar a pálidas por el dolor ahora se sonrojaban, estaba atónito, esa sensación de herir fue desvaneciéndose, tomó aliento pues sintió como Otabek había rosado un lugar que lo descolocó.

Apretó sus manos, piernas y ojos al darse cuenta que sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar y su boca se desencajaba, ese placer que sentía se traducía en una sensación, de estremecimiento, contracciones que intentaban darse y un extraño deseo de pujar y apretar su entrada... tantas cosas estaban pasando en ese preciso momento que el rubio olvidó el dolor y entonces el placer llegó.

Pues Otabek en cada envestida rosaba ese sitio causándole una sensación intensa, era algo que no podía describir o controlar, pero que se sentía muy bien.

– **Ah... ahhhh... ahhh O... Otabek. –** Gemía descontrolado mientras el otro se había agachado y sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, tomaba los pliegues de las piernas de Yurio para abrirlas más y entrar más profundo. El joven chico era demasiado manejable, su cuerpo era simplemente flexible y él podía hacerlo sentir a profundidad a su quinceañero.

Plisetsky al tener a Otabek envistiéndole con tanta profundidad y entre sus piernas, le abrazó por el cuello mientras besaba ese lugar y buscaba su oreja, el lóbulo específicamente, lamia y chupeteaba este cuando percibió que el orgasmo venía, tomó los cabellos del kazajo y confesó de forma ruda.

– **Agr, ahh O... O… Otabek... algo... ahhh no ahhh, maldición no par… no pares… ahhr. –** Mordió con fuerza su oreja percibiendo que el orgasmo estallaba en su pene, mientras el otro sentía que se vendría por esas contracciones en el interior de Plisetsky.

El rubio liberó su oreja y en esta jadeaba extasiado el nombre de Altín el cual confesó. **–Yuri... ahumg... Yuri me voy a venir. –**

Intentó apartarse para hacerlo afuera, pues no quería manchar su interior de su semen, pero las piernas de Yuri se entrelazaron en su cintura evitándole la separación, aquello lo había hecho Plisetsky dado a que de nuevo él llegaba al orgasmo. Finalmente, ambos se liberaron. Altín dentro de él pequeño orificio de Yuri Plisetsky quien sentía como un líquido caliente se esparcía en su interior...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Pasó un tiempo y ambos estaban en la cama mirando el techo, Yurio estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados, pues ¿eso había estado bien? ¿era correcto? -

– **Yuri... –** Nombró por fin Altín **. – ¿Qué piensas? –**

– **Yo... no lo sé. –**

– **¿Te... gustó? –**

– **Hummm, no estuvo mal... pero... me duele mucho el trasero. –**

– **Perdóname. –**

– **Está bien... –**

– **Yuri... –**

– **¿Hum? –**

– **¿Me amas, me quieres al menos? –**

Plisetsky permaneció en silencio, se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama se puso de pie y fue al baño obviando aquella pregunta, causando en Altín ciertas dudas. Luego de un largo rato discutiendo, Otabek decidió regresar a Kazajstán, a costa de las duras palabras de Yuri, él decidió irse.

Mientras que Plisetsky, se sintió un poco desilusionado por la acción que tomó el peli negro, pero era su vida y pues él no se entrometería en sus deseos y conflictos internos...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Miércoles...**

Yuri y Viktor estaban en una clínica, Nikiforov observaba con atención a su peli negro el cual parecía tener un rostro de perrito apaleado y era para menos, Viktor descubrió porque Yuri había estado raro, pues eso de negarse a salir con los chicos y su amigo Phichit le parecía raro, además de sorprenderlo no usando su anillo.

Por fin el platinado suspiraba hondo, al menos Kim tenía un médico de confianza en ese país y ambos habían llegado hasta esa clínica gracias a que el día anterior habían llamado a Kim de emergencia...

 _ ***+8**_ **flash back** _ **+8***_

 _La doctora Kim lucía muy irritada a través de la pantalla de la laptop de Mila, pues lo que le había dicho Nikiforov no la tenía para nada feliz, Yuri estaba siendo regañado por la médico._

– _**¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –**_

– _ **No quería preocuparlos. –**_

– _ **Yuri... no digas esas cosas, te he dicho siempre que debes decirme lo que sientes. –**_ _Reprendió Viktor_

– _ **Bueno no lo regañes. –**_ _Expuso la mujer vía Skype._ _ **–Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes? –**_

– _ **Me duele la entrepierna cada vez que abro o cierro las piernas, y pues... se me están hinchando las manos y los pies... –**_

 _Kim al otro lado de la línea se apreció preocupada._ _ **– ¿Cuándo comenzó esto? –**_

– _ **Hace unos días... –**_

– _ **Has cambiado algo en tu dieta. –**_

– _ **No... Solo compre unas vitaminas, bueno suplementos.**_ _–_

– _ **Yuri baka... –**_ _Expuso ella._ _ **–Esto no está bien, debes ver a un doctor inmediatamente ya que yo desde aquí no puedo hacer nada. –**_

– _ **Pero... Kim... tú sabes que estamos en un país que...**_ _ **–**_ _Arremetió Viktor._

– _ **Eso lo sé y bueno tienen suerte de estar en un país en donde mi mentor está viviendo y ejerciendo. –**_

– _**¿Tu mentor? –**_ _Cuestionaron ambos._

– _ **Sí, apunta la dirección, van a ir mañana mismo, le avisaré que van a llegar en el transcurso de la mañana.**_ **–**

 _Viktor apuntaba y susurraba._ **–** _ **No está tan lejos, es en el centro.**_ **–**

– _ **Sí, yo hablaré con él, trataré de explicarle el caso y a lo mejor te controle...**_ **–**

 _Yuri asentía y susurraba._ **–** _ **¿Es grave doctora Kim?**_ **–**

– _ **No... quiero decir nada, pero espero que no sea lo que yo pienso...**_ **–**

 _ ***+8**_ **end flash back** _ **+8***_

Viktor tenía un rostro molesto, Yuri por otro lado exponía. **–Lo siento, yo de verdad no quería asustarte. –**

– **¿Y qué creías... que ibas a resistir hasta que llegarás a Japón? –**

– **No, es solo que. –** Viktor notó como Yuri comenzaba a juntar lágrimas, él elevó su mano a su cien y soltó un suspiro expresando.

– **Ya está bien, dime ¿ya llenaste el formulario?–**

– **Sí... –** Respondió entregando la tabla con una solicitud que les había proporcionado la recepcionista de aquella clínica, Nikiforov tomó los documentos y se acercó a la recepcionista la cual con amabilidad le invito a sentarse, mientras agregaba.

– **En un momento los llamaran. –**

Ambos se dedicaron a aguardar, al menos la clínica estaba sin pacientes, solo había personal que trabajaba en ella. Después de un momento viendo los cuadros y las maletas en ese lugar aburrido una mujer apareció, se acercó a la recepcionista la cual le entregó el formulario previamente rellenado y entonces aquella mujer en ese escritorio habló.

– **Yuri Katsuki, el doctor Stjepanovic los verá enseguida... por favor sigan a Yeliena, ella los llevará al cubículo en donde aguardaran por el doctor. –**

– **Gracias. –** Respondió Viktor, pues Yuri no había entendido nada de lo que aquella mujer dijo.

– **Señor Katsuki. –** Llamó la enfermera con el nombre Yeliena bordado en su uniforme, aquella mujer peli negra había hablado en ruso, Yuri se puso en pie siendo ayudado por Viktor quien fue con él.

Ambos caminaban tras la mujer la cual los llevó a una estación en donde pesaron a Yuri y le tomaron la presión, además le ofrecieron un recipiente en el cual la mujer fue específica de que necesitaba una muestra de orina.

Viktor le explicó a Yuri quien fue al sanitario y ya listo llevó el recipiente, el cual Yeliena tomó colocándole un _sticker_ con su nombre, aquella mujer estaba lista para llevar esa muestra al laboratorio. Ya listo todo esto, ella habló en ruso exponiendo.

– **En un momento tendremos los resultados, necesito tomar su presión de nuevo. –** Yuri ofreció su brazo nuevamente el cual fue apretado por el cinturón mientras la mujer examinaba los resultados, ella chasqueó la lengua y susurró. **–Está muy alta–**

– **¿Eso está mal? –** Cuestionaba Viktor serio.

Yeliena guardó silencio, solo se dedicó a expresar mientras le quitaba el cinturón del brazo a Yuri. **–El doctor hablará con usted en un momento. –** Yeliena los llevó al cubículo y entonces Yuri cuestionó.

– **¿Qué dijo Viktor? –**

– **Que tienes la presión alta. –**

Yuri agachó su rostro, acariciaba su vientre y susurraba mientras juntaba lágrimas. **–Lo siento Viktor. –**

Nikiforov se acercó, lo abrazó y expuso con ternura, pues de nada servía estar enfadado con su japonés se dedicó a darle mimos y a decirle. **–No es tu culpa, relájate hablaremos con el doctor. –**

Afuera, en la oficina del doctor, Yeliena aparecía con los datos que recabó de Katsuki. Enseguida Alek los tomó, observó los valores de la prueba de orina y las de presión, retirándose las gafas masajeó su rostro y expuso. **– ¿Estos valores están correctos? –**

– **Sí Doctor. –**

– **Okay... Hummm, entiendo... –** Alek entendía dos cosas, esto podría ser peligroso si no se controlaba, dado a que Yuri pasaba una situación estresante, él atribuyó este hecho con el estrés y probablemente también con la mala alimentación.

Decidido se puso en pie para ir al pequeño cubículo, ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta, los nervios lo invadieron, pues era su hijo y su pareja la que estaban al otro lado de la habitación y también con pesar había recordado a Historia la cual quiso estar presente, ser la primera en presenciar la verdad del estado en Yuri pero dado a que Viktor estaba ahí ella decidió quedarse en su auto.

Tocó la puerta y abrió despacio...

Adentro Yuri y Viktor giraron a ver al doctor, Nikiforov con prisa arrugó las cejas y susurró. **– ¿Es acaso esto una broma? –**

– **Viktor. –** Llamó angustiado Yuri, de forma preocupada de nuevo podía ver el rostro enfadado de su platinado y no le gustaba para nada. **– ¿Señor Alek, qué hace aquí? –**

– **Yuri... –** El castaño intentó responder, pero.

– **Sabía que ese apellido tenía que ver con usted. –** Inquirió serio el platinado. **–Responda ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –**

– **Yo soy el doctor que recomendó la Doctora Kim Toriyama. –**

– **Esto me parece una broma de mal gusto. –** Gritó Viktor causando en Katsuki tensión, Viktor estaba muy molesto con esa persona.

– **Viktor por favor deja eso. –** Expuso Katsuki de forma seria.

– **Yuri tiene razón... no estoy aquí para hacerte ver a Historia solo quiero ayudarlos. –**

– **No… vamos Yuri. –**

– **E-espera...Viktor. –**

Intentaba salir de ahí, pero Alek les dijo en voz alta. **–Soy el único doctor que podría revisar a Yuri... o al menos el único que les dará un trato digno y los comprenderá sin indagar demasiado, Viktor si vas a otro médico ellos te tratarán como un experimento y probablemente la información termine en manos de la prensa y Yuri podría salir peor. –**

Nikiforov se detuvo, ladeó su rostro y gruñó. **–Yuri... –** Expresó serio Viktor, causando que el de gafas le observará asustado. **–Te irás hoy mismo a Japón. –**

Dicho esto, Viktor tomó a Yuri y lo llevó fuera de ese consultorio, Historia quien había estado afuera entró rápidamente y cuestionó.

– **¿Qué paso? Vi salir a Yuri y a Viktor. –**

– **Está tan cegado por el rencor que no le importó, quiere mandar a Yuri hoy mismo a Japón. –**

– **Dios. –**

– **No podemos hacer nada Historia. –**

Alek abrazó a la platinada y acarició sus cabellos susurrando. **–Solo espero que no esté tan grave. –**

– **Yo también. –** La preocupación se podía ver en sus rostros, definitivamente eso no estaba para nada bien Viktor los odiaba y por ese odio Yuri pagó los platos rotos.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Viktor no perdió tiempo, había ido en taxi hasta el aeropuerto, había juntado la mitad de lo que le dio la asociación de deportes y lo que Yuri tenía en su tarjeta para comprar el vuelo. Estaban en el aeropuerto y Viktor adquiría el boleto, mientras Yuri lo esperaba en una silla.

Por otro lado, el personal de seguridad observaba a ambos...

– **Oye... ese no es el sujeto de las noticias. –**

– **¿Quién? –**

– **Nikiforov Viktor... –**

– **Ah... sí, creo que sí es él. –**

– **¿Qué intenta? ¿Acaso quiere escapar? –**

– **Déjame revisar... –** Dijo el otro sujeto yendo a su computadora para revisar a los criminales y las personas que tenían prohibido salir del país sea por una futura audiencia con la ley.

– **Vaya mira si tiene orden de no salir del país. –**

– **Entonces hay que llamar a la policía. –**

Viktor regresaba con Yuri quien le observaba con tristeza, en cambio él solo podía observarse con enfado; sin embargo, susurraba un poco más calmado.

– **Tu vuelo sale en una hora. –**

– **Viktor yo... –**

– **Ya está bien, no quiero saber nada, solo necesito que estés en Japón y que Kim te controle allá. –** Dijo abrazándolo y dedicándole un beso en su frente. **–Perdóname, pero no quiero que esa gente sepa nada de Victoria. –**

– **Ahora ya lo saben. –**

– **No si yo puedo evitarlo, en cuanto resuelva todo aquí voy a pedir mi traslado a Japón, quiero estar a tu lado, como siempre debió ser Yuri. –**

– **Está bien te estaremos esperando... –**

– **Prométeme que me mandaras videos de cuando nació. –** Yuri liberaba lágrimas, era un lástima que Viktor se perdiera el nacimiento de su hija. Nikiforov lo estrechó con más fuerza en su pecho y susurró.

– **Estaré a tu lado en espíritu, no lo olvides estaré ahí en todo momento, te lo prometo. –**

Estaban en un abrazo íntimo cuando escucharon el anuncio que el vuelo 570 con destino a Kyuushu estaba a unos minutos de salir.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, Yuri fue encaminado hasta las gradas cuando de pronto un grupo de policías llegaron, Yuri no entendió nada pero rápidamente fue testigo de cómo tomaban a Viktor de un brazo jalándolo y este cuestionaba.

– **¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen?! –**

– **¡VIKTOR! –**

– **Vete Yuri... yo soluciono. –**

– **No… ¿qué pasa? –**

Los pasajeros que iban en los distintos vuelos fueron testigos de la discusión que se llevaba entre los policías y Nikiforov, quien gritó.

– **¡YO NO VOY A VIAJAR, ES MI COMPAÑERO QUIEN LO HARÁ! –**

– **Está arrestado por evadir a las autoridades. –** Fue lo único que escuchó Nikiforov siendo esposado, Yuri llegó a su frente y gritó.

– **¿Viktor, qué pasa? ¿Por qué te están esposando? –**

– **Yuri vete, yo te llamaré cuando salga, ten fe, por favor vete ya. –**

– **Vamos camina. –** Gritó uno de esos rusos con boinas. Katsuki no entendía nada, rápidamente se acercó a alguien y en inglés cuestionó.

– **¿Qué le paso? –**

– **Yo no le entiendo. –** Exponían en ruso, Yuri buscaba a alguien para saber qué había pasado cuando de pronto escuchó en inglés.

– **Qué tristeza, es demasiado triste que lo traten así. –** Yuri se acercó a esa persona y cuestionó.

– **Usted sabe que el pasó. –**

– **Oh por Dios es Yuri Katsuki. –**

– **Por favor dígame que pasó. –**

– **Soy tu admiradora, es una pena que no sigan juntos en las competencias, pero sé que van a superar esto. –**

– **Te lo ruego dime que ocurrió. –**

– **Según entendí lo arrestaron porque quiso escapar del país. –**

– **¿Eh? no eso... –** Se estaba mareando, pero moviendo rápidamente su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas y dejar de sentir aquel vértigo, observó a todo el mundo en ese aeropuerto, todo era una confusión, apretaba sus puños, estaba molesto, quiso ir a abogar pero le fue imposible ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo saber a qué comisaría lo habían llevado?

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al mostrador en donde Viktor había obtenido su pasaje, enseguida él ordenó. **–Señorita... necesito hacer un rembolso. –**

– **¿Rembolso? –**

– **Sí por favor. –** Yuri recibió el monto que gastó en su vuelo cancelándolo por completo, en su cabeza vagaba una idea y esa era sacar a Viktor del lugar en donde lo llevaron. Rápidamente tomó su celular para localizar Jacov, él no respondió, Mila tampoco y menos Georgi, nadie le respondía hasta que por fin contactó a Yuri Plisetsky.

– **Yurio, necesito tu ayuda...** –

El murmullo de la gente lo estaban aturdiendo pero debía aguantar hasta que Yurio y su abuelo llegarán al aeropuerto por él...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En cuanto a Viktor.**

Comisaría de la plaza roja, Nikiforov fue tratado como un criminal. Era arrojado a la celda en donde había otros hombres los cuales lo vieron con desagrado, pues ya lo habían visto en las noticias y en los diferentes torneos.

– **Vaya miren una estrella, estrellada. –**

– **¿Que no es el tipo este que resultó ser gay? –**

– **Sí es verdad es Nikiforov Viktor. –** Gruñó.

Viktor se abrió paso sin hacer caso a esos sujetos, se sentó en un espacio en la banca y pensó. _–"Yuri al menos, al menos estarás bien." –_ para él esos sujetos dejaron de existir, en ese momento solo estaba su peli negro en su cabeza.

Cuando de pronto aquellos hombres se sintieron tan ofendidos al este platinado no prestarles atención, tan molestos estaban que uno no se contuvo y dejo ir un golpe que fue puesto en su rostro, aquel fue tan fuerte que cayó en el piso aturdido mientras el que lo había golpeado gritaba.

– **Te dije que te movieras basura. –**

Viktor escupía la sangre que había salido del interior de su mejilla, se puso en pie observando con real odio y enfado a ese sujeto. No llevaba puesto nada elegante por lo tanto él no se contuvo en decir.

– **Eso que has hecho te saldrá caro. –**

– **Vaya Colmillo, ¿vas a dejar que un ricachón te diga eso? –**

El llamado Colmillo se incorporó, estuvo al nivel de Nikiforov quien no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos azules llenos de odio. **–¿Qué dijiste? –**

– **Además de asqueroso y mal educado ¿eres sordo y atolondrado? –**

– **Hijo de puta. –**

Viktor vio venir el golpe, tomó el puño y lo apretó con fuerza gruñendo. **–Tenía mucho que no peleaba. –** Estaba tronando los huesos en aquel puño mientras agregaba. **-Tengo mucha rabia contenida.-**

– **Oigan, ¿qué es lo que hacen idiotas? –** Gritaba un policía.

– **Nada más le damos una reprimenda a ese sujeto. –**

– **Mal nacidos. –** Dijo el oficial dejando el lugar mientras agregaba. **–Hagan lo que se les dé la gana ya me harté de escarmentarlos. –**

– **¿Escuchaste eso... ahg? –**

– **Fuerte y claro. –** Dijo Viktor para tomar con fuerza y con su mano izquierda el brazo de aquel hombre, a quien arrojó a un lado con fuerza mientras se lanzaba sobre él para darle puñetazos de forma fuerte y constante... con impresión, los otros notaban como el platinado descargó todo su odio en ese sujeto.

– **¿Qué esperan idiotas? hay que ayudarle –**

El grupo tomó a Viktor de los brazos, pero este se defendía como una fiera golpeándolos. Nikiforov estaba desbocado, rompía narices y uno que otro dedo. De los rostros de aquellos sujetos solo quedan rastros de sangre. El grupo se hartó, como pudieron lo tomaron, ya estaban muy mal tratados cuando por fin lograron acorralarlo, le dieron una a fuerte paliza que lo dejó inconsciente en el piso, era lógico 6 contra 1, era de esperarse que terminara de esa manera, aunque ya Viktor los había dejado muy mal parados.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Yuri subía por fin al auto del abuelo de Yurio, el anciano saludo animado siendo traducido por su joven nieto el cual no dejaba de ver a Yuri y le decía en inglés.

– **Por Dios estás hecho un cerdo. –**

– **Yurio no estoy de ánimos para tus comentarios. –**

– **Ya ¿qué pasa? –**

– **La policía se llevó a Viktor. –**

Yurio escuchó lo que sucedió y de manera apresurada le explicó a su abuelo, rápidamente la primera acción fue llamar a Jacov...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ya habían pasado dos días y no se sabía nada de Viktor, Jacov había tratado por todos sus medios de conseguir su paradero, pero le fue un imposible, Yuri estaba asustado...

El grupo estaba reunido en casa de Mila, Yurio también está ahí, cuando Jacov expuso que lo mejor sería ir a revisar en todas las comisarías, tomó a Georgi. En cuanto a Michelle, Emil y Sara decidieron ir con ellos a buscar, con Yuri solo quedó Phichit, Mila y Plisetsky.

El cual no dejaba de ver a Katsuki, estaba confundido, no entendía cómo es que alguien podía crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo y por que la desesperación de no saber en dónde estaba Viktor, eso lo invitó a hacer comentarios inapropiados.

– **Oye, como demonios le has hecho para estar tan enorme. –**

– **Ah Plisetsky no digas eso Yuri… él... –** intentó hablar Chulanont

– **No... –** Decía Mila muy seria.

– **¿No qué? ¿Qué me ocultan? esa cosa no es normal de melón paso a ser una pelota de playa. ¿Qué mierda te pasa cerdo? –**

Yuri estaba irritado, no estaba de humor para soportar los fabulosos halagos del rubio, por lo tanto decidió, acercarse a él y con enfado tomarlo de un brazo para llevárselo a una habitación. Lo tiró a la cama y sentándose a su lado, tomó la mano de Plisetsky y elevó su camisa para pasarla en su redondez en la cual Victoria estaba moviéndose de forma lenta.

Los ojos de Yurio casi se salen de sus cuencas. De pronto se alejó y temblando cuestionó. **– ¿Qué... qué… qué… qué es eso? –**

 **-–Es nuestra hija... de Viktor y mía. –**

El susto se formó en su rostro, estaba tan pálido que parecía fantasma, el joven chico se acercó despacio y regresó a poner su mano en ese lugar, notando como Victoria se movía, se estiraba con suavidad mientras Yuri comenzaba a llorar.

Yurio sin enterarse como o por qué, dejaba aquel vientre y abrazaba con calma a Katsuki a quien dijo.

– **Ya... cálmate, encontraremos a ese tonto. –**

 **-...-**

Con calma Yurio le invitó a descansar un poco. Mientras Katsuki dormía por fin, él salía de aquella habitación y observaba a Mila la cual dijo.

– **Viste que tus comentarios no venían al caso. –**

– **¿Pero cómo demonios se embarazó? –**

– **Eso es el poder del amor. –** Dijo Phichit.

– **No puedo creer todo esto, primero Viktor expulsado, luego que es huérfano, luego Yuri embarazado... ¿qué sigue? –**

– **Sigue que sean felices y eso no se los va a impedir nadie Yuri. –**

– **Pero Mila esto es anti natural es algo que... –** Yuri se contuvo antes de seguir pues, ahora que lo pensaba... él se había acostado con Otabek y sin condón, eso le hizo cuestionar. **– ¿Alguien sabe cómo es que se embarazó? En realidad me interesa saberlo. –**

– **¿Y para qué? –**

– **Pues... olvídenlo. –**

De nuevo a cuenta el tiempo se terminó, Yuri cumplía una semana más y por fin esa mañana observando el techo de aquella habitación se daba cuenta que, ya no podía irse de Rusia tenía una sensación intensa en su pecho. Era emoción y también desesperación y ansiedad.

A eso de las 9 él se levantó para ir al baño sufriendo las mismas dolencias, cuando de pronto Mila gritaba y corría a su habitación expresando.

– **Lo encontraron está en la bartolina de la plaza toja. –**

Yuri sintió que todo le daba vueltas, logró sostenerse del lavamanos y regresando el aliento a su pecho inquirió. **–Rápido Mila, vamos. –**

– **Sí, pero... tú... ¿estás bien? te ves muy mal. –**

– **Estoy bien, por favor llévame, llévame con él. –**

– **De acuerdo. –**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

No esperaron demasiado, ya se movilizaban a ese lugar en el cual... Viktor estaba sin ánimos o fuerzas, tenía el rostro con moretones y sin contar su cuerpo, al menos esos sucios sujetos se habían largado, ellos al no poder pagar la fianza fueron enviados a cárcel, pero él había pasado unas dos semanas horribles en ese sitio, estaba pensativo, pues no sabía o no se le ocurría a quien llamar. Él derrotado, pensó que sería mejor esperar ahí su citatorio.

No obstante...

– _**¡Nikiforov! –**_

Elevó su rostro, sus cabellos estaban sucios y sus ojos apagados, ese brillo ya no estaba, se fue con su querido japonés y su hija, al menos ellos estaban bien con la familia Katsuki.

Él se puso en pie, observó al oficial quien llegaba a los barrotes y liberaba su llave maestra para abrir y expresar. **–Por fin vinieron por ti... pagaron tu fianza. –**

– **¿Eh? –** Ni siquiera preguntó quién había pagado su fianza, solo caminó por el pasillo hasta que le hicieron sentarse al frente de un escritorio en donde tomaban sus huellas y le hacían firmar su salida, además le devolvían su billetera y celular.

En cuanto eso pasaba, él elevó su mirada para ver por la ventana de vidrio que daba a la sala de esperas.

– **Ahí está. –** Escuchó apenas a Mila.

– **Mila... –** Susurró Viktor, mientras observaba a la persona a su lado, su corazón dio un salto. Aprisa se puso en pie y gritó. **– ¡Yuri! –**

– **Oiga, firme aquí. –**

Ya listo el papeleo, él fue liberado. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, ambos no podían creer lo que veían, uno estaba ahí de pie no se había ido a su país y el otro estaba todo golpeado y sucio.

Sin decir nada se encaminaron a la salida de aquel lugar, afuera Jacov y los otros lo recibieron y susurraron.

– **Perdona, fue difícil encontrarte. –**

– **No te preocupes…–** Respondió a Jacov agregando. **–Gracias Jacov, te pagaré la fianza después. –**

– **No, ¿qué dices? no me alcanzaba el dinero para pagarla. –**

– **¿Y entonces quién? –**

– **Yuri pagó la fianza. –** Respondió Mila a su lado, causando que Viktor lo observara confuso y cuestionaba.

– **¿Cómo? –**

– **Usé lo del vuelo. –**

– **Yuri... ¿por qué no te fuiste? –**

– **Lo siento, no podía dejarte... en la cárcel. –**

– **Yuri... –**

– **Lo siento... –**

Al final Viktor dejó su enfado, le abrazó y lo acunó en su pecho y expuso. **–Yuri... ¿por qué lo hiciste? –**

– **Yo... –** Inició a temblar. **–No... –**

– **Ya no podrás irte a Japón. –**

– **Lo sé... –**

– **Yuri… ¿Qué haré contigo? –** Dijo Nikiforov derramando lágrimas y abrazándolo con fuerza susurrando. **–Perdóname, solo te causo problemas. –**

– **Viktor... –**

Una sensación muy angustiante se vivió en ese momento, ante la mirada de los ahí presentes, estaba todo demasiado complicado para ambos; pero esta sería la última vez que Viktor recibiría un trato así. La asociación se enteró del caso y levantó una demanda en contra del estado por atentar contra la vida de un ciudadano y por acusaciones falsas entre muchas cosas más...

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que nada, PERDON, por lastimar a Vitya ToT lo se eso fue muy malo pero veamos el lado positivo ya no se separaran n_n para aclarar, ya pasaron dos semanas es decir mister Yuri ya está de 7 meses y medio en otras palabras VICTORIA pronto nacerá, oh por dios.**

 **(Corre en círculos)**

 **Espero que todo salga bien.**

 **¿Y bien que les parecio?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer, y comentar gracias.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola gente bonita ¿como esta?**

 **Yo espero que muy bien n_n bueno aquí esta como siempre y cada miércoles, Historia, quiero agradecerle a las personas que votan, comentan, dejan sus fallows entre otras cositas mas GRACIAS.**

 **Por cierto, un saludito a mis médicos que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios acerca de lo que pensaban del embarazo de Yuri. Aunque de verdad fue de mucha ayuda la información queme brindaron solo puedo decir que, lamentablemente el mundo aun no está preparado para un embarazo de ese tipo aunque si me gustaría jajaja… en fin.**

 **Este capítulo debo aclarar no fue vetado por Gabriela Bonilla por una razón problemas técnicos jaja en fin bellezas.**

 **Dismailer:**

 **Yuri on ice y sus personajes son de Kubo sensei y de los estudios MAPPA y lo que aquí se expone no tiene nada que ver con el anime.**

 **Bueno sin más un saludo a todos y a leer.**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 15: "Poniendo los pies en la tierra... Yuri Katsuki."**

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, ya se encontraban en la sala de aquel hogar y todos los involucrados estaban ahí reunidos incluso Jacov, el ambiente podía palparse muy tenso no había duda que los ahí presentes observaban a aquella pareja con aflicción. Viktor suspiraba con una sensación de impotencia que no se quería salir de su pecho, ¿el motivo? Yuri, el cual por haberse quedado en Rusia. Katsuki era el centro de miradas preocupantes en ese momento, la verdad es que los ahí presentes podían darse cuenta que el japones debió irse a su país y no quedarse en un lugar en el cual no podrían atenderlo.

Ante esto surgieron algunas dudas por parte de Phitchit.

– **¿Alguien aquí conoce a un médico obstetra de confianza? –**

El grupo de jóvenes se observaban unos a otros, hasta que el checo hablo un poco titubeante y serio. **–Bueno mi primo que vive en Dublín, pero él es veterinario de vacas. –**

Un suspiro colectivo de manera decepcionada se dejó escuchar, Michelle que estaba sentado al lado del chico castaño dejo ir un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y expreso. **–Emil... no vamos a llevar a Yuri a un veterinario. –**

– **Okay... lo siento, pero entonces no, no conozco a nadie. –**

El suspiro fue colectivo de nuevo, Jacov al darse cuenta de la dificultosa situación se sintió confundido pues realmente tenía pensamientos encontrados unos iban de preocupación hacia ambos y principalmente en Yuri; sin embargo el enfado logro reinar en su tan explosiva forma de ser, de manera que el anciano inicio a regañar.

– **¡Ustedes debieron pensar las cosas mejor! –** Feltsman apreciaba a ambos con la mirada más cabreada que poseía **. –¿Porque la juventud de hoy en día no sabe usar un maldito condón? –**

– **Jacov tus regaños no vienen al caso, en este momento. –** Decía Viktor.

– **Ya lo. se... a lo que quiero llegar es que, si tanto tuvieron el deseo de acostarse, deben enfrentar la situación e ir a un consultorio médico ahora mismo. –**

Ambos Nikiforov y Katsuki agacharon su rostro observaban con pena el piso, Viktor estaba irritado por todas las reprimendas de Jacov; Mila dedicó unas palmaditas llenas de aliento para Yuri mientras eran observados con total preocupación por los patinadores ahí reunidos, ellos trataban de buscar una forma de ayudar cuando de pronto Yuri.

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y los abrió de golpe llegando a una decidida conclusión, se puso en pie y expuso.

– **Agradezco mucho su ayuda, regaños y consejos... pero en este momento necesito estar a solas con Viktor. –**

El grupo se comenzó a mover Mila se juntó a Sara, susurrándole. **–Creo que de nuevo me vas a dar posada en tu habitación. –**

– **Por mi encantada. –** Dijo acercándose y moverse ambas a Yuri a quien besaron en las mejilla le dieron un abrazo y dieron ánimos a él y a la pequeña en su interior, ya estaban moviéndose para irse cuando Babicheva tomo de la mano a Sara; no obstante al hacerlo Michelle que había estado observándolas y estaba cerca de su peli negra se puso al medio, las separó a ambas diciéndoles.

– **Muy juntas no.… ustedes y yo vamos a platicar en el hotel. –**

Emil se había despedido de ambos y Phitchit se acercó también a Yuri exponiendo. **–Ánimos Yuri ya se nos ocurrirá algo. –** Ahora se agachó a ese redondo sitio y expuso. **–-No te preocupes, -Vicky... sé que todo saldrá bien y cuando nazcas alístate porque te tomaré muchas fotos jaja. –**

– **Viktor. –** Llamó Plisetsky poniendo una expresión un poco preocupada. **–Cuando esto se calme necesito hablar contigo. –**

– **Claro. –** Respondió confundido Nikiforov, ver a Yurio tan serio y nada agresivo le pareció muy extraño.

– **Oi, Katsudon… cuida mucho a esa niña. –** Termino diciendo de manera un poco irritada pero preocupada.

– **Viktor... –** Llamaba Jacov acercándose a ambos acomodando su sombrero sobre su cabeza y atando su bufanda en su cuello agrego. **–Con respecto a tu entrenamiento, un amigo de Georgi tiene una pista para que entrenes antes del Rostelecom.. porque ¿iras cierto? –**

El platinado asintió, finalmente se despidió. **–Gracias Jacov, Georgi yo me pondré en contacto con ambos. –**

Después de ver a todos despedirse y salieran de aquel hogar, por fin ellos se encontraban solos, Yuri enseguida observó a Viktor de forma seria, el platinado se sorprendió por aquel hecho pues analizando la expresión en el rostro de su peli negro noto que Yuri estaba ¿enojado?

Confuso el platinado se acercó a él para cuestionar. **–¿De qué quieres hablar? –**

– **Ve a ducharte... apestas. –**

Katsuki dijo aquello con voz grave, fría y seria, ante el impacto que demostró Viktor él solo optó por apartarse e ir en dirección de la cocina en donde, tomó una manta, sacó un recipiente en el cual puso tres cubos de hielo y entregándole a Viktor de forma tosca expuso.

– **Ponte esto cuando salgas. –**

– **Yuri... –**

– **Sé que no funcionará, pero al menos te bajará la hinchazón. –**

Ambos entonces se condujeron a la habitación, Nikiforov sentía la vibra molesta de su japonés el cual rara, rara, vez se mostró enfadado con su persona, eso lo tenía inquieto demasiado inquieto.

Paso un buen tiempo en el cual Nikiforov se ducho, quería arrancarse ese olor a prisión y a sucio, además de que se afeito, esos días sin su cuidado personal habían sido un caso. Estregaba sus heridas y moretones en los cuales había quedado la sangre pegada pero que salió, aunque con mucha dificultad. Mientras Viktor se daba a la tarea de quedar limpio presentable y oloroso, Yuri en la habitación mantenía una conversación con sus padres.

– **Lo se mamá... les prometo que todo saldrá bien. –** Expresaba mostrando un rostro preocupado y asustado, Katsuki podía ver a sus padres a través de la video llamada en su celular Hiroko y Toshiya observaban con angustia a su hijo, al cual decían.

– _ **Bueno no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarte, si tú decidiste quedarte debes ser fuerte. –**_

– **Lo seré papá... ahora escúchenme, necesito hablarles de algo importante. –**

Dijo serio Katsuki, aprovechando que Nikiforov seguía en la ducha relato a sus padres lo que sucedía con Viktor y su descubierta familia. Además de las molestias que sentía, en su cuerpo; esto causó más preocupación a sus progenitores los cuales aconsejaron ver a un médico lo más pronto posible.

– _ **Yuri debes ver a un doctor. –**_

– **Lo se mamá créeme que lo sé, pero el único médico confiable resultó ser el padre de Viktor. –**

– _ **Oh vaya... –**_

– **Ahora sabes mi lucha interna, no sé qué hacer... no quiero obligar a Viktor a qué haga las paces con su familia o si quiera tenga la amabilidad de escuchar como paso todo con su madre. –** Yuri no quería entrometerse en los problemas personales de Viktor, pero.

– _ **MI querido niño, no debes de ver pasar la situación. –**_ Expuso su madre mientras Toshiya agregaba.

– _ **Así es... una de las razones por las que yo propuse que se casarán luego de que Victoria naciera, es… esta, hijo…–**_ Yuri observaba con atención a su padre. **– Ambos deben entender, que ya no pueden actuar por su cuenta, no son más solo desconocidos son pareja... y desde el momento en que decidieron estar juntos y el tener y aceptar a Victoria, el "yo" ya no existe... –** Katsuki tragaba grueso. _**–Ambos deben conversar y concordar que de ahora en adelante será "nosotros"–**_

Yuri agrandaba su mirada, era verdad no era momento de pensar en si estaba bien o no entrometerse entre esa familia y los sentimientos de Viktor pues, como dijo su padre eran una pareja y debían de estar unidos, él debía servir como guía para darle sentido a Nikiforov, además de consejos y si se pudiera una reprimenda.

– **Gracias papá, me has dado un buen consejo. –**

– _ **Lo que sea Yuri sabes que cuentas con nosotros. –**_

– **Bueno, yo me mantendré en comunicación. –** Despidió Yuri, sus ojos juntaron lágrimas al ver a sus padres tan lejos y aun confiando el él. **–Realmente quisiera que estuvieran aquí. –**

Ya estaban despidiéndose cuando Nikiforov salió de la ducha y escucho aquello, él rápido llego al lado de Yuri y grito. **–¡Suegros hola! –**

– _ **Vitya ¿cómo estás? A pasado un tiempo. –**_ Respondía Toshiya.

– **Yuri, ¿porque no me dijiste que hablabas con ellos? –**

El peli negro se puso en pie entrego su celular a Viktor y salió de ahí, mientras que Nikiforov no comprendida aquella ley del hielo que le estaba imponiendo su chico; no obstante Viktor continuo conversando con aquellas agradables personas las cuales le dieron ánimos y las cuales le dieron un reporte completo de todas las travesuras que había hecho Maccachin

– **Jajaja ese Maccachin es un desastre, perdónenme prometo que cuando todo esto pase iremos a regañarlo. –**

– _ **Está bien Vitya, por favor no te preocupes, cuídate y cuida mucho a Yuri y a nuestra nieta. –**_

– **Lo hare. –-**

– _ **Hasta pronto. –**_

– **Bye bye... –** Se despidió para cortar la llamada y con prisa colocarse en pie para buscar ropa, pues había salido con solo la toalla en su cintura.

Nikiforov por fin había salido de la habitación, descubrió a Yuri en la cocina haciéndose un sándwich mientras que el peli negro comía, Viktor podía sentir como el clima parecía muy pesado en esa casa, el ruso observaba a su chico con atención, él parecía estar irritado enfadado ante esto rápidamente el peli plata exclamo.

– **Ya no soporto tu silencio ¿qué sucede? –**

Yuri fue al fregadero en donde limpio lo que había utilizado para su merienda y murmuro mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla de papel. **–Estoy molesto eso sucede. –** Viktor se impresiono la forma en que Yuri respondió fue seca y cortante.

– **¿Molesto? –** Cuestiono impactado el oji azul. **–Pero Yuri, quien debería estar molesto soy yo. –**

El peli negro dedicó una mirada asesina a Viktor quien se asustó nunca había visto a su adorable japonés de esa manera. **– A ver si entiendo ¿tú porque razón deberías estar molesto? –** Cuestiono de forma grave.

– **Pues porque no me hiciste caso, por eso. –**

– **¡Ah! entonces. ¿estaba bien dejar que te pudrieras en la cárcel? –**

– **Yuri yo hubiera buscado quien me fuera a sacar. –**

– **¿Y porque no lo hiciste en esas dos semanas que pasaste ahí? –**

Viktor se sintió ofendido ante la actitud de Katsuki; sin embargo, la verdad era que Yuri tenía una capacidad asombrosa de ver la mentira en las demás personas, pues al hacer memoria Nikiforov en la oscuridad de esa bartolina él se había dejado vencer y decidido que quería pasar ahí sus días hasta la citación, aunque este hecho era real, no quería decir que Yuri actuará de esa forma tan egoísta y grosera.

– **Escúchame Yuri, te has puesto en peligro a ti y a mi Victoria. –**

– **Viktor ya está bien. –** Gruñó el peli negro molesto. **–He soportado tu inmadurez desde que te conocí, ahora escúchame…–**

– **¿Mi inmadurez? –**

– **Si, además de tú egoísmo. –**

– **¿Egoísmo, de qué hablas? –** Viktor dejo de tener paciencia, ambos estaban discutiendo sin ningún cuidado en sus palabras **. –¿Quién fue el que ocultó lo que sentía y se fue de Barcelona y me ocultó el embarazo? –**

– **Eso no es justo, sabes muy bien que yo no sabía nada de victoria. –**

 **-–Ese no es el punto. –** Expuso con voz elevada **. –Tu actitud no fue justa para mí, que estuve sufriendo. –**

– **Yo también sufría. –-**

Un dolor horrendo se estaba formando en la cabeza de ambos estaban diciéndose lo que por mucho tiempo guardaron en silencio.

– **¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Yuri? –**

– **A que por una vez en tu vida ¡Madurez! ¡pon los pies en la tierra! date cuenta que estas actuando como un niño caprichoso Viktor. –**

– **¿Pero de que hablas? –**

– **De tus padres. –**

Viktor dejo de hacer algún movimiento, había agrandado sus ojos y observaba con impacto a Katsuki quien lo observaba a los ojos de forma molesta y determinada, tal parecía Yuri haría entender a Viktor que debía de escuchar explicaciones, dejará de ser impulsivo y principalmente que olvidará de una vez que el tomar decisiones egoístas que lastimaban a su familia.

– **Ah... ya veo. –**

Dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando en dirección a la habitación, Yuri le siguió y grito. **–Ya basta Viktor debes abandonar tu orgullo y darles una oportunidad. –**

– **Yuri...me impresionas, no creí que fueras materialista. –**

Katsuki se detuvo observó la espalda de Viktor con impacto y susurro **. – ¿Que...? –**

El ambiente se volvió tenso de nuevo, Viktor había dicho algo sumamente malo y no parecía quererse retractar pues... **–Lo que escuchaste. –**

– **Eres un idiota. –** Murmuró con seriedad. –¿Crees que hago esto por el dinero de tu familia? –

– **Si no es por eso entonces... ¿Por qué lo haces? –**

Yuri se las arregló para tomarlo de un hombro girarlo de un solo golpe y zarandearlo de los hombros al tiempo que le gritó. **–¿Quién rayos eres? –**

 **-...-**

Al no obtener respuesta Katsuki expreso.

– **Yo nunca he sido materialista, siempre he balanceado lo que tú tienes o tenías con lo que yo poseo... idiota, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, que los escuches por una vez en tu vida... ellos, esas personas te aman más o igual que yo. –** Yuri inició a llorar de rabia y empujándolo confeso. **–Te desconozco Viktor, ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta que eres tú quien nos está lastimando? –**

Se salió de la habitación, ahora Nikiforov estaba solo en ella mientras Yuri afuera lanzaba todo lo que se le pusiera al frente, aquel hombre lo había ofendido de una forma que no pudo soportar.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Una hora después...**

Viktor salía de la habitación observaba con terrible arrepentimiento a Yuri el cual estaba en el sofá de la sala recostado y muy probablemente dormido.

Él se regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, se analizaba a si mismo además de revisar todo lo que había pasado en ese año y meses, Yuri había sido alguien muy especial desde que lo conoció, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la alegre remembranza de aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, Katsuki tenía algo que Viktor siempre deseo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de la hermosa ingenuidad su manera tierna de ser y su, aunque averiada auto estima? Viktor llego a darse cuenta que el poseía algo que él mismo padecía y eso era madurez.

Nikiforov se sintió avergonzado, había discutido de una forma absurda.

Apretaba sus manos pues el analizaba todo, dando como conclusión a que todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, le heredo una gran lección. **–Has crecido demasiado, tanto que yo soy un idiota por no verlo. –** Susurro para sí mismo, se masajeaba la cien y agregaba. **–¿Quién iba a pensar que eres tu quien me daría una enorme lección de vida? y que yo te necesitaba más a tú que a mí… siempre, siempre ha sido así. –**

Con calma se puso en pie para ir por su celular y encaminarse a la sala con sumo valor y un rostro decidido.

Se acercó a Yuri quien estaba dormido de costado, daba la espalda la cual estaba al filo de la orilla de aquel sofá, Viktor elevo su mano temblorosa y con cuidado le removió un poco y susurro agachándose para acercarse a su oído

– **Yuri… yo, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Yuri... lo que dije no es cierto lo dije porque estaba molesto. –**

Katsuki entre abrió sus ojos, ladeando su rostro le observaba con una expresión un poco seria.

– **Perdóname. –** Pidió con calma el platinado dedicando una mirada arrepentida.

– **Perdóname a ti mismo primero. –** Dijo dolido, causando que el platinado se dispusiera a abrazarlo, su delgado cuerpo se acomodó en la orilla de aquel sofá Viktor fue recostándose tras de él para acapararlo en un abrazo y así sus manos acariciar a su querida Victoria.

– **Lo lamento, si te ofendí te pido perdón y si ofendí a Victoria no quise hacerlo, pero es que todo este estrés... y tantas cosas que han pasado me tienen muy... irritado. –**

– **Yo estoy peor, y nunca he actuado de la forma en que lo has hecho. –** Reclamo aun molesto.

– **Lo sé, por eso quiero que sepas que se acabó, ahora entiendo de que hablabas. –**

Yuri se incorporaba al igual que él, Viktor tomaba aquella mejilla entre su mano y acercaba ese rostro para darle un cálido beso, Yuri suspiro y juntando su frente con la suya expuso preocupado.

– **¿Ahora qué haremos Viktor? –**

– **Creo que lo primero es... hacerte una cita con el doctor Stjepanovic.** –Katsuki agrandó su mirada pronto noto aquellos ojos celestes observarle de forma preocupada. **–-Y luego buscaré un empleo. –**

Viktor saco su teléfono sin perder más tiempo, marcó ante la mirada de Katsuki el cual estaba temblando y emocionado pues, Viktor no había marcado a la clínica sino más bien a la señora Historia.

Ambos aguardaron hasta que finalmente la mujer respondía...

– _**¿Hola? –**_

– **Se...señora Historia. –** Expuso el platinado con un poco de nerviosismo, estaba muy asustado pensaba que esa mujer le dejaría de hablar pues aun recordando lo ocurrido en el castillo él se sentía muy mal.

– _**¡Viktor! –**_ Expuso aquella mujer muy asustada. **–Es decir señor Nikiforov... a que debo su llamada. –**

Yuri observaba con atención a su platinado mientras el trataba de controlar el odio y rencor que tenía contra esa mujer. Su orgullo paso por su garganta hasta esfumarse con calma el respondió.

– **Disculpe que la moleste pero… ¿Se encuentras el señor Alek? –**

– _ **Si... esta aquí conmigo. –**_

– _ **Viktor... ¿qué sucede? –**_

– **Señor Alek, Yuri no logro irse. –**

– _ **¿Que, él está bien? –**_

– **Si, pero le llamaba para que pudiéramos hacer una cita lo más pronto posible... yo... me disculpo por lo que sucedió la última vez… no, debí reaccionar así. –**

– _ **Tranquilo muchacho, yo comprendo tu sentir, pero, escucha me encantaría verle hoy mismo, así que...enviare a mi chofer. –**_

– **Señor Alek eso no... –**

– **Viktor. –** Susurro Yuri observándole con preocupación, el mencionado entonces no pudo negarse enseguida el expuso.

– **Está bien, esperaremos a su chofer. –**

– _ **Entonces no se diga más. –**_

Katsuki respiraba hondamente y de forma aliviada, pronto Viktor agregó antes de despedirse. **–Señor Alek, una última cosa…–**

– _ **Dime. –**_

– **Quiero que quede clara una cosa, yo estoy haciendo esto por Mi hija y por Yuri... de lo contrario no deseo tener ninguna conexión con ustedes. –**

– _ **Te entendemos. –**_

Yuri regresaba a verlo de manera molesta, sin embargo. **–Claro... pero escúcheme... –** Dijo colocando de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de Yuri. **–Eso es lo que pensaba antes, pero ahora… creo que, al recibir algunos consejos de alguien muy lindo, pienso que... podemos dar un paso a la vez. –**

– _ **Viktor... –**_ Llamó con emoción el hombre al otro lado de la línea. _**–Respetaremos tu decisión, te prometo que no te presionaremos, cuando llegue el momento Historia y yo te explicaremos lo que ocurrió. –**_

– **Gracias... –**

– **Gracias Viktor. –** Dijo Yuri besándole.

– **Señor Alek. –**

– _ **¿Si...? –**_

– **La... señora Historia… puede estar presente si ella lo desea y si se puede. –**

Katsuki se estremeció eso había sido un gran avance en su platinado quien termino la conversación y le observaba liberando un enorme suspiro, giro a ver a Yuri y dijo con un real puchero.

– **¿Ya estarás feliz Yuri...? –**

El mencionado elevo una de sus manos para posarla sobre los cabellos de Viktor y acariciaba su cabeza como si se tratara de Maccachin al tiempo que exponía.

– **Ves que nada cuesta. –**

– **Ah... –** Dijo cayéndole encima en un abrazo a su japones. **– Yuri se enojó conmigo y eso sí que me asustó, eso es lo menos que podía hacer. –** El rostro contrariado de Yuri por esa ya conocida faceta tan infantil de Viktor le dio risa tanto que todo el estrés se liberó un poco. Nikiforov enseguida beso sus labios y susurro. **–Entonces está más que seguro y confirmado, Victoria nacerá en Rusia. –**

– **Hai... –** Viktor se agachaba y susurraba.

– **Victoria perdona a tus padres no sabemos que es lo que hacemos y tú eres quien recibe todas las consecuencias... te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar. –**

Yuri sonreía y exponía. **–Victoria, debes felicitar a tu papá al menos avanzó un poco y por fin escucharás la voz de tu abuela paterna. –**

Viktor al estar abrazado a aquel vientre redondo percibió un claro golpe de su hija que fue puesto en su barbilla tanto Nikiforov como Yuri se quejaron, pero, luego aquella patada se hizo lenta como acariciando el interior y el rostro de su querido padre.

Viktor se incorporó observaba a Yuri con impacto y acariciándose ese lugar el cual pateo su hija susurro. **–¿Me golpeó? –**

– **Jajajajaja… te lo mereces ¿no es verdad Victoria? –** Yuri sentía moverse a su pequeña como ella se estiraba dentro suyo, Katsuki aprendió a soportar esas acciones bruscas de su hija, pero siempre se sentía raro, aunque la verdad es que esa sensación de molestia era ignorada gracias al amor a su pequeña.

Viktor en cambio se sintió feliz por apreciar el rostro de Yuri más tranquilo relajado y a su hija pateando animada, él los observaba en silencio y pensaba que, a pesar de aceptar la ayuda de sus padres, aun así, sentía rencor por la peli larga. Muy a su pesar él acepto que debía de iniciar a darle una oportunidad sin embargo él tuvo la sensación de que sería difícil aceptarla.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Por otro lado, en el castillo, ambos padres habían salido de este con suma prisa, mientras ellos viajaban en la comodidad de su auto Alek expresaba. **–Me intriga saber ¿porque no se fue? pero me alegra que Viktor haya logrado aceptar nuestra ayuda, aunque Yuri me preocupa ya pasaron dos semanas más. –**

– **Sí Alek, querido sé que es preocupante y... por eso yo me he movido, ya tengo los números de los abogados más influyentes, que aceptaron llevar el caso de Viktor. –** Dijo angustiada Historia agregando. **– Debemos sacar a mi hijo de este problema Alek. –**

Historia fue abrazada con fuerza por su esposo, quien suspiro hondo y agrego. **–Cariño sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero, no lo aturdas, primero debemos hacer que confíe en nosotros y luego si el acepta le ayudaremos. –**

– **Pero Alek. –-**

– **Historia sé que estas preocupada por todo lo que está pasando nuestro hijo pero, si lo presionas pueda que él termine huyendo, por ahora solo hay que apoyarlo y animarlo con Yuri...llegado el momento le ofreceremos nuestra incondicional ayuda. –**

– **Sí, si tienes razón. –** Dijo ella con una expresión ansiosa.

Alek dibujo una sonrisa y con voz grave cuestiono **. –Estas feliz ¿no es verdad? –**

– **¡Nuestro hijo Alek! acepto verme y me dejara saber de su familia esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. –**

– **Lo se querida. –**

– **Además de haberte reencontrado podría decirse que estoy agradecida con la vida la cual no me deja de impresionar. –**

Ambos se abrazaban y se estremecían de maneras incomprendidas todo había pasado de claro oscuro a iluminado; finalmente Viktor aceptaba la presencia de Historia y la ayuda de su padre...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Clínica medica...4 horas después.**

Alek y la señora Historia, estaban ansiosos, ya era de noche en esa ciudad y el personal se había retirado ante esto la peli plata decidió ayudar a su esposo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía ella desde que su castaño tenía es clínica llegaba a ayudar y a conocer a sus pacientes las cuales quedaban encantadas con su armoniosa forma de ser.

Colocaban lo necesario en la habitación en la que iban a examinar a Yuri mientras que su esposo pensativo leía algunos de los libros que él había escrito. Esto era verdaderamente un milagro y un reto a la vez, pues de cierta forma Katsuki era el primer caso que lograba gestar de tal manera, que llevaría a término aquel infante. No era algo natural ni tampoco común por lo tanto debía de ser cuidadoso y examinar de manera profunda a Katsuki sería lo primordial.

Después de una media hora ambos escucharon que la puerta se abría en la entrada.

Historia fue de prisa a al frente.

– **Que frio... –**

– **Déjame quitarte el abrigo Yuri. –**

– **Gracias Viktor. –**

– **Yuri, señor Nikiforov. –**

Ambos giraron a ver a la peli plata la cual les observó a ambos de forma emocionada e ilusionada. Katsuki observaba a su peli plata de reojo y notando como este no hacía nada ni parecía tener la intención de acercarse a la peli larga y saludar, Yuri tomando su brazo lo empujaba al frente en donde Viktor Dijo.

– **Por favor... solo llámeme Viktor. –**

Historia había sonreído al punto de llorar, pero se contuvo respondiendo. **–De acuerdo. –** ella entonces se movió acercándose para saludar a Katsuki quien le dedicó una mirada tierna a aquella mujer la cual parecía ver su abdomen y elevaba su mano deseosa, quería tocar ese vientre y sentir a su nieta, pero se contuvo en cambio ella dijo.

– **Vamos Alek los espera. –**

Ambos seguían de cerca a la mujer la cual los volteaba a ver con emoción, al llegar de nuevo a la estación ella susurro.

– **Yuri, perdóname, pero necesito que me des una muestra. –**

– **Okay. –**

Katsuki tomo el pequeño recipiente para ir al sanitario mientras ellos esperaban Historia cuestionaba. **–Viktor em... perdona que lo pregunte, pero, ¿Que le paso en la cara? –**

– **Ah... esto, por un error me encarcelaron y no fue agradable mi estancia en la bartolina de la plaza roja. –**

Victoria se asustó. **–¿Está usted bien? –**

– **Si... descuide. –**

– **¿Es por eso que Yuri no se fue a Japón? –**

– **Así es, me detuvieron en el aeropuerto creyeron que sería yo quien quería evadir a las autoridades y huía del país. –**

– **Pero por dios. –** Dijo completamente molesta la oji azul.

– **No se preocupe señora Historia, ya eso paso, al menos todo está bien y no paso a más. –**

– **si... afortunadamente. –**

Yuri salía del cuarto de baño y entregaba aquel recipiente a la platinada la cual se quedó ahí tratando la muestra y expresando.

– **Por favor vayan al cubículo 1 ahí está Alek yo debo hacer esto. –**

– **Está bien. –** Ambos se movieron mientras ella seguía las instrucciones para medir los valores de los resultados de proteínas en la orina de Yuri, o al menos escribirlos en una hoja de papel para entregárselo a su esposo.

Ya estaban entrando al cubículo cuando notaron al castaño acomodando todo en la habitación. **–Hola chicos pasen. –**

Ambos entraron, Alek no perdió tiempo, con calma invito a Yuri a sentarse en la camilla ante la mirada asustada de Viktor quien se quedó a su lado, mientras Stjepanovic tomaba el tensiómetro y lo colocaba en su brazo izquierdo, ajustó el cinturón el cual sin perder tiempo inicio a inflar para evitar el paso de sangre y tomar la presión.

Las cejas de Alek se mantenía arrugadas en seriedad y la preocupación se descubrió en su rostro. **–Bueno Yuri vamos a comenzar en cuanto llegue Historia con los resultados de tu muestra. –**

– **Si... –**

– **¿Cómo está su presión Alek? –**

– **Está alta pero, no está tan mal. –**

En segundos Historia entraba y ofrecía los resultados, Alek los examinó y susurro.

– **Yuri... has sentido algo diferente en tu cuerpo últimamente. –**

– **Pues... hinchazón en las manos en los pies y un dolor en la ingle. –**

– **¿Dolor de cabeza? –**

– **Solo algunas ocasiones. –**

– **¿Muy fuertes? –**

–Sí, durante estas pasadas dos semanas han sido muy fuertes. –

– **Yuri... –** Llamó con aflicción Viktor.

– **También... he tenido dos episodios en los que devolví y eso ya no ocurría. –**

– **Ya veo... –**

Historia y Viktor observaban con atención a ambos Doctor y paciente, Alek luego de apuntar en su computadora portátil los síntomas que había descrito Katsuki expuso.

– **Como ya te lo dije tu presión esta alta de 160 sobre 90... las muestras de orina dieron positivo en Proteínas... en otras palabras tienes síntomas de pre eclampsia. –** Ante aquello expuesto Historia se sintió asustada en cambio ellos.

– **¿Eso qué quiere decir? –** Cuestiono intrigado y asustado Katsuki.

– **Quiere decir que debemos tratar de bajarla y controlarla; ahora tendrás que verme una vez a la semana para mantenerte observado, si no baja o sube en esta siguiente semana tendremos que sacar al bebé antes de que sea demasiado tar... –**

– **Su nombre. –** Interrumpió Viktor a Alek. **–Su nombre es Victoria... será una niña…–**

Ambos padres se observaron Historia esbozo una sonrisa y Alek también expresando.

– **Bueno... entonces corrijo, debemos controlarte para que Victoria no sea prematura.** –Yuri y Viktor se estremecieron, rápidamente Alek dedicó una expresión tranquila y agrego. **–Por favor no se asusten, esto se puede remediar solo necesitamos que Yuri permanezca en reposo, cambie su dieta además de hacer algunos ejercicios más... si no funciona todo eso podemos darle medicamentos, que controlen su presión... –**

– **Entonces ¿va a estar bien? –**

– **Si... solo debe seguir mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien. –** Ya más aliviados Viktor susurro.

– **Relájate Yuri te ves pálido. –**

– **Es que me asusta la idea de... que las cosas se pongan mal. –**

– **Tranquilo, Victoria no saldrá de ahí hasta que esté lista. –** Inquirió Historia dándole ánimos.

– **Así es... ahora bien según la doctora Kim, ella te recomendó una cesárea programada para finales de septiembre ¿Verdad? –**

– **Si... –** Respondió Katsuki.

–Bueno tengo que descartar esa idea. –

– **¿Eh, por qué? –** Cuestionaron ambos.

– **En lo personal, no quiero hacerte una incisión si no la necesitas. –** rápidamente Viktor cuestionó.

– **¿Quiere decir que Yuri podrá tenerla natural? –**

– **Yo pienso que si... en todo caso trataremos que sea así... –**

Katsuki tragaba grueso.

– **Deberemos esperar y si no hay opción de que sea un parto natural, la cirugía será el último recurso. –** Agrego el castaño **. –Bien por otro lado…–** Decía revisando su pantalla y tecleando en su pequeño tablero en aquella laptop. **–Te encuentras de...32 semanas eso quiere decir que ya falta muy poco, lo has hecho muy bien Yuri. -**

– **A... gracias. –** Dijo avergonzado.

– **Eso quiere decir que Victoria nacerá… en, bueno su fecha tentativa es para el 27 de septiembre. –**

Viktor y Yuri se giraron a ver estaban emocionados, mientras que Alek, dejaba su computador y se acercaba a una mesa en donde había un aparato que parecía una pequeña radio portátil, se acercó a ambos y susurro.

– **Yuri... ¿podríamos seguir el examen? –**

– **Hai... –** El castaño ante la mirada de los ahí presentes subió la camisa de Katsuki y pidió que desabrochara sus pantalones para tener acceso al pubis, con calma acercó lo que parecía ser el micrófono de aquel aparato, no sin antes depositar un poco de lubricante en aquella barriga y al hacerlo colocar y mover aquel aparato denominado como _Doppler_ fetal (Es un monitor para poder escuchar los latidos del bebe dentro de la madre) un sonido extraño se presentó en la bocina.

Historia y Viktor observaban todo con atención, cuando de pronto escucharon un sonido de golpeteo acelerado. Alek sonrió y susurro.

– **Muy bien… eso suena muy bien, creo que a pesar de que Mamá está muy estresada ella ni se entera y está muy animada. –**

– **¿Ese es su corazón? –-**

– **Efectivamente Viktor. –**

Historia llevaba una mano a su boca era sin lugar a dudas algo hermoso, escuchar ese sonido acelerado y fuerte. **–Mi niña. –**

Viktor había escuchado y girado a ver a la peli plata quien había dicho aquello en ruso, ella se sintió avergonzada, por haber sido descubierta por su querido hijo. Por otro lado, Alek apartó el aparato y expuso.

– **Bueno Yuri ahora es muy tarde ya, pero tengo que hacerte una ecografía así que la realizare el día de mañana, deberás volver en el transcurso del día, por otro lado. –** Dijo acariciando aquella redondez palpando con cuidado cerca de las costillas **. –Ah... entonces por eso te duele la ingle. –**

– **¿Que sucede? –** Cuestiono Viktor. **–- ¿Pasa algo? –**

– **Déjeme explicarles a ambos, los síntomas que me dijiste corresponden a dos dolencias diferentes, una es la presión alta y la otra es que Victoria ya está posicionándose. –**

– **¿Posicionándose?** –cuestionaron ambos confusos.

– **Si... ella ahora está de cabeza y está apretando tu interior justo aquí. –** Dijo tocando el lugar en donde Yuri sentía dolor.

– **¡Ah, sí es ahí donde me duele! –**

– **Bueno pues jajaja creo que en verdad ella piensa nacer natural, como sea lo que sientes radica a que tu nervio ciático está siendo presionado por el peso de Victoria. -** Dibujo una a sonrisa. **–Es impresionante la verdad no tengo entendido si el canal se abrirá, pero llegado el momento veremos que sucede. –**

– **Canal, ¿ah? –** cuestionaba Viktor.

– **Alek habla del canal vaginal, aunque en el caso de Yuri pues... creo que es... otro lugar. –**

Yuri sudaba helado giraba a ver a Viktor y expresaba serio. **–Ah... ¿qué se refiere? ¿quiere decir que…? –** Tragaba grueso y agregaba serio. **–Esto es tu culpa, Viktor. –**

– **Ah... Yuri. –** Viktor se puso verdaderamente pálido.

– **Señor Alek séame claro ¿Voy a tenerla por…. por ahí? –** Alek se la pensó un poco y concluyó.

– **La verdad no sé, pero sería lo más lógico, pues... es el único lugar por donde nacería... aunque... me intriga saber si vas a dilatar. –**

– **Kamisama. –** Expuso Yuri cayendo a la camilla de espaldas.

– **Ya tranquilo. –** Expresó el médico dándole golpecitos en uno de sus brazos. **–Todo saldrá bien, por ahora necesito verte mañana para la ecografía y la otra semana para control, no pienso dejar que esto se ponga peor...quiero evitar a toda costa hacerte una intervención. –**

– **Está bien. –** respondió Yuri a su lado Viktor cuestionó.

– **¿Entonces eso es todo? –**

– **No.… también hay recomendaciones, Yuri debe estar en constante vigilancia, porque quizás él no se de cuenta por si solo que se esta hinchando o no. –**

– **Es verdad yo no lo había notado hasta que el anillo me apretó el dedo. –**

El castaño asintió y agrego. **– La razón por la que se inflama el cuerpo es porque se generan edemas de agua que pueden causar complicaciones graves en Victoria y peor en Yuri quien sería el principal afectado, además necesita estar recostado específicamente del lado izquierdo para que fluya mejor el flujo de la sangre y esta sea constante... además, su alimentación debe ser sana y controlando la sal, porque ese es uno de los principales factores del porque la pre eclampsia aparece en el embrazo... –** Nikiforov se sentía aturdido pues pensaba aceleradamente ¿Cómo cuidaría de Yuri si ni el mismo se podía cuidar solo? Elevaba una mano a su nuca y acariciaba su cuello ya se sentía verdaderamente tenso solo de escuchar aquello. **–Para el dolor ciático recomiendo que duerma con una almohada alojada entre sus piernas y que no se mantenga mucho tiempo sentado, otra de las razones por las cuales Yuri tiene la presión alta es la cantidad de estrés acumulada debe relajarse y pensar en cosas que lo calmen…–**

– **Entonces todo lo que Yuri ha pasado ha sido mi culpa. –-**

– **¿Qué quiere decir Viktor? –**

– **Señor Alek lo que Viktor trata de explicar es que, él se siente culpable por ponerme en estrés además de tener una mala alimentación… –** Expuso un poco avergonzado Yuri.

– **Si... debo aceptar que es mi culpa. –** Inquirió Viktor.

– **No es verdad, toda esta situación no es su culpa Viktor… todo se complicó por la mente tan cerrada y manipulada de algunas personas en Rusia. –** Historia con aquellas palabras intento dar ánimos a su querido hijo platinado. **–Todos llegamos a tener consecuencias por los errores y el mal deseo y pensamientos de otros. –**

– **Historia. –** Llamo Alek para que su mujer supiera que lo que estaba diciendo estaba saliéndose del punto, sin querer había mezclado el dolor de su pasado en aquella conversación.

– **Lo que trato de decir Viktor, es que podemos llegar a una conclusión. –** Analizaba la situación había que estar muy pendientes de ambos y dado a que su hijo no tenía dinero, casa, ni trabajo ni nada para ayudar a Yuri ella expreso. **–Perdonen que me entrometa, pero dado a la difícil situación seria mejor que se quedarán con nosotros, ahí podríamos controlar a Yuri y Alek estaría al 100% pendiente de lo que ocurra, ¿No querido? –**

– **Sí, Historia tiene razón, pero no sería en el castillo pues está muy lejos de la ciudad... deberíamos mudarnos al apartamento que tenemos acá. –**

– **Listo entonces... Señor Nikiforov, ¿aceptaría el quedarse en nuestro apartamento, con Yuri? –**

Katsuki observaba con atención a su platinado el cual veía con atención a aquella mujer y luego de unos segundos pensando el giro a ver a Yuri a quien cuestiono. **– ¿Tu qué opinas? –**

El de mirada chocolate, se sintió incluido por fin Viktor lo tomaba en cuenta el "Yo" se terminó ahora eran ellos y el "Nosotros" llego. Yuri asintió y susurro. **–Podría decirse que… mientras tengas tu citatorio yo quedaría solo y no podría atenderme solo, además el Rostelcom está a punto de celebrarse y tú debes entrenar Viktor... creo que esta es una ayuda que no podemos rechazar. –**

Nikiforov asintió y susurro. **–Señora Stjepanovic, ya lo escucho usted... –**

– ¡Excelente! –

Yuri observaba a Viktor con mucho orgullo, el platinado al enterarse que su japonés le dedicaba una mirada satisfecha, se acercó a Historia a la cual tomo de una mano y le acercó a Katsuki.

– **¿Vi...Viktor? –** Cuestionó la peli plata, sin comprender nada, no obstante, el mencionado llevaba aquella mano al abdomen de su peli negro en dónde estaba su querida Victoria la cual se mantuvo quieta hasta que su querido padre susurro.

– **Victoria... ella, es... Historia tu... –** Se contuvo, dentro de su corazón se vivía a un sin fin de emociones; viejas heridas que a aun estaban presentes, pero también la emoción de presentarle a esa mujer a su hija lo invadió. **–Ella es…. tu abuela. –**

Tanto Yuri como Historia, quedaron impactados al escuchar aquello de los labios de Viktor, aunque el momento de sorpresa se fue pronto pues sintieron el inesperado movimiento de aquella niña, Katsuki se quejó un poco pues parecía que esa niña quería salirse como un real _alien_.

Alek al notar que su esposa estaba conteniendo la respiración y liberando lágrimas se acercó para abrazarle y acompañarle, elevó su mano izquierda la cual era la misma que su esposa tenía sobre aquel lugar, entrelazo sus dedos sobre los de su esposa y ambos sintieron el milagro existente en ese interior. Viktor observando aquello, se unió a Yuri quien no pudo evitar el tomarlo con suavidad por la nuca y acercar su rostro mientras susurraba solo para ambos.

– **Viktor... gracias estoy orgulloso de ti. –**

– **Será difícil... pero te prometo que no será imposible…–** Dicho aquello él beso su mejilla agregando. **–No me pidas más que esto, sabes que no puedo perdonarla tan fácil. –**

– **Lo sé...pero cuando sepas la verdad estoy seguro que la perdonarás. –**

– **¿Yuri acaso tú? –** Cuestiono el platinado de forma impresionada.

Ambos padres de Viktor habían estado apreciando a esa vida en aquel interior de manera que no escucharon nada de lo que ellos hablaron, Alek era entonces presentado por Historia en ruso.

– **Mi querida Victoria, él es tu abuelo... –** El grueso nudo en esa garganta causó que Historia solo pudiera dar sollozo mientras que su esposo expresaba.

– **No te preocupes, Victoria ya tus padres y tu están bien. –**

El momento se hizo emotivo en ese cubículo, pasaron unos minutos y por fin ambos padres se alejaban para observar a aquellos dos con emoción. Mientras Viktor y Yuri les observaban con un poco de vergüenza mezclada con emoción.

– **Bueno entonces, eso sería todo por ahora. –** Rompió Alek aquel silencio momentáneo.

– **Bien Yuri déjame ayudarte a bajar de ahí tenemos que irnos. –**

– **¿Esperen acaso no vendrán con nosotros? –** Cuestiono la peli plata.

– **Nos encantaría, pero debemos ir por mis cosas y avisarle a la persona que me presto su casa que nos mudarnos mañana. –** Respondió Viktor.

– **Si gustan podemos ayudarles. –** Expuso Alek.

– **Está bien. –** Expuso Yuri. **–Nosotros nos haremos cargo. –**

– **Entonces... ammm ¿tienen como ir al apartamento mañana? -**

– **Si no se preocupe. –** Respondió Viktor.

– **Entonces aquí tienes la dirección. –**

– **Gracias. –** Agradecieron ambos, para dedicarse a salir de aquella clínica ya estaban colocándose los abrigos cuando Historia ordenó a su chófer el llevarlos, Viktor quería oponerse pero al final acepto.

Los chicos abandonaron el nosocomio y ya estando solos Historia suspiraba aliviada y contenta. Por otro lado, su esposo no estaba tan contento, ella se giró luego de perder de vista el auto y estaba emocionada cuando de pronto notó a su esposo pensativo en la típica pose de llevar un dedo a su labio superior.

– **¿Alek, sucede algo? –**

– **Sabes Historia estoy preocupado. –**

– **¿Porque? –**

– **No quise decirlo, pues asustaría más a esos dos chicos, pero... me preocupa como termine todo con Yuri. –**

– **¿A qué te refieres? –**

– **Siendo un embarazo prácticamente milagroso, me aterra la idea que muera en el parto. –**

Historia agrandó su mirada y susurro. **–¿Porque dices eso? –**

– **Él no es una mujer, su cuerpo no está preparado para esto, es decir no podría entrar en labor y eso me da mucho miedo, pues... mañana me daré cuenta si la placenta o el útero que posee Yuri resistirá una intervención. –**

– **¿Es tan grave? –**

– **Si... el cuerpo humano es una caja de dulces no sabes si te tocará uno amargo o con sabor a caramelo. –** Alek se acariciaba el cuello y exponía. **–Deberé contar con mis colegas en el momento del parto... –**

– **Anunciarlo, ¿estás seguro? –**

– **Si... necesito un equipo de apoyo y creo que le pediré a Kim que venga a ayudar también. –**

– **Lo que sea... Yuri debe salir bien de todo esto. –**

– **Así será te lo prometo. –** Expuso abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos mientras su rostro mostraba una aflicción que Historia palpaba en su pecho.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al día siguiente casa de Babicheva.**

La peli roja estaba confundida, observaba a Yuri y a Viktor hacer maletas ella recordaba lo que en la noche anterior se habló...

 _ ***+8**_ **Flash back** _ **+8***_

 _Babicheva había llegado a su casa, esa noche aquello había sido así ya que Michelle y Sara discutieron horriblemente y es que confesarle a Crispino, que ambas tenían un amarillo causó en el castaño de ojos violetas reaccionar de una forma no muy grata y por esa razón ella decidió molestar a los tortolitos y regresar a su casa._

 _Sin embargo, ellos no estaban, Mila los esperaba y a ambos llegaron a eso de las 10 de la noche en un auto demasiado desconocido para ella, la peli roja los recibió y sin pensarlo cuestionó._

– _ **¿Oigan y ese auto? –**_

 _Viktor observó a Yuri, el cual había conversado en el camino a esa casa que guardarían el secreto, Nikiforov quería que Katsuki ocultara lo de sus padres por un tiempo. Yuri ante esto comprendiendo la expresión de su pareja asintió y permitió que Nikiforov respondiera las incógnitas de Mila._

– _ **Ah... es de una amiga. –**_

– _ **Amiga influyente por lo que se, ve la placa es diplomática. –**_

– _ **Que observadora. –**_

– _ **Ya cuéntenme. –**_

– _ **Pues bueno, te cuento... ¿conoces a Historia Stjepanovic? –**_

 _Yuri observaba a ambos con atención mientras Mila respondía emocionada,_ _ **–Siiiii es un amor ¿has visto su cabello? tengo todos sus discos es sorprendente. –**_

– _ **Pues hace poco la conocí resultó ser muy fan mía y resulta que me quiere ayudar. –**_ _Explicó con una expresión elegante el platinado._

– _ **¿Es en serio? –**_ _Grito eufórica la peli roja agrandando sus ojos mostrando ese color azul en sus orbes._

– _ **Sip. –**_ _Respondió acariciando su fleco hacia atrás de forma sexy, la enorme sonrisa complacida de Viktor hizo reír a Yuri el cual susurro en japonés cómplice ya que Mila no entendía el idioma._

– _ **Mentiroso. –**_

– _ **Je, je, je … Bueno… pero, Mila ¿Qué haces aquí no que ibas a quedarte con los Crispinos? –**_

– _ **Ay ya no me hables de esa familia están locos. –**_

– _ **Vamos que dices si Sara te quiere mucho. –**_

– _ **¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! –**_ _Se sonrojaba la joven chica._

 _Yuri un poco divertido exponía._ _ **–Mila-san se puede decir que todos ya sospechábamos que se amaban. –**_

– _ **Santo cielo que vergüenza.–**_

– _ **Amar no es vergüenza más si has pasado por un montón de jugadores de HOCKEY y ninguno te ha dado lo que buscas. –**_ _Expresó Viktor cruzándose de brazos observándola de manera seria._ _ **–Acéptalo encontraste lo que buscabas en Sara. –**_

– _ **Es que es tan linda.**_ _–Mila dejo de poner rostro enamorado ante escuchar._

– _ **Cómo sea Mila, que bueno que estas aquí... –**_

– _ **Eh, ¿Pasa algo Viktor? –**_

– _ **Ambos queríamos darte las gracias por darnos tu ayuda y dejar quedarnos aquí. –**_ _agrego Yuri con calma._

– _ **Si muchas gracias. –**_ _Prosiguió Viktor._

– _ **¿Eh porque suenan como que se irán? –**_

– _ **Porque así será, mañana nos iremos a un apartamento. –**_

– _ **¡Eh! ¿Pero Viktor como lo vas a costear y quien cuidará a Yuri el otro mes es tu citatorio y...? –**_

– _ **Historia nos ofreció su apartamento y de manera conveniente su esposo es un médico obstruya reconocido... así que. –**_

 _Mila elevaba sus manos cubría su boca y con lágrimas en sus ojos expuso._ _ **–Sabía que todo lo que sufrieron terminaría pronto. –**_

– _ **Creo que en verdad es solo un medio tiempo. –**_ _Expuso Viktor._ _ **–Aún faltan dos pruebas mayores y una de ellas es la que más me preocupa. –**_

– _ **No te apures Victoria y Yuri estarán bien ya verás. –**_ _Mila se arrojó a ambos en un abrazo y expreso._ _ **–Espero que sean felices de verdad lo deseo... –**_

– _ **Gracias Mila has sido de mucha ayuda jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí. –-**_

– _ **Vale la pena ayudar al verdadero amor Viktor. –-**_

– _ **Gracias. –**_ _Dijeron ambos mientras ella._

– _ **Bueno entonces, no se olviden de hacerme saber lo que sucede con mi pequeña favorita. –**_ _Dijo acariciando a Yuri y a su querida Victoria._

 _Ambos asintieron, esa noche se despidieron con una cena que Mila había ordenado a domicilio._

 _ ***+8**_ **End Flash back** _ **+8***_

Ya ella los veía partir, no pudo evitar el darles un beso a ambos en sus frentes y de paso darle un tremendo beso a Victoria a la cual dijo.

– **Te extrañaré** _ **alien**_ **... portare bien y deja de jugar con las costillas de Yuri... –**

– **Oye Mila hablaré con la señora Historia para preguntarle si pueden llegar a visitarnos. –** Inquirió Yuri.

– **Descuida, nos veremos en el Rostelecom. –**

– **Si... –** Finalmente aquellos dos abandonaron aquel hogar.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ambos por fin llegaron ese día al apartamento, Sergei les había llevado este con amabilidad se despidió de Yuri pues tal parecía todo apuntaba a que Katsuki no saldría en mucho tiempo de ese apartamento.

Ambos tocaban el timbre, mientras esperaban notaron que más que apartamento parecía una casa, con prontitud ambos fueron atendidos por Historia la cual no vestía sus elegantes trajes ahora llevaba un pantalón de tela café y una blusa floreada, un pañuelo en su cabeza y un delantal. Viktor se sintió un poco descolocado al verla de esa manera.

Tanto que cuestiono. **–¿Señora Historia, sucede algo? –**

– **Oh no... jajaja estaba limpiando, hace mucho que no usamos este apartamento y lo limpie desde sus simientes hasta el techo. –**

Viktor estaba confundido ¿cómo una señora rica, esposa de un noble limpiaba?

Yuri analizaba el rostro de Viktor, pues a comparación de Nikiforov se sentía muy tranquilo pues para él Historia nada más se comportaba como era antes de que fuera famosa.

Ambos pasaron la sala y ella los guiaba, Nikiforov estaba muy impresionado esa casa tenía un toque moderno muy agradable, estaba adornado de forma neutral y las ventanas abiertas hacían iluminar aquel interior, algo que noto el platinado además de que aquella casa era enorme, era que no tenía segundas o terceras plantas era una casa de una planta. dividida por una sala de concepto abierto, un comedor que conectaba con la cocina y un enorme pasillo por donde tenías acceso a las habitaciones, las cuales eran 4.

Finalmente, Stjepanovic llego a la recámara en la que Yuri y Viktor se quedarían, había una cama ancha y no muy alta, una mesa de noche a cada costado, un televisor en la pared y un tocador con superficie de metal, un armario en donde ella llevo las maletas de Yuri y en el cual expreso.

– **Viktor ¿puede venir un momento? –**

Mientras Yuri observaba todo con atención el mencionado se acercó a la mujer la cual le dijo.

– **Disculpe que sea tan atrevida, pero me tome la molestia de ir de compras y según las revistas que recubrieron la noticia de sus pasadas victorias y eventos en el patinaje artístico, creo que esta ropa es muy de su gusto ¿verdad? –**

Nikiforov apreciaba aquel closet lleno de trajes de alta Costura, chaquetas y zapatos de diseñador, además de unos patines que llamaron su atención.

– **¡A-amazing!** –Gritó acercándose y acariciando las cuchillas doradas Viktor noto que eran idénticos a sus antiguos patines, los cuales había perdido en el arrebato de sus bienes... se dio cuenta que el creador de aquellos patines había tallado su nombre en la cuchilla e impresionado expuso. **–¿Cómo sabe que este hombre es quien, diseñaba mis patines para competir? –**

– **Ah... la verdad lo encontré por casualidad en una revista y bueno hice unas llamadas y dado a que... ayer en la consulta dijo que usted volvería a competir... yo me preguntaba si tenía lo necesario para hacerlo, espero que le agraden me los acaban de entregar. –**

– **Señora Historia esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo. –**

– **No pierda calma, es lo menos que puedo hacer... usted lo necesita y yo se lo quiero obsequiar. –**

– **No debería aceptarlo... pero. –** Acariciaba aquellas ropas extrañaba esa sensación... que le causaban aquellas prendas, era un hombre de buen gusto siempre lo fue y por lo tanto el asintió y susurro. **–De acuerdo aceptaré su regalo, siempre y cuando sea la última vez. –**

– **Está bien, pero ¿si puedo regalarle algo a Victoria y a Yuri? –**

– **Pues no lo sé hay que preguntarle. –** Expuso Viktor saliendo del closet en conjunto de Historia ambos observaban a todos lados, buscando a Katsuki, pero él no parecía estar ahí.

Viktor noto que Historia se acercaba a la cama en la cual Yuri se había quedado dormido, eso la asustó... Viktor se acercó cuestionando.

– **¿Yuri? –**

Stjepanovic se agachó llevo su mano a la frente de Yuri y sus ojos de agradaron rápidamente exclamo. **–Tiene un poco de fiebre. –**

– **¿Qué? –** Viktor se asustó más, se acomodó a su lado y llamo. **–Yuri.. Yuri. –**

– **Viktor…. tengo sueño. –**

– **Déjame llamar a Alek. –** Expresó Historia.

Viktor acariciaba los cabellos de Yuri le quitó las gafas y susurro. **–Yuri aguanta. –**

– **Me siento cansado Viktor... –**

– **Vas a estar bien, tranquilo. –**

Después de una media hora Alek llego, pidió que le dejarán a solas con Yuri y lo examinó, mientras afuera en la sala de aquella casa Nikiforov estaba preocupado al punto de sentir morirse. Jamás había visto a Yuri en esa situación y eso le asustó.

– **Él está bien solo es una fiebre de seguro se resfrío eso suele pasar. –**

– **Está bien. –**

Enseguida escucharon a Alek salir de la habitación y pasar por el pasillo observó a ambos y expuso. **–Afortunadamente no es nada grave es solo gripe... de seguro la pesco al exponerse al frio... el cansancio es por lo mismo Yuri no ha tenido tranquilidad así que recomiendo que lo dejen dormir, ya le di acetaminofén eso le ayudará a bajar la fiebre... la cual no es tan alta. –**

– **Alek y Victoria ¿como esta? -**

– **Esa niña es más fuerte que Yuri, ella se mueve vigorosamente, ya le di indicaciones a Yuri que debe dormir lo que pueda eso le ayudará a sanar el resfriado sin medicamentos y bueno a ustedes les recomiendo que lo vigilen cada hora para saber si la fiebre no se incrementa y también deben tocar su vientre para saber si la niña se mueve, si ella deja de moverse por 30 minutos despierte a Yuri y denle agua después monitorean los movimientos y si no son constantes me llaman. –**

– **Entiendo querido. –**

– **Bueno creo que la ecografía será para el viernes... yo debo ir a la clínica, por favor llámenme si algo pasa. –**

– **Si querido. –** Ambos lo vieron partir mientras que Viktor se disponía a ir a la habitación, Historia antes de que partiera dijo. **–Viktor quédate con Yuri vigílalo y yo prepararé sopa para que almuerce. –**

– **Si... gracias. –**

Él se condujo a la habitación, tomó una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama, en la cual su querido peli negro descansaba al estar Yuri recostado sobre su lado izquierdo había dejado su mano derecha cerca de su rostro, Viktor observó aquel anillo y sintiéndose completamente asustado por no ver a su chico animado y viéndole con esos ojos cafés hermosos él se sintió abatido, trato de calmarse pues Alek había sido claro por lo tanto decidió mejor, hacer memoria de esos momentos que marcaron el amor de ambos...

Con una adorable sonrisa reparadora, Viktor recordaba el primer beso, había sido una suerte que Rusia no lo expulsará ese día en el Rostelcom, pero es que ese beso solo había sido para ambos, nadie que pudiera estar cerca se dio cuenta. **–Fue la primera vez que probé esos labios. –** Susurro él, tocando su frente y apartando algunos cabellos con sus dedos de aquella mano derecha haciendo relucir su anillo el cual elevando su mano beso y susurro **. –No puedo... creer que me hayas aceptado de esa forma, todavía no sé cómo agradecerle a la vida que te haya puesto en mi camino... Yuri te amo. –** Dijo para besar su frente y apartarse un poco para tocar aquel vientre en donde su hija no dejaba de moverse.

Viktor dibujo una sonrisa y exclamo.

– **¿Pero a quien sales de inquieta? –**

Viktor acariciaba y sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Las horas pasaron y a eso de las 3 Yuri por fin despertaba, a su lado Viktor estaba acariciando su abdomen y susurrando.

– **¿Te conté esa vez que el tonto de tu mami, chocó contra el muro de contención, con la frente? le dije que no hiciera saltos difíciles y él solo quería sobresalir. –**

Katsuki percibió un movimiento que le hizo quejarse. **– ¡Ay! Victoria sea lo que sea que estés golpeando eso no es juguete. –**

– **¡Yuri! –** Gritó Viktor agachándose y juntando su frente contra la de su peli negro, Katsuki se quedó inmóvil observándolo y cuestionando.

– **¿Viktor que haces? –-**

– **Reviso tu temperatura. –** Nikiforov soltaba un suspiro y agregaba. **–Qué alivio por fin bajo. –**

– **¿Bajo? –**

– **Viktor debemos despertar a Yuri ya durmió demasiado y debe almorzar es tarde. –** Decía Historia llegando con una charola notando que el mencionado ya estaba despierto. **– ¡Oh vaya Yuri estas despierto! –**

– **Si... ah, me siento muy bien. –-**

– **Qué bueno. –** Dijo acercándose para colocar aquella bandeja en la mesa de noche y expresar. **-–Bueno, espero que te guste la espinaca, porque eso es lo que vas a comer hoy, y pan integral sin sal. –**

– **Eso huele bien, pero... lo que quisiera es pastel. –**

Ambos platinados se giraron a ver y sonrieron, Historia entonces dijo. **–Está bien enviare al chófer que te traiga un pastel de la panadería, pero primero la sopa. –**

Yuri asintió sin chistar y aunque esa comida era lo más insípido que haya probado en su vida decidió obedecer pues la recompensa seria gratificante... dos semanas más se fueron como agua entre los dedos, Yuri había salido bien en la ecografía y en las pruebas constantes que corroboro que su presión se había estabilizado, al inicio fue difícil controlar su presión sin embargo con fuerza de voluntad y cuidados por fin ya todo estaba bien. El ambiente y la vida cambio tanto para Yuri como para Viktor en esas dos semanas pues Historia de verdad que se comportaba como una madre atenta y humilde, sin embargo; latiente estaba el día de aquel juicio el cual estaba por llegar la próxima semana...

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola chiquillas.**

 **¡Como estas espero que muy bien!**

 **Oh bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy espero les haya agradado y bueno ya las cosas se pondrán tranquilas, las que se preguntan en donde se metió Morooka pos aparecerá en el siguiente con una sorpresita para Vitya.**

 **Por otro lado, una vez más gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado nos vemos creo que el domingo, espero seguir constante n_n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaaaa!**

 **Bienvenidos a otra entrega de HISTORIA, espero de verdad que les agrade el siguiente capítulo, por cierto un enorme saludo a esas personitas que dejan sus comentarios, los leo todos y trato de responderlos, pero es difícil n-n EN FIN**

 **Antes de comenzar a leer les informo que este capítulo no ha sido vetado por Gabriela, ella está un poco enferma y le deseo lo mejor.**

 **Por otro lado, he tratado de editarlo firmemente, pero si hay errores lo lamento mucho, mi office gringo me cambia algunas palabras así que lo siento de ante mano.**

 **Bien un enorme saludo a los que votan, leen, agregan a favoritos, comentan y comparten la historia, se les quiere demasiado.**

 **Bien sin más a leer y espero de verdad les agrade.**

 **Disfruten la pequeña sorpresa n-n kukukuku ¡bye!**

* * *

 **Historia.**

 **by**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 16: "Cuando los grandes caen... ¿Quién eres tú?"**

El temible día del juicio entre El estado contra Viktor Nikiforov había llegado. El lugar en el que se ejecutaría era el tribunal de la ciudad en Moscú. Las calles parecían tranquilas, parecía un día normal como todos en los que Moscú se movilizaba con normalidad. La gente caminaba por las calles la vida seguía. Nikiforov estaba nervioso esa mañana, él se encontraba a los pies de aquellos escalones que llevaban al edificio, a su lado se encontraba Historia y Yuri quien había sido sorpresiva mente invocado... ¿Cómo y por quién?

 _ ***+8FLASH BACK+8***_

 _Unas dos noches antes de ese día, Viktor y Yuri recibieron una llamada ambos se encontraban disfrutando de una cena muy familiar con los señores Stjepanovic. Dado a que Yuri había mejorado muchísimo él estaba sentado y riendo con ese ambiente familiar, aunque de cierta forma siempre se podía sentir tensión entre Historia y Viktor. No obstante, el peli negro se decidió llevar las cosas con calma y darle tiempo a su querido platinado para que hiciera las paces con su madre._

 _Finalmente, a eso de las 7 pm el celular de Nikiforov sonaba respondió apresurado, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que se trataba de Morooka Hisashi._

– **Señor Nikiforov... qué bueno que responde, he tratado de comunicarme con Katsuki-san pero no responde. –**

– _ **Morooka, disculpa Yuri no trae consigo su celular. –**_

– **Es por eso entonces, ya veo. –**

 _ **Yuri había escuchado aquel saludo de Viktor al teléfono rápidamente cuestiono. –¿Es Morooka? –**_

– _**¿Quién es Morooka? –**_

– _ **Él es un amigo, señora Historia. –**_ _Respondió de manera calma Yuri, causando en la platinada calma, pues creía que aquella llamada seria de mala noticia para su hijo._

– _ **Ya veo. –**_

– _ **Morooka, escuche es mejor que hablemos en persona… le daré la dirección. –**_ _Viktor dicto la dirección mientras agregaba_ _ **. –Lo espero aquí, está bien adiós. –**_ _Yuri observaba con atención a Viktor incluso sus padres lo analizaron cuando este pronto dijo._ _ **–Espero no haber sido atrevido en invitar a Morooka a esta casa, él es un amigo y trae una noticia que ayudará para mi juicio. –**_

– _ **No te preocupes cualquier amigo suyo será bien recibido en esta casa. –**_ _Inquirió Alek._

 _El tiempo paso y finalmente como a eso de las 9 Hisashi llego siendo recibido por Viktor y por Yuri, para así ambos presentar a los dueños de aquella casa ahí presentes de los cuales Morooka reaccionó exaltado._

– _ **¡Usted es Historia Stjepanovic! –**_

– _ **Encantado de conocerlo señor Morooka Hisashi. –**_

– _ **Vaya es un enorme placer. –**_ _Dijo el mientras se dirigía a Alek y estrechaba su mano al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia y comentaba._ _ **–Doctor Stjepanovic, he leído varios de sus libros me apasionó demasiado el artículo en que usted destacó los niveles de natalidad y mortalidad en África y puntualizo las razones de ese hecho... cielos es usted un embajador único y valioso, que gran placer conocerlo. –**_

 _Alek había elevado las cejas este sujeto que estaba frente suyo era conocedor de su trabajo eso le hizo exponer con mucha impresión._ _ **–Usted no parece ser solo un periodista amarillista. –**_

– _ **Para nada, me basó en pruebas y en mis propias investigaciones de campo, aunque ahora me dedico más a los deportes que a los sociales. –**_

 _Viktor observaba al japonés el cual estaba impactado por tener a dos presencias fuertes en esa casa, sin embargo, Morooka salió de su sofocada emoción y entonces se dirigió a Viktor._ _ **–Señor Nikiforov, le dije que le tendría noticias. –**_

– _ **Dime ¿qué pasa? –**_

– _ **Logre contactar con el director de la federación de la LGBT de Rusia y aceptaron ayudarle sin condiciones, ellos están dispuestos a otorgar el mejor abogado que poseen, además de eso se unieron a la asociación de deportes artísticos internacionales y sugirieron darle su apoyo el día del juicio. –**_ _La emoción era palpable en ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos vivaces los cuales observaban con determinación a Viktor._

– _ **¡Eso suena muy bien, es genial! –**_ _Expreso Yuri._

– _ **Que bien, me parece fantástico.**_ _–Inquirió Historia animada mientras que Viktor susurraba._

– _ **Al menos algo bueno. –**_

– _ **No te desanimes Viktor sé que todo saldrá bien. –**_ _Expuso Alek dándole ánimos y fuerzas._

– _ **Bueno Doctor Stjepanovic no quiero ser pesimista, pero... además de buenas noticias traigo malas. –**_ _Hisashi agacho la mirada y con suma calma y rostro preocupado saco su libreta de apuntes en la cual leyó la información que necesitaba para proseguir._ _ **– investigue al fiscal que estará en el juicio y es el más agresivo de Rusia su nombre es, Mijail Kolya... –**_

– _ **Oh vaya...**_ _–Expuso Alek con preocupación._

 _Las miradas fueron puestas en el castaño, Historia enseguida cuestiono._ _ **–¿Lo conoces querido? –**_

– _ **Si... ese un sanguinario, es el fiscal más duro de toda Rusia y si hay alguna persona que represente el odio por los Homosexuales es Mijail Kolya. –**_

 _Viktor trago grueso incluso Yuri quien se acercó a él y le abrazo de un brazo, busco su mano y con miedo estrecho sus dedos en su mano, aunque Katsuki estuviera asustado trato de darle calma mientras que Morooka expreso._

– _ **Sabemos que es un fiscal fuerte pero los abogados que le representaran señor Nikiforov, han ganado cada caso que se ha presentado, ellos fueron los que pudieron crear la Federación LGBT para los juegos GAY en Rusia. –**_

– _ **Comprendo, entonces no hay otra más que solo confiar en ellos. –**_

– _ **Así es... Doctor Stjepanovic, yo ya les expuse todo lo que ocurrió pero necesito que el señor Nikiforov, vaya a verlos mañana mismo. –**_

– _ **Lo hare... –**_

– _ **Yo le acompañaré para que tenga una idea de lo que sucederá. –**_

– _ **De acuerdo muchas gracias Morooka. –**_

– _ **De nada.**_ _–Al responder aquello y dado a que ya había informado a Viktor y puesto al día de todo, Hisashi observó a Yuri con atención, el periodista se preguntaba como estaría, pero observaba a esas personas y se contenía hasta que._

– _ **Está bien Morooka-san, ellos ya saben lo que me pasa. –**_

 _Su rostro se tornó aliviado._ _ **–¿Y cómo va todo Katsuki-san? –**_

– _ **Muy bien gracias por preguntar... –**_

 _La noche paso Morooka ante los alabos y cariños hacia victoria cautivo a los dueños de aquel hogar para que le dejarán pasar la noche ahi y entonces al quedarse se puso al tanto de la situación de Yuri._

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 _La mañana llego y Viktor en compañía del periodista partieron, Yuri quedo en casa preocupado pero aliviado de que por lo menos Viktor no estaría solo y desprotegido en ese juicio._

 _La reunión con el grupo de abogados se llevó a cabo en las instalaciones de la federación LGBT de Rusia, en aquel salón de conferencias ubicados en una mesa ovalada. Viktor conoció al director de la organización, también en el sitio se encontraba el líder de la asociación de deportes artísticos internacionales que previamente ya había tenido el honor de conocer. El enorme grupo en cuestión escuchaban el testimonio de Viktor y lo horroroso que había sido su experiencia en esos meses, más sobre todo el enorme lío que causó todo aquello a los niños del hogar de San Petersburgo._

 _Aquellos sujetos se miraron unos a otros y concordaron en una pequeña conversación privada lo que harían y como tomarían todo el caso. Viktor había sido muy abierto, sin embargo, no mencionó el estado de Yuri en ningún momento, pero, si contó que él estuvo presente en esos horribles sucesos._

– _ **Bien señor Nikiforov, analizando todos los hechos y su testimonio, he de asegurarle que este caso está prácticamente ganado, hay muchas posibilidades de que el fallo sea a nuestro favor al menos en la primera sesión… caso contrario al tener a Mijail Kolya como fiscal me parece muy difícil... pero tenemos testigos los cuales necesitaremos en cierto momento para que declaren ante el tribunal, ellos serán una pieza clave. –**_

– _ **Muy bien, me parece perfecto, ¿a quien quiere que llame para testificar? –**_

– _ **Para iniciar, Yuri Katsuki, Mila Babicheva quienes estuvieron en el apartamento y a la señora Stjepanovic... además del conserje del hogar de niños el señor Iván Kroseloft. –**_

 _Viktor al escuchar el ultimo nombre, su rostro cambio de uno tranquilo a uno más triste, pues con sumo pesar, recordó que Historia y Alek le confesaron la reacción el que había sido su tutor su entrenador desde que tenía memoria, el hombre que le salvo de una muerte segura lo había rechazado y le había abandonado, con esto fresco en sus dolorosos recuerdos el expuso._

– _ **Lamento informarles que, el señor Iván... no creo que quiera participar. –**_

 _Los ahí presentes se observaron de forma un poco preocupada, sin embargo._ _ **–Pero entonces debe buscar a alguien que estuvo dentro de él orfanato para que nos diga cómo era la vida y la enseñanza ahí y que aseguro que no había nada que desviará la mente de esos niños... porque conociendo a Kolya, querrá inculparlo por desorientar la mente de esos inocentes e indefensos niños. –**_

– _ **Kolya es un gran adversario, señor Nikiforov él lo acusará de pedofilia entre otras cosas. –**_

 _Viktor se llevaba la mano a la frente, él se preguntaba  
¿en dónde estaría Iván, o alguno de sus maestros? Ante no saber nada el confeso. __**–Lo siento pero... no se en donde están ellos, lo único que sé es que Iván regresó a su pueblo en San Petersburgo. –**_

 _Morooka observaba la situación con sumo cuidado y una expresión triste, pues quizás ese hombre podría ser la pieza clave para ganar._

– _ **Bueno entonces si logra encontrarlo nos avisa, por ahora atacaremos con el testimonio de su prometido... quien aquí ha sido la única víctima al ser ultrajado, de tal manera por los medios rusos. –**_

– _ **Comprendo. –**_

 _Viktor se quedó todo el día repasando lo que diría o haría..._

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

El nerviosismo se podía vivir en ambos, la ansiedad en Yuri inició a atacarlo tenía el rostro pálido y estaba comiendo unas barras de apio para a poder tranquilizarse, ya faltaban 30 minutos para poder entrar y por fin Morooka se presentó, en compañía de muchas más personas los abogados se presentaron.

– **¿Y toda esa gente?** _ **–**_ Cuestionó sorprendido Nikiforov.

– **Nikiforov-san todos ellos son atletas que lo admiran y que están en la Federación de LGBT.** _ **–**_

– **Eso es apoyo.** _ **–**_ Inquirió Yuri.

– **¡Viktor, Yuri!** _–_ escucharon al otro extremo de la calle en la que ese grupo de personas se reunían.

– **Mila.** _ **–**_ Saludo enseguida Yuri notando a todos los demás patinadores e incluso a Yurio y a Jacov incluyendo a algunos chicos seniors, del equipo nacional de patinaje.

La mirada de Viktor se hizo vidrios a, eran demasiados. _**–**_ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!** _ **–**_

Historia quien había sido testigo de todo aquel movimiento, parecía estar conmovida entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy equivocada pensaba que su hijo estaba solo, pero la verdad es que Viktor nunca estuvo solo, la naturaleza de Nikiforov era de sentido de ayuda el reconocía a todos los ahí reunidos a cada uno le dio siempre un consejo una sonrisa una mano cuando lo necesitaron, todo aquello lo desconocía Historia solo el que estuvo con el esos 28 años pudo darse cuenta.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El momento de la verdad llego ellos entraron al tribunal y se acomodaron en el costado izquierdo, finalmente el momento de espera se acabó, un oficial llegaba a la sala para ir directo a una puerta al lado del podio. Abrió la puerta y de esta salió el fiscal Mijail Kolya, el jurado y el juez.

Kolya, era un hombre alto cabello finamente cortados un rostro serio y muy molesto como todo típico ruso, sus trajes eran impecables, su cabello era de color café con canas a los costados. Ese hombre se encamino observando con entera furia a Viktor, al pasar al lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba Nikiforov y sus dos abogados lo observó de manera déspota y seria.

Enseguida el Juez y el jurado se acomodaba en sus asientos de pie esperando el inicio de aquella sesión, mientras se acomodaban observaban a Nikiforov. El silencio era palpable, todos estaban de pie hasta que el juez fue presentado.

El oficial que había abierto la puerta antes, se colocó al centro y al frente del juez exponiendo.

 _ **"Caso para el libro número 5084, El estado versus Viktor Nikiforov, se habré a los 5 días del corriente mes de agosto, será juzgado por el honorable Juez Vladimir Roskorov."**_

– **Gracias Oficial Alexander.** _ **–**_ Inquirió el juez un hombre de toga negra con un rostro relajado y neutral el cual tomo un documento en su escritorio y colocándose las gafas agrego. _**–**_ **Hay una gran presencia hoy... bien señor fiscal... ¿Quieren ponerse de acuerdo y decidir quién va a comenzar el alegato inicial?** _ **–**_

Con prontitud uno de los abogados de Nikiforov anuncio. _**–**_ **La defensa otorga el turno al fiscal su señoría.** _ **–**_

– **Bien.** _ **–**_

El juez golpeó el martillo de madera y con eso inicio el juicio.

–Ya pueden sentarse. _–_

Expuso el oficial, todos en el salón se sentaron, Yuri se encontraba en la primera fila tras su platinado, analizaba todo en detalle y trataba de entender lo que sucedía pues, todo pasaba rápido, el ruso de aquellas personas era difícil de seguir, aunque casi no manejaba el idioma obtuvo un apoyo de Historia la cual le decía al oído que todo iba a comenzar. El asintió elevó sus manos y las colocó sobre su vientre pensando.

– _"Por favor que todo salga bien." –_

Sus orbes cafés dejaron de ver su redondez para elevar con temor su vista al frente en donde observó la espalda de Viktor quien parecía estar muy tenso pues al este girar su rostro hacia el Jurado y al Fiscal noto que su rostro se apreciaba demasiado serio y su cuello parecía estar rígido, Katsuki solo logro darle ánimos mentales.

El primer ataque estaba comenzando, Kolya se puso en pie acomodó sus trajes y liberó el botón que mantenía su saco cerrado para tomar aire y expresar.

– **Los hechos del caso son los siguientes, el señor Viktor Nikiforov; durante todo este tiempo que fue subsidiado por la federación de deportes rusos y por el estado y ciudades rusas... oculto deliberadamente su atracción sexual y por lo tanto ofendió el nombre de Rusia y de todos los que han creído en él...** _ **–**_

Hizo una pausa para ir caminando hasta situarse al lado del jurado y agrego.

– **Este juicio no se trata de entrometerse en la vida privada del señor Nikiforov... es acerca de la mentira con la que nos representó, la vergüenza que nuestro país está pasando en este momento es terrible ¡El héroe de Rusia! ¡Una leyenda! ¡Pentacampeón! Todo ese extravagante nombres ocultaban lo que en realidad es...** _ **–**_

Kolya había hablado de forma seria furiosa y tornando una mueca asquerosa prosiguió para agregar.

– **¡Viktor Nikiforov no es más que solo un hombre enfermo!, un insulto para nuestra nación, un promotor de la depravación, alguien cuya admiración recae en nuestros niños, nuestros pobres e inocentes niños, que son testigos de la perversión, la mente retorcida que incita a la desviación más insana y que aviva el deseo de los violadores y los pedófilos como lo es ¡ESTE SUJETO!...** _ **–**_

Viktor escuchaba todo eso de forma impotente sentía que su sangre hervía, pero debía calmarse, en ese lugar también los que entendían todo lo que se hombre decía estaban severamente molestos Yurio fue uno de ellos el cual dijo.

– **Ese viejo mal nacido es un.** _ **–**_

– **Yuri...** _ **–**_ Llamó Jacov tranquilizándolo.

– **Ante este jurado expongo, que además de todo lo anterior el señor aquí, como si no le bastara… es director de un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad de San Petersburgo y no dudo que en ese lugar se hagan cosas insanas y esos pobres niños hayan caído bajo las enseñanzas de un ser depravado como lo es Viktor Nikiforov...** _ **–**_

Kolya observaba con furia a Viktor mientras agregaba.

– **A lo largo de este juicio, a lo mejor los abogados de la LGBT quieran engañarlos a ustedes, intentaran hacer ver a Viktor Nikiforov como una a persona asombrosa, compasiva e inocente. -** _ **–**_ Kolya dedicó una a sonrisa burlesca a Viktor al tiempo que dijo. _**–**_ **Eso será entretenido, quien sabe a lo mejor los logren convencer, pero eso no cambiara el hecho que si dejan con libertad a ese sujeto que tomo sin ningún remordimiento el dinero de nuestras arcas y mancho el nombre de Rusia y que es un peligro para nuestros niños quede sin recibir su castigo entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo por nuestros niños?** _ **–**_

El silencio se presentó Mijail regresaba a su mesa en la cual se sentó y bebió agua mientras que el Juez escuchaba los diferentes comentarios furiosos de los que acompañaban a Viktor.

– **Silencio...** _ **–**_ martillo.

Viktor estaba pálido, lo que habían dicho de ese hombre era verdad era un enorme rival un hombre que lo hizo ver peor que un animal salvaje y asesino, lo hizo ver como un sujeto cuyo motivo de existencia era la depravación, ante esto el suspiro mientras el abogado a su lado izquierdo le decía.

– **No se preocupe señor Viktor, no se sienta intimidado. –**

– **No lo estoy. –** Dijo serio y directo, recuperando los ánimos y fe, pues él no había hecho nada malo.

– **Bueno esperamos el Alegato de apertura de la defensa. –**

A Nikiforov lo acompañaban dos abogados un hombre de cabellos castaños ojos verdes y trajes formales muy finos que se encontraba a su diestra y el otro un hombre de cabellos canos de edad avanzada, el más joven se llamaba Matthew Gibson, él había sido traído desde estados unidos por el movimiento para defender al platinado quien muy nervioso lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar pensativo hacia el frente del jurado enseguida cuando por fin estuvo ahí el elevó su rostro e inicio...

– **Damas y caballeros del jurado, sé que están impresionados por la oportuna forma en que la fiscalía se expresó de Viktor Nikiforov. –**

Dijo mientras sometía una mano a su bolsillo y presionaba un clip para tranquilizar sus nervios pues tuvo que modificar su alegato ante las terribles acusaciones del Fiscal, Matthew lo había previsto, por lo tanto se encargó de relajarse y olvidarse de Kolya, con voz grave y muy segura exponía.

– **Sé que muchos de ustedes ya lo odian por todas esas formas tan llamativas y retorcidas con las cuales fue descrito el señor Nikiforov, sé que ahora mismo están pensando en sus hijos. –** Aquel castaño caminaba seguro de manera determinaba y sin titubeo observaba a cada rostro de los hombres y mujeres del jurado **. –Entiendo perfectamente su temor, y también sé que hay una ley en este país que prohíbe la promoción de cual quien acto homosexual, ¡Claro que existe! mi cliente lo sabe y por esa razón él nunca... y cito ¡Nunca ha faltado a esa ley! pero estas pruebas y hechos serán valoradas por ustedes honorables miembros del jurado. –** Hizo una pausa. **–Cómo ya escucharon la fiscalía dijo que nosotros les haríamos ver que el señor Viktor Nikiforov es una persona única maravillosa con un enorme corazón...¡Y claro que lo es! Pero, desgraciadamente este no es un juicio de popularidad... esto se trata de defender los derechos de un ser humano cuyo delito fue nada más amar a su patria y representarla como un valiente y héroe de Rusia... el amor que encontró en el camino fue su grave error según sé...** – Matthew se detuvo enseguida el recordó cierta información para salvaguardar a Viktor enseguida elevo su rostro y agrego. **–Sé que el fiscal, a mostrado una gran y enorme preocupación, los niños… los cuales sufrieron ante un brutal desalojo protagonizado por el estado…–** Gibson estaba cabizbajo. **–Esos niños, esos pobres niños cuya una casa y familia fue arrancada de sus vidas, eso era lo único que poseían, solos abandonados en este mundo por padres que no tienen escrúpulos o por padres que fallecieron y dejaron en orfandad a esos niños. –** El Jurado observaba con atención a Gibson. **– Para los hechos de este caso, hay cierta información que el señor fiscal no dio a conocer en su alegato y ese es el hecho de que el señor Viktor Nikiforov, es uno de esos niños, él sabe por experiencia lo que es crecer sin familia…** **pero ¿Esto quiere decir que estoy haciendo ver a el señor Nikiforov como una persona compasiva? –** Dijo juntando sus manos y observándolos de forma piadosa, pero sería, agrego. **–Quiero que se hagan estas preguntas... –**

Él tomo un profundo aliento giro a ver a su cliente y cuestiono.

– **¿Acaso él no tiene derecho a amar a ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento? ¿Acaso esta es la forma de agradecer a Viktor Nikiforov por ganar y llevar el nombre de Rusia por el mundo como el mejor país del mundo en el área de patinaje artístico y así impulsar a las demás ramas del deporte a ser mejores? les dejo esa incógnita pregúntense... ¿qué pasaría si ustedes obtuvieran ese trato por su buen trabajo? –**

Los rostros de aquellas personas se miraron unos. otros causando que el abogado Matthew se apartará de la cercanía de ellos y fuera a su mesa. Ante esto el juez martillo y expuso. **–Muchas gracias a ambos, haremos un receso de media hora para luego imponer las demandas que exigen ambas partes. –**

Matt observaba a su colega eso era muy inusual, con emoción entonces dijo a Viktor.

– **Señor Nikiforov esa es buena señal. –**

– **¿Lo es?** –Cuestiono, para observar a su costado derecho, mientras observaba al castaño quien asentía mientras que en el rabillo de su rostro logro captar a Historia la cual estaba limpiando sus lágrimas, Viktor agacho su mirada y la devolvió al frente, la verdad es que aquello dicho por el abogado le hizo pensar en querer averiguar las razones por las que su madre lo abandono, se gritaba una y otra vez si había sido su culpa.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras todos los ahí presentes abandonaban la sala el fiscal seguía de cerca al juez y a los miembros del jurado, quería saber por qué el repentino receso, entonces una discusión bastante acalorada se llevó a cabo entre el juez y el fiscal.

– **Fiscal Kolya usted sabe que esta es una pérdida de tiempo. –**

– **¿pérdida de tiempo de que habla? –**

– **Es verdaderamente injusto lo que está pasando en este momento, he leído el historial de ese muchacho y no tiene nada que lo impugna solo deje, de hacer esto. –**

– **Pero señor Juez ¿acaso va a permitir que un hombre como él se vaya sin si quiera pagar su horrible fechoría? –**

– **Pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo? yo no veo nada terrible... señor Fiscal Kolya le invito a que se ocupe de otros casos más graves, hay gente que se muere afuera y a usted le preocupa lo que un chico como él haga con su vida. –**

– **Usted no entiende él está disfrutando de dinero del estado para sus horribles cosas. –**

– **¿Tiene alguna prueba de eso? Escuche señor Kolya lo respeto y admiro mucho, porque siempre lo he considerado el único fiscal apolítico que defiende la justicia... y en este caso solo lo veo como un cabezota que le importa más acabar con la felicidad de un hombre cuyo delito solo fue enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo. –**

– **¡Eso es asqueroso, horrible, rastrero! –**

– **Si tanto le molesta solo cierre los ojos, ahora si me disculpa discutiremos con el jurado... y ruéguele a Dios que el estado no reciba una contra demanda de Viktor Nikiforov por daños y perjuicios a su persona. –**

Kolya quedo solo en el pasillo alfombrado estaba maldiciendo interiormente, ¿Cómo era posible que en su país su amado país se pasará de largo este tipo de cosas?

Mientras esto ocurría adentro…

En las afueras del edificio, estaban ya reuniéndose medios de comunicación y muchas personas que admiraban apreciaban a Viktor y lo apoyaban los gritos con frases de alivio para el platinado se iniciaron a elevar, adentro los miembros del movimiento LGBT observaron aquel o por la ventana y Matthew cuestionó.

– **¿Ellos son del movimiento? le dije señor director que no podían traerlos no queremos problemas para Viktor. –** Expuso serio el joven abogado al director del movimiento quien sabía que si una avalancha de miembros del movimiento llegarán a apoyar a Viktor causarían una guerra horrible en las calles pero.

– **No señor Matthew ellos no.… son miembros. –**

Viktor se asomó a la ventana en donde descubrió a varios de sus conocidos que trabajaron en el hogar de niños además de fans que mantenían sus posteas y pancartas en sus manos.

– **Viktor. –** Llamo Yuri acercándose a su peli plata quien animado susurro.

–Yuri... tengo una corazonada... todo saldrá bien te lo prometo. –Dijo tomando su mano y elevando la para besarle.

Mientras sus amigos, Yurio y Jacov comentaban lo que había pasado en ese primer encuentro, Milla estaba furiosa, Sarah también entre ambas querían ahorcar a ese fiscal. Mientras que Michelle susurraba.

– **Bueno todo dicta a que ganaremos. –-**

– **¿Tu lo crees Mickey? –**

– **Obvio... Viktor no es un asesino el solo está enamorado. –**

– **Eso es hermoso. –** Dijo Emil intentando el abrazar al castaño quien se estremeció y lo parto diciendo.

– **¡Aléjate! –**

El clima parecía estar muy animado en el pasillo mientras que Historia contaba todo lo ocurrido, por teléfono a Alek.

Ante ver aquella situación, Viktor pensaba de manera apresurada una pronta decisión y él sabía que solo había una cosa con la que esa gente lo dejaría en paz y esa sería abandonar por completo sus títulos y sus bienes personales; ante esto él se acercó a sus abogados y expuso.

– **Quiero cambiar mis exigencias. –**

– **¿Ahora mismo? –**

– **Si... –**

– **Viktor... –** Nombró Yuri preocupado.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Unos 10 minutos más se fueron con calma y en ese momento él oficial expresaba a los ahí reunidos el regresar a la sala.

El clima ya se sentía tenso por el nerviosismo que causaba aquel juicio en el que se jugaría el futuro de aquel platinado. El juez en cuestión se presentó luego de que el Jurado se acomodaba en sus asientos, el entonces hizo a todos sentarse para iniciar a hablar.

– **Bajo las recientes presentaciones entre los representantes del demandante y el acusado... esta corte ha decidido reunirse a puertas cerradas con el jurado para darle un final próximo... no obstante recibiremos las demandas de cada parte para llegar un acuerdo, el cual se acomodará según las exigencias de cada a uno. –**

El murmullo se inició a escuchar entre los ahí presentes eso era demasiado radical.

– **Escucharemos las exigencias del estado. –**

Kolya se puso en pie y expreso serio y molesto. **–El estado demanda que Viktor Nikiforov no sea capaz de representar a Rusia en ningún deporte y que sea devuelto el dinero invertido en su persona del corriente año. –**

– **¿Eso es todo? –**

– **Sí, su señoría. –**

– **Bien, por favor necesitamos las exigencias del demandado. –**

Matthew se puso en pie y expreso **–El señor Nikiforov, pide la recuperación de sus bienes en san Petersburgo y sea descongelada la cuenta bajo el nombre de Hogar de Niños de san Petersburgo... –**

\- ¿Solamente? –

– **No... también exige respeto para el mismo y para su prometido, evitando así una a demanda mayor al estado por daños y prejuicios los cuales oscilan en cantidades que duplican los subsidios que se le otorgaron por sus años de patinador. –**

 **\- ¿Que? -** Gritó el fiscal.

– **¡Orden! señor fiscal Kolya. -**

– **Están pidiendo ¿qué cosa? –**

– **Para explicarme mejor. –** Dijo el abogado para responder al fiscal. **–Mi cliente desea obtener una a orden judicial que le permita demandar o denunciar a cualquiera que lo insulte, lo intente agredir o dañe su integridad física, moral y la de su prometido mientras el este en Rusia. –**

– **En otras palabras ¿quieren andar por la calle pregonando su homosexualidad? ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Eso nunca pasara! –**

– **Eso solo yo puedo decidirlo fiscal Kolya... ahora guarde silencio sino quiere que lo saque de la sala. –** Expresó molesto el juez para a observar a Viktor de forma confusa. **–Señor Nikiforov... ¿está seguro que no quiere recuperar sus bienes y capital personal? –**

Viktor se puso en pie y aseguro. **–Seguro su señoría, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con la federación de deportes rusos, aunque el dinero y los bienes de San Petersburgo deben ser recuperados pues fueron herencia de mi madre adoptiva y fueron financiados por mis años como patinador independiente y esos fondos provienen de los diferentes países en los que me presente. –**

– **Entiendo... entonces, Señor Fiscal ¿Qué postura tiene ante esto expuesto? –**

– **No diré nada si no tengo pruebas su señoría, pruebas que me demuestren que ese lugar y ese dinero no son utilizados para sus depravaciones. –**

– **Las pruebas su señoría están aquí. –** Dijo el abogado llegando al podio. **–Ahí está el testamento de Feodora Nikiforov y un detalle de los movimientos y la cuenta del Hogar, el señor Viktor nunca utilizo ese dinero para su uso personal solo lo utilizo para pagar a los maestros y al personal entre algunos gastos varios como comida y ropa para los niños. –**

– **Está todo muy bien detallado. –** Dijo el hombre de toga negra llamando a su oficial le hizo acercarse, para que pusiera en las manos del fiscal aquellas pruebas.

Aquel hombre reviso todo los papeles de arriba abajo y efectivamente no había nada mal se dio cuenta que Viktor tenía todo separado, su vida y cuentas personales lejos y sin mezclarse con ese pequeño lugar el cual habían devastado.

El juez tomo aliento, se masaje o la cien y susurro. **–Bueno ante las pruebas expuestas creo que no hay nada más que discutir... –** Kolya observaba a aquel hombre al cual atacaba, el cual observaba a Yuri y en un movimiento rápido tocaba su mano, Katsuki se mostró preocupado, pero Viktor le había dado fuerza con su mirada azulada.

– _"¿Porque esto debe ser bueno...? ¿acaso no debemos de seguir las leyes de Dios? ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas del mismo sexo se amen?" –_ tenía aquellos pensamientos que lo atacaban su enojo iba creciendo, pero también su razón la cual le dictaba que ese hombre no era nada de lo que él había dicho, se equivocó pues en realidad se había basado en las cosas más horribles que los periódicos esparció.

Aquel hombre descubrió que el enorme orgullo su gigantesco deseo por acabar con ese sujeto se rompió y cayó desmoronado por dentro.

Ante esto él se puso en pie y pidió. **–Señoría ¿me puedo acercar al podio? –**

– **Claro. –**

Viktor observaba a sus abogados los cuales estaban muy nerviosos ahora que quería ese enorme rival.

Luego de un momento, el juez quedo solo y expuso. **–Bien... el jurado ¿ya tiene su decisión?** –

– **Si su señoría. –**

– **Entonces... –** El oficial tomo el trozo de papel en el que se había plasmado el resultado, lo entregó a mano de Vladimir aquel juez acomodó sus gafas e inicio a leer, luego expuso. **–Bien... el acusado póngase en pie. –** Nikiforov se incorporará en conjunto de sus abogados el nerviosismo estaba latiente en su pecho su mirada parecía la de alguien cuya esperanza sr habían terminado.

Se encontraba listo para escuchar la decisión de aquel caso.

– **Basándonos en los alegatos y oportuna prueba además de un acuerdo en el jurado los cuales votaron en su mayoría a favor y solo 3 en contra y dado a la naturaleza del caso hemos decidido dictaminar que… el señor Viktor Nikiforov es... –** Los rostros de los ahí presentes estaban expectantes Historia sujeto la mano de Yuri y dijo.

– **Van a dictar el resultado. –**

Yuri cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su hija se quedaba quieta podía sentir la tensión de su progenitor, Katsuki abrió sus ojos y escucho con atención la voz grave y fuerte de aquel juez el cual dijo.

– **Inocente de todos los delitos que se le imputan.** –Mila al igual que Historia se pusieron felices enseguida le dijeron a Yuri, quien, sin poder contenerse sollozo, mientras el Juez proseguía. – **No hay bases ni pruebas fehacientes que lo sometan en un delito mayor... por lo tanto esta corte absuelve al señor Nikiforov de todos los cargos y se le otorgarán las exigencias que pidió, respetando por completo las del estado que le prohíben representar a Rusia en los diferentes campos deportivos. –**

– **¡Tks! –** Gruñía Yurio, pero eso era poco castigo Viktor por fin era inocente.

– **Todos sus bienes materiales y personales se le serán devueltos en su totalidad, aunque el demandado no lo pidió así, se le serán devueltos en un transcurso de 24 horas... Además e estado de Moscú y el fiscal Mijail Kolya... quien hace unos momentos sometió la solicitud que determina que el Hogar de niños de san Petersburgo sea a partir de septiembre hospiciano en un 50% por el estado federal del país. –**

Viktor agrandó su mirada observó al fiscal quien no le dedicó la mirada solo se mantuvo neutral atento a aquella lectura.

– **Señor Nikiforov... quiero que sepa una cosa. –** Llamo el juez para que el platinado lo observara de forma atenta y sorprendida. **–Nadie en este mundo debe ser tratado como lo hicieron con usted, lamentablemente no está en mis manos cambiar las leyes o las mentes de estas personas... sin embargo hoy usted es libre de mostrar lo que siente y representar a quien quiera, gracias por darnos las medallas con su esfuerzo y trabajo... eso es todo. –** El martillo se azotó de nuevo y el grupo que tenía Nikiforov comenzó a gritar y a reír, Matthew estaba muy feliz estrecho la mano de Viktor y la de su colega mientras que el platinado se giraba y encontraba a Yuri llorando.

– **Vi...Viktor. –** Apenas llamo.

– **Yuri, se acabó, se acabó. –**

Se abrazaron con fuerza y un beso rápido acabo con la celebración en ese sitio... el cual fue abandonado.

Ya ellos caminaban a la salida en la cual los diferentes medios de comunicación los rodearon, Viktor evitó el hablar y cubrió a Yuri con su chaqueta para que no le hicieran preguntas, Historia, Yurio y Mila le ayudaron a Katsuki a salir de ahí. mientras Viktor agradecía a sus más fieles fanáticos a los cuales grito.

– **¡Gracias, muchas gracias, por su apoyo! –** Estaba emocionado, escuchando como esas personas coreaban su nombre y lo abrazaban y tocaban, aunque sea su hombro el animado grito eufórico. **–¡Los veré el en Rostelecom! –**

No había cabida en toda aquella alegría que se difundió rápidamente por las calles y por las noticias, el héroe de Rusia había vuelto para imponerse. A muchos rusos no les agrado nada la libertad de ese tipo ni lo que se decía en las noticias.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Casa de Historia...**

Ahí se encontraban reunidos el director de la LGBT, Morooka quien cubría la nota y entrevistaba a los abogados y a todos los que participaron en el juicio, mientras que Viktor caminaba entre los invitados de aquella inesperada celebración en la cual el ruso parecía haber vuelto.

– **Ahora sí creo que van a tener problemas en los torneos no pienso ser piadoso y dejarles ganar. –**

– **Solo es cuestión de tiempo para hacerlo. –** Gritaba Michelle.

– **¡Oigan reúnanse! –** Exponía Phitchit juntando a todos y elevar su _selfstick_ para tomar una foto grupal en la cual todos incluso Yurio salían sonriendo y haciendo la típica señal de victoria en sus dedos.

Estaban animados y más con la enorme presencia de una cantante la cual estaba muy contenta, observaba a su hijo ir de un lado otro feliz y desbordante sin poder evitarlo se acercó a Yuri y expuso.

– **Viktor se ve muy feliz e inquieto. –**

– **Si. por fin es el mismo. –**

– **¿Quiere decir que Viktor es así de enérgico? –**

– **Si señora Historia, Viktor no puede quedarse quieto en ningún momento. –** Ambos observaban al platinado quien molestaba a Jacov robo su obrero y le abrazaba dándole las gracias por su ayuda.

– **Ah... entonces ya sé a quién sale Victoria. –**

Yuri dedicó una sonrisa forzada y expuso. **–Eso lo noté desde el primer día que me di cuenta que estaba ahí. –**

– **Jajajaja. –**

Ambos conversaban con ánimos mientras cierto rubio observaba a Katsuki con atención, Yurio se acercó dado a que Historia se apartaba de él, titubeante Plisetsky se unió a Yuri y cuestiono.

– **Oye Yuri...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –**

– **Mmmm si... ¿Qué sucede Yurio? –**

– **¿Cómo es que te embarazaste? –**

– **Ah.. eso... pues... –**

Yuri no pudo responder pues cierto Nikiforov se le colgaba por detrás y besaba su cuello mientras Katsuki se estremecía y susurraba.

– **Viktoru... aquí no. –**

– **Jeje... –** Nikiforov dejo de jugar al ver a Yurio de forma confundida. **–Mmm Yurio ahora que... lo pienso creo que te debo algo ¿no es verdad? recuérdame qué era lo que tenía que darte. –**

– **¡No me tienes que dar nada idiota! –** Gritó irritado, para calmarse y rascar su mejilla diciendo. **–Pero ahora que lo preguntas necesito hablarles. –**

 **-Ok.-**

Yurio tomo a ambos de los brazos y prácticamente los arrastró a una de las habitaciones, Katsuki lo guio a la que ambos utilizaban ya en esta... Plisetsky caminaba de un lado a otro parecía nervioso descolocado y terriblemente irritado por no decir enfadado consigo mismo pues muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Viktor y Yuri lo observaban con atención y plena confusión pues ver al rubio tan nervioso era RARO rarísimo.

Viktor se rascaba la cabeza y cuestionaba. **–Yurio ¿qué es lo que sucede? –**

– _"¿Cómo se los digo?" –_

pensaba el joven cito observándolos con esa cara llena de enfado y de miedo mezclados pues...

 _ ***+8FLASH BACK+8***_

 _Ya había pasado todo un mes desde su encuentro con Otabek y desde que se enteró que Yuri estaba en la dulce espera su cabeza se hizo un hoyo negro en el cual giraban y giraban las ideas de que posiblemente él estuviera en el mismo proceso pues, hace unos días a tras había sufrido un desmayo._

 _Jacov le había achacado que el programa libre que hizo con welcome to the madess era demasiado difícil y que por la falta de aire en los últimos giros por eso se desmayó al salir de la pista._

 _sin embargo, Plisetsky inicio a saturarse de ideas prácticamente estaba teniendo un embarazo psicológico. Muestra de ellos es que hasta los Piroshki del abuelo terminaron en el retrete pero eso fue por atacarse con ellos. Es que la ansiedad que ocasionó su nerviosismo lo hizo comer como demente._

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

– **Yuuuuuuuriooooo~~~. –** Llamó Viktor acercándose al menor el cual al darse la vuelta y asustarse liberó sus deseos de golpear algo dirigió su puño al estómago de Viktor y le dejo ir un pesado puñetazo al tiempo que grito.

– **¡Está es tu culpa VIKTOR! –**

– **Ahkgsss.. –** Viktor cayó al piso tosiendo y con lágrimas en su rostro observó a Plisetsky confuso mientras Yuri llegaba a su lado y cuestionaba angustiado.

– **¿Viktor estas bien? –**

– **Er... ahgs. –** respiraba mientras tocia desmedidamente ese golpe le saco el aire. –¿De... de que estas hablando? -

– **De lo que me dijiste, tú tienes la culpa de que yo haya cometido una locura porque seguí tu consejo. –**

– **Yurio... no te entendemos. –** Dijo Yuri mientras Viktor se ponía en piede nuevo y lo observaba con ganas de quererlo degollar a ese mocoso.

– **¡Tú me dijiste que nunca entendería lo que sentías por Yuri hasta que yo mismo me diera cuenta! –**

– **¿Eh yo dije eso? –**

– **No creo que hayas dicho eso... –** inquirió Yuri confuso.

– **No yo dije que no entendías nada porque... –**

– **¡No necesito volver a escucharlo! –** Gritó sofocado.

– **Yurio... cálmate ¿qué pasa? me estas preocupando. –** Dijo Yuri notando como el rubio se juntaba de hombros y comenzaba a temblar y susurraba.

– **Lo que sucede es que... yo... –** Trago grueso, observó a otro lugar y agrego. **–Yo... mensnsbsbsxbdjsOtabek. –** Dijo por lo bajo sin que aquella pareja escuchara nada, Viktor llevo un dedo a su oído el cual hurgo y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué? no escuche. –**

– **Yurio habla más fuerte no te escuchamos. –** Pedía amable Katsuki mientras Plisetsky.

– **Dije que ¡YO! me... acdkskkfkkdjdbdn. –**

– **No te escuchamos. –** Expuso Nikiforov, cuando el joven se estresó y grito.

– **¡Que me acosté con Otabek sordos! –**

El rostro impactado de ambos se dejó apreciar, Yuri se sonrojada y susurró. **–¿Que, ¿qué? –**

Viktor tenía sus típicos ojos enormes y brillantes (si como dos piscinas) se acercó a Yurio y susurro. **–¿Entonces a ti te gusta Otabek? –**

– **Hummngrrr. –** Grazno el rubio sonrojándose.

– **Awwww, el niño se volvió hombre... a.… espera... uy eso... ¿Cómo paso? –**

– **No pienso contarte. –**

– **Viktor que cosas dices... pero Yurio usted ¿lo permitió? ¿No está muy joven para hacer esas cosas? –**

– **Bueno, es que todo se descontroló y yo quería hacerlo y entonces él... y yo… y.–** Negó y se jaló los cabellos gritando. **–¡Ese no es el punto! el punto es que no me cuide y y...! –** comenzó a temblar y colocando un rostro de cordero to a medio morir cuestiono. **–¿Cómo rayos te enteraste que estabas embarazado Yuri? –**

Ambos Viktor y el cuestionado se observaron uno al otro, enseguida Nikiforov elevó un dedo a su labio y observó a Plisetsky con atención para cuestionar.

– **Haber si entiendo... ¿Crees estar embarazado? –**

El rubio asentía mientras su rostro era un poema, de enfado susto y frustración. Ante aquella linda y divertida sospecha de Yurio, Yuri y Viktor se giraron a ver y se soltaron a reír.

– **¡Jajajajajajaja! –**

– **No se burlen anormales. –**

– **JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. –** Esos dos estaban muy divertidos tanto que no podían dejar de reír.

–¡Ay, jajajjajaa! – Se iban calmando, Yuri mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa decia. –Yurio eres tan inocente. –

– **Lo dice el cerdo, quién va a parir una sandía. –**

– **Jajjajajajaja por todos los patines Yurio me has hecho reír demasiado creo que casi se me va el aliento Jajajjajaa. –**

– **Cállate viejo calvo. –**

– **Ok... ya... –** Se calmaba el platinado **. –¿Porque piensas que estas embarazado tontito? –**

– **Pu-Pues porque no nos cuidamos y pues porque... me desmaye y vomite el otro día. –**

Yuri se notaba un poco serio ante esto descrito por el rubio sin embargo Viktor susurro. **–Nah Jacov me contó que estas sobre exigiéndote con el programa libre eso no es la primera vez que te desmayas por falta de aire. –**

– **¿Y lo que me paso ayer? –**

– **¿Que te paso ayer?** –cuestionaba Yuri interesando.

– **Pues que vomite. –**

– **De seguro comiste algo caducado o te sentó pesado pues ¿ha sido la única vez cierto? –** Cuestiono Viktor mientras agregaba. **–Créeme si estuvieras embarazado no estarías tan animado y enérgico, ¿No es verdad Yuri? –**

– **Si… mis síntomas eran terribles, vomitaba a cada hora y los olores fuertes me daban nauseas los primeros meses son los más horrendos Yurio. –**

Yurio observaba el piso pensativo se sonrojado y asintió. **–Bueno puede haber sido porque comí muchos piroshki. –**

– **Ves Yurio... no pasa nada es imposible que estés embarazado. –** Dijo Viktor, para darle palmada tas en la espalda mientras Yuri asentía y agregaba.

– **Cierto... además lo que a mí me paso solo fue cosa del destino y que sufro de una mal formación en mis genes... no te preocupes no hay en el mundo la posibilidad de que estés en ese estado Yurio. –**

– **¿Me lo juran? –**

– **Claro. –** Dijeron ambos para ver al chico con ternura.

Luego de unos segundos y más aliviados Plisetsky sonrió y dijo. **–Rayos que estúpido me siento. –**

– **Tranquilo. –** Expresó Yuri mientras que Viktor por otro lado tomaba de una oreja al menor y gruñía.

– **Ahora señor, me va a usted explicar ¿porque anda haciendo esas cosas y sin cuidarse? –**

– **¡Oye suéltame! –**

– **Cómo padre postizo te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer eso hasta que cumplas mayoría de edad Yurio. –**

– **Pero ¿quién te nombró mi padre postizo? –**

– **Viktor tiene razón, Yurio no debería de hacer esas cosas a su edad primero debes pensar en si de verdad es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida. –**

– **Yuri ¿que si lo quiero? –** Dijo sin chistar Plisetsky causando en ambos impresión, enseguida Viktor cuestionó.

– **Yuri... ¿acaso tu amas a ese kasajo? –**

– **Yo no lo sé... solo sé que, siento algo por él. –**

– **Tómalo con calma. –** Aconsejó Viktor.

– **Si como sea... eso era todo. –** Dijo Plisetsky demasiado irritado pues estaba avergonzado por haber creído esa tontería, enseguida observó aquellos rostros de esos dos los cuales tenían un rostro emocionado y le observaban como si se tratara de un hijo que acababa de graduarse. **–Ya dejen de verme así y mejor vayan con sus invitados... –** Él se retiró de la habitación totalmente indignado mientras Yuri susurraba.

– **No puedo creer que se haya abierto a nosotros. –**

– **Está asustado, no sabe lo que siente... –** Viktor suspiro tornándose molesto dijo **. –Deberé vigilar los de cerca pues no quiero que ambos se metan en problemas.** –

– **Pues sí... –** Dijo Yuri, observando a su querido platinado quien se acercó a su querido peli negro y tomando los costados de su rostro expreso grave y con profundidad.

– **MI querido Yuri... por fin somos libres. –**

– **Lo somos. –** Dijo sujetando sus manos y buscando sus labios para besarlo. **–Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien. –**

– **Ahora lo que falta es que Victoria nazca mudarme a Japón y que nos casemos. –**

– **Viktor... ¿de verdad quieres dejar tu país? –**

– **Si... quiero estar en donde estás tú y en donde estará mi familia. –**

– **¿Que hay de Historia y Alek? –**

– **Pues... si quieren pueden visitarnos no hay dilema. –** Dijo serio el mientras llevaba a Yuri a la cama y este caía con suavidad diciendo.

– **Espera Viktor hay mucha gente en casa. –**

– **Es que ya paso mucho tiempo. –**

– **Humg, pero... –** Dijo Yuri muy sofocado y excitación sin pensarlo lo alejo y susurro. **–No quiero. –**

– **¿Eh Yuri? –**

– **No.… sigas es que no me siento bien. –** Viktor se asustó.

– **¿Te duele algo dime como esta Victoria? –** Toco su vientre y se percató de lo emocionada que estaba su hija inquieta y estirándose.

– **No me duele nada es solo que... –** Se sonrojo. **–Yo... no me siento agradable a la mirada ahora. –**

– **¿Que tratas de decirme? –**

– **Yo... –** Yuri se mordía su labio inferior y es que estaba avergonzado su cuerpo había cambiado enormemente y ahora le daba pena vergüenza, mostrarse así a su querido pentacampeón.

Viktor y Yuri regresaron a la fiesta en la cual se vivió la mejor de las juergas que duro hasta las 3 de la madrugada momento en que todos se fueron de aquella casa, Jacov era acompañado por Yuri y su abuelo Mila y los otros también. se despidieron mientras los demás también desaloja banco en cuanto a Historia ella había despedido al último visitante mientras se acercaba a Yuri y a Viktor este último estaba más ebrio que nunca.

– **Yuri, Yuri abrázame... –**

– **Viktor, estas ebrio ven vamos debes dormir. –** entre ambos se condujeron a la habitación en la cual Historia dijo a su querido yerno.

– **Está muy feliz, por eso bebió tanto. –**

– **Sí, disculpe lo Historia. –**

– **No te preocupes... oye por lo pronto ¿porque no te quedas conmigo el resto de la madrugada...? Viktor podría golpearte si te quedas con él, sabes que cuando duermen ellos se mueven bruscamente y de seguro estará bien solo. –**

– **Si está bien. –**

Ambos cerraron aquella puerta y se fueron a dormir...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al día siguiente...**

Frente aquella casa se aparcaba un taxi de este bajaba una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos ella tenía una sonrisa en toda su cara pues finalmente regresaba a Rusia luego de sus viajes por todo el mundo.

– **Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio. –**

– **Muchas gracias señorita. –** Dijo el chófer emprendiendo su viaje. Esa mujer sonreía y decía.

– **adre se llevará una sorpresa, pero primero debo descargar maletas antes de ir al castillo... –**

Mientras esto sucedía en la entrada, en la que esa mujer buscaba sus llaves. Adentro...

Viktor despertaba estaba con los cabellos hecho un nido de pájaros y con un dolor punzante en la cien, observó a su alrededor y Yuri no estaba, se sentó y como en todas las ocasiones en las que había estado borracho termino desnudo sobre la cama.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se condujo sin ropa hasta el cuarto de baño encerrándose.

Mientras en la sala de aquella casa dada la hora no entraba mucha luz eran las 9 de la mañana y esa mujer observaba todo a su alrededor había dejado su apartamento por mucho tiempo y finalmente había regresado.

Se condujo con su maleta hasta su habitación en la cual su cama estaba desarreglada. **– ¿Eh eso es raro? ––**

Dijo ella a mientras se retiraba el abrigo y se conducía al cuarto de baño cuando de pronto el sonido del agua correr en el retrete, la alertó y luego al abrirse la puerta el susto se formó en su rostro, Viktor quien estaba más adormilado que otra cosa se lanzó sin pensar a la persona que estaba a su frente gritando.

– **¡YURI VOLVISTE A MI LADO! –**

– **¿Yuri? –**

– **HUMMM. –** Viktor se dejaba de frotar cuando se dio cuenta de algo, y eso fue que su querido Yuri no era tan delgado, de prisa se alejó y dándose cuenta que era una mujer grito. **–¿Quién es usted? –** Corrió a la cama y tomo una almohada para cubrir sus partes privadas mientras la mujer gritaba despavorida y tomaba todo lo que encontraba para lanzárselo.

– **¡Ahhhhhhhhh! DEGENERADO AYUDAAAAAA ¡AHHHH! LARGO AUXILIO. –**

– **Oiga... no, ¡AH! ¡AUCH! cálmese usted ¿quién es? –**

Los golpes en el cuarto vecino despertaron a Historia y los gritos a Yuri ambos se pusieron de pie rápido y corrieron a ver qué pasaba, Viktor era azotado con una maleta mientras la chica gritaba en ruso.

– **¡Me quiere violar! –**

Historia observaba todo y Yuri decía. **– ¡Viktor! –**

Historia le evitó el deseo de ir a Viktor mientras ella decía. **–¿Isabella? –**

Ante decir aquello la mujer castaña se detuvo y observó o a su madre a la cual corrió a abrazar y gritar. **–¡Mamá hay un hombre desnudo en mi habitación! –** Ella estaba sofocada y sonrojado pues a pesar de ser un hombre loco y enfermo era muy guapo.

– **Jajajajja Isabella cálmate. –** Dijo tomando la de una mano para llevársela afuera mientras agregaba. **–Viktor te veo en la cocina en cuanto te vistas. –**

– **Okay. –** Yuri llego a su lado y cuestiono.

– **¿Que paso y porque estas desnudo Viktor? –** Yuri enseguida hizo memoria y susurro. **–Ah si ya sé porque estas desnudo... ¿pero qué paso? –**

– **Ni yo sé que paso. –**

Unos 10 minutos más y ambos ya estaban tranquilos, Nikiforov se presentaba a la cocina mientras que Yuri le seguía, Historia estaba preparando café para su hijo cuando aparecieron.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando por fin Historia hablo. **–Em... Viktor, ella es Isabella mi hija... –**

– **No puede ser, es un placer sabía que te había visto en algún lugar tu eres Viktor Nikiforov ¿cierto? –**

– **Si... –** respondió de forma seria, ya que el entonces aguardo a Historia lo presentará como era debido.

Yuri no quiso entrometerse, observaba a los tres ahí presentes mientras bebía su leche el clima estaba bastante extraño en esa cocina hasta que por fin Historia dijo.

– **Hija... es una sorpresa que hayas regresado de tu viaje…–**

– **Gracias mamá quería sorprenderte, pero veo que la sorprendida fui yo mira que hospedar a tan famosa estrella de patinaje... diablos soy tu fan Viktor. –**

– **racias... –**

– **Bueno hija... Viktor no sólo es un patinador él es... tu hermano, tu querido hermano mayor. –**

Nikiforov entonces al escuchar aquello fue visto con sorpresa por parte de Isabella, la cual no podía creerlo. No obstante, el deseo de abrazarlo la invadió sin embargo Viktor se puso en pie y se retiró sin decir nada y sin darle tiempo a la castaña. Su cabeza estaba demasiado adolorida como para pensar bien. Le dolía el corazón, esa chica ahí presente de alguna forma representó el rencor que había logrado enterrar pero que surgio.

– **¿Que paso? –**

– **Ya regreso. –** Dijo Yuri, pero Historia le contuvo ella entonces decidió seguir a su hijo. siendo seguida por Isabella.

Viktor estaba sentado. en la cama observaba el piso de forma seria realmente confusa pues no sabía si estar feliz o enojado.

– **Viktor... –**

– **¿así que tuviste otro hijo? –**

– **Escúchame querido... yo quisiera contarte lo que paso creo que es momento que lo sepas. –**

– **No... no quiero saber nada, no me interesa…–** Dijo serio y alejándose de Historia.

Isabella noto aquel o y grito. **–¡Si tú eres mi hermano debes saber la verdad! –**

– **Quisiera estar solo. –**

– **Viktor... –** Llamaba Historia preocupada.

– **Solo déjame procesarlo por favor... –**

Ambas abandonaron a Nikiforov para que procesará lo que quisiera, mientras Yuri en el comedor susurraba. **–Viktor... no te cierres de nuevo. –** Se decía a sí mismo.

Una hora paso Isabella, Yuri y la señora Historia aguardaban en la sala, en esa hora la castaña se puso al tanto de la situación ella aun incrédula acariciaba a la que sería su sobrina emocionada exponía.

– _ **¡Io sono felice! –**_ (yo estoy feliz) Aquella mujer había dicho aquello en italiano un idioma el cual la castaña gustaba demasiado. Yuri al escuchar aquello noto las expresiones en aquel rostro las cuales eran muy parecidas a su querido ruso el cual salió por fin y se encontró con la hermosa conversación.

Viktor entonces acarició su nuca y susurro. **–Isabella... –**

La castaña observó a su hermano y se acercó animada, Viktor al observarla con mas atención se reflejó en ella tenía su misma mirada azul y esa frente característica que parecía habían heredado de su querido padre. el sonrió y susurro. **–Es... un placer conocerte. –**

– _ **¡Molto bone! –-**_ (Muy bien) Aquella chica abrazo por el cuello a su hermano en un apretón descomunal que dejó sin aliento a Viktor el cual susurraba.

– **O...oye... me estas... aggg. –**

– **¡No puedo creer que mi hermano sea Viktor Nikiforov Kyahhhhh! –**

Yuri y la platinada se observaron mientras Viktor caía desmallado ante tanta intensidad. Las cosas se habían tornado muy divertidas y emocionantes, la vida definitivamente había dado un giro de 360 grados al pentacampeón. Que de estar solo paso a ser la persona más concurrida y amada de esa familia tan peculiar a la cual él se uniría cuando estuviera preparado. Yuri dedicaba una mirada complacida a aquellos dos hermanos su corazón estaba más tranquilo pues...

– _"Viktor... qué bueno ya no vas a estar solo..." –_ Agachaba su rostro hacia su vientre y pensaba generando lágrimas. _–"Al menos si yo muero no estarás solo con Victoria." –_ Se puso en pie para ir al lado de su peli plata a quien amaría durante lo poco que restaba su embarazo el cual quizás sería su última acción en este mundo...

continuara...

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, antes que nada déjenme decirles que yo no soy abogada PERO SE HIZO LO MAS PARECIDO A UN JUICIO, la forma en que le di final a ese embrollo quizás a algunos les parecerá demasiado fácil y a otros demasiado genial, pero la verdad es que yo ya quiero paz para mis niños por lo menos hasta que Victoria nazca.**

 **Bueno… espero les haya gustado y que tal ya conocieron a nuestra cuñada favorita, que es muy parecida a Viktor con el cabello largo nada más que ella es castaña como su querido padre, me alegra saber que esta historia está gustando mucho n?n gracias!**

 **Bien nos vemos el miércoles, si por algún motivo no logro publicar por que debo salir a otra ciudad ese día, publicare jueves.**

 **Pero tratare de hacerlo lo prometo.**

 **Bien nos vemos en los comentarios cuídense mucho y feliz domingo.**

 **Aurora.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola!**

 **¡Aurora is back!**

 **Lo lamento pasaron muchas cosas esta semana, tuve dramas en FB y algunas otras situaciones personales, muestra de ello es que hoy se suponía seria mi día libre pero un sujeto de los que trabaja en la compañía para la que asisto, se enfermó, fue un caos llegue casi corriendo a la tienda y mi sorpresa fue que hasta la ambulancia estaba en la entrada XD al menos fue divertido ver a mi jefa tratando de saber que hacía con cinco clientes en cola jajaja, en fin!**

 **Aprovechando me traje mi laptop y por eso estoy publicando, así que aviso que este capítulo tampoco fue editado por Gabriela, así que aguanten mis faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo o de office WORD.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios y por sus buenos deseos hacia Yuri, espero de verdad este capítulo les encante y mil disculpes si no alcance a hacerlo el jueves, por otro lado desde ya les aviso que si me ausento el miércoles fue porque tuve que trabajar extra por el chico que se enfermó… ahora bien por favor denle like a mi pugna YUURI KATSUKI Y AURORA LA MAGA FANFICS en FB para que puedan preguntar cuando habrán actualizaciones su es que hay retrasos.**

 **Bueno eso es todo el anuncio termino ahroa a leer no sin antes hacerles saber que los personajes son de Kubo sensei y de la animadora MAPPA.**

 **Ahora siiii a leer!**

 **¡Saludos a los que me dan like, me agregan a fav, votan y comentan, los que comentan tiene especial amor en mi corazón les regalare galletitas XD en fin besos y gracias!**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 17: "El comienzo de una nueva historia."**

La noticia acerca del resultado entre el juicio de Viktor se esparció rápidamente por todos los rincones del país, muchos celebraban y otros solamente les quedaba resignarse, pues en las noticias aparecía el juez Vladimir exponiendo.

 _ **"El señor Nikiforov es un hombre que no ha hecho nada malo, afuera hay peores criminales los cuales deberían ser juzgados con el peso inmenso de la ley... él solo está enamorado y pude verlo en ese momento junto a su pareja... Rusia debería de cambiar su forma tan cerrada y tradicional de pensar... yo lo hice y de ahora en adelante no dejare pasar a los verdaderos criminales que se esconden tras estas personas, cuyo crimen es solamente amar."**_

Aquellas palabras que salían de un televisor en un bar de mala muerte, eran escuchadas por los rusos que ocupaban el bar sus rostros se apreciaban con expresiones molestas y sentimientos hastiados; no desean que ese hombre hubiese dicho aquello, tenían tan cerrada la mente que ni siquiera quisieron aceptar la verdadera razón del por qué fue liberado Viktor ellos solo iniciaron a insultar al pentacampeón de maneras horrendas.

Un hombre que estaba sentado en el banquillo junto a la barra, escuchaba aquellos insultos y luego elevaba su cansado y arrugado rostro para escuchar al reportero.

 _ **"El fiscal intento por todos los medios el castigar la falta de Nikiforov, trato de hacerlo ver de muchas formas monstruosas y apoyándose en el hecho en el que el señor Nikiforov poseía un orfanato que heredó, intento hacerlo ver como un peligro para esos niños... sin embargo, ante las pruebas que demostraron, que el señor Viktor no tenía intenciones o no tuvo intenciones de hacer daño a esos niños el fallo fue a su favor... también hay que dejar notar que lo que ayudó al pentacampeón fue, la repentina verdad de su pasado... el cual nadie sabía, con eso demostró la defensa que el demandado, había tenido una visa llena de dolor y soledad."**_

Los ojos de aquel hombre se mostraban neutrales ante dicha información.

 _ **"Nuestra cadena entrevistó a Viktor y esto fue los que nos dijo finalmente…:"**_

En la pantalla se mostró el rostro del platinado quien tenía una mirada preocupada.

 _ **"Yo solo quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron y brindaron su mano durante todo este proceso doloroso, sobre todo quiero darle las gracias a un hombre que siempre, siempre... llevare en mi corazón como mi padre... Sin él nunca hubiera sobrevivido, Iván, si estás viendo esto, ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por haberme dado tus enseñanzas y educación! lo que, ahora soy, yo mismo lo decidí el hacer esto con mi vida fue porque así lo quise... Siempre serás un padre para mí."**_

Ese hombre agrandó su mirada al escuchar aquello expuesto desde el corazón de ese inocente platinado el cual recordó como un pequeño bebé indefenso, aquella sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta y ante sentir las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos, él agachó su rostro de prisa, para ocultar su mirada triste bajo la visera de su sombrero. No podía estar más tiempo ahí, aquellos insultos y malos tratos lo lastimaban, se puso en pie y pago la cuenta, dio un último vistazo al televisor y se retiró del bar sintiéndose pésimo.

Había abandonado y rechazado hablar con Viktor... a sus recuerdos llego el rostro de la señora Stjepanovic ¿cuantas ocasiones Historia le rogó quedarse en el castillo? después de que se enterarán por qué le había quitado todo a Viktor. Ahora él pensaba muchas cosas mientras caminaba y regresaba por donde había venido...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En Suecia y Canadá la noticia llego al igual que en los demás países que practicaban aquel deporte, Chris observaba su televisor, de manera un poco irritada mientras acariciaba a su gato en cuanto Daniel él había analizado las recientes noticias relacionadas a Nikiforov y se sentía realmente complacido por el fallo a su favor ante esto él dijo.

– **De esto solo puedo comprender que Viktor nos ha enseñado una valiosa lección. –**

– **¿A si, y cuál es esa Daniel? –** Cuestiono el de gafas elevando una cena y observando al castaño molesto.

Daniel quien había estado de pie a unos pasos del sofá en el que estaba recostado el de mirada jade, se acercó arrojó su chaqueta al rostro de Giacometti y respondió. **–Que el mor siempre gana y supera la tormenta no importa que tan fuerte y devastadora sea, si la superas con tu pareja todo pude ser superado. –** Chris se quedó pensativo mientras que su querido castaño agregaba. **–Cómo sea, eso no lo entiendes por qué solo piensas en ti mismo...–** Guardo silencio y cuestiono. **– ¿Ya estás listo? hay que partir hoy a Rusia, el Rostelcom es en una semana más y hay que llegar para entrenarte. –**

Chris no hacía más que solo observar con interés y atención al castaño paso un momento y susurro. **–Estas demasiado serio Daniel... ¿Acaso sigues molesto conmigo? –**

– **Lo estoy y… Hasta que no te disculpes por las idioteces que dijiste no seremos más que solo asistente y patinador. –**

– **Oh, vaya... el retirarte del patinaje te dejo mal, por lo que veo, te has vuelto demasiado sensible. –** Expuso el de mirada jade poniéndose en pie de su sofá y colocándose la chaqueta se acercó a Daniel, el cual gruñó.

– **No fue de mi agrado retirarme, pero, una lesión en el tobillo me obligó a hacerlo y lo sabes. –**

– **Por eso me estas cuidando ¿no es cierto? ¿Te ves a ti mismo en mí? –** Daniel recibió un beso de aquellos labios mientras Chris iba tomándolo en un abrazo que le acercó más hasta apretarlo el castaño, sin embargo, se apartó y de modo molesto expreso severo.

– **Ya te dije, no habrá nada más que solo contacto visual entre tú y yo. –** Se separó de Giacometti y fue directamente a la puerta de aquella casa antes de retirarse expreso. **–En media hora vendré a recogerte para ir al aeropuerto. –**

Christopher Giacometti quedo solo, ni siquiera su hermosa mascota se acercó a acariciarle, el silencio era penetrante estar sin la voz o la mirada de ese ex patinador le sofocó tanto que decidió que lo mejor sería, disculparse por su comportamiento erróneo y en cuanto llegarán a Rusia, lo haría.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En Canadá el mismo ambiente se sentía Leroy estaba molesto pues de ser 6 los participantes para el torneo ahora eran 7 y eso casi nunca se daba en las competiciones, esto le mantenía furioso y celoso pues odiaba que se le diera ese trato a Viktor, además de estar celoso también se sintió nervioso pues si Nikiforov había regresado quería decir que esta vez tenía que esforzarse el triple... sin pensarlo más se alistó para partir a Rusia en compañía de su madre padre y esposa.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Un nuevo día inició en la gran Rusia, el clima en la ciudad como siempre estaba gélido y frío pero eso no evitaba que las personas que vivían en ese país continuarán su rutina cotidiana... y ese fue el caso de Viktor Nikiforov el cual se presentaba a su apartamento en conjunto de Yuri, ambos por fin lograban regresar a ese lugar tan privado y tan único para su platinado.

Claro que lejos estaba el deseo de mudarse de casa de Historia pues al pentacampeón le daba muchísimo miedo que Yuri en su ausencia recayera de nuevo por lo tanto ese día... invitó a pasar a Historia a conocer su hogar.

Los tres entraban ante la vista más animada del peli plata quien prendió las luces de su apartamento, expresado. **–Bueno no es tan grande y alucinante, pero es mi pequeño hogar. –** Nikiforov al instante en que la cantante y su querido japonés entraban, antes de cerrar la puerta escucho pasos en el pasillo, rápidamente el asomo su cabeza y descubrió que se trataba de su hermana Isabella la cual les había seguido y se hacía presente.

– **¿Y usted que hace aquí? –**

– **¡Oye no me llames de usted! somos hermanos. –** Gritó la castaña dándole un abraso que intento sacarle el aire de nuevo mientras agregaba. **–Yo solo quiero ver en donde vive mi querido hermano y hurgar en las cosas de mi patinador favorito. –**

– **Isabella compórtate. –**

Regañó Historia calmando las sinceras intenciones de esa joven, causando que ella liberará a Viktor quien observó de forma seria a aquella chica, acomodaba sus cabellos de forma seria y murmuraba.

– **Está mujer grrr.–** No había nadie que lo sacará de quicio pero, Isabella había sido la primera, no sabía si era porque era su hermana o por su tan confianzuda forma de ser.

– **Ja, ja, ja, Viktor cálmate... es lindo que tengas una hermana. –**

– **¿Ves? No sé lo que dijo, pero, Viktor, si mi cuñadito me ama entonces aguántate. –**

– **Yuri, ni siquiera sabe lo que dices y tú tampoco sabes lo que él dice. –** expreso de forma seria el peli plata.

Isabella giro a ver a Yuri quien solo sonreía y saludaba, cierto que ella no supo lo que dijo anteriormente, pero dedujo que estaba de su lado, tenía la corazonada, más sin embargo al escuchar de Yuri decir. **–Hello.–** Era triste pero era la verdad Katsuki no entendía nada de lo que ellos decían, pero si comprendía lo que era tener una hermana, Yuri tenía a Mari, sin embargo su querida hermana a mayor no se comportaba así, más bien los que trataban a Yuri como Isabella lo hacía con Viktor; eran Takeshi y Yuko.

Ante enterarse que Yuri no hablaba ruso ellos acordaron hablar en inglés Yuri se soltaba a reír con el asentó de Isabella.

– **¡Oh my god! pero que terrible eres muchacha.–** Gruñía Nikiforov, Yuri había descubierto otra faceta de su ídolo, la cual era que odiaba que las personas se le tiraran encima, fueran entrometida o brillarán y gritarán más que él; de cierta forma Katsuki se dio cuenta que su querido Viktor estaba siendo opacado por esa chica la cual llamaba la atención de su querido katsudon.

– **Je, je, je, te caeré bien hermanitou... ya le agrado a mi cuñado y eso es más que bueno... solo míralo que ¡Banbino más bello!.–**

Yuri notaba como Viktor se juntaba de hombros y su cabello se erizada como gato, quería ahorcarla, era demasiado despistada y por no decir hiperactiva, coqueta el doble que él. Dado a que ella apenas estaba con 21 años parecía no tener seriedad por la vida.(N/A: esto viene de familia xD)

Historia y Yuri los dejaron a ellos dos discutiendo en la sala de aquel apartamento, mientras ellos se adentraron a aquel apartamento, simplemente la platinada se dio cuenta que su hijo tenía un gusto exquisito y moderno, ella estaba asombrada. Al por fin los cuatro reunirse en la habitación de Viktor, este se separó de los brazos de Isabella y expreso.

– **Yuri... estaba pensando que quizás debamos esperar para regresar a Japón y creo que, sería bueno hacerlo cuando victoria tuviera 6 meses de nacida...Por eso estaba pensando que debemos tenerla en el apartamento mientras tanto. –**

– **Eso suena bien Viktor, pero ¿en dónde va a dormir?–**

– **Pues aquí... –** Señaló su habitación elevando sus brazos. **–Ya que me regresaron mi dinero, pienso comprar una cuna y hacer arreglos en esta habitación. –**

– **¿Ella dormirá con nosotros? –**

– **Si. –** expuso observándolo de forma preocupada. **–No quiero dejarla sola por ningún motivo.–**

Historia escuchaba aquello con atención, al percatarse que ambos y su nieta regresarían a Japón sentía un pequeño nudo formarse en su garganta y el dolor nacía en su pecho, pues tal parecía Nikiforov no pensaba quedarse en Rusia; o mucho menos hacer vida familiar con su madre, padre y hermana... ante aquellos planes que edificaba con emoción Viktor, ella se dio cuenta que abandonarían su casa después de que Victoria naciera...Stjepanovic analizó la habitación y pensó que quizás ellos tenían razón, debían de vivir en donde estarían más felices y tranquilos... por lo tanto dejo su faceta maternal y expreso.

– **Podemos hacer un espacio aquí junto a la ventana, tendría luz natural y de luna cuando este despejado el cielo. –**

– **Usted si me entiende. –** Dijo Viktor.

– **Viktor, está bien, pero...–** Juntaba sus dedos y nerviosos recomendaba. **– Yo creo que deberíamos de vivir con la señora Historia por unos dos meses...–**

Historia al escuchar aquello propuesto por Katsuki, observó con impacto al chico el cual le sonrió y giro a ver a su Nikiforov quien cuestionó.

– **¿Y eso por qué? –**

– **Pues, porque...–** Yuri se sonrojada y susurraba. **– Yo no sé cómo cuidar a un bebé, menos a una niña. –**

Viktor Observaba pensativo al peli negro, llevo su mano a su barbilla analizó de manera apresurada la propuesta de su querido japonés, sonriendo el exclamó. **–¡Tienes razón! –** Ambos giraron a ver a la platinada la cual tenía los ojos vidriosos y emocionados, pues Yuri siempre buscaba la forma de que ambos pasarán más tiempo juntos, estaba segura que Katsuki era su aliado en esta pequeña lucha para recuperar la confianza de su querido hijo.

– **Muchachos. –** Inquirió historia acariciando los hombros de ambos y dedicándoles una expresión tierna y adorable. **–No se preocupen yo les ayudaré y les enseñare. –**

– **¡Gracias! –** Dijeron en conjunto, estaba en eso cuando la inquieta Isabella encontró las medallas en la sala.

– **¡Ahhhh medallas!–** Nikiforov se alertó al escuchar que algo cayó al piso en su sala, su hermana era demasiado traviesas y curiosa y en su momentánea distracción aprovechó para esculcar aquel apartamento haciendo desastres.

Mientras Viktor había corrido a la sala, en la habitación Yuri observaba con una expresión tranquila la ventana en donde podía imaginar aquel cunero, Historia observaba el perfil de aquel rostro cansado por el actual estado de Yuri, mientras lo apreciaba, ella noto que debajo de esos flequillos un poco largos en su frente y de esas gafas Yuri juntaba lágrimas.

Ella se acercó y cuestionó al del mirada chocolate. **–¿Yuri, sucede algo? –**

– **Señora Historia. –** Llamó, para girarse a verla y dedicar un mirada preocupada y triste. **–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –**

– **La que quieras, dime. –**

Yuri escuchaba a Viktor discutir animadamente con su hermana en la sala y tenia el momento indicado para poder hablar de sus preocupaciones con la platinada, entonces ese momento lo aprovechó.

– **Quisiera saber si...–** Apretaba sus puños era difícil decir aquello, pero debía estar seguro que Viktor no quedaría solo, por lo tanto, tomo valor e inicio. **– Si yo… llegase a morir en el parto de Victoria, ¿Usted, podría cuidar de ambos? –**

La cantante se estremeció al escuchar aquello y ver el rostro de Katsuki con una expresión triste desesperada y preocupada, la piel se le erizo de solo pensar aquello, ante tal impacto ella se preguntó fugazmente, ¿Cómo es que Yuri sabía que había esa posibilidad? entonces Historia susurro confusa. **–Yuri. ¿Cómo es que tú? –**

– **Sin querer una noche hace dos semanas me levante para ir a la cocina en la madrugada y escuche hablar al señor Alek con la doctora Kim.–** respondió agachando su mirada y colocando sus manos sobre su redondo vientre observando con una expresión serena y tranquila ese lugar confesando. **– Claramente escuche que... las probabilidades que salga con vida son de 50 y 50, sé que eso puede pasar y por eso quería saber si usted cuidaría de ambos. –** Elevó su rostro con una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas. **–Selo agradecería muchísimo, y estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que Viktor y Victoria estarían en las mejores manos. –**

Historia sin pensarlo se acercó y le abrazó hundió la cabeza de Yuri bajo su barbilla y acarició sus hombros y espalda para susurrar. **–Yuri... claro que los cuidaré, pero. –** Expuso haciendo una pausa y tomando aire. **–No pienses en eso, tú vas a vivir y veras como esos dos hacen travesuras, creo que no debo recordarte que Victoria y mi hijo te necesitan. –** Ella apretaba su abrazo y agregaba. **– Yuri, debes ser fuerte. –**

Yuri sentía el calor maternal de ese abrazo, él elevó sus manos para posarlas en la espalda de aquella mujer y sintiendo el dulce perfume y el amor que Stjepanovic esparcía con sinceridad además de la fuerza que le brindó el solo asintió mientras evitaba el llorar.

– **¡Yuri!–**

Gritó Viktor llegando al lumbral de aquella habitación, intento avanzar, pero se detuvo al notar aquel abrazo el cual le hizo despertar una sensación fuerte a Viktor, él pensó enseguida que nunca en su vida conoció o supo lo que era un abrazo maternal. Sin decir nada se apartó de la puerta de la habitación y se condujo a la sala.

En tanto Historia y Yuri, se separaron ella lo tomaba de los costados de su rostro y le brindó ánimos acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa, Katsuki estaba más tranquilo finalmente podía estar en tranquilidad.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Finalmente ellos abandonaron el apartamento, ya estaban regresando a casa cuando Isabella exponía dentro del auto.

– **Entonces, ¿cuándo haremos la fiesta para Victoria? –**

– **¿Fiesta para Victoria?–** Cuestiono Yuri un poco confundido siendo secundado por Viktor quien pregunto.

– **¿De qué fiesta hablas?–**

– **Ah...–** Expuso Historia elevando su dedo índice y explicando. **–En Rusia se acostumbra hacer un brindis para el futuro del bebé... es algo así como un** _ **baby shower,**_ **se invita a los amigos más cercanos y se reciben regalos y bueno una cena y baile. –**

Viktor observaba a Yuri quien sonreía y susurraba. **–Suena interesante, en Japón no hacemos tal cosa, pero, me gustaría saber cómo es la costumbre en Rusia. –**

– **¡Genial! –** Gritó emocionada Isabella. **–Está decidido organizare todo, invitaré a mis amigos y entonces...–**

– **Yo creo que mejor no.–** Expresaba Historia calmando a su hija. **–Isabella recuerda lo que te dije, Viktor y Yuri prefieren guardar en secreto su milagroso embarazo. –**

– **Awww pero.–** La castaña observaba a su madre con pena y exponía en ruso **.–E… es que ya les dije.–**

– **¡¿Qué?!–** Cuestionaba Viktor.

– **Debe estar bromeando Viktor. –**

– **Si, Si… es broma hermanito. –**

– **Más te vale, los únicos que podemos anunciarlo somos Yuri y yo.–** Viktor suspiro y susurro en ingles **.–Bueno….–**

– **Ya Viktor, tranquilo… señora Historia, ¿podríamos hacerlo con nuestros amigos? –** Cuestiono Yuri causando a Viktor un sobre exaltó, su querido japonés estaba animándose.

– **Oh eso suena muy bien... ¿Entonces qué dices Viktor? –** El asentía y decía.

– **Me parece bien un brindis para mi querida Victoria y su querida mami.–**

El abrazaba a su Yuri quien se sonrojada, Nikiforov estaba emocionado definitivamente quería hacer esa fiesta al menos su hermana había tenido una idea brillante y le encantaría ver que es lo que haría ella, para la fiesta.

La tarde llego en casa de Historia y ya por fin Viktor se alistaba para ir a entrenar y por décima tercera vez se despedía de Yuri, la despedida era dura no quería separarse de sus dos amores; aunque solo sean unas cuantas horas el no quería hacerlo.

– **¡Oye viejo apresúrate! –** Gritaba Plisetsky observando a Viktor con una expresión enfadad, el y Jacov habían llegado para llevarlo a la pista.

– **Yurio, si no quieres que le cuente a Jacov tu secretito no me apresures. –**

– **¡Arrr, eres un viejo chantajista! –**

– **¿Qué secreto Yuri? –** Cuestionaba Jacov serio.

– **Nada, los espero en el auto. –**

Viktor sonreía eso de chantajear a Yurio le estaba gustando, se concentró de nuevo en lo que hacía, y observaba con tristeza a Yuri, estaba triste, pero fue por idea suya que decidió el que Yuri no fuera con él a la pista, pues deseaba que su japonés descansará lo más que le fuera posible en casa de Historia, mientras que él patinaba y se alistaba para ganar el Rostelecom.

Aunque esa era su meta, Yuri tenía otra la cual expuso con un puchero en su rostro. **–Viktor, sabes qué extraño el hielo.–**

– **Sí, pero será cansado para ti estar sentado todo el tiempo. –** Dijo abrazándolo y rozando su nariz a la de Yuri, convenciendo lo por fin de quedarse.

– **Está bien... me quedare. –** expuso Katsuki de manera cabizbaja.

– **No te pongas triste, además quiero darte una sorpresa el día del Rostelecom por ese motivo, es mejor que no vayas conmigo. –** Katsuki asintió. –Ahora, recupera fuerzas pues mañana iremos al centro comercial a comprar muchas regalos para Victoria y para ti.–

– **Viktor. –** Dijo de forma seria el peli negro.

– **Hummm Yuri... sabes que me gusta regalarte cosas. –** Dijo frotándose a Yuri como un perrito, abrazándolo y acariciando su rostro contra el de Katsuki, el cual tenía una mirada demasiado cabreada, no le agradaba mucho recibir regalos o si quiera poder corresponderlos.

Pero, aquellos ruegos de Viktor hicieron que el peli negro no tuviera opción más que decir. **–Está bien, vete ya. –** Finalmente Viktor se fue con Jacov y Yurio, finalmente al Yuri quedar solo Historia aprovechó para hablar con el japonés.

– **Yuri. –** Llamó llegando a su lado, siendo observada por el peli negro de forma expectante. **–Ven vamos tengo algo que preguntarte. –**

– **Está bien. –** Respondió moviéndose con calma por el vestíbulo y llegar a la sala mientras lo hacían Historia cuestionaba.

– **¿Sabes algo acerca de que si Viktor piense cambiar su apellido? –**

– **¿Eh? no la verdad no me ha dicho nada de eso, o por lo menos no hemos tocado el tema. –** respondió el mientras buscaba la forma de sentarse en el sofá, a este punto hasta hacer eso era una acción difícil.

– **Ya veo... bueno no creo que necesite cambiarlo, Viktor siempre será nuestro hijo. –** Sonrió ella para luego agregar. **–Además... el nombre de Victoria se escucharía gracioso si le ponen Victoria Stjepanovica.–**

Yuri soltó a reír y cuestionó. **–¿Stjepanovica?–**

– **Ja, ja, ja, ja, suena muy inapropiado ¿verdad? –**

– **Un poco si...–**

Ella entonces suspiro y dijo. **–Si... Victoria Nikiforova Katsuki suena muy bien. –**

– **Señora Historia... ¿porque el apellido cambia? –**

– **Son las costumbres y leyes de Rusia, aunque hay libertad también por ejemplo; en mi caso cambie mi apellido de soltera por Stjepanovic cuando nos casamos con Alek y dado a que se escuchaba raro lo dejamos así ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero Isabella no.… ella se llama Isabelka Stjepanovica.–**

Yuri agrandó su mirada y cuestionó. **–¿Eh, pero... porque le llaman Isabella?–**

– **Pues porque es un diminutivo. –** Respondió con una sonrisa. **–Vera señor Yuri, en Rusia se suele usar los patronímicos, que son derivados del nombre del padre... usualmente se usa las últimas dos letras del nombre en los hijos para formalidad.** –(N/A de ahí viene por qué Yurio se llama Yuratchka, si no me equivoco)

Yuri observaba con atención a Historia y susurraba. **–Entonces... ¿Viktor debería hacer lo mismo con Victoria?–**

– **No ella está bien, porque su nombre es muy parecido al de su padre pero, el apellido si debe tornarse femenino. –**

– **Oh vaya. –** Yuri pensaba cuidadosamente Rusia era muy distinto a su país... definitivamente las costumbres eran muy serias. **–Entonces le comentaré eso a Viktor... creo que ni lo ha pensado. –**

– **Me imagino, debe estar muy emocionado que ni lo recordó. –**

– **Cierto. –**

– **Bueno, Yuri, quería cuestionarle algunas cosas. –**

– **Si dígame. –**

– **¿Cuándo tienen pensado, casarse? –**

Katsuki agachó su rostro y se sintió nervioso elevó su mano a su cuello y susurro. **–Señora Historia. –** Dijo un poco titubeante. **–Bueno verá, mis padres tuvieron la idea que la boda, fuera después que Victoria naciera. –**

– **Oh eso está bien. –**

– **Si…–**

– **¿Y en donde se casarán en Japón o en Rusia? –**

– **Pues es que la verdad no lo hemos pensado...–**

– **Si quiere mi consejo sería mejor casarse en Estados Unidos.–**

Yuri elevo su mirada a la platinada. **–¿América?–**

– **Si... ahí hay más libertad, o bien puede ser en Canadá. –**

El nombre Leroy golpeó mentalmente a Yuri el cual torno su rostro serio y el " J Style resonó en sus pensamientos" negó y grito sofocado. **– ¡Canadá no por favor!–**

– **Ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿Por qué, no? es lindo. –**

– **Esta oscuro y hace frio. –** respondió con un rostro irritado.

– **Ya, ya... creo. que entendí. –**

– **Humm, ¿Estados Unidos dice? –**

– **Si... ahhh me encantaría que fuera una boda en la playa, pero eso es lo que pienso ¿usted que quiere Yuri?–**

Agachó su mirada la verdad es que no había pensado en ello, estaba nervioso ¿Cómo sería su boda con Viktor? su corazón inicio a palpitar acelerado era ahora cuando él podía sentir que todo era real, que finalmente después de adorar a Viktor de tenerlo tan lejos de su alcance, él ahora iba a ser, su esposo eso le hizo entrelazar sus dedos y sonreír mientras observaba su anillo y expresaba.

– **Me gustaría que fuera al ocaso y si la playa... sería un lugar muy lindo porque...–** Elevó su rostro para sonrojarse y confesar **. –El momento en que nos acercamos por primera vez Viktor y yo, fue a la orilla del mar de Hasetsu.–** Yuri estaba suspirando recordando aquel momento con anhelo. **–Fue en ese lugar...Aunque estaba helado, podía sentir el calor que me causaba la mirada y las palabras de Viktor.–** Yuri agachaba su mirada dibujando una sonrisa nostálgica, él todavía recordaba el viento salado del mar de Hasetsu en su rostro y el sonido de las gaviotas, la voz de Viktor dándole ánimos y diciéndole que él no era débil, al recordar que Viktor en forma de broma le propuso ser su novio, le hizo sonreír de manera inesperada ante la hermosa expresión complacida de Stjepanovic.

Luego de dejar a un lado sus recuerdos el apretó sus manos y entonces Historia sonrió diciendo. **–Entonces no se hable más será en la playa y yo voy a pagar todo.–**

– **¡¿Ehhh?!–** Yuri había elevado su rostro de golpe y observaba a la peli plata de forma asustada.

– **No me mires así, quiero que sea un momento inolvidable para ambos... ¿sabes...? no es necesario que sea en ese país puede ser incluso en las islas Bora Bora o en Dubai, o un país exótico como México o sur américa. –**

Yuri observaba como Historia tenía una mirada emocionada las manos juntas y el rostro y ojos iluminados.

– **Etto Historia-san, mejor vamos a calmarnos. –**

Yuri no pudo calmarla es más ella estaba ilusionándose y haciendo planes asombrosos mientras él solo sonreía un poco inquieto pensando _. –"Está familia es tan extrovertida."–_

Sin duda la vida a pesar de tener tantos golpes para ambos, les había bendecido con esas personas, no sólo se trataba del dinero claro que no, se trataba de lo calidad de personas que eran. Historia era una mujer que lucho y no se rindió, aunque para lograr sus metas tuvo que abandonar lo que más amaba, Alek quien fue separado de ella se reencontró y tuvieron a Isabella una chica cuya vida parecía haber sido más que emocionante.

Yuri al darse cuenta que de cierta forma ese cuadro familiar se le hacía conocido se sintió muy solo, tanto que su mirada cambio a una triste.

– **¿Yuri?–** Cuestionó Historia.

– **Ah disculpe señora Historia... creo que me iré a dormir un momento. –**

– **¿Te sientes bien? –**

– **Si... solo quiero dormir un poco. –**

– **Está bien...–**

Historia lo vio partir, mientras tras de ella Isabella aparecía, asomando su cabeza por detrás del sofá en el que ambos habían estado conversando la cantante entonces cuestiono seria. **–¿Tu nunca aprendiste a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas no hija? –**

– **Ji, ji, ji, lo siento madre es que Yuri es tan lindo que no pude evitarlo. –**

La cantante se cruzó de brazos enseguida suspiro aliviando sus nervios y dijo. **–Bueno me esta vez me aprovechare de tu talento, por favor ve a ver qué es lo que lo tiene triste. –**

– **Si madre. –** la castaña se movilizó en dirección de la habitación que compartía Yuri y Viktor al llegar, ella se escondió entre abrió la puerta y se asomó, notando que Katsuki tenía en sus manos una fotografía. ella aguardo, claro que aguardo hasta que esté se durmiera y por fin se movilizó para entrar y tomar una foto con su Mobile a aquel retrato, para después salir de ahí como un relámpago.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ya ella caminaba observando aquella imagen en su celular, parecía un grupo familiar, Isabella llego a la cocina en donde se acomodó sentándose en un banquito y dijo a su madre. **–Esto estaba viendo Yuri antes de dormirse, probablemente el extraña a su familia.–**

Historia tomo el aparato en sus manos y analizó la fotografía en donde estaban los señores Katsuki, Mari y los Nishigori.

– **Así que es esto. –** Dijo pensativa ella mientras marcaba a su esposo y esperaba a que este respondiera...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La pista de patinaje en la que entrenaba Viktor no era profesional era más bien pública y aunque esto fuera así a él no le importo se esforzaba en imponer sus saltos y marcó a ritmo sus movimientos. Mientras que Jacov gritaba.

– **No, no ¡Vitya estas muy oxidado de nuevo! –**

– **Jacov. –** Llamó Viktor acercándose mostrando una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el sudor con el revés de su guante. **–Te tomas muy en serio esto de ser mi entrenador, sabiendo que no lo eres. –**

– **Déjate de tonterías, aunque vayas a ser un patinador independiente en el torneo, mi reputación estará en juego también pues yo te entrené. –**

Viktor suspiró y asintió aquellos tiempos en los que Jacov lo reprendió por sus faltas regreso inundando su cabeza de viejos recuerdos en los que también Iván estaba aun presente. Nikiforov sentía un poco de pena que las cosas hubieran terminado así; sin embargo él debía de seguir adelante.

Unos saltos impecables y finalmente Viktor hacia música con su cuerpo robando miradas y suspiros de parte de los demás chicos ahí reunidos.

Phitchit, Emil, Michelle, Yurio y Georgi estaban acompañándolo.

– **Vaya…–** Decía el tailandés con una impresión en su rostro, su mirada al igual que la de los ahí presentes se hizo determinada, esa sensación de reto los invadió a todos y más a Shulanont estaba ansioso de encontrarse con Celestino.

En general Viktor demostraba a esos chicos a que se enfrentarían en su nuevo programa, este tuvo que cambiarlo ya que su última rutina ahora pertenecían al equipo ruso y no a él por lo tanto Nikiforov tuvo que pensar en nueva música y pasos para no tener problema, ya que la música que utilizo en la copa de China fue un tema que trato en la reunión con la asociación ya no representaba a Rusia, en esta ocasión se representaría a si mismo por lo cual eligió la mejor canción a su gusto simple sin tantos arreglos lo que valía era lo que la letra decía.

A pesar de ser el gran rival a vencer los jóvenes ahí reunidos. Estaban animándolo, mientras él no perdía ni un salto eso le dio nueva motivación a ese grupo peculiar.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El torneo se acercaba y también lo hacían los contrincantes de Nikiforov finalmente los equipos de Suiza y Canadá arribaron ese día al igual que los de Kazajistán y los entrenadores de Italia, República Checa y Tailandia, en el torneo los participantes serian.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Michelle Crispino.

Jean Jaques Leroy.

Christopher Giacometti.

Otabek Altin.

Phitchit Shulanont

Viktor Nikiforov.

Emil había clasificado en el torneo de China y sería un comodín para la gran final. había muchos competidores sin duda alguna todos querían pasar... pero solo 6 clasificarían a la gran final.

Este hecho tenía irritado a Chris, quien en el aeropuerto de Moscú se retiraba las gafas y observaba a su alrededor, al menos las recientes noticias del sorpresivo regreso de Viktor le dieron una nueva meta para patinar, lo vencería y lo aplastaría sea o no un patinador sin nombre.

– **Así que pronto nos encontraremos Viktor. –** Habló de forma grave retirándose para ir a su transporte. Tras suyo J J también hacia presencia con su ahora flamante esposa y sus padres.

– **Jah... de nuevo en Rusia. –**

– **J J.–** Llamaba su mujer aferrándose a su brazo. **–¿Piensas ir a visitar a esos sujetos primero? –**

– **No ya habrá tiempo para encararlos en el torneo.–**

Los cuatro se movilizaron de manera apresurada al taxi que les llevaría al hotel en donde se hospedaran.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al día siguiente...**

Finalmente, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, Viktor regreso, estaba cansado y dolorido, pero había prometido a Yuri llevarlo a dar una vuelta e ir de compras, sin embargo; este no parecía estar deseoso o al menos animado, Viktor lo encontró recostado en la cama, observando la fotografía de su familia y su celular en su otra mano.

– **¿Yuri?–**

El peli negro elevó su rostro para observar por sobre su hombro a Viktor, a quien dijo de manera suave. **–Gomen Viktor... pero, creo que mejor suspendemos la salida...no tengo muchos ánimos para salir. –** El patinador se acomodó a su lado sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras observaba al japonés con atención.

– **¿Está todo bien Yuri?–**

– **Sí, discúlpame solo estoy un poco preocupado por el nacimiento de Victoria y extraño a mis padres. –** Confeso finalmente pues, en la tarde del día anterior, Yuri se había hecho la promesa que le diría lo que en verdad sentía a su pentacampeón pues ahora debía de ser sincero al 100%.

Viktor se agachó y le abrazó beso su hombro y su cuello para acercar sus labios a su oreja con suavidad y voz grave le susurró al oído. **–Entiendo tu preocupación... pero creo que de vez en cuando deberías de olvidarte de eso Yuri, porque algo me dice que todo va a salir bien. –** Animo el platinado. **–Con respecto a mis suegros, sabes una cosa ¿porque no les llamas? –**

– **No es lo mismo y lo sabes. –** Expuso hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y juntando lágrimas. **–No lo entiendo, jamás me habían hecho tanta falta y eso que pase cinco años lejos de casa al estudiar en la universidad.–**

– **Eso es normal estas sensible. –** Expresaba con cariño, Viktor le observó triste **–Yuurii~~~~.–** nombró tomando su brazo, para ayudarle a incorporarle. **–Vamos, arriba... llamemos a mis suegros. –**

Yuri sentía los besos que Viktor le daba tratando de animarlo mientras que apreciaba el rostro preocupado de su amado, Katsuki ante ver el sin fin de cariños, caricias y arrumacos de Viktor dibujo una escasa sonrisa y susurro.

– **Está bien, pero en la noche hablaré con mis padres.–**

– **¿Porque no ahora? –**

– **Porque ya es de madrugada allá. –**

– **Tienes razón. –** Dijo el peli plata para besar sus labios y cuestionar **. –¿Entonces vamos a salir?–**

– **S-Si...–** respondió vacilante ante la impresión de su Nikiforov quien le ánimo y dijo.

– **Entonces, vístete que nos espera la mejor de las compras. –**

– **Está bien. –** Viktor ayudo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama tomo las manos de Yuri y le elevó descubriendo que de verdad esa niña había crecido mucho en su japonés. Eso le causó de cierto modo y de manera extraña un antojo terrible de querer tomarlo, pues de alguna forma desde hace un mes que Viktor ni siquiera veía desnudo a su querido peli negro.

Con aquellos deseos y pensamientos el abandono la habitación pues fue sacado a patadas por Yuri, este se había vuelto demasiado penoso y eso lo tenía pensativo a Viktor.

Caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la sala en la cual Isabella estaba arreglada y preparada para salir antes esto Nikiforov cuestiono. **–¿Eh, y tu porque estas toda arreglada?–**

– **! Por fin me tienes más confianza ¡–**

– **Aja responde. –** Dijo el cruzándose de brazos y observarse con seriedad.

– **Pues porque voy a ir con ustedes.–** Respondió animada.

– **Nada de eso.–**

– **Pero...–**

– **Het.–**

– **Viktor.–**

– **No, está es una salida entre Yuri y yo.–**

Historia se presentaba ante ambos y cuestionaba que sucedía rápidamente Viktor explicó y ella agrego. **–Que lastima yo también quería ir. –**

– **No me mal interpreten me gustaría que fueran con nosotros pero…–** Viktor se silenció antes de pedirle a ambas que se quedarán, una enorme idea le golpeó directamente, entonces el expreso **.–¿Señora Historia, Isabella les gustaría ayudarme con algo?–**

– **Si. –** respondieron ambas emocionadas.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras un plan se maquinaba en la sala de aquella casa, en la habitación, Yuri luchaba con la ropa todas aquellas prendas no parecían quedarle bien; todo le apretaba incluso las camisas holgadas, impotente susurraba.

– **No puede ser que hayas crecido tanto. –** Liberaba un suspiro. **–Debe haber sido la alimentación que nos da tu abuela ¿no es verdad? –** Victoria se movía inquieta. **–Auch ok... ya, tranquila...–** Se acarició la cien, busco una camisa de lana y se la colocó al menos esta se acomodó a su cuerpo y le protegió del frío, tomó una chaqueta y una bufanda para colocarla con movimientos calmos en su cuello, luego ajustaba sus pantalones se miraba al espejo y expresaba abatido. **–No puedo creer que ese sea yo. –**

Tenía los cabellos crecidos el rostro más sonrojada del mundo además de apreciarse algo delgado, soltó un suspiro y dijo.

– **Ah... será difícil volver a mi estado físico anterior. –** Al llegar a esa conclusión recibió algunas patadas cortesía de su hija, el entonces expreso. **–Ya, está bien...No te echo la culpa, pero si seguimos comiendo pastel si habrá problemas. –**

Se apartó del espejo y fue directo a la sala en donde noto que aquellas tres personas dejaban de hablar y lo observaban con atención.

– **¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué eme miran asi?–**

– **No es nada. –** Respondió directa Isabella.

– **¡Yuri! mírate estas hermoso. –** Dijo acercándose Viktor para besarle la mejilla.

– **No mientas parezco un tanque de agua. –**

– **Ja, ja, ja, ja, este muchacho es tan lindo y ocurrente. –** Dijo Historia para acercarse a ambos y dirigirse a su yerno. **–Yuuri~~~ debe entender que este sacrificio es el más precioso de todos y créame aunque usted se sienta enorme, hay quienes lo miran adorable y sexy. –** Historia con aquellas palabras causó el sonrojo enorme, entre Yuri y Viktor, Stjepanovic liberó una pequeña risa y puntualizo. **–Bueno vayan a pasear nos vemos después. –**

– **Gracias señora Historia. –** Agradeció Viktor tomando a su chico de un brazo e ir al vestíbulo en donde como ya era costumbre desde hace dos meses, Viktor le ayudaba a quitarle las pantuflas y colocarle las botas.

Él se sostenía de la pared y susurraba. **–Gracias Viktor. –**

– **Es un placer cariño.–**

Ambos por fin salían, afuera la temperatura había bajado gracias a la hora el sol se había ocultado y eso invito a que el clima se tornara mas gélido, pero el calor elimino esa sensación de frio en ambos más que todo en Katsuki, al por fin entrar al auto en el cual aquel chófer muy amable les cuestionó a donde irían. Viktor fue claro irían a los almacenes de la ciudad, sin perder más tiempo se movilizo por las calles.

Yuri mientras transitaban recibía las caricias y buenas vibras de Viktor quien susurraba. **–Yuri ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de turistas en Barcelona? –**

– **Sí, eso fue divertido. –**

– **Quizás no sea lo mismo en ahora, porque no iremos a muchos sitios pero, me gustaría que tuviéramos la misma emoción, ¿podríamos? –**

– **Está bien. –**

– **¿Puedo subir fotos a mi twitter?–**

– **Ya te dije que no.–** Negó sonrojándose.

– **Okay. –** expuso Viktor un poco desanimado.

Yuri suspiro hondo notaba el rostro regañado de su ídolo el cual parecía un niño castigado ante esto Katsuki susurro. **–Está bien... está bien…pero, ¿qué dirás cuando te pregunten porque estas comprando ropa de bebé? –**

– **Pues la verdad. –** Respondió elevando su dedo índice y sonriendo.

– **¡¿La, la, la verdad?!–** Cuestiono asustado Katsuki, observaba a Viktor mientras acomodaba sus gafas y decía. **–¿Vi...Viktor acaso tú quieres que...?–**

– **Siiiiii.–** Respondió con esos ojos enormes y brillantes.

– **E...está bien.–**

Dijo Katsuki tragando grueso, su nerviosismo estaba palpable en todo su cuerpo pero, si todo esto era un hecho debía relajarse ¿no? no podía ocultar más tiempo a Victoria, ya era momento de anunciar su futura venida al mundo, Katsuki con esto en mente junto sus hombros pues tenía miedo pero, ante ver a su amado tan contento, ilusionado y orgulloso de querer gritar al mundo aquel milagroso acontecimiento Yuri supo que no enfrentaría al mundo solo, Yuri entonces no tuvo más opción que aceptar y expresar..

– **Está bien, de acuerdo, Viktor.–**

El rostro de Nikiforov fue de emoción intensa lo abrazo y beso susurrando animado. **–Veras que todo sale bien. –** El ambiente entonces, dentro del auto se volvió muy animado, tanto que Yuri saco su teléfono y susurro.

– **Comencemos hora mismo entonces. –**

– **¡Ese es mi Yuri!–**

Se juntaron y comenzaron a tomar fotos de ellos dentro de aquel auto lujoso, abrazados acariciando a Victoria y sin miedo posteaba sus buenas noticias….

 _ ***+8*+8***_

De manera acelerada las redes sociales se inundaron de preguntas y buenos deseos, reacciones alucinantes, entre otros, todo se compartía y no fue cuestión de tiempo que Phitchit fuera el primero en darse cuenta que Yuri por fin contaba al mundo lo que le sucedía.

Él estaba en su cama cuando vio la noticia, su celular cayó en su cara al lanzar el grito y sentir sus manos sudorosas de la emoción, se levantó de un golpe gritando. **–¡Yuri lo twiteooo!–**

Celestino en el comedor de aquella habitación, estaba apenas planificando algunos cambios para la rutina libre de Shulanont cuando llego su pupilo y expreso.

– **¡Celestino! –**

El tailandés lo zarandeaba y gritaba. **–Tengo que contarte.–**

– **¿Qué cosa? estoy ocupado. –**

– **No es momento mira, mira aaaaahhhhhh por mucho tiempo me mantuve callado, pero Yuri lo anunció al fin. –**

– **¿Qué pasa con Yuri?–**

– **Está esperando un hijo de Viktor.–**

– **¡¿Que?!–** Ambos observaban el teléfono con atención, Yuri aparecía en las fotos posando con Viktor muy acaramelados, celestino ahora comprendió la repentina desaparición de Katsuki y su súbito cambio físico que pudo ver en los periódicos hace un tiempo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En las habitaciones de los hermanos Crispino, Babicheva por fin fue aceptada por Michelle y tenían una reunión animada con Emil y los gemelos cuando de pronto Sara grito.

– **¡Ay por dios!–**

– **¿Qué pasa? –** Gritó Michelle, llegando a ella al igual que los otros chicos que rodearon a la morena.

– **Vean la cuenta de Viktor y Yuri.–** Dijo esta.

Enseguida notaban las muchas fotos que subían, ellos estaban en el centro comercial comprando ropa para su querida hija, en los pies de las fotos escribían.

 _ **"La invitada de honor que llegaría a nuestras vidas este año en septiembre."**_

Sus amigos estaban felices por la emoción que emitían ambos en aquellas fotografías.

– **No puede ser que lo estén compartiendo. –** Exponía Emil ilusionado mientras Michelle susurraba con una mirada relajada.

– **Esto se pondrá interesante.–**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En el hotel en el que se hospedaban los equipos de Canadá y Suiza los Twitter comenzaron a llegar, J J que tragaba café casi se ahoga cuestionando.

– **¿Que?–**

– **¿Pe-pero cómo paso eso?–** cuestionaba su mujer y sus padres.

– **¿Esto, acaso es una broma? –** Cuestionaba Leroy confuso y sorprendido.

En la habitación continúa Daniel estaba casi con lágrimas en sus ojos susurrando.

– **Que hermoso... no sé cómo paso eso, pero es hermoso. –**

– **Viktor... Yuri...–** susurraba Chris sin poder reaccionar o procesar esa noticia, pues No era para nada mentira o un montaje, habían subido un video corto presentando a Victoria lo enérgica que era en aquel lugar, Yuri estaba sonrojado y susurrando.

– _ **¨Viktor esto duele. ¨–**_

– _ **¨Ahí lo tienen, nuestra nena, espero que la reciban con alegría.¨–**_

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Morooka estaba en su habitación de hotel repasando el programa para cubrir el Rostelecom cuando recibió la notificación, enseguida él se impactó y grito.

– **¡Katsuki-san!–**

Mando un texto apresurado en el cual cuestionaba si podía anunciarlo ya en todos los medios japoneses y de parte de ambos ellos aceptaron, no perdió tiempo llamo a su oficina en Japón para alistar la primera plana de el periódico en el gran ninpon.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Yurio, había llegado a la habitación de Otabek el cual le abría y le observaba de forma seria y un poco apenada pues después de haber hecho el amor hace unas semanas atrás había dejado de hablarse, Plisetsky había vuelto a presentarse a su puerta.

– **Pasa por favor. –** Plisetsky observaba todo el lugar Altín estaba convenientemente solo y eso le puso nervioso, sin embargo, a su mente llego el recuerdo de las palabras y consejos de Yuri Katsuki.

Se relajó y tuvo que portarse de manera neutral, Otabek descubrió aquello relajo su tensión y se dedicó a tratar a Yurio como un amigo ya después hablarían de lo suyo por ahora solo tocaba relajarse y charlar.

– **Yuri... creo que nos adelantamos demasiado... ¿Qué te parece si solo nos conocemos mejor?–**

– **Es una buena idea. –** Dijo el chico con voz suave y grave, estaban los dos observándose cuando el teléfono de ambos vibraba sin parar, rápidamente Plisetsky saco su aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta y observaba las notificaciones, un sin número de fotografías y videos que solo daban segundos. Ambos observaban y esbozaban una sonrisa, finalmente aquellos dos hombres estaban viviendo su vida, su relación y la noticia de Victoria como se debía.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Yuri y Viktor salían del centro comercial, estaban felices iban caminando tomados de las manos mientras Viktor soltaba su mano y lo pasaba por sus hombros diciendo.

– **¿No olvidaste nada cierto? –**

– **No.… todo está en las bolsas. –**

Caminaron un poco entre la gente para luego salir al patio principal en el cual había una pista de patinaje, ambos observaban aquello y susurraba.

– **Es increíble que esto esté pasando. –**

– **Es nuestra historia... Tú la iniciaste. –** Dijo Viktor abonando a las palabras que su peli negro decía. **–Te esforzarte para llegar a mí, tú fuiste quien inicio esta historia Yuri...–**

El peli negro observaba con nostalgia a Viktor parecía estar nervioso y temeroso.

– **Jamás me cansaré de agradecerte todo lo que me has dado Yuri. –**

Nikiforov elevaba su mano y acariciaba su rostro para observarle directo a los ojos con profundo amor, quería besarle pero eso lo haría en su apartamento pues el observó el enorme reloj que estaba sobre la entrada de la pista y a toda esa gente, descubrió que eran casi las 9pm y ya era hora de volver.

Tono su mano y le dijo.

– **Ven vamos hay que ir a dejar las cosas que compramos a mi apartamento. –**

– **Si...–**

Ambos caminaron en dirección al parqueo en donde ya les esperaba el chófer, el cual les observaba con una sonrisa enorme, sin perder tiempo él, los llevo a su próximo destino. En veinte minutos llegaron al apartamento.

– **Gracias Phopovic, puede irse... a casa. –**

– **¿está seguro señor Nikiforov? –**

– **Si... pasaremos la noche aquí. –**

– **Está bien. –** Enseguida el auto partió Yuri analizó la situación con mucha atención y sin entender susurro.

– **Viktor espera, no descargamos las cosas de Victoria. –**

Viktor al escuchar aquello se golpeó la frente y exclamo. **–Es verdad, las cosas…. que tonto soy. –** Tomo a Yuri en un abrazo le observo coqueto acerco su rostro a su oído y de forma grave y profundamente sensual dijo. **–Eso fue apropósito, Phopovic las descargara en casa de Historia, Yuri… te traje aquí con otras intenciones. –**

– **¿Eh, que quieres decir? –** cuestiono coqueto, elevando su mano y acariciando su rostro. – **Auxilio un ruso me a secuestrado. –** Bromeo, Viktor sonrió y expreso sonrojado.

– **Jugaremos al secuestro, pronto….–** Beso su cuello y entrelazando su mano le invito a subir. – **Vamos arriba.** –

Ambos entraron al edificio y se sometieron al elevador, mientras ellos se aproximaban Yuri cuestionaba **. – ¿Qué es esto, acaso Viktor me tiene una sorpresa? –**

– **Así es... –**

– **Y esto ¿terminará en resultados sexuales? –**

– **Yuri, me conoces muy bien. –**

Finalmente, ambos estaban en el piso indicado, caminaban por el pasillo que los guio a la puerta, Katsuki aguardo a que su querido platinado abriera y al hacerlo, antes de prender las luces Viktor le quitó las gafas y cubrió sus ojos diciendo. **–Ah... espera no veas nada. –**

– **No lo hago, pero me voy a caer. –**

– **No será así. –** Expuso caminando y adentrándose a su apartamento el cual estaba a oscuras solo iluminado por dos velas sobre una mesa adornada con un mantel rojo, una fina vajilla, unas copas y una botella de champán.

Viktor liberó a Yuri gracias a la impresión, pues eso había sido muy diferente a lo que había pensando, Historia y su hermana se habían mandado con esa cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

Yuri abrió sus ojos y al ver aquello susurro. **–¡Oh…! Sugoi, Viktor... –**

– **Si... ¿Te gusta? –**

– **¿Por qué me pregunta como si no hubieras sido tú el que hizo esto? –**

– **Yuri... ven acompáñame, pero, antes. –** Nikiforov se apresuró a quitarle la chaqueta mientras la colocaba en un perchero puso un poco de música para el momento, aquella suave melodía era realmente delirante y sensual, el sonido de un piano y un saxofón era lo que se escuchaba en aquella sala.

– **Vaya lo planeaste bien. –**

– **Es algo que me gusta soy un romántico esta en mis venas. –**

– **Te amo. –** Expuso Yuri abrazándolo por su cuello y elevarse a besarle, se condujeron a la mesa y enseguida Nikiforov le ayudo a sentarse en la silla mientras descubría el plato que estaba cubierto por una tapa de metal, ambos notaron que en aquel utensilio se encontraba un trozo de carne bañado en jugo de tomate un poco de arroz y unos espárragos se apreciaba exquisito. Viktor se sentó a su frente y ambos iniciaron a hablar alabando lo bien que olía esa cena, además de eso Viktor tomó la botella de champán y sirvió un poco en cada copa mientras él explicó.

– **Esto solo contiene burbujas y sabor es inofensivo, no tiene alcohol. –**

– **Bien pensaste en todo Viktor. –**

– **Es que ya te debía una cena así mi querido Yuri. –**

El mencionado observaba con amor a aquel platinado al cual examinó, tenía puesto un traje muy elegante él siempre estaba así de presentable , solo podías verlo más fresco en ropas inapropiadas cuando entrenaba o descansaba en su hogar; Yuri amaba ver a su Viktor con esos trajes, en ese momento su ruso solo llevaba una camisa de cuello de tortuga color perla y un pantalón negro su saco había sido dejado en la entrada junto con la chaqueta café y sus guantes.

Sus cabellos que estaban finamente peinados y ese fleco travieso que cubría su ojo izquierdo era un encanto elegante, Yuri apreciaba aquellas pestañas, esos labios delirantes esa nariz y esos ojos azules que ahora le observaban de forma cariñosa.

– **Que nervios, Yuri me está mirando detalladamente ¿será que quiere besarme? –**

– **Viktor. –** Dijo sonrojándose lo había descubierto. Sin decir nada más ellos se dedicaron a comer y a observarse como aquella tenue luz romántica iluminaba sus rostros.

La cena termino y ellos reían contando algunas historias que ellos habían pasado en su pasado, aquella atmósfera era tranquila animada y muy íntima. Finalmente llegó el momento en el cual Viktor se incorporaba y apagaba las velas, prendió las luces de su apartamento para ir a colocar los platos en el lavado mientras era observado en silencio por Yuri quien de la nada al ver a Nikiforov colocar el último plato en ese lugar lo giro de golpe y lo tomó por los hombros.

Ante la vista impresionada de su pentacampeón el cual solo cuestiono. **–¿Yurmmmm? –** Un beso había sellado sus labios, aquella vergüenza que Katsuki sentía por su actual estado paso a segundo plano, estar solo con su querido enamorado era demasiado tentador; Viktor sentía aquellos labios de su joven japonés devorar los suyos con pasión y desesperación. Viktor tomó las gafas de Yuri y las apartó de su rostro mientras aceleraba los besos que se estaban dando.

– **Yuri... ah. –**

– **Viktor... quiero... que me lo hagas. –**

Ante aquella confesión Viktor con sus fuertes manos lo elevó y lo sentó sobre la mesa de sementó, Tiro todo lo que ahí había al piso y mientras besaba a Yuri bajo por su cuello causando en el de mirada chocolate jadeos y susurros que confesaban estar excitado. Viktor tomó su camisa la elevó y descubrió su hermoso cuerpo su abdomen en el cual su princesa dormía y permanecía tranquila y El oji azul besaba aquellas tetilla las cuales de rosas pasaron a ser marrones. Besaba su pecho mientras Katsuki cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y enterraba sus dedos en los cabellos de Viktor, aprisionándolo con sus piernas la cintura de su peli plata, moviendo sus caderas deseoso apenas dándose cuenta que la entrepierna del platinado estaba tornándose dura, Viktor no pudo evitar el tomarlo de nuevo en sus brazos y llevarlo hasta su habitación en la cual ambos se dieron cuenta con impresión que estaba adornada de pétalos de rosa.

– **Viktor. –**

– **Yuri…–** Llamo extasiado y con voz profunda y grave, causando tensión en Katsuki. **–Ahora que lo pienso... nunca hicimos el amor en mi apartamento, está será nuestra primera vez sobre mi cama Yuri. –**

– **Viktor, no espera… creo que, mejor nmmmm... –**

Yuri intento detener su sofocado deseo pero dado a aquellos besos que le propinaba Viktor y al sentir que su espalda era colocada sobre la cama con mucha suavidad, no logro contenerse mas, sentía aquellos besos mientras deseoso de querer ver el cuerpo de Nikiforov le arranco la camisa, mientras los cabellos de su platinado se alborotaban ante tal acción. Nikiforov se incorporaba observándole con deseo, acaricio sobre la tela de aquellos pantalones las piernas de Yuri para con cuidado sacárselos y Yuri estaba temblando, su rostro colorado por aquellos ojos tan hermosos que le observaban con pasión, Katsuki entonces observo como Viktor se quitaba sus pantalones, si ya antes estaba sofocado y agitado ahora casi gemía por sentirse observado. La desenfrenada situación causo que Yuri iniciara a sudar y a temblar la excitación se volvió profunda y delirante. Viktor mostraba su hermoso cuerpo atlético tallado por los dioses a Yuri el cual tenía una mirada de impacto y deseo además de que sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas al máximo, por ver aquel hermoso pecho blanco y esos pectorales los cuales acarició, los besos no se hicieron esperar Yuri sintió como Viktor devoraba su boca y se apoyaba con las sus manos a los costados de su rostro mientras que sus piernas se mantenían de rodillas evitando el colocar su cuerpo sobre Yuri.

Ante esto Katsuki fue quien dijo entre besos. **–Viktor, Ah… ayúdame a girarme y levantarme de la cama, quiero hacerlo... de pie Viktor. –** Aquello causó un estremecimiento placentero en Nikiforov el cual sin pensarlo mucho le ayudo a ponerse de pie Yuri se apoyó a la pared a un costado de aquella cama mientras Viktor besaba sus hombros su nuca y el centro de su espalda y sus manos se posaron sobre las tetillas de Katsuki, apretándolas de manera que Yuri comenzó a temblar desmedidamente preso de la excitación, había agrandado su boca al sentir aquellos tratos y enseguida se dio cuenta que las piernas amenazaban por dejar de sostenerle; sin embargo, el soporto aquella excitante descarga de besos de Viktor el cual al besar su cuello elevaba su rostro para jadear en su oído bañándolo con su aliento.

Viktor con sus manos recorrió aquella redonda superficie la cual acarició hasta llegar al pubis en donde tomo el borde de aquellos bóxer y los bajo, mientras Yuri solo se aferraba a la pared y colocaba su frente en esta conteniendo el aliento y los gemidos, Viktor en cada caricia lo hacía estremecerse de forma impresionante.

Cuando ya ambos estuvieron desnudos Yuri sintió el miembro erecto de Nikiforov rozarse contra sus nalgas y confeso ladeando su rostro, para observar con esos orbes chocolates y sus parpados entrecerrados a su amante a quien expreso.

– **Ah... Viktor... dime, mmmhh, ¿Te parezco excitante así? –**

– **Demasiado... te ves hermoso, apabullante, sensual, exquisito, angelical, extravagante… y ardiente… ¡Ahh Yuuuri! –**

– **Ah mm, siento que me tiembla todo no puedo contener esto que siento, aquí estoy palpitando sientes. –** Dijo guiando la mano de Viktor a su propio pene el cual estaba hinchado de excitación. Nikiforov trago grueso y susurro.

– **Yuri.–** Le beso para guiar sus labios a su cuello y confesar con deseo **.– Tu cuerpo es muy sensible en este estado, más de lo que me imagine...–** Besaba su hombro y susurraba **. –Quisiera tenerte así siempre. –**

– **¡Ahhmm! –** Su rostro reflejaba la lujuria. **–No digas tonterías...–** expuso para ser ahora abrazado por detrás mientras Viktor causaba presión en su retaguardia con su pene.

– **Yuri no aguanto más quiero entrar en ti. –**

– **Ah... ha-hazlo querido, haz lo que desees conmigo. –**

Viktor entonces agachó un poco el torso de Yuri para buscar con más libertad entre sus glúteos aquella entrada la cual inicio a penetrar con, suma dificultad pues, estaba apretado, Yuri además de sentir la punzada se percató que su cuerpo le azotaba con un enorme espasmo que le hizo posar una de sus manos sobre su cadera y confesar.

– **¡Ahmmm!... ¡más profundo Viktor! –**

– **Si mi amor solo espera.–** Respondió Viktor, introduciéndose hasta llegar al final de su interior se quedó quieto al sentir como Yuri se corría.

– **¡Ahh...ahhhmmm!–** Arrugaba sus cejas y temblaba jadeando, su aliento chocaba en la pared, sus parpados estaban apretados, no pudo contenerse, al instante en que sintió toda aquella longitud de Viktor llenarle no logro contenerse.

– **¿Yuri... tu? –**

– **Lo siento es que estoy... tan ahmmm aj...–** Se silenció al sentir las envestidas que recomenzó su excitación, Viktor no se contuvo golpeaba con suavidad y él podía sentir como su pene se deslizaba en su interior con suma locura, sus piernas estaban perdiendo fuerzas. **–¡Ahh! Vi-Viktor... ahhh mmm oh dios. –**

– **Yuri. –** susurro con un rostro ebrio de amor y de excitación.

La entrego los llevo a la cama en donde Yuri no podía controlar sus profundos deseos y orgasmo es que como Viktor lo había dicho su cuerpo estaba sensible, toda su anatomia reaccionaba a los labios, a la voz, a las caricias y a toda clase de situaciones que su pentacampeón hiciera.

Estaban en la cama Yuri estaba siendo en vestido y sometido por su querido Viktor el cual había buscado una posición cómoda para ambos.

Yuri estaba recostado con una pierna sobre el hombro de Viktor y la otra entre las piernas de este mismo el cual estaba hincado envistiéndole, mientras que Yuri estaba con un codo apoyado y la otra mano aferrándose a las sábanas sintiendo como Nikiforov le envestía con tanta pasión y lentitud pues no quería dañar a su hija y mucho menos a Yuri. Este último no podía más estaba al límite cuando su platinado confeso que ya estaba por venirse él se dejó caer y sintió como Viktor se descargaba en su interior podía percibir aquella palpitación y como esta misma lo invito a llegar al orgasmo entre gemidos de ambos se liberaron de ese apabullador placer.

La respiración era errática y Yuri por fin era recostado de lado y liberado por su chico el cual angustiado y sin aliento cuestionaba.

– **¿Yuri estas bien?–**

– **Si... ahh... ah, ahh.–**

– **Ahg... me zumban los oídos eso fue ahg, no puedo moverme. –** Confeso Viktor, quizás al tornar la faena lenta y apoyarse en movimientos sensuales en ambos en sus caderas había casado que el orgasmo fuera tan profundo que todo le daba vueltas.

– **Yo no sé qué fue todo esto, pero estuviste asombroso, Viktor.–**

Ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama Viktor recibió a Yuri en su pecho el cual acariciaba con sus dedos y susurraba.

– **Esto es tan lindo.–**

– **Yuri...–**

– **¿Si dime? –**

– **Sabes… no quería decirte nada, pero yo también tengo miedo. –**

– **Viktor...–** Nikiforov apretó más a su pequeño japonés a su pecho y confeso.

– **Prométeme que no vas a permitir que Victoria se quede sola con este inútil sujeto que tienes aquí.–**

El momento de miedo paso a mejor vida pues Viktor aunque mostrara tener miedo no perdía su forma tan curiosa de ver las cosas, Katsuki sonrió y confeso **. –Te lo prometo, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente. –**

– **Prométeme que nunca dejarás de amarme. –** Yuri elevó su rostro observó al peli negro y susurro.

– **¿Porque dices eso tontito? –**

– **Es que... solo prométemelo.–**

Katsuki dibujo una enorme sonrisa y asintió diciendo **. –Te lo prometo. –**

– **Incluso cuando este, viejo y calvo…–**

– **Viktor, ja, ja, ja serás un viejo muy guapo...–**

– **Promete lo por favor. –**

– **Te lo prometo…–**

– **Te amo Yuri.–**

– **Y yo a ti... no te preocupes, contigo a mi lado sé que estaremos bien y en unos meses nos casaremos. –**

– **Sí, así será.–** Dijo Nikiforov esbozando una sonrisa en ese momento ambos no pensaron en cosas malas solo se concentraron en que este era el inicio de algo sumamente emocionante y lindo... una nueva historia se escribiría para ambos...

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **Hola wow aquí hace calor ¿cierto?**

 **En fin hahaha que les parecio espero les haya gustado… y de nuevo muchas disculpas por haberme atrasado y creo que esta semana también me atrasare disculpen de verdad pero es que las cosas en mi trabajo están algo inesperadas… pero prometo que seguire constante pues se viene la mejor parte! La fiesta, el Rostelecom y chan chan channnn VICTORIA!**

 **Bien me retiro nos vemos en los comentarios muchas gracias por sus comentarios y correos por favor busquen mi pagina en FB es YUURI KATSUKI si quieren saber de anuncios ahí pueden preguntar en inbox ¡gracias, mil gracias chicas y chicos!**

 **Aurora.**

 **PS: no es bueno editar un lemon en pleno turno laboral Xd lol! Ay deos!**

 **Saludos a mis aigas y a Gabriela Bonilla estem espero darte el capitulo la otra semana para que lo corrijas nena perdona!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola gente hermosa!**

 **Cielos quiero disculparme por dos cosas antes que lean:**

 **1: Lamento la espera ToT mi trabajo se ha puesto pesado, pero por lómenos el esfuerzo recompensa Xd.**

 **2: No le entregue este capítulo a Gabriela así que si hay errores mil perdones ToT de verdad ¡lo lamento!**

 **Bueno ahora si… les cuento que esta capitulo esta algo largo y espero de verdad les agrade n_Nu CON ESTO AVISO A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGUIS las cuales les di spoiler por fb, las cosas cambiaran drásticamente, muajajajaja bueno un saludo a todas las que dejaron comentarios, sus galletitas están listas y serán enviadas por correo! XDDDDD**

 **Bueno sin más a leer y disfrutar, cierto recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Kubo sensei y de los animadores MAPPA.**

 **POSDATA: en la historia aparece un momento en el cual hay una fotografía si quereis ver esa fotografía, acérquense a mi pagina de FB para que puedan imaginarlo, búsquenla como Aurora la maga fanfics.**

 **O a Yuuri Katsuki.**

* * *

 **Nos vemos!**

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 18: "Sueños que se hacen realidad."**

El silencio de la madrugada era el final en esa noche en la que ambos volvieron a ser uno, Viktor se encontraba profundamente dormido y a su lado Yuri también parecía estarlo no obstante él no podía conciliar el sueño, pues desde hace una semana atrás, Katsuki inició a percibir ciertos episodios que siempre sucedían a la misma hora.

Sus orbes cafés observaban a Viktor, podía sentir la paz que aquel rostro poseía sumergido en ese reparador descanso, de su pentacampeón a quien no quiso despertar pues no quería asustarlo; luego de decir que no lo molestaría por esa extraña situación Yuri giro su rostro a la mesa de noche en donde observaba el reloj y pensaba.

– _"Ya son las 3 de la madrugada..." –_

Se incorporó poco a poco en la cama alistándose para lo que le había ocurrido a esa misma hora desde hace una semana y lo cual le había sacado un susto enorme.

Estaba expectante sentado sobre la cama cuando como si fuera un reloj suizo, aquella presión inicio a darse en su vientre, Yuri arrugo sus cejas apretó sus sabanas y contuvo el aliento, mientras aguardaba que eso que le pasaba terminara pudo percibir como aquella presión tornaba duro su vientre y se irradiaba a sus bajos.

– **Hummg... rayos Vic-Victoria, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo... deja de hacerlo, duele. –**

Expuso apenas entre dientes, ese extraño momento paso en segundos como siempre fue. Yuri respiraba hondo pues aliviado se dio cuenta que ya había pasado, acariciaba su redondez y se daba cuenta que su hija no estaba moviéndose, eso le hizo pensar que no era culpa suya sino más bien algo más, elevo su mano derecha y acaricio su cien observaba a Viktor y liberaba otro suspiro, aguardo por unos momentos antes de poder tratar de recobrar el sueño. Cuando todo estuvo en orden él se recostó de nuevo, su cuerpo se enroscaba en la cama y volvió a intentar dormir mientras Viktor se movía para girarse y Katsuki le observaba de forma asustada, exponía para sí mismo.

– **No debo angustiarlo, le preguntare a Alek acerca de esto después...–**

Sus parpados fueron cerrándose lentamente y por fin entro en transe para soñar...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Japón Hasetsu...**

La mañana había llegado y con ella Minako sensei, aquella castaña tocaba como loca la puerta principal de la residencia Katsuki, a eso de las 6 de la mañana, Mari Jatsuki quien siempre era la primera en levantarse fue directo a la entrada mientras ella se aproximaba, gritaba.

– **¡Ya voy!–** Aquella joven con _pircings_ en sus orejas, estaba molesta ¿Quién era tan desesperado como para tocar de esa manera? Con esto en mente apuro el paso y susurrando se preguntó **.–¿Pero quién toca así y a esta hora?–** Abrió la puerta deslizándola y al hacerlo Minako grito.

– **¡Mari-san! –**

– **Minako, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –**

– **¡Mari-san! ¿Ya viste las noticias? –**

– **No. –** Respondió sacando un cigarro y llevándolo a la boca, para agregar. **–Acabo de levantarme. –** aquello fue dicho sin ánimos la joven Katsuki, mientas prendía lumbre a su cigarro cuestionaba. **–¿Que sucede? –**

– **¡Es Yuri! –** Respondió con un grito Minako, mostrándole el periódico a Mari, quien por la impresión no logro prender su cigarro y es más este callo de sus labios al tiempo que agrandó la mirada y expreso.

– **¡Ay cielos! –**

– **¡Mari-san! ¡Ya todo el mundo lo sabe! –**

– **Esto... Oh no… ¿será bueno o malo? –**

– **Lo que sea, hija mira… será bienvenido. –** Exponía Hiroko llegando a la sala, ella ya se encontraba lista para iniciar un nuevo día, en su pequeño local turístico llamado "Yu-topia". Pasos se escuchaban, esto hizo a ambas mujeres girar a ver a Toshiya quien se acercaba también y curioso tomaba aquel periódico para soltar una risa y expresar.

– **¡Válgame kami sama! ¡Mira nada más Hiroko, que feliz están ambos! –**

– **¿Papá? –**

Tanto Minako como Mari no comprendían nada, ¿Cómo era posible que ambos padres lo tomarán tan tranquilamente?, como si se tratara de algo cotidiano, normal o simplemente natural. Ellos a diferencia de Minako, Mari y el resto del mundo los cuales estaban de cabeza, estaban tranquilos mientras que los medios pues simplemente no podían creerlo.

El tiempo fue pasando, Minako y los Katsuki se fueron adaptando a la situación y mientras desayunaban, ellos miraban la televisión en la cual ahora de lo que más se hablaba en los canales de deporte locales y variedades era, de Yurui Katsuki. Los presentadores exponían a profundidad su biografía. Los periodistas por otro lado tenían una habilidad asombrosa de investigación y buscaron toda clase de información pertinente al joven patinador, remontaron las mejores presentaciones y la trayectoria del joven Katsuki.

El momento en el que aquel teléfono en aquella casa se comenzó a volver loco de tantas llamadas llego.

Eran las 12 de día y el Yu-Topia estaba abarrotándose de periodistas, curiosos y fans de Yuri.

Toshiya y Hiroko fueron rodeados con prisa, a ambos se les cuestionaba aspectos muy personales de su hijo, sin embargo; ellos guardaron silencio de algunos detalles y respondían amablemente ciertas preguntas.

– **Yuri y Viktor están felices, actualmente… nuestro hijo está en Rusia... así que si lo buscan, lamento decirles que, no está aquí. –** Expresaba el castaño con una sonrisa.

– _ **Pero ¿cómo fue que paso esto? –**_

– _ **¿Quién es el médico de Katsuki Yuri?**_ –se preguntaban entre otras interrogantes que aturdían a los padres de él joven peli negro, Hiroko entre tanto grito y preguntas alcanzo a escuchar.

– _ **¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ellos se casaran? –**_

– **Sí, Yuri esta emocionado por eso... me gustaría dar más detalles, pero no es a mí que deben preguntar, ni tampoco a mi esposo o mi hija. –**

Maccachin observaba todo con atención desde su resguardado rincón, él quien había estado tranquilo desde que todo el alboroto inicio, había robado el periódico de Minako y lo tenía cercano a sus patas, sus ojitos negros observaban con atención aquella fotografía en la que Viktor y Yuri aparecían juntos sonriendo, su rostro pareció tornarse triste lleno de nostalgia, aquellas dos personas Viktor y Yuri parecían estar felices y desbordantes de emoción. Maccachin los extrañaba infinitamente; Mari se acercó al caniche ella se había hecho muy buena amiga del lanudo travieso y lindo can, acarició su cabeza y susurro.

– **Pronto te reunirás con ellos te lo prometo Maccachin. –**

Aquel perrito se acariciaba a las piernas de la castaña la cual se agachó y recibió como agradecimiento la lengua de Maccachin acariciando su rostro de manera tierna.

El día se fue y los periodistas por fin partieron a eso de las 6pm, Hiroko y Toshiya en conjunto de Mari y Minako, estaban cansados y agitados pues… atender a toda esa gente les género ganancias, pero también mucho cansancio. Ese lugar nunca había estado tan abarrotado desde que Viktor llego a Hasetsu a entrenar a Yuri, era terrible y estaban seguros que el día de mañana sería igual en su pequeño rinconcito turístico.

Mientras se refrescaba un poco y veían la televisión, los Nishigori llegaron, Yuko había llamado a la puerta y al no haber respuesta entro exponiendo.

– **¡Hola! ¿Señora Katsuki? ¿Señor Toshiya, Mari Chan? –**

Minako se asomó a la entrada y susurro.

– **Hola Yuko, pasa, hola niñas. –**

– **¡Hola!/hello/!Konoshiwa! –** saludaron las tres en distintas formas.

– **¡Oh, Yuko, niñas! –Saludaba Hiroko acercándose a la entrada. –Pasen ¿Eh? Yuko ¿Takeshi no viene contigo? –**

– **Claro que si... de hecho el viene tras de mí, está afuera con una persona que busca a Yuri. –**

– **No puede ser esa gente no se cansa, ya les dije que Yuri no está aquí. –** Expuso Hiroko un poco seria.

– **Sí, eso fue lo que le explicamos en el Ice castle pero, creo que no entiende muy bien el japonés. –**

– **¿Hum, que dices, no habla japonés? –** Se preguntaron Minako girando a ver a Hiroko.

Luego. de mirarse una. la otra, Takeshi entro al lugar junto a él se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, tenía el rostro un poco confuso, pues había sido difícil llegar a ese lugar, ya que se había perdido; tenía más de 4 días buscando Yu-Topia y para su suerte logró llegar al "Ice Castle" en donde fue ayudado por los Nishigori.

– **¿Y entonces, quien es él? –**

Cuestionó Toshiya intrigado acercándose a su esposa, a su lado Mari, Maccachin y las niñas que se encontraban ahí presentes observaban al sujeto en cuestión. Este al por fin estar en su destino se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, de muy mala forma se dio cuenta que...Hasetsu en ese momento estaba en verano y lastimosamente él no vestía la ropa adecuada, dado a que su país de procedencia era horriblemente helado, aquel personaje en cuestión solo poseía esos gruesos trajes.

Aquel extranjero, al por fin entrar a aquel hogar sacó rápidamente su celular, y analizó a esas personas guiándose de una fotografía y acto seguido verifico que su GPS dictará por fin que era el lugar correcto, emocionado por encontrar a los Katsuki expresó en un inglés.

– **¿Ustedes son los Señores Katsuki? –**

Minako observaba con desconfianza al sujeto, se abrió paso y con los brazos cruzados ella se atrevió a responder en inglés. **–Antes de todo ¿Quién es usted? –**

– **Mi nombre es Roderick Vorlok... vengo de Rusia, estoy buscando a Toshiya Katsuki, Hiroko Katsuki y a Mari Katsuki y… creo que ese es Maccachin. –**

– **¿Hummm...? –** Minako observaba con desconfianza a aquel muchacho, pero también estaba impresionada pues, conocía los nombres de aquellas personas ahí y sabia de la mascota de Viktor.

– **¿Qué es lo que dice Minako-sensei? –** Cuestiono intrigado Toshiyamientras que los ahí reunidos observaban a la ballestita la cual respondió.

– **Dice que busca a su familia y que se llama Roderick y viene de Rusia. –**

– **¿Eh? –**

– **Pregúntele quien lo envía. –** Inquirió Hiroko con prisa.

– **¿Quién te envía? –**

El joven sometió su mano a su bolsillo y mostró de prisa un teléfono para expresar. **–Esperen un segundo. –**

Enseguida el inició a marcar y cuando en la otra línea estuvo su querido amo puso el aparato en alta voz.

– _ **"Hola ¿me escuchan?" –**_ Cuestiono la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, este hombre había dicho aquello en un prefecto japonés.

– **¿Quién es usted? –** preguntaba Toshiya.

– **¡Oh vaya!, Mil disculpas… mi nombre es Alek Stjepanovic, soy amigo de Yuri, perdónenme que le haya enviado a esta persona, lo que sucede es que no podía ir personalmente. –**

– **¿U-Usted es, el esposo de Historia madre de Viktor? –** Cuestionó apresurada Hiroko.

– _ **¡Siii, es un placer! Por su voz creo que usted debe ser Hiroko, ¿O me equivoco? –**_ La castaña observaba a su hija a su esposo y a Minako en conjunto de Yuko y su familia. _**– Escuche, sé que esto es muy fuera de lo común, o es una falta de educación de mi parte pues no debería de haberlos conocido así, pero, estoy haciendo esto sin que Yuri lo sepa. –**_ Los ahí reunidos se observaban con atención. _**–La verdad es que él, no nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes, pero por esa razón estoy haciendo esto. –**_ Ellos guardaron silencio, expectantes a lo que hablaría el señor Stjepanovic. _**–El hecho es que, mi esposa se ha dado cuenta que, Yuri a estado. sintiéndose muy solo y triste... –**_

– **¡¿Él está bien?! –** cuestiono apurado Toshiya.

– _ **Sí, está bien, muy bien físicamente lo está haciendo demasiado bien, pero… sentimentalmente puedo notar que está un poco triste. –**_ Hiroko y Toshiya se miraban con preocupación, pensaban en su pequeño de forma angustiante, pues conocían que Yuri aparentaba ser fuerte y lo era cuando él se lo proponía; sin embargo, su corazón tenía la fuerza de una burbuja de jabón.

– **Eso nos preocupa señor Stjepanovic, pero creo que no a mandado a este señor solo para decirnos esto verdad. –**

– _ **Está en lo correcto señor Katsuki…–**_

–¿A que debemos esta extraña visita y en que podemos ayudar, para que Yuri no se sienta triste? –

– **Bueno pues... Señora Katsuki, yo tengo algo que proponerles. –**

Los Nishigori, Minako y los Katsuki se comunicaban con Alek, ellos escuchaban con atención cuales eran las intenciones de aquel sujeto y también de aquella llamada...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Mientras esto sucedía en Hasetsu... de vuelta en Rusia...**

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana de aquella habitación, las cortinas blancas apenas y protegían de la luz, ese día parecía estar claro y luminoso. Viktor abría de a pocos sus ojos acomodándolos a aquel reflejo de luz, el platinado se encontraba recostado de lado, justo en el lado izquierdo de su cama, se movía con calma bajo las sábanas en cuanto abrió por completo sus ojos, él logro ver justo a su frente el rostro de Yuri aun dormido Viktor dedicó una sonrisa pues su querido peli negro parecía un pequeño bebé durmiendo, con ímpetu analizaba aquel rostro, sus parpados cerrados mostraban el relajado sueño profundo que poseía Katsuki, sus labios rosados se encontraban un poco cerrados sus cabellos negros que cubrían su frente estaban reposando hermosamente sobre aquella piel.

Viktor enseguida elevó su mano izquierda el deseo de acariciar esa piel nació en su pecho y acariciando con calma su mejilla pensaba.

– _"Cuantas veces soñé que estabas aquí..." –_ Su mirada se tornó dolorosa. _–"Siempre despertaba y me daba cuenta que no estabas, sueños que...ahora se cumplieron...Ahora te tengo aquí y ambos tenemos a nuestra hija." –_ Dijo descubriendo el cuerpo aun desnudo bajo aquella sabana de Yuri y ver aquel lugar que parecía estar tranquilo, a lo mejor victoria estaba dormida muy dormida. Nikiforov inquieto de querer sentirla, se elevó un poco para primero despertar a Katsuki, acercó su rostro acariciando el hombro de Yuri, le beso percibiendo esa tibia y suave piel en sus labios luego se movió despacio para acercarse a aquel vientre y besar mientras expresaba.

– **Hola Victoria buenos días, ¿Ya despertaste? –**

La niña parecía que le había escuchado se estiró lentamente y Viktor sonrió, giro a ver el rostro de Yuri el cual arrugo sus cejas y fue despertando poco a poco susurrando. **–Ittai... –**

– **Yuri... –** Llamó con suavidad Nikiforov. **–perdóname creó que la desperté sin querer. –**

– **¿A quién despertaste...? ¡Ah! ¡Ay! –** Se quejó percibiendo el reclamo de parte de su hija. **–Ah... ya veo... oye... ya quieta. –**

– **Victoria... no lastimes a tu mami... cálmate o no habrá pastel. –**

Yuri se dio cuenta que su hija se calmaba, tomo un largo aliento y expuso. **–No puedo creer que tengas ese efecto en ella. –**

– **Le gusta las cosas dulces es fácil chantajearla. –**

– **Te creó. –** Sonrió Yuri hundiéndose entre las sábanas y suspirando. **–Yo tengo sueño mucho sueño Viktor. –**

– **Lo sé... me iré a duchar y traeré el desayuno, ¿está bien? –**

– **Si... –** Dijo con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos y caía rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana se fue rápidamente, eran las 3 de la tarde cuando ambos ya estaban listos para abandonar el apartamento de Viktor y regresar a casa de Historia. caminaban por la sala cuando, se dispusieron a prender sus celulares y de la nada... las llamadas iniciaron a llegar a sus celulares, los cuales habían mantenido apagados la noche anterior, eran varias personas los que querían comunicarse con ellos entre estas uno de esos números que figuraba en la pantalla del móvil de Viktor llamo la atención de este, cuestionando de manera confusa.

– **¿Que...? pero ¿qué quiere este sujeto? –**

– **¿Quién es Viktor? –**

– **Es Chris... –**

– **Giacometti? –** cuestiono Yuri de manera cabizbaja pues había recordado el encuentro pasado con el rubio, Katsuki nervioso llevaba su mano derecha a su abultado vientre y susurraba. **–No... me quiero imaginar que te dirá ahora que lo sabe. –**

– **Despreocúpate, no pienso permitir que nadie hable mal de ti o de nuestra hija. –** Enseguida Nikiforov respondió susurro. **–Chris, hola ¿A que debo tu sorpresiva llamada? –**

Yuri estaba al pendiente de lo que diría el rubio en el otro lado de la línea...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En el hotel capital... Habitación de Giacometti.**

Daniel observaba confuso al joven patinador, realmente no entendía a qué quería llegar Chris con aquella llamada, de manera seria él lo observaba, definitivamente si el hacia un show o se comportaba de una manera estúpida lo detendría. Se cruzó de brazos y expuso con suavidad.

– **Chris... por favor no los molestes ellos... –** Daniel se silenció al notar que el de mirada jade elevaba su mano para silenciarle y saludar.

– **Hola, Viktor...pues solo llamaba para felicitarles... y para saber si… ¿Les gustaría cenar con nosotros? –**

– **¿Chris...? –** cuestiono un poco contrariado el castaño.

Giacometti parecía algo nervioso expectante Viktor respondió.

– _ **¿Cenar? Humm creo que Yuri está cansado no creo. que sea conveniente…–**_

– **Claro...entiendo... escucha yo, quería disculparme con Yuri... la última vez no actúe de la forma que debía, además... solo quería felicitarles personalmente. –** Exponía acariciando su cuello con su mano. Daniel observaba de manera confusa a su rubio el cual Recibió las palabras de Nikiforov en la línea.

– _ **Oh... bueno, me gustaría de verdad limar asperezas es necesario, pero Yuri de verdad está muy cansado... –**_

Chris, asintió y expuso.

– **Si... entiendo... Viktor... ¿De cuantos meses esta? –**

– _ **Él está de 8 ahora a mismo... –**_

Giacometti agrandó la mirada se acarició la nuca y pensó. _–"No puede ser el debió estar en estado en China y yo... le dije esas cosas. "–_ Giacometti se cenia culpable, una gran carga en sus hombros lo aplastaba, el aun recordaba en la forma tan egoísta que había actuado podía incluso sentir como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y eso era raro en Chris, él no sabía llorar, siempre ocultaba lo que sentía y no se preocupada tanto por lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero en esta ocasión algo dentro suyo se rompió, cerro sus ojos y la garganta se le cerro pues aún estaba fresco en su memoria el momento en que Nikiforov había salido a la pista en China y demostrado lo terriblemente deprimido que estaba y como Yuri parecía haber visto ese momento terrible… él se daba golpes internos como pudo haber sido tan insensible y reírse de esa triste situación que ambos Vivian. Pero ahora estaban juntos y él tenía una oportunidad para remediar todo lo mal que se comportó. **–Te comprendo... Yuri debe estar realmente cansado... –**

– _ **Si... pero, vamos no te desanimes Chris, ¿Porque no asisten tú y Daniel a nuestro Brindis? –**_

– **¿Eh? ¿Un brindis cuándo? –**

Daniel escuchaba a Giacometti el cual apuntaba en una libreta al lado de la cama la dirección en la que al parecer se daría una fiesta.

– **Ah... entiendo, será este sábado... muy bien Daniel y yo estaremos ahí... si también llevaremos un presente para tu hija, gracias por invitarnos ok hasta entonces. –**

El de mirada jade corto la llamada y observó a su castaño el cual le observaba complacido y susurraba. **–¿Que fue todo eso Chris? –**

– **Bueno... creo que después de todo tenías razón me comporte como un idiota y pensaba solo en mi... lo siento. –**

El castaño se acercó a el, tomó aquel rostro con su mano derecha y expreso. **–Bien hecho. –**

– **¿Y mi beso? –**

– **Quizás más tarde. –**

– **Daniel, por famm... –** Gimió, silenciándose de golpe a al sentir aquellos labios del castaño los cuales acariciaban con amor los suyos y susurraba entre ambas bocas. **–Extrañaba tu beso francés. –**

– **Eres un idiota. –** Sonrió tierna mente el ex patinador.

– **Si lo admito y como tal necesito que vayas conmigo a comprar un regalo para la hija de Yuri y Viktor. –**

– **¿Un regalo? –**

– **Si... nos invitaron al brindis que van a celebrar, por la llegada de su niña. –**

– **Escúchate... pareces otra persona. –**

– **Solo no me hagas la ley del hielo de nuevo. –**

Daniel regreso a besar sus labios sometió su lengua con suma sensualidad y delicadeza a esa hermosa y sensual boca que tanto amaba en su querido Giacometti.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Sábado... por la mañana, castillo Stjepanovic...**

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo demasiado aprisa y la fiesta en la cual se celebraría el Brindis por el futuro de Victoria, estaba a punto de celebrarse. Habían sido cuatro días de locos. Desde decidir el tema de la fiesta hasta lo que se daría de comer y a quienes se invitaría... por suerte Historia ya había concordado con Viktor el mismo día en que Isabella propuso hacer la celebración, que esta se realizaría en el castillo de los Stjepanovic.

Dado a que Yuri y Viktor ya habían anunciado su estado, los medios estaban alborotados buscándolos a ambos y dado a eso, ese lugar era el mejor para celebrar pues nadie conocía ese el paradero de aquella enorme propiedad; por las calles ya se anunciaba y se rumoraba que se haría un brindis pero nadie absolutamente nadie sabía en qué lugar llevaría a cabo, ante esto los periodistas en las calles de Moscú mataban por esa información; sin embargo, nadie les dio acceso ya que podría decirse que la exclusiva solo seria para cierto japonés que ayudó demasiado a aquellos dos chicos.

Una camioneta se posaba al frente de aquella enorme entrada en el castillo, Morooka llegaba temprano ese sábado en compañía de Yuri, Viktor y las dos bellas chicas Mila y Sara las cuales habían acudido al llamado de Nikiforov para que ayudarán a hacer los arreglos necesarios en el enorme salón en el que una muy atareada Isabella trabajaba con sus organizadores, y algunas sirvientes del lugar.

Los encargados de reunir todo lo necesario para aquel Brindis se suscitara, tuvieron que correr de un lado a otro ya que la fiesta se había montado en prácticamente 4 días.

– **¡WAhhhh! –** Exponían impactadas ambas chicas girando a ver a la pareja y cuestionando la pelirroja a Nikiforov.

– **Viktor ¿Cómo es que conociste a Historia? –**

– **Ya te lo dije, es mi fan. –**

– **Si claro. –** Expuso de manera sarcástica la oji azul, para tomar la mano de su querida morena y entrar al enorme castillo mientras Yuri era abordado por Morooka.

– **¿Katsuki-san, como se ha sentido estos días? –**

– **Cansado, pero estamos bien. –**

– **Eso es genial, bueno no lo de estar cansado si no... bueno, usted entiende. –**

– **Ja, ja, ja, si lo se Morooka-san. –** Expuso Yuri mientras se movilizaban gradas arriba.

– **Katsuki-kun... dígame algo, ¿después de tener a su hija, tiene pensado regresar a la pista? –**

Yuri observaba con atención al peli negro el cual tenía una expresión emocionada, Katsuki giro a ver a Viktor hablando con ambas chicas y riendo con las locuras que este decía, su mirada se tornó un poco nostálgica, recordó de golpe cuando su platinado lo entrenó y también remembró la promesa que le hizo a su madre... con esto en mente desvío su respuesta para recomendar a Hisashi.

– **Morooka-san... por favor le pido que disfrute la fiesta y que recuerde lo que hablamos, la ubicación de este lugar es confidencial. –**

– **Claro, Katsuki-kun. –** Expuso el peli negro con una sonrisa, al tiempo que pensaba _. –"Típico de él cambiar el tema de conversación... Yuri, espero de verdad regrese a la pista, usted tiene mucho talento." –_ Katsuki dedicó una mirada expectante y el periodista agrego entonces. **–Le prometo que solo tomaré fotos y haré algunas entrevistas y antes de mandar el informe se los mostrare. –**

– **Me parece muy bien gracias Morooka-san. –**

– **Es un placer. –** asintió sonriente mientras Viktor se acercaba a ambos y expresaba a Katsuki.

– **Cariño, Historia dice que vayas a la habitación en la que nos hospedamos la última vez... Alek te va a revisar ahí. –**

Morooka se adelantó dejando a ambos solos, mientras que ellos dos platicaba en la entrada de aquel lugar, Yuri al estar por fin solo con su peli plata le llamó. **–Viktor... –**

– **¿Dime? –**

– **No quiero sonar pretencioso, pero... ¿Está bien que hagamos esto en este lugar? tu, debes sentirte irritado por estar aquí pues... te diste cuenta de la verdad de tu pasado, en este castillo, lo que quiero decir es... ¿vas a estar bien? –**

Viktor se acercó a su querido oji café, elevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de su querido y adorable Katsuki y susurró llamándole. **–Yuri... –** Viktor hundió su rostro en el hombro y beso con calma su cuello exponiendo con voz grave y suave. **–Lo he pensado y creó que ella merece una a oportunidad. –**

Katsuki se alejó y observó a Viktor de forma impresionada, no podía creer que su querido peli plata por fin permitiría aceptar a su madre **. –Viktor... –** Sus hermosos orbes brillaron con emoción y sin poder evitarlo el expuso. **–¡Gracias! –**

Nikiforov fue abrazado con fuerza y el cuestionó **–¡Waooooo! ¿y esto porque fue? –**

– **Por superar tu rencor... ya verás que cuando sepas la verdad... te darás cuenta que ella guarda mucho más dolor del que tú piensas. –**

Dicho aquello Yuri beso la frente de Viktor y se separó de su lado, para subir las gradas e ir a la habitación en la que Alek lo estaba esperando. Mientras que Viktor lo observaba perderse en los pasillos de la segunda planta, este escucho un grito que provenía de sus espaldas.

– _ **¡Fratello! –**_ (Hermano)

Nikiforov se giró y su hermana le cayó encima, con un fuerte golpe ambos cayeron al piso, Viktor estaba aturdido mientras su hermana exponía.

– **¡Hermano! Ya casi todo esta listo, el brindis será hermoso, gracias por mandarme a esas chicas son muy útiles y rápidas. –**

– **Isabella... –** Gruñó observándola con enfado, al tiempo que agregaba. **– Esta bien, ya entendí, ahora muévete... pesas. –**

La castaña rápidamente se hizo la indignada y furiosa cuestionaba. **–¿A quién le dices gorda? –**

Viktor, analizaba ese rostro, la joven tenía un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo las cejas expresivas que denotaban lo enfadada que se pasó al escuchar aquello de su hermano y esas mejillas sonrojarse por la pena, esto causó en Nikiforov una pequeña sonrisa y al tiempo que dijo. **–Solo bromeo. –**

Él se movió despacio, incorporándose para quedar sentado al lado de su hermana y observarla detenidamente de nuevo, en verdad ella era su hermana, decidido a por fin aceptar la "dolorosa" realidad elevó su mano derecha, para colocarla sobre su cabeza y acariciarle como lo hacía con Maccachin.

– **¡Mh! –** Isabella dejo de verlo de manera furiosa ahora estaba con una expresión confusa y sus ojos enormes. **– ¿Y eso que significa? –**

– **Nada, me recordaste a alguien. –** Dijo poniéndose en pie y tomando su mano agrego. **–Alguien peludo lanudo y muy enérgico... eres igualita a él... solo que no generas tanta baba. –**

-...-Stjepanovic no entendía nada, pero la mirada con que su querido hermano perdido le observaba le decía que finalmente él la había aceptado, ya no había frialdad en sus ojos azules, Viktor sonrió y agrego.

– **Isabella... te quiero pedir un favor. –**

– **¡Lo que sea pídelo! –**

– **Sé que no te agradará, pero... me gustaría que guardarás el secreto por ahora. –**

– **¿Que secreto? –**

– **Veras mis amigos no saben la verdad...de que son mi familia. –**

– **¡Pero debes decirles!... –** Isabelka estaba a punto de decir muchas cosas para convencer a Viktor sin embargo ella se silenció y agrandó la mirada exponiendo por fin. **–¿Viktor acaso tu... ya nos aceptas como tu familia? –**

– **¿No tengo de otra verdad? –**

Ella agachó la mirada. **–Pues... –**

– **Escucha... hoy hablaré con Historia... y si logró comprender el porque me abandono yo te aseguro que lo hare... en algún momento le contaré al mundo que tengo una familia, te lo prometo... por ahora solo te pido lo guardes en silencio y disimules conmigo. –**

Ella infló sus cachetes y asintió diciendo. **–De acuerdo, pero... –**

– **No será por mucho tiempo te lo prometo. –**

– **¡Okay! –** Estuvo a punto de lanzársele en un abrazo, pero no lo hizo, más bien solo hizo una reverencia tomando la falda de su vestido y se escabulló para regresar al salón.

Mientras que Viktor quedo solo en el vestíbulo, escucho pasos que provenían de sus espaldas, él enseguida dedujo de quien se trataba, se giró y de forma grave llamo.

– **Señora Historia... –** Ella se asustó, notó como su hijo le observaba de forma seria.

– **Vi-Viktor... dígame, ¿Que necesita? –**

– **Quiero hablar con usted está noche. –** Fue su respuesta seca y directa.

La platinada asintió y cuestiono. **–¿Todo está bien? –**

– **Por el momento si... pero, quiero pedirle una cosa muy importante... –**

– **Lo que sea lo hare. –**

– **Quiero que esta noche, usted me sea muy honesta cuando conversemos**. –

Ella trago grueso, sin demorar respondió. **–Claro, Viktor... –**

El mencionado se apartó de su vista y fue en dirección de las habitaciones dando disculpas. Historia noto como su hijo subía las gradas corriendo, estaba dispuesto a ir junto a su Yuri. Mientras ella llevo sus manos cerradas a su pecho y los nervios la estaban consumiendo al igual que la emoción pues se preguntaba una y otra vez.

– **Viktor... finalmente vas a escucharme, ¿es eso verdad? –**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Arriba, en la habitación de huéspedes...**

Alek retiraba el cinturón que la presión y sujetaba el brazo de Yuri, al tiempo que se retiraba las gafas y exponía con suavidad.

– **Vaya... has estado haciendo bien la dieta. –**

– **Sí, todo por mi querida niña. –**

– **Por ambos más bien. –** Alek le pedía recostarse en la cama y al hacerlo levantaba la camisa de Katsuki a quien palpaba y para encontrar a la niña y verificar su posición. Alek sonreía y susurraba. **–Victoria está en buena posición... ¿Sabes? me encantaría que pudieras dar a luz de manera natural. –**

– **¿Usted cree que no sea posible? –** Cuestionaba Yuri con una mirada angustiada y sintiendo los apretones de su doctor.

– **Bueno eso no se sabrá hasta el momento de la verdad... –** Katsuki suspiro y susurro.

– **Señor Alek... por favor dígame la verdad que es lo que va a pasar. –** El castaño suspiro y sentándose a su lado cubriendo su vientre el inicio a decir.

– **Antes que nada, no te asustes, veras ahora mismo te encuentras estable, tu presión está muy bien y las pruebas de la semana pasada salieron muy favorables a pesar de consumir esa cantidad exagerada de pasteles de fresa, estoy agradecido de que tu azúcar no haya subido a las nubes, pero... –** El castaño hizo una pausa. **–Es hora de hablarte con la verdad. –** Hizo otra pausa para pensar en cómo abordar a Yuri. **–Esto es lo que va a pasar, estas ahora 8 meses y una semana, con la doctora Kim hemos hablado y no sabemos con certeza que vaya a ocurrir contigo... es decir no sabemos si sufrirás contracciones o si quiera entrarás en labor pues no eres una mujer, pero… de alguna manera y por milagros de la vida tienes útero... eso quiere decir que probablemente si sientas contracciones. –**

– **Entiendo... pero, ¿Cómo sabré si las tengo? –-**

– **Pues... qué bueno que lo preguntes, veamos…–** Pensaba el castaño preguntándose... ¿Cómo explicar esto a un chico que probablemente no sabía ni lo que era sentir un calambre en el estómago? **– Bueno para explicarlo con sencillez... las primeras contracciones que se muestran durante todo el embarazo y se incrementan en estas fechas de gestación se llaman Braxton Kicks, estas se sienten, como si tu vientre se pusiera duro por unos segundos, y una pequeña presión se condujera hacia tu parte baja. –**

Yuri agrandó su mirada y susurro. **–Señor Alek... yo creo que las he sentido. –**

– **¿Que? –**

– **Si... por las noches y a veces en el día... es raro siento como si algo apretara y luego se suelta…–**

Alek estaba impresionado por aquel dato, no obstante, el decidió no emocionarse el tiempo diría que sucedería entonces él prosiguió. **–Yuri... aún no sabemos si el canal que permitió la entrada del espermatozoide a tu útero se abrirá o dilatará... así que solo debemos esperar, debes entender que tu cuerpo es un sistema complejo, no sabemos si en el momento en el que mantienes relaciones coitales ese canal se abre gracias a la excitación y hormonas o simplemente solo fue un golpe de suerte... hay muchas posibilidades de que ese mismo canal se abra de nuevo y le dé la orden a tu esfínter de dilatar con las contracciones. –**

Yuri estaba mareándose, pero también estaba interesado en saber lo que probablemente pasaría, aunque estaba aterrado y conmocionado el proseguía preguntando. **–Está bien... ¿Y las otras contracciones podría decirme como son? –**

– **Bueno... son parecidas a las Braxton kicks pero son más fuertes, se esparcen por todo el abdomen desde la espalda al frente de tu vientre y la presión en tu entre pierna será más intensa, no se sabe si vas a pasar por ello; sin embargo, si logras hacerlo…será doloroso y no podrás usar medicación ya que... no sabemos si te ayudará. –** Exponía con real tranquilidad en sus palabras. **– Estas se llaman: Contracciones pre parto, son más intensas que las Braxton Kicks, bueno Yuri estas son un poco más intensas, pero no son rítmicas, rítmicas quiere decir que llevan un tiempo controlado es decir digamos cada hora o cada tanto minuto. –** Alek se detenía un momento para sonreír y reanudar su explicación. **– Y las ultimas con las contracciones de parto… estas son regulares progresivas y muy intensas, sabrás que estas de parto si sientes dolor cada 10 minutos y siente contracciones…–**

Yuri observaba con susto a Alek pero, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que todo ese sacrificio tendría que valer la pena, por su querida Hija, la cual era el fruto del amor que sentían su querido pentacampeón por él. Por lo tanto, Yuri tomo aliento y pensó de manera positiva pues, quizás él poseía un corazón frágil, pero también tenía un cuerpo resistente, con eso en mente se tranquilizó, además de sentir la mano del castaño tomar la suya y agregar.

– **Ya que abordamos eso ahora, te explicaré que es lo que sucederá, Kim y yo hemos hablado y lo que trataremos de hacer es... llegado el momento, dejaremos que las contracciones se den y te controlaremos para saber si estas dilatando... si no dilatas en unas 5 horas no habrá más que operarte. –**

El silencio se sintió en la habitación Yuri tragaba grueso.

– **Deberás ser fuerte, pero también debes darte cuenta que no estarás solo, tu familia estará ahí contigo... solo debes seguir nuestras indicaciones y todo saldrá bien.** **–**

– **Señor Alek... ¿Yo...? ¿voy a morir? –**

Stjepanovic dedicó una sonrisa y susurro. **–No...te prometo por lo que más amo que es mi familia que yo no voy a permitir que eso pase. –**

-...-Yuri inició a sollozar.

– **Estas en buenas manos Yuri... yo personalmente haré lo que sea para que nada te pase ni a ti ni a mi querida...nie... es decir... Victoria. –** Se corrigió el castaño antes de llamarme nieta, Yuri negó y expuso.

– **Por favor... No se corrija, ella es su nieta.** **–**

– **Gracias Yuri... –**

Katsuki sonreía, mientras que en la entrada de aquella habitación Viktor se asomó y susurraba. **–Hola... ¿Puedo pasar? –**

– **Viktor pasa... –** Llamó Alek invitándolo a pasar y poniéndose en pie para saludar. **–Hace una semana que no te veo... pasa siéntate, ya termine la revisión de hoy.** **–**

– **¿Y cómo esta, mi querido Yuri? –**

– **Pues excelente... su presión bajo y está yendo bien, Victoria creció mucho ja, ja, ja, ja será una niña muy bonita. –**

– **Ya veo gracias señor Alek. –**

– **Bueno les dejare solos, por ahora por favor prepárense para la fiesta más tarde. –**

– **Claro... señor Alek. –** Llamó el peli plata evitando la partida del castaño.

– **¿Dime? –**

– **Antes de la fiesta necesito hablar con usted... y la señora Historia... –**

Yuri observaba a su chico confundido. –Claro... te parece si nos vemos en el invernadero. –

– **Me parece perfecto... –**

Ambos quedaron finalmente a solas, Nikiforov se asentó en la cama al lado de Yuri el cual parecía un poco nervioso, con voz tranquila Viktor cuestionó.

– **¿Está todo bien Yuri? –**

– **Si... bueno... es decir...no. –** Se corrigió.

– **¿Que sucede? –**

El silencio se formó en ese momento, Yuri abrazo al peli plata y separándose un poco respondió. **–Viktor... escucha lo que voy a decirte.** **–** Él no perdía atención en los ojos de Katsuki. **–Es probable que... yo no logré sobrevivir y esto me tiene preocupado no sabes cuánto. –**

– **Yuri... no digas eso**. **–** Expuso con suavidad y tornando su mirada preocupada. **–Escucha esto es lo que va a pasar...Tú vas a tener a Victoria, serás fuerte y saldrás bien, ambos vamos a vivir en Japón con Maccachin y Victoria, seremos una familia como siempre lo he soñado. –**

– **Viktor.** **–** -Le abrazó temblando, Yuri apretaba sus puños estaba asustado, desesperado preocupado todo le encausaba a querer desahogarse con lágrimas; sin embargo, él no lloró en más arrugo sus cejas en señal de determinación, Katsuki estaba dispuesto a vencer las probabilidades, pues ese fuego y esa confianza que Viktor le hacía sentir. Hizo crecer en su pecho la fuerza necesaria le se dijo que podría lograrlo.

– **Yo estaré a tu lado y vamos a salir de esta te lo prometo. –** Yuri asintió. **–Ahora descansa que en unas horas vas a tener que recibir a toda esa gente. –**

– **Quisiera ayudar, pero mejor seguiré tu consejo**. **–** Viktor dedicó un beso en sus labios y le invitó a recostarse para dormir un momento más.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y todo lo relacionado con la fiesta estaba saliendo muy bien, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Jacov había sido invitado personalmente por Viktor, y en ese transporte en el que ellos llegaban se encontraban, Sergei, Lilia, Yuri Plisetsky y el Kasajo Otabek.

– **No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí Jacov, ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí en primer lugar? –**

– **Bueno Lilia, es brindis… para la hija de Viktor…–**

– **Todavía no entiendo cómo es que ese muchacho japonés se embarazo, Jacov tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ¿Sabes? –**

– **¡Lilia! –**

Yurio, observaba a esos dos con enfado mientras susurraba. **–Ustedes dos, son como niños. –**

Ambos adultos, observaron al rubio al cual cuestionaron. **–¿Pero qué cosa dices muchacho? –**

– **Yo, quías sea un mocoso para ustedes, pero se nota a millas de distancia que ustedes dos aún siguen enamorados. –**

El auto se detuvo, Sergei, noto como Plisetsky y Altín bajaban de aquel lujoso auto y enseguida el susurro. **–Yo creo que mejor me bajo. –**

Ambos bailarina y entrenador quedaron a solas, el sonido sordo de aquella cabina en aquel auto causo cierta tensión en ambos, el ruso entonces inicio a hablar. **–Lilia… sé que no me amas, sé que no te caigo bien… pero por una tan sola vez quisiera regresar a esos tiempos en los que tu y yo, disfrutábamos los brindis y fiestas… yo. –**

– **Jacov, solo por hoy…–**

– **¿Eh? –**

– **Solo por hoy ¿Entendiste? –**

– **S-Si…–**

Lilia observaba con enfado a Feltsman, luego observaba la puerta y aclarándose la garganta Jacov entendió. **– Oh si espera. –** se bajo del auto lo rodeo y corrió para abrirle la puerta, Lilia llevaba un vestido de gala de color dorado, un abrigo de piel sintética, se observaba muy preciosa con el cabello suelto, Jacov ofreció su mano y le ayudo a salir para luego ella colocar su brazo entre el brazo del otro susurrando.

– **Hace mucho que no iba a una fiesta. –**

– **Yo estaré a tu lado, mi vida. –**

– **Olvidaba que eres un romántico…–**

– **Solo para ti mi hermosa bailarina. –**

– **Vamos. –**

Adentro del castillo, Yurio y Otabek ya estaban siendo guiados por el personal hacia el salón mientras caminaban, Otabek decía. **–Yuri… no pude decirte antes que me gusta tu traje te ves muy bien. –**

Yurio se sonrojo, rápidamente el oculto su rostro bajo su rubio cabello y se observó, así mismo su abuelo le había regalado ese traje, era un saco y pantalón de color vino una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla mientras que Otabek llevaba puesto un traje azul negro una camisa azul y una corbata negra, el joven quinceañero expreso. **–Tú también te ves bien. –**

Caminaban por el pasillo en silencio y aprovechando que estaba solo, Otabek busco la mano de Yurio y entrelazo sus dedos con el rubio quien se sonrojo mas hasta las orejas mientras el esbozaba una linda sonrisa y susurraba. **–Te amor Yuri. –**

Yurio solo pudo responder con titubeo. **–Yo… yo también… te amo. –**

Ambos se perdieron por el pasillo para reunirse con los demás, a la fiesta llegaban varias figuras públicas, se había solicitado la valiosa presencia de, el director del grupo de LGBT e incluso la de los miembros de la asociación que en cuanto se enteraron de lo que pasaba se comunicaron con Nikiforov y estos fueron invitados al festejo, los jóvenes patinadores también llegaban. Todos eran dirigidos al, salón en donde Phitchit, Celestino, Emil y Michelle se presentaron admirando el lugar el cual tenía mesas a un costado, el bufete al otro extremo y al centro una pista de baile, al fondo estaba una pequeña escalera que llevaba a una plataforma en la cual el grupo musical se alistaba para comenzar a tocar.

– **¡Vaya! –** expresaba Shulanont tomando fotos con su celular.

– **¿Pero de dónde sacaron este castillo? –-**

– **Ellos dos parecen tener muchos trucos bajo su manga no Mickey. –**

 **-Así parece... oye ven vamos a buscar a Sara y a la loca esa. –**

 **-Si... ¡Están por allá y mira también esta Otabek y Yuri Plisetsky! –** Ambos se separaron del tailandés y del entrenador Celestino, el cual no dejaba de ver las enormes columnas y los candelabros de cristal, el piso brillante y hermoso.

– **Esto es demasiado.** **–**

– **Es genial seria genial hacer una película aquí. –**

Celestino lo observaba un poco serio y expresaba. **–Tu mente creativa no tiene fin, ¿verdad? –**

– **¡Celestino! –** Gritaba Viktor llegando a ambos, Nikiforov llevaba un traje de color blanco con una corbata Rosa y un chaleco del mismo color, se apreciaba hermoso y elegante.

– **Viktor. –**

– **Qué bueno que llegaron por favor pasen y siéntense vamos. –**

– **¿Viktor y Yuri? –**

– **A pues, él aun no baja, pero en un momento lo hará. –**

– **Queremos darle nuestro regalo y las felicitaciones. –**

– **Está bien, lo harán en un momento, por ahora sírvanse... debo ir a ver a los demás invitados mientras Yuri baja. –**

– **Si... nos vemos después. –** Expuso Celestino, mientras Phitchit se ponía en pie y se encaminaba al bufete. **–No exageres con la comida recuerda que el** _ **Rostelecom**_ **es la otra semana. –**

– **Si celestino. –**

La fiesta aun no comenzaba, pero la mayoría de personas ya estaban llegando y más aún un hombre el cual se había comunicado con Historia hace unas horas atrás, él apenas llegaba y se detenía en la entrada pues observaba con su mirada cansada aquel enorme lugar y a los invitados, su desconfianza lo gobernó y llego a preguntarse si estaba bien pasar o no.

– **¿Señor en que puedo ayudarle? –**

– **Estoy buscando a la señora Historia. –**

– **¿Quién los busca? –**

– **Iván... Kroseloft. –**

Aquel amable chico en la entrada busco en su tableta el nombre y al hacerlo rápidamente se dio cuenta que tenía órdenes específicas para con el ante esto el expuso **–MI señor, por favor vaya al invernadero ahí le espera la señora. –**

– **Gracias. –** Iván se movilizó hacia ese lugar.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En el invernadero…**

Viktor hacia su presencia en la entrada de aquel lugar de encuentro, se había movilizado a ese sitio luego de saludar a algunos invitados, el peli plata entonces, se abría paso en aquel jardín el cual admiro, era impresionante sumamente interesante tanto que parecía estar encantado, las rosas adornaban y liberaban el suave y delicado aroma de sus capullos, estas eran de todos los colores desde el amarillo más hermoso hasta el raro color azul, Viktor agrando sus ojos esas rosas en particular tenían tanta belleza en sus pétalos, dejando aquella belleza a un lado el prosiguió caminando sobre el camino de piedras.

Sus orbes azules buscaron a Historia a la cual diviso, ella estaba justo al fondo del invernadero, sentada en una banca de color blanco, Nikiforov logro impresionarse al notar que ella llevaba un vestido celeste con encajes que brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo, su cabello estaba suelto y solo una coleta media estaba sujetando parte de este el cual era sujetado por una hermosa y brillante peineta, a su lado se encontraba Alek.

El vestía un traje azul negro, camisa blanca y una corbata celeste sus cabellos estaban peinados hacia atrás y se apreciaban impecable.

Nikiforov por fin llegó al frente de ambos a los cuales saludo.

– **Buenas noches. –**

– **Viktor, el traje te queda divino. –**

– **Es muy lindo gracias por el regalo señora Historia. –**

– **Estoy segura que a Yuri también le gustará el suyo. –**

– **Espero que sí. –** Respondió Viktor, al tiempo que un silencio se acrecentada en el lugar, sin darle más vuelta al asunto Nikiforov inicio a hablar. **–Bien… a lo que veníamos, verán yo decidí reunirlos a ambos porque... creo que llego el momento, quiero saber ¿por qué, porqué me abandonaron? –**

Alek al escuchar aquello, observaba a su esposa la cual agachó su mirada y apretaba sus manos sobre sus piernas, el castaño al sentir los nervios y el estrés de su querida platinada se apuró a hablar.

– **Viktor veras... –**

– **Alek... –**

Cortó Historia de manera segura, ella se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo para tomarlo de las manos y guiarlo a la banca para sentarse, mientras ellos comenzaban a hablar Iván se adentraba a aquel lugar por otra de las 4 entradas del invernadero, Kroseloft estuvo a punto de presentarse sin embargo...

– **Viktor... te voy a contar como fue todo... como llegaste esa noche de 25 de diciembre a ese orfanato, pero antes de hacerlo te pido que me perdones por haber sido tan débil y tan cobarde. –**

Iván se detuvo de golpe él entonces se mantuvo en silencio y expectante; con la mirada asombrada pensó. **–"No puede ser verdad... la señora Historia es... ¿la madre de Vitya?" –**

Alek agregó a las palabras de Historia, de manera seria y grave. **– Viktor… Debes escuchar todo, sin excepciones... –** EL pentacampeón asintió, a lo que Alek animo a su querida mujer. **–Anda Victoria inicia. –**

– **Está bien... –** Ella agachó su mirada, pero no quito sus manos de las de Viktor a quien inicio a explicar. **–Viktor, para poder hacerte entender debo contarte lo que pase antes de que tu nacieras…–**

– **Está bien. –**

– **Viktor,** **veras… tu padre y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta como esta en este mismo castillo...** –Ella observaba por el cristal del invernadero aquel enorme castillo que se reflejaba y brillaba con sus enormes e imponentes paredes blancas, luego dirigió la mirada a su querido hijo al cual dijo. **–En aquel tiempo yo, solo era la hija de la cocinera y él era el hijo de la señora Stjepanovic... –**

Viktor escuchaba con atención su rostro permanecía neutral...

– **En esa ocasión Alek cumplía su décimo octavo año y yo salí de la cocina gracias a tu abuela, ella me vistió como una princesa y fue así como tu padre y yo nos enamoramos... fue amor a primera vista.** **–**

– **Ella estaba hermosa... parecía una chica que solo existía en tus sueños.** **–** Agrego Alek.

– **Gracias Cariño. –**

– **Por favor prosiga. –**

– **Lo que paso después, el cómo sucedieron las cosas… ya te las puedes imaginar, nos enamoramos y vivimos nuestro amor escondidos por dos años... Alek tenía 20 y yo 15... en la noche que nos separaron.** **–**

– **¿Qué quiere decir con que los separaron? –**

– **Mi madre, tu abuela… se enteró de nuestra aventura y enseguida me consiguió un matrimonio arreglado con la hija de un senador. –** Viktor observaba serio al castaño. **–Cuando eso ocurrió Historia y yo tuvimos una noche en la cual el resultado fuiste tú... pero madre nos sorprendió. –**

– **¿Qué, quieres decir? –**

Historia, cabizbaja respondió. **–Ella estaba enfurecida y me corrió del castillo con mi madre...** **–**

– **Ella me envió a un internado en Londres… dio órdenes específicas de no dejarme salir, hasta que terminará mi carrera como médico... –**

Viktor observaba con terrible pesar a ambos, pero sus pensamientos trabajaron demasiado rápido rápidamente se dio cuenta que el no había sido planeado fue así que llego a una conclusión que le hizo hervir la sangre, soltó las manos de Historia y dijo. **–Y entonces tu... me dejaste porque era un estorbo.** **–**

– **No, no, no digas eso Viktor. –**

– **Claro, así fue... –** Grito molesto.

– **No hijo no fue así. –**

– **¡Me abandonaste porque te estorbaba! –**

Historia inicio a llorar, mientras Alek exponía. **–Eso no es lo que paso, Viktor escucha a tu madre. –**

– **No... ya me quedó verdaderamente claro.** **–** Él se puso en pie, observaba a ambos con los ojos afilados, enseguida se dio la vuelta e inicio a caminar mientras que la peli plata gritaba desesperada.

– **Por favor... déjame decirte lo que ocurrió. –**

Iván logro verlo pasar a su lado, Kroseloft había estado oculto tras un rosal blanco, cuando escucho aquella discusión, el enseguida grito. **–¡Viktor! –** El peli plata se detuvo al escuchar esa voz sus orbes temblaban ante reconocer a la única figura paterna que tuvo desde que llego al hogar de niños, ladeo su rostro y por entre su flequillo platinado observo a Iván quien dijo. **–Deberías escuchar a esa mujer. –**

– **Iván... Tú ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Ambos esposos observaban con terrible temor a su hijo el cual al no recibir más que una mirada seria del anciano, se giró y expuso. **–Será mejor que lo que me digas no sea un cuento de hadas.** **–**

Historia se acercó a él y susurro, tocando su mejilla. **–Mi querido niño, tu nunca has sido un estorbo... ni siquiera un error... si estás aquí, en este momento es porque eres el fruto del amor que Alek y yo concebimos, por favor déjame decirte lo que paso…–**

– **Te escucho. –**

– **La triste realidad mi querido Viktor fue que,** **no podía cuidar de ti**. **–**

– **Hasta los perros cuidan de sus cachorros.** **–**

– **¡Viktor! –** regañó Iván serio y molesto. **–Está mujer, está abriendo su corazón hacia a ti lo menos que puedes hacer es tener respeto quien sabe que circunstancias le hicieron...–** Iván se detuvo, pues un chispazo de recuerdo le hizo remembrar esa noche. **–** **Ahora la recuerdo ella… estaba cerca de ti cuando te encontré... –**

– **Así fue... yo no me fui de ahí hasta que alguien te recogiera... –**

– **¡¿Pero porque lo hiciste?! –**

– **Lo hizo porque no tenía opción. –** Respondió Alek. **–Ella y su madre no encontraban trabajo, mi madre las dejo en la calle esta era su única casa su sustento, Historia al darse cuenta que estabas en su vientre lucho incluso cuando su propia madre murió por las precariedades en la que vivían... –** Alek inicio a llorar. **–¿Tú crees que yo hubiera permitido todo ese sufrimiento a mi esposa de haber sabido que estaba en esa situación? ¿PIENSAS QUE HUBIESE DEJADO QUE AMBOS SE SEPARARAN? –** Él se llevaba su mano a sus cabellos y exponía herido. **–Todavía no puedo perdonarme el no haber tenido el valor escapar de esa maldita cárcel y volver para buscarlos, por noches soñé abandonar Londres y volver por ella. –** El castaño bajo la intensidad de su voz y confeso. **–Te juro que, si hubiera sabido de ti, yo hubiese regresado y los protegería, abandonaría mi título y me enfrentaría a todo por ambos… pero las cosas no fueron así. –**

– **Alek...cálmate. –**

Viktor temblaba.

– **Viktor... escucha no tuve otra opción, fue la mejor solución para que tu sobrevivieras pues yo, vivía sola en un cuarto frío, lo poco que ganaba solo alcanzaba para comprarte leche, ni siquiera podía costear una cuna, dormías en una canasta la cual cubría con mantas para que te resguardadas del frio... –Historia se sentía desgarrada descubierta. – fue la decisión más dura de mi vida... no quería perderte, no quería entregarte, pero tenía miedo... miedo de que murieras como mi madre. –** Ella estaba temblando y llorando. **–Yo escuche que ese lugar era muy bueno, cuidaban a los niños y los alimentaban bien no habían enfermedades... créeme he vivido con este dolor desde el momento en que te deje ahí. –**

-...-

– **Vivía preguntándome ¿Cómo estabas, estarías bien? –** Sus ojos observaban a su hijo con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. **–Por eso me hice la promesa que regresaría por ti cuando tuviera un hogar un buen trabajo y pudiera cuidarte.** **–**

– **¿Qué dices… y por qué no lo hiciste? - –**

– **Porque, llegue muy tarde... –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

Alek ya más tranquilo susurro. **–Tu madre y yo nos reencontramos 5 años después, ella fue descubierta por un hombre que la llevo a la fama y su debut fue en Londres... yo estaba renuante a ir a ese concierto, pero que bueno que lo hice... –** Dijo uniéndose a ella y abrazarla. **–Desde el primer momento en que la vi y escuché su voz corrí hacia ella... y ahí fue donde me contó lo que había ocurrido... –**

– **Sí, pero debido a tu abuela no pudimos casarnos hasta dos años después...y cuando regresé a san Petersburgo y fui al orfanato tú ya no estabas... o al menos no había ningún niño que se te pareciera... –**

Iván susurraba. **–Ya los recuerdo, eran esa pareja que buscaban a un niño platinado... Viktor tu no estabas esa vez en el orfanato porque Feodora te llevo a Moscú por un año, para entrenarte en el complejo de la federación de Rusia... –**

Nikiforov arrugo sus cejas Iván se acercaba a ellos cuatro y agregaba.

– **Pero lo que paso después, fue que ella regreso y se hizo la maestra de música del orfanato... regreso cuando tu tenías 10 años... –**

– **¿Iván usted cómo...? –**

El hombre anciano sometió su mano en su chaqueta y de este saco una fotografía la cual mostró a Viktor y dijo. **–Tu adorabas a esa maestra, te encariñaste mucho de ella, e incluso ella te hizo una de las melodías para uno de tus programas cuando iniciaste en el patinaje artístico. –**

Historia agrandó la mirada, al igual que Viktor al ver aquella fotografía en la cual ambos salían enseguida cuestiono. **–¿Eras tu ese niño? –**

– **Usted... fue quien... me enseñó que la música nacía del cuerpo y que la imaginación y los sueños debían de perdurar... –**

– **Viktor... yo, creí que eras el hijo de la directora Feodora... –**

– **Entonces siempre hubo un lazo que los unió. –** Expuso Alek

– **Si...Viktor, no sólo aprendió a patinar por mí, sino también aprendió a amar la música por la... señora Historia, su madre.** **–**

El silencio se dejó sentir, un frío viento se coló por las puertas, Viktor observaba a la peli plata y recordaba muy bien ese día...

 _ ***+8FLASH BACK+8***_

 _El sonido del piano y su voz era algo que a él motivaba, era un alivio escuchar su voz y su música siempre que regresaba de una de sus competencia, Viktor apenas iniciaba a patinar y su cabello estaba creciendo, este lo tenía hasta los hombros su mirada vivaz y azulada observaba a la maestra con atención a él le encantaba verla pues de alguna manera se sentía identificado con ella, pues sus cabellos y sus ojos eran iguales a los suyos no era como todas las personas que había conocido en el medio y en su único hogar el orfanato, Nikiforov vestía con chores cortos y zapatillas negras , su camisa blanca y sus tirantes._

 _Feodora en aquel momento se acercaba a su lado y susurraba._

– _ **La maestra Stjepanovic es la mejor ¿no Viktor?**_ **–**

– _ **Si**_ _._ **–** _Dijo acercándose al piano y escuchar como ella deleitaba a los demás niños con su voz mientras el, la observaba con cierto amor y admiración. Historia sonreía y en cuanto terminaba de cantar despedía a sus niños todos menos a Nikiforov el cual se le tiraba encima y cuestionaba._

– _ **¿Cuándo cantaremos La canción de cuna de nuevo?**_ **–**

– **¡** _ **Ja, ja, ja! te gusta ¿no es verdad?**_ **–**

– _ **Si…**_ **–**

– **En un momento lo haremos, ahora** _ **dígame ¿cómo le fue al joven en su competencia de patinaje?**_ **–**

– _ **¡Pan comido!**_ **–**

– _ **Ja, ja, ja, ja, te ganaste un cuento y una lectura de partituras.**_ **–** _dijo ella tomando la mano del chico para atraerlo y sentarse ambos en el piso para que él se sentará en sus piernas y extendiera su libro de partituras, Viktor era juguetón pero también muy aplicado. Ese momento quedo guardado en un retrato y en los recuerdos de ambos..._

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

Historia se cubría la boca impresionada, ella también había recordado eso, no pudo evitar el iniciar a llorar había estado tan cerca de su hijo y lo había tenido sentado entre sus piernas, recordaba su aroma y sus cabellos lacio platinado y esa mirada animada y feliz de su hijo.

– **Viktor... –** Le llamo llena de emoción.

Aquel recuerdo causó en Viktor el romperse, no pudo evitar el iniciar a llorar y de manera apresurada, Historia corrió a su lado para abrazarle sin ningún miedo mientras que Alek también se unía y les abrazaba.

– **Lo siento... lamento haber sido tan frío, tan duro... sufriste demasiado y yo solo creía que... –** Viktor no lograba decir más que eso. **–** - **Lo siento. –**

– **Mi querido hijo... no debes disculparte... ya eso quedo en el pasado... yo nunca deje de amarte de buscarte de creer de soñar en que este momento llegaría.** **–**

– **Mamá…–** Dijo con la voz rota mientras Alek acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba la coronilla. **–Papá**. **–**

– **Te amamos, hijo... gracias a Dios te encontramos por fin. –**

Iván sonreía por lo menos su aparición había ayudado a su querido chico, se dispuso a irse del castillo cuando.

– **Iván. –** nombró Viktor corriendo a su lado y abrazándolo expuso.

– **Gracias... gracias por haberme cuidado y educado... yo perdóname. –**

– **Vitya...siempre serás mi pequeño...aunque ya estés grande y tengas tu propia familia. –**

– **Iván... –**

– **Lamento no haber reaccionado bien a tu resiente decisión, pero tú sabes que la mente de este viejo está más cerrada que un candado. –**

– **No te preocupes por eso con que me aceptes y conozcas a mi querido Yuri es suficiente. –**

El ambiente se tornó bastante cálido en el invernadero, Historia ya respiraba aliviada y Alek susurraba.

– **Todo salió bien... te dije que iba a entender. –**

– **Por fin Alek... por fin, encontré a mi hijo... dime, que no es un sueño. –**

– **No mujer no lo es... míralo ahí lo tienes. –**

Historia fue a abrazarlo Viktor no se negó es más la hundió en su pecho y susurró.

– **Te quiero mucha madre... gracias por darme la vida, por no rendirte y por ponerme en las mejores manos porque así fue…–**

– **Viktor. –**

– **Bueno... no quisiera que este momento se terminara, pero Yuri, debe estar asustado el solo con tanto invitado. –** Inquirió el castaño.

– **La fiesta. –** Dijo Nikiforov, limpiando el rostro de su madre de aquellas lágrimas y tomando su mano. **–Vamos. –**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En la fiesta…**

Yuri, era saludado por todos y visto con impresión por Chris, siendo acosado por Phitchit, mientras que Yurio y Otabek además de Michelle y Emil lo atosigaban con preguntas que iban desde ¿Cómo rentaron ese castillo, hasta de cuando nacería la pequeña Victoria? las chicas también cuestionaban.

– **Yuri, ¿Cuándo nace nuestra chica?** **–**

– **Ah... creo que pronto. –**

– **Yuri... puedes decirme ¿cómo fue que paso? –** Exponía Chris abrazándolo. **–Aunque si me dejas ser atrevido te ves muy bien... –**

– **¡Ahg, Chris...! –**

– **Óyeme ¿qué le haces a mi Yuri? –** Gruñía Viktor separando lo y abrazando a su japonés. **–Pervertido. –**

– **¿Mira quién lo dice? –** Bromeo el rubio de gafas cuestionando **. –¿Cómo fue que pusiste un bebe en mi querido Yuri? –**

– **Christopher.** **–** Regaño Daniel.

– **Oh si es verdad... –** Dijo el rubio. **–Les presento a Daniel. –**

Es un placer, es lo que expresaban ambos, Viktor y Yuri esa noche se presentaban en cada una de las mesas en las cuales recibían los regalos y los buenos deseos, además de las preguntas más elaboradas por los invitados, Katsuki estaba pasando un momento bastante intenso, jamás había tenido a tantas personas inmiscuyéndose en su vida, para su tan solitaria y avergonzada forma de ser eso era una bomba. Pero al final permitió aquello y se sentía bien muy bien.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores con Viktor, cuestionaba. **–¿Y qué paso?–**

– **Seguí tu consejo y sabes una cosa… tenías razón. –** Expuso besándolo con calma, Nikiforov admiraba a su querido Yuri el cual llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, una camisa de chifon blanca con degradado en rosa, muy hermoso, sus mangas eran holgadas y aquella camisa también lo era cayendo con libertad y gracia, definitivamente era un traje muy cómodo y hermoso. Yuri también observaba a su platinado al cual dijo.

– **Me gusta ese traje. –**

– **Y a mí me gusta el tuyo, se ve muy cómodo y exquisito, parece un baby doll. –**

Yuri se sonrojaba y susurraba. **–Viktoru, compórtate. –**

La celebración se llevó muy amena, la música estaba tocándose constantemente, el momento del baile llego, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, incluso Isabella que se hizo muy buena amiga de aquellas dos preciosas chicas, Sara y Mila. Viktor había acompañado al grupo de patinadores a la pista mientras que su querido Katsuki, se encontraba sentado en la mesa que les correspondía. No era que no quería participar de la festividad si nomas bien que estar de pie le estaba incomodando.

Él debía en una copa agua y mientras escuchaba el sonido de la música, podía sentir la enorme revolución en su interior, tal aprecia a Victoria le gustaba la música y tenía su propia fiesta interna, Alek y la señora Historia se acercaron a él al cual saludaron.

– **Yuri, ¿Cómo esta, te gusta la fiesta? –**

– **Sí, está muy bien, gracias de verdad señores Stjepanovic. –**

– **No agradezcas. –** Expuso Alek. **–Bueno ya casi es la hora del brindis, llamare a Viktor, por que debo darte mi regalo antes que se termine la fiesta. –**

– **¿Mas regalos? –** Cuestionaba Yuri confuso. **–Yo creo que con todos los regalos que están en la mesa ya tenemos más que suficiente, señor Alek. –**

– **Si te comprendo, pero mi regalo, lamentablemente llego tarde, quería dártelo al inicio de la fiesta, pero resulta que se atrasó. –**

Yuri no entendía nada, rápidamente la música inicio a bajar su intensidad y el hombre en el micrófono pidió a todos los invitados volver a sus mesas para iniciar el brindis correspondiente. Ya que estuvo todo en silencio, Alek se puso en pie y observaba a todos los ahí reunidos, el inicio entonces a agradecer.

– **Queridos invitados, queremos darles las gracias a todos por venir a la celebracion y brindis de la pequeña Victoria, mi nombre es Alek Stjepanovic y soy el dueño de este hogar… quiero pedirles que por favor todos eleven sus copas, pero antes… quiero entregarle mi regalo a Yuri Katsuki.–**

Viktor y Yuri se pusieron de pie, enseguida Alek señalo la entrada del salón y expuso.

– **Mi humilde regalo para ambos, espero les agrade. –**

El silencio fue cortado por un ladrido, Viktor y Yuri giraron a ver apresurados, al punto que ambos gritaron **. –¡MACCACHIN!–** Aquel lanudo perrito se apuró a correr en dirección de ambos, el llevaba un listón rosa en su cuello, Viktor recibió a Maccachin en sus brazos, aquel perro lamia todo su rostro y Yuri sonreía acariciando su lanuda cabeza mientras observaba de reojo la entrada y notaba a su hermana, sus padres y a la maestra Minako en la entrada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, rápidamente el giro a ver a Viktor y grito **. –Viktor mis padres. –**

– **No me mires a mi. –** Dijo el platinado, mientras Yuri no se aguantaba e iba a recibir a su madre, padre y a Mari al lado de aquellos tres estaba Minako llorando y susurrando.

– **Buuuuhhhm Yuri, te ves hermoso. –**

– **¡Mamá, papá, Mari-neechan!–**

Los observaba impactado, su madre traía un vestido rosa, su hermana también y su padre tenía un traje blanco con chaleco rosa, los abrazaba y los besaba mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban, eran observados por todos los ahí presentes, Yurio se cruzaba de brazos y susurraba.

– **Por fin ese tonto es feliz. –**

– **Yuri…–** Regaño Otabek.

– **Ok, está bien… Yuri se lo merece.–** Dijo con una sonrisa, los rostros de todos los ahí presentes se iluminaron, la familia Katsuki se había reunido y ya estaban al lado de su hijo, en la mesa principal, Viktor entonces aprovechó cuando ya todo se calmó para hablar.

– **Queridos, amigos, familia, invitados, personas que hemos conocido a lo largo de este trayecto, quiero hacer un anuncio, bueno dos…–** Dijo de forma grave y orgullosa. **–El primero, es… que Yuri y yo nos casaremos, en marzo del otro año y todos, ¡TODOS! Están invitados… el segundo anuncio… –** Dijo buscando a Isabella y llamándole para acercarse. –Viktor se posó al lado de los señores Stjepanovic y confeso. **–Quiero decirles a todos, que, por fin, después de 28 años, he logrado encontrar a mi familia…–**

El murmullo se inició, Mila estaba sorprendida y decía **.–Lo sabía, lo sabiaaaa, había un secreto tras todo esto.–**

– **¿Es en serio? Viktor es hijo de Historia Stjepanovic?–**

– **Vaya.–** Exponía Morooka.

Alek secundaba y abrazaba a sus hijos, para ahora si invitar a todos a elevar sus copas y expresar.

– _ **¡Por Victoria y por los sueños que todos tenemos en este lugar, que se cumplan y se hagan realidad! –**_

Yuri tradujo a sus familiares y enseguida ellos elevaron sus copas, para brindar…

– **¡KAMPAI!–** Gritaron los Katsuki, mientras bebían su copa, Yuri bebió solo un sorbo para no perder la tradición, el observaba con atención todo, el ritmo de la fiesta, los rostros sonrientes y Maccachin a su lado, al cual saludo y dijo.

– **¿Extrañaste a Victoria Maccachin? –** El lamia su mano y juntaba su nariz a aquel redondo vientre. **–Estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien. –**

La fiesta continua hasta muy entrada la madrugada, esa noche todos los sueños de varios ahí se cumplían o al menos así seria… pues, el gran torneo Rostelecom se acercaba y los patinadores deseaban ganar…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa.**

 **¡Santo piyo!**

 **Este capítulo fue muy intenso OO ¿verdad?**

 **Me estoy preocupado porque ya se acerca el momento más difícil de todos y por favor tengan mucha discreción ya que aviso y anuncio que será un parto muy explícito… los que no conocen mi escritura, se atienen a leer algo verdaderamente crudo Xd ASI QUE YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS n_n**

 **Bueno estem gracias por leerme y de verdad perdonen mi tardanza lo que sucede es que trabajo en ventas y este mes a sido de locos, hemos vendido mucho y me han dado turnos extras y regreso molida del trabajo. Ya con eso explicado, les aviso que no se si el siguiente sale el miércoles o domingo, pero es más seguro domingo ok n_n**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS LIKES, COMENTARIOS, FALLOWS, VOTOS Y MAS.**

 **¡UN BESASO!**

 **AURORA.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola!**

 **Buenas noches chicos perdonen que me haya demorado este día en publicar, resulta que quería publicar mañana, pero surgieron algunas cosas que debo resolver y dado a que entro tarde en el trabajo, pues resolveré esas situaciones en la mañana, bueno antes que nada quiero darle las infinitas gracias, a las bellas personitas que:**

 **Votan.**

 **Comentan.**

 **Agregan a sus favoritos.**

 **Le dan Follow.**

 **¡Y me saludan en esos bellos reviews gracias!**

 **Como ya es costumbre otra vez no le di el capítulo a Gabriela, asi que si hay errores lo lamento, otra cosita, sé que algunos nombres no están bien escritos ya que al inicio todos pensábamos así eran por los subtítulos o mala información en las webs, perdón, el asunto es que por lo menos entendemos y sabemos quiénes son n_n ahora bien.**

 **Dismailer: Yuri! On ice no me pertenece yo solo he tomado a los personajes para crear una loca novela, sin embargo; ¡mis corazones bellos personajes que he creado si lo son… gracias por leer y a delante!**

 **Vamos a soñar y a divertirnos n_n**

 **Ps: Las galletitas para las personas que comentan están atoradas en el aeropuerto así que dudo que lleguen pronto o por lo menos comibles xDDDDDD**

 **Cierto lo olvidaba, a las personas que leen en FFiction busquen en Youtube el siguiente video que hice para este capítulo, titulado: Historia** **~ Victuuri.**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 19: "History Makers"**

Esa noche llena de sueños y de emoción llego a su final, ya en el castillo estaba amaneciendo en este se quedaron a dormir, Viktor su familia y Yuri en conjunto de su familia. El silencio se vivía en los pasillos de ese enorme lugar y este mismo era el que gobernaba dentro de aquella habitación en la que Yuri y Viktor ocupaban. Ambos se encontraban en la enorme y cómoda cama.

Dominan profundamente.

Maccachin había encontrado un lugar acogedor al lado de Katsuki justo al medio de ambos, separando a Viktor de su peli negro. Aunque así era la situación ambos peli negro y peli plata se habían tomado de la mano y se habían quedado dormidos de esa forma.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana, Yuri fue sorprendido por una de las contracciones que Alek había explicado antes, Katsuki de pronto y sin aviso se percató que la presión en su vientre volvió a darse, abrió los ojos de golpe y apretó con fuerzas la mano de Viktor el cual al sentir aquel fuerte apretón, arrugó sus cejas y con mucha calma y suavidad susurraba.

– **Yuri eso duele. –**

– **Vi...Viktor...–** Apenas llamó Yuri con suavidad y dificultad en su voz.

El mencionado abrió los ojos lentamente aquellas orbes azules notaron como el rostro de su querido peli negro, parecía estar pálido, sus cejas juntas y sus parpados cerrados con fuerza, enseguida Viktor se incorporó de manera ruda y cuestiono.

– **¿Yuri, que pasa? –**

– **...Humm...Viktor… me duele. –**

Maccachin rápidamente se bajó de la cama, ladrando agitado, enseguida Viktor liberó su mano y expuso. **–Cálmate, Yuri. –** Decía corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras el caniche ladraba agitado como diciendo. "RAPIDO HAZ ALGO" luego de correr como gallina sin cabeza en la habitación Nikiforov se apresuró a gritar. **–¡Iré por Alek! –**

– **Ahg... si... –**

El platinado se apuró a salir de la habitación y al hacerlo enseguida cruzó el pasillo para llegar con rapidez al frente de la habitación de sus padres, tocando la puerta con desesperación. **–¡Alek! –** Llamó con fuerza.

El castaño abrió la puerta mientras Historia dentro de la recamara se incorporaba en su cama y se levantaba como un resorte, para correr y colocarse su bata al tiempo que se apuraba a cuestionar.

– **¿Que sucede hijo? –**

– **Es Victoria, tiene dolores, va… creo que Yuri ya va a nacer. –**

– **¿Que? –** Cuestiono apresurado Alek e la señora Historia la cual susurro.

– **Hijo cálmate, respira ¿qué pasa? –**

– **¡Yuri tiene dolores! –** Grito desesperado, en cuestión de segundos el medico se abrió paso para ir a aquella habitación, seguido por Historia quien dijo.

– **Les voy a avisar a los padres de Yuri. –**

Ambos asintieron, la señora Stjepanovic corría hasta las habitaciones de huéspedes despertando a los Katsuki, Hiroko grito emocionada.

– **¡Llego la hora, mi niño Toshiya! –**

– **Tranquila mujer. –**

Mari y Minako bostezaban y con el cabello alborotado susurraban cuestionando. –¿Qué pasa? –

– **Es Yuri esta de parto. –**

– **¿Ehhh? –**

Rápido se movilizaron a la habitación, en la cual al frente de aquella puerta Viktor aguardaba afuera, ya que el doctor Alek le pidió quedarse ahí con Maccachin. **– ¿Hijo que paso? –** cuestionaba Historia.

– **Pues no lo sé, me dijo que esperará afuera... –**

El ambiente se volvió estresante estaban nerviosos, aquellos rostros tenían la expectativa dibujada, pero quien en verdad parecía estar pálido y temblar era el padre de la criatura. El cual estaba el triple de nervios, le temblaba todo y el corazón le palpitaba como un caballo de carreras, ahora que aquel momento había llegado inicio a pensar y a analizar la situación, de verdad Viktor nunca pensó que ese momento le daría tanto miedo, sin embargo; sus nervios pasarían rápido pues el susto y el aliento se le fueron al ver abrirse la puerta y tras esta Alek reapareció sonriendo y susurrando.

– **Hijo tranquilo. –** Intento tranquilizar Alek a su peli plata, acariciando su rostro. **–Es falsa alarma. –**

El aliento del pecho en los ahí presentes se liberó, Viktor entro a la recámara siendo seguido por todos los que estaban ahí, se sentó al lado de Yuri quien ya tenía puestas sus gafas y su rostro lucia avergonzado.

– **¡Yuri! – Le llamaba tocando su vientre.**

– **Viktor, perdóname te asuste –**

– **No te disculpes ¿qué paso? –**

Hiroko y su esposo giraron a ver a Alek el cual se aclaró la garganta y enseguida explicó primero en japonés. **–Fue solo una contracción Braxton Kicks ustedes deben conocerlas mejor ¿no es verdad Señora Katsuki, Historia? –**

Ambas asintieron y la castaña agregó con una sonrisa avergonzada. **–Pero que vergüenza Yuri, esas construcciones recuerdo que hicieron ir a Toshiya al hospital en tres ocasiones antes de que tú y Mari nacieran. –**

– **Los sustos que me dabas mujer. –** Decía el japonés abrazando a su esposa.

Historia se reía y decía a su hijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. **–No te preocupes Viktor... esas contracciones son normales ja, ja, ja. –**

– **¿Que paso ya Nació? –** Gritaba Isabella llegando con prisa y mostrándose con su camisón y los cabellos revueltos.

El grupo familiar soltó a reír, mientras ellos ponían al tanto a Isabela Yuri observaba a Viktor con pena y con una mirada piadosa y avergonzada se disculpaba. **–Gomen Viktoru. –**

–Yuri. – Expreso con esa vocecita grave y rasposa, las cejas de Viktor se tornaron preocupadas y sus ojos mostraron preocupación mientras agregaba. **–Me diste un susto de muerte, pero está bien... qué bueno que aún no pasa... Victoria debe estar ahí hasta que sea tiempo. –** El ladrido de Maccachin se escuchó, este subía sus patas delanteras a la cama y acariciaba su nariz en aquel lugar.

– **Viktor tiene razón, Yuri... –** exponía Alek. **–Es mejor que esa chica permanezca ahí unas semanas más. –**

Yuri asentía. **–Oh es verdad Señor Alek, Señora Historia... Isabella-san. –**

Los tres observaban al peli negro con atención.

– **Ayer no pude presentarlos como era debido... mis padres. –** dijo Katsuki poniéndose en pie y señalando a su lado... **– Ella es mi madre Hiroko Katsuki, él mi padre Toshiya Katsuki y ella es mi hermana Mari Katsuki... y está linda mujer es mi maestra de ballet Minako-sensei. –**

– **Mucho gusto. –** Exponían los Katsuki en su idioma, cosa que Yuri les tradujo a los Stjepanovic más que todo a Isabella.

Viktor se apresuró para hacer lo mismo, llegó al lado de sus padres y expreso. **–Bueno suegritos les presento a mis padres, Historia Stjepanovic, Alek Stjepanovic y el nido de pájaros que juega con Maccachin es mi hermana menor Isabelka stjepanivic. –**

– **¡Te escuche hermano! –**

Reclamó Isabella furiosa haciendo un puchero descomunal. Luego de que estaban las presentaciones pertinentes, ellos se dispusieron a alistarse, para desayunar y luego volver a la ciudad. Pues Viktor debía ir a entrenar para el Rostelecom, el evento en cuestión estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, este se celebraría en menos de 5 días.

 **Unas horas después...**

A eso de las 3 de la tarde, Yuri había bajado las gradas ya estaba listo para partir, aguardaban en el vestíbulo de aquel castillo, mientras que al mismo tiempo al lugar se reunieron rápidamente sus padres los cuales iniciaron a cuestionarse algunas cosas, mientras ellos sacaban información de su hijo acerca de ¿cómo había estado su visita en Rusia? también era acosado por Mari. ella en cambio, cuestionaba ¿cómo había estado en todo ese tiempo? y ¿que había pasado en todos esos días?

Entre tantas atosigadas preguntas Minako enseguida, auxilio a su querido alumno y expreso **. –Ya, calma... sé que quieren saber todo yo también, pero ahora no es el momento, seguro Yuri nos contará más adelante. –**

– **Está bien, Minako-sensei tiene razón... mi pequeño. –** expresaba la castaña acariciando el rostro de Yuri el cual sonreía apenado **. –Lo importante es que está bien y sano, muy sano, y por lo que parece mi nieta nacerá muy bien. –**

– **Okasan. –**

– **Bien entonces será mejor que nos alistemos, debemos ir al aeropuerto por las maletas. –** Expresó Toshiya.

Yuri arrugó sus cejas y su mirada fue confusa rápidamente el peli negro cuestionó. **– ¿Eh, pero que paso? –**

– **Las prisas hijo. –** Respondió Hiroko con ternura.

– **Dejamos las maletas en el aeropuerto, para abordar el último jet. –** Explicaba Mari seria.

– **Ya veo... etto hablando de eso... mamá, papá... ¿Quién se quedó en Yu-Topia? –**

Hiroko y Toshiya se miraron uno al otro, mientras que dibujaban una sonrisa el primero en responder fue el castaño de gafas quien explico.

– **Pues están las personas más confiables y quienes aparecieron en el momento perfecto... –**

 _ ***+8**_ **FLASH BACK** _ **+8***_

 _Alek había ofrecido a los Katsuki viajar en uno de los Jets, más rápidos que tenía la aerolínea que se encargaba de llevarle a cada evento social o a los conciertos de su amada Historia, por no decir que era su Jet privado. Ambos padres habían aceptado pues Hiroko había gritado un rotundo si a la hora en que Stjepanovic les propuso viajar para estar en el brindis y pasar un mes en Rusia para esperar a Victoria y verla nacer._

 _Sin pensar ellos aceptaron, pero ahora el detalle era, ¿a quién dejarían su negocio?_

 _Ambos observaban a Minako la cual dijo._ _ **–Ni siquiera lo piensen yo quiero ir a Rusia y conocer a mi sobrina.–**_

– _ **Minako-Sensei.–**_ _Llamó Hiroko, con un puchero._

– _ **Vamos madre déjala ir, además conociendo a Minako botaría a los clientes por no querer ver el canal de los deportes artísticos.–**_

– _ **Ah, sí es un buen punto…–**_ _Inquiero aquella mujer, pensando con detenimiento, pues Minako tenía un carácter un poco voluble, podría estar feliz en un momento y al siguiente te tiraría a la calle o te sacaría tus peores defectos, ambos castaños pensaban y por fin Hiroko expresaba. –_ _ **Qué problema.–**_

– _ **Pero, entonces ¿quién sería la persona indicada...?–**_ _Cuestionaba Toshiya_ _ **.–¿Que haremos? no podemos estar cerrados por un mes.–**_

 _El clima se tornó preocupante, los adultos se miraban unos a otros mientras que las trillizas se acercaban y se reunían entre ellas para murmurar y cuchichear, luego de un minuto llegaron a una conclusión. Salieron de su círculo y se posaron al medio de aquellos adultos para expresar._

– _ **¡Nosotras nos haremos cargo! –**_ _Yuko al instante se sobre exacto expresó._

– _ **Ustedes no tienen edad para esto. –**_

– _ **Hummn. Pero nosotros si…–**_ _Dijo Takeshi juntándose a su esposa._

 _Los Katsuki estaban observándolos con mucha emoción a aquel grupo familiar, cuando Yuko, negó y cruzándose de brazos exclamo._

– _ **No se puede, Takeshi tú debe atender el Ice castle.–**_

– _ **¡Pero mamá! –**_

 _La joven madre estaba cruzada de brazos cuando Nishigori expuso._ _ **–Bueno Yuko, pero... estoy a punto de sacar mis vacaciones anuales. –**_

– _ **¡Entonces es un hecho!–**_ _Expuso emocionado Toshiya._

– _ **¡Siiiii!–**_ _Las trillizas iniciaron a correr de un lado a otro mientras Yuko susurraba._

– _ **Bueno, si lo pones desde ese punto, yo también entraré a vacacionar. –**_

– _ **Yuko-san te prometo que te lo recompensaré por favor cuida del negocio. –**_ _Exponía Hiroko._

– _ **Está bien.–**_

– _ **¡Siiiii! –**_ _gritaron las trillizas._

– _ **Ya escucharon, ¡Vayan tranquilos y por favor denle un gran y enorme beso a Yuri y a Victoria cuando nazca!–**_ _Inquirió Yuko emocionada._

– _ **¡Gracias!–**_

 _Los Katsuki rápidamente se movilizaron para hacer maletas ante la mirada confusa de el joven ruso el cual cuestionó a Minako._

– _ **¿Entonces… si vienen a Rusia?–**_

– _ **Por supuesto que si guapo. –**_

 _Minako sujeto su brazo y susurro._ _ **– ¿Qué te parece si en lo que se alistan vamos a mi apartamento? –**_

 _El joven castaño asintió y sin perder tiempo fue a su apartamento, aunque pensaba que iba a coquetear con la bailarina la verdad fue que le hizo arrastras sus maletas hasta el aeropuerto..._

 _ ***+8**_ EN FLASH BACK. _ **+8***_

Yuri había elevado una mano a su mejilla y susurraba. **–Vaya... no quiero imaginarme que hacen Yuko y las niñas en el Yu-Topia...–**

– **Ya, ya, no te preocupes, la casa está en buenas manos. –** Exponía Toshiya.

– **Sí, Yuri no pienses en eso ahora lo que más importa es Victoria y tu bien estar.–**

– **Está bien. –**

Viktor se unió a su querido Yuri, siendo acompañado por Iván, el anciano se acercaba con lentitud a Katsuki, ambos al por fin estar al frente, Kroseloft se impresionó observó a Viktor y expuso en ruso. **–Es muy guapo... ayer no pude acercarme porque todos los invitados lo acaparaban...pero ahora que lo veo de cerca puedo decir que tienes un buen gusto, obviamente soy sincero. –**

– **¿Verdad? –** Cuestionaba Nikiforov orgulloso, rápidamente el Palatinado le abrazó por el hombro a su Yuri y susurro. –Yuri.. hay alguien que quiero presentarte. –

Katsuki se giró su rostro para ver al señor a su frente al cual Katsuki dedicó una sonrisa y saludo ofreciendo su mano. **–привет, как ты? – (Hola, ¿Cómo está?).**

Viktor al escuchar aquel saludo en ruso se sorprendió pues el asentó de Yuri era impecable, enseguida Nikiforov cuestiono. **–¿Yuri acaso, tu? –**

– **Viktor... mientras tu entrenas, yo estudio ruso con Isabella y creo que aprenderé muy pronto. –**

Ambos sonreían ante la mirada confundida del anciano, pues ambos chicos habían dicho aquello en inglés mientras que Iván se animaba y exponía en su idioma. **–Estoy muy bien, es un placer conocerlo, Viktor me ha hablado mucho de ti... aunque no sabía que eras tú. –** Nikiforov tradujo aquello de manera sonrojada causando en Yuri cierto nerviosismo.

– **¿En verdad? Vaya me gustaría saber que le dijo de mí. –**

Ellos se ponían al tanto, Iván, era la mejor persona a la cual cuestionar acerca de la infancia de cierto platinado el cual se sonrojaba en cada cosa que traducía a Yuri.

– **Era un peligro, en el orfanato... le daba muchos dolores de cabeza a la señora Feodora, cuando escapaba de la bañera y corría desnudo por los pasillos. –**

Katsuki reía mientras que Viktor solo suspiraba y susurraba. **–Ivan me estas poniendo en vergüenza. –**

– **Bueno es que deben saber que probablemente sus hijos sean así. –**

– **¿Hijos? –** Cuestionó, Viktor observando con atención al anciano mientras Yuri aguardaba por la traducción.

– **Si... ó es que acaso ustedes... Vitya ¿No me digas que solo piensas tener uno? –** Iván analizaba a Yuri y susurraba. **–Tiene buenas caderas de seguro, podría con otros tres más. –**

Viktor soltaba a reír y le abrazaba con emoción, mientras Yuri no entendía nada, tras suyo, Isabella se asomó y susurro. **–Ellos hablan de ti dicen que serás bueno teniendo muchos hijos. –**

– **¡Ahh! –** Yuri se asustó se giró a ver a su cuñada la cual lo abrazo y expuso. **–Awww si, yo quiero muchos sobrinos. –**

– **Isabelka. –** Llamaba su madre seria apartándola. **–Bueno chicos señores Katsuki, maestra Minako ya es hora de irnos. –**

Aquella enorme familia ya se movilizaba en dirección de la casa que compartía Historia con Yuri y Viktor, a esta tener varias habitaciones fue la mejor opción para toda esa familia...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Los días pasaban y el Rostelecom se sentía cada vez más cerca, Viktor esa ocasión había sido acompañado por su hermana, Historia y por Minako a entrenar en el estadio en el que se realizaría el enorme evento, la platinada estaba alucinada con tanta belleza en los saltos de su hijo, sus movimientos artísticos y el son de la música que se irradiaba según los movimientos de Viktor.

Isabella también estaba asombrada y Minako estaba desmayada con la rutina de cierto Giacometti, a su lado Sara y Mila habían llegado y animaban a los chicos, Yurio, Otabek y a Michelle en conjunto de Emil. Estaban en eso cuando Isabella observó a la pista del lado izquierdo en donde Celestino y Phitchit llegaban por fin. El joven tailandés, observaba a sus amigas y a los chicos a los que ellas observaban y acercándose a sus amigos saludaba.

Phitchit dio unas vueltas para acostumbrarse a la pista y ver de reojo a la joven castaña de ojos azules, nunca la había vistito en el mundo del patinaje y dado a que ella estuvo hace unos días en la fiesta de Victoria, recordó de quien se trataba; pero honestamente no sabía su nombre por lo tanto el moreno se acercó al pentacampeón y con voz baja cuestionó.

– **Oye Viktor ¿Esa chica es tu hermana verdad?–**

Nikiforov ladeaba su rostro y mientras se limpiaba el sudor notaba a su hermana coqueteaba con la mirada a Shulanont. **–¿Humm? Si lo es, ¿porque...–** cuestiono el pentacampeón un poco serio.

– **Qué bonita es...–**

– **¿Bonita? –**

Viktor noto la atmósfera a su alrededor incluso el pervertido de Chris observaba a su hermana de forma deseosa, fue entonces que él se dio cuenta que Isabella era carne nueva para esos tiburones incluso el canadiense de JJ la observaba y decía.

– **Cielos si no estuviera casado, esa rusa hubiera sido mi querida enamorada. –**

JJ se deslizaba al frente pavoneándose frente a Viktor al cual cuestiono. **–¿Oye, Viktor... en donde está tu ridículo novio? –**

Nikiforov se enfadó, quería arrancarle la sonrisa que emitía ese horrible sujeto, pero Otabek y Yurio lo sujetaron susurrando el rubio. **–No le hagas caso Viktor, ese pedazo de basura solo te está molestando. –**

– **Ese infeliz. –** Gruñía el platinado, él no sabía perder la calma era un hombre tranquilo, pero si alguien le sacaba a Yuri y se burlaba eso sí le molestaba incluso lo que había dicho de su hermana.

– **Jah... qué bueno que ya no veré su patético rostro en las competencias, era un inútil sin talento. –** Jaques dicho aquello se impulsó para crear su más nuevo salto, un Axel cuádruple, y un Flip cuádruple.

Tanto Viktor como los otros jóvenes en la pista se sorprendieron, ese salto solo era único de Viktor y muy recientemente de Yuri y ahora ese canadiense lo había perfeccionado y no solo eso, el salto más difícil había sido elevado a cuádruple por ese loco sujeto.

Ante el silencio de los ahí presentes JJ se acercó a Viktor y susurraba con voz grave y siniestramente burlesca. **– ¿Impresionado? –**

Viktor le observaba con su típica pose una mano sobre su barbilla y el dedo en su labio superior, Nikiforov pensó sabiamente lo que diría y enseguida hablo. **– Te adelantas en el Flip, tu brazo no se extiende lo suficiente, si haces ese error vas a tener una linda caída en el hielo… y con el Axel… espero que traigas vendas en los tobillos porque si caes mal con la fuerza de rotación te romperás el pie. –**

– **¡JJ, se acabó la práctica! –** Llamaban sus padres para, este retirarse de la pista dejando a aquellos patinadores molestos y a Viktor pensativo.

– **Ese sujeto me irrita. –** Dijo chris

– **Vaya, que raro que digas eso sí tú estabas de su lado antes Giacometti. –** Murmuraba serio Yurio. Habían olvidado los extravagantes saltos de JJ.

– **Y tu ¿Qué? –** Cuestionó Michelle. **–No firmaste para que Viktor regresará así que eres peor que ellos. –**

– **Mickey. –** tranquilizó, el joven checo al lado del italiano.

– **¡No firme porque no me dio la gana y no podía soy menor de edad imbécil! –** Gruñía Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek le tranquilizó susurrando.

– **Yuri, relájate, eso ya pasó. –**

– **Vamos a calmarnos, tranquilos.** –Expresó Phitchit calmando a todos ahí, mientras que Viktor el por otro lado expresaba.

– **Escuchen... sé que no servirá de mucho lo que diré, pero... yo creo en ustedes, y sé que lo van a vencer... Eso que acaba de hacer solo me dice una cosa, el tipo está asustado porque sabe que todos somos enemigos aquí al competir, pero lo que él no sabe es que realmente, somos amigos fuera de la pista en cambio él no... –** Dijo serio. **–Prometan que darán lo mejor mañana en el programa corto. –**

El silencio rodio por un momento, Yurio fue el primero en reírse y susurrar. **–Suenas como Jacov. –**

– **Viktor quiere ser mi entrenador, que sexy. –** Exponía Chris.

– **Entiendo tu punto, así me gusta que alguien tenga las canicas para decirlo. –**

– **Si gracias Mickey. –** dijo el platinado. **–Lo que quiero decir es que esto no se trata de quien es el mejor, se trata de quien logra demostrar que ama el deporte en sí y la música... suerte mañana chicos. –**

El rostro de cada uno de ellos se iluminaba, el rival a vencer había regresado y más fuerte que nunca, el grupo se separó para volver a sus hoteles y descansar para esos dos días. Ya estaban desalojando la pista, Viktor les vio irse a los vestidores a todos, menos a Shulanont quien siguió a Nikiforov y le llamó.

– **Oye Viktor... ¿podría ir a ver a Yuri hoy? –**

Los ojos audaces de el tailandés observaban a Viktor y luego al palco en donde estaba su hermana, ante esto Nikiforov susurro. **– ¿Quieres ver a Yuri o a Isabella? –**

– **¿Crees que le gusto? –**

– **Bueno, ambos están algo locos probablemente, sí. –** Bromeó Viktor.

– **¡¿De verdad?! –**

– **¡No! –** Gritó serio pues Nikiforov, estaba, de cierta forma celoso, sin darle oportunidad a Phitchit él salió de la pista y al llegar a su madre y hermana esta última cuestionó.

– **¿Viktor, oye... y él como se llama? –**

– **No es nadie. –**

– **Pero. –**

– **Viktor, tranquilo... Isabella ve a hablarle. –-**

– **Si... –** La joven castaña se apuró a ir a la cercanía del tailandés quien nervioso hablaba con ella, Nikiforov estaba furioso se notaba en sus orejas las cuales estaban rojas.

Ante aquello Historia susurraba **. –Tranquilízate hijo, Isabella ya es un adulto. –**

– **Si lo entiendo, él que no es adulto es ese sujeto. –**

– **Pero sí parece lindo. –** Dijo la a peli plata animada. **–A diferencia de ese sujeto canadiense, me irritó mucho es odioso. –**

– **JJ. –** Expuso por fin recordando su nombre, aunque quizás lograría olvidarlo en unas horas.

– **Si... –**

– **Será un gran rival mañana. –**

–No podrá contra ti, eres el mejor. –

– **Gracias... mamá. –**

– **¿Sabes, Viktor? estuve escuchando tu iPad y noté que la pista que usarás en tu programa libre es de un japonés muy reconocido. –**

– **¿Lo conoces? –**

– **¿Que si lo conozco? ¿Bromeas? –** Dijo Historia para tomar a su hijo de un brazo y susurrar. **–Cante con él en un carnaval de naciones en Australia, ahora bien… ¿Qué te parece esto...? –**

Ambos caminaban a vestidores fraguando un plan, mientras que Isabella. – **Entonces ¿eres amigo de Yuri? –**

– **Si... así es y tú eres hermana de Viktor ¿cierto? –**

– **¡Si! –** Respondió Isabella con los ojos enormes y luminosos, Phitchit dibujo una sonrisa, era demasiado parecida a Viktor, pero tenía su encanto, el no podía dejar de ver esas mejillas que estaban un poco sonrosadas, esos labios pintados de rojo y esos ojos hermosos que contrastaban con su cabello (Ok estoy escribiendo hetero XD esto es tu culpa Carol House)

El silencio se sintió entre ambos, Celestino observaba todo desde una banca mientras ellos conversaban, Mila y Sara también los observaban y susurraban.

– **Oh, oh... alguien se enamoró. –** Mila suspiraba

– **El amor está en el aire en el Rostelecom, este año. –** termino diciendo Sara.

– **¡Sara! –** Michelle Crispino y Nekola, ya estaban listos para volver al hotel en tanto en los vestidores...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Habían aprovechado el momento en que Giacometti había abandonado el lugar en compañía de su joven Castaño y también cuando la extraña pareja de amigos de Emil y Michelle dejaron el lugar. Al estar solos entre aquellos casilleros, Otabek se había acercado peligrosamente a Plisetsky el cual cuestionaba.

– **¿Qué haces? –**

– **Yo quisiera saber si ¿Puedo besarte? –**

Yurio se sonrojaba y expresaba con voz suave y ronca. **–Pero Otabek, los otros están afuera.–**

– **Solo un beso... Yuri.–** Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rubio el cual al tener esos ojos rasgados tan cerca mirándole con tanda deseo y ese rostro tan salvaje y serio no pudo contenerse, cerró sus parpados y sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, tan cálidos como la última vez, el fuego en su interior fue creciendo y exponiendo entre aquellos sensuales labios.

– **Otabek, contigo es imposible que vayamos lento.–**

– **No puedo evitarlo, no sé qué sea, si tu mirada o ese movimiento en tu cuerpo al patinar...Yuri...–**

Ambos se besaban de nuevo, Plisetsky había sujetado con una mano el cuello de Altín quien, había enroscado su brazo tras su cintura a Yurio.

Viktor llegaba al vestidor por suerte se encontraba solo, él elevaba su rostro cuando descubrió a aquellos dos, de golpe abrió enorme sus ojos y comenzó a correr, como un tren se acercó rápidamente y los separó, Yurio entonces grito.

– **¡OYEEEE!–**

– **¿Que creen que hacen par de atarantados? –**

– **¿Besarnos?–** Gruñó Yurio molesto.

– **Eso ya lo note, Yurio. –**

– **Ya deja de llamarme así. –**

– **Viktor... perdona eso... es que... estaba. –** Altín no. sabía que decir.

– **Ahórrate las excusas pervertido. –**

– **¿Pervertido? –** cuestionó sin cambiar su expresión el kasajo, mientras Yurio se golpeaba la frente con un manotazo.

– **Viktor, oí.–**

– **Ya Yurio me contó lo que hicieron... –** Dijo serio. **–Escuchen par de mocosos, a partir de hoy se mantendrán alejados, tu Altín... si amas a mi hijo postizo deberás esperar a que tenga 18 años.–**

– **¿Hijo?–**

– **¿Postizo?–** cuestionaron ambos.

– **¡Viktor!–** Gritaba Plisetsky cabreado y avergonzado.

– **Y usted Yurio, no vas a volver a estar solo con él o le diré a tu abuelo que tu lindo y recóndito trasero de princesa ya no es virgen.–**

– **¡Arrrr!–**

Otabek observaba de forma neutral al platinado a quien cuestiono. **–¿Y usted porque hace esto?–**

– **Pues porque los protejo, ¿quieren que les recuerde porque perdí mi oportunidad de representar a Rusia? –**

Ambos chicos se calmaron, se miraban uno al otro y Plisetsky susurraba. **–Creo... que tiene razón...–**

– **Fue mi culpa lo siento. –** Expuso Altín.

– **Ahora que ya entendieron, solo tengan cuidado, si Jacov los ve o alguien de la federación los encuentra podría ser el fin de sus carreras, mantengan su vida personal fuera de él patinaje ¿sí? –**

– **¿Y si es tan fácil porque no lo hiciste Viktor baka?–** cuestionó el rubio cruzado de brazos y con una expresión cabreada.

Viktor se sonrojaba y expresaba. **–Eso es diferente. –**

– **¿Qué diferencia hay entre el cerdo y yo? –**

– **Tu eres un enano de 15 años esa es la diferencia. –**

– **Ya tengo 16. –**

– **Si y todavía tienes dientes de leche. –**

– **Viejo calvo. –**

– **Hada roñosa. –**

Otabek se acariciaba la cien y susurraba. **–Comprendo bien lo que dice Nikiforov, muchas gracias. –** El kasajo se apartó de su gato y agregó. **–Yuri, me tengo. que ir... te llamare más tarde. –**

– **Oí Otabek espera–**

Altín no aguardo se fue rápidamente, Viktor fue visto con odio por parte de Plisetsky al cual dijo. **–Yurio no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, si hacen estas cosas ambos corren peligro. –**

– **Ash si ya entendí. –** Dijo molesto tomando sus cosas y gritando. **–Te veo mañana. –**

Nikiforov suspiro y susurro. **–Este muchacho... –**

Viktor se sentó en la banca para poder quitarse los patines, mientras lo hacía observaba el vestidor, recordaba a su querido y amado Yuri a sus pensamientos regresó aquel añorado recuerdo de cuando lo entrenaba, cuando estuvo tan cerca suyo y cuando ambos enfrentaban esas emociones, Nikiforov apretó sus puños y susurro.

– **Yuri mañana... tu y yo estaremos en la pista. –**

El término de cambiarse y finalmente se fue al parqueo en donde su hermana y madre le esperaban.

– **Hijito ya hablé con los organizadores y están más que emocionados por lo que te comente. –**

– **Excelente mamá... me has dado una buena idea para darle a Yuri el anillo de compromiso que Alek te dio a ti. –**

– **Ay que lindo…¿espera y mi anillo? –**

– **Isabella ese es el que tu no quisiste, ¿recuerdas? –**

– **Ah... si... –**

– **Bueno vamos ya, hay una cena que preparar y hay que descansar para mañana, Viktor por fin te veré concursar. –**

– **Estaré emocionado de que toda mi familia asista mañana. –**

El sonreirá mientras se movilizaban a casa...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **En esta...**

Hiroko estaba emocionada abriendo regalos y alistando la habitación de Victoria con Mari, mientras que su esposo estaba con Alek bebiendo un poco de Vodka, Yuri observaba todo aquello de buena manera estaba emocionado que su familia y los Stjepanovic se llevarán tan bien.

El de mirada chocolate estaba sentado en un sofá, a su lado estaba Maccachin el cual se había recostado cerca de sus pies, el perrito estaba suspirando y de vez en cuando elevará su cabeza para ser acariciado por Yuri.

Quien se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la habitación, pues estaba cansado y la espalda lo estaba matando al menos el dolor en la entrepierna se esfumó, ahora solo sentía esas molestas contracciones que lo dejaban quieto por segundos y esa ocasión en la que entraba a su habitación una de esas le sorprendió.

Yuri sintió la presión la cual se irradio desde su estómago hasta sus bajos y recorrió sus piernas, se sostuvo de la pared y susurro.

– **Cielos, estas contracciones son muy intensas...–**

Tomo aire y de nuevo a cuenta se movilizará agregando.

– **No te angusties o causaras pánico en tu familia otra vez, no debo preocuparme según lo que me dijo Alek no son para asustarse debo calmarme nada mas. –** Se condujo a la cama para acariciar su vientre y susurrar. **–Victoria, ¿estas contentas y por eso pateas más? ¿te agrada que tus abuelos y Maccachin están aquí? –** El rostro relajado. de Yuri se hizo notar, el acariciaba su alborotado vientre el cual se quedó quieto en cuanto esto ocurrió, otra presión más se sintió.

– **Humg, ahg...–** como antes paso en segundos, Yuri se recostó en la cama mientras exponía **.–Creo que mejor dormiré un poco...–**

El tiempo pasaba y él no podía conciliar el sueño no sabía cómo hacerlo, cada pose le incomodaba, pero al menos esa presión ya no volvió a sentirse, en una media hora más, momentos después su querido platinado regreso, este entró corriendo a la habitación y sin pensarlo se lanzó a la cama y le abrazó, colmándole de besos para contarle todo lo que paso en el último entrenamiento.

Yuri escuchaba todo con atención mientras Viktor finalizaba y le besaba con amor, Katsuki entonces abandono el deseo. de dormir, pues la emoción que había causado el relato de Nikiforov lo puso muy de ánimos no se aguantaba porque el mañana llegará.

– **Viktor.–** Llamaba Historia en conjunto de Hiroko y las chicas, desde el pasillo.

– **Yuri.–** llamaron también, los padres del mencionado.

– **¿Podrían venir?–**

Ambos se pusieron en pie y fueron a la entrada de la habitación en donde Historia tomo a su hijo y le cubrió los ojos, Hiroko hizo lo mismo con Yuri y con cuidado los guiaron a la habitación que sería de Victoria la cual era la continua.

Ambos caminaban a ciegas cuando de pronto escucharon. **–Espero les agrade.–**

Las manos que cubrían aquellos parpados se apartaron y entonces ambos lograron apreciar la habitación, la cual estaba pintada de amarillo, con marcos blancos, una cuna al final junto a la ventana, la cual estaba colmada de juguetes. Yuri inició a caminar notando a un costado el pequeño ropero blanco en el cual habían sido guardados los regalos para Victoria, ropa para recién nacida se encontraba sobre una mesa que tenía una colchoneta pequeña al lado de la cuna esta se trataba de una estación para cambiarle los pañales, Viktor se unió a Yuri y por fin ambos lograron llegar a la cuna en la cual, les dio un golpe de emoción, Katsuki fue el primero en acariciar la sábana que cubría el colchón, Viktor tocaba una almohada con funda de satín y un pequeño peluche que Yuri reconoció.

– **Este era mi...–**

Hiroko se acercó y susurro. **–¿Lo recuerdas? era tu favorito, es Natsuchan. –** Yuri acariciaba ese pequeño perrito de peluche que sus padres le habían comprado cuando tenía unos dos años.

– **Gracias mamá. –** Yuri se acercó a su madre a la cual abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello para sollozar todo aquello era hermoso.

Historia acariciaba el hombro de su hijo Viktor y susurraba. **–Espero que les haya gustado, se que Victoria vivirá con ambos, pero quiero que sepan que no hay prisa pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran y después ir a Japón. –**

– **Gracias mamá. –**

Esa noche ambas familias y sus invitados compartieron la cena, y el nuevo día estaría llegando el gran día para Viktor y su querido Yuri el cual iría al torneo para apoyar a su pentacampeón...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al día siguiente…**

El ambiente en las calles alrededor del enorme estadio estaba animado, fans que se acercaban a apoyar a sus patinadores favoritos se reunían a los costados de la entrada en la cual los deportistas entrarían. Una gran cantidad de miembros del LGTB estaban reunidos apoyando al pentacampeón.

La prensa también estaba reunida en ese lugar, siendo testigos del inicio de aquel Magno evento.

 _ **"Bienvenidos una vez más al torneo de clasificación de esta temporada Rostelecom... preámbulo para el Grand Prix."**_

Exponía Morooka, sentado en la mesa de comentaristas dentro del estadio, las cámaras lo enfocaban y estas transmitían a diferentes lugares del mundo por los canales de deporte y en las mismas pantallas que había en el gimnasio, al lado de aquel japonés estaba su pareja en esa ocasión para ese torneo.

 _ **-"Es un placer estar contigo esta noche Hisashi Morooka."-**_

 _ **-"También el mío, Yakornicaft Velverofa."-**_

 _ **-"¿Dime cómo crees que será, el torneo de este año?"-**_

 _ **-"Pues muy interesante ya que nuestra leyenda ha regresado."-**_

Aquella mujer sonreía y asentía exponiendo.

 _ **-"Será un honor volver a verlo patinar y esta vez representándose, como patinador único e independiente, marcando historia en Rusia."-**_

 _ **-"Si... Yakornicaft, eh, nos avisan que los chicos ya están entrando al estadio."-**_

Las cámaras captaban los momentos en los cuales los más esperados deportistas entraban por la puerta sur del enorme gimnasio, Jack Jacques Leroy de Canadá, Christopher Giacometti de Suiza, Phitchit Shulanont (ya sé que es con C pero me gusta así Xd) quien luego de su presentación en el pasado Grand Prix. ganó muchos fans y la atención de los periodistas... Emil Nekola Y Michelle Crispino no fueron la excepción, incluso el imponente Kazajo era atolondrado por los flashes de las cámaras... pero los más esperados ese año, se había retrasado... luego de unos minutos por fin llegaban en un auto negro, del cual bajo en conjunto de Jacov, Yuri Plisetsky y su propio entrenador Iván Kroseloft.

– **¡Viktor!–** Gritaban los periodistas, mientras el Platinado se retiraba las gafas y guiñaba su ojo derecho. rápidamente un periodista se acercó y gritó.

– _ **¿Viktor es verdad lo que publicó el periódico japonés? ¿la famosa cantante Historia Stjepanovic es su madre biológica? –**_

– **Totalmente verdad, todo lo que ese periódico dice es totalmente cierto así que si tienen preguntas vayan y lean. –** Expuso astuto pues conocía a los medios rusos que gozaban de cambiar o modificar las noticias. Nikiforov amablemente para desviar preguntas expuso. **–¡Quiero presentarles a Iván, él fue mi primer entrenador además del excelentísimo Jacov!–**

El grupo de periodistas iniciaron a tomar fotos y gritar, el anciano apenas y comprendía, Viktor pronto le tomo del brazo y expuso. **–Vamos. –** se despidió y entró a las instalaciones.

Tras de ambos la nueva esperanza de Rusia era entrevistado. _**–Yuri Plisetsky, ¿Qué nos tiene preparado?–**_

– **Yo voy a ganar mi tercera medalla de oro. –** Expuso serio el chico rubio introduciéndose a la puerta.

Los periodistas estaban hambrientos de más, todos estaban entusiasmados cuando de pronto alguien dijo. _**–¡Oigan Yuri Katsuki, está en la entrada principal! –**_

– **¿Que?!–** se movieron corriendo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En la entrada principal del estadio Historia, era entrevistada al lado de ella se encontraba Isabella, su padre y la familia Katsuki y agregados.

– _ **Yuri**_ **.–** Gritaban algunos periodistas para llamar la atención del peli negro quien amablemente sonrió y saludo, pero antes de si quiera ellos se acercarán, Mari y su padre lo llevaron hasta la entrada de los palcos mientras que los periodistas decían.

– _ **Santo cielo ¿viste eso? –**_

– _ **Entonces ¿es verdad?–**_

– _ **Sí que lo es. –**_ Decía otro entrando periodista, siguiendo a Katsuki y a la cantante, pero el personal de seguridad de Stjepanovic no les permitió pasar.

Yuri entraba a la pista, en conjunto de sus familiares escuchaba el gritó del público los cuales animaban a sus países correspondiente, Alek enseguida se acercó a Katsuki y expuso.

– **Yuri, si te sientes mal avísanos. –**

– **Si...–**

– **Yuri que emoción. –** Exponía Hiroko, ese estadio era más grande que el Ice Castle en donde por primera vez vio concursar a Yuri contra Plisetsky, esto era ligas mayores y era emocionante.

– **Vaya es mucha gente.** –Decía su padre, haciéndole ver todo a su alrededor era verdad, este año la asistencia era más apabullante.

Finalmente se sentaron en las sillas y tomaron el programa que estaba al frente en los respaldos de los asientos de adelante que convenientemente estaban vacíos, Yuri leía y descubría que su Palatinado estaba en el segundo grupo, junto con Yurio y Leroy.

– **!Kyahhhhhhh!–** Gritaba Isabella la cual noto como los patinadores salían para calentar en la pista, Yuri logró ver a Viktor el cual le saludo.

Este vestía con trajes deportivos negros y una franja azul del lado izquierdo. Katsuki no había visto el traje de Viktor aun, todo era un secreto de su Nikiforov el cual antes de salir de casa el susurro en el oído de Yuri el cual recordó y se erizo de pies a cabeza al remembrar esas palabras que rezaban:

–" _Yuri... Este torneo será algo que nunca has visto en tu vida te lo dedicó a ti y a mi querida Victoria, será el punto más alto de mi carrera."–_

Como fiel fan de Nikiforov, él estaba emocionado, estremecido seguía con la mirada a su peli plata el cual sólo hacia saltos sencillos para calentar y calcular las clavados de sus cuchillas en el hielo. Rápidamente el momento de retirarse de la pista llego, aquellos amigos suyos le saludaron antes de regresar a los bastidores. La adrenalina se podía percibir en su pecho, nunca se imaginó que estaría tan emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

Realmente él extrañaba el hielo, pero aquel movimiento en su redondo vientre le hizo relajarse y pensar en que cuando su hija estuviera más grande podría verle patinar y ganar medallas frente a su padre.

La primera noche inicio, el programa corto fue pasando rápido en los competidores, el primer grupo terminó a la cabeza estaban, Christopher Giacometti y Phitchit Chulanont. La hora del segundo grupo llego, Historia estaba nerviosa pues su querido hijo, era el siguiente y así sucedió.

El momento en que los altos parlantes anunciaron su introducción a la pista el público se puso de pie, coreaban su nombre y antes mucho antes de que el pentacampeón, si quiera comenzaba ya lo aplaudían. Viktor daba una vuelta a la pista, acariciando sus cabellos platinados con el viento que imponía su velocidad, aquella pista se había tornado oscura pues, las luces bajaron su intensidad y solo un reflector lo seguía, Yuri noto sus trajes, tenían centellantes cristales de color azul, era un traje azul oscuro, que hacía ver su figura, tan angosta y sensual cual dios griego, su camisa en su parte superior tenía unas abertura al centro en la cual sobre la tela se habían bordado rosas azules que iban desde el centro de su pecho recorriendo su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a sus dedos. Su otro brazo estaba de color azul negro con un guante de ese mismo color. sus patines eran negros con la cuchilla de color dorado.

Nikiforov finalmente siendo seguido por los reflectores se situó al medio de la pista y optó su precisión, mientras estaba ahí... él agachaba su mirada y pensaba. _–"Yuri... Este programa quizás no sea tan sorprendente para ti, pero daré lo mejor de mí por ti."–_

La música inicio, era un arreglo que el mismo hizo con la música de una de las violinistas más reconocidas en el mundo de la música, aunque ese arreglo era bastante acelerado, para Viktor sería la primera canción que impondría un nuevo estilo en su patinaje y es que había revivido, traería un nuevo ciclo en rapidez, en sincronización y en secuencia tanto de pasos como de piruetas.

La música era sumamente imponente _Reoundtable Rival de Lindsey Sterling_ , puso a todo el mundo atentos a lo que Viktor hacía.

Yuri estaba impactado, esa presentación representaba quizás el mar de problemas que hicieron que Viktor se convirtiera en una persona triste y rencorosa... el soltaba todo lo que sentía en esos saltos impecables y esos pasos.

La canción llegó a su fin y el final inigualable de su presentación que causó furor y manos frías a los espectadores pues jamás habían visto tanta adrenalina, rapidez perfección en cada minuto de esa canción que había interpretado Viktor.

El cual respiraba acelerado, en el kiss and Cry, Ivan le había recibido y este estaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras que los otros entrenadores y Daniel decían.

– **Por Dios, ¿Qué fue eso? –**

– **Esa es la leyenda dando su más emocionante presentación. –** Dijo Giacometti aplaudiendo.

– **¡Celestino quiero hacer eso! –**

– **Con esos tobillos seguro y te rompes en el primer salto, vamos.** –Dijo llevándose a su pupilo mientras que Viktor se acomodan en el banquillo en donde a un costado depositada las rosas que le habían lanzado y abrazaba a Iván el cual decía.

– **Eso fue muy asombroso Viktor, ¿Estas bien? –**

– **Sí, estoy en mi mejor forma, Iván… gracias por aceptar y venir conmigo hoy.–**

– **No me agradan los trajes caros, pero por mi querido Vitya, hago lo que sea.–** él estaba emocionado, observaba a Yuri y lanzaba un beso desde donde estaba, de pronto el jurado liberó el puntaje y un excelente 119.67 se presentó en la pantalla.

 _ **-"Yakornikaft no hay duda, al César lo que es del cesar."-**_

 _ **-"Así es Morooka, con solamente 2 minutos de pista Viktor logró hacer dos Flips cuádruple, tres Loup y su secuencia de pasos estuvo soberbia. ha impuesto una nueva marca."-**_

 _ **-"Sin duda es el mejor y Rusia cómo Canadá tienen a un gran rival a vencer…"-**_

La noche se fue la primera etapa del torneo también, Viktor quedó en primer lugar muy seguido de cerca por Yurio que saco 118.55 y el canadiense. Ya toda las personas abandonaban el estadio mientras que Yuri iba a los camerinos en compañía de Isabela y Mari, Minako también venía con ellas pero dado a que se encontró con cierto rubio se quedó en el camino.

Katsuki recibía a Viktor y gritaba. **–¡Viktor eso fue demasiado hermoso y asombroso!–**

– **Y espera a verlo que tengo preparado para mañana...–**

– **Vaya, vaya... si es el fenómeno. –** Exponía JJ entrando a escena, observando a Yuri de manera asqueada, aquella intromisión, fue apreciada por Plisetsky y los otros. los cuales se acercaron a la pareja y el rubio gritaba.

– **Oye, tú ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? –**

– **Que dama más ruda te has hecho Yuri.–** Gruño JJ **.–Te daré un consejo… No te metas, esto es entre el fenómeno, el tramposo y yo. –**

– **¿Tramposo? –** cuestiono Viktor.

– **¿Fenómeno? –** se preguntó Yuri confundido.

– **Oye...–** Inicio Viktor **.–¿Cómo es que te llamas?–**

– **¡Soy JJ!–**

– **¡Ah, si!... Bueno tu... como te llames, porque no te largas a liberar tus pulgas a otra parte. –**

– **Claro ya me iba sólo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos este fenómeno. –**

– **Ok... ya me hartaste, nadie le dice fenómeno a Yuri en mi presencia sólo yo puedo ponerle apodos.–** Gruño Plisetsky lanzándose a Leroy quien lo tomo del brazo y sonreía.

– **Que tierno.–** Jacques lo acercaba a su rostro **.–¿Será que las nenas se protegen entre ellas?–**

Tanto Viktor como Yuri intentaron acercarse para socorrer al rubio mientras llamaban a Leroy – **Bastardo.–**

– **suéltalo.–** Gruño Otabek apareciendo en el lugar y tomando el brazo del canadiense para hacer presión y liberar a su rubio de las garras de ese irritable sujeto.

A el cual Viktor se aproximó y dijo. **–Te diré una cosa, yo no suelo buscar pleitos, pero si me buscas me vas a encontrar, ahora largo. –**

JJ dibujo una sonrisa y se fue complacido por lo que había hecho, Yuri por otro lado sentía un poco de pena por ese sujeto.

– **No le hagas caso Yuri. –** Exponía Viktor.

– **Sí, no te fijes es un anormal.** –Agregaba Yurio a las palabras de Viktor. – **Bueno... nos vemos mañana y oye... Viktor. –**

– **¿Siiiii?–** Cuestionaba observando con emoción a Plisetsky, pues había defendido a su querido Katsuki de ese sujeto desgraciado.

– **Esa presentación no estuvo nada mal, para un viejo calvo.–**

– **Humgrrr….–** Gruño el peli plata causando que Yuri le tranquilizara y expresara a Plisetsky.

– **Gracias Yurio, te veremos mañana. –**

Finalmente, Yuri y Viktor quedaron solos pues antes de siquiera llegar a los vestidores Katsuki había perdido en el camino a Isabela y a Mari.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Regresaron a casa para descansar de esa primeras presentación, la noche estaba casi terminando y la madrugada llegó con su velo gélido a Rusia. Moscú recibía las temperaturas más heladas esa madrugada de 28 de agosto.

En casa de los Stjepanovic todos dormían, Isabella estaba compartiendo habitación con Mari, Minako estaba sola en la recámara del fondo mientras que, los padres de Yuri estaban a dos habitaciones de la de su hijo. Alek e Historia estaban al lado de la que sería la habitación de Victoria.

Eran el punto de las cuatro y cierto Katsuki, no había podido dormir tranquilo, aquellas contracciones habían aumentado su frecuencia, no eran tan fuertes, pero incomodaba al peli negro el cual se sentaba en la cama por doceava vez en la noche, elevaba su mano y acariciaba sus cabellos, observaba a Viktor dormir como un tronco y él sólo podía pensar.

– _"De seguro es sólo porque tuvimos muchas emociones ¿no es verdad Victoria?"–_

Acariciaba su redondo vientre el cual volvía a ponerse duro y presionaba, el sólo lograba quedarse quieto y sostener el aire sin gemir o quejarse sólo murmuraba bajito.

– **Auch... esta si fue extensa y... me dolió.–**

llegó a las 5 de la madrugada sin volver a sentir de nuevo aquello cómo pudo se recostó en el pecho de Nikiforov el cual sólo suspiro y le abrazó con un brazo para, por fin Yuri consolidar el sueño.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El día pasó de prisa, Yuri y Viktor ya estaban alistándose para ir al estadio, Alek con Historia de nuevo irían a ver a su hijo ganar, Minako estaba emocionada, mientras que Hiroko, Toshiya y Mari discutían de que si Viktor o Yurio se llevaría la medalla de oro.

Todos estaban en lo suyo incluso Isabella la cual parecía haberse pegado al teléfono hablando con cierto Tailandés, Nikiforov también estabas en lo suyo estaba concentrado en los saltos y puntos que ganaría si acomodan los saltos y las secuencias.

Mientras ellos estaban en todo eso, Katsuki estaba al lado de Maccachin esperando a que por fin salieran hacia el estadio, cuando de pronto aquella fuerte contracción volvió y esta vez más fue más profunda, hiriente y duradera y esa ocasión no fueron sólo un par de segundos, ahora fue más extensa casi un minuto.

Yuri había apretado la posa manos del mueble en el que se encontraba sentado, cerro sus ojos y contuvo el aliento para después liberarlo y pensar. _–"¿Qué pasa?"–_ Ya que estaba aliviado tocaba a Victoria la cual se relajaba y volvía a moverse con lentitud, pues esa extraña presión y dureza la detenían.

Paso otra hora más y por fin iban al Rostelecom Yuri estaba emocionado sabía que su querido Viktor ganaría y aplastados a JJ. No obstante, el nerviosismo gobernaba.

De nuevo a cuenta ya estaban en el palco, Yuri observó la programación para ese último día y noto que Viktor era el último en presentarse, eso le angustia pues aquella extraña contracción volvió a suceder, no quiso decirle a Alek quien estaba a su lado pues no quería perderse la presentación de Viktor.

Sin embargo, a la segunda mitad justo en el momento en que Giacometti estaba dando su programa él no pudo evitar las ganas de querer ir al baño.

– **Minako, Mari, mamá quiero ir al baño.–**

– **¿De nuevo? –** Cuestionaba su madre.

– **Ahhh Yuri, sigue Yurio ve solo.–**

– **¿Cómo dices eso, Mari?–**

– **Está bien mamá, iré solo.–**

– **Pero hijo ¿estás seguro? –**

– **Si en un rato regreso. –** Dijo poniéndose en pie y conduciéndose al pasillo que le llevó a los sanitarios los cuales estaban cerca a la salida de los vestidores en donde escucho.

– **¡JJ, por favor no hagas ese salto!–**

– **Esa será mi clave al éxito mamá. –**

– **Pero no vale la pena debes mejorarlo, la última vez casi te rompes el tobillo hijo.–** Expresaba su padre angustiado, Yuri había escuchado aquello y también había sido testigo de lo furioso que se había salido Leroy. El cual se topó con Yuri en el pasillo, el joven canadiense enseguida grito.

– **¿Tu que me ves?–**

– **Ah... no, nada...–**

– **Fenómeno.–** Dijo intentando irse pero Yuri susurro.

– **JJ, no deberías hacer lo que estás pensando... tu carrera se destruirá si logras romperte el tobillo.–**

– **¡Cállate! tu ¿qué sabes? Es obvio que ya no vas a patinar, eres un perdedor. –**

– **Claro que no, yo regresare, en cuanto mi hija nazca me esforzarse por ser mejor y vencerte pero tú... si te rompes el tobillo no volverás a patinar... piénsalo.–** Dijo ajustándose para irse, cuando aquella contracción le golpeó y esta vez fue mil veces más fuerte que la última. Leroy observaba a Yuri con odio, cuando de pronto noto que el comenzaba a temblar y se intentaba sostener de la pared.

– **¿O-oye?–**

El canadiense se apresuró a sujetarlo pues las rodillas de Yuri se doblaron de inmediato. Katsuki había apretado sus ojos y sus puños mientras temblaba y liberaba un largo aliento y diciendo.

– **Ah.. Esta dolió mucho. –**

– **¿Qué tienes?–**

– **Ya... ya paso...–**

– **¡Iré por Viktor!–**

– **¡No!–** Detuvo Yuri tomando fuerza y susurrando **.–No pasó nada sólo fue una patada de mi hija.–**

– **¿Seguro? estas pálido y estas sudando. –**

– **Estoy bien... gracias por preocuparte. –** el canadiense se llevaba una mano a su cuello y susurraba.

– **Bueno... yo, lo que dije. –**

– **El pasado es sólo eso. –**

– **Está bien...–**

– **JJ, ya es tu turno.–** El de mirada verde abandono a Yuri quien fue al baño y después se movió para ir al palco.

Yuri al sentarse, noto que las luces se apagaban en todo el estadio, después de que JJ terminara su rutina en la cual con gusto el canadiense no realizo el salto peligroso, pues si ya el Axel triple ya era difícil por la fuera impuesta en los tobillos hacerlo cuádruple sería un suicidio.

Todo el público estaba expectante al igual que los patinadores los cuales se reunieron tras la barda de seguridad querían saber que era lo que estaba planeando Viktor, no podían aguantarse deseaban saber que sorpresa se aguardaban, en la última presentación, la voz del presentador se escuchó con fuerza por los alto parlantes, en los cuales se anunciaron.

" _ **Y ahora damas y caballeros, en una presentación especial, la leyenda, el pentacampeón, y la estrella invitada Dean Fujioka, están aquí para marcar el último programa de la noche marcando historia en el Rostelecom el primero en presentar a un artista en vivo."**_

El público rugía al escuchar el nombre de aquel cantante, los familiares de los chicos observaban atentos y de manera expectante a la pista justo a un costado, en una tarima que armaron en segundos se prendía un enorme reflector en este lugar Fujioka saludaba al público.

Historia estaba emocionada lanzaba un enorme beso y movía su mano para agradecer al cantante su presencia, Alek a su lado susurro **.–Tú sí que eres excéntrica, ¿Cómo hiciste para traer a Fujioka?–**

– **Bueno, somos muy buenos amigos, desde el carnaval además le prometí hacer un dueto para su próximo álbum.–**

– **Ah…** **Historia, eres una caja de sorpresas. –** Alek la abrazo, mientras su hija silbaba y gritaba.

– **¡DEAN!–**

Historia ahora giraba a ver a su yerno y a su familia, los cuales estaban sorprendidos, el joven Katsuki enseguida fue cuestionado por la peli plata **.–Yuri, espero que te agrade.–**

El joven peli negro, emitió una escasa sonrisa, pues su ánimo, aunque estaba impresionado, no era elevado ya que los dolores comenzaron a ser más intensos, el sudor se podía notar en su frente. Pero él se mantenía atento. Finalmente, Viktor fue iluminado por uno de los reflectores justo al medio de aquella pista.

El peli plata, estaba concentrado, pensaba en que esa presentación sería la más grande de toda su carrera.

Viktor elevo su rostro y enseguida la música inicio, la banda que acompañaba al artista y que estaba situada estratégicamente en los palcos a sus espaldas inicio…Viktor al ritmo de la música inicio a moverse, el sonido de la banda marcaba el paso y la voz de aquel hombre inicio a escucharse.

 **Can you hear my heartbeat?** **  
** **Tired of feeling never enough** **  
** **I close my eyes and tell myself** **  
** **That my dreams will come true**

 _¿Puedes oír mi latido del corazón?_

 _Cansado de sentirse nunca suficiente_

 _Cierro los ojos y me digo_

 _Que mis sueños se hagan realidad-_

 _(N/A:Etto yo la traduje n,n disculpen si hay errores ¡gracias!)_

Nikiforov había, comenzado a patinar por el hielo, moviéndose al son de la música, siguiendo la secuencia de pasos impecables, mientras lo hacía pensaba, en las diferentes situaciones que habían trascurrido en lo que iba de ese año, había remembrado ese momento en el que Yuri le había abandonado y renunciado a seguir patinando en Barcelona y en ese instante con eso en mente se alisto para aplicar su primer salto, un Axel triple impecable, seguido de un Loup doble, sus ojos se cerraban y sintiendo el viento, en su rostro se sintió solo en ese momento. Como en aquel entonces retorno a ese tiempo en el cual se sintió perdido, por el abandono de Yuri.

– **Pero, ya no es así… ahora estamos juntos estamos reunidos mis sueños se cumplieron.–** Exponía imponiendo el paso.

 **There´ll be no more darkness when you believe in** **  
** **Yourself you are unstoppable** **  
** **Where your destiny lies dancing on the blades** **  
** **You set my heart on fire!**  
 _No habrá más oscuridad cuando creas en_

 _Tú mismo eres imparable_

 _Donde tu destino está bailando en las hojas_

 _¡Haces que mi corazón arda!_

El continuaba deslizándose con las cuchillas, el traje que llevaba era simple una camisa de vestir negra con algunas lentejuelas brillantes, un pantalón negro sus fieles botines que conformaban sus patines negros, estaba deslizándose sintiendo ese fuego gobernar en su pecho, Viktor podía sentir que la luz que ese reflector era la misma luz que se había presentado en su vida y en su actual situación y esa luz simplemente había destrozado la oscuridad… la cual era su querida hija y el amor que sentía por Yuri….

 **Don´t stop us now the moment of truth** **  
** **We were born to make history** **  
** **We´ll make it happen, we´ll turn it around** **  
** **Yes, we were born to make history**

 _No nos detengas ahora el momento de la verdad_

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 _Vamos a hacer que suceda, vamos a darle la vuelta_

 _Sí, nacimos para hacer historia_

 **Born to make history** **  
** **Born to make history** **  
** **Don´t stop us now the moment of truth** **  
** **We were born to make history** **  
** _Nacido para hacer historia_

 _Nacido para hacer historia_

 _No nos detengas ahora el momento de la verdad_

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 **We´ll make it happen, we´ll turn it around** **  
** **Yes, we were born to make history...!** **  
** ***music*** **  
** **can you hear my heartbeat?**

 _Vamos a hacer que suceda, vamos a darle la vuelta_

 _Sí, hemos nacido para hacer historia ... !_

 _*música*_

 _¿Puedes escuchar mis latidos?_

El momento más alto de aquella pieza musical la cual representaba con total belleza todo lo que había ocurrido desde diciembre del año pasado hasta el momento estaba causando en los corazones de los que ahí estaban, una euforia, sorprendían, encantaban. Causando que el público entrara en un mundo lleno de sensaciones inexplicables, sensaciones que se traducían en pálpitos acelerados y que no dejaras de ver lo que sucedia o lo que hacía Nikiforov en la pista, era imposible apartar la mirada.

Las figuras y piruetas seguido de las secuencias de los más acelerados pasos que Viktor imponía los emocionaba, aquella canción inicio a corearse en cada una de las personas. Comprendían que esos chicos habían iniciado una historia, la cual marcaba la vida como algo infinitamente hermoso y que el amor no estaba lejos de los corazones, solo había que salir de la oscuridad y luchar por ello para hacer historia…

 **I´ve got a feeling it´s never too late** **  
** **I close my eyes and tell myself** **  
** **That my dreams will come true ?** **  
** **There´ll be no more darkness when you believe in**

 _Tengo la sensación de que nunca es demasiado tarde_

 _Cierro los ojos y me digo_

 _Que mis sueños se harán realidad ?_

 _No habrá más oscuridad cuando creas en_

 **Yourself you are unstoppable** **  
** **Where your destiny lies dancing on the blades** **  
** **You set my heart on fire!** **  
** **Don´t stop us now the moment of truth**  
 _Tú mismo eres imparable_

 _Donde tu destino está bailando en las hojas_

 _¡Haces que mi corazón arda!_

 _No nos detengas ahora el momento de la verdad_

Viktor había llegado a los minutos en los cuales la canción se tornaba más rápida, con la mirada busco el rostro de Yuri el cual le observaba incrédulo, esa presentación era algo que jamás había visto y era lo que Viktor siempre había buscado, hacer arder los corazones de las personas, amar la música y el aleteo de un patinador el cual se deslizaba por amor, Nikiforov entonces llego a imaginar que Yuri se unía a la pista.

Su corazón gritaba que eso era lo que más deseaba.

– **Yuri… te siento a mi lado, estas aquí conmigo. –** Decía con emoción y las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, causando el acelerar sus pasos y Yuri le siguiera **.–Estas aquí.–**

– **Viktor.–** Decía Yuri quien patinaba a su lado.

 **We were born to**

 **make history** **  
** **We´ll make it happen, we´ll turn it around** **  
** **Yes, we were born to make history...!** **  
** **Born to make history**

 **Born to make history** **  
** **Don´t stop us now the moment of truth** **  
** **We were born to make history** **  
** **We´ll make it happen, we´ll turn it around**

 **Yes, we were born to make history...!** **  
** **Don´t stop us now the moment of truth** **  
** **We were born to make history** **  
** **We´ll make it happen, we´ll turn it around**

 **Yes, we were born to make history...!** **  
** **We were born to make history** **  
** **We were born to make history** **  
** **Yes, we were born to make history...!**

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 _Vamos a hacer que suceda, vamos a darle la vuelta_

 _Sí, hemos nacido para hacer historia ... !_

 _Nacido para hacer historia_

 _Nacido para hacer historia_

 _No nos detengas ahora el momento de la verdad_

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 _Vamos a hacer que suceda, vamos a darle la vuelta_

 _Sí, hemos nacido para hacer historia ... !_

 _No nos detengas ahora el momento de la verdad_

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 _Vamos a hacer que suceda, vamos a darle la vuelta_

 _Sí, hemos nacido para hacer historia ... !_

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 _Nacimos para hacer historia_

 _Sí, hemos nacido para hacer historia ... !_

Yuri entre el público había cerrado sus ojos, era cierto que estaba adolorido, pero en verdad ese momento en que Viktor se deslizaba con calma, llego a conectarse con él al punto de sentir que estaba en la pista al lado de su pentacampeón, se observaba con ropas deportivas y de un momento a otro, sus ropas y las de Viktor cambiaban a las de aquel traje que utilizo en Eros y su querido entrenador, sus manso estaban en su pecho, una bajo lentamente a su vientre para acariciar a su hija.

Mientras ambos se fundían en la pista, conectados en cuerpo y alma, el corazón palpitaba en ellos y la gente de un momento a otro desapareció, estaban haciendo historia, Viktor había llevado a Yuri a un mundo en el que ambos imaginaron estar juntos en esa pista, con sus movimientos, con sus pasos y aquella música, nada los detendría.

Nada lo haría a menos que la canción terminará.

La pareja en la pista sonreía se observaba a los ojos y apenas se rozaban sus manos en cada figura y secuencia de pasos justo cuando el final de la pista llego, ambos iniciaron a girar de manera que cerrarían el programa libre con ese giro, para luego buscarse y tomarse de las manos.

La música paro, el público se ponía de pie, Viktor había dado todo lo que él poseía en ese momento, abría sus ojos y lograba ver a aquel enorme auditorio ponerse de pie, lanzaban rosas y gritaban su nombre, sus ojos azules solo buscaban a la única persona que le interesaba aunque su corazón palpitaba con demencia él deseaba acercarse a su peli negro, hizo reverencias agradeciendo al público y a sus queridos entrenadores Jacov e Iván lo observaban con orgullo. Para rápidamente deslizarse por la pista y llegar al palco en donde Yuri se puso de pie y llego a él, para tomar su mano y gritar.

– **¡Viktor, eso, eso!–**

– **Fuimos uno, en la pista, Yuri, te amo.–**

Nikiforov besaba su mano en la cual estaba el anillo de oro que relució y el cual fue tomado por los dedos de Viktor, quien de una de las jovencitas que recogía los regalos de la pista y que llevo un ramo de rosas azules, para Viktor tomarlas y entre estas sacar una caja pequeña, el público estaba impresionado.

– **¿Viktor? –**

– **Yuri, no te lo he pedido formalmente, pero, aquí ante todos te lo quiero proponer, ¿te casarías conmigo? –**

– **¿Qué dices…?–** Cuestionaba nervioso y atolondrado, claro que Viktor ya le había propuesto, pero no podía creerlo, ¿Esto era cierto? Sin pensarlo dos veces Yuri asintió y grito. **–¡Si quiero! –**

El sonido de los aplausos se hizo escuchar, el público estaba orgulloso y emocionado, sin embargo…

Viktor sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano y escucho de Yuri decir. **–¡Ahg, Viktor!–**

– **¿Qué sucede? –**

– **Yo… creo que… Victoria va a nacer. –**

– **¿Eh?–**

Alek escucho aquello, Toshiya y Hiroko se acercaron al igual que Historia, Yuri se sentaba en la, silla más cercana y gemía adolorido **. –Ahg, esto ya no es normal me duele demasiado.–**

– **¿Yuri desde que horas estas así? –**

– **¡Ahh, comenzaron desde ahora en la madrugada.–**

– **¿Qué? –**

El murmullo entre los presentes se hizo sentir, rápidamente Viktor se saltó la valla de contención para situarse al lado de Yuri y cuestionar a Alek **.–¿Qué hay que hacer?–**

– **Ya es momento de ir al hospital. –**

El momento de la verdad había llegado, Viktor ni siquiera se quedó a esperar el resultado, salía corriendo por la puerta con Yuri y sus familiares, sin dudarlo los ahí presentes aplaudían mientras salían, era indiscutible el resultado, Viktor había ganado su sexta medalla de oro, Plisetsky quedo en segundo lugar y Jacques estaba en tercero con la medalla de bronce, los clasificados para el Grand Prix fueron anunciados y Viktor figuraba en los primeros puestos como patinador independiente, cuando ya todo estaba cerrando en el Rostelecom, los patinadores se reunieron tras bastidores, Yurio enseguida fue rodeado pues estaba al teléfono con Viktor el cual le había informado irían al hospital de la ciudad.

– **Está bien, te veremos ahí.–** Expreso el rubio, mientras observaba a los demás.– **Es un hecho Yuri esta de parto.–**

– **¡OH POR DIOS!–** Gritaba Michelle siendo secundado por el silencioso Nekola, las chicas también se habían entusiasmado y Georgi igual, este había llegado ese día para ver la presentación de Viktor, Phitchit ya se había puesto su uniforme y gritaba.

– **¡Qué demonios estamos esperando, debemos ir a apoyarlos!–**

El grupo se movilizaba, cuando cierto canadiense se posaba al frente y cuestionaba. **–¿En qué hospital esta?–**

– **¿Qué quieres ir a burlarte de Yuri?–**

– **No… solamente quiero apoyarlo. –** Respondió humilde el canadiense, siendo visto pro Chris el cual expuso.

– **Vamos, están en el hospital central de la ciudad.** –Sin hacer más preguntas se apresuraron a ir a apoyar al nacimiento de la pequeña Victoria.

El gran terrible y tan esperado suceso había iniciado, el nerviosismo comenzaba a sentirse en los corazones de los Katsuki, Stjepanovic y de sus amigos, era cuestión de horas para que la pequeña Victoria llegara al mundo y está ya no era una falsa alarma era real…

Continuara…

 **¡OMG!**

 **¿Espero no haber exagerado al sacar a Dean Fujioka en el fic 7u7 ojalá y no lo lea o me demandan XD jajaja, bueno ya que les pareció? Espero haya cumplido sus expectativas y saben una cosa cada capítulo se me está alargando más y más O.O parece un hoyo negro de letras y paginas lol.**

 **Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí ya es un gran avance para mí como ficker, de verdad les agradezco el que sigan esta historia que anuncio tendrá para rato… ¿Pero aurora, como que tendrá para rato si Victora va a nacer y ahora de que harás la trama?**

 **Ahhhh, lo que pasa mis queridas lectoras es que, tengo un enorme y viejo az bajo mi manga mágica, y esa tiene un apellido Stjepanovic y además hay una cosa redonda y dorada además de una boda que todavía falta por verse. Así que no piensen que esto se terminó 7u7 todavía falta.**

 **Pero bueno…**

 **¡MI MADRE YA VIENE, VICTORIA!**

 **¡ESPERO QUE NO SE ME ASUSTEN CON EL PARTO LOL, GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **¡AURORA!**

 **PS: ¡Espero haya sdo de su agrado el video n_n lo hice con mucho amorsh y bueno recuerden que un like no hace mal n_n besos nos vemos hasta el miércoles próximo, ya que domingo no podre actualizar besos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola**

 **Qué bueno cumplí con la entrega dominical aunque muy tarde ToT, espero haya alguien despierto y si no ya mañana se leerá con calma n_n**

 **Bueno antes que nada las advertencias.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

" **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas crudas y muy dolorosas, que desencadenaran en hermosos resultados, por favor se les pide tener discreción y comprensión, están advertidos"**

" **Además, los procedimientos médicos solo son invenciones mías, no son reales, aunque uno que aparece al final si… hay registros de ese hecho y si quieren saber que es… tiene que ver con CALOSTRO, en fin eso es todo a leer."**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y BELLOS COMENTARIOS un saludo enorme se les aprecia mucho que sigan este cuento.**

 **¡BIENVENIDA VICTORIA!**

 **n_n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la Maga.**

 **Capítulo 20: "Nacimiento."**

El auto en el que Viktor y Yuri se dirigían al hospital recorrió las calles con prisa. En el frente Alek que se encontraba situado en el asiento del copiloto, llamaba a su personal médico para que alistarse todo así atenderían prontamente a Yuri en cuanto llegarán, Stjepanovic también se comunicó con Kim; mientras su chofer esquivaba el tráfico el concretaba aquella llamada.

La noche había entrado y a esa hora el tráfico no les ayudaba, este era pesado, lento y ruidoso; las calles de Moscú estaban demasiado concurridas a esa hora la cual era las 8 de la noche.

A pesar de todo aquello.

En el asiento trasero, Yuri que estaba al medio de Hiroko y Viktor, soportaba las tortuosas contracciones siendo ayudado por su madre, la cual sostenía su mano derecha y le daba palabras de aliento. En el otro extremo el platinado sostenía su mano izquierda, ambos peli plata y castaña observaban al peli negro con mucha preocupación.

El dolor de las contracciones a este punto fue intenso, Yuri podía sentirlas como estas apretaban su vientre y presionaban su entrepierna, en su espalda recaía otra dolencia esta se ubicada justo en la base del coxis comenzaba a entumecer su espalda baja, era un dolor sumamente devastador, sumado a eso la sensación de escozor en sus bajos, entrepierna y ese lugar en el cual el deseo liberar toda la presión que cada contracción le propinaba. Yuri podía sentir como su hija en cada contracción, se estaba encajando más en su pelvis.

Katsuki en cada intenso dolor no gritaba sólo respiraba hondo y susurraba. **–Ah... i... ittai... hummmg. –** Mientras al mismo tiempo respiraba acelerado y temblaba.

– **Yuri.** –llamaba Viktor angustiado observándole con susto, su madre al otro extremo le hablaba de manera calmada y reconfortarle.

– **Respira hijo, hazlo con calma por la nariz y suelta el aliento por tu boca despacio eso te ayudara. –**

– **Es-está bien. –** Decía el joven peli negro más tranquilo pues esa presión se fue como vino.

Alek al frente se dio la vuelta y expuso deprisa. **–Ya están esperándote en el hospital, todo va a salir bien te lo aseguro... dime ¿cada cuánto sientes dolor? –**

– **Cre...creo que cada… 10 o 15 minutos, No lo sé... ¡No tengo reloj! –** Grito descontrolado y con un rostro enfadado, Yuri sudaba y los las tiemblas le temblaban, no podía contener más sus jadeos y gemidos llenos de dolor.

– **De acuerdo... –** decía el Castaño regresando a su posición inicial, Yuri que estaba incómodo en ese asiento buscaba la forma de acomodarse, Viktor le ofreció su pecho, para que pudiera recostarse y aquel lo hizo mientras el ojo azul acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor.

– **Yuri…–** le llamo tremendamente asustado.

– **Estoy bien... estamos bien, Viktor. –**

Hiroko observaba el reloj de su muñeca y susurraba. **–Cariño aquí viene otra. –**

– **¡Ay! –** grito para iniciar a temblar y de manera apurada incorporarse, alejándose del pecho de Viktor y hundiendo su espalda al asiento; el dolor iba subiendo de nivel y eso ya no era soportable, apretó sus párpados y respiró acelerado sus manos iniciaron a temblar mientras susurraba. **–- ¡Ah, ahh... Alek.! –**

– **Cálmate, respira... –**

Viktor estaba al borde de la desesperación ver a Yuri de esa manera adolorida le preocupó, al punto de gritar al conductor. **– ¡Date prisa por favor! –**

– **Si ahora voy, sólo faltan unas calles. –**

Mientras este clima se sentía en ese auto... En el que le seguía Toshiya, Historia, Mari y Minako estaban angustiados, pero el alivio llegó al ver las luces y las palabras EMERGENCY en el nosocomio y al instante ver como el automóvil a su frente se detuvo por fin en la entrada de emergencias sus rostros tomaron color por fin Yuri había llegado al hospital, el auto en el que viajaba el resto de la familia se detuvo, rápidamente bajaron Isabella conducía y gritaba.

– **¡Dense prisa bajen, bajen! –**

El grupo familiar se reunió en la puerta del hospital ahí Yuri ya era aguardando por una enfermera que llevaba una silla de ruedas, Hiroko bajo y Viktor rodeo el auto para ayudar a salir a Katsuki el cual sujetaba su vientre susurrando.

– **A-Alek siento algo raro. –**

– **Sé que sientes todo raro, pero debes entrar, yo te revisarse en un momento por ahora por favor ve con la enfermera, yo debo irme a cambiar y a listarme. –**

– **Si... –** Respondió con suavidad siendo, tomado de sus manos por Viktor, este susurro.

– **Con cuidado Yuri. –**

Al instante en que Katsuki se levantó, aquel dolor lo obligó a soltar una mano de Viktor colocándola sobre su vientre y gritando. **–!Ahh, no...! –** Aquel gritó causó que Alek observará a Yuri quien había agrandado sus ojos y estaba pálido pues por sus piernas se corría un líquido transparente, Viktor se asustó, Yuri giro a ver a su costado derecho en donde ya todos sus familiares se unían a ambos y su padre gritaba.

– **Rompió fuente, ¡Dense prisa, llévenlo adentro! –**

Viktor intentó hacer caminar a Yuri, pero él solamente jadeaba y gemía, ante esta difícil situación Viktor acercó su rostro a la oreja de su querido ojo café al cual dijo con voz un poco rota y afligida además de grave. **–Mi amor sé que duele, pero debo sentarte en la silla. –**

– **Vi-Viktor, no.… me puedo mover. –**

Nikiforov al escuchar lo que su querido Yuri confesó, sus orbes se agrandaron, trago grueso notando como el rostro de Katsuki lo observaba con miedo y dolor, pronto el peli plata se dio cuenta que su pareja estaba demasiado inestable y adolorida, con cuidado puso el brazo de su chico sobre su hombro diciendo.

– **Sujétate, Yuri. –** Con agilidad tomo los pliegues de sus rodillas para cargarlo mientras Yuri se aferraba a su cuello y sollozaba susurrando.

– **Viktor, duele demasiado. –**

– **Lo sé, por favor resiste, vas a estar bien sólo resiste, aguanta... esto pasará pronto te lo prometo. –** le ayudó a sentarse, Yuri observaba a todos, su familia estaba ahí de pie con una expresión llena de terror y pánico en sus rostros, aquella situación se tornó más de preocupación que de emoción, esto causó en Katsuki sentir vergüenza por sí mismo, internamente él se exigía.

– _"Estoy preocupándolos demasiado, vamos Yuri debes calmarte…"_ – Katsuki ante aquellos pensamientos y volver a ver esos rostros aterrados susurro emitiendo una tierna sonrisa. **–Por favor... no se preocupen vamos a estar bien. –**

– **Hijo. –** Exponía Hiroko, notando como aquella enfermera se lo llevaba en la silla. Viktor por otro lado intentaba seguir a su querido peli negro pero el tipo de seguridad en la entrada le evitó el paso.

– **Oiga, ¿Qué le pasa? –**

– **No puede entrar con esas cosas en los pies. –** Nikiforov se observaba los pies y es que entre tanta locura y prisa no se percató que no se había quitado los patines.

– **¡Viktor! –** Gritaba Isabella corriendo Y llegando a su lado y expresando **. –Iván me dio tu maleta aquí están tus zapatos. –**

– **Gracias Isabella. –** Dijo sentándose rápido en el piso y quitándose los patines de forma apresurada, enseguida se puso en pie y corrió a emergencias dispuesto a entrar y estar a su lado, pues Yuri había accedido y dado a que sólo el familiar más cercano podía entrar (por no decir el padre a emergencias) con él y puesto que ni Hiroko, Mari o Toshiya hablaban Ruso Viktor fue el indicado.

Nikiforov rápidamente busco a su chico, El cual había detenido a la enfermera en el pasillo esta le intentaba llevar al elevador, aquella mujer se esforzaba en hacerle sentar de nuevo, pues Yuri había sacado fuerzas para ponerse en pie y regresar por donde vino apoyándose de la pared, aquella mujer sujetaba su brazo y le invitaba a sentarse aquella enfermera hablaba en ruso y le gritaba que se sentará mientras que él.

– **No, no, no.… debo esperar a Viktor... ¡Viktor! –**

– **¡Señor debo llevarlo a su habitación! –**

– **No por favor, Viktor... –** exponía en inglés.

– **¡Yuri! –** Gritó el platinado llegando apresurado y finalmente siendo abrazado por Katsuki quien susurro llorando.

– **¡Viktor! ¡No me dejes sólo por favor! Vi...Viktor. –**

– **Perdóname ya estoy aquí. –** Nikiforov regresó a Yuri a la silla y enseguida dijo. **–Perdone, vamos hay que darnos prisa. –**

La mujer de trajes celestes asintió enseguida ellos se sometieron a un elevador, perdiéndose entre los pasillos del piso 7.

En el otro lado del enorme hospital, Historia y los Katsuki se acercaban al mostrador en el área de visitantes, Stjepanovic informaba que eran familiares de Yuri Katsuki y que querían esperarlo. La recepcionista les indicó el camino el cual era el pabellón de ginecología y les fue clara explicando que deberían esperar en el salón de espera sentados en los muebles. Ya que no podían pasar, sólo el padre o uno de los familiares podía estar en la sala de partos.

Los hospitales en Rusia tenían sus reglas y no se podía invadir las habitaciones era cuestión de seguridad y de tranquilidad para los pacientes.

El grupo apresurado se movilizó, al pabellón indicado...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Por otro lado, en la habitación 780…

Yuri había sido desnudado, y se le colocaba una bata, esta tenía un fondo celeste, con puntos negros los botones estaban sobre sus hombros y en la parte de atrás; Viktor le ayudaba a sostenerse mientras la enfermera acomodaba la cama para que se recostará el joven japonés, la chica elevó el respaldo de aquella enorme cama, la cual tenía demasiados botones y controles además de ruedas que permanecían con freno, esta cama estaba diseñada para movilizarse en caso de alguna emergencia, con movimientos rápidos aquella enfermera se movía a un costado mientras expresaba.

– **Por favor, Señor Nikiforov, ayúdele a subir a la cama. –**

– **Si... –** Respondía Viktor.

Mientras él ayudaba a Yuri notaba como ella alienada todas las maquinas Y monitores al tiempo que sacaba de un cajón los cinturones que se encargarían de registrar las contracciones y los movimientos y latidos de la bebé.

También los de Yuri.

Viktor al Katsuki estar cómodo por fin mantenía sujeta su mano, mientras observaba como la mujer elevaba el borde de aquella bata para descubrir su redondeado vientre y ante tenerlo descubierto ajustó aquellos cinturones en Katsuki, mientras eso pasaba otra persona más se presentó a la habitación y este se acercó al lado derecho de Yuri para expresar.

– **Señor Katsuki le voy a poner fluidos, por favor no se mueva. –** Aquel hombre colocó la bolsa de suero en el pedestal ubicado al lado del respaldo de aquella cama y acomodando el delgado tuvo el cual guio por un costado de la cama, se preparó para abrir los paquetes en los cuales estaban la aguja y catéter para conectar el suero.

Katsuki observaba a Viktor el cual susurro. **–Te van a colocar fluidos Relájate y no te muevas. –**

Yuri asintió percibiendo el piquete en su mano justo arriba de sus nudillos, en el cual una gruesa aguja se colocaba en una de sus venas, esta aguja, era asegurada con un tape trasparente, por entre aquella aquel catéter el cual era de doble vía, se conectó la guía del suero y ante darse cuenta de ello Viktor cuestionaba.

– **¿En dónde está el doctor Stjepanovic? –**

– **El vendrá enseguida.** –Respondió el enfermero que había asegurado aquella aguja en la mano de Yuri.

Finalmente, la mujer que había colocado los cinturones cubría a Yuri con sábanas y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Para ahora prender el audio en el monitor. Al instante escuchaban los latidos acelerados de Victoria, Viktor enseguida cuestiono.

– **Disculpe señorita, ¿Puede decirme si todo está bien? –**

– **Si... el bebé tiene buen ritmo cardíaco y el señor está estable su presión es normal... lo que va a suceder es que el doctor vendrá a revisarle y depende de cuánto este deberá pasar aquí hasta que haya dilatado por completo. –**

Viktor se puso pálido, pues mientras prestaba atención a lo que la enfermera decía, escuchaba que el latido de Victoria bajaba de pronto y Yuri inicio a inquietarse y a gemir elevado.

– **¡¿Que está pasando?! –** Cuestiono angustiado el platinado.

– **No debe asustarse, en cada contracción el bebé es empujado al canal de parto por eso baja su pulso, pero mire... –** Dijo ella, señalando el monitor y así Viktor pudo darse cuenta que cuando la contracción pasó Victoria regresó a palpitar de forma acelerada.

– **¡Viktor! –**

– **Aquí estoy. –** Dijo llegando a él y explicándole lo que la enfermera le dijo. Yuri estaba más relajado al conocer que todo eso era normal. El peli plata estaba a su lado ambos pasaban el terrible momento de contracción.

– **Ya va a pasar... se fuerte Yuri. –**

– **Ahh... ah... ¿en dónde están mis padres? –**

– **Creo. que están en la sala de espera... no pueden pasar. –**

– **Está bien... –** Dijo temblando y acomodándose en la cama mientras suspiraba y susurraba observando a Viktor con amor, pues Yuri había notado que en las expresiones de Nikiforov su rostro parecía estar pálido y asustado. **–Viktor... estoy bien. –**

Yuri había dicho aquello pues había notado lo estresado y pálido que estaba su querido pentacampeón el cual no se esperó para besar sus labios y susurrar entre estos.

– **Estoy asustado. –**

– **Vanos a estar bien ya verás... –**

El ambiente entre ambos se interrumpió por Alek quien entraba a la sala, la cual era enorme, había una estación con un cunero de vidrio transparente, este instrumento era llamado Cuna térmica, lugar en donde seria recostada por primera vez victoria, además de aquello se apreciaban las máquinas la enorme cama y el sofá al frente de las ventanas las cuales estaban cubiertas por persianas, Stjepanovic se acercó a ambos y toco a Yuri de una pierna diciendo.

– **¿Ya estás listo? –**

– **A... no lo sé. –**

– **Bueno, veamos si esa niña va a nacer natural o habrá que operar. –**

Yuri al escuchar aquello se asustó en sus pensamientos sólo había una petición. _–"Por favor, por favor que todo esté bien." –_

La enfermera entró nuevamente y acercándose al otro extremo libre de la cama ella bajo un poco el respaldo de la camilla, al mismo tiempo que subía las sábanas que cubrían las piernas de Yuri, al tiempo que entregaba a Alek guantes y diciendo con suavidad en su idioma.

– **Por favor Señor Katsuki, flexione y abra sus piernas y relájese. –**

Viktor tradujo y Yuri susurro **. –¿Qué va a hacer? –**

– **Voy a revisar si estás dilatado. –** El rostro de Yuri fue de molestia completa, Alek entonces suspiro diciendo. **– Yuri... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días? –**

– **Si... –** respondió, para obedecer y relajarse al tiempo que tragaba grueso.

– **Bien, Yuri vas a sentir presión y te dolerá un poco tratare de buscar el canal... –**

– **Está bien. –** Dijo el peli negro, observando a su peli plata el cual miraba a su rostro y susurraba.

– **Le deje las gafas a tu hermana.** – Viktor trato de distraerlo, pues tenía miedo que Alek hiciera algo mal por Yuri estar estresado, ansioso y nervioso.

– **O...Okay. –**

Alek depositada lubricante en sus dedos enguantados. **–Luz por favor. –** La enfermera se movilizó para prender las luces que estaban en el techo y que se reflejaron en un espejo para apuntar directo a la entrepierna de Yuri, Alek entonces al estar listo, sometía tres de sus dedos en aquel lugar, en cuando lo hizo sus ojos de agrandaron, su mirada se situó en el lugar que examinaba susurrando. **–Oh vaya. –**

– **¡Ahg! –**

– **Yuri calma, respira relájate. –**

– **Mmm, Yuri... dime una cosa, no has tenido apetito estos días cierto. –**

– **¿A qué viene eso Alek? –** Cuestiono irritado Katsuki. **–Ah... –**

– **Es importante que me lo digas. –**

– **No.… he comido nada desde hace tres días. –**

Viktor observaba con impacto a su Katsuki y cuestionaba. **–¿De qué hablas Yuri porque has hecho eso? –**

– **No tenía hambre me sentía lleno todo el tiempo ah... ahh, ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso? –**

– **Pues mucho. –** dijo el médico, estaba impresionado. **–Vaya, vaya, tu cuerpo es simplemente fantástico Yuri. –**

– **Papá eso no viene al caso ahora mismo. –**

– **Está bien me emocione. –** Dijo con calma para susurrar. **–Yuri, debo entrar más... esto quizás te duela un poco. –** Expuso sometiendo más profundo sus dedos y susurrar a la enfermera. **–Apunte lo que diré. –**

– **Sí señor. –**

– **El recto ha sido sellado momentáneamente y la exocérvix, ha estirado esa membrana creando un pasaje y el cuello uterino esta libre y listo para dilatar, por esa razón... el paciente Katsuki siente muchos dolores, pero ahora mismo... –** Hizo una pausa, colocando sus dedos en el cuello uterino con libertad. **– El cuello está de 5 centímetros. –**

– **Increíble. –**

– **Apunte todo en los reportes... –**

– **Si doctor. –**

Alek dejaba en paz a Yuri y se quitaba los guantes para mandarlos al basurero y expresar mientras le cubría con la sabana. **–Querido Yuri... tal parece vas a dar a luz natural. –**

– **Humgg. –** él hubiese querido gritar de alegría, pero esa contracción y el dolor que Alek causó al examinarlo lo silencio por completo.

– **¿Qué sigue? –** cuestionó Viktor.

– **Esta de 5 centímetros, para que Victoria pase por ese lugar debe estar de 10... así que hay que esperar. –**

– **¿Esperar? –**

– **Si... hijo deben ser pacientes, sé que duele, pero no puede pujar o se rasgara... Y eso no sería bueno... –**

– **Entiendo... pero... –**

– **Ordenare que entren a verlo y le den ánimos... Por ahora sólo hay que esperar, tu hija nacerá pronto te lo prometo. –**

Alek partió ante esto Viktor explicó todo y Yuri este sólo asentía, no quería moverse, todo comenzaba a herirle de manera horrible, finalmente un momento de calma se presentó ante esto Yuri susurro.

– **Viktor... tu ropa, yo moje tu traje. –** Yuri noto que Nikiforov estaba con los pantalones mojados por el líquido que Katsuki había liberado, el platinado susurro.

– **Está bien no me molesta. –**

– **Si pero... –** Dijo avergonzado, causando en su peli plata el acercar su frente a su propia frente y susurrar.

– **¿Quieres que me cambié para recibir a Victoria? –**

– **Si... –**

– **Bueno iré a cambiarme, le diré a tu familia que entre. –**

– **Gracias Viktor. –**

Katsuki quedó a solas mientras pensaba en tantas cosas Y escuchaba los latidos de su querida Victoria se sumergió en un sin fin de pensamientos los cuales recayeron en lo mucho que agradecía a la vida por darle estos regalos.

En minutos recibió a sus familiares, Mari le abrazaba y le daba ánimos, sus padres también hicieron lo mismo estaba siendo consentido muy bien consentido mientras estaban ahí otra contracción lo invadió, el dolor le recorría todo el abdomen, sus piernas su entre pierna su espalda y su rostro se tornaba adolorido. Hiroko le calmaba frotando su espalda y susurrando.

– **Hijo si quieres ponerte en pie puedes hacerlo, el asunto es que estés cómodo. –**

– **Yo... Está bien... pero esperaré a Viktor. –**

– **Si no te preocupes. –**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Afuera en el pasillo de la sala de espera el grupo de patinadores Jacov, Lilia, Morooka e Iván se presentaron. Isabella les recibió más que todo a Phitchit al cual informó.

– **Yuri está en la habitación, todavía no nace mi sobrina. –**

Aquel grupo en particular respiro aliviado, Otabek observaba a su querido rubio quien noto a Viktor salir de una habitación para presentarse con sus ropas deportivas enseguida el menor se acercó grito.

– **¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí Viktor?! –**

– **Solo me estaba cambiando de ropa... –**

– **Viktor, Victoria nacerá bien ya verás. –**

– **Gracias Chris... gracias a todos por estar aquí. –** Expuso observando a todos los chicos, a Sara y a Mila incluso JJ, estaba ahí Viktor dedicó una sonrisa y dando la vuelta volvió a la habitación en la cual Yuri le recibió tomando sus manos y exponiendo.

– **Viktor quiero pararme. –**

– **¿Eh, pero eso no es peligroso? –**

– **No hijo claro que no, es más acelerará más el proceso. –** Inquirió Hiroko.

Viktor le ayudó, con sumo cuidado entre ambos hicieron ponerse en pie mientras que el Castaño padre de Yuri le ayudaba también y decía. **– ¿Lo tienes Vitya? –**

– **Si gracias Señor Katsuki. –**

– **Bien... Bueno, voy a salir para que la señora Historia, Isabella y Minako entren. –** Dicho esto Toshiya, fue seguido por Mari.

Yuri se sostenía del borde de la cama y como si fuera una pose de estiramiento antes de patinar, agachó su torso apoyando sus codos en la cama, ante tomar esta pose él se sintió más tranquilo, más cómodo y sobre todo se sintió más aliviado ya que Viktor le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su hombro susurrando.

– **Eso es, lo estás haciendo bien. –** Yuri respiraba hondo mientras que su peli plata confesaba. **–Te amo Yuri…–**

– **Gracias Viktor. –**

El mencionado sonreía y escuchaba como los latidos bajaban en Victoria ante esto anunció a Yuri. **–Aquí viene respira hondo y suéltalo por tu boca Yuri. –**

– **¡Ahmmmgrr! –** Se mordía los labios conteniendo el aliento, pero liberándolo para tomar de nuevo aire y percatarse que su hija se alojaba en su pelvis de nuevo, ella bajaba en cada contracción. **–A... ahg... –**

– **Tranquilo. –**

– **Viktor ... ahh... –**

– **No grites cariño, eso sólo te dará más dolor respira eso te ayudará. –**

– **E...está bien. –** dijo tratando de relajarse y respirando de forma acelerada y profunda.

– **Ya pasó, ya paso.** –Expuso Nikiforov notando como el latido regresaba a la normalidad **. –Yuri nuestra hija quiere salir. –**

– **No la culpo... ya quiere conocer este mundo y yo no me aguanto por conocerla a ella. –**

– **Si... –** Viktor besaba su mejilla y acariciaba su espalda con más fuerza.

Un llamado en la puerta se escuchó, Historia, Isabella y Minako entraron esta última grito. **–¡¿pero que hace de pie?! –**

– **Son técnicas de relajación, Minako. –** respondió Historia.

Viktor observaba a las chicas y a su madre la cual llegó al otro extremo de Yuri y susurro cuestionando. **–¿Yuri como estas? –**

El sudaba a montones, pero su sonrisa no se iba y decía. **–Duele... pero estoy bien gracias señora Historia. –**

Viktor notaba como Isabella parecía estar aterrada él enseguida se acercó a su hermana y dijo. **– ¿Isabella que sucede? –**

– **Me da miedo ¿Yuri está bien? –**

– **Si él está llevándolo bi!en, tranquila. –**

– **Yuri... ¡saluda! ¡saluda!** –Grito Minako con una vídeo llamada activada en su celular en el cual los Nishigori se podían ver, Katsuki susurro.

– **Yuko... Takeshi, niñas. –-**

– _ **¡Ánimos Yuri! –**_

Escucho a las trillizas y finalmente Yuko expuso. _**–No te preocupes es como quitarse una muela. –**_

– _ **Cierto, recuerda esto... tienes el cuerpo más resistente que hemos visto... eres fuerte Yuri. –**_

– **Arigatou Takeshi. –**

La calma regresó a su cuerpo al darse cuenta que aquella contracción se iba... Historia e Isabella le dieron ánimos antes de salir pues a Yuri lo querían ver todos los que estaban ahí esperándolo. Enseguida recibió al próximo grupo Emil estaba junto a él soportando otra contracción diciéndole.

– **¡Respira hondo! y suéltalo despacio por tus labios eso es. –**

– **¿Cómo es que tú sabes de esas cosas? –** Cuestionaba irritado Michelle

– **Lo vi en una película. –**

– **Gra-gracias chicos hummg. –**

Georgi emitía una sonrisa y susurraba a Viktor. **–¡Felicidades pronto serás padre! –** Viktor asentía y tragaba grueso. **–¿estas nervioso? –**

– **Demasiado. –**

De nuevo a cuenta el grupo salía y entraba Lilia, Jacov e Iván. **–Vitya esto es sumamente hermoso. –**

– **Yuri Katsuki, debe de mover sus caderas para que sienta más tranquilidad en cada contracción, estírese, ¡No, no, no, así no!.-**

– **Eh... Lilia… esto no es una clase de ballet. –**

Katsuki observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa a la prima ballerina, al tiempo que asentía y se movía.

– **Felicidades Viktor, Yuri... sé que lo harán bien. –** Exponía Iván.

Rápidamente el otro grupo entra al retirarse Jacov, Lilia e Iván en este último grupo... Entraron Mila, Sara, JJ y Chris. El cual acariciaba a Yuri de su espalda y hombros susurrando con voz sensual.

– **Siente como se abre todo tu cuerpo Yuri... –**

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y susurrando. **–Etto Chris... am... –**

– **Aléjate pervertido. –** Gruñía Viktor, Mila y Sara se acercaron para ayudarle a sentarse y recostarse en la cama, pues notaron como en la última contracción Katsuki temblaba y sus piernas amenazaban por dejarlo de sostener.

– **Gracias Mila, Sara... –**

– **No agradezcas. –** Decía la morena.

– **Awww mi alíen va a nacer pronto, no me aguanto por conocerla. –**

– **Ja, ja, Ahhg, ok. –** reía un poco Katsuki.

Para silenciarse y notar que Jacques, se acercaba con flores en sus manos, el canadiense era observado con enfado por todos menos por Yuri el cual susurró. –JJ... –

– **Yuri me comporte como un idiota... lo siento. –**

– **No te disculpes está bien... esa es tu naturaleza, pero agradezco que por lo menos me hayas escuchado y estés aquí. –**

– **Gracias... –** Dijo JJ arrepentido entregando las flores las cuales Yuri tomo con calma.

El grupo ya se escabullía y entraba otro más... y parecía ser el último Morooka, Phitchit y Otabek entraron.

– **¡Katsuki-kun! ¿Cómo se siente? –**

– **Morooka-san, esto duele mucho. –**

– **¡Descuide Katsuki-kun, este sacrificio valdrá la pena! –**

Mientras ellos hablaban Viktor notaba como Phitchit capturas el momento tomando fotos y vídeos además de _selfies_. Nikiforov ante ver lo animado e inquieto que estaba Chulanont él solo suspiro, observó a su lado en donde Otabek observaba todo con una mirada neutral enseguida el peli plata cuestiono.

– **¿En dónde está Yurio?-**

– **No quiso entrar. –**

Viktor agachó su mirada y se dedicó a ver el rostro de su Katsuki el cual parecía haberse olvidado del dolor con todos ahí...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El tiempo iba pasando despacio, tres horas se fueron ya eran las 11 de la noche y el clima seguía igual angustia, preocupación y desesperación. Yurio caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, era el único que no había entrado a ver a Yuri pero, a pesar de no haber entrado a la habitación él sentía nervios por el Katsudon.

Otabek moto aquello se acercó a su chico y susurro. **–¿Yuri que pasa? –**

– **Fui un idiota con él todo este tiempo, le dije tantas tonterías acerca de su peso fui un idiota. –**

– **Vamos no lo hiciste con mala intención. –**

– **La verdad si lo hice con mala intención. –** Respondió el rubio cabizbajo.

– _ **"¡Ahhh!"**_ –Escucharon gritos, eso asustó a los presentes.

– **Solo espero que este bien. –** Decía Michelle Emil a su lado expuso.

– **Le está doliendo, pero saldrá bien. ya verás. –**

Hiroko e Historia estaban intranquilas, no se diga de Toshiya y Mari. Isabella parecía retraída y asustada no sabía que un hombre pudiera gritar así de fuerte y de paso soportar tanto.

Al punto de las 11 y 30 Alek reapareció, Historia rápidamente se unió a él y cuestionó. **–¿Alek todo está bien? –**

Historia fue llevada a un lugar apartado de todos los que se encontraban en el salón de espera y el castaño confeso. **–No.… estoy preocupado, la dilatación no avanza... han pasado ya tres horas y media desde que llegó y no ha dilatado más que sólo un centímetro. –**

– **¿Qué harás? –**

– **Pues hablaré con ambos y controlare la presión de Yuri, además del ritmo cardíaco de Victoria... si esto sigue así tendremos que operar. –**

– **Oh dios. –**

El médico se apuró a entrar a la habitación, en la cual Yuri estaba sobre la cama de costado sosteniéndose de las sábanas y de una almohada Viktor trataba de calmarle hablándole, habían pasado unas horas infernales y Yuri lo había pasado muy mal.

Viktor al ver a su padre se puso en pie y cuestiono. **–¿Alek... como esta todo? –**

– **Viktor... escucha... –**

– **Si... hay algo que vayan a decir por favor díganlo, frente a mí. –** Dijo Yuri girando su rostro para ver a ambos por sobre su hombro, tanto Stjepanovic como Nikiforov se acercaron y ya estando al frente de Yuri el médico hablo.

– **Yuri... veras hay algo que me preocupa... –**

– **¿Qué es Alek? –**

– **No has dilatado nada... desde hace unas horas, esto es preocupante, pero podemos hacer algo. –** Ambos se observaban con temor Alek entonces expuso. **–Dado a que ya rompiste la bolsa, he decidido que débenos acelerar el parto no quiero que sufras una infección... esto es lo que haremos, te colocare Potosina... –**

– **¿Qué esperamos? –** Cuestionó Viktor.

– **Ya, ya espera un momento Hijo escucha primero... –** Dijo serio. **–La Potosina hará que las contracciones sean más seguidas y agudas, pueda que Yuri no las resista. –**

– **¡Puedo hacerlo! –** Grito el peli negro de forma segura y determinada.

– **Está bien, pero... quiero que estén enterados que estas contracciones también lastimaran a Victoria. –**

– **¿Eh? –** Cuestiono Viktor.

– **Al ser frecuentes ella se sentirá cansada y muy irritada... –**

Yuri y Viktor se miraron uno al otro. **–¿Qué decides, Yuri? –**

– **Alek…** –susurraba él con una mirada decidida. – **¿Hay forma de saber cuándo Victoria tiene sufrimiento? –**

– **Si cuando su corazón lata más despacio de lo normal es señal que la está pasando mal. –**

– **Entonces... escúchame, quiero que haga lo que sea para que se acelere el proceso, pero, si mi hija comienza a sufrir pare todo y llevarme a quirófano. –**

– **Yuri. –** expuso preocupado Viktor.

– **Por favor... –** Pedía Katsuki con lágrimas en sus ojos, Alek observaba a su hijo y luego a su querido yerno, el tragaba grueso ese proceso sería muy agresivo para ambos.

– **Está bien... enseguida traigo el medicamento. –** Alek abandono la habitación, mientras Yuri volvía a sentir esa presión que golpeaba sus caderas su vientre y sus piernas; Viktor le ayudó a sobrellevar la situación mientras el susurraba.

– **Yuri... por favor piénsalo bien. –**

– **Viktor ya lo... ah, escuchaste si Victoria no sale en unas horas puedo tener una infección... quiero tenerla natural pero también no quiero que sufra. –** Decía el con voz suave.

– **Está bien, lo que decidas yo te apoyo. –**

– **Gracias cariño... –** Yuri inicio a llorar y expuso. **–Viktor quiero que te quede claro una cosa, Victoria es lo único que importa en este momento... –**

– **No digas eso Yuri. –** Nikiforov sintió como su garganta se cerraba. **–¿Qué haré sin ti? no podría vivir si no estás a mi lado. –**

Yuri acariciaba su rostro y sus lágrimas para susurrar. **–Lo siento mucho, pero estoy preparado para lo que venga, sólo quiero que Victoria este bien...y.… tú también. –**

– **No... Yuri. –**

Aquella conversación se cortó gracias a que Alek regresó y se acercó al brazo de Yuri tomando su mano en donde conectó la potosina, la cual comenzó a gotear. **–Listo, son las 12... si todo sale bien regresare a revisar a Yuri a las 2 de la madrugada para ver si avanzó, mientras tanto... por favor avísenme si hay algún cambio debo hablar con el personal de quirófano por si surge algo. –**

– **Si... –** Ambos se quedaron solos, Viktor juntaba su rostro al de Yuri el cual le abrazaba y exponía.

– **Viktor… te amo. –** El platinado juntaba lágrimas y observaba a Katsuki con suma nostalgia y tristeza. **–Jamás voy a olvidar ese día que llegaste a Yu-topia... –**

– **¿Porque me haces esto? –**

– **...–** Yuri se silenció, él no fue capaz de decir algo, sólo sentía las lágrimas de su peli plata deslizarse por sus mejillas estaba sufriendo de sólo imaginar que lo peor pasaría.

El ambiente en el pasillo estaba silencioso, los chicos estaban muy inquietos, sin embargo, Mila, Sara Lilia y Jacov decidieron regresar al amanecer pues estaban cansados. Hiroko, Toshiya y Mari estaban abrazados, Isabella y Phitchit susurraban. **–Deberíamos de ir al apartamento a traer ropa para Yuri y Victoria. –**

– **Tienes razón. –** Decía Isabella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Historia, Chris decidió acompañarles mientras que JJ hablaba con sus padres y les ponía al tanto. Ante aquello los únicos que quedaron en el pasillo fueron Yurio y Otabek, este último miro su reloj y dijo.

– **Ya es la una iré a ver si consigo algo de comer, ¿Quieres algo? –**

– **Si... gracias. –** Respondió el rubio observando a su peli negro.

Adentro de la habitación como lo dijo Alek las contracciones iniciaron y esta vez más cercanas y fuertes... Yuri respiraba agitado y soportaba valientemente el dolor, Viktor estaba a su lado dándole fuerzas mientras que el peli negro entre lágrimas susurraba.

– **¡Ohhhhg dios! –**

– **¡Yuri! –** Mantenía su mano sostenida y susurraba. **–Respira, respira lentamente y cierra los ojos tu puedes cariño tu puedes vamos. –**

– **¡Hummmg! –** Temblaba y sostenía su respiración, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y esas contracciones eran el demonio, dolían demasiado, tanto que sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos. **–¡Ahhh! –**

– **Tranquilo. –**

– **No... ahh, es demasiado doloroso. –** Sus labios iniciaron a temblar mientras agregaba. –Pu-puedo hacerlo. –

– **Yuri... –** Llamo orgulloso Nikiforov, aquel rostro preocupado de Viktor tuvo luz por fin pues noto como Yuri soportaba el dolor.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Afuera Yurio, caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se detuvo, apreciaba su reloj y notaba que ya eran las dos de la madrugada. el cansancio se pudo percibir en la familia de Yuri Mari se acariciaba el rostro para masajear sus parpados y Hiroko no fue la excepción Toshiya estaba durmiéndose mientras que Historia estaba muy cansada.

Yurio llegó a pensar que quizás ya era hora de entrar para animar al Katsudon. Él se armó de valor y tomo el pomo de la puerta mientras susurraba.

– **Viktor... Yuri. –**

El rubio enseguida escucho a Yuri decir. **–¡Ahhhhh, Viktor no puedo más debo, debo pujar! –**

– **No, Yuri por favor no hagas eso debes controlarte. –**

– **¡Tu no entiendes, ahg! –** Yuri se dejaba caer en la cama y expresaba. **–Hummg, hay algo ahí. –** Dijo encorvando su espalda. **–¡Llama a Alek por favor! –**

– **¡Enseguida! –**

Viktor se dio la vuelta, al hacerlo descubrió a Yurio al cual grito. **–Yurio quédate con él por unos segundos por favor ya regreso. –**

– **Pero –**

Yuri tomo la mano de Plisetsky al cual apretó fuerte y este gruño. –¡Ay, oye eso duele katsudon! –

Yuri estaba temblando sudaba a montones y lloraba, entre abrió sus ojos para ver a Plisetsky el cual parecía moverse y dar vueltas en la habitación. **–Yurio... ¿porque te mueves?-**

– **Eh, ¿De que estas hablando? –**

Yuri enseguida se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que sucedía, llevo su mano a su cabeza la cual comenzó a tornarse liviana el mareo lo azotó, estaba perdiendo fuerzas, apenas y podía mantenerse despierto.

– **¡Oye! –**

Expuso el rubio moviendo a Yuri y gritándole de nuevo. **–¡Despierta! –**

– **No… puedo más Yurio... –**

– **¡No digas eso, eres un tipo fuerte! –** Expuso el rubio con la mirada cabreada. **–¡Sé que puedes! –**

De nuevo otra contracción lo invadía Plisetsky rápidamente gritaba. **–Respira, no grites. –**

 **-...-** El pecho de Yuri se hundía y expandida acelerado mientras que Yurio expresaba.

– **Eso es, deja de gritar no creo. que sea tan grave. –**

– **No... me jodas. –** Gruño entre dientes Katsuki observando asesino a Plisetsky. **–Mi hija saldrá por mi trasero, ¿sabes lo que es eso? –**

– **¿Qué no te podrás sentar en un mes? –**

Yuri abandono su rostro colérico para soltar a reír y silenciarse de golpe diciendo. **–Ohg,oug... no puedo siento que algo está saliendo. –**

– **No puede ser. –** Dijo el rubio dándose cuenta que Alek llegaba corriendo en conjunto de Viktor y su enfermera.

– **¡Yuri! ¿que pasa?-**

– **No lo sé... ahg... algo... está pasando ahg Alek... –**

– **Déjame ver. –**

– **Oiga espere, yo quiero salir. –** Dijo Yurio de prisa; sin embargo, al estar aferrado y atrapado por la mano de Katsuki él no pudo moverse, noto como Viktor se colocaba en el otro extremo de la cama y como el médico levantaba la sabana de los pies de Yuri. Enseguida Stjepanovic se asustó al igual que Plisetsky quien grito.

– **¡Eso es! ¿qué es eso? –**

– **Es la cabeza esta coronando. –** explico Alek observando a Yuri y a Viktor con emoción. **–¡Funcionó Victoria está a punto de nacer! –**

– **¡Por dios! –** Grito la enfermera moviéndose con locura y llamando al pediatra por teléfono.

El movimiento se notó en el pasillo, Historia despertó a los Katsuki y susurro, algo está pasando, Otabek regresaba de comprar comida cuando noto que todos corrían en dirección de aquella habitación.

En la cual...

La cama en la que estaba Yuri se extendió, El respaldo se elevó y la enfermera expuso. **–Por favor deslícese a la orilla. –** Yuri lo hizo el borde de sus nalgas quedó en la orilla de aquella camilla. Mientras Katsuki se acomodaba y médico y enfermera se preparaban Yurio intentaba escabullirse la enfermera dijo. **–Señor usted debe ayudarnos, tome el pliegue de su pierna y sujétela bien. –**

– **¿Que, qué? yo... no yo no quiero estar aquí. –**

Viktor estaba sonriendo diciendo. **–Ja, ja, ja Yurio... lo siento, pero ya estás aquí. –**

– **¡Ahg, quiero pujar! –**

– **No... espera un segundo Yuri. –** Dijo Alek, nervioso. **–Viktor... muchacho, sujeten sus piernas con fuerzas ayúdenle a mantenerlas abiertas, Yuri escucha cuando sientas una contracción debes pujar por 10 segundos. –**

– **Ah.. ah... está bien. –**

– **Pon tu barbilla en tu pecho y toma aire y empuja... no grites o harás que Victoria regrese y tendrás que pujar de nuevo. –**

– **Si... ¡Aaaaah...! –**

Viktor observaba a Yuri con susto y colocando su frente en su cabeza le dijo. **–¡Vamos cariño tu puedes traer a nuestra hija, tráela! –**

Yuri Enseguida, tomo aliento y expuso. **–Si-siento una ahh. –**

– **¡Puja Yuri, Puja! –**

El mencionado, se sujetó de las sábanas y como lo explico Alek el inicio a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, Yuri sentía que el dolor lo devoraba, pero también sentía como su hija se movía. **–¡Ahhh! –**

– **Tranquilo, ya detente... eso es buen trabajo, en la próxima sale Yuri. –** Decía el castaño sumamente ansioso, Viktor observaba a Yurio el cual estaba con los ojos enormes y exponía.

– **Esto no puede estar pasando. –**

Unas cuatro contracciones más pasaron y con ellas cada intentó causaba en Yuri más desgaste, por alguna razón Victoria no salía, Yuri se dejó caer en el respaldo y confeso sin aliento. **–No puedo... Ah... Alek...Viktor, no puedo. –**

– **¡Claro que puedes Yuri! –** Exponía Alek.

– **Yuri por favor tu puedes una más Yuri vamos nuestra hija está sufriendo. –**

– **¡Vamos IDIOTA! –**

Grito Yurio causando a Katsuki darle más fuerzas, como pudo volvió a tomar aire y esta vez pujo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que su rostro se tornó rojo.

– **¡Sigue! Eso es sigue, Yuri está saliendo sigue, sigueeee. –** Grito Alek, tomando con cuidado aquella pequeña cabeza y halándole con cuidado y suavidad ayudó a sacarla, dejando el cuello en aquella abertura. –¡Detente! – Ordeno Alek, para someter sus dedos y palpar el cuello de Victoria percatándose que el cordón estaba enredado en su cuello, rápidamente lo libero.

– **¡Ahh... ahh... ahhg! –**

– **Viktor. –** Dijo Alek para que este se asomara y notará como su padre giraba a la nena y le quitaba el fluido en su boca y nariz.

– **Yuri puedo verla está casi fuera. –**

Yuri se estaba mareando el aire comenzaba a faltarle, sin embargo, en la siguiente contracción Alek grito. **–¡Vamos una vez más Yuri! –**

– **¡Tú puedes tarado! –**

Grito Plisetsky cuando, Katsuki en ese último pujo sintió a viva carne como su hija salía de su interior, desprendiéndose de sus entrañas, de manera súbita Yuri cayó respirando agitado y observando al frente en donde Alek siendo ayudado por la enfermera colocaron a Victoria en el pecho de Yuri gritando.

– **¡Yuri, aquí está tu hija! –**

Enseguida Yuri agrando su mirada, mientras seguía respirado agitado la observaba como ella era una niña tan pequeña y estaba arrugadita sus manos se estiraba y sus ojos aún cerrados y arrugados, ambos notaron como ella temblaba de frío.

Yuri tomo fuera de su cansado cuerpo elevó su mano, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar expresando. **–Victoria... ah, Victoria... Mi Victoria. –** Lloraba Sin contenerse más cuando escucho el llanto fuerte y estridente de su hija, Viktor le abrazó y buscando sus labios lo beso mientras lloraba y exponía.

– **Yuri es hermosa, Yuri… te amo, te amo... –** Viktor lloraba con emoción y orgullo. **–Los amo. –** Finalizo diciendo con un hilo de voz.

– **Vi...Victoria. –** Seguía llorando el peli negro mientras su hija abría un poco sus ojos y los observaba para llevarse su pequeña mano a su boca, Yuri y Viktor suspiraron.

Estaban apreciando a esa hermosa nena cuando Yuri sintió dolor de nuevo. **– ¡Ahg! –**

– **Tranquilo Yuri eso es la placenta. –**

– **Papitos, felicidades, lamento interrumpirlos, pero, debo llevarme a la nena para que el pediatra la examine. –** Dijo la enfermera, tomándola en sus manos y colocándola en la cuna térmica de cristal transparente el pediatra la reviso.

Estaban en eso cuando Yurio susurro. **–No puedo creerlo. –**

El salió de la habitación dándose cuenta que todo el mundo estaba ahí con los ojos vidriosos habían escuchado el llanto de Victoria, Mari se apresuró a llegar a Plisetsky y gritó.

– **¿Qué sucedió? –**

– **Ya... Nació. –**

– **¡Kyahhhh! –**

– **Ahhh Yuri. –** Grito Hiroko, abrazándose a Historia y Toshiya a sonreír con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Pero mientras todo era alegría en el pasillo en la habitación, Yuri estaba siendo atendido. Viktor quien todavía estaba al lado de Katsuki, sintió como la mano temblorosa de su peli negro se colocaba en su nuca y se deslizaba por su cuello y Yuri susurro por lo bajo. **–Viktor algo no anda bien. –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

– **No puedo respirar. –**

– **¿Eh? –**

Alek por otro lado, él había sacado la placenta y había revisado que estuviera todo bien, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención. **–"está sangrando." –** Pensó, alertándose para ponerse en pie y exponer. **–Enfermera prepare una unidad de glucosa. –**

– **Si doctor. –**

– **Viktor... necesito que salgas. –**

– **No.… voy a estar con él. –**

– **Viktor sal de aquí. –** Expuso molesto Alek, causando que este se moviera, mientras que la enfermera colocaba oxígeno a Yuri y limpiaba su frente del sudor susurrando.

– **Doctor el paciente tiene fiebre. –**

– **No puede ser... –** Dijo serio para acomodar la cama y recostar a Yuri al tiempo. que exponía. – **Conecten la unidad de sangre hay que ir a Quirófano en tanto coloquen 40 unidades de... –Alek se silenció al ver a Yuri totalmente desmayado. –¡Yuri! –**

– **No responde doctor la presión está bajando. –**

Alek se asustó rápidamente inicio a mover a Yuri y llamo. **–Yuri despierta Yuri, sé que estás cansado y te sientes mal, pero necesito que despiertes YURI. –** Élapenas abría sus ojos. **– No te duermas... –**

Yuri escuchaba todo a distancia, parecía que estaba sumergido en un enorme mar y las voces se escuchaban profundas y distantes, con la mirada buscaba a Viktor y a Victoria, pero ellos no estaban ya ahí, lograba ver la luz de la lámpara que usaba Alek para verificar sus pupilas, de pronto todo dolor desapareció y el sólo sintió que su cuerpo dormía sobre una cama de plumas.

– **La presión bajo. –**

– **¡Rápido a quirófano! –**

Aquella locura se estaba suscitando rápido tanto que los enfermeros y el personal de quirófano sacaron a Yuri en la cama, Viktor intentó acercarse e ir con él al igual que toda aquella familia, pero Alek les detuvo diciendo.

– **Yuri está sangrando, ahora lo llevaré al quirófano... Viktor, haré lo imposible para que todo salga bien. –**

El Castaño abandono el pasillo apenas alcanzando explicar la situación a los padres de Yuri los cuales estaban muy angustiados. Pero no todo era angustia... La enfermera llegó a esas personas y susurro.

– **Señores... sé que todos están preocupados, pero les aseguro que todo está bien, es sólo un inconveniente…sin embargo... hay alguien a quien deben conocer. –**

Aquella enfermera al ver la Unión de los ahí presentes llevo a tanto familiares y amigos a los cuneros. Viktor encontró a su princesa, estaba envuelta firmemente en una manta rosa. JJ estaba al lado de Viktor y susurro.

– **Es hermosa. –**

– **Gracias... –**

JJ coloco su mano sobre el hombro del peli plata al tiempo que. **–Yuri va a estar bien... es fuerte... –** expuso el canadiense, Yurio y Otabek también le dieron ánimos e incluso Toshiya el cual dijo.

– **Mi hijo está bien... te lo aseguro…–** Aunque Katsuki había dicho aquello el por dentro se moría de nervios y de preocupación.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En tanto eso pasaba en el pasillo de los cuneros, en El quirófano. Alek estaba ajustándose el gorro para operar pues. la única forma de evitar una hemorragia mayor era extirpar el útero, sin embargo, revisaría primero sus opciones con sus colegas...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **El tiempo paso...**

Viktor estaba en la sala de espera ya eran las 5 de la mañana y aún no habían señales de Yuri, Historia le daba ánimos ella había sido la única que había quedado con él. Pues, Hiroko y Toshiya regresaron a casa para darse un baño, regresarían en unas horas preparados Isabella les había llevado.

Nikiforov observaba a su madre y decía **. –Madre deberías ir a dormir. –**

– **No cariño de aquí no me muevo hasta que Yuri salga. –** Viktor se ponía en pie, caminaba de un lado a otro y sollozaba, Historia vio caer las lágrimas por las mejillas de su hijo, el cual solo podía ver el fondo del pasillo, rápidamente la peli plata se puso en pue y fue a él. –Mi amor. –Dijo ella abrazándolo. **–Tranquilo Yuri está bien. –**

– **Mamá si algo le pasa yo me muero. –**

– **No le va a pasar nada Alek está con él y hará lo imposible para ponerlo bien. –** Stjepanovic entonces exponía. **–Debes ser fuerte por tu hija. –**

Viktor limpiaba sus lágrimas y exponía **. –Mi hija.. ¿La viste? es tan pequeña... no podría cuidarla sola. –**

– **Escucha... ambos la cuidarán, la verán crecer y estarán en su boda... ahora relájate. –** dijo ella para darle un beso en su frente.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El sueño por fin venció a Historia estaba dormida en el sofá cuando a eso de las 7 am, Alek apareció, Viktor al verlo sintió que la lucidez le invadió. Se acercó rápidamente y sin poder decir algo su padre se adelantó exponiendo.

– **Yuri está bien, está estable y dentro de un momento lo llevarán al piso de recuperación. –**

Viktor abrazo a su padre de forma apresurada, el Castaño sintió como su hijo temblaba y lloraba aliviado, el cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a su primogénito susurrando.

– **Viktor hay algo más... –**

– **¿Qué sucede? –**

– **Por suerte no tuve que abrir, todo fue vía colonoscopia y debo explicarte que, trate de salvar el útero de Yuri, pero, lo que sucedió es que el extenuante trabajo de parto causó un pequeño desgarre y mi equipo y yo lo cauterizamos... sin embargo; quedó, pero... aún está ahí, sin embrago. –** Alek hizo una pausa para separarse un poco del abrazo y observar a su peli plata a los ojos. **– No creo que, Yuri pueda volver a embarazarse de nuevo.** –

Viktor entristeció, pero rápidamente el susurro. **–Al menos él está bien. –**

– **Si... como te digo es una probabilidad depende de la curación de Yuri... aprovecho para decirte que, pasará unos días en el hospital. –**

– **Está bien... –** Viktor suspiraba. **– ¿Puedo verlo? –**

– **Si... vamos te llevaré al piso de recuperación. –**

– **Pero mamá. –**

– **Déjala está cansada. –** Expreso.

Ambos subían al elevador y cuando por fin llegaron al piso 8, Alek le indicó el camino, pues el regresaría por Historia.

Viktor se adentró al pasillo, encontró la habitación indicada y entró, la luz tenue y la lámpara prendida sobre la cabeza de Yuri le hizo erizarse de pies a cabeza, se acercó por fin y noto que él estaba dormido, respirando tranquilo. Nikiforov se sentó a su lado en una silla y tomo su mano susurrando.

– **Yuri, gracias a dios estás bien. –** Expuso con suavidad, estaba triste, por el hecho en que quizás ya no volverían a ser padres, pero, de pronto se dio cuenta que Yuri estaba bien y que Victoria también... el de mirada azul dibujo una sonrisa y expreso. **–Nuestra hija es preciosa, aunque tiene mis mismos cabellos y se parece a mí... es hermosa... de seguro la celare mucho... y tú serás el padre que le permitirá pasar todas sus travesuras. –**

Viktor agachó su rostro y tragaba grueso, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes deslizándose por sus pestañas mientras él estaba en silencio sollozando escucho.

– **Yo... creo que quien le dejará hacer travesuras eres tú Viktor. –** Aquella voz había sido suave casi inaudible y algo rasposa. El mencionado elevó su rostro apresurado, sus orbes se agradaron al ver a Yuri despierto, esa suave voz fue música para sus oídos, sin pensarlo el platinado se apuró a abrazarlo y gritar.

– **¡Yuuri! –**

Estaba siendo casi ahorcado, pero Nikiforov se alejó y expreso. **–Estas bien. –**

– **Me duele todo... –** Confeso con voz casi inaudible y con los ojos cansados. **– pero sí, estoy bien. –**

– **¡Mi hermoso Yuri! –**

– **¿Y mi Victoria en dónde está? –**

– **Pues... –**

La puerta se abría y tras esta una enfermera la cual llevaba consigo a la niña en una cuna, ella enseguida susurro. **–¿Usted es el señor Katsuki Yuri? –**

– **Sí, es él. –**

– **Les traigo a su hija...** _**Victoria Nikiforova Katsuki**_. –Ambos se estremecieron, al escuchar aquel nombre, era hermoso y sumamente alucinante. **–Aquí la tiene. –** decía la chica colocando con cuidado a la pequeña sobre los brazos de Yuri, el cual había sacado fuerzas para cargarla. **–Los dejare solos. –**

Ambos asistieron y finalmente se quedaron solos, Viktor se acercaba para observar con atención a su pequeña, Yuri susurraba. **–Mira tiene mi... nariz. –**

– **Si... –** Respondía con una sonrisa soñadora. **–Es perfecta. –**

– **Mira... tiene tus cabellos. –** decía Yuri una vez más.

– **Si es mi copia ¿no? –**

– **Si... –** La pequeña, de estar dormida pasó a despertar, ella pestañaba una y otra vez y de pronto abría sus ojos para observarlos, ambos quedaron congelados, pues la pequeñita los analizaba con esos orbes... **–Vi...Viktor. –**

– **Yuri... ella tiene el color de tus ojos. –**

Ambos sonreían con emoción, estaban observándose uno al otro con amor, Viktor besaba aquellos labios y luego besaba la cabecita de su recién nacida. Mientras que en la puerta Historia y Alek observaban aquella escena.

Viktor entonces la cargó y exponía. **–Hola... ¿me recuerdas? –** Yuri se recostó en la cama él estaba muy cansado con una sonrisa se durmió. Viktor mecía a su hija en sus brazos y exponía con calma. **–Shh... Mami se durmió sólo somos tu y yo... ¿qué te parece si robamos una ambulancia y atrancamos una tienda de pasteles? –**

La niña sólo bostezaba y se metía su mano a su diminuta boca.

– **Ouuuuhhh mi cómplice se ha quedado dormida.** –Nikiforov estaba emocionado tanto que rompió a llorar de nuevo. Con calma Historia llegó a su lado y Alek también para esta comentar.

– **Victoria es idéntica a ti cuando naciste. –**

Ambos hombres observaron a la peli larga la cual abrazó a su querido esposo y a su hijo...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Tres días después...**

La noticia del nacimiento se esparció por las redes sociales Phitchit y Morooka se habían encargado de ello, el mundo del deporte estaba muy emocionado, en China Guang hablaba por vídeo llamada con Leo, El cual estaba emocionado y contento.

En Corea, el chico de mirada de hielo había demostrado una sonrisa.

En Rusia, las visitas a Yuri y a la pequeña princesa siempre era todo el día, en esa ocasión Yurio y Otabek llegaban. Enseguida Plisetsky fue abrazado por Viktor a quien dijo.

– **Mi hijo postizo, gracias, gracias por haberme ayudado en el parto. –**

– **Si gracias Yurio. –** Decía Katsuki con las mejillas rojas. **–¿Creo que me viste no? –**

 **-–Vi más de lo que quería conocer de tu katsudon. –**

– **Ja, ja, ja, ja.** –Reía Viktor, para de pronto emocionarse al ver entrar a su hija. **–Y aquí está mi pequeña.** –Dijo tomándola. **–Gracias. –**

– **De nada señor. –** Dijo la enfermera saliendo y enseguida Viktor acercarse a Yurio a quien le cuestiono.

– **Antes de prestarte a mi querida niña... Ambos deben lavarse las manos y ponerse mascarilla y…. –**

– **Por dios. –**

– **Yo estoy limpio. –** Dijo Otabek con seriedad.

– **Solo bromeaba. –** Dijo posándola en los brazos de Plisetsky quien parecía estar nervioso **. –Cuidado con su cabeza. –**

– **Humg... –** Yurio puso cara de circunstancias, pero después se relajó para sentir ese calorcito en sus brazos. **–Es... cálida. –**

– **Si. –** Dijo Viktor, mientras Yuri los miraba desde su cama, escuchando. **–Mira Victoria es tu hermano, Yurio. –** El rubio se sonrojo, la niña abrió los ojos y extendió una de sus manos para comer sus cabellos. **–Pequeña enana no eso no es juguete. –**

– **Te ves lindo cargándola. –** Dijo Otabek con suavidad.

– **El hada roñosa, se ve bien cargando a su hermanita. –** Viktor tomo fotos, en ellas Yurio tenía cara de loco psicópata sin embargo en una sola el apareció con el rostro muy relajado y lindo. Finalmente, Victoria inicio a moverse y a llorar, ella buscaba algo, Viktor enseguida la tomo y susurró. **–Creo que ya es hora de que vayas con mami. –** Con suavidad y cuidado la entregó a Yuri el cual dijo con un poco de pena.

– **Me gustaría estar solo. –**

– **Si... –** Ambos amigos y Viktor dejaron la habitación, permitiendo a Yuri privacidad.

El observaba a su niña y exponía confuso, tratando de recordar algo. **– ¿Cómo me dijo que era...? –** Katsuki descubría su pecho y acercaba a su hija a ese lugar sintiendo como ella con su pequeña boca buscaba su pequeña tetilla **. -...-** Yuri temblaba, aún recordaba lo que Alek le había dicho en la tarde de ayer...

 _ ***+8**_ **Flash Back** _ **+8***_

 _Victoria lloraba con locura, ni Viktor ni Yuri podían calmarla, la enfermera tampoco pues, ella la intentaba alimentar con formula, pero la nena, no la tomaba es más la regresaba. Yuri estaba aterrado pues no sabía qué hacer._

 _Noto como su hija rozaba su rostro en su pecho y entonces al Alek entrar el susurro._ **–** _ **¿Cuál es el problema?**_ **–**

– _ **Doctor la niña no quiere comer.**_ **–**

– _ **¿No?**_ – _Con calma se acercó a Yuri y cuestiono_ _ **.**_ **–** _ **Yuri... tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿Puedo?**_ **–**

– _ **¿Si?**_ **–**

– _ **¿De casualidad usaste hormonas en el embarazo?**_ **–**

– _ **Solo las pastillas que me recomendó la doctora Kim.**_ **–**

– **H** _ **ummm...**_ **–** _Dijo el médico._ **–** _ **Viktor podrías dejarnos solos.**_ **–**

– _ **Si...**_ **–**

 _Cuando por fin quedaron solos Alek se acercó a Katsuki y desabotono la bata desde el hombro y descubrió el pecho de Yuri al tiempo que cuestionaba_ _ **.**_ **–** _ **¿Ves eso?**_ **–**

– _ **Ah... como ¿por qué están inflamados?**_ **–**

– _ **Porque estas fabricando calostro.**_ **–**

– _ **¿Qué es eso?**_ **–**

– **E** _ **s leche materna... y es la suficiente para victoria...**_ _ **–**_ _Inquiría Alek con una pequeña sonrisa agregando._ _ **–La pequeña barriguita de los recién nacidos solo puede consumir de una a dos unas o hasta cuatro a veces. –**_ _Yuri observaba con atención a su suegro el cual ahora expresó. –_ _ **Escucha te voy a recetar un poco de hormonas hasta que Victoria tenga unos cuantos meses y logre acostumbrarse a la formula, mientras tanto podrás darle de mamar.**_ –

– _ **¡¿Que?!**_ –

– **E** _ **s mejor que lo haga de ti a que lo haga de un biberón y leche química.**_ **–**

– _ **¿Pero...Alek yo... soy un hombre verdad?**_ **–**

– _ **Si... esto es natural... no tiene nada que ver con la hermosa situación que desencadenó en Victoria... los hombres también pueden lactar... sin embargo no hay hormonas o el estímulo para que eso suceda o si quiera para crear este proceso... te contaré algo.**_ **–** _Dijo tomando la cabecita de Victoria y juntando su diminuta boca a aquel pequeño botón marrón en el pectoral de Katsuki._ **–** _ **En la india... un hombre perdió a su esposa en el parto de su hijo... El niño al no sentir el calor de su madre, no se estaba alimentando... El padre se preocupó.**_ **–** _explicaba con calma._ **–** _ **Él fue al doctor y entre ambos intentaron todo para poder hacer que la glándula mamaria de aquel padre pudiera tener el poder de poner amamantar a su hijo por unos meses hasta que ganara calor y peso.**_ **–**

– _ **Increíble.**_ **–**

– _ **Ahora mira... a Victoria.**_ **–** _la pequeña por fin inicio a succionar; Yuri se estremeció y percibió lo increíble._ **–** _ **Ella está motivando las glándulas hasta que por fin... salga.**_ **–**

– _**¡Ah!**_ **–**

– _ **Y ahí esta...**_ **–**

 _Yuri no lo podía creer, sentía como su hija succionaba y de él salía ese líquido amarillo, el cual alimentó a su hija._

 _ ***+8**_ **end flash back** _ ***+8***_

Aunque esto pasaba no se lo quiso decir a Viktor, pues le daba mucha vergüenza. **–Victoria... tú has cambiado mi mundo y mi cuerpo. –** Exponía acariciando su frente con la punta de su dedo **. –Te amo. –**

La abrazó con ternura, definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar para Yuri el cual estaba pasando por cambios muy fuertes, pero, aunque esto era un hecho y lo aterraba él sabía que Viktor estaría a su lado siempre...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La felicidad estaba en aquella familia y en el mundo del deporte también, aquella noticia llegó a cada rincón del mundo, incluso a el Reino Unido en el cual.

Un hombre de uniformes de mayordomo se acercaba a la mesa de su dueña, era una mujer de cabellos castaños y canos... su rostro era serio y hastiado. Ella bebía su café matutino cuando tomo el periódico en el cual se encontraba la fotografía de Alek e Historia ambos aparecían en la portada al lado de una pareja de chicos con un bebé en brazos. Aquella anciana bebía su café cuando leyó...

 _ **"Pareja Gay tiene su primer bebé... de manera natural. El padre de la pequeña niña Viktor Nikiforov, resultó ser el hijo del noble Alek Stjepanovic y de la famosa cantante Historia Stjepanovic... "**_

– **¡Pero! ¿Qué demonios es esto? –** Ella se puso en pie y azoto su mano violenta sobre la mesa, gritando. **–¡Edward! –**

– **Si señora Stjepanovic. –**

– **Prepara mi viaje, regresó a Rusia. –**

– **Si señora. –**

Aquella mujer estaba furiosa. Ella rompía el periódico molesto y se disponía a volver a su habitación...

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡Hello!**

 **Aurora aqui, bueno ya pueden tirarme tomatazos y bombas… sé que fue demasiado doloroso y algo crudo, pero bueno esa es mi forma de escribir y la cual amo lol XD bueno…**

 **VICTORIA YA NACIO Y ES HERMOSA, SANTO CIELO, LOS QUE LEAN POR FANFICTION PRO FAVOR VAYAN A LA PAGINA DE FB de YUURI KATSUKI O DE AURORA LA MAGA FANFICS Y CONOZCAN A ESA HERMOSA PRINCESA.**

 **Espero que els haya gustado se que fue terrible y se comieron als uñas pero fue el parto mas rápido que he hecho lol.**

 **Bueno un saludo a todos los que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios y le dan like, al video n_n ademas de los follows, favorits, y votos en wattpad, ahora se viene lo bueno Viktor cuidando a Victoria jajaja que maldades hara esa niña gracias por leer.**

 **HASTA PRONTO.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola gente hermosa.**

 **Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza como informe en FB mi hijito se enfermó (Y creo que yo voy por el mismo camino ToT) por eso me retrase pero aquí estoy, termine el capítulo pero ahora tengo otro problema, No pude editarlo desde mi computadora por dos razones, por alguna extraña circunstancia, La barra de inicio no funciona y no puedo controlar el mause mientras resuelvo el problema me dije, bueno ellos deben leer así que edite desde mi celular y como todo se ve enorme en el teléfono creo que quedo algo decente y largo el capítulo, por otro lado perdonen por los errores que puedan encontrar Es frustrante esto ojalá pueda arreglar este problema**

 **Bien dicho esto que disfruten la lectura, perdonen de verdad si no hay signos ni puntuaciones correctas… se me hace difícil ver en el telefono pero hice lo que pude espero les agrade de verdad besos!**

 **Y gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 21: "Viktor y Victoria."**

La noche en Moscú era silenciosa, aquel hospital parecía por fin estar tranquilo pues por toda esa semana muchos periodistas invadieron el nosocomio, con la única intención de poder ver a Yuri y a su querida hija; Sin embargo, la fuerte seguridad del mismo no permitió dejar entrar a nadie. Incluso las visitas fueron reducidas, dado a que eran muchas personas las que querían verlo se redujo a sólo dos personas por día.

Esa noche, Alek había llegado con la doctora Kim la cual había volado desde Japón para estar al lado de su paciente y mentor. Ellos caminaban por los pasillos, Stjepanovic le explicó al médico, como había resultado todo y pues, conociendo que Yuri no viviría en Rusia en unos meses el Castaño decidió hacer venir a la obstreta. Con la única intención de que ambos estuvieran en la misma página y supieran atender a Katsuki.

Finalmente ambos se presentaban al frente de la puerta era el punto de las 8 de la noche en aquel hospital cuando aquella puerta se abrió despacio acompañado de un suave toque el cual por dentro...

Viktor se sobre exalto, él estaba dormido en el incómodo sofá de la habitacion, habían sido los días más duros y difíciles de su vida, pues no había podido dormir nada. Y es que, aunque Yuri ya estaba fuera de peligro Nikiforv se preocupaba; por muchas ocasiones Viktor se negó a ir a casa a dormir y en su lugar dejar a Historia y a Hiroko con Yuri.

Nikiforov se negaba rotundamente A aceptar la idea de apartarse del lado de Yuri, pues El peli plata sólo quería ayudar en lo que pudiera a Katsuki.

Ya más alertado escucho decir de su padre. **-Viktor... Hola, ¿estabas dormido?-**

 **-No...-** Respondio rascándose el ojo derecho mientras que Yuri por otro lado sonreía y expresaba.

 **-No mientas. -**

 **\- Bueno si... estaba descansando un poco. -** Alek se acercó a él acarició sus cabellos platinados y expuso.

 **\- Que hombre más preocupado eres. -**

 **-No quiero ir a casa, debo estar con Yuri y Victoria.-** Al decir aquello la mirada azulada de Nikiforov se desvió y enseguida exclamo **.-¡Doctora Kim!-**

 **-Hello.-** Saludo ella para, el ahora campeón por sexta vez abrazarla con ánimos y expresar.

 **\- Que bueno verlan ¿Oiga ya vio a Victoria?-**

 **-No pero estoy segura que en un rato la traen. -** Dijo ella sonrriendo para acercarse a Katsuki y cuestionar **. -¿Cómo estás Yuri?-**

El peli negra tomo aliento y confesó por completo lo que sentía. **-Pues todavía me duele horrible... los músculos del estomago y bueno me tiemblan los pies aún. -**

Kim giro a ver a su mentor el cual expreso. **-Eso es normal Yuri... tu abdomen está acostumbrándose a su forma original... además te duele por la intervención que te hicimos de la cual quiero hablar con ambos. -**

 **\- Si, todo es normal, tus piernas volverán a estabilizarse en unos días. -**

 **-¿Enbronces esta bien?-**

Cuestionó preocupado Viktor.

 **\- Si hijo esta muy bien... sólo debe de permanecer tranquilo y descansar lo suficiente. -**

 **\- Que alivio.-** Expuso llegando a su Katsuki tomando su mano para acariciarle.

 **-Incluso Victoria esta muy bien, no me puedo creer que esa niña sea un remolino se descubre la manta en los cuenros, saca canas verdes a las enfermeras, tendrás mucho trabajo Viktor.-**

 **-Vaya. -** Decía Yuri con una expresión preocupada.

 **\- Bueno Yuri estará conmigo así que estaremos bien. -**

 **\- Si bueno Yuri no saldrá del hospital hasta dentro de una semana, pero Victoria sale mañana.-**

 **-¡¿Que?!-** Gritaron ambos el peli negro se alertó tanto que aquel movimiento le causó un calambre en su abdomen.

 **-Itai.-**

 **-Tranquilo Yuri.-** Dijo Kim a su lado acariciando su pie **.-Es por seguridad, sólo. queremos monitorearte en estos días, pues si hay otra hemorragia entonces si tendríamos que extirpar el útero que posees. -**

Yuri agachó su mirada y asintió algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, sus manos se apretaron a las sábanas y enseguida él cuestiono **.-Señor Alek... Doctora Kim... ¿Qué pasará es decir yo ya no podré tener más bebés?-**

 **-Yuri.-** Llamo Viktor con un rostro triste.

Alek y Kim se observaron uno al otro el primero en responder fue Stjepanovic el expuso **. -Tu útero quedó severamente lastimado, esto no es tu culpa son cosas que pasan... por el momento creo que no se sabe nada, pero de eso quería hablarles. -** Se silenció y los observó con atención a cada uno **.-Yuri, en cuanto salga del hospital tendrá que mantener dieta, movilizarte lo necesario y no cargar a Victoria a menos que alguien se la coloque en los brazos.-**

 **-¿Y eso porque Alek?-**

 **\- Pues porque sus músculos están aún resentidos y los puntos internos los cuales se disolveran en unos 15 días deben sanar y levantar a Victoria podría abrir alguno.-**

 **-Ya escuchaste entonces. -** Yuri sentía, ante la mirada severa de Nikiforov.

 **-Ahora bien, Viktor creo que ya es momento que sepas algo. -**

Yuri se sonrojo de inmediato y Kim estaba emocionada. **-¿Qué cosa que pasa?-** Cuestionaba angustiado.

 **-Tranquilo, mira... Yuri esta tomando hormonas por cuestiones que Victoroa necesita... pero te tengo buenas noticias Yuri... Victoria esta aceptando la fórmula así que ya no habrá necesidad de que la amamantes. -**

 **-¿Cómo dijo?-** Cuestiono tremendamente impactado Viktor.

 **-Awww... ya me había acostumbrado a sentirla en mi pecho. -** hablo de forma suave y rápida Yuri.

 **-Lo se es hermoso ¿No es verdad? -** Exponia Kim.

 **-Si. -** Respondia Yuri con una enorme sonrisa.

 **-¡Stop!-** Los tres observaban a Viktor **.-¿Escuche bien? ¿Yuri le estaba dando pecho a mi niña? -**

 **-Si.-** respondieron los tres.

Aquellos ojos enormes e iluminados como dos enormes piscinas se hicieron ver en su rostro mientras decia. **-¡Yuuriiii!-Tomo las manos del peli negro y susurro.-¡Te amo!-**

 **-Etto Viktor pero... eso…-** Nikiforov se dedicó a besrlo y abrazarlo de forma necesitada mientras susurraba en su oido.

 **-Eso es sexy...-**

 **-Ejem...-** Alek se acomodan las gafas y Kim se reía por lo bajo **.- Viktor el asunto es que... mientras Yuri este bajo el tratamiento de Hormonas tu no puedes tocarlo, es decir cero sexo de aquí a 4 meses.-**

Viktor se apartó de Yuri quien se rascaba su cabecita y Sudaba una gotita, mientras que Viktor llevaba su mano a su frente enteraba sus dedos en su cabello y los hacia atrás para expresar seguro **. -¡Puedo hacerlo!-**

 **\- Si bueno de todas formas será mejor que compres condones...-** Expreso serio su padre mientras observaba de manera sería a ambos.- **Como les explique, hay una posibilidad de que Yuri no pueda gestar de nuevo, pero no podemos confiarnos y un bebé nuevo en el estado delicado que esta Katsuki podría acarrear una hemorragia así que ya les advertí nada de sexo o cuidense.-**

Ambos asentian, en el instante el ambiente se tornó serio, pero en segundos la enfermera llegaba con Victorla. Ambos médicos se giraban a ver y excusándose anunciaban. **-Los dejaremos solos.-** Alek se movilizó para salir mientras que Kim observaba como colocaban a la pequeña en brazos de Yuri a quien le dijo.

 **-Yuri... Omedetto.-**

 **-Arigatou, Doctora Kim.-**

La médico asintió y abandonó la habitación en la cual ambos estaban escuchando a la enfermera decir **.-¿Quién le dará de comer?-**

Viktor tradujo mientras Yuri enseguida cuestionaba a su platinado. **-¿Quieres hacerlo Viktor?-**

 **-Claro.-** Aquella mujer de uniformes entonces, siguió al Palatinado quien se acomodo en una silla al lado de Yuri, Viktor recibía a su hija con sumo cuidado sobre sus brazos mientras la mujer exponia.

 **-Tenga cuidado con su cabeza...-** La pequeña emitió un pequeño sonido que causó emoción en Viktor parecía un niño con juguete nuevo **.-Bien señor Nikiforov, cuando su hija termine el biberón tomela y coloquesela sobre su hombro con los brazitos extendidos y dele unas palmadas firmes en la espalda para que el aire salga.-**

 **-E... esta bien.-**

 **-Regresare enseguida, si necesitan ayuda sólo toque el botón rojo.-**

 **\- Si gracias.-** Respondió Viktor, siendo ayudado por Yuri quien se estiró un poco y colocó una manta en el hombro de Viktor y de paso acariciaba los cabellos platinados de su querida hija.

 **-Es muy linda. -**

 **-Ohm si...-**

 **-Relajate Viktor. -**

 **-Bu-Bueno es mi primera vez dándole biberón ¿es normal que este nervioso?-**

 **-No pasa nada, ella está bien.-** Exponia el peli negro observandole con amor, podía apreciar esa imagen en la que Viktor estaba tenso, había juntado sus hombros y parecía que temblaba con el biberón en su mano mientras que la mirada de Victoria era fija hacia su rostro, sus manos tan pequeñas estaban fuertemente cerradas y su boca se movía aprisa por instantes para succionar de aquel biberón de plástico mientras lo hacía daba largos suspiros y pestañas despacio. Su padre acariciaba con cuidado su pequeña mejilla y le observaba con emoción y amor esa niña era su tesoro era lo más valioso que el el dinero y la vida misma, Yuri suspiro un poco y de manera suave expuso. **-Los voy a extrañar mañana. -**

 **-Pero Yuri ¿entonces quieres que vaya con Victoria?-**

 **\- Si, tu debes cuidarla. -**

 **-Pe-pero yo...-**

 **-Vas a estar bien, la señora Historia y mi mamá estarán ahí.-**

 **\- De acuerdo. -**

 **-Ja, ja, ja, auch.-** Se quejó Yuri luego de reir.

 **\- Por burlarse de mi eso es lo que pasa. -**

 **-No me burló sólo, es que nunca había visto esa expresión en tu rostro.-**

 **-¿Cuál expresion?-**

 **-Estas asustado y nervioso, eso no es típico de ti. -**

 **\- Bueno es que…-**

 **\- Se que lo harás bien... ¿Verdad Victoria? -**

La pequeña se quedó dormida en los brazos de su querido padre a simple vista la pequeña parecía ser muy tranquila sin embargo ¿que cosas le separaban a Viktor con ella?

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al día siguiente...**

Yuri la vistió para la ocasión, le colocó un lindo mameluco amarillo que Mila le obsequió, Historia estaba en la habitación ayudándole a como vestir a su chica, afuera Isabela Hiroko y Mari aguardaban por la platinada. Yuri acariciaba a su hija la tomaba en sus brazos y la apretaba con suavidad a su pecho luego a su hombro susurrando.

 **-Victoria pórtate bien con papá y los abuelos, yo llegaré en unos días.-**

La niña tenía abiertos sus ojos ella aunque sólo visualizara siluetas podía reconocer a su mami a la cual le dedicó un pequeño Y tiermo sonido, que hizo llenar de lágrimas los ojos de Yuri y regresar a abrazarla mientras sollozaba.

 **-Pórtate bien te amo.-**

 **\- Bueno ya ven acá señorita. -** Expreso Historia tomándola para posarla en la silla para bebés la cual Viktor se había roto la cabeza para ajustar los cinturones, finalmente al estar asegurada la preciada carga, le pusieron gorro botas y guantes además de una manta gruesa que cubrió sus piernas y parte de su torso.

 **\- Viktor cubrela cuando salgas no quiero que le dé frio. -** Exponía Yuri.

 **-Lo haré cariño descuida va a estar bien. -**

 **-Ok.-** Yuri se sentía muy ancioso, ver a su hija partir, le daba una sensación de angustia tremenda.

 **-Yuri Isabela se quedará contigo unas horas. -**

 **-No es necesario. -**

 **-Nada de eso Yuri, ella se ofreció a estar contigo y ayudarte cuando quieras ir al baño.-** replico Viktor, acercándose para besar sus labios y juntar su frente a la de su peli negro **.-Bien ya es hora.-** Dijo el notando que la enfermera llegaba para escoltar a Victorla a la salida del hospital y de pasó asegurarse que ella estaría bien.

Viktor le beso una vez más de manera fugaz para agregar. **-Te llamaré en la moche te vendremos a ver en el transcurso de la semana.-**

 **-Claro está bien. -**

Le abrazó una vez más y partieron enseguida.-¡Yuuri!-expreso Isabela entrando a la habitación y acercándose a su cuñado quien inicio a llorar **.-Oh no ¿que pasa?-**

 **-Ya la extraño.-**

 **-Ja, ja, ja.-** Isabella le abrazó y susurro **.-¿Quieres un consejo?-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-Duerme todo lo que puedas aquí en el hospital porque lo que viene no será nada fácil Yuri.-**

 **-E... esta bien...-** Expreso observando la puerta con nostalgia.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Mientras tanto afuera...**

Viktor aseguraba el asiento de Victoria a la base y abrochaba el cinturón, ella estaba al medio del asiento y Hiroko estaba a un extremo y Vikktor al otro, Mari se encontraba en el último asiento de esas dos líneas, Historia fue adelante con el chofer. Ellos aún no partían pues Alek les decía.

 **-Avísenme si algo pasa. -**

 **-Claro.-** exponia Historia.

 **-Buena suerte hijo yo me quedaré en el hospital unas horas más te veo más tarde. -**

 **-¡Espera! ¿Vas a dejar sólo a Yuri?-**

 **\- Si pero debes entender que el necesita descansar y esta en buenas manos ya indique que se comuniquen con el en inglés...tú debes consentrarte en tu hija.-**

 **-Okay.-**

 **-No te preocupes. -** Decía Mari que iba en el asiento trasero observando con atención a aquella pequeña. Aquel auto era de seis pasajeros.

Finalmente, el auto partió, se introducía por las calles, en tanto ellos se dirigían a casa.

En esta...

Toshiya que se encontraba con Minako conversaban con Yuko y Takeshi.

Todo parecía estar muy bien en el Yu-Topia, aunque los periodistas habían invadido aquel lugar ellos habían podido controlar la situación.

 _ **-¡No te preocupes Toshiya-San, todo esta bien incluso mi jefe vio las noticias y me dijo que si necesitaba más tiempo no había problema.-**_

 **-Eso es fantástico. -** Expuso la maestra.

Katsuki se la pensaba y susurraba. **-Bueno... no hemos ido a conocer la ciudad y Yuri no sale aún del hospital podríamos quedarnos dos semanas más. -**

 _ **-Creo que deberían quedarse un mes más. -**_ Inquirió Yuko.

 _ **-Ya está bien mujer, Eso lo decidirán después.**_ **-** Expuso Takeshi con ánimos. _**-¿Y cómo está Yuri y esa niña linda?-**_

 **\- Pues él se queda en el hospital pero mi nieta saldrá hoy.-**

 _ **-¡Qué emocion!-**_ gritaron los Nishigori, eran sólo ellos dos ya que las niñas estaban dormidas por la hora.

 **-¡Siii, esa niña es hermosa!-** Grito Minako emocionada **.-No dudo que sea guapa y sexy como sus padres.-**

 **-¡Ja, ja, ja, Minako-san eres un caso!-** Expreso con una buena carcajada Toshiya.

La llamada continua por unos minutos y justo cuando se canceló la llamada, el timbre sonó Maccachin fue el primero el reaccionar, inició a ladrar y corrió a la puerta moviendo su cola con emoción. Rascaba con sus patas la base de la puerta y Toshiya decía.

 **-Tranquilo Macachin.-**

El señor Katsuki entonces abrió la puerta al hacerlo Viktor saludo animado. **-¡Hola, mira Victoria él es tu abuelo paterno y...! ¡Este es tu hermano canino Maccachin!-**

El peludo y lanudo perro giraba en círculos, porque estaba muy contento, De ver a su nueva familia. Nikiforov entró colocó a Victoria en el piso y desatando los cinturones la sacó con cuidado. Minako se apresuró a tomarla mientras que el caniche se le lanzaba encina a Viktor.

 **-¡Maccachin esta feliz!-**

Historia entró y ante esto el perrito fue a la puerta, Maccachin se sentó a un lado y mientras Historia pasaba a su lado acaricio su enorme y peluda cabeza, Maccachin emocionado noto la entrada de Hiroko quien también acarició su cabeza. Los ojitos negros de Maccachin observaban con atención la puerta la cual se cerró ante esto el fue a rascar se sentó y agachó un momento su cabeza como no entendiendo nada.

Viktor noto aquella actitud en su fiel perro el cual había tomado enorme cariño por Yuri. Historia entonces cuestionó.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a Maccachin?-**

 **\- Sé que le pasa.-** Dijo Viktor acercándose a su pero y poniéndose a su frente para abrazarlo y susurrar. **-Yuri no vino pero pronto llegará... él esta bien.-** Se separó de su lanudo y viejo amigo para tomar sus cachetes y estirandolos dijo **.-Él esta bien ahora ve a ver a tu hermanita.-** Rápidamente el perrito fue en dirección de Minako la cual tenía a Victoria en brazos Maccachin se sentó como aguardando por que le mostrarán a su querida nueva amiga.

 **-Maccachin mira esta es Victoria.-** Dijo Minako, mientras mostraba a la pequeña la cual sólo se estiró y abrió sus ojos un momento para dormirse de nuevo. El perrito se levantó y fue directo a su esquina de donde tomo su juguete favorito y dejándolo caer al frente de Minako Viktor dijo.

 **-Ja, ja, ja, eres un tonto.-**

La presentación de su mejor amigo que significaba mucho para Viktor y su Victoria se dio, Viktor estaba orgulloso y los abuelos incluso las tías no dejaban de ayudar con Victoria. El tiempo pasaba y la noche llegó, Viktor aprendió en ese transcurso a cambiar pañales, a cambiarla de ropa, a que ella debía de dormir 16 a 18 horas pues...

 **-No lo entiendo sólo duerme a toda hora.-**

 **\- Viktor los bebés recien nacidos son asi.-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Hiroko, entrando a la habitación con una expresión feliz.

 **-Le preguntaba a mi madre porque duerme tanto. -**

 **-Ah los bebés son así... deben dormir así crecen, ellos sólo despiertan cuando necesitan algo. -**

Viktor arrugada sus cejas pues se preguntaba, ¿A qué hora jugaría con ella? luego de unos minutos y de que por fin comprendiera que la nena no era juguete el Platinado le entregó a Victoroa a su madre pues era hora de darle su biberón mientras que él.

Caminaba por la sala mientras observaba que ya todos estaban reunidos en la recámara de Victoria incluso su hermana que regresó del hospital mientras él, se dedicó a marcar a Yuri.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Hospital general de Moscú.**

Yuri estaba aburriendose miraba la televisión cuando escucho su celular, con prisa respondió. **-¿Viktor que pasa le pasó algo a Victoria?-**

 _ **-Hola Yuri, no mi amor todo está bien. -**_

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 _ **-Solo quería hablarte. -**_

 **-Oh... gomen.-**

 _ **-No hay problema. -**_ Dijo el con cierta voz calma al teléfono. _**-Yuri...-**_

 **-Viktor ¿pasa algo? -**

 _ **-No todo bien... en bueno te extraño. -**_

 **-Estare en una semana en casa tranquilo. -** El silencio gobernó en minutos y Yuri por fin cuestionó **. -¿Viktor ya te duchaste?-**

 _ **-Ammm..-**_

 **-¿Ya dormiste algo?-**

 _ **-Emmmm.-**_

 **-¿Ya comiste algo?-**

 _ **-Ummm.-**_

 **-Viktor Nikiforov...-**

 _ **-¡Ya, está bien lo haré, haré todo ahora mismo!-**_

Yuri sonrió y susurro. **-Te conozco tan bien. -** El observaba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad mientras susurraba **.-Viktor ya... ve a descansar lo necesitas y por favor come algo, que la gelatina de mis comidas insípida de hospital no son comida.-**

 _ **-La frambuesa estaba deliciosa. -**_

 **-Viktor.-**

 _ **-Esta bien iré a cenar a bañarme y después a dormir, Le pediré a mi madre que sólo por hoy cuide de Victoria. -**_

 **-Muy bien…-**

 _ **-¿Algo más amado mio?-**_

 **-Si...-** Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa más de enamorado y coqueto.-Aunque Victoria parezca muñequita. no es juguete déjala dormir ok.-

 _ **-Mgrr ok.-**_

 **-Y una cosa mas.-**

 _ **-¿Si?-**_

 **-Te amo.-**

 _ **-Yo te amo tambien... gracias por darme a esa hermosa criatura.-**_

Yuri sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en su pecho llevo su mano a ese lugar y expuso. **-La hicimos ambos.-**

 _ **-Si... oye Yuri.-**_

 **-¿Si?-**

 _ **-Recuperate pronto. -**_

 **-Lo hare. -**

Se despidieron y finalmente Yuri cortaba la llamada, para apagar la televisión y seguir el Consejo de Isabella...Quedando dormido en el acto.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

A eso de las 12 Viktor salia de su cuarto de baño se había dado una limpieza profunda pues mantenerse en el hospital 24 horas por toda esa semana y sin querer separarse de Yuri le pasó factura. Ya estaba limpio y más fresco que una lechuga, ahora si el hambre atacó y se movió a la cocina en l cual Hiroko aún despierta preparaba algo rápido para su esposo y su hija además de Minako.

 **-Wow, eso huele muy bien Hiroko-San.-**

 **-¡Vitya!-** Dijo ella corriendo a servir y colocar un bol en la mesa para el expresando **.-Es cierto Yuri me dijo que no habías comido bien estos dias.-**

 **-Vitya deberías tener más conciencia, eres ahora el padre de familia y debes tener fuerza. -** Expresaba Toshiya leyendo el periódico... Bueno al menos mirando las imágenes ya que todo estaba en ruso.

 **-Ne Viktor.-** Llamo Mari **.-¿Cuándo nos llevas a la plaza roja?-**

 **\- Es verdad ustedes no han hecho turismo. -** Inquirio el platinado mientras tomaba el razón y los observaba culpable.- **Lo siento mucho, debo hacerlo desde que llegaron.-**

 **-Ya lo harás cuando puedas.** -Expuso la castaña sacando un cigarro y poniéndose en pie. **-Voy a estar en el patio un momento. -**

 **-No te resfriar Mari.-** Aconsejo Hiroko.

Minako terminaba su merienda y observando a Viktor con atención cuestiono. **-¿Y entonces... Yuri y tu van a participar en los torneos de invierno este año?-**

 **\- Minako sensei.-** Expuso Hiroko asustada **.-Mi niño no puede aún patinar debe cuidar de Victoria y...-**

 **-Hiroko-San, Yuri debe apresurarse a volver o mo tendrá tiempo de entrar a las olimpiadas. -** Minako había tocado un tema muy importante, Viktor registraba su comida pensando en ello, la maestra tenía razón Yuri debería de ganar puntos si quería participar en las olimpiadas, Pero, faltaba muy poco tiempo y sobre eso estaba Victoria.

Con esta situación en sus pensamientos, finalmente todos fueron a dormir incluso Victor...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Al día siguiente...**

Nikiforov se despertó temprano para estar listo y alerta fue a la habitación de su hija la cual estaba dormida profundamente dormida, Maccachin se acercó a su lado y Viktor susurro.

 **-¿Acaso no es bonita?-**

 **\- Si que lo es.** -Viktor se sobre exacto al escuchar aquella voz, se giró y susurro.

 **-Alek.-**

 **-Solo vine a vde si estaba bien, pero ya que estas aquí...me iré con tranquilidad al hospital. -**

 **-Nos vemos después. -**

 **-Oh si... Viktor.-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-Tu madre quiere llevar a los Katsuki y a Minako a un restaurante de l ciudad... ¿Te molestaría quedarte por unas horas sólo con Viktoria?-**

 **-No claro que no seremos un gran equipo.** -Dijo él animado.

 **-Bien... Bueno me voy te aviso si hubo cambio con Yuri. -**

 **-Si... saludarlo de mi parte. -**

Alek dejo la habitación mientras un inquieto y ancioso Viktor observaba a su hija con emoción mientras decía. **-Despierta ya es de mañana. -**

Ella sólo suspiraba y permanecía dormida, el liberó un suspiro y ssentándose en el sofá mecedora que estaba a un costado de la cuna aguardo, Maccachin también así lo hizo se hecho en el piso y aguardo, Nikiforov jugaba con dos peluches a ponerle los pañales y susurraba.

 **-Ves no es tan difícil creo que ya puedo hacerlo solo. -** Se cruzaba de brazos y elevaba su mano a su barbilla de pronto recordó algo chasquido los dedos y expreso **. -¡No le coloque los talcos!-**

Tomo el envase y se dispuso a esparcir el polvo blanco sin embargo este no salia.

 **-¿Hum?-** Lo guso y al acto de hacerlo una pequeña nube blanca le cayó en la cara, Maccachin se cubría los ojos con una pata mientras Viktor limpiaba su rostro un fuerte deseo de estornudar se formó y al liberarlo evidentemente.

En la cuna Victoria abrió sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas y soltando su chupon comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Viitor corrió a su lado y expuso. **-¡Vicky lo siento!-**

La tomo en brazos y la arrulló, pero Ella lloraba más fuerte y desesperada pues se había asustado y la única persona que pudiera palmarla estaba a millas de distancia en una cama de hospital. el Palatinado no sabía que hacer, al instante Historia llegó además de Hiroko ambas cuestuonaron.

 **-¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Yo... lo siento la desperté sin querer no fue mi i tención. -**

 **-Ya, ya... -** Dijo Hiroko tomando a su nieta y arruyandola en su pecho le trato de calmar, pero era imposible. - **Oh vaya no está funcionando.-**

Viktor estaba ajustándose, pues incluso ni su madre pudo tranquilizarla. **-¿Tendrá hambre?-**

 **-No lo creo hijo... Solo esta furiosa porque l despertaron. -**

 **-Lo siento.-**

 **-Esta bien.-**

Ambas abuelas y el padre no sabían que hacer estuvieron a punto de irse al hospital con Yuri pues estaban seguros que el sería el único quien pudiera calmarla, pues ni los chantajes de pasteles funcionaban cuando de pronto Viktor escuchó.

 **\- Porque no le cantan un poco tal vez así se calme. -**

Viktor corrió a abrazar a Mari quien había dado la fabulosa idea, enseguida el peli plata tomo a Victoria y Con cuidado se sentó en la mecedora para iniciar a cantar aquella canción de cuna la cual Historia recordó de golpe y sollozabdo inicio a cantarla con su hijo.

Los ahí presentes fueron testigos entonces de como Victoroa se silenciada y observaba el rostro de Viktor mientras prestaba atención a su voz y a la de de su abuela materna, Hiroko fue por el chupón y con cuidado se lo colocó en esa diminuta boca en segundos Victoroa volvía a quedar dormida.

Historia estaba feliz entonces cuestionó. **-¿Cómo sabías que eso la calmaria?-**

 **\- Se la cantaba cuando estaba en la pansita de Yuri.-**

 **-Eres un buen padre Vitya.-** Dijo Hiroko para tomar a Victoroa y con cuidado colocarla en la cuna y dejarla dormir.

Enseguida Viktor siguió a aquellas mujeres había superado su primera crisis. Se sentía muy bien haber hecho aquello.

El día transcurrió sin novedades, Victorla estaba despierta y alerta a eso de la 1 de la tarde y ese momento lo aprovechó Viktor para encargarse de Ella, Historia y Hiroko decidieron darle independencia a Viktor pues no siempre estarían ambas con ellos. Sabella observaba a su hermano y exponia.

 **-Awww... que bonito espero que Phitchit sea así de lindo. -**

 **-¿Phitchit?-**

 **-Ahh, madre creo que es buen momento de decirte que Phitchit, se irá mañana a Tailandia y quiere ir con nosotros a cenar. ¿Puede venir? -**

 **-Esta bien Isabella, espero que este niño no sea lo mismo que los búlgaros que conociste. -**

 **-Para nada él es un principe. -**

 **\- De acuerdo.-** Dijo ella negando, viendo partir a su hija con felicidad mientras susurraba **.-Esoero que está vez haya encontrado su alma gemela.-**

 **-Hustoria-san.-**

 **-Digame Toshiya-Kun.-** Inqueria la platinados con su poco japones.

 **-Esto es demaciado no podemos aceptar sus obsequios... iremos con nuestras ropas. -**

 **-No se preocupe Toshiya-Kun todo lo hago por que lo deseo y los respeto, además no lo tome a mal pero leí que es de mala educación rechazar regalos. -**

 **-Oh vaya siendo así esta bien, le diré a Hiroko que estamos bien.-** El hizo una referencia y expuso **.-Esoero algún día recompensarlo.-**

 **-Gracias Toshiya-Kun.-**

 **-¿Aque hora nos vamos Historia?-**

 **-A las 4 para ir a la plaza roja antes de ir a cenar.-**

 **-Ok.-** Decia Minako tarde se fue y finalmente Historla y los Katsuki en conjunto de Minako e Isabela se despedía de Viktor.

 **-Hijo por favor llámanos si surge algo... recuerda que sólo es una cucharada de Fórmula en dos onzas de agua. -**

 **\- Si mamá.-**

 **-Revisa su pañal cada tres horas. -** Expuso Hiroko.

 **\- Si suegrita. -**

 **-Buena suerte Vitya.-** Expuso El Castaño.

 **-Gracias suegro.-**

 **-Le gusta su chupón así he mantenido cerca.-**

 **-Lo haré Mari-San que disfruten.-**

Isabella se acercó a su hermano los abrazó y susurro **.-Cuidala bien.-**

 **-Lo hare. -**

 **-Oye Viktor... ¿sabes si hay algún lugar en donde podamos hacer un picnic o algo parecido?, quiero celebrar cuando Yuri salga del hospital.-**

 **-¿Picnic en Rusa? Habla en serio Minako… no creo que haya alguno pero podemos hacerlo aquí.-**

 **-¡Bien!-**

Finalmente aquellas personas lo dejaban sólo, Alek era el último que salia cuando expuso **.-Hijo buenas noticias Yuri parece estar muy bien le hicieron un ultrasonido y ya no hay nada de que preocuparse... aunque aún está resentido su cuerpo. es resistente y regresará pasado mañana.-**

 **-¡En serio!-**

 **\- Si, pero si tú quieres puedo dejarlo descansar todos los cinco días. -**

 **-Yo... creo que es mejor sí. -**

 **-Bien... cuida a Victoria estaremos pendientes de los teléfonos. -**

 **-Hai... por favor encargaré de esa familia que disfruten mucho. -**

 **-Claro. -**

Ya la puerta se cerraba y Maccachin se acercó a su dueño observándole con angustia. **-Buemo amigo estamos solos con Victoria, tenemos 5 horas para incendiar la casa.-**

 **-Mmmgr**.- Inserte ladrido.

 **-Sólo bromeaba...-** Dijo abrazando a su hija y yendo a la recámara que compartía con Yuri ahí posó una manta y la colocó sobre esta para susurrar. **-¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una vídeo llamada a mami?-**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Hospital.**

Yuri estaba teniendo una visita muy extraña, Yurio estaba ahí con una bolsa de papel en sus manos y la mirada más sería posible, había llegado para apoyarle o quizás el estaba ahí porque extrañaba a Otabek pues toda la mayoría de los atletas regresaron a sus países.

 **-Vine a cuestionarte ¿Cómo demonios le hago para que esa imagen horrenda se borre de mi cabeza? -**

Yuri se rascan el cuello y expresaba. **-Bueno yo...-**

El rigtone de su celular lo interrumpió, el tomo su aparato y activo la vídeo llamada en la cual Viktor y victoria aparecieron.

 _ **-¡Hola mami!-**_

 **-¡Viktor!-**

 _ **-Hola.-**_

Yurio se junto a Yuri para ver **.-¿Qué haces?-**

 _ **-Victoria quería saludarte. -**_

 **-Ay, mi bebé hola.-**

 **-Oi, viejo ¿acaso no sabes que los bebés no son juguetes? -**

 _ **-¿Yurio, que haces ahi?-**_

 **-Solo vine a hablar con Yuri.-**

Viktor cambio su rostro de serio y confuso a uno más feliz y contento diciedo _ **.-Vaya... parece que cierta Hada Roñosa ya no le dice cerdo a mi Yuri.-**_

 **-Eh... es verdad.-**

 **-¡Mgggrrr! Si quieres puedo decirle así. -**

 **-Ah...-** Yuri se tensó.

 _ **-Claro que no, y si le dices así le diré a tu querido abuelo lo que tu, Yuri y Otabek sabemos. -**_

 **-Idiota.** -Grito Plisetsky molesto.- **Ya me largo.-**

 **-Gracias por la visita Yurio.-**

 **-Aja.-** El rubio abandono la habitación mientras Yuri suspiraba y cuestionaba.

 **-¿Cómo están Victor?-**

 _ **-Bien, todo esta muy bien y op... mmmm creo que la pequeña se daba de hacer del dos.-**_

Yuri suspiraba. **-Dásela a mi madre ella la cambiara.-**

 _ **-Bueno, yo puedo hacerlo...-**_

 **-¿Puddes?-**

 _ **-si.**_ **-** Dijo moviéndose el en el transcurso de la llamada, hacia la habitación de Victoria ante esto Yuri cuestionó.

 **-Oye Viktor ¿estás sólo en casa? -**

 _ **\- Si mis padres llevaron a pasear a los tuyos. -**_

 **-¡Estas sólo en casa!-**

 _ **-Tranquilo.**_ _-_ Inquirió el platinado colocando la cámara sobre unas mesa para que Yuri observará. - _ **Bien dame un segundo.-**_

Yuri observaba todo con atención, podía ver como su querido Palatinado cambiaba a su hija eso le hizo sentir tranquilidad y alivio. Ya todo listo tomo el celular y expuso.

 _ **-¡LISTO! Todo bien. -**_

 **-Gracias Viktor.-**

 _ **-Bueno... solo queríamos saludarte, espero que regreses pronto.-**_

 **-Lo haré lo prometo.** -Sonrió despudiéndose y al finalizar la vídeo llamada el observaba con emoción su frente, Yuri era fuerte y siempre sería así **. -Tu me hiciste creer en mi.-** Expreso al tiempo que escuchaba un anuncio en la televisión. En el cual la hermosa presentación de Viktor aún daba mucho de que hablar en el pasado rostelecom. Katsuki quizás no entendía mucho el ruso, pero si comprendió que los torneos de invierno estaban por comenzar ante esto el susurro.

 **-Debo deme prisa si quiero darle una medalla de oro mundial a Viktor y a mi familia. -**

Con eso en mente se apresuró a hacer llamadas una de ellas fue para comunicarse con su ex entrenador Celestino...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo y finalmente el día de su alta llegó, el no se aguantaba por estar ya en casa y ver a su querida hija. Yuri recibía los papeles de descarte los firmaba Alek estaba ahí para traducirse y darle indicaciones pues, aunque lo vería casi todo el tiempo no estaba de la darle sus recomendaciones médicas a Katsuki. Hiroko en compañía de Historia, fueron por él, su madre le ayudó a vestirse estaba más cómodo ahora que ya había regresado a la normalidad pudo usar su antigua ropa. Y que más comodidad que un pantalón jeans azul y un de sus camisetas de mangas tres cuartos, su fiel abrigo y su bufanda la cual su madre ajustó y dijo.

 **\- Yuri debes protegerte, está fresco afuera. -**

 **\- Si mamá. -** Expuso colocándose un gorro.

 **-¿Ya estás listo?-** Cuestiono historia, notando que su yerno sonreía y asentía. Al instante llegó la enfermera para sentarme en la silla de ruedas.

 **-Listo vamos a casa. -**

Dijo por fin Yuri observando aquel lugar con terrible nostalgia, ya salia y se despedía de las enfermeras que habían tenido un especial cariño con el peli negro por ser el primero en traer al mundo a un bebé.

Si Viktor era la leyenda de Rusia Yuri también había hecho historia por ser el primer hombre en gestar, pero eso de verdad no le interesaba mucho lo tomo de manera natural. Ya afuera la noticia que él salía del hospital. ese día se esparcido como fuego y le sacaban fotos e intentaban acercarse para hacerle preguntas; sin embargo el personal de seguridad de Stjepanovic lo evitó por fin Yuri se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

 **\- Si mamá, ay que frio. -**

 **-Te lo dije ten.** -Le entregó unos guantes y acomodo sus cabellos para cubrir sus orejas mientras decía. **-Están muy largos. -**

 **-Sabes...-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-Quiero dejarlos crecer. -**

 **-Yuri...-** Llamó su madre avrazandolo **.-Historoa-San ya estamos listos.-**

 **-Bien ahora si vamos. -**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En el apartamento de Historia, Mila, Yurio y Georgi, en conjunto de Isabella, Mari y Minako organizaron una pequeña comitiva de bienvenida, habían traído un tatami y una mesa baja ellos celebrarán al estilo japonés el regresó de Yuri.

Viktor en cambio estaba en la loba de su hija vistiendola, Toshiya estaba sirviendo de apoyo pues.

 **-Toshiya-San ¿podrías poner tu dedo aquí? -**

 **-Ja, ja, ja, Vitya parece que quieres envolver a Vikmctoria como un regalo.-**

 **\- Bueno es que quiero que se vea como el mejor premio y regalo que ha tenido Yuri jamás. -**

 **\- Pues, así como la has vestido está más que preciosa. -**

Suegro y yerno observaban a la niña la cual traía un vestido azul, con encaje brillante, calcetas y zapatos de lana negros, un pequeño lazo que todo su cabecita de color rojo y sus traviesos flecos de recién nacida peinados al frente en sus manos unos guantes de lana del mismo color del vestido.

 **-¡Amazing!-**

Dijo orgulloso y ancioso Viktor.

cuando de pronto escucharon decir de los chicos. **-¡Ya es tan aquí!-**

 **-¡Princesa ya llegó tu mami!-**

Viktor la tomo con calma y dijo.- **Vamos Toshiya-San.-**

 **-Hai.-**

Llegaron a la entrada y el primero en recibir a Yuri fue Maccachin quien mo pudo evitar lanzarse encima de Yuri, este débil casi se cae, pero Yurio y Georgi lo sostuvieron.

 **-Maccachim Hola. -** Aquel perrito se apartó sobandose a sus piernas y causando en Yuri cierta emoción **. -A mí también me agrada verte de nuevo.-** Elevo su torso y agradeció a aquellos dos.- **Gracias Yurio, Georgi...-**

 **-Ten cuidado si te rompes no hay devolución. -**

 **-Descuida Yuri bienvenido. -**

Enseguida el peli negro busco con la mirada a las dos personas más importantes de umsu vida, y ahí estaban al frente, Viktor vestía con traje azul negro elegante y su pequeño pedacito de gente estaba igual de elegante siendo sostenido por los amorosos brazos fe su padre.

 **-¡Viktor, Victoria!-** Expuso Yuri acercadose con suma prisa para abrazarles.

Están por fin reunidos y emocionados, ambos se besaron mientras que I sabella salia de quien sabe donde y tomaba fotos captando el momento y escribiendo a los nuevos amigos que había conocido en el mundo del patinaje e incluso envió a su querido novio tailandés.

Con Yuri ya en casa la pequeña celebración inicio Yuri se acomodó en el centro de la mesa siendo abrazado por detrás de Viktor mientras que Victoria estaba segura sobre un cochecito ella, estaba relajada a lo mejor ya sabía que su mami ya estaba cerca y por lo tanto dejo el chupón y se chupeteaba los dedos.

 **-¡Yuri bienvenido!-**

 **-Gracias Minako-Sensei.-**

 **-¡A celebrar entonces! -** Expuso Toshiya sacando el saque, Hiroko reía, Mari se junto a los chicos rusos a los cuales ofreció Katsudon y ellos comieron conociendo los deliciosos y placenteros sabores del razón fe cerdo, Yurio ya sabía de ese exquisito platillo y ver a sus dos amigos deborarlo con ganas le hizo sonrreir.

Historia por otro lado estaba al lado de su nieta ella estaba a sentada en una silla y acariciaba su pequeña cabeza susurrando decia. **-Sin duda has llegado en mejor momento pequeña princesa, hiciste que me reencontrar con mi hijo, unificaste y fortalecerse ese vínculo que tus padres tenían y además hiciste historia en el mundo... ya quiero verte crecer y estar a tu lado. -**

Enseguida ella al decir aquello se unió a los demás a celebrar...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La vida siempre tiene sorpresas a veces buenas y aveces malas, pero siempre termina por ceder ante la mejor opción, aunque esa sea como un Rosal duro y espinoso, nos recompensa con los mejores tonos de colores y aromas que nos dan fuerza.

Quizás esta sólo sea el inicio de una vida llena de pruebas para estos dos padres primerizos los cuales no saben que problemas se es tan generando para ambos y muestra de ellos es que...

En un hotel lujoso de la ciudad la señora **Ethelvina viuda de Stjepanovic** , regresaba de su viaje del Reino unido, ella pensó cuidadosamente como acercarse a su "Nieto" lo primero para poder enfrentar la horrorosa situación era concretar una cita con su hijo y tratar de indagar quien era ese tal Viktor Nikiforov.

Ademas, un hombre de trajes lujosos se presentaba a la habitación el llevaba una chaqueta de Yuri largo y gafas, enseguida el cuestionó. **-¿Señora Stjepanovic a que debo su llamada repentina?-**

 **-Hola como estas... James.-**

 **-Muy bien señora.-**

 **-Dime ¿cono te esta yendo ahora que ya no trabajas para el servicio secreto? -**

 **\- Pues bien, tengo un empleo en el correo de la ciudad eso paga mis deudas y renta. -**

La castaña con un poco de cañas a los costados de su cabeza l cual estaba peinada de una manera impecable, expresaba. **-Que deprimente situación...-**

 **\- Es lo que es... pero no creo que sea por eso que me cito. -**

 **-Ciertamente... James... ¿Quieres ganar mejor dinero que ese trabajito de gobierno?-**

 **-La escucho. -** Diji sentandose.

Ella sacó la hoja de aquel periódico y la mostró arrastrando su mano por la mesa que estaba separandolos a ambos, James pudo ver sus finas manos en las que reinaba enormes anillos de oro. **-Quiero que investigue todo acerca de estos dos sujetos, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki... sus perfiles psicológicos su vida todo. -**

 **-Una investigación así llevará meses.-**

 **-Lo sé, ¿Aceptas? -**

 **-Claro que si...-**

 **-Entonces eso es todo...до свидания(Adiós)-**

James se puso en pie sometió la hoja a sus ropas y salió del lugar sin hacer preguntas, el trabajo y la paga ya estaba pactado mientras ella sólo bebía su té y susurraba.

 **\- Estoy segura, que ese sujeto es sólo otra mentira de esa miserable muerta de hambre.-** Se puso en pie y fue directo a la cama. tenía que pensar bien sus movimientos para desenmascarar a Historia según Ella, la ciudad desde hace mucho pensó que esa mujer se había posicionado con su hijo y de esta forma se lo había podido arrancar de sus brazos **.-Esta vez vine para recuperar lo que es mio.-Dijo sería para intentar descansar de su viaje...**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Primero que nada gracias por leer y de nuevo perdón por los errores que pudieron encontrar ToT no se que le pasa a mi computadora u,u bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya ambos están juntos y están dispuestos a cuidar a su hija, pero un mal asecha a la seguridad de esa linda familia… ¿Qué pasara?**

 **Bien chicos nos vemos en la próxima y feliz inicio de semana n_n**

 **Aurora**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

 **Comoe stan perdonen la espera bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente en el cual espero lo gocen y disfruten antes que nada MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE ESTAN DANDO A LA HISTORIA MUY PROBABLEMENTE EN UN FUTURO LEJANO TENGAN UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA n_n**

 **Sin mas que anunciar mas que decirles que ya repare mi laptop y que estarre resubiendo el capitulo anterior en futuros dias, me despido para que pasen a leer esta locura de capitulo un beso a todos y un feliz buenas noches.**

 **PS: GRACIAS POR LOS 1000 LIKES EN LA PAGINA DE FB DE YUURI KATSUKI yahooo!**

 **Aurora**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 22: "Iniciando una vida juntos".**

Las situaciones de la vida nunca cambian sólo se acomodan a la racha o al momento pues como dijo un sabio matemático, el orden de los factores no altera el producto. Y ese era el caso de esos dos nuevos padres los cuales luego de esa pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, que devastó a todo el mundo incluso a los Stjepanovic. con algunas excepciones que dormían tranquilamente en una habitación. (Yurio)

En tanto ellos estaban en esa deplorable situación en la habitación en la que dormían Viktor y Yuri el primero observaba con total encantó a su amado peli negro. Este se encontraba severamente sonrojado, pues su platinado había llevado a Victoria a los brazos de Yuri, la pequeña unos minutos antes comenzó llorar desesperadamente, Nikiforova tenía hambre y dado a que Katsuki estaba ahí con las tetillas inflamadas él decidió alimentaria de aquella forma tan peculiar.

– **Eso es tan lindo. –** expuso Viktor observando los ojos de Yuri quien trataba de esconder parte de su anatomía pues era vergonzoso mostrarse de esa forma a Viktor, Nikiforov motivado por la reacciones y expresiones de su chico se vio en la obligación de cuestionar. **–Yuuri~~~ ¿Porque te escondes? –**

– **E.. es que se siente demasiado raro. –** Objeto Katsuki muerto de vergüenza y con las cejas curvas en preocupación, pues él en su insegura y cuadrada forma de pensar se preguntaba internamente ¿Esto le agradara a Viktor, o me vera como un fenómeno o alguien cuyo cuerpo es un elemento extraño?

– **No lo es, si yo pidiera lo haría.** –

Confesó el de mirada azul acercándose más para acomodarse a su lado mientras Yuri relajada los hombros y asentía, aquella respuesta elimino de sus pensamientos toda idea absurda y negativa; nuevamente él se concentró en ver el rostro de su querida hija la cual succionaba de aquel pequeño botón rosa Katsuki demostró una sonrisa la cual se esfumo al percatarse que el brazo de Viktor rodeaba sus hombros y le acariciaba.

– **Ad... que cosas dices Viktor. –**

El mencionado aproximo sus labios al cuello de Yuri y suspiro sobre su piel proponiendo. **–En verdad lo haría... Si pudiera. –** Confeso mientras olfateaba la piel de su peli negro a quien dijo. **– Cielos Yuri. –** Aquella voz en Viktor era grave y profunda **. –Tu aroma…–** Dijo besando su suave y lechosa piel. **– Hueles demasiado bien. –**

Yuri intento retomar el tema y con calma susurro titubeante. **–Se-Según Alek si puedes. –** Yuri aún más sonrojado tembló, imaginando cosas entre esas el pectoral de Viktor, además de sentir aquellas caricias que rápidamente le hicieron cerrar los ojos y Nikiforov cuestionó.

– **Yuri, ahora mismo, ¿qué estás pensando?–**

– **Nada... am... creo que ya está satisfecha.–** Dijo tomando con calma y posándola sobre su hombro, mientras Viktor se apartaba para darle espacio a su querido peligro y este dedicarle unos cuantos toques en su espalda a Victoria la cual liberó el aire con un suave eructo y se quedó dormida.

Viktor observaba con atención a su querido ojos de chocolate como este se encontraba nervioso, las caricias y los besos evidenciaron en Katsuki el estremecimiento y excitación que causaba Nikiforov en su sistema, al punto de sentirse inútil y un poco atolondrado. Viktor al enterarse de lo que había causado decidió suprimir esos deseos de querer Atrápalo entre sus brazos y hacerle cosas que Alek había prohibido. Finalmente, el platinado olvidó su deseo, se movió y tomo con cuidado y calma a su hija, para llevarla a un pequeño Moisés que estaba en el centro de la cama al lado de Yuri. Ahí depósito a su hija y la acomodo para susurrar.

– **Bien Victoria ya es hora de llevarte a tu cuna. –**

– **Buenas noches Victoria.** –Despidió Katsuki a su niña mientras Viktor partía.

Yuri al estar solo se colocaba su camisa para dormir.

Mientras que Viktor tomaba aquel pequeño cunero y salía de la habitación para ir a la recámara continua y depositar a su hija en la cuna. Viktor respiro tranquilo pues al menos no se había despertado en el traslado, Nikiforov rápidamente activo los monitores y apagaba las luces sólo dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida y mientras regresaba a la alcoba con Katsuki, decidió dar un vistazo a la sala en la cual, fue a despertar a Mila, Georgi, Mari, Minako e Isabella para que fueran a dormir. pasó seguido despertó a sus padres y a los de Yuri para expresar.

– **Toshiya-san, Hiroko-chan, les dolerá la espalda vayan a la cama. –**

– **¡Oh!, ¡oh! ¡Vitya...! ¿No quieres está muy bueno este Vodka? –**

Viktor esbozo una sonrisa y respondió con la misma en sus labios. **–No Toshiya-san, vamos deben ir a dormir. –**

– **¿Y Yuri? –** Cuestiono Hiroko con voz suave.

– **Está en la cama ya...–**

Con los pies casi arrastrados aquel grupo se dirigiera a las habitaciones que les correspondía, definitivamente habían tenido una noche salvaje y amena, otros que habían sacado a relucir su alegría y falta de educación, pero diversión fueron los padres de Nikiforov. Alek era cargado por Viktor e Historia la cual dijo.

– **Cielos nunca lo había visto tan feliz y borracho ja, ja, ja.–**

– **Es que no se controló, beber sake y de paso Vodka es terrible. –**

– **Bueno gracias por ayudarme a traerlo hijo. –** Decía la peli plata dejando caer al médico a la cama de costado, con rapidez retiro sus gafas y lo arropó se despidió de su querido Viktor y este ya más tranquilo llegó a su habitación para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Yuri le observaba confuso. **–¿Eh, porque tardaste tanto? –**

– **Lleve a todo el mundo a la cama...–** Respondió cansado.

– **¿Encendiste los monitores para bebes?–**

– **Si hay uno al lado muy cerca de la cuna. –** Respondió acercándose y gateando sobre la cama mientras Katsuki lo observaba asustado.

– **¿Vi...Viktor?–**

– **Yuri te extrañe demasiado. –**

– **¿Eh? –** Un beso profundo se dedicó en aquellos labios, Katsuki pudo sentir ese calor que su querido peli plata emitía en esos carnosos labios los cuales lo mandaban lejos, estaba definitivamente excitándose ante tales caricias; sin embargo, se separó y susurro. **–Viktor Alek dijo que...–**

– **Lo sé... sólo quería darte un beso, cono era debido. –**

Yuri sonrió y besando su mejilla susurro con voz inocente y mirada tierna **. –Sólo hay que esperar ahora no podemos.–**

– **Morireeee.–** Confesó arrojándose boca arriba en su lado de la cama.

– **No exageres...–**

– **Es que no me imagino como sería no tocarte o hacerte el amor por 4 meses. –**

– **Bueno... ammm.–** Yuri le beso de nuevo y susurro.–Olvida eso y vamos a dormir.–Ambos se enroscaron en la cama, aunque estaban en la oscuridad dispuestos a dormir, Yuri también pensaba en ese aspecto pues _.– "Yo tampoco podré soportarlo Viktor."–_ el resto de la noche se fue deprisa, en ese entonces todo pareció estar muy tranquilo, no obstante.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **A los días siguientes...**

Viktor tenía una alarma muy precisa esta gritaba y lloraba por el monitor para bebés que parecía una radio pequeña, Nikiforov la primera vez se sobre exalto y esa primera noche Victoria despertó a las 3am necesitaba un cambio de pañal, Viktor al por fin dejarla limpia y seca, regreso a la cama para abrazar a Yuri quien dormía con profundidad, no obstante… unas horas después lloraba por hambre.

Al día siguiente Victoria parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo pues eran las 12 de la noche y no parecía querer dormirse.

– **Así son los bebés no te preocupes. –** expreso Historia al lado de Viktor en la habitación de la pequeña la cual movía manos pies y piernas para Viktor era un encanto simplemente asombroso estaba emocionado, ahora si se parecía a ese alíen que estaba en la pansita de Yuri, aunque fue lindo verla gozar no lo era para su padre el cual pensaba que sería una noche larga.

Vencido por el avecinaste futuro que sería esa velada decidió informar a Historia. **–Mamá ¿podrías decirle, Yuri que yo me encargo? él puede dormir.–**

– **De acuerdo. –**

A eso de la 1am por fin Victoria se durmió la pequeña parecía estar aferrada a las ropas de su querido padre, el cual se había quedado dormido en la mecedora cuando de pronto, el llanto lo despertó otra vez y esta vez más fuerte, ahora Victoria parecía tener hambre la mirada azulada del peli plata observó la hora y eran ya las 3am.

Suspiro hondo, fue hacia la cuna y ahí la deposito por unos segundos para para disponerse a hacer su mezcla de Fórmula y ella comiera. Lista la mezcla, Viktor la Tomoe n brazos otra vez y le dio el biberón, cuando termino y aunque eso causara que Victoria despertara, no olvidaba sacarle el aire y él lo hacía muy bien.

Los días transcurrían ya eran 15 días desde que Yuri llegó y Viktor estaba al punto del deceso. Esa mañana estaba sentado en uno de los bancos en la mesa del comedor, con una expresión ausente tenía los ojos llenos de ojeras y el cabello revuelto, Yuri ese día tenía cita médica él ya se sentía mejor, pero Alek debía confirmarlo, Katsuki se sentía culpable por ver a Viktor de esa manera.

Se acercó a su peli plata y susurro. **–Quédate con ella Historia y mi mamá me llevarán al doctor, por ahora Isabella te ayudará deberías descansar. –**

– **No, estoy bien.–** Expreso animado con los ojos más inflamados del mundo, Yuri lo beso con amor y su peli plata se despidió con una voz tierna. **–Que te vaya muy bien Yuri. –**

– **Gracias Viktor. –** dijo el otro recibiendo otro beso de su platinado al cual observaba con pesar, Katsuki se sentía culpable por no ayudar a Viktor; Sin embargo...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Cita médica.**

El escáner que realizaba la ecografía se movilizará por su bajo vientre, el cual a este punto dejo de estar inflamado y el plano abdomen de Katsuki regresó a su lugar.

– **Alek... ¿Cómo se ve todo? –**

– **Pues demasiado bien Historia.–** Respondía el castaño, mientras Yuri traducía a su madre.

– **¿Señor Alek entonces... ya puedo moverme con libertad? –**

– **Bueno ya los puntos se disolvieron y puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no levantes algo demasiado pesado. –**

– **¿Qué hay de mi Victoria?–**

– **Ella sí, bueno. eso es todo… saliste muy bien y todo regresó a su lugar. –** Exponía limpiando su vientre, del gel. **–Recuerda que aún estás en tratamiento y debes evitar contactos coitales. –**

– **Lo sé... incluso a Viktor creo que se le ha olvidado ja, ja, ja. –** Sonrió nervioso. **–Está muy ocupado con Victoria. –**

– **Ese muchacho es un amor, cuida a su hija aunque él esté más cansado que nunca. –**

– **Eso va a cambiar ahora le ayudare.–**

– **Muy bien.–** Dijo Historia emocionada **.–Y qué mejor momento pues, tus padres se irán pronto, y yo debo hacer una gira.–**

– **Ciertamente Yuri, Historia y yo saldremos del país, estarás sólo con Viktor y Victoria. –**

– **¿Pero señor Alek, en donde estará Isabella?–**

– **Ella va a viajar a Tailandia, Phitchit la invito, por cierto, queremos regresar antes de que se celebre el Grand Prix así que…–** Exponía Historia. **–Trataremos de estar lo más pronto posible. –**

– **Gracias no deben preocuparse.** – Dijo el peli negro. **–Mamá sé que eres la más preocupada pero estaremos bien. –**

– **De acuerdo siendo así estaré más tranquila al regresar a Japón, incluso sabes, tu padre me estaba proponiendo quedarnos más tiempo pero sabes que el negocio familiar debe de prevalecer.–**

– **Entiendo perfectamente mamá.–**

Con todas estas noticias en puerta Yuri de sintió angustiado, pero de cierta forma tranquilo pues ahora que estaba mejorando podría ayudar a Viktor.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El tiempo en que Viktor y Yuri se quedarían solos llegó y dado a que el apartamento de Historia era demasiado grande para los tres decidieron, que lo mejor era volver al apartamento de Nikiforov.

Esa tarde de mediados de octubre Yuri se despedían de sus familiares, ya había pasado un mes y tres semanas desde que Victoria llegó al mundo y estaba poniéndose cada vez más hermosa y gordita. Ella era abrazada por sus abuelos por parte de Yuri los cuales le dedicaban besitos y arrumacos que la niña sólo recibía con soniditos tiernos. Observaba a aquellas personas con emoción y luego a la tía Mari la cual la abrazó y besó susurrando.

– **Pórtate bien con tus papis ok.–**

– **¡Buahhhh!–** Eran los llantos de Minako abrazando a la pequeña había sido un mes y medio hermoso y ahora se separaban. **–Yuri... recuerda que después del Grand Prix debes inscribirte en los torneos de invierno del otro año.–**

– **Si Minako sensei gracias.–** Dijo el despidiéndose de sus padres y de la maestra.

El momento de despedirse de Alek e Historia e incluso Isabella también llego.

– **Yo vuelvo en 15 días. –** Expuso el médico.

– **Y yo en un mes y medio los extrañaré demasiado. –**

– **Cuídate mucho madre.–** Expresaba Viktor.

– **¡Yuri cuida de mi enana! –**

– **Si lo haré Isabella. –**

– **No olvides estudiar ruso te haré pruebas al regresar. –**

– **¡Hai! Y tu recuerda estudiar japonés. –** Dijo el peli negro. **–Isabella, saludé de mi parte. Phichito-Kun.–**

– **¡Claro!–**

Tanto Viktor como Yuri e incluso Maccachin los vieron partir, era triste la despedida, pero ambos sabían que se volverían a ver Y Viktor le hizo recordar eso a su peli negro quien amenazaba por llorar.

– **Yuri recuerda que los volveremos a ver pronto para organizar nuestra boda.–**

– **Si tienes razón.–**

Ambos entonces regresaban al piso indicado en aquel apartamento, que correspondía a su futuro esposo. Ambos bajaban del elevador y Nikiforov expresaba.

– **Por fin nuestra vida juntos acaba de comenzar.–**

Katsuki observaba a su querido platinado con cierta emoción en su mirada, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. **–Victoria, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.–** Dijo sometiéndose al apartamento luego de que su peli plata abriera la puerta de su hogar. Maccachin corrió emocionado por todo el lugar, ya que el can no había regresado desde hacía mucho tiempo, ubio y recostó en el mueble Viktor le acarició.

Yuri cargaba a Victoria con cuidado mientras se paseaba por la sala y la cocina y luego entraba en la habitación que compartirían con su hija, aquella modificación había quedado perfecta el rincón de Victoria estaba hermoso, Katsuki giro a ver a Viktor y dibujo una sonrisa mientras este les abrazaba ambos y susurraba con voz grave.

– **Ya somos una familia .–**

– **Viktor. –**

Victoria observaba a ambos padres como se besaba y ella se sintió excluida y rápidamente junto lágrimas en aquellos enormes y redondos ojos cafés al instante Nikiforova libero el llanto más sentimental que Yuri y Viktor hayan escuchado en esos meses. Ambos la observaron asustados dieron un beso en cada mejilla y la niña se calmó.

– **¿Esos fueron celos? –**

– **Ja, ja, ja se parece a alguien que conozco que se llama Viktor.–**

– **Oye no... yo no soy celoso.–**

– **Sí, claro.–**

– **Yuri eres malo.–**

Un beso terminó aquella pequeña discusión.

Ahora que ya estaban solos ellos hicieron un horario de asignaciones si querían que eso de ser padres funcionase y que cada uno descansará por la noche debían planificar, aquella táctica fue escrita en la computadora de Viktor y se imprimió para colocarse en la puerta del frigorífico, ambos observaban la lista de horarios días y asignaciones y esa noche seria la indicada para comenzar, ambos estaban listos para atender a Victoria.

Y como todo el mundo lo predijo esos serían los días más difíciles de sus vidas.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Pero, lo estaban llevando tan bien como un buen equipo.

Era domingo por la mañana y Yuri estaba en la mecedora arrullado a su princesa mientras que Viktor había salido para encontrarse con Iván y Jacov ambos tenían grandes noticias para el ahora sexta campeón el cual escuchaba de Iván.

– **Vitya ahora que Jacov me explico todo esto de ser entrenador y pasar el examen de clasificación, puedo decirte que: el evento del** _ **GRAND PRIX**_ **se realizará en Suiza en diciembre igual que en años anteriores y los torneos de invierno comenzarán el otro año a mediados de julio será la clasificación ...–**

– **Muy bien Iván, así mismo como lo dijiste es, así que nos dimos la tarea de investigar si te dejarían participar y si lo harán.–**

– **¿En serio Javov?–**

– **Si...–**

– **No sólo eso Viktor, Yuri también participara.–**

Viktor se extrañó al escuchar aquello pues su querido Katsuki no le había comentado nada, sin embargo, Jacov explico. **–Celestino lo inscribió, Yuri Katsuki debe entrenar para la clasificación y dime, ¿ya hablaron de eso? –**

– **No la verdad es que no hemos hablado de eso. –** respondió el platinado causando que ambos entrenadores se mirarán uno al otro confundidos.

– **Bueno pues, cuando hayan hablado avísanos para saber si Yuri entrenará aquí o se regresará a Japón.–** Inquirió Jacov.

– **Cierto, bien creo que eso es todo Vitya. –** Exponía Iván. **–Por lo pronto te acompañare a Suiza en diciembre y después nos veremos en tu boda.–**

– **Gracias Iván, gracias Jacov.–**

Finalmente, aquellos hombres se retiraron, dejando sólo y pensativo a Viktor el cual se preguntaba ¿Cómo y cuándo Yuri entrenaría? Se puso en pie acomodo su bufanda y dejo el restaurante en el que estaban conversando. Al hacerlo él no Se percató que alguien le observaba, Aquel hombre de elegantes trajes bajaba su periódico, él estaba leyendo un muy buen y extenso artículo de los logros de Viktor Nikiforov como patinador, así también como los líos amorosos que en el pasado se vio envuelto. Dejo de leer para beber su café, mientras observaba toda la información que había recabado de ese muchacho.

El módulo que componía Nikiforov había finalizado ahora era tiempo de pasar a su siguiente objetivo, dado a que conseguir información de Viktor fue demasiado fácil dejo al otro joven, por último.

James observaba entonces la fotografía de Yuri y al mirarla de manera examinadora detuvo todo movimiento, para susurrar. **–Yuri Katsuki.–** Su mano se masajeaba en su barbilla, había algo en aquel rostro que apreciaba en la fotografía, algo que llamo su atención. Era muy conocido que algo que cautivaba a las personas que se encontraban alrededor de Katsuki era sus ojos, aquellas orbes expresivos de color café brillantes deslumbrantes llenas de amor y sentimientos podían calentar o de manera vulgar atraer las miradas de las personas, no por nada era admirado y asediado en los medios japoneses eso y su peculiar figura. James se dio cuenta que Katsuki tenía un cuerpo bastante contoneado, precioso y ese rostro que expresaba a viva piel su inocencia y ternura.

Con esa imagen en su cabeza él se alisto para investigar, apartando de sus pensamientos aquella belleza sin igual.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En el apartamento, Yuri estornudaba y limpiaba su nariz mientras Maccachin le observaba con atención. Katsuki por otro lado no le dio importancia a ese suceso él estaba más concentrado en preparar la cena de esa noche, mientras su pequeña Victoria de ahora casi 3 meses, le observaba con atención en cada movimiento, al tiempo que chupeteaba su chupón, aquella niña había crecido, Yuri estaba más emocionado que nunca, pues, faltaban sólo unos días para que fuera 29 de noviembre día en que se celebraría el tercer mes de su pequeña la cual se encontraba a salvo en un pequeño cunero jugaba o al menos eso hacia observándose las manos siendo ella observaba e inspeccionada por su mami.

Yuri estaba animado, enérgico y feliz pues ya no sentía dolores ni debilidad ahora estaba al 100% de su capacidad y Alek se lo había confirmado hace unos dos días atrás. **–Cada vez estoy más cerca de volver Victoria. –** Dijo contento, pues Yuri a pesar de tener una vida tranquila y compartiéndola con su hija, en casa de Viktor él se aburría y es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a la pista.

Su cabeza estaba llena de muchas ideas para representar a Japón había decidido ya la canción para su rutina libre y sólo faltaba la de su programa corto, sin embargo; primero debía de entrenar y volver a practicar aquellos difíciles saltos que Viktor y Yurio le enseñaron.

Estaba concentrado en eso cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, él se movió apresurado mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal. **–¡Okaeiri, Viktoru!–**

– **¡Wow! Saludo japones.–** Respondió su peli plata mientras se desataba la bufanda y el abrigo y se acercaba a besarle. **–Ohmm, eso huele muy bien ¿estas cocinando? –**

– **Si, ¿cómo te fue que dijeron Iván y Jacov? –**

– **Que podré participar en las clasificaciones de los torneos de invierno.–** Respondió emocionado.

– **¡Qué bien!–**

– **Sí y también me dijeron que tu participaras...–**

Yuri llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, rascaba sus callos que a este punto ya estaban hasta sus hombros. **–Cielos no te lo dije.–**

– **No y merezco una explicación. –** Dijo acercándose coqueto.

– **Primero ve a lavarte las manos abraza a Victoria y vete a sentar a la mesa.–** Viktor dibujo una sonrisa se acercó a su querido Katsuki y le beso diciendo entre labios.

– **Te vez demasiado sexy con ese delantal.–**

Yuri se tensó y sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar aquello, mientras que Nikiforov iba a lavarse las manos; él por otro lado ponía la mesa. Viktor finalmente se acercó a la mesa en la que Victoria estaba en un pequeño cunero portatil, su querido padre la tomo en brazos y la abrazó susurrando.

– **¿Cómo te portaste cariño?–**

Yuri sonreía y exponía. **–Ella se portó muy bien, vamos a comer.–**

Victoria al ser puesta de nuevo en la pequeña cuna, había caído dormida luego de saludar a su padre, ambos estaban cenando cuando el tema de conversación volvió.

– **¿Entonces vas a participar?–**

– **Si... quiero ganar puntos y clasificar. –**

– **Pero Yuri, ¿Cómo harás todo eso si acabas de tener un bebé?–**

– **Bueno tenía pensado iniciar a entrenar después de que termines con el Grand Prix.–** El sonido de los tenedores chocar en el plato era el que se esparcía en la sala, ambos se observaban con atención mientras el platinado elevaba una ceja y susurraba.

– **¿Quieres entrenar en Rusia?–** Viktor estaba interesado en conocer acerca de los planes de Yuri.

– **Sí, ya pregunté a la Federación japonesa están felices de que participe y me dieron autorización para entrenarme en Rusia... aunque debo ir a la embajada japonesa para que modifiquen mi visa. –**

– **Entonces... no se hable más. –**

– **¿Me ayudarás Viktor?–**

– **¡Claro!, que te parece si Entrenamos juntos. –**

– **¡Eso suena asombroso!–**

– **Shhh.–** Silencio Viktor a Yuri quien se cubrió a prisa su boca **.–Despertaras a Victoria.–**

– **Gomen.–**

– **Come Yuri después hablaremos de eso. –** Viktor observaba con atención a su chico el traía una camiseta de manga tres cuartos color blanca con líneas azules y un pantalón corto, Víktor por otro lado estaba más cómodo con un pantalón de tela café y una camisa del mismo estilo que la de Yuri en un color azul marino.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades, hasta entrada la noche cuando Victoria, después de despertar y exigir su propia merienda quedó dormida por fin, Yuri la había alimentado cambiado su pañal y le había puesto la que parecía ser su pijama favorita. la pequeña estaba profundamente dormida mientras Yuri le dedicaba un beso delicado y cerraba la pequeña cortina transparente que protegía de la luz a Victoria, mientras él se apartaba de la cuna noto como Viktor salía del cuarto de baño recién duchado y fresco sólo con una toalla en su cintura, Nikiforov se acercó rápidamente a Yuri con su mano derecha tomo su cintura y con la otra tomo una de sus manos mientras se movía de forma rítmica expresaba.

– **Yuri ¿Recuerdas esa noche del banquete en que bailamos juntos?–**

– **Sabes que estaba ebrio no recuerdo nada.–**

– **Es una pena que no lo recuerdes pero, algo que si no pudo habérsete olvidado es que me debes un baile, por el pasado banquete en el que fui tu entrenador.–**

– **Viktor.–** Llamo nervioso Yuri a su querido peli plata. **– Victoria está dormida...–** El peli plata giraba a su peli negro y enredo sus brazos al frente del abdomen de Katsuki quien sintió el amplio pecho de Viktor en su espalda, además de eso como este besaba su cuello descubierto por el cuello de su pijama.

– **No se despertará si somos silenciosos.–**

– **Viktoru...–**

Yuri podía notar como las manos de Viktor tomaban los botones de su camisa para dormir y los abría uno a uno abriendo por completo la camisa y aquellas manos acariciar su abdomen, su ombligo y lentamente una de esas traviesas manos se apretaba en uno de sus pectorales en ese momento Katsuki jadeo y susurró con voz temblorosa y suave.

– **Viktor... No, no podemos hacer esto. –**

– **Yuri.** –Llamo de forma grave y sensual para someter su mano a la entrepierna de su querido peli negro el cual se estremeció y apretó sus párpados mientras lograba percibir como su pene se endureció al igual que el de Viktor que estaba rozándose en su trasero.

– **¿Yuri quieres venir a la cama conmigo?–**

– **No.–** Susurro con poco aliento.

– **¿no?–**

– **No... aqui... esta, Victoria. –** expuso con suavidad.

– **Ella está dormida Cariño. –**

Viktor giro a Yuri, lo tomo por los costados de su cabeza y le besaba con calma, con arrebato aquellos besos comenzaron a descontrolarse, ambos se subieron a la cama Viktor se retiraba la toalla y liberaba a Yuri de los pantalones de su pijama color rosa, mientras que su camisa aún estaba colgando de sus hombros y brazos.

Viktor se acariciaba al cuerpo de su amado peli negro el cual devoró en besos dirigiéndose por su cuello hasta, su clavícula y luego capturar con sus labios aquella tetilla.

– **¡Ahhmm!–** Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos e inició a temblar, estaba sintiendo como Viktor mordisqueaba ese lugar y como aquel líquido salía en cada apretón.

Nikiforov se elevó separando sus labios de aquella tetilla y observó a Yuri con sensualidad lamiendo sus labios susurro. **–Sabe delicioso. –**

– **Estas loco.–**

Dijo el para elevarse y abrazarlo mientras lo besaba y ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Yuri se acariciaba sensualmente en aquellos besos sus lenguas y labios tenían una danza apasionada, Katsuki aventurero y excitado por aquella apasionante situación y movido por las hormonas tomo con su mano su pene y al mismo tiempo el de Viktor el cual jadeo observándole de forma sedienta y excitante.

– **Ahn, Yuri te extrañe. –**

– **Yo te extraño más pero debemos cumplir con lo que Alek dijo así que...–** Masajeo. –¿ **Qué te parece si...? ahhg...–**

Viktor tomaba entonces el miembro de ambos y los masajeaba sintiendo el calor de aquellas elecciones y tomando al tiempo la mano de Yuri el cual temblaba. **–Ahhn, Yuri te amo.–**

– **Ahhg, Viktor.–**

El calor de ambas pieles acariciarte sentir, ese delirante palpitar el cual desatada la excitación embriagaba ambos a excitarse más que la misma penetración, los besos eran la muestra de pasión más preciosa, Yuri sentía como Viktor mordisqueaba su labio inferior en aquellos besos y mientras separaban sus bocas para llenar sus pulmones del necesitado aire, Katsuki notaba que Viktor le observaba de manera sensual y excitante, esos ojos azules entre cerrados embriagados y que le observaban entre esos flequillos platinados lo aturdieron al punto de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama siendo preso de la locura sensualidad de su enamorado.

Viktor se agachaba devoraba aquellos labios y continuó con todo el cuerpo de Yuri, hasta llegar a sus contoneadas piernas, besando sus muslos sus pantorrillas, tobillos y dedos de los pies los cuales con alocada desesperación y deseo beso, acarició con sus labios y exclamó con la pantorrilla de Katsuki sobre su hombro.

– **Yuri no puedo más.–**

– **Pero Vikmmmm.–** Su pecho se estremeció aspirando acelerado, mientras que Nikiforov acariciaba su erecto pene y dirigía su mano a sus bajos seguido a eso jugueteaba con aquella entrada, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado **.–Vi...Vi...¡Ahh!–**

Nikiforov al darse cuenta que su querido Yuri ya estaba preparado, liberó su pierna y enseguida se movilizó a la orilla de la cama se estiró y sacó de la mesa de noche un pequeño paquete lo tomo con los labios y abrió sacando de manera sensual; aquel producto de látex.

Yuri observaba todo con la vista borrosa pues sus gafas las había dejado en la mesa de noche mucho antes que durmiera a Victoria, estaba angustiado, confundido, pero sobre todo excitado y ansioso.

Viktor entonces tomo su miembro y lo cubrió sintiéndose desesperado odiaba esas cosas para él lo que más deseaba era conectarse sin tapujos con su persona amada. temblaba no podía contenerse más, acarició con sensualidad el pene de Yuri quien le observaba asustado.

Viktor se detuvo tomo su mano y cuestiono. **–Yuri quiero estar seguro ¿Quieres hacerlo?–**

Viktor fue acariciado en su rostro mientras Katsuki respondía. **–Es lo que quiero... te amo.–**

Nikiforov le beso con pasión dándole la confianza de hacerlo que prohibido, Yuri entonces percibió la penetración la cual hirió como el demonio.

– **¡Ah!–**

– **¿Estas bien?–**

– **No... No, duele.–**

– **¿será por el látex?–**

– **No lo se.–**

– **Está bien.–** Dijo apartándose y tratando de calmarse Viktor quien llevo una mano a su frente y masaje diciendo **.–Yuri lo siento soy un idiota.–**

– **No... es tu culpa, a lo mejor sólo… quizás estoy tenso.–**

– **No tú no estás bien aún y yo sólo pienso en hacer esto lo siento.–**

– **No, Vitya no... yo también lo quiero pero... a lo mejor si lo hacemos con suavidad, con calma…–**

– **Espera ¿cómo me llamaste?–**

– **Vitya.–**

Viktor lo abrazó de forma amorosa y susurro. **–Se escucha tan lindo viniendo de ti te amo.–**

– **Ahg... Perdóname por haberlo arruinado. –**

– **No, Yuri, no está todo perdido.–** Nikiforov le invito a acercar su oído a sus labios y entonces al Yuri prestar entera atención Viktor expuso **.– ¿quieres...?–** Se acercó al oído y entonces la locura inició, si alguien conocía la figura 69 ellos la adoptaron, se devoraba uno al otro engullían sus miembros y sentía esa conexión simbólica y confiable.

– **Humng.–**

– **Ahmmmg, Vi...–**

Ambos estaban volviéndose locos, sentían como sin ninguna vergüenza ambos saboreaban su esencia, Nikiforov se estremecía en cada caricia de aquella boca y labios e incluso lengua de su querido peli negro, mientras que correspondía a aquellos tratos con la sensualidad impuesta en cada caricia. Amaba a Yuri con toda su fuerza y Viktor era amado por este de maneras que él nunca podría imaginar, estaban llegando al máximo de su capacidad cuando de pronto, todo se estremeció, y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, recibiendo cada uno aquel blanquecino liquido en sus rostros se incorporaron respirando agitado y sonrientes, Viktor acariciaba con su mano aquella mancha en el rostro de Yuri al cual dijo.

– **Estamos demasiado... locos. –**

– **Ay Vitya, déjame limpiarte...–**

Aquella futura entrega seria para otro momento, pero al ambos haber expuesto aquella confianza se aseguraron que contrarían formas de como desahogar ese deseo desquiciante y excitante, no obstante en otro momento se lograría concretar por ahora sólo había que esperar... (No duro mucho la abstinencia jajaja x)

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras ellos comenzaban una vida juntos, llena de errores de ensayos de invenciones y experiencias extremas con Victoria y compartiendo una vida juntos otros se alistaban para invadir la tranquilidad.

Alek estaba en el hospital en su guardia nocturna, iba directo a su oficina cuando escuchó por los alto parlantes decir que tenía una visita y que por favor se presentará a la cafetería. El Castaño se movilizó, pobremente imaginaba de quien se trataba, pero al llegar al lugar su piel se puso de gallina al ver a la que fue su progenitora sentada en una silla con un traje lujoso sus joyas y sus cabellos castaños y un poco canos a los costados ajustados en un moño.

El trago grueso se acercó a la mesa en la cual. **– Hola querido, ¿Me extrañaste?–**

– **Madre.–** llamo el Castaño.

– **Vaya, querido quien iba a decir que estarías tan activo y divertido todo este tiempo.–**

– **Lo mismo digo madre. –**

– **Si… Tuve unas linda aventura en Reino Unido.–**

– **¿Y qué haces aquí?–**

– **Qué falta de tacto hijo.–**

– **Madre te recuerdo que tu impusiste las reglas nos dejarías en paz a Historia y a Isabelka.–**

– **AH, esa tonta atolondrada, de tu hija.–**

– **¡Madre!–**

– **Ya lo se... es mi nieta y debería de nutrir su utilidad ¿cierto? –**

– **Ya basta ¿que es lo que quieres? –** Ethelvina, sacó entonces el artículo y expuso.

– **Explícame ¿qué tontería barata es esta?–**

Alek se estremeció, quería creer de algún modo que esa mujer no vería los periódicos o al menos que no se diera cuenta de Viktor. Pero los nunca siempre llegan.

– **Estoy esperando. –** Alek entonces respondió.

– **Es mi hijo.–**

Aquella viuda al escuchar aquello soltó una enorme risotada mientras azotaba la mesa y expresaba. **–Por todos los cielos Alek, esa mujer sí que te lava el cerebro, eres tan idiota que te convence de cualquier tontería.–**

– **No es ninguna tontería mamá.–**

– **Sí que la es.–** Dijo limpiando una lágrima de su rabillo en el ojo. **–¿Dime ya le hiciste el examen de ADN?–**

– **¿Cómo te atreves?–**

– **Ay hijo eres tan inocente.–** Expreso ella poniéndose en pie y observándole con molestia.

– **Historias no me mentiría, ella quedó embarazada cuando la echaste del castillo.–**

Ethelvina agrando la mirada, pero rápidamente ella tuvo otra forma de atacar. **–¿Y que con eso?–** Cuestiono **.–Yo no le creo, ella pudo concebir después de que se fue del castillo piensa Hijo.–**

– **No me vas a confundir o engatusar, ya no mamá.–**

– **Bueno... no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, pero en fin, eso es problema tuyo; sin embargo, si quieres mi consejo deberías hacerle el examen, digo, para salir de las dudas.–** aconsejo según ella. **–Bien fue bueno verte hijo, cuídate mucho y por favor, no seas un idiota.–**

La semilla de la confusión estaba sembrada ella se encaminaba a la salida cuando agregó.

– **De todos modos quisiera conocerlo cuando, estés seguro que es tu hijo, claro.–**

Alek quedó sólo simplemente él no desconfiaba de Historia pero como todo hombre el obtuvo sus dudas, sin embargo se negó a hacerle ese tipo de pruebas a Viktor jamás. Esa sólo era una preocupación menos ahora lo que se preguntaba era ¿porque su madre regresó, a que y que intenciones tenía con su visita?

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Los días transcurrieron y el 29 de noviembre llegó Victoria cumplía exactamente 3 meses de vida, y en esa ocasión Isabella llevaba un pastel al apartamento de Viktor, y es que aunque en Rusia no se celebraban los cumpleaños ellos harían una excepción, por su cuñado Katsuki y por celebrar los tres meses de Vicky se hizo la pequeña celebración.

– **¿Y cómo te fue en Tailandia, Isabella?–**

– **Muy bien Phitchit es un amor.–**

– **Y más le vale o se las Vera conmigo.–** Gruño Viktor regresando de la habitación con Victoria a la cual habían vestido con un mameluco rosa **.–Bueno ya hablé con Yurio, él y Mila llegaran en unos minutos.–**

– **No tenían por qué molestarse.–** Exponía Yuri.

– **Bueno tu mamá ayer me llamo en la madrugada llorando quería que te celebrará.–**

– **Ay mamá.–** expreso Yuri con calma.

Luego de unos minutos los chicos de llegaron y el pequeño evento comenzó, finalmente el momento de apagar las velas y los cantos llegó.

– **Pide un deseo Yuri.–** expreso de mala gana Yurio **.–Espero que lo pienses bien.–**

– **¡Vamos Yuri!–** exponían las chicas animadas mientras que Victoria observaba el pastel y las velas con atención en los brazos de su madre.

Yuri agachó su rostro agradeció por un año más y observó a Victoria la había nacido un 29 de agosto y pensaba. _–"Sólo deseo que Victoria crezca bien, que Viktor siga a mi lado siempre y que mi familia tenga salud y vida además de ganar la medalla que tanto deseo y... lo más importante…quiero..."–_ Yuri abrió sus ojos y de manera enérgica apago las velas.

Los chicos aplaudieron y Viktor le beso de forma cariñosa el momento de comer pastel llegó y la conversación entre los patinadores inicio.

– **¿Entonces participarán en la clasificación?–**

– **Si, Mila, ambos participaremos en los torneos de invierno si es que clasificamos. –**

Yurio prestaba atención mientras jugaba con Victoria la cual siempre le jalaba los cabellos. **–Pienso iniciar a entrenar después del Grand Prix. –**

– **¿Y en donde entrenaran?–** Cuestiono por fin Yurio.

Ambos pelo plata y peli negro se observaron y Viktor respondió. **–Yuri aceptó ir a entrenar a San Petersburgo.–**

– **¿San Petersburgo? –** Cuestionaron rubio y peli roja.

– **¿No es ahí en donde estaba el orfanato hermano?–** Cuestiono Isabella asombrada.

– **Así es, Iván me entreno ahí... y hablando de eso, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros Isabella?–**

– **¿Yo?–**

– **Si.–** respondió Yuri **.–Incluso le diremos a Historia que vaya con nosotros pues necesitamos que cuiden de Victoria mientras entrenamos.–**

– **Eso suena bien.–** expuso la castaña peli larga **.–Yo entonces, iré.–**

– **Y yo también.–** expuso Yurio decidido.

– **¿Qué?–** Cuestiono Viktor impresionado **.–Yurio ese no es viaje de placer, Yuri enfrentará en circunstancias terribles.–**

– **Me parece bien iré.–**

– **Pero.–**

– **Déjalo Viktor además tú mismo dijiste que el orfanato está vacío y tiene muchas habitaciones ¿porque no dejas que vaya una semana? –**

– **De acuerdo.–** aceptó Nikiforov.

Como antes fue dicho la vida no cambia sólo se acomoda a las circunstancias y esa era la ocasión para estos jóvenes que estaban incursionando en el nuevo camino de la vida...

 _ ***+8*+8***_

La final del Grand Prix estaba a punto de comenzar, Viktor llegaba al aeropuerto de Suiza sin la compañía de su querido Yuri y su princesa. Ambos se habían quedado en casa con Historia, Isabella, Maccachin y Alek ellos estarían animándolo desde la lejana Rusia.

También en Japón apoyaban a Viktor, Yuko y su familia estaba en casa de los Katsuki apoyando.

– **No te preocupes Yuri, Viktor ganara.–** Exponía emocionada Historia, sin duda ella sabía que su hijo era el mejor de los patinadores.

– _"Sé que puedes hacerlo Viktor."–_ pensaba.

El evento inicio con las competencias femeninas, Mila y Sara, lo hicieron espléndidamente y la ganadora fue sin duda Mila Babicheva. finalmente, el evento que esperaban llego, Victoria estaba en los brazos de Yuri el cual exclamó.

– **Mira Victoria ahí está tu papá.–** La pequeña sólo succionaba su chupón y agradaba sus ojitos, estirando sus pequeños brazos, el peli negro beso su cabeza y susurro **.–El ganara lo se.–**

Las rutinas iniciaron y el primero en salir fue Plisetsky.

– **Ese niño tiene un cuerpo demasiado flexible.–** Expuso Alek impactado.

– **Ja, ja parece un hule.–**

– **Isabella, si Yurio te escucha decir eso se enfadada jajja.–**

– **No le digas Yuri.–** La rutina finalizó y enseguida Isabella se emocionó **.–¡Kyahhhh!–** aplaudía y suspiran al ver a Phitchit.

– **Bien Phitchito-kun sigue.–**

– **Vamos.** –exponía la castaña notando como su querido chico moreno y sensual iniciaba su fantástica rutina, terminando sin errores.

– **Wow.–**

– **¿Viste madre?–** cuestionó emocionada **.–¡es perfecto! awww ¿porque no fui a Suiza?–**

– **Ay hija, dijiste que querías hacerle compañía a Yuri y a Victoria además no querías distraer a Chulanont.–**

– **Si es verdad gracias má.–**

Finalmente luego de tanta espera y luego de una presentación demasiado sensual de Christhopher y una irritante de JJ, finalmente apareció.

– **Miren esa gente, se pone de pie.–** expresaba Alek.

– **Míralo que lindo se ve, adoro ese traje lo adoro.–** expresaba Historia.

– **Viktor.–** Susurraba Yuri mientras que Victoria puso entera atención a la pantalla del televisor escucho la música y se estremecía sus ojitos brillaban ante las bellas luces y la música tanto que inicio a mover sus piernas con rapidez de manera emocionada. Yuri la noto y susurro en su oído con suavidad. **–¿Es hermoso verdad? –**

Ella sólo hacia sonidos animados.

Finalmente, la competencia terminó y definitivamente Yurio y Chris estuvieron a punto de vencer a Viktor pero el ganó su séptima medalla de oro. Yuri estaba orgulloso y aliviado, el momento de las entrevistas llegó y Nikiforov fue el principal interrogado.

 _ **-"Señor Nikiforov ¿a quién le dedica esta medalla?"-**_

 _ **-"A mi querido Yuri y a mi hija Victoria y a toda mi familia en Rusia y Japón... a los fans y a las personas que nos apoyaron siempre."-**_

El sonrió y guiño un ojo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras eso sucedía James y Ethelvina observaban aquello aquella anciana hacia bilis.

– **¿Ya conseguiste la información?–**

– **Si señora aunque fue difícil pude hacerlo.–**

– **Bien ahora te tengo otro trabajo, necesito que me traigas una muestra de cabello de ese sujeto.–**

– **De Viktor Nikiforov.–**

– **Si... –** Respondió molesta. **–Si mi hijo no quieres hacer la prueba yo la haré le guste o no.-**

– **Si señora.–**

James se alejó de ella y enseguida aquella mujer al quedar sola reviso el material, de cierta forma se dio cuenta que a lo mejor Historia no mentía **.–Bueno... si no es una mentira entonces, creo que puedo utilizar a ese chico para que sea un verdadero heredero noble aunque... mi mayor obstáculo es este otro muchacho extraño, fenómeno y asqueroso sujeto.–** Dijo refiriéndose a Yuri, notando el dulce encantó de Katsuki cayendo en cuanta de que el en cada imagen Viktor lo miraba de forma enamorada eso le dio una fuerte y profunda idea **.–Vaya, vaya... creo saber cómo apartarte de ese asqueroso.–** expuso poniéndose en pie y yendo a su habitación para descansar y fraguar su plan... leyendo cuidadosamente la información de Katsuki Yuri.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Santo piyo hojala y no me asesinen por tanta cosa, como por ejemplo el intento de sexo y la bruja loca que muchas quieren que le de diarrea XD jajajaja me he reído con sus comentarios las adoro y los adoro también gracias.**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo se vienen capítulos intensos, para las que sienten miedo de la bruja esta no atacara aun, ella está preparando todo para atacar así que mientras tanto hay que disfrutar.**

 **Bueno como ya vieron Yuri se va al laguito a entrenar eso me asusta y me emociona, espero todo salga bien con mi querido Katsudon, al cual alguien le esta echando el ojo, gracias NITZA por la idea n_n**

 **En fin chicos nos vemos el domingo si kamisama lo permite pues estoy cayendo en una gripa devastadora así que si no me da feo (aunque presiente que si) actualizo el domingo y si no ya será el miércoles besos y muchas gracias por sus lecturas likes y votos!**

 **Besos**

 **Aurora.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola.**

 **Aurora revive desde el fondo del abismo de la gripe ToT dios como odio enfermarme pero es lo que es cuando el clima es inestable y loco, Bueno aquí inicia la aventura en San Petersburgo, recuerden que todo lo que pasa en este fic no es verdad es solo una adaptación loca de mi imaginación y que el nombre y pasado de VIKTOR no son estos… yo solo cree una cosa rara.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, aunque he notado que las lectoras dejaron de comentar después de que nació VICTORIA quiero pensar que siguen en SHOCK pero bah, eso no me va a detener porque adoro esta historia y adoro a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme saber que les pareció, galletitas para ustedes n_n**

 **En fin otra cosita, en la página de Yuuri Katsuki como regalito de los 1400 likes comenzaré a trasmitir los capítulos de YURI ON ICE jijiji y bueno para que los comentemos muajaja estecen pendientes n_n en fin gracias por todo y a leer se ha dicho** **  
** **¡besos!**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la Maga.**

 **Capítulo 23: "San Petersburgo".**

25 de diciembre...

Noche buena, noche hermosa en la que los deseos y sueños que avecinan a cumplirse en un nuevo año y que con emoción se siente en los corazones esperanzados de todos los humanos de la tierra. Noche en la que Historia había aprovechado para hacer una cena en agradecimiento a la vida y noche que aprovechó para darle a Viktor y a Yuri el mejor regalo.

Aunque en la lejana tierra gélida de Rusia no se celebraba la Navidad, Historia quiso hacerlo pues de cierto modo Nikiforov reconocía ese día como su nacimiento, no obstante en esa ocasión en la que estaban ya todos sentados en la mesa elegante del comedor, la cual estaba impecablemente adornada y en la cual podías ver rosas al centro, manteles de color rojo ubicados bajo la fina vajilla blanca con bordes dorados y las copas con base dorada también colmadas de vino y una más con agua.

La familia Stjepanovic estaba reunida, Yuri observaba con atención a sus suegros y cuñada los cuales también observaban a ambos. La cena parecía estar animada, era el momento en que por fin Yuri pudo ver a los dueños de aquel hogar con trajes cómodos relajados al igual que su peli plata y él mismo.

Se dedicaron a cenar y a compartir muchas situaciones que Victoria les había hecho pasar, Viktor estaba emocionado contando todo aquello, de manera exaltada relataba como su hija les había hecho perder el sueño por las noches entre otras tan divertidas escenas más. Nikiforov sin duda estaba emocionado por su hija tanto que no se dio cuenta que su madre se ponía de pie y se perdía por los pasillos.

La peli plata caminaba hasta llegar a su recámara y sacar el regalo que tenía para Viktor y Yuri. Salió de la habitación y entró a la que estaba al lado. Ahí con paso lento se acercó a la cuna y dio un pequeño vistazo a Victoria la cual estaba dormida profundamente, la delgada mano de Historia le acarició los cabellos y las mejillas para agacharse y dedicar un tierno beso en su frente y susurrar.

- **Que tengas una feliz Navidad Victoria. -**

Ella se incorporó y se alejó de su nieta para dirigirse de nuevo al comedor en donde Alek al ver a su esposa expuso poniéndose en pie. - **Viktor ha llegado la hora de entregarte algo que Historia guardó por mucho tiempo, es nuestro regalo para ti y Yuri...** -

Ambos se observaban confundidos mientras Isabella sacaba la cámara y se alistaba para sacar fotos. Historia llegó por fin y posando la caja en la mesa, la cual ambos chicos apreciaron y notaron que esta estaba adornada de papel rojo brillante y un listón dorado, ya que había atraído su atención Historia inició.- **Viktor sé que es tu regalo pero, ¿me permites abrirlo?-**

- **Sí, sí...** -

- **Bien...** \- Dijo ella agachado su rostro y susurrando.

- **Querido hijo, como ya sabes, las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos y todo lo que Victoria provocó hace meses atrás y sin poder tener la oportunidad de hablar de esto contigo, acerca de tu pasado... este me pareció el mejor momento para, entregarte tu verdadera identidad en este día tan especial. -**

Viktor notó como su madre sacaba de aquella caja, un certificado de nacimiento, además de un juguete viejo y algún mechón de cabello.

 **-Viktor... este es el certificado de cuando tú naciste y este es tu verdadero nombre... además estos eran tus objetos personales de bebé que guardé por tantos años. -**

Yuri observaba a Viktor con atención, este había quedado sorprendido, se levantó de su silla y estirando su brazo hacia Historia tomó el certificado y lo observó con atención. Mientras leía llevaba su mano a su boca para evitar el soltar un severo llanto, pues también había una foto tomada en el hospital en la que mostró el momento en el que Historia había dado a luz, en esta fotografía, el peli plata se pudo ver a sí mismo entre los brazos de su madre la cual parecía estar débil y al punto anémico.

Dejando esa situación a un lado leyó.

- **Aunesto Stjepanovic Helms... Julio 5.-**

- **Viktor.** \- Llamó el peli negro para abrazarle, y este susurrar con voz profunda y temblorosa.

- **Yuri finalmente yo…** -

El silencio rodeó el comedor por unos minutos, Alek e Historia se abrazaron observando a su hijo con total calma y rostros nostálgicos. Luego de permitir calmarse al platinado, Historia susurró.

- **Hijo... antes que pienses cosas que no son solo quiero que sepas que, aunque ese es tu nombre real y esa es tu fecha de nacimiento... no te estamos exigiendo que lo adoptes o lo cambies.** \- La cantante observó a Alek el cual asintió y finalizó diciendo. - **Puedes permanecer con el nombre que se te fue bautizado en el orfanato... además Viktor suena mejor ¿no?-**

- **Mamá.** \- Expuso el platinado llegando a su madre y abrazándola, Alek dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y también les abrazó a ambos, el castaño observaba a Isabella la cual parecía llorar también, sus párpados se cerraron pues pensaba. _-"Está es mi familia, yo creo que es así, lo sé firmemente."-_ Stjepanovic llegó a esa resolución pues, a pesar de las tontería de su madre, estaba 100% seguro que Viktor era su hijo. Isabella, después de limpiar sus lágrimas que salieron solo por la emoción de poder ver a su hermano junto a sus padres, la inundó la alegría y sonreía, mientras exponía en ruso y para sí misma.

- **Bienvenido a casa hermano.** -

La noche buena se fue lentamente...

A eso de las 2 de la madrugada todos fueron a dormir menos dos personas que estaban con Victoria en la recámara. Yuri mientras intentaba hacerla dormir, Viktor seguía viendo aquella fotografía y leía aquel documento mientras su mano mantenía aquel muñeco de trapo que estaba seguro que su madre había hecho para él.

Sin poder contenerse, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos y Yuri se asustó, fue a su lado con Victoria en brazos y susurró. - **¿Viktor, está todo bien?** -

- **¿Sabes una cosa Yuri...? por primera vez estoy confundido.** -

- **¿Confundido?** -

- **Sí...** -

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** -

- **¿Quién soy yo en realidad?** -

Yuri tenía un rostro expresivamente asustado, agachó su mirada observando a su hija y luego a su querido y amado Nikiforov. Encontrando las palabras adecuadas, él resolvió diciendo con seguridad y amor. - **Eres Viktor Nikiforov...** -agregando. - **Y también eres Aunesto Stjepanovic Helms.** \- Viktor observó a su chico confundido. - **Escucha, no importa que nombre tengas, tú eres una persona única y todo lo que tú eres es por ti no por un nombre... velo así, esto es como una canción... muchas pueden tener la misma letra pero no podrán cambiar la melodía.** -

- **Gracias Yuri.** -

- **Todo está bien... ¿Sabes una cosa...? deberías agregar el apellido Stjepanovic a tu nombre Viktor.** -

Yuri fue observado con impacto por su platinado, el cual lo vio levantarse y depositar a Victoria en el pequeño moisés mientras, Viktor se ponía en pie y susurraba.

- **Esa es una idea asombrosa Yuri.** -

- **Solo quiero que entiendas que sea cual sea tu nombre, tú siempre serás el Viktor que todos conocemos.** -

Nikiforov besó con amor a su peli negro y lo abrazó con emoción... de alguna forma Yuri le dio una magnífica idea que tarde o temprano el lograría concretar.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Los días transcurrían lenta y progresivamente, el nuevo año estaba a sus puertas y el viaje hacia San Petersburgo estaba a punto de iniciar. Eran los primeros días de enero y la señora Historia ya tenía lista la maleta su hija también. La castaña estaba emocionada por ir a ese lugar en donde su querido hermano había crecido y enfrentado la vida.

Mientras ellos se alistaban aquellos jóvenes padres estaban en una cita médica la cual no era para Yuri o mucho menos para Viktor esa cita médica correspondía a una pequeña niña la cual era recibida por segunda vez en aquella clínica.

- **Hola, señor Katsuki, señor Nikiforov.** \- Saludaba una mujer con una bata de doctor.

- **Doctora Kortneykova.** \- Saludaron ambos.

- **Bah, ya saben que pueden llamarme Kursha**.- Dijo ella estrechando las manos de aquellos padres e invitándolos a ir a su consultorio. - **¿A qué debo su visita?** -

- **Verá Doctora Kursha, Yuri, Victoria y yo iremos a San Petersburgo por unos meses y queríamos saber si Victoria va a estar bien o que hacer en caso de que ella se enferme.** -

- **Veamos...** \- Dijo ella. - **Yo llevaría acetaminofén para bebés por si pesca un catarro, aunque para serles honesta, creo que Victoria es una niña fuerte y no dudo que estará bien. Por si acaso, llámeme si surge algo.-**

- **Claro.** -

- **Estaré para ustedes las 24 horas.** -

- **Muchas gracias.** -

- **Ya saben, además ella ya tiene todas sus vacunas y por lo que veo**.- Dijo colocando el estetoscopio en su espalda y pecho mientras Victoria la observaba con atención e intentaba atrapar la cuerda con sus diminutas manos. - **Ella está muy bien, jajaja ¿quieres jugar con esto?** \- Cuestionó sonriendo la pediatra, al tiempo que le tocaba su garganta y se cercioraba que no hubiera nada inflamado en ella. - **En todo caso recomiendo que la abriguen bien y que lleven un evaporizado para las bajas de temperatura.** -

- **Ok.** \- Decía Viktor.

- **¿Entonces, todo bien?** -

- **Sí.** -

Ambos concretaron las recomendaciones y consejos con la pediatra. Listo todo decidieron ir por sus maletas al apartamento.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Ya estaba todo listo y ellos estarían partiendo al día siguiente muy temprano. El chofer fue primero a recoger a Viktor, Victoria y Yuri acto seguido iría por Historia e Isabella, ambas se despidieron de Alek el cual no podía ir por cuestiones de trabajo.

El auto en el que iban era una mini Van de 7 pasajeros, en el asiento delantero se encontraba Viktor para guiar al conductor en lugares en los que el GPS perdiera señal, pues el hogar estaba situado en las colinas de _Duderhof._ En la siguiente línea estaban Victoria y Yuri y en la última línea estaban Historia e Isabella y al medio... Yurio.

El murmullo inició, estaban aguardando a que el chofer terminará de subir las maletas cuando Yuri expuso.- **Yurio, no creí que vinieras.** -

- **Ya te lo dije, quiero ver en qué circunstancias entrenó Viktor.** -

-¡ **Oh mira! es el chico espaguetti.** -

Yurio giró a ver a Historia y cuestionó. - **¿Cómo me llamó?** -

- **Ja, ja, ja, ja madre ten más cuidado, él es Yuri Plisetsky, amigo de Viktor y Yuri.** -

- **Que niño más lindo, si tuvieras más edad te casaría con Isabella.** -

Yurio giró a ver a la mencionada, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa y el rubio se erizó como un gato, pues era la viva imagen de Viktor solo que en versión más femenina y agraciada. - **Con la hermana del calvo jamás.** -

- **¿El calvo?** \- Cuestionaron ambas mujeres.

Yuri sudaba una gotita mientras Viktor se giraba en su asiento y murmuraba. - **Yurio... si no quieres quedarte, vas a dejar de llamarme de esa manera o si no...** -

- **Sí ya sé...** \- Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

- **Además que te quede claro, es una frente amplia**.-

Yurio se soltó a reír y dijo.- **Yo más bien diría que parece una autopista.** -

- **Oye niñito ya no me caes bien.** \- Exclamó Historia.

- **Ya está bien, así nos llevamos, ¿no es verdad Yuri?** -

- **Si señora Historia, Viktor y Yurio se llevan así, no se preocupe.** -

Luego de toda esa extraña conversación y de que Historia aceptará por fin al rubio, el viaje inició...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Las autopistas de Rusia eran muy transitadas y angostas, pero muy respetadas en lo que leyes de tránsito se trataba, sería un viaje largo de unas horas y estaban preparados.

Aunque el viaje ya llevaba una hora Yuri y Viktor eran los únicos que no sucumbieron al sueño en cambio atrás, Historia estaba dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, mientras que Isabella y Yurio estaban apoyados uno al otro severamente dormidos, lo que pasaba es que las vueltas y los largos trayectos eran un anestésico para los pasajeros, traseros sumado a eso la música súper aburrida de la radio.

- **Yuri**.- Llamó Nikiforov.

- **¿Dine?** -

- **En unos minutos llegaremos a la bahía de** ** _Neva_**.- Explicó Viktor señalando al lado derecho del auto. - **Me gustaría venir contigo algún día a este lugar, hay un restaurante que vende los mejores cangrejos de las nieves, estoy seguro que te encantará** -

- **¡Genial!** -

Expuso emocionado Katsuki. Conocer Rusia después de todo ese calvario que vivieron fue una recompensa muy bien recibida por parte de Katsuki. Viktor tomaba su mano y la besaba fugazmente mientras al mismo tiempo cuestionaba.

- **¿Victoria está bien?** -

- **Sí... Aunque debemos hacer una parada hay que cambiarle el pañal.** -

- **No te preocupes en unos minutos estaremos cerca de una parada de descanso.** -

- **Ok.** -Respondió Yuri notando como Viktor le decía al conductor que debían de parar. Katsuki entonces se giró y susurró. - **Yurio...-**

- **Mmmggg.** -Plisetsky arrugaba las cejas y se aferraba más a Isabella, la cual abrió los ojos y escuchó. - **Beka un rato más... estas muy cómodo.** \- Esto lo había dicho en ruso y la joven se asustó, Yuri por otro lado se aclaraba la garganta con fuerza para despertar a su hijo postizo, el cual abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a la castaña la cual fue empujada.

- **¡Aléjate de mí loca!** -

- **Óyeme, tú me abrazabas.** -

- **Eso no es cierto.** -

- **Yurio.** -Llamó serio Yuri.- **Isabella... Silencio... van a despertar a...** -

Muy tarde aquello, Victoria inició a llorar con fuerza, tanto que Maccachin inició a aullar desde el centro del segundo asiento, saliendo de debajo de un sin fin de abrigos asustando a todos los ahí presentes, más que todo a Viktor el cual...

- **¡Maccahin!** \- Gritó Viktor asustado pues, se suponía que el perrito se quedaría en casa de Historia y en cambio estaba oculto debajo de los abrigos en el espacio libre del asiento en el que iban Victoria y Yuri. - **¿Qué haces aquí?** -

El perrito comenzó a menear la cola feliz, lamía el rostro sorprendido de Viktor y luego fue con Victoria para acercar con su nariz el chupón de ella, la cual se silenció al verlo, sus enormes ojos cafés observaban con atención aquella lanuda cara y sin pensarlo tomó las orejas que colgaban de los costados de aquella cabeza. Victoria balbuceaba con suavidad mientras Maccachin jadeaba y se recostaba en el asiento sosteniendo su cabeza en la orilla de la silla de Victoria, la cual se calmó después de escuchar aquel aullido.

Yuri acariciaba al lanudo perrito el cual movió la cola, mientras Katsuki observaba a Viktor y susurraba. - **Lo siento Viktor yo lo traje.** -

- **Vaya, ¿qué haré contigo?** -

Finalmente el momento de bajarse llegó. Yuri atendió a su querida Victoria, mientras que cierto Plisetsky llamaba a cierto chico peli negro el cual le extrañaba como nunca. En cuanto a las chicas, estas habían ido por bebidas y papas fritas o algún snack para apaciguar el aburrimiento.

El viaje volvió luego de que Viktor contactara a un angustiado Alek el cual no encontraba a Maccachin por ningún lado. Dejando al médico tranquilo, ellos volvieron a la marcha aprovechando esas pocas horas de sol.

Finalmente, a una media hora de camino Viktor expuso. - **Yuri, mira... esta es la Bahía de Neva**.-

Yuri se asomó a ver por la ventana, enseguida logró ver los barcos, un puente a la lejanía y las gaviotas sobrevolando entre las nubes grises... sin duda se parecía mucho a Hasetsu en invierno. Aquella vista fue apenas apreciada pues la rapidez con la que iban no le dejo ver más allá de aquel paisaje.

Una hora después, la ciudad y la bahía de Neva, quedaron atrás, ahora se introducían a las colinas, inmiscuyéndose más en el pueblo de _Krásnoye Seló_ (pueden encontrarlo como Seló)

Katsuki era testigo, que cada vez el camino se hacía más rural, y la nieve parecía cubrirlo todo, además del viento que causaba que alguno de aquellos árboles dejara caer su blanca nieve por sus ramas; la mayoría de aquellos lechos eran pinos que se seguían imponentes y resistentes a las orillas del camino.

La oscuridad mezclada con la claridad de la nieve causaba un efecto paradisíaco, el cual Yuri anheló. Aquella luz tenue que mediamente iluminaba las colinas, praderas y una que otra casa era una imagen que no se botaría tan pronto de sus recuerdos. Mientras admiraba todo aquello escuchaba la voz grave de su peli plata, el cual observó con atención escuchando como Viktor dirigía al chofer, el cual entró por fin en una propiedad.

Yuri reconoció enseguida el edificio que se apreciaba al fondo.

Yurio observaba con atención y susurraba.- **¿Es aquí?** -

- **Sí... aquí es.** \- Expuso Viktor notando las luces del enorme edificio encendidas. - **Y creo que Iván llegó primero.** \- El auto se detuvo y con prisa el primero en bajar fue Nikiforov, quien fue recibido por su entrenador el cual le abrazó y expuso.

- **¡Bienvenido Vitya!** -

- **Cielos te adelantaste.** -

- **Sí, sucede que debía de limpiar el sitio, aunque los del gobierno han venido a remodelar, tuve que limpiar los pasillos...** -

- **¿Los del gobierno?** -

- **¡Así es señor Nikiforov!** \- Expresaba un hombre bajando las gradas de la entrada y observando al peli plata con seriedad pero ofreciendo su mano para saludar. - **¿Acaso ya se le olvidó que este lugar es ahora un patrimonio y que está siendo patrocinado por la Federación Rusa?** -

- **Probablemente sí**.- Respondió sincero.

- **Es usted muy gracioso.** -

- **¡Ahh!** -Gritó por fin Viktor chasqueando los dedos. - **Ya lo recuerdo es usted el fiscal, Kolya.** -

- **Así es.** -

- **¿Qué hace aquí?** -

- **Pues... estaba asegurándome que la remodelación cumpliera con las normas de seguridad, sus queridos niños podrán regresar en febrero, cuando esté terminada la pista de hielo.-**

- **¿Pista de hielo?** -

Mientras ellos conversaban Historia exponía. - **¿Qué no es ese sujeto, Kolya...?** -

- **Claro que lo es, ese viejo asqueroso, no me olvidaría de su horrible cara.** -Respondió Plisetsky enfadado pues recordaba el juicio y las duras y horribles palabras que el fiscal había dicho.

- **Que miedo. ¿Qué hace aquí?** \- Cuestionaba Isabella mientras Yuri tomaba a Victoria y la abrigada bien antes de salir, él reconoció a aquel hombre y su preocupación se notó en su rostro, llegó a pensar que la pesadilla de Rusia contra Viktor no había acabado; sin embargo, al ver reír con ganas a su querido platinado se relajó.

Viktor fue a abrir la puerta corrediza de aquel auto y tomando a Yuri de una mano, le ayudó a salir mientras Maccachin bajaba y se dedicaba a incursionar.

- **Señor Kolya... ¿recuerda a Yuri?** -

- **El muchacho milagroso.** \- expuso este en ruso, Viktor sonrío y expresó.

- **Sí que lo es...** \- Expuso en ruso, para luego hablar en inglés y exponer.- **Yuri él es...** -

- **Sé quién es... Él es el fiscal.** -

- **Así es.** -

Aquel hombre observaba con agrado a Katsuki, quien protegía a su hija bajo aquellas mantas. Kolya quería ver a esa niña y Viktor notó aquello y de manera calmada habló susurrando.

- **Señor Kolya, ¿por qué no se queda esta noche?** -

- **Oh no... Debo regresar, hay informes que debo llenar. Disfruten de los cambios y tengan cuidado con el área de construcción.** -

- **Lo tendremos.** \- Dijo el peli plata viéndolo partir, mientras que Historia, la castaña y rubio lo observaban con enfado.

Stjepanovic llegó al frente de su hijo y cuestionó.- **¿Y ese sujeto que hacia aquí?** -

- **Pues... Él estaba aquí para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con las renovaciones del edificio.** -

- **¿Qué?** -Cuestionaron todos.

\- **Sí, madre, el señor Kolya me informó que el edificio fue renovado en estos meses y que están haciendo una pista de patinaje en la parte trasera para que los niños aprendan el deporte.** -

- **¡Oh vaya!** -

- **Genial entonces ya no tendremos que ir a ese estúpido lago.** \- Exponía Yurio.

- **Malas noticias hadita, la pista no estará terminada hasta finales de febrero.** -

- **Maldición.** -

- **Pero vamos adentro está muy frio.** \- Expuso Iván con prisa haciéndoles pasar a todos incluso al joven que les llevó hasta ese lugar tan lejano mientras que Maccachin le seguía. Ya estaban dentro, Viktor se dio cuenta que habían muchos cambios que eran muy necesarios, entre ellos una recepción, Yuri por otro lado descubría a Victoria y observaba todo a su alrededor, notando que justo en la entrada, en una pared al lado derecho, frente a la que parecía la recepción, habían colocado los diferentes trofeos que Viktor ganó desde que comenzó a patinar para ese sitio. Sus fotografías de pequeño eran apreciadas por todos, incluso Yurio analizaba los retratos en los cuales Viktor aparecía de unos 9 años junto a una persona, una mujer que Historia observaba con tristeza. Pues esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Feodora Nikiforov la que por mucho tiempo fue la madre adoptiva de su querido hijo.

El peli plata se acercó a la cantante y expresó.- **Feodora... fue la persona que me hizo creer en mí y tú fuiste la que me hizo amar lo que ahora soy... no debes sentirte mal.** -

El momento nostálgico pasó de largo pues cierto rubio gritaba.- **Qué lugar más feo y lúgubre. ¡Oí! Viktor ¿aquí creciste?** -

- **Sí.** \- Dijo acercándose a Plisetsky a quien dijo. - **Y tenía un enemigo que era idéntico a ti... y disfruté rompiéndole la nariz.** -

- **Eso suena genial.** -

- **Ah...** \- Suspiraba Yuri. Con esos dos no había remedio, Yuri siguió a Nikiforov mientras su niña observaba todas las luces.

Iván se encargó de llevarlos a las habitaciones y pronto ambos chicos llegaron a la que perteneció a Viktor. Katsuki analizaba todo, se imaginaba a su querido campeón en ese sitio creciendo junto a varios niños y la emoción le ganaba.

- **Ahora sabes más de lo que debías.** \- Expuso el platinado.

 **-Es muy agradable estar en el lugar en donde creciste.** -

- **Estas son mis raíces... y no las cambiaría por nada del mundo...** \- Expuso observando el enorme ventanal por el cual la luz que reflejaba la nieve entraba. - **De algún modo es mejor que haya sido así.** -

- **¿Por qué dices eso Viktor?** -

- **Porque sin este inicio jamás te hubiera conocido.** -

Yuri tragó grueso, el solo pensar en no haber podido conocer a Viktor le aterraba, le abrazó de manera apresurada y Nikiforov correspondió con un beso en su frente.

- **Te amo.** -

- **Nosotros te amamos más Viktor.-**

En las habitaciones en las que cada uno de aquellos visitantes ocupaban compartían historias, Yurio observaba el techo de aquella, en su cabeza solo había una idea, todo lo que se había propuesto desde que su madre decidió incursionar en la carrera de modelo pasó a segundo plano, ahora podía decirse que la soledad que sentía por el abandono de su madre y el fallecimiento de su padre se llenó con aquellos ojos afilados y serios y esos labios que llamaban su nombre de manera grave y tosca, además, aunque pareciera duro aceptarlo, tenía cierto afecto por Yuri y Viktor. Ahora se podía decir que Yuri Plisetsky amaba a más personas y las más importantes eran Otabek Altín y a su querido abuelo.

Con esos pensamientos, sacó una de sus manos que estaba bajo su cabeza y tomó su teléfono para mandar un texto a su querido Beka.

 _ **-**_ ** _"Te extraño..."-_**

En segundos el mensaje fue respondido con un.

 ** _-"Te quiero..."-_**

Yurio se giró sobre la cama y con suma nostalgia observaba la última foto que el kazajo y él se habían tomado en el aeropuerto, sin poder contener el cansancio quedó dormido con esa imagen en su cabeza...

El viaje había cansado a todos, incluso Victoria había prácticamente caído dormida, Yuri la observaba con amor mientras la cubría bien del frío, ella dormía a su lado en la cama, dado a que no llevaron una cuna. Esta estaba en el centro de la cama boca arriba con las manos apretadas y sus piernas abiertas.

Katsuki se incorporaba y colocaba dos almohadas a los costados de Victoria por si se movía, quería encontrar a Viktor y al no hacerlo en la habitación o en el pasillo, susurró a Maccachin.

 **-Cuida a Victoria un momento, confío en ti.** \- Dijo el peli negro dando entera confianza al can, el cual se trepó a la cama y se acostó al lado de las almohadas para velar a la pequeña mientras Yuri...

Caminaba por todos los pasillos, la oscuridad era apenas opacada por la luz que entraba a los ventanales. Buscó en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de música y en el comedor y nada, cuando por fin dio con Iván al cual cuestionó.

- **¿Viktor?** -

Había un problema, Iván no hablaba inglés y menos japonés, pero sí comprendió que Yuri lo buscaba a él. Sin decir nada tomó su mano y lo guió a la puerta, le colocó un abrigo mientras Yuri decía.

- **No... Yo no quiero salir, esto... ¿cómo se dice...?** \- Trataba de recordar sus clases de ruso pero no pudo concretar nada. Con prontitud Iván lo llevaba afuera, el frío era intenso, le calaba los huesos. Estaba comenzando a nevar de nuevo.

Yuri caminaba siendo guiado por el anciano, el cual rodeó el edificio y entro por una reja al jardín. Kroseloft hizo una señal a Yuri de que guardara silencio y luego señaló al frente en donde Katsuki pudo ver a Viktor de pie frente a una lápida. Su peli plata se encontraba con una mirada ausente y triste, mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por el gélido viento, la nieve se estrellaba en sus hombros sobre su abrigo café y la bufanda que cubría su cuello, daba un aire más elegante a su querido Viktor.

Iván abandonó el sitio y Yuri aprovechó para acercarse, Viktor se dio cuenta de su presencia, ladeo su rostro y llamó.- **Yuri... ¿qué haces aquí?** -

- **Te estaba buscando y el señor Iván me trajo aquí.** -

- **Iván...** \- Expuso con suavidad para notar que su peli negro observaba la lápida con esos ojos brillantes y hermosos, él enseguida explicó. - **Siempre que vengo al hogar lo primero que hago es visitar a mi madre.** -

Yuri observó triste a Viktor luego observó de nuevo aquel trozo de piedra al cual hizo una reverencia. Juntó sus manos y expuso cerrando los ojos. - **Señora Feodora... su hijo está en buenas manos, es feliz y yo lo cuidaré siempre.** -

- **Yu... ri.** -

Viktor tomó su mano y de manera suave expuso.

- **Mamá, él es Yuri Katsuki la persona que amo y allá arriba está mi hija, puedes estar tranquila yo me encargaré de tu legado y de tu hogar para niños.** -

- **Y yo le ayudare.** \- Expuso Katsuki con calma interrumpiendo.

Un viento helado acarició el rostro de ambos, un pequeño silencio se formó, luego de eso Viktor decidió sonreír y expresar. - **Ya está muy frío vamos a dentro.** -

- **Hai.** -Ambos se movieron abandonando ese lugar en el cual el viento silbó...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras esto sucedía al otro lado del país en Moscú, una sombra se movía por el apartamento de Viktor. Un hombre con ropas negras cubierto de pies a cabeza y con un casco en su cabeza, el cual se había metido por una ventana. Incursionaba por todo el lugar en silencio, sigiloso y observando todo con atención, sus orbes verdes podían analizar el lugar, el cual estaba limpio e impecable.

Sin perder tiempo, el ladrón se condujo a la recámara en la cual se dedicó a hurgar entre los objetos personales en los cajones. Buscaba algo y ese algo logró encontrarlo en el cuarto de baño.

Prendió las luces y con cuidado tomó el cepillo para cabello de Viktor con sus manos cubiertas con guantes de cuero, abrió la careta de vidrio que protegía sus ojos y con estos analizó el color en aquellos cabellos los cuales eran platinados.

- **Es lo que necesito**. - Dijo él para tomar con una pinza el cabello y colocarlo en un tubo de cristal, el cual tapó con prisa para dejar todo como estaba e irse enseguida. Sin embargo...

Antes de si quiera salir de la habitación una fotografía llamó su atención. Esta estaba sobre la mesa de noche, James podía apreciar a la pequeña familia sonriente y feliz. Aquella foto había sido capturada en Navidad y Yuri estaba tan contento con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos entre cerrados, Victoria estaba en sus brazos y Viktor le abrazaba por el hombro.

Aquel sujeto acarició el rostro de Yuri y el de Victoria, luego su mano se apretó en un puño que hizo crujir sus dedos y el mismo guante en su mano. Rompió el marco y rápidamente sacó la fotografía, la rompió por la mitad separando a Viktor y arrugando aquel trozo de papel en el cual estaba Viktor, lo arrojó en el piso bajo la cama. Con prisa observó a todos lados, salió de aquella recámara y se escabulló colocando el retrato de Yuri en la actualidad entre sus ropas justo en su pecho y cerrando el vidrio de su casco salió del lugar sigilosamente no sin antes cerrar la ventana.

Él se escurría por las gradas de emergencias del edificio departamental y llegaba a su motocicleta para partir rápidamente. La misión había sido un éxito, ya tenía lo que quería y algo más.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

En San Petersburgo, Yurio y Yuri se alistaban para comenzar el extenuante entrenamiento que tendrían, Iván les aconsejo que deberían de llevar ropa liviana y también repuestos de patines, ambos no entendieron por qué.

Esa mañana habría sol solo por unas horas y luego la oscuridad abrazaría aquella colina. Antes de que se fuera la luz en aquel lugar Yuri se despedía de Victoria besando su mejilla.

- **Pórtate bien con la abuela, no le des problemas, ¿ok?** -

- **Tengan cuidado por favor.** -

- **Tranquila mamá, todo saldrá bien.** -

Dijo Viktor ajustándose una mochila, la cual llevaba bebidas calientes y un kit de primeros auxilios. Yurio se adelantó siguiendo a Iván y entonces ellos partieron.

- **Bueno... de aquí al lago hay media hora de camino eso les servirá para calentamiento.** \- Expuso Iván. - **¿No es cierto Viktor?** -

 **-Así es Iván.-**

 **-Media hora a pie.-** Susurraba Yuri observando hacia atrás.

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te das por vencido?** \- Cuestionó Plisetsky observando a Katsuki con maldad.

 **-Para nada...-**

El sol estaba presente pero las nubes no permitían que les quemara con esos necesitados rayos solares, Yuri observaba su celular y notaba la temperatura. Asustado se dio cuenta que en ese lugar la temperatura era congelante sumado a eso el viento, que si no tenían cuidado te cortaba los labios y te quemaba la piel. Katsuki no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de clima, pero esos rusos parecía que sí.

Yurio tenía los labios rojos y la piel blanquecina, pero estaba constante y tranquilo sintiendo el viento golpearle la cara, él sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón grueso bajo este un deportivo negro, una camisa ajustada negra y sus guantes bajo una enorme chaqueta gruesa y cálida de cuello alto. Viktor también llevaba las mismas ropas con la diferencia que su camisa era azul oscuro, en cuanto a Yuri, también iba vestido así pero su camisa era rojo vino.

Iván hablaba animadamente con Viktor, Yurio y Yuri los observaban, ambos parecían no cansarse o perder aliento en cambio ellos estaban tomando color en sus mejillas y comenzando a respirar acelerado. Yuri al no haberse ejercitado en meses logró sentir el dolor de piernas en sus muslos y pantorrillas en cambio Plisetsky estaba comenzando a sentir el frío.

 **-¿Falta mucho?-** Cuestionó el rubio causando que Viktor le observara y susurrara.

 **-¿Hum el Hadita, se cansó ya?-**

 **-Argg, olvídalo. -**

 **-Jeje, para suerte tuya ya casi llegamos, el lago esta después de esos pinos.-** Dijo señalando a lo lejos aquellos enormes e imponentes pinos.

Luego de unos 15 minutos por fin llegaron a la cabaña que tenía el lago, Yuri y Plisetsky al llegar al pórtico se desplomaron. Ambos respiraban agitados y Katsuki susurraba.

- **No siento la cara. -**

 **-Yo no siento los pies.-** Exponía Plisetsky.-

 **-Tranquilos lo mismo me pasó a mí, yo tenía 12 años cuando Iván me trajo hasta aquí.-**

Ambos Yuris observaban con impresión a Nikiforov el cual ayudó a Yuri a ponerse en pie y susurró.- **Si quieres puedo prender la lumbre en la cabaña para que descanses un poco y cojas calor.-**

 **-Estoy bien... -**

 **-Está bien, entonces...-** Dijo el peli plata sacando el termo y ofreciéndole a Yuri. – **Bebe, esto al menos te calentará un poco, tú también Yurio.-**

Mientras ellos tomaban el chocolate caliente, observaban como Viktor e Iván descubrían un tractor que estaba cubierto por una fuerte lona amarilla, Kroseloft se subió y lo prendió para acercarlo a la orilla del lago, por otro lado Viktor iba al pequeño puente que le guió lago adentro. En este se encontraba atado un bote, el cual estaba encallado ya que estaba atorado en el hielo del lago. Nikiforov decidió quitarse los abrigos y colocarse los patines mientras que Yuri y Yurio lo observaban cuestionando.

 **\- ¿Qué hace?-**

 **-Creo que está limpiando. -**

Viktor no solo limpiaba el hielo de alguna rama o animal muerto sino que también se cercioraba que el hielo estuviera duro en todas partes, el peli plata sabía que el sitio más alejado estaba frágil por la corriente interna. Nikiforov con prisa sacó un bote de pintura en aerosol y marco el límite en rojo, después se fue deslizando a la orilla para gritar a los chicos.

- **Cuando estén listos vengan por el puente. - (N/A es como un muelle)**

Ellos no esperaron más, se movieron hacia ese lugar en el cual Viktor se situó al frente de ambos y exclamó.

 **-Yuri... Yurio... este entrenamiento es peligroso. -**

Ambos lo observaban con atención.

 **-Antes que comencemos debo darles unas recomendaciones, el hielo esta templado y grueso hasta donde está la línea roja, si se pasan romperán el casco y la corriente los succionará. -** Ambos se giraron a ver con susto.

 **-Ya entiendo ¡hagámoslo entonces! -** Gritó Plisetsky.

 **-Espera Yurio... hay otra advertencia. -** Dijo serio Viktor. - **La razón por las que los traje aquí es para que aprendan a tener confianza y a no caer en sus saltos...-**

 **-Yo no me caigo**. - Expuso Yurio.

\- **Sí bueno... ¿entonces esa fea caída del Grand Prix fue imaginación mía?-**

 **-Arrr.-**

 **-¿Qué pasará si nos caemos Viktor?-**

 **-Romperán el hielo y caerán al agua.-**

 **-Dijiste que estaba templado y fuerte. -**

 **\- Sí pero recuerda que el agua se mueve abajo y puede romperse en cualquier momento.-**

 **-Entiendo. -** Decía Yuri tragando grueso.

- **Escuchen... si alguno de ustedes cae en lo más profundo, lo primero que deben hacer es quitarse los patines y nadar hacia arriba, Iván y yo los sacaremos con una cuerda... pero si caen en un lugar menos profundo, si hay necesidad yo les ayudaré. -**

- **Diablos**. - Expresó Yurio observando la peligrosa pista de ese lago, le daba terror solo de imaginar caer.

- **Debo estar loco.** \- Dijo Katsuki tragando grueso.

 **\- No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren. -**

 **\- Si esto me evitará cometer errores y ser como tú, entonces lo haré.** -Expresó decidido Yuri, siendo el primero el quitarse la chaqueta y ponerse sus patines. Ya que estuvo listo bajaba y al pararse sobre el hielo, sentía sus cuchillas posarse sobre el hielo del lago.

- **Haremos esto uno a uno primero.** \- Dijo Viktor haciendo que Yurio se quedara ahí en el puente, mientras daba una vuelta de seguridad con Katsuki al cual dijo.- **La clave está en que tus saltos sean livianos y controles tus cuchillas y equilibrio Yuri.-**

 **-Viktor, ¿por qué no me enseñaste esto antes? -**

 **No había necesidad... con este entrenamiento serás mucho más fuerte que yo... tienes la capacidad, solo debes tener confianza en ti y no pienses en nada. -**

 **-Entiendo.-** Dijo el peli negro sintiendo el viento soplar y sus cabellos azabaches acariciar los costados de su rostro y parte de su cuello. Viktor apreciaba a Yuri, tenía esa expresión emocionada y eso le gustaba, Yuri por otro lado observaba todo con la vista borrosa pues sus gafas habían quedado en la cabaña.

La vuelta de prueba terminó y Viktor se hacía a un lado expresando. - **Comienza con lo básico Yuri.-**

El gélido y extenuante entrenamiento inició Yuri comenzó con saltos básicos y simples, sin perder equilibrio se impulsaba hasta llegar a los saltos triples justo el que más le costaba, el cual era el _Salchow_. Yurio observaba atento mientras exponía.

 **-Ese idiota. -**

Yuri inició la transición, alzó el vuelo y como un patinador fuera de práctica cayó. Viktor se asustó, pues el hielo se rompió pero afortunadamente Yuri solo había dejado caer dentro del agua una pierna. Nikiforov se apresuró a ayudarle a salir del hueco mientras que Yuri susurraba.

 **-Esta helada. -**

 **-Es muy helada lo sé... ven se acabó por hoy para ti...-** Dijo tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo a la seguridad de la orilla, en la cual Iván ofreció un cobertor y llevó al chico a la cabaña para cambiarse de ropa y tomar calor.

 **-Tu turno Yurio. -** Expuso serio y fuerte, el rubio bajó del pequeño muelle y al sentir el hielo el cual era una superficie diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado se sintió un poco inseguro, pues parecía que el hielo era demasiado inestable y liso.

 **Lo mismo que Yuri, haz lo básico.-**

 **-Ni que fuera ese tonto. -** Gritó furioso el rubio, desobedeciendo a Viktor el cual gritó.

- **¡Yurio!-**

 **-Vine a entrenar no a jugar. -** Él tomó impulso y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en un triple Axel, enseguida Plisetsky sintió que la transición no había sido la adecuada y el despegue fue demasiado pobre, se había sobrepasado y abusado de su confianza. En segundos se dio cuenta que el aterrizaje sería aparatoso para su tobillo por lo tanto en lugar de aterrizar y arriesgarse a romperse el tobillo decidió caer de espaldas y eso le dio un pase directo a darse un chapuzón en el agua helada.

Viktor se deslizó aprisa para tomarlo de uno de sus pies y jalarlo, rápidamente lo sacó mientras Plisetsky gritaba.

 **-¡Esta helada!-**

 **-Yurio idiota. -**

El quinceañero temblaba mientras un enorme moco bajaba y se congelará por su nariz. Viktor lo llevó en brazos a la orilla y expuso.

 **\- Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.** -

Ya estaban dentro de la cabaña y el fuego de la chimenea los calentaba, Yuri estaba todavía helado mientras que Yurio estaba tieso y con los labios morados.

- **Bebe chocolate muchacho. -** Dijo Iván a un Plisetsky congelado.

Viktor soltaba un suspiro y expresaba. **\- Les dije que esto es peligroso. -**

 **-Es que nos confiamos, pero yo quiero aprender. -**

 **-Igual... yo…** \- Expuso Plisetsky.

 **\- De acuerdo pero ya será mañana... hay que volver. -** Expuso Viktor poniéndose de pie y ellos para arreglarse y partir. Ya estaban saliendo de la cabaña cuando ambos Yuris observaban con ojos determinados aquel lago.

 _-"Voy a vencerte lago."_ \- Pensó Yurio serio.

 _-"Viktor... yo voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mi... superaré este entrenamiento."_ -Pensó Katsuki mientras ya se movilizaban de regreso al hogar...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

La noche llegó a San Petersburgo, en el hogar todo parecía estar tranquilo y cálido, sin embargo Yuri no parecía coger calor, él estaba temblando bajo las sábanas mientras Viktor lo observaba preocupado.

- **¿Yuri?-**

 **-Estoy bien es sólo que tengo mucho frio. -** Dijo arropándose al punto de parecer una montaña de cobijas.

Viktor sonreía y se acercaba lentamente para besarle los labios y expresar **. -Yo conozco una técnica infalible para tomar calor. -**

 **-¿Cu-Cuál….?-**

 **-Pues.** –

Viktor se puso en pie, llevó a Victoria a una cuna que Historia e Isabella, mientras no estaban colocaron en la habitación proveniente del ala de infantes del orfanato, ahí Viktor la aropó y besó y pues la pequeña se durmió en sus brazos. En silencio volvió a acercarse a Yuri quien lo dejó entrar a su fortaleza de cobertores y se dispuso a besarle de manera necesitada y sensual, Yuri relajó sus cejas y jadeos al sentir esos besos, pudo darse cuenta que el frío se estaba yendo de su cuerpo y en cambio llegó la tensión y la excitación. El aliento en aquellos besos en ambos se tornó cálido y las mejillas iniciaron a tornarse rosas, Yuri podía percibir como Viktor abría su camisa para dormir y él hacía lo mismo con la suya para quedar ambos desnudos de sus torsos. Mientras caían sobre el colchón, Yuri descubrió que Viktor le retiraba el pantalón y su ropa interior y él también se deshacía de la suya. Katsuki excitado y con aliento febril, susurró con esa voz agitada y desconcertada.

 **-Vitya... ahh.-**

 **\- Yuri no hay nada mejor que el calor corporal. -** Explicó acariciándose sobre el cuerpo de Katsuki quien flexionaba sus piernas y las abría para que Viktor, entre estas, acariciaba su entrepierna contra la suya y sus labios besaran los suyos. Viktor había abrazado a Yuri, hundió una de sus manos en sus largos y lacios cabellos. Firmemente tenso a Katsuki el cual confesó.

- **Ah... No pares. -**

 **\- No lo haré cariño.-** Dijo este entre sus labios capturando su labio inferior y besándolo con amor y pasión, aquellos besos ahora se sentían en el cuello de Yuri quien apretó las caderas de Viktor con sus rodillas y sintió como del frío cuerpo que tenía antes no quedó ni rastros, ahora el sudor estaba iniciando a gobernar en ambos y aquellos erectos penes se masajeaban deslizándose ente su líquido pre seminal. Viktor dirigió sus besos hasta una de sus tetillas, la cual apretó y de esta se deslizó un pequeño rastro de aquel líquido amarillento el cual lamió, causando en Yuri un jadeo monumental y que hizo temblar a Viktor.

Estaba bajando por el centro de su abdomen devorando por completo ese cuerpo el cual deseaba con locura.

 **-Yuri...-** Llamó extasiado y con el rostro embriagado de deseo, se elevó y susurró. **-Déjame entrar en ti.** -

Sus cejas estaban curveadas, aún recordaba el último intento de sexo y el cual dolió como los demonios, pero es que estaba tan excitado que no pudo negarse. Preso de la excitación asintió y entonces Viktor tomó una de las piernas de Yuri por su pliegue y la abrió mientras tomaba la base de su pene y lo guiaba hacia ese lugar que acarició con la punta de este remojando aquella entrada con su propio fluido pre seminal.

Yuri temblaba y susurraba.

- **Viktor...-**

 **-Relájate...-** Expuso con gravedad para iniciar la penetración, esta vez no usaría el molesto condón, solo había bastado una vez para quedar completamente asegurado de no volver a usar ese molesto instrumento.

Yuri sintió la punzada, se tensó, arqueando su espalda y se aferró a las sábanas, pero el dolor solo fue pasajero, no fue hiriente como la última vez. Abrió sus ojos y observó a Viktor con amor y deseo, Nikiforov admiraba la expresión en aquel rostro. Yuri respiraba agitado y estaba rojo hasta las orejas y su frente estaba húmeda. Finalmente, la penetración finalizó, Yuri entonces, enredando sus piernas tras las caderas de su peli plata, le obligó a entrar más.

 **-¡Ah, Yuri!-** Gritó extasiado, sintiendo el placer enorme pues su miembro parecía ser succionado por aquel interior, el cual ansioso palpitaba con deseo. **-Oh dios.-**

 **-Viktor muévete.-**

 **-Espera... ahh.-**

Viktor fue tomado de su nuca y fue valorado por su Yuri el cual le besó desesperado, mientras movía sus caderas ansiosas, quería que Nikiforov le embistiera.

Y así sucedió, él comenzó a embestirle de manera lenta, cosa que causó en Yuri un deseó lleno de pasión en sus labios y congelará su oído.

- **Ah... ahh sí... ah... Viktor...-**

 **-Yuri... ahg.-**

Estaban locos de deseo, habían querido unirse desde el primer momento en que Yuri salió del hospital y mucho antes de que Victoria naciera. Estaban casi a punto de volverse locos cuando en la puerta.

Yurio se presentó y gritó. **-¡Oí Viktor! ¿¡Que no me escuchas!?-**

Katsuki y Nikiforov se detuvieron y giraron a ver llenos de susto al rubio, el cual al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se puso pálido y salió golpeando la puerta.

Victoria enseguida comenzó a llorar mientras Yuri y Viktor soltaba un suspiro, susurrando el primero. -¿ **No cerraste la puerta con llave?-**

 **-Sabía que algo se me olvidaba.-** Ambos se separaron tristemente, Yuri se puso su ropa interior y fue a tomar a Victoria mientras Viktor exponía.

- **Espera un momento Yuri, tengo una idea. -**

El peli plata se puso el pantalón y fue a la puerta en donde como supuso Yurio seguía de pie con la mirada perdida, ya no había más inocencia en su existencia. Viktor abrió la puerta y tomó a Plisetsky de un bracito y lo llevó a la recámara en donde estaba durmiendo el rubio para susurrar. **-¿Se puede saber por qué no tocas la puerta?-**

 **\- Sí la toqué, pero nadie me contestó. -**

 **-Bueno, debiste suponer que ya dormíamos.-**

 **-Ese no es el punto, ¿acaso no se pueden contener? Dios, no se borrará esa imagen de mi cabeza-**

 **\- No seas llorón.** \- Exponía acariciándole los cabellos el peli plata para cuestionar. **-¿Qué era lo que querías?-**

 **-Me quedé sin datos y necesitaba que fueras conmigo a cargar al pueblo más cercano.-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿A esta hora? -**

 **-Bueno...-**

 **-Yurio... escucha, te daré mi tarjeta de crédito y mi celular para que recargues, pero por favor hazme un favor, no entres así.-**

 **-Ya está bien, pero es que me aburro y ustedes no deberían estar haciendo eso. -**

 **-Mggrrrr.-** Se quejaba Viktor, escuchando los sermones de Yurio.

 **-Le contaré a Historia y veamos que dice tu madre de esto. -**

 **-Yurio espera yo... está bien ¿qué quieres? ya sé, te propongo algo, haré traer a Otabek si no dices nada.-**

El rubio le observaba interesado. **-¿Estás hablando en serio?-**

 **\- Si Kazajistán no está tan lejos, es un vuelo de tres horas él podría estar aquí mañana.-**

Yurio luchaba contra el chantaje de aquel platinado, el cual lo observaba animado. **-Está bien... pero tú pagas el vuelo. -**

 **-Claro, toma aquí está mi tarjeta date prisa y dile que venga.-**

 **-Bueno...-**

 **-Yurio...-**

 **-¿Humm?-**

 **-¿Quieres cuidar a Victoria? -**

 **-Claro que sí, pervertidos.-**

Yurio fue a la recámara en la cual Yuri entregaba una bolsa de bebés con pañales y biberones. Katsuki exponía. **-Gracias por ofrecerte a cuidarla, solo será una hora te lo prometo.-**

 **-Claro -** Dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana postiza. **–Pero, oigan los dos usen condón, no quiero que Yuri deje de participar en la clasificación y aún es muy pronto para tener más hermanos postizos.-**

Dicho esto, Yurio desapareció por la puerta mientras que ambos se miraban y reían diciendo. **-Ya se siente parte de la familia.-**

 **\- Que lindo de su parte cuidar a Victoria. -**

 **-Sí... eso quiere decir que podemos hacer todo lo que queramos cariño.-**

 **-Viktor.-**

 **-Nooo dime Vitya.-**

 **-Ahhh ok.-** Decía mientras sentía como Viktor lo besaba de nuevo y lo giraba en la cama boca abajo para besar toda su espalda y de manera apresurada buscar el horrible y necesario anticonceptivo. Yuri estaba listo en cuanto sintió aquella intromisión la cual ardió un poco, él se dejó caer sobre la almohada ahogando sus jadeos y gemidos mientras Viktor penetraba cada vez más su interior. Yuri cerró con fuerza sus ojos y entonces de nuevo la pasión se desbordó. Viktor atacaba y se paseaba en su oído exponiendo.

 **-Ahh, Yuri... ahmm.-**

 **-Vitya... aún ahhhh.-** Buscaba sus labios los cuales besó con necesidad mientras Viktor iniciaba a bombear y a embestirle con locura. Yuri agrando su boca sintiendo como un estremecimiento excitante palpitaba en sus bajos y en su interior. - **¡Ahh!-**

 **-Yu...-** Él se silenció pues pronto el orgasmo estuvo cercano, definitivamente podía sentir como su deseo de eyacular en su interior fue enorme. Yuri por otro lado podía sentir como Viktor se detenía y su miembro palpitaba en su interior mientras él también llegaba al orgasmo desahogándose sobre las sábanas.

Viktor jadeaba y susurraba. - **Ahg, Yuri... ah te amo.-**

Con calma el peli plata salía de su interior y sujetaba aquel molesto producto de látex, el cual mostró a Yuri y quien lo tomo revisándolo minuciosamente.

Y suspirando dijo. **-Odio esto, pero es necesario Viktor.-**

 **\- No se vale me gusta venirme dentro de ti Yuuri~~~~~.-**

 **-A mí también me gusta, pero estaremos en problemas si Alek descubre que hay otro bebé ahí.-**

 **-Pues no será así, mi pobre esperma está encerrado en esa cosa de plástico.-**

 **-Ok esto se volvió raro. -**

 **-Oye Yuri...-**

 **-¿Sí?-**

 **\- ¿Se te quitó el frio? -**

- **Sí.** \- Respondió abrazándose al pecho de Viktor, el cual lo abrazó con cariño...

Mientras ellos recuperaban el aliento, Yurio tenía en sus brazos a Victoria a la cual daba de comer y susurraba.

 **-Esos idiotas como piensan hacer esas cosas contigo en la habitación. -**

Plisetsky suspiraba hondo mientras Victoria iba cayendo dormida. Él parecía sentirse tranquilo con esa niña en sus brazos, de cierto modo un sentimiento tremendamente intenso se formó. Un deseo loco de querer tener un bebé lo invadió. Sus orbes verdes observaban con atención el rostro de Victoria, analizaba sus pequeñas mejillas, su cabeza pequeña y redonda, sus manos diminutas y su nariz, además del resto de su cuerpo.

 **-Eres muy linda. -** Dijo para sí mismo permitiendo dejarla dormir, mientras recibía un mensaje de texto el cual decía.

 ** _-"Estaré ahí a las 11 de la mañana."-_**

Yurio dibujó una sonrisa y besó a Victoria en su frente para susurrar. - **Otabek viene... no le digas a tus locos padres pero, lo quiero mucho y espero que lo nuestro dure para siempre.-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Una hora después ambos padres fueron en busca de su querida hija la cual estaba recostada en el hombro de Yurio, pues este mientras le sacaba el aire se durmió junto con ella. Yuri se acercó para tomar a su hija y Viktor ayudó a acomodarse al rubio en la cama, lo arropó y al mover su mano notó como su celular caía al colchón, Viktor lo tomaba al tiempo que apreciaba el mensaje de Otabek.

 **-Viktoru no leas sus mensajes, son privados. -**

 **-Ya está bien.-** Dijo colocando el aparato en la mesa de noche y saliendo de la habitación con un pensamiento, a lo mejor Plisetsky había encontrado el amor, definitivamente así era...

* * *

 **OMG**

 **Lo logré, me estoy muriendo pero lo hice yayyy (cae dormida) etto ah…**

 **En que estaba así…. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo si se me paso algún error o palabra redundante lo lamento mucho, wahhhh el KAZAJO REGRESARA A LOS BRAZOS DE LA HADA ROÑOSA ¿Será que habrá OTAYURI? Muajajaja no lo sé… y bueno se viene otra sesión de entrenamiento más intensa, está difícil la situación porque si se caen se mueren… ok no 7u7 en fin espero que Isabella no se meta en problemas y Maccachin cuide de su hermana y la señora Historia imponga orden en esa casa XD**

 **En fin chicos nos vemos pronto bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola gente hermosa, después de salir de una gripe descomunal ahora entro en la alergia estacionaria 7u7 maldito polen me hace estornudar a cada rato y llorar pero… les aseguro que tratare de actualizar regularmente.**

 **Por otro lado espero que les agrade el siguiente capítulo recuerden que este solo es un cuento no tiene nada que ver con la historia que Kubo cense escribió o que los estudios MAPPA animaron en fin espero de verdad sea de su agrado y por otro lado.**

 **Les dejo la imagen de JAMES, si… el tenebroso y loco James en la portada para que vean como es… para las curiosas me base en la imagen de un personaje ya creado este es:** **Avilio Bruno de 91 DAYS**

 **Bien las dejo leer besos y abrazos a todos y gracias por sus buenos deseos!**

 **Por cierto…. Este capitulo no fue vetado lamento de verdad los errores que hayan encontrado, lo siento de verdad espero que les agrade n_n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 24: "Extraño."**

El frío estaba a la orden del día... en las colinas que comprendían aquel sitio en particular, los días pasaban despacio apenas estaban en enero y aquellos jóvenes y sus entrenadores estaban aprovechando la luz del día. Viktor seguía de cerca de Katsuki ambos se deslizaban por el inestable y grueso hielo de aquel lago, marcando las figuras y el peli plata indicaba que era lo que debía de hacer mientras que el peli negro acataba cada mandato de Nikiforov el cual aplaudía y exponía animado.

– **¡Yuri, Amazing! –**

Su pareja estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, tal parecía los meses que pasó lejos del hielo no habían hecho olvidar lo que ya sabía, Viktor lo noto Yuri había regresado con mucha más ilusión y fuerza pues sin ninguna dificultad logró clavar dos de los saltos triples más difíciles para el joven japonés, (Shalcow) la altura y cuidado que imponía al despegar y la concentración al aterrizar causaron buenos resultados. Katsuki sin duda lo están haciendo sorprendentemente bien y Viktor estaba demasiado orgulloso tenía una expresión ilusionada y feliz mientras que Katsuki tenía una de...

Miedo y de dificultad pues pensaba. - _"No debo caerme, piensa que eres unas pluma... tengo frio."-_ tragaba grueso y es que la verdad era que Yuri no quería caerse pues odiaba a muerte el frío y caerse sería sentir el hielo rasgar su piel y llegar a sus huesos.

Un último salto permitió que Plisetsky entrará a la pista peligrosa. Esa tarde, Yurio había adquirido una enfoque más relajado y sumiso y era de esperarse pues su motivación estaba de pie a la orilla del lago, Otabek había llegado muy temprano ese día un buen viento de cola hizo que el vuelo, proveniente de Kazajistán tomará menos tiempo y aprovechando que el clima estaba perfecto para ir a entrenar le llevaron y mostraron el lugar. Altín se encontraba con las mismas ropas que llegó un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una chaqueta de cuero negra, guantes, una camiseta interna y sus gafas y el cabello firmemente peinado hacia atrás, Viktor llegaba a la orilla del lago con Yuri a su lado y ambos se colocaron justo al lado de Iván y el kazajo, Nikiforov observaba a Plisetsky y expresaba a Yuri.

– **Yurio parece otro. –**

Katsuki se sacudida los patines, apoyado en el hombro de su platinado, pues su turno había terminado y por fin podía descansar, ese día no parecía que habrían caídas pues el hielo parecía estar duro y estable en ese momento la nieve había dejado de caer y el hielo se hizo más duro gracias al viento frio, en cuanto el hada.

Yuri lo observaba y luego observaba a Otabek dándose cuenta como el kazajo admiraba a Plisetsky, Katsuki aunque Altín usaba gafas pudo ver gracias a la luz del sol como aquellas orbes se relajaban y sus cejas lejos de estar serías y con expresión neutral mostraban cierta preocupación y devoción al rubio ante darse cuenta de aquella expresión en Altín la cual era disimulada sólo por sus gafas negras Katsuki sólo pudo dibujar una sonrisa y susurrar con voz baja **.**

– **Eso es porque Yurio encontró a su persona especial. –**

– **Que tiernos**. **–**

Exponía Viktor mientras Iván se cruzaba de brazos, a diferencia de sus padres postizos el anciano no había comprendido nada de porque ambos hablaban de personas especiales, sin embargo... si notaba esa cierta atracción en esos dos chicos y eso de alguna forma le incómodo, no obstante, no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro pues debía darse cuenta que los tiempos y las costumbres estaban cambiando para bien.

El entrenamiento ese día fue demasiado tranquilo tanto que aprovecharon para platicar camino a casa.

– **Otabek, ¿usted no tiene problemas en quedarse dos semanas? –**

– **No**. **–** Respondió serio y cortante a Yuri.

– **Bien, entonces serán dos semanas muy entretenidas ¿No te parece Yurio? –**

– **Cállate viejo calvo. –**

– **Yurio no tientes a tu suerte. –** Arremetió Nikiforov dolido por aquel comentario.

– **Tú tampoco o ya sabes lo que va a pasar cuando lleguemos. –** Gruñía el rubio Yuri suspiraba y trataba de calmarles. Pero era imposible parecían dos niños grandes peleando.

Unos insultos más de parte de ambos y risas en Iván crearon el repentino silencio en unos minutos, aquel grupo, mientras caminaban por los enormes pastizales y por el camino que habían creado al ir al lado, ellos admiraban el paraje, las blancas montañas al fondo que estaban cubiertas de nieve congelada y el cielo que estaba azul y limpio, el sol aunque no estaba alto podía calentar sus rostros e invitarlos a apreciar todo el gélido paisaje finalmente a unos minutos del hogar, Viktor aprovechó para anunciar.

– **Yuri, Yurio, Otabek más tarde iré al pueblo, necesito ir por croquetas para Maccachin. –**

– **¡Hum! es verdad**. **–** inquirió Katsuki, agitado había olvidado por completo que el Castaño perrito era muy glotón y las pocas croquetas que había llevado para el viaje ya eran cosa del pasado enseguida el de gafas agregó. **–Maccachin, ya se comió las que traje. –**

– **Ese perro gloton. –** Inquirió Iván. **–Ayer le di un trozo de carne y se la comió en segundos, ¿Viktor con que alimenta a ese perro? esta famélico con razón es un tonto cariñoso. –**

– **¡Carne! oh no Iván no, Maccachin no come carne, hace que se le caiga el pelo, pero si se la comió rápido es porque le gusta, pero no, él come croquetas y estas tienen lo que Maccachin necesita, reemplazan el hierro y proteínas de la comida normal. –** Expuso Viktor, cruzado de brazos.

Yurio observaba molesto a Viktor y Otabek observaba a su chico el cual dijo. **–Con razón tu perro es tan inútil como su amo lo tienes muy mimado. –**

– **Yurio. –** Llamo Yuri tratando de silenciar los ánimos de pelea que comenzaban en esos dos, pues Viktor se detuvo y fue directo al menor a quien dijo.

– **Yurio, lamento que Maccachin no sea una termita carnívora como tu o un gruñón y peleonero. –**

– **Grrrrr. –**

– **Yurio, Viktoru... cálmense. –** Exponía con voz preocupada el peli negro, Otabek sujetaba a Plisetsky y recomendaba.

– **Yuri... cálmate. –**

Ya con los ánimos relajados Iván masajeaba su frente y expuso. **–Ok... creo que iré con ustedes necesito unas herramientas y alguien debe de vigilar que no se maten entre sí. –**

– **Tranquilo Iván, aunque quiera derogar a esta peluda no sería capaz es demasiado delicado y lindo. –**

– **¿A quién le llamas delicado y lindo? –**

Otabek, Katsuki y el mismo Iván soltaba suspiros era imposible lidiar con esos dos, pero es que así se llevaban desde que tenían memoria y esas discusiones hacían que su amistad fuera más fuerte. Aunque a veces la diferencia de edad no era problema ya que Viktor en ocasiones era más infantil que el mismo Plisetsky.

– **Entonces esta dicho iremos al pueblo en una hora. –** Expuso Viktor animado.

Finalmente, aquel grupo llegó al orfanato en donde, al entrar en el vestíbulo Yuri fue el primero en retirarse las botas de nieve y de manera apresurada corrió a la sala para dirigirse de manera rauda a los brazos de Isabella, tomo a Victoria a la cual abrazó y arrulló en brazos mientras aquella niñera expresaba.

– **Yuri te doy el informe... ya la bañé con agua calentita como dijiste, ya comió... Y trate de dormirla, pero. es imposible. –**

– **¿No quiso dormir? –**

– **No Yuri. –-**

– **¿Cómo les fue? –** Cuestionaba Historia emocionada, llegando a la sala y notando que todos estaban colorados de las mejillas por el frío.

– **Nos fue bien madre**. **–** Respondió Viktor mientras analizaba a la peli plata la cual tenía un delantal, ella se haría cargo de tener las mejores Meriendas y aprovecharía el ser madre para Viktor y suegra para su querido yerno.

– **Nos fue bien señora Historia. –-**

– **Qué alegría eso es bueno saberlo... oh sí, Yuri antes de dormir me gustaría hablarte de los arreglos de la boda, mi organizador está preguntando de qué color quieren los manteles y los adornos. –**

Viktor se acercó a su madre y a Yuri observaba a la peli plata con una mano en su barbilla y expresaba. **–** - **Yo quiero que sean tonos suaves de fucsia y azul, ¿Te gusta Yuri? –**

– **Me encanta. –** Respondió él con su hiña inquieta en brazos la cual trataba de abrirle la camisa. **–Ahg, Victoria... –**

Isabella suspiraba y expresaba con las cejas un poco juntas **–Lleva haciendo eso todo el Santo día, creo que quiere que la alimentes y emmm aquí entres nosotros ya no le basta la onza de leche Yuri, tendrás que subir la dosis a dos onzas. –**

 **-Vaya.-** Expuso el peli negro angustiado, tristemente se estaba dando cuenta que su pequeña hija estabas creciendo rápidamente y eso le traía nostalgia.

 **-Yuri.-** Llamó Viktor con voz profunda.- **Deberías ir a dormir a Victoria.-**

 **-Si... tienes razón Viktor, con su permiso.** -Dijo el peli negro, yendo por el pasillo a las gradas que lo llevarían a su habitación, tras de él Maccachin le seguía el paso mientras todos lo observaban alejarse. Y es que a pesar de que los meses pasaban con calma Victoria crecía cada vez más, enero se iría pronto.

- **Bueno chicos, por favor pasen al comedor ya está listo el almuerzo. -**

El grupo se movilizó al comedor, pues ya eran las 3 de la tarde y se había pasado la hora de almuerzo, podría decirse que sus juveniles cuerpos pedían por comida, en tanto el kazajo y el rubio en conjunto de Iván se sometían al comedor cierta castaña y cierto platinado, se detuvieron, ambos hermanos se miraban uno al otro, rápidamente Isabella leyó las intenciones de Viktor quien tenía planeado ir a ayudar a Yuri sin embargo ella lo detuvo diciendo.

- **No te preocupes hermano yo iré con Yuri tu ve a almorzar. -**

\- **Te lo agradezco Isabella, en un rato subiré para llevarle comida a Yuri.-** La chica asentía mientras su hermano seguía su camino al comedor mientras ella tomaba otro camino ella iría a la habitación con su niña para ayudar a Yuri en la labor de intentar dormirla. Ya Isabella estaba con el peli negro, la mirada más interesada e ilusionada estaba puesta sin distracción sobre Victoria y Yuri este al sentir aquella sensación de curiosidad en la castaña intentó aliviar la atmósfera y mientras la alimentaba expresaba.

 **-Isabella te molestaría cuidarla por unas horas.-**

 **\- No, para nada somos un dúo dinámico ¿No es verdad Vicky?-**

La niña sólo pestañaba cansada, la verdad es que la tía a veces podía ser muy molesta igual o peor que Viktor, por jugar con ella no la dejaba dormir. Finalmente, y luego de succionar aquella pequeña tetilla que más bien servía como un analgésico que la hacía dormir Victoria quedó rendida. Su pequeña boca soltaba aquel pequeño botón rosa y Yuri escuchaba la suave respiración de su hija dormir.

Emitió una pequeña sonrisa y estrechándola más a su pecho confesó con suavidad. - **Por fin se durmió.-** Con cuidado la acomodo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cuna ahí la depósito con suma delicadeza mientras Isabella decía.

- **Cielos, eres una verdadera madre Yuri.-**

 **-Solo hago lo que creo es lo correcto. -**

 **-Eso se llama instinto materno.-** Sonrió la castaña, lanzándose en la cama boca abajo y sosteniendo su barbilla con ambas manos mientras movía sus piernas agregaba.- **Espero tener ese instinto algún día.**

 **\- De que hablas Isabella?-** Cuestionaba divertido y sonrojado Yuri.- **Tu eres mujer debes de tener más instinto materno que yo.-**

 **-¿Si verdad?-**

Mientras ellos conversaban Viktor entraba a la recámara, Yuri rápidamente y antes de que su hiperactivo novio iniciará a gritar, le hizo una señal que guardara silencio. Isabella al notar que su hermano se acercaba a una mesa y depositaba la charola en la que llevaba la comida del peli negro, expuso con suavidad.

 **-Victoria se durmió. -**

 **-Mi niña.** -Dijo acercándose a Yuri y abrazándole besaba su mejilla y ambos se escabullían, mientras Nikiforov exponía con suavidad a su peli negro.

- **Yuri debes comer, antes que salgamos.-**

 **-Enseguida Viktor, solo quería dormir a Victoria.-**

 **-Bien, vamos hay que ir a comer y después iremos al pueblo.-**

 **-Ok.-** Yuri dejo a su pequeña con sumo pesar, pero su fiel amigo aparecía al lado de la cuna en la habitación y Katsuki exponía.- **Cuidala bien Maccachin.-**

 **\- Si y olvídate de la carne... no habrá más carne para ti... Maccachin iremos por tu comida ayuda a Isabella a cuidar de Victoria ok.-**

El perrito movió la cola como señal de entender, rápidamente su dueño y Yuri se encaminaron a la mesa que había en la habitación en la cual Yuri negó, pues explicó que quería comer en el comedor con todos los demás, Nikiforov asintió y ambos salieron de la recámara mientras el canino se echaba cerca de aquella cuna.

 ***+8*+8***

 **En Moscú...**

Ethelvina viuda de Stjepanovic, leía los documentos que comprobaron que Viktor Nikiforov era el hijo legítimo de Alek y de Historia, su rostro tenía una nueva incrédula y molesta definitivamente aquellas orbes azules resplandecieron llenas de odio y enfado pues, no podía creerlo después de todo esa "muerta de hambre" no mentía pensó la mujer, poniéndose en pie de su mesa Y observando a través de la ventana. Las calles de la ciudad parecían distantes ajenas a la realidad que esa mujer a sus 60 años pasaba, ella arrugada sus cejas en enfado pues se preguntaba ¿cómo un hombre de tan impecable apariencia terminó siendo un sorete y un enfermo sujeto? ¿cómo alguien tan elegante se había fijado en un hombre como Yuri Katsuki?

Ella a pesar de haberse enterado que Viktor era su nieto no podía creer, el camino que tomo su nieto. Aceptando la terrible realidad por la que pasaba Viktor, Ethel dejo caer toda su molestia en Historia, ella quien había sido la única culpable de que su próximo heredero perdiera la oportunidad de ser un distinguido noble y apabullante sujeto que estaba segura levantarla el apellido de los Stjepanovic el cual había sido enterrado junto a la muerte de su esposo, el apellidos Stjepanovic dejo de ser un apellido fuerte o si quiera noble de eso no había quedado nada pues su hijo se había dedicado al altruismo y su esposa era una vergüenza para la familia con sus según ella grotesca carrera, ella necesitaba que el legado de su esposo perdurará que aquellas fiestas e las que los senadores, concejales y la crema y nata celebraba volvieran.

\- **Esa mujer lo hecho a perder**. -Gruño molesta, importándole poco que en realidad la única culpable fue ella misma al separar a su hijo de Historia y causar que Viktor creciera sólo y sin reglas.- **Debo recuperar el tiempo y hacer que Viktor retome el camino que le corresponde, abandonar ese horrible apellido y ser un Stjepanovic.-** Expuso ella decidida. **-Y para hacer realidad mis metas, primero debo cazarlo con una noble y tengo a la chica perfecta.-**

Mascullo la viuda dirigiéndose de regreso a la mesa y tomando su móvil tecleo el número el cual se comunicará. Ethelvina recibió un alegre saludo en la otra línea en cuanto ella.

- **Hola querida cuanto tiempo... ¿cómo estás?-**

La mujer de cabellos finamente peinados, prendía un cigarro delgado, de manera elegante ella calaba el humo y liberaba con malicia este mismo mientras agregaba con una voz aguda y emocionada. - **Sabes Gloria, quería que nos viéramos, ¿será posible?... No querida yo iré a tu hogar... ¿Cómo está Berenice... sigue soltera? -**

Ethelvina se puso en pie mientras hablaba con su vieja amiga, ella se ponía al tanto de las nuevas noticias que traficaba entre la clase alta, claro que en boca de todo mundo estaban los Stjepanovic y Gloria había visto la mejor oportunidad de chismear con la mujer indicada...

 ***+8*+8***

 **San Petersburgo.**

El pueblo más cercano era bastante pintoresco Yuri se sintió en otra dimensión, era muy diferente a la capital de Rusia, ahí había más tranquilidad y comercio entre otras situaciones. Las casas eran más acogedoras y los niños, pobladores y comerciantes caminaban por las calles en tranquilidad, sin duda era como estar en un lugar que no era Rusia esa zona era el área más pobre pero también el más libre de toda la nación.

Ese era el sitio en el cual las costumbres y culturas rusas estaban más fuertes, Yuri mientras caminaban por las calles podía apreciar y admirar como una pareja de novios se encontraba, el chico en particular llevaba una única rosa a la joven la cual era muy guapa y quien tomaba aquella flor con suma gracia y encantó. Katsuki también noto muchas situaciones por ejemplo el saludo en los ancianos era de mano y un abrazo ligero con un beso en una mejilla no importará fueran hombres. Habían tantas costumbres que el desconocía, no obstante Viktor se acercaba un poco más y cuestionaba. - **¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan entretenido Yuri?-**

 **-¿Viktor, porque... en Rusia sólo se fa una rosa en las citas?-**

 **-Ah...-** Inicio Nikiforov expresando. - **Porque es la costumbre a una cita se deben de llevar flores o rosas tulipanes lo que quieras pero en números impares...-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

 **-Porque las pares son para funerales Katsufon.-** Respondió Yurio fe manera sería y grave, mientras caminaban, Viktor y Yurio al igual que Otabek notaron como Plisetsky se adelantaba, Altín se apresuró a llegar a su lado y cuestionar si estabas bien el rubio hizo un chasquido con su lengua y dijo.- **Si...-**

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** Cuestiono Katsuki mientras Viktor susurraba de manera desanimado.

 **-Yurio perdió a su padre cuando estaba pequeño... Jacov me llevo al funeral.-**

 **-Cielos. -**

 **-Creo que esa es una de las razones porque Yurio es así.-** Confeso Viktor, Yuri enseguida agachó la mirada mientras, recordaba las palabras duras de Plisetsky, sin duda ese joven había pasado por mucho y tenía tanta carga en sus hombros como las que tenía el mismo.

Abandonando ese momento triste los cinco continuaron caminando por las avenidas, Iván enseguida se desvió para entrar a una ferretería en cuanto Viktor el expuso.

- **Iván, en una hora nos vemos en el parque. -**

 **\- De acuerdo Vitya.-**

El siguiente grupo en separarse de ambos, fueron Otabek y Yurio ellos se habían detenido en una tienda de música.

Finalmente Yuri y Viktor quedaron solos, caminaban tomados de sus manos, Viktor observaba con atención y amor a Yuri al cual expuso. **-Yo solía venir aquí con Feodora, ella me llevo a la tienda que te llevaré a comprar...-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Si... esa ocasión ella compro para mí una paleta de sabores, fue tan deliciosa como tus labios dulces y suaves. -**

Yuri se sonrojo y expuso.- **Viktor que cosas dices.-** El de gafas no sabía en donde esconder su cara puesto que estaban en público y Viktor tenía esa peculiaridad de exponer lo que sentía estuviera frente al mismo presidente de Rusia lo haría. Nikiforov dibujo una sonrisa, amaba con locura ver a Katsuki sonrojado y nervioso. En unos pasos más ellos por fin llegaron a un local grande en donde entraron, la puerta al abrirse hizo soñar una campana.

Yuri enseguida noto que el sitio parecía un mini super mercado, mientras analizaba con su mirada el sitio rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente, en las paredes había muchos pósters de deportistas, tanto de deportes fuertes como football hasta los de patinaje artísticos y no podía faltar el de su querido Nikiforov, lo tenían en grande junto a las verduras. Sus párpados se agradaron, pues como todo un fan coleccionista de su Viktor le pareció impresionante ese enorme cartelón en el cual el platinado vestía el traje con el que participó en su última presentación.

Mientras admiraba todo escuchaba a un costado. - **¡Viktor! Я не могу поверить, что легенда Viktor Nikiforov ... -(no puedo creerlo es la leyenda...)**

Yuri al escuchar aquel enorme saludo hacia su campeón, soltó su mano y observó como el peli plata saludaba al dependiente y soltaba a reír, Yuri emitió una sonrisa sabía que aunque no entendía nada aquellas personas que se reunían en la tienda alrededor de su querido novio estaban feliz de verlo de vuelta.

Katsuki aprovechó el incursionar en la tienda mientras que Viktor estaba emocionado y sonriente al tiempo que firmaba autógrafos y carteles. Yuri decidió ir por lo que venían, tomo una carreta y fue por los pasillos buscando la comida de Maccachin, paseaba girando su rostro a cada estante analizaba algunos productos que ya había visto en casa de Viktor todo le parecía raro pero, era este el nivel cultural de Rusia.

Unos pasillos solitarios más fueron visitados por Yuri quien por fin llegó a su destino.

\- **Oh aquí están.-**

Dijo el notando que las presentaciones sólo estaban en sacos de 20kilogramos (44 libras) Yuri trago grueso pues aquel enorme sacó de croquetas que pertenecía a Maccachin se encontraba en un estante alto, es decir estaba sobre de su capacidad. Katsuki observaba a todos lados buscando a alguien que le ayudará, pues el saco pesaba demasiado, al no tener a nadie intento ir por Viktor pero escucho sus risas y lo emocionado que estaba hablando _._

 _-"No debería molestarle está muy feliz con sus amigos."-_

Decidido el tomo la bolsa y la arrastró sobre otro sacó que estaba abajo, acercó el carrito pues su idea era empujar la bolsa y dejarla caer dentro del carro y todo solucionado, pero, en cuanto está iba a caer, el carro se movió y el saco estaba a punto de caerle encima.

- **¡Ahg!-**

Cerró con fuerza los ojos antes de sentir que el enorme sacó de croquetas le cayera sobre las piernas y lo tirara al piso, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que no había sucedido nada de eso y que alguien parecía sostener el enorme sacó el abrió de prisa los ojos. Notando a su lado a un hombre que sostenía aquel elemento y susurraba.

- **e-eso estuvo cerca. -** El sujeto había hablado en inglés, Yuri de prisa noto como aquel extraño le ayudaba a sostener el sacó mientras observaba sus ojos los cuales eran de un color verde claro muy lindo, rápidamente expreso.

\- **Lo siento. -**

 **\- No se preocupe, déjeme ayudarle.-** Dijo para posar con facilidad aquel enorme sacó en la carreta.- **Eso estaba pesado.-**

 **-Disculpe, yo fue mi culpa.-**

 **\- No pasa nada... ¿eh usted habla inglés?-** Cuestiono emocionado aquel hombre el cual llevaba una chaqueta de tiro largo negra, un gorro que cubría sus cabellos y una mochila en su espalda.

 **-Eh... si...-**

 **\- Que me alegra.-** Inquirió el oji verde mientras nervioso llevaba su mano a su cuello y lo masajeaba diciendo.- **Vera entre a la tienda a comprar agua y a buscar ayuda...-**

 **-¿Ayuda?-**

 **-Si...-** Dijo nervioso. - **Vera, yo me dirigía en auto bus a Moscú pero me quedé dormido y perdí la parada que me llevaría al tren que lleva a Moscú.-** Explico. **-¿Podría decirme en donde está la terminal de tren más cercana y a qué hora sale el tren a Moscu?-**

Yuri negaba y susurraba.- **Yo lo siento pero no soy residente, sólo estoy de visita y la verdad no lo se... pero.** -dijo haciendo una pausa.- **Mi pareja puede decirle en donde está él es residente y conoce todo aqui.-**

El joven desconocido asintió Yuri entonces intentó ir por Viktor pero justo al darse la vuelta este estaba ahí de pie mirándole de forma seria.- **Yuri... aquí estabas.-**

 **-¡Oh Viktor!-** Llamo el de gafas para observar al joven y susurrar.- **Él esta...-**

 **-¡Yuri! ¿Cómo subiste el saco de croquetas tu solo?-**

 **-A... eso...-**

Nikiforov tomaba sus manos y susurraba lleno de angustia. - **Sabes que no puedes cargar cosas pesadas.-**

 **\- No lo hice él me ayudo.** -Dijo señalando al joven que se retiraba el gorro y mostraba una abundante y dedica cabellera negra, su corte era parecido a de Viktor a diferencia que dos mechones negros se acentuaban en los costados de sus ojos y uno al centro de su rostro y esos ojos verdes oscuros, aquel chico se acercó a ambos y expuso.

 **\- Es cierto yo le ayude, el joven casi tiene un accidente por querer mover el saco solo.** -Explicó sin ningunas malicia su voz parecía segura y tranquila **.-¿Estuvo mal hacerlo?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no... ¡Yuri!-**

 **\- No pasó nada estoy bien.-** Dijo con calma, Katsuki dedicándole una mirada avergonzada a Viktor quien suspiro escuchaba de su japonés.- **Gracias a la pronta ayuda de... etto ¿cual es su nombre?-** Cuestiono observando al desconocido quien dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa y llevando su mano a su cuello escuchó.

\- **Yo también quisiera saber su nombre.-** Dijo Viktor.

- **Mil perdones, me presento... me llamo James Adams Brooks.-**

Yuri y Viktor se miraban uno al otro el platinado enseguida ofreció su mano y expuso. - **Un placer señor Brooks.-**

 **\- No por favor, sólo James.** -dijo el con una fina sonrisa al tiempo que reaccionaba y exponía.- **Un segundo... -** Observaba ambos y sorprendido gritaba. - **¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¡Yuri Katsuki!-** Grito mientras se sacaba la mochila y liberaba de entre sus pertenencias una revista con ambos en la portada y exponía.- **Increíble, soy fans de ambos, son mis patinadores artísticos preferidos, la forma en la que Viktor hace los saltos y el perfeccionismo en la secuencia de pasos además de la gracia al moverse en Yuri Katsuki, no puedo creerlo.-**

Ambos estaban un poco halagados por ser reconocidos mientras que Yuri salía de su nerviosismo pues siempre se sentía incómodo cuando un fan estaba cerca o le sacaba a relucir sus habilidades en la pista, para el que alguien recámara en lo único que era bueno era un ataque con bomba a su autoestima; pero dejando eso a un lado enseguida expresó.

- **Es verdad, Viktor... James está buscando la terminal de tren que lleva a Moscú, ¿Sabes en donde esta? -**

\- **Si está al otro lado del pueblo, pero. -** se silenció observando su reloj y notando la hora.- **El último tren si no más recuerdo salió a las 4.-**

 **-¿Qué dice?-** Cuestiono sorprendido James y luego decaído dijo.-¡ **No es verdad! ¡Oh no! ahora debo de esperar hasta mañana. -**

La deplorable situación causó en Yuri tratar de corresponder la ayuda que ese sujeto le brindo, enseguida el cuestiono. - **¡¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?!-**

 **-¿Eh? Yuri que quieres decir.-**

 **-Tenemos mucho espacio y puedes descansar.-**

 **-Ah... No, No, no que pena no... yo estaré bien en la terminal.-**

 **-¿Piensas dormir en la terminal?** -Cuestionaba Viktor serio.- **Creo que mejor vas con nosotros en la mañana podrás partir y abordar el tren.-** Katsuki observó con emoción a su querido peli plata y mascullo emocionado.

- **Ya escuchaste, vamos. -**

 **-Muchas gracias... son muy buenos, yo, estoy agradecido, ¡Oh vaya! esto parece un sueño soy su más grande admirador y justo me encuentro con ambos es simplemente un sueño hecho realidad.-**

 **-Tranquilo. -** Dijo Viktor caminando al mostrador con Yuri a su lado mientras que atrás James, los dejaba de ver con emoción y en cambio ponía un rostro demente y loco.

 _-"Que inocente eres Yuri Katsuki... es hora de acercarme más a ti ser tu amigo...mi momento a llegado, Viktor Nikiforov te lo arrancar de tu lado lo juro._ **"-** pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban en real maldad, el ligeramente cambio su expresión, de psicópata a llena de ilusión y emoción era fácil hacerlo ya que amaba con locura obesa a Yuri Katsuki, finalmente el peli negro de ojos verdes se unió a ellos para ir con su objetivo y seguir actuando como un chico emocionado fan de ambos.

Viktor, Yuri y James llegaron al parque en donde este último gritaba **. -¡No puede ser verdad Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altín!-** El de mirada jade sacaba su celular y les sacaba fotos mientras el rubio cuestionaba.

- **¿Y este quién demonios es?-**

 **\- Es alguien que ayudó a Yuri y que nosotros ayudaremos a darle posada esta noche su nombre es... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-**

 **-Viktoru~~~.-** Llamo Viktor disculpándose con James. **-Lo siento él tiene una memoria un poco selectiva.-**

 **\- No te preocupes ja, ja, ja.-**

 **-Bueno Yurio él es James Adams Brooks.-**

 **-Un placer.** -Dijo este emocionado.

Luego de aquellas presentaciones, el chofer llegó con la camioneta y enseguida el grupo de chicos e Iván se sometieron, estaban en eso cuando Yuri cuestionó. - **¿Y qué haces aquí en Rusia, James?-**

 **\- Oh, qué bueno que lo pregunta, vera estoy haciendo una tesis, estoy investigando las distintas experiencias vividas de los deportistas en las diferentes ramas de deporte artístico en el mundo.-**

 **\- Oh vaya que interesante.-**

 **\- Lo es.** -Agregaba el de mirada verde quien sacaba una libreta y susurraba un poco nervioso. **-¿Podría entrevistarlos en algún momento?-**

 **-Claro.-** expuso Viktor con una sincera sonrisa, la entrevista inicio y no hubo problema en responder, fueron preguntas básicas como por ejemplo cuanto tiempo tenían en el deporte, sus experiencias buenas y malas entre otras más, hasta que una de las pautas la cual era la última hizo silenciar al grupo en cuestión pues.

 **-¿Alguno de ustedes ha tenido una lesión?-**

Otabek negó al igual que Yurio y Yuri en cuanto a Viktor guardo silencio, esa información ni siquiera se la había dicho a su querido Katsuki, Iván observaba a su pupilo quien susurro. - **Prefiero no responder eso.-**

 **-Solo... para que sepa señor Nikiforov, ninguna de esta información tendrá nombres, será anónimo. -**

 **-¿Tienes lesiones Viktor?-** Cuestionaba Yurio muy interesado **.- Eso no lo sabía.-**

 **-Bueno pequeño GATITO si eres un hostigoso y no obedecer a Jacov terminarás dañando tus tobillos.-** Inquirió Viktor mientras que James susurraba.

- **Ahora que lo pienso... El señor Nikiforov es el único que hace los flips con un sólo pie... siempre salta y clava con el izquierdo, ¿Tiene que ver con alguna lesión?-**

 **-Mejor diles de una vez, Vitya.** -Expuso Iván mientras Yuri observaba a su peli plata a quien dijo.

\- **No necesitas decirlo si no lo deseas. -**

 **-Está bien... tengo una lesión en el tobillo derecho, fue por exceso en presentaciones... pero ya estoy mejor hace años no me afecta sin embargo trato de no caer frecuentemente con ese pie.-**

 **\- Oh eso es buen consejo. -** Yuri al escuchar aquello de James, observaba con suma atención a su querido ojo azul, la expresión en Yuri cambio de estar feliz a una triste pues tenía tanto que conocer a su querido futuro esposo, no obstante a su memoria llegó aquel día en que se acercaron un poco más mientras entrenaba en Hasetsu...

 _ **FLASH BACK.**_

 _Yuri estaba emocionado, pues su patinador favorito la leyenda de Rusia le estaba enseñando todos sus saltos, sin embargo tanta exhibición causó desgaste en Nikiforov mientras que Yuri... él deseaba seguir entrenando y repetir una y otra vez los saltos mientras que Viktor parecía cansado y agotado, ambos estaban ubicados en un costado de la pista mientras Viktor se encontraba agachado, retiraba el hielo que se había acumulado en sus cuchillas y respiraba agitado._

 _En cuanto Yuri el gritaba. -_ _ **¡Una vez más Viktor!-**_

 _-_ _ **¡Wow! ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces Yuri.**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Si pero puedo hacerlo más. -**_

 _ **-Y no lo dudo, he notado que...-**_ _Decía Nikiforov agachado sintiendo como el sudor corría por su rostro y sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente mientras limpiaba con sus dedos los orificios de las cuchillas y agregaba.-_ _ **Tienes una resistencia sorprendente Yuri... bueno sumado a eso... eres joven y no tienes lesiones...-**_ _Viktor se silenció al sentir el dedo de Yuri posarse en la corona de su cabeza, Katsuki se asustó apartó su dedo y tembló mientras Viktor exponía acariciando su cabeza._ _ **-¿Tanto peligro corro ya Yuri?-**_

 _ **-¡Eh No, no todo está bien!-**_

 _ **-Cielos me duele todo.**_ _-Dijo derrumbándose en el piso Viktor, mientras Yuri gritaba._

 _ **-¡VIKTORU! POR FAVOR LEVANTATE PERDON.-**_

 _ **END FLASH BACK**_

Yuri había recordado aquello y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad lo rodeo, sin saber había llevado a Viktor a exigirse más de la cuenta cuando lo entrenaba, el resto del viaje fue silencioso, pues hasta Plisetsky sentía un poco de aflicción por Viktor. El rubio creía que Viktor era alguien a quien nada lo vencía bueno nada excepto el amor. Sin querer se puso nervioso pues si él había caído en lesiones también su juvenil cuerpo podía tener alguna.

Finalmente llegaron al enorme edificio en el cual James fue presentado a Historia y a Isabella, el tema de la lesión se dejó a un lado ahora un tema más importante se hablaba en la cena. **-¿Entonces es un estudiante universitario?-** Cuestionaba Historia.

\- **Sí, asisto a la universidad de Detroit en Michigan. -**

Yuri quien tomaba jugó casi se ahoga pues enseguida grito. **-¡¿Estas en la Universidad de Detroit?!-**

 **-Si... es un sitio tranquilo y los profesores son amables.-**

 **\- No puede ser yo también asistí a esa universidad.-**

 **-¡Oí! Yuri ¿Fuiste a la universidad?-**

 **\- ¿No lo sabías Yuri...? está en el perfil de Katsuki.-** expreso Otabek. **-Y también El tailandés asistió a esa universidad.-**

 **-¡¿Hablas de mi Phitchit?!-** Cuestiono Isabella a Otabek, el cual la observaba con seriedad y asentía.

Viktor y su madre podían ver como aquel extraño sujeto parecía tener muchas cosas en común con Yuri, ambos analizaban y escuchaban la situación ellos hablaban, de profesores de anécdotas de lo que se decía en la Universidad entre otras cosas. Stjepanovic noto a su hijo un poco disperso y confundido pues un individuo cuya identidad era desconocida compartía y sabía más cosas que el propio Viktor.

La platinada tomo algunos platos vacíos y expuso a su querido hijo.- **Viktor ¿podrías ayudarme?-**

 **\- Si madre.-** Dijo el poniéndose en pie y yendo a la cocina en la cual Historia expresaba.

 **-¿Te sientes bien?-**

 **-Si... es sólo que, me he dado cuenta que se muy poco de la vida de Yuri.-**

Stjepanovic dibujo una sonrisa y acercándose a su querido platinado Inquirió. - **Hijo eso es lógico ambos son de distintos países y apenas se han conocido un año, además se de muy buena fuente que los japoneses son muy reservados a ellos no les gusta hablar de su pasado o de sí mismos.-**

 **-Bueno ese sujeto le está sacando platica y recuerdos. -**

Historia soltó una pequeña risa y cuestiono. **-¿Acaso estas celoso?-**

 **-Humm.-**

 **-Viktor, Yuri te ama es imposible que vea a otro muchacho que no seas tu.-** Dijo dándole un beso y agregando.- **Ya es tarde hay que dormir.-**

A eso de las 10 de la noche Yuri acompañó a James a la que sería su recámara enseguida, entrego un cobertor a los brazos de aquel visitante y haciendo una reverencia se despidió cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

Mientras que en su recámara Yurio y Otabek estaban reunidos ahí jugando con Victoria sobre la cama, aquella niña no parecía querer dormir, Isabella y Maccachin también habían invadido la cama el punto de atención era la pequeña dama la cual observaba a todos con esos enormes ojos brillantes, ella se movía con energía, batía sus manos y sus pies y el chupón en su diminuta boca se movía de vez en cuando succionado.

 **\- Es muy bonita.** -Decía el kazajo acariciando con su dedo índice su pequeña barriga mientras Yurio susurraba.

- **Oye Beka ¿quieres que la cuidemos esta noche?-**

Yuri al escuchar aquella propuesta del rubio se apuró a llegar y expreso.- **¡Ah... Yurio etto!-**

 **-¡Esa sería una idea genial!-** Inquirió Viktor, el cual abrazaba a Katsuki y susurraba.- **Deja que los chicos la cuiden Yuri.-**

 **\- Si me dejan opinar, esa sería una buena idea para que ambos descansen.-** Abono Isabella con una expresión sincera en su rostro no es que Victoria sea una carga pero si podían darles espacio a ambos debían aprovecharlo, Yuri noto como Viktor arreglaba la bolsa para bebés y les daba lo necesario para cuidar a su querida hija a la cual dijo.

- **Pórtate bien con el tío Otabek y con tu hermano gruñón, Victoria.-**

 **-¿Tio?-** cuestionó intrigado Altín.

-¿ **Hermano?** -expuso Yurio con seriedad abonando a las palabras de su peli negro, negando el rubio tomo a la niña y murmuro.- **Definitivamente tu nunca maduras Viktor.-**

 **-Yurio si algo pasa no dudes en traerla por favor.-**

 **-Claro Yuri no pasa nada.** -Respondió el menor saliendo y Maccachin con ellos, al igual que Isabella, finalmente ambos quedaron solos y Viktor aprovechó el momento para besarle.

- **Viktor.-**

 **-Victoria es demasiado linda es imposible no querer cuidarla.-**

 **-Creo que tienes razón aunque ya la extraño.-**

 **-Descuida Yuri está en buenas manos.-** Dijo el peli plata yendo a la cama y retirándose los zapatos para cambiarse de ropa, Yuri observaba a Nikiforov a quien noto un poco desanimado desde lo que sucedió en el auto.

- **Viktor, ¿sucede algo?-**

 **\- No todo bien...-** Respondió el peli plata quitándose la camisa y notando al instante como el rostro preocupado y esos enormes Orbes cafés le observaban con profundidad y zozobra, su mirada azulada decayó mientras suspiraba y expresaba con voz grave y apagada. **-... no puedo contenerme si me miras así.-**

 **-Viktoru.-**

 **-Está bien estoy un poco celoso.-**

 **-¿Celoso?-**

 **-Si. -**

Respondió al tiempo que notaba como Yuri se acercaba y sentaba en sus piernas, elevaba sus brazos y los enroscaba en su cuello de manera tierna su Katsuki le abrazaba, al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus rostros y sin mediar palabra le besaba con suavidad, aquellos labios de Yuri acariciaban los de Viktor de manera tal que el peli plata presintió un espasmo y vacío en la boca de su estómago; con calma cerraba sus ojos y percibía aquella lengua acariciar el contorno de su labio inferior. El sonido inconfundible de aquellos labios besarse se esparció en la habitación Viktor con una de sus manos acarició la cadera de su peli negro y sometió esta misma bajo su camisa para delicadamente rozar sus dedos a aquella piel suave y tersa. Yuri se separó un poco de aquella exquisita boca pronto susurro.

\- **No tienes por qué estar celoso. -**

 **-Yuri...-**

 **-iré a darme un baño, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -** cuestiono coqueto y dando un beso fugaz en aquellos labios.

Viktor se sintió demasiado excitado al escuchar aquello, tanto que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y asentir, Yuri se puso en pie y fue directamente al baño que había en esa habitación mientras que Nikiforov le siguió...

 ***+8*+8***

Por los pasillos en silencio, James se encaminó buscando la habitación en la que los tortolos se encontraban, no sabía que iba a ganar al verlos, pero por lo menos si Yuri estaba dormido podría admirar su belleza. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró esta al abrirse sólo un poco noto que se encontraba Isabella durmiendo, la cerro rápido y luego prosiguió pasó de largo dos puertas pues noto que había una puerta muy distinta a las otras y entonces sus ojos verdes brillaron.

Finalmente abrió con mucho cuidado y no encontró más que sólo la cama desordenada y todo a oscuras, la única luz que se observaba era la del cuarto de baño, James se introdujo con mucha calma y sigilo. Al notar que aquella puerta estaba entre abierta el peli negro, no pudo evitar el asomarse a ver.

Gracias a la remodelación, aquel sanitario tenía una regadera con puertas de cristal que permitieron darle lujo de detalles de lo que pasaba en ese lugar, Brooks entonces, logró divisar como ambos se besaba y se acariciaba bajo el telón de aquella regadera que remojaba sus cuerpos con agua caliente, Yuri era besado con locura con pasión, desquicio y él sólo podía tragar grueso, pues veía como Yuri cerraba con fuerza sus párpados y jadeaba mientras sentía como el agua y los besos, caricias y el mismo cuerpo de Viktor calentaba y excitaban su cuerpo.

- **Ahhmmm**.-

Gemía al sentir como Viktor devoraba su cuello y sus manos, las cuales acariciaba sus nalgas apretándolas firmemente lo aferraba a su cuerpo, Yuri al sentir aquellas generosas manos acariciar sus muslos y espalda enterraba sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Viktor quien estaba temblando lleno de excitación, respiraba sofocado sintiendo el agua derramarse por su rostro y por sus cuerpos, enloquecido cegado por el deseo necesitaba poseerlo.

James apretaba sus puños observando aquella entrega, estaba furioso más cuando noto que Viktor giraba a su chico y besaba su espalda y mordida su oreja mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y Yuri colocaba sus manos sobre el cristal apoyándose al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas ofrecía su trasero, ansioso de poder sentir el miembro de Viktor en su interior. El cual no tardó mucho hizo presión en aquella entrada causando que Yuri se estremecer y temblara, jadeando su nombre.

- **¡Ahh Viktor!-**

 **-Yu-Yuri...** -Llamo el otro aferrado su boca a su nuca y besándola mientras toda su hombría entraba y acariciaba la próstata de Yuri en su interior, Katsuki sintió espasmos que le hicieron arquear sus cejas en placer definitivamente ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Las embestidas iniciaron y Yuri gemía mientras el agua corría libremente por su cuerpo y por su boca haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaban a sus rostros, Viktor había acercado su trozo a la espalda de su querido peli negro y mientras le embestida besaba su cuello y confesaba con suavidad.

 **\- Yuri te amo. -**

Katsuki sentía que en cada embestida Viktor lo volvía loco, más aún cuando sujeto su cintura y sometió aún más profundo su pene en su interior causando que Katsuki cerrará sus puños y viniera por lo alto.

 **-¡Ahh!-** Viktor liberó una de sus manos y la llevo directamente al pene erecto de Yuri el cual masaje causando en Yuri un espasmo terrible de placer, lado su rostro y ayudándose con una mano busco la nuca de Nikiforov y acercó sus labios para besarle, mientras Viktor le masturbas y envestía.

 **-¡Hummg, ahhmmg!-** Gemía ente ambas bocas Katsuki el placer estaba viniendo, Viktor entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que su querido enamorado estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Yuri al percibir la corriente en su bajo vientre y en sus bajos separó sus labios un poco de los de Viktor y expuso extasiado **.-vItya me vengo.-**

 **-Mi amor.-** Dijo Viktor besando sus labios y acelerando sus embestidas causando que Yuri sin poder evitarlo llegará al orgasmo, Viktor noto como Yuri apartaba su rostro de la cercanía del suyo y con la frente en el cristal Katsuki eyaculaba.

Mientras que el, ante sentir tanto placer se controló para no eyacular en su interior, pero en cuando no pudo más, en cuanto aquel cosquilleo anunciaba el orgasmo Viktor sacó su hombría y se liberó sobre la base de aquella espalda, él se movió rápido para abrazar a Yuri y besar su cuello mientras sus respiraciones eran erráticas y aceleradas.

James había estado presente, se volvió loco demente quería entrar y asesinar a cierto platinado, pero se contuvo, decidió que no era el momento. Que en algún futuro Yuri sería suyo y podría hacer cosas mejores que esas, con eso en mente se apartó de la puerta y se fue a su recamara.

Mientras Yuri temblaba aún y sintiendo el agua recorrer sus rostros cuestiono. **-¿Viktor ya te sientes mejor?-**

 **\- Me sentiré mejor cuando pueda venirme en ti Yuri.-**

 **-Creí que lo habías hecho.-**

 **-No... aunque lo deseo... tú tienes que cumplir una promesa.-** Beso sus labios mientras seguían duchándose llegando a jugar con el jabón y el shampoo, era definitivo no había pareja que se Amara más que ellos dos...

 ***+8*+8***

 **Al día siguiente...**

Viktor se había levantado temprano estaba jugando con Victoria cuando escucho el sonido de su teléfono sonar, con su hija en brazos tomo el aparato era Alek quien le llamaba. Se encaminó a la ventana en donde noto a Yuri despidiéndose de James mientras él.

 **-Hola papá que milagro. -**

 _ **-Hijo... necesito que regreses pronto a Moscu.-**_

 **-¿Y eso, porque qué pasa?-**

 _ **-Hay una persona que quiere conocerte...-**_ Respondió el Castaño tras la línea muy serio.-Aunque para serte honesto no me gustaría que la conocieras.-

 **-¿De quién se trata?-**

 _ **\- De tu abuela. -**_

Viktor agrado su mirada, la mujer que había sido la culpable de separarlo de su madre pedía por él, los ojos de Viktor observaban a Victoria la cual con esos ojitos enormes trataba de entender lo que sentía o hablaba su padre el cual beso su frente y expuso.

 **\- De acuerdo... cuando... necesito hablar con ella. -**

 _ **-Bueno ella quiere verte el próximo fin de semana.**_

 **-Echo estaré ahí.-**

 _ **-¿Eh… ahmm? Hijo no debes hacerlo si no quieres. -**_

Viktor dibujo una sonrisa y expuso.- **Descuida padre, quiero verla... quiero saber cómo luce una bruja y decirle algunas cosas.-**

 _ **-Viktor, que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo en que la conozcas. -**_

 **-Entiendo, estaremos en Moscú el viernes. -**

 _ **-Está bien...-**_

Ma llamada se concretó el entonces jugaba con Victoria diciendo. **-Vicky, ¿Adivina quién conocer a una bruja?-** Mientras la besaba se iba a la cama en donde Maccachin salto y salió el rostro de Viktor para echarse al lado de Victoria...

 ***+8*+8***

Abajo James estrechas la mano de Yuri quien le observaba de manera tranquila y exponía.

 **-Fue un placer conocerte James. -**

 **-Bueno no me iré pronto de Moscú, tardaré unos meses aquí...-** Explico mientras sacaba su celular y susurraba.- **Yuri, sé que no me conoces pero como compañeros de la Universidad de Detroit ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono?-**

Yuri estaba un poco reinante el no daba su número a nadie, no obstante James expuso.

 **\- Me encantaría que habláramos de la hermandad de la calle 50.-**

 **-¡Oh yo asustó a esa hermandad!-**

 **-¿Te gustaría quedar para tomar café?-**

 **-Suena bien... no tengo amigos aquí sería bueno recordar viejos recuerdos.-** James demostró una sonrisa guardo el número de Yuri y mando un mensaje para susurrar.

 **-Ahí tienes el mío si quieres perderte en Moscú avísame jajaja.-**

 **-¡Cuídate mucho James!-**

El hombre de cabellos negros se despidió y subiendo al auto fue llevado a su destino, mientras en su cabeza había muchas muchísimas ideas para con Yuri Katsuki…

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí por hoy niajajaja se que les prometí un capitulo largo pero jejeje lo que se viene no tenía nada que ver con este así que aguardare a que sea el momento indicado.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, a las OTAYURIS se les viene algo muy interesante en el próximo chap n_n**_

 _ **Bueno y la pregunta del siglo es ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Bueno hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Aurora**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola.**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que estén bien, bienvenidos a otro episodio de su novela dominic… ejem ok ya no es un programa de televisión perdonen 7u7 bueno ya pongámonos serios.**

 **Bueno primero que nada agradezco a las personas que fielmente leen y dejan sus comentarios n_n sé que es molesto que yo falte a actualizar regularmente, pero dado a que en mi work está todo muy estresado tendrán que darme un tiempito ToT por otro punto ya hay capitulo nuevo y se que a las OTAYURIS les gustara este, pues aurora les tiene una sorpresita que alegrara sus corazones, no se olviden de leer las notas finales, mil gracias por sus lecturas que lo gocen n_n**

 **Saludos!**

 **Aurora.**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la amaga.**

 **Capítulo 25: "Maldición gitana, noche blanca…** "

El día relucia Viktor luego de haber tenido aquella rara conversación con su padre fue abajo para ver entrar a su peli negro a quien observó con infinito amor, Yuri tenía un rostro hermoso y sus ojos mostraban que lo que únicamente sentía por aquel extraño era compatibilidad estudiantil, no tenía porque desconfiar de su japonés; él le había demostrado que desde siempre tuvo atracción y sentía amor por su persona y más que nada la muestra de su enorme amor estaba en sus brazos elevando sus manos para aferrarse a su camisa de tela y succionado su chupón.

Yuri se acercó a ambos tomo a Victoria y escucho de Nikifirov. **-¿Ya se fue tu nuevo amigo?-**

- **Si...-** Respondió con una sonrrisa tierna en sus labios, observando con eso lindos orbes marrones a su enamorado le susurro con suma tranquilidad. - **Viktor, antes que pienses cosas raras le di mi número para que podamos estar en contacto.-**

El platinado al escuchar aquello pudo percatarse que los celos regresaban a su ser, pero dado a que Yuri había sido sincero el cuestionó mientras masajeaba su cien. **-¿Y porque si se puede saber?-**

- **Jajaja, te ves lindo celoso pero no tienes porque estarlo, sólo se lo dí para que salgamos y hablemos de la fraternidad, quiero saber que a sido de la Universidad en Detroit. -**

Viktor suspiro no había remedio, ante las sinceras intenciones de Katsuki no pudo hacer nada más que sólo acariciar los cabellos de su peli negro y dedicarle un beso en los labios el cual fue cortado de manera brusca al escuchar un portazo en una de las habitaciones, ambos e incluso Victoria se asustaron, Maccachin se alertó había corrido a ver que había sido eso cuando de pronto el pobre perrito noto y descubrió a Yurio muy molesto pasando con pasó rápido a su lado y a un Otabek que le intentó seguir pero el rubio ya había pasado de largo a la pareja, al perrito y a su hermana postiza y se había perdido por la puerta de la entrada. Enseguida Viktor cuestionó.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Ah…-** Otabek se silenció un rato y se sonrrojo pues, recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana...

 ***-8*FLASH BACK*8-***

Lo que pasó...

 _Yuri Plisetsky regresaba de la habitacion de Katsuki y Nikiforov había dejado en brazos de sus padres al joven terremoto, con emoción el rubio aprovecharía el que Historia y La castaña estuvieran dormidas, en la habitación que compartía con Altín este se encontraba despierto y alerta sobre la cama Y es que a pesar de haber tenido una noche ocupada con la pequeña a la cual cuidaron y con la cual jugaron hasta entrada la madrugada, el peli negro y rubio no sentían sueño alguno._

 _Otabek estaba revisando su celular cuando noto que su rubio entraba, la mirada de Yurio fue profunda y coqueta, piso llave a la puerta y se acercó a la cama._

 _Finalmente, ya estaban solos y esto lo aprovechó Plisetsky se acercó a su kasajo para observarle de forma seductora, Otabek al ver aquel rostro perfilado hermoso y sólo cubierto por aquellos mechones dorados se estremeció._

 _-_ _ **Otabek**_ _. -Llamo el ruso, transformando su sensualidad en enojo pies su entrecejo ahora parecía estar realmente fruncido y serio. -_ _ **No me has besado desde que llegaste. -**_ _Reclamo con voz ronca y profunda._

 _ **-Bueno. -**_ _Inicio nervioso Altín y es que Plisetsky no sabía que Otabek se había contenido las ganas de besarle abrazarlo estrujarlo en sus brazos todo aquello lo reprimido por una sola razón y esa era..._ _ **-Yuri, Viktor fue claro no podemos hacer eso. -**_

 _Yurio no estaba para nada complacido con aquella respuesta por lo tanto reclamo._ _ **-Incluso me rechazaste en aquella tienda. -**_

 _ **\- Es que, esa mujer estaba ahí. -**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué mujer, la bruja esa entrometida? -**_

 _ **\- No es una bruja, Yuri deberías de ser cuidadoso con tus palabras, ella era una gitana ¿No lo notaste? -**_

 _Yuri se sentó a su lado del peli negro observandole con mucha más seriedad a su peli negro y cuestionandó de manera grave y molesta._ _ **\- ¿Crees en esas tonterías? -**_

 _ **-No te voy a mentir, se me erizo la piel al escuchar la maldición que te hecho. -**_

 _Yuri inicio a reír y golpeaba su propia rodilla expresando._ _ **-No puede ser, creí que eras alguien más serio y maduro Otabek. -**_

 _El mencionado arrugó su entrecejo y mientras Yuri reía él se acercaba para observarlo y susurrar con gravedad. -_ _ **Claro que sí creo en esas cosas y en las que Viktor dijo. -**_

 _-_ _ **Cállate y bésame.**_ _-Dijo el rubio atrayéndolo y dedicándole un beso el cual causó que ambos corazones iniciarán a palpitar acelerados, las cejas de ambos se relajaron y curvearon en placer, Yurio sentía como el vacío en su estómago y el deseo de que lo que pasó en el hotel se repitiera lo invadió de pies a cabeza, lo había estado pensando durante todos estos meses y tuvo que confesar entre labios._

 _ **-Otabek... yo quiero que se repita lo que hicimos...-**_

 _-_ _ **Pero Vikmmmm.**_ _\- el Kasajo fue silenciado por otro beso, mientras que las manos de Yurio se movían desesperadas para sacar la camiseta de su enamorado quien tomo acción, se acomodo entre las piernas de su rubio e inició a acariciar sus entre piernas mientras sus mejillas se tornaba rojas y el entrecejo en Yuri se arrugada pues podía sentir aquel grueso pene acariciarse con el suyo, Otabek alejó sus labios de los de Yuri apartó sus cabellos de su rostro con lo cual pudo deleitarse y ver aquella boca roja y entre abierta que despedía jadeos y esa mirada verde clara mirarle con deseo, además de las mejillas coloradas de Plisetsky, ante aquello no pudo contenerse, le sacó la camiseta a su rubio y muy silenciosos ambos se acariciaba y besaban; sin embargo, antes de si quiera proseguir Altín se detenía y susurraba de forma temblorosa por la excitación._

 _ **-Lo... lo siento no puedo hacerlo.-**_

 _ **-¿Que?-**_

 _ **-Yuri... por favor perdóname por lo que diré pero, tú so-Solo eres un niño y yo me estoy aprovechando.-**_

 _Plisetsky se enfado, lo empujó de manera brusca y mientras se ponía la ropa, la cual era un pantalón deportivo negro una camiseta ajustada y una chaqueta de estampado él se ponía en pie y gruñía. -_ _ **Estúpido yo ya se lo que quiero y eso es que tu estés conmigo, pero si no lo quieres hacer entonces será mejor que te largues. -**_

 _ **-¡Yuri!-**_

 _ **-черт побери- (Maldita sea)**_

 _Yurio había salido furioso de la habitación y apenas el azotó la puerta, Otabek se puso rápido su camisa y fue tras él..._

 ***-8*En Flash Back*8-***

Viktor y Yuri observaban expectantes a Otabek el cual sólo apretó sus puños y expuso.- **Lo siento no puedo decirles.-** Se disculpó y fue tras su rubio, mientras que Yuri intentó seguirles; sin embargo, Viktor le detenía y le decia.

- **Dejalos Yuri, ellos deben hablar.-**

 **-¿Crees que estarán bien?-**

 **-Si... y por lo que veo el entrenamiento de hoy se cancela...-** Expreso Nikiforov observando hacia la ventana pues de aquel claro día anterior ya no quedó nada sólo nubes que cubrían el cielo y la nieve y viento que comenzaba a caer.

- **Viktor.-**

 **\- Es una tormenta.-**

 **-¿Estarán bien Otabek y Yurio?-**

 **-Si seguro regresan cuando se haga más fuerte... ahora bien, necesitamos aprovechar la ausencia de la hada roñosa. -**

Yuri asintió pero rapidamente cuestionó **. -¿De qué hablas?-**

- **Pronto cumplirá años y quería que hiciéramos los arreglos necesarios para celebrarlo, ¿puedes creer que ya tiene 17?-**

 **-Viktor, realmente tu eres como un padre para él ¿cierto?-**

Viktor asintió mientras se movilizaban por el vestíbulo explicaba **.-A sido difícil créeme, desde que lo conocí, han sido más de 5 y puedo decirte que ya conozco todas sus mañas y estoy seguro que lo que acaba de pasar con esos dos es un berrinche de Yurio.-**

- **Bueno, sabiendo eso, entonces hay que planificarlo.** \- Atribuyó Katsuki.

- **Si además quería hablarte de algo importante también...-** Expuso Nikiforov serio y observando a sus dos personas especiales, Yuri enseguida se sintió preocupado ¿Qué tenía que decirle su pentacampeon?

 ***+8*+8***

Mientras ellos estaban en la seguridad de aquella casa, Plisetsky caminaba dificultuosamente entre la nieve, sin querer su orgullo había sido dañado Y por ende quería estar lejos de ese lugar y lejos de Otabek. Yurio parecía frustrado.

En cambio Altín este estaba siguiendolo muy a larga distancia pero trataba de alcanzarle, mientras observaba connesos finos ojos negros la nieve y como su querido chico se perdía de vista el apuntaba el pasó, expresando.- **Realmente lo arruine, Yuri lo siento... debo disculparme.-** Finalizó tomando más velocidad a sus pizadas, Yurio por otro extremo no pensaba en más nada que en lo que ocurrió el día de ayer en la tienda en la que habían entrado, Otabek y el mismo.

 ***-8*FLASH BACK*8-***

 _Caminaban por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una tienda de música, mientras discutían un tema que Altín desconocía._

 _ **-¿En verdad creiste que estabas em... eso?-**_

 _ **-Si...-**_ _Respondio decadente mientras observaba los productos de aquella tienda de forma desagradable_ _ **.-¿Qué tipo de tienda es esta?-**_

 _Otabek tomaba el adorno que su rubio tomo y observaba con cara de enojo, lo colocó en donde estaba antes y expresó, siguiendo a su ruso.-_ _ **Yuri, esó aunque sería genial sabes que es imposible**_ _.- Plisetsky se detuvo en el pasillo observaba con molestia al peli negro y gritaba._

 _ **-¡¿Y porque no puedo desear lo mismo que el katsudon?!-**_

 _-_ _ **Pues... porque eres un chico, uno muy pequeño y sería problemático si eso fuera cierto.-**_

 _ **-¿Me estas queriendo decir que no te harías cargó y que si tuviera la oportunidad, de embarazarse tú me abandonarias?-**_

 _Otabek masajeaba si cien y negaba, observaba con seriedad al rubio y cuestionaba irritado y fe manera grave y profunda._

 _-_ _ **¿Porque estamos hablando de esto? en primer lugar.-**_

 _ **\- Por que te expliqué, que deseaba tener mi propia familia y tu preguntaste ¿porque? y yo te dije que no tengo un padre y que mi mamá desapareció y que vivo con mi abuelo...y porque estúpidamente pensé que seríamos padres después de acostarnos la primera vez, pensé que sería igual que ese tarado.-**_

 _ **-Yuri.-**_ _Lo intentó abrazar._

 _-_ _ **Suéltame. -**_

 _ **-Pero.-**_

 _ **-¡Dime! ¿Qué harías si eso sucediera? ¿me rechazarías? -**_ _Cuestiono mirándole de forma sería y molesta.-_ _ **¿Seguirlas ignorandome como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora?-**_

 _Otabek sintió el acercamiento de Yurio, deseaba responderle e incluso besarlo pues Plisetsky parecía pedir aquello a gritos con todas sus acciones, el peli negro se había contenido para no generar problemas a Yuri pues estaban en un país demaciado homofobico y estricto y si alguien los sorprendía podía acarrear terribles consecuencias, Altín al sentir la cercanía detuvo a su rubio y lo alejo pues..._

 _-_ _ **Señores disculpen.**_ _-Llamo una mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido de colores, pulseras en sus manos y anillos de los cuales colgaban pequeñas cadenas que conectaban con algunas pulseras. uñas rojas, collares enormes con cuentas de colores alucinantes entre ellas zafiro, jade, analista, cobre entre otros y su cabello el cual era ondulado de color rojo fuego, su rostro estaba muy bien maquillado incluso parecía una mujer fuera de este mundo de esta epoca._

 _Ambos chicos la observaron mientras Plisetsky cuestionaba._

 _ **-¿Qué rayos quiere?-**_ _Estaba irritado pues gracias a su sorpresiva intromisión Otabek había evitado besarlo._

 _-¿_ _ **Les molestaría bajar un poco la voz?, afectan el aura de la tienda.**_ _-Expresó, estrechando sus manos y sonriendo amablemente, aquella mujer parecía alguien muy vivaz y animada además de linda y buena persona, ella sin poder evitarlo les regalaba a montones su bella sonrrisa._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué cosa dice vieja loca? que nosotros estamos afectando ¿El que?-**_

 _ **-¡El aura!-**_ _Dijo ella elevando sus manos y explicando.-_ _ **Todo el sitio está generando un Aurora morada y eso no es bueno... causará que mis flores se pongan tristes.-**_

 _Plisetsky observaba de forma burlezca a aquella mujer pues en su vida había escuchado algo tan estúpido según el, Otabek noto las intenciones de Yurio y apresurado hablo. -_ _ **Yuri, vamos hablemos afuera.-**_

 _ **\- No.-**_

 _ **-Deberia obedecer al dueño de su corazón jovencito.-**_

 _ **-¿El dueño?**_ _-Cuestiono Otabek._

 _ **-¿De mi corazon?**_ _-Gruño Plisetsky dejando de verla de manera divertida ahora estaba bastante irritado aquella mujer entonces asintió y dijo._

 _-_ _ **Ay vaya... tu aura acaba de cambiar de amarillo a negro.-**_

 _Plisetsky entonces estallo.-_ _ **¡BRUJA! ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? YO SOY LIBRE ESTE SUJETO NO... ¡USTED ES UNA BRIJA LOCA!-**_

 _-_ _ **Yuri**_ _.-Regaño Otabek llamándole pero para ese entonces ya era tarde, aquella mujer dejo. de ser sonriente y relajante rápidamente cuestiono._

 _-¿_ _ **Cómo me llamo?-**_

 _ **-¡B-R-U-J-A!-**_ _Respondio complacido y con una sonrisa alcoba en sus labios cosa que aquella mujer se movió rápido y tomo la mano derecha de Plisetsky para observarle y mientras lo hacía sus ojos brillaban, Otabek noto que aquellas orbes negras de la mujer se tornaba verdes y esto lo asusto._

 _ **-O-oiga ¿que hace?-**_

 _-_ _ **Yuratchka Plisetsky...-**_ _Lo llamo causando que ambos chicos observarán de forma sorprendida a la pelirroja.-_ _ **Lamentaras haber entrado a esta tienda de antiguedades.**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **El cartel dice que era de música. -**_ _Expreso con una mirada zarcastica._

 _La mujer se sonrojo y frito apresurada._

 _-_ _ **¡El antiguo dueño no lo cambia aún! Arg, ¡Déjame terminar insensato!-**_

 _ **\- No quiero ya devuelvame mi mano.-**_

 _La mujer jalo más al joven rubio a quien dijo en ruso.-_ _ **Lo que has deseado se te consedera... esa será mi maldición para ti... quizás con esto te des cuenta que a veces lo que deseas con tanto ahínco, no es tan fácil de sobrellevar. -**_

 _ **-O-Oiga.-**_ _Susurró Otabek verdaderamente asustado._

 _-_ _ **Aja... si claro.-**_

 _ **-"Noche blanca... al frío de la nieve sucederá y cuando cumplas 17 años te darás cuenta que lo que deseaste se hace realidad y un ave se próstara en tu lugar..."-**_

 _Yurio soltó su mano y tomando a Otabek de su mano grito. -_ _ **Vamonos de aquí, Beka esta tienda apesta a viejo.-**_

 _La mujer la cual era una gitana, les permitió salir, en cuanto ambos pasaban el alumbrar de la puerta y por fin esta se cerraba, aquella mujer se relajó y susurro complacida.-_ _ **Que muchacho más lindo jajaja espero que le agrade mi maldición y aprenda a respetar a las personas con ello, para que sepa que cuando tienes un capricho a veces este al realizarse traerá muchos inconvenientes y preocuoaciones.**_ _\- Dijo para mover sus manos a su alrededor y sintiendo que el aura de la tienda había cambiado a una más pacífica y agradable..._

 ***-8*En Flash Back*8-***

Yurio mientras recordaba aquello no se había percatado que desde que estuvo haciendo memoria por aquel extraño suceso, sus pasos lo llevaron al lago en el que estaban entrenando con Viktor y Yuri. Plisetsky se detuvo observando a su alrededor notando con consecuencias que el clima era abrazadoramente gélido, pues la tormenta se había hecho más fuerte y la luz y claridad de la nieve era lo único que se ceiase, frío... el frío inicio a invadir su cuerpo de manera que busco refugiarse en la cabaña que se encontraba al lado del lago.

Yurio mientras llegaba a los escalones escucho.- **¡Yuri!-**

 **-Ah, genial ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -**

 **-Vine porque me preocupaste. -**

 **-Estoy bien sólo necesito estar solo.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

Llamo Otabek, con voz calma y grave causando que Yurio se estremeciera y temblara de pies a cabeza, pues no sólo la presencia de Altín le hacia estremecer si no que el viento, ambos al estar ahí se dieron cuenta que de manera tempestiva el viento soplo tanto que era insoportable y al ambos estar apenas con sus delgadas chaquetas sintieron frío.

- **Yuri... regresemos esta helando.-**

 **-Esta bien.-** Respondio sin remedio, caminando gradas abajo, pasando de largo a Altín quien le siguió pero pronto se detuvo pues su rubio observaba a todos lados. Yurio enseguida se sintió confundido pues la tormenta le hizo darse cuenta que no se podía ver nada, todo era blanco y ni siquiera la popa de los árboles se podía ver en lo alto ante esto giro a ver a Otabek y cuestionó. **-¿Sabes a donde ir?-**

Otabek analizó el panorama, de la nada todo se había vuelto blanco ante esto el mo tubo más remedio que responder preocupado. - **No...-**

 **-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos? -**

 **-Entremos, esperaremos a que la tormenta pase.** -Yurio observaba al peli negro de forma molesta.- **Escucha.. se que no quieres estar cerca de mi ahora mismo, pero si caminamos bajo esta tormenta nos perderemos... no hay opción. -**

Plisetsky agachó su rostro enseguida y sin poder oponerse dijo. **\- De acuerdo.-**

Ambos entraron y al estar ahí, cada uno se sentó en el piso lejos uno del otro, estaban peleados, Yurio observaba la ventana con enfado mientras que Altín lo observaba a él. Otabek suspiro hondo pues se dio cuenta que aquel lugar oscuro y de madera no protegía del frío para nada. Se puso en pie y fue directo a la pequeña estufa la cual intentó encender, pero al no tener fósforos o no encontrar el mechero no lo logró nada.

Yurio temblaba se abrazaba a si mismo y pensaba. _-"Mierda estoy congelándome"-_

Otabek busco en todas partes alguna herramienta que le hiciera prender aquella vieja cocina, pero no encontró nada, se sentó de nuevo al frente y se dedicó a esperar a que la tormenta terminará. El silencio era evidente en ambos, Altín apoyo su espalda a la madera flexionó una pierna y se dedicó a ver su celular el cual no tenía señal, desilusionado hecho su cabeza hacia atras para mirar el techo evitando todo contacto visual con Yurio pues, por ningún motivo deseaba incomodar a Plisetsky...

 ***+8*+8***

En el orfanato.

Viktor observaba preocupado por la ventana, pues el tiempo estaba transcurriendo y esos dos no volvieron, Historia estaba angustiada también al igual que Isabella e Iván los cuales expusieron.

 **-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlos Viktor?-**

 **-Deberiamos ir.** -expuso la castaña con preocupacion.

 **-Sera imposible caminar bajo esa tormenta.** -Inquierio Historia abrazando a Victoria, La cual observaba a todos con esos enormes ojos cafés.

La preocupación se incrementó en los que ahí se encontraban, Yuri con prisa cuestionó **-¿Viktor que hacemos?-**

 **-Por ahora nada, escuchen a lo mejor ambos encontraron un lugar en donde refugiarse y por eso no vuelven.** -Expuso el platinado mientras marcaba por quinta vez a Yurio pero siempre pasaba lo mismo la llamada era desviada al buzón de voz. _-"Yurio..."-_ Pensó con preocupación, Nikiforov observaba aquellos rostros que mostraban la angustia, aquello entonces le hizo proponer.- **Esta bien, cuando la tormenta se calme un poco iremos a buscarlos.-**

Iván asintió y se movilizó para ir a alistar una mochila...

 ***+8*+8***

El tiempo había transcurrido, tres horas en esa inclemente cabaña la cual por nada del mundo guardaba calor y en la cual ambos podían escuchar el tornar de los árboles y los maderos por el viento y la nieve que golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas. Yurio ya estabas temblando con los labios morados y las manos y pies entumecidos, Otabek se asustó.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y fue a buscar en otro enorme ropero en el cual encontró un covertor, su rostro se iluminó al menos eso serviría de aislante para su rubio con calma se acercó a Plisetsky y susurró.- **Encontre esto toma Úsalo para que cojas calor.-**

Plisetsky lo tomo con calma mientras observaba preocupado al otro cuestionando. **-¿Y... Tu... con que te cubriras?-**

 **\- Yo estoy bien.-** Respondio mintiendo, mientras le colocaba el covertor a Yurio, y apartandose para irse a sentar en su extremo de la habitacion, claro que Otabek no estaba bien, apenas y sentía la cara y las manos sin mencionar que los pies los traía hechos hielo ya.

Sin embargo, no deseaba molestar a Yurio, por lo tanto se mantuvo ahí sentado.

Paso otra hora más y el frío se hacía más intenso pues la tarde estaba cayendo, Otabek observó su reloj en el celular el cual y noto que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y también noto que la luz permanecía igual blanca e iluminada afuera.

Altín estaba tan sumergido y concentrado en saber ¿porque afuera todo estaba blanco? que no se dio cuenta que Plisetsky se había puesto en pie y así aquel covertor era puesto sobre sus hombros y Yurio se acomodada como un gato entre sus piernas y se hundía en su pecho susurrando. - **Te estás congelando.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

El rubio observaba de forma seria a su frente mientras agregaba con voz temblorosa. - **Lo siento.-** Altín al escuchar aquellas sinceras disculpas de Plisetsky le abrazo, Ambos estaban sintiendo pobremente su calor.- **Lamento haberte obligado a hacer algo que no quierlas y lamento haberte hecho venir a este estúpido entrenamiento.-**

\- **No es problema, estuve más tiempo contigo, ahora escucha. -** Dijo con voz grave y profunda. - **No se trata que no quiera hacerlo contigo, tú sabes que te amo con todo mi ser...-** Confeso. - **Pero Viktor tiene razón, si alguien nos ve...-**

- **Otabek, lo entiendo...** -Expuso de manera tranquila. - **Pero ahora mismo no hay nadie aqui... -** Dijo con tristeza.

- **Yuri...-**

- **Lo que trato de decir es que... podemos estar juntos cuando nadie nos ve...-** Confeso girando su rostro y observándole necesitado. - **Aunque... si no quieres estar conmigo, o si yo te desagrado si por algún motivo ya no te arraigo o te gustó, sólo... dímelo. -**

- **Yuri... ¿cómo puedes decir eso? -** Cuestiono buscando sus labios y robandole un beso que causó que Plisetsky sintiera el calor de aquella boca darle calor a sus labios.- **Estoy aquí contigo... quizás no sepas esto pero, yo soy una persona solitaria que nunca se relaciona con nadie e incluso nunca digo nada pero, contigo... no puedo dejar de hablar y me siento, como que tu eres mi única manada.-**

- **Otabek.-**

 **-Sa-sabes... si no estuviera haciendo tanto frío, te tomaría ahora mismo. -**

De nuevo a cuenta los besos iniciaron, la mano fría de Altín acariciaba La suave y tersa mejilla de Yurio, juntaba sus frentes y se separaba para confesar.

- **Yura... te necesito no sabes cuanto.-** Plisetsky dibujo una sonrisa cerro sus ojos mientras besaba al peli negro, al sentir ambos aquellos besos sus bocas jadearon de manera febril y enloqucidas, el calor estaba tomando terreno en ese momento en que aquellos besos causaron la locura en el peli negro quien esta vez lo recostaba sobre el piso de madera mientras ambos se lanzaban el covertor encima de sus cuerpos, en tanto sus besos estaban haciendo algo asombroso, creaban calor en ambos un calor que les hizo olvidarse de todo y que comenzó a hacerles. sudar. Con cuidado y sin decir nada, Ambos se iban retirando las ropas hasta que por fin quedaron completamente desnudos, acomodado sus chaquetas pantalones y camisas bajo de sus cuerpos para que estas sirvieran de cama.

Finalmente, ya estaban merced de las sensaciones de sus cuerpos, sintiendo como el hielo que había en sus pieles desaparecía y en su lugar quedaba sólo la febril sensación de la excitacion. Ambos juveniles corazones estaban envueltos en la necesidad de ser uno. Aunque la preocupación de la sociedad estaba en los pensamientos de el kasajo decidió olvidarse de todo y en esa noche blanca consumar su deseo el cual sería el más puro y quizás el ultimo en mucho tiempo pues el regresaría a su país y Yurio estarían nada más que hablándole vía Skype.

Plisetsky sentía los besos en sus labios y como la primera vez, pudo darse cuenta que ese fuego en su interior aumentaba, esos delirantes espasmos en su pene que causaban esa sensación de derramarse entre la piel cálida de su peli negro. El cual acomodado entre sus piernas besaba sus labios y con besos se movía despacio a su cuello. Yuri observaba el techo de aquella cabaña mientras Otabek le acariciaba el cuello lámina succionaba su piel tersa y blanca.

Mientras él sólo podía estremecerse y llevar sus manos a esa ancha espalda la cual inicio a acariciar, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba un abrazo que le dedicaba amor incondicional a su kasajo, Yurio, tenía su rostro en aquel cuello, podía percibir ese perfume tan delirante en Altín escuchar su jadeos graves y el liberar los suyos también.

Mientras aquellas caderas de Otabek se movían de adelante atras frotando ambos miembros palpitantes y desesperados por sentir más de lo que estaban experimentando.

- **Yura...** -llamo de manera grave y profunda Otabek a su chico al mismo tiempo que temblaba, no por frío si no por el incontenible deseo de hacerle el amor a su chico, Plisetsky lo observaba expectante mientras que Altín besaba sus labios y apenas separandolos con suavidad confesaba.- **Te amo tanto.-**

 **-Otabek...-** Llamo sintiendo que el kasajo buscaba su orificio, con su mano izquierda, aquellos gruesos dedos rápidamente llegaron a aquel sitio el cual con pasión acarició e inició a ensanchar introduciendo un primer dedo que causó que Plisetsky se estremeciera y arrugada sus cejas. Altín rápidamente sintió como aquel lugar tomaba estrechez ya con dos de sus dedos y también algo más que noto era que ese interior estaba más húmedo que la primera vez, esto le extraño un poco pero dado a que su rubio susurraba en su oreja mientras lo mordisqueaba con pasion dejobese detalle a un lado escuchando.

- **Beka... e... entra ya.-**

 **-Yura...-** Le llamo de manera grave y profunda causando en el de mirada jade un espasmo lleno de placer, al tiempo apartaba su mano de aquel lugar y se acomodada para tomar con firmeza su pene y cuidarlo a aquella entrada la cual presionaba, su erecto pene empujaba contra el esfínter de Plisetsky quien al sentir la punzante penetración se aferró al cuello de Otabek mientras sus piernas se erredaron en la cintura del kasajo quien no pudo más que morder su labio inferior pues confeso.

- **Yura... ahh... estas... más estrecho y húmedo. -**

 **-¡Ahhg... ahhhmm, O...Otavek!-**

El cambio en su delgado cuerpo no sólo había sido notado por el peli negro, si no también por Yurio quien no podía creer que está segunda vez fuera así de placentera, sentía como el deseo de hacerlo entrar más a su interior a su Otabek lo invadía pues tal parecía todo ese lugar estaba sensible y no dolía para nada, en más esa sensación de sentir a Altín penetrandolo lo hizo abrir enorme su boca y confesar.

- **¡Ahhh, Mierda se siente tan bien!-**

 **-Yura.-**

 **-Ahh, aahhhh**.-Gemia mientras relajada su cuerpo y abría más sus piernas para permitir que Altín entrará libremente a aquel húmedo lugar y al por fin llegar a lo más profubdo y percibir como sin ningún remedio se venía.

Abrazó su delgado cuerpo mientras Yurio sentía las palpitaciones en su interior, del pene de Otabek el cual eyaculaba dentro y él lo sentía como si fuera algo definitivamente delicioso, descontrolante, placentero, alucinante... Yurio podía percibir a carne propia como el pálpito de aquel pene lo llenaba por dentro y esto lo volvió loco, arañó su espalda y confesó.

- **Qui-Quiero mas, de ti... ahm.-**

Sin poder contenerse y sin perder tiempo aunque ya había tenido su primer orgasmo Otabek tomo la delgada cintura de Yurio lo elevó y lo sentó sobre su regazo mientras el rubio lo miraba descolocado, sudando y con el cabello aferrado a los costados de su rostro y frente; gracias al sudor que causaba la faena, Otabek entonces acarició aquellos costados de aquel delgado angosto y delirante cuerpo de Plisetsky acarició sus caderas y sus manoos fueron a las nalgas de este las cuales abrió y metiendo sus dedos en el espacio pequeño que devidía el trasero de su Yuri y su pene acarició susurrando.

 **-¿Estas listo?-**

- **Hazlo ah... Beka párteme. -**

Altín inicio a envestirle de manera constante mientras Plisetsky sólo podía sujetarse del pecho de Altín quien se recostó y envistio una y otra vez rozando todo el delirante sensible interior de Plisetsky quien parecía derretirse internamente pues de alguna forma su interior liberaba lubricación.

A ellos no les importó este nuevo echo pero tal parecía a Yurio sí. _-"Es... tan diferente a la primera vez ahhh me siento raro ahh, Otabek ajahhh."- (N/A la gitana lo volvió omega xD ok ya 7u7)_

Agachó su torso para juntar su frente con la del otro y jadear confesando, que se vendría pronto. Altín flexión sus piernas y enseguida embistio, Ambos escuchaban sus jadeos gemidos y el chocar de sus cuerpos.

- **Ah, Yura... ahh.-**

 **-Mas... ahhmmm, si... ah.-**

Tal parecía no estaba listo para llegar al orgasmo deseaba más, Otabek se detuvo con suma rapidez el optó otra posición colocó a su rubio a cuatro y entró de manera brusca a aquel interior causando que Yurio elevará su rostro y gritará.

- **¡Ahh, si ahh!-**

Otabek entonces entendió que a su querido gato le gustaba lo duro lo fuerte, de manera alucinante tomo con su mano aquellos cabellos y los jaloneó mientras se agachaba y cuestionaba **. -¿Yura, quieres más?-**

 **-Ahhh, ahhh Si uhmmm.-**

 **-¿Más fuerte?-**

 **-¡Ahhh si!-**

Las embestidas se aceleraron siendo más fuertes, profundas y desquiciadas mientras Altín liberaba sus cabellos y besaba su cuello y nuca, además que una de sus manos se recurrió al miembro de Yurio el cual era masturbado, Plisetsky quien se estremeció por aquel hecho grito con delirio.- **No... no hagas eso, ahhh, ahhhhg, ¡me vengo!-**

- **Vamos, cariño juntos.-** Inquirió con voz grave el peli negro acelerando sus embestidas y el movimiento en su mano.

- **¡Ahh, ahhh!-** Gritaron ambos llegando al incontenible orgasmo, Yurio que había cerrado sus ojos al llegar al orgasmo los entre abrió sintiendo como Otabek volvía a llenarlo con su semilla, la respiración era agitada en ambos y en segundos los estragos se sintieron. Yurio sentía su nuca arder pues sin querer Otabek lo había mordido.

Pero era el mismo Altín quien tomaba su cuerpo y le ayudaba a recostarse mientras él salia de su interior y sentían ambos el cansancio y aturdimiento de la eyaculación, Otabek se recosto tras de él y sus ropas sirviendo como cama el arrojó el covertor sobre ambos cuerpos mientras Yurio sólo observaba la ventana en la cual la tormenta parecía haber cesado y en su lugar sólo había blancura.

De manera soñolienta él pensó entonces _. -"Noche blanca..."-_

Quedó profundamente dormido mientras que Otabek le besaba y susurraba en su oído. - **Te amo demasiado, Yuri.-** tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con calma para, quedar dormidos ambos.

 ***+8*+8***

En cuanto a Viktor e Iván una hora después...

Ya ellos llegaban a la cabaña, Iván decidió ir a buscar a los alrededores mientras que el platinado se sometía al lugar, abrió la puerta con cuidado ya que la nieve había bloqueado la base de la puerta. Entró de inmediato y rebusco con la mirada hasta que los encontró y al hacerlo sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta que ellos estaban desnudos, con prisay enfurecido dijo en forma de susurro.

\- **Yuri Plisetsky.-**

El mencionado no abrió sus ojos más bien fue Otabek quien los abrió y al ver a Viktor deprisa, busco su pantalón y su boxer de manera apresurada se colocó la ropa interior y los pantalones para ponerse en pie y llegar a el platinado diciendo.

- **Puedo explicarlo.-**

 **-¿pero que demonios te dije muchacho?-**

 **-Yo... lo amo Viktor.-**

 **-Lo entiendo, pero Yuri esta muy joven como para darse cuenta de lo que siente. -**

- **Sabemos lo que queremos y no puedo dudar en que Yuri lo sabe. -** Expuso seguro Otabek, causando en Nikiforov un largo suspiro.

\- **De acuerdo, no discutir más contigo... despiértalo debemos irnos está muy frío.** -Otabek asintió noto como Viktor dejaba la cabaña y llegaba a Iván para evitarle la entrada y que sufriera un paro cardiaco. Altín de prisa llegó a su rubio y susurro.

- **Yuri... despierta. -**

 **-Ahg, ¿qué? -**

 **-Hay que volver Viktor esta aquí. -**

 **-Ummg.-** Expuso el jovencito sintiendo demaciado frío, rápidamente Otabek se dio cuenta que su querido chico estaba caliente más de lo imaginado, eso lo asustó se puso en pie y fue a la puerta en la cual grito.

- **¡Viktor!-**

Ambos entraron, Nikiforov se agachó y tocó su frente exponiendo. - **Tiene fiebre.** -Con prisa descubrió su cuerpo, sin ninguna vergüenza, le ordenó a Otabek.- **Ayudame a vestido debió coger un resfriado por la tormenta.-**

Ellos, ya que Yurio estuvo con ropa lo llevaron a casa, Viktor lo había puesto sobre sus hombros y se apresurada a ir al hogar ahí trataría su fiebre repentina.

 ***+8*+8***

En tanto en el pueblo... mas cercano justamente en la tienda de "música", una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés tornaba sus ojos verdes y perdiéndose en una visión susurraba.

- **Mi querido niño... espero. esto te enseñe a ser más humilde y relajado... un capricho de la vida, un deseo que quizás trunque tu futuro o lo mejore... un hechizo de noche blanca será lo que recibirás por tu constante insolencia…-**

Ella dejo de decir aquello y observó a todos lados dándose cuenta que el clima en su tienda había cambiado, eso era una buena señal su magia gitana había funcionado y resultaría en algo asombroso y severamente inesperado.

 ***+8*+8***

A lo mejor la magia gitana no sea cierta, pero si tratas mal a una gitana y cometes el error de llamarle bruja, muchas severas consecuencias pueden pasar.

La noche parecía día, el extraño. suceso en esa zona de Rusia era sorprendente para cierto Katsuki el cual no podía creer que la noche parecía el mismísimo día con toda esa nieve acumulada y la luz de los casquetes pokares reflejadas en ellas causaron un efecto de Aurora boreal en la zona, eran las 10 de la noche y seguía todo muy iluminado.

- **Increíble**. -Decía mientras observaba a Viktor el cual observaba a Otabek de manera molesta **.-¿Eh, Viktoru que sucede?-**

 **-Esos dos enanos grrr.-**

 **-¿Quienes?-**

 **-Otabek y Yurio... ¿Sabes lo que hicieron? -**

 **\- Para mi lo que hicieron fue salvarse de morir congelados.-** Expuso serio Yuri, para ir con su hija a la cercanía de Isabella a quien le pidió cargarla quería ir a ver como estaba Plisetsky. Isabella tomo a la niña mientras Katsuki entraba a la recámara y susurraba a Historia **. -¿Cómo está Señora Historia?-**

 **-Ya está controlada la fiebre le llegó a 105 pero ya está bien. sin embargo, esta delirando. -**

 **-¿Delirabdo?-**

 **-Si...-** Al responder, ambos escucharon.

- **Mamá, ¿porque me dejas...? no, mamá... abuelo ¿por... porque se fue? -**

Katsuki no entendía lo que Yurio decia ya que estaba hablando en ruso, rápidamente Historia tradujo y causó en Yuri cierta tristeza, conocía muy poco del rubio ni siquiera sabía ¿por qué? el tenía esa forma tan irritante de ser o porque sólo vivía con su abuelo. Ante esto Katsuki se acercó a la cama y tomo su mano para susurrar. - **Yurio todo está bien shhh.-**

Yuri tomaba el trapo húmedo de su frente y lo remojaba nuevamente para colocarlo en su frente y causar que Plisetsky se relajada y dejará de hablar, para quedar dormido y no volver a delirar. Historia les dejo solos mientras que Katsuki exponia.

- **Yurio... Viktor... todos ustedes tienen una vida dura, no puedo dejar de pensar que este país tiene una forma extraña de educar...** -acariciaba sus cabellos y expresaba. - **Ya no estás sólo Yurio, nunca lo estuviste tu abuelo está aquí y Viktor y yo te ayudaremos siempre.-**

 ***+8*+8***

El tiempo pasó despacio finalmente el día resurgia y el deshielo se presentó, en conjunto de la recuperación de Plisetsky quien despertaba y sentía peso sobre sus piernas y sobre su brazo izquierdo y derecho. Al tratar de incorporarse se dio cuenta que Maccachin estaba en sus piernas hechado, Viktor a su lado derecho sobre su brazo y al otro extremo Otabek.

 **-¿Pero qué paso?-** Dijo con suavidad notando que tenía una toalla sobre su frente y que Katsuki aparecía por la puerta con el rostro preocupado pero el cual cambio a uno relajado y feliz, corriendo se acercó a la cama y susurro emocionnado.

- **Yurio, Gracias a dios estas mejor.-**

 **-¿Qué dices, de que hablas katsudon?-**

Enseguida Viktor y Otabek despertaron, el primero tocó la frente de Plisetsky y expuso. - **Que bueno la fiebre se fue.-**

Yurio no entendía nada hasta que Otabek expreso. - **Yuri... gracias a dios estas bien. -**

Se encontraba contrariado nunca había tenido todas esas atenciones enseguida Katsuki colocó un poco de leche con cereal en la mesa de noche y expreso. - **Ayer no comiste nada, es mejor que comas algo... ahora que estas mejor.-**

 **-Ah... gracias.** -Susurro mientras el peli negro observaba a Nikiforov y ambos salían de la habitacion dejando a esos dos solos pues hasta Maccachin había seguido a su amo.

Afuera Yuri observaba a Viktor de manera curiosa pues podía leer en todo su rostro lo preocupado que había estado por el rubio ante esto el expuso.- **Él esta bien Viktor.-**

 **-A que alivio... es decir ah, hierva mala nunca muere... ya verá ese niño cuando vea a su abuelo le diré lo que a estado haciendo.-**

 **-Ay Viktor tu mo tienes remedio.-** Dijo tomando su mano y yendo a la habitacion en la cual Maccachin corrió a la cuna y se asomó para ver a su querida Victoria la cual dormía plácidamente mientras sus padres.- **Viktor ahora que Yurio ya está mejor ¿me puedes decir que era lo que tenías que hablar conmigo?-**

 **-Ah... si... -** Expuso serio y con la mirada preocupada.- **Yuri... Alek llamo ayer, el me dijo que su madre, es decir mi abuela quiere conocerme.-**

 **-¿Qué dices?-** Katsuki pestaño en varias ocasiones, se preguntaba muchas cosas entre ellas ¿porque esa mujer que intentó separar a los padres de Viktor deseaba conocerlo, con que propósito? este hecho preocupó de sobre manera a Yuri a quien el peli plata dijo.

- **Quiero que me acompañes. -**

 **-¿Eh, Yo?-** cuestiono impactado.

- **Si...-**

 **-Etto pero Viktor.-**

 **\- Por favor.-**

El rostro de su enamorado parecía preocupado enseguida el asintió y Nikiforov lo abrazó de manera emocionada, ya concretado el asunto regresaron a la rutina.

Ese día aprovecharía para entrenar pues el viaje terminaría pronto...

Los días siguientes el entrenamiento se llevó a cabo sin ningún accidente, Afortunadamente todo había salido bien e incluso el mismo Kasajo había aprovechado para practicar, necesitaba ser más relajado y más "expresivo" en sus rutinas si quería ganar el oro en las olimpiadas. Podía decirse que ese tiempo en San Petersburgo le ayudó. Ya era viernes en la mañana y ellos dejaban por fin aquel orfanato, el cual les sirvió para reencontrarse y para limar asperezas pues desde que el accidente en la tormenta pasó Yurio se relajó e incluso... era más amable con Viktor y Yuri.

Estaban recorriendo las calles de nuevo y el pueblito en el que habían comprado la comida de Maccachin era observado por aquellos ojos verdes los cuales lograron ver la tienda de antigüedades y música de aquella gitana la cual para sorpresa de Yuri Plisetsky, estaba afuera de manera sorpresiva el rubio noto que ella se despedía y regresaba a entrar a la tienda.

San Petersburgo había sido un lugar mágico sin duda, Historia lo abandonaba apreciandolo con enorme nostalgia puesto que ahí habían pasado muchas cosas, Isabella por otro lado jugueteaba con Maccachin y Victoria en cuanto sus padres ellos tenían en mente dos cosas. Ya era febrero y la boda de acercaba a paso acelerado, habían fijado una fecha... el 30 de marzo.

- **Bueno ya que fijaron la fecha puedo decirles en que país la estoy organizando**. -Inquirio Historia emocionada.

- **Pues dinos ya madre. -**

 **-Esto les va a encantar, Gracias a la información proporcionada por cierto chico Tailandes supe que se comprometieron la primera vez en Barcelona ¿no es verdaf?-**

 **-Si.** -respondieron ambos, mirándose con amor y devoción.

Mientras ellos platicaban Otabek en la parte trasera, sujetaba la mano de Yuri, quien susurro su nombre, de manera cálida el respondio a aquellas caricias dando un suave apretón. pues escuchaban que adelante Historia la cual iba al medio de Victoria y Yuri expresaba.

- **Pues haremos la boda en la Bahía, será hermoso ya costee los hoteles del lugar y el salón es hermoso. -**

Viktor negaba pues su madre tenía la capacidad que el poseia pero el triple y esa era desfilparrar dinero a montones.

Mientras escuchaban las enormes extrabaganzas de Stjepanovic. Atrás Isabella se había por fin quedado dormida en cambio aquellos dos seguían acariciando sus manos y el rubio cuestionaba.

 **-¿Qué harás esta semana, vas a quedarte en algún hotel o?-**

 **-Viktor dijo que podía adelantar mi vuelo así que me marcho el domingo.-**

 **-Oh entiendo... -** expreso cabizbajo siempre dolía alejarse de Otabek pero era lo que tenían, el peli negro entonces susurro.

\- **Yo... te llamaré todos los días y te prometo que te despertare con emoción el día de tu cumpleaños.-**

 **-¿Lo recuerdas?-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-Gracias Otabek.-**

El viaje prosiguió sin ningún problema por fin luego de varias horas llegaron a Moscú, ahí se separaron y cierta pareja por fin regresaba a su casa.

En la cual Victoria cayó rendida en su cuna, estaban relajandose por fin en su hogar...

La aventura en San Petersburgo había terminado, agradecidamente nada malo ocurrió, no obstante, algunos intrusos entraron a la vida de estos cuatro chicos y las mujeres que les acompañaban en conjunto del perrito. La situación en Rusia para los cuatro se tornaría un poco brusca, el tan esperado en centro se estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Qué ocurrirá, que tantas cosas sucederán en ese tan esperado encuentro con la abuela de Viktor? ¿Qué pasara con la maldición gitana? ¿y qué sucederá con James? Pues eso lo sabremos en el capítulo siguiente…

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Bien las cosas se han puesto un poco míticas ¿no es verdad?**

 **Pues que les digo, con este capítulo doy apertura a la relación de OTAYURI, he de confesar que no tenía pensado agregar a la pareja a mi historia, sin embargo; me he enamorado de esos dos chicos y les he regalado un poco de mi magia XD así que la maldición de la gitana hizo algunas cositas útiles para darle una linda familia a Yurio, ¿Qué pasara con él? Muchos deben de estarme ahorcando, pero esto lo deseaba con enormes ansias y dado a que adoro ver bravear a Plisetsky me divertiré escribiendo de su linda situación kukukuku**

 **Un saludo a todos los que leen y se toman la molestia de comentar se les agradece mucho.**

 **Ahora bien, advertencias: Este capítulo estaba pensado fuera de 30 páginas sin embargo guarde 10 paginas para el siguiente capítulo, el cual con el perdón de los presentes sucederán cosas que probablemente algunos ya las predijeron y otros se impresionaran, pues finalmente la señora Stjepanovic o sea la abuela de Vitya moverá su primera pieza en fin espero que sigan pendientes y sea de su agrado el proceso de este cuento.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

 **AURORA**

 **PS: perdonen los errores n_n**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola espero que estén bien bueno se viene otro capítulo más y espero que no me mates de todos modos voy a buscar mi casco y un chaleco anti balas O.O**

 **GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **BIEN este capítulo fue editado con la ayuda de Carol House! Gracias amiga Gabriela la próxima serás tú muajjaajjajaja etto en fin… lo estoy subiendo por el celular así que es probable que sirvan algunos problemas mil perdones por eso bueno nos vemos en los comentarios chicas y chicos n.n**

 **AURORA~~~**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **BY:**

 **Aurora La maga.**

 **Capítulo 26: "El primer encuentro, palabras que hieren…"**

 ***+8*+8***

Sábado por la mañana...

El clima estaba horrendo, la lluvia mezclada con hielo caía a raudales por toda la ciudad de Moscú, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y los paraguas, abrigos y demás accesorios fueron necesarios para sobrellevar aquel gélido y extraño tormento. Viktor y Yuri se encontraban frente a la casa de Historia.

Stjepanovic no había regresado al castillo, pues ella y su hija decidieron quedarse en el apartamento de Moscú para estar cerca de Victoria y los chicos, así, bajo cualquier eventualidad, ellas estarían cerca para apoyarlos en lo que fuese necesario y también para cuidar a la pequeña platinada de ojos marrón. Y ese día lluvioso sería de gran y valiosa ayuda.

Yuri al haber bajado del taxi primero cubría a Viktor y a su hija con un paraguas, mientras que el peli plata cargaba la pesada silla en la que Victoria estaba siendo transportada, ambos finalmente entraron al vestíbulo de aquel hogar en donde Yuri cerro el paraguas y observó a Viktor con profundo amor; su campeón tenía una bufanda azul oscuro en su cuello y los cabellos un poco húmedos, un abrigo de tiro largo café y pantalones negros con zapatos de vestir. Viktor también observaba a su peli negro el cual también estaba vestido para la ocasión, él tenía su cabello negro cómodamente arreglado a los costados de su rostro y uno que otro fleco se posaba en su frente, mientras que otros caían con gracia sobre sus hombros. Yuri a comparación de Viktor poseía una bufanda blanca, una chaqueta azul, pantalón café y mocasines.

Mientras ellos aguardaban ser recibidos por Historia e Isabella, Yuri se agachaba para descubrir la silla y ver a Victoria, subió la manta que la protegió del frío y la lluvia, sus ojos cafés brillaron al admirar su tierno rostro dormido, con calma movió su mano derecha en donde reinaba su anillo Y acomodo la pequeña cinta que estaba en su cabecita deteniendo algunos de los traviesos cabellos platinados, de manera cuidadosa apartó su chupón de su diminuta boca pues, la pequeña había quedado dormida en el transcurso del viaje. Katsuki emitió una tierna sonrisa y acarició una de las mejillas redondas de su hija, la cubrió De nuevo y se elevó susurrando con amor a Viktor.

- **Esta dormida.-**

 **\- Que bueno así será más fácil que la cuiden mi madre e Isabella.-**

 **-¡Viktor, Yuri!-** Llamó la cantante. Mientras su hijo elevaba la silla para entrar a la sala y poner sobre la mesa del centro a la pequeña, Isabella cuestionaba como toda una niñera experimentada

 **-¿Ya comió?-**

 **-Si.-** Respondió con prisa Yuri para agregar.- **Etto Isabella, Victoria está dormida y ya comi, si despierta, será por el pañal.-**

 **-Está bien**.-Expuso la castaña, tomando la preciada carga y llevándola a la recámara en la que dormía antes de que ellos se mudaran, Yuri le siguió llevando la bolsa que contenía pañales, fórmula y biberones. Mientras que Historia y Viktor al quedar a solas charlaron un momento.

 **-Y bien ¿Dónde van tan arreglados?-**

 **\- No querrás saber.-**

 **-¿No?-**

 **-No... Será mejor que te cuente después.-** Dijo Viktor tomando a su madre de los hombros y besando su frente para exponer.- **Pero te aseguro que me divertiré.-**

 **-Bu-Bueno.-** Expuso la peli plata notando que Yuri regresaba y exponía.

- **Ya está todo listo Viktor.-**

 **-Bueno, ya nos vamos.-**

 **-¡Espera hijo!-**

Ambos se detuvieron, Nikiforov observó a su madre con atención y esta expresó.- **Antes que se me olvide, Alek hablo conmigo esta mañana dijo que Yuri tiene cita médica.-**

 **-¿Cita médica?** -Cuestionaron ambos.

 **-Sí, es solamente un examen de rutina, él quiere revisar a Yuri para saber cómo está.-**

Ambos se observaron un poco confundidos.- **De acuerdo... ¿Cuándo es?-**

 **\- El lunes.-**

 **-Entonces ahí estaremos. Vamos Yuri, quiero salir de esto de una buena vez.-** El moreno asintió y siguió a Viktor quien se despidió de Historia, una vez que ambos desaparecieron de vista, la cantante se estremeció, algo no le daba buena espina con esa repentina salida.

 ***+8*+8***

Hotel cinco estrellas de la Plaza Roja.

Un auto negro y lujoso se estacionaba frente a la impresionante entrada de aquel hotel, en donde un hombre de uniformes se acercó con prisa al vehículo, éste, llevando un paraguas, abrió la puertezuela y ofreció su mano para hacer salir a su ocupante. Era una mujer de exuberante belleza, esta tenía puesto un vestido blanco ajustado en su torso, holgado y hermoso, con un elegante largo por debajo de las rodillas. Un abrigo de color negro fue puesto en ella por el chofer, además, acomodaba los cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo y perfectamente liso. Como complemento perfecto utilizaba un sombrero y botas blancas. Rápidamente la chica se movió hacia adentro de aquel hotel y acercándose a la recepción expuso.

- **B** **uen día...** **busco el restaurante del hotel.-**

El hombre ubicado en recepción, la observó con atención, siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad cuestionó.

 **-¿Tiene reservación?-**

La joven, estaba sería Pero enseguida sonrío de manera amable y expresó.

- **Creo que no entiende, estoy aquí porque ahí** **me espera una persona... -**

 **-** **Lo lamento,** **¿Podría decirme el nombre de esa persona?-**

 **-Claro...** **ella es** **Ethelvina Viuda de Stjepanovic.-**

Enseguida, aquel hombre agrando la mirada y acomodo su corbata, exponiendo nervioso.- **Se** **-se** **ñorita** _ **Rouforov**_ **... la señora le espera...** **por favor disculpe,** **siga derecho tome el elevador** **,** **el restaurante está en la última planta.-**

 **-Gracias.-** Dijo ella encaminándose por el largo y adornado pasillo, mientras sus pasos contoneaban su cadera, era observada con entera atención por todo hombre en ese lugar Rouforov era hermosa por lo que se apreciaba.

En minutos, luego de que ella subiera al elevador que le llevaría al último piso, Viktor en conjunto de Yuri llegaban al lugar, Nikiforov llevaba uno de los trajes más elegantes que él poseía y su querido japonés tenía también un traje elegante y vibrante. Se anunciaron en la recepción y ellos siguieron el mismo camino que la chica.

La cual...

 ***+8*+8***

Ethelvina la vio llegar, la anciana enseguida se puso de pie, no podía creer que esa chica tuviera un parecido sorprendente con Yuri Katsuki, era sin lugar a dudas su arma más letal pues gracias a los datos que James había otorgado se dio cuenta que Viktor se había enamorado de la hermosura de Yuri, la pureza de sus ojos y la hermosa persona que era, pero Rouforov tenía eso y más, la peli negra se acercó a la mesa emitió una tierna sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla y Stjepanovic exponía.

- **Te ves impresionante** **Vernachkava** **.-**

 **-Gracias señora** **, Stjepanovic.. Por favor llámeme Verenice** **.-**

 **-** **Muy bien, en fin,** **ya sabes lo que debes hacer.-**

 **-Claro pero... ¿cómo sa** **b** **re que es su nieto?-**

Ethelvina dibujo una sonrisa y con prisa respondió de forma orgullosa.- **Él, mi niña, e** **s el único hombre guapo en este salón, ya lo veras**.-

Ambas asistieron y se separaron, Rouforov fue a la barra en la cual un camarero le pidió su abrigo y sombrero, en cuanto a la anciana ella se acomodó en la mesa que curiosamente era sólo para dos, sus dedos impacientes toqueteaban la mesa ante la espera, de alguna manera estaba nerviosa.

Espero muy poco en minutos el anfitrión del restaurante había llevado a ambos hombres ante la presencia de la viuda la cual los observó mientras susurraba.- **No puede ser, trajo a ese estorbo**.-Ignorando aquello, la mujer se puso en pie y expuso con emoción.- **¡Dios mío! Esto debe ser un sueño ¿Eres Viktor?-**

- **Si** **,** **lo soy.-** respondió sin ánimos, admirando a la mujer la cual a pesar de tener una edad avanzada no parecía tener tantas arrugas, es más, estaba perfectamente cuidada. Rápidamente Stjepanovic pidió sentarse a su contraparte, pero Viktor no se acomodada, y a su vez exponia

- **Señora, s** **i no se ha dado cuenta, no vengo solo.-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Cuestiono asomando su mirada tras del hombro de Viktor. Yuri salió asustado, el miraba al piso mientras Nikiforov tomaba su mano y le daba fuerzas, el rostro de la mujer estaba falsamente sorprendido enseguida ella dijo.

 **-Vaya... no me** **dijo** **que** **vendrías** **con tu cho** **f** **er.-**

Viktor enseguida giro a ver a su peli negro asustado pues pensó que aquello haría sentir mal a Yuri sin embargo, recordó que Katsuki no hablaba ruso enseguida el peli plata expreso molesto.

- **Señora** **é** **l no es mi chofer** **,** **é** **l es Yuri Katsuki mi pareja y mi futuro esposo.-** Dijo elevando la mano de Katsuki, besándola sin ninguna pena. Stjepanovic casi tiene su nieto, era impresionante el carácter de ese muchacho, pensó que no mentían al decirle que Viktor Nikiforov no tenía ningún pudor o vergüenza.

Él no tenía porque ocultar su amor hacia Yuri y menos frente a esa mujer que evidenciaba en su rostro un poema de sorpresa y desagrado. **\- ¿Acaso le molesta?-**

El momento se tornó tenso, claro que si odiaba aquello y trató de disimular, pero le fue difícil. Yuri captó como aquella señora le observaba con molestia, podía sentir que esa mirada azul lo fulminaba.

- **Viktor... yo** **, creó que** **mejor me voy.-**

 **\- No,** **Yuri,** **vamos a terminar esto pronto.-**

Expresó seguro y comunicándose en inglés, Stjepanovic enseguida relajó sus cejas y de manera un poco calmada inquirió.

- **Lo siento mucho, válgame... perdóname...** Dijo con falsedad poniéndose en pie y llamando a un mesero al cual pidió una mesa más grande.

- **Lamento mucho eso** **.** -Ofreció su mano a Yuri y agregó.- **Es un** **placer** **conocerlo señor Katsuki.** -Yuri desconfiado estrecho su mano y aunque no entendía nada, saludó.- **B** **ueno**.- Dijo ella apartando su mano de la del peli negro y observando con atención a su nieto, expuso .- **Usted** **ya debe saber mi nombre** **¿** **no es verdad** **?** **Viktor** **.** **-**

 **\- No, desafortunadamente no lo sé y por favor le importaría hablar en inglés.-**

 **-¿Para qué?-**

 **-Mi pareja no habla ruso.-**

 **-¿A no?-**

 **-No...-**

Stjepanovic observó a Yuri quien parecía confundido y perdido en la conversación, aquella mujer entonces susurro con pesar.

\- **Que pena yo** **n** **o hablo inglés.-**

Viktor junto sus cejas en señal de confusión y enseguida dijo a Yuri.- **Yuri... esta mujer no habla inglés te prometo que te contaré todo después.-**

 **-** **O-Okay** **...-** Dijo de forma incómoda y pensando.-" _Viktor_ _¿_ _para que me trajiste?"_ -liberó un largo suspiro mientras ellos dos se ponían al día.

Estaba más que seguro que la tensión en esa mesa se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, Viktor no dejaba de ver a Ethelvina con enfado mientras está trataba de calmar el enfado de su nieto; no obstante era imposible. Estaban conversando plenamente o más bien forzosamente.

\- **De manera que usted... ¿Es un famoso patinador de Rusia?-**

 **-** **Ya no más, si usted lee los periódicos podrá saber que perdí mi título por mi preferencia sexual.-**

 **-Vaya... que desperdicio.-**

 **-Así son las cosas acá... sabe una cosa dejémonos de tonterías, yo vine acá no para conocerla o al menos entablar una amistad.-** Expuso de forma sería y grave, Stjepanovic era observaba de manera colérica por esos ojos azules, uno de este estaba un poco escondido bajo los flecos platinados de Viktor quien agrego.- **Vine aquí con la intención de obtener respuestas.-**

 **-¿Respuestas?-**

 **-¿Porque, le hizo tanto daño a su hijo y a mi madre?-**

 **-Vaya... tan pronto me acusas.-**

 **\- No es una acusación, sólo necesito saber por qué.-**

 **-Hijo...-**

 **\- Yo no soy su hijo y tampoco quiero ser familia de una persona cruel como usted.-**

- **Vaya traes afiladas las cuchillas.-** Dijo de forma sería, para pronto agachar su rostro y entrelazar sus manos susurrando.- **Claro que hice mal... y no puedo cambiar nada de lo que causé... sin embargo quiero reivindicarme.** \- Con miedo tomo la mano de Viktor y la acarició agregando.- **Quiero disculparme por lo que hice... cuando supe que eras hijo de ambos y que por mi culpa los tres estuvieron separados me sentí muy mal...-** Expuso llorando.

Mientras Yuri observaba con atención a ambos y a pesar de no comprender, sintió pena por Stjepanovic en cambio Viktor no dejaba de verla de manera molesta.

- **Viktor**.-Llamo Yuri.

\- **No descansaré hasta que puedas perdonarme todo lo que hice.-**

Un momento de silencio se formó, cuando una voz fuerte se escuchó, los tres giraron a ver de donde provenía aquella ruidosa voz y lo que descubrieron fue a una mujer siendo prácticamente atacada por otro hombre el cual gritaba en ruso.

- **Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.-**

 **\- No por favor déjeme.-**

 **\- No está bien que te hagas la difícil vamos.-**

Nikiforov observaba con enfado aquella escena, él no era participe de esos actos, por lo tanto pidió perdón a Yuri y luego se levantó dejando solos a la viuda y a Katsuki el cual observaba como Viktor hablaba con el agresor y trataba de calmarlo, al no calmarse Viktor exigió que lo sacarán del lugar, mientras las mujeres del lugar y la más afectada le observaban agradecidas... pero aquel hombre no parecía quererse ir intentó de nuevo entrar vendiendo a algunos meseros y tomo el brazo de Rouforov para jalonearla, la chica de vestidos blancos gritó asustada, pero Viktor la protegió empujando al tipo y exigiendo que se largara y así sucedió en cuanto a la joven escucho de Viktor.

- **Dios esto es terrible** **¿** **porque hay hombres tan estúpidos** **?** **-**

 **-Muchas gracias por ayudarme**.-Escucho aquella voz aguada y suave, mientras Viktor se daba la vuelta y la admiraba, la joven, la cual se retiró el flequillo negro que cubría parte de su rostro y mostrando unos ojos hermosamente cafés y brillantes. Nikiforov quedó asombrado por aquel rostro redondo y terso, esa piel blanca y esos labios que sólo eran maquillados por un suave color rojo.

Viktor no supo que lo golpeó de esa chica que era idéntica a Yuri en todos los aspectos, tanto que quedó impresionado. Al momento las mujeres del lugar rápidamente lo rodearon pues por fin lo reconocieron y pedían su autógrafo...

Mientras Viktor estaba ocupado con esto cierta mujer encontró el momento perfecto para "hablar con Yuri" ella, observaba a Katsuki como este dibujaba una sonrisa, a él no le molestaba que acapararan a Nikifirov, sin embargo, eso cambiaria... enseguida aquella mujer expreso de manera ilusionada.

- **Míralo... ¿No es precioso?-** Yuri la observó de manera incrédula pues.

 **-¿U** **-u** **sted** **,** **puede hablar inglés?-**

 **-Si...** **-** Respondió observándole con tranquilidad.- **V** **eras para serte honesta** **,** **no quería que entend** **i** **eras de que hablábamos Viktor y yo... pero dado a que tengo tiempo para conversar contigo te pregunto ¿ves eso?-**

Señaló a Viktor con todas las jóvenes del lugar el peli plata era asediado por esas jóvenes guapas de alta alcurnia y que no dejaban de agradecer el que haya acabado con el bruto sujeto, Yuri no entendía a que quería llegar Stjepanovic hasta que.

- **Viktor es** **un joven de mundo, un caballero** **alguien, demasiado guapo, apuesto, hermoso** **valeroso** **todo un hombre el cual cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a ser su esposa...-**

 **-Señora,** **señora** **yo... creo que mejor me retiro.-** Yuri intentó ponerse en pie pero su mano justamente en su muñeca aquella mujer le sujetó.

 **\- No, no. Vamos, escucha lo que tengo que decir.-** Dijo ella haciéndole sentar de nuevo y exponiendo.- **Yuri e** **res** **sin duda** **afortunado...** **-**

Katsuki la observaba de forma confusa, mientras analizaba la situación con su peli plata, las chicas parecían mirarlo con amor con encanto mientras el firmaba y dedicaba una ligera y sincera sonrisa. **-¿Puedes verlo? ¿Lo notas no es verdad? Viktor pertenece a este medio a este mundo...-**

 **-Señora... yo de verdad debo...-**

 **-Tranquilo terminaré enseguida.-** Expresó observando con encanto al peli negro mientras posaba una mano bajo su barbilla y susurraba.- **Tu y yo compartimos algo Yuri Katsuki.-** El de mirada marrón le prestó atención.- **S** **upe que tienen una hija, vaya** **...** **si que lograste atraparlo.-**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir?-**

- **Mi niño, lo que te digo es que tenemos en común es que ambos logramos atrapar a nuestros prospectos, Dios, ¿Cómo alguien como Viktor se iba a fijar en alguien como tú?-** Yuri agachó su mirada enseguida escucho.- **Usted** **lo hizo bien señor Katsuki, si no dígame ¿Usted** **cree que Viktor pertenece a ese extraño mundo al que tú lo has obligado a entrar?** **de verdad no entiendo cómo le hiciste para embarazarte pero muchacho, sí que te funcionó, tú me superas ya que por todos los medios lo obligaste a estar a tu lado.** **-** Ethel se acercó más al rostro de Katsuki y agrego.- **É** **l** **cayó en tus redes tal y como lo hizo mi difunto esposo, y no dudo que usted hizo lo mismo que yo... aprovechándose de la situación, pero eso mi querido japonés se acabó...-** Yuri tragaba grueso mientras ella agregaba **.-Viktor** **no pertenece a tu lado el pertenece a una joven chica que le de hijos y que sea natural y aceptado por la sociedad,** **Viktor debe de tomar el puesto que mi hijo Alek no quiso y tú estas en mi camino.-**

- **... ¿Usted, acaso me está amenazando?-**

 **\- No querido que dices.** -respondió riendo.- **Solo te hago saber tu lugar y el cual no es al lado de Viktor.-**

Yuri agrado su mirada.

- **Yuri** **usted** **con su insolencia,** **sólo causó que lo echarán de las líneas deportivas de Rusia, su amor enfermo hacia él causó que Viktor se forzará a estar a tu lado porque tú y él sólo están** **unidos** **por un accidente llamado hija.-**

Yuri formaba lágrimas en sus ojos esto lo descubrió Stjepanovic y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia.

\- **Yuri Katsuki, usted no es la persona para Viktor, él es... demasiado para usted y lo que le aconsejo es que se aleje de él.-** Yuri se puso en pie soltó su mano del agarre de Ethel y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

Ethelvina sonrió, era muy fácil hacer caer a un pobre corazón inseguro y acomplejado.

Viktor regresó a la mesa y cuestionó aprisa. **-¿Y Yuri?-**

 **\- No lo sé de pronto se fue.-**

 **\- Voy por el.-**

 **\- No** **,** **¿** **por qué no le llamas** **?** **tenemos mucho que hablar.-**

 **-Lo siento esta conversación terminó.** -Dijo para disponerse a partir sin embargo, la joven Rouforov se acercaba y susurraba.

\- **Señor Nikiforov, me gustaría invitarle a una copa en forma de agradecimiento.-**

 **-Lo siento señorita yo debo irme.-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **\- De verdad lo lamento yo...-**

- **¡** **V** **ERENICE!-** Se escucharon gritos en la entrada, el sujeto de antes había regresado, siendo así no podía dejarla sola ella estaba siendo acosada por un hombre peligroso y al involucrarse sentía el deber de cuidarla. (Maldición vitya!)

-" _Yuri."-_ Pensó contrariado mientras se disponía a irse y decía.- **Señorita creo** **que es mejor que llame a la policía**.-Intento irse sin embargo Nikiforov descubría como la peli negra formaba lágrimas y susurraba de manera desesperada.

- **Ya lo he hecho pero ese sujeto es el hijo de uno de los senadores y la policía no puede hacer mucho para ayudarme.-** Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, de manera alucinante esa mujer tenía cierto parecido con Katsuki era demasiado.

- **Vaya que contrariedad.** -Expuso la anciana acariciando los cabellos de la chica, mientras observaba a su nieto quien salió de su transe y cuestionaba. **\- ¿** **Q** **ué vas a hacer Viktor?-**

Suspiró hondo masaje su entrecejo y se maldijo por tener un corazón tan generoso, se sentó en la silla al lado de ella y expresó.

- **Lo mejor es llevarla a casa.-** respondió Viktor serio y decidido.- **Déjeme ir con usted yo veré que ese sujeto no le** **haga daño.-**

 **-** **¡Oh No! Señor Nikiforov, n** **o debería molestarse yo...-**

 **-Insisto, no es de caballeros dejarla sola con un demonio.-**

 **-** **E-Esta bien, d** **e acuerdo.-**

Viktor asintió se puso en pie y sometió su mano en su bolsillo de pantalón, liberó su móvil y enseguida marco mientras exponía.- **Enseguida regreso,** **espere un momento yo necesito localizar a mi compañero.-**

 **-Claro.-** Dijo ella permitiendo que Viktor hiciera una llamada, Viktor se había alejado de ambas y mientras aguardaba a que Yuri respondiera pensaba.

 _-"¿Yuri, por qué te fuiste?"_ \- Viktor rápidamente fue dirigido al buzón de voz, arrugo su entrecejo y se preguntó ¿por qué Yuri llevaba el celular apagado? estaba angustiándose, pero luego de unos momentos Yuri llamo a su celular.

 **-¿Yuri** **,** **que pasó en donde te metiste?-**

\- **Viktoru... etto yo** **recibí un texto de Isabella** **, ella dijo que** **Victor** **i** **a esta llorando y no puede calmarla... estoy yendo a casa, te veo después.-**

 **-¿Eh, pero por qué no me dijiste? ambos hubiéramos re** **g** **resado** **, Yuri** **.-**

 **\- No, está bien tu quédate con la señora yo ya estoy en un taxi.-**

La llamada se canceló ante aquello Ethelvina se aproximó a su nieto y susurró.-¿Respondió?-

Viktor la observó de forma molesta, la mujer en cambio le observaba expectante, aguardaba a saber lo que diría su nieto y entonces el expuso.

- **Lo siento señora Stjepanovic en otra ocasión tendremos la oportunidad de conversar.-**

- **Oh descuida, en otra ocasión será...** **creo que el muchacho se puso celoso, era de esperarse..**.-

Viktor analizaba aquello dicho por aquella anciana enseguida se dijo a si mismo. _-"Yuri... debe estar molesto deberé aclararle todo."-_

- **Bien Viktor,** **en tanto ayudes a esta pobre chica no hay pr** **o** **blema** **, luego arreglaremos nuestros dilemas** **.-**

 **-** **Si, aún debemos de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, en fin** **... vamos...-** Dijo el peli plata saliendo con la mujer la cual cuestionaba.

 **-¿Está usted bien señor Nikiforov no estoy siendo una mo** **l** **estia?-**

- **No... Vamos sólo espero que llames a un policía para informarle que este sujeto te está molestando y que se refugia bajo las faldas de su padre.-**

 **-Lo haré...** -Dijo ella con voz un poco preocupada.- **Ah... es verdad, señor Nikiforov no pude evitar el darme cuenta que usted es un famoso patinador de hielo artístico.-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-¡Eso es hermoso!** -Grito emocionada tornando sus ojos brillantes y observándole con incontenible felicidad. Viktor no lograba quitar su mirada de sus ojos no podía creer que esa chica fuera tan parecida a Yuri era como si fuera su hermana gemela.

- **Va-vamos ya**.-Dijo el para iniciar a caminar...

Ambos se dirigieron al elevador en el cual bajarían en el piso indicado y acto seguido irían a la entrada para tomar el auto de la joven, Viktor al introducirse en aquel elegante transporte se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no era una chica cualquiera, en más era hija de una de las más influyentes de Rusia.

La enorme edificación a la que Nikiforov la escoltaba era prueba de ello, sus ojos azules se iluminaron al notar que aquella enorme propiedad poseía una manzana o cuadra que la ciudad tenía, Viktor se dió cuenta que esa mujer era una noble, Rouforov enseguida expreso.

\- **De verdad muchas gracias.** \- Nikiforov enseguida él pudo ver el escudo de las familias nobles de Rusia. Ambos pronto bajaron y ante esto Verenice se posó al frente y susurro.- **G** **racias por ayudarme.-**

 **\- De nada fue un placer.-**

 **-Oh, es verdad... sabe una cosa** **, mientras viajábamos se me ocurrió algo...** **quería preguntarle si ¿pudiera enseñarme a patinar?-**

 **-¿** **E** **nseñarle?-** Viktor estaba a punto de negarse cuando.

\- **Por favor, le pagare.-**

 **-Oh no se preocupe por el dinero ummm...** **Sucede que** **, no soy bueno enseñando** **.-**

\- **Por favor.-** Rogo ella juntando sus manos y observándole de manera suplicante.

\- **T** **rataré.-**

 **-¡** **¿** **De verdad** **?** **!-**

 **-Si.-**

 **-Bien, entonces puede darme su número para llamarle y quedar.-**

 **-Si... claro.-**

 ***+8*+8***

Mientras ellos intercambiaban números, en casa de Historia, Yuri había llegado antes, había entrado con rapidez y había ido directamente a la habitación de Victoria, necesitaba sentir su calor, la seguridad que esta causaba, la necesitaba como no tenía idea de prisa fue por su hija para tomarla en sus brazos y observabar por la ventana mientras sentía como su garganta se hacía estrecha por el deseo incontenible de llorar, acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su hija mientras que Isabella llegaba corriendo y cuestionaba.

 **-¿** **Yuri** **que sucede?-**

Contuvo su llanto y de manera forzada respondió con suavidad.- **Nada.-**

 **-¿En dónde está Viktor?-**

El silencio se hizo presente, Yuri observaba las gotas de lluvia en la ventana, deslizándose libremente por el cristal, controlando su deseo de llorar respondió.

 **-Él, se quedó en la reunión.-**

La castaña no entendía nada pues se preguntaba ¿por qué Yuri había regresado tan rápido y solo? mientras que esto sucedía, Historia entraba a la recámara y tocaba el hombro de su hija y expresaba.

- **Yuri... ¿sucedió algo?-**

 **-No...** **-**

Respondió valiente y tragando sus lágrimas, la condición estaba en su cabeza en una horrible guerra, rápidamente el decidió hacer algo que quizás causaría confusión a ambas mujeres.

\- **S** **abe** **...** **señora Historia**.-Decía sin girar a verlas.- **Acabo de recordar que... probablemente las clasificaciones para el torneo de invierno inicien en marzo...y probablemente muchos de los invitados** **n** **o puedan asistir por estar concursando.-** Historia arrugada sus cejas y susurraba.

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?-**

 **\- Por favor no se moleste pero** **,** **necesito que** **cancele todo y** **cambiemos la fecha.-**

 **-** **¡** **¿Eh** **?!** **Pero... ¿Viktor ya hablaste con él?-**

 **-No... Yo le diré, por ahora por favor cancele todo.-**

 **-¿Yuri?-** Llamaron ambas totalmente desconcertadas.

- **Ya** **tengo que irme,** **el taxi está esperando** **,** **por favor dígale a Viktor que lo espero en el apartamento.-**

 **-Ok.** -Yuri partió sin si quiera darles la cara a ambas, él sólo tomo la bolsa de Victoria y colocó a su hija en la silla para bebés y partió incluso sabiendo que no podía cargarla, todo fue muy rápido, de manera que ni Historia ni Isabella pudieron detenerle o ayudarle...

 ***+8*+8***

La noche había llegado el silencio en aquel apartamento era palpable, Yuri desde que llegó se había sentado en aquel sofá con Victoria y Maccachin, el cual se situó en sus piernas y la pequeña en sus brazos, las duras palabras de aquella señora aún rondaban en sus pensamientos, con tristeza agachaba su mirada un poco roja por las lágrimas que había liberado en todo el camino al apartamento, su mano acariciaba aquella pequeña cabeza de su hija, ella no se daba cuenta, no entendía, ni siquiera estaba enterada de que El corazón de cristal de su querida madre y a la vez padre se había roto una vez más. Plácidamente Victoria dormía, su respiración era la única cosa que tranquilizó a Yuri en aquella oscuridad, él podía sentir como ese pequeño pecho respiraba con calma Y tranquilidad sobre su abdomen; para Katsuki su único familiar en ese momento de tristeza era su pequeña

Sus orbes cafés elevaron su mirada triste para observar la ventana en donde aún la lluvia caía y hacia aquel anestesiante sonido al chocar contra el cristal, sus cejas estaban juntas y la expresión de su rostro fue de entera confusión y tristeza, pues de nuevo él se preguntó.

 _-"¿Realmente yo... fui el causante de que Viktor perdiera su puesto en la federación...?_ _"._ -La soledad del momento y sus pensamientos causaron en Yuri irse cerrando al punto de volver a ser el mismo de antes, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos imposibilitado de hablar meditó.- _"_ _También por mi culpa_ _... Viktor_ _enfrentó a los medios y sufrió."-_ dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos rodando en sus mejillas.- _"¿Acaso_ _yo,_ _estoy forzando a_ _Viktor a_ _estar conmigo?"-_ De nuevo aquella horrible sensación de estar acaparando a Viktor lo invadió.

Las duras palabras de esa mujer taladraban en su corazón una y otra vez, diciéndole: Viktor pertenecía a ese mundo... Viktor era alguien inalcanzable, su ídolo, su inspiración, la persona cuya belleza elegancia y virtudes, actitudes y habilidades acaparaban a todos, alguien cuya vida era el lujo, el caminar y convivir con gente que lo admiraba que lo apreciaba... las persona que con sólo chasquear sus dedos podía adquirir lo que fuera y quisiera. ¿Cómo alguien como Viktor, pudo fijarse en un japonés del montón promedio y totalmente inseguro, inmaduro, inútil y lleno de complejos?

 _ **-"Tu y yo somos iguales... yo también capture a mi fallecido esposo de esa forma, compartimos algo."-**_

Fueron las palabras de aquella mujer.

 _ **-"Él y tú sólo están unidos por un accidente llamado hija."-**_

Yuri elevó una de sus manos a su boca, el llanto comenzó a ser más sonoro y no quería despertar a su hija, la cual fue más aferrada a su pecho, pues se dio cuenta que a lo mejor esa mujer tenía razon, Viktor se había quedado con él por su hija... de pronto el recuerdo de como fue que se enteró de su embarazo lo atormento, pues, Katsuki pensó que si Nikiforov no se hubiera enterado el seguiría con su vida y no hubiese sido difícil para el encontrar a una mujer. Una mujer que le cuide que le de hijos naturalmente una mujer a la cual la sociedad aceptaría.

Con estos horribles pensamientos el tomo una dura sedición, la cual dejaría saber a su peli plata esa noche.

El tiempo pasó, Yuri se tranquilizó, debía lucir relajado si quería abordar a Viktor acerca del tema que conversarían al este llegar a casa. Yuri observaba a Victoria y a Maccachin y expresaba.- **perdónenme... se que lo que haré no les gustará nada, pero ahora mismo no sé qué pensar Victoria, Maccachin.-** Su voz apenas era un susurro que hizo suspirar a su pequeña en sus brazos y al perrito elevar su cabeza y bajarla con tristeza.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo alerto, con calma se puso en pie y fue directamente a la recámara en donde depósito a Victoria en la cuna, La arropó con cuidado y se condujo a la cama para sentarse en la orilla y disponerse a quitarse esos trajes.

En la entrada, Nikiforov observaba a todos lados, mientras Maccachin lo saludaba desesperado.- **Ahora no Maccachin.** -Dijo este mientras rebusco con la mirada a su querido Katsuki y al notar la luz de la habitación encendida se movió a ese lugar en el cual rápidamente Viktor llegó y cuestiono.

- **¡Yuri! ¿Estás aquí?-**

 **-Viktor. -** Saludo Yuri sin demostrar que estaba molesto o contrariado, el de mirada azul se acercó y sentándose a su lado le abrazó susurrando.

 **-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?-**

 **-Ah... ya te lo dije Victoria...-**

- **Yuri** \- Le llamo con voz grave y seria.- **No mientras,** **eso** **no** **es** **verdad...** **le pregunté a Isabella y ella dijo que todo estaba bien y que** **en cambio,** **tu llegaste a casa** **casi corriendo** **y lo primero que hiciste fue tomar a Victoria...** **¿Qué estmm?** **.-** Yuri le silencio colocando su mano sobre aquellos labios enseguida, aquellos ojos cafés brillantes formaron lágrimas y susurró

- **Viktor necesito decirte algo.-**

Katsuki deslizó su mano sobre su barbilla y cuello, luego la elevó para acariciar su fleco y expresar.- **Eres muy guapo.-**

 **-¿Qué** **,** **cosa?** **¿Porque, estas actuando de esta forma?** **-**

Yuri dibujo una sonrisa falsa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y expresaba.

- **Viktor necesito que escuches lo que te diré**.-El mencionado se silenció y observaba con atención a su peli negro el cual.- **Yo... le pedí a Historia que cancelara los preparativos de la boda.** -Nikiforov agrado su mirada y cuestiono.

- **Pero ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque... yo** **...** -Podía percibir como la voz se le cortaba, había soñado con tener una vida junto a Viktor y junto a Victoria sin embargo esa visión, ese futuro se mermó por su inseguridad.- **Porque yo Viktor...** **ya no se si quiero casarme contigo.-**

Viktor al escuchar aquello, no supo que decir, agachó su mirada y se preguntaba que era todo eso, se puso en pie caminaba de un lado a otro no entendía nada un día antes él estaba muy emocionado y ahora esto ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Yuri agachó su mirada y agrego.

- **No sólo es eso... es que también tendremos mucho que entrenar y las clasificaciones se acercan y no creo que los demás puedan ir sin faltar a sus presentaciones en otro** **s** **países. -**

Viktor al escuchar aquello vio la pequeña luz al final del túnel, entonces rápidamente pensó, que eso quería decir que Katsuki necesitaba tiempo. Ante tener todo claro, el peli plata no intentó ser insolente o generar presión en Yuri por lo tanto el agregó.

- **Yuri, creo** **... entiendo... entonces,** **¿** **sólo esta pospuesta** **?** **-**

 **-Vi** **k** **tor.-**

Viktor se agachó, se puso de rodillas frente a Yuri, tomó sus manos y le observó con una expresión llena de confusión mezclados con suplica.

 **-¿Es eso verdad?-**

Yuri asintió mintiendo claro que no era eso, se negaba a ser como esa mujer, prefería ver a Viktor con la persona que realmente amaba a verlo atrapado en una relación sin sentido como esa, él necesitaba permitir que Nikiforov conociera el mundo aunque el peli plata ya estaba muy enterado de todo esto por sus aventuras pasadas.

Esa noche fue demasiado extraña ni uno ni otro hablaron, si quiera tuvieron acercamiento. La bomba que había sembrado Ethelvina Stjepanovic se había activado y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estallara...

 ***+8*+8***

Lunes por la mañana... Clínica del Doctor Stjepanovic...

El silencio en aquel consultorio estaba presente Viktor había evitado hablar con Yuri desde el sábado, ambos observaban a otro lugar para no encontrarse con sus miradas, mientras esperaban por Alek Viktor intentó romper el hielo.

- **Yuri... quisiera saber si, ¿deseas que te acompañe la otra semana al consulado de Japón?-**

 **\- No, yo ya tengo con quien ir.-**

Viktor se extrañó enseguida cuestionó un poco confundido. **-¿En serio?-**

 **-Si... James me acompañara.-**

Nikiforov se sorprendió enseguida agachó su mirada y expuso sin escucharse celoso.- **Entiendo.-**

 **-Viktor.-**

 **-¿Si?-** Cuestiono elevando su rostro de forma emocionada pues necesitaba que su peli negro le observará, le dijera que esa situación se había terminado sin embargo.

- **Aprovecho para informarte que, Jacov aceptó entrenarme.-**

Un golpe bajo fue lo que recibió, Viktor no pudo creerlo, enseguida él pudo darse cuenta que Yuri no quería tener nada que ver con su persona, sin embargo, se preguntaba ¿por qué?- **Jacov... ¿aceptó entrenarte?-**

 **-Si... ayer recibí un email de la Federación de Japón aceptaron que él me entrenara...-**

 **-Pero Yuri yo creí que... tu querías que yo fuera tu entrenador.-**

 **\- Viktor, yo quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerlo solo.** -Expreso para verle de forma sería y determinada.- **No tienes porque cargar conmigo, yo puedo hacerlo, tú en cambio debes entrenar no necesitas que interrumpa tu entrenamiento.-**

 **-Yuri...-**

La conversación se acotó ya que Alek entraba al consultorio este acomodada sus gafas y se disculpaba por la larga espera.- **Lo siento tenía otra paciente a la cual tuve que...** -Él se silenció al darse cuenta que el ambiente era tenso y esos dos no se miraban uno al otro **.-¿Está todo bien?-**

 **-Si/No.-r** espondieron ambos, Viktor había negado en cuanto a Yuri se dedicó a ver a Stjepanovic a quien dijo.

- **Señor Alek ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?-**

 **-Bueno Yuri sólo quería hacerte un chequeo, ya pasaron prácticamente 5 meses y medio desde que Victoria nació y quería asegurarme que todo fuera bien.-**

 **-Pues todo va bien.** -Dijo el peli negro.

-¿ **Eso es verdad?-** Cuestiono el Castaño observando a ambos con suspicacia.- **Bueno eso lo voy a comprobar en este momento.-** Dijo notando que Yuri estaba un poco esquivo.- **Yuri necesito que me des una muestra de orina ve con la enfermera, ella te espera en laboratorio.-**

 **E-Esta bien.** -Expuso el pelo negro de mala gana saliendo del consultorio mientras que Viktor se sentaba en la silla libre y verificada que todo estuviera bien con Victoria, aprovechando que estaban solos Alek cuestionó.

 **-¿Qué sucede Viktor?-**

 **-Yuri esta raro.-** Respondió sin regateo a su padre.

 **-¿Raro?-**

 **-Si... me ha pedido tiempo y eso no lo entiendo, creo que de nuevo esta desconfiado de sí mismo pero no quiere decirme nada.-**

 **-Humm.-** pensó Alek llevando su mano a su barbilla.

\- **Sus ánimos son cambiantes todo el tiempo, honestamente, no sé qué le pasa.** -Dijo de manera grave y seria.

- **Entiendo**...-Alek tenía un rostro sospechoso enseguida susurró.- **Creo que es depresión pos parto.-**

 **-¿Depresión pos parto?-**

 **-Si.-**

 **-Pero si ya pasó mucho tiempo.-** Expuso el platinado confuso.- **si fuera eso no le habría pasado al nacer Victoria?-**

 **-No necesariamente, él está sensible por la cantidad de hormonas que aún corre por su cuerpo, debes darle tiempo a que mejore un poco y hacerle sentir bien.-**

Viktor suspiraba hondamente.

- **Esto es frustrante.-**

 **-Vamos hijo, tranquilo.-**

 **-Está bien.-**

En momentos Yuri regresó y finalmente, La revisión inicio, Alek palpaba su abdomen y cuestionaba. **\- ¿Y bien antes que me traigan los resultados hay algo que quieran decirme?-**

 **-No.-**

 **-...-** Yuri no hablo se sentaba en la cama y se cubría su torso con la camisa mientras Alek expresaba.

 **-¿Seguro?-**

- **Yo sólo quiero saber para que me hace todo esto.-** Dijo Katsuki un poco irritado.

- **Pues porque quiero asegurarme que no hayan sorpresas cuando comiencen sus competiciones, sabes que puede pasar si patinas en estado...? muchas cosas malas Yuri.-**

 **\- No entiendo, usted dijo que yo ya no podría tener más hijos.-**

 **-Bueno era una posibilidad y debido a que los conozco creo que han estado jugando a mis espaldas ¿cierto?** -Ambos se observaron y Yuri se juntaba de hombros había sido sorprendido.- **Aja... veamos ¿Lo han estado haciendo?-**

 **-Si...** -Respondieron ambos con pena y vergüenza.

- **Cielos... espero que esos encuentros no hayan desencadenado otro embarazo Yuri.** -De manera silenciosa la enfermera entró y en sus manos se encontraban los resultados, Katsuki sudaba helado pues sería lindo tener otro bebé, pero no podía retener a Viktor de esa manera.- **Muy bien, tal parece que todo está bien, no habrá más Victorias por ahora.-**

Katsuki descenso sus hombros bajo de la cama y cuestionó de forma directa. **\- ¿Eso es todo?-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-Te espero afuera Viktor.-**

Yuri tomó la silla de Victoria y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible, ante la mirada impactada de ambos, rápidamente Nikifirov expreso.- **Ves de eso es lo que te hablo.-**

 **-Vaya...-**

 **\- No lo entiendo, todo estaba bien pero de manera sorprendente el sábado todo cambio.-**

 **-¿Sucedió algo el sábado?-**

 **-No, estaba todo bien sólo lo lleve a la estúpida reunión con la mujer que te trajo al mundo y él se marchó antes que yo.-**

 **-l¿Lo llevaste a ver a mi madre?!-** Cuestiono con susto Alek.

- **Si...-**

 **-Viktor que, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo, mi madre a Yuri?-**

- **Nada ellos no cruzaron palabras ni siquiera hablamos en ingles.** -Expuso mientras se disponía a retirarse.- **Bueno... debo irme si surge algo te dejaré saber gracias por todo papá.-**

Viktor salió y Stjepanovic enseguida sometió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para concretar una llamada, el enseguida llamo a su madre la cual no respondió pues...

 ***+8*+8***

James se encontraba en la habitación de la viuda, ella observaba con atención al pelo negro quien exponía sus ideas y planes para con Yuri, necesitaba el apoyo y ayuda de la mujer para poder cumplir sus metas y esa era enamorar a Katsuki. En cuanto a la anciana ella se reía y exponía.

- **Por todos los cielos James, ¿estás hablando en serio, te gusta ese hombre sin gracia y chiste?-**

 **-Lo que le falta le sobra a ese chico señora Stjepanovic.-**

 **-Demonios, bueno como sea siempre y cuando se aleje de Viktor todo está bien.-**

 **-¿Y qué hará usted con la niña?-**

 **-¿La mocosa?-**

 **-Si...-**

Stjepanovic observó la fotografía de Victoria ella arrugaba las cejas y exponía.- **Es idéntica a Viitor... Pero sus ojos son horribles no la necesito...-**

 **-Mejor para mí, esa niña es hermosos y pienso educarla junto a yuri.-**

 **-De acuerdo... Entonces convenientemente trabajaremos juntos.** -expuso para estrechar su mano.- **Verenice es una chica tierna, cariñosa,con encantos y con muchísimo dinero y provisión. Ella se hará cargo de hacer todo lo que tienes pensado.-**

 **-Me alegra, entonces cuando sea el momento nos encontraremos los cuatro.-**

 **-Claro...-** James se puso en pie y se apartó de la cercanía de aquella mujer la cual había hecho un trato con el ex agente, él observaba con esa mirada profunda y molesta la puerta por la cual saldría, en sus pensamientos había tantas situaciones y entre ellas algo que había omitido en ese trato a Stjepanovic, él se vengaría de Viktor pues esa escena sexual en la ducha la pagaría caro ya que.

 _-"Yuri será mío... Yuri sabrá que es un verdadero amante y tú, Viktor, no te perdonaré por haber tocado sus cuerpo y puesto tú semilla."-_

El demente se perdió por los pasillos...

 ***+8*+8***

los días transcurrían de manera acelerada, una semana se había ido como agua entre los dedos y la situación no cambiaba entre Viktor y Yuri los cuales habían recibido los lugares en los que competirán, de manera que ahora que ya sabían las fechas y asignaciones para las clasificaciones, Yuri se dirigía a la que sería su nueva casa deportiva.

Llevaba a Victoria pues Viktor también tuvo que ir a entrenar, la pequeña estaba en una cangurera al frente del pecho de Katsuki. Él, aunque Nikifirov le recomendó dejar a la niña con Isabella, no aceptó por la siguiente razón, si quería dejar a Viktor, debía abandonar a esa familia.

El pelo negro por fin llegó a la oficina del complejo en donde la secretaria le observaba de forma esquiva y seria, admiraba a la pequeña en su pecho y al chico. Expresó algunas palabras molestas en ruso y cuestionó.

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

 **-Ammm.-** Dijo buscando en su diccionario.

- **Yuri**.-Escucho su nombre, y se giró para verificar de quien se trataba, el entrenador Felstman había llegado en mejor momento, este se acercó al cubículo y hablo con la mujer a la cual dijo.- **Este muchacho es el representante de Japón por favor, necesito que se le otorgue un carnet para las instalaciones.-**

 **-Pero no puede entrar con el bebé.-**

 **-Tonterías.-**

 **-Usted se hará responsable.-**

 **-Si.-**

Javov enseguida se dirigió a Yuri.- **Listo vamos, vaya trajiste a Victoria.-**

 **-Si espero que no sea problema.-**

 **-Mientras tengas en donde dejarla mientras entrenas todo bien.-**

 **-Ah, sí traje su silla.-**

- **Bueno vamos.-** Mientras caminaban Jacov verificaba algunos documentos y exponía.- **Ok, ahora que seré tu entrenador deberé decirte que soy muy estricto y que no permito faltas ni tampoco niñerías.-**

 **-Hai... es decir si.-**

 **\- Sabía que ese tonto de Viktor que no podría entrenarte y entrenar al mismo tiempo.** -Yuri suspiraba la verdad es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Nikifirov lo entrenará sin embargo, la situación actual era un problema.- **Bien, tu primera competencia para clasificar a los torneos de invierno se realizará en Kazajistán, ¿Ya debes saber quiénes están en ese grupo verdad?-**

 **-Si... Yurio, Otabek Altín, Emil Nekola, J J, Georgi y...-**

 **-Viktor.-**

Yuri al escuchar aquello se estremeció, el principal rival era su campeón, desafortunadamente en todas las asignaciones el destino se encargó de tenerlos cerca el uno del otro.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, en la cual todas las miradas de los jóvenes fueron puestas en el pelo negro el cual fue rodeado por Mila y Sasha ambas chicas habían gritado de emoción.

- **¡Victoria!-** Gritaron enseguida.

- **Hola Yuri**.-Saludaba Georgi, el de mirada café dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigos, mientras que Jacov.

- **Mila llévalo a los bastidores y Sasha cuida por un momento a la niña.-**

 **-Claro que si.-**

- **No, señor Jacov yo puedo...-**

 **\- No seas molesto, entre más rápido te muevas más rápido iniciaremos**.-Diji mientras el anciano observaba a la pista y gritaba.- **¡YURI, ESO ESTUVO HORRIBLE!-**

Katsuki observó al frente en donde el rubio era severamente regañado por Lilia, esta gritaba.

 **-¿Qué te pasa eso es deplorable?-**

Yurio respiraba agitado y se limpiaba el sudor, con su guante mientras que sus ojos trataban de ubicar en donde estaba parado, rápidamente el se tomó los costados de su cabeza y expuso.- **Me siento mareado.-**

 **-¿Mareado?-** Cuestionó Lilia observando a Jacov con enfado.-Jacov, dale media hora de descanso.-

 **-¿Otra?-** Yuri noto como el rubio salía de la pista estaba pálido y se sentaba en la banca colocando una toalla sobre su cabeza, se atacaba respirando con dificultad.

 **-Yurio.-** Llamó de manera suave, eso era raro, intento acercarse pero Felstman le gritaba.

 **-¿Y tú que estas esperando ve a cambiarte.-**

 **-Si.-** Salió de ahí casi corriendo y enseguida fue a vestirse, se colocaba los patines mientras escuchaba pasos y exponía.

 **-¿Katsudon que haces aquí?-**

 **-Yurio...-**

Yuri se puso en pie y observaba con entusiasmo al rubio el cual le observaba con molestia.

 **-Responde a mi pregunta.-**

 **-Pues, Jacov me va a entrenar.-**

 **-¿Jah?-** El rubio agrandó la mirada **.-¿Y qué pasó con Viktor?-**

 **-Él está... ocupado.-**

 **-Mmm... como sea.-** Dijo regresando a sentir ese vértigo que padeció en la pista, se sostuvo de los cabellos y elevó su mano a la cien para cerrar con fuerza sus párpados y expresar **.-Ahg...mierda.-**

 **-¿Yurio estas bien?-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Siéntate.-**

El rubio lo hizo mientras sentía como su cabeza estaba liviana y todo daba vueltas, enseguida Katsuki se preocupó pues Plisetsky parecía demasiado pálido, intentó ir por ayuda pero el menor exclamó.

 **\- Estoy bien, sólo descansaré un momento.-**

 **-Okay...-**

 **-Vete ya o Jacob se enfadara.-**

Yuri asintió y partió dejando sólo a un confundido Plisetsky pues este se preguntabas ¿Qué le estaba pasando? no obstante el pelo negro llegó a la cercanía de Sasha y Mila las cuales jugaban con Victoria y a coro dijeron **.- No te preocupes Yuri, nosotras la cuidaremos, nuestro entrenamiento ya terminó.-**

 **-Está bien... gracias em... si necesita algo su bolsa esta ahí.-**

 **-Descuida date prisa que el entrenador Jacob no le agrada esperar.-**

 **-Si.-**

Se retiraba los protectores mientras entraba a la pista, Jacob le gritaba de manera grave y molesta **.-¿Y qué demonios te entretuvo tanto?-**

 **-Ahh...-**

 **\- No importa vamos nuestras todos tus saltos.-**

 **-Si.-**

Con prisa Yuri se apresuró a mostrarle todo lo que podía hacer y Feltsman quedó impresionado su estilo era sin duda único, el joven japonés tenía una manera de patinar muy suave y hermosa algo que Yurio no poseía, mientras lo observaba, planificaba el programa de entrenamiento para el muchacho a quien aplaudió y grito.

 **-Bueno, ya es suficiente ven acá.-**

Yuri se acercó y observó con atención al entrenador a quien cuestiono **.-¿Ya sabes que tema usadas para el programa corto y libre.-**

 **-Para el corto si, el libre aún no lo decido.-**

 **-De acuerdo necesito escuchar la música y mañana iniciaremos con la coreografía, por ahora práctica los Salchow, caes horrible.-**

 **-Ah... si.-**

El entrenamiento finalizó en el complejo, sólo quedaron Mila, Victoria y Yurio el cual se había quedado más tiempo para practicar mientras Yuri el regresaba de los bastidores y observaba a Plisetsky.

 **-Bienvenido Yuri será genial verte entrenar, nos vemos mañana.-**

 **-Hasta pronto Mila gracias por cuidar a Victoria mientras me cambiaba.-**

 **-De nada.-**

Katsuki vio partir a la chica en cuanto se quedó sólo el colocó a Viktoria sobre su cangurera y dijo **.-Es hora de irnos**...-Katsuki se inquietó un poco luego se puso pálido y expuso **.-Victoriaaa... ahg**.-

Yurio se acercó y cuestionó desde la pista.- **¿Qué te pasa katsudón?-**

 **-Etto Victoria se hizo del dos.-**

Yurio enseguida sintió el pelo y eso lo saqueó de forma apresurada **.-¡Pero que le das de comer!-**

 **\- No seas escandaloso**.-Dijo Yuri tomando la bolsa para ir a cambiarla, pero antes de si quiera ir a los bastidores Yurio paso a su lado casi cayendo **.-¿Eh Yurio?-**

El rubio no había logrado llegar al sanitario había desahogado sus ganas de vomitar en un basurero, Yuri deprisa se acercó y cuestionó.

 **-¿Yurio?-**

 **-Ahgf... qué asco! enana qué demonios comes**.-

 **-Jajajaja... Yurio, no es la primera vez que olfateas a Victoria.** -La niña estaba molesta con las cejas arrugadas y el chupón moviéndose acelerado, parecía que ella también reclamaba que el rubio ya había cambiado su pañal sin problemas en otras oportunidades.

 **-Humg,m...-** Plisetsky estaba pálido, de nuevo aquel asco le hizo vomitar sin compasión.

 **-Oh vaya...-** Yuri enseguida fue a cambiar a su hija y cuando ya estuvo limpia regresó a la pista pero Yurio no estaba ahí, estaba sobre una banca con una toalla en la frente, el joven peli negro le ofreció una botella de jugo. Plisetsky se sentó y susurró.

 **-Mierda.-**

 **-¿Qué te paso Yurio?-**

 **-Juro que será la última vez que como algo hecho por Mila.-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

Plisetsky se levantó ya estaba mejor enseguida cuestiono **.-¿oye Katsudon...puedo preguntar porque cancelaron su ridícula boda?-**

 **-Ah... pues... por las competencias.-Dijo el mirando a Victoria.**

 **-¿Y porque dejaste de entrenar con el calvo?-**

 **-Pues, porque...-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Ahm... Yurio ya me tengo que ir.-**

Plisetsky no pudo evitar que el pelo negro escapara, ante esto, algo le dio la sensación que sucedía algo entre esos dos, algo no estaba bien.

 **-Y lo voy a averiguar**.. -Dijo para ir a los bastidores, ya el vértigo y el deseo de vomitar se había ido...

* * *

 **BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **De verdad l siento u.u si las hice llorar o cabrear espero que estemos en la próxima pues se viene la fabulosa noticia de Yurio y como este le hablará las orejas a sus padres postizos pues a comparación de la primera separación ahora Yurio esta cerca y no puedo evitar el pensar que hará entrar en razón a esos dos a fuerza de golpes y palabras duras.**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios se agradece a las personas que los dejan.**

 **Lo lamento ToT esa vieja y James son más malos que la leche cortada….**

 **AURORA.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola~~~**

 **Antes que nada FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a todas mis amiguis que estuvieron cumpliendo años, mari chan, Carol House, entre otras mas n_n**

 **Les deseo lo mejor.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo sin mas les dejo el capitulo un beso y un enorme saludo a todos los que comentan y siguen fielmente la historia GRACIAS.**

 **Bien a leer n_n espero saber sus impresiones ¡bye!**

 **Por cierto, hoy no hubo edición asi que si hay errores son mios 7u7 GOMEN**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **by:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 27: "Consecuencias, feliz cumpleaños Yuri Plisetsky"**

Era el punto de la ocho de la noche, del 28 de febrero, esa semana se había ido realmente rápido y en el apartamento de Viktor se llevaban a cabo los preparativos para cierta fiesta que sería mañana. Ambos esa noche tenían la ayuda de Isabella y Mila, ellas se habían ofrecido amablemente a decorar todo para el fabuloso cumpleaños de Plisetsky que se celebraría después del entrenamiento.

Ambas chicas permanecían en silencio pues notaban que algo extraño estabas pasando entre Viktor y Yuri los cuales sólo se hablaban lo necesario, parecían dos desconocidos. Terminaron aprisa los preparativos y finalmente ellas se despedían de aquella pareja y de la pequeña Victoria en conjunto de Maccachin.

- **Ya esta, todo listo Viktor.** -expuso Isabella mientras Mila se encontraba jugando con Victoria la cual había aprendido un nuevo truco, jalar los cabellos de las personas que la cargaban, Nikiforov observó a su hija divertido a Mila y luego a su hermana exponiendo.

- **Gracias, fue de mucha ayuda espero que a Yurio le agrade todo esto.-**

 **-A ese chico le agradará no te preocupes y si no lo hace yo me encargo**.-Dijo tronándose los dedos, mientras sonreía de manera malévola.- **Entonces nos vemos mañana.-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-Oh es verdad, Viktor, mamá y padre quieren venir ¿esta bien?-**

 **-Claro ¿por qué no?-** respondió animado el peli plata.- **Entre más personas mejor.-**

 **\- Esta bien, hasta mañana Yuri.-**

 **-Hasta mañana Isabella, Mila muchas gracias**.-agrego tomando a su hija en brazos.

- **De nada te veo mañana en el entrenamiento.-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-¡Bye Maccachin!-** se despidió la peli roja.

La puerta se cerró.

Y el silencio se incrementó en aquella sala en la cual Nikiforov analizaba todo a su alrededor, sería la primera vez que celebraría el cumpleaños de Plisetsky. Pues Viktor siempre quiso hacerlo, aunque en su cultura no se hacían ese tipo de fiestas, pero dado a que su vida desde que conoció al rubio era muy ocupada no podía más que sólo felicitarlo a su manera en los entrenamientos, Viktor sonreía y con una mano en su barbilla recordaba cuando Yurio cumplió 14, aunque aquel recuerdos era divertido.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar como Yuri pasaba a su frente, rápidamente evitando estar al frente del platinado.

- **No lo soporto mas...-**

El peli plata inicio a caminar en dirección de Katsuki, Victoria que estaba sobre los brazos de su querido, atolondrado y tonto padre/madre, inició a moverse emocionada Yuri al notar aquella inquietud en su hija expuso.

- **Etto victoria tranquilizante, ¡ahh!, hija cálmate vas a caerte.-**

Katsuki mientras calmaba a su hija logró darse cuenta del porqué de esa exaltación de su pequeña y es que había pasado un tiempo en que Victoria no estaba al medio de ambos, ella a pesar de ser pequeña comprendía que aquellas muestras de amor que se daban sus padres ya no se realizaban, por esa razón ella estaba feliz, fue entonces que Nikiforova al Viktor estar cerca extendió los bracitos hacia su papi, sin embargo; el pelo negro se alejó escuchando de Viktor.

\- **Yuri, ya basta ¿porque me haces esta ley del hielo?-**

 **-Ya te lo dije...¿acaso no fui claro?-**

 **-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-**

 **-Tu no hiciste nada y ya no quiero hablar de esto, me voy a dormir.-**

 **-Espera Yuri...-** llamó a su peli negro tomando una de sus manos y observándolo con total pesar y suma tristeza a su japonés.- **Te extraño y extraño a Victoria.-**

Al escuchar aquello, Yuri pudo percibir un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, pues claro que él también lo extrañaba y su hija lo hacía más, la cual tenía los ojos enormes y llenos de lágrimas, pero Yuri no se daba cuenta pues estaba empecinado y cegado en que debía de ser fuerte en la decisión que tomó.

Victoria al estar al medio de ambos, no lo soporto más, con sus diminutas manos jalo los cabellos de Yuri con todas sus fuerzas y Maccachin quien observaba todo, empujó a Viktor para acercarle más a Katsuki.

Al instante ambos estuvieron tan cerca que sus rostros sentían el cálido aliento de cada uno, Viktor cerró sus ojos y dijo con voz profunda y suave.

- **Lo que te haya hecho perdóname.-**

 **-...-**

Yuri no podía contra el amor y deseo que le causaba Viktor no podía por más que quisiera borrarlo de su vida, no era tan fácil, deseaba un beso suyo, cerró sus ojos y masajeo con deseo su nariz contra la de Viktor, acercó sus labios a los del peli plata y los beso pero, de nuevo aquellas palabras, regresaron a martirizarlo llegando al punto de apartarse y no decir nada. Victoria fue puesta sobre el hombro de Yuri y esta veía como su madre se alejaba de su padre el cual no entendía nada, Maccachin se acercó a Viktor.

Este se agachó y acaricio su cabeza exponiendo. - **No lo entiendo Maccachin.-**

La oscuridad la soledad y ese deseo de regresar a Japón lo estaban sofocado, pero dado a que Victoria no tenía la edad adecuada para viajar no lo hizo, de manera decepcionada Yuri, vistió a su hija con el pijama y la hizo dormir, ya todo listo él se metió a la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba cansado de pensar tanto y esto lo estaba afectando incluso en sus entrenamientos.

 _-"Debo olvidarme de todo, estoy atrapado en Rusia ahora mismo y debo sobrellevar todo esto... Lo que pasó ahora mismo no volverá a pasar."-_

Pensó perdiendo el conocimiento, en tanto en la sala...

Viktor aún trabajaba en su rutina, tenía sus audífonos en sus oídos, mientras pensaba escuchaba sus opciones de música, Sin embargo; nada llegaba a sus ideas estaban bloqueadas. No era para nada fácil separar los problemas personales de su carrera, vencido y frustrado retiró sus audífonos y los lanzó desesperado sobre la mesa, mientras se acariciaba la cara y susurraba preocupado.

- **Ya faltan sólo 15 días y aún no tengo nada... Yuri, ¿Cómo demonios quieres que participe con tu actitud?-**

Hizo a un lado su laptop y se dejó caer rendido a la mesa ahí observaba a la nada, mientras iba entrando al mundo de los sueños.

 ***+8*+8***

Esa misma noche en el hogar de los Stjepanovic, el médico regresaba de un día de locos en su turno de hospital, eran las 2 am y Alek, estaba molido, esos meses habían sido demasiado ocupados tanto que abandonó la vida conyugal con su querida Historia.

El castaño, ante el silencio de la madrugada se sometía a la recámara, internamente daba gracias a que por lo menos su esposa se hubiera decidido a quedarse en ese apartamento y no en el castillo.

Al entrar a la habitación rodeó la cama y colocando las llaves de su auto en la mesa de noche, su teléfono y otros artículos, observó a Historia la cual dormía plácidamente con los cabellos atados en una trenza, Alek dibujó una sonrisa La peli plata era hermosa aún dormida y tal parecía los años no pasaban por ella, acaricio su frente y beso fugazmente su mejilla.

Finalmente, el castaño, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se retiraba su corbata y luego su camisa mientras la peli plata despertaba y susurraba.

- **Buenos días.-**

 **-Historia, perdona te desperté.-**

 **-Nada de eso... necesito que hablemos.-**

Alek giro su rostro la observó por sobre sus hombros y de manera sorprendida analizó a su esposa de forma preocupada, la cual le observaba de manera molesta. El castaño rápidamente trago grueso con prisa el cuestiono.

- **Dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?-**

 **-Alek... ¿Porque le dijiste a Viktor que su abuela quería conocerlo?-** Stjepanovic cerró sus ojos y agachó su rostro al piso, con impotencia pensaba.

- _ **"**_ _¿Porque su madre y su esposa no podían llevarse bien?"-_

Mientras seguía desvistiéndose el respondió.

- **Oh pues, lo que sucedió...-**

 **-¿Porque?** -Cuestionó más molesta Historia, al punto de tensar a Alek, este suspiro hondo y expuso con calma.

- **Cariño escucha yo...-**

 **\- Por esa tontería Yuri y Viktor están peleados.-**

 **-¿Peleados de que hablas?-**

Historia se sentó a su lado ahora de manera preocupada ella explico. - **Viktor... me confesó que habían ido a verla y que desde ese momento Yuri cambio.-**

Enseguida el médico agrando su mirada, pues sus sospechas eran confirmadas, su madre de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- **Sí, creo que ya te entiendo, también me lo dijo.-**

 **-¡ALEK!.** -Llamo irritada Historia a su esposo.- **Disculpe lo que te voy a decir pero tu madre, es mejor que nunca se hubiera encontrado con Viktor o Yuri.-**

 **-Lo sé... yo también estaba de acuerdo con eso pero Viktor, quiso ir... yo no sabía que llevaría a Yuri.-**

 **-Cielos...** -Expuso la peli plata preocupada. **-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-**

 **\- No lo se... Pero he tratado de comunicarme con mi madre pero ella rehúsa mis llamadas.-**

 **-Esa señora Grrrr,.-**

 **-Tranquilízate yo a primera hora iré personalmente a verla y hablaré con ella por la mañana te lo prometo iré a su hotel.-**

Historia asintió, enseguida rodeó a su. esposo en un abrazo y susurró en su oído. - **Debes hacer algo Alek, ella... estoy más que segura querrá separarlos. -**

 **\- Por Dios Historia no digas eso... ella sabe que tienen una hija.-**

 **-Alek... yo conozco más a tu madre y se que eso no la va a detener.-**

 **\- Esta bien tranquila, hablaré con ella y con los chicos si algo pasa debemos arreglarlo.** -Inquirió el castaño dando un beso a su esposa para disponerse a cambiarse de ropa, cuando ella entonces cuestionó.

 **-¿En qué hotel esta?-**

 **-En el de la capital, el más lujoso tu. sabes que ella siempre vive una vida de lujos.-**

 **-Ya veo.-** Expuso notando como el castaño ya listo se unía a ella en la cama y se disponía a dormir.

 ***+8*+8***

Al día siguiente...

Era temprano en el apartamento de Nikiforov, Yuri se había alistado y también había hecho lo mismo con Victoria, el peli negro se condujo a la sala en la cual encontró a Viktor aún dormido en la mesa. Su corazón al verlo se hizo pequeño, pues ver aquello le hizo sentirse culpable, colocó a Victoria que estaba en su silla sobre piso y se acercó para despertar al platinado, no obstante, antes de siquiera despertarlo sus ojos cafés descubrieron en lo que Viktor estaba trabajando.

Tomó las hojas y analizó enseguida su escritura, todo lo escrito ahí era confuso tal parecía que Viktor no había ni siquiera escogido la música.- **Viktor...-** Susurro de manera preocupada, observándolo de forma impresionada, Yuri con calma lo despertó.- **Viktor... Viktor despierta.-**

 **-Yu-Yuri...-**

 **-Te quedaste dormido. -**

El peli plata se incorporaba con un enorme dolor de cuello y piernas, giraba a ver a Victoria y luego a Yuri ambos ya estaban listos para salir.

- **¿Ya... se van?-**

 **-Si... Jacov se enfada si llego tarde.-**

 **\- Esta bien... que les vaya bien, ten cuidado con Victoria.-**

 **-Viktor...**

 **-¿Hum?-**

Yuri observaba con preocupación a Nikiforov mientras cuestionaba.- **¿Acaso tu no has elegido la música aún ?-**

El platinado, dirigió su mirada a la hoja sobre su mesan Katsuki lo había atrapado ante esto, él suspiro y respondió en un susurro.- **No... Y, creo que no lograré hacerlo.-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

\- **Voy a darme de baja... será el otro año.-**

Yuri al escuchar aquello se estremeció de pies a cabeza gritando. - **¡Eso no lo permitiré!-** Viktor era observado de forma molesta por Yuri, el cual tomaba por los hombros a Viktor y este observaba a su japonés asustado.- **Tu debes competir.-**

Nikiforov entonces se apartó de su cercanía para darle la espalda mientras cuestionaba.-¿ **Para que?, ya no tengo motivación alguna.-**

Sus párpados se abrieron enormes, tras aquellas gafas se podía notar como esas Orbes cafés temblaban. **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** Cuestionó con suavidad.

- **Tu más que nadie sabe, que la motivación que yo poseo para competir es lo que tú me das Yuri, tu amor, tus emociones tus besos... mi Victoria todo eso me mantenía animado y me motivada al 100% pero de eso ya no tengo nada.** -Confeso.- **Ahora que parecemos unos desconocidos y esa llama se apagó por razones que desconozco, ya no se que hacer.-**

- **Competir**. -Dijo directo Yuri.

 **-¿Que... dices?-**

 **-Competir, eso harás.-**

 **-¿Con que objetivo?-**

 **-Para ganarme. -**

 **-¿Ganarte?-**

 **-Si me ganas... Viktor yo... haré lo que quieras.-**

 **-¿Uhmmm, me estas proponiendo algo?-**

Yuri apretó sus puños y expuso decidido. - **Si me ganas, haré lo que quieras.-**

Viktor con un poco de miedo abrazo a Yuri y susurro. - **Yuri... tú no tienes que chantajearme de esa manera, pero ahora estoy desesperado y acepto... este es el trato si te ganó en la primera clasificación... ¿me dirás que está pasando?-**

 **-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-**

 **-Si.-**

 **\- Esta bien.-**

 **-De acuerdo eso me motiva.** -dijo alejándose de Katsuki y escuchando el timbre de su puerta, el platinado de mirada azul fue directo a la entrada en la cual abrió animado de manera que al hacerlo, unos ojos verdes oscuros lo vieron con molestia.

- **Buenos días Nikiforov.-**

Viktor al ver a aquel sujeto se quedó un poco perdido, no reconocía a ese sujeto; enseguida cuestiono. - **¿Qué desea?-**

 **-Viktor...-** Susurro Yuri molesto, acercándose a la puerta. - **Disculpa James él es así.-**

 **-Descuide...-**

 **-James.** -Expuso Viktor serio.- **Ahora te recuerdo...¿Yuri a dónde vas con este tipo?-**

 **-¿Este tipo?-** cuestiono James.

- **Viktor, por si ya lo olvidaste, él es mi amigo y me está ayudando... aprovechando que está entrevistando al equipo ruso, me lleva al complejo en donde entrena Yurio y los otros.-**

Nikiforov gruño internamente y también alguien más iniciaba a gruñir, abajo cerca de sus piernas, Maccachin se asomó y este parecía erizo, el gruñido fue tal que Nikiforov tuvo por primera vez miedo de que su querido amigo atacara a James, Viktor lo tomo del collar y expresó.

- **Tranquilo Maccachin.-**

Brooks, observaba con molestia a aquel can el cual parecía quererse tirar encima de el de mirada jade y arrancarle la yugular **.-Vamos ya Yuri.** -Dijo tomando la silla de Victoria y yéndose por el pasillo, mientras que Nikiforov decía a Yuri.

\- **Yuri, ese sujeto no me agrada.-**

 **-Si bueno, a mí no me agrada tu amiga que te vino a dejar ayer... y yo no me comporto como lo haces ahora.-**

 **-¿Mi amiga?-**

 **-Si, la mujer del restaurant.-**

 **-¿Viste eso?-**

 **\- Soy miope pero no ciego, Viktor.-** Dijo molesto para tomar el pomo de la puerta y susurrar.- **Como sea, recuerda que la fiesta es a las 5.-**

Él portazo se esparció por la sala, Yuri había salido molesto pero más molesto estaba Viktor y su querido perro el cual después de aquello se paró en dos patas rascando la puerta y ladrando desesperado, su dueño extrañado lo apartó y susurró.

- **Lo se Maccachin, a mí tampoco me agrada ese tipo.-**

Maccachin tenía sus ojos brillando mostrando preocupación, no obstante, su dueño decidió ir a la mesa y alistarse en preparar su música ahora que tenía una luz que lo motivaba estabas emocionado...

 ***+8*+8***

En el complejo deportivo de la federación rusa unas horas después.

El entrenamiento era exhaustivo, todo estaba marchando bien para la clasificaciones, Yurio parecía estar mejor esa tarde y daba lo mejor que tenía, mientras que Yuri apreciaba todo aquello con atención y Jacov exponía.

- **Tienes las cosas difíciles Yuri katsuki.-**

 **-Lo sé... pero no me daré por vencido. -**

El entrenador ruso asintió, permitió a Yuri entrenar por su cuenta mientras que Feltsman; observaba a su equipo y escuchaba la puerta del gimnasio abrirse enseguida, sus cansados y arrugados ojos se encontraban con el director de la Federación, este se encaminó hacia la barda de seguridad, él con sus propios ojos quería asegurarse que su equipo esta vez vendiera a cierta leyenda viviente.

- **Entrenador Jacov.-** Llamó.

- **Director... ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-**

 **-Solo vine a ver cómo va todo.**

Respondió observando a todos sus chicos los cuales había saltos muy impactantes, el estricto régimen que imponía la nación estaba marcado en cada deportista de ese país, era a un milagro que Viktor hubiese formado parte de este régimen pues él no era para nada serio como los demás, pero algo que si poseía el ruso peli plata era la perfección y elegancia que formó en esos años; ante ver que aquellos jóvenes no eran para nada como Viktor o mejores que él, tenía un rostro molesto.

 **-Jacov ¿Creé que este año venzamos a Viktor?-**

Feltsman dudo un poco, ya que los recientes sucesos en el joven rubio le dieron un poco de inseguridad, sin embargo; para tranquilizar a aquel hombre él respondió. - **Estoy seguro que sí, Plisetsky lo está haciendo muy bien.-**

\- **No mienta, recibí los informes de Lilia y ella dice que el chico ha tenido dificultades. -**

Feltsman se aclaró la garganta había sido descubierto en su engaño.- **Bueno, se hace lo que se puede, recuerde que si los presionamos ellos pueden...-**

 **-Sí, sí... ya lo sé una lesión no nos ayudaría en este momento.** -Interrumpió con molestia.- **Te has hecho demasiado suave, entrenador Feltsman.** -Enseguida el director observó a Georgi y a Yurio cuestionando.- **Esos chicos Georgi y Yuri ¿son los que competirán contra Viktor?-**

 **-Si señor.-**

 **-Quiero ver sus Flips.-**

Jacov se sorprendió y rápidamente cuestionó con confundido. - **¿Sus Flips?-**

 **-Si.-** Dijo observando a Jacov con molestia. **-¿Acaso no pueden hacerlo?-**

 **-Pues...-**

El director de la federación escuchó el filo de la cuchilla caer en la pista al costado izquierdo en donde Yuri estaba entrenando, al verlo él enseguida inquirió. - **Mira a ese chico... el japonés.-** señalando a Yuri quien en ese momento especialmente hoy él había decidido no equivocarse, realizaba un flip cuádruple y una secuencia de bailes que irían en su rutina.- **Él lo hace sin ningún problema, ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú con nuestra selección?-**

 **-Lo que pasa es que... Viktor le...-**

 **-¡No me interesa lo que ese sujeto haya hecho con ese chico! deberías agradecer que al menos lo dejé entrenar aquí, todo porque la federación de Japón lo pidió amablemente.-** Refunfuño aquel hombre verdaderamente molesto.- **Vamos quiero ver que hagan el Flip cuádruple sólo así podremos vencer y borrar del mapa a Viktor Nikiforov.-**

Jacov enseguida llamó a Georgi y a Yurio ambos lo observaban atentos, ambos al escuchar aquella orden cuestionaron irritados.

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!-**_

Yuri estaba haciendo un último salto cuando noto que todos se salían de la pista, enseguida el cuestionó a Mila. **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-El director de la federación está aquí... quiere que Yuri y Georgi hagan el flip cuádruple.-**

Yuri agrando su mirada, y susurro asustado- **Pero, Yurio tiene buenos saltos él no necesita el Flip, además no lo ha aprendido.-**

 **-Lo sé tampoco Georgi, me preocupa... la última vez que Viktor intento enseñarles casi se rompe la pierna. -**

 **-Cielos.-**

Ambos salieron de la pista, James que estaba terminando su entrevista con una de las chicas noto todo aquello, rápidamente llego a Yuri el cual cuestiono.

 **-¿Y Victoria?-**

 **\- esta dormida.-** Respondió con la niña en la pequeña cangurera que llevaba en su pecho efectivamente la pequeña había sucumbido ante el cansancio. **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-El directo quiere que los chicos hagan un flip cuadruple.-**

 **-Esto será interesante. -** Expuso Brooks .

En la pista Georgi era observado con susto por parte de Plisetsky, él menor estaba nervioso por primera vez no se sentía seguro de hacer un salto, ante esto el peli negro expuso. - **Lo haré primero.-**

 **-Georgi.-**

 **-Si algo sale mal no lo hagas Yuri.-**

Él asintió mientras que el mayor se situaba en el medio de la pista, estaba dicho que ese salto era la marca personal de Nikiforov y muy recientemente de Yuri Katsuki, nadie hasta el momento lo había perfeccionado o usado, JJ lo intento, pero los resultados fueron nefastos en el anterior PRIX; el nerviosismo en aquel peli negro era evidente el corazón le palpitaba horriblemente acelerado, las manos le sudaban y los pies le temblaban... Si había un salto al que le temía era al Flip y al Axel triple.

En todo caso Popovich cerró los ojos y recordó a Viktor cuando intento enseñárselo, sin embargo también vino a su mente la terrible caída. No aguardo más aunque nervioso inicio a coger impulso, Yurio se sentía al borde del desmayo, presentía que algo no andaba bien.

Georgi, enseguida inicio la transición del vuelo, Yuri Katsuki observaba desde su asiento, como Georgi golpeaba el piso con el filo de su cuchilla y se impulsaba, sin embargo; aquel golpe fue demasiado profundo tanto que le quitó impulso y en lugar de dar las rotaciones que conllevaba al salto lo hicieron equivocarse.

- **¡Se va caer!-** Expuso Yuri poniéndose en pie y notando como lo que había previsto sucedía y esa caída sería la más estrepitosa y horrenda que el joven ruso tuviera en su vida, un crack se escuchó cuando callo, de manera apresurada el grito se espacio por toda la pista, el director noto como todos los que estaban ahí e incluso Jacov iban a Georgi, el cual en el piso de hielo observaba su fractura.

Plisetsky fue quien llegó primero mientras decía.- **Mierda.-**

 **\- No te muevas.-** Grito con ganas Feltsman llamando al personal médico... la horrible situación causó en el director molestia, ahora tenía un patinador menos para las clasificaciones de los torneos de invierno y quizás esa enorme estupidez, llevaría una terrible consecuencia para el ruso de cabellos negros que era llevado en camilla a la enfermería y de prisa al hospital.

Ante la vista anonadada de todos los presentes, Jacov estaba demasiado estupefacto y furioso con el director había acabado con la carrera de el moreno todo por su maldita forma de pensar.

Feltsman molesto llego al director y gruño.- **Espero que le dé una buena indemnización, acaba de destruir su pierna por sus caprichos.-**

Sin decir nada más el entrenador fue con su pupilo al hospital, en tanto al entrenamiento Feltsman lo dio por terminado, Katsuki estaba demasiado asombrado, a Rusia no le importaba que sus deportistas sufrieran. Lo que ellos buscaban era la excelencia y calidad como cualquier otro país, con la enorme diferencia que, en Rusia, si eras bueno en algo es porque sufriste para lograrlo.

Mientras todos parecían afectados y Sasha y Mila estaban asustadas.

Lilia por otro lado ella se acercaba al director y susurraba de manera sería y molesta. - **Creo que por esta estupidez, usted debería de contemplar el disculparse con Viktor y hacerlo volver...-**

 **-¡Eso nunca!-** Se acercó al rubio y ordenó **. - Plisetsky será el que nos dará el oro de nuevo y asegúrese de eso, Lilia.-**

Expuso yéndose de ese lugar, mientras aquel hombre desaparecía, la prima ballerina, se acercaba al rubio a quien dijo.

\- **Yuri, sólo por hoy disfruta de tu cumpleaños, mañana irás al médico para saber que te está pasando y después enteraremos día y noche en mi casa.-**

Plisetsky asentía, mientras la mujer estricta se iba, en cuanto al rubio el podía sentir como todo le temblaba y el deseo de vomitar lo rodeaba. Katsuki se acercó a él y susurro.

 **-¿Yurio... Estas bien?-**

El rubio cerró con fuerza los párpados, el japonés dado a que Plisetsky estaba pálido rápidamente le ayudó a ponerse en pie, antes de que devolviera frente a todos, se lo llevó a las regaderas en estas Plisetsky prendió la llave y liberó todo lo que tenía acumulado. Katsuki notaba como aquellas arcadas eran severas y tremendas eso le asustó de manera que cuestiono.

 **-¿Desde cuándo estás así?-**

 **-...mg, un mes.-**

Katsuki pensaba aceleradamente todo apuntaba a que eso no era normal, estas semanas pasadas él pensó que Plisetsky estaba así por comer porquerías, que no eran saludables para el organismo del menor, sin embargo eso ya era alarmante.

- **Ya estoy bien.-**

 **-Deberías ver a un doctor.-**

 **\- La mujer esa loca me dijo que mañana veré a uno.-**

 **-Yurio...-**

 **-Mierda... tengo toda la boca agria.-**

 **-Toma... es un dulce de canela.-**

Yurio lo tomo y en el instante en que aquel sabor se posó en su lengua él susurro.- **Gracias... Esto ayuda... se me quito el asco.-**

 **-¿Ah, de... de verdad?-**

 **-Si.-**

 **\- Bueno am... que Bueno, ya que estas mejor... quería decirte algo.-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-¿Podrías venir conmigo al apartamento?-**

Yurio agrado su mirada y gruño.- **¡Claro que sí!, necesito hablar contigo y el calvo.-**

 **-E-Esta bien.-**

Estaba a punto de irse cuando James apareció y entregó a Victoría a Yuri mientras expresaba. - **Yuri lo siento debo ir a ver cómo está el joven Georgi.-**

 **\- Esta bien, nosotros iremos a verle en la moche, por favor dile que no se preocupe con lo de ahora en la tarde y que espero que se mejore.-**

 **\- Esta bien.** -El de mirada jade desapareció, siendo visto con enfado por Plisetsky quien expuso.

- **Oye Katsudon... ¿Qué significa toda esa mierda?-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

 **-¿Porque te juntas con ese sujeto?-**

 **-Pues... es sólo un amigo.-**

 **-Si claro.-** Gruño.- **En fin, esto que a pasado con Georgi me a abierto los ojos y ambos me van a escuchar.** -Dicho aquello el rubio inicio a caminar mientras decía en ruso. **-Que rico**.- Se detuvo para observar a Yuri y expresar.- **Oye Katsudon ¿me dirás en donde compraste estos dulces? son geniales.-**

 **-Bueno... esos, dulces, me los recomendó Mila cuando llegue a Rusia, antes que naciera Victoria, todavía tenía náuseas y ella me dijo que su prima comía de esos dulces para quitarle el asco... son para embarazadas.-**

 **-¿Que?-** Cuestiono molesto el rubio mirándole de forma asesina **.-¿Me diste dulces de embarazada?-**

 **-E-etto... ¿te funcionaron no?-** Katsuki se rascaba la cabeza.

- **Bastardo**.-

Yurio lo tomo del cuello de la camisa mientras que Victoria observaba todo con enfado.- **Espera Yurio... ¿sabes? creo que deberías de preguntarte porque funcionó contigo en lugar de golpearme.-**

Plisetsky estaba cabreado y pensativo pues Yuri había tenido una buena pregunta. **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Los uso aún porque a veces las vitaminas que recomendó Alek, me dan náuseas por las hormonas... él me dijo que podía usarlas y que con su receta podía adquirirlas en la farmacia en otras palabras, son medicadas para los primeros meses de embarazo. -**

Él rubio arrugada más las cejas y gruñia.- **¿Ya se te olvido que tu y Viktor se rieron de mi en mi cara por creer que esperaba como tu? como sea vamos ya.-** Dijo tomando a Victoria de la silla y acariciándola le decía.- **Tu estúpido padre o madre es un idiota.-**

La niña halaba sus cabellos, mientras Yuri observaba al rubio confundido era imposible ¿cierto? pero si lo analizaba el menor presentaba los mismos síntomas que él tuvo, en esos días entrenando junto a Plisetsky se dio cuenta de ello.

Ante esta situación Katsuki recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días en el apartamento de Viktor, antes que este regresará de su entrenamiento...

 ***-8*FLASH BACK*8-***

 _La noche estaba entrando y él salía de la ducha, acariciaba a Maccachin quien fielmente había cuidado de Victoria ella estaba dormida, Yuri entonces exponía._

 _-_ _ **Gracias Maccachin, eres tan lindo con Victoria gracias.-**_

 _Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para cenar, Katsuki abría la puerta de la nevera en aquella cocina y con nostalgia observaba pensativo, miraba el reloj... eran las 7 y 30 y de seguro una vez más volvería a cenar solo, pues Viktor últimamente no regresaba temprano._

 _Ya estaba preparando todo cuando el timbre del apartamento le alertó, con dudas el observó hacia la puerta, cuestionando en voz alta._ _ **-¿Eh... será que Viktor dejo su llave?-**_

 _Se movilizó y abrió la puerta sin embargo no fue Viktor quien se presentó._

 _ **-¿Señor Alek?-**_

 _ **-Hola Yuri.-**_

 _ **-A... Hola, ¿Qué hace aquí?-**_

 _ **-Sabes olvidé darte algo ayer.-**_

 _ **-¿Qué fue?-**_

 _Alek entregaba una bolsa de papel y exponía.-_ _ **Sé que saldrán del país en un mes más y no está demás cargar una de estas.-**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa es eso?-**_

 _ **-Son pruebas de embarazo caseras, no quiero que tengas un accidente en otro país, así que a la mínima sospecha Yuri, debes practicarse la prueba. -**_ _Katsuki se sonrojo mientras Alek explico.-_ _ **Escucha, dado a que no podemos saber cuándo son tus días en los que ovulas, esto podría ayudarnos a saber si estás o no en estado.-**_

 _Yuri se masajeaba la frente y susurraba. -_ _ **Señor Alek, le aseguro que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.-**_

 _ **\- Yuri es sólo precaución prométeme que llevarás una a tu viaje y tendrás control.-**_

 _ **\- Esta bien...-**_

 _ **-Las instrucciones estan adentro.-**_

 _ **-Si gracias...-**_

 _ **\- Bueno debo irme me salí del hospital sólo para eso -**_ _Explico el castaño yendo a su nieta y dándole un beso.-_ _ **De cualquiera manera mucha suerte Yuri.-**_

 _ **-Gracias.-**_

 _Aquel médico salió de ahí mientras Yuri observaba la bolsa en sus manos y susurraba a Maccachin._

 _ **-Eso fue verdaderamente raro.-**_

 ***-8*En Flash Back*8-***

Yuri salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar a Plisetsky gritar molesto.

-¡ **Mgrs, eso no es jugueteee!-**

Yuri observaba a ambos su hija estaba divertida halándole los cabellos a su hermano postizo, mientras este no sabía cómo quitarse de encima a esa pequeña, sin poder evitarlo Katsuki soltaba a reír y caminaban por los pasillos mientras revisaba su celular, en el cual las chicas y ya todos estaban en el apartamento de Viktor...

 ***-8*8-***

Apartamento de Nikiforov...

Historia recibía a las chicas las cuales comentaban lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento, el peli plata al escuchar aquello se preocupó, fue entonces que Alek comento.

- **Tranquilo, ya hay tratamientos para ese tipo de lesiones, sin embargo; espero que tu amigo se recupere pronto.-**

 **-Yo también lo espero... esos miserables como se atrevieron a obligar a ellos hacer ese salto es inconcebible.-**

Mila asentía y expresar de manera nostálgica. - **Lo que sucede es que el director debe de sentir la presión del gobierno, la selección masculina no ha ganado nada desde que regresaste Viktor.-**

 **-En otras palabras te necesitan, pero son tan orgullosos que prefieren forzar a sus chicos a sacrificar su cuerpo en pro de la federación.** -Inquirió El castaño.

- **Eso es deplorable. -**

 **-Lo es madre, aunque es triste debemos concentrarnos en Yurio, el ahora tiene el peso de Rusia sobre sus hombros y hay que hacerle sentir bien.-**

 **-¡Ya es tan por llegar!-** Grito Isabella con Sasha, ambas chicas se apresuraron para apagar las luces y ocultarse, la tenue luz de afuera apenas y iluminaba el apartamento.

En el pasillo del edificio Yuri caminaba en conjunto de Plisetsky quien llevaba a Victoria en brazos y exponía. - **Creo que deberé pedirle a Viktor que me enseñe los saltos.-**

 **\- Es buenas idea.-** Ambos estaban al frente de la puerta cuando Yuri sacaba la llave y susurraba.- **Pasa adelante Yurio, ven dame a Victoria.-**

 **-Aquí tienes a tu enana.-**

Plisetsky al entregar a la niña entró como Juan por su casa y al estar al medio de la sala él cuestionó. **-¿Oí acaso Viktor no es...?-**

 **-¡SORPRESA!-**

Gritaron los ahí reunidos mientras Yuri prendida las luces, Yurio rápidamente se asustó, Pero después de unos segundos él rubio reaccionó, observaba los adornos que decían su nombre y un gran cartelón que exponía _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ además de eso las chicas y los padres de Viktor, en conjunto de Maccachin.

A Plisetsky todo aquello lo impresionó, observó como Viktor salía de su escondite y le colocaba un sombrero y exponía contento.- **Feliz cumpleaños Yurio.-**

 **-Vi...Viktor.-**

 **-Felicidades muchacho.-** Expuso la pareja entregando regalos y las chicas abrazándolo, Mila le revolvía los cabellos y casi tiraba el sombrero mientras Katsuki se acercaba con otro presente y expresaba.

- **Hay otro regalo.-** Dijo señalando a la habitación de Viktor de la cual el querido abuelo de Yuri se asomaba y sonreía complacido.

Plisetsky lleno sus ojos de lágrimas y expuso. - **Abuelo**.-

Era difícil que su abuelo viniera desde su pueblo natal pues, costaba mucho dinero la gasolina y dejar la comodidad de su casa pero, Viktor y Yuri habían buscado la forma de traerlo para Yuri.

El anciano abrazaba a su nieto con fuerzas y le susurraba al oído grandes palabras las cuales estaban en ruso y expresaba. - **Yura... has sido fuerte todos estos años, te quiero tanto no lo olvides nunca.-**

 **-Abuelo.-** Lloraba con profundidad mientras le abrazaba, él podía sentir el suave perfume que emitía aquel ancho pecho de su abuelo.

El momento emotivo termino, ahora las cosas se ponían más animadas, aunque preocupados por la lesión de su compañero de selección, este realizó una llamada de video. Rápidamente los chicos incluso Viktor expusieron antes de si quiera Popovich decir algo.

- **Te visitaremos esta noche.-**

\- _**No se preocupen disfruten la fiesta Yuri feliz cumpleaños.-**_

- **Recupérate pronto Georgi.-**

Gritaron las chicas mientras ellos continuaban hablando con el peli negro, Yuri aprovechó el momento de distracción y el que el abuelo de Plisetsky estuviera conversando con sus suegros, Katsuki con Victoria en brazos se acercó a Yurio y lo atrajo con disimulo a la habitación de Viktor en la cual el menor cuestionó.

- **¿Qué demonios quieres Katsudon?-**

 **-Yurio... estaba pensando en algunas cosas y tengo unas sospechas yo, jamás te había visto de esa manera en la que te estás sintiendo últimamente y disculpa pero ese momento emotivo con tu abuelo jamás creí verlo.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas, hay algún problema con que lloré al verlo?-**

 **-¿Siempre lloras al verlo?-**

Plisetsky agrado su mirada se la pensó un poco y negó diciendo.- **No... me yo sólo me emociono pero... no lo hago.-**

 **-Entonces... debo preguntarte otra cosa.-**

 **-¿Ahora que?-**

 **-¿Te has cuidado cuando te acostaste con Otabek?-**

El sonrrojó en aquel rostro fino y blanco declaró claramente la respuesta, Katsuki suspiro hondo mientras el rubio regresaba a tener ese rostro de molestia cuestionando.- **¿Porque me preguntas eso Katsudon?-**

 **-Bueno...-** dijo observando a Plisetsky de pies a cabeza, el vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, sus zapatillas rojas con estampado, su chaqueta de la selección de Rusia azul y blanco con letras rojas y una camiseta negra con un tigre en el centro, Yuri se había quedado mirando al estómago de Plisetsky el cual se cubrió y dijo.

 **-¿Qué tanto me ves depravado?-**

- **Yurio sonará loco lo que diré pero, necesito salir de esta duda**.-Fue a su guardarropa y tomó la bolsa de papel que Alek le había llevado hace unas semanas, sacó de esta una bolsa de plástico plateado larga y angosta, la puso en la cama y guardo la bolsa de papel para regresar y ante la vista curiosa de Plisetsky y Victoria el abrió el empaque, expresando.- **Yurio necesito que vayas al baño y orines sobre esta tira rosa.-**

 **-¿Jahhhhh?-**

 **-Shhh.-** le silencio.

 **-¡Te volviste loco Katsudon!-**

 **-A lo mejor si pero, solo hazlo ¿Quieres?-** le entregó la paleta de plástico y mientras lo empujaba al baño le ordeno.- **Hazlo por cinco segundos luego le pones el tapón y la dejas sobre el lavamanos.-**

 **-Estas portándote como un loco degenerado pero esta bien.-** Expuso cerrando la puerta, mientras adentro Yurio observaba el lugar y grupos molesto.- **Mierda que baño más extraño.** -Quiso como todo niño jugar y hurgar con las cosas personales de Viktor, le dio mucha gracia ver los cepillos en una base era claro cuál pertenecía a Yuri y cual de Viktor, El más adornado era el de Nikiforov y el más aburrido el del peli negro, dejando eso.

Elevó su mano con aquella paleta y expuso.

- **Si esto es una broma de ese tarado yo lo matare.-** colocó la paleta abierta en el lavado y bajo su bragueta, se dispuso a orinar cuando recordó que tenía que hacerlo sobre la parte rosada.- **Esto es molesto y ridículo.-**

Afuera en la habitación, Yuri pensaba cuidadosamente mientras comentaba a Victoria con voz preocupada. **-¿Será que estoy volviéndose loco Victoria?-**

La niña en la cama se tomaba las piernas y trataba de devorar sus calcetines, mientras Yuri dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con su hija Viktor apareció y cuestionó.

- **Yuri... Aquí estabas, ¿has visto a Yurio? es momento de partir el pastel.-**

-...-

El silencio se hizo presente Yuri se negó a hablar con Nikiforov, mientras aquella puerta de baño se abría despacio Plisetsky se había quedado en silencio pues pudo ver a ambos ahí, sin decirse nada.

- **Yuri...-**

 **-En un momento salimos.-** Dijo de manera sería y cortante, aquello irritó a Plisetsky, quien abrió la puerta de manera aprisa y susurró con los brazos cruzados y el rostro lleno de molestia y enfado.

- **Esto ya me está hartando, ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?-**

Katsuki evitó ver a Viktor y este lo observaba con necesidad.

- **Ya veo... el problema eres tú Katsudon ¿qué te pasa?-**

 **\- No pasa nada ahora, ¿dejaste lo que te dije en el lavamanos?-**

 **-Si.-** Respondió serio el rubio.

\- **Bueno vamos, es hora de partir el pastel después regresamos a ver.-**

 **\- Esta bien, Pero cuando todo esto acabe debemos aclarar algunas cosa par de papanatas. -**

Yurio tomó a Victoria y salió de ahí para reunirse con los invitados y su abuelo, En cuanto a aquella pareja ambos sentían la lejanía y la soledad, Yuri camino al frente de Viktor quien no le evitó irse, le siguió en cambio para reunirse con todos en la sala.

A un costado de esta Historia y Alek observaban a Yuri y a Viktor ambos notaron el alejamiento, sus rostros y su separación, ante esto Historia cuestiono. **-¿Qué ocurrió entonces Alek?-**

 **\- Fui al hotel pero no estaba.-**

 **-¿No?-**

 **-Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron en recepcion.-**

 **-Entiendo.-**

 **-Historia, cuando todos se vayan hablaremos con ellos.-**

 **-Me parece bien.-**

El momento en que partiría el pastel llego, Rusia no celebraba los cumpleaños pero, en raras ocasiones habían excepciones y algunas familias lo hacían, Yurio nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños y lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que llamo a Otabek.

Él kazajo estaba emocionado, mientras el rubio estaba mostrándole todo mientras el peli negro se sentía culpable por no estar con su querido tuso, sin embargo; a su manera agradecía y respondía a la felicidad del otro.

- **¡Yurio ya es hora de soples las velas y pidas un deseo!-** Grito Isabella.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-** Cuestiono intrigado el rubio.

\- **Es verdad Yura, deberías pedir un deseo.** -Expuso el abuelo aprobando la iniciativa de la castaña la cual tenía otras intenciones Yurio se dispuso a hacerlo entregó a Victoria a Yuri y observaba las velas y a los que sorpresivamente se habían vuelto sus amigos.

Uno a uno recorría aquellos rostros Mila, Sasha, Isabella, Georgi, Yuri, Viktor, Maccachin, los padres de esos dos atolondrados y su pequeña hermana postiza. Dibujando una tenue sonrisa se dispuso a soplar las 17 velas que había sobre el pastel, su deseo sólo quedó en secreto para él mismo y un flash captó el momento en que todas las velitas se apagaron.

Ya estaban retirando las velas cuando Isabella aprovechó el momento y estampó el rostro y cabellos de Yurio en pastel.

Las risas se soltaron mientras cierto Plisetsky elevaba su rostro lleno de merengue y pan.

 **-¿Quién demonios hizo eso?-**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños hada espagetti!-**

 **-¡Isabella!-**

Gruño para disponerse a seguirla por la casa mientras llevaba lo. que quedó de su pastel y ante la vista de todos la pobre chica ser azotada con un tortazo en la cara.

- **¡Ahhhh!-**

Había pasado un tiempo y gracias a que Viktor preveo que Isabella haría eso, él había comprado otro pastel el cual saborearon todos. Pasaron unas dos horas y finalmente, los chicos se iban retirando, Sasha y Mila se fueron con el chofer del complejo, el abuelo de Yurio se quedaría hasta que Historia y Alek le llevarán a casa de esta misma para pasar la noche con su nieto.

Aprovechando que Isabella y Yurio ya limpios cuidaban a Victoria en la habitación de Nikiforov, Alek y su esposa tomaron la oportunidad de charlar con Yuri y Viktor.

Ambos estaban en la cocina de aquel pequeño apartamento, Maccachin estaba cerca a ellos echado en el piso, mientras Yuri lavaba los platos y era ayudado por Historia, Alek y Viktor retiraban los adornos. Ya casi listo el castaño inicio.

\- **Yuri Viktor quisiera hablarles de algo importante. -**

 **-¿Qué sucede?** -Cuestionó Viktor.

 **-Quiero hablar de la cita que tuvieron con mi madre.-**

Ante escuchar aquello Yuri soltó un plato rompiéndolo en el suelo.- **Ah, lo siento.-**

 **-¿Yuri estas bien?-**

- **Lo siento... yo.** -Viktor intento ayudarle, pero Yuri recogió rápidamente los trozos golosos y los tiro al basurero, se levantaba y exponía.- **Será mejor que me retiré son conversaciones familiares, disculpen.-**

 **\- No Yuri, espera.-** Expuso Alek, pero este se alejaba sin hacerle caso alguno, Historia se apresuró a seguirle, mientras el chico sacaba la basura del apartamento y salía por la puerta en dirección del elevador Historia le seguía de cerca diciendo.

\- **Yuri, espera -**

 **-Señora Historia regrese voy a sacar la basura.-**

 **-Espera sólo quiero hablarte de algo.-**

-...-Yuri la dejo entrar al elevador enseguida ella al estar al lado de Katsuki expuso.

- **Escucha, no sé qué haya sucedido en esa reunión, pero déjame decirte algo... lo que sea que esa mujer te dijo, no es cierto...-** Katsuki miraba al piso, apretaba el plástico de la bolsa y sentía que su garganta se hacía angosta. - **Yuri... dime... ¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-¿Sabe... Señora Historia?-** Dijo con dificultad.- **Usted ¿sabe lo que es tener desconfianza, lo que es sentir que no vales nada... lo que se siente saber que siempre fuiste un fracasado, que eres alguien que... No está al alcance de Viktor?-**

 **-Yuri. -** Dijo ella acercándose para acortar la distancia y abrazándolo sin mediar palabra, Katsuki sintió aquel pavoroso abrazo que lo hizo temblar y soltar el llanto mientras se dejaba caer al piso con la peli plata.- **Yo no merezco a Viktor él, es demasiado, ustedes son demasiado yo solo...-**

 **-Yuri... shh, cálmate.-**

 **-Yo solo... Quiero volver a Japón quiero...-**

 **-¿Quieres hundirte en la soledad?-**

 **-...** -Lloraba más fuerte.

\- **Yuri, escúchame, Viktor, tu, Alek, yo todos valemos, mi hijo... es un hombre con un enorme corazón y quizás esa sea su principal debilidad, pero si de algo estoy segura es que él te merece y tú a él.-**

 **-Es que... esa señora dijo que, Viktor pertenecía a otro mundo, que por mi culpa lo habían expulsado de la federación y que... por Victoria lo había capturado y atado a mi... Señora Historia yo no, deseo atar a Viktor a mi lado, no quiero que este formándose a amarme. -**

 **-Yuri, eso no es verdad... nada de eso es cierto borra eso de tu mente, yo no conozco su historia, pero si tú piensas que mi hijo esta siendo forzado a estar a tu lado estas equivocado, ¿acaso no ves la forma en que te ve, no estuvo ahí cuando Victoria nació? ¿acaso no luchó contra todos para darte tu puesto y valor? -**

Yuri se alejaba un poco y la observaba sorprendido.

- **Si él luchó fue por el amor que tiene hacia a ti hacia mi nieta, hacia todo lo que conlleva estar a tu lado, Yuri... mi hijo te ama como nada en este mundo. -**

Katsuki sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y también sintió que el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, se abrazó a Historia y soltó a llorar susurrando.- **Viktor, lo lastime perdóneme, soy tan inseguro tan... -**

 **\- No Yuri... sólo eres un chico inocente, frágil que cayó en los malos deseos de esa mujer.-** Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y acomodando sus gafas y cabellos dijo.- **Vamos a tirar esa basura y regresamos debes hablar con Viktor.-**

 **-S-Si...-**

En el apartamento, el platinado estaba cargando a Victoria, mientras ella jugaba con las orejas de Maccachin, la puerta del apartamento se abrió... Y tras esta Yuri entró, con Historia ambos fueron a lavarse las manos y mientras Historia les pedía a todos que les dieran privacidad Yuri se acercó a Viktor, el peli negro se hinco en el piso observó a Nikiforov a los ojos y susurro.

- **Viktor... perdóname.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

 **-Lo siento... de verdad...-**

Viktor lo tomo por el costado derecho de su rostro y acero su frente a la de Yuri y susurro. - **Ya está bien.-** Viktor junto sus labios para besarle, mientras ambos liberaba lágrimas, Victoria por otro lado, observaba con enormes ojos a ambos estaba emocionado tanto que jalo los cabellos de ambos llamando su atención.

Ambos separaron aquel beso y susurraron diciendo. - **Vicky...-**

 **-¿Nos perdonas?-** Cuestiono Yuri recibiendo un jalón de cabello, mientras que ellos la besaba y la abrazaba, por fin ambos estaban juntos de nuevo, Katsuki observaba con amor a Viktor mientras pensaba.

-" _Jamás desconfiar de mi... te lo prometo."-_

En cuanto a Viktor él estaba loco de alegría tanto que ahora molestaba a Yurio.- **Entonces, me han dicho que has estado delicado del estómago jajajaja será que por glotón estas así.-**

 **-Ya basta viejo calvo déjame.-**

 **-jajajjaja.-**

 **Bueno, ya nos retiramos, Señor Plisetsky, Yuri, ya es hora de irnos. -** Expuso Alek.

- **Gracias estuvo divertido y ya era hora que los dos se contentaran.** -Expuso Isabella sería.

\- **Bueno hijos cuídense mucho, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Plisetsky y de su amigo.-**

 **-Gracias mamá, hasta pronto.-**

 **-¡Oye Katsudon!-** Grito el rubio.-¿ **Esa cosa para que era ya no me dijiste?-**

 **-Oh si... espera...-** Dijo el peli negro tomando la mano de Yurio y exponiendo.- **Aguarden sólo un minuto.** -Dicho esto lo llevó al cuarto de baño en el cual aquella paleta ya tenía el resultado desde hace mucho, Yuri tomó aquel objeto mientras decía.- **Bueno Yurio me llamarás loco pero quise hacerte una prueba de embarazo ya sabes yo y mis cosas jajajaja.-**

 **-¿Una que?-**

 **-Una prueba de embarazo. -**

Plisetsky lo observó asesino. **-¿Estas demente katsudon?-**

 **¿S-Si, verdad?** -Dijo riéndose.

- **¿Y bien, que dice?-**

 **-Pues... si aparece una rayita es negativo y si aparecen dos es positivo y esta esta... ¿Positivo?-**

Yurio observó a Katsuki quien agrando sus párpados y expuso en japonés.

- **¡MASAKA!-**

 **-¿Qué es eso una broma?-**

 **-Yu-Yurio... tu prueba salió positiva.-**

 **-Oi Katsudon, te recuerdo que fuiste tú y el calvo los que se rieron de mi la primera vez que les dije que creía estar embarazado, ahora sales con esto ¿estás loco?-** Dijo saliendo del sanitario ante la mirada impactada de Yuri, mientras el rubio se alejaba, Katsuki se preguntaba ¿eso era cierto? ¿qué estaba pasando? rápidamente y ya sólo en la habitación fue a sacar otra prueba y la realizó con su orina, mientras escuchaba como en la sala Viktor cerraba la puerta, él caminaba de un lado a otro pasaron 5 minutos y Yuri fue por la prueba la cual era negativa.

- **No, No, No, debe haber un error... Yurio no puede estar... ¿O... Oh si?-**

Estaba contrariado asustado y aterrado, era imposible, Plisetsky ¡¿Embarazado?!

Sólo el tiempo lo diría, mientras Katsuki estaba confundido, cierto par llegaba a su lado, Viktor lo abrazaba por detrás con un brazo, devoraba su cuello y susurraba.- **Ya se fueron...-**

Nikiforov dejo a Yuri y fue con Victoria a la cama para cambiarla mientras que Katsuki seguía en shock...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¿Aja? ¿Qué dijeron?**

 **Auora es la reina del drama, no ya pes, las cosas se arreglaron por ahora, aprobecho para decirles que el siguiente capitulo tendrá de todo, cachetadas jalones de pelo y algunos gritos, todo en su siguiente capitulo en donde mamá Historia ira a enfrentar a la tarantula y otra sorpresita mas n_n**

 **Bueno Yurio esta en la dulce espera, ¿Cómo reaccionaran, ambos futuros padres y que dira el abuelo y el abuelo postizo?**

 **Gracias por leer y por seguir fiel al fic n_n ¡besotes!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA**

 **Cielos ha pasado un tiempo, mil disculpas… mi ausencia recae en mi trabajo y los horarios, estos son muy pesados, pero, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr escribir…**

 **A eso se suma que mis actuales lentes ya me estaban dando problemas, pero eso ya termino pues ya tengo mis nuevas gafas.**

 **EN FIN quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo y a las que se han mantenido constantes a pesar del rumbo que tomó la historia, se los agradezco de corazón. Y a las personas que decidieron ya no seguir leyendo, yo las entiendo… espero estén bien.**

 **BUENO sin más aquí las dejo leer, no sin antes aclararle algunas cositas: lo que a Yurio le está sucediendo es asunto muy aparte a lo que Yuri vivió, sin embargo todo será igual o quizás hasta peor, ok no… para las amantes de mi amado Victuuri les aviso que el que viene será hermoso, y la Otayuris… Jijijiji hay que esperar un poco. Bueno, las dejo leer gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Aurora.**

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 28: "Karma."**

Yuri aún se encontraba taciturno con el resultado que se encontraba en aquel pequeño palito de plástico, el cual indicaba a toda claridad que Yuri Plisetsky parecía que tenía el mismo padecer de Katsuki. En su cabeza un montón de ideas se comenzaron a revolucionar, pues se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Cuánta era la posibilidad en que Yurio pudiera ser ese uno en un millón de hombres con esa extraña enfermedad?

Claro estaba que el joven japonés no estaba enterado que ese "milagro" se debía a los fuertes artilugios mágicos de una gitana.

Sus manos sudaban y también su frente, pues a sus pensamientos llegó una realidad; Yurio era un chico de 17 años, ruso, con una carrera que apenas iniciaba y además de eso… sobre los hombros del rubio recaía ser el salvador de la Federación Rusa.

La suma de todos los miedos y realidades lo mareo.

Además de todas aquellas situaciones, estaba el pequeño detallito que el jovencito rubio debía patinar para las próximas calificaciones y dado que últimamente no había tenido un buen rendimiento; Yuri recordó algo importante:

La imagen de Lilia diciéndole a Plisetsky que tendría que ver al médico mañana a primera hora.

Ante recordar lo que sucedería el día de mañana, Katsuki dio un salto y se juntó de hombros mientras decía con pánico.

 **-¡Yurio verá al doctor mañana!-**

Viktor al escuchar aquel grito descolocado y agónico se acercó a su chico mientras cuestionaba.

 **-Yuri, ¿que pasa?-**

El rostro de su querido japonés estaba ahora si que lleno de sudor y su rostro era una pintura que retrataba por completo la angustia, miedo y el nerviosismo de la situación.

Nikiforov le observaba verdaderamente interesado, con sus cejas arqueadas en confusión, pues ver el estado en el que se encontraba su chico le hiso sentir miedo, enseguida cuestiono de nuevo.

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

Sus ojos azules al no obtener respuesta analizaron mejor a su peli negro, aquellos orbes revisaron como serpientes el motivo por el cual Yuri estaba pálido y sudando, finalmente su mirada bajo notando la prueba de embarazo en sus manos, el ruso enseguida detuvo todos sus movimientos, analizaba, procesaba y en un pequeño segundo elevó su mano a su barbilla pensando… hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron, estos eran redondos y brillantes, aquella expresión en el campeón era como si hubiera descubierto oro, de manera apresurada Elevó su rostro y giró a ver a su japonés al tiempo que grito.

 **-¡YURI! ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS DE NUEVO?-**

Katsuki regresó a la realidad al escuchar aquello, observó a Viktor con entera angustia y negó rápidamente diciendo.

 **-Vi...Viktoru...-**

Su voz parecía temblorosa.

- **Etto... es-Esta prueba no es mia.-**

 **-¿No?-**

Se cuestionó el peli plata confuso.

 **-No.-**

Respondió Yuri tragando grueso, no savia a ciencia cierta como reaccionaría su querido prometido, no obstante se arriesgó a decirle, pues, no le ocultaría ese suceso. Enseguida susurro con poca voz preparando el terreno.

 **-Por favor no te enfades.-**

- **Yuri...-** Le llamo de forma sería. **\- ¿De quién es esa prueba?-** Cuestiono Viktor transformando su rostro de emocionado, a serio y luego a asesino.- **Yuuri... dime.-** Su voz pareció de ultra tumba, tanto que su chico se alejó de él y gritó agachándose al piso, como pidiendo perdón.

 **-¡Lo siento Viktor yo no sabía que esto iba a suceder y fuí muy permisivo con él.-**

 **-¿Con él...? Yuri, ¿de quién es la prueba?-**

Viktor se agachó y lo tomó por su barbilla para mirarlo serio, Katsuki trago grueso y respondió con poca voz.

 **-E-Es de... de, e... es de... Yurio.-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** (Ay mamá el sugar Daddy esta a punto de estallar)

Yuri temblaba, pues jamás había sido testigo de un Viktor con esa expresión furiosa, lo había visto tranquilo, alegre y en todos sus estados, pero molesto nunca.

Había una vena saltando en medio de su frente, y los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas, Nikiforov inicio a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras decía...

- _ **это не может быть! этот проклятый ребенок! убил его! сказал ... но никто не хотел слушать! Я сказал, что глупо и глупый парень ...-**_ (para los que no entendemos ruso xD: esto no puede ser! este maldito crio, yo lo mato. se lo dije... pero nadie quiso escucharme. le dije a ese tonto y a su estúpido novio...)

 **-Etto Vi-Viktor... no te entiendo nada.-**

El platinado estaba rojo de coraje se condujo lo más pronto a la sala en donde hizo una llamada, Yuri antes de salir reviso a Victoria y luego pasó acariciando a Maccachin susurrando.

 **\- Ay Maccachin creo que esta vez Viktor está molesto.-**

Fue a la sala en la cual su enamorado se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro diciendo. **-Ese Kazajo no responde.-**

 **-Viktor, ya debe estar dormido.-**

 **¡Me va a escuchar!-**

 **-Relájate.-**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Se los dije! ¿Acaso no se los dije?-** Gritaba tirando de sus cabellos. **-¡Pero! ¿Acaso quisieron escucharme? ¡No!-**

 **-Viktor.-**

Yuri se acercó y escuchó de parte de Nikiforov.

 **-¡Otabek! soy Viktor contesta el maldito teléfono tú y yo debemos hablar, porque estas muerto...-**

 **-¡ah!-** Grito asustado Yuri mientras le sacaba el teléfono y cortaba la llamada. **-No, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo Viktor?-**

 **-Quiero molerlo a golpes eso quiero.-**

 **-Ya tranquilízate, escúchame, sé que es algo que de verdad no esperábamos, de verdad yo nunca pensé que Yurio tuviera mi misma enfermedad.-**

 **\- Es que no sólo es eso Yuri, ellos deben darse cuenta que están muy pequeños para estas cosas primero deben conocerse, enamorarse...-**

 **-¿Y si ya lo hicieron?-**

 **-Yuri...-** Lo observó con seriedad.

Katsuki trago grueso y susurro.- **Lo siento.-**

 **-Esos dos me van a escuchar.-**

 **-Claro, no te preocupes, hablaremos con ellos pero primero debemos resolver un problema, bueno dos.-**

Viktor lo observó con atención.

Esa noche ambos padres postizos dejaron a un lado su reconciliación, actualmente la persona que más interesaba en ese momento era Plisetsky.

El día inició, eran las 7 de la mañana y ya ambos estaban listos para salir, Victoria estaba lista en la silla y sus padres terminaban de desayunar, Yuri dedicó un beso en los labios a su peli plata quien a pesar de la tortuosa noticia, amaneció con grandes brillos y alegría en su mirada, no era para menos, su querido japonés estaba mirándolo con amor, desayunaban juntos y además con besos cariñosos. Viktor estaba tan contento, Katsuki había regresado a ser su sol, su luz… ese empujón que lo dirigía a una vida llena de tranquilidad, amor y compañía.

Mientras se besaba, el oji azul apartó un poco sus labios y llamó.

 **-Yuri.-**

Odiaba deshacer ese beso pero, entre aquellos labios que sabían a café confesó.

- **Te extrañé, no vuelvas a abandonarme de esa forma.-**

Katsuki junto su frente a la de Viktor cerró los ojos y en un aliviado susurro expuso.- **Te lo prometo.-**

Ambos se separaron con calma, Viktor llevaba puesto uno de sus elegantes trajes y Yuri su uniforme deportivo, Nikiforov se ponía en pie y tomaba a Victoria la cual estaba aún dormida en su silla, ella estaba vestida con un mameluco blanco con dibujos de ositos y flores en su cabeza su pequeña cinta para controlar su cabellera platinada y en su boca diminuta un chupón, Nikiforov colocó una manta sobre la silla para protegerla del viento helado. El ruso se condujo a la puerta mientras lo hacia pasó al lado de su fiel mascota al cual acaricio en su cabeza al tiempo que caminaba a la puerta.

El timbre sonó, al hacerlo Yuri se golpeó la frente con su mano y susurro.

 **-Rayos James, se me olvidó llamarle.-**

 **-Tranquilo, yo le diré que ya no necesitas su compañia.-**

 **-Espera Viktor.-**

El ojo azul abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se reencontró con esos ojos verdes oscuros los cuales lo observaron molesto.

 **-James.-**

Llamó de manera grave e imponente, aquella furia que le hacía sentir ese hombre fue desvaneciendose en Nikiforov pues ahora sabía que su querido chico no tenía ni la más mínima intención en interesarse en ese americano, dado a esto Viktor dedicó una sonrisa y saludó.

 **-¿Hola? ¿Vienes por Yuri?-**

 **-Asi es.-**

 **-Aw lo siento pero...-**

 **-James ...-**

Se asomó Katsuki el cual sin poder decir algo fue atraído por Viktor para besarle frente a ese peli negro, al ver aquello se mordió la lengua y apretó sus puños mientras notaba como Katsuki se sonrrojaba y se apartaba susurrando.

 **-Viktoru, ¿Qué haces?-**

 **\- No te preocupes James yo lo llevaré de aquí en adelante.-**

El peli negro enseguida trago grueso y susurro. **\- ¿Es eso cierto Yuri?-**

 **-Si... lo siento James te iba a llamar ayer, Viktor me llevará al complejo, te agradezco que me...-**

 **-Esta bien, no te preocupes de todos modos ya no iré más a ese complejo, Ya obtuve lo que queria.-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Aja... Bueno, me retiro con permiso.-**

Dijo Brooks despidiéndose y caminando al elevador, en el cual al cerrarse las puertas y esperar a que se moviera, furioso golpeó la puerta de metal dejandola abollada. Su mano dolió pero ese dolor trabquilizaria su furia. Miraba su reflejo con total encabronamiento.

 **\- No te vas a salir con la tuya... Viktor Nikiforov.-**

Mientras eso sucedía en el elevador, en la entrada del apartamento ambos dueños de aquella casa y la pequeña se despedían de Maccachin, ellos finalmente se movían en dirección del complejo depórtivo en el cual...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Jacov recibía una llamada, el entrenador se encontraba en una junta con el director, estaban planificando el presupuesto que sería otorgado por el gobierno para los viajes a Kazajistán además de los hoteles que utilizarían. Felstman se disculpó con los ahí presentes para salir y tomar la llamada.

 **-¿Aló?-**

 **-** _ **Jacov, hola... oye, voy a dejar a Yuri a su entrenamiento, pero necesito ver a Yurio, ¿podrías decirle a la recepcionista que me deje pasar?**_ **-**

 **-¿Viktor, acaso te volviste loco no puedes entrar aqui.-**

 **-** _ **Awww... Jacov, no seas malo solo quiero ver a mis viejos amigos.-**_

Felstman sintió como toda su furia subía por su columna y estallaba en su cabeza gritando.

 **-¡Ya déjate de niñerías! no puedes y no pienso romper las reglas, además Yuri no vino a entrenar.-**

 **-** _ **¿De qué hablas?-**_

 **-Lilia lo estaba esperando para ver al doctor de la Federación, pero no se presentó... dice que se siente mal.-**

 **-** _ **Entiendo**_ **.-**

 **-Asi que no vengas.-**

 _ **-¿Jacov sabes en donde está Yurio?-**_

 **-Si... por suerte su abuelo está en la zona y lo llevo a ver a un doctor particular.-**

 **-** _ **Gracias**_ **.-**

Jacov escuchó como la llamada se finalizaba, eso le pareció rarísimo, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia y regresó a la reunion...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras que aquellos dos en un taxi marcaban a Historia la cual...

 _ **-¿el niño espaguetti?-**_

 **-Si mamá él... ¿Sabes a donde fue?-**

- _ **Pues salieron hace unos minutos se fueron con Alek, el chico dijo sentirse muy mal y tu padre se preocupó, creo que lo llevo al hospital general.-**_

A Nikiforov se le fueron los colores de la cara enseguida el gritó. **\- ¡Mamá debes evitar que vean a Yuri!-**

 _ **-¿Eh de que hablas?-**_

- **Por favor, trata de contactar a papá yo trataré de controlar a Yuri.-** Dijo apresurado.

- _ **Claro hijo.-**_

 **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

Cuestionaba agitado Katsuki.

 **-Mi padre llevo a Yurio al hospital general.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Hay que evitarlo, si se enteran será muy malo. Esto debe ser tratado con pinzas como lo hicimos contigo, no puede saberse.**

 **-Eh, pero, no lo entiendo Viktor… si todos en el hospital me trataron bien las enfermeras fueron muy amables.-**

 **-Si, lo hicieron porque eres extranjero, no quiero saber que pasará si Rusia se da cuenta que un chico que acaba de cumplir 17, tuvo relaciones con un hombre y está embarazado.-**

Katsuki comenzó a temblar y a sudar, Viktor tenía razón, pues si los rusos habían reaccionado muy mal con su amado por su preferencia sexual sería peor lo de Plisetsky.

- **Hay que darnos prisa.-** Dijo entonces Katsuki.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Hospital General.

Yuri Plisetsky, observaba su celular el cual se había quedado sin batería y estaba apagado ya que no logró conectarlo a un cargador, el joven rubio suspiro hondo pues odiaba estar en los hospitales.

Se sentía impotente y obligado, su abuelo había visto como había vomitado esa mañana y además de ser testigo de un mareo que casi lo deja en el piso en la habitación de huéspedes de casa de Historia, con esto el mayor tuvo suficiente y fue claro.

 _ **-"Irás ahora mismo al doctor."-**_

Plisetsky observaba a toda esa gente que sentada en las bancas aguardaban por su consulta, liberaba otro suspiro, ahora que lo notaba otro mal comenzó a abatirlo pies mientras esperaba, un extrañó dolor en sus caderas comenzó a molestarle, además de tener una extraña sensación de colocó en su estómago justo debajo de su ombligo. El rubio estaba a incómodo en aquella dura banca.

Aunque aquellos malos lo achacaban, otra cosa lo preocupaba, pues pensaba en que Lilia lo mataría y Jacov también, si bien trató de hacer entender a su abuelo que la Federación le había impuesto ver al doctor del complejo, su abuelo no le creyó.

 **-Estos doctores son unos tardistas.-**

Escuchó por fin la voz de su abuelo.

 **-Te dije que hubiese sido mejor haber ido al complejo deportivo, ya tenía cita.-**

 **\- No señor, te conozco y se que no es cierto.-**

- **Abuelo**.-Llamo de manera caprichosa el rubio **.-Me siento muy mal ¿Crees que no iría?-**

 **-Basta Yura, ya estamos aquí y aquí nos quedamos.-**

 **-Ok...** -Dijo cabizbajo, mientras se colocaba la capucha de su chaqueta, pues su cabellera larga y rubia estaba llamando la atención y las chicas comenzaban a reconocerlo.

Unos 15 minutos pasaron y pasos se escucharon, Alek había salido de su pabellón para ir a ese lugar en donde susurro.

 **\- Señor Plisetsky, Joven Yuri.-**

 **-¿Señor Stjepanovic?-**

El castaño observaba con curiosidad al menor y luego a su abuelo **.-Que bueno que aún no pasan.-**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿ Bueno?-**

 **-Verá... es que yo acabo de desocuparme y puedo revisar al joven.-**

El abuelo observó con emoción al castaño y enseguida asintió, los tres se movieron por el pasillo en dirección a un cubículo.

Estaban entrando cuando escucharon. **\- ¡Yurio!-** el mencionado elevó su rostro observando con su único ojo visible a Viktor, Yuri y por supuesto a Victoria.

 **-¿Pero qué demonios es esto, qué hacen aquí?-**

 **-Bueno, es que a Yuri le cayó muy mal el pastel.-** Expuso Viktor con astucia.

 **-Si... me dio muchas nauseas.-**

 **-¿Nauseas?-** cuestionó el señor Plisetsky.- **Es lo que le pasa a Yura.-**

 **-¿Yura?-** Cuestionaron Yuri y Viktor.

El rubio se erizo y su rostro fue de pánico y verguenza.- **Abuelo no me digas aai.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Yura? te agrada que te llame asi-.**

El rubio giraba a ver a esos dos, los cuales se aguantaba las ganas de reír mientras que Alek decia.- **Señor Plisetsky no hay nada de que preocuparse, el joven Yuri sólo está intoxicado, le voy a recetar algunos antiácidos y algo para las náuseas, va a estar bien.-**

El ancianito asentía mientras Alek palmaba su espalda, Viktor ante esto aprovechó para atraer a Yurio a un costado del consultorio para susurrar.

- **Yurio debes, deshacerte de tu abuelo ahora a mismo.-**

 **-¿Pero qué mierdas dices tarado? es mi abuelo-**

 **-Yurio.-** Llamó preocupado Katsuki.- **Haz lo que dice, tu abuelo no debe saber nada.-**

 **-¿Saber nada?** \- Cuestiono mirando a ambos con prepotencia.

- **Yurio, no me hagas contarle todo a tu abuelo.-**

 **-Arg está bien caray.-**

Plisetsky se alejó, se acercó a su abuelo al cual le dijo algunas cosas y salió con él del consultorio, mientras Alek se acercaba a la pareja y a su hija susurrando.

 **-¿Ustedes están seguros que esto es cierto?-**

 **-Bueno, es lo que dice la prueba pero, sólo tu puedes sacarnos de la duda papá.-**

Alek sintió y susurro.- **Me gusta mucho que me digas papá.-**

 **-concéntrate.-**

 **-¡Ok!-**

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos Plisetsky regresó, había dejado a su abuelo en las manos del chofer de Alek, y por fin retornando, enseguida fue asaltado por Viktor.

- **Ahora si, ven con nosotros.-**

 **-Espera.-** Reclamo el rubio, el cual era arrastrado, por el pasillo hasta la salida del hospital. **\- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?-**

 **-A mi consultorio.-** Respondio Alek.

Partieron aprisa en el taxi, adentro Viktor volvía a llamar a Jacov.

 **-Jacov necesito que vayas a la dirección que te daré.-** Yurio no entendía nada porque tanta cosa y movimientos, y lo peor no le decían nada, Victoria lo observaba con atención desde su silla.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Unos minutos después ya entraban al edificio, Alek enseguida ordenó a su personal fueran a comer, pues a este punto ya eran las 12 del medio dia. Plisetsky fue llevado a uno de los consultorios y ahí Alek por fin le hablo.

 **\- Bien muchacho, llegó la hora de saber que es lo que tienes.-**

 **-¿Qué? Acaso no dijo ya que es una intoxicación-**

 **-Yurio, relájate.**

 **\- No me voy a relajar, tú qué demonios haces aquí y por qué me trajeron aquí, por qué le mintieron a mi abuelo y por qué me hicieron deshacerme de él?.-**

Yuri entregó a Victoria a su padre y se acercó a Plisetsky susurrando.- **Yurio... confía en nosotros.-**

 **-Tks.-**

Chasqueo su lengua y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos gruñendo.

Finalmente, Alek al verlo calmado le dijo.- **Joven Yuri... por favor, necesito una prueba de sangre suya y una muestra de orina, además después de eso haremos una ecografía.-**

Plisetsky al escuchar aquello se asustó, enseguida giró a ver a Viktor y este susurrro.- **Todo estará Bien, ve con él Yurio, te esperaremos en el consultorio.-**

Ambos vieron partir al rubio, Katsuki enseguida susurro.- **Viktor... gracias.-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Creí que lo atacarías con gritos.-**

 **\- No...-** expuso con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que se tornó preocupacion.- **Si esto es real Yurio necesitará nuestra ayuda.-**

El tiempo pasó, lo primero que debían de disipar eran los resultados de laboratorios y Alek los mantuvo a la espera en aquel consultorio, tres horas pasaron y Jacov cuestionaba por décima vez.

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-Ya, espera un poco más y te responderé por que nisiquiera yo se nada.** -Respondio Viktor en ruso, mientras que Katsuki y Plisetsky salían del cuarto de baño de la clínica aquel horrible escozor en su boca se podía sentir, Yuri en cambio observaba con ilusión a Plisetsky el cual tenía la cara humeda, pues se la había lavado después de devolver.

 **-¿Qué me ves Katsudon?-**

 **-Nada...vamos.-**

Ambos se movieron hasta el consultorio en donde por fin Alek entraba con los documentos en sus manos y observando con impresión a Plisetsky dijo

- **Bien... Ya tengo los resultados.-** Inicio, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba su sudor. **\- ¿Listos?-**

 **-Si...-** Responndio Yurio. **-Lo que tenga quiero saverlo.-**

 **-Ya digamos de una vez.-** Expuso Jacov.

Alek asintio **.-Bien... primero que nada debo aclarar que no hacemos este tipo de exámenes en hombres, ya que no los necesitan... Pero dado a que teníamos sospechas las realicé y... el resultado es…** -Trago grueso al extender el papel y ver los niveles de la hormona que predice el embarazo.- **El joven Plisetsky en su examen para definir los niveles de la Hormona Gonadotropina Coriónica, demostró que esta esta elevada a 23.000 ul -**

El silencio rodeó el consultorio.

- **Traducción**.-expreso Viktor.

\- **El joven Plisetsky esta embarazado de 5 semanas exactamente.-**

De manera apresurada, Jacov cayó al piso mientras que Viktor comenzaba a marearse y Yuri estaba feliz observaba a Plisetsky y exponia con Victoria en brazos.

- **Yurio serás madre.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Oiga no, eso debe ser una equivocación esto no es cierto ¿o si?!-**

Stjepanovic estaba en el suelo con Felstman, trataba de reanimarlo mientras que Yurio iniciaba a sentirse mareado, Katsuki y Nikiforov lo sostuvieron mientras Alek susurraba.

- **Llevenlo a la última puerta de la izquierda ahí hay una cama debe descansar, yo me encargo del señor Jacov.-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Su cuerpo parecía estar sobre plumas, escuchaba voces a lo lejos y una que otra discusión, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, Pero después de un momento su mareo desaparecio, abrió con calma sus ojos y escuchó.

 **-¿Esto es en serio? Yuri... esta...-**

 **-Si es verdad, ya lo comprobó el examen**.-Resppndio Viktor a la impresión de Felstman el cual ante aquella afirmación comenzó a sudar y a temblar luego froto su frente con su mano y murmuró.

 **-Esto es malo.-**

 **-¿Malo, porque debe ser malo Jacov?** -

 **-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? lo van a expulsar, dejará de participar en los torneos y su carrera se acabo.-**

 **\- Eso no es cierto Jacov, Yurio sólo debe estar fuera por un año más o menos.-**

 **-¿Lo estás aceptando?-** Gruñó el entrenador.

- **Si**...-

- **Por favor dejen de discutir.-** Siseo Yuri angustiado.- **Ahora mismo debemos pensar en cómo vamos a ocultarlo.-**

 **-¿Ocultarlo de qué hablas?** -cuestionó irritado el mayor. **\- ¿Crees que nadie notará que le crece el vientre?-**

 **-Tranquilizate Jacov, nos haremos cargo.-**

Plisetsky observaba a aquellos tres hombres con una expresión de angustia y preocupación mientras pensaba. _-"Viktor… Yuri…"-_ enseguida este escuchó.

- **Nosotros cuidarnos de él.-** Inquiría Katsuki decidido.- **Así es, ahora lo que debemos hacer es sacarlo inmediatamente de la competencia.-**

Felstman casi se desmaya de nuevo, rápidamente expuso.- **Demonios Rusia, el equipo masculino no irá al torneo de invierno ni a las olimpiadas menos al Gran Prix.-**

 **-Oh vaya.** -Expuso Yuri realmente asustado.

 **-¿Cómo que no, acaso no tienes a Georgi y a los demas?-**

 **-Viktor, Georgi se lesionó ¿recuerdas?** -cuestionó Katsuki.

 **-Oh.-**

 **-Y los otros chicos ni siquiera están al nivel de Georgi, menos al de Yuri o el tuyo Vik...-** Felstman se silencio de golpe, observaba a Viktor con atención y rápidamente cuestionó.- **¿Vitya, ya terminaste tus rutinas?-**

- **Ahh... eso…-** Dijo elevando su mano a su cuelllo.- **Veras he tenido problemas con el programa libre, no he logrado ensayar porque la pista en la que estoy entrenando está siendo utilizada para los juegos de temporada.-**

 **-¡No se diga más!-**

Grito el anciano, se acercó a la cama en donde Yurio le mirada sorprendido pues Jacov tomaba su mano y decía.- **¡Felicidades muchacho!, ahora mismo no te puedo regañarte como se debe pero, te aseguro que todo va a estar bien.-**

Felstman ya estaba poniéndose su sombrero cuando vio entrar a Alek con la máquina para hacer ecografía, se acercó al médico y expuso.

 **\- Doctor Stjepanovic, ¿Podría hacerme una carta para la Federación indicando que Yuri Plisetsky por diagnóstico médico debe retirarse del patinaje temporalmente.-**

 **-¿Yo..?-** Alek giró a ver a su hijo el cual asintuo.- **De acuerdo.-**

 **-¿Podría hacerlo ya?-**

 **-eh... Si venga conmigo.-**

Abandonaron a los más jóvenes y ante por fin estar solos, Plisetsky era observado por ambos padres postizos, Yuri al igual que su pareja tenían una sonrisa bastante notoria, en cuanto al rubio el sólo pudo elevar la sabana hasta su pecho en el cual una sensación de preocupación, zozobra y angustia lo invadía.

Tanto que no pudo evitar el iniciar a llorar.

Katsuki y Nikiforov se acercaron rápido a la cama, Victoria observaba con atención a Yurio desde los brazos de Yuri.

- **Yuri.. Viktor...-** Susurro con poca voz el menor, ambos amantes se observaron uno al otro era la primera vez que podían ver a Plisetsky tan vulnerable, siendo abrazado de manera paternal por el peli plata el cual hundió en su amplio pecho el rostro de Plisetsky mientras que unas de sus manos acariciaba su cabello largo y la otra la espalda del menor al cual dijo.

- **Vas a estar bien, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti.-**

 **-Yurio... no te asustes, todo saldrá bien.-**

Parecía un verdadero sueño, creyó que esto sólo estaba en la lista de sus caprichos, sin embargo; la cosa no fue así, por cuestiones sobrenaturales esto estaba pasando.

Luego de un rato Alek regresó y explicó que en el reporte médico, para hacerlo creíble diagnóstico a Yuri Plisetsky con una enfermedad que influye en su peso llamada anorexia, eso fue lo que se le ocurrió para que los del consejo directivo y el mismo director de la federacion comprendiera la grave situación.

Stjepanovic explico que en el reporte había referido a Plisetsky al ingreso de una clínica en la cual él tendría que estar internado para superar su trastorno alimenticio.

Viktor aceptó aquello con buenos ojos pues entonces eso les daba la bandera verde para sacarlo del país, estar en Rusia sería peligroso con todo ese régimen en el que vive ese país.

Dejaron a un lado los detalles de como ocultarían aquel suceso, ahora lo que interesaba era saber si todo estaba bien, Alek entonces se acercó al rubio en la cama y le piso recostarse, levantar su camisa y bajar sus pantalones un poco Y Plisetsky así lo hizo.

Con nerviosismo el menor obedecía cada orden del doctor el cual, deposito lubricante por debajo de su ombligo causando en Plisetsky saltar de miedo, pues ese líquido estaba helado, mientras el médico posaba su escáner en aquel delgado y plano abdomen los orbes verdes claros de Plisetsky observaban el techo, en ese momento el rostro de Altin invadió sus pensamientos, mientras Viktor cuestionaba.

 **-¿Podrás verlo con tan poco tiempo papá?-**

 **-Claro que si hijo... a nuestras pacientes les realizamos esta prueba y se logra ver el embrión en sus prineras semanas.-** Mientras explicaba, el movía su mano buscando al llamado embrión.

De nuevo esto estaba sucediendo y Stjepanovic se sentía nervioso, pues realmente esto estaba pasando, finalmente el castaño logro encontrar lo que buscaba y casi se cae de la orilla de la cama pues.

 **-Por Dios.-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** Cuestionaron los tres al mismo tiemoo.

 **-Ah...-** Se sacó las gafas y se estrenó los ojos para después colocarlas de nuevo y ver mejor, y ahí estaban.- **Esto... es increible.-**

 **-Deja eso Papá.-**

 **-Lo siento.-** observó al rubio y expuso.- **Señor Plisetsky… está usted esperando gemelos.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

El rostro de todos ahí se posó en aquel vientre plano en el cual parecía que la vida y el karma se habían encargado de jugarle una enorme broma al joven, pues a sus recién 17 años él estaba embarazado y de gemelos.

El silencio sepulcral se cortó cuando Alek termino la prueba y mientras limpiaba aquella piel con una toalla de papel exponía.

- **Muchacho debes cuidarte muchísimo, es un milagro que nada malo les haya pasado a tus bebés con tu entrenamiento...-**

-...-Plisetsky pensaba en el salto Flip que Georgi realizó y se aferró de sólo pensar lo peor.

 **-¿Qué... qué sigue?-**

- **Necesito hacerle más análisis, pero mientras tanto debe de estar en un ambiente controlado, comer a sus horas y tomar vitaminas,... los tres primeros meses son críticos y dado a que es un embarazo gemelar debe de tener sumo cuidado o podría sufrir un aborto espontáneo.-**

Con preocupación era observado por los ahí presentes.

- **Todo se escucha difícil yo vivo en el complejo no puedo estar de flojo todo el tiempo.-**

 **-¿Yurio acaso no escuchaste tu diagnóstico falso?-**

 **-Viktor tiene razón Yurio, tú en este momento no volverás al complejo deportivo.-**

 **-¿Pero entonces dónde?-**

 **-Vendras a mi casa, ahí te cuidaremos.-** Se adelanto viktor.-

- **Hijo, yo difiero, ustedes tienen competencias y Plisetsky no puede quedarse solo, creo que va a estar mejor con Historia e Isabella.-**

 **\- Eso me parece bien.-** Expreso asintiendo el platinado.- **Listo esta noche nos regresamos a esa casa.-**

 **-¡Oigan!-** grito Plisetsky, se había enfadado pues, todos planeaban sin tomar cuenta su opinión.- **¿Acaso no me van a preguntar qué es lo que yo quiero?-**

- **Tu opinión no es necesaria Yurio.-** Gruño Viktor.- **Tú en este momento estas castigadísimo.-**

 **-¡No eres mi padre Viktor!-**

 **-A qué si, y me encargaré de ti en adelante, además debemos anunciarle todo a tu abuelo, el debe saber que te mudaras a Japón cuando tengas 4 meses de embarazo.-**

 **¡¿Japón?!-** Cuestionaron ambos Yuris.

- **Buena idea Hijo, Kim y yo podremos cuidarlo allá sin ningún problema.-**

 **-¡Oye no! Espera, ¡Viktor!-** Gritaba furioso el menor. **\- ¡Yo no quiero ir a vivir en ese cuchitril!-**

 **-Yurio.-** Llamo Yuri con una sonrisa forzada.

 **-Sin ofender Katsudon, pero ese mini hotel que tienen es demaciado horrendo y lugubre, yo me iré a Kazajistan.-**

 **-¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO NIÑO!-** Grito Nikiforov.

Mientras ellos discutían Alek se acercó a Katsuki y cuestionó. **-¿Qué hay en Kazajistán?-**

- **Ahí vive el padre de los gemelos.-**

 **-Oh.-**

La discusión se acaloró al punto en que Yurio se sintió mareado, Alek rápidamente controló su presión y le explicó, que eso ocurría gracias a esos arranques de rabia, le aseguró que estos actos le harían mal a su presión, entonces le recomendó permanecer tranquilo y permisivo por el bien de sus bebes.

- **Viktor por favor no discutan.-**

 **-De acuerdo... pero ese infeliz Kazajo me va a escuchar.-**

\- **No, Viktor.-** expuso Yurio serio.- **Quiero decírselo yo mismo.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

- **Por favor.-** Pidió Yurio con el rostro lleno de tristeza, sus orbes verdes parecían preocupadas en otras palabras su mirada era sumamente confundida pues se preguntaba ¿Cómo racionaría Otabek?

- **Viktor**.-llamo con tristeza Katsuki intersediendo por su querido amigo.

- **De acuerdo... irás con nosotros a las clasificaciones pero no debes dejarte ver recuerda que estas camino a tu clinica.-**

 **-Gracias Viktor.-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras esto sucedía en aquella clinica, en la Federación parecía que una enorme nube negra se posaba sobre el complejo trayendo consigo un inclemente aguacero de problemas, el director observaba el documento certificado por el doctor que reviso a Yuri Plisetsky, el cual había referido inmediatamente al menor a ser internado en la clínica de atención nutricional de Boston en Estados Unidos.

 **-¿Se fue ya?-**

 **-Si... yo mismo lo lleve al aeropuerto, el muchacho estaba muy mal.-**

 **-A eso se debía su rendimiento últimamente.-**

 **-Si... recuerde que los atletas con tal se de ser los mejores entran en presiones que los lleva a ese tipo de situaciones y para corregir a tiempo es mejor que sea asi.-**

El director chasqueo la lengua ahora no tenía equipo ruso masculino.- **Le he fallado a la nación.-**

 **-Bueno señor Director... no todo está perdido.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Viktor Nikiforov...es un patinador independiente aún, él todavía no ha elegido un país.-**

 **-¡ESTÁS LOCO FELTSMAN!-**

 **\- Yo sólo digo que la razón por la que fue expulsado fue ridícula, ahora usted piense bien lo que hará, no tiene opción debe disculparse con él de manera pública y rogarle para que regrese.-**

 **-¡ESTÁS LOCO!-**

- **Bueno creo que si, pero usted estará más loco cuando reciba los regaños del presidente por no sobre salir en los torneos de invierno y en los que vengan.-**

 **-¡MALDITA SEA!-**

Karma, el karma era el único responsable de aquel preludio que transitaba Rusia, un ave estaba apunto de cubrir el puesto de Yurio tal y como lo visualizó la gitana...

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Y ese mismo Karma estaría dispuesto a seguir su camino de justicia, pues esa tarde un auto se apartaba frente al hotel más lujoso de Moscú, de este bajaba una dama hermosa, cabellos platinado como la luna y ojos azules hermosamente bellos y expresivos, ella llevaba un divino vestido blanco y unas botas del mismo color, un abrigo elegante y unos guantes en sus manos.

Su cabello estaba suelto y elegantemente peinado.

Al ella subir las gradas de la entrada fue recibida por el mayordomo de la entrada al cual saludo.

- **Buenas tardes.-**

- **Buenas tardes señora.-** Respondió él abriéndole la puerta con entera rapidez, Mientras ella se movía por el vestíbulo a recepción.

Con prisa ella se situó al frente de un joven el cual dejo lo que hacía al verla pues.

 **-No puede ser ¡Historia!-**

 **-¿Me conoce?-** Sonrió con encanto.- **Que emocionada me siento joven.-**

 **\- Yo tengo todos sus discos soy su fan número uno.-** Dijo agachándose y susurrando **.-Tengo un tatuaje en mi espalda con la letra de una de sus canciones.-**

 **-Eres adorable.-** Dijo acariciando su mejilla y el chico casi desmayarse.

 **-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-**

 **-Sabes, mi suegra esta hospedándose aquí... quería darle una sorpresa me puedes decir en que habitación esta.-**

 **-¡Claro! ¡¿Cual es el nombre de su suegra?!-**

 **-Ethelvina Viuda de Stjepanovic.-**

Ante decir aquel nombre el chico se puso palido, pues en la lista de las personas que no dejaría pasar estaban Historia y Alek Stjepanovic.

 **-¿Sucede algo?-** Cuestiono curiosa.

- **Vera... mi señora, no puedo dejarla pasar.-**

 **-Tranquilo entiendo...-** Dijo pensativa mientras susurraba.- **sabes ya son casi las 6... Probablemente ella vaya a comer.-**

 **-Si, ella siempre va al restaurante del último piso a cenar.-**

 **-¿Puedo entrar?-**

 **-Claro que si, además ese es un lugar público y ella fue clara… dijo: no dejen pasar a estas personas a mi habitación.-**

 **-¡Jajajaja, me agradas muchacho! Muchas gracias, te daré un autógrafo y una entrada gratis a mi próximo concierto.-**

Dijo chasqueando los dedos y al hacerlo de atrás de la cantante su asistente personal que a pesar de no hacerse notar siempre estaba tras de ella, salió para darle lo que prometió.

Finalmente, Historia fue al elevador observó su reloj de pulsera y noto que faltaba poco para que dieran las seis, sus orbes azules brillaban y su rostro dejó de estar feliz y relajado, este se tornó enfadado, llegó preparada para enfrentar a esa mujer.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Por otro extremo, Viktor, Yuri, Victoria y Yurio llegaban al apartamento de Nikiforov para empacar sus cosas personales, Viktor cancelaba la cuenta del taxi cuando noto que al otro lado de la calle Verenice le esperaba.

Yuri enseguida observó a Nikiforov con seriedad y abrazando a Victoria expuso. **-Te espero arriba Viktor.-**

 **-¿Eh, quien es esa tipa?-** Cuestiono Yurio.

- **Es una amiga de Viktor.-** Respondio molesto el peli negro perdiéndose en el interior del edificio mientras Plisetsky le seguia.

En tanto Viktor se acercaba a la chica la cual sin mediar palabra al tenerlo cerca, le dedicó un beso en la mejilla y susurro con una tierna voz aguda.

 **-¡Te extrañe mucho Viktor!-**

 **-Verenice...-**

- **Sabes, hable con los organizadores de los torneos de Hokkie dicen que nos permitirán usar la pista desde las 9 a las 11 de la noche…-** Verenice se detuvo un momento analizaba la expresión de el peli plata la cual era neutral y sin impresión alguna enseguida ella agrego.- **y de 9 a 11 de la mañana.-**

 **\- Que bien.. Pero, creo que debo decirte algo.-**

Arriba Yurio abría la puerta mientras que Maccachin se lanzaba cuidadosamente a sus brazos lamiendo a Victoria y a su querida Mami, el cual dijo.

- **Tranquilo Maccachin.-**

El perrito se bajo de manera inmediata elevó su cabeza para ver al rubio tras suyo, al cual se acercó para olfatearlo, justamente inicio en su abdomen y luego elevó su cabeza para ladrar emocionado, a lo mejor el daba el saludo a aquellos dos nuevos pequeños.

 **-¿Qué le pasa?-**

 **-Yurio**...-Le llamo mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza peluda de aquel can al tiempo que decía. - **Maccachin... siente a los bebés.-**

 **-¿Jah?-**

 **S-Si**...-Respondio sonrrojado.- **El fue el primero en darse cuenta de Victoria.-**

Yuri al terminar de explicar aquello se acercó a la ventana, quería asomarse a ver que hacía Viktor y mientras observaba, Yurio se acercó y cuestiono.

 **-¿Quién es esa mujer?-**

 **-Como te dije, es una amiga de Viktor.-**

 **-¿Una amiga, bromeas?-** Cuestiono irritado, mientras observaban como esta trataba de abrazar a Nikiforov, Yuri enseguida se tensó. **\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo?-**

-...-Yuri observaba en silencio no quería desconfiar de Viktor, pero si desconfiaba de esa mujer.

- **Esa infeliz resbaloza.-** Gruño Yurio cuando de pronto ellos notaron que Viktor se alejaba y ella le seguía para evitar que se fuera, Yuri apretó sus puños y susurro.

- **Viktor**.-

Abajo la joven estaba severamente triste había sujetado el brazo de Viktor y exponía.- **Por favor no me hagas esto.-**

 **-Lo siento pero no puedo seguir siendo tu entrenador, espero que puedas comprenderlo.-**

 **-Pero yo... sólo te tengo a ti eres mi amigo.-**

 **-Escucha no puedo, por una razon, no quiero que mi pareja piense que tu y yo tenemos una aventura.-**

 **-¿Tú pareja?-**

- **Si... ese chico que viste el de cabellos negros es mi pareja ahora por favor vete ya Verenice.-**

 **-E... es que, sólo quiero que me enseñes una rutina y yo te dejaré en paz lo juro.-**

 **\- Pero...-**

- **Por favor respetaré, haré lo que quieras, sólo no dejes de entrenarme.-**

Nikiforov al ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas mo tuvo opción más que aceptar y así lo hizo, recibió otro beso en su mejilla y por fin ella se fue.

Arriba...

 **-Si no la matas tú, la mato yo.-**

 **-No... Yurio, no puedo discutir con una mujer.-**

 **-¿Acaso eres idiota Viktor podría irse con ella no la viste?-**

 **-Lo sé... es muy bonita.-** Dijo cabizbajo el peli negro siendo reprendido por su hija quien le jaló el cabello a su hija, no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo su madre padre.- **Pero no está pasando nada, confío en Viktor.-**

 **-De acuerdo como quieras.-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

De regreso al hotel...

Ya eran las 6 pm y como siempre la viuda se sentaba en la mejor mesa y consumía su efervescente vino de la mejor calidad y conserva.

Ella estaba en lo mejor de beber su copa cuando escucho pasos tras suyo y una silla se puso al frente suyo, en la cual Historia se sentó y la observó con real enfado gruñendo.

- **Ahora si vieja ridícula, alimaña desgraciada, me vas a explicar ¿Qué pretendes con separar a Yuri de mi hijo?-**

 **-Historia... -** Llamo de manera asqueada.- **Demonios, ¿quién te dejo pasar mosquita muerta.-**

 **\- No me intimidas, ¡Habla de una vez si no quieres que pierda el caché y te arranque la maldita peluca!-**

- **Jajajaja tan callejera, verdulera y vulgar como siempre... está bien el dicho que dice: " el mono aunque lo vistan de ceda, mono se queda"-**

- **Lo mismo para ti mi querida Ethell... tu eres peor que yo, ¿o ya se te olvido? de qué chiquero te sacó el señor Stjepanovic, que en paz descanse, por embarazarte a los 13 años.-**

 **-¡Cállate hurraca!-**

 **-Ahora ya no puedes callarme, somos iguales y estoy aquí para decirte una cosa.-** Dijo elevando su mano y señalndola con el dedo en señal de amenaza.- **Alejate de mi hijo y su familia o si no...-**

 **-¿o si no qué, Historia?-**

 **-Vendré por ti y te haré saber lo que es ser una madre furiosa que protege a su bebé.-**

- **Jah ya quiero verlo, ese bastardo… es una suerte que tenga la sangre de mi querido Alek o de verdad sería nada más que un sujeto ridículo enfermo y asqueroso, sólo lo acepté porque le hice el ADN...-**

 **-¡¿En qué momento tú?!-**

 **-Mi querida, escuchame tu a mi ahora, será mejor que te vayas tu y tus amenazas Viktor será mi próximo heredero y esos estorbos es mejor que se regresen a Japón.** -Expuso ella furiosa.- **Que se larguen, él y esa niña horrenda con ojos cafes.-**

Historia no se aguanto, elevó su mano y dedicó una bofetada a Ethelvina, enseguida tomó la Copa del vino y le lanzó el líquido en la cara exponiendo con voz sumamente molesta.

\- **No te acerques a ellos, no te permito que te ATREVAS a hablar de esa forma de mi nieta, si te metes con ellos no sabrás lo que te pasará.-**

 **-¡MALDITA POBRETONA!** -

- **Te lo advierto Ethelvina, si te acercas un sólo centímetro a mi hijo o a su familia...te juro que haré que exhuman el cadáver del señor Stjepanovic para saber si esa enfermedad no la provocaste tu para quedarse con sus tierras y títulos.-**

Ethelvina se quedó helada, solo pudo ver como Historia salía de ahí enseguida; ya había advertido a la mujer la cual no tenía un pasado muy distinto al suyo y es más, ocultaba un enorme secreto. Pasado el incidente un mesero se acercó corriendo para ayudar a limpiar a la viuda pero ella lo empujó gritando.

 **-¡¿En dónde mierdas estaban? ¡Esa intrusa me agredió y ustedes no hicieron nada!-**

Se acariciaba la mejilla roja por el fuerte golpe mientras susurraba.

- **Maldita...-**

Historia salia del hotel enseguida pidió que la llevarán a su casa, por otro lado el llamo a Alek y enseguida cuestionó.

 **-¿Alek, tu le hiciste el examen de ADN a Viktor?-**

 _ **-¿De qué hablas Historia? eso nunca, él es mi hijo-**_

 **-Eso pensé.-** Dijo sería.

- _ **Cariño, ¿en dónde estás? Viktor, Yuri con Victoria y el joven Plisetsky van al apartamento, se van a regresar.-**_

 **-¿En serio?-**

 _ **-Si, yo voy para allá y te explico todo al llegar.-**_

 **-Si.-**

La peli plata estaba emocionada sus bebés regresaban a casa, Eso era lo indicado pues ahora que tenía la cabeza fria, se dijo a si misma.- **Esa vieja no se quedará tranquila.-** Tomo su teléfono y hablo con el jefe de seguridad de su casa.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Esa noche aquel hogar estaba rebosante de alegría, Isabella y la señora Historia estaban simplemente emocionadas e imprecionadas por la buena noticia, tanto que habían abrazado a Yurio y le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras él casi se asqueaba por tanto amor.

Mientras esto ocurría, a eso de las 9 de la noche Viktor recibió una llamada por parte de Jacov, el cual le dio otra noticia.

Con prisa al cortar la llamada Yuri cuestiono. **\- ¿Qué sucede Viktor todo bien?-**

 **-Era Jacov, la Federación le dio el permiso para descansar a Yurio y...-**

 **-¿Y?-**

Cuestiono intrigado Katsuki, al igual que su madre, padre, hermana, amigo y con toda la atención del mundo de su pequeña hija la cual observaba a su padre.

 **-Y… la Federación quiere verme mañana, dice que quieren hablar conmigo.-**

 **-¿Qué querrán?-** Cuestiono Historia.

- **Yo se que quieren.** -Dijo Yuri.- **Viktor estoy seguro que te pedirán que regreses.-**

Aunque aquello podría ser una posibilidad Nikiforov no deseaba regresar, su orgullo había sido lastimado, todo aquel calvario no sería olvidado tan fácil, en su rostro se dibujo la expresión de molestia y esto lo notaron sus padres los cuales expusieron con cariño.

- **Hijo... si es eso, debes pensarlo bien, se que no estuvo bien lo que hicieron.-**

- **Pero eso ya pasó, se han dado cuenta que te necesitan.-** Agrego Alek a las palabras de su esposa.

- **Seras el orgullo de la LGBT, hermano.-** Expuso emocionada Isabella.

 **-¿Viktor?** -Cuestiono Katsuki intrigado.

- **Si ellos quieren eso tendrán que escuchar mis condiciones.-** sentencio para abrazar a Yuri y besarle sin ningúna pena frente a sus padres.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Ya estaba en silencio aquel hogar, Victoria había quedado rendida con todo lo sucedido en ese día en el cual que su querido hermano postizo recibió una enorme noticia, y el cual por primera vez dormía tranquilo, aunque no tan tranquilo pues.

Él acariciaba su vientre pensativo, observando el cielo falso de la habitacion, esta estaba a oscuras, en silencio, sólo opacado por el sonido de la calefacción saliendo por las rendijas del techo.

 _-"Mi vida, como patinador termino... ¿Ahora que haré con mi abuelo?"-_ Se preguntaba en silencio.

Aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono el cual ya estaba cargado por completo y este vibraba recibiendo un mensaje de texto, Plisetsky se giró sobre su cuerpo y tomó el aparato en el cual Otabek había dejado 10 mensajes y una llamada.

Su dedo pulgar bajaba la pantalla mientras leia.

 _ **-"Yuri te estoy llamando. ¿Qué sucede?"-**_

 _ **-"Yuri, te estuve esperando para nuestra cita cibernética, no entraste a skype..."-**_

 _ **-"¿Yuri estas bien?"-**_

 _ **-"Yuri recibí una llamada de Viktor... ¿Qué sucede?"-**_

 _ **-"Yuri por favor llamame"-**_

 _ **-"Yura... mi amor por favor responde."-**_

 _ **-"¿Estas molesto conmigo?"-**_

 _ **-"Yura... por favor dime que pasa."-**_

 _ **-"Te amo..."-**_

 _ **-"Si hice algo malo por favor dimelo."-**_

Su mano dejo caer el aparato al colchón, tomó una almohada y se abrazo a esta, la verdad es que no sabía que sucedería cuando Otabek se diera cuenta que ambos serán padres.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

En la otra recámara, Viktor besaba a Yuri y susurraba.- **Con lo de Yurio no pudimos contentarnos como se debe.-**

 **-Si... pero ahora estamos en casa de tu madre y no quiero.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

 **-Lo siento Viktor, no quiero que se den cuenta que lo estamos haciendo.-**

 **-¿Podemos solamente besarnos?-**

 **-Creo que si...-**

Nikiforov sujetaba una de las manos de Yuri y la otra acariciaba su mejilla mientras le besaba, esos labios eran cálidos y elegantemente sensuales, tanto que Katsuki no pudo evitar el sentirse acalorado, podía percibir como con ímpetu aquella lengua rozaba su labio inferior y el cálido aliento de su amante lo excitaba tanto, llegando a una apasionante situación.

Yuri separó sus labios buscando aliento y susurro.- **Esto... es demasiado.-**

 **\- Te deseo, sabes que siempre ha sido así, te amo tanto que me es imposible estar sin tu calor, quiero ser uno contigo Yuri.-**

 **-Yo también... pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Vamos a cenar mañana...-**

 **-¿Una cena?-**

 **-Si...-** Se sonrojo mientras que Nikiforov asentía y exponía en su oído...

 **-Será hermoso.-**

 **-Si.-** Viktor busco resguardo en el pecho de Katsuki ahí se quedó dormido mientras que Yuri seguía luchando con esa sensación de enfado por aquella mujer.

Pues aún recordaba como ella besaba la mejilla de Viktor y ante esto el decidió prometerse algo. _-"No me lo va a quitar."-_ Cerró con fuerza sus parpados y contuvo un suave quejido, abrazó con más fuerza a su peli plata.- **Eres mío, sólo mío, te quiero sólo para mi y no pienso perderte.-** Beso su frente y se dispuso a dormir.

La noche se iba rápido, el karma se encargó de azotar a varios enemigos esta vez, pero qué consecuencias habrá, ¿Qué sucederá con la reunión de Viktor y la federación? ¿Qué sucederá con esa hermosa cena y en qué resultará?

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno estuve desaparecida por una razón... es que mi trabajo me tiene loca ahora mismo, estoy trabajando extras y no puedo más. Ni siquiera entro a Facebook, en fin, pero aquí está el capítulo espero les haya gustado se viene algo rico en el que sigue... además de el primer encuentro entre un Yuri renovado y decidido y la copia barata. Gracias por su preferencia cuidense n.n/**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holaaaa!**

 **Adivinen quien ha regresado para asustarlas ok ya, les traigo un capitulo explosivo, ok no, no se cómo lo vayan a tomar pero espero les agrade n_n**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que votan y que me dan su ánimo y apoyo en wattpad muchísimas gracias y fanfiction**

 **Que pasen una noche y lectura bonita.**

 **Aurora**

 **Recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen son de KUBO sensei y los Estudios MAPPA que tengan feliz lectura y gracias a mi amiga Carol House que me ayudo a revisar y corregir n_n**

 **PS: El video de arriba lo tendrán que escuchar en cuanto Yuri y Vitya entren en calorsh XD gracias.**

* * *

 **Historia.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 29: "Confrontaciones una noche inolvidable."**

El día estaba resurgiendo en la hermosa y problemática Rusia

Ese día agitado y lleno de situaciones asombrosas había quedado atrás. Plisetsky había aceptado su situación y ahora estaba siendo hospedado en aquel hogar, su nuevo hogar, en el cual Historia se movía en la cocina muy temprano, ella había vuelto a tomar el papel de madre abnegada y estaba dispuesta a cuidar de los jóvenes a su cargo, se movía por la espaciosa cocina, preparando el café, tostadas y un desayuno saludable para sus chicos.

 **Yuri pásame la sal.-**

 **Aquí la tiene.-**

 **Gracias hijo.** -Yuri a pesar de ser un huésped no deseó que su suegra cocinara para Viktor, él también tenía deberes como todo un futuro esposo. Sin embargo el japonés decidió ayudar en todo a su querida suegra.

 **Esto está casi listo… ¿podrías ir a ver si ya despertó el niño espaguetti?-**

 **Si, en seguida.-**

Yuri se movió por el pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones. Eran el punto de las 7 de la mañana y la reunión de Viktor con los miembros de la Federación comenzaría a las 9, tenían tiempo para desayunar y de paso pasar un momento con Victoria. Katsuki en su trayectoria a la habitación de Plisetsky se detuvo en la habitación de su hija, ella a pesar de últimamente levantarse temprano, esa mañana no parecía levantarse no obstante al sentir como los finos dedos de su querido padre madre acariciaba sus cabellos; se removió y fue abriendo sus párpados mostrando sus hermosas y divinas orbes cafés.

- **Buenos días, Vicky.-** Le saludo tomándola en brazos con sumo cuidado y aferrándola a su pecho para susurrar.- **Vamos a ver si Yurio esta despierto.-**

Se movilizó con la pequeña en brazos, la cual regresó a cerrar sus ojos aferrada a la ropa limpia, impecable y olorosa de su mami e inicio a suspirar mientras dormía.

Yuri sonrió al verla de nuevo dormida de manera que con voz suave susurro. - **Vicky todavía tiene sueño se la dejaré a Isabella para que duerma un poco más pero primero.** -hizo una pausa y abrió la puerta de Plisetsky al cual busco con la mirada. **\- ¿Yurio?-** se preguntó al no verlo en la cama.

Yuri se adentró curioso necesitaba averiguar en donde estaba su amigo, rápidamente noto que la luz del baño estaba prendida y podía escuchar pequeños jadeos y sollozos, el corazón se le aceleró al escuchar aquello y con prisa Katsuki entró... encontrando a Yurio acurrucado en una esquina con las piernas encogidas hacia su pecho abrazándose.

 **-Yurio ¿qué sucede?-**

 **-Yuri.-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** se agachó para llegar a él y cuestionar preocupado. **\- ¿Te duele algo?-**

 **-No… es sólo que… tengo mi….miedo.-**

 **-¿Miedo?-**

 **-Si.** -Respondió Plisetsky aun llorando. Su actual estado había sacado a ese Yuri verdadero el que sólo es un niño pequeño caprichoso y que necesita ayuda.

Yuri le observó con serenidad elevó su mano para pasarla sobre uno de sus brazos y expresar con calma. **\- Todo va a estar bien nos tienes a Viktor y a mi… y…-** Dijo observando a Victoria en sus brazos.- **A Victoria.-**

El rubio observó a la pequeña aún dormida, notando como su rostro redondo e infantil estaba sereno y ajeno a la crueldad del mundo en el que había nacido, lejos de toda preocupación.

 **-Yuri… y si Otabek me rechaza, por ser un fenómeno de circo.-**

 **-No lo hará….-**

 **-Pero, y si lo hace.-**

 **-Entonces Viktor y yo lo colgaremos de la Torre más alta del castillo en la plaza roja.-**

Yurio comenzó a reír Katsuki noto esa sonrisa alucinante en el rostro del menor, tanto que aprovechó el momento y expuso.

 **Vamos Yurio debes desayunar.-**

 **Esta bien.-**

El peli negro le ayudó a ponerse en pie y luego susurro.

 **-Es verdad, ¿ya tomaste tus vitaminas?-**

Plisetsky hizo unas mueca de repudio y expresó **.- ¿Ya viste el tamaño de esas pastillas son horribles.-**

 **Se que lo son Yurio, pero debes tomarlas, estas muy pequeño y delgado por lo que las necesitarás mucho, recuerda que ahora son dos.-**

 **TKS**.-Chasqueo su lengua y antes de salir de la habitación fue por los dos frascos, uno era para complementos vitamínicos y el otro eran componentes que ayudaban a las mujeres en estado de embarazo, estas medicinas tenía ácido fólico entre otros suplementos importantes para el menor.

Con horror deposito las enormes cápsulas en la palma de su mano y vertiendo agua en un vaso las tomó, su rostro se tornó pálido ese sabor horrendo amargaba su boca y amenazaba con vomitar de nuevo pero Yuri le dijo.

- **Trata de controlar las náuseas, es por tu bien-**

Ambos entonces decidieron salir de la habitación, mientras en el transcurso del viaje entregaban a Victoria a Isabella la cual dormitada aceptó cuidarla. Yuri al acostar a su hija en la enorme cama de la joven castaña noto que ambas se parecían.

Dibujo una sonrisa al verlas dormir a pierna suelta.

El desayuno transcurría con tranquilidad. Alek, Historia, Viktor, Yuri y Yurio desayunaban en silencio hasta que el doctor dijo.

- **Joven Plisetsky le recomiendo que descanse no haga esfuerzos y no se enfade, aquí usted estará muy bien cuidado por Historia.-**

- **Claro, lo que necesites sólo dímelo.-**

El rubio se sonrojaba, con pena expuso.- **Gracias** …-

Viktor colocó su codo en la mesa y apoyo su mentón sobre su mano observando con picardía al menor diciéndole **.-awww Yurio está muy complaciente creo que me gustará verte así.-**

 **-¡arrrggg!-** su rostro se tornó violentamente furioso, su único ojo visible parecía querer asesinar a Nikiforov el cual soltó una risa mientras que Katsuki lo reprendió y exponía halándole la oreja.

- **Viktoru… Yurio está relajado no lo provoques…-**

 **-auch Ok, ok…-**

Historia suspiro hondo, giró a ver a Alek el cual estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos azules brillaban, definitivamente ya hacía falta este ambiente en sus vidas ocupadas y aburridas.

- **Bueno chicos se les hará tarde.-** dijo ella poniéndose en pie y tomando los platos.

- **Señora Historia déjeme ayudarle.-**

 **-Deja eso Yuri deben irse ya o Jacov e Iván se enfadaran.-**

 **-¡Es verdad!-** expuso Viktor.- **Y esos pesados de la Federación también, vamos Yuri.-**

\- **Si espera.-** dijo colocándose al frente de ambos padres de Viktor, haciendo una reverencia dijo. **\- ¡Gracias por cuidar de Victoria y de Yurio!-**

 **-De nada querido vayan, vayan.-**

Ambos tomaron sus maletines en los cuales tenían sus patines, toallas, botellas con agua y muchas otras cosas más.

Frente a aquel apartamento que parecía una enorme casa ya un auto les esperaba, las luces de este estaban encendidas pues el clima estaba gélido y nublado, Yuri y Viktor entraron rápidamente y ya estando ahí sintieron el movimiento de aquel auto.

Mientras hacían el recorrido, Viktor no pudo evitar acercarse a Yuri de manera que su rostro se hundió en su cuello y sintió el perfume y el delicado aroma de sus cabellos.

- **Viktor que haces.-**

 **\- Le doy un beso matutino a mi querido Yuri, ¿puedo?-**

 **\- El chofer nos puede ver.-**

 **-Yuri~~~-** le llamo caprichoso.- **sólo quiero mi cuota del día además necesitaré de tus besos para soportar a esos cobardes.-**

Katsuki trago grueso el problema en si no era sólo el que los observará el chofer si no más bien… un problemita que pasaba en su entrepierna pues Viktor cada vez que se le acercaba con motivos pecaminosos no lograba controlar su excitación y terminaba con una carpa en sus pantalones deportivos.

 **-¿Me dejas? Dime.-**

El pelinegro no soporto más se giró y beso los labios de Viktor desesperado, de nuevo aquel calor inmenso lo invadió recorrió todo su cuerpo y el corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado. Sus manos temblaban percibiendo como intensamente sus labios se devoraban mutuamente, podía sentir la dureza de los labios de su ruso atrapando los suyos y como sus lenguas se encontraban, y en una danza exótica despertaban la pasión y el deseo que golpeaba sus entrepiernas y sus estómagos causando en ambos un espasmo placentero.

- **Yuri**.-siseo con voz ronca y delirante entre aquellos labios de su seductor japonés.- **Esta noche… sólo aguanta un poco.-**

- **Vik.. tor.** -Dijo casi sin voz la verdad es que deseaba que Nikiforov lo hiciera suyo, esos días sin él, sin sus besos, sin su mirada, sin sus caricias, sin su calor… lo desquiciaron, extrañaba a su enamorado, con fuerzas y desesperación quería que ese día terminará para que así su amante lo poseyera toda la noche, de ser posible…

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Instalaciones del complejo deportivo Ruso.

Los pasillos de aquel complejo eran oscuros dado al clima nublado, el olor a madera se podía percibir en cada cabo y detalle de ese sitio. En el pasillo sobre una silla nuevamente como si fuera un deja vu. Viktor se encontraba sentado aguardando que aquellos sujetos lo dejarán pasar, a su lado se encontraba Iván y Jacov.

Ambos habían llegado a apoyar y si es posible controlar a su querido pupilo.

La puerta por fin se abría y Nikiforov era llamado por una mujer, con calma el platinado se puso en pie, con la frente en alto y sus pensamientos frescos y decididos, se encaminó hasta poder entrar a la dirección la cual había sido modificada, ahora de ser sólo un escritorio se encontraba una mesa larga con muchas personas, entre estas estaban los concejales de la Federación, el director, los principales representantes de los patrocinadores de Rusia y el gobernador y alcalde de la ciudad.

Viktor no se sintió intimidado es más arrugó sus cejas al ver tanta gente ahí, enseguida fue saludado por el director.

- **Bienvenido…-**

Nikiforov contuvo sus ganas de reprochar aquel saludo, pues si no mal recordaba ese hombre había sido quien lo echó de esa oficina hace meses atrás.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y las puertas por fin se cerraban, para darle inicio a la reunión…

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En la pista de patinaje del complejo…

Mila y Sasha se acercaron a Yuri cuando este terminaba de ensayar su rutina, ambas chicas estaban emocionadas definitivamente esa coreografía tenía algo que a pesar de verla sin la música ellas lograban vibrar con el talento del japonés.

Yuri llegó a la barda de contención limpiándose el sudor mientras escuchaba de Lilia.- **Yuri Katsuki.-**

El chico dio un salto y luego giró a ver a la mujer la cual le observaba sería y molesta pues.- **¿Usted sabe en donde está Yuri Plisetsky?-**

Katsuki fue rodeado rápidamente por los demás jóvenes en la pista y tras la barda. Estaba poniéndose nervioso.

- **Señora Lilia ettoo…-**

Los rostros de todos los presentes estaban observándolo con sumo interés, preocupación y desesperación.

- **Yuri… ¿tú sabes en dónde está?-** Cuestionó Mila sumamente preocupada.

- **Si… yo sé, él está… en Boston.-**

El rostro de todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendió, enseguida Lilia se acercó más al peli negro y cuestiono.

- **Explícate.-**

 **-Yo puedo explicárselo Lilia.-** se escuchó la voz de Feltsman en la entrada, rápidamente el grupo ahora rodeó a Jacov, todos menos Yuri y Mila la cual había sido sostenida de su mano , la Pelirroja giro a ver a Yuri quien le hizo una mueca de guardar silencio, atrajo a la chica al fondo de la pista y ésta cuestiono.

 **-¿Yuri que pasa?-**

 **\- Yuri está bien, él solo no podrá patinar por un tiempo.-**

 **-¿Qué, pero por qué?**

Katsuki observó a todas las direcciones y expuso acercándose al oído de Mila.- **Yuri esta…-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Shhhh.-** silenció Katsuki a la oji azul la cual tenía la cara demasiado pálida y asombrada.- **No digas nada, esto es secreto, nadie debe saberlo, tú sabes que las cosas no están bien en este país.-**

 **-Por Dios pero quien es el padre.-**

 **-Eso…-**

 **-Dime.-**

 **-Pues… Otabek.-**

 **-¿Qué?-** grito de nuevo impactándose y llevando sus manos a su boca. **\- ¿Cuándo ellos?-**

 **-Eso… no puedo decírtelo sólo te puedo decir que Yurio está bien.-**

Mila no se lo creía y menos Lilia, la cual al momento en que todos los demás chicos regresaron a su entrenamiento, siguió a Jacov y grito molesta.

 **-¡Eso es una tontería una estúpida mentira!-** Feltsman tragaba grueso, él sabía que a todos podía engañarlos menos a su bailarina. **\- ¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-Eso es lo que pasa.-**

 **-¿Me crees estúpida?-** gritó poniendo nervioso a Jacov.- **Yo conozco a ese niño he convivido con él y vi como se atragantaba de piroshki, eso de la anorexia no es verdad.-**

 **-Es totalmente cierto Lilia… debo irme. Prepara a los chicos, , si todo sale bien en una hora habrá una reunión en el auditorio.-**

 **-¡Jacov! ¡Jacov, no te vayas, ven acá Jacov!-** grito la peli negra realmente colérica, impotente no pudo detener a su Ex esposo, ella se giró notando que todos la observaban con zozobra **.-¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Regresen a entrenar!-**

El grupo regresó a lo suyo mientras los ojos afilados de aquella mujer observaban con molestia a Yuri Katsuki mientras divagaba pensando.- **ese muchacho debe saber la verdad.-**

El entrenamiento regresó a su curso Lilia inicio a corregir a Katsuki pues al no estar Jacov en la pista debía de suplir su trabajo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En la reunión…

El ambiente estaba tenso, pues a este punto nadie había dicho palabra hasta que Nikiforov hablo.

 **-¿Y bueno nos quedaremos en silencio todo el día? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?-**

 **-Viktor.-** calmo Iván.

- **Está bien señor Nikiforov, le mandamos a llamar por una razón… -** Inició el director ajustándose sus ropas y tragando grueso, el orgullo costaba pasar por su garganta, la frente del ruso inicio a sudar en sinónimo de sentirse incómodo.

 **-¿Y bien?-** Cuestionó inquieto Viktor.

- **Ante los hechos en los que el joven Georgi Popobich y Yuri Plisetsky han sufrido situaciones medicas, lo mandamos a llamar con una sola razón.-**

 **\- Si, eso lo sé señor secretario, pero quien quiero que me explique es el señor director.-** presionó Viktor al hombre que se había atrevido a iniciar.

- **No tienes respeto.** -expuso el director.

- **Señor director.-** llamó el presidente de publicidad.- **No es momento.-**

- **No, tranquilo, déjalo, necesito saber que es lo que dice este hombre.-** Expuso Viktor serio.

Aquel hombre cuya espalda estaba severamente adolorida y sus hombros estresados por la actual situación, no tuvo más opción que suspirar y expresar.- **De acuerdo…** \- su rostro molesto cambio a uno más relajado y tranquilo exponiendo.- **Viktor, te pido una disculpa.-**

 **-Wao….-** inquirió el platinado sumamente impresionado.

- **La forma en que te trate, la razón por la que te expulsamos no fue la indicada.-**

-…-Nikiforov observaba aquellos ojos.

- **Debimos apartar tu vida privada de nuestras convicciones.-**

- **Hasta que al fin lo entienden.-** interrumpió Viktor.- **se muy bien, para que estoy aquí no necesitan decírmelo y aceptaré si sólo escuchas mis condiciones.-**

 **-¡Las que sean por Rusia!** -grito el secretario.

- **Quiero que se mantenga separada la vida personal de los deportistas, lejos de las estúpidas costumbres discriminativas… además necesito que se comience a hacer los trámites para poder aceptar a patinadores de las líneas LGBT.-**

 **-¡Qué!-**

En ese momento los ahí presentes estaban hablando entre ellos, mientras Viktor los observaba severo.

- **Esta separación… no, esta discriminación, como si ellos tuvieran una enfermedad debe terminar… ellos son personas con talentos sorprendentes y no están siendo aprovechados, pido respeto, aceptación y una oportunidad.-**

Estaban al filo de la cuchilla de los patines de Nikiforov, si ellos deseaban que Rusia siguiera siendo la nación soberana experta en el arte del patinaje artístico debían aceptar, pues Viktor no sólo era una pieza más; él era una leyenda, era un campeón, por sus venas corría la sangre de los ganadores y eso no podía desperdiciarse ni mucho menos enviarse a otro país.

- **De acuerdo.-**

Rompió el silencio el director poniéndose en pie y extendiendo su mano al tiempo que agregaba.

- **Haremos los trámites para que los jóvenes con talentos provenientes de las líneas de LGTB hagan pruebas para entrar a nuestros equipos rusos.-**

Viktor dibujo una sonrisa, elevó su mano al rostro de aquel hombre y dio palmaditas al tiempo que decía al director.

- **Ves que nada cuesta.-**

 **-Viktor.-** llamo Iván nervioso.

Aquel director se controló antes de empujarlo o gritarle, ya rápidamente los patrocinadores se acercaron a Viktor para hacer efectivo los contratos que habían estado congelados por el problema bochornoso el cual ahora era cosa del pasado, Nikiforov volvía a las andadas y el director podía sentir el cambio en aquel ambiente, el sabía que con Viktor y en un futuro Yuri Plisetsky y Georgi lograrían ser de la selección de Rusia un equipo inolvidable.

Aquel hombre de trajes entonces fue directo a una mesa en la cual estaba un uniforme y una credencial, la tomó en sus manos y expuso.

 **¡Viktor!-**

El mencionado giró a verlo y presto atención, rápidamente aquel hombre dijo.

 **-¡Bienvenido a la selección de patinaje artístico de Rusia! Aquí está tu uniforme y espero me perdones por haberte expulsado.-**

- **Tranquilo, todo está olvidado sin embargo…** -Dijo tomando el uniforme.- **tengo otra petición.-**

 **-¿Cuál es?-**

 **-Quiero que mi entrenador sea Iván Kroseloft y Jacov FELTSMAN sea el entrenador de Yuri Katsuki y….-**

 **-¿Más todavía?-**

 **-Si.-** Sonrió coqueto.- **Quiero que vaya a mi boda.-**

 **-Es suficiente.-** Dijo Iván tomando a Viktor y sacándole de la oficina dejando a un director algo tieso y asombrado, mientras afuera Viktor abrazaba su uniforme y exponía.

 **-Ahhhh~~~Es bueno regresar.-** Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-Q **ué rico! huele a nuevo.-**

 **-Concéntrate.-**

 **-Que bueno que me dieron un nuevo uniforme, los demás los quemé cuando estaba molesto.-**

- **Ay Vitya tú no tienes remedio…-** Iván se acariciaba la frente.

- **Señor Nikiforov, por favor vaya a cambiarse y vaya al auditorio.-** expuso la secretaria.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en Rusia, rápidamente la noticia en que Viktor regresaba al equipo ruso invadió al mundo, muchos estaban emocionados de más pues nuevamente las competencias serían interesantes, y mucho más para cierto canadiense el cual….

 **-¡JJ!-**

El moreno frenaba con sus cuchillas sobre el hielo y observaba la tableta de su madre en la cual el listado de los participantes había cambiado.

 **-¿Qué?-** se preguntó pues en Rusia en lugar de haber 3 sólo había un competidor y ese era Viktor **.- ¿Qué pasó con La chiquilla rusa?-**

 **-No lo sé… pero esto sólo quiere decir que debes de entrenar más fuerte falta poco para las clasificaciones.-**

 **-Eso será pan comido mamá, soy ¡JJ! Que no se te olvide.-** Dijo con arrogancia…

En Suiza Chris estaba sorprendido por el cambio también, pero a pesar de sus dudas en saber que pasaba en Rusia él decidió emocionarse y exponer a Daniel.

- **Viktor regresó a Rusia, esta temporada estará muy interesante.-**

 **-Me alegra que te emociones, pero creo que no sólo hay que vencer a Viktor.-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-De Yuri Katsuki… él también regresó a las competencias y te recuerdo que la última vez que lo hizo arrasó.-**

 **-Yuri… ya quiero ver que nos tienes preparado ahora que vas a enfrentar a Viktor.-**

En Kazajistan….

La noticia llego aprisa, Otabek estaba ensayando su rutina. El llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro una camisa verde ajustada a su musculoso cuerpo y sus guantes negros, con prisa escuchó aquellos cambios en el programa y deteniéndose al medio de la pista. Agitado y sudando sacó su celular y trato de buscar una respuesta.

 _-"Yura… qué pasa"-_

Rápidamente mando un texto, el cual decía.

 _ **-"¿Por qué ya no estás en la clasificación, Yura qué está pasando?"-**_

Otabek estaba a punto de guardar su celular cuando de pronto este vibro, con prisa el kasajo leyó el texto el cual decía.

 _ **-"Tenemos que hablar… te veré en las clasificaciones."-**_

Sus orbes temblaron algo no andaba bien, nervioso cuestiono.

 **-"¿Vendrás?"-**

Rápidamente este fue respondido con un seco.

 **-"Si."-**

Otabek dejo otro mensaje pero no recibió respuesta, confundido y taciturno continuó entrenando.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

De regreso a Rusia…

A eso de las 4 Viktor y Yuri retornaron a casa, en la cual Historia recibió emocionada a su hijo, un nuevo logro se posaba en la vida de su querido platinado, había regresado a su ambiente a su campo de batalla. Yuri sonreía, volver a ver a Viktor vistiendo el uniforme de Rusia era un deleite para sus ojos, pues ahí estaba su ídolo, su inspiración, su razón de competir; ilusionado se acercó al ruso tomaba su mano mientras susurraba al oído de Viktor.

-Ya extrañaba verte así Viktor.-

-Ah pequeño Bribón, no creas que no se me olvida el desprecio que me hiciste el año en que te conocí.-

-Ah, es que estaba nervioso.-

\- si pero me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, Yuri malo.-

Ambos dejaron de discutir infantilmente cuando vieron a su querida pequeña, luz de sus vidas en brazos de Isabella, ella extendía sus abracitos y se movía inquieta hacia sus padres, Yuri la tomó y Viktor los abrazo a ambos mientras colocaba su frente en la de su amado peli negro y su pequeña posaba sus diminutas manos en las mejillas de ambos y se pegaba al rostro de mami.

 **Se portó bien, oye que bien te ves así hermano.-**

 **GRACIAS ISABELLA!-**

La castaña asintió y les dejo solos para ir a su computador se le hacía tarde para su cita con cierto philipino, mientras ella se perdía en su computador Yurio aparecía, el rubio observaba con atención a ambos y exponía.

- **Ya es un hecho ¿no Viktor?-**

- **Si… regresé y estoy seguro que cuando tú vuelvas volveremos a la normalidad Yurio.-**

El joven agachó su mirada había un sentimiento de nostalgia reflejado en su rostro, Viktor y Yuri se observaron, aprisa el mayor tomó al menor para unirlo a aquel abrazo en el cual Victoria soltó su chupón y soltó a reír mientras jaloneaba los cabellos de su querido hermano postizo al cuadro se unió Maccachin el cual saltaba emocionado.

Pasó un rato y ambos ya estaban separados, pues Historia había escuchado que saldrían a cenar, con eso en mente trajo consigo a Yuri, Victoria y a Plisetsky mientras Viktor se arreglaba en su habitación.

La señora luego de que Katsuki tomara una ducha, ayudaba a arreglarse a su yerno al cual dijo. **-¿Sabes? Yurio me comentó algo.-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** cuestionó Yuri mientras la peli plata le peinaba los largos cabellos lisos.

- **Me habló de una mujer que está rondando a Viktor.-**

 **-La bruja resbalosa, la recuerdo.-** Dijo serio Plisetsky.

- **Bueno ella.-**

 **-Ella nada Yuri.-** Corto molesta Historia.- **escucha… mi hijo me comentó que ella irá a entrenar al complejo mañana.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** cuestionaron ambos Yuris, Plisetsky tenía a Victoria en los brazos la giró a ver y gruño.

- **Tu papá es un tarado Victoria.-**

La niña chupada su chupón y giraba a ver a Historia interesada en su voz.

 **Yuri… escúchame, esta noche debes pensar bien lo que harás mañana para darle a entender a esa mujer que mi hijo es tu pareja y que ella debe alejarse de él.-**

 **-A… es que yo… no.-**

- **Deja de ser tan correcto, debes de luchar por ese infeliz.** -dijo Yurio mientras Historia lo observó seria.- **Sin ofender Historia.-**

- **Bueno, Yurio tiene razón, lamento lo que voy a decirte pero, debo hacerlo… se que mi hijo te ama mucho… pero después de todo es un hombre al igual que tú y que Plisetsky y si no lo cuidas el podría caer en los encantos de una dama.-**

 **-Más si se parece a ti, Katsudon.-**

Ambos Albina y peli negro observaron a Yurio el cual dijo.

- **No me vean así, esa mujer es… es como tu copia barata, jamás pensé ver a una mujer tan parecida a ti katsudon.-**

 **-¿Eso es verdad?-** cuestiono Historia.

 **-Lo es.-** Dijo el japonés cabizbajo.

- **Entonces por eso Viktor está interesado en ayudarle.-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Cuestiono con suavidad y miedo el moreno.

- **La chica, le recuerda a ti… debes hacer que esa mujer se aleje de Viktor Yuri.-**

- **Pero, como yo, voy a hacer eso….-**

 **-Tranquilo… te aconsejarle mañana cuando hagamos el desayuno por ahora…ve…. Diviértanse y tengan una noche inolvidable, muéstrale a Viktor que no necesita a esa mujer, que te tiene a ti.-**

Katsuki hincho el pecho noto su coleta en su cabello la cual lo hacia ver hermosamente atrayente, sus trajes elegantes, el cual estaba compuesto de una camisa blanca por dentro, una corbata azul como su saco y un pantalón azul, además de un chaleco al centro de su pecho de color celeste cielo.

Viktor estaba elegante también esa noche llevaba un traje blanco, con un chaleco color perla y unos zapatos blancos con negro, su cabello arreglado. Estaba emocionado la verdad es que ambos no habían tenido una cita como se debía y esa idea de una cena era hermosa.

Nervioso aguardaba a su pareja la cual por fin aparecía, Viktor se tensó al ver el cabello recogido de Yuri mostrando su rostro sensual, que junto a sus gafas se veía extremadamente sexy.

- **wao** ….-Susurro.- **estas precioso.**

 **-Lamento la espera Viktor.-**

 **-No te preocupes.-** Dijo tomando su mano derecha y besando su dedo anular en el cual aquel anillo brillaba con intensidad.- **Te ves hermoso.-**

 **-Tu también estas muy guapo Viktor.-**

 **-No soy nada a tu lado mi querido Yuri.-**

 **-Gracias.-**

Con calma ambos abandonaron aquel hogar, no sin antes despedirse de su princesa. Ya en el auto Yuri pensaba a velocidades asombrosas que hacer para asegurar el amor de su querido Nikiforov enseguida él tomó aliento y asintió mientras Viktor cuestionaba.

 **-¿Yuri que estas maquinando con esa cabecita?-**

Giro a verlo, lo conocía tan bien Viktor podía darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba con su querido Katsuki era muy fácil leer ese rostro expresivo, Yuri nervioso exponía.

- **Viktor…Yo estaba pensando que si podíamos después de la cena…-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Podríamos…-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

Yuri ante el acoso sensual y coqueto de Nikiforov gritó **.- ¡Quiero que vayamos a un hotel!-**

 **-¡Waooo!-** Viktor se sonrojo de manera inmediata y acercando su rostro al cuello de Yuri sintiendo ese aroma embriagador a perfume en su querido Katsuki, susurro con aquella voz suave y grave **.- ¿Y qué haremos ahí Yuri?**

El nerviosismo era palpable, era hora de mostrarle su verdadero EROS a su pareja para poder tenerlo en sus manos, tragó grueso y susurró mientras elevaba su mano derecha y acariciaba el hombro y cuello de Viktor al tiempo que susurraba.

 **Te mostraré algo que jamás has visto de mi.-**

El maestro de la seducción, el coqueto sensual, insaciable y rey de la pasión y del hielo se tenso ante aquella confesión. Su cuerpo reaccionó a aquello tanto que su corazón inicio a latir acelerado, sus manos a temblar y la ansiedad lo invadió pues todavía faltaba mucho para poder estar a solas con su amante…

Restaurante cinco estrellas Babel…

El auto se estacionada con calma en la entrada, Yuri asomó su rostro admirando el enorme edificio con ventanales y una fachada impecable, era alucinante pasarían una cena muy especial. Viktor dio indicaciones a su chofer le dijo que bajara con ambos para que también cenara ya después les llevaría al próximo destino.

Finalmente, Viktor abría la puerta de Yuri y este salía impactado, pues observaba las finas y pulcra puertas de cristal en donde un hombre les recibió enseguida dándoles el paso, al hacerlo una bella dama estaba en la entrada la cual llevaba un vestido rojo elegante y quien era la encargada de recibir a los comensales.

De manera apresurada reconoció al platinado y de inmediato dijo en un sutil ruso.

- **Señor Nikiforov su mesa esta lista.-**

- **Muchas gracias.-** Dijo él en su natal idioma mientras tomaba de la mano a Yuri y exponía.- **Vamos cariño.-**

Ambos entraron al enorme salón el cual estaba atestado de diplomáticos, poderosos y personas importantes, las mesas estaban muy separadas de cada una y el ambiente se sentía demasiado elegante con música de piano y meseros que vestían como reales pingüinos elegantes. Los comensales no evitaron el dirigir sus miradas a la peculiar pareja, a Viktor poco le importó lo que esos burgueses pensaran, guió a Yuri el cual tenía la cara colorada pues era visto por todos con asombro.

Finalmente pasaron ese salón y entraron a uno más privado en el cual había música de arpa y la gente ahí era menos, una pequeña pista de baile en la que sólo habían dos parejas danzando en un vals imponente, Katsuki se sintió más aliviado en ese salón el cual no era como el anterior este estaba pintado de azul con luces tenues y cortinas de color crema una barra para beber enseguida se dio cuenta que su mesa estaba en el bar.

- **Aquí la tiene señor Nikiforov la mejor mesa de todo el restaurant.-**

 **-Muchas gracias.-** expuso sentándose acompañado de Yuri quien observaba todo con minuciosa atención **.- ¿te agrada?-**

 **-Es muy lindo.-**

 **\- Es mejor que estar con esos tiburones de allá afuera, este es el salón azul sólo los más influyentes entran.-**

- **Me agrada eso.** -Dijo un poco coqueto y orgulloso Katsuki, de manera apresurada un mesero se acercó para depositar vino en ambas copas, Yuri miro con susto al sujeto pues él no era un buen bebedor y no había si quiera probado el vino.

\- **Buenas noches, mi nombres es Oscar seré su mesero en esta hermosa velada.-**

 **-Oscar muchísimas gracias.-** expuso Viktor.

 **-¿Están listos para ordenar?-.**

- **Claro deme un segundo.-** expreso Nikiforov observando a Yuri con amor.- **Yuri te parece que orden por ti?-.**

 **\- Si Viktor esta bien.-**

 **\- Para iniciar para mi querido Yuri un Pelminis… y como plato principal una Borsh y para mi….** -leyó el mayor, había muchas comidas que hacía mucho no probaba, enseguida expuso.- **una ensalada Oliveria y… Shashlik.-**

 **-Excelente elección, enseguida**.-expuso el mesero terminando de escribir lo que deseaban, mientras Yuri cuestionaba.

 **-¿Qué pediste?-**

 **-Ah… sólo debo decir que toda es comida típica de Rusia mi querido Yuri.-**

 **-Interesante.-**

Mientras aguardaban, Yuri miraba con terror la Copa de vino y Viktor sonreía diciendo **.-La Copa no muerde.-**

Yuri se rasco el cual lo y expuso.- **Sabes como me pongo cuando bebo.-**

 **-Bueno, según escuché, un lindo cerdito me dijo que hoy me mostraría algo que jamás había visto.-** Yuri se sonrojo y tomó la Copa mientras Viktor aconsejaba.- **Solo bébelo con calma cariño si lo haces rápido te marearas.-**

- **Ok**.-

De manera impresionante dos ensaladas frescas llegaron, eran cortesía del restaurant para aguardar los platos principales, ambos jugueteaban con la comida se daban a probar, los entrantes llegaron para Viktor una ensalada al estilo ruso con muchos componentes deliciosos mezclados con mayonesa agria rusa y a Yuri unos Pelminis, los cuales eran parecidos a los raviolis sólo que estos estaban mezclados en una salsa especial.

- **Provecho.-**

 **-Hai… gracias por la comida.-** expuso Yuri tomando el primer bocado y al hacerlo una revolución de sabores se situó en su paladar. **\- ¡Esta rico!-**

 **-Muy diferente a tu Katsudon pero es rico.-**

 **\- Es muy variado en sabores sabe bien Viktor.-**

 **-Que bueno que te gusto.-** Decía tomando su mano y susurrando.- **¿Quieres probar mi ensalada?-**

 **-A ver.-**

Yuri abrió grande y enseguida sintió aquel inmenso y apabullador sabor delicioso, la cocina Rusa era muy distinta a la japonesa, de algo que se dio cuenta Yuri es que la carne siempre predominaba en todo platillo esto le hizo entender porque los rusos tenían un carácter demasiado tosco y maquiavélico, la cena continuó hasta a eso de las 10, ya habían terminado de comer y sólo estaban bebiendo, Yuri tenía las mejillas un poco rojas pero asombrosamente estaba tranquilo y estable tal parecía el vino si caía bien en su organismo.

Viktor por otro lado estaba algo mareado, se había soltado a hablar en ruso y japonés mientras Yuri le decía.

- **Viktor no te entiendo nada.-**

 **-Cielos ya me marie.-**

 **-Tranquilo, creo que es mejor pedir la cuenta.-**

Pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a salir de ese lugar, Yuri era abrazado por Viktor y susurraba.- **Se de un hotel hermoso… -**

El auto que los llevaba se apartó frente a otro enorme edificio en el cual Viktor ya más repuesto expuso…este es el hotel más elegante de toda Rusia es el hotel metrópoli Yuri….

Ambos entraron, y notaron una hermosa estatua en el lobby aquella estaba bañada en oro, además de esto el techo se elevaba mostrando los pisos de aquel hotel, en el cual Viktor los registró en la suites más elegante y cálida de todas.

Ambos caminaban observando la hermosura del lugar, los pasillos alfombrados y las paredes finamente pintadas con detalles sumamente alucinantes, Viktor caminaba y observaba a su pareja sujetando su mano mientras le dedicaba un tierno apretón que causó en Yuri estremecerse….

Ya estaban al frente de la habitación, la puerta se abrió con calma y Yuri pudo ver lo que adentro se encontraba, paredes con colores neutros, un piso de mármol, una enorme ventana y al lado de esta dos sillas y una pequeña mesa, una cama enorme y ancha con barrotes de madera y además de eso un balde con hielo en el cual estaba el mejor vino.

La puerta se cerró y tras hacerlo Viktor se acercó a Yuri al cual con suavidad arrinconó contra la puerta y en una voz agitada y necesitada susurro.

- **Yuri… no tengo fuerzas en mis piernas mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho y mis manos tiemblan, es que sólo en pensar que nos uniremos esta noche me siento inestable.-**

 **-Viktor.-**

El peli plata beso con pasión a su querido peli negro el cual sintió aquellos labios tibios devorar los suyos tornando su cuerpo caluroso, lleno de espasmos y deseos, mientras sentía como Viktor acercaba su cuerpo al suyo y demostraba lo duro que estaba, Yuri en un segundo susurro entre aquellos besos.

- **Viktor espera…-**

 **-No quiero esperar.-**

 **-Debes hacerlo.-** Dijo Yuri para colocar una de sus manos en el pecho de su enamorado y con la otra apagar las luces de la habitación, movió entonces su otra mano en aquel pecho y empujó con suavidad a su ruso el cual camino ciegamente de espaldas sólo observando a su peli negro el cual le susurraba.- **Tengo algo para ti.-** Dijo dejándolo caer en una de las sillas y besando sus labios exponía. **Espero que te guste esto.-**

Viktor observaba a su Katsuki iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y el cual se quitaba las gafas además de eso, sacaba su celular y buscaba algo con prisa….

Nervioso colocó el móvil sobre la cómoda de la televisión y una tonada inicio a escucharse, era un ritmo suave y pausado con esto, Yuri inicio a moverse a ese ritmo, movía sus caderas mientras daba la espalda a Viktor y este notaba como su Katsuki se sacaba el sacó despacio y con calma al tiempo que la voz en la canción inicio a canturrear una letra insana y llena de deseo.

- **Oh por dios…. Me está haciendo un baile.-** Dijo tragando grueso notando como Yuri se giraba a verle con una expresión de deseo y sensualidad, Ese EROS Que había logrado despertar en su enamorado el cual, se acercaba al son de la música mientras, se liberaba el cinturón frente al rostro de Nikiforov quien estaba con las orbes enormes.

La mirada de Yuri era demasiado sensual sus ojos cafés lo observaban con real deseo, mientras se retiraba la corbata y de manera lenta y sexy se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre las piernas de Viktor. Quien quiso tocarlo pero Yuri tomó sus muñecas y las llevo atrás del respaldo de la silla amarrando con suavidad sus muñecas, siendo ayudado por la corbata ató por fin las manos de Viktor mientras susurraba en su oído.

- **Todavía no puede tocar señor Nikiforov.-**

 **-Yu…Yuri.-**

El mencionado se puso en pie, movía sus caderas en una danza como si se tratara de la mismísima danza del vientre, con sus pulgares, fue bajando lentamente sus pantalones mostrando su ropa interior y esas excelente piernas hechas por los dioses japoneses, Viktor trago grueso ahora que Katsuki abría uno a uno los botones de su chaleco y este caía al piso para acto seguido ir despojado cada botón de su camisa, y lentamente se daba vuelta mientras sus hombros y caderas se movían lenta y sutilmente Yuri deslizó la blanca prenda por sus hombros.

Katsuki entonces se acercó a Viktor, justo en el clímax más intenso de la canción el peli negro nuevamente se sentaba en sus piernas y movía sus caderas mientras sus brazos se apoyaban en los hombros de Viktor a quien hizo besarle el cuello, mientras sus dedos se sometían en sus cabellos y los jaloneaba para alejarlo y verle de manera sonrojada y excitada.

 **-¿Te gusta?-** susurro con sensualidad el japonés tentando los labios de Viktor, a besar los suyos y los cuales no pudo besar el ruso, pues Yuri con pequeños besos que iniciaron en una de las mejillas de Viktor fue susurrando .

 **Te amo… Viktor…-**

 **Yuri….-**

Dijo intentando soltar sus manos, pero lo que pasó después lo detuvo, una de las manos de Yuri, tomaba la punta de su corbata para acariciarla contra su rostro y pasarla entre sus dientes y sensualmente jalonearla con la intención de sacarla de aquel cuello. Viktor inicio a temblar pues las manos de Yuri ahora desabotonaban su camisa chaleco y con su libidinosa y sensual lengua se apoderó del cuello de Viktor mientras besaba su clavícula y sus manos acariciaba aquellos pectorales causando en el platinado tensión, aquella sensación en la que su pene se tornó erecto lo devastó.

Yuri al estar su entrepierna cerca de la de Viktor lo descubrió, llevo con sensualidad su mano derecha deslizándola por el abdomen de Viktor hasta acariciar por sobre la ropa aquel bulto que Viktor tenía.

- **Ah… estas excitado.** -jadeo con sensualidad Katsuki mientras se mordía el labio inferior y masajeaba a Viktor con su mano, mientras sus ojos entrecerrados lo miraban deseoso.

Viktor arrugó las cejas y susurro.- **Esto es demasiado.-**

 **-Solo estamos comenzando.-**

Dijo para incorporarse e hincarse mientras abría aquellas piernas de Viktor y tomaba su cinturón liberándolo, con cuidado bajo el cierre del pantalón blanco y con una curiosidad insana abrió el borde de la ropa interior de Viktor tomando en su mano aquel grueso pene el cual estaba hinchado palpitante y húmedo.

- **Yuri… ah.-**

El mencionado sin poder resistirse lo tomó como suyo, abrió su boca e inicio a lamer el contorno hasta por fin engullido.

 **-¡Ahh!-**

Viktor giró su rostro hacia abajo, sus cabellos se resbalaron mientras admiraba como Katsuki le dedicaba el sexo oral más delicioso de todos.

 **-¡Ahhmmm!-** gimió apretando sus parpados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sentía aquella cálida boca darle todo lo que el necesitaba, Yuri engullía y lamía abruptamente divirtiéndose con aquel enorme pene en su boca, sus mejillas estaban rojas pues escuchar a Viktor jadear y gemir de esa forma lo descontrolo al punto de cerrar sus ojos e intensificar su labor.

Aquella locura iba a causar en Viktor el correrse pero no lo quería así, como pudo se desató y tomó los costados de aquella cabeza y susurro.

 **-Ya…. Basta…-** dijo elevándolo y tomando sus labios en un beso desquiciado y necesitado sintiendo su propia esencia en aquellos labios los cuales devoraba con locura, Viktor enseguida se puso de pie, besaba a Yuri el cual le quitaba el saco, la camisa y el chaleco de un jalón y sus pantalones caían al piso, mientras que sus manos masajeaba la erección de Viktor el cual lanzó a Yuri a la cama y de manera atragantada lo giraba boca abajo quitándole la ropa interior y acariciando aquellas nalgas y espalda se agachó susurrando.

\- **Te has portado mal… y ese baile me ha puesto muy excitado, Yuri quiero hacerte mío por completo y quiero comerme todo tu cuerpo.-**

Beso su nuca y fue por toda su espalda mientras Yuri iniciaba a sudar y sentía como aquellos besos iban llegando a su espalda baja.

- **Viktor….-**

 **-Lo quiero todo.-** Dijo para besar una de sus nalgas y dedicarse a besar aquel punto rosa que penetraría.

 **-¡Ah! NO QUÉ HACES.-**

Nikiforov se olvidó de todo su lengua lamia aquel sitio mientras Yuri se retorcía tratando de girarse, eso era vergonzoso, pero demasiado excitante, su entrada era besaba y lamida por su amante; el cual no tenía para nada pudor, lo amaba y eso significaba poseer y tratar a su chico como se merecía.

Yuri temblaba pues una de las manos de Viktor masajeaba su pene y la otra penetran con dos dedos su entrada aquellos besos habían tentado y Viktor estaba embriagado.

 **-¡Ah, ahh!-**

Aquellos gemidos y jadeos rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación, Yuri estaba empapado de sudor, Viktor lo estaba haciendo suyo en cuerpo y alma, el platinado dejo de ensanchar aquella entrada y besaba aquella espalda haciendo temblar a su chico al cual susurro en su oído mientras lo mordisqueaba.

\- **Te haré mío toda la noche Yuri.** -

El mencionado trago grueso, al sentir un espasmo en sus bajos al escuchar aquello, Yuri noto como su amante le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y lo dirigía a la ventana, en la cual Katsuki se apoyó al cristal, agachando un poco su torso y elevando sus nalgas ofreciéndolas a Nikiforov el cual notó como iniciaba a penetrarle, mientras el japonés al sentir la dolorosa pero placentera punzada colocaba su rostro en la ventana y jadeaba diciendo.

 **-¡Ah, ah sigue!-**

Viktor entraba con dificultad a pesar de todo su querido japonés seguía tan hermosamente apretado y delicioso, finalizó la penetración y su miembro pálpito, Yuri logro sentir eso y casi llega al orgasmo, pero aguanto al escuchar en su oído.

- **Quiero que siempre recuerdes, que te amo, te amo Yuri Katsuki…** -

Las manos de Viktor se posaban sobre las de Yuri quien cerró en puños sintiendo como Nikiforov iniciaba a envestirle.

El constante golpe entre ambos cuerpos, aquella sensación que representaba el ser penetrado, causaba en Yuri jadeos intensos había pasado mucho tiempo sin Viktor, lo extrañó, lo deseó tanto que giró su torso y buscó con su mano la nuca del otro, para acercarlo y besarle de manera necesitada mientras aquel miembro lo volvía loco le hacía tensarse, alocarse y vibrar.

Yuri en un momento percibió que Nikiforov se detenía, lo tomó por sus muñecas y aún dentro de él lo llevo hasta la silla, en la cual se sentó y aún sujetando las muñecas de Yuri susurro grave y sensual.

- **Yuri… ah… es todo tuyo.-**

Katsuki junto sus piernas e inicio a penetrarse a si mismo mientras Viktor sujetaba aún sus muñecas, su amante cabalgaba en su entre pierna.

Ambos estaban demasiado desviados esa noche, Yuri no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, estaba entregado sintiendo el fuego en su interior y ese cosquilleo de placer que lo nublo por completo, en un instante se detuvo y se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Viktor abriendo sus piernas y confesando.

 **-¡Esta muy adentro!-**

 **-Yuri.-** Llamo con ferocidad Viktor tomando los pliegues de sus rodillas y abriéndose mientras él se ayudaba de sus pies para iniciar a envestirle mientras que Katsuki agradaba su mirada y soltaba una de sus manos la cual se aferró al cuello de Viktor y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello liberó gemidos y susurro.

- **Viktor, ahh… se siente bien, Viktor… ah soy tuyo.-**

Aquella confesión descontroló más al platinado el cual decidió detenerse, respiraba agitado mientras confesaba.- **Espera un minuto Yuri.-**

 **-No quiero esperar ah.-**

 **-Debo, ponerme el…-** Yuri ladeo su rostro y lo beso de manera abrazadora, Viktor ante aquello le ayudó a ponerse en pie y ambos cayeron en la cama, por fin Nikiforov era abrazado por los brazos de Yuri, y apretado por las piernas que estaban abiertas y presionando las caderas de Viktor el cual regresó a penetrante y mientras lo hacía pensó. _-"Al demonio, Yuri… quiero embarazarte de nuevo."-_

Yuri sintió como el cuerpo se hacía liviano sintiendo como Viktor había entrado a ese lugar el cual se abrió con totalidad para que Nikiforov frotara esas paredes y el nervio en su interior causando en Katsuki un deseo incontenible de apretar sus piernas en las caderas de Viktor y confesar.

 **-¡ahhmm! me voy a correr Viktor ah.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sentía como apenas y podía moverse pues Yuri lo tenía demasiado atrapado, pero no pudo controlarse más, sin poder contenerse el orgasmo llegó en ambos, jadeaban y gemían en sus oídos, Yuri podía sentir como aquella palpitación en el miembro de Viktor lo llenaba y el suyo remojo su plano abdomen, no podía contener su aliento, era demasiado, No había duda que un orgasmo en aquel interior era lo más aplastante y hermosamente sensual que pudiera haber.

Respiraba desesperadamente Viktor junto la frente de Yuri a la suya y confeso **.-Te amo Yuri Katsuki.-**

 **Te amo Viktor Nikiforov.-**

Se recuperaban despacio de aquella entrega mientras que los pensamientos de Viktor recalan en lo que habían hecho, aquello lo noto Yuri y cuestiono.

 **-¿Sucede algo?-**

 **\- Yuri no use condón.-**

Katsuki dedicó una sonrisa y expuso con amor.- **Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.** -beso sus labios y se abrazo a su cuerpo.- **No tengas miedo, será lindo si tenemos otra Victoria.-**

Viktor aliviado se abrazo a él y expuso.- **SI, este vez será diferente te lo prometo.-**

 **-Lo será, lo sé….-**

De manera enamorada ambos fueron a ducharse, entre besos y caricias se aseaban, Yuri era abrazado por su peli plata el cual acariciaba su vientre y susurraba.

 **-¿Crees que está vez sea un varón?-**

 **-Viktor ni siquiera sabemos si esto terminará en otro bebé.-**

 **-Entonces ya que me diste permiso, será mi tarea de todos los días.-**

 **-Ja, ja, ja, Viktor.-**

 **-Hay que darle hermanos a Victoria muchos hermanos.-**

 **-Estas loco.-** Dijo abrazándolo.- **Pero si se puede así va a ser.-**

La noche se volvió madrugada y ambos regresaron a casa, en la cual se abrieron paso, estaban más juntos que nunca, no soltaban sus manos y lo primero que hicieron al llegar además de ser recibidos por Maccachin fue ir a la habitación de Victoria la cual dormía con tanta comodidad, Viktor se agachó a ella y la besos en la frente la pequeña sólo movió una se sus manos Y volvió a dormir, Yuri se abrazó a Viktor y susurro.

 **Buenas noches Victoria…** -

Ambos fueron a su recamara para aguardar el nuevo día….

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Complejo deportivo de Moscú.

Ya en este Iván y Jacov recibían a Yuri y a Viktor el primero llevaba puesto una ropa deportiva muy curiosa, eran unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa igual la cual permitió dejar ver ese precioso cuerpo, el cual fue observado por todos los que estaban en el lugar, Mila se acercó a su amigo y susurro.

 **-¡Vaya, Yuri!-**

 **-Que sexy.-e** xpuso Sasha con impresión.

Yuri quería esconderse, esas vestimentas le hacían ver todo su cuerpo no quedaba nada a la imaginación, pero debía llevarlo con orgullo pues los consejos de su suegra y Yurio fueron claros.

 _ **-"Demuéstrale a esa muchacha que tú lo traes loco."-**_

 _ **-"Así es no seas tarado y luce sexy."-**_

Eran las palabras de ambos que aún borbandeabam sus pensamientos y elevaban su auto estima además de ello, estaba el hecho que Viktor y Yuri se habían acercado mucho más en la noche anterior.

La mañana fue transcurriendo, Viktor estaba distraído con su querido Katsudon y tal parecía los demás también, pero rápidamente las miradas se fijaron en una mujer que entró al complejo, traía dos coletas y sus ropas deportivas, Mila se detuvo en media pista al notar que Viktor la recibía con amabilidad y prisa, rápidamente ella cuestionó a Yuri.

 **-¿Quién es esa tipa?-**

 **\- Es una amiga de Viktor, le esta ayudando a aprender a patinar.-**

Ambos observaron como esta chica entraba a la pista y casi cae si no fuera por Viktor que la sostuvo y al hacerlo ella se acercó de más.

Mila se erizo y gruño.- **Oye no esa mujer está coqueteando.-**

 **-Suficiente.-**

Yuri se apresuró a llegar a ambos de manera acelerada, frenó derrapando y soltando hielo que cayó sobre las piernas de la chica la cual impactada giró a ver a aquel joven peli negro muy parecido a ella.

- **Yuri.-**

 **-Viktor…-** Llamo con voz seria. **\- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?-**

- **Claro, ella es Verenice, Verenice él es…-**

- **Su prometido, novio y padre de su hija, Yuri Katsuki.-** Se adelantó de manera inmediata el japonés hablando en ruso, esas frases luchó por aprendérselas en toda la mañana desde que salió de casa de Historia.

La joven enseguida agrado su mirada y expuso.- **Usted habla ruso.-**

 **-Solo un poco.-** expuso Viktor.

- **Vitya!-** Iván llamo a su pupilo el cual se disculpó con ambos y se dirigió a su entrenador mientras Yuri observaba la pose que adquirió la peli negra al Viktor irse, ella no parecía ser una aprendiz.

 **-¿Así que tú eres Yuri Katsuki?** -cuestiono ella en un claro japonés, no deseaba que nadie le entendiera lo que le diría.

- **Usted… no es ninguna principiante.-**

 **-Obviamente no Katsuki.-** Sonrió mientras le observaba de manera asqueada.- **Iré directo al grano… me interesa Viktor y no me importa que un fenómeno como tú esté a su lado.-**

Yuri agrado su mirada.

- **Lamento anunciarle que Viktor en poco tiempo se enamorará de mi, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano y te lo quitaré, el sabrá lo que es una mujer y no un intento de una.-**

Yuri apretaba sus puños de verdad esa chica no tenía vergüenza había llegado a decirle sus intenciones sin ningún tapujos, se miraban fijamente y ella escupía de nuevo veneno.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto estúpido japonés?-**

Yuri observándola con suspicacia susurro.- **Lamento decirte que eres una pobre ilusa.-**

 **-¿Cómo me llamaste?-**

 **-Ilusa.-**

 **-Estúpido.-**

 **-Vaya y yo tenía miedo de ti pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca debí temer.** -la peli negra lo observaba con enfado mientras él la observaba le dibujaba una sonrisa ganadora, Yuri se cruzó de brazos y susurro.- **Viktor no es propiedad de nadie, él es libre de estar con quien quiera pero, da la casualidad que él quiere estar conmigo y yo con él así que pierdes el tiempo, será mejor que te vayas con tu circo de ser la aprendiz necesitada.-**

- **Infeliz**.-

- **Vaya… a pesar de que hablas bien el japonés debo decirte que deberías de practicar más el acento… preocúpate de eso y alejate de Viktor.-**

 **-Desgraciado.-**

Aquel grito se escuchó en la pista, Nikiforov giró a ver que pasaba mientras Yuri expresaba.- **Grita todo lo que quieras no te tengo miedo.-**

 **-Ya verás te lo juro no descansare hasta que Viktor sea mío.-**

- **Sera mejor que esperes sentada.-**

El peli plata llego y enseguida cuestiono.- **¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Nada, Viktor sólo le daba unos consejos a tu amiga.-**

 **-¿Consejos?-** Cuestionaba Viktor, siendo tomado por Yuri de la cintura y recostando su cabeza en su hombro expuso.

\- **Si un consejo.-**

 **-Viktor… yo creo que… no me siento bien.-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Viktor cuida a tu amiga.-** Dijo Yuri acercando su rostro al de su platinado y dedicándole un beso el cual Viktor intensificó, mientras Yuri partía con un movimiento sumamente sensual, Nikiforov no pudo apartar la mirada de su amado peli negro y es que ese día se miraba demasiado hermoso y agasajado.

- **Viktor, ¡Viktor!-** grito la chica la cual no podía creer la cara de baboso que tenía este ante ver a Katsuki, indignada ella se largó estaba furiosa, ese sujeto no era nada de lo que Ethel describió y saliendo del complejo ella llamo a la mujer la cual.

 _ **-¡Verenice hola!-**_

- **Señora Stjepanovic usted me mintió.-**

 _ **-¿Mentirte de que hablas?-**_

- **Ese chico Katsuki, no es ningún peñique o inseguro, me acaba de dar una lección.-**

 _ **-¿Qué?—**_

 **-Me Restregó en la cara que Viktor le pertenece.-**

- _ **Imposible ese chico es un cobarde.-**_

- **Pues quién sabe qué le pasó porque no es nada de eso.-**

- _ **Entiendo ven y cuéntame que fue lo que paso….**_

En la pista de patinaje, Yuri estaba temblando jamás pensó que sería así de seguro o fiero con esa mujer, pero es que ella amenazaba su estabilidad con su campeón y eso no lo iba a permitir agitado se decía en pensamientos _.-"Lo hice, la enfrente, esa mujer lo sabia quiere a Viktor."-_

Giro a ver a su pentacampeón el cual ensayaba su rutina.

 **-No lo permitiré.-**

Ya estaba decidida su prioridad, lucharía con uñas y dientes por su querido ídolo…

Los días transcurrían acelerados, finalmente las clasificaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos estaban relajándose en casa antes de salir de viaje a Kazajistán, jugaban con Victoria a la cual le decían con cariño.

- **Victoria pórtate bien no le hagas berrinches a tu abuelita ok.-**

 **\- Yuri me gusta cuando le hablas a Victoria.-**

 **-Y a mi me encanta que tú la sostengas y la consientas.-**

Ambos se besaban mientras la pequeña que ya ahora con sus seis meses y medio ya permanecía sentada apoyada de una almohada tocaba sus mejillas y ambos padres se giraban para besarle y susurrar.

- **Victoria te tengo un secreto… mami y yo estamos tratando de hacerte otro hermanito.-**

 **-¡Viktor no le digas esas cosas a Victoria!-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

- **Rayos ustedes me dan urticaria.-** Hablo Yurio entrando a la habitación, el joven Plisetsky había adquirido una imagen más radiante, Su cabello están sedoso y hermoso sus ojos tenían una luz inigualable era el ágape más puro y hermoso que el rubio poseía.

- **Mira quién llego Victoria tu hermano.-**

 **-Que no soy su hermano.-** reclamo serio el rubio acercándose y exponiendo.- **Ya empaqué….-**

 **-Qué bueno Yurio.-**

 **-Escuchen quería pedirles un favor.-**

 **-Dinos.-** Dijo Yuri tomando a Victoria en brazos y ambos poner atención.

- **Por favor… necesito que estén al margen de lo que vaya a suceder.-**

Viktor observaba a Yuri desconfiado.

 **Si Beka no quiere seguir conmigo, no quiero que lo obliguen a estarlo.-**

 **-Entiendo.** -Expuso Yuri mientras Viktor se levantaba y lo abrazaba diciendo.

- **No digas eso, Ese chico se hará cargo ya veras.-**

 **\- Es que eso es lo que no quiero.-** Gruño Plisetsky mirando al piso y de paso a su vientre aun plano.- **No quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo… yo sólo quiero que…-**

 **Comprendemos tu punto créeme que si.-** Interrumpió Yuri.- **Te prometemos que no nos meteremos.-**

Yurio asintió, estaba nervioso y la zozobra estaba apoderándose de su corazón.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El gran día por fin llegó ya estaban en el aeropuerto, en el cual se encontraron con Jacov, Iván y el resto del equipo de Rusia, Viktor al ser el representante de Rusia viajó con ellos mientras que Katsuki se encargó de viajar con Plisetsky, el cual entró a la cabina del avión con una sensación desesperante, quería llorar pero Yuri le tranquilizó tomando su mano exclamo.

- **Serénate Yurio… todo saldrá bien.-**

 **\- Yuri tu…. ¿No tuviste miedo?-**

- **Claro que lo tuve créeme que si lo tenia… pero Viktor aceptó la noticia con buenos ojos y se que lo mismo sucederá contigo.-**

El anuncio que ordenaba a los pasajeros a sentarse en sus asientos y ajustar sus cinturones se escuchó ya estaban viajando a Kazajistán para competir en la primera clasificación para los torneos de invierno y para confesar a cierto Kazajo lo que sucedía con Plisetsky….

* * *

 _ **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**_

 _ **ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**_

 _ **Aurora esta con inspiración estos días muajajaj y es que se nos viene una sopresa para las lectoras de Historia muajajaja gracias por su apoyo y espero que nos veamos pronto, no les dire cuando por que debo hacer un video para el capitulo siguiente muajajaja en fin gracias!**_

 _ **Y que pasen linda noche.**_

 _ **GRACIAS!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola**

 **Buenas noches o madrugadas para algunos aquí estoy asustándolos con otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado n_n se les quiere mucho y mil disculpas por la espera quiero agradecer a Gabriela Bonilla y a Carol House por ayudarme con la edición n_n**

 **Un saludo a todos los que leen y comentan que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Aurora**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 30: "El oso y el gato… clasificaciones, camino a los torneos de invierno"**

El sonido de los aviones era ensordecedor estos partían y aterrizaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Kazajistán, ubicado justo en la capital de aquel país. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro sobre las aceras y por el enorme pasillo de partidas y arribos.

Afuera, el sonido de una motocicleta rugía ansiosa frente de la enorme entrada del aeropuerto, los ojos rasgados de un kazajo examinan con atención tras sus gafas negras los autobuses parqueados en la entrada. Estaba más que seguro que las selecciones estaban llegando y su corazón palpitaba acelerado pues estaba a poco tiempo de encontrarse con el rubio.

Las manos le sudaban sobre el manubrio, tragaba grueso al notar que Canadá, Italia, República Checa entre otros países participantes ya habían llegado; sin embargo, Rusia parecía ser el último con la pequeña comitiva de Japón.

Finalmente, Otabek se dedicó a aguardar, en cuanto el primer autobús partió él se sentó sobre el asiento de su flamante motocicleta, esta se trataba de una Harley convertible, escape cromado detalles negros, y un asiento de cuero bastante largo y ancho, a sus 21 años para Altín aquella maquina era su única posesión. La había conseguido con el sudor de su trabajo y esfuerzo, dado a que las costumbres en Kazajistán era que los hombres de la familia al cumplir los 18 abandonaban su casa y a su familia él tuvo que buscar los medios para subsistir y sobresalir por sí mismo.

Y es que, aunque desde muy pequeño tuvo el apoyo de sus padres en su carrera como patinador, ahora debía de costeárselo el mismo; era su momento para convertirse en hombre.

Su expresión era sería, estaba tácito aguardando la llegada de los rusos a su país y bastaron solo unos minutos para ver salir la selección en cuestión. Analizaba con sus orbes negras a los que salían, aquellos jóvenes estaban ataviados con los uniformes, rápidamente la atención de los periodistas se situó en ellos y estos charlaron, emocionados aún más al ver a la leyenda, la cual había vuelto al equipo ruso. Otabek continuaba observando con atención se dio cuenta que Viktor fue el último que salió.

- **Yura** …-Expuso con voz grave y suave. - **Prometiste que vendrías. -** sentenció con la mirada entristecido pues no logró ver a Plisetsky.

Devastado se dispuso a retirarse. A simple vista parecía que lo habían plantado, hasta que ciertos ojos azules lo observaron desde lejos, el platinado de manera apresurada se dio cuenta que Altín pensaba darse a la fuga, abandonó e ignoró como los grandes a los periodistas y acercándose a Iván expresó.

- **Iván… ¿podrías por favor adelantarte?, yo debo esperar a Yuri. -**

 **-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. -**

\- **Con su permiso. -** Se excusó Nikiforov para acelerar el paso y ya estando a una cierta distancia gritó.

 **\- ¡Otabek! -**

El mencionado que apenas se estaba colocando el casco se giró, al hacerlo un poderoso golpe fue puesto en su mejilla, golpe que lo tumbó de la motocicleta y cayendo frente a Viktor lo observó realmente confundido y molesto.

La mirada de Viktor era severa y muy increíblemente sombría, pero después se relajó acarició su rostro y le ofreció su mano expresando. - **Lo siento. -**

 **\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? -**

Cuestiono intrigado y confundido aceptando la ayuda de su agresor el cual susurró entre dientes.

- **Ya lo sabrás. -**

Otabek no entendía nada, pues Viktor no se movía, no decía nada, sólo se mantenía ahí con la mano en su barbilla y la mirada perdida, estaba quizás, ¿planeando algo? Altin decidió quedarse a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, solo acariciando su golpe. Pasó una media hora y por fin el jaleo en las afueras se terminó. Viktor notó que todos los deportistas y los periodistas estaban ya partiendo, entonces fue el momento de tomar su celular y marcar.

Otabek observaba con atención cada uno de los movimientos en el platinado quien enseguida susurró en inglés. - **Pueden salir ya no hay nadie afuera. -**

El peli negro elevó una de sus cejas y cuestionó. **\- ¿Qué está pasando? -**

 **-Relájate, solo hay que esperar. -**

Respondió serio y directo.

Dentro del aeropuerto Yuri y Plisetsky habían pasado la hora más aburrida de sus vidas y es que necesitaban salir del aeropuerto cuando no hubiera nadie quien los reconociera.

Katsuki cortaba la llamada y exponía a un Yurio aburrido e inquieto sobre una silla del aeropuerto. - **Listo Yurio, ya se fueron los medios. -**

 **\- ¡TKS! Esto es complemente ridículo katsudon. -**

\- **No lo es… es por tu seguridad y bien, además con esos cabellos llamas mucho la atención, te reconocería al instante, así que debemos ocultarte. -**

 **-Maldición… ¿Quiere decir que no podré ir a verlos a las clasificaciones? -**

 **\- ¿Pensabas ir? -** Yuri agrandó su mirada mientras que el rubio solo dejaba de verlo de manera fastidiada.

- **Pues sí, debo ver como haces el ridículo.-**

Katsuki sonrió forzosamente y susurró. - **Tan agradable como siempre. -**

Ambos por fin pasaban la puerta y al sentir el cambio del ambiente el cual era húmedo y nublado se dedicaron a observar a todos lados, Yuri rápidamente dijo.

- **Allá están! -**

Plisetsky giró a ver y en cuanto logró ubicar a Otabek un reflejo enorme e involuntario se presentó, tomó el borde de su chaqueta y la jaló hacía abajo, mientras que ocultaba su cara con sus cabellos, su cuerpo comenzó acalorarse, temblaba y sentía como poco a poco su corazón se aceleraba de manera horrenda.

Katsuki ya había caminado unos pasos cuando notó que el rubio no le seguía, se había quedado congelado y asustado. **\- ¿Yurio?-**

-…-

No pudo moverse, pero quienes si se movieron fueron Viktor y Otabek, el primero se quedó cerca de Yuri y cuestionó.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -**

 **-Creo que tiene miedo. -**

Otabek por otro lado se acercaba y trataba de buscar su mirada. - **Yura**. - llamó con esa voz grave y rasposa, al escuchar aquella voz Plisetsky elevó su rostro de un brinco, su rubio le observaba de manera asustada, aquellas orbes verdes claras visualizaban a Altín, al hacerlo algo en su interior hizo click.

Sin aviso alguno, soltó su maleta y se abrazó al peli negro, quien con calma abrazó aquel delgado cuerpo, era tan angosto, delgado y frágil que se encajaba perfectamente en su ancho pecho.

Altín ante abrazarle percibió que Plisetsky temblaba demasiado, de prisa cuestionó en su oído. **-¿Yura qué pasa que estas temblando?-**

 **-O…Otabek. -**

 **-Yura, te extrañe. -**

El momento de calma por fin llegó, Plisetsky se apartaba y se apartaba del pecho de Otabek pues sus piernas flaquearon y el mareo que había estado sufriendo lo rodeó, pero cerrando con fuerza los ojos dejó que pasará.

Finalmente, Viktor y Yuri se acercaron y susurraron. - **Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar. -**

Yurio los observó y con prisa susurró. - **Viktor, Yuri… necesito que me dejen a solas con Otabek. -**

 **-No aquí Yuri Plisetsky. -** Reclamó serio Nikiforov. - **Vamos al hotel, ahí podrán hablar. -**

 **-No**.- Dijo el menor observando con una expresión suplicante a Nikiforov. **\- ¿Beka, podemos ir a tu casa?-**

 **\- ¡Yurio! -**

 **-Viktor.** -llamó con preocupación Katsuki.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Nikiforov, enseguida rezongó **. -¿Otabek hay alguien tu casa?-**

 **-Vivo solo. -**

 **-De acuerdo Yurio… vete ya y si sucede algo llámanos inmediatamente. -**

 **-Claro…-** Viktor muy molesto buscó un taxi enseguida se encargó del equipaje de Yuri y gritó.

 **\- ¡Vamos Yuri! -**

El de gafas asintió, se acercó a Yurio y mientras lo abrazaba susurraba. - **Buena suerte Yurio, por favor si nos necesitas sabes que cuentas con nosotros.-**

Se apartó con pesar observando a Otabek con seriedad, de manera apresurada quedaron solos, el sonido de la gente caminar de un lado a otro y de los aviones era el único sonido que podían escuchar, hasta que Otabek decidió acercarse a su rubio y susurrar.

 **-Vamos Yura. -**

Altín tomó su maleta y caminaron ambos mientras Plisetsky elevaba la mirada y notaba la motocicleta, enseguida se erizó y susurró.

- **Otabek… ¿esa es tu motocicleta? -**

 **-Sí…-**

 **\- ¿Nos iremos en ella? -**

 **-Sí…-**

Plisetsky enseguida pensó. - _"Me siento mareado si viajó en eso me voy a caer en algún momento…"_ -instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre y expuso.- **No puedo subirme lo siento.-**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿pero qué dices? -**

 **\- No puedo hacerlo, ¿hay otra forma de irnos? -**

 **-Bueno… el autobús…-**

 **\- ¿Y por qué no un taxi? -**

 **-Bueno. -**

No estaba en sus planes gastar en un taxi, podría decirse que tenía lo justo para el mes, pero dado a que era su Yuri, debía buscar la forma de complacerlo, pensó un poco mientras se llevaba su mano a su cuello.

Plisetsky notó lo incómodo que se encontraba Otabek enseguida pensó. - _"Soy un idiota… Yuri piensa Otabek no es Viktor el no suda dinero."_ \- Suspiro hondamente y expuso.

 **E-Esta bien, no te preocupes… vamos. -**

 **-Pero Yura, ¿Por qué no quieres subirte? -**

 **\- Es que me siento mareado por eso. -**

 **-Si es así entonces…-**

 **-No tranquilo yo… estoy bien. -**

Dijo con profunda preocupación en sus palabras mientras que se movía a la Harley, en la cual Otabek acomodó las maletas y pidió a Yurio sentarse primero.

 **\- ¿Eh, pero? -**

\- **No te preocupes esta motocicleta es diferente a la de Barcelona tiene más espacio, si vas frente a mí podré controlarte si algo sale mal. -**

Finalmente, yendo contra de las leyes de tránsito, Plisetsky se acomodó gracias a su delgada figura, Otabek encajó muy bien tras suyo y gracias a sus piernas y brazos largos no hubo problema en manejar, dedicó el casco extra a su rubio y enseguida partieron.

El viaje fue con tranquilidad Plisetsky a pesar del miedo, disfrutó del recorrido y de un Beka que le hablaba fuerte y claro nombrando cada calle y lugar mientras él se sentía en la gloria, acomodado en el pecho de su peli negro, percibiendo a sus anchas como el perfume de este lo embriagaba y el olor a aceite y a gasolina que delicado y para nada notorio para el kazajo, el rubio lo sentía a todas anchas.

Este detalle fue el que puso fin a su tranquilo viaje, todo se revolvía en su estómago más aún cuando el tramo se tornó curvo, por suerte Otabek detenía la marcha frente a un dúplex.

Al hacerlo su rubio compañero se bajó de prisa dio unos pasos para aferrarse a la pared más cercana con una mano y con la otra cubrir su boca mientras comenzaba a temblar, deseaba controlar ese malestar, pero era imposible todo olor nefasto lo asqueada.

Altín se acercó de prisa a Yuri el cual se quitaba el casco y al hacerlo se notaba pálido.

 **\- Yura, ¿qué te pasa? -**

No recibió respuesta, solo notó como el más delgado se vomitaba apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y desahogando su malestar, Otabek se acercó de prisa y apartando los cabellos de Yurio le cuestionó.

 **\- ¿Te sientes mal? -**

Plisetsky por fin dejó de vomitar, colocó el revés de su palma en su boca y asintió, Otabek de prisa le ofreció un pañuelo y con el limpió su boca.

- **Vamos arriba. -**

Totalmente asustado lo llevó a su hogar, mientras el más joven tomaba aliento y trataba de pasar saliva, la boca la tenía seca y con un sabor amargo, finalmente al llegar a aquel hogar Otabek corrió a la cocina y fue por un poco de agua, mientras que Yurio se sentaba en un mueble y limpiaba sus lágrimas además de que intentó relajarse.

- **Ten un poco de agua, le puse una rodaja de limón eso te quitará las náuseas. -**

 **-Gracias. -** Susurró mientras bebía y aquella bebida era como magia, pues también tenía un poco de azúcar. - **Sabe bien.-**

 **-Eso te reanimará, creo que se te bajó la presión por el vuelo, suele pasar con los cambios de altura. -**

Yuri observaba el vaso y luego observaba todo a su alrededor, era un piso muy agradable y cómodo, con paredes blancas, cuadros de temática electrónica, muy al fondo había una consola para hacer música conectada a la computadora, no parecía de última generación, pero se apreciaba interesante. Los muebles en el que estaba sentado eran de cuero y las cortinas que cubrían dos ventanas tenían un color rojo vino.

- **¿Qué… es eso? -**

Señaló directo a la consola, la cual Altín giró a ver y con la mirada relajada respondió. - **Es mi pequeño secreto. -**

 **\- ¿Secreto? -**

Otabek dejó de ver a ese lugar, ahora situaba su mirada en el único ojo visible de su chico, se sentó a su lado y acercándose coqueto elevó su mano aún con los guantes negros que poseía para manejar su Harley, acarició con calma aquella tibia, suave y pálida piel y susurró con gravedad y amor.

- **Te lo diré después… por ahora, quiero besarte ¿puedo? -**

Plisetsky sintió que el fuego se apoderaba de sus mejillas y de todo su cuerpo, observaba con miedo al kazajo, mientras tragaba grueso y su enamorado le dedicaba un beso que le pareció magia.

Sus labios encajaban como si estuvieran hechos para ese acto tan sublime y sincero en el cual a Altín no le importó lo que sucedió con su rubio hace un momento, él lo amaba, en todas las formas. La sensación de vacío en sus estómagos se inició a sentir en ambos, Yurio fue cerrando los ojos mientras podía percibir como su malestar y todo se iba lejos.

Mientras esos labios gruesos y varoniles devoraban los suyos él se sintió aturdido en una forma excitante, Altín se separó unos centímetros y susurró.

 **Te extraño. -**

 **Otabek…-**

El mencionado dedicaba besos más profundos que ahora pasaron al cuello lechoso de Yurio, quien cerraba sus párpados y controlaba sus jadeos, pero era imposible, atacado por el deseo no pensó en nada más.

Solo se encargó de irse recostando en el sofá, en donde Otabek ya habría su chaqueta, y elevaba su camiseta para tener aquel delgado cuerpo bajo su mirada deseosa.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía el cuerpo más hermoso que hubiera visto, sus curvas su abdomen plano y esos pectorales tan excitantes y de un color rosa tierno lo descontrolaban, el peli negro se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y la dejaba caer al piso al tiempo que se sacaba la camiseta negra, causando en Plisetsky un estremecimiento severo que le hizo mirarle con deseo y enfado.

Plisetsky podía ver esos musculosos brazos y ese abdomen trabajado, el rostro de su amante estaba severamente relajado, pero con un sonrojo tremendo.

Otabek ya desnudo en su torso, se agachó para besar aquellos labios los cuales lo recibieron sedientos, mientras que Yurio pensaba. _\- "No, debes parar esto…. Estúpido reacciona tienes que decirle lo que pasa."-_

Altín pasó de sus labios a su barbilla y recorriendo su cuello lo devoraba como si se tratara de la última vez que lo harían. Temblorosos, ambos respiraban excitados y el sudor iniciaba a invadir sus frentes, Plisetsky mantenía sus párpados cerrados, sin embargo, cuando Otabek llegó a uno de sus pectorales, los abrió de golpe y trató de detenerlo.

 **-O-Otabek, para... –**

\- **No puedo hacerlo.** -respondió mientras bajaba por el centro de su torso y llegaba al ombligo, al tiempo que las manos del peli negro se sometían en el elástico de aquel pantalón deportivo en Yurio, y lo bajaba despacio, para besar con calma aquel bajo vientre en el cual…

 _\- "¿Qué?"-_

Altín se detuvo y se elevó un poco, conocía a Yuri Plisetsky y esa elevación en su bajo vientre no estaba ahí antes. - **Yu-Yura**. - llamó de forma sería y preocupada. **\- ¿Qué es esto?-**

Yurio volvió en sí, empujó a Otabek con molestia y bajó su camisa al tiempo que subía sus pantalones y murmuraba.

- **Por eso te dije que pararas.** -Su rostro estaba sonrojado y esa mirada de impotencia y enfado se detectó en sus ojos.

 **\- ¿Has subido un poco de pes…? -**

 **\- ¡No lo digas así! -** gritó desesperado.

 **\- ¿Es esta la razón por la que te sacaron de la selección? -**

Plisetsky asintió.

Otabek suspiro y expuso. - **Yuri… si no me explicas no podré saber qué te pasa. -**

 **E-Esta bien…** -expuso Plisetsky, cerró sus ojos y de manera apresurada confesó. - **Estoy… tú y yo estamos… estoy… embarazado.-** su delgado cuerpo temblaba y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, Otabek con prisa sonrió y expuso.

- **Ya entiendo ¿es una broma cierto? -**

 **-No.-**

 **-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, es imposible ¿recuerdas? -**

 **E-Esta vez es real Otabek. -**

- **Ya deja de decir tonterías es imposible, que yo sepa Yuri Katsuki es el único que tiene esa capacidad, jajaja no puede ser eres demasiado infantil Yura. -**

 **-No es broma,** **¡** **no es broma! -**

Repitió desesperado sometiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y gritando. - **¡Es la verdad! -** Gruñó mientras estampaba la copia de la ecografía en la frente de Otabek. Plisetsky molesto se puso en pie y murmuró. - **Eres un idiota. -** las enormes ganas de llorar se conjugaron en su sistema, se había detenido al lado de la ventana mientras observaba como el cielo se teñía de gris, la lluvia estaba próxima.

Otabek por otro lado observaba aquel papel en el cual encontró el nombre de Plisetsky, giró a verlo, apreciaba su espalda y sus hombros tensos, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió temprano.

 _ **\- "no puedo subirme a esa cosa."-**_

Altín trago grueso, pues aún recordaba lo pálido y tembloroso que Yurio llegó y la sesión de náuseas además de esa situación en su abdomen bajo y más sobre todo el golpe de Viktor.

 **-Es verdad…-** expreso incrédulo y cabizbajo.

Yuri le observó de reojo su actitud y su respuesta habían sido claros para él. - **No te preocupes no tienes por qué hacerte cargo, como sea ya te lo dije… me largo. -**

 **-E-espera Yuri. -**

 **-No voy a quedarme a que me rechaces, no quiero obligarte a estar a mi lado, solo quería que lo supieras por eso vine a Kazajistán…-**

El rubio abrió la puerta de la entrada y se dedicó a bajar las gradas, mientras Otabek aún observaba a la nada, esto había sido una noticia demasiado fuerte para su vida.

 **-No puede ser… realmente. Yuri está. -** tragó grueso, con prisa se puso en pie, con paso acelerado se condujo a la entrada de su piso, bajó las gradas y encontró a Yuri en la entrada del dúplex hablando por teléfono.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo qué quieres que vayamos por ti qué paso? -**_

- **Ya se lo dije y no salió bien, me quiero ir de aquí. -**

 _ **-E-espera Yurio, ya hablaste con él. -**_

 **-No hay nada que hablar, pude ver la expresión de su rostro y eso me basta. -**

- _ **Muchacho tonto, no te apresures debes darle tiempo a que reaccione. -**_ Gritaba Viktor al tiempo que Yuri decía.

 _ **\- Es verdad Yurio, debes tranquilizante y hablar con él. -**_

- **No lo haré, entiendo cuando alguien me mira así… mi madre lo hizo, para ella fui una carga y no pienso volver a ser la carga de nadie. -**

 **-** _ **Yurio**_ **. -** Llamó Viktor molesto. - _ **Escúchame, esto no te hará bien, debes regresar, sé que te quiere y sé que aceptará esta situación…-**_

El sonido de los truenos a lo lejos se hicieron presentes y el viento que acarició sus cabellos también, mientras escuchaba a Nikiforov también escuchó.

- **Yuri** …-Él se tensó en cuanto Otabek susurró su nombre. - **Tú no serás una carga para mí.-** el rubio cortó la llamada.- **Ven conmigo hablemos arriba.-**

 **-Ya… le dije a Viktor que viniera por mí. -**

 **-Por favor. -**

 **-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, se acabó. -**

Otabek se acercó, tomó de la mano a su rubio y susurró. - **Esto no se ha terminado, vamos arriba.-**

- **Suéltame**. -Plisetsky se aferró a un poste y gritó. - **No iré contigo a ningún lado.-**

Otabek le soltó y paso seguido se acercó mientras susurraba. - **Yuri, aunque no te agrade la idea de que vengas conmigo, te recuerdo que lo que llevas en tu vientre es mío también y por lo tanto debemos aclarar las cosas quieras o no… así que ¿vienes o no?-**

El rubio tragó grueso, asintió y caminó hasta adentrarse al dúplex y subir las gradas mientras Otabek subía su maleta. Ya estando arriba el peli negro se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo e inició a preparar algo para comer. Ante la vista más severa y fría de su rubio el cual cuestionó.

 **\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -**

 **-Debes tener hambre, prepararé algo rápido y después hablamos ¿Te parece? -**

- **Umh… está bien.** -aseguró pues su peli negro estaba en lo correcto.

Unos minutos pasaron y finalmente estaba lista la pasta con queso derretido y salsa marinera, Plisetsky analizaba el platillo y susurraba **. - ¿Qué es esto?-**

- **Mi especialidad, espaguetis con queso. -**

 **\- ¿Sabes cuántas calorías hay en este plato?-**

 **\- ¿Y eso a quién le importa?** -reclamó Altín. - **Además… debes ganar fuerzas, para mis bebés. -**

Plisetsky agrandó la mirada en su único ojo y cuestionó. **\- ¿Cómo sabes que…?-**

- **Mi hermana tuvo gemelos el año pasado, cuando ella nos dio la noticia yo estaba en Canadá, en una de esas ocasiones me mostró su ecografía y era igual a la tuya. -**

Yurio se dedicó a tomar el tenedor y enroscando los finos hilos de pasta lo elevó y llevó a su boca, el sabor era sorprendente, estaba delicioso.

 **\- ¡Humg! -** gimió mientras masticaba.

 **\- ¿Rico verdad? -**

 **-Está… delicioso. -**

 **Come despacio o te enfermeras de nuevo. -** aconsejó el peli negro sentándose a su frente observándolo con una ilusión en su mirada y apoyando su mano con su barbilla le vio comer.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras ellos pasaban un momento tranquilo unas horas después… en el hotel en el que se hospedaban los equipos, en la habitación doble de Viktor y Yuri, una comitiva se había reunido.

Estaban todos sentados en las camas y en las sillas, discutían, charlaban y de vez en cuando bebían de los vasos de cartón en donde se les había colocado refresco. Yuri terminaba de repartir al lado de su querida maestra de Ballet y de Kenjiro.

Viktor se acercaba a los tres y susurraba. - **¿Y ahora cómo los sacamos de aquí?-**

 **-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de dejarlos entrar Viktor.** -respondió serio su peli negro y es que esto es lo que pasó…

 ** _*+8FLASH BACK+8*_**

 _Yuri y Viktor entraban al hotel en el cual fueron rodeados rápidamente por la prensa la cual cuestionaba a velocidades asombrosas._

 _ **\- ¡¿En dónde será la boda?!-**_

 _ **\- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo Viktor Nikiforov! ¿Cómo se siente volver a su selección? -**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué nos tiene preparado la pareja más cotizada del momento? -**_

 _Ambos se miraban y enseguida Viktor inició a responder cada cosa mientras que Yuri escuchó._

 _ **-¡YURI-KUN!-**_

 _Sus párpados se agrandaron mientras expresaba. -_ _ **Esa voz…**_ _-giró a ver con rapidez y ahí estaba su más acérrimo fan con los ojos enormes y brillantes los puños elevados y su colmillo saliendo de la comisura de su labio superior, este muchacho se trataba de Minami Kenjiro y a su lado._

 _ **\- ¡Yuri! -**_

 _ **\- ¡Minako-sensei! -**_

 _Ambos por fin se abrían paso y llegaban al lado de Katsuki quién cuestionó mientras abrazaba a ambos._ _ **\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**_

 _Los reporteros observaban y escuchaban la conversación interesados, mientras Minako respondía. -_ _ **Bueno como Yuri Plisetsky no participará, le dieron el espacio a Miami, era el que más puntos tenía para participar en las clasificaciones y la casualidad es que le tocó en este país. -**_

 _Al responder aquello de nuevo los periodistas asaltaron a Nikiforov al cual rodearon y cegaron con sus flashs de las cámaras mientras gritaban._

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Yuri Plisetsky?!-**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Acaso se lesionó al igual que el joven Georgi?!-**_

 _Aquel enorme jaleo llamó la atención de los otros patinadores, Chris, JJ, Mila, Sala, Emil y Micky observaban con entera atención al ruso quien no dio ninguna información, aguardaron un poco y vieron partir a esos dos en conjunto de Minako y Minami._

 _En el vestíbulo Chris se acercaba al canadiense y su novia susurrando_ _ **. -No sé tú, pero yo iré a averiguar que sucedió con el chiquillo. -**_

 _ **\- ¡Mila yo sé que tú sabes! -**_

 _ **-No puedo decirte Sala, lo siento. -**_

 _-_ _ **Se supone que son pareja deben contarse todo. -**_ _Murmuró Mickey._

 _ **-Mickey tiene razón, nosotros no tenemos secretos será mejor que digas lo que sucede. -**_

 _Mila y Sala se observaron una a la otra y cuestionaron._ _ **\- ¿Qué, ustedes están saliendo?-**_

 _El italiano fue abrazado por el checo quien le acarició de manera pervertida mientras el otro se enfadaba y golpeaba con el codo en la boca del estómago del checo, este calló al piso sin aire mientras que su querido novio de mirada violeta gruñía._

 _-_ _ **No es momento, es hora de ir a buscar respuestas.**_ _-Tomó a Nekola por un brazo y lo arrastró al elevador en donde se acomodaban todos y subían al piso de aquellos dos enamorados._

 _Aquellos estaban seguros que Viktor y Yuri conocían, el paradero de Plisetsky._

 _Todo aquel circo fue visto por una mujer cuya mirada era afilada, suspicaz y muy audaz, se trataba de Lilia, la cual no había quitado el dedo del renglón. - "Debo averiguar qué está sucediendo con Yuri Plisetsky, no me trago lo de la anorexia."-_

 ** _*+8END FLASH BACK+8*_**

Y así fue como invadieron la habitación de ellos dos.

- **Oigan… será mejor que hablen ustedes dos. -** Exponía Christopher, a su lado Daniel expresaba.

- **No tienen que hacerlo si no lo desean, Ustedes deben de entender que es la vida privada de Plisetsky. -**

 **-Bebé te amo, pero mi curiosidad sobrepasa todo. -** Daniel suspiró y acarició su frente susurrando.

- **Chris yo me largo, voy a darme una ducha de agua caliente… ¿Vienes? -**

Giaccometi observaba a la pareja, a Daniel y a los demás entonces decidido dijo. - **Ahshhshah, espérame Daniel.-**

- **Uno menos susurró Viktor. -**

 **\- ¡Habla Viktor qué le pasa a la princesa! -Gritó JJ.**

 **-Bueno, les diré ahora prometan que se van a ir. -**

- **Okay**. -Asintieron todos mientras Yuri decía.

- **Viktor no.-**

 **-Tranquilo… bien, Yuri está enfermo, la selección lo sacó porque tiene una bacteria algo así como un virus come carne…-**

 **-Viktoru~~~. -**

 **-Ewww. -** Comentó Mickey. - **Si es así estos dos deben estar infectados yo me largo.-**

 **-Adiós. -**

Con una mentira piadosa Viktor se deshizo de ellos, pero Mila y Sala no se la creían. La italiana rápidamente dijo audaz. - **A mí no me engañas Nikiforov, ¿Yuri está embarazado cierto?-**

Katsuki y Nikiforov giraron a verse mientras Viktor cuestionaba. - **Yuri ¿tú le dijiste? -**

 **No solo se le conté a Mila. -**

 **Mila…-**

 **Yo te juro que no le dije nada. -**

 **JAJAJAJA, VAYA…-** expuso la peli negra con emoción. - **Ustedes acaban de decírmelo, Mila nunca me dijo nada. -** Dejó de reír y se asustó susurrando.- **Un segundo ¿Qué, espera… cómo que… esto es cierto?-**

Viktor se acariciaba la frente y observaba a Minako y Kenjiro, sin querer había soltado la verdad frente a ambos los cuales observaban con atención a la pareja, tal parecía el secreto se les había salido momentáneamente de las manos, suspiró hondo y observó a Yuri para susurrarle. - **Creo que debemos contarles… que bueno que al menos Phichit no está aquí.-**

Enseguida el silencio se hizo presente, Viktor se encaminó a la mesa de la habitación y ahí les reunió para explicarles lo que sucedía y el plan que estaban llevando, necesitaban entera discreción.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

La noche y la lluvia hacían presencia en las calles de la ciudad, los autos recorrían las calles empapadas y salpicaban todo a su paso, el mundo seguía su marcha, en tanto en aquel dúplex…

Otabek le permitía escuchar el hobbie que lo había estado acaparando desde hace un tiempo y el cual le había creado fama en los salones de baile, clubes nocturnos y la red. Plisetsky estaba impresionado ahora entendía el por qué su peli negro poseía aquella consola. Con los audífonos puestos él componía los arreglos ante un Yurio que le observaba de manera interesada.

 **\- ¿Cómo descubriste que podías hacer esto? -**

 **-Pues. -** se retiraba los audífonos y se acercaba a su rubio, tomando su mano la colocaba en su hombro invitando a Yurio a abrazarle mientras caminaban despacio.

- **Eso no importa ahora. -**

 **\- ¿Qué intentas? -**

 **-Solo quiero que conozcas mi habitación. -** respondió con calma, con esa voz grave que causó tensión en el rubio, tomó su mano y lo guio. Yurio caminaba nervioso y renuente, tal parecía él había entrado en modalidad confusa o quizás protectora, Altín descubrió el nerviosismo en su chico y también lo difícil y vergonzoso que era para él entrar a su habitación.-" _Debe estar asustado, más que yo… que digo desde que me vio está asustado"-_ Otabek suspiró hondo, ahí morían sus esperanzas de ser uno esa noche.-" _De acuerdo te daré tu espacio, Yura, ¿a qué le temes?"-_ Se preguntó de forma confusa, sin notarlo ya ambos estaban al frente de la cama y el peli negro exponía.- **Esta es mi habitación, lamento el desorden.-**

 **\- ¿Hum? -** Plisetsky la examinaba con atención. - **Está… muy bien… no es como lo creía, está muy ordenada. -** Plisetsky se encaminó a la orilla de aquel lecho, y se dispuso a sentarse mientras observaba aquella ancha cama, se acomodó despacio, depositando su delgado cuerpo en aquella superficie, observaba el techo mientras se estiró susurrando.- **Ah, es cómoda.-**

El ambiente se tornó verdaderamente amigable y confiable, Plisetsky ya no sentía desconfianza de las intenciones de Otabek, es más, ambos iniciaron a conversar como lo harían buenos amigos, estaban haciendo lo que Viktor había dicho…

Conocerse.

Altín se acomodaba al lado de su rubio de costado, apoyando uno de sus codos lo observaba, su visitante se había sacado la chaqueta y sólo estaba con una camiseta de estampado, Plisetsky dejó de ver el techo, ahora miraba al peli negro y cuestionaba. **\- ¿Qué pasa?-**

La mano de Otabek se movió, lenta y pausadamente hasta posarse en aquella pequeña elevación, sometió sus dedos bajo la camisa y levantó con cuidado y lentitud, Plisetsky se sonrojaba mientras sentía las caricias que imponía el peli negro y el cual se acercaba a besar sus labios y expresar entre estos.

- **Yura… me has hecho muy feliz. -**

 **\- ¿No estás molesto? -**

- **Seré honesto… nunca imaginé que tú pudieras hacer esto pero… ahora que lo sé me hace muy feliz. -**

El peli negro entonces se movió, se dirigió hasta aquel lugar y observándolo con una mirada emocionada saludó.

- **Hola. -**

 **\- ¿Qué rayos haces? -**

 **-Les hablo. -**

 **-Eso es vergonzoso e infantil. -**

 **\- Para nada…-** Expresó el moreno, mientras acariciaba aquella piel y susurraba. - **Hola… aunque no lo crean soy su padre… ¿Cómo está todo allá adentro?-**

- **Húmedo y oscuro creo.** -respondió Plisetsky muerto de risa. - **Ya basta Beka.-**

- **Ese de allá arriba es su madre, es un poco colérico, serio, con un temperamento explosivo, arisco, pero… aunque no lo crean es tierno. -**

 **\- Me está dando diabetes de tanta tontería Beka. -**

 **-No le hagan caso, cuando los sienta estoy seguro que les hablará y los saludará, por ahora solo deben saber que los ama, a mí me consta. -**

Yurio observaba y escuchaba a Otabek, abandonando su faceta infantil se dedicó a observar como este charlaba con su aún plana barriga, una pequeña y tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se dedicaba a escuchar percibiendo como en cada caricia y palabra de aquel, su cuerpo le reclamaba y la piel se le erizaba; su corazón latía acelerado, una sonrisa más amplia y sincera se dibujó en sus labios mientras un tierno deseo de acariciar los cabellos de su azabache lo invadió y este al sentir aquella caricia, besaba ese abdomen y susurraba.

- **Les prometo una cosa, no les hará falta nada y cuando lleguen a este mundo se sentirán orgullosos de sus padres. -**

 **-Otabek. -**

El peli negro elevó su mirada, observaba con total determinación y seriedad al rubio exponiendo. - **Yura, ahora más que nada tengo que ganar las competencias.-**

 **-Puedes hacerlo yo sé que puedes. -**

 **\- ¿Irás mañana? -**

 **\- No lo sé…. Tengo que buscar la forma de no ser reconocido si quiero ir. -**

 **-Explícame eso… ¿Cómo lo tomó la federación? -**

- **No lo saben, Viktor le pidió a Alek que emitiera una carta con un diagnóstico falso, se supone que estoy en Boston en este momento en una clínica de trastornos alimenticios. -**

Altín asintió comprendiendo la situación, de manera que pensó una manera para ocultar a Plisetsky pues necesitaba de su apoyo y presencia en el programa corto.

- **Entiendo** …-Se acercó a su rostro y besó con calma mientras acariciaba y apartaba sus cabellos, notando como el mágico suceso había hecho cambiar a su chico, ahora estaba más radiante, sus cabellos eran más sedosos y su rostro y ojos desprendían un brillo intenso sumamente lindo. La mirada curiosa de Altín examinó aquel cuerpo delgado y enseguida una idea lo azotó **. -Ahora vuelvo, espera aquí. -** le besó fugazmente y expresó.- **Llama a Viktor, diles que nos esperen en la entrada de los vestidores del estadio.**

 **E-Está bien. -**

El azabache salió de la habitación, enseguida que lo hizo, Plisetsky se comunicó con Nikiforov.

 _ **\- ¡YURI! -**_

- **Ya cálmate viejo calvo. -**

 _ **\- ¿Yurio qué sucedió? -**_

- **Ya hablamos… escuchen, Otabek quiere que nos encontremos en la entrada de los camerinos mañana. -**

 _ **\- ¿Qué? -**_

 _ **-Sabes que no puedes ir Yurio. -**_

- **Nadie me verá te lo prometo. -** expuso cortando la llamada y dedicándose a esperar.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El día renacía, Yuri en el hotel a eso de las 6 de la mañana se encontraba en un vídeo llamada con sus padres y con Isabella e Historia.

- _ **Mucha suerte a ambos, hijo. -**_

- _ **Tu puedes Yuri. -**_ Agregaba Toshiya ahumado a las pavorosas y animadas palabras de Hiroko.

Historia, Isabella y Victoria también daban sus ánimos, la pequeña niña se había acercado a la pantalla y Yuri podía verla muy cerca.

- **Vicky te extraño. -**

- _ **Chicos den lo mejor. -**_

- **Gracias, así lo haremos**. -Exponía Yuri mientras Viktor salía del cuarto de baño listo con su uniforme ruso, el platinado estaba un poco indignado pues Yuri se había levantado más temprano y se había alistado con la excusa que lo vería listo en la pista.

 **\- ¡Victoria! -** exponía el ojo azul.- **Suegros, Mari, gracias por sus buenos deseos.-**

- _ **Estaremos apoyándonos desde aquí. -**_

 _ **-Alek, Alek…. Vamos date prisa. -**_

 _ **\- ¡Buena suerte chicos! -**_

La sesión de Skype terminó, ambos se miraban con ilusión ver a su niña saludable los armó más de valor, estaban listos mientras se observaban, Viktor acomodaba algunos cabellos de su querido Katsuki mientras exponía.

- **Aw~~ Yuri no me dejó ver su traje, no es justo. -**

- **Le recuerdo que ya no es mi entrenador, señor Nikiforov. -**

- **Mmm, entonces sorpréndeme. -**

 **-Claro que sí. -**

La puerta era abierta y ya ambos se encontraban con Minako y Kenjiro.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El público estaba emocionado, las butacas estaban completas a reventar, sin duda era un gran evento para los amantes del patinaje artístico. Los aficionados habían llegado de diferentes países del mundo, la algarabía, regocijo y las cámaras estaban fijas y tomando capturas de todo, el equipo de Kazajistán era el más esperado además del ruso, claro. Si bien todos los patinadores eran buenos- ya que por eso habían llegado a esta instancia- el principal rival era Rusia y el equipo de casa debía ganarles.

El rugir del público y la música que resonaba en todo lo largo y ancho del enorme gimnasio aturdía a cualquiera, el equipo femenino de cada país participante ya había terminado su etapa de competencia. Mila, Sasha y Sala clasificaron sin duda a la primera ronda y ahora se situaban en las butacas para esperar a los equipos masculinos.

 **\- ¡Ya quiero ver a todos! -**

Mientras la espera era desesperante en los bastidores, ya estaban listos casi todos, con excepción de Yuri, Viktor y Otabek, que no habían llegado aún. Estos se encontraban en la entrada de los vestidores, habían por fin recibido a los dos chicos. Viktor aún estaba con la mirada enorme y con un tic en el ojo mientras que Yuri susurraba.

- **Buena idea Otabek… pero ¿cómo hiciste para convencerlo? -**

- **Secreto.** \- confesó el moreno con esa expresión sería y sin emoción.

- **Jumg**. -Viktor por fin reaccionaba cubría su boca y soltaba a reír. - **No puede ser.-**

\- **Si dices algo te mato. -** se escuchó la voz de Yuri Plisetsky el cual era visto con asombro por Minako la cual dijo.

- **No… mmg, no es-está mal, déjame arreglarte el maquillaje Yuridia. -**

 **\- ¡¿YURIDIA?!-** Cuestionaban todos a Minako.

\- **Sí, hombres tarados, ¿Qué pensaban que le seguiríamos llamando Yuri?** -Reclamó la bailarina.- **Hay que darle un nombre para que esto sea creíble. Ya está, hay que irnos Yuridia.-**

- **Ahhhhgg JAJAJJAJJAJAJ-**

 **\- ¡NO TE RÍAS VIEJO CALVO! -**

- **Yuridia**. -Llamo serio Katsuki. - **No te puedes enfadar recuerda que te puede hacer daño.-**

Yuri Plisetsky estaba furioso, Otabek había conseguido la forma de hacerlo entrar al estadio y estar ahí… Aunque la idea era demasiado descabellada pues Yurio, llevaba puesta una vestimenta femenina, unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa de color violeta de ceda un poco holgada y ajustada a su cintura, sus cabellos habían sido cubiertos por una peluca negra y su rostro estaba maquillado, simplemente parecía una chica morena muy guapa. Viktor se moría de risa sinceramente no podía creer que Yurio aceptara vestirse así.

- **Ya Viktor. -**

 **-O… okay, ah… ahhh ay…-**

- **Bueno chicos Yuridia y yo nos vamos, suerte. Yuri habla con Kenjiro está nervioso. -**

 **-Okay. -**

Finalmente quedaron solos y Otabek exponía. - **Espero que nadie lo reconozca.-**

 **-No lo harán se ve demasiado bien. -**

 **-Cierto es una muchacha muy linda. -**

 **\- Viktor no te burles. -**

- **Está bien…. Bien espero que todo salga bien. -**

Finalmente, los patinadores se dirigían a la pista, Yuri hablaba con Kenjiro el cual no dejaba de temblar. - **Tranquilízate lo harás bien.-**

 **-Si. -**

El primer evento estaba llevándose con emoción, el programa corto iba bien, los primeros grupos dieron lo mejor de sí, ahora era momento de iniciar con el segundo grupo en donde estaban Rusia, Kazajistán, Japón y Canadá.

Este último fue el primero en entrar, la barra de ese país animaba a JJ el cual como siempre se sentía más orgulloso y engreído que nunca. El canadiense no se equivocó, pero la presentación fue repetitiva y un poco sosa que no encantó a los jueces, ahora era el turno de Japón, Minami lo hizo espléndido con algunos errores pero el programa corto no era importante lo importante era el programa libre.

Unos 87.55 puntos fueron otorgados al de mechón rojo, finalmente se encaminaba desde el kiss and cry, hasta llegar al muro de contención en el cual Yuri ya estaba retirándose la chaqueta de Japón y mostrando su hermoso traje, Viktor a su lado colocaba sus manos a los costados de su rostro impactado y susurraba.

- **Yuri es hermoso. -**

 **-Yuri-Kun, gamba. -**

 **-Gracias Minami-Kun, tú lo hiciste bien. -** dijo al menor el cual se encaminó a la salida para ir a las butacas y ver la presentación, en cuanto a Yuri, se acercó a Viktor y susurró.

- **Esto te va a gustar. -**

 **-Ya me está gustando, suerte amor. -**

Ambos besaron sus anillos y de manera apresurada entró a la pista, llevaba un traje ajustado que iniciaba con pantalones ocres oscuros mientras subía a la cintura se volvía color vino, degradado a rojo, luego se tornaba claro y las mangas y el cuello eran blancos y brillantes.

La presentación inició y la música era demasiado reconocida para cierto Nikiforov, se trataba de una pieza que él ya había escuchado antes en cierta habitación de hotel.

- **Yu…Yuri. -** susurró sonrojándose mientras su querido futuro esposo, iniciaba a moverse en la pista, el EROS de Giacometti había quedado hecho polvo con la pasión y piruetas que Katsuki tenía, más bien todo el público estaba demasiado compenetrado con los movimientos sensuales y maniobras que Yuri imponía en esa canción arreglada de Lick.

Entre los patinadores que lo observaban todo, el principal estremecido fue Giacometti y JJ los cuales susurraron. - **Que sexy. -**

 **-Yuri, ha cambiado. -** exponía Celestino, mientras Emil y Mickey sonrojados trataban grueso, en cuanto a Phichit, éste tomaba vídeo y escuchaba de Minami.

- **Yo quiero una copia. -**

- **Lo subiré a YouTube. -**

Si la mayoría estaba así de extasiado, Viktor estaba en la gloria, había recordado esa noche y eso no fue bueno, se desangraba y en su entrepierna algo surgía.

- **Yuri**. -tragaba grueso. Finalmente unos pasos y saltos más dieron por finalizada su presentación.

En las butacas.

Minako estaba loca y las mujeres ahí también, mientras que cierto Yuri disfrazado susurraba. - **Ese Katsudon, ¿Cómo carajo aprendió eso? -**

Hacia reverencia su viejo amigo Mooroka que estaba en la mesa de comentarios, había quedado sin habla mientras a su lado su compañero expresaba. - **Ese fue el participante de Japón Yuri Katsuki, otorgándonos una presentación limpia sin errores y llena de pasión y sensualidad.-**

Katsuki se deslizaba hasta la entrada del muro de contención, respiraba agitado mientras observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas a Nikiforov el cual no dejaba de verlo con impresión.

 **\- ¿Qué te pareció? -**

 **\- ¡YURI! -** Gritó Jacov llegando a su lado.- **Lo hiciste bien, vamos, hay que ver cómo te fue.**

No podía articular palabra se había quedado completamente en shock y éxtasis, el ruso estaba en problemas, a su lado Iván se asomó por su hombro y expuso. - **Cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba.-**

 **-Iván. -**

 **\- ¿Dime? -**

 **\- ¿Ese fue mi Yuri? -**

 **\- Sí… mmm te toca. -** Dijo sacándole la chaqueta y notando a cierto amigo saludando.- **Vitya, Hazte cargo de eso ya te toca.-**

 **\- ¿De qué cosa? -**

- **Eso**. -señalo su entrepierna.

- **Jejeje, que vergüenza. -**

 **\- Si no quieres que te arroje hielo en los pantalones será mejor que te calmes. -**

 **-Dame un segundo…-**

 **-Apresúrate. -**

Viktor mientras bajaba su emoción escuchaba como el público gritaba, la marca de Yuri había sido rebajada, un impecable 110.89 había sido la calificación de Katsuki.

- **Bien hecho. -**

Viktor ya más repuesto entraba a la pista, él llevaba un traje de dos piezas, azul con detalles dorados, parecía una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros, él tenía preparada una rutina corta pero aplastante, estaba concentrado en iniciar cuando observó al público y vio a Yuridia, su rostro se desencajó y se atrasó.

- **Maldición Jajajajaja.** -Inició a destiempo, Iván se daba un golpe en la frente, Viktor cada vez era más infantil y despreocupado, sin embargo, logró tomar el ritmo y realizó sus giros por los cuales era reconocido, su vuelo era impecable y hermoso estaba emocionado e inspirado…

Finalmente su rutina terminó, llego al kiss and cry y aguardó por su puntuación, debido al mal comienzo terminó con un 97.70.

Se unía a su pareja al cual abrazó y expuso. - **Yuri me debes una noche juntos.-**

 **-Baka, Viktor ¿Qué fue eso? -**

 **-Gomen~~~~. -**

- **Con eso no basta Viktor, es la primera vez que competiré contra ti y quiero que lo hagas como debes. -**

 **-Lo siento no volverá a pasar, a partir de ahora somos oponentes. -**

Yuri asintió, mientras ambos escuchaban como la música para el último participante iniciaba, ambos giraron a ver a la pista en donde Otabek estaba iniciando su rutina, en las butacas Yurio apretaba sus puños y susurraba.

- **Tú puedes Beka. -**

Ese había sido el año en que Otabek no se apoyaba en lo que los entrenadores querían, él había escogido la música y su vestimenta, había abandonado esa faceta rígida y presentaba una nueva faceta que todos lo notaron. Sus movimientos eran más agraciados y relajados, impecables y limpios podía sentir la música y bailar con ella no seguirla, su canción era algo que no todos habían esperado de el más serio y rígido kazajo está enfocada sentimientos.

Al finalizar aquella presentación el público quedó en silencio, definitivamente era algo nuevo, el nerviosismo se hizo presente en Plisetsky pero Otabek se mantuvo fuerte y expectante en el medio de la pista. Rápidamente el público inició a gritar y los jueces estaban sorprendidos, esa faceta era algo fresco, algo que renovó el deporte, jamás pensaron que la música electrónica sería un gran aporte y lograra desenvolver a Otabek de la forma en que lo hizo.

Él se deslizó hasta llegar al banquillo en donde un limpio 101.11 se le fue otorgado, al menos había quedado en segundos lugar entre Viktor y Yuri.

El primer evento se fue deprisa y todos estaban pasando un momento impresionante, más que todos Altín el cual se ganó aún más la admiración de su equipo.

Salían de los vestidores cuando una peli negra frente a todos los ahí presentes se lanzó sobre Otabek al cual besó.

Phichit rápidamente sacó la cámara y sacó fotos mientras los ahí presentes observaban aquello, Altín estaba impresionado mientras que "la joven" lo observaba demasiado emocionado al punto de llorar.

- **Bueno hay que dejar solos a los novios. -** Expuso Giacometti, jaloneando a los más pequeños Minami y a Phichito-kun, el cual no dejaba de tomar fotos.

 **\- ¡Otabek! -** expuso el canadiense. **\- ¿Quién es ella? no sabía que tenías novia-**

 **-** **¡** **Novia! -**

Gritó Plisetsky ante un Viktor que se aclaraba la garganta y a Yuri el cual disputaba y susurraba.

- **Yuridia…. Etto. -**

 **-Ah… ah perdón. -** Dijo con voz suavecita y baja.

- **E… ella es am Yuridia…. Es mi novia. -**

\- **Es muy linda, que hermosa, oye no quieres acompañarnos a cenar. -**

 **-Eh no JJ, ella acaba de llegar y debe estar cansada. -**

 **\- ¿De dónde es ella? -**

 **-De Rusia. -**

 **-Ah ya veo…** -expuso el canadiense. - **Bien entonces nos vemos mañana y buena presentación pero mañana te derrotaré.-**

 **-Sigue soñando papanatas. -** Gruño Plisetsky mientras Yuri y Viktor le cubrían la boca y JJ se giraba cuestionando.

 **\- ¿Quién dijo eso? -**

Observaba a todos lados, esa voz la conocía muy bien.

- **Nadie, hasta luego... ¿Cómo te llamas? -**

 **-JJ.-**

- **Aja**. -expuso Viktor mirándolo partir. Por fin solos expuso el platinado. **-¿Qué crees que haces?-**

 **\- Es que me saca de mis casillas. -**

- **Yuri…dia… lo que estás ganando con esto es que te dejemos encerrado en el hotel, ya te dijimos que no puedes alterarte. -**

\- **Está bien. -**

- **Ya resuelto esto debemos ir a celebrar , waaa. -**

 **-Viktor. -** Llamó Otabek serio observándolo de manera decidida.- **Lamento interrumpir pero necesito pedirle un favor.-**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede chico?-**

 **-Necesito que me ayude a afinar mi rutina libre…. No puedo quedar fuera de los torneos de invierno. -**

 **-Beka. -**

Yuri observaba a su futuro esposo con preocupación ante esto él asintió. No se fueron del estadio es más pidieron permiso para entrenar y ayudar a Otabek a superar los obstáculos, Nikiforov le ayudaba en lo que podía y ambos Yuris le aconsejaban también.

Llegó la noche y los cuatro se condujeron al hotel en donde, eran vistos de lejos por cierta bailarina, la cual examinaba con atención a la curiosa chica, a Minako ya la conocía, pero esa chica no la había visto nunca…

- **Tiene la misma complexión física de Plisetsky… ¿Qué significa esto?-**

 **-Lilia ¿qué haces?-** la mujer casi sufre un paro cardíaco al escuchar a sus espaldas a Jacov, quien llegaba con Iván y exponían a la bailarina.- **bueno iremos a tomar unos tragos ¿vienes?-**

- **No iré ni a la esquina contigo.-**

 **-Bella dama… me gustaría diferir, yo insisto en que nos acompañe y nos inunde con su belleza.** -Lilia quedó sorprendida.

- **Ves, eso sí son hombres Javov.-**

 **-¡Lilia!-**

- **Andando. ¿Cómo se llama el caballero?-**

 **-Mi nombre es Iván**.-respondió mientras observaba de reojo a Viktor el cual al entrar al elevador susurró.

- **Esto es malo Lilia nos está espiando.-**

- **Ya te dije que esa tontería de la anorexia no se la creería.-**

 **\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?-**

 **-No lo sé, pero será un dolor en el trasero si se entera.-** Expreso serio el rubio quien se sentía acalorado con esa peluca.- **Demonios me estoy asando.**

 **-Tranquilo casi llegamos. -**

- **Listo ya estamos aquí. -** expuso Minako mientras se movían por el pasillo y entraban a la habitación, prontamente Minako se disculpó pues Celestino le llamaba para tomarse unos tragos también, ella se fue no sin antes felicitar al trío de patinadores por sus presentaciones.

Finalmente, solos el ambiente se tornó tenso era momento de hablar claro acerca de lo que sucedería en el futuro con Plisetsky y Altin.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno aquí quedamos, en continuación jejeejeje sé que lo que se viene les gustara n_n muchas gracias por leer besitos.**_

 _ **Aurora!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola querido lectores, les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado, pude escribirlo gracias a que mi trabajo estuvo super aburrido jajaja y como les dije en mi mensaje personal fue un milagrito n_n en fin…**

 **NOTA:**

 **Antes que lean quiero decirles algo.**

 **~Este día quiero iniciar una campaña y si pierdo lectores por lo que hare, pues será cosa de ustedes. ~**

 **Mi campaña está dirigida a que por favor dejemos de insultar a YUURI KATSUKI.**

 **A lo largo de este tiempo he sufrido leyendo insultos a Yuri en diferente grupo o página, en los cuales ya no estoy y ya no sigo, honestamente estoy HARTA de que le pongan apodos horrendos y que no vienen al caso.**

 **Debo aclarar que todo esto inicio porque Yuri Plisetsky llamo KATSUDON, cerdo y ETC a Yuri, pero eh de aclarar algo, esto no es todo el tiempo, se que muchas ven gracioso o se sienten tan bien realizadas a llamarle PUERCO etc… y la verdad a mí me molesta no sé si a ustedes porque Yuri es alguien hermoso y solo merece respeto, sé que no es real pero yo lo quiero mucho aunque no lo sea.**

 **Ademas Yuri es un modelo a seguir, pues, cuantos no nos hemos hundido en la comida, en nuestros demonios y somos tan cobardes que no confiamos en nosotros mismos? Yo estoy sorprendida por el cambio y como lentamente due creciendo Yuri, espero me comprendan porque para mí, cuando insultas a Yuri es como si insultaras a esas personas que sobre pasaron esta situación y que ahora son delgados y que luchan contra el bulling. Por favor no sigan haciéndolo.**

 **En fin, eso es todo gracias por leer esto, como te digo es cuestión de cada quien yo ya te di mi opinión.**

 **Ya con esto resuelto les pido que disfruten del capítulo, les colocare unos links para que vena los videos de la música que necesitaran escuchar en su momento, con respecto al video de Yuri solo lo he logrado subir a GOOGLE DRIVE, así que les dejare el link que creo que solo se verá en WATTPAD así que bueno que lo gocen mucho y que la pasen lindo.**

 **De aquí nos vemos en dos semanas, como ya había dicho.**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 31: "Vívelo, siéntelo… el tiempo pasa".**

En las lejanas y aburridas calles de Rusia, en un apartamento solitario y lúgubre, sumamente lleno de documentos y fotografías que se caían por la mesa en la que se encontraba una laptop, la cual mostraba las imágenes de clasificación para los torneos de invierno… sus orbes verdes oscuras habían sido testigos del programa corto más lleno de pasión y sensualidad de la historia. Sus cejas estaban juntas llenas de rotundo enfado y desquicio, notaba como la mirada de Yuri en todo momento estaba puesta en Viktor.

Sanamente buscaba la manera de calmarse pero...

Los comentaristas no ayudaron en nada, demostraban a todas sus anchas el amor y la sensualidad que era dedicada a su ex entrenador, James estaba colérico. Desenfrenado tomó la laptop y la arrojó con fuerza; aquel aparato cayó haciéndose añicos en el piso, se puso en pie para concretar una llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea una joven respondía dudosa de si responder o no, James enseguida susurro.- **Hola Verenice.-**

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-** _ **Duermo… son las 3 de la mañana… ¿Qué quieres?-**_

 **-Prepara tus cosas nos vamos en este momento a Kazajistán.-**

 **-** _ **Ash, ¿para qué?... Ya le fui clara a Ethelvina, no pienso seguir esta tontería… está más claro que el agua que Viktor no se separará de ese rapáz.-**_

 **-¿Tan rápido te rindes?-**

 **-** _ **No es rendirse es ver lo evidente.-**_

 **-Bien… entonces descansa, yo mientras tanto voy a destruir la presentación de alguien.-**

 _ **-¿James qué harás?-**_

 **-Destruir a Viktor Nikiforov.-**

 **-** _ **No seas idiota, si Yuri descubre que tú causaste un accidente en Viktor olvídate de si quiera seguir siendo su amigo….**_ **-** Dijo ella más seria.- _ **Iré contigo, pero no hagas nada estúpido, sólo iremos a perturbar a cierto Katsuki.-**_

- **De acuerdo te veo en el aeropuerto en una hora.-**

\- _**Por supuesto-**_

Estaba loco de rabia, quería a Yuri para él no para los ojos de un hombre que según él no era merecedor de Yuri Katsuki, totalmente irritado se condujo a su cama y sacó de un mueble de al lado una fotografía de Yuri. Al tenerla en sus manos su calma volvió. Ver a ese chico que le había robado el corazón y el alma; como iluminaba el retrato con su sonrisa, su tierna mirada y reviviendo aquel recuerdo de su cuerpo, aún remembraba esa escena en la ducha, podía sentir la humedad de aquel vapor y escuchar aquellos gemidos y jadeos inmerso en aquel instante James, se imaginaba que era él quien le hacía el amor a Yuri y no ese hombre.

Regreso a la realidad dando un profundo suspiro, se lanzó los labios imaginando como sería el sabor de esa piel, abrió sus ojos con lentitud mientras susurraba con voz grave y profunda.

- **Serás mío, serás totalmente mío Yuri Katsuki.** \- Sentenció lleno de deseo y locura, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yuri y Victoria en el retrato.- **Ambos lo serán.** -Agregó para guardar aquella imagen y disponerse a preparar todo para ir a su lado.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

 **En Kazajistán unas horas antes…**

El ambiente era silencioso en aquella habitación de hotel, Viktor y Yuri vigilaban, estaban asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera seguido. Yuri entró y se acercó a la cama para analizar su celular, verificaba con Phichit que todos los demás estaban conociendo la ciudad, aliviado por fin llegó a la pequeña mesa en donde Viktor por fin se había sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada puesta en dos chicos los cuales no decían palabra alguna, Yurio ya se encontraba sin esa extraña peluca, su cabello estaba atado con dos trenzas a los costados de su cabeza para ajustar su cabello.

-¿ **Y bien?-** cuestionó Viktor rompiendo el silencio creado en esa habitación, Otabek enseguida inicio diciendo.

- **Me haré cargo.-**

- **Eso ya lo sé, lo que no tengo claro es ¿en dónde van a vivir o a pasar el embarazo?, No sé si Yurio ya te lo dijo pero, he decidido que lo mejor es que vaya a Japón cuando tenga 4 meses.-**

 **-¡Y yo ya te dije que no quiero!-** Gruño el menor.

- **Yurio calma.-** expreso Yuri preocupado.

 **-¿Japón, porque ahí?-**

- **Porque ahí estará seguro lejos de los juiciosa y discriminativas rusos.-**

Otabek pensaba con cuidado mientras observaba a Plisetsky el cual tenía una expresión preocupada.

- **Saben he estado pensando que quizás también deberíamos de ocultar esto al señor Plisetsky.-** El rubio elevó su rostro observando con impacto a Katsuki y cuestionando.

 **-¿A mi abuelo?-**

 **\- Si Yurio.-** Respondió Katsuki con calma.- **Creo que si él se entera podría presentar una denuncia a Otabek, a lo mejor él no podría…. Entenderlo.-**

- **Cierto**.-Asentía Viktor.

- **Es más difícil de lo que pensé.-** siseo cabizbajo el kazajo, observando con atención a Plisetsky al cual tomó de su mano y llevándola a sus labios le besó al tiempo que expuso.- **Yura ellos tienen razón.-**

 **-Pero… si esto va a ser así ¿tú… estarás conmigo?-**

- **Sabes que no puedo, debo preparar el futuro de nuestros hijos, participaré en las olimpiadas y ganaré el torneo de invierno, así ganaré más dinero.-**

 **-Otabek.-**

Viktor y Yuri se observaron uno al otro escucharon aquella dolorosa y terrible situación, deseaban ayudar a ambos chicos pero, decidieron darles el espacio necesario, claro que no los abandonarían.

- **No te preocupes por Yuri.** -Inicio Viktor.

- **Estará bien cuidado en mi casa.** -Agrego Yuri, acariciando el hombro de Plisetsky.

El rubio por otro lado agachaba su rostro, tenía miedo a estar solo sin Otabek pero debían estarlo para que el peli negro apostara todo para la llegada de sus gemelos.

Finalmente, y a eso de las 11, ambos se retiraban de aquella habitación.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Viktor era observado de manera afligida por su Katsuki al cual dijo.

- **Tranquilo, No pienso dejarlos solos a esos dos, pero mientras Otabek participa si tendrán que estar separados.-**

- **Es triste, no sabes lo horrible que fue para mí pasar por eso sólo y ahora Yurio…-**

 **-Escucha buscaremos la forma de mantenerlos cerca sé que no es fácil y será menos fácil para Yurio.-**

 **-Gracias Viktor… -**

Afuera en el pasillo ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que por fin entraron en el elevador, "Yuridia" observaba el piso tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar aquello solo, pero si las cosas eran así debía soportarlo _.-"No llores, no es para tanto, siempre he estado solo y lo has logrado, esta no será una excepción… puedes hacerlo, sólo debes…."-_

- **Yura** \- Llamó Otabek observándolo de manera preocupada.- **Lo que estés pensando por favor dímelo.** -

El rubio suspiro hondo, observó al Kazajo y asintió.- **Al llegar a tu casa te lo diré.-**

- **De acuerdo.-**

Ambos salieron del hotel, se condujeron en un taxi hasta el dúplex. Al llegar, Yuri Plisetsky se notaba un poco más animado, caminó a ese lugar en donde se encontraba la consola de su peli negro; mientras habían viajado de regreso al rubio se le ocurrió algo para hacer ganar a Otabek, enseguida lo observo y corriendo a él lo tomo de su mano y le llevo a su consola cuestionando.

- **Otabek. ¿Cuánto tardas en hacer un arreglo?-**

- **Eso depende…** -

- **Estaba pensando que puedes mejorar tu pista e impactarlos a todos.-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Vamos, ven…-** Dijo emocionado arrojando la peluca al piso y soltando sus cabellos le hizo sentarse, Altín prendió la computadora y permitió a su rubio buscar con prisa una pista…- **Es, esta Otabek, ¿puedes mezclar esta intro con tu pista?-**

 **-¿Eh pe-pero…. Eso?-**

El rostro de Plisetsky estaba iluminado, ansioso y extasiado, tanto que Otabek no se opuso a aquella idea, dejó de lado sus preguntas y enseguida se colocó sus audífonos e inicio a modificar la pista con la cual participaría en el programa libre.-

Pasó una hora y el resultado era asombroso antes hubiera tardado días, pero gracias a los consejos de Yurio él terminó rápido. **-¡Nadie se lo espera te lo aseguro! Ahora debemos modificar tu vestimenta-**

De manera apresurada el rubio fue al clóset de Altín este le siguió dándose cuenta que Plisetsky encontraba su atuendo para mañana, lo analizaba y exponía.- **Siempre muy elegante, pero esto debe cortarse.** -

 **-E-espera ¿Qué haces?-**

- **Confía en mi Beka.** -Dijo sacando unos pantalones negros y una camiseta mismo color pero con estampado rojo y una chaqueta, la cual modificó. Pasaba el tiempo y Yurio estaba esmerado en modificar el traje de Otabek, el cual escuchaba su plan con entera atención.

Finalmente Plisetsky recibía la aceptación de su peli negro el cual dijo.

- **Yura esto es genial pero, mis pasos.-**

El rubio tomó de los costados de su rostro a Otabek y susurro mirándolo a los ojos.- **Beka, mañana… alejaras todo de tu cabeza, quiero que pienses en que sólo tú y yo estamos en esa pista… quiero que bailes y líderes todo, para mi.-**

 **-Yura –**

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala, ya Plisetsky había explicado su plan paso a paso y dicho todo lo que haría Otabek en su presentación.

Aprovechando el silencio Altín acortó la cercanía entre ambos rostros, un beso suave y dedicado se posó en los labios del rubio quien sintió como aquella boca acariciaba la suya con delicadeza y calma, al punto de causar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un claro espasmo en su entrepierna. Aquel fuego en ésta le hizo responder aquel beso, el cual intensificó. Otabek se acercó más a su rubio, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, pero lentamente se iban recostado, Yurio no abría sus ojos, es más, apretaba sus párpados y jadeaba en aquellos besos, mientras podía sentir como las manos de Otabek bajaban desde su cuello y hombros para situarse en sus caderas.

Por donde sometió sus manos debajo de aquella camisa y así acariciar aquel delgado cuerpo el cual tembló, Plisetsky se acomodó mejor en el sofá, flexionó una de sus piernas que estaba apoyada en el respaldo y con este acto permitió a Otabek juntar sus pelvis percibiendo a claridad la dureza en el moreno.

 **Otabek**.-Susurro en un hilo ronco de voz, entre aquellos labios.

- **Yura…. Déjame amarte una vez más.-**

El rubio sólo logro asentir, de manera apasionada el moreno retiraba aquella ropa en su chico mientras él se sacaba la suya propia y regresaba a besar todo aquel cuerpo, inició por sus labios bajando a su barbilla y cuello en el cual Yurio sometió una de sus manos entre los cabellos de Altín, y los jaloneaba con cuidado, observaba el techo de aquel piso y jadeaba mientras lograba percibir como el moreno iba a sus tetillas las cuales lamió y acarició causando en Yuri escozor y deseo de ser uno con Otabek.

El silencio reinaba y sólo podía ser apagado por el respirar de ambos enamorados más los suaves y delirantes jadeos, además de los sonidos de besos y uno que otro gemido de Plisetsky.

Algo estaba pasando, sus sentidos, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, Otabek sintió el lugar muy incómodo para ambos, dedujo que no era zona para una entrega, se puso en pie y ayudó a su rubio a ponerse en pie, con calma y aun besándolo lo llevo hasta la habitación en la cual, él se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a ver a Yurio, le observaba mientras el otro sólo podía respirar agitado y mirarlo con deseo con aquel único ojo visible. Altín por otro lado acercó a su chico y abrazando su cintura movió sus manos para colocarla en su abdomen mientras acariciaba y besaba aquel bajo vientre y susurraba con amor.

- _ **Мен сені сүйемін.- (**_ kazajo: los amo)

Al confesar aquello se elevó para abrazar a Yurio, hundiéndolo en su cálido pecho mientras besaba su oreja y cuello exponía.

- **Te amo.-**

Plisetsky sintió aquel calor y el amor que el peli negro le propinaba sin poder evitarlo ambos se movieron a la cama, en la cual el rubio lo recibió entre sus piernas, le observaba de manera tierna, deseosa y su contra parte le observaba de la misma forma, eran dos jóvenes asustados que se amaban y no podían contener lo que sentían, pero claro estaba que se querían y amaban como nadie en este mundo, quizás su amor llegaba a ser igualado a Viktor y Yuri.

El momento tan esperado llegó luego de caricias y besos, Otabek finalizó los besos para dedicarse a ensanchar aquel lugar que con cuidado tocaba, Plisetsky se había aferrado a las sábanas, las apretaba con sus manos al sentir aquellos dedos penetrar y tratar de acomodar su entrada para lo que se vendría, su delgado y blanco pecho respiraba acelerado mientras el sudor recorría toda su frente y los jadeos se esparcían por toda la habitación acompañados de un gemido quejumbroso.

- **Ahmm**.-

Le observaba con deseo mientras su labor continuaba en aquel lugar, el cual por fin dejó de ser angosto. Finalmente se alistó para hacer presión con su erecto miembro, Plisetsky le observaba adolorido, sonrojado y sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, se percató que Altín le penetraba lentamente.

 **-¡Ahhg!-** Grito pues dolía, su amante era demasiado para él pero, a medida este fue introduciéndose el placer llego, aquel incontenible deseo de apretar sus músculos y permitir que entrara más profundo invadió al rubio quien apartó sus manos de las sábanas y las enganchó a la gruesa nuca de su Kasajo quien se agachó apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas, sintió como Yuri Plisetsky lo rodeaba con sus largas y flexibles piernas y lo arañas en su espalda mientras gemía y jadeaba en su oído.

Aquella acción permitió en el peli negro iniciar a moverse creando temblores intensos en el de mirada jade, el cual no podía más que sólo jadear constantemente, mientras todo su interior le causaba excitación, estaba demasiado sensible, desquiciado, inestable y la suavidad y calma en aquellas embestidas no ayudaban, el ritual de amor entre ambos se extendió hasta a eso de las 4 de la mañana, en donde Yurio había cambiado la posición.

Estaba sentado sobre aquel erecto miembro el cual llegó a lo más profundo en su interior acariciando en cada embestida ese ligar que volvía loco al rubio y Otabek no pudo evitar palpitar al ver aquel torso angosto erguirse y ese rostro que le observaba descolocado, descuadrado y cansado.

Tomo las manos de su ruso y entrelazaron sus dedos, mientras Yurio se elevaba ayudado de sus rodillas, se embestía una y otra vez notando como aquel miembro se encajaba perfectamente a su interior el cual inicio a apretar y Otabek lo sintió.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo agachar el torso de su rubio el cual se apoyó con sus codos en los costados de la cabeza del peli negro, este liberaba sus manos y llevaba las suyas propias a esas caderas y trasero el cual acaricio volviendo loco a Plisetsky quien confesó.

- **Ah… no, no ah.-**

 **-Yura… ahm… te amo.-**

Flexionó sus piernas e inicio a envestirle con un poco más de rapidez y profundidad, Yurio dejó caer su rostro a un costado del de Otabek y mientras gemía exponía.

- **O…Otabek, ahg, se siente bien ahng no… puedo más.-**

 **-Juntos.-**

Dijo percibiendo ese cosquilleo en su abdomen que recorría su pene y bajos y que causaba espasmos que eran intensos y profundos los cuales le hicieron. Eyacular en el interior de su rubio en un orgasmo explosivo, el cual también sufrió su chico quien había mordido su labio inferior y mientras sentía como el pene de Altín palpitaba en su entrada y remojaba su interior él se corría sin compasión.

Gemidos profundos y jadeos descontrolados era lo que se podía escuchar en aquella habitación, la cual a oscuras, permitió que ambos chicos descansaran y durmieran esa noche totalmente unidos y abrazados….

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El día surgió, el gimnasio de nuevo estaba abarrotado, en esta ocasión fue aún más que el anterior, pues vasto todo medio día y una noche para que los ciudadanos de ese lugar se enterarán que su participante masculino había causado sensación y tomado el segundo lugar derrotando a Viktor Nikiforov.

Estaban orgullosos y llegarían para animarlo, en el grupo de patinadores todos discutían de lo bien que había hecho su rutina el Kasajo y molestaban a cierto platinado.

- **La leyenda se ha vuelto obsoleta.-**

- **Sigue soñando, JJ.** -expuso Christopher.- **A Viktor lo que le pasa es que esta distraído, no es verdad.-**

- **Ejem**.-Se aclaró la garganta notando que todos los ojos de los chicos recaían en Yuri, su Yuri.

- **Yuri, oye, estaba pensando en que quizás deba subir tu presentación pasada a Youtube, ¿me dejas?-**

 **-E-Esta bien Phitchit-kun.** \- sonrió tímido el peli negro mientras que Minami se acercaba y exponía.

- **Yuri-Kun, esta vez te venceré.-**

 **-Eso espero Minami.-**

Mientras ellos conversaban con inocencia, Giacometti susurraba.- **Yuri se ha vuelto muy seguro, la maternidad le hizo bien.-**

 **\- Además se ha vuelto muy sexy.** -Expuso JJ.

Un golpe en la puertas de los casilleros se escuchó, Viktor se acercó a JJ y lo observaba casi asesinó. **-¿Qué dijiste?-**

 **-Es la verdad, su cuerpo está más tonificado y sus movimientos son sensuales, ¿Tú lo cambiaste para bien Viktor?-**

- **Uhmmm pues.-** los tres observaban a Katsuki sin duda, su cuerpo había cambiado tenía un cuerpo hermosamente sensual y el cual podía levantar la pasión de cualquiera en la pista, Viktor trago grueso pues recordaba a viva carne que había sido unos días sin tomar a Yuri.- **Esta noche.-** Susurro para sí.

- **Oye pervertido.** -Llamo el rubio de ojos verdes y de nacionalidad sueca.- **le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien.-**

 **-¿Ah?-**

- **Que mal que el uniforme de Rusia sea rojo se te ve claro que tienes una erección Viktor.-** Expuso JJ.

- **Otra vez.-**

- **Jajajaja, mejor los dejamos solos.-**

Giacometti tomó a los ahí presentes y se los llevó para cerrar la puerta del vestidor mientras que Viktor se sentaba y susurraba.- **Esto es imposible.-**

 **-¿Qué es imposible Viktor?-**

Nikiforov elevó su rostro notando a Yuri con sus cabellos sueltos y peinados de una forma elegante lo hacía ver demasiado sexy.

- **Na…Nada.-**

 **\- Te duele algo?-.**

 **-No, No…. Yo estoy bien.-**

 **-¿Seguro?-** cuestionó intrigado y agachándose a su frente lo examinó, Yuri entonces noto cierta erección, sus cejas se curvaron en sorpresa y susurraron.- **Viktor**.-

- **Ahn, tú tienes la culpa porque eres tan lindo y sexy Yuri.** -lloriqueaba.

Yuri le beso, sintiendo el campeón aquel suave sabor a cereza que había en los labios de Yuri, por haberse puesto brillo.- **Te prometo que esta noche en el hotel, pero aquí no.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

 **\- Te amo.-**

 **-yo también.-**

El ambiente romántico se cortó por la aparición de cierta peli negra la cual se aclaraba la garganta y murmuraba.- **Oigan par de sucios, los vestidores se respetan.-**

 **-¡Yuridia!-**

Gritaron ambos, acercándose al joven disfrazado notaron que ahora llevaba un lindo vestido floreado, Viktor se olvidó de su percance y soltó a reír.

 **-Por dios.-**

Plisetsky chasqueo la lengua y grito.- **¡Cállate!-**

 **-Yura.** -llamo serio y renuente Otabek, este vestía con la chaqueta de su selección y un pantalón gris de vestir.

- **Lo siento.-** Dijo para acercarse y besar sus labios exponiendo.- **Recuerda Otabek, lo que hablamos ayer.-**

 **-Si….-**

- **Me voy, nos vemos al terminar el evento.-**

Los tres lo vieron partir y al por fin estar solos, Viktor se tranquilizó y cuestionó rápidamente. **\- ¿Todo bien Otabek?-**

 **-Si…. Gracias por cuidar de Yura.-**

 **-Tranquilo…-** expusieron ambos, mientras se dirigían a la pista por fin.

En el transcurso de su camino hacia la pista se encontraron con dos personas que conversaba amenamente, ambos ruso y japonés distinguieron de quienes se trataba, la cólera y rabia se apoderó de ambos, pero más se apoderó de los inesperados visitantes al ver como si estuvieran de acuerdo ambos novios se tomaban de las manos y se acercaban diciendo.

- **James, Verenice… pero que sorpresa.-**

 **\- Sí que la es.-** Expuso Viktor curioso, agregando al saludo de Yuri **.- ¿Qué no habías terminado tus entrevistas?-**

Cuestiono irritado Viktor el cual fue visto con amor por Verenice y la cual se acercó para tomarlo del brazo y exponer.- **Viktor, ven tengo que presentarte a un accionista amigo de la familia quiere hacer un contrato contigo para patrocinar…-** Verenice se detuvo al instante en que Yuri se colocaba al frente de la chica y de su peli plata.

- **Viktor, ya casi es nuestro turno.-**

Exclamó seguro y demandante el peli negro, mientras que la joven chica observaba de manera asesina a Katsuki.

- **Esto será rápido Viktor, solo vine a Kazajistán para presentártelo.-**

 **-Eso… Verenice, Es muy amable de tu parte pero.-**

 **\- Yuri, necesitas ayuda con la chaqueta yo puedo cargarlo por ti, tengo acceso a los bastidores.** -Decía James mientras Viktor se separaba de Verenice y tomaba de la mano a su chico y exponía.

- **Él no necesita tu ayuda, vamos Yuri ya es hora.-**

 **\- Si, vamos.-**

Ambos partieron, mientras los otros dos gruñían y James decía.- **No te preocupes… vamos, sabes que hacer.-**

- **Si… se lo quitaré frente a todo el mundo.-** expuso la chica furiosa.

Ya el gran momento estaba llegando, la competencia como en todo programa libre estaba reñida, los primeros participantes los cuales fueron Minami, Phitchit, Giacometti y la pareja Mickey y Emil… habían terminado, el primer lugar en ese grupo lo llevaba Phichit seguido de Giacometti y Emil.

Habían logrado dar lo mejor de sí aunque algunos no alcanzaron los puntos necesarios estaban interesados en ver el segundo grupo en donde el primer concursante sería JJ, este salió de la seguridad del muro de contención y saludando a todos sus fans rodeó la pista hasta terminar en el medio, su principal objetivo era recuperarse y ganarle a sus rivales.

 _-"Esta vez no perderé."_ \- Pensó.

La canción inició, tal parecía Leroy tenía un arreglo con una pieza reconocida de Bruno Mars el cual le ayudó a ganarse al público inmediatamente, estaba dando lo mejor y que más importaba, estaba disfrutándolo, los aplausos y un público animado causaron en Jaques… sentirse el rey del mundo tanto que intento hacer el Flip; sin embargo no lo logro, cayó al hielo y levantándose terminó su presentación. Aunque se había caído y perdido puntos, él estaba emocionado pues era cuestión de tiempo para lograr alcanzar a la leyenda y a los dos nuevos oponentes más importantes Yuri Katsuki y Otabek Altín.

Se dirigía al kiss and cry mientras las niñas de las flores recopilaban los regalos en la pista, Leroy ante ver a aquellas aún retiraban escuchó de Viktor.

- **Bien hecho JJ, sólo te hace falta impulso.-**

El anuncio del siguiente competidor se escuchó en todo el lugar, los comentaristas enseguida que vieron entrar al siguiente participante expusieron.

- **Es el turno de Yuri Katsuki.** -Expresó animado Mooroka y su acompañante de ese día, el cual disfrutaba observando lo impecable de aquel traje que Katsuki llevaba puesto y es que toda la vista estaba puesta en el peli negro quien llevaba un pantalón negro elegante y una camisa de manga larga con botones al centro del mismo color con algunos detalles brillantes, sus patines eran negros con las cuchillas platas, el japonés se situó al medio de la pista mientras Mooroka exponía.

 _ **\- El patinador japonés nos impresionada esta noche con Carry on dancing, canción de un grupo australiano muy reconocido en el año de 1996.-**_

- _ **Tal parece una mezcla de épocas se vive hoy.-**_

 _ **\- Si, así parece… y aquí vamos.-**_

Viktor observaba a su peli negro.-" _Vamos Yuri."-_ pensó mientras notaba como yuri tomaba su pose, sus orbes azules brillaron Katsuki se apreciaba asombrosamente elegante, sin duda sus trajes eran algo para morirse, de pronto la música inicio y Nikiforov se estremeció pues aquella canción la reconoció inmediato….

*FLASH back*

 _Se encontraban en los mejores días en los que nada ni nadie opacaba el amor que se sentían Victoria estaba en la cama observando a sus padres los cuales hacían muecas y jugaban con ella escuchando música del reproductor de Viktor, vanamente ambos trataban de dormir a su hija sin embargo esta chica no tenía esa idea. Estaba más divertida en ver a sus padres los cuales escucharon el inicio de una canción que a Viktor emociono._

 _-_ _ **Esa canción, ¿recuerdas el grupo que te mostré aquella vez en el castillo de hielo de Hasettsu Yuri?-**_

 _ **\- Si la recuerdo.-**_

 _Katsuki ante decir aquello fue tomado por la cintura y su mano se elevó como tomando una posición de baile.-_ _ **Esta es la canción que más me invita a bailar, de manera que puedo sentir como las estrellas están cerca de mi, Yuri.-**_

 _En el coro la dulce voz del artista causó deslizarse en giros ambos mientras bailaban y Viktor observaba a su niña diciendo.-_ _ **Victoria cuando crezca bailará conmigo –**_

 _ **-Viktor.-**_

 _Llamo siendo guiado y terminando ambos con un abrazo y un beso mientras se reían, aquella música era demasiado hermosa y la melodía también…._

 _*en FLASH back*_

El sonido de la música, la gracia en sus movimientos de secuencia y velocidad de rotación eran únicos, el sonido de aquellas cuchillas rasgar el hielo y golpearlo en cada despegue y salto bien elaborado causaba que aquel público se emocionara de más.

Yuri bailaba con la música y sus piruetas giros y saltos eran únicos y preciosos, el brillo de sus cuchillas, su anillo y las pocas perlas que había colocado en su camisa negra aturdían a los presentes.

Realizaba triples y cuádruple en el público sus amigos reconocían lo mucho que había mejorado.- **Yuri viene con todo.-** Expuso Christopher, a su lado Daniel susurro.

- **Ya no sólo deben preocuparse por Viktor… Yuri se está haciendo fuerte.-**

 **-¡Yuri!-** Gritaban con llantos Minako y Minami, aquel patinador desconfiado, sin autoestima o valor había quedado en el pasado.

Al lado de Viktor, Iván y Jacob comentaban.- **Ese chico tiene todo para triunfar.-**

 **-Me sorprende que maneje tan bien el Shalcow, no lo lograba en los entrenamientos.** -Gruñía Jacov.- **Ya tienes un rival digno Vitya.-**

El mencionado observaba hacia la pista las luces habían sido apagadas y el reflector solo iluminaba a Yuri. _-"Yuri estaba hablando en serio, quiere competir contra mí."-_ Viktor sonrió de manera emocionada mientras pensaba.- _"Me encanta…. Jamás me había sentido tan motivado Yuri."-_

Tras de ellos Otabek se estiraba y observaba a Katsuki mientras pensaba.- _"Cálmate puedes ganarle… sólo piensa en lo que dijo Yura y estarás bien."-_ con los audífonos en sus oídos continuaba escuchando su arreglo y cerraba sus ojos para calmar los nervios.

A un costado James estaba anonadado con esa presentación era sin duda algo hermoso y avasallador.- **Vaya lo hace bien.-**

- **Hay que concentrarnos, vamos.-** Dijeron ambos moviéndose a la cercanía de la salida de la pista mientras aquella presentación por fin terminaba con un Flip, cuádruple perfecto.

La mirada café de Yuri observaba a todos con atención, estaban aplaudiendo llenos de emoción, en las butacas cierta peli negra susurraba.- **El Katsudon está cada vez más fuerte.** \- Yurio sonreía interesado, mientras observaba a su abdomen y exponía.- **Ustedes dos apresúrense a salir porque lo primero que haré será vencer a ese tarado.-**

Plisetsky estaba decidido, aunque sus palabras fueron duras y toscas llevo sus manos a acariciar su abdomen aún plano y susurrar

- **Ya casi es hora de que su padre entre a la pista, debemos apoyarlo.-**

Elevó su rostro y dirigió sus orbes verdes al tablero de puntaje, Yuri seguía en primer lugar, se llevó un total de 334.53 puntos, finalmente observó al peli negro quien tenía una cara de impacto pues….

En el momento que Katsuki estaba saliendo de la pista, Verenice había abrazado a Viktor y prácticamente estuvo a punto de besarle, pero Katsuki había corrido rápido y la había empujado.

 **-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-**

- **Solo le doy un beso de buena suerte.-**

Dijo acercándose de nuevo al platinado en cuanto a Yuri exponía.- **Apártate de él, o juro que no respondo.-**

- **Basta ambos**.-gruño Viktor separándolos.- **Los están viendo, Yuri cálmate.-**

 **\- Que bueno así se darán cuenta fe la clase de granuja que es este japonés.** -

- **Ya basta Verenice, no puedes estar aquí vete.-**

- **Ya escuchaste largo.** -Grito Yuri colérico.

- **Claro, me iré pero bajo mis condiciones.-** Dijo arremetiendo y tomando a Viktor por el mentón.

Katsuki al solo hecho de que esa mujer tocara a Viktor y acercara su rostro al peli plata logro percibir como toda su amabilidad, paciencia, tolerancia y delicadeza se fue al carajo, tomó a la joven del brazo y la apartó gritando.- **En tus sueños, estúpida.-**

La guerra se armó ante todos los ahí presentes, las cámaras los enfocaban mientras Viktor tomó a Yuri separándolo de la chica a la cual le halaba los cabellos mientras que la mujer era apartada por un enfado Jacov.

- **Basta los dos**.-Ambos fueron sacados por diferentes salidas Viktor llevo a un pasillo a Yuri y la otra chica fue sacada del acceso a bastidores, Nikiforov observaba a Yuri consternado y cuestionaba. **-¿Yuri que te pasa?-**

- **Eres idiota o que Viktor.-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

- **Esa mujer no la quiero cerca de ti entendiste.-**

 **-¿Pero de qué hablas?-**

 **-No te hagas el inocente ella quería besarte.-**

- **Ah… es eso… ¿estás celoso?-**

- **Pues tu qué piensas.-** Viktor sonrió y acercándose expuso en su oído.

- **Me agrada verte así… pareces una fiera.-**

 **-No dejes que esa mujer se te acerque Viktor.-**

 **-Claro que no lo hare, ¿de verdad creíste que permitiría que me besara?-**

Su sonrojo fue evidente, Viktor beso sus labios mientras escuchaba a Jacov.- **Vitya te toca sal ya para que olviden lo que paso.-**

 **-Hablaremos después…-**

 **-Viktor.-**

 **\- Te amo no lo olvides.-**

Katsuki salió a ver la presentación mientras lo hacía escuchaba de uno de los organizadores.- **Señor Katsuki hay una sanción por su comportamiento, se le restaron 100 puntos quedó en sexto lugar pero está clasificado para los torneos de invierno.-**

- **Está bien**.-Dijo el peli negro sintiéndose realmente tonto casi amenaza su puesto en las clasificaciones por sus celos, ahora era la peor marca en la tabla.

\- **Que difícil situación la tuya Yuri.-** Escucho la voz de James, mientras se acercaba al peli negro pensaba _.-"No voy a cometer el mismo error que esa tonta… tengo mis medios para poder arruinarte Viktor."-_

- **Ah… James.-**

- **Fue una gran presentación es lamentable decisión de sacarte los puntos.-**

 **-Era de esperarse, no debo hacer eso.-**

 **-La verdad me impresionante pero creo que así reaccionaría yo si me siento amenazado a que alguien me quite a la persona que amo.-**

Yuri observaba de manera triste y culpable a Brooks quien agrego.

- **No te sientas mal, al menos pasaste a los torneos.-**

- **Gracias James…. Eres un buen amigo.** -

- **Gracias a ti, bien me retiro.-**

 **\- Esta bien, ¿oye sigues en Rusia?-**

 **-Si… aún Ahí.-**

- **fantástico, salgamos algún día a beber algo.-**

 **-Claro…-**

- **Hasta luego.-** Dijo caminando para salir del pasillo y escuchar como el público gritaba agitado. Viktor les estaba dando una sesión impecable de movimientos, él había buscado una melodía que nunca en la historia pasaba de moda y esta se trataba de " _Dangerous_ " de Michael Jackson.

Con un pantalón negro un sacó del mismo color una camisa blanca con una corbata negra al muy estilo del fallecido rey del pop, el ruso se movía en la pista, se deshizo del saco de manera sensual y continuó con la combinación de movimientos piruetas y pasos de baile que sacaron a todos de sus asientos, Yuri sonrió, Nikiforov tenía un don de hacer estremecer sonreír y suspirar a cualquiera en el público.

La presentación finalizó y todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba mientras en platinado llegaba a la seguridad de la Barricada y era recibido por un emocionado Iván el cual dijo.

- **Excelente**.-

Terminó con la misma puntuación de Yuri Katsuki, Viktor al ver la tabla se extrañó, salió del banquillo y cuestiono.

 **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-Los organizadores bajaron puntos en Yuri por sus acciones con la chica.-**

 **-Oh vaya.-**

 **-No te preocupes, él clasificó.-**

Dijo el joven que fue abordado por Nikiforov, en tanto, en la pista cierto Kazajo ya estaba listo, era el más esperado, Otabek observaba al público con atención preguntándose ¿estarían listos para ese brutal cambio en las rutinas del serio moreno?,

El silencio era tremendo, el nerviosismo inicio, sin embargo, cerro sus ojos y logro visualizar a Plisetsky diciendo.

 _ **-"Vívelo Otabek, siéntelo."-**_

Su traje con detalles renacentistas era su atuendo más conocido, el público se extrañó por aquello, no obstante decidieron darle una oportunidad la cual Otabek aprovecharía. La música iniciaba… la sinfonía G de Mozart se escuchó, el trinar de el chelo y una guitarra causo que Otabek iniciara a patinar recorriendo la pista y dando piruetas sumergidas en la melodía, la cual era tranquila hermosa y rítmica, el sonido se hizo más suave y manejable, parecía una mezcla de violín Y guitarra acústica, sus movimientos se hicieron suaves y agraciados hundiéndose en un giró en el cual pensaba.

 _-"llego el momento."-_ giraba sin parar, mientras se retiraba la chaqueta sin perder el equilibrio se la colocaba de nuevo pues tenía un fondo diferente esta era reversible, cuando finalizó aquella melodía cambio….y Otabek se detuvo elevándose y arrancando sus pantalones grises, dejando unos jeans rasgados negros.

El público grito sorprendido.

- _ **Impresionante.-**_ Expuso Morooka.

- _ **Una combinación impactante, Otabek está usando un arreglo en el que introdujo el intro de un grupo de rock metal.-**_

Sus movimientos se acoplaron a la melodía la cual se tornó rápida llena de un solo de guitarra eléctrica mezcladas con el instrumento clásico, el público se impresionó poniéndose en pie y gritando mientras él se elevaba en saltos y en piruetas al ritmo del rock mezclados con la música clásica, su estilo había cambiado, era más fuerte decidido y era acorde a la música, el viejo Altín había quedado atrás, ahora la intro de una canción de un grupo llamado metálica se escuchaba, mezclado aún con el Chelo, él saltaba, hacía cuádruples y triples y vivía, sintiendo el momento y la música.

El peli negro se sentía libre, se deslizaba por la pista con prisa y emoción, mientras en un instante se detenía y hacia como si tocaba una guitarra y marcaba el paso con la punta de sus patines luego regresó a tomar impulso y sin poder contener su emoción, dio un giro Flip cuádruple impecable.

 **-¡Lo tienes, Otabek!-** grito entre el público Yurio mientras todo estaban anonadados, la chaqueta de cuero cayó a la pista mientras el desenfreno de aquella presentación y un solo de guitarra eléctrica se presentó, Otabek se movía a un extremo deslizándose y girando al tiempo que terminaba con un impecable clavado y una pose mostrando su puño al frente, el sudor recorría su frente el corazón le palpitaba acelerado y respiraba con rapidez, había perdido toda memoria de lo ocurrido.

Los jueces estaban impresionados tanto que se pusieron pie eso había sido sin duda algo asombroso y asombroso.

- **Amazing**.-Inquirió Viktor impactado al igual que Yuri a su lado quien dijo.

- **No puede ser eso fue.-**

"Yuridia" entre el público trataba de controlarse quería gritar mientras escuchaba el murmullo del público, Otabek ya estaba en el banquillo aguardando sus puntos los cuales iniciaron a aparecer en el tablero de manera apresurada su piel se erizo al ver los puntajes más altos en las escalas técnicas, llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y susurraba.- **Imposible**.-

- **Otabek rompiste record.-**

Dijo su entrenador, mientras el kazajo no se lo creía, por 5 centésimas ganó a Viktor el primer lugar, impresionado se puso en pie buscando a Yurio al cual extendió su mano y dedicó un pulgar arriba.

El momento del podio llego y Yuri entre los que no habían alcanzado los primeros lugares observaba a JJ, Viktor y a Otabek a quien le entregaban medalla de oro y de honor por su enorme trabajo y llevarse la victoria en su casa.

El momento de celebración se terminó, ya los cuatro se reunían en casa del Kazajo, celebraban el primer lugar y la impecable presentación de Altín quien fue rodeado por besos por parte de su rubio quien dijo.- **Te lo dije, nadie lo vería venir.-**

 **-Gracias Yura.-**

- **Y tu Yuri.** -hablo el rubio.- **Bien hecho.-**

 **-Ah….-Se rascaba la cabeza.**

- **Valió la pena la sanción, pagaría de nuevo por verte halarle el cabello a esa hurraca.-**

- **No lo calientes Yurio.** -exclamo Viktor muy nervioso.

- **Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos Yurio.-**

 **-Cierto nuestro vuelo se adelantó, lo siento mucho Otabek.-**

- **No se preocupen, sé que es lo mejor… Yura, me han ofrecido un contrato que no puedo rechazar, esto nos ayudara, te prometo que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad estaré contigo.-**

 **\- Esta bien…. Sigue adelante Beka.-**

 **-Cuídate y cuida a mis bebes.-**

 **-Tú, será mejor que te conectes todas las noches.-**

 **-Así será te lo prometo.-** Dijo el peli negro agachándose y elevando la camiseta y besando aquel plano abdomen se despidió de ellos, besó a Plisetsky y lo abrazó con fuerza deseando que su aroma, su calor, quedará marcado en su cuerpo. La emotiva despedida sucedió, el rubio entró al taxi con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo consolado por Yuri el cual dijo.

- **Serénate Yurio pronto estarán juntos.-**

El auto partió mientras el observaba con profundo pesar hacía atrás, Viktor y Yuri se observaron uno al otro de manera terrible era duro verlos separarse, no obstante, Viktor expresó.

- **Maldición, me odiare después de esto.-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Deténgase por favor-**

 **-¿Viktor?-** cuestionaron ambos.

- **Escucha, Yurio… hablé con mi papá, dijo que mientras te cuides bien y tomes tus vitaminas no sucederá nada, quédate con él un mes… pero Yuri asegúrate de llamarnos si algo no anda bien por favor.-**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?-**

 **-Viktor ¿acaso tú?-**

- **Es mejor que este aquí… en donde nadie le conoce, Lilia está rondando mucho y podría enterarse… regrese.-** Ordenó por último al chofer del taxi.

\- **Si señor**.-Dijo el chofer regresando, afuera del dúplex Altín estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó un auto aparcarse y de este Plisetsky salió para abrazarme.

 **-¿Yu.. Yuri?-**

\- **Te enviaré tus cosas mañana… cuídate mucho Yuri.-** exponía Viktor permitiendo a ambos verles partir, el peli negro no entendía lo que había pasado hasta que Plisetsky le explicó. Emocionado lo elevó por los aires y lo beso de manera necesitada.

En tanto en el auto Yuri susurraba. **\- ¿Estás seguro que es mejor que este aquí?-**

 **-Viste su cara? no podría vivir con esa tristeza.-**

- **Pero Viktor.-**

 **-Escucha, Kazajistán no está tan lejos, el avión toma tres horas y dos en jet…. Si algo sucede te aseguro que llegaremos lo más rápido que podamos.-**

 **-De acuerdo.-**

El auto partió en dirección del aeropuerto.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El tiempo transcurría acelerado sin cesar sin dar marcha atrás, Viktor y Yuri , continuaron su día a día con Victoria y la familia de Viktor, en ocasiones ellos tomaban vídeos a todo lo que Victoria hacía, La joven niña se estaba poniendo más grande, y llegó a sentarse por sí sola, sus padres divertidos la observaban crecer al igual que sus abuelos, la tranquilidad había llegado por fin, en esos dos meses todo fue bien, se comunicaron constantemente con el rubio el cual estaba teniendo una vida muy modesta en aquel dúplex en el cual Otabek, había dicho a su dueña que su amigo se quedaría por un tiempo y que estuviera pendiente del jovencito. Plisetsky se hizo muy amigo de la mujer aunque a veces le fastidiaba su presencia era necesaria ya que entraba al segundo trimestre... tres meses se cumplían en ese momento y el joven se encontraba vi a Skype con sus padres postizos.

Los cuales estaban mostrándole a Yurio los trucos nuevos de Victoria, ambos padres hogareños tenían un lapso de descanso pues los torneos comenzarían en un mes más.

- **Yurio mira.-**

 **-** _ **Ya se sienta, que bonita.-**_

 **-¿Cómo has estado Yurio?-**

 _ **\- Bien, cansado y con dolor de espalda pero Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.-**_

 **-¿Cómo que dentro de lo que cabe, qué quieres decir con eso?-** cuestiono intrigado Viktor de forma preocupada **.- ¿Sucedió algo?-**

 _ **-Pues…. Es que no me queda nada.-**_

 **-¿Eh?-** se preguntaron ambos mirándose uno al otro enseguida Yuri susurro.

- **Yurio podrías pararte.-**

- _ **No, se burlaran.-**_

- **Vamos pequeñín, no lo haremos.** -

- _ **uhmgrrr, está bien.-**_ Expuso entre dientes, ambos observaban las imágenes en el monitor y Victoria también iniciaba a balbucear, Macacchin se encontraba recostado a los pies de la cama cuando ambos notaron como Plisetsky mostraba a toda evidencia aquel abultado y redondo estómago que no era lo demasiado grande sino más bien muy notorio, más aun conociendo que el joven tenía una figura demasiado delgada, eso era abusar de su esbeltez. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, llevaba una sudadera gris ajustada y unos pantalones deportivos mientras ambos japonés y ruso estaban impactados por lo mucho que había crecido.

- **Vaya**.-

- **Espera un minuto Yurio.** -Dijo Viktor comunicándose con Alek y cuestionando ante ambos.- **Hola Papá… una pregunta estas seguro que no son trillizos los gemelos de Yuri?-**

 _ **-¡Cómo que trillizos!?-**_ grito plisetsky.- _ **Ugj**_.-Se silenció al percibir un movimiento proveniente de su interior, el menor se asustó agrado su mirada y susurro.- _ **Vi….Viktor.-**_

- **Entiendo papá gracias.-**

- **Viitoru**.-Llamo Yuri a su futuro esposo notando como Plisetsky se agachaba y se tomaba aquella abultes y susurraba.

- _ **Se… se mueven.-**_

Tanto Yuri como Viktor cubrieron sus bocas y emocionados dijeron.- **Aw Yurio los sientes.-**

 **-** _ **Esto da miedo, oi…. Se-Seguro que son bebés y no otra cosa**_

- **A menos que te hayas tragado una víbora.-**

 **-Viktor malo….-** Regaño Katsuki mientras sonreía y explicaba.- **Yurio es normal, los bebés comienzan a moverse en este tiempo.-**

- _ **Da miedo se siente como… como gases.-**_

Victoria tocaba la pantalla y gritaba emocionada mientras que Maccahin aullaba.

- **Bueno Yurio, ya se acerca el momento en que debemos llevarte a Japón, ya hablaron tú y Otabek?**

- _ **Si…. Aceptamos movernos hacia allá.**_ -

 **-¿Moverse de qué hablas?-**

- _ **Su entrenador le busco una permuta y agencia en Hasetsu dijo que Soft Bank lo va a patrocinar.-**_

 **-Vaya.** -expuso animado Yuri.

- **Eso está muy bien entonces esta dicho nos mudaremos a Japón.-**

Ya estaba todo dicho, la llamada termino dejando a dos enamorados muy ilusionados, nuevos bebés en la vida era muy emocionante aunque no eran suyos, ya visualizaban a esos dos pequeños jugando con Victoria. Acariciaban a su hija la cual los observaba de forma curiosa y juguetona con esas orbes cafés hermosas, el hogar de Stjepanovic estaba vacío en esos días, pues la gira de la cantante inicio y Alek, estaba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo el cual estaba escribiendo un nuevo libro acerca de los extraños embarazos masculinos.

Por otro lado Isabella aunque a costa de los regaños de su hermano viajó a Tailandia a visitar a Phitchito-kun. Estaban solos y conviviendo con amor en aquella enorme casa, Victoria a eso de las 9 ya estaba durmiéndose, Viktor llevo a dormirla.

Mientras en la habitación de ambos Yuri luchaba contra algo que lo había estado perturbado desde hace un mes, por cuarta vez en ese mes la prueba de embarazo daba negativo, no era que quisiera quedar en estado antes de los torneos pero, le parecía muy raro que no hubiera concebido conociendo que Viktor y él se amaban en cada oportunidad que tenían, había recordado lo sucedido la semana pasada en la que Viktor le confesó que quería otro bebé, quizás el hecho con Yurio despertó su deseo de volver a pasar por esa experiencia.

Suspiro derrotado no había duda alguna no había podio concebir dado a esto la idea de que quizás lo ocurrido en el parto de Victoria había averiado su capacidad de gestar lo derrumbó.

Escucho pasos y al notar a Viktor en la puerta, escondió aquel palito de plástico, Viktor se acercó y susurro.

 **-¿Qué escondes ahí Yuri?-**

 **-Nada…. Es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.-**

- **Yuri, prometimos no guardar secretos.-**

El peli negro asintió y de manera suave confeso.- **Está bien…. -** Dijo mostrando aquel instrumento y mirando con tristeza a Viktor expuso.- **Me hice otra prueba…. De nuevo…. No, hay nada Viktor.-**

La mirada de Nikiforov se hizo entre triste y cariñosa, se acercó a Yuri y lo abrazó de manera necesitada, enseguida susurro en su oído.- **Ya saldrá, Yuri….-**

- **Pero tú querías un bebé. –**

- **Lo siento, Te estoy presionando y aún Victoria no cumple ni un año.** -Dijo apartándose y tomando su rostro.- **escucha…. Si esto no sucede entonces, está bien, te tengo a ti y a mi Victoria.-**

 **-Viktor.-**

 **-Vamos a dormir ya es hora.-**

 **-Si…-**

Esa noche no se habló más del asunto y desde ese momento el contacto se guardó para momentos especiales, los días pasaban y por fin los torneos comenzaban, Japón sería la cede de la final en ese año aquello fue perfecto para los patinadores, pero para Yurio no lo fue, tal parecía el destino lo seguía, pues de nuevo debía esconderse por Lilia y los demás.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Un mes después Yutopia Katsuki….**

- **Ay! no puedo creerlo.** -Gritaba Mari-chan abrazando a Yurio con emoción, mientras que Hiroko y Toshiya sonreían ante los hechos, Minako, Minami, Yuko y las trillizas con Nishigori estaban también ahí no se perderían el recibimiento de Yuri y su familia; pero lo que los tomó por sorpresa fue el hecho en que Plisetsky les tenía una noticia bueno dos sorpresas.

 **-¡Ahora Yuri tiene otra cosa en común además del nombre!-** Gritaba Hiroko graciosa

- **Esto debe ser una epidemia.** -Expuso gracioso Toshiya.

- **Bueno, papá… mamá Mari ne chan, de verdad los extrañé-**

- **Y nosotros a ustedes.** -Dijo la mujer emocionada corriendo de un lado a otro, saludando a toda la familia, la cual.

- **Listo Historia ya descargue todas las maletas.-**

 **-¡Qué bonito lugar!-** Gritaba Isabella.

 **\- Yuri puedo tomar fotos del lugar.** -

 **-¡Phitchito-kun mejor no!-**

 **-Otabek por acá, las maletas por acá.-**

 **-Alek, gracias cariño.-**

Prácticamente toda la familia había ido incluso un perrito que emocionado rodeaba a Yuri Plisetsky quien por fin fue liberado por Mari el cual exponía.

- **No entiendo porque tuvo que venir todo el mundo.-**

 **-Yo quería conocer Japón**.-dijo Isabella, abrazando a Chulanont

 **-Ya cálmate, niño albóndiga.** -Dijo Historia.- **Recuerda que Alek es tu doctor y yo vine a vacacionar.-**

Otabek estaba con su rostro neutral, mientras que Yuko cuestionaba a Toshiya.- **Señor Katsuki ¿tiene tanto espacio para todos?-**

 **-Ah, Ya nos acomodarnos.** -respondió.

- **Yuri está muy guapo.** -Gritaron las trillizas.- **Queremos jugar con Victoria.-**

- **Yo la peino.-**

- **Yo la vestiré.-**

 **-Yo le pintaré las uñas.-**

\- **Alto ahí locas del patinaje, a mi hija no la tocan.-** Gruño Yuri abrazando a su hija la cual tenía una carita de felicidad con las jovencitas, pero Hiroko se la sacó de los brazos y la colocó en el piso diciendo.

- **Déjala hijo, ella es igualita a ti cuando eras bebé mira.-** Dijo como Victoria se animaba a gatear por el piso.

Mientras las trillizos y Maccachin la seguían.- **Pero mamá.** -

- **Tranquilo hijo, vengan vamos, todos los chicos ayúdenme a acomodar las maletas en cada habitación, Yuri, tú, Viktor y Victoria se quedarán a dormir en tu habitación, Mari, Tu dormirás en la nuestra, los señores Stejpanovic se quedarán en la habitación que ocupó Viktor cuando vino la primera vez.-** ordenaba Hiroko emocionada.- **Isabella y el chico tailandés pueden quedarse en la de huéspedes y….-**

- **Señora Katsuki.** -Interrumpió Otabek,- **nosotros nos quedaremos en casa De Yuko.-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **\- Si ya habían hablado conmigo está bien.-**

- **Claro**.-

El grupo de hombres subieron las gradas Otabek aunque no se quedaría en ese hogar ayudó a llevar las maletas, mientras en la sala Minako exponía.- **Tienes la casa llena Hiroko.-**

- **Es bueno tener a toda la familia reunida.** -Dijo tomando a Victoria en brazos y apretando su mejilla al tiempo que la abrazaba y daba un beso.- **Mi pequeña bienvenida.-** saludo.

Sin duda ese verano en Japón sería grandioso más aun conociendo que toda la familia estaba reunida en el Yutopia Katsuki….

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya agradado y gracias por seguir siempre pendiente de este fic que ya está llegando a su final n_n**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Aurora.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola!**

 **Mil perdones, por la espera tuve demasiado trabajo y unas semanas agitadas pero todo a salido muy bien gracias mil disculpas y espero que entiendan n_n en fin aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Historia solo les pido que me disculpen si hay algo que no va bien, mi querida amiga Carol me ayudo a corregir pero siempre hay algo que se nos pasa jajaja en fin nenes ya los dejo leer que lo disfruten n_n**

 **Aurora!**

 **Un saludo y gracias por su apoyo votos y comentarios, gracias.**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 32: "Festival de Hasetsu ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Comienza el acecho."**

 **Hasetsu… 3am.**

El Yuutopia, estaba silencioso y a oscuras esa madrugada la enorme familia que había llegado fue vencida por el sueño y cambio horario. Claro que la emoción de tener a los padres de Viktor y a la linda Victoria en casa fue grande y era motivo de celebración sin embargo, el cansancio del viaje también lo fue, ya habría momento de celebrar como se debía, puesto que la familia se quedaría en Japón durante 5 meses; por esa razón todos se encontraban dormidos.

Todo lucía tranquilo, limpio y sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales decorados de aquella casa iluminaba por dentro, la enorme sala principal en donde estaban las mesitas, la TV y los adornos culturales del lugar eran deslumbrados por la estrella más luminosa del sistema, había silencio y de vez en cuando la enorme pecera en donde los Katsuki conservaban a un pez Koi como mascota se escuchó chapotear.

Tranquilidad total, No obstante gradas arriba y entre el pasillo y las habitaciones en las que los señores Stjepanovic Katsuki y sus dos hijos Mari e Isabella dormían plácidamente, incluso Maccachin quien no se le despego a la joven rusa aquel perrito había buscado un puesto preferencial al medio de Phitchit e Isabella separando su cercanía… (Instrucciones de ) tranquilidad si mucha tranquilidad era la que se vivía en esas habitaciones…

Sin embargo; en la última habitación del fondo del segundo piso, Yuri se encontraba despierto en conjunto de Viktor, ambos ,entre la oscuridad, se encargaban de alimentar y luego cambiar a Victoria, la cual, luego de tomar su biberón volvió a caer rendida bajo los efectos del cansancio y el dulce movimiento de Yuri quien la arrulló entre sus brazos .

Yuri, cuando su hija por fin se durmió, la fue acostando en su cama, y mientras la acomodaba le acariciaba sus cabellos mientras susurraba.

 **-Descansa Victoria.-**

 **-Siempre a la misma hora.-** expuso Nikiforov notando como Yuri se apartaba de su pequeña, ella dormía en una pequeña cama portátil en forma de corral.

 **-Siempre fue así desde que estaba esperándola Viktor.-**

El mencionado dibujo una sonrisa recordaba a viva piel aquella imagen de su Yuri en su dulce estado y de paso también recordaba a Yurio.

 **-No me imagino como le va a hacer Yurio con dos niños, ¿esto de verdad es real?-**

 **-Sí, lo es. Y tenemos que ayudarle todo cuanto sea posible, y cuanto él nos permita, una vez nazcan.-**

 **-Si tienes toda la razón, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que ese cuerpecito pueda soportar el peso de dos bebes.-**

 **-Tranquilízate, lo hará bien, Yurio es fuerte.-**

 **-Creo que tú y yo no estamos hablando del mismo Yurio… no lo conoces es muy llorón e irritable, aún recuerdo cuando le dolía el estómago al pasarse de comidas.-**

 **-Es que era un niño.-**

 **-Y lo sigue siendo.-**

Yuri dibujo una sonrisa exponiendo **-Lo quieres como a un hijo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Lo conocí desde que estaba muy pequeño, cuando los mocos se le salían de la nariz y era un niño berrinchudo.-**

Viktor aún se imaginaba al rubio confundido, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron quedando en segundo plano, al ver a su peli negro acercarse a la cama. Coqueto, Nikiforov levantó la sabana e invitó a Yuri a entrar a entre estas, Yuri, aunque no traía sus gafas, podía ver todo con claridad pues la luz por la ventana les iluminaba, el peli plata traía puesto sólo un pequeño short para dormir mostrando su bien trabajado abdomen, mientras Yuri llevaba un short también pero con una camiseta. La razón de porque ambos dormían así fue que Hasetsu ya estaba en verano y hacía un calor del infierno.

 **-Entra mi vida.-** expuso con voz grave y profunda.

 **\- Viktor -** Nombro con cierta voz seria **. -vamos a dormir ok.-** advirtió, conociendo los deseos de su querido ruso.

 **-Claro.-** Dijo recibiéndolo en un cálido abrazo, que causó en Yuri tensión, pues Viktor apretaba fuerte desde atrás, además de eso había alojado su barbilla en su cuello y olfateaba sus cabellos mientras susurraba.

 **-Hace demasiado calor Pero, necesito el calor de Yuri.-**

 **-¡Ay! así no podremos dormir…-** Inquirió nervioso y tratando de escaparse, no obstante su compañero tenia aferrado su pecho con sus brazos y una de sus piernas acariciaba una de las suyas, mientras que el rostro de Nikiforov se frotaba contra aquel cuello y cabello, Katsuki inicio a sudar y tratando de olvidar el hecho de percibir aquellas caricias quiso cambiar el tema **.-Creo que me cortare el cabello en la mañana.-**

Viktor se detuvo y rápidamente cuestiono angustiado. **-¿Qué, pero, por qué?-**

 **-Pues porque es un poco incómodo.-**

Ante aquella respuesta el campeón susurro. - si harás eso entonces déjame disfrutarlo un poco.-Dijo apartando sus negros cabellos y besando aquel cuello mientras Yuri iniciaba a temblar y susurraba con voz bajita.

 **-Vi…Viktor… Victoria está aquí.-**

 **-Ya está dormida.-** expreso sensual y con voz grave mientras su mano la cual había subido desde el pecho al hombro de Yuri, bajo hasta la cadera de Katsuki con cuidado, fue sometiendo su mano en el short y susurró con cierta voz grave y profunda **.-Quiero hacer el amor en la habitación de Yuri.-**

Katsuki se tensó más, Pues no era hasta ese momento en que se había dado cuenta que estaban en su recamara en la cual en un pasado idolatraba a Viktor.

Yuri al sentir la mano cálida de su campeón tomar su hombría expuso con suavidad y voz temblorosa **.-Viktor mis padres y… los tuyos… ahg.-**

 **-Eso lo hace más emocionante.-** respondió girándolo boca arriba, para con desesperación sacarle la camiseta e iniciar a besar sus labios mientras Yuri abría sus piernas y las flexionaba recibiendo a Viktor entre estas, dándose cuenta que ahora ambas entrepiernas se acariciaban, Viktor estaba más que notoriamente duro mientras que él.

Jadeaba en aquellos labios y susurraba mientras Viktor le retiraba las únicas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo **.-Viktor… ah... Espera…-**

Él se elevó y lo observó con atención y las cejas curvas en deseo y excitación, Nikiforov mostraba un rostro alterado e impaciente y es que solo bastaba saborear aquellos labios para volverse loco; amaba a Yuri, de pies a cabeza y no podía controlarse desde muy temprano cuando él se mostró con esos pequeños shorts quería lanzársele encima devorar sus piernas y acariciar su cuerpo dejar marcas en él y que no quede lugar sin besar, eso deseaba. Yuri al ver esa expresión por unos segundos no pudo oponerse más, encajó su mano en la nuca de su ruso y lo atrajo para dedicarle un beso más apasionado y profundo.

No hacían ruido, sólo se podía escuchar el crujir de la cama a moverse, Yuri temblaba mientras observaba como Víctor devoraba su piel en besos, mientras que por momentos el peli plata elevaba su rostro y le observaba con deseo y penetrante mirada, para Katsuki fue una tarea difícil contener sus gemidos y su voz.

Yuri cerró sus ojos y enseguida pensó.- _"No puedo contigo, cuando me miras así yo ah."-_

Viktor por otro lado, había movido su mano entre ambos y había tomado su pene y el de Yuri, acariciaba ambos miembros causando en ambos el deseo incontenible de penetrar y ser penetrado. Al mismo tiempo pensaba. _-"no sé qué haría sin ti… eres la pieza que hace latir mi corazón, el calor que tanto tiempo busque Yuri… mi Yuri."-_

 **-Ah.. Vitya…-**

 **-Yuri…-** Le llamo con voz ronca y suave, hundiendo sus labios en su cuello jadeando en su oído y confesando **.-Mi amor quiero unirme a ti ya.-**

Viktor sintió como las manos de Yuri acariciaba su trasero y confesaba, mientras besaba su cuello y mejilla.- **Hazlo, por favor.-**

Viktor liberó de su agarre a ambos penes y con cuidado sujeto de los pliegues aquellas piernas de su querido peli negro, quien con sus dedos recorrió la ancha espalda de Nikiforov para hundir sus dedos entre sus cabellos y buscar sus labios mientras notaba como el momento de unión llego, Yuri al percibir la punzante y desquiciante penetración, colocó las manos en la espalda de Viktor clavando sus uñas en su piel al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza el hombro de su amante.

Viktor, mientras su rostro se encontraba a un costado de la cabeza de su pelo negro, jadeaba y susurraba

 **-Ahnmm… Yuri…. Ah, ahh, ahhh.-** Jadeaba casi silenciosamente.

 **-Vitya… ah….-**

 **\- Yuri no tan fuerte.-** expreso con voz temblorosa y extasiada.

 **-Ahh… ahmm.-**

 **\- Yuri te amo.-**

 **-Yo ahhmmm.-** hundió su boca en la mejilla de Viktor para no gritar por el placer que aquella penetración le dedicó, ambos al por fin estar unidos temblaban totalmente quietos sintiendo el momento y controlando sus sonidos; sin embargo, el deseo no se fue y entonces las embestidas iniciaron. Le propinaba placer el roce de aquel palpitante y erecto pene en su interior, lo volvió loco. Yuri buscó con desesperación sus labios y en ellos desahogaba sus gemidos.

Viktor observaba de reojo a su hija, no querían despertarla. Dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente dormida, tomó el pliegue de una de las piernas de Yuri abriéndola y gracias a lo flexible que era su peli negro logro entrar más en su interior.

 **-¡Ahm!-**

 **-Yuri… no puedo más.-**

 **-Vimmmm.-** Se silenció pues una profunda embestida le hizo hundir su cabeza a la almohada cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, no pudo controlarse, Nikiforov había llegado a ese lugar que transformaba su ser en alguien sensible. Sin poder evitarlo logro llegar al orgasmo, Viktor también.

Mientras Nikiforov eyaculaba, colocó su frente en el pecho de Yuri para calmar su agitación, mientras que Katsuki retiraba sus manos de su boca y respiraba agitado, observaba la hora y ya eran las 5 de la mañana. De pronto sintió que el peso de Viktor lo hundía más en la cama.

 **-Viktor.-**

 **-Estoy al límite.-**

 **-Etto… Viktor esper…-**

 **-Tengo sueño.-**

 **-¡Ahhh! espera no, pesas mucho.-**

 **-Oyasumi-**

Yuri no pudo moverse atrapado bajo el cuerpo de su novio, suspiró hondo y mientras escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de su campeón, observaba todo a su alrededor, recordaba con pesar el momento en que él llego a su vida, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras pensaba y acariciaba los cabellos de su querido ruso.

 _-"Aunque en este momento tengamos una hija y estemos tan unidos, no puedo creerlo… yo por mucho tiempo soñé con hablar contigo, probar a tu lado ser alguien a quien notes, llamar tu atención con mi esfuerzo. Viktor… eras una estrella lejos de mi alcance y ahora."-_ beso la frente de Viktor y aunque estuviera pesado, se acomodó para dormir aún unidos. _–"No puedo imaginarme que sería mi vida sin ti o Victoria…"-_ le abrazo con más amor y cerró sus ojos con calma.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El amanecer fue bastante rápido, ya eran las 9, Hiroko, Toshiya y Mari estaban ya listos arreglando todo en Yutopia, la madre de aquella familia cocinaba el desayuno para los visitantes mientras su hija y esposo preparaban todo para ese día en el pequeño hostal.

En unos 10 minutos los primeros en despertar fueron Alek e Historia, ambos bajaban las gradas de aquella casa y notaron el movimiento y el delicioso aroma, prontamente ambos se observaron y cuestionaron en ruso si algo sucedía. Hiroko, quien colocaba los tazones en la mesa, noto a la pareja saludando animada.

 **-¡Buenos días!-** Alek dibujo una sonrisa tradujo a su esposa y esta saludo en un tierno japonés un poco averiado.

 **-Buenos días Hiroko-San.-**

 **-Buenos días a todos.-** expuso Alek, notando a Toshiya y Mari mover algunas mesas enseguida se acercó al castaño y cuestiono **.- ¿Necesita ayuda?-**

 **-No, estamos bien gracias Stjepanovic-San.-**

La pareja no quiso quedarse quieta, Historia con dificultad de comunicación se ofreció a ayudar a Hiroko, la cual aceptando su ayuda le ordenaba a señas y pequeñas sonrisas que colocará las tazas y el resto de la comida, en cuanto ella se dispuso a ir a los baños para asegurarse que los invitados que llegaron temprano a usar las termas estuvieran bien.

Pasó media hora y finalmente los clientes se fueron, Historia estaba sorprendida por todo el trabajo en aquel lugar, enseguida susurro **.-Tienen muchos visitantes, por lo que puedo ver.-**

Alek tradujo y el jefe de la casa asintió susurrando **.-Todo se lo debemos a Vitya, el hizo un anuncio** **en un sitio web y ahora no paramos de recibir gente, además la noticia de que ustedes están aquí ya se sabe y la localidad está emocionada.-**

 **-Increíble susurraron ambos padres.-**

 **-Pero ya está bien, ya se fueron y tenemos un descanso de 2 horas, vengan siéntense a desayunar.-** Expuso Hiroko haciéndoles sentarse mientras agregaba.-Yo iré a despertar a los chicos y a Victoria.-

La pequeña mujer subió gradas arriba y al primero que se dispuso a levantar fue a Phitchit con Isabella. Y para sorpresa de la señora Katsuki ambos ya estaban despiertos pues cierto can les había dado guerra toda la noche.

El joven Tailandés gracias a Yuri sabía mucho japonés por lo tanto anuncio a Hiroko que enseguida bajaban, se acercó a Isabella y explico **.-Vamos Isabella hay que apresurarnos.-**

 **-Claro, espera debo atar mi cabello.-**

Chulanont la tomó de la cintura y susurro. **–Mejor después, así te ves muy bien por cierto no debemos hacer esperar a Hiroko-San escuché de buena fuente que se enfada si nos tardamos.-**

 **-¿Yuri te dijo eso?-**

 **-Así es.-**

Ambos se disponían a salir, cuando escucharon unos cuantos gritos, rápidamente ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían y se asomaron mientras Hiroko gritaba **.- ¡YURI KATSUKI!-**

 **-¡Mamá!-**

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó al caer del cuerpo de cierto platinado al piso, Hiroko había entrado a la habitación y tal parece había encontrado a esos dos desnudos.

Yuri se cubría el cuerpo y su rostro mientras Viktor se levantaba con los cabellos revueltos y el rostro soñoliento, observando a todos lados _ **.- ¿что происходит? (¿Qué pasa?)**_

Hiroko se cubría la cara y susurraba.- **VITYA, SE TE VE TODOOOO.-**

 **-¡¿Qué sucede?!-** se asomó Phitchit notando la escena y tornándose rojo de su cara se apartó para observar a Isabella.

 **-¿Qué sucede Phit?-**

 **-Tu… her… y Yu…. Ah…-**

Isabella soltó a reír tomó el brazo de su amado diciendo **.- Vamos ya…-**

Hiroko observaba de manera sonrojaba y sería a ambos muchachos sentados en la cama a los cuales regañaba.- **Yuri, no más sexo hasta que se casen.-**

 **-Pero mamá.-**

 **-Señora usted nos quiere matar.-**

 **-Ya, nada de caprichos, hazme caso Viktor.-**

 **-Bueno.-**

 **-Ya, tomen una ducha de agua helada y bajen a desayunar, bajaré a Victoria.-** expuso ella acercándose a su nieta la cual había despertado desde hace media hora y estaba jugando con sus peluches **.- Hola cariño.-**

La tomó en brazos mientras la pequeña niña se aferraba a aquel pecho y observaba de manera inquisidora a sus padres.

 **-Vamos Victoria debes de tener hambre ven.-**

Finalmente quedaron solos, Katsuki observaba con enfado a su prometido y susurraba **.-Te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo en casa de mis padres.-**

 **-Pero Yuuuuuri.-**

 **-Nada de peros.-** Gruño severo.-Ellos son muy tradicionales.-

 **-Lo siento, es que Yuri es tan sexy.-**

El peli negro liberó un suspiro y dijo **.- Viktor ¿qué hare contigo? vamos a darnos un baño y luego a desayunar.-**

 **-¡Espera!-**

Lo abrazo por detrás mientras Yuri saltaba de susto sintiendo cierta parte baja de Nikiforov separándose de su cercanía le dijo.- **Viktoru~.-**

 **-¿Se me antoja desayunaste puedo?-**

 **-Jumm pervertido.-**

Se alejó para correr a su cuarto de baño en el cual se encerró **.-Pero Yuuri~~.-**

Por dentro Katsuki respiraba hondo y se decía a si mismo **.-Viktor como pasaste de ser mi ídolo, entrenador y compañero a ser la amenaza de mi bienestar.-** suspiro hondo y preparo la ducha…

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Paso un tiempo y el desayuno se fue deprisa, ya estaban relajándose en la sala cuando Yuko llamó por teléfono a Yuri.

 **-¿Yuko-San le sucede algo a Yurio?-**

 **-No… bueno si, le dio por querer ir a patinar.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-¿Qué sucede Yuri?-** los ojos de todos los presentes se pusieron en el peli negro el cual suspiro y dijo.

 **-Yuko-San por favor no dejes que patine vamos para allá.-** en el momento en que Katsuki terminó la llamada su padre cuestionó.

 **-¿Qué sucede hijo?-**

 **-Es Yurio quiere ir a patinar al Ice castle.-**

 **-Pero que muchacho más despreocupado.-** expreso Hiroko mientras Alek agregaba preocupado.

 **-Ese niño, deberé de castigarlo.-**

 **-No es necesario papá, iremos por él, Isabella, Phitchit ¿Vienen?-**

 **-Claro que si.-**

Yuri preparaba una bolsa enseguida su madre cuestionó **.- ¿Llevarás a Victoria?-**

– **Si mamá no quiero que les de problemas ustedes están ocupados con lo del festival.-**

– **¿Qué festival cuestionó Viktor?-**

– **El festival del puerto de Hasetsu.-** Explico Mari con esa tranquilidad al hablar y mirada neutral.- **Hoy se celebra el festival de Hasestsu en el puerto, tendremos muchos clientes esta noche y debemos estar preparados.-**

Alek había terminado de traducir a Historia cuando esta exclamó.- **¡Señora Katsuki si soy útil podría ayudarle a acomodar todo y con los clientes-**

 **-Cariño pero tú no hablas japonés.-** Intervino el castaño de mirada azul.

 **-Es verdad.-** Agrego Historia triste.

 **-Tranquila mamá al regresar del Castillo de hielo ayudaremos a los señores Katsuki.-** expreso Viktor.

 **-Está bien.-**

 **-Regresaremos pronto.-** Expuso Yuri, saliendo con Victoria en un porta bebés, mientras que Isabella, Phitchit y Maccachin les seguían a los tres.

Ya afuera mientras caminaban en dirección de la pista Isabella susurro.-Hermano sería divertido ir a ese festival.-

 **-Tienes razón, ¿Yuri podemos?-**

 **-Yo creo que si.-**

 **-Entonces ya está dicho iremos al festival.-** Grito emocionado el Tailandés.

Katsuki observaba con emoción a su viejo amigo a quien dijo **.-Phitchito kun está feliz.-**

 **\- No había estado en Japón desde hace mucho Yuri.-**

 **-Cierto.-**

 **-Además hay que aprovechar antes de que los demás patinadores lleguen para el torneo.-** comento el platinado elevando su mano a su mentón y agregando.- **Aunque es una suerte que los juegos de invierno se lleven aquí… Si ven a Yurio será un poco incómodo.-**

Ambas parejas liberaron un suspiro, imaginándose cierto rubio el cual había sido claro….

 ** _*+8FLASH BACK+8*_**

 _ **-¡NO ME VOY A PONER ESA PELUCA DE NUEVO JAMAS!-**_ _exclamaba Plisetsky ante todos los presentes justo antes de ir al aeropuerto de Rusia._

 _ **-Pero Yurio.-**_

 _ **-TU LO DIJISTE VIEJO CALVO, DIJISTE QUE AL IR A JAPÓN YA NO TENDRIA QUE ESCONDERME, ME NIEGO A USAR PELUCA Y VESTIDO DE NUEVO.-**_

 ** _*+8END FLASH BACK+8*_**

Finalmente en cuestión de tiempo llegaron a los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de Ice casttle Hasetsu, justo fue el momento en que Maccachin inicio a ladrar contento, se adelantó corriendo mientras los demás le seguían.

Ya adentro, frente al mostrador, se detuvieron los cuatro, se preguntaban en donde estaba Yuko pues no les recibió nadie, no obstante escucharon los gritos llenos de discusión en el pequeño vestidor.

 **-¡Ya déjame, no va a pasar nada!-**

 **-Creo que conozco esa voz.-** expuso Viktor acercándose y siendo secundado por los demás, Maccachin había entrado y se había lanzado sobre Plisetsky el cual lo recibió sosteniendo sus patas en sus manos y murmurando.

 **-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora lanudo?-**

Maccachin lo empujó hasta que lo hizo sentarse en la banca que tenía a sus espaldas, finalmente cuando lo tuvo sentado lamió su rostro mientras Otabek aprovechaba para sacarle las botas.

 **-¡No que haces!-**

 **-Yura, No insistas es peligroso, no vas a patinar.-**

 **-Pero me costó una hora ponerme esas malditas cosas.-**

 **-Y qué? además te las estoy quitando y ni siquiera estaban bien atadas.-**

 **-Es lo más que puedo hacer con tremendo vientre Otabek.-** expuso apartando a Maccachin y poniéndose en pie mientras se colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas y gruñia observándolo de manera asesina por su único ojo visible.- **Por TÚ culpa estoy así, ahora ponme las botas.-**

 **-Yura.-** Tragaba grueso el Kazajo, su rostro neutral ahora era cosa del pasado se notaba muy preocupado hasta que…

Unos aplausos se escucharon y enseguida observaron a la entrada del vestidor en donde Víctor entraba con Yuri y los otros **.-Increíble, Yurio has pasado de ser el hada roñosa a una madre godzila.-**

 **-¡¿Jah?!-**

 **-Viktoru no le des cuerda.-** expuso angustiado Katsuki mientras liberaba a su hija del porta bebés y se las entregaba a las trillizas y a Isabella.

 **-Esta bien.-** Dijo sonriente **.-Venga siéntate Yurio.-**

– **Qué quieres?-**

Yuko observaba todo con cuidado, mientras notaba como Yuri se sentaba al lado del rubio comprendió que las miradas que ellos le dedicaban significaban una cosa, ambos manejarían el asunto.- **Bueno, querido vamos a mostrarles las instalaciones a Phitchit y a la joven Isabella.-**

 **-Claro querida.-**

Ya estando solos los cuatro, Otabek expuso.- **Yura… debes entender que esto puede lastimarte y a los bebés.-**

 **-Yo nunca me he caído y sólo quiero deslizarme, no es como si quisiera saltar.-**

 **-Claro déjalo que patine.-** Exponía Viktor mientras colocaba sus botas en los pies del joven irritado y en tanto lo hacía agregaba **.-Yuri… podrías contarle a Yurio lo que sucedió hace mucho en esta pista…-** el elevó su rostro y lo observó con tristeza **.-Esa ocasión… cuando Maccachin te salvo.-**

 **-¿De qué está hablando Viktor Yuri?-**

 **-Eso…-** Expuso recordando **.-Veras Yurio yo no sabía que estaba esperando a Victoria y decidí patinar… tenía el mismo tiempo que tú.-** mientras Katsuki relataba, el ojo verde observaba con atención su rostro.- **Solo bastaron unas vueltas y unos saltos para marearme y caer a la pista.-** Plisetsky agrado la mirada **.-Sin darme cuenta casi pierdo a Victoria.-**

 **-Listo… vamos muchachote.-** expuso tomando sus manos e invitándole a ponerse en pie sin embargo el rubio no lo hizo.

 **-Otabek…-**

El peli negro se agachó con calma Plisetsky le abrazo y susurro algo a su oído.-Esta bien.-expuso el Kazajo mientras le sacaba las botas de nuevo y le ayudaba a colocarse sus zapatos de vuelta, En tanto a Viktor y Yuri ellos se observaban, Nikiforov se agachó dio una palmada en el hombro de Plisetsky y susurro.

 **-Bien hecho niño.-**

 **-No me llames niño.-**

 **-¿Prefieres Hada Roñosa?-**

 **-Viktor.-** regaño Yuri notando a Plisetsky demasiado triste, enseguida Nikiforov cuestionó.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Es sólo que estoy aburrido…-** Respondió poniéndose en pie mientras que Yuri susurraba.

 **-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pista y luego a comer algo… la señora Historia dijo que haría Piroshki.-**

 **-¿Lo hará?-** cuestionaron Viktor y Yurio.

 **\- Si, ¿verdad Viktor?-**

 **-Ah…. Si si…-**

 **E-Esta Bien.-** Inquirió el más joven para luego escuchar de Yuri.

 **-Y más tarde iremos al festival te divertirás mucho ahí Yurio.-**

 **-Está bien.-** ambos Yuris fueron en dirección de la pista mientras Otabek se acercó a Viktor al cual dijo.

 **-Muchas gracias Viktor.-**

 **-No te preocupes, Yurio tiene una forma de ser un poco difícil, no sé qué le viste pero ya que estamos bien… ¿quieres patinar?-**

 **-Si…por cierto.-**

 **-Dime.-** Expuso mientras buscaba sus patines.-Estos estarán bien.-

 **-Quería preguntarte algo… ya que conoces más a Yura que Yo, quería saber si…pudieras ayudarme a darle esto.-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

Viktor se dio la vuelta, enseguida noto una cajita negra de terciopelo. El platinado se asombró, de pronto cuestiono **.-¿Otabek… tú estás seguro de esto?-**

 **-Si… además debo de presentarme a su familia y no quiero que piensen que lo mío con él es juego de adolecentes.-**

 **-Otabek.-**

 **-Lo amo, Viktor… lo quiero tanto que no imagino una vida sin él.-**

 **-¿Haces esto por los bebés?-**

 **-No.-** Respondió secamente.-Yuri me gusto desde que lo conocí, trate de llegar a él en distintas ocasiones y apenas hace dos años tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a él.-

 **-Pero Otabek…. Este paso es muy importante y ambos es tan muy jóvenes.-**

 **\- Por mí no te preocupes, no tengo ojos para ver a alguien más que no sea él.-**

 **-Esta bien… pero en qué momento tú compraste este anillo.-** peli negro se rascaba la nuca y exponía.

 **-Lo compre desde que gane la primer medalla, pero no he encontrado la oportunidad de dárselo.-**

 **-Mmmm.-** Pensaba el platinado.- **Descuida ya se me ocurrirá algo.-**

 **-Entonces estaré al pendiente.-**

Altín oculto la cajita y enseguida se dispuso a ir a la pista en la cual, Lutz, Axel y Loop seguían a su padre quien llevaba a Victoria en el porta bebes, en el muro de contención Yurio y Yuri observaban aquello a su lado Yuko e Isabella la cual alentaba a su querido Tailandés.

El rato de esparcimiento termino, Yurio y su peli negro se despedían de los Nishigori con la promesa de que se encontrarían en el festival.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

 **Rusia….**

El clima era distante al que se encontraba en ese momento en Hasetsu, el frío y gélido viento apreciaba contra su rostro blanco, lleno de ojeras y ese cabello negro tierra que solamente contrastaba con sus ojos verdes oscuros. James había estado de pie frente al edificio departamental en donde vivía Viktor, gracias a la información que sacó de la oficina de departamental se dio cuenta que su querido Yuri e hija habían viajado a Japón.

No había dormido nada y observaba con una mirada llena de odio aquel lugar, finalmente luego de una hora decidió regresar por donde vino con la única idea en su cabeza de localizar a Ethelvina Stjepanovic la cual.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_

 **-Ya hice todo lo que usted dijo y no tengo a YURI.-**

 _ **-Estúpido, Historia se dio cuenta de mis intención el maldito trato se acabó.-**_

 **-Es usted una cobarde… -**

 _ **-Ya es suficiente yo me largo de Rusia, No quiero saber más de ese tarado y mi hijo.-**_

 **-¿Acaso tiene miedo?-**

 _ **-Ya me llamaste cobarde, Historia sabe muchas cosas y no pienso arriesgarme.-**_

 **-Sabe? ella no es la única que sabe lo que usted oculta.-**

Expuso James observando al frente con odio.- **Yo también se muchísimas cosas suyas señora Stjepanovic.-**

 _ **-¿De qué hablas?-**_

Brooks dibujo una sonrisa y expuso.-Usted y yo debemos hablar, la veré en su hotel.-cortó la llamada sin siquiera escuchar una despedida o una respuesta de aceptación de la viuda, elevó su mano y un taxi se posó al frente, enseguida él se desapareció. El operativo que su plan iniciará, debía de recuperar lo que según él era suyo.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

 **En Japón…**

Las luces de las casas adornaban ese atardecer de color fucsia, al menos la noche se estaba percibiendo muy fresca y los atuendos que alertaban la ocasión serían bien tomados por toda la ciudad que se vestía de gala para dicha celebración, sería el inicio de cinco días de celebración.

Se podía vivir la algarabía y la alegría en la comunidad, Ya que todos caminaban por las avenidas, que habían sido adornados con lámparas de papel y mensajes de superación, pues Hasetsu hace un tiempo fue golpeada por un enorme tsunami, causado por los terremotos del país… habían pasado penurias pero finalmente ellos celebraban a la vida y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un carnaval que comprendía desde el muelle hasta toda la costa.

Hiroko estaba emocionada, había encontrado sus hermosos trajes de cuando era más joven y se los había entregado a Historia y a Isabella, ambas estaban encantadas puesto que eran sumamente hermosos y elegantes.

Por otro lado en la habitación en la que los hombres se arreglaban, Viktor ayudaba a su padre y expresaba.- **Se ve muy bien.-**

 **-Tú también te ves muy elegante Viktor.-**

 **-Es impresionante como nuestros trajes tradicionales les queda muy bien a los extranjeros.-** Exponía Toshiya con cierta emoción en su rostro.

En momentos a la habitación se presentó Yuri, él había estado ocupado cortando su cabello y colocándose su traje **.-¿Ya están listos?-**

Cuestiono siendo abrazado por Viktor quien grito.

 **-¡Yuri que lindo!-**

 **-Ahg, Viktor.-**

- **Oye viejo, ¿esto es necesario?-** cuestionaba Yurio llegando también en compañía de Otabek, ambos llevaban Yukatas y sandalias, Plisetsky parecía cómodo y se simulaba bien su actual situación.

Estaba todo listo, se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando Alek recibió una llamada. Viktor quien aún abrazaba a su peli negro y hacia avergonzar a Yurio escucho.

 _ **-Что вы имеете в виду под этим?-**_ (¿Qué quieres decir con eso?)-Alek se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que diría la otra persona la mayoría lo observaba con interés…

Mientras esto sucedía, afuera en la sala justo en la entrada Mari quien decidió quedarse a atender el Yutopia revisaba la lista de huéspedes que habían confirmado su llegada, no obstante al frente de aquel hostal un taxi se aparcaba y de este salía un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes oscuros tras de este una mujer con exuberantes atuendos calurosos y unas gafas negras ella entraba con calma admirándolo todo y susurrando.

 _ **-Тьфу место.-**_ (Que asco de lugar)

Rápidamente en la otra habitación Alek cuestionaba por el celular.- _ **Когда он понял, где он был, как долго пришел? –**_ (Como se enteró en donde estaba, ¿hace cuánto salió?)

 **-Padre que pasa?-**

Alek agrado sus párpados y enseguida corto la llamada susurrando en ruso.- _**Ваша бабушка здесь.-**_ (Tu abuela está aquí)

Viktor enseguida que escuchó aquello negó mientras Mari tocaba la puerta y susurraba **.-Oigan… hay una mujer rusa en la entrada, no le entiendo nada alguien me ayuda.-**

Tanto Alek como Viktor se movilizaron, Yuri por otro lado fue asaltado por Phitchit y su padre.

 **-¿Yuri qué pasa?-**

 **-Algo muy malo.-** Dijo el dirigiéndose a la entrada del Yutopia siendo seguido por ambos.

Yuri al estar ahí noto que tanto Viktor como su padre estaban estáticos como si hubieran visto un fantasma, pues Alek estaba sorprendido por su madre que firmaba el pago de su estadía y Viktor estaba petrificado porque cierto sujeto había llegado con su abuela y el cual al ver a Yuri expuso.

 **-Yuri… ¿Yuri Katsuki?-**

 **-¿Ja-James?-**

El peli negro rápidamente se acercó y expuso.- **Yuri, vaya que coincidencia, vaya cortaste tus cabellos.-** dijo sumándose a tocarlos causando que Viktor le tomara de su mano y gruñera molesto.

 **-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**

 **-Hola señor Nikiforiv.-** Expuso apartando su mano y susurrando **.-Es una gran coincidencia, vine a cubrir la nota del torneo de invierno para la Universidad y en el aeropuerto me encontré a esta mujer que estaba perdida…. Hablé con un traductor del aeropuerto y me explico que ella buscaba este sitio me atreví para ayudarle.-**

 **-Eso es muy amable de su parte James.-**

 **\- Si demasiado amable.-**

 **-Bueno… Yuri yo ya cumplí y lamentablemente debo irme a registrar a mi hotel en Kyuushu.-**

 **-Buena suerte James.-**

El de mirada verde oscura partió siendo visto con odio por Viktor, ahora el ambiente de confuso pasó a pesado puesto que aquella mujer llevaba un sinfín de maletas y observaba a sus dos hombres ahí parados y petrificados.

Ella enseguida se acercó y abrazo a su hijo diciendo **.-Alek mi niño, ¡Qué bueno que te encontré ¡-**

Yuri trataba grueso, odiaba a esa mujer, Toshiya y Phitchit descubrieron aquello al notar la expresión sería y furiosa de este. En tanto esto sucedía en el primer piso, en el segundo nadie sabía nada, Isabella, Historia e Hiroko se preparaban, adornándose de flores.

 **-Ya están listas.-** Dijo la mujer emocionada **.-Que bonito, señora Historia su color de piel y cabello hace ver este traje con mucha elegancia.-**

 **-A… gracias Hiroko san.-**

No le había entendido mucho, pero algo era seguro, estaba de acuerdo en que aquel kimono se le miraba hermoso, sumado a eso, el que su cabello estaba en un moño decorado con flores. Su hija también lucía despampanante y hermosa, la delgada figura de ambas hizo estremecer a Hiroko.

Parecen dos geishas, pero son más que eso.-

Las tres entonces se dispusieron a bajar, en cuanto escucharon como estas bajaban de la segunda planta los hombres en la sala giraron a ver, rápidamente Hiroko fue abrazar a por su querido esposo en cuanto a Isabella; Chulanont sólo pudo decir.

– **Por todos los hámster Isabella estas hermosa.-**

– **Gracias Phit.-**

Alek y Viktor en conjunto de Yuri observaron a la hermosa Historia la cual llevaba un Kimono de fondo azul con flores de sakura rosas y pistones rojos con bordes de ese mismo color y dorados.

-¡Vaya!- se escuchó la voz de Ethelvina, quien se abrió pasó y llegó al frente de la platinada expresando mientras la tomaba de los hombros.- **Que hermosa te ves Historia.-**

 **-U…usted que hace aquí.-** Cuestionó al igual que Isabella, la cual tomó la mano de su novio y se escondió tras de este.

 **-¿Eh que sucede Isabella?-**

 **-Nada…-** Mintió, tornando su rostro pálido y una mirada opaca observó al piso.

Phitchit la abrazo y cuestiono. - **no es cierto ¿Dime qué pasa?-**

 **-Ella es… mi abuela paterna.-** El moreno enseguida giró a ver a la mujer que por mucho tiempo había hecho daño a su pequeña flor rusa, Chulanont sabía quién era esa mujer gracias a Isabella la que le había comentado sus malas experiencias con esa señora, tomó su mano y susurro.

 **-No pasa nada Isabella yo estoy a tu lado, esa mujer ya no te hará daño te lo prometo.-**

 **-Gracias Phit …-**

 **-¿Querido que está pasando?-** Cuestionaba Hiroko angustiada.

 **-No lo sé pero desde que entró esta señora al Yutopia todo cambio parece que es una persona mala… mira a Yuri.-**

 **E-Está molesto.-**

 **-Si.-**

Ethelvina había llegado verdaderamente rápido y es que el vuelo exprés tardaba sólo 5 horas para llegar a Japón desde Rusia, Historia estaba armónica, pero en guardia también, sin embargo, aquella mujer se apartó y se acercó a Yuri a quien susurro en inglés.

 **-Joven Yuri…. He venido a Japón para disculparme contigo.-**

 **-¿Disculparse? ¿De qué habla?-** Cuestionó Viktor un poco preocupado.

 **-Yo te lo explicaré luego Viktor.-** Refuto el peli negro mientras agradecía internamente el que Yuko y las trillizas se quedarán con su hija, no quería que esa mujer odiosa viera a su niña **.-¿Usted quiere disculparse conmigo?-**

 **-Si… y con Historia, Isabella y Alek también.-**

 **Madre esto no es gracioso y tampoco es el lugar, esta es la casa de los padres de Yuri, debes respetar.-**

 **-Querido… no me pidas que me marche, viajé por 5 hora para llegar hasta aquí… y sabes? me estoy muriendo de calor… ¿Quién iba a pensar que Japón fuera tan húmedo y caliente?-**

 **-Eso debiste averiguarlo primero.-**

 **-Cariño escúchame, sé que no hice bien en el pasado pero tengo que disculparme, sólo quiero que volvamos a estar unidos.-**

 **-Tú nunca quisiste unión en nuestra familia madre.-**

 **-Alek… es suficiente…-** Silenció la platinada. - **Señora Stjepanovic, le pido que por favor se vaya de acá, estamos a punto de celebrar y no deseo que….-**

 **-Señora Historia.-** Silencio Yuri **.-Esta bien, Yo explicaré a mis padres por ahora la señora puede quedarse, pero con mis condiciones.-** Inquirió Yuri serio **.- ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella?-**

 **-Yuri.-**

 **-Viktor te lo diré después… ¿Podrías explicarles a mis padres y a Mari neesan que está pasando por favor?-**

 **-Claro.-** el grupo de personas salió puesto que ya se dirigían al festival, Yurio observaba a esa mujer con repudio no sabía quién era o que hacía ahí. Otabek sujeto su mano y le acompañó a la salida.

Finalmente solos Ethelvina susurro **.-Querido tienes mucho más valor del que recuerdo, ¿Qué pasó con ese chico tonto e inseguro que conocí en el restaurante?-**

 **-Ese chico ya no existe señora Stjepanovic.-**

 **-Wow, cuanta valentía… ¿o será que te mueres de miedo por dentro?-** dijo acercándose y pasando a su lado observándolo de pies a cabeza mientras agregaba **.-hermosa choza en la que vives.-**

Yuri tomó a la mujer por el brazo con fuerza y murmuró **.-Mi casa la respeta.-**

 **-Auch eso duele, ¿lastimarías a una anciana como yo?-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-**

 **-Ya te lo he dicho sólo vengo a hacer las paces no quiero que estemos peleados…-** Yuri la observaba con enfado mientras ella cambiaba su forma altanera de ser y mirar y expresaba **.-De verdad… no quise ofenderte ni tampoco quise alejarte de Viktor… de verdad yo lo hacía por el título noble, pero… ya entendí que esto lo que hará es condenarme a una vida solitaria y vacía.-**

Yuri la observaba aún severo.

– **Con honestidad Perdóname no quise herirte.-**

– **Usted… me dijo muchas palabras que me hirieron y ahora se aparece aquí para disculparse, ¿Me cree tonto?-**

– **Estaré dispuesta a ganarme tu aprecio, si con eso demuestro que mis intenciones son buenas.-**

Yuri dudo por un momento pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

 **-Solo quiero conocer a Viktor y estar más tiempo con Victoria sólo quiero saber lo que se siente que tu familia te ame.-**

 **-Eso no será tan fácil, usted se ganó el odio de todos.-**

 **-Trataré de remediarlo.-**

Yuri asintió y susurro.- **Bien si es así me gustaría saber si… le gustaría trabajar aquí?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Digo, si piensa que le voy a creer está loca, sólo siendo humilde y útil podré aceptarla.-**

 _-"Maldito infeliz"-_ Pensó la furia la envergo pero decidió no hacerse notar.

 **-¿Qué dice?-**

 **-De acuerdo.-** aceptó dibujando una falsa sonrisa y mordiendo su lengua, debía aceptar toda condición si quería acercarse a su hijo y por consiguiente a su familia. Ethelvina era observada con ojos sospechosos por Yuri el cual dijo al ver las maletas de ella a su lado.

 **-Bien, creo que su primer trabajo será llevar sus maletas a la segunda planta, hay una habitación bodega ahí puede hospedarse.**

 **-¡PERO SOY UNA MUJER DE EDAD!-**

 **-Según se, no es tan vieja como pensé… solo está algo acabada y más envejecida de lo que debiera-**

La viuda se impresionó al escuchar aquello, estaba segura que Historia había confesado al joven japonés su procedencia, sin mediar más palabras vio partir al peli negro, en cuanto lo hizo ella sacó su celular y en cuanto logro concretar la llamada ella gritó **.-James maldito infeliz.-**

 _ **-Shhhhh… silencio vieja bruja si te descubren enviaré los documentos que muestran que MATASTE a tu marido con arsénico.-**_

 **-¿Cómo supiste eso?-**

 _ **-Eso no importa… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-**_

 **-Tu maldito novio me ha puesto a trabajar en el maldito cuchitril, esta me la debes James.-**

 _ **-Tranquilízate, ya es hora que adoptes humildad y comiences a mover el trasero como lo hiciste en la juven….-**_

 **-Tú… no puedes saber tanto de mí.-**

 _ **\- Sí que lo sé, ahora no me llames o levantaras sospechas.-**_

 **-Imbécil, no soportare demasiado esto.-**

 _ **-Resiste por un mes, debes de hacerles creer que de verdad cambiaste. Hazlo o de lo contrario yo enviaré esta información al gobierno de Rusia y te quitaran el apellido noble, tus tierras tu dinero a ti y a tu hijo.-**_

 **-N-No serias capaz.-**

La llamada se canceló, la viuda estaba verde de furia pero debía continuar con su aparente arrepentimiento, mientras subía las gradas con dos de sus maletas ella gruñía pensando.

– **Maldito el momento cuando te contrate estúpido Brooks.-**

Afuera, al frente de la tachada de Yutopia Viktor terminaba de explicar quién era aquella mujer, aunque Hiroko, Toshiya y Mari comprendieron que la doña no era bien recibida, no entendían por qué Yuri la odiaba tanto, él era un chico tierno y muy respetuoso, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento las cosas cambiaron; Yuri parecía alguien que está dispuesto a no dejar que alguien le pasara por encima. El grupo familiar noto como Yuri aparecía y susurraba.

 **-Ya está todo bien.-** Inquirió **.-La señora Stjepanovic trabajará aquí toda su estadía.-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Cuestionaron Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari, Viktor y Alek mientras que Historia cuestionaba.

 **-¿Qué pasó, qué dijo?-** Yuri había hablado en japonés por esa razón no entendió mucho la peli plata. Rápidamente Alek le explicó y ella se impresionó cuestionando.

 **-¿Cómo es eso, cómo es que él aceptó?-**

 **-Ella dice que quiere disculparse con ustedes y conmigo.-** observo a todos con seriedad.-Yo no le creo nada pero le dije que si ella hablaba en serio debía demostrarlo.-

 **-Bien echo muchacho, si mi madre miente ella no lo soportará y saldrá hoy mismo a un hotel.-**

 **-¡Bueno, ya que esa bruja esta adentro, podríamos ir al maldito festival, me muero de hambre y Yuko ya llegó y dice que Victoria está inquieta.-**

 **-Vamos entonces.-** se apostaban para partir mientras Yuri expresaba a su hermana.

 **-Vigílala bien Mari-neechan.-**

 **-Claro…..-**

 **-Y no sientas pena por ella, que te ayude ok.-**

 **-Claro Yuri, ahora vayan a divertirse.-**

 **\- Te la encargamos hija.-**

Ambos padres con su hijo y los otros partieron mientras Mari sacaba un cigarro y lo prendió diciendo **-Será interesante.-**

La noche había entrado y las calles estaban iluminadas por faroles, los Stjepanovic, estaban emocionados, caminaban por las calles ya con Victoria en brazos, al lado de los Nishigori y las trillizas. El lugar era sumamente alucinante habían quioscos con comida tradicional y otros con bebidas, además de juegos en los he podías ganar desde juguetes a botellas de sake.

– **Que hermoso.-** expresó Historia demasiado ilusionada.

– **Lo es.-** Expuso Alek juntando su mano y agregando **.-Igual que tú…. Estás hermosa Historia con ese bello Kimono.-**

Phitchit también estaba impresionado, más bien con la boca abierta por Isabella, que era sin duda una doncella, la joven estaba más tranquila y miraba a su hermano diciendo.

- **Ne Viktor dile a Maccachin que se quede a dormir contigo, Tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.-**

 **-Nada de eso muchacha, Maccachin es mi mejor chaperón.-**

 **-No es justo tu puedes darte amor con Yuri y yo no-**

 **-¡Phitchit Chulanont!-** grito Viktor furioso, era un hermano celoso y estaba dispuesto a defender a su hermana de las garras del tailandés sin embargo cierto japonés y su hija lo detuvieron susurrando.

 **-Déjalos Viktor.-**

Ambos se separaron del grupo pues todos estaban jugando y consumiendo Hiroko, Toshiya y la pareja rusa se encontraban sentados en un pequeño local, ellos caminaban mientras conversaban

 **-Viktor ¿Sucede algo?-**

 **-Si.-** respondió serio el platinado **.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre esa señora y tu Yuri?-**

 **\- Te lo diré pero por favor no te enfades.-**

 **-De acuerdo.-**

Se detuvieron al lado de un pequeño muro que evitaba la entrada a la arena y por consiguiente al mar, el cual entraba y salía en su típica corriente espumosa y sonora. En el agua se podía reflejar la luna. Yuri observaba a su peli plata y luego a su hija la cual admiraba el enorme astro, los enormes ojos de Victoria no dejaban de ver aquella luz blanca en el cielo, para ella era algo impresionante.

 **-Sabes… ya no importa.-**

 **-Yuri.-**

 **-Olvídate de eso Viktor, lo que ahora mismo importa es que estamos juntos….-** Katsuki sentía la brisa marítima jugar con sus cortos flecos acariciando su frente y haciéndole percibir el aroma del perfume de Viktor, quien en su rostro también bailaba su fleco; el platinando tomó a Victoria y dijo.

 **-Tienes razón, está bien.-** el ambiente se tornó nostálgico pues a la memoria de ambos, llego aquel momento en que ambos apreciaban el mar y fue en ese momento en que ambos sellaron el inicio de una amistad que llegó a convertirse en amor. Estaban en eso cuando Yurio y Otabek aparecieron diciendo.

 **-Oigan tarados en donde está el baño.-**

 **-Ah… Yurio.-**

 **-Tú no eres nada romántico Yuri Plisetsky.-**

 **-Romance ¿creen en esas tonterías?-** el rubio giró a ver al Kazajo a quien dijo **.-Oye Beka matarme si alguna vez me vuelvo diabético como estos dos.-**

 **-Yura.-** Suspiro hondo el peli negro viendo muertas sus esperanzas de pedirle su mano.

 **-De verdad que me dan mucha flojera, ustedes con un amor dulce y… me hago pipi, en donde están los jodidos baños.-**

 **-Yo te llevo.-** Dijo Yuri tomando su mano mientras que Otabek los miraba partir y Viktor también, el platinado disputaba y susurraba.

 **-Cielos.-**

 **-Sabes Viktor… a veces no sé si darle el anillo.-**

 **-Descuida Yurio es un hablador consumado, estoy seguro que cuando se lo des estará feliz y enamorado.-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-**

 **-Si…. –**

Apoco lejos de ahí, Yurio subía unas gradas con Yuri a su lado mientras lo hacían reclamaba **.- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaban en la colina?-**

 **-Tranquilo ya casi llegamos.-**

Al llegar Yurio liberó su vejiga y mientras se lavaba las manos Katsuki lo observaba con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

 **-¿Qué me ves anormal?-**

 **-Yurio… ¿Cómo te está yendo-**

El de mirada verde claro agachó su rostro y acariciando su redondez respondió **.-No me quejo, estos dos se portan bien, aunque a veces si me sacan el aire y pues tengo que lidiar con eso de que ya no soy delgado.-**

 **-¿Y qué más?-**

 **-Pues qué es lo que quieres saber.-**

 **-¿Cómo te va con Otabek?-**

Plisetsky suspiro hondo y susurró. **– Está todo bien.-**

 **-¿Qué? Espera, eso no suena como si estuviera todo bien.-**

Yurio inicio a caminar mientras pensaba en que quizás a Otabek ya no le atraía su cuerpo, Yuri leyó su expresión en su rostro y sin esperar respuesta el expuso con calma y tranquilidad

 **-Otabek te ama, no pienses lo contrario.-**

 **-Pero es que mírame estoy horrendo.-**

 **-No es verdad.-**

 **-¿Cómo le hiciste para que Viktor te siguiera queriendo aún enorme como un camión?-**

 **-Pues sólo permití que todo fluyera y tu deberías hacerlo, escuchar, amar… y no tener vergüenza de hacerlo o que los otros te vean hacerlo.-**

 **-Katsudon… yo quiero mucho a Beka pero no sé si él todavía…-**

 **-Pues, pregúntaselo… ahí esta.-** Dijo apartándose y caminando al lado de Viktor y Victoria. Las dos parejas estaban ahí de pie junto al balcón que dividía un abismo que caía en el mar, sorprendentemente no había nadie en el lugar, pues los baños habían quedado muy atrás y los cuatro se habían ido caminando a un mirador estando ahí.

Otabek sujeto las manos de Plisetsky y susurró.- **Yuri necesito que hablemos.-**

El ambiente se tornó tenso, pues la expresión de Otabek no era para nada amigable, Plisetsky tragó grueso, pensaba en que quizás y sólo quizás Altín ya se había aburrido de él, el nerviosismo gobernaba, la incertidumbre se presentó de inmediato….

Continuará!...

* * *

 **Y bien cuanto le dan al cap vaya vaya la doña a llegado en son de paz dice ella pero espero que no logre hacer nada malo… por otro lado, esta el hecho de que Beka hablara con el gatito de Rusia, como ira a salir eso O.o Yurio aceptara su amor y lograra ser cariñoso por una vez en la historia 7u7**

 **Bueno les dejo un enorme beso muchas gracias por leer y comentar y por favor discúlpenme si me tardo es que sucede que debo actualiarmis otros fics y como este ya esta terminando lo voy haciendo despacio, pero lo que paso hace unas semanas fue necesario por que era personal cuídense mucho y un saludo a Scotti, Hikaru, Carol, Gabriela, Malkita, Mari, Vesania Juana y todas las chicas de FB que siguen mis paginas Yuuri Katsuki y Aurora la maga fanfics**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **HISTORIA SERA ILUSTRADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO SALDRA A LA LUZ EN JULIO, ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO Y DARLE TODO EL AMOR A MI DIBUJANTE ESTRELLA ILITIA FOR EVER LA DIOSA DEL MPREG Y LA SABROSURA, POR FAVOR ESTEN PENDIENTES EN NUESTAS fanpages!**

 **Solamente aurora aout! Aquí els dejo un adelantito de esa escena hermosa en el capitulo 1 en donde Viktor se devora por primera ve a nuestro Yuri n_n**


	33. Chapter 33

**Holaasa**

 **Primero que nada perdon la espera no tengo rostro para mostrarles pero ya está aquí y espero os guste!**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES y gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 33: "Propuesta… a la luz de luna, enemigos cercanos."**

El festival continuaba con alegría y algarabía en sus asistentes; Historia y Alek a pesar de la sorpresiva e inoportuna visita de la señora Ethelvina decidieron divertirse en compañía de los Katsuki, quienes explicaban las tradiciones del lugar a sus consuegros; los cuatro parecían un par de parejas adolescentes disfrutando de las festividades, ambos matrimonios caminaban tomados de la mano de su pareja para no perderse entre el mar de gente que se había reunido para disfrutar del evento, los rusos estaban encantados parando en cada local, bebiendo sake y disfrutando de aquella deliciosa comida regional que maravillaba y deleitaba el paladar de aquellos extranjeros, con su exquisito y variado sabor.

Hiroko se abrazaba a su esposo y la señora Historia a su castaño, el cual pronto escuchó de Toshiya: - **Hay que ir al muelle, ahí hay más puestos y además los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar.-**

Alek tradujo lo dicho por Katsuki a su amada Historia, quien se ilusionó de solo escucharle, y así los cuatro emprendieron camino a ese sitio para alcanzar el lugar ideal y con mejor vista para contemplar aquel espectáculo. No muy lejos de ahí la familia Nishigori y la pareja juvenil de Isabella y Phichit, se movilizaban luego de pasar una media hora en el puesto de recuerdos, ambos también se habían tomado de las manos y se daban uno que otro beso furtivo.

- **Aja… Así que ambos son novios** \- exponía Yuko, con emoción y una mirada ilusionada.

\- **Lo sospeche-** agregaba Takeshi - **se nota la química entre ustedes-**

Las trillizas al escuchar aquello, observaron atentas a la pareja y recordando algo importante corrieron hacia ambos y se metieron en medio de los jóvenes novios al tiempo que expusieron en coro:

- _ **Viktor nos dijo/que protegiéramos a su hermana/ de las pecaminosas manos del tailandés-**_

El moreno enseguida suspiró hondo y susurro con una risa un poco forzada: - **Jajaja que lindas… oigan, tengo muchas fotografías de los patinadores de Detroit… ¿les gustaría ver?-**

Las chicas gustosas cayeron distraídas ante el chantaje, Yuko aprovechó el momento acercándose y con voz baja decirles: - **Vayan al muelle ahora que están distraídas, hay una sorpresa que sé les gustara… anden diviértanse-**

Phitchit tomó de nuevo de la mano a la castaña y se dirigieron a aquel lugar; las niñas no se dieron cuenta de nada pues sus ojitos brillaban con todos sus héroes americanos reunidos en las fotos del moreno, Yuko abrazaba a su esposo y exponía:

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos novios?-** corazones parecían flotar alrededor de ese par

 **-Si-** Sonrió mientras continuaban caminando con calma.

Mientras los niños se divertían en los juegos del festival y los adultos gozaban con la comida y las bebidas entre alegría y regocijo, Yutopia estaba a reventar; Mari se encontraba atareada y realmente molesta, pues la fabulosa ayuda que le dejaron, en lugar de cooperar era un estorbo, puesto que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

 **-Oiga señora dese prisa-** le gritó en un inglés con acento.

 **\- No puedo hacerlo más rápido-** Exponía indignada en inglés, mientras Mari la observaba seria y con una venita saltona en su sien, le quedaba ya muy poca paciencia.

 **\- Si claro… venga le tengo un trabajo más calmado y creo que le encantará-** la llevó en dirección de las aguas termales; abrió una puerta por donde había una salida hacia el patio trasero, un pequeño horno de piedra se divisaba al fondo por donde se metía leña para las termas **-Bueno… ya que no quiere servir platos, ni limpiar… tendrá que estar metiendo leña al horno…-** Makkachin ladró y Mari susurró:

 **-Quédate con ella Makkachin … y si no cumple su trabajo avísame-**

El perrito ladró nuevamente en respuesta al pedido de Mari y se quedó ahí mirando pacientemente a aquella mujer, la cual gruñó severa: **-Esa estúpida… casi no entendí lo que dijo pero … agggh ¿qué le pasa a esta familia?… ¿creen que soy una pobretona o que?-** el lanudo ladró y gruñó severo en varias ocasiones, asustándola y deteniendo sus quejas, para luego decir entre dientes en ruso: **-Ya cállate asqueroso saco de pulgas… maldito James me las pagara-**

Se encargó de mover los primeros leños y lanzarlos con rabia en el horno… esa nueva tarea era una tortura, el clima estaba muy sofocante por en esa época del año y estar cerca de aquel horno era el infierno.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Mientras esto sucedía en Yuutopia; Otabek había llevado a Yurio con sumo cuidado al mirador que daba al océano, ambos se adentraron hasta ese lugar caminando entre el bosque; Plisetsky analizó el paisaje que se mostró ante sus ojos, notaba los locales y kioskos del festival a lo lejos, las lámparas y las luces de las casas, mientras que el mar tenía un brillo hermoso debido a la enorme luna que estaba en el cielo. El rubio estaba anonadado, hacía mucho que no gozaba de una vista tan hermosa y un cielo tan despejado.

La humedad de la costa causó que algunos de sus cabellos se pegara a sus mejillas y frente, incómodo por este hecho, el menor tomó sus cabellos y los ató en una coleta; mientras lo hacía Otabek le observaba de pies a cabeza, sus orbes negras y afiladas tenían una expresión bastante tácita, llena de amor, devoción y paciencia; el mayor apreciaba aquel delgado chico, que con aquellas ropas japonesas disimulaba un poco su gestante situación, había alcanzado los cuatro meses y medio y ya se podía distinguir en su cuerpo aquella hermosa redondez.

Plisetsky percibió aquella mirada, sentía como Beka lo miraba, Beka literalmente le desnudaba mentalmente, sin embargo esa no era la sensación que Yurio captaba; las inseguridades del rubio desde hace unos días habían ensombrecido su convivencia con el padre de sus bebés y ahora nuevamente estaba pensando negativamente, Yura sentía esa mirada desbordante de amor y deseo que le transmitía, por repudio, el mismo estaba aterrado de los cambios que día a día su cuerpo experimentaba, haciéndole dudar, no se contuvo y enseguida le dijo:

 **-¿Tan horrible me veo que tienes que poner esa cara tan rara?-** dijo a la defensiva, ocultando su creciente frustración.

El pelinegro suspiro hondo, dejo de verlo y expuso: **-No sé de qué hablas… yo sólo veo a un chico ruso demasiado hermoso y sensual-**

 **-¿Sensual?… ¿acaso te burlas de mi?-**

 **-Yura… ¿Qué te sucede?-**

El rubio se tensó más todavía, Otabek se había acercado y había tomado su mentón observándole con expresión preocupada; Yurio apartó la mano y murmuró mientras se alejaba nuevamente: **-Nada… ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?-**

El silencio reino en ese momento, Otabek dudaba si decirle o no la razón del porque lo trajo a ese mirador desolado, analizó el lugar y ayudado por la luz de la luna se quedó mirando las hojas de los diferentes árboles y el pasto bajo sus pies, además de algunas flores en los alrededores. Yurio por otro lado se estaba impacientando, de reojo analizaba al Kazajo y vio tras de este como las luciérnagas sobrevolaban a su alrededor, era un lugar verdaderamente mágico, con la luz de los locales abajo y la del muelle a fondo; sumado a eso, la brillante luna que se reflejó en las inquietas aguas de aquel mar. Plisetsky no soporto más la tensión, se le adelantó a Beka y murmuró:

 **-Solo dilo de una vez… ¿Quieres dejarme, verdad?-** lo dijo rudamente, pero se notaba dolor en su voz.

Otabek elevó su rostro y observó contrariado al rubio, quien miraba el suelo de manera triste y sufrida.

 **-Lo sabía… has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos a este estúpido lugar… Viktor tenía razón, tú no ibas en serio conmigo… será mejor que te ahorres toda la mierda de excusas y explicaciones baratas … ya lo entendí-** Dijo iniciando a moverse, girándose para que no le viera, conteniendo sus lágrimas y tragándose el dolor en su pecho, se sentía expuesto, se sentía vulnerable… se sentía un idiota, ingenuamente pensaba que Otabek era la persona que estaría a su lado siempre, además de su abuelo …

 _ **-"Siempre es igual … cuando comienzo a ser una carga, todos se alejan…"-**_ pensó el rubio, comenzando a caminar, intentando alejarse de ese cursi lugar, y del estúpido que le estaba abandonando, hasta que…

 **\- Yuri Plisetsky…-** Escuchó de parte del Kazajo, quien le hablo serio y molesto: **-Ven acá-**

 **-No-**

 **-¡Hazlo¡-** grito severo, causando que el menor temblaba y regresará al frente de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada esquiva; Otabek al tenerlo así en frente suyo, lo tomó por los hombros y expuso de verdad molesto: **-Eres un tonto… lo sabías-**

 **-¿Hum?-**

El pelinegro acercó su rostro al del otro, juntando sus frentes y expresando: **¿Me crees capaz de abandonarte y de dejarlos a su suerte? … ¿o siquiera dejar de quererte?-** el rubio temblaba mientras escuchaba, inconscientemente sujeto su barriga con ambas manos y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, Beka llamó su atención de nuevo: **-Ya es suficiente, escúchame bien y grábate esto en tu cabezota…-** se apartó y mirándole a los ojos le confesó:

 **-Te amo, eres la persona que más quiero en mi vida y no estás horrible… eres hermoso de pies a cabeza y tu figura… vale muchísimo la pena perderla por nuestros hijos…-**

Plisetsky tragaba grueso, enseguida sintió cómo las lágrimas que había intentado contener se formaban en sus ojos verdes y se desbordaron al escuchar del moreno: **-Jamás serás una carga para mi … ni tampoco mis hijos, por eso…-**

Movió sus manos rebuscando entre la Yukata la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo que los comprometería, se inclinó apoyando una de sus rodillas en el césped, elevó sus manos y abrió aquella caja, mostrando ese hermoso anillo de oro blanco… y ante la mirada atónita del ruso expuso:

 **-Yuratchka… ¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?-**

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales se escuchó al fondo y estas luces se reflejaron arriba en el cielo, Otabek las pudo ver tras de Plisetsky. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Altín pensó lo peor, creyó que sería rechazado pues el rubio no decía, ni hacía nada, hasta que las manos del menor se movieron al cuello de Otabek en el cual había un cadena, sencilla y que no era para nada lujosa, era como un amuleto. Plisetsky la tomó ante la mirada extrañada del pelinegro, tomó el anillo de aquella caja y lo colocó en esa cadena diciendo:

 **-Acepto… pero ni creas que llevaré esa cosa en mi mano como los ridículos de Viktor y Yuri-** le sonrió orgulloso, y su mirada … era su Yura de nuevo.

Dicho esto le mostró dónde estaba el anillo y Otabek sonrió, se levantó, tomó aquella prenda y Yurio se giró para darle la espalda y así Altín colocarle la cadena con el anillo colgando de ésta. Al finalizar aquello y ya con la cadena en su cuello, Yurio contempló el anillo, le parecía que era perfecto, tenía incrustados diamantes pequeños y a los bordes presentaba delicadas ondas de oro, era hermoso a su vista, por dentro se distinguía un grabado, ayudado por la luz de los fuegos artificiales leyó una pequeña dedicatoria la cual decía:

 _ **-"Para mi Yura"-**_

Otabek lo giró y sin perder tiempo o mediar palabra le besó, de manera cálida, amable, suave y llena de deseo retenido; Plisetsky se estremeció, hundió su delgado cuerpo entre los fuertes brazos de su ahora prometido, mientras el pelinegro lo besaba con pasión y una de sus manos recaía en aquel abultado vientre sobre una de las manos del rubio, ambos sintieron la fiesta que sus criaturas tenían dentro del aquel delgado chico, Altín separó sus labios y susurro:

 **-Están muy activos ahí adentro… ¿será que están contentos?-**

 **-Llevan horas así, no les pongas atención… no por ahora-** dijo lo último en un suspiro cargado de anhelo.

 **-Yura-** Lo besó de nuevo y buscando su cuello le dijo con voz sugerente al oído:

 **-¿Por qué no nos adelantamos a los Nishigori?-**

 **-Beka pervertido-** tomo su mano y lo guió colina abajo sin decirse nada más.

Tomados de la mano, se perdieron por entre la gente del festival que estaba interesada en los fuegos artificiales y se dirigieron sin escalas al hogar de Yuko, en donde terminarían de sellar su compromiso.

Alejados de la multitud, aún escuchando los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, lograron llegar rápido a la avenida principal, pasaron unos minutos más donde un agradable silencio se hacía presente, Beka podía sentir la manita sudorosa que jalaba la suya y de vez en vez le daba fuertes apretones que contrastaba con la actitud esquiva del chico; cuando se dieron cuenta por fin estaban frente aquel hogar, tomados fuertemente de las manos, siendo ahora Beka quien le guió dentro de aquel hogar tomándole en brazos y pegándole a su cuerpo; Beka cerró tras de sí la puerta y así en la complicidad de la noche, Yura comenzó un beso casto con sabor dulce y salado, luego siguieron más de ellos y más intensos, se besaba realmente necesitados de amor, Yurio susurro en su oído:

 **-Otabek… perdóname-**

 **\- No te disculpes, fue mi culpa por hacerte sentir inseguro… si actúe raro fue porque no sabía cómo darte el anillo-**

Un beso los llevó directo a la habitación en la que habían estado durmiendo ambos, ahí cerraron la puerta con llave y apagaron las luces, sólo eran iluminados por aquel resplandor que se introducía por la ventana, Yurio fue colocado con suavidad en la cama mientras que Altín se acomodaba a un costado de su cuerpo para besarle e iniciar a tocar su rostro y tocar con sus dedos aquella piel, la cual pareció estremecerse y erizarse ante aquel contacto.

 **-Ah...-**

 **-Yura, no puedo aguantar más…-**

Dijo sacándole la yukata y haciendo él lo mismo, gracias a lo más sagrado esas prendas eran fáciles de quitar, y ante esto ambos pudieron sentir el calor de sus cuerpos; el peli negro ya teniendo desnudo y con el cabello suelto a su chico, se dedicó a observarlo… Aquellas mejillas se tornaban rojas y el sudor aperlaba esa tersa y linda piel. Los ojos de Plisetsky se encontraban entrecerrados con las cejas, juntas en lo que parecía ser enfado, no obstante se trataba de placer y sensibilidad, su cuerpo decía otra cosa distinta.

Yurio dedicó una mirada sensual causando que Otabek sintiera un espasmo lleno de excitación. Pronto se agachó para besarle, recorrer su cuerpo con ligeros roces de sus labios los cuales expresaron el febril amor que sentía por su rubio, en un camino de besos que inició en su boca, hasta pasar por su barbilla, cuello clavícula, pecho, tetillas y detenerse justo en aquel abultado abdomen en el cual Otabek habló con sus pequeños:

 **-Se que deben estar contentos, porque su querido y amado padre me acepto... Pero deben descansar …-** dijo algoen su idioma, tan bajo que ni Yura pudo escucharle, beso su redondez y agregó: "… **buenas noches gatitos"-** acaricio con cuidado la superficie de aquel hinchado vientre y enseguida observó a Yurio quien no pudo evitar sentir como la comisura de sus ojos se humedecía, no se había equivocado, Altín era la persona con la que quería estar, lo amaba y escucharle decir que no era una carga o que siquiera podría pensar en dejarle, tranquilizaba su corazón, la imagen de ese hombre de rostro adusto, pero jodidamente cursi y sexy, capaz de ignorarle por tranquilizar a sus criaturas, terminó por seducirlo. Entonces destenso sus hombros y le permitió al mayor amarle.

Entre besos, caricias que los volvieron locos, miradas que podrían llevar al éxtasis a quien sea, se prepararon para el momento, Altín movido por la petición de su chico se recostó boca arriba mientras que Plisetsky se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, colocó sus rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Otabek y mientras acariciaba su vientre de manera sensual, susurro:

 **-No pienso contenerme-**

 **\- No lo hagas Yura…-**

Dijo acariciando su redondez y elevando sus manos para apretar sus pectorales, aquellos botones rosas estaban duros y erectos, Yurio alcanzó con dificultad su pene y lo masajeo juntando el suyo con el de Otabek quien flexiono sus piernas y susurró:

 **-Yura… eres demasiado sexy en este estado-**

 **-¿Te gustó así?-**

 **-Me gustas de todas formas-** Dijo mientras elevaba su torso y besaba su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y nalgas ansioso de penetrarle. Yurio lo detuvo lo lanzó a la cama de nuevo y moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás acarició sus bajos y entrada con el ya erecto pene de Altín, quien arqueó sus cejas y le observó de manera sufrida. Quería entrar en su rubio, quería que este cabalgara sobre su hombría, y lo haría… solo que ahora el jovencito estaba entretenido en los juegos previos y las expresiones del mayor. Beka no podía negarse ni presionarlo, tener al menor dominando la situación era demasiado agradable aunque doliera.

Finalmente, Yurio movió una de sus manos tras de su espalda y elevó sus caderas, tomó con cuidado la base de aquel grueso pene y con calma lo aproximó a su entrada, para acto seguido iniciar a hacer presión en su entrada.

 **-Ahmm-** gimió cerrando los ojos, siempre era doloroso y punzante cuando su chico lo penetraba, era demasiado para su delgado cuerpo… **-Beka-** jadeo Plisetsky apartando su mano y sosteniéndose con ambas de aquel ancho pecho de su Kazajo, quien se mordió el labio inferior al sentir aquella húmeda, apretada y delirante entrada.

La penetración fue como una muerte lenta y placentera para ambos, ya estando conectados ambos se detuvieron para apreciar sus rostros, llenos de placer y de amor, en cuanto estuvo listo, Yurio enseguida inició a moverse lenta y pausadamente, acostumbrándose a cada sensación y sintiendo como todo su ser vibraba lleno de placer.

 **-Ah, ahh umm-** cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras Altín arrugaba las cejas y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, dejándose hacer, sintiendo como su pene era abrazado por aquel cálido interior.

Las estocadas iniciaron a darse por parte de Altín quien no pudo más y descolocó a su chico, el cual arqueo su espalda, sintiendo la pasión y la excitación de la pose en que estaban, demás el hecho de sentirse lleno por su Beka lo hacía sentir pleno. No podían contenerse, tenían demasiado tiempo evitando esto aunque ambos lo anhelaban en silencio.

Los jadeos y gemidos se acrecentaron, en el pecho de Plisetski se movía constantemente aquel collar con el anillo, que fue iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana dando un reflejo en la oscuridad de la habitación, la locura llegó, Altín se elevó y abriendo sus piernas permitió a Yurio abrir más las suyas y abrazarse en su cintura, mientras el pelinegro le seguía embistiendo. Abrazo su cuerpo y beso con locura aquellos labios los cuales expedían jadeos y gemidos desbordantes.

El momento del orgasmo llegó para ambos, todos los músculos de sus cuerpos se tensaron y enseguida sintieron ese cosquilleo y los espasmos que les hicieron gemir con gravedad y locura.

Entre besos y jadeos decían el nombre del otro y lo mucho que se amaban, estaban conectados, hechos uno sólo, percibiendo los temblores y el palpitar del otro **-Te amo… te amo mucho Beka-**

 **-Yura…-** Dijo abrazando su cuerpo y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Yurio acarició sus cabellos negros y beso su frente con calma mientras se tranquilizaban…

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En otro extremo Viktor y Victoria estaban anonadados apreciando las luces en el cielo, a su lado Yuri les observaba contento y lleno de emoción, pues su niña estaba con sus párpados abiertos a todo lo que estos podían mientras que su padre estaba igual.

 **-Son tan idénticos-** dijo suavecito mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Viktor alcanzando a su princesa; los tres observaban el cielo que se iluminaba de colores y figuras… estaban disfrutando de un grandioso espectáculo.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

El tiempo es a veces amigo o enemigo, en este caso era enemigo para cierto Plisetsky que cada vez sentía que su cuerpo ya no sería el mismo, se encontraba en la habitación de casa de Yuri. Habían transcurrido cuatro semanas más y el rubio ya estaba de cinco meses y medio, Victoria ya estaba más grande tenía ocho meses y ya se movía ella sola gateando y explorando todo a su alrededor, además de balbuceando alguno de esos días daría la sorpresa de su primera palabra, Katsuki observó como ésta desde el piso se subió al lomo de Makkachin y exponía:

 **-Parece que fue ayer cuando apenas y se sentaba-**

 **-Esta enana está cada vez más grande y empalagosa … se parece a su tonto padre-** expuso Yurio.

 **-Si… jajaja creo que adquirió la habilidad de Viktor-**

Yurio suspiraba y expresaba - **Oye, como van las prácticas?-**

 **-Muy bien… ¡Oh es verdad! Yurio ya no vayas más al Ice castle-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-**

 **-Pues porque Chris y los otros llegarán hoy y las prácticas grupales iniciarán pronto, espero que todo salga bien-** el rubio agachó la mirada, enseguida Yuri dedujo el porqué de ese cambio de ánimos en su amigo **\- Yurio no te preocupes volverás a patinar te lo aseguro-**

 **-Es que me aburro… quisiera ir a verlos a todos y burlarme de ese canadiense-** Expresó loco de rabia.

Katsuki liberó una sonrisa y con calma expuso **-Bueno si quieres puedes venir, pero tendremos que buscar algo para disfrazarte-**

 **-Mejor olvídalo… no quiero ponerme nada encima con este maldito calor-**

 **-Tranquilízate, ya entendí… mira lo que puedo hacer es que puedo conseguir que ensayamos una vez en el ice castlle y puedes vernos en la cabina de sonido sin que nadie se de cuenta-**

 **-Me parece genial, ¿lo harías por mi?-** sus ojitos se iluminaron esperanzados

 **-Claro-**

 **-Muy bien … entonces avísame cuando será eso-**

 **-Si...–** Yuri lo observaba con cariño y emoción, Plisetsky descubrió esa mirada y susurró:

 **-¿Qué tanto me ves?-**

 **-¿Cómo te ha ido Yurio?-**

 **-Esto es horrible… no se como lo he soportado, se me hinchan los pies, lloro a cada momento y por cosas insignificantes… al menos las asquerosas náuseas se largaron, pero en su lugar quedaron las ganas eternas de ir al baño y de comerme todo lo que veo y mezclas extrañas… es, es… horrible horribleeeeee-** grito desesperado pero luego sintió como cierta pequeña se subía a la cama ayudada por Makkachin y entre ambos se encargaban de jugar con su redondo vientre, en el cual aquellos gemelos iniciaron a patear y a moverse de un lado a otro.

 **-…aghr-** Yurio arrugó las cejas por un quejido lastimero y se mordió la lengua antes de decir una grosería, Yuri se acercó y susurró.

 **-¿Puedo tocar?-**

 **-Humg, si-**

Las manos de Yuri acariciaron la barriga del rubio y susurraba a su hija **-Mira Victoria… estos son tus futuros hermanitos… se llevarán bien, yo sé que si… ya verás que todo estará bien-** Plisetsky observaba aquello con cierta nostalgia pues se sentía tan sólo en ese momento, a lo mejor estaba rodeado por Yuko y los otros pero de su familia no había nadie y eso lo abrumó tanto que inicio a llorar. Katsuki dejó de tocar y elevando su rostro cuestionó **-¿Yurio que sucede?-**

 **-Nada…-** Dijo apartando a Victoria y poniéndose en pie **-Ya me voy… Ota... Otabek llegará pronto y...-**

Katsuki lo detuvo, le giró y abrazó de golpe mientras el menor temblaba y exponía **-No te burles de mi Katsudon-**

 **-Para nada, nunca lo haría-**

 **-¿Por qué tuvo que irse y dejarme solo toda mi vida?-**

 **-¿Dejarte? … ¿de quien hablas?-**

 **-Mi… madre-**

 **-Yurio….-** Yuri le abrazo más fuerte, recordando lo que Viktor le había dicho, Yuri Plisetsky había crecido solo con la compañía de su abuelo, su madre lo había dejado por cuestiones en las que había sido catalogado como un estorbo en el futuro de aquella mujer. Ahora entendía perfectamente el sentir de su amigo, entonces susurro: **-Estamos aquí para ti, Viktor y yo te queremos mucho y Otabek te ama demasiado, ya no estás sólo…-**

 **-Tengo miedo-**

 **-No te culpo, yo también lo tuve…-**

 **-Yuri… prométeme que estarás, conmigo cuando nazcan-**

 **-No me moveré de tu lado, te lo prometo…-** Respondió elevando su mano y mostrando su dedo meñique, tomó la mano de Yurio y enganchó ambos meñiques agregando **-Es una promesa-**

Plisetsky asintió, muchísimo más tranquilo, mientras escuchaban como Hiroko les llamaba: **-¡Yuri, Yurio… el almuerzo está listo!-**

 **-Ahora vamos mamá-** expresó Yuri mientras que su amigo se limpiaba las lágrimas, tomó a Victoria y susurró: **-Bajaré a Victoria primero y enseguida regresó por ti-**

 **-Si…-**

Quedó a solas, pues Makkachin también bajo con Yuri, mientras se encontraba ahí, agachó su mirada hacia su redondez, se había negado a ser cursi y hablarle a sus hijos, pero esta liberación de sentimientos le hizo reflexionar, con calma se sentó en la cama y susurró:

 **-Bueno saben que yo no soy bueno con las palabras llenas de amor pero… solo quiero que sepan esto…-** Acaricio mientras sentía movimientos lentos, como si pusieran atención **-Jamás me escuchan… yo nunca voy a considerarlos una carga o los abandonare por mis sueños… los amo, los quiero conmigo pronto… solo asegúrense de crecer sanos y fuertes, porque cuando crezcan serán el dúo que ganara todas las medallas de patinaje para Rusia y Kazajstán** \- Dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa y finalizó diciendo **\- Ya… no estamos solos pequeños tigres-** y como respuesta, su vientre vibró, justo donde sus manos descansaban, un golpecito más fuerte que el otro.

 **-Yurio-**

 **\- Si ya voy…-**

Y así sin más, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación… ya más tranquilo el hambre le atacó …

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En tanto esto ocurría arriba, en la primera planta Alek e Historia con su hija Isabella no creían lo que sus ojos miraban, la viuda ya acataba las órdenes y se movía con rapidez sirviendo; para el castaño fue un poco doloroso ver eso pero tenía que aceptar que su madre no era un santo de su devoción. Ya estando todos reunidos, ella observó a Victoria la cual no dejaba comer a Yuri pues se le escapaba e iba a los adornos de la casa a destruir todo, Yuri tenía que tener cuidado puesto que en varios ocasiones uno de esos adornos casi cae sobre la chiquilla.

 **-¿A qué hora viene Vitya?-** Cuestionó inquietó Toshiya.

 **-Creo que aún siguen reunidos, él y Otabek se encargaron de ayudar en la organización de los torneos juveniles de la ciudad y querían también ir al aeropuerto a recibir a los otros-**

 **-Entonces les llevará mucho tiempo-**

 **-Ahg… si… Victoria no ven… deja eso …-**

 **-Jajaja, mi nieta está cada vez más terrible-** susurraba Historia

 **-Es muy hiperactiva-**

 **-Así mismo era Mari, cuando estaba de esa edad-** Expuso Hiroko.

 **-¿Y cómo era el Ka… Yuri?-** cuestionó Plisetsky.

 **\- El era tranquilo todo un amor… no se movía, solo se quedaba ahí observándome-**

 **-E-eso da miedo-** Expuso el rubio burlón.

Ya todos estaban terminando menos Yuri, ante esto Ethelvina susurro **-Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte con ella-** el grupo de personas se miraron unos a otros y luego analizaron a la mujer la cual tomó a Victoria en brazos y susurró **-Victoria te tengo un lindo cuento quieres escucharlo-** la niña la observaba con ojos expresivos, Yuri observó a Historia y enseguida dijo:

 **-Está bien señora yo pue…-**

 **-Casi no ha comido nada, será mejor que yo la cuide…. Iré arriba para jugar con ella-** interrumpió la viuda a Yuri.

 **-Pero…-**

La mujer subió, siendo seguida por Makkachin, ante el rostro incrédulo de todos Marí, exclamó: **-No le hará daño, será mejor que le permitas que la cuide-**

 **-Pero…-** Inquirió preocupado Katsuki.

 **-Bueno… mamá es muy buena con los niños, no creo que le haga daño-**

 **\- Por si acaso Alek… iré a ver-**

 **-Tranquila querida-** expuso el castaño.

 **\- Si mamá creo que la abuela ya cambio, si no mira a tu alrededor-** Inquirió Isabella siendo acariciaba por Phitchit, quien susurro:

 **-Esa señora es un amor, nunca creí que todo lo que me dijeron hubiera sido cierto, es muy hogareña-**

Los dos padres y Yuri aún no se la creían, pero dentro de ellos pensaban ¿Si eso era cierto? ¿acaso la lección de humildad había funcionado?… Mientras el almuerzo seguía, arriba las cosas eran un poco distintas.

 **-¡Contesta ya infeliz!-** le gruñía al celular en su mano

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro con Victoria en brazos, la cual quería arrancarle el teléfono pero ella lo apartaba diciendo: **-No princesa de ojos marrones, no puedes, esto es privado-**

 **-** _ **Hola**_ **-**

 **-James maldito-** Susurro **-¿Qué mierdas pasa? ya llevo un mes en esta pocilga, ¿cuándo carajos me vas a sacar de aquí?-**

 _ **-No comas ansias…. Lo que yo necesito que hagas no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, busca una forma de salir hoy en la noche y reúnete conmigo en el ice castle… a las 12 ahí te diré lo que haremos y cuando lo haremos-**_

 **-Maldito loco, esta bien-**

La llamada se canceló y ella se quedó ahí jugando con la niña, sin embargo la soltó por un minuto y ella inicio a gatear por el piso hasta que se golpeó suavemente la cabeza con la orilla de la cama, Ethelvina se asustó y se agachó, notando como la niña se sentaba e iniciaba a respirar rapido al tiempo que los enormes ojos de Victoria se llenaban de lágrimas, enseguida la tomó en brazos y susurró: **-Jajaja, eres igualita a Alek cuando se golpeaba, él hacia eso… primero llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas y luego lloraba fuerte… sin embargo tu eres fuerte y no lloraras…-** Acariciaba su cabeza y susurra en ruso **-El dolor se fue princesa-**

La niña dibujó una sonrisa y aplaudió mientras se abrazaba a aquel rostro de su bisabuela la cual quedó en shock, pues no quería formar lazos con esa niña, ¿O quizás sí?

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En uno de los Hoteles de la ciudad, cierto pelinegro se encontraba haciendo planes en su muro, en el cual estaban tres fotografías, al centro estaba Yuri y abajo Estaba Victoria luego Viktor, observaba con atención aquella pared y exponía:

 **-Llegó la hora de hacer mi primer movimiento… primero debo alejarte de Yuri y para eso aprovecharé un pequeño detalle que me revelaste en San Petersburgo…-** Expuso clavando un alfiler al rostro de Viktor **\- Poco a poco te destruiré Viktor Nikiforov-**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

 **Lejos de ahí...**

Viktor estornudaba y Otabek a su lado le ofrecía un pañuelo mientras ambos esperaban la llegada de los patinadores, los cuales al arribar no se contuvieron en saludar con interés. Afortunadamente los primeros en llegar serían los patinadores y los entrenadores vendrían en el vuelo del siguiente día; Nikiforov estaba interesado en que el orden de llegada fuera así por una razón la cual la expondrá en ese día.

Reunidos en el ice castle siendo observados por Yuko y Nishigori, además de las trillizas las cuales no dejaban de acosar a sus patinadores favoritos al igual que Minako, pues ahí estaban todos: el molesto canadiense, el callado coreano y Leo en conjunto de su amigo de China, los únicos que hacían falta ahí eran Yuri, Georgi, Phitchit y Plisetsky pero por obvias razones ellos no estaban, esta reunión era importante pues…

 **-¿Ya dinos porque nos tienes aquí, Viktor?-** expuso Chris, tomando una pose de elegancia mientras los demás estaban interesados observando a Viktor con atención sobre la pista de hielo igual que los otros, entonces expuso:

 **-bueno la razón es…-** iniciaba a hablar cuando entre las instalaciones, en lugares oscuros cierto Brooks se colaba a la reunión secreta, se mantuvo en silencio y oculto escuchando.

 **-Ya que el torneo nos llevará tres meses en Japón… quería que hiciéramos la boda aquí-**

 **-¿Quieres casarte aquí?-** cuestiono impresionado Leroy.

 **-Si…-**

 **-!Oh¡/ podrían casarse/en el castillo-** expresaron las trillizas con emoción.

 **-Awww eso sería lindo-** Expuso Guang, Leo le abrazo mientras los demás solo sonreían y asentían, claro que estarían dispuestos a participar de esa celebración, porque habían sido testigos del amor que ambos se tenían incluso Seung les apoyaría.

 **-Pienso hacerlo antes de que terminen los torneos para aprovechar que están aquí-**

 **-¿Cómo de cuánto tiempo estás hablando?-**

 **-Pues… Estoy pensando que sería dentro de dos meses-**

 **-Me parece perfecto, así podremos organizarlo… será muy bueno que todos nos involucremos-** Chris estaba emocionado.

 **\- Me alegra que todos ayuden-**

 **\- Si esto será hermoso y lindo-** Expresaba ilusionada Mila al lado Sala. Ambas se abrazaban y articulaban ideas con emoción. El ruido y la charla de todos haciendo ideas continuó hasta que Viktor dijo:

 **-También hay algo que debemos decirle a todos… pero necesitamos que lo acepten y asimilan además de guardar el secreto-**

 **-Viktor….-** Susurro el Kazajo nervioso.

 **-Oh vaya… lo dirán-**

 **-¿Qué cosa Mila?-**

 **-Ya verás-** respondió la pelirroja observando a su morena.

 **-E-Esta noticia es mejor que la diga yo-** expresó el moreno.

JJ se acercó palmeo su espalda y susurro **-Jajaja qué nos dirás Otabek… ¿acaso te casarás con esa chica pelinegra?-**

 **-Pues si… técnicamente si-**

 **-¿Eh, en serio?-**

 **-¡Una boda doble!-** Expuso animado Emil **-¿Mickey quieres casarte también?-**

 **-Cállate idiota y apártate… estás demasiado cerca-** expuso irritado el italiano, sin embargo su amigo no se apartó y lo abrazó aún más.

 **-Mmm… Mickey está de humor hoy-** expuso en cambio.

Otabek y Viktor aprovecharon las miles de bromas y comentarios inoportunos de los demás a Emil y a Michelle para alejarse, en ese momento Altín susurro: **-Viktor, creo que mejor seguimos ocultando lo de Yura… No sé que sea capaz de hacerme si se da cuenta de que le conté a los demás-**

 **-¿Tu crees? Mmmmm… De acuerdo es tu decisión-**

 **-Gracias por entender-**

 **-Bueno-** Gritó girando el platinado y aplaudiendo para llamar su atención y agregar: **-Eso es todo, así que ya pueden irse-**

 **-Viktor espera… porque no mejor hacen la boda después de la competencia-**

 **-¡Chris tiene razón!-** expuso Mila **-Así podremos concentrarnos en la fiesta después de la gala ¿qué te parece?-**

 **-Mmmm… ¿Tu que opinas Otabek?-**

 **-Pues…. Creo que estaría bien, me agrada la idea-**

Resuelto el dilema el grupo inició a deslizarse en la pista, comenzaron a hacer sus saltos de calentamiento y coincidieron en que el ice castle sería un lugar excelente para practicar, excepto para JJ, él prefería hacerlo en una pista oficial como en la que competirán pronto. Mientras todos se movían por el hielo James observaba con enfado a Viktor el cual fue abordado por Mila y Sala, ambas reían pues ya estaban organizando en sus mentes como sería todo el evento.

Oculto entre uno de los pilares de acero y en la parte más oscura de la pista James gruñó y apretó sus dedos restregando sus uñas contra el frío metal diciendo: **-Jamás te casaras con mi Yuri… primero te mueres Viktor Nikiforov-**

Se apartó del lugar y se dispuso a internarse en los vestidores, ahí encontró una puerta que guardaba material de limpieza y aguardo adentro…

La noche entró deprisa y el sonidos de las voces de Minako, Yuko y Takeshi con las trillizas fue lo último que se escuchó al igual que las puertas al cerrarse, James salió de su escondite y mientras caminaba para acomodarse mejor en el lugar el paso por los distintos módulos que guardaron los patines de los que habían llegado a competir, no había necesidad de llevarlos a casa si esta sería su pista de entrenamiento ¿cierto?. El analizaba cada uno hasta que encontró los que tenían cuchillas doradas. Los observó con atención y susurro:

 **-Sería una pena que te lesionaras por unos días ¿No es verdad?… Pero sólo teniéndote en casa podré acercarme a Yuri… salir, beber Té, caminar por las hermosas y frondosas calles ¡Oh Yuri!-** expuso loco y sediento, acariciando sus propios labios y sacando la fotografía que robó de aquella casa **-Si tan sólo pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos-**

Regresó a la realidad al notar lo solo que se encontraba, ante esto tomó los patines de Viktor específicamente el derecho, regresó a la habitación en la que se oculto y de ahí tomó un destornillador específicamente para este tipo de patines.

 **-Veamos como te va con los tornillos sueltos Viktor-**

Gustosamente el peli negro destornillaba aquellos tan apretados tornillos que ajustaban la cuchilla a la suela, finalmente cuando concluyó su fechoría los dejo en el mismo lugar en el que estaban, se tardó más de lo que creía, jamás pensó que esos tornillos estuvieran tan apretados que era casi imposible de mover, no obstante su odio le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para sabotear al ruso. James estaba en silencio cuando escucho el sonido vibrante de su celular enseguida respondió:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Estoy aquí-**

 **-Vaya…. Tan obediente eso me agrada-**

 **-Ya déjate de tonterías… ¿en dónde estas?-**

 **-Ven a la parte trasera, hay una entrada ahí te estaré esperando Señora Stjepanovic-**

La llamada se cortó y se movilizó; apagó todas las luces pues debía de salir de ahí y encontrarse con la mujer al lado de la pista, Ethelvina se adentro observando la enorme pista que sólo era iluminada por la luz que provenía de las altas ventanas en ese lugar, Brooks le llegó por detrás susurrando:

 **-Hola-**

 **-¡Ahhh ay mierda! casi me sacas el corazón de un susto James!-**

 **-No te mueras aún Ethel, te necesito viva-**

 **-¿Qué mierdas quieres? ya hice todo lo que me dijiste no sé con qué objeto tú…-**

 **-Silencio-** Gritó severo silenciándola

 **-…-** Ella se silencio mientras lo veía pasearse, rodeándola y murmurando como un loco:

 **-Quiero que te hagas muy amiga de esos sujetos, especialmente de Yuri… que te tengan confianza tanta como para cuidar de Victoria-**

 **-¿De la enana?-**

 **-Si… -**

 **-¿Qué pretendes James?-**

 **-Eso no te incumbe, has lo que te digo, gánate su cariño su aprecio, se la madre que nunca fuiste bruja-** dicho esto, el de mirada verde oscura decidió que ya era hora de salir de ahí, Stjepanovic se quedó sola en ese lugar, observando la pista que estaba a oscuras, ella tragaba grueso pues pensaba que todas las malas acciones de su pasado, estaban regresando.

 **-"Este estúpido… ¿cree qué puede conmigo?"-** pensó de manera silenciosa y concluyendo: **-de acuerdo le seguiré el juego, si eso es lo que quiere… Y cuando menos se lo espere juro que yo…-**

Solo termino esa frase en su cabeza y salió de ese lugar con paso apresurado.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Al los días siguientes, para desgracia de James… Viktor no patino estaba mas ocupado con asuntos importantes y pasaron semanas sin que el se acercara a la pista solo de ves en cuando hasta que el gran día que tanto aguardo Brooks llego. Esa mañana en la habitación de Yuri, este estaba arreglando a Victoria para salir a entrenar sin embargo, Hiroko entró y susurro:

 **-Yuri ¿Ya se van a entrenar?-**

 **\- Sí mamá-**

 **-Buenooooos días suegrita-**

 **-Hola Vitya buenos días-** Respondió ella acercándose a la pequeña, tocó su frente, se quedó pensando y susurro: **-Yuri Vitya… no sé si lo hayan notado pero, Victoria tiene un poco de fiebre-**

 **-¡Fiebre!-** gritaron ambos asustados, Yuri cargo a su hija, notó sus mejillas rojas y enseguida se dijo:

 **-Es verdad, está con fiebre-**

 **-Llamaré a Jacov y a los demás para cancelar el entrenamiento de hoy-** Viktor se movía apresurado.

- **Pero Viktor, hoy regresaban para entrenar con nosotros.-** expuso Yuri preocupado, puesto que Viktor y sus diligencias secretas (la boda) lo habitan alejado de sus entrenamientos.

Ante tal aflicción en ambos la señora Katsuki le contuvo diciendo.

 **-Tranquilízate Vitya, esto es normal les explicare… el cambio de clima de Rusia a Japón debía de tener consecuencias así que Victoria quizás sólo tenga una fiebre pasajera no es nada de qué preocuparse, pero eso sí, no deben sacarla deben dejarla aquí pues el frío de la pista y el calor empeorarían a mi nieta-**

 **-Entiendo-** Expuso serio Viktor mientras que Yuri le observaba y decía: **-Viktor si quieres ve tu a entrenar y yo me quedo con ella-**

 **-Pero Iuuuuri~, tú también competirás-** lloriqueaba el platinado.

 **\- Si pero tu no has entrenado por dos meses Viktor y ya se acerca la fecha.-**

Al lugar se presentó Ethelvina la cual se encargaba de la limpieza del hogar, había escuchado aquella charla y enseguida expresó: **-Mil disculpas… escuche lo que pasa, ¿podría dar mi opinión?-** los tres observaron a la mujer la cual susurro: **-Alek tiene conocimientos de Pediatría y yo me ofrezco para cuidarla todo el tiempo que sea necesario-**

 **-¿Usted?-** cuestionaron platinado y pelinegro.

 **-Si… Victoria y yo nos estamos haciendo amigas ¿No es verdad chiquilla?-** la platinada tenía un alma dulce e inocente, no sabía de las maldades o arrepentimientos de aquella mujer, al ser tomada por Stjepanovic se abrazó a su pecho y sonrió. Tanto Yuri como Viktor se observaron uno al otro enseguida Hiroko susurro en japonés.

 **\- Yuri, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad… deja que la señora y todos aquí la cuidemos, si pasa algo yo te avisaré rápido-**

 **-E-Está bien mamá-** respondió tomando la pequeña maletita de Victoria y entregándosela a Ethelvina, a quien explicó preocupado: **-Los pañales, las medidas de la fórmula y las botellas están dentro… por favor avísame a mis padres si algo pasa-**

- **Claro además Makkachin estará conmigo ¿cierto muchacho?-** el lanudo perrito se restregó contra los pantalones ocres de aquella mujer, al tiempo que movía su cola contento, Viktor se extraño por aquello pues a pesar de que su fiel amigo era un amor, no tenía demasiada confianza con otros menos con aquella mujer, solamente con Yuri, Isabella, él mismo o los gemelos de Yurio se portaba así.

 **-Entonces, debemos irnos Yuri-**

 **-Si-** Hiroko les despidió al igual que Ethelvina, Viktor dio una última mirada a Makkachin el cual estaba más interesado en observar el rostro de su "abuela", pensativo abandonó la habitación, en cuanto bajaron las gradas Alek los encontró y este expuso:

 **-Chicos Hiroko ya me explico lo que sucede, estaré vigilando a Victoria, ustedes sólo deben preocuparse de entrenar, ya no están solos, nosotros los ayudaremos-**

 **-Gracias papá-**

 **-Ve tranquilo hijo yo vigilare a esa urraca-** Inquirió Historia.

 **-Vamos Yuri, Viktor-** Expuso Phitchit esperando a sus amigos, mientras que Isabella se les unía.

Finalmente partieron ya comenzaban a caminar, mientras que en la habitación de Yuri la mujer rusa observaba con atención cómo partían, mientras acariciaba a Victoria en su pecho la cual se había quedado dormida en su regazo, y Makkachin a su lado.

Hiroko al no poder comunicarse con ella dejó la habitación para ir por Historia, en cuanto la dejo sola esa mujer sacó de sus bolsillos unos Manjus, que descubrió eran los favoritos del can, aprovechando esa ventaja se los dio y cual glotón los devoró mientras susurraba: **-Perro tonto, fue fácil ganarte de esta forma-** sonrió de manera sádica.

Se movilizó para sentarse en la cama y observar a la niña a la cual gruño **-Estúpida enana… tener que enfermaste en este momento eres una molestia-** Gruño mientras la observaba con total odio, no obstante una sensación de angustia inicio a nacer en su pecho pues… aunque la niña fuera hija de Viktor y Yuri tenía rasgos enormes de Alek. Aquel hecho la hizo estremecerse recordó por un instante cuando su hijo se puso grave estando de esa edad.

 **-…hum… vas, a estar bien-** Expuso con disimulada preocupación.

Con calma Historia y Alek se acercaron a la habitación, la peliplata tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la llevó a su cuna en donde la recostó y ahí Alek la reviso, aliviado el castaño expresó a su esposa: **-Esta bien, la fiebre no es tan alta, seguro sólo necesita descansar y dormir-**

 **-¿Estará bien?-**

Cuestiono interesada la viuda, la cual fue observada de forma confusa por ambos **-Eh… sí mamá, ella va a estar bien … parece que no es nada grave-**

 **-Que alivio-** Dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a Historia expuso: **-Historia podrías cuidarla un momento, debo terminar algunas cosas y luego vengo a ayudarte-**

 **-Cla….claro-** respondió la platinada impactada y confundida. Ambos la vieron partir de manera que no podían creer el enorme "cambio" que estaba teniendo esa mezquina mujer. Sin decir una palabra más, ambos se quedaron a cuidar a su nieta.

En el Yuutopia, todo era una locura por los turistas que habían llegado para ser partícipes de los juegos de invierno que se celebrarían en Japón, motivo por el que estaban alistándose pues faltaba muy poco; y a otro que le faltaba muy poco era a Yuri Plisetsky.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Hospital de Kyuushu.

Otabek y el rubio salían de la consulta semanal con la doctora Kim, que inició desde que llegaron y se fue haciendo más molesta desde que comenzó a ser semanal para Plisetsky, quien odiaba vestirse de mujer para ir a sus citas, se quejaba y refunfuñaba en ruso mientras que su pelinegro no le quedaba de otra más que escuchar pacientemente los improperios de su querido chico.

 **-Rayos, siempre es lo mismo… a veces pienso que estas citas son una sacadera de dinero nada más-**

 **-Yura, eso no es cierto sabes que debes estar controlado por la naturaleza de tu embarazo, además son gemelos, es más peligroso-**

 **\- Si, si… como digas…-**

 **-Yurio-** Saludaba Yuko con emoción, ella les había estado esperando en el parque que estaba al frente del hospital, ahí la joven se acercó y cuestionó: **-¿Cómo fue todo?-**

 **-Lo mismo de siempre, estos dos están más inquietos, creciendo bien y sofocándome cada que pueden … no entiendo para qué deben revísame a cada momento que pueden-**

 **-Pues porque ya estás de 7 meses-** (si ya pasaron dos meses más)

Plisetsky agrado su mirada, había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que no podía creerlo: **-¿Y eso que?-**

 **-Pues déjame decirte que cuando yo estaba a este tiempo, no podía con las niñas y tuvieron que inducirme el parto-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** se asustó y se abrazó inconsciente al brazo de Beka.

 **-Cosas que pasan no te asustes-** Dijo ella palmeando su espalda **-Sabes se me ocurre algo, todos tus amigos están en el ice castle entrenando … ¿Quieres ir?-**

 **-¡Hum! Yuko, por favor no le des ideas…-** decía preocupado Otabek

 **-Así que todos están en el ice castle ¿eh?-** Yurio dibujó una sonrisa que Beka conocía y lamentará las consecuencias **-Llévame Yuko-**

 **-Pero Yura-**

 **-No saben que soy yo-** le miraba ilusionado como si fuera un plato de Piroskys recién horneados.

Otabek liberó un suspiro enorme, no le quedó de otra que consentir a su gatito y seguirlos a ambos hasta el ice castle.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

En este se encontraban todos, incluso el molesto canadiense el cual fue abordado por Emil y Michelle, ambos lo observaban extrañados, el checo no se aguanto y cuestiono: **-¡pero qué veo! Leroy vino a entrenar con nosotros-**

 **-¿Acaso, Ya te aburriste de entrenar en la pista profesional?-**

Arremetió el italiano, pero el moreno tomó aire e hinchando su pecho expuso: **-Bueno lo pensé bien y creo que debo ver los programas que tiene mi competencia-**

 **-jajaja si claro-** Expuso Emil divertido.

 **-Lo que a ti te pasa es que te sientes más solo que una lechuga-**

 **-¡Humg!-** se sonrojo, mientras los otros soltaba a reír.

Mientras los chicos estiraban y calentaban, los entrenadores hacían un sorteo de quién utilizaría la pista primero, Jacov e Iván se llevaron el primer lugar así que serían ellos los primeros en poner a entrenar a sus chicos.

 **-¡¿En donde demonios esta Viktor y Yuri?!-**

 **-¡Lamentamos la tardanza!-** grito el último tomando los patines de las manos de Viktor, rápidamente Katsuki se colocó sus botas negras con cuchillas plateadas mientras que Viktor hacia lo mismo con las suyas, ambos ya estaba ajustando las cintas y listos para entrar a la pista, llevaban puesto un pantalón deportivo negro con líneas blancas a los costados y unas camisetas ajustadas a sus cuerpos de manga tres cuartos negras, guantes y sus botellones de agua.

- **Que bueno que llegan son el primer grupo en usar la pista-**

 **-Perfecto-** Expuso Viktor.

 **\- Bien entonces…-**

Se separaron, Jacov fue con Yuri y le indicó el programa a seguir, pues aunque tengan una coreografía ya creada debía afinar algunos detalles y practicarlo, Iván por otro extremo tenía la misión de calmar a su pupilo, el cual le dijo:

 **-Iván me gustaría comenzar con flip… creo que estoy algo oxidado en ese punto-**

 **-No te adelantes y vamos despacio, eso lo harás después-**

 **-Esta bien-**

A la pista se introducía Otabek el cual fue abordado por su entrenador, el Kazajo le reclamó porque la tardanza hasta que notó su razón, la pelinegra a su lado lo observó asesino, evitó reñirle y mejor le pidió que fuera a alistarse. En cuanto a Yuko y a Yura se acercaron a la barda de contención ante la vista atónita de los ahí presentes.

 **-Oh vaya-** Expuso Leroy **-Así que por eso se casará con ella-**

 **-No seas pretencioso JJ-** Exponía su madre, apoyada por su padre a un lado.

Phitchit escuchaba los halagos de los otros al notar a la bella y flamante "novia" de Otabek y se reía cómplice con Isabella, Mila y Sala, las cuales fueron atacadas con preguntas por su hermano y el checo. En cuanto al coreano solo susurraba:

 **-Ese tipo arruinó su vida-**

 **-No digas esas cosas Seung.-** exclamó su entrenadora molesta y golpeándole las costillas al serio chico que cerró los ojos por el dolor.

 **-¡Awwww Leo, mira!-**

 **-Vaya-**

Finalmente las miradas de impacto dejaron de darse, ahora se dirigían a la pista hacia donde Chris estaba muy atento mirando, algo andaba muy mal con Viktor **-Esto no me agrada-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** Cuestionaba Daniel a su lado.

 **-El aterrizaje de Viktor en su pie derecho es muy inestable-**

Y no era el único que lo había notado, Viktor estaba confundido, no entendía como unos simples saltos le salían tan mal. Yuri observaba todo a distancia pero Jacov le gritaba: **-¡No te distraigas en casa se podrán ver todo lo que quieran!-**

 **-"Viktor que pasa"-** Se decía Katsuki.

Plisetsky también había notado aquello podía ver que Viktor estaba en perfecta forma, sin embargo no aterrizaba bien **-Esto es raro-**

 **-¡Esto estuvo horrible Viktor!-** Gritaba Iván serio y frustrado, al lugar entro una persona de cabellos negros con una cámara, tomando fotos y vídeo con la excusa de ser un trabajo para la Universidad de Detroit, filmaba el momento en el cual Viktor tomaba impulso y alzaba el vuelo.

James enseguida dijo _**-"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te rompas el tobillo estúpido"-**_

Viktor tomó impulso era su salto más difícil pero él lo hacía con tanta facilidad que no tuvo dudas, inició el salto y al hacerlo pudo sentir que algo se desprendía de su bota: **-"¿Qué?"-**

 **-¡Viktor!-** grito Christopher

Yuri de inmediato corrió al muro de contención, sólo para ver el aparatoso accidente; pudo ver como Nikiforov caía con su pie derecho y la cuchilla se torcía al igual que su pie, cayendo al piso con fuerza y de manera estrepitosa.

 **-Cielos Viktor-**

 **-¡Daniel pide una ambulancia!-**

 **-Enseguida-**

 **-Viktor-** Expuso Yurio impactado, Yuko y Nishigori se cubrieron la boca impactados, a un costado James dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras susurraba **-Que pena-** decía irónico y orgulloso de su fechoría.

En la pista Yuri fue el primero en llegar, demás de Iván el cual escuchaba los gemidos de dolor del platinado el cual exponía en ruso **-Ahg, no… no puede ser cierto-**

 **-Viktor-** Yuri intentó tocar su pie pero el grito de dolor fue ensordecedor en el platinado, su rostro estaba pálido, con prisa gritó: **-¡Llamen a un doctor!-**

 **-Ya viene hacia acá-**

 **-Ahhhg-**

 **-No muevas el pie Viktor-**

La desesperación era notoria en los ahí presentes, no sabían la gravedad de las heridas en la leyenda viviente. Pero alguien esperaba lo peor y mismo que se esfumó del lugar ya que no podía contener su satisfacción, su plan había funcionado tal y como lo previó.

 **-Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo… acabaré con tus sueños, uno a uno Viktor Nikiforov… Yuri y tu hija serán míos-**

El pelinegro se retiró del lugar, sintiéndose totalmente vencedor y satisfecho de lo que había hecho.

* * *

 _ **VIKTORUUUUU~~~~ NOOOOOO**_

 _ **T_T**_

 _ **PORQUEEE?**_

 _ **A… esperen yo escribo verdad? Jajajjaja lol bueno ya, comienzan las cosas que James hará.**_

 _ **Bueno primero que nada una disculpa y un enorme agradecimiento por leer y comentar, también quiero agradecer micho a una personita que me está ayudando muchísimo por ahí y bueno dos noticias!**_

 _ **1: El primer capítulo de HISTORIA versión manga… saldrá muy pronto, quiero pensar que será para final de mes, pero no lo sé ya que mi querida Ilitia a estado muy ocupada pero por fin termino los bocetos y créanme esta HERMOSOOOOO si quieren leerlo recuerden entrar a mi fan page de Facebook: Aurora la maga fanfics, Yuuri Katsuki Blog y a la fan page de Ilitia for ever n.n/**_

 _ **2: el blog de Yuuri Katsuki esta por llegar a los 10 mil likes kyahhghh y estamos haciendo un concurso entren a la fan page y vean las dinámicas que tenemos n.n**_

 _ **3: y ya no me acuerdo cual era la tres pero tiene que ver con YOI… humnn oh si! Un nuevo proyecto se está trabajando cuando este fía termine lo subiré espero contar con ustedes gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Muy buenas noches!**

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza y la ausencia, tuve un problema físico y no podia entrar mucho a la computadora o al celular… pero ya estoy mejorando asi que aprobeche para poder seguir esta emocionante historia. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero enviar un enorme saludo a mis queridas amigas de FB Carol House (nena sorpresa) Gabriela Bonilla (Espero todo este bien en tu país por los desastres naturales), Hikaru san (Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda y apoyo!) Malkita, Kary Map, Mari Chan, Paula Rojas y en general a todos los que leen el fic se les quiere mucho.**

 **Ahora un especial gracias a mi amada Ilitia 4 EVER que nos deleito con el DJ capitulo 1 de historia, si quieren verlo esta en FB en mi fan page y el de Ilitiaforever. Mi fan page es Aurora la maga fanfics.**

 **Bueno ya con estos agradecimientos espero que pudean darme sus impresionas de este capitulo.**

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 34: "Reposo total, contra el tiempo… La leyenda viviente."**

El dolor era insoportable, pero a pesar de los gritos que había expedido decidió calmarse y respirar, no ganaba nada gritando y pataleando como lo hacía, sino provocarse más dolor; ya más relajado decidió respirar con profundidad mientras los, paramédicos le sacaban la bota y le inmovilizaban el pie herido para llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Yuri estaba al teléfono, su voz era un manojo de nervios, había avisado lo ocurrido a su familia, la cual decidió ir con su amado hijo y dejar a Victoria al cuidado de Ethelvina.

A los costados de la pista, los demás observaban cómo se llevaban a Viktor, mientras que cierta pelinegra se acercaba a la bota tirada en el piso. Se agachó como pudo y la tomó en sus manos, mientras Otabek llegaba a su lado y cuestionó:

 **-¿Qué sucede?** -

Altin observaba a su chico disfrazado, el tigre parecía revisar aquella cuchilla con minuciosidad, si de algo había servido ser patinador artístico desde que era pequeño, era que él podía entender y estar al pendiente del cuidado de sus botas de patinaje; Plisetsky trago grueso al hacer aquel terrible descubrimiento…

Leroy estaba cerca de ambos, cuando escuchó la suave voz diciendo - **Esto no fue un accidente** \- Mostró ante todos sus compañeros la cuchilla que estaba apenas colgando de un extremo.

 **-Alguien le aflojó los tornillos-**

Esa voz fue completamente reconocida por JJ, sin embargo Yurio al darse cuenta que había hablado sin fingir su voz decidió guardar silencio y hacer como que nada pasaba; por suerte, el desastre ocurrido ocasionó que ahora la discusión entre compañeros se iniciará, desviando su atención de la joven pelinegra, pero aquel terco ojiazul no dejaba de verla y se le buscaba con la mirada, había descubierto algo interesante.

- **¿Quién demonios le haría eso a Viktor?** \- cuestionó verdaderamente sorprendido Nekola.

 **-¿JJ, acaso fuiste tu?** \- cuestiono irritado Chris, el rubio estaba furioso, tanto que de manera apresurada tomó al canadiense del cuello de la chaqueta y molesto cuestionó más fuerte y severo **-¿Dime Leroy… fuiste tú?-**

 **-Mi hijo no haría algo tan horrible** \- Expresó Nathalie Leroy, madre de JJ, la canadiense acercándose, se movió rápidamente para separarlos.

- **Es demasiado raro, que ahora que te dignaste a venir a entrenar con nosotros pasa esto-** exponía Michelle, molesto.

- **Raro y sospechoso** \- agregó Emil.

- **Será mejor que digas la verdad JJ** \- Inquirió por fin Seung, el canadiense finalmente perdió interés en la "chica" y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

 **\- Yo no lo hice… pero me gustaría averiguar quién lo hizo-** Los observó molestos - **el único que se me ocurre eres tú Christopher, has querido usurpar su lugar por mucho-**

- **Ese eres tú, quien ha querido robarle el título de leyenda, haciéndote llamar el Rey de la pista-**

La discusión fue acalorada hasta que Yacov los silenció a todos.

- **¡SILENCIO!… Se que estamos estresados y confundidos pero no podemos perder el tiempo, ustedes deben entrenar y yo debo ir a ver qué sucedió con Viktor -** Gruño molesto - **Por mis años de trayectoria se que ninguno de ustedes sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo** -Murmuró - **Si de verdad esto fue sabotaje no fue interno… Nishigori-**

 **-Dígame señor-**

 **-¿Usted tiene vídeos de vigilancia en la pista?-**

 **\- Si, pero los jefes son los que los tienen… deme unos días y se los mostrare-**

 **-Muy bien-** el ruso asintió, se despidió de todos ahí y salió en compañía de Isabella e Iván, rumbo al hospital al que se habían llevado a su ex pupilo.

Mientras los otros trataban de regresar a sus entrenamientos, JJ aprovechó el momento en que Otabek entraba a la pista y dado a que al canadiense le tocaba de último, se acercó disimulado a la joven chica.

- **Hola** -

-"Mierda! … este tarado se pondrá insistente"-

La chica estuvo a punto de retirarse, sin embargo Leroy le colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y susurró - **Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas-**

- **Ah… no, yo debo irme-** Expuso apenas.

- **Claro te acompaño a la salida, entonces-** Dijo ofreciéndole pasar adelante y agregando - **Las damas primero-**

 **-¡Arg!** -Plisetsky estuvo a punto de explotar pero se calmó, odiaba que ese tonto sujeto hiciera eso, Yurio inicio a caminar mientras que el molesto Leroy le seguía. Llegado el momento en que estuvieron solos y aprovechando que estaban un poco cerca JJ la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un extremo de la habitación susurrando.

- **Ya se que eres tú Yuri Plisetsky-**

Sus orbes se abrieron enormes y temblaba, JJ lo observaba de forma burlona y sarcástica - **N-no se de que me hablas-**

 **-Reconocería tu voz y tu cuerpecito en donde sea Plisetsky** \- El peli negro acercó más su rostro y susurro - **Increíble** \- Yurio tragaba grueso mientras que la mano de aquel sujeto acariciaba su abultado vientre y decía.- **Tal parece ambos Yuri's tienen más en común que sólo el nombre-**

 **-¡Ahhhhh Bastardo apártate!** \- Gritó golpeando con su rodilla la nobleza del canadiense, quien cayó al piso de rodillas y sin aire, mientras Plisetsky caminaba rápido hacia la salida. En cuanto a JJ, el tocia y respiraba adolorido y susurraba molesto:

- **Ese Enano… me las pagará-**

Plisetsky estaba lanzando maldiciones, ya estaba afuera cuando notó a Yuri, Yacov, Isabella y Yuko con su esposo; ambos se despedían pues ellos irían al hospital para saber que tan grave había sido la lesión de Viktor. Yurio se acercó a la pareja y susurró.

 **-¿Qué pasó?-**

 **\- Yuri decidió alcanzar a Viktor en el hospital, no le permitieron subir a la ambulancia-**

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-Yurio, vamos te llevaré a casa para que descanses-** Expuso Yuko tomando su brazo.

 **-Espera Yuko, podrías llevarme a casa de los Katsuki-**

La joven le observó un poco inquieta y preocupada, la verdad es que Yurio necesitaba saber si Viktor estaba bien y estando lejos de los Katsuki no lo sabría, la pelinegra asintió y fue llevado a Yutopia.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

En el hospital….

Alek e Historia habían llegado por fin, rápidamente se encontraron con Iván y Yacov, incluso Isabella la cual sujeto a su madre en un abrazo; había sido duro ver a su hermano sufrir, enseguida la peli plata cuestionó apresurada **-¿cómo está Viktor?-**

 **-Aún no nos dicen nada, pero Yuuri entró con él a emergencias-**

El ambiente se tornó demasiado caótico y depresivo, una lesión de ese tipo significaría que Nikiforov no volviese a patinar o lo que es peor entrar en un doloroso camino de operaciones y terapias, pensaban lo peor. Sin embargo, en el cubículo en el que se examinaba al pentacampeón…

El médico de guardia hablaba con Yuuri, el pelinegro asentía mientras aquel hombre de bata exponía:

 **-Fue un Esguince… por suerte no hubo fractura de ningún hueso, pero fue bastante traumático… los tendones están resentidos por la elongación forzada que hicieron y estará inflamada esa área, sin embargo no hay de qué preocuparse, solo necesita reposo y no mover su pie por lo menos 8 semanas-**

 **-¿Yuri?-**

Cuestionaba Viktor ya más repuesto por los analgésicos, su rostro parecía relajado y un poco feliz pues el dolor había pasado. Katsuki recibía las últimas órdenes del médico quien le mostró las radiografías y ahí estaba confirmado que Viktor había tenido suerte.

Suspiro hondo y agradeció en reiteradas ocasiones haciendo reverencia el médico abandonó la sala mientras que Yuri se acercaba a la cama y un drogado Viktor le decía:

 **-Yuri~~~ tengo hambre-**

 **-Viktor-** expuso con suavidad besando su frente y acariciando sus cabellos - **vas a estar bien… lo único que no vas a poder participar en el torneo-**

 **-¿Ehhh? … ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Pues tienes un esguince y debes guardar reposo por ocho semanas sin mover el pie-**

 **-Pero yo quería competir con Yuriii~~~-**

 **-Ya, ya… lo harás en otro momento, por ahora duerme un poco lo necesitas, esos medicamentos que te dieron son muy fuertes-**

 **\- Si… Siento la cabeza como una pluma-**

 **-Ya, ya… le diré a tu hermana que pase-**

 **-Okeee-**

Yuri se apartó o al menos eso intento, no quería separarse de su platinado; no obstante tomó fuerza y lo abandonó para ir por el pasillo a la sala de espera, en la cual una angustiada Historia y un atragantado Alek lo abordaron con preguntas.

 **-¿Cómo está?-**

 **\- Él está bien, afortunadamente sólo un fue un esguince-**

 **-Que alivio-**

 **-Rayos-** Gruño Iván y Yacov negando.

 **\- Que pena, después de todo Rusia no participará en el torneo-**

 **-Así parece entrenador Yacov, el doctor dijo que Viktor debe reposar el pie por ocho semanas-**

Alek observó a su yerno y cuestionó **-¿Qué tan grave es el esguince?-**

 **-Pues…-**

 **-¿ Yuri podemos entrar a verlo?-**

 **\- Si vamos-** Mientras caminaban, buscaban al doctor que vio a Viktor para que le explicará a su suegro la gravedad del asunto.

Dentro de la habitación, Historia abrazaba a su hijo y este lloriqueaba como un chiquillo realmente esas pastillas lo ponían más infantil que de costumbre. (NOTA: es enserio… me pusieron ese tipo de anestésico y créanme uno actúa raro)

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

La prensa no tardó en indagar lo sucedido, incluso se hablaba de demandas en contra del Ice Castle de Hasettsu; el caos estaba reinando entre los organizadores de los torneos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en Yutopia el lugar estaba abarrotado de curiosos los cuales querían hablar con Viktor o su entrenador.

Yurio ante ver todo el montón de reporteros decidió ocultarse en la habitación de Yuuri, pues sería malo que lo descubrieran. Pasaron dos horas y él se encontraba sentado en la cama siendo observado por la bisabuela de Victoria. La pequeña estaba jugando en el piso con Makkachin, mientras ambos se miraban con seriedad, la mirada esquiva de Plisetsky ponía nerviosa a la anciana la cual intentó romper el hielo diciendo:

 **-¿Entonces tú también tendrás un bebé?-**

 **-Que le importa-**

La viuda suspiro hondo, trataba de tranquilizar sus deseos de reprender a ese rubio rebelde y malcriado, sin embargo ella debía verse como una mujer que dio un cambio, que era tolerable y sumisa, ante esto suspiró de nuevo y expuso **-Solo tenía curiosidad pues… tu barriga se ve muy grande-**

Plisetsky se estreso y gritó fastidiado: **-¡Es porque son gemelos!-**

 **-¡Vaya!-** dijo ella emocionada, yendo a su lado y sentándose para acariciar su abultada barriga, mientras el rubio exponía:

 **-¡Oiga que hace!-**

 **-Esta muy dura… ya había olvidado cómo se siente esto…-** Dibujó una sonrisa y agregó con voz tranquila: **-Felicidades, no debes tener miedo… no es normal, lo sé pero … las cosas saldrán bien-** la mueca que hizo la mujer con sus labios tensó aún más a Yurio, pues en lugar de verse tierna, le precio macabra.

Ethelvina se apartó y se agachó para tomar a Victoria entregándola a los brazos a Plisetsky, el cual la tomó y cuestionó **-¿Qué está haciendo?-**

 **-Cuida de ella un momento, necesito preparará algunas cosas para cuando Viktor regrese del hospital-**

Yurio asintió y con la niña en manos renegó: **-¿Pero a dónde va esa vieja?-**

Ella por otro lado se dirigía gradas abajo; mientras lo hacía escuchó de Hiroko y Toshiya comentarios en japonés que no comprendió, pero que estaban llenos de aflicción, Ethelvina necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y tenía que tratar de localizar a James: _ **-**_ _"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste maldito?"-_

Salió al patio trasero, desde ahí inició a marcar al pelinegro, el cual no respondía hasta que escucho: **-¿Disculpe usted sabe qué puedo hacer para que me atiendan?-**

La viuda se giró deprisa y enseguida observó a Brooks, este sonreía y exponía:

 **-Hola pequeña bruja-**

 **-¡James que hiciste!-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Ethelvina?-** cuestionó observando a todos lados para tomar a la mujer de un brazo y llevarla hacia la parte desolada del Yutopia, ahí James gruñó **-Estúpida vieja ya se te olvido que debes controlarte-**

 **-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi nieto?!-**

 **-Vaya ahora te escuchas como una abuela preocupada… eres buena fingiendo, eso me recuerda… ¿ya te ganaste la confianza de esos idiotas?-**

 **-¡Basta! ¿Qué le hiciste a Viktor?-**

 **-Solo acabe con su carrera, ahora escucha… el día de la competencia asegúrate que Victoria no vaya al evento, tú me ayudarás a secuestrarla-** la viuda enseguida agrado sus párpados y dijo:

 **-¡Het!-** (No)

 **-¿Cómo que no?-** gruño desquiciado el peli negro **-bruja infeliz, ¿acaso no recuerdas que tengo todas las pruebas que necesito para refundirte en la cárcel por el asesinato de tu esposo?-**

Trago grueso agachó su mirada y susurró: **-E-Esta bien…-**

 **-Buena chica… ahora vete no deben vernos juntos-** dijo el de mirada verdosa y cabellos negros, la vio partir y enseguida James expuso observando un cartel de Yuri en la pared **-Ya falta poco cariño… pronto estaremos juntos para siempre… Tú, yo… y nuestra pequeña princesa-** delineaba el póster como si del original se tratara y enfatizó el tacto en sus labios y sus mejillas … y así como llegó, James se retiró del lugar sin ser visto.

En Yutopia, los periodistas desalojaron el lugar al darse cuenta que la pareja no estaba en ese sitio, sin embargo ellos regresaron esa noche. Yuri y Alek ayudaban a Viktor, quien se apoyaba en unas muletas y entraba a casa siendo recibido por los señores Katsuki y Yurio el cual susurró:

 **-Viktor … Yuri … necesito hablarles-**

 **-Yurio… ¿porqué estás aquí?-** cuestiono Yuri muy confundido.

 **-En cuanto llevemos a Viktor a la habitación hablaras con ellos- dijo** Alek ayudando a Viktor a apoyarse. Subieron con cuidado las escaleras, en cuanto entraron a la recámara notaron a Victoria dormida en la cuna y Ethelvina acariciando su cabello. Viktor la observó severo, mientras que Yuri se acercó diciendo:

 **-Gracias por cuidarla señora Stjepanovic-**

 **-Es un placer-** Dijo ella observando a su nieto **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-Es una larga historia madre-** expuso Alek mientras la viuda tenía un rostro preocupado y decía con calma:

 **-Me gustaría saber… Historia ¿Me explicas?-**

 **-Claro venga-** ambas bajaron y Alek por fin depósito a su hijo en la cama mientras que Yuri le ayudaba a subir los pies y susurraba:

 **-Iré por algo de beber, Viktor no te muevas-**

 **\- Si esta bien-** Ya había pasado el efecto de la anestesia y tenía un dolor que le taladraba el tobillo, se notaba en sus cejas las cuales estaban curvas y además en los pequeños toques que daba a su rodilla, Nikiforov quedó solo hasta que Yurio se acercó, se apoyó en el escritorio de Yuri y se cruzó de brazos diciendo:

 **-Sabes esto no fue un accidente-**

Viktor observaba a Yurio de forma interesada, de manera que cuestiono: **-¿Qué dices?-**

 **-Revise tu bota después de que la sacaron… le faltan los tornillos traseros y dudó que se hayan caído…-**

 **-Tienes razón, cuando salte sentí que algo se desprendió… pero ¿Cómo demonios se soltaron esos tornillos-**

 **-Eso no lo sé… pero todos están consternados… incluso le echaron la culpa a JJ-**

Viktor elevaba su mano a su barbilla y pensaba con cuidado, quién sería esa persona que le causaría daño en sus compañeros **-Es imposible que haya sido alguien de nosotros-**

 **-¿Qué sugieres…?-**

 **\- No sugiero nada aún… pero creo sospechar de dónde viene eso…-** Dijo serio mientras Yuri entraba y entregaba bebidas a ambos, Yurio lo puso al tanto y el japonés se angustió… ¿quién sería capaz de hacerle eso a Viktor?…

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

En el piso principal del Yutopia, la viuda escuchaba todo lo que su hijo exponía y mientras limpiaba ella pensaba _-"Ese idiota… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Viktor?"-_ la mujer detuvo sus movimientos y elevó su rostro aún con la mirada perdida, pensó de manera profunda y acelerada _-"¿Acaso me siento molesta por lo que James le hizo a Viktor?"_ \- elevó su mano a su barbilla y luego giró a ver a su alrededor, Historia abrazaba a su querido hijo además, de notar como el tailandés consolaba a su nieta pues a dos semanas del gran torneo todo apuntaba a que Viktor no participaría en las competiciones.

 **-Eso no va a pasar…-**

La mujer dejaba lo que hacía e iba hasta donde Alek se encontraba, Historia la vio acercarse y dibujando una mirada llena de molestia intentó alejar a la molesta mujer; no obstante esta se acercó igual y expuso de forma tranquila, y observando a su hijo a los ojos susurro:

 **-Alek, ven un momento necesito que me ayudes a traducir algo a la señora Katsuki-**

 **-E-Esta bien mamá-** Historia les vio acercarse a Hiroko la cual elevaba una mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa. En cuanto a Isabella y Phitchit ambos se reunieron con la platinada la cual susurro.

 **-¿Qué estará planeando esa mujer?-**

 **-Mamá entonces mi hermano no participará en el torneo-**

 **-Creo que no Isabella-**

 **-Vaya eso es triste, yo estaba emocionado por competir contra Viktor de nuevo-** comentó el Tailandés.

El tiempo pasó y la mañana llegó a Yutopia por fin las cosas se habían calmado un poco y sólo había que aceptar lo ocurrido, esa mañana Ethelvina entró a la recámara de Yuri y Viktor, saludo animada y tomó a Victoria en brazos para luego acercarse a sus padres, Katsuki apenas y se sentaba a la cama cuando la mujer habló.

 **-¡Joven Katsuki!-**

 **-Ah… ah señora Stejepanovic… ¿Qué hace usted aquí tan temprano?-**

 **-Bueno vengo a avisarle que ya está el desayuno y que el entrenador Jacob lo espera, dice que aunque Viktor esté lesionado usted debe ir a practicar-**

Viktor lo observó y sentándose despacio le susurro: **-Es verdad Yuri tu debes ir a practicar-**

 **-Pero Viktor quería quedarme a cuidarte-**

 **-Eso no-** expuso la señora rusa elevando a Katsuki y agregando **-Yo lo cuidare en su ausencia, cuidare de ambos-** Viktor observó a Yuri quien le dedicó una expresión confusa; enseguida notaron que la señora acariciaba a Makkachin en su cabeza y le decía contenta:

 **-Vamos Makkachin, tú también debes desayunar al igual que tú Victoria-** la platinada se aferró al pecho de la mujer y mientras los tres bajaban al primer piso Yuri exponía:

 **-¿Viktor… quién es esa mujer?-**

 **-Tal parece que esa señora ha decidido cambiar … me preguntó ¿si para bien?-** expuso con calma el platinado **-descuida voy a estar bien-**

 **-Bueno iré a cambiarme y subiré tu desayuno ok-**

 **-Gracias…-** expuso con voz suave y profunda, después de ver a Yuri vestirse y salir de la habitación, se dejó caer al colchón de nuevo observaba de forma triste el techo de aquella habitación y sin querer lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes **-Se acabó… Yuri me hubiese gustado patinar a tu lado pero, hasta aquí llegue-**

Aquellas dolorosas palabras fueron escuchadas por la viuda la cual se disponía a entrar a la habitación, ella observaba la comida en la charola y pensaba: _ **-**_ _"No es verdad, yo te voy a ayudar… por lo menos trataré y así de reparar mi error"_ _ **-**_ entró y disimulando alegría expuso: **-¡Bien el joven Katsuki y Victoria están desayunando, sólo faltas tú-**

 **-¿Oiga qué le pasa?… Verla tan animada me da miedo-** Dijo sentándose en la cama y observándola de forma confusa.

 **-Niño, a pesar de todas estas cosas que pasaron yo soy tu abuela… y como tal debo ayudarte y cuidarte-** Viktor soltó un largo suspiro y susurro:

 **-¿Acaso piensa que yo voy a aceptarla tan fácil?… Quizás Yuri sea un inocente con corazón de cristal, pero yo no olvido, e incluso no permito que nadie juegue conmigo-** gruñó.

 **-Bueno… si de eso se trata, quizás deba comenzar por contarte algo-**

 **-¿Qué cosa me tiene que decir usted?-**

 **-No estoy aquí para que me aceptes, solo quiero que sepas que quiero ayudarte-** Nikiforov elevó una ceja **-Pero no debemos decirle nada a nadie o podrían pensar que estoy lastimándote.-**

 **-No entiendo nada-**

 **-Te explicaré ahora mismo…-** Dijo acercándose y sentándose en la cama a su lado **-Yo nací en una finca en las montañas, era una pobretona que se regodeaba con cerdos y demás animales, hacia todo tipo de trabajos asquerosos… y uno de mis trabajos era ayudar a mi padre a sanar caballos-**

 **-Imposible de creer… eso no es cierto-**

 **-Tranquilízate no quiero que pienses o que sientas que debes tenerme lástima, mi punto es que una vez uno de los jinetes más famosos de Rusia llegó a mi padre desesperado, él sufrió un esguince igual que tú y los doctores le prohibieron montar pues sería peligroso, créeme ese tipo no podía ni siquiera levantarse de su silla por la herida en su músculo, pero mi padre sabía que hacer… uso todos los métodos que aprendió en los caballos… al inicio los médicos no querían permitírselo pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que perder-**

 **-¿Por qué me dice todos esto?-**

 **-Porque me gustaría aplicar esos métodos contigo-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **\- Te prometo que estarás listo para el torneo y de nuevo serás la Leyenda que todos admiran-**

Viktor la observaba de manera incrédula él negó y susurro **-No puedo confiar en usted, seguro quiere terminar de romper mi tobillo-**

 **-No… te lo juro, solo quiero que patines de nuevo y que confíes en mí-**

La propuesta más extraña y descabellada le había llegado a sus narices, Viktor tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, esos dos días fueron un infierno, odiaba estar en la cama todo el tiempo aunque era divertido para Victoria, para él no lo era, ya que se aburría y su pie no parecía deshincharse o por lo menos dejar de doler, era molesto. Furico totalmente, lanzó un libro a la pared y se jaloneo los cabellos por enésima vez esa tarde, mientras Historia entraba y casi era golpeada por aquel libro.

 **-Cielos … ¿Viktor, que pasa?-**

 **-Perdona… es solo que estoy harto de esta cama y de lo que me pasa-** la platinada se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla con su mano, mientras él la observaba desesperado.

 **-Cariño… debes recuperarte, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor…-**

 **-Odio estar aquí sin hacer nada… hasta Victoria fue hoy a entrenar con Yuri-**

 **-Mi niño no te desesperes…-**

Viktor observaba el piso cuando se le ocurrió preguntar **-Oye mamá tengo una duda… ¿tu sabes si Ethelvina es originaria de las montañas-**

 **-¡Jah!-** grito la platinada con un aire de grandeza en sus palabras **-Esa señora lo que tiene de diva y de elegante le sobra de campesina; Ethelvina creció en una finca… mi madre me dijo que cuando el señor Stejepanovic la llevó al castillo estaba sucia y descuidada, parecía que se había revolcado en el fango… ese rumor se esparció entre los criados del Castillo, que por cierto cuando ella se casó con el señor, los despidió a cada uno de ellos, sólo porque le recordaban su oscuro pasado, mi madre conservó su trabajo porque no quería cocinarle al padre de Alek-**

 **-Entonces es verdad-**

 **-¿Qué es una sucia campesina? Sí… Ethelvina y yo fuimos cortadas con la misma tijera…-**

 **-E-eso no es verdad tu eres mejor persona que ella…-**

 **-Gracias cariño pero no olvido mis raíces… mi madre que en paz descanse siempre me enseñó la importancia de ser humilde… aunque a Ethelvina se le olvidó cuando tuvo tantos lujos.-**

Viktor pensaba detenidamente la situación entonces decidió indagar más **-¿Y ahora qué piensas de su actitud?-**

 **-Bueno… no te voy a mentir estoy impactada, su cambio es evidente y ya no me parece falso, parece que está compensando todo lo que le hizo a tu padre con los cuidados de Victoria y la ayuda que presta a Yutopia, jamás pensé que esa vieja bruja aún tuviera fuerza y energías para ayudar en todo-**

 **-Entiendo…-**

Toda aquella confesión le hizo pensar mejor las cosas; poco después Yuri llegaba del entrenamiento con Victoria y fue en ese momento en que este resolvió sus dudas. Tomo a Victoria en brazos y le dijo:

 **-Bueno no perdemos nada con darle una oportunidad cierto Victoria-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Viktor?-**

 **-Oh, Yuuriii~~~~… hueles muy bien-**

 **-Me acabo de duchar jajaja-**

El pelinegro se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras se sentaba al lado de Viktor y era sujetado por la barbilla Viktor le beso con pasión, mientras Victoria se elevaba y colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de ambos exigiendo atención, Viktor sonrió y dedicó un beso en aquella redonda mejilla de su hija, la cual estaba enorme y muy activa solo le faltaba pararse y andar.

 **-Yuri… ¿hace cuánto que no lo hacemos?-**

 **-Creo que ya un mes… te has portado bien Viktor-**

 **-Me morireeeeeee-**

 **-Vamos no seas niño… no puedes esforzarte más de la cuenta, podrías lastimarte… lo haremos cuando te repongas-** expuso Yuri besándolo de nuevo y susurrando sensualmente en su oído: **-Recupérate pronto Viktor… por favor-**

 **-Ahhh… -** suspiro mientras Yuri lo abrazaba y de paso a su hija también…

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El día nacía y Yuri fue de nuevo a la pista en el Ice Castle en donde los demás lo esperaban, incluso Yuridia, aunque el condenado JJ la estuviera molestando iba todos los días a los entrenamientos, era una joven ruda y difícil de intimidar, el tigre de Rusia no dejaría de dar apoyo a su oso y a sus amigos, además que se aburría como la mierda estando encerrado y solo… además de "ella", muy recientemente otra persona se unió a los entrenamientos, James Brooks.

Esa mañana en particular, en Yutopia, Victoria era colocada en la cuna por Ethelvina la cual fue abordada por Viktor, quien dijo:

 **-Esta bien...-** Él hablaba en ruso, la mujer se giró y cuestionó.

 **-¿Qué está bien?-**

 **-Ayúdame… a mejorar… por favor-** expuso con suavidad a la viuda, quien dibujó una sonrisa sincera y asintió, rápidamente salió de la recámara y regresó luego de unos 10 minutos con un cubo de plástico, Viktor noto un extraño aroma proveniente de aquella agua la cual tenía un color marrón, enseguida la mujer colocó el recipiente en el piso cerca de la cama y expuso:

 **-Lo primero es desinflamar el área-**

 **-¿Desinflamar? … ¿Qué es ese olor?-**

 **-Confía en mí… -** Dijo ella acercándose a la bota (ferula) que le habían colocado al platinado para inmovilizar su pie, ella despegó cada uno de los broches de velcro y la retiro, Viktor no comprendía nada hasta que ella dijo **-Bien sumerge tu pie en esta agua por lo menos 10 minutos…-**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Vamos no tengas miedo-**

 **-E-Esta bien-** la depositó dentro hasta que **-¡Esta caliente!-**

 **-Debes aguantar no está hirviendo, el calor ayudará a que las hierbas penetren y te ayuden a desinflamar-** Nikiforov arrugó las cejas y asintió mientras sometía su pie en esta agua marrón.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Los días transcurrían y por fin el gran momento estaba por llegar, los chicos estaban en su mejor forma cada uno afinaba su rutina y trataban de evitar errores, sin duda ese torneo sería muy reñido. Incluso Yuri Plisetsky regañaba a Otabek por sus errores siendo observado con curiosidad por los presentes, JJ ya conocía la verdad pero los demás no entendían cómo es que esa linda chica tenía un lenguaje de camionero tan familiar. Yakov, Phitchit, incluso Yuri e Isabella se acariciaban la cien pues el japonés decía al entrenador de Rusia **-Espero que nadie lo reconozca-**

 **-Con esos gritos de seguro ya deben sospechar-** inquirió Phichit

 **-¿Sospechar que cosa?-** cuestionaba una mujer de voz seria y profunda, ellos se estresaron y asustaron al escuchar aquello y enseguida Felstman grito:

 **-¡LILIA!-**

Aquel grito llegó a oídos de Plisetsky quien se giró cual gato asustado a ver al otro extremo de la pista, ahí estaba la bella e inexpresiva bailarina, y de manera angustiada susurro: **-Mierda… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-**

 **-Yo la llame-** expuso JJ detrás suyo **-Debe darse cuenta de tu estado-**

 **-¡Infeliz porque hiciste eso!-**

Aquel grito fue escuchado por los oídos de la mujer la cual se encaminó diciendo **-¡¿Yuri Plisetsky!?-**

 **-¡Ah!-** el entrenador ruso enseguida se colocó a su frente y expuso **-No cariño él está en nueva York, ¿recuerdas?-**

 **-¿Qué no era Boston?-**

 **-Ahhhh… pu-pues-** empezaba su calva a aperlarse.

 **-Apártate de mi vista Jacob-**

 **-Vaya-** Expusieron Yuri y Phitchit al ver como la mujer caminaba de manera segura y furiosa hasta donde se encontraba Yuridia, la cual la observó de manera asesina y susurro:

 **-¿Quién es esta bruja porque me ve así?-**

 **-¡Tu enano no me engañas se que eres tu, reconocería tu bello rostro en donde fuera!-** le arrancó la peluca ante la vista atónita de todos los ahí presentes incluso Nekola se cayó en la pista y Michel con él, Sara y Mila se reían mientras que Lilia sujetaba la oreja del rubio y gritaba **-¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas embarazado Plisetsky?!-** continuó jalando **-Sabía que esa basura de la anorexia era mentira-**

 **-Suéltame loca-**

 **-¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿quién te hizo esto?!-**

 **-No puede ser-** gritaron los padres de Leroy, este por su lado se reía divertido y susurraba:

- **Sabía que era el jajaja-**

 **-¡Señora Lilia!-** grito Otabek llegando al frente de Yurio, quien se liberó y la observó asesino **-Señora, fui yo … soy el responsable-** un duelo de silenciosas miradas se comenzó entre ellos, mientras los gritos de todos los demás empezaron a darse.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó el entrenador de Kazajistán.

 **-Vaya…-** expresó Seung.

El impacto en los presentes fue realmente fuerte, Yurio inicio a ser presionado para que diera explicaciones de su actual estado, sin embargo, se alejó sin decir una palabra y Otabek lo acompañó; Yuri pidió que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Ya estando más tranquila, Lilia se acercó a la pareja que se había ido a refugiar tras bastidores, la mujer tenía una expresión severa y molesta, Otabek no quería dejarlo solo, pero era necesario que hablarán, le dio un beso en la frente y les dio espacio; estando ya solos dijo molesta:

 **-¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar tu vida?-** Plisetsky estaba en silencio - **Ahora no podrás volver a patinar porque tendrás que cuidar de esos niños ¡¿Qué pensabas?! … YUURI TENÍAS TODO UN FUTURO POR DELANTE Y LO ARRUINASTE.**

 **-No diga esas cosas frente a mis hijos-** Lilia se silencio **-¡No sigas diciendo eso frente a mis hijos!-**

 **-Yuri-** habló seria y asombrada.

 **-Se lo que he hecho… no necesitas restregármelo en la cara, no te preocupes por mi futuro, ellos no son un error, ni una carga y tampoco serán la razón por la que deje de patear los traseros de esos inútiles… escúchame bien bruja…-** expuso el rubio observándola con molestia **-cuando estos bebés nazcan y esté listo, tú te encargaras de regresarme a lo que soy… El Tigre de Hielo Ruso-**

Lilia se cruzó de brazos con la mirada más relajada y una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios y expreso: **-Vaya no eres un crío después de todo-** soltó un suspiro para agregar **-No tendré piedad contigo, perderás ese peso extra que ganaste y seré más severa que antes-**

 **-No me importa-**

 **-Muy bien… ahora… ¿ya sabes qué le vas a decir a tu familia?-**

 **-¿Familia…?-** agacho su rostro **-solo tengo a mi abuelo y no está aquí-** sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas, Lilia aguardó un poco antes de acercarse o decir algo, luego de un momento ella rompió su actitud recta y abrazo al chico para abrazarlo y susurrar:

 **-Tranquilo… no estás solo, el estúpido de Jacob y yo los cuidaremos…-** le dedicó un cálido abrazo, que incluyó un leve toque en su barriga, que le hizo sentir bien, tranquilo, amado y aceptados… ¿Cuánto deseaba que esa mujer que le abrazaba fuera su madre? Pero no todo se puede en esta vida…

Lilia miraba de reojo a las estructuras del lugar donde estaban… veía como alguien les miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y feliz… compartieron miradas nuevamente, ahora con tranquilidad y seguridad de que ambos querían lo mejor para los gatitos …

 **-¿Y no te equivocaste en el padre que les elegiste?-** preguntaba un tanto irónica y seria.

 **-Nadie más podría haber sido su padre … Lo amo y él me ama a mi-** se apegó más al abrazo, y no pudo ver la sonrisa que Lilia le dedicó al joven, feliz y con la mirada ilusionada de escuchar aquella respuesta de su Yura.

 **-Ya veo porque lo elegiste-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Rusia…

La vida había sido realmente aburrida esos 7 meses desde que su nieto partió al extranjero para ser tratado de una extraña enfermedad, estaba cómodo en su casa mirando la televisión cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Nikolai se movió lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, el dolor de espalda se hacía agudo cuando había frío y en Rusia siempre hacía frío, finalmente abrió la puerta y cuestionó.

 **-¿Quién…?-** se silencio al notar a una rubia de ojos verdes claros en la puerta, ella traía puesto un abrigo lujoso, un sombrero de color negro y lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza, el anciano agrado la mirada y susurró con calma: **-¿Yulia?-**

 **-Regrese a casa papá-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras eso ocurría en Rusia, en Japón…

El Ice Castle de Hasetsu quedó casi vacío, Yuko y Nishigori estaban en la oficina haciendo papeleo, mientras que Yuri era el último en entrenar, le había pedido a Yacov que lo dejara solo pues para el japonés era más cómodo de esa forma. Hacia triples salchow, practicaba sus flips y rutina de pasos cuando notó una presencia en el muro de contención. Giro a ver y se trataba de James, Katsuki se acercó y cuestionó:

 **-¿James, qué haces aquí?-**

 **-Solo vine a verlos entrenar, pero creo que ya todos se fueron-**

 **\- Si, solo quedo yo-**

 **-Ya veo…. ¿Y Viktor? tengo mucho que no lo veo, y pronto serán las competencias-**

 **-Él está lesionado, no podrá participar-** James hizo una falsa expresión de tristeza

 **-Vaya cuánto lo siento-**

Yuri se mostró triste pero dedicando una expresión feliz susurro **-va a estar bien, estoy seguro que regresará en la siguiente temporada…-** se silencio **-Tiene que volver-**

 **-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras-** inquirió el pelinegro **-Yuri, ¿podría ayudarte a cargar tus cosas el día del torneo?-** Katsuki lo observó de forma confusa **-Ya que Viktor no estará quería ayudarte con lo que pueda-**

 **-Eres muy amable pero… no estaría bien-**

 **-Bueno… te daré ánimos desde mi puesto-**

 **-Claro, te lo agradezco-** James se retiró del sitio, no sin antes dar una última mirada al peli negro quien continuó ensayando hasta entrada la noche. James lo observaba en silencio desde las sombras mientras el caminaba solo hasta su casa. Yuri caminaba cansado, pero sentía una presencia tras suyo eso le hizo erizarse, sin duda alguien lo estaba siguiendo, al llegar a casa se sintió seguro, pero no le dijo nada a nadie.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y el gran día finalmente había llegado, el estadio de la Ciudad de Tokio era el lugar en donde se realizaría el torneo de invierno y las enormes filas se hacían presentes en las afueras de la moderna estructura; entre los asistentes había varios fans de los diferentes países que se enfrentarían en competencia tanto femenina como masculina. Aunque el evento era esperado, ya que dos participantes japoneses competirán en esta ocasión, también se podía sentir la tristeza de aquel rumor que aquejaba al equipo ruso, el cual decía que quizás no participaría.

Al lugar se presentó la familia Katsuki y Stjepanovic, ellos acompañaron a Yuri para disponerse a darle ánimos, Viktor también asistió se sentía un poco mejor y partió con su querido Yuri en el tren bala que los llevaron a ambos y a sus familiares al evento. Ya adentro Toshiya decía:

 **-Wahhh está muy lleno-**

 **-¡Toshiya-san, Hiroko!-** escucharon los gritos de Minako quien iba acompañada de los Nishigori y Otabek.

 **-Yuri, gracias por dejar a Yurio en tu casa-** expresó el kazajo agradecido y un poco triste pues él deseaba tener a su tigre al lado en el programa corto, sin embargo era imposible ya que mucha gente aturdiría al rubio y más aún que todos los demás patinadores ya sabían su secreto, a cualquiera se le podía salir y sería un caos.

 **-No te preocupes él se ofreció a cuidar de Victoria con Ethelvina-**

 **-Hubiese querido que Victoria hubiera venido-** Expuso Viktor un poco triste.

 **-Hijo, estos lugares no son aptos para una pequeña como Victoria, ella está bien con mi madre-**

 **\- Si tienes razón-** expuso sonriente el platinado agradeciendo a su padre **-Les llamaré cuando salgamos de la competencia-**

 **\- Sí eso haremos expuso Yuri, bueno Phitchit-kun debemos entrar los demás ya deben estar dentro-** ambos se separaron no sin antes escuchar los ánimos de Isabella y Mari:

 **-¡Ustedes pueden!-**

Mientras ellos se perdían entre las instalaciones, Viktor susurraba:

 **-Bueno… llego la hora-**

 **-¿Estás seguro hijo?-** Cuestionó Historia preocupada y Hiroko a su lado con Toshiya observaban con atención al ruso quien se retiró por los pasillo sin decir nada, excepto:

 **-Sí mamá…. No pierdan de vista la pista-** expresó yendo por el mismo camino que fue Yuuri y el tailandés a su lado, se le unió Alek y más adelante Iván el cual al verlo cuestionó:

 **-¿Estás seguro que estará bien?-**

 **-Si… Ivan, lo estoy… papá necesito que les des la noticia a los organizadores-**

 **-Entendido… vamos Iván-**

Los hombres partieron en dirección de las oficinas en las que se encontraban los organizadores, mientras que Viktor se retiraba y perdía por el pasillo.

El sonido de los gritos emocionados por las competencias femeninas era ensordecedor, los chicos estaban calentando mientras que JJ alardeaba: **-¡Está claro que yo seré el rey en este torneo! … ¡Así será!-**

 **-Sigue soñando Leroy-** expuso Christopher.

 **-Todos nos hemos esforzado para esta competición-** inquirió Nekola.

 **-¡Yuuri-kun! … Da lo mejor de ti-**

 **-Gracias Minami, tú también-**

 **-¡Yuri!-** llamaba una voz grave y profunda al japonés, quien giró a ver y susurro:

 **-¿James, qué haces aquí?-**

 **-Vine a desearte suerte se que lo harás bien-**

 **-Gracias…-**

 **-También quería darte algo, es un amuleto… se que te gustan los amuletos-** Yuri estaba observando como Brooks sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro ante la mirada atónita de Phitchit y llena de molestia de Otabek y los demás, ese sujeto se estaba pasando y el inocente de Yuri no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones.

 **-Cielos, ¿Yuri no se entera que ese sujeto está demasiado interesado en él?-** expuso serio Emil.

 **-Es probable-** Gruño Michell, hasta a él le molestaba esa escena.

 **-Ahg, esto me da asco-** Gruño Seung concentrado en sus estiramientos "especiales".

Mientras que James sacaba un collar el cual tenía un pez koi como pendiente, estuvo a punto de colocarlo en su cuello, cuando de pronto el ruido del público inició a hacerse demasiado estruendoso, todos en el estadio comenzaron a gritar y todos cuestionaron la razón, incluso Yuri que giró a ver a las pantallas que había en el pasillo.

 **-"¡** _ **Honda-san! esto es un Milagro… está confirmado, el equipo ruso participará en los juegos!"-**_

 _ **-"Es increíble pero cierto… Viktor Nikiforov, quien se lesionó durante un entrenamiento, regresó… y qué regreso triunfal el suyo, debo agregar… digna de una leyenda como lo es él … es gracias al examen médico que hemos confirmado su regreso a la pista!"-**_

 **-¿QUÉ?-** cuestionaron todos, menos Yuri el cual escuchó pasos conocidos y giró su rostro encontrándose con la mirada agua marina y tierna de su querido ruso, al cual corrió a abrazar ignorando por completo a James.

 **-¡Viktor!-**

 **-Quería sorprenderte-**

 **-¿Pero cómo?-** dijo preocupado **-tu tobillo… ¿como es que?-**

 **-Digamos que… las manos correctas me ayudaron-** expuso acariciando su rostro y observando a todos los demás ahí presentes: **-¿Y bien… quién va a ganarme hoy?-**

 **-No puede ser… pero que bueno que sí es…-** Minami y Phitchit lloraban llenos de emoción con sus hermosos y sinceros ojos de piscina, mientras que Yuri observaba a Viktor con una expresión llena de determinación.

 **-¡Yo voy a ganarte Viktor!-**

 **-Sabía que dirías eso… quiero que me ganes, Yuri… puedes hacerlo-**

Mientras ellos conversaban, Brooks estaba molesto, tanto que decidió alejarse del lugar sin que nadie lo viera; debía desahogar su frustración y rabia **-¡Ese maldito infeliz!-** Gritó mientras caminaba contra la multitud, empujando violentamente a cualquiera que se le pusiera en su camino.

Yuri, si notó su ausencia y observaba a todos los lugares cercanos, y no logró ver al pelinegro, Viktor lo abrazo por detrás y cuestiono **-¿A quién buscas mi amor si yo estoy aquí?-**

 **-A nadie…-** dijo mientras lo besaba sensualmente; Christopher se acercaba diciendo:

 **-Dejen de comer pan frente a los pobres-** haciendo un puchero divertido.

 **-Y de revolverme el estómago-** expuso JJ.

 **-Ya, ya… dejen de quejarse, par de amargados… está bien, dejaremos esto para más tarde …-** Sonrió seductor Viktor, pero luego dejó de reír diciendo **-Chicos hay algo que debo decirles… alguien me saboteo, dentro de poco recibiremos los vídeos de vigilancia del Ice Castle… por eso necesito que revisen bien sus patines antes de entrar a la pista-**

Los patinadores iniciaron su revisión, por otro lado Yuri se encontraba nervioso observando las competencias femeninas. Viktor notó su nerviosismo y susurró:

 **-Lo harás bien-**

 **-Gracias Viktor es sólo que tengo revuelto el estómago-**

 **-¿Si?-** decía preocupado

 **-Ah, sí… creo que me hace falta Victoria-**

 **-Tranquilo, ella está con Ethelvina y Yurio-**

 **-Lo sé.. pero les voy a llamar, necesito estar seguro-**

 **-Esta bien-**

Yuri tomó su teléfono y fue a un lugar silencioso, enseguida Plisetsky respondió **-¿** _ **Yuri?… ¿que quieres?-**_

 **-Yurio…¿Cómo está Victoria?-**

 **-** _ **Esta bien, esta jugando con Makkachin-**_

 **-Ya veo…-**

 _ **-¿Qué te pasa?-**_

 **-Es que me siento ansioso, tengo un mal presentimiento-**

 **-** _ **No pasa nada… La vieja araña rusa y yo la estamos cuidando … ahora gana el programa corto ok-**_

 **-Hai…-** Yuri corto la llamada, pero las enormes ganas de vomitar le ganaron y fue buscando el sanitario, ahí liberó aquel asco que había despertado quizás por la competencia o quizás por la desesperación de estar lejos de Victoria. Luego de devolver el estómago, fue al lavamanos, se refresco la cara con agua y acomodó sus cabellos hacia atrás, observó su rostro en el espejo, la chaqueta de Japón y sus orbes cafés que lo observaban con determinación diciendo:

 **-No pasa nada…. Ganarás, hazlo por ellos-** expuso apretando sus puños y escuchando la puerta abrirse y a Viktor quien dijo:

 **-Yuri ya es hora… tú vas en el primer grupo-**

 **-Si… ahora voy-**

El evento más esperado estaba a punto de comenzar, en las butacas Mila y Sala se encontraron ambas se abrazaban felices, habían quedado empatadas y Lilia las felicitaba. Pero poco hablaron pues el primer grupo de patinaje masculino inicio…

Todo aquel evento iba tan perfecto, el primer bloque terminaría con la presentación de Yuri el cual dejó boquiabiertos a sus padres y hermana, además de Minako y los Nishigori y las jóvenes trillizas las cuales eran sus animadoras personales.

 **-** _ **Una rutina impecable Honda-san!-**_

 _ **-Increible, Yuri Katsuki parece otro… ha regresado con honores esta temporada-**_

 _ **-Totalmente de acuerdo, está imparable… ahora viene el segundo grupo-**_

Todos estaban a un nivel alto, esa temporada sería la más reñida de todas… Viktor se las veía difíciles contra los 119 puntos que marcó Yuri, llevándose el primer puesto en el primer grupo.

 **-Yuri lo hiciste excelente-**

 **-Tu lo harás mejor-** Expuso observando su nombre en la pantalla, ya era el momento de participar; Viktor sujeto su mano derecha y beso su anillo diciendo.

 **-Mírame… no dejes de mirarme-**

Yuri estaba nervioso: _**-"Viktor aunque se que estas bien tengo miedo por favor cuídate…."-**_ aún estaba fresca en su memoria la caída que tuvo en los entrenamientos, temía que ese mal presentimiento fuera que Viktor se cayera de nuevo pero, la verdad es que su impacto fue tanto al verlo patinar de manera tan natural y hermosa, esa que siempre ha tenido el pentacampeón, sin duda era la leyenda de Rusa.

No había de qué preocuparse, Viktor Nikiforov ha regresado …

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

La noche sobre Tokio cayó y en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad toda la familia se había hospedado; estaban celebrando el que los dos primeros lugares hayan sido ganados por Viktor y Yuri, en tercero se encontraba Leroy y en cuarto Otabek, quien esa noche aunque estaba lejos de su rubio este lo regañaba por teléfono pues había visto su rutina y debía hacerle ver los puntos en los que falló, además de que necesitaba cariños aunque fuera por teléfono, extrañaba el calor de su amado oso y temía no poder dormir debido a eso:

 **-¿Terminaste de regañarme?-** decía Beka sonriendo a la pantalla de su celular ambos habían iniciado una videollamada, él sabía sus errores … y amaba que el rubio se preocupara por él.

 **-** _ **Si entendiste porque fallaste…sí, estoy seguro de que la siguiente competencia lo harás perfectamente-**_

 **-Me falta motivación, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? … si no estás aquí, Yura-**

 **-** _ **No me salgas con eso … no quiero que mis hijos nazcan habiendo perdido ante el Rey de los idiotas… eres mejor que eso, ¿entendiste? Beka-**_

 **-Entendido "entrenador" Yura-** sonreía coqueto al gatito frente a él, como hubiera querido poder tocarlo y a sus bebés a través de él … tocó la pantalla y le dijo: **-Diles que los amo…-**

 _ **-¿Solo a ellos? …**_ **-** empezó a quejarse por no ser centro de su atención …

 **\- Sí, díselos … porque a ti te lo demostraré cuando te tenga enfrente gatito -** uso su seductora voz, esa que desarmaba al ruso.

 **-…-** su mirada lo decía todo, abrió los ojos grandes, ilusionados, brillantes como esmeraldas y se sonrojo.

 **-Cuídense … regresaré pronto y estarán orgullosos… Lo prometo-** tocó la pantalla de nuevo y espero su respuesta…

Y la obtuvo, Yura hizo lo mismo, puso su mano justo sobre la de Beka y le dijo bajito: **-** _ **Ya lo estamos … tonto-**_ y le sonrió.

Por otro lado, Phitchit apenas y clasificó en quinto lugar tras de él Minami, quien se peleó el puesto con Giacometti.

Los puntajes estaban reñidos y lo que calificó el jurado fue secuencia de pasos, interpretación piruetas y saltos. Viktor se llevó el segundo lugar por una centésima.

 **-Felicidades Yuri-**

 **-Gracias Minami-kun, tú también lo hiciste muy bien-**

 **-NO ES VERDAD-** Expuso avergonzado mientras que Isabella a un lado decía a Phitchit:

 **-Lo hiciste bien-**

 **-No… debo vencer a Yuri y a Viktor mañana-**

 **-No importa qué haces o no, siempre serás mi sexy tailandes-** le dio un beso que los mandó a ambos al piso alfombrado, Viktor tomó a Phitchit del cuello de su chaqueta y murmuró:

 **-Apártate de mi hermana pervertido-**

 **-¡Viktor!-** Grito la castaña haciendo puchero mientras le quitaba a su novio de sus garras, Historia y Alek se reían y dijeron:

 **-Buenas noches hija… y por favor deja dormir a Phitchit-**

 **-¡Si mamá… buenas noches papá!-**

 **-¿Espera … Isabella dormirá sola con ese sujeto?-** cuestionó agitado el platinado.

 **-Déjalos hijo, Isabella sabe lo que hace-**

 **-Si-** agrego Historia mientras se divertía con Hiroko, Minako y Yuko Mari les acompañaba pero no era tan participativa. Todo el ambiente era una locura por la celebración; sin embargo cierto pelinegro tomaba su celular y en silencio se apartaba de la reunión directo a la recámara, ahí se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y esperó a que respondieran.

 _ **-Hola…-**_

 **-Señora Stjepanovic, gracias por contestar-**

 _ **-Oh Yuri … ¿está todo bien?-**_

 **\- Si bueno, no… he tratado de hablar con Yurio pero aparece ocupado-**

 _ **\- Si lo sé, lleva más de una hora hablando con su telefono.-**_

 **-Ya veo… señora Stjepanovic ¿Co-como esta Victoria?-**

 _ **-Ya se durmió… está muy bien, Makkachin está a su lado, en la cama… le diré a este chiquillo que te mande una foto ok-**_

 **\- Gracias y por favor disculpe-**

 _ **-Por favor, estate tranquilo… ella está bien-**_

 **-Es que… nunca había estado lejos de ella-** Dijo triste, en la habitación Viktor apareció, iba a lanzarse sobre su chico pero escuchó las palabras suaves y preocupadas del japonés **-Además, tengo un mal presentimiento-**

 _ **-No pasa nada… descansa y felicidades-**_

 **-Gracias… señora Stjepanovic, por favor llámeme si sucede algo-**

 _ **-No pasará nada, tranquilo-**_ dijo ella para cortar la llamada, Yuri bajo su teléfono, observaba su pantalla con zozobra pero en instantes una fotografía se presentó en sus mensajes, Victoria se apreciaba tranquila dormida a pierna suelta sobre la cama con Makkachin protegiéndola.

 **-Ves… ella está bien-** Dijo Viktor besándole la mejilla.

 **-Viktor-** Le nombró, mientras sentía como el ruso le iniciaba a besar.

 **-Nuestra hija está bien… Tranquilízate ¿si?-**

 **-E-Esta bien…-**

 **-Yuri te noto pálido…¿sucede algo?-**

 **-No sé… siento algo en el estómago, como un vacío y también un poco asqueado-**

 **-El vacío es porque has vuelto a patinar y eres muy ansioso… Tranquilízate, además recuerdo que te pones así cada vez que ganas el primer lugar en el programa corto-**

 **-Cielos… ¿he vuelto a ser el de antes?-**

 **-Nooo… yo quiero a ese Yuri de las competencias anteriores seguro y que derrite con su EROS, ya quiero ver el programa libre de mañana será asombroso-**

 **-Viktor-** susurro mientras lo besaba con calma y deseo… **-Quizás un poco de sexo me tranquilice… ¿me ayudas?-**

 **-Ah~~~~~-** expresó haciendo pucheros **-pero todos están en la sala-**

 **-Habrá que ser silenciosos entonces…-**

 **-Yuri….-**

 **-Hummg-** sentía los labios y besos de Nikiforov mientras le hacía caer a la cama con calma, dejando sentir su excitación y acariciándola contra la pelvis de Yuri quien se estremeció y susurro en el oído de Viktor - **Ah… Viktor… no creo …que esto sea silencioso-**

 **\- Si quieres vamos al baño y lo hacemos en la ducha-**

Lo seguía besando, hasta que Katsuki lo apartó de golpe y cubriéndose la boca se levantó de golpe para ir al sanitario a encerrarse, dejando un Viktor muy confundido:

- **¿Eh … pero qué paso?-**

Unos minutos después Yuri regresó se dejó caer en la cama y expuso - **Perdona Viktor… creo que tienes razón estoy ansioso y me dio nauseas…. Mejor dejémoslo para cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Si?-**

 **-Bien… descansa-** dijo con calma mientras se ponía en pie y apagaba la luz para ir con los demás…

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Mientras la noche iba avanzando, cierto pelinegro iba por las calles para encontrarse con alguien, una figura esbelta lo recibió hablaron en un idioma distinto al japonés, ruso o inglés parecía un acento más duro y tosco… alemán.

 **-¿Entonces necesitas mi ayuda para secuestrar a una niña?-**

 **-Si...-**

 **\- De acuerdo… te debo varias y si con esto saldo mi deuda yo haré lo que quieras-**

 **-Bien, mañana nos encontraremos en la terminal de Hasettsu … luego iré contigo-**

 **-Bien…-**

Sin más, ambos se perdieron por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Yutopia… al día siguiente

Este se encontraba cerrado pues los dueños y Mari había ido a apoyar a Yuri a la competencia; Ethelvina y Yurio con Makkachin y la pequeña Victoria eran los únicos en ese lugar.

Plisetsky despertó muy temprano ese día, y la señora Stjepanovic le daba los buenos días; estaban listos para iniciar ese día y ver la final del torneo. Victoria también lo estaría pues Yurio se encargó de bañarla, gracias a los consejos de la "anciana rusa" supo cómo hacerlo y además escuchó con atención consejos de como bañar a los recién nacidos. Estaba animado ese día, el rubio parecía ser otro cada día y es que desde que sus gemelos habían estado activos y contentos con la voz de su "madre" no dejaron de moverse y se hacían notar cada que podían, lo malo es que para el delgado cuerpo del chico eso era una odisea.

Plisetsky estaba acariciando su abultado vientre mientras exponía en ruso **-Pequeños tontitos… espero que estén bien-** En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, pero aunque Yuri Plisetsky sonriera podías ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Victoria liberó una enorme carcajada que sacó al rubio de su meditación, Yurio la abrazó y susurró **-¿Qué sucede enana?-** Makkachin jugaba con ella y la hacia ponerse en pie, Yurio sacó su celular rápidamente y la grabo **-¡Qué bonita … va a caminar!-** emocionado podía ver sus primeros pasos **-Eso es Victoria ven aquí-** dio unos pasos y se cayó, iniciando a sollozar por el golpe, Makkachin lamió su rostro para consolarla y animarla.

Ethelvina entró a la habitación y se quedó helada al ver esa pequeña caminar, hasta llegar a las piernas de Yurio quien la tomó en brazos mientras ella se reía. Stjepanovic dibujó una sonrisa pues al verla recordó a Alek en aquella niña.

Ambos estaban emocionados hoy sería un día emocionante, los tres y Makkachin bajaron al primer piso para ver la final.

 **-Mira victoria está a punto de comenzar … tus padres van a competir-**

Yurio por otro lado, estaba mandando textos a Otabek.

 _ ***¡Ánimos Beka!***_

El nerviosismo estaba en cada uno de los patinadores, pues las butacas estaban ardiendo en gritos que animaban a todos los participantes. Viktor y Yuri, los reunieron a todos para darse apoyo y hacerse saber que antes que rivales eran amigos.

Todos asistieron, incluso JJ; uno a uno fueron pasando hasta que Nekola que era el antepenúltimo entró; ya solo faltaban Viktor y por último Yuri. Ellos estaban pendientes de la rutina cuando un hombre con ropas elegantes y el escudo de Rusia en su elegante saco, entró al lugar acompañado de cámaras.

 **-Señor Nikiforov-** llamó en ruso al platinado quien se dio la vuelta y escuchó **-Mi nombre es Kristof soy uno de los representantes de la embajada de Rusia en Japón… quería hacerle entrega personalmente de un título gracias a sus esfuerzos como patinador artístico de Rusia…-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **\- Señor Nikiforov este reconocimiento además de ser una muestra de agradecimiento es un título importante… su apellido fue considerado como noble a partir de este día-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Viktor cuestionó impresionado, Yuri enseguida preguntó:

 **-¿Qué sucede Viktor?-**

 **-Yuri…. Este hombre acaba de decirme que el apellido Nikiforov es ahora uno de los apellidos nobles de Rusia-**

 **-¡En serio!-**

 **-Si-**

 **\- Señor Nikiforov… le deseo lo mejor-** estrechó su mano y tomaron fotografías para conformar y tener pruebas del nombramiento…

Pero todo aquello debía esperar a una celebración ya que, el nombre de Viktor se escuchaba en los altoparlantes, era su turno para entrar en la pista, Yuri le acompañó para sostener los protectores de sus patines; Iván a su lado tomó la chaqueta de Rusia y Katsuki ajustaba el cuello de su camisa mientras expresaba.

 **-Lo harás excelente-**

 **\- Te amo Yuri-**

Se separaron y la leyenda entró a la pista de manera que todo el estadio retumbó en gritos, sus padres estaban orgullos y todos sus amigos igual. Su presentación inicio, mientras sentía el viento acariciar su rostro y cabellos al tomar impulso y en cada serie de pasos podía sentir que su corazón latía acelerado. Esa emoción que despertó desde el primer momento en que tocó el hielo se hizo más fuerte… había tenido una vida y pasado duro pero mientras patinaba sabía que ese año las cosas habían cambiado para bien _**-"Encontré a mi familia… forme una con Yuri… mi Yuri y vivo cada día por mi Victoria…"-**_

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, imponiendo una de las mejores presentaciones y superando su marca personal al tener movimientos exactos y aterrizajes tan elegantes y precisos.

Yuri por otro lado lo observaba desde donde estaba y todo se tornó oscuro y silencioso pues… podía ver a Viktor desde que era un adolescente de cabello largos hasta el hombre que era ahora _**-"Viktor… gracias"-**_ pensó mientras aquella rutina terminaba y todo volvía a la normalidad.

La puntuación más alta se presentó en la pantalla, Iván Lo recibió en el _Kiss and cry_ abrazaba a Viktor emocionado mientras esté limpiaba su sudor y lanzaba besos y saludaba. Girando su rostro para ver a su querido Japonés ya al centro de la pista…

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Yutopia….

Yurio estaba impactado con la rutina que Nikiforov había realizado, sin duda se sintió emocionado pues finalmente Viktor había vuelto y de la mejor manera, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y expuso:

 **-Las nacionales serán interesantes…-**

La presentación de Yuri estaba iniciando ambos estaban tan pendientes de la televisión que no notaron que Victoria había ido caminando hasta la entrada ahí, ella se sentó y elevó su rostro, notando como abrían la puerta. Un hombre vestido de ropas negras, guantes y pasamontaña en la cabeza se introdujo, y otro más se unió, Makkachin que estaba recostado cerca de Yurio elevó su cabeza y descubrió como aquel primer hombre acercaba su mano a la pequeña niña la cual sin saber estiró sus brazos.

Makkachin inicio a ladrar y corrió de prisa hacia Victoria llamando la atención de Ethelvina y Yurio, los cuales se pusieron en pie. La rusa notaba como Makkachin jalaba a Victoria de su trajecito de bebé hasta llevarla cerca de ambos **-Yurio sube a la habitación con Victoria y enciérrate ahí-**

 **-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? … ¡Qué mierdas quieren!-**

 **-Niño haz lo que te digo… ¡DEPRISA!-**

Ambos hombres se acercaban, Ethelvina se puso al frente y gritó **-¡No den un paso más!-** uno de ellos sacó un arma y la golpeó de manera fuerte en la cara y la dejó inconsciente en el piso; Plisetsky se asustó, de manera apresurada se giró e intentó huir con Victoria, pero antes de que diera un paso el otro sujeto ya lo tomaba de un brazo y lo arroja violentamente al piso.

 **-¡Ahg!-**

Aferró a Victoria en su pecho mientras se giraba y daba un puntapié al rostro de aquel sujeto quien gritó en Alemán. Yurio de nuevo se ponía en pie mientras el otro corría a alcanzarlo, Plisetsky tomó lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó, Makkachin estaba esperándolo asustado y ansioso en las gradas, pero Plisetsky de nuevo fue atrapado esta vez por un pie.

 **-¡DAME A LA NIÑA MOCOSO DEFORME!-**

 **-ESO NUNCA ESTÚPIDO-** Gritó pateando más fuerte, Victoria inicio a llorar fuerte. Aquel hombre jaló con más fuerza al rubio y lo golpeó en el rostro y gritó:

 **-Tu te lo buscaste, niño idiota-** sacó su arma y apuntó a su rostro, Yurio agrando su mirada, trago grueso notando como aquel sujeto tomaba a Victoria arrancándola de sus brazos y aún le apuntaba diciendo **-Eso es… no te muevas o te matare-**

Ya se levantaba cuando escuchó gruñidos fuertes y sintió una fuerte mordida en su brazo, haciéndole soltar el arma, jalo del gatillo y disparó a la televisión, Yurio se intentó incorporar mientras Makkachin mordía con ganas aquel brazo, iba a tomar a Victoria que estaba en el piso, cuando un fuerte dolor en su vientre lo detuvo. Era hiriente tan fuerte que no pudo respirar ni moverse. Sólo notó como el otro sujeto sujetaba a Makkachin y lo lanzaba lejos a la pared. Corría a la cercanía de Victoria y la tomaba diciendo algo en su lengua. Mientras el otro se reponía y tomando su herida corría tras de su compañero con Victoria en brazos.

- **¡No!-** gritaba Plisetsky mientras se arrastraba por el piso **-¡VICTORIA…!-** expuso perdiendo el conocimiento por el dolor.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

En el estadio…

Yuri estaba a punto de terminar su rutina cuando algo en su pecho, un dolor enorme le hizo detenerse, elevó su rostro buscando a Viktor y a su familia. El público se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él corrió a la salida de la pista.

 **-¡¿Yuri, que pasa?!-**

Las lágrimas en su rostro resbalaban una tras otra mientras gritaba: **-¡Viktor llama a Yurio por favor!-**

 **-Pero qué … ¿porque? -**

 **-¡Por favor!-** gritó desesperado mientras todo el mundo no entendía nada.

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **\- No tengo idea-** Respondió Alek a su esposa.

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

El sonido del celular era persistente en la sala, en la que la viuda inicio a despertar, el dolor era horrible en su cabeza la sangre podía sentirse resbalar de su sien, lo primero que ubicó fue a Plisetsky en el suelo e inconsciente, con la barriga tensa.

 **-¡Yuri!-** Gritó mientras trataba de despertarlo, observó el desastre y la sangre en el piso **-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-** gritó al borde del colapso. No obstante el ruido del celular la tranquilizó, con prisa sacó este del bolsillo de Plisetsky y notó el nombre en el aparato, rápidamente grito **-¡VIKTOR!-**

 _ **-¿Ethelvina que sucede?-**_

 **-VIKTOR DEBEN VOLVER … ¡SE LLEVARON A VICTORIA!-**

 ** _*+8*+8*_**

Aquellas palabras las escuchó Yuri, habían sido en ruso, pero él las había entendido, sin decir nada salió del lugar corriendo, siendo seguido por Viktor…

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no puede ser se quedó en la mejor parte hay que torturar a esta escritora para que sigaaa grrrr… esperen soy yo jajaja bueno a mí también me dio tensión escribir esto y bueno que les parecio, espero que les haya agradado habran muchas preguntas y muchas amenazas en los comentarios estoy segura en fin,**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, VOTAR Y COMENTAR.**

 **Feliz noche a todos!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola!**

 **Mil disculpas por la espera he tratado de actualizar pero en mi trabajo hay muchos problemas actualmente, desde renuncias en masas y otras cosas pero es bueno, estamos bien sin embargo estoy entrenando a nueva gente y por eso casi no puedo escribir gomen u.u**

 **Prometo no tardar mucho aunque si lo hago mil disculpas ToT**

 **Bueno antes de leer me gustaria anunciarles un concurso que estoy organizando en mi pagina de FB titulada SA-CHIHOKO FANDUB LATINOAMERICA esa pagina fue creada con el afan de hacer un fandub de fans para fans y un buen grupo de chicos de diferentes paises me estan ayudando con las voces para los personajes de YURI ON ICE!**

 **en fin en agradecimiento a nuestros seguidores estoy haciendo un concurso con el cual podras ganarte una chaqueta, chamarra o sudadera de RUSIA. (la que pertenece a Viktor) para mas informacion entren a la pagina.**

 **POR CIERTO tambien estamos reclutando animadores para un proyecto que tambien realizara SA CHIHOKO sii quieres unirte avisame por aca o por la pagina gracias por la atencion!**

 **Quiero agradecer tambien a las personas que aun leen este fic y que lo siguen aunque este tardando la entrega, ademas a mis lectoras y amigas que me ayudan y me dan animos bien sin mas que decir a leer feliz lectura a todos!**

 **Aurora.**

* * *

 **Historia**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 35: "El tiempo se agota… Las sorpresas se multiplican".**

 **-¡VIKTOR!-** un desesperado grito se dejó escuchar del otro lado del móvil.

 _ **-¿Ethelvina qué sucede?**_ \- cuestionó el platinado tremendamente asustado, causando que Yuuri se pusiera en alerta, el público en las butacas no entendía nada. Katsuki sudaba y respiraba agitado por su reciente participación, además ese sentimiento de angustia que no lo dejaba, algo no estaba bien, su corazón se lo decía y en su mirada se podía notar la desesperación; cuando logro escuchar aquellas terribles palabras, el color en su piel desapareció.

 **-VIKTOR, DEBEN VOLVER… ¡SE LLEVARON A VICTORIA!-**

 **\- … -**

 _ ***+8*+8***_

Aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos de Yuri, habían sido en ruso pero las había entendido, sin decir nada salió del lugar corriendo desesperado, chocando contra las personas y tirando cosas que se atravesaban en su camino, Viktor lo siguió, hasta que logró detenerlo. Yuuri luchaba contra su ruso, necesitaba ir con su bebé, su mirada estaba perdida, su corazón dolía; Nikiforov lo sostenía en un abrazo que buscaba tranquilizarlo, escuchó a Ethelvina a lo lejos en el móvil, la cual gritaba angustiada, intentando captar de nuevo su atención …

 **-¡VÍKTOR … VÍKTOR!-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?… ya … ya vamos para …-**

- _ **¡Viktor!… tu amigo…¡Yurio está mal! … Está inconsciente… no ha reaccionado desde que nos atacaron!-**_

 **-¡¿YURIO?!… Ethelvina, ¿qué sucedió?-** mantenía sujeto a Yuuri contra su cuerpo, quien luchaba por liberarse.

Otabek, Phitchit y los demás les dieron alcance tras la pista, tan pronto los encontraron las preguntas comenzaron: - **¿Viktor que sucede?-** dijo el kajazo preocupado, sin embargo …

 **-¡Escúchame Ethelvina, trata de despertar a Yurio!… llamaré a alguien para que llegue lo más rápido a Yutopia y los ayude… ¡Tranquilizate llegaremos ahí pronto! Necesito que atiendas a Yurio-** con voz firme le indico a la mujer cómo proceder y cortó la llamada, ahora observaba atento la pantalla buscando en sus contactos; Otabek se acercó al platinado y sujeto su hombro, pues no parecía hacerle caso:

 **-¡¿Qué le pasó a Yura?!-**

 **-¡Te diré lo que sé en el camino, hay que regresar a Yutopia cuanto antes!-** respondió marcando con prisa y exponiendo: **-¡Doctora Kim…!-**

Yuuri se había calmado, se liberó del agarre de Viktor y rápidamente las cámaras los rodearon; un reportero se atrevió a cuestionar a un angustiado Katsuki que se colocaba sus zapatos **-¡Yuri Katsuki!… ¿Qué está pasando?… ¿Porqué se retiró de la competencia?-**

 **-Ahora no por favor-** tantas voces, flashes y rostros lo estaban mareando.

 **-¿Pero acaso va a renunciar al torneo?-** preguntaba otra voz …

 **-¡SÍ!-** gritó mientras salía de entre aquellos reporteros; los demás patinadores se observaron entre ellos sin entender nada.

Rusia, Kazajistán y el representante de Japón habían abandonado el torneo, colocaron música para entretener a los asistentes, mientras Morooka exponía por fin desde su mesa de presentador:

 **-Tal… parece que… tres patinadores han abandonado las instalaciones; el representante masculino del equipo de Kazajistán Otabek Altin, el de Rusia Viktor Nikiforov y el representante de Japón Yuuri Katsuki… por lo tanto los ganadores del torneo de invierno… son…-**

*+8*+8

La confusión se podía sentir en todo el estadio, ya estaban cerca de la salida cuando sus familiares los encontraron; el primero en cuestionar fue Alek, secundado por Toshiya, quien cuestionó a su hijo :

 **-¿Yuri que pasa?-**

 **-Papa…-** Expuso conteniendo su llanto, Hiroko se acercó a su hijo y Katsuki se abrazo a esta asustandola.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

Alek, Historia e Isabella observaban confusos hasta que Yuri confesó con enorme llanto: **-¡Alguien entró a Yutopia… y… se llevaron a Victoria!-** Aquello fue dicho en japonés, Mari de manera apresurada se cubrió la boca al igual que los demás que estaban a su alrededor; Historia giró a ver a su esposo el cual agrado la mirada por el asombro, puesto que él sí había comprendido lo que Katsuki dijo.

 **-¡Alek! ¿Qué sucede?-**

El castaño agachó la mirada y abrazó a su esposa susurrando **-Secuestraron a Victoria-**

 **-¡Debemos irnos!-** inquirió Víctor intentando salir del estadio, cuando los miembros de la Embajada rusa se presentaron y cuestionando lo que sucedía; Viktor les dio un resumen de lo que sabía y ellos no dudaron en ofrecer su ayuda. Propusieron escoltarlos para llegar lo más rápido al tren que los llevaría a Kyushu.

*+8*+8

 **En Yutopia…**

La doctora Kim y el médico de la familia llegaron, encontrándose con un ambiente bastante aterrador; Toriyama trago grueso ante el desorden y enseguida llamó intentando determinar la ubicación de quienes quedaban ahí, finalmente escuchó una voz rusa al fondo del salón y esto le alertó; Kim llegó hasta la mujer, aún con la sangre corriendo por su cien, quien sostenía al rubio Plisetsky.

 **-¡¿Qué pasó?!-**

 **\- No estoy segura sólo lo encontré así-** respondió ésta en ruso, mientras que el otro médico se acercaba con una maleta pequeña - **Rapido pide una ambulancia-**

 **-¿De inmediato Doctora Kim?-**

 **-Saca el doppler debemos asegurarnos que los fetos tengan ritmo cardíaco normal-**

 **-Si-** se movían rápido y mientras lo hacían Ethelvina seguía intentando despertarlo.

 **-Niño despierta-**

Yuri Plisetsky no parecía querer despertar, sin embargo… al sentir la aguja que perforó su piel para colocarle medicación y tratar de estabilizarlo fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Sus cejas estaban juntas pues podía sentir adolorido todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta su abdomen.

 **-¡Despertó!-**

 **-¡Yuri… dígame por favor que siente!-**

 **-¿Qué… que está….?-**

 **-Por favor dígame … ¿qué es lo que siente?-**

 **-Mareado y… ahggg-** una punzada en su vientre lo silencio de golpe y por instinto sujeto esa zona, mientras Kim trataba de encontrar los corazones de los bebés el rubio se quejó más.

 **-¿Cuánto tardará la ambulancia?-** hablaba preocupada mientras revisaba al rubio.

 **-Ya está en camino-**

 **-Bien… Yuri, escúchame… ¿Necesito que me digas exactamente qué fue lo que te pasó?**

 **-Unos… sujetos entraron, nos atacaron…-** respondía con suavidad y molestia **-me tiraron al piso y yo… traté de defenderme, pero… a Victoria… ellos…-** se silencio iniciando a llorar **-… Se llevaron a Victoria y…-**

 **-Cálmate, respira…-** expuso Kim pensativa **-Entonces ¿te lanzaron al piso?-** la preocupación era notoria en su rostro **-¿Sientes algo extraño… dime?-**

 **-Solo un poco de dolor en el abdomen y también lo siento muy tenso … humg… duele … ¡mald… maldición!-** el dolor lo sofocaba.

 **\- Escúchame atentamente…. Necesito que te tranquilices… Pude encontrar los latidos de tus hijos y están bien, pero debemos llevarte al hospital para evitar complicaciones…-** expuso preocupada al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de la ambulancia acercarse. **-Vas a estar bien y tus bebés también-** expuso observando sus piernas y analizando su ropa pensando, valorando la situación:

 _ **-"No parece haber pérdida de líquido amniótico, tampoco tiene evidencia de hemorragia… hay que contener las contracciones y evitar el parto… esos bebés no están listos, su prematurez no les permitirá sobrevivir… no pueden nacer aún, no todavía"-**_

Tomó su celular y enseguida marcó al hospital mientras los paramédicos entraban y dos se encargaban de Yuri Plisetsky y otro más de la mujer. Kim terminó su llamada, fue entonces cuando escucho unos pequeños lloriqueos. Se dirigió hacia donde provenían y encontró a Makkachin, tirado en el piso con sangre en su hocico. Ella enseguida acaricio con cuidado su cabeza y susurro **-Tú también lo intentaste verdad?… Buen chico… tranquilo, vas a estar bien-** Yuri observó todo desde la camilla y junto a un alarido doloroso dijo:

 **-Por favor… ayudenlo-** mientras era llevado a la ambulancia **-El salvó mi vida… se interpuso para protegerme…-** pidió mientras los paramédicos se dirigieron a revisar a Makkachin…

*+8*+8

El tren más rápido recorría la ciudad, mientras en uno de los vagones la zozobra y preocupación se vivía, era increíble como en un momento todo era felicidad y emoción y al otro era tristeza y desesperación.

Hiroko estaba tratando de calmarse en brazos de su esposo, mientras que Historia tranquilizaba a Isabella y observaba a Alek y a su hijo, los cuales conversaban con los miembros de la embajada rusa y dos oficiales de la policía japonesa. Los Nishigori se mantenían apartados en conjunto de Minako, Mari y las trillizas las cuales estaban preocupadas, ya sabían lo que sucedía. Phitchit quiso distraerlas mostrándoles fotos de los patinadores con los que entrenó. En cuanto a Otabek, el trataba de contactar a Plisetsky pero la llamada no se concretará a su lado Yuri llego y expuso:

 **-Van a estar bien, Yurio es fuerte-** sacando fuerzas de su destrozado y tembloroso ser Katsuki quiso animar al kazajo el cual se sentó por fin sobre uno de los asientos cabizbajo, con calma Katsuki se acercó y luchó contra sí darle ánimos a su amigo o no, pues no sabía si era lo correcto. No obstante lanzó toda duda por la ventana y le abrazo susurrando:

 **\- El estará bien … y también tus bebes-**

 **-Lo mismo digo con Victoria… sé que esa niña es una guerrera y sea quien sea, no le hará daño-**

Yuri junto lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el kazajo aferraba a su amigo a su pecho agregaba.

 **-Ella está bien-**

Se separaron despacio mientras Yuri sollozaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas, Otabek noto que ambos Yuri y Viktor no parecían tener mucho contacto se habían separado eso le pareció extraño. Enseguida aclaró su garganta y cuestiono:

 **-¿Está todo bien?-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **\- Los noto distantes, ¿qué sucede?-**

 **-No, te equivocas yo…-** claro que estaba distante, por alguna razón Yuri estaba furioso con Viktor por no hacerle caso con sus presentimientos, también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo por su niña, se sentía culpable demasiado devastado y angustiado.

Y la devastación aumentaría…

Su celular inicio a vibrar, enseguida lo sacó de su bolsillo, le extraño que fuera un número desconocido pero ante la situación no se dispuso a responder la llamada: **-¿Diga?-**

Un silencio fue lo que se escuchó en la línea, de manera apresurada todos giraron a ver a Katsuki quien cuestionó: **-¿Quién es?-**

 _ **-**_ _ **Si**_ _ **quieres**_ _ **a tu hija de vuelta**_ _ **,**_ _ **finge que algún conocido es quien te llama…-**_

 **-¿Qué…?-**

 _ **-**_ _ **Puedo verte… nadie debe darse cuenta que estas hablando con quien secuestró a tu hija**_ _ **-**_

 **-Yuri… ¿Quién es?-** cuestiono Viktor intentando acercarse, pero Yuri le dio la espalda y se alejó; tenía que actuar rápidamente.

 **-** **¡Ah...Mi-Minami-kun…** **cálmate** **!-** Fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

Al gritar aquello las miradas dejaron de posarse en Katsuki quien se retiraba lentamente del lugar y se encerraba en la cabina del baño, temblaba y sentía que rompería en llanto sin embargo…

 **-¿Quién eres?-**

 _ **-Aquí el que hace las preguntas y da órdenes soy yo…-**_ expuso aquella voz en el teléfono _**-Hiciste bien en ocultarse en el baño… Yuri Katsuki-**_

El mencionado inicio a llorar y susurro sujetando con ambas manos su teléfono **-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿en dónde está mi hija? por favor dime… necesito saber si esta bien-**

 **-Shhhh… Tranquilízate cariño Vicky está bien-** Yuri agrado la mirada por el asombro, reconocía esa voz.

 **-¿Ja…..James?-**

 _ **-Vaya, no eres lento-**_

 **-¿Qué… qué es esto?-**

 _ **-Escucha con atención, mi querido Yuri… tengo que confesarte algo… todo este tiempo desde que te conocí te he amado en silencio…. No sabes lo que he aguantado para estar á tu lado… Desde verte coger con ese maldito ruso, hasta alejarte ayer de mi lado cuando ese maldito infeliz se presentó-**_ aquella confesión causó que Yuri cubriera su boca y temblará de impotencia, mientras al fondo reconocía el llanto de su hija, terminando de partir su corazón.

 **-Victoria-** sollozo **-James…-** llamó con suavidad **-Por favor dime en donde estas… dime por favor en dónde está mi hija, ¡por favor devuélvemela!-**

 _ **-No comas ansias cariño…-**_ Expuso haciendo ruido en la línea para susurrar _**-… activa la vídeo llamada-**_ ordenó, mientras Yuri lo hacía la imagen oscura se hizo clara en el celular. El peli negro se acercaba al pequeño corral en el cual Victoria estaba, Yuri no pudo contenerse más, se soltó a llorar mientras cuestionaba con poca voz.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

 _ **-Sin que nadie te vea, debes verte conmigo esta madrugada a las 2 en la estación de Hasetsu… si no llegas tú solo o si veo a Viktor y compañía siguiéndote juro que no me voy a contener-**_

 **-N-No le hagas daño-** rogó.

 _ **-Eso depende de ti…. Si hablas de esto con la policía, juro que no la volverás a ver… Yuri… por favor no cometas una estupidez… tú y yo debemos criar a nuestra hija juntos-**_

 **-Estaré ahí…-** susurro.

 **-¿Yuri?-** se escuchó afuera del sanitario, Katsuki escuchó que el otro cortaba la llamada y él simplemente miraba la pantalla impotente, trato de tranquilizarse pero una enorme y desagradable escalofrío lo invadió, tenía náuseas, la cual liberó en el retrete; de inmediato refrescó su enrojecido rostro por las lágrimas en el agua del grifo. Salió de aquel cubículo mirando a Viktor a los ojos, mientras limpiaba su rostro aún húmedo - **Estás temblando…-** intentó abrazarle, sin embargo de nuevo lo esquivó.

 **-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-**

 **-Ya… falta poco-** respondió Viktor, mientras notaba como Yuri se apartaba de su cercanía y regresaba al vagón de pasajeros, dejando atrás a un muy confundido y preocupado Viktor **-¿Pero qué…?-**

*+8*+8

El tren llega su destino a eso de las 5 de la tarde a Kyushu. La familia fue recibida por una flota de la policía japonesa; lo primero era ir directamente al hospital en donde estaba Yurio y la señora Ethelvina. Mientras Viktor, Yuri, Otabek y Alek iban a ese sitio, Phitchit, Takeshi y Toshiya fueron con los demás al Yutopia.

Hiroko y Mari fueron las primeras en entrar a la casa Katsuki, la policial se encontraba rodeando el hogar aguardando y protegiendo a la familia. El corazón se les estremeció, presenciar el desorden y la sangre en el piso les hizo darse cuenta del gran alboroto que se dio en el lugar. Historia estaba consternada tanto que casi se desmaya.

 **-¿Quién habrá hecho esto?-** cuestiono por fin Isabella, siendo vista por Phitchit quien la abrazó enseguida, el tailandés tomó su celular e inició a hacer llamadas. Debía contarle a todos lo que ocurrió debían de obtener el apoyo de todos sus amigos para encontrar a Victoria.

Rápidamente las trillizas se ocultaron tras las piernas de Yuko al temer lo peor, nunca antes habían visto sangre en sus jóvenes vidas… No obstante Takeshi se agachó y susurro para sus hijas:

 **-Todo está bien… según los policías esa sangre es de uno de los que entró a Yutopia… no se preocupen, nuestros amigos estarán bien-**

 **-¿Eso es verdad Nishigori?-** cuestionó Toshiya a su lado Hiroko.

El pelinegro asintió y explicó: **-Según el reporte que Yurio dio a los policías, la sangre pertenece principalmente a uno de los atacantes… Makkachin lo mordió intentando defenderlo de ese tipo…-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que dicen Isabella?-** preguntaba Historia al no entender nada.

 **-Dicen… que la sangre es del que entró a la casa… ¡Makkachin lo mordio!-**

Historia se emocionó **-¡Bien hecho Makkachin!-** expuso mientras buscaba con la mirada al lanudo héroe canino, sin embargo éste no estaba, esto la angustio; en cuanto a Nishigori él recibía una llamada del ice castle, se trataba de sus jefes; se alejó del grupo para escuchar mejor:

 **-Nishigori-san…-**

 **-Hideori-sama…-**

 **-Necesito que vengas al Ice castle … ya tengo los vídeos de vigilancia-**

 **-Enseguida estaré ahí … muchas gracias-**

De manera apresurada el dejó el lugar, no sin antes despedirse de su esposa e hijas.

*+8*+8

 **En el hospital** …

Yuri y los demás se acercaban al módulo de información para preguntar por Ethelvina y por Yuri Plisetsky; la recepcionista amablemente les indicó su ubicación, con la mujer no habría problema, sin embargo el joven ruso:

 **-Lo siento, pero sólo familiares cercanos pueden entrar-**

 **-Señorita nosotros somos familiares cercanos-** Explicó Katsuki, indignado.

 **-Explícale que yo soy su pareja-** Inquirió Otabek

 **-Señorita…-**

 **-¡Yuri!-** escucharon la voz de Kim, acercándose mientras exponía a la enfermera **-Ellos pueden entrar, no te preocupes-**

 **-De acuerdo-**

La enfermera se apartó mientras la médico les invitaba a caminar por el pasillo exponiendo: **-Lo siento debido a su condición evite que entrará cualquiera a ver al joven Plisetsky-** expuso con calma en inglés **-¿Yuri, en donde esta Viktor?-**

 **-Esta con su abuela y el señor Alek-**

 **-Ya veo…-** dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el rubio, ella hizo una pausa y expuso **-Bueno, aquí está el joven Plisetsky, él y los bebés están estables, pero está siendo medicado para que las contracciones dejen de darse… es de vital importancia que los gemelos no nazcan aún…-**

 **-¿Pero esta bien?-** cuestionó angustiado Altin.

 **-Si… aunque sufrió una caída aparatosa, no fue tan intensa como pudo haber sido, el líquido amniótico protegió a los bebés, aunque… la fuerza del golpe y el estrés de la situación, causó que las contracciones iniciarán antes de tiempo-**

Otabek y Yuri se observaron uno al otro preocupados. No obstante Kim los relajó:

 **-Por favor no hagan algo que lo presione, preocupe o se exalta, eso podría afectarle-**

 **-E-Esta bien-** expuso Yuri mientras la doctora abría la puerta, la cual dejó ver una habitación con luz tenue, las persianas habían sido cerradas y sólo la luz que había sobre la cabecera de la cama iluminaba el lugar; Yurio se encontraba recostado de lado, en una posición que demostraba miedo, era como ver a un gatito asustado, intentando esconderse.

Entraron a la habitación, Kim se adelantó acercándose a la cama del rubio, con suavidad toco su hombro y dijo:

 **-Señor Plisetsky… soy Kim, tu doctora-**

El rubio dio un salto y volteo a verla de manera asustada.

 **-Tranquilo, su amigo Yuri y Otabek ya están aquí-**

Fue como ver la luz al final del túnel, comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama con cuidado, buscaba con la mirada a su querido kazajo, quien no pudo evitar correr a su lado y abrazarlo tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de romperlo.

 **-Yura-**

 **-Be… Beka…-** Los temblores en su cuerpo y las lágrimas fueron inevitables, Altin se alejó un poco y susurró:

 **-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí… y no dejaré que nada malo les pase, nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte, ni a mis bebés… Te lo juro-**

 **-Beka…-** se escondió en su pecho y se abrazó a su cuerpo encontrando así la sensación de estar a salvo.

El mencionado acariciaba su mejilla con una mano, mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello de su rostro, fue entonces que vio con impotencia y rabia los golpes en su cara, brazos y cuello.

Yuri elevó sus manos a su boca al ver los moretones y la hinchazón por los mismos, evitó hacer cualquier ruido o iniciar a llorar, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Viktor el cual dijo: **-Yuri, por fin te encuentro necesito que vengas conm…-** Viktor giró a ver hacia donde estaba observando su japonés y al darse cuenta de aquella terrible situación no pudo evitar el apretar sus puños y susurrar: **-¿Como se atrevieron…? Esos malditos-**

Altin trato de controlar su enfado, claro que lo intentó, pero habían tocado a su más preciada joya y puesto en peligro a sus hijos, agachó su rostro y con cuidado de no lastimar a su rubio le dedicó un beso lleno de miedo pero muy necesitado… necesitaba sentirlo y transmitir su amor, fue un beso corto y suave, pero que logró calmarlo a él y sentir seguro a Yura; finalmente se separaron y el ruso volvió al amplio y firme pecho de su novio, que a partir de ahora era su escondite favorito; Otabek por su parte, giró a ver a Viktor y con la mirada llena de furia preguntó:

 **-Viktor… ¿Quién fue?-**

 **-Beka-** Yurio se aferró más a su cuerpo, recuerdos atormentaban su cabeza.

Kim se dio cuenta y dijo enérgica: **-Por favor señor Altin, recuerde lo que le dije-**

 **-Lo sé… lo siento-**

 **-Bien los dejaré a solas si sucede algo llamame sin importar la hora-**

 **\- Sí doctora, muchas gracias por todo-** Expuso Katsuki mientras Kim abandonaba el lugar; una vez solos, Yurio inicio a llorar y susurro:

 **-Yuri… lo siento-**

 **-Yurio-**

 **-No pude hacer nada… me la quitaron de los brazos y me lanzaron … perdoname-**

 **-No tienes por qué disculparte… no fue tu culpa, lo importante es que tu y mis niños están bien-** Inquirió Yuri de manera maternal mientras se abría espacio frente Otabek para abrazarlo y sentarse en la orilla de la cama **-Yurio… podrías decirnos que sucedió?-**

 **-Entraron dos hombres… Victoria estaba cerca de la entrada por donde ellos entraron… La tomé en brazos e intente encerrarme en tu habitación pero me atraparon antes de siquiera subir las gradas…-** relataba todo lo que sucedió **-me tiraron al piso y me golpearon, pero yo no la soltaba… hasta que ese sujeto me apunto con su arma…-** Plisetsky se detuvo **-… Estuvo a punto de matarme… de no haber sido por Makkachin yo…-**

 **-Tranquilo, no pasó … estas bien, por favor tranquilizate-**

 **-Lo siento mucho-**

 **-Descuida Yuri-** Expuso Viktor **-Fuiste un héroe al igual que Makkachin… por favor relájate… no te sobresaltes-**

 **-E-Esta bien-**

 **-Viktor, puedo hablarte afuera un momento, por favor-** expuso Otabek de manera grave y furiosa.

 **-Claro-**

Ya estando afuera Altin dio un severo golpe a la pared y gruño: **-Quiero atraparlos… no me dejes fuera quiero ir por esos sujetos-**

 **-Tranquilizate, se que estas furioso pero lo primero es saber si Victoria está bien, después nos encargaremos de ellos-**

 **-Y nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlos-** Expuso una voz conocida para ambos, tanto el kazajo como el ruso giraron a ver al fondo del pasillo, en el cual JJ se encontraba en conjunto de Chris.

 **\- Viktor, Yuri y tú son los reyes del drama … pero ya supimos porque abandonaron el torneo-**

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

-Phitchit nos contó todo desde el inicio y abandonamos el torneo después de que ustedes se fueron- explicó Leroy.

-Increíble-

 **-Tambien traemos un mensaje de Phitchit-** inquirió el sueco - **Ya sabemos quién te saboteo en el Ice Castle-**

 **-¿Entonces ya saben quien es el culpable de todo esto?-**

 **-Ambos asintieron-**

 **\- De acuerdo chicos esperenme en la sala de visitas, primero debo llevar a Yuri con mi abuela, él debe saber quién está tras todo esto-**

 **-Por supuesto … los esperaremos-**

 **-Otabek regresa con Yurio…. No te apartes de su lado, justo ahora necesitan de ti… conociéndolo, querrá arrancarle la cabeza a las enfermeras porque no lo van a dejar levantarse… además, según vi eres el único que sabe como domar a esa fierecilla embarazada… ¿me equivoco? -**

Otabek se sonrojo por el comentario, pero el enojo seguía en sus ojos **\- Pero yo quiero …-**

 **-No te preocupes, entre Chris, JJ y yo … vamos a atrapar a ese maldito-**

 **-Bien-**

Otabek se movió dentro de la habitación en la cual Yuri dijo: **-Lo hice dormir… está muy cansado por favor cuidarlo mucho-**

 **-Por supuesto, no te preocupes-**

 **-Yuri-** Llamo Nikiforov afuera de la habitación este se presentó a su frente y susurro.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Necesito que vengas conmigo-**

Yuri fue caminando tras de Viktor, mientras lo hacía él pensaba _**-"Viktor… se que lo que haré esta noche no me lo vas a perdonar pero… debo hacerlo por el bien de nuestra hija… estoy solo en esto, yo…"-**_ Viktor sin decir nada lo arrastró a una habitación vacía en la cual cerró la puerta aprisa y también las cortinas, estaban a solas en la oscuridad, mientras Yuri asustado dijo:

 **-Vik…tor…-**

 **-Shhh-** escuchó pasos en el corredor y luego de que el silencio regresó, con calma se acercó al rostro de Yuri y hablo de forma suave casi audible en su oído: **-Sé lo que estás haciendo…-** Yuri escuchó el silencio luego de que Nikiforov dijo aquello, éste hundió su frente en el hombro del japonés y susurró: **-Por favor… no me dejes fuera de lo que vayas a hacer Yuri… no soportaría que de nuevo me apartes de tus sentimientos, de tu preocupación, de tu vida…-**

 **-Viktor…-**

 **-Una vez me dijiste que éramos una pareja ¿No es cierto?… Que la confianza debe estar presente siempre… te lo ruego, no actúes por tu cuenta… no soy tu esposo todavía pero, ambos somos padres de Victoria y yo también estoy desesperado por no saber dónde o quién la tiene… No estás solo en ésto, siempre me tendrás a tu lado… somos una familia.**

 **-…-** Lo había descubierto, de manera necesitada el pelinegro se abrazó a aquel cuerpo y susurro con voz entrecortada **-Perdoname… lo siento… yo, yo sólo quería que… quiero que Victoria esté fuera de peligro-**

El silencio reino ante lo dicho por el japonés, Viktor de nuevo habló en su oído diciendo: **-Victoria es mi hija también… ambos son lo más importante ahora mismo y no voy a intercambiar a uno por el otro. Sin míos … son mi familia y yo vivo por ustedes-**

 **-¿Viktor tú…?-** fue silenciado por el dedo índice del mayor.

 **-Shhhh… ven conmigo-** Dijo para llevarlo por el pasillo de nuevo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ethelvina, la cual estaba siendo custodiada por policía japonesa y agentes especiales de inteligencia.

 **-¿Qué es todo esto?-**

Cuestiono Yuri bastante confundido, uno de los agentes pidió sus datos para registrarlo y su celular lo colocó en un recipiente mientras decía:

 **-Señor Katsuki… lamento quitarle su celular pero este es el principal objeto de intervención del Agente S.**

 **-¿Qué dice?-**

Viktor lo atrajo a la habitación, enseguida notó que a la viuda la tenían esposada, Katsuki no entendía nada mientras Alek terminaba de dar algunas declaraciones y enseguida los agentes abandonaron la habitación por orden de Stjepanovic.

 **-Yuri-** Susurro la mujer observándolo de manera triste.

 **-¿Viktor que pasa?-**

 **-Mi madre confesó todo hace unas horas…-** Expuso Alek apresurado - **Ella nos ha dicho que la persona que secuestró a Victoria es James Brooks… y según los agentes de inteligencia no es su nombre verdadero-**

Yuri se sintió mareado pues **-¿Entonces es cierto…él fue capaz de…?-** Todo se puso negro ante sus ojos, perdiendo el sentido y quedando inconsciente; estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por Viktor, quien lo sostuvo.

 **-Recuestalo en el sillón hijo-**

 **-Yuri-** retiraba sus anteojos y tocó su mejilla en una caricia.

 **-Debió ser una gran impresión para él-**

 **-Sabía que ese tipo no era de confianza, pero lo que no sabía era que tu estabas con él-** miró furioso a la viuda, la cual agachó su rostro y expuso:

 **-En verdad lo siento mucho… jamás pensé que esto se saldría de mis manos… sólo quería investigarte, nunca pensé que se obsesionará con Yuri-**

 **-¡Te di mi confianza… incluso Yuri lo hizo!-** grito severo.

 **-Ya hijo, no es momento de reclamar nada…-** Expuso Alek preocupado pues chequeaba la presión de Yuri y exponía -Esto no me gusta nada, será mejor que ordene unos análisis y lo hospitalicen también-

 **-¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Yuri está bien?-** preguntó Viktor preocupado.

 **\- No lo sé-** dijo el castaño mientras se movía a la salida y daba indicaciones a una enfermera.

Las horas pasaron, ya eran las 8 de la noche y el panorama no cambiaba; Yuri fue llevado a una habitación, ahí Viktor aguardo a un costado de la cama, tomando su mano y esperando a que despertará, cuando lo hizo finalmente el perímetro cuestionó:

 **-¡¿Qué… qué pasó?!-**

 **-Te desmayaste-**

 **-Viktor-** dijo intentando sentarse pero todo le daba vueltas, haciéndole volver a recostarse; Viktor se levantó y se sentó en la cama a un costado del japonés abrazándose a él, ya no le rechazaba, por el contrario buscó su tacto, recortando su cabeza en su hombro, fue entonces que le dijo:

 **-Yuri … ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?-**

 **-E-es que no me pareció que fuera tan serio… debe ser por todo el estrés y…-**

 **-N-No es nada de eso Yuri-** Sonrió el ruso de manera ilusionada.

 **-¿Por qué me ves así?-**

 **-¡Iuuuuuuri!-** dijo de forma juguetona o abrazando con total amor y emoción **-¡Te amo tanto Iuuuuuuri … me haces tan feliz!-**

 **-¿Vi-Viktor que pasa?-**

 **-Te juro que recuperarnos a nuestra Victoria y estaremos juntos los 5-**

 **-¿Los 5?-**

 **-Si…-** empezó a enumerar con sus dedos - **Tú, Victoria, Makkachin, el nuevo bebé y yo… Somos 5-**

 **-¡¿NUEVO BEBÉ?!-** casi se desmaya de nuevo solo de la impresión.

 **-Vaya, tal parece ya se lo dijiste Viktor, ¿no pudiste ser más sutil?-** Expuso Alek entrando a la habitación y mirándolos con emoción **-esto es un buen augurio, entre tanta preocupación y desesperación la vida nos está dando una señal, debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien-**

 **-Esperen… yo… ¿Yo estoy esperando otro bebé?-**

 **-¡SI!-** Grito Viktor ilusionado - **Yuri, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy mi bebé … otro lindo bebé de mi bebé Iuuuuuri-**

 **-Ah…-** sollozo mientras se llevaba la mano a su plano vientre y acariciaba incrédulo - **Viktor… no… no puede ser, se supone que ya no…-**

 **-Cielos es una suerte que no te hayas lastimado en la competencia o los entrenamientos-** Expuso Alek molesto **-Aún hace falta hacer el ultrasonido y determinar la edad del feto, pero la prueba de sangre confirma el embarazo-**

Mientras padre e hijo conversaban, Katsuki se estreso y susurro: - **Viktor… Acerca de James… yo de verdad lo lamento fue mi culpa-**

 **-No, tranquilo no fue culpa de nadie… ese tipo tiene una enorme habilidad para engañarnos a todos… pero ten por seguro que lo atraparemos-**

 **-¡Ya la policía está buscandolo!-**

 **-¡No, por favor no hagan eso!-**

 **-¿Yuri?-** cuestionó Viktor asustado.

 **-E… él fue claro... dijo que si la policía intentaba buscarlo que le haría daño a Victoria... por favor no hagan nada-**

 **-¿Pero entonces cómo lo atraparemos?-**

Yuri apretaba las sábanas con sus manos y susurraba **-Tengo una idea… por favor… no comenten esto con la policía… -**

 **-¿Qué idea tienes en mente Yuri?-** cuestionó Viktor intrigado.

*+8*+8

 **En algún lugar de Kyushu**

James caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba furioso, puesto que llevaba más de media hora en el teléfono tratando de comunicarse con Katsuki. Desesperado lanzó su celular a la mesa con fuerza, el hombre a su frente le observaba con enfado y hastío, mientras que hablaba por su teléfono también. Aprovechaban que Victoria dejó de llorar y se entretuvo con algunos juguetes, el enorme hombre frente al pelinegro expuso en su idioma:

 **-Esto no va nada bien, de seguro esa basura que quieres ya le dijo todo a la policía y ahora nos están buscando…-**

 **-Aghhg… demonios, maldito perro…-** James decidió cambiar los vendajes en su brazo y mano, el dolor era terrible se notaba en su rostro; - **¡No es verdad … Yuri no arriesgaría la vida de nuestra Victoria!-**

 **-Mis informantes dicen otra cosa… hay un montón de autos con placas diplomáticas en el hospital en donde está la vieja y el chico deforme que casi matas-** decía el alemán con ironía.

 **-¿Placas diplomáticas?-**

 **-Asi es… estas de nuevo acorralado James-**

 **-Esos malditos-**

 **-Te daré un consejo… mata a la niña y desaparece-**

Dicho esto aquel sujeto se puso en pie y fue al baño de aquel pequeño hostal en el que ambos se encontraban, Brooks observó a la platinada la cual jugaba inocentemente con un par de peluches con forma de lobo y otro de oso, sintió la mirada pesada de aquel hombre sobre ella, y le observó también, se puso en pie en aquel pequeño, viejo y sucio corral en que la dejaron, miró a todas direcciones de esa fea habitación, al no ver nada y nadie reconocible y notar toda aquella oscuridad, la pequeña inició a llorar con fuerzas y un llanto lleno de sentimiento… extrañaba la luz y los brazos de sus padres.

 **-¡YA CALLA A ESA NIÑA QUE NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!-** grito desde el baño el secuas, entonces James se levantó y fue acercándose a Victoria para consolarla… después de todo él la había cuidado antes, en los entrenamientos de Katsuki en Rusia.

 **-Ya, ya pequeña, tranquila papá está aquí ¿porqué lloras?… Papi te cuida-** la niña siguió inquieta, pero dejó de llorar en los brazos de aquel extraño que la sostenía.

*+8*+8

 **Auditorio del Hospital de Hasetsu**

Alek y Viktor caminaban entre las mesas que aquellos agentes habían tomado para colocar sus computadoras y además de eso tenían una pantalla blanca en la cual se proyectaba el mapa completo de los diferentes continentes, parecía una escena sacada de una película de acción. El platinado pronto fue abordado por el líder de aquella operación, un hombre de tez morena y barba, el cual estrechó su mano y se presentó exponiendo.

 **-Señor Nikiforov, mi nombre es Richard Kingston; pertenezco a la Unidad de Recuperación e Investigación del Departamento de Inteligencia de Estados Unidos-**

Tanto Alek como su hijo se observaron mientras Kingston se giraba y caminando entre papeles, cables y mesas expuso:

 **-El agente S es un traidor… hemos estado tras él desde hace varios años; vendió mucha información a personas equivocadas durante su estancia en la Unidad; estuvimos a punto de capturarlo pero escapó, sin embargo durante tres años logró mantenerse oculto hasta que las cámaras de vigilancia en Moscú nos regresó la pista de su paradero, hasta este preciso momento en el que estamos-**

 **-Señor a mi no me importa quien demonios sea ese hombre, sólo quiero saber si harán algo para atrápalo y recuperar a mi hija-**

 **-Le seré honesto… no tenemos la capacidad de actuar en este país, estamos aquí solo para vigilar y seguir los pasos de ese agente… pero estoy seguro de que la policía japonesa les ayudará-**

 **-En otras palabras no les interesa mi hija-**

Viktor intentó abandonar la habitación totalmente furioso, no obstante: **-Señor Nikiforov quiero que sepa algo antes de que se vaya-**

El peliplata se detuvo y fue llevado a una pequeña habitación…

 ***+8FLASH BACK+8***

Eran los mejores días de su vida, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, un buen trabajo, una carrera en ascenso y estaba inspirado para continuar con su trabajo de "medio tiempo"; su día a día era simple, trabajando para una agencia de seguros, sin embargo tenía una "doble identidad" trabajando para el servicio secreto del país. Había completado infinidad de misiones, era bueno en lo que hacía tanto que ganó medallas y los más altos grados y condecoraciones; tenía acceso a toda la información que el país con recelo protegía; su vida estaba en equilibrio, hasta que en una misión, el enemigo logró ver su verdadero rostro y conocer su verdadero nombre, teniendo como consecuencia que su perfecta y armoniosa vida familiar y personal, en un segundo se perdiera y de esta forma tuvieron acceso a su núcleo familiar.

 _ **Los Ángeles hace 13 años...**_

 _ **-¿Qué está pasando?-**_ _preguntaba su mujer consternada y asustada._

 _ **-Nada, debemos mudarnos esta noche a Washington… es por cuestiones de trabajo Katherin-**_

 _ **\- Pero… Espera… espera… Brenda tiene 5 años y apenas se está acostumbrado a su nueva escuela… ¿Cómo es posible que quieras movernos tan rápido de nuevo?-**_

 _ **-Escucha Katherine, juro que te lo explicaré… pero no ahora, debemos salir de prisa-**_

 _ **-¡Stephen por favor!-**_

 _El mencionado observó a su esposa, una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos brillantes y una luminosa sonrisa que desde que la conoció, lo cegó y enamoró; Stephen era y siempre fue su nombre real, era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, alto y gallardo; después del desgarrador llamado de su amada quien traía a su pequeña en brazos, por instinto las abrazó y le susurro en el oído de su mujer:_

 _ **-Estaremos bien, yo siempre te voy a proteger, te lo juro Katherine-**_ _le dio un beso en la frente y observo a su hija exponiendo: -_ _ **Brenda ¿Quieres conocer los dinosaurios y ver los aviones antiguos?-**_

 _ **-¡Siii!-**_ _respondía la pequeña ajena a todo aquel alboroto entre sus padres._

 _ **-Entonces vamos pequeña-**_

 _Los tres salieron del apartamento, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del elevador en el primer piso, Stephen recibió una llamada, la tomó de manera apresurada y solo se escuchó estática, él conocía bien que las llamadas en clave iniciaban así._

 _ **-Katherine adelantate, suban al taxi-**_

 _ **-Sí, querido-**_

 _Las observó bajar las gradas del edificio, recibiendo ayuda del conductor quién les ayudó con las maletas; pronto se introdujeron al vehículo de alquiler mientras que el rubio escuchaba por fin la conexión la cual exponia:_

 _ **-¿Creí que ibas a escapar? Rata-**_

 _ **-…-**_ _se detuvo observando a su alrededor mientras escuchaba._

 _ **-Espero que te hayas despedido de ellas-**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!-**_ _sabía lo que esas palabras implicaban, pero parecía que su razonamiento se perdió en alguna parte de su mente._

 _ **-Hasta nunca…-**_

 _En el momento en que la llamada finalizó, un estallido estruendoso y voraz se suscitó; derribó la fachada de varias casas y negocios, dejando una estela de muerte y destrucción a su paso… La fuerza del estallido le alcanzó y lo hizo caer, saliendo afectado y gravemente herido…_

 _ ***+8END FLASH BACK+8***_

La mirada en James estaba perdida, miraba por la ventana viendo a la nada, en cuanto sintió los movimientos de Victoria en sus brazos, agachó su vista y en un segundo pudo vislumbrar a su hija en ella.

 **-No te preocupes pequeña, mamá estará pronto con nosotros y nunca nos van a volver a separar… mi querida Brenda-**

*+8*+8

 **Auditorio del hospital en Hasetsu**

 **-Después del atentado en los Ángeles, se rebeló en contra de nosotros y actuó por su cuenta, asesinando a sangre fría a la familia de quien le arrebató a su esposa y a su hija y luego acabo con el principal culpable, este hombre perdió el rumbo y se busca por asesinato, hackeo y traición a la Nación, es una persona peligrosa y la única forma en que pueda ser juzgado y castigado conforme a la ley es que sea extraditado a Estados Unidos-**

Viktor tragaba grueso, enseguida se puso en pie y sin decir nada se apartó de aquel hombre, Alek le siguió y enseguida este al salir del auditorio cuestionó **-¿Viktor?-**

 **-Debo salvarla papá, ese tipo esta loco-**

 **-Lo sé hijo pero … ¿Cómo haremos eso?-**

 **\- No tengo idea, pero definitivamente no podemos contar con estas personas… debemos actuar por nuestra cuenta-**

 **-Pero eso sería una estupidez hijo … tú mismo lo dijiste, esta loco y si eso no fuera suficiente, es un agente entrenado para matar de ser necesario…entiende no solo Victoria estaría en riesgo, también tú lo estarás …-**

 **\- Lo es papá, pero es mi hija y no voy a abandonarla-** Sentenció decidido. Regreso a la habitación con Yuri, el cual ya estaba de pie y ansioso por salir de aquel lugar; en ese momento tenía la visita de Otabek, quién le contaba sobre el otro Yuri:

 **-Yura está mejor, durmió bastante y su vientre ya no está tenso, las contracciones se detuvieron, sólo debemos dejarle descansar lo que resta del embarazo-**

 **-Eso no le gustará a Yurio-**

 **-Aunque no le agrade la idea, debe permanecer en cama hasta que los gemelos esten listos para nacer-**

 **-Cierto… pero deberás pensar en una buena forma para convencerlo-**

 **\- Supongo que el bienestar de nuestros hijos debe ser suficiente motivo… -**

 **-Es Yurio de quien hablamos, el necesita algo más que lo motive para hacer las cosas … ¿No lo creen?-** decía Viktor haciendo una entrada triunfal a la habitación de su todavía novio.

 **-Eso es verdad-** decía Yuri sonriente con una gotita en su cabeza por la certeza del comentario de su ruso.

 **-Yo propongo que le ofrezcas quedarte en la cama con él todo el tiempo que falta para que sus gatitos nazcan… te aseguro que a eso no podrá resistirse-** decía juguetón el peliplata a un sonrojado kazajo.

 **-...-** Beka ya no dijo nada, simplemente se la pensó.

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo en aquella habitación, se trataba de JJ, Chris y Takeshi, el japonés había llegado para avisar la situación, sin embargo Viktor se adelantó y le explicó que ya sabían quien había sido el culpable de su sabotaje de sus patines:

 **-Por otra fuente dedujimos que James fue el culpable… ¡Yuri!…-** expuso el peli plata.

 **-¿Viktor que sucede?-**

 **-Yuri ¿Dime cuál es tu plan?-**

El peli negro observó con atención a su platinado y enseguida cerraron la puerta y ahí comenzó la planificación.

*+8*+8

En el escondite en el que James se encontraba, este caminaba de un lado a otro de nuevo, mientras pensaba una y otra vez:

 _ **-Llama, llama… Yuri llama maldita sea-**_

Sus ruegos y constantes pensamientos fueron escuchados ya que el celular vibraba con fuerza en la mesa, haciendo un sonido bastante irritante. Se movió rápido y de inmediato lo tomó con ambas manos para contestar:

No dijo nada, se quedó en silencio y espero: **-¿Ja…james?-** dijo Yuri titubeante al otro lado de la línea.

 **-YURI… ¡¿PODRÍAS DECIRME QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-** Grito furioso golpeando la mesa y observando el reloj, era medianoche y todo el tiempo sin saber de Katsuki lo estaban poniendo en modo neurótico.

 **-Lo siento por favor no te enojes, yo…-**

 **-¿Por qué apagaste el celular, acaso no te interesa lo que le pase a Victoria?-**

 **-¡POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!-** Escuchó en la otra línea a un Yuri que inició a llorar **-No fue mi culpa, en el hospital no hay señal y apenas pude apartarme de los otros-**

 **-Maldita sea Yuri-**

 **-Perdoname… por favor-**

 **-E-Esta bien…-** Expuso escuchando a Victoria llorar, pues todos los gritos la despertaron **-Escucha, esto ya es suficiente…-**

 **-¿James?-**

 **-Ve a tu casa… busca el pasaporte de Victoria y lleva ropa, cuando estés en la terminal llamame de nuevo-**

 **-Sí… pero ¿Cómo está?… ¿porqué llora?-**

 **-Por nada, solo necesita de su madre… date prisa-**

 **-Por favor, no la lastimes-**

El desquiciado corto la llamada y fue por la pequeña, a la cual cargo y le dijo: **-Tú madre no me conoce… yo jamás te lastimaría-** susurro mientras la recostaba en su hombro y Victoria lloraba desconsolada…

*+8*+8

Yuri estaba temblando mientras veía la pantalla del móvil impotente, Viktor y los demás habían escuchado todo por medio del altavoz; Nikiforov no supo cómo había contenido sus ganas de gritarle a aquel idiota por hablarle así a su Yuri y atreverse a amenazarlo con lastimar a su hija, era tanta su frustración y furia que comenzó a llorar de rabia, Katsuki lo abrazo y susurro:

 **-Viktor, cálmate … te necesito enfocado y con la cabeza fría-**

 **\- No te preocupes no la va a lastimar-** Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros y espalda; Viktor sabía que James tenía algo en mente, y no era acabar con su hija más bien, quería apoderarse de su familia; aquello lo guardo en silencio mientras los demás opinaban:

 **-Seguramente es una trampa, quizá quiere llevar a Yuri al aeropuerto y salir del país-**

 **-Eso es obvio, Leroy-** inquirió Chris.

 **-¿Entonces qué haremos Viktor?-**

 **-Chris… tú y JJ, vayan al aeropuerto-** Ambos asintieron **-Takeshi… tú y Otabek me acompañarán con Yuri a la terminal y los seguiremos-**

 **-Bien-** decía Otabek lleno de determinación y deseos de golpear al idiota que puso en riesgo a su familia.

 **-Viktor esto es una locura-**

 **\- Lo es papá, pero es mi familia la que está en riesgo … No es sólo Victoria, quiere a Yuri… Locura o no, mi familia lo vale-**

Miraba orgulloso a su hijo y le dijo: **-Entonces iré contigo-**

 **-No papá… necesito que estés aquí por si sucede algo, con Yurio y para que la mamá de Yuri y la mía piensen que estamos en el hospital aún-**

 **-Viktor-**

 **-Además necesito que estés pendiente de Makkachin-**

 **-Está bien hijo-**

 **-Listo entonces-**

- **Todo saldrá bien-** Expuso Chris saliendo del lugar con JJ, en cuanto a Yuri y Viktor ambos fueron por el pasillo y el elevador para ir a la habitación de Plisetsky en la cual:

Otabek había vuelto a su lado en la cama desde hace una media hora y acariciaba su cabello mientras el rubio aún dormía, los ojos cansados del kazajo observaron aquel monitor fetal que registraba los fuertes latidos de aquellos corazones que residían en el interior del rubio.

-Resistan, aún están muy pequeños para nacer… prometanme que se van a quedar ahí hasta que su querida mami esté más fuerte para traerlos al mundo- con su mano acarició aquel abultado vientre y dedicó un beso en la cabeza del chico, el cual despertó y susurro:

 **-Beka-**

 **-Yura, perdona… ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

 **-Bien… al menos ya no siento dolor-**

 **-Eso es bueno, por favor avisale a las enfermeras cual quiero cosa-**

 **-¿Eh … a qué te refieres?-**

 **-Yura…-**

La puerta de aquella habitación se escuchó abrir, tras de esta Yuri y Nikiforov aparecieron y se acercaron a aquella cama y el japonés dijo: **-Yurio-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Nada, pero debo ir con ellos-**

 **-¿Ir con ellos? ¿por qué?-**

 **-Sí, necesitamos hacer algo gatito...-** respondió el Kazajo besando sus labios suavemente y agachándose a su abultada barriga le dedicó un beso más lleno de amor y devoción **-Sean buenos con mamá y estén tranquilos-**

 **-¿A dónde van?-**

 **-Iremos por Victoria-**

 **-Entonces yo voy-**

 **\- No, no, no-** expreso Viktor calmandolo **-No Yurio, sabemos que tus patadas y golpes son fuertes, de hecho nos harán falta en nuestra misión, pero por ahora debes descansar-**

 **-Cierto-** Expuso Yuri acercándose y tomando su mano.

 **-Oi, Katsudon-** expresó serio **-Prometeme que traerás de regreso a mi hermanita y estarás conmigo cuando nazcan los gemelos-**

 **-Te lo prometo Yurio-**

 **-Oi … tú, viejo calvo-**

 **-¡Umhg!-** Viktor sintió que un tic en su ojo se activaba **-¿Cuidate, si?-**

 **-Beka no te arriesgues demasiado, ese tipo está armado-** inquirió Plisetsky, abrazándose a su pecho.

 **-Te prometo que no me pasará nada malo, debes estar tranquilo, así que relájate-**

 **-Lo estoy confío en que podrán traer a Victoria y lo harán sanos y salvos-** expreso el rubio mientras la habitación se quedaba en silencio y de nuevo el rubio hablaba **-¿Viktor, como esta Makkachin?-**

 **-Aún no se sabe nada, sigue en observación-**

 **-Espero que ese pulgoso se salve-**

 **-Lo hará, todo se solucionará te lo prometo… debe conocer y cuidar a sus hermanos después de todo-**

 **-Vamos Viktor-**

Llamo Yuri y enseguida ellos salieron del lugar, mientras Plisetsky observaba hacia la ventana lleno de impotencia, estaba angustiado por la pequeña Victoria y tanta angustia le invito a moverse en la cama y tomar su celular. Lo observaba de forma necesitada pues… aunque Otabek y sus locos padres postizos y hermana hayan estado a su lado en este tiempo, extrañaba a su abuelo e incluso lo necesitaba más ahora que estaba preocupado. Sin dar tanta vuelta marcó de manera apresurada pues se dijo:

 **-Ya debe ser de día-** escuchó algunos tonos y de pronto la voz rasposa de su abuelo se escuchó, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón latía rápido, mientras sus pequeños se movían llenos de emoción:

 **-Abuelo… abuelito-**

 **-Yuratchka-**

 **-Abuelo, me alegra tanto escucharte-**

 **-¿Cómo estas?-**

 **-Pues…-** se contuvo antes de decir algo, cuando de pronto ese loco deseo nació en su corazón y susurro **: -Abuelo… quiero que estes conmigo-**

 **-Lo estoy en espíritu-**

 **\- No, no así… -** su voz inicio a fallar.

 **-¿Qué sucede Yuri?-**

 **-Al demonio … Abuelo necesito que vengas a Japón-**

 **-¿Eh, a Japón?-**

 **-Si, por favor no preguntes solo… solo hazlo, por mí-**

 **\- Pero hijo yo ya estoy muy viejo, además no tengo dine…-**

 **\- No te preocupes por eso… yo tengo algo ahorrado-**

 **-Espera un segundo, acabo de recordar algo…-** Interrumpió el anciano - **Quizás yo no pueda ir pero se de alguien que si, ella está aquí… vino para pedirte perdón Yuratchka-**

Las orbes del joven se agrandaron y enseguida cuestionó: **-¿De quién hablas?-**

 **-De tu madre, Yulia … ella está aquí en Rusia… Yuri ella quiere verte-**

Aquellas palabras resonaban como eco en una cueva en su cabeza, rápidamente el corto la llamada y se angustió tanto que sus niños comenzaron a moverse acelerados apretando todo por dentro. El rubio enseguida susurro:

 **-No puede ser verdad, ella no…. No quiero verla-** expuso con rencor y voz dolida, mientras se giraba y se disponía a dormir, todo le daba vueltas, el dolor volvía y el cuerpo le dolía, entonces tocó su pancita y de forma delicada dijo a sus bebés: - _ **Tranquilos, esa loca jamás los lastimada… a ustedes no-**_

*+8*+8

 **Rusia…**

Nikolai fue a la habitación de su hija y emocionado expuso: **-¡Yulia!-**

Entró a su habitación y la rubia giro de un lado a otro mientras gritaba su nombre. Aquella mujer despertó con los cabello revueltos y con la mirada asesina expuso: **-¡Ay Papá qué te pasa!-**

 **-¡Tu hijo Yulia, por fin me llamo!-**

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-¿Cómo que "y"…? Yulia, él quiere que vaya a su lado, eso quiere decir que ya está mejor… ¿No es genial?-**

 **-Aja….-** dijo entre un bostezo y volviendo a acomodarse para dormir pero…

 **-Entonces deberás prepararte para ir a Japón-**

 **-¿Qué?-** observó a su padre con enfado y reclamo **-¿Japón? ¿pero porque debería ir yo?-**

 **-Porque yo estoy muy viejo para ese tipo de viajes largos y además tu regresaste para hablar con Yura no es verdad?… ¿Quieres disculparte por abandonarlo cuando apenas tenía 5 años, cierto?-**

 **-Si… pero eso lo haré aquí cuando él regrese a Rusia, además a quien quiere ver es a ti, no a mi-**

 **-¡Yuliaskava Plisetsky!-** gruñó el anciano notando como su hija se había cubierto con la sábana **-¡Ve a Japón y trae a tu hijo contigo, es una orden, sé la madre que nunca fuiste para él ya es tiempo!-**

 **-Ahg, está bien…-** Dijo sentándose mientras se rascaba los ojos y cuestionaba **-¿Y en qué lugar está?-**

 **\- No lo se-**

 **-¿Te llamo desde su celular?-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-¿A tu celular?-**

 **\- Si, si…-**

 **-Entonces mira de donde es la llamada-**

 **-Por Dios mujer, yo apenas y se contestar… Yuri me dejo ese aparato por cualquier cosa pero la verdad es que no le entiendo nada-**

 **-Déjame ver-** Yulia lo manipuló y encontró la ciudad de donde había llamado Plisetsky, enseguida cuestionó **: -¿Papá, que hace Yuri en Japon?-**

 **\- No lo se-**

 **-Entonces quizás es hora de averiguarlo-** Dijo ella poniéndose en pie y yéndose al cuarto de baño, mientras su padre se dirigió a la cocina para hornear Piroshki. Yulia estaba alistándose para ducharse cuando:

 **-Camino a Rusia, cosas raras han pasado, esa Gitana tenía razón… -** Expuso observándose al espejo y acariciando sus cabellos mientras recordaba:

 ***+8FLASH BACK*+8**

 _Había salido de su última presentación, ya no estaba a gusto con lo que hacía, la vida de la farándula y de ídol se había vuelto aburrida y monótona, ella quería regresar a su natal tierra y ser la madre que nunca fue para su hijo, el cual observó por la televisión, había sido un orgullo ver como Plisetsky ganaba el Grand Prix en su primer año de Senior. Esto la motivó y la hizo sentir culpable._

 _ **-Eres una mala madre Yulia, debiste haber dejado esta vida mucho antes… ahora Yuri te odia y no quiere saber nada de ti-**_ _Suspiro mientras tomaba un taxi y exponía al chofer:_ _ **-Al aeropuerto por favor-**_

 _Estaba decidida a dejarlo todo con o sin autorización, ella tomó el primer vuelo a Rusia, llegó al aeropuerto en el cual se topó con una mujer de cabellos lacios y hermosas ropas, un poco extravagante y antigua. Aquella mujer le sonrió y susurro:_

 _ **-Usted disculpe, fue mi culpa por distraerme-**_

 _ **-Ah no te preocupes-**_ _expuso Yulia, mientras ayudaba a juntar los papeles que aquella pelilarga había tirado al piso, en segundos sus manos se tocaron y la mujer susurró:_

 _ **\- Oh! El mundo es más pequeño de lo que llegue a creer-**_ _Yulia le observó confusa_ _ **-Usted es una madre desobligada, ahora entiendo por qué ese chico me insultó tanto, hay cierto dolor en su pecho y solo trata de ser rudo para que nada lo lastime… No, para que su recuerdo y su lejanía no lo afecten-**_

 _ **-¿De qué está hablando usted?-**_

 _Yulia fue tomada de las manos y aquella mujer susurró:_ _ **-Escucha lo que está Gitana tiene que decirte, tu hijo está bajo un encanto, una maldición, necesita de tu ayuda, amor y cuidados, pero sobre todo tu comprensión… yo no sabía lo que él pasaba, pues su dura coraza no me dejo ver lo que sufría, por eso le lanze esa maldición… sin embargo, la tormenta blanca te dará dos hermosas razones para amar la vida y a la familia, lo encontrarás en donde el Sol nace y rodeado de gente que lo ama-**_ _Dicho esto, ella se apartó y susurró: -_ _ **Feliz viaje señora Plisetsky.-**_

 _Yulia la vio perderse por entre la gente y ella sólo se puso en pie, eso fue raro, pero aún más raro lo que le dijo. No entendió nada, aunque por días desde entonces repasaba una y otra vez lo que está mujer le había dicho._

 ***+8END FLASH BACK*+8**

La regadera remojo su cuerpo y aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez como una canción, ahora que lo pensaba bien Yulia susurro:

 **-El sol naciente-**

Agachó su rostro y agregó **-Es así como llaman a Japón-** terminó de ducharse y sin perder tiempo se alistó para partir, su padre le entregó una bolsa de papel para su nieto y así partió hacia Japón en busca de su hijo.

*+8*+8

 **En Japón…**

Las calles estaban desoladas a esa hora, no había nadie pues eran las 3 de la madrugada y Yuri Katsuki había estado de pie bajo la luz del poste de luz que iluminaba la entrada de la terminal de metro de Hasetsu, la cual estaba cerrada. El corazón quería salirse de su garganta, observaba con atención los arbustos oscuros en donde él sabía que se encontraban Viktor, Otabek y en otro punto Takeshi. Estaba nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría James si se entera que ellos están ahí.

El silencio fue cortado por el celular de Katsuki el cual fue respondido por su portador:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Yuri…-**

 **-¿Ja…?-**

 **\- No digas mi nombre escucha, en unos momentos… llegará un auto subete-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Cállate y sigue mis ordenes-**

En cuestión de segundos ese auto se presentó, tras los arbustos Viktor susurro: **-Yuri no subas-**

El pelinegro enseguida se movió y subió, la puerta se cerró y el auto partió de manera inmediata. Viktor enseguida se elevó y susurro:

 **-No-**

 **-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**

 **-Maldición, entregue a Yuri-**

 **-Tranquilizate-** Expuso Takeshi **-Yuri no es tonto, confía en él-**

Viktor estaba sudando, pues no contaba con eso, lo que él imaginó es que quizás James haría ir a Yuri a otro lugar y no llevárselo en un auto.

*+8*+8

 **En el auto…**

Yuri temblaba, observaba al conductor y susurraba: **-Disculpe, ¿a dónde…?-**

 **-Sin preguntas-** escuchó a sus espaldas, no había notado que ya alguien estaba sentado en ese asiento trasero.

 **-James…-**

 **-Yuri… por fin, por fin estamos juntos-** Dijo colocando su brazo sobre su hombro y acercándose; aproximó su rostro al de Katsuki, quien sintió como el de mirada verde tocaba su cuello y con su nariz acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras Katsuki apretaba sus puños, se asqueaba y decía:

 **-¿En dónde está Victoria?-**

 **-Ella está bien, está esperando ansiosa para iniciar una nueva vida con nosotros, Yuri-**

 **-¿Una nueva vida?-**

 **-Si…-** expreso notando que se dirigían al aeropuerto mientras él pensaba.

 _ **-"Viktor tenía razón…"-**_

Observaba hacia atrás llamando con el pensamiento a quienes se quedaron mientras el auto se alejaba; en tanto en el aeropuerto, Chris y JJ se encontraban revisando en diferentes zonas del lugar, JJ estaba en la segunda planta y Chris en la primera.

El tiempo estaba corriendo; en la sala de espera, Chris logro ver algo, un hombre llamaba la atención, pues "Su hija" lloraba mucho.

- **JJ…-** Llamó por teléfono el rubio.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Toma fotos a ese sujeto y mandalas a Viktor-**

 **-¿A cual sujeto?-**

 **\- El que está con la niña que no deja de llorar-**

 **-De acuerdo-** JJ tomó muchas fotos de cerca y de lejos, aunque la niña que llevaba ese tipo traía un gorrito, no podía cubrir sus lindos ojos azules y su piel, además de ese tierno rostro infantil.

*+8*+8

Viktor estaba aún perdido en la terminal del metro cuando recibió el mensaje:

 _ **-"Viktor… Chris quiere que revises estas fotos" — JJ-**_

Nikiforov elevó su mano a su boca y susurró: **-No puede ser es Victoria-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Están en el aeropuerto, James planea salir del país con Yuri y Victoria… hay que darse prisa-**

Los tres se movieron de prisa… la cuenta regresiva iniciaba...

* * *

 **bien** **esto se esta poniendo mas emocionante angustian te que les pareció la hermosa noticia! no es hermoso bueno espero les haya gustado cuídense mucho y muchos besos!**

 **por cierto ya me quede sin WORD de nuevo u,u asi que todo lo estoy escribiendo por mi celular mis amigas betas me estan ayudando pero es dificil marcar y dividir desde FF en fin espero les haya gustado un beso y un abarazo GRACIAS POR LEER**


	36. Chapter 36

**Estimados lectores:**

 **Uan enorme disculpa por ausentarme tanto, no tengo excusa pero ya volvi n.n**

 **asi qeu vamos a leer el desenlace del secuestro y luego entramos a el pasado de Yura ademas de cositas sexys y hermosas con nuesto Victuuri sabroso muajajaja!**

 **gracias por leer!**

 **y gracias a mi editora siempre haciendo su maravillosa obra n,n**

* * *

 **HISTORIA**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 36:**

" **Desesperación, unión y fuerza… el pasado regresa"**

El corazón de Yuuri latía acelerado, desde el momento en que subió a aquel taxi empezó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba aconteciendo; definitivamente ese plan estaba mal, era demasiado arriesgado, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba otra forma; también estaba el hecho de que deseaba ver a su hija, estar con ella y asegurarse de su bienestar, se dio cuenta de que no quedaba más opción, tenía que seguir las instrucciones de ese sujeto.

Por su parte, James se dedicó a admirar la hermosura de Yuuri durante el trayecto; el japonés podía sentir cómo aquellos marinos ojos prácticamente le desnudaban hasta el alma, y es que en ese momento, a pesar de la angustia, el japonés, estaba radiante: su tersa piel, sus brillantes ojos y sus cabellos sedosos, sabía que todo él era bello, pero ahora había algo más, un brillo especial que le fascinaba.

Era inevitable soñar con comerselo a besos, la lujuria de aquel maníaco no conocía límites tratándose de Yuuri, todo en él le parecía un paisaje tallado por los dioses; ese calor que sentía en su estómago y esa excitación en su cuerpo era ocasionada únicamente por el perfil de su rostro, mismo que lo descolocó por completo. Sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate del oriental, se miraron fijamente por un momento y trató de acariciar sus cabellos, en un intento de disminuir la diminuta distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Atraído por aquel incontrolable anhelo de siquiera tocarle, empezó a perfilarle con dos de sus dedos; acarició su cabello e intentaba acercarse todavía más para darle un beso pero, Katsuki se negó; lo cual fue frustrante para su captor, quien exigía una muestra de amor. Fue entonces que Brooks lo tomó por la nuca para obligarlo; Yuuri cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir aquel forzado agarre, su corazón palpitaba abatido y lleno de miedo, pero sobre todo tristeza, el japonés recordó con nostalgia esa promesa hecha a su platinado, _sus labios sólo serían del amor de su vida y padre de sus hijos; ese hombre que cautivó su corazón desde que era un niño pequeño…_ temía lo peor comenzó a sollozar, pero afortunadamente, James fue interrumpido, debido a que el chofer llamó su atención:

- **Señor…-** James estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sentía su aliento chocar en la comisura del labio de Yuuri cuando:

 **-¡Señor…!-**

 **-¡¿Qué, qué demonios quieres?!-** Iracundo observaba aquel sujeto que le había interrumpido, a su lado Katsuki le observó con alivio y con el rostro humedecido, el chófer observó confundido al joven, había entendido que sus pasajeros eran únicos por ser una celebridad, pero sentía que no estaba ahí por su voluntad.

- **Hemos llegado** \- anunció el conductor; de inmediato ambos escucharon el sonido reconocible de un avión partiendo; el pelinegro pagó el viaje y obligó a Yuuri a bajar sujetándolo de un brazo y lo guió rumbo a los accesos, entonces su captor ordenó:

 **-Ni se te ocurra llamar la atención… o Victoria se muere-**

Al escuchar aquello su pecho ardió, sus puños se cerraron llenos de enfado y su ceño se frunció, estaba en las fauces del lobo y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo; quería golpearlo y buscar por su cuenta a su hija, sin embargo recordar aquella amenaza le hizo desistir; sin embargo, aunque los nervios lo invadieron, intentó persuadir al secuestrador:

 **-James… por favor, estamos en un lugar público, más de una persona me reconocerá-**

 **-Mientras no sea la policía todo estará bien, así que camina mi amor…-** ordenó mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro del enorme lugar; con aquella voz grave y profunda digna de un loco, entonces agregó:

\- **Escucha bien, compraras tres boletos hacia las Bahamas-**

 **-¿Las Bahamas?-**

Cuestionó inquieto el japonés, observaba de manera confusa al otro pelinegro quien le miraba con una expresión severa; Katsuki entonces se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, ya que sí Viktor no llegaba, no volverían a estar juntos; sabía bien que James era buscado por las autoridades estadounidenses y en ese lugar al que dirigían, no había manera de que lo capturaran, Yuuri sabía que si llegaban a aquel país no habría forma de escaparse de ese loco sujeto; al imaginarse lo peor, empezó a entrar en desesperación y por inercia tocó con una mano su vientre; sus desesperados pensamientos le hicieron darse cuenta que James no sabía que él estaba esperando otro hijo de su platinado y si salían del país no sabría cómo sobrellevar la situación, incluso el patinador pensó que sí ese loco se daba cuenta, de seguro mataría a la criatura en sus entrañas.

 _ **¿Qué hacer en ésta circunstancia?… ¿Cómo podría escapar? … ¿Cómo salvaguardar la vida que llevaba en su interior?**_

 _ **-Viktor…-**_ se disculpaba en su mente por sus precipitadas decisiones.

- **No hagas preguntas y apresúrate-** dijo James con clara molestia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Empezó a empujarle sin delicadeza, sacándole de sus pensamientos, Yuuri caminó hasta que llegaron a las ventanillas en donde se vendían los pasajes, la mujer que tomó los tres pasaportes de parte de Yuuri cuestionó **: -¿Dos adultos y una pequeña? -**

- **Si… por favor-** respondió Yuuri bastante pálido y nervioso. Rogaba que aquella mujer descubriera su situación.

- **Bien…-** afirmó la muchacha analizando a su comprador: - **¿Disculpe se encuentra bien?-**

 **-¡Sí!-** Respondió Brooks con prisa - **Solo está nervioso, le tiene miedo a las alturas** \- mintió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de forma coqueta con la que la joven cayó presa de sus lindos ojos verdes, atajando así las incómodas preguntas que estaba formulando; sin más y siguiendo el protocolo cuestionó:

 **-¿Cuál es su destino?-**

La mirada suplicante de Yuuri se posó en Brooks, el cual le dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica, decidió acercarse simulando un abrazo, pero en realidad le estaba encañonando con un arma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina; empezó a subir y bajar aquel cañón por la espina del patinador, mientras que en aquel falso abrazo James besó su cabeza y dijo: **-Tranquilo cariño … no dejes que la emoción te traicione …-** Yuuri se mordía el labio de la frustración que sentía, quería llorar de la impotencia, sintió náuseas y su estómago se revolvió al sentir aquella arma alcanzar su espalda baja y con ella sentir los asquerosos dedos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo; no tuvo más opción que tragarse todo lo sentía junto con las ganas de vomitar, y así, con la garganta apretada respondió:

 **-A... Al… Aero… puerto de… las Bahamas…-**

 **-Las Bahamas, muy bien… un momento por favor… ¿les ofrezco su boleto de regreso?-**

 **-No gracias … es un viaje solo de ida, ¿verdad mi vida?…-** Yuuri escuchaba aquello sin poder creerlo¿en qué demonios se había metido? - **Serán las mejor noches de bodas que nunca tuviste … Te lo prometo-** James imponía su alto cuerpo y la pistola escondida, amenazando el exquisito cuerpo del de gafas, al cual no le quedaba de otra más que suplicar silenciosamente por ayuda y comenzar a sollozar: **-No llores… te prometo que todo esto es verdad, ¡por fin estamos juntos mi Yuuri!-**

Cada palabra pronunciada por aquel hombre, era como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón, hubiera sido tan feliz y hasta se hubiera excitado de tener esa arma entre sus nalgas, si en lugar de ese tipo estuviera su amado ruso de ojos azules… pero el hubiera no existe y ahora tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos.

 **-Tenga por seguro que será un excelente vuelo señor-** Decía ignorante de los hechos aquella chica: **-Serán unas felices vacaciones -**

Mientras la mujer en el mostrador les hacía esperar mientras tecleaba en su computador para imprimir los pasajes, a una distancia prudente estaba Chris, quien divisó a Yuuri, en aquella taquilla; el rubio se retiraba las gafas oscuras y golpeó con su codo a JJ, expresando en un susurro: - **Leroy mira hacia allá-**

 **-Ahora no Chris, estoy siguiendo al tipo que tiene a Victoria-**

 **-Es Yuuri-** expuso Chris, mientras JJ observaba hacia donde señalaba su compañero, de inmediato vio a Katsuki siendo jalado por James de forma poco amable; el canadiense sintió mucha desesperación de ver aquello y no poder impedir aquel trato, tenía que hacer algo en conjunto de Giacometti.

- **Demonios, volvamos a separarnos, tú ve con él y yo iré con Victoria… en lo que Viktor y los otros llegan-** propuso el moreno ojiazul:

- **Si, estoy de acuerdo** \- el rubio tomando camino y confundiéndose entre las demás personas llegó pronto a la cercanía de Yuuri y James. Ambos caminaban hacia la sala de espera, mientras el rubio se ocultaba entre la multitud; unos minutos después James llegó hasta situarse en el lugar de encuentro, sin embargo no había nadie ahí.

 **-¿En dónde demonios están?-** se preguntó colérico, causando en Yuuri una sensación de zozobra, se preguntaba: Si James no la tenía _¿en dónde? O peor aún ¿Con quién estaba su hija?._

Observó a todas direcciones, podía ver los rostros de cada uno de los cuerpos que transitaban a su alrededor, pero ningúno era el de su pequeña; incluso vio a unos niños jugar con su madre mientras esperaban su salida, esa mujer los abrazo con fuerza…

Se partió lo que quedaba de su corazón ante está visión; Yuuri percibió que su garganta se estaba cerrando, el dolor que sintió era enorme, necesitaba a su hija, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos, prometerle que jamás volvería a dejarle sola y desprotegida; en el límite de la cordura, decidió reclamar:

- **¿En dónde está mi hija?-** el instinto emergió con furia a través del miedo que le detenía inicialmente; estaba enfadado, no quería pensar que Brooks le había mentido de nuevo, entonces cuestionó furioso: - **¡¿En dónde está Victoria?!**

 **-Cállate-** silencio al japonés, tomándolo de un brazo con brusquedad y agregó en su oído: **–No estás en condición de hablarme así cariño-** perola cordura de Yuuri se había diluido y le dijo amenazante:

 **-Si no traes a mi hija en este instante, juro que no me importará gritar… así que ¡Devuélveme a mi hija ahora James!-**

La mirada de Katsuki cambió drásticamente, estaba molesto, estaba furioso y James los sabía; intimidado el pelinegro le soltó mientras averiguaba ¿qué había pasado con sus secuaces?…

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

El canadiense los había seguido de cerca, y los tenía en la mira; JJ se ocultaba tras un pilar de concreto en el mismo pasillo que esos malechores; se mantenía atento, aguardando su oportunidad, mientras observaba como ellos estaban reuniéndose con otros dos sujetos más; se observaban e intercambiaban palabras, no entendió nada pero les observó expectante, en tanto ellos discutían:

 **-¿Quién esa niña?-** cuestionó aquel nuevo hombre en escena observando a Victoria con una mirada de desprecio, lo menos que deseaba era ser niñero de una mocosa.

 **-Es el encargo de James…-** respondió quien la traía en brazos; mientras conversaban, Victoria observaba a todos los lugares y a cada hombre, hasta que sus ojos cafés encontraron a Leroy, la infante lo recordaba de las prácticas; su rostro pareció un poco molesto al verlo, pero dado a que era la única persona reconocible ella estiraba uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención y que la cargará; para cuando se dio cuenta de que la bebé hacia señas en su dirección, uno de esos sujetos giró a ver hacia donde miraba la pequeña; The King, se aferró al pilar cerrando sus ojos:

 **-Maldición ¡me descubrieron!-** Trago grueso al pensar que irían a su fabuloso escondite , no obstante aquellos hombres ni se inmutaron, por el contrario continuaron charlando.

- **Déjala en algún lugar, ese maldito nos hizo venir aquí para nada** \- ordenó el cabecilla molesto, pues dado a que este se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos planes del ex agente, los había utilizado para cumplir uno de sus caprichos más extraños.

 **-No creo que sea por nada… si de algo conozco a ese sujeto, es que siempre hace alguna cosa a su conveniencia-**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

 **\- Investigué a la niña… es la hija de alguien importante en Rusia, según parece está bola de carne es pariente de una de las familias nobles de esta nación** \- la atención y el interés se posó en la pequeña la cual se chupaba una mano, aquellos hombres no parecían nada convencidos hasta que:

- **Podríamos intercambiarla por dinero** \- JJ escuchó esas palabras y exclamó:

- **Esto no me agrada** -

De pronto sintió su celular vibrar, lo observó y leyó el texto el cual decía que Viktor ya estaba en el aeropuerto con ayuda; también preguntaban dónde estaba él, entonces con prisa tecleo:

" _ **Busca a Victoria en cuanto la escuches llorar"**_

 **-¿Cuánto darán por una pierna o por cada uno de sus dedos? -**

Reían fuertemente, se sentía victoriosos mientras la pobre niña observaba triste a Leroy al ser ignorada; al no poder tener su atención, Victoria comenzó a llorar; enseguida la gente que estaba alrededor observaron a aquellos extraños hombres, los cuales parecían verdaderamente sospechosos, puesto que se escucharon murmullos: _¿Qué hacía una niña con tanto hombre malencarado?_ Al darse cuenta de que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, el líder expuso molesto:

- **Haz que se calle imbécil-**

 **-Buena chica, tienes la misma voz chillona que tu padre preciosa… eso nos ayudará** \- exclamó el canadiense mientras observaba cómo los hombres se volvían locos debido al llanto cada vez más fuerte de Victoria.

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

El sonido de los alta voces en japonés, inglés y en otros idiomas se escuchaba por toda la terminal aérea; se hablaba de salidas y arribos, vuelos demorados y ubicación de las puertas de acceso en las que los viajeros accedían al lugar; Nikiforov entraba corriendo al aeropuerto, observaba a todas direcciones buscando cualquier cosa o persona conocida, hasta que recibió la llamada más esperada de su vida, nunca pensó estar tan feliz de recibir una llamada suya; enseguida respondió:

 **-¡¿JJ en donde están?!-**

 **-Chris fue siguiendo a Yuuri…-**

 **-Ese llanto...-** expuso terriblemente asustado, al escuchar a través del teléfono el estruendoso llanto de su hija.

 **-Trata de ubicarlo y síguelo yo estoy tras los tipos que tienen a Victoria, date prisa Viktor… estos sujetos están a punto de irse y llevársela con ellos… ¡Todo se está complicando! -**

 **-¡Mantengamos la calma, no lo harán!-**

Gruño mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba, Otabek y Nishigori observaban al platinado de forma confusa.

 _ **"Por favor mi niña llora más fuerte"**_

El silencio que formó en su cabeza le permitió escuchar el llanto de su hija, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, abrió sus párpados de golpe y observó al frente, al hacerlo corrió de prisa mientras que Otabek y Nishigori fueron tras de él.

" _ **Victoria mi niña, casi te perdemos una vez..."**_

La terrible ansiedad y preocupación era el principal factor que inundaba su cabeza y corazón, su familia estaba en peligro, era su deber reunirlos y protegerlos.

" _ **Aguanta un poco más…"**_

Mientras corrían Nishigori exponía: - **Creo que es momento que avisemos a la policía-**

- **Takeshi… tiene razón Viktor, debemos llamar a la policía-** decía el kazajo.

 **\- Si lo hago matarán a mi hija...-** negó el ruso .

 **-¡Pero si no lo haces se la van a llevar!...-** refutó Otabek, mientras corrían discutían la situación.

.

.

.

Un pasillo delante de Viktor y compañía, Yuuri logró escuchar el llanto de Victoria:

" _ **Esa es Victoria… es el llanto de mi niña".**_

Un enorme hueco en su corazón se formó de inmediato, no le importó nada y con prisa se separó de James, el cual gritó:

 **-¡Yuuri, ¿a dónde vas?!-** el japonés ignoró a su secuestrador, corría por el pasillo empujando gente a su paso; aquel actuar fue notado por el personal de seguridad los cuales se comunicaron por radio, de manera inmediata la alerta se dió; la cual se extendió a la policía, informando de un extraño incidente en el aeropuerto de Kyushu. Los agentes reunidos en el hospital rápidamente dedujeron que se trataba de Brooks.

Yuuri por fin llegaba al pasillo que llevaba a las puertas de abordaje, aquellos hombres lo vieron acercarse con prisa y tras él, James:

 **-¡Victoria!** -

Gritó el joven japonés sin pensarlo siquiera y llenó de desesperación, ver a su hija inquieta y asustada en brazos de aquel extraño, le hizo armarse de valor y hacer movimientos audaces con su cuerpo, sacándole con valentía a la niña de los brazos a aquel hombre; la pequeña lloraba con fuerzas; no obstante, al ser abrazada por Katsuki, al reconocer el calor y el aroma de su "madre" se silencio lentamente; Yuuri sentía cómo su corazón regresaba a su lugar, acariciaba sus cabellos mientras hundía su pequeño rostro en su hombro y le decía en japonés cuánto la amaba.

Aquella emotiva situación no le importó a los hombres que estaban planeando irse de ese lugar con Victoria, rápidamente tomaron a Yuuri de un brazo y lo atraparon mientras colocaban un arma en su cuello y susurraba:

- **No te atrevas a moverte-** James fue capturado por los hombres, los cuales dijeron:

 **-Camarada, este trato absurdo se acabó-** hablaban en inglés, JJ prestaba atención desde su escondite.

 **-¡Infelices esto se llama traición!** \- los hombres se reían irónicos, mientras que James observaba a Katsuki y a la niña.

 **-Querías la recompensa solo para ti ¿no es verdad? Pues bueno, no tendrás nada-** Brooks enseguida cuestionó.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

 **-De la niña… es hija de una de las celebridades más importantes de Rusia…. Querías quedarte tú sólo con el botín... eso no se hace Camarada-** expresó lleno de odio aquel hombre, mientras Yuuri susurraba abrazado a la pequeña:

 **\- Por favor no la lastimen déjenla ir…-**

 **-Cállate** \- gritó colérico mientras Victoria lloraba más fuerte por aquellos gritos.

 **-¡Basta la asustas!** \- gritó Brooks molesto - **Denme a Yuuri y a la niña, este no era el trato** \- bramó el pelinegro furioso.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar de encuentro, Chris se unió a Viktor a quien dijo: - **Tenemos problemas, el personal de seguridad ya se dió cuenta de lo que está sucediendo-**

 **-No es verdad-** expresó preocupado Nikiforov, sin embargo descubrió como la seguridad corría hacia el mismo lugar que ellos.

Se dieron prisa hasta que escucharon un disparo: - **Eso fue un disparo-** Gritó Otabek.

JJ había escuchado también aquello, ese fue un disparo de advertencia para Brooks a quién exponían: - **Apártate o los mataré a ambos-**

 **-Idiota esto sólo iba a ser un proceso de extracción fácil y tú lo has echado a perder-** estaba furioso, sus planes habían sido dañados, sus sueños de llevarse a "su familia" se disiparon; Yuuri protegía a Victoria en su pecho y susurraba:

 **-No está pasando nada Victoria…shhh tranquila, yo te protejo… nada te pasará mientras estemos juntos… Calma bebé… Mamá está aquí contigo-**

Mientras decía aquello, observaba a lo lejos del pasillo como su peliplata se acercaba mientras él pensaba: _**"No Viktor… no te acerques";**_ Yuuri se encontraba abatido, estaba mareándose y se sentía débil, pero dado a que su hija estaba en peligro decidió sacar fuerzas y resistir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; observaba a JJ el cual parecía verle de manera preocupada y luego a James, parecía que lo que quería era recuperar a Victoria y a Yuuri. Aquellos hombres enseguida retrocedían para ir a la puerta de abordaje, no obstante les indicaron que los vuelos se habían suspendido.

 **-¡DEJAME ENTRAR!** \- Gritó disparando a la mujer, Yuuri la vio caer al piso mientras él susurraba:

 **-Tranquilízate-**

 **.-¡Cállate!-**

 **-Ya no hay salida.. ¡déjalos ir!-** Expuso severo Brooks.

- **Eso jamás camarada…-** aquellos cinco hombres estaban dispuestos a ir con su jefe hasta el final, se llevarían a la niña como fuera: - **Dame a la niña-** dijo un tipo a Yuuri, su idea era simple: salir del aeropuerto con ella y escapar.

- **No** \- gritó Yuuri abrazando más a su hija, en cuanto ellos estaban luchando por quien tendría a Victoria, James escuchó pasos apresurados y descubrió que se trataba de Viktor.

\- **Ese infeliz-** Gritó, enfureciéndose aún más, sus planes estaban a punto de hacerse añicos, no podía permitir que Nikiforov se llevase "a su familia", de prisa se adelantó al platinado gritando:

-¡ **No voy a dejar que me los quites!-**

Aplicando sus habilidades de lucha, golpeó mortalmente a dos de aquellos hombres; al primero le dedicó un golpe en la garganta que obstaculizo el paso el aire y dejándolo imposibilitado para respirar; al otro lo golpeó en la rodilla, doblandola hacia el lado contrario. Al ver aquello, James y el tipo que tenía atrapado a Yuuri, movieron sus armas al mismo tiempo; Brooks apuntaba el rostro del líder y este al pecho de Katsuki muy cerca de Victoria quien observó el arma e intentó tocarla, sin embargo Yuuri la sujeto en su lado izquierdo con fuerzas y susurró en un delirio:

 **-No seas traviesa cariño… esa cosa no se toca** \- Su voz era temblorosa y suave, su mirada comenzaba a perderse.

En el instante que aquello sucedió nadie se movió incluso Viktor y compañía no podían moverse al ver el peligro en que estaban, el personal de seguridad rápidamente llegó, sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al secuestrador, quien ordenó que no se movieran y que bajarán sus armas.

Viktor descubrió que nadie hacía caso hasta que el grito en japonés: - **¡Por favor bajen sus armas!-** llenos de impotencia observaron cómo el arma de quien tenía atrapado a Yuuri, se colocaba en la sien del peli negro; Viktor temblaba, mientras que notaba como el secuestrador y tres de los hombres que habían quedado aún en pie se alejaban con Yuuri y Victoria como rehenes; la policía japonesa estaba imposibilitada, James sólo pudo ver cómo "su familia" desaparecía en el elevador.

 **-Yuuri, mi amor… -** decía descolocado.

Al cerrarse las puertas el personal de seguridad anunció que sellarian todas las salidas; en cuanto a Nikiforov, Otabek y Nishigori estos dijeron:

- **Están yendo al estacionamiento** \- Leroy y Chris les siguieron.

En cuanto a Brooks este había sido más rápido, previniendo lo que esos sujetos harían, se fue rápidamente siguiendo a aquel grupo.

El sonido de la campana y la puerta abriéndose hizo correr a los secuestradores, los cuales con prisa se movían entre los autos Yuuri sollozaba y rogaba repetidamente que dejaran a Victoria fuera de esto. Sin embargo aquellos eran de oídos necios y no escuchaban razones. Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento B4.

" _ **Debo hacer algo"**_ pensó Katsuki de manera apresurada, mientras lo empujaban por entre los autos, la meta era llegar al que habían rentado aquellos hombres; no obstante sus intenciones fueron acotadas por la rápida intervención de Brooks, el cual subió corriendo por uno de los autos, saltó desde la capota y cayó al piso junto con uno de los acompañantes.

 **-¡¿A dónde vas camarada?!** \- chilló furioso mientras golpeaba al que derribó, dejado un poco mareado al hombre en el piso.

El elevador se abrió, Viktor observó hacía todas direcciones hasta que escuchó disparos, de manera rápida junto con Otabek y los otros tres, fueron hacia el sitio de donde provenía el ruido de aquel proyectil y los llantos de Victoria: **-Separémonos-** ordenó el platinado yendo con Otabek y JJ, mientras que Nishigori y Chris iban hacía otro extremo de las hileras de autos.

En el camino, el sujeto que James había dejado un poco golpeado, atacó a Viktor, con buenos reflejos Nikiforov esquivó su puñetazo e intentó noquearlo, pero JJ sujeto al atacante desde atrás y gritó: **-¡Vayan sigan!-**

Altin y Nikiforov siguieron el camino, al instante volvieron a escuchar otro disparo, asustado Viktor aceleró el paso y Otabek le siguió de cerca, hasta que esté fue atacado por el otro sujeto que acompañaba al loco desquiciado que buscó James como secuaz, mismo que se había atrevido a atacar a Yura:

 **-¡Otabek! -** dijo Viktor preocupado.

 **-¿Así que tú eres Otabek?… recuerdo que ese chiquillo deforme que golpeé en el balneario, no dejaba de gritar ese nombre y sin importar que lo deje inconsciente lo dijo un par de veces… ahora veo que son un par de maricas perturbados -** Otabek cambió el semblante de su rostro en respuesta a ese exasperante monólogo **-… espero esté muerto, un pervertido menos... -** ese último comentario, junto con la sórdida sonrisa de aquel maleante, encendió la furia del moreno; para cuando se dio cuenta, un potente puño se encajaba en su mejilla lanzándolo al piso medio consciente.

 **-Alcanza a Yuuri …-** y se lanzó al ataque, quería que sintiera cada uno de sus golpes, nadie toca a su Yura sin tener castigo.

Ahora solo quedaba Viktor, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo y pronto vio lo que ocurría; Brooks forcejeo con aquel hombre a su lado, Yuuri quien protegía a su hija en brazos observó a Viktor y enseguida gritó: **-¡Viktor!-** se alejó de ambos hombres que luchaban intentando alcanzar al ojiazul.

Sin embargo, James al ver lo que Katsuki haría, derribó con prisa a aquel sujeto matándolo, mientras al mismo tiempo se abalanzaba sobre Yuuri el cual cayó al piso de espaldas protegiendo a Victoria de la caída; comenzó a llorar de nuevo por todo el ajetreo, además que era aplastada por el abrazo de Yuuri intentando mantenerla segura con su cuerpo.

 **-¡No!-** rugió James tomando a su presa de una pierna, asegurando rápidamente uno de sus brazos y agregando: **-Tú vendrás conmigo-** Sentenció con el rostro enfurecido y colérico, a pesar del golpe en su columna, Yuuri fue puesto en pie a la fuerza, pero mientras se incorporaba dejó a Victoria en el piso, quería que ella por lo menos estuviera a salvo … lejos de ese tipo en el que había confiado.

 **-¡Yuuri!** \- gritó Viktor llegando a su hija y tomándola rápidamente en brazos: **-¡Victoria, mi niña!-**

El respirar de Viktor era acelerado, una parte de su corazón ya había sido de vuelta; abrazaba con angustia a su hija, la cual calmó su llanto pero su padre sentía impotencia al ver como Brooks se llevaba a rastras a Katsuki y él no podía hacer nada, pues ese loco sujeto estaba armado. Sin embargo Nishigori y Chris llegaron:

 **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-¡Chris sostén a Victoria... cuídala con tu vida!-** Giacometti vio partir al ruso, el cual siguió el rumbo de James y Yuuri.

Yuuri intentaba sacarse de encima al ojiverde, pero ese hombre tenía un agarre fuerte; Katsuki asustado intentaba liberarse como fuera posible, pero la mirada demencial de aquel hombre le atemorizaba aún más, cuando exclamó:

 **-¡Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca Yuuri!... ¿Ibas a reunirte con el imbécil de Viktor? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que me dejes?** \- le hablaba cada vez con más fuerza y furia, lo jaloneaba y arrastraba hasta casi hacerlo caer, finalmente rompió con su arma la ventanilla de un auto y gritó:

 **-¡Jamás!… tú eres mío** -

Le tomaba el rostro con su enorme mano y le acercaba al suyo, expresando desquiciante: **-¡Te he deseado desde que te vi la primera vez… y aunque me cueste la vida, te llevaré conmigo!-**

Yuuri sintió como James le lamió la mejilla, se sintió asqueado pero no perdió atención de sus movimientos y del cuerpo de James, en su desesperación Katsuki notaba una herida en el brazo de Brooks y pensando rápido se dijo:

 _ **"Debo salir de esto… Viktor, Victoria por ustedes..."**_

 _T_ omó valor por su futuro hijo y gritó: - **¡Suéltame maldito loco!-** apretó con fuerza aquella herida hundiendo sus uñas en la piel y carne, Brooks aunque fuera un asesino experto y un hombre con gran resistencia también sentía dolor.

 **-¡Ahhhg, maldito!-** Aúllo soltándolo y entonces Yuuri tomó valor y golpeó a Brooks en el rostro dejándolo un poco aturdido; al mismo tiempo lo empujó contra el auto, James se clavó varios vidrios en la espalda que se encajaron profundamente y le hicieron sangrar. Ante esto Katsuki escapó a toda prisa, sin embargo Brooks se recuperó rápido: **-Maldita perra serás mía quieras o no-** lo seguía de cerca no obstante…

Un puñetazo se posaba en su rostro, lanzándolo al piso, Yuuri se detuvo rápidamente y divisó a su salvador; los ojos del kazajo de cabellos negros observaban con verdadero enfado a aquel sujeto; Katsuki respiraba tranquilo al ver que su amigo Otabek había logrado detener a Brooks; sin embargo la furia del de mirada verde se incrementó, se levantó limpiando su labio inferior de la sangre y lentamente dibujó una sonrisa exponiendo:

 **-Así que, ¿eres ese tipo que está con ese niño? … ¿Y yo soy el perverso?… no sabes cuando disfrute patear ese globo que tiene por abdomen … y a ti te haré lo mismo-** comenzó a reír en su cara.

Altin lo observaba severo, sus párpados estaban enormes, su rostro se transformó de manera macabra nuevamente, había descubierto que él había sido quien había puesto en riesgo el embarazo de su Yura; lleno de odio, apretó sus puños al escuchar aquello, estaba dispuesto a desquitarse por haber puesto en peligro a su familia, del tranquilo kazajo no quedaba rastro… quería pelea y la tendría.

Sin mediar palabra, Otabek inicio a golpear a Brooks pero siendo este un experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivó todos los golpes; James reía y enfurecía más al pelinegro, quien sacó fuerzas y rapidez conectando golpes en el rostro y en su estómago además de piernas. La diferencia entre ambos se acabó, uno era un engreído loco y otro luchaba para vengarse. Mientras ellos luchaban Viktor llegó abrazo a Yuuri con rapidez y susurró.- **¡Gracias a Dios!-**

 **-Viktor, ¡Lo siento mucho!** \- dijo Yuuri aferrándose a su pecho, Nikiforov acarició sus cabellos y susurró:

 **-Ya están a salvo, Victoria y ustedes…-** Nikiforov se silencio y rápidamente tomó a Katsuki por los costados de su rostro - **Dime Yuuri ¿todo está bien?-** el jóven sin las gafas en su rostro pues se habían caído desde hace mucho, asintió despacio y sin verlo a los ojos; ambos escucharon como Brooks caía al piso y Otabek le daba la paliza del siglo; enseguida el platinado se separó de su querido japonés y se acercó al kazajo, tomó su brazo con fuerza y gritó: **-¡Otabek, detente!**

 **-¡No! Quiero que muera** \- confesó el pelinegro furioso: - **¡Le hizo daño a mi familia! También a Yuuri-** Viktor lo detuvo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo por detrás y lo apartó e hizo a un lado diciendo:

 **-¡Piensa bien las cosas! no puedes ir a la cárcel Yurio te necesita-** bramo severo mientras observaba a James quien respiraba despacio y todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre; rápidamente sus amigos llegaron y con ellos el equipo de seguridad del aeropuerto y la policía japonesa; Viktor tomó a Brooks del cuello de la camisa y lo puso en pie mientras éste decía:

 **-Debiste dejarlo…-** leescupió sangre, mientras dedicaba una mirada asesina y desquiciada a Nikiforov.

 **-No dejaré que mi amigo te mate… quiero que cumplas condena en prisión-** susurró severo, mirándole realmente furioso.

 **-Cobarde.-**

Viktor negó y finalizó diciendo. **-Sufrirás más estando vivo y sin él … -**

Viktor logro controlarse pues Altin no era el único que quería matar a James, pero no debía dejarse llevar por sus deseos; con rudos empujones lo entregó a las autoridades y mientras esposaban a aquel hombre de doble identidad este observaba a Yuuri a un costado, tomando a Victoria y abrazándola de manera necesitada; Brooks sonrió y enseguida que los agentes lo empujaron dió un paso, pero…

 **-виктор ... Клянусь, я не успокоюсь, пока не избавлюсь от них ... Когда я выйду из тюрьмы, тебе лучше бояться-** _(Viktor ... Te juro que no descansaré hasta que me apodere de ellos ... Cuando salga de la cárcel, será mejor que tengas miedo)_

Nikiforov lo observó de manera furiosa, los agentes lo empujaban mientras que él intentó lanzarse encima de Brooks, no obstante Yuuri llegó a su lado con Victoria y todo el terrible enfado se esfumó:

 **-Estamos todos juntos… Tranquilo-**

Abrazo a su familia y susurró:

 **-Vamos a casa** -

La pesadilla había terminado; regresaron siendo acompañados por dos patrullas de la Policía; Yuuri en todo el camino no se separó de su hija, ni tampoco de la mano de Nikiforov; el cual los tenía a ambos resguardados en su pecho, su querida niña dormía tranquilamente en los cálidos brazos de su "madre" y el japonés en brazos de su amado ruso. Decidieron ir a casa, no querían pasar la noche en el hospital, ya que ofrecían revisar a Victoria y a Yuuri, sin embargo explicaron que tenían un médico en casa y lo único que querían era ir con su enorme familia y descansar.

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

Hogar de katsuki.

En la sala, Alek y Toshiya en conjunto de Pichit, estaban preocupados y aún despiertos esperando noticias; a eso de las 5 de la mañana las luces de las patrullas los alertaron; rápidamente el joven tailandés fue a despertar a Historia y a Hiroko para luego ir por Isabella y Mari. La familia se reunió en la entrada de la sala, estaban preocupados pero al momento en que vieron entrar a todos, incluyendo a Yuuri y Victoria en sus brazos la alegría volvió a sus rostros de verdad estaban bien, todo había terminado y eso era algo verdaderamente alucinante.

 **-¡Yuuri!** \- grito rápidamente Hiroko y Mari corriendo para abrazarlo a él y a Victoria en el transcurso, a esta escena se unieron Yuko y la maestra Minako, a ambas llegó la noticia que sus amigos por fin estaban reunidos y en casa con Victoria, soltaron verdaderas lágrimas por tan gratas noticias. Sin más decidieron irse a descansar.

La mañana siguiente, la familia estaba casi reunida; Alek enseguida se aproximó a su hijo para cuestionar cómo se encontraba, el platinado expuso: - **Estoy bien por favor papá revisa a Yuuri y a Victoria… Hubo muchos golpes y estoy preocupado** \- entraron a casa y con emoción Leroy, Nishigori y Giacometti relataron lo que había sucedió, en contadas ocasiones el corazón de los ahí presentes casi se detiene, al escuchar las aventuras y hazañas que tuvieron que enfrentar, sin lugar a dudas estuvieron en verdadero peligro, sin embargo…

 **-¿En dónde está Otabek?** \- cuestionó Mari preocupada.

 **\- Él está en hospital con Yurio…-**

Respondió Yuuri ya más tranquilo, el pelinegro suspiró hondo puesto que ya todo estaba más o menos bien. Viktor se acercó a su querido katsudon y besando su frente susurro:

- **Que bueno que todo termino-**

 **-Si… jamás volveré a hacer una tontería como está , te lo prometo-**

Nikiforov tomó su mentón y lo elevó para besarle de manera apasionada, necesitada y atemorizada; enseguida habló con calma: - **Al menos tú locura salvo a nuestra hija, gracias Yuuri… ahora ve a descansar yo iré al hospital quiero apoyar a Yurio-**

- **Esta bien por favor cuídalo bien, yo trataré de ir más tarde** \- agregó el más joven ya más tranquilo besando el cabello de su hija, y a su lado Historia y Hiroko le abrazaron también, ambas acariciado la espalda de Katsuki.

- **Vamos Yuuri antes que todo debes ver a Alek** \- aconsejo Stjephanovic; la familia Katsuki y agregados estaba por fin feliz y completa o bueno casi completa… aún hacía falta saber lo más importante: Yurio y sus gemelos; además de Makkachin y la viuda, la cual a pesar de haber errado y haber traicionado y puesto en peligro a todos, ayudó al joven rubio e hizo más fácil la captura de James.

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

Aunque pasaron muchas horas de angustia, la normalidad en el aeropuerto tardó en volver a normalizarse; todos los vuelos que iban dirigidos hacia Kyushu fueron desviados a la Ciudad de Tokio, misma ciudad en la que se encontraba varada la madre de Yuri Plisetsky… Yulia; aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, envidiable figura, que vestía con ropas de diseñador y gafas negras parecía estar molesta; no entendía nada acerca de lo que pasaba:

 **-¿Oiga qué está ocurriendo ? Yo iba a otro lugar y en su lugar nos trajeron a fuerza aquí** \- se quejó sin recibir buena respuesta, más bien de manera un poco clara recibió la noticia que los vuelos a Kyushu estaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso y que la única manera de llegar ahí era en tren o el shinkansen.

Aquello no le cayó en gracia a la pequeña mujer, quién decidió suspirar hondo y sacar el papel en el cual estaba escrita la dirección del hospital en el que se encontraba su criatura; ella pensaba que quizás el destino estaba tramando en demorar su encuentro, sin embargo al sentirse más cerca de su pequeño y revoltoso rubio se emocionó. Por ello salió del aeropuerto decidida, se sacó las gafas y observó a todas direcciones aguardando por un taxi, sin embargo no entendía nada.

- **Demonios debí tomar ese curso de Japonés** -expuso en ruso, como pudo pidió orientación y partió en un tren en dirección a Kyuushu, ella estaba decidida a reparar el daño que causó a su pequeño tigre… sin saber que la asombrada podría ser otra.

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

En el hospital…

Otabek abrazaba con demasiado amor y fervor a Yura, le acariciaba aquel abultado vientre, lo besaba y le hablaba a sus bebés, contándole sus aventuras; estaban por fin tranquilos, las buenas noticias habían llegado con Altin hacía unas dos horas atrás; Kim les dio la buena nueva que sus pequeños se quedarían en su interior, parecía un milagro que con todo y golpes o empujones, los bebés hubieran resistido; los tres habían luchado férreamente y el buen comportamiento de Yuri había hecho posible controlar las contracciones.

El rubio acariciaba los cabellos azabache de su pareja, el cual con los ojos cerrados, hablaba de manera amorosa: - **Bueno gatitos, ya escucharon, aún no están listos para nacer... Sean buenos y no causen problemas a su "madre", sé que es poco el espacio ahí dentro, pero por experiencia les digo que no existe mejor lugar en el mundo que estar "ahí" … dentro de mamá …-**

 **-¡Beka! No les hables así… es muy… -**

 **-¿Excitante? … solo digo la verdad gatito, no por nada estás tan sonrojado…-** le sonrió ladino, esas sonrisas privadas que solo el ruso le conocía y enamoraba.

 **-Cállate-** provocando risas cómplices entre ambos.

Yurio se tranquilizó, arrugó sus cejas en una expresión pacífica y enamorada, y luego habló con suavidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio, tristemente también apreciaba los golpes en el rostro de Altin la preocupación lo inundó perl dado a que todo había pasado el pidió: - **Beka Cuéntame más…-**

 **\- No hay mucho más que contar Yura...-** beso sus labios y junto sus frentes expresando: **-Debes dormir-**

 **-Aunque sé que debo hacerlo, no concilio el sueño-**

 **-¿Por qué? Si ya estoy aquí-** Respondió abrazándolo protectoramente.

 **-Debo decirte algo** \- El rubio sintió como Altin regresaba a besar su vientre, pero al escuchar aquello, elevó su rostro presuroso de nuevo.

 **-Tienes mi atención -** dijo seriamente el moreno. Recostando su rostro nuevamente sobre aquella abultes escuchó atento lo que Yura tenía para decir: - **Mi abuelo viene hacia acá, le pedí que viniera-** aquel anuncio le hizo preocuparse, incorporó su cuerpo y observó a Plisetsky asustado y habló:

 **-Yura…¿ estás seguro de eso?-**

 **-Lo necesito mi amor-** su pelinegro lo tomó por sus mejillas para brindar un dulce beso que demostró aprobación; Altin tomó las manos de ruso y las beso mientras con suavidad aseguró:

- **Será como tú lo quieras Yura, lo que desees así será…-** hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada a las bellas gemas verdes y agregó: **-Pero por favor si te sientes mal por su reacción deberé sacarlo de la habitación-**

Plisetsky asintió, ambos se dieron un beso sellando el acuerdo: lo primero era el bienestar de Yura y los gemelos; y saber si era o no aceptable para el abuelo Nikolai las actuales circunstancias de su nieto.

Se demostraban amor, olvidaron por unos minutos lo sucedido; ambos acariciaban el seno en donde sus pequeños se movían con lentitud haciéndose notar frente a sus padres, reclamando atenciones. La mano de Plisetsky la cual dedicaba caricias lentas y suaves fue cubierta por la del kazajo, el cual entrelazo sus dedos sobre los de Yura y acarició con el mismo amor y fervor canturreando:

 **-Mis pequeños… ya todo está bien aquí estoy y no permitiré que nada malo les pase y menos a su mami… no jamás les harán daño mientras yo esté aquí-**

Viktor observaba todo desde la entrada de la habitación, dibujó una sonrisa y rascó su cuello, aquello le causaba sentimientos encontrados puesto que él conocía a Yurio desde que era un enano, mocoso y malhablado (aunque quizá todavía lo era)...

Sin embargo verlo ahora tan crecido, enamorado y embarazado le erizo la piel. Aunque aquello parecía una grata visión, no sabía cómo Plisetsky logró quedar en ese estado, adoraba ver lo sentimental y complacido que se comportaba el pequeño tigre de hielo, únicamente en brazos de ese chico reservado.

Llamó a la puerta y entró con suma lentitud, al notar que ambos le observaban exclamó.- **Ya escuche las buenas noticias, sabía que lograrías retener a esos chicos en su pequeña casita temporal… son un pequeño milagro que alguien no quiere que pierdas -**

 **-Viktor-** lellamó Plisetsky sintiéndose aliviado, pues había pensado lo peor en rescate de Victoria **: -¡¿Cómo está Victoria y el katsudon?!-**

 **-Los tres están bien-**

Al escuchar aquello ambos jóvenes se observaron uno al otro, enseguida Plisetsky exclamó: - **¡No es cierto!-** Viktor asentía sonrojado y con una enorme sonrisa corazón de oreja a oreja.

- **Increíble, creo que llenarán este mundo con sus hijos… viejo pervertido** -

 **-Ya quiero verte después de que nazcan los tuyos… porque no creo que sea Otabek el que lleve prisa -**

 **-Como te atreves, viejo calvo… te voy a…-** fue detenido por Otabek, quien le recordaba su promesa; los tres liberaron risas hasta que ya más tranquilo, el rubio de nuevo cuestionó:

 **-¿Y Makkachin… cómo está?-**

Viktor se acomodó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, junto sus manos y negó suspirando: - **Aún sigue igual…-** la tristeza se leía en su rostro, su amigo, su compañero y cómplice, ese que le había seguido desde que era joven, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

- **Va a estar bien, es un guerrero... me ayudó muchísimo y sé que no le va a pasar nada malo a esa bola de pelos y babas-** Viktor intentó sonreír, recordaba ese primer día que le encontró y gracias a ese momento logró suspirar profundamente y realizar una pequeña sonrisa sincera; Plisetsky tenía razón Makkachin era un perro fuerte y estaría bien puesto que había _promesas pendientes entre ellos:_

 _ **"Debes cuidar a mis hijos y a Victoria, no puedes morir perrito tonto...que será de nosotros sin ti"**_ Reflexionó Nikiforov…

Se mantuvo en la habitación hasta que Plisetsky se quedó dormido y con Otabek a su lado en una silla tomados de la mano; él por otro lado se dedicó a ir al lugar en donde tenían internado a Makkachin. Les había dicho a todos que él estaba bien, sin embargo la situación era otra...

Observaba por entre los barrotes de la jaula en donde se encontraba su peludo amigo, dormía por los medicamentos, sus orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas sería una lástima perder a Makkachin pero los médicos fueron claros:

 _El día que lo internaron el estuvo hasta que los veterinarios le dijeron que fuera a casa; que la peor parte había pasado, no obstante:_

 _-No quiero darle falsas esperanzas… su edad es avanzada y a pesar de estar saludable, puede que los golpes que recibió le causen problemas en el futuro… podemos tratar de animarlo, si responde bien a las operaciones estará bien por al menos unos años._

 _Fueron las duras palabras de los veterinarios, el tristemente tuvo que aceptar la situación, no sin antes expresar su enorme gratitud a su fiel amigo…_

Tocaba una de sus patas y exponía con tristeza y dedicando una mirada nostálgica: - **Siempre estuviste a mi lado, fuiste como mi pequeño hermano … Makkachin gracias por todo el amor que me has dado, en todo este tiempo, gracias por cuidar de Yuuri y de mi hija…-**

Se silencio al darse cuenta que no podía articular palabra hasta que de su pecho salió disparado el llanto que le invitó a gritar: - **¡Recupérate pronto por favor, no estoy listo para quedarme sin ti, debes conocer y cuidar a mis hijos, como has cuidado de mi… Makkachin** -

Apretó sus párpados mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus finas y hermosas pestañas.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Viktor regreso del hospital, ya en casa, las cosa estaban mucho mejor; Alek tenía buenas noticias, todo estaba yendo bien con Victoria y sobre todo con Yuuri; ellos se encontraban descansando en la habitación de Katsuki, en cuanto a Isabella y Pitchit ambos leían las noticias deportivas, tal parecía que el torneo no tenía ganador masculino en el área de patinaje artístico y esto era preocupante para el mundo del patinaje artístico.

 **-Si nadie ganó… ¿entonces qué va a suceder?-**

La respuesta llegó esa misma tarde, en la que Mila, Sala, Micky, Chris Emil y JJ invadieron la casa de Katsuki; incluso hasta el mismo Morooka había llegado para hablar con los dos patinadores. Ya reunidos en la sala, Yuuri y Viktor escucharon de las chicas:

 **-Nadie fue ganador todos los patinadores incluso Minami se retiraron del torneo al enterarse de lo que sucedía-**

- **Los organizadores dicen que harán otra competencia al final de este mes y todos los que participaron están convocados-** Katsuki observó a Nikiforov el cual habló de manera profunda.

 **-Eso es bueno… pero Yuuri no puede participar-**

 **-Quizás no pueda pero puedo entrenar a Minami-** anunció decidido - **Escuchen todos voy a entrenar a Minami Kenjiro y él ganará el torneo... se los aviso desde ya-**

Las risas inundaron el lugar, definitivamente algo bueno estaba pasando en ese instante y debían aprovechar la buena vibra…

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

Rusia…

Aquella buena vibra no sólo estaba en Japón, el nuevo curso que habían tomado las cosas alcanzó a las lejanas tierras de aquella gran nación; un día común, llegaba una de las más extrañas llamadas a casa del abuelo Plisetsky, unos diez días después de aquellos tan terribles acontecimientos; Yuratchka indicaba la pantalla de aquel aparato y éste llegó de prisa y al responder escuchó:

-¡ **Abuelo!-**

- **Yuratchka!-**

 **-¿Qué sucedió por qué no has venido a Japón sigo esperando por ti?-** Nikolay quedó confundido pues desde ese día su hija había partido a tierras orientales.

Motivado por la curiosidad respondió con mentiras: - **Ah, Yura no he logrado quitarme este dolor de espalda, te prometo que pronto iré... sólo espera por mi ¿Si?-**

 **-Esta bien… te extraño-**

Con aquella despedida, Nikolay cortó la llamada y enseguida tomó de nuevo el aparato para buscar en su pequeña agenda de papel el número de Yulia, mientras se humedecía los dedos para pasar las páginas refunfuñaba en ruso:

 **-Esta muchacha… Yulia juro que si te arrepentiste y te fuiste a otro país para escapar de Yura yo…-** se silencio al encontrar el número y se dispuso a marcar.

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

En algún lugar de Kyushu…

El pequeño celular sonaba mientras que la rubia Yulia corría a tomarlo en sus manos y mientras leía el nombre en la pantalla dibujaba una mueca de incomodidad.

 **-¿Dah?-**

 **-¡¿Yulia?!-** escuchó la voz colérico de su padre al otro lado de la línea, la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes alejó su oído de su pequeño aparato asumiendo el regaño: - **¡podrías explicarme dónde demonios estás? ¿por qué no fuiste a Japón como te lo dije?-**

 **-Papá tranquilizante, claro que lo hice estoy aquí, pero...-** pensó un poco antes de siquiera contarle la cosa más extraña que le había sucedido en el tren que se dirigía de Tokio a Kyushu…

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

 _Viajaba en primera clase, el vagón seguía su curso, estaba segura que llegaría al anochecer a su destino; estaba pensando en cómo abordar a su hijo para pedirle perdón cuando de pronto escuchó._

 _ **-Tu aura está muy deprimida y eso me está desconcentrando-**_

 _La rubia analizo a la mujer que estaba a unos asientos delante suyo, la cual era nada más y nada menos que la misma gitana a la que Yurio había gritado y la cual le había maldecido con el hechizo de la noche blanca._

 _ **-¿Usted quién es? … ¿cómo es que sabe que hablo ruso?-**_

 _ **-El cómo y por qué o quienes somos no importa, lo que sí es que a donde quieras que te diríjas pienses bien que dirás y harás…-**_ _mientras decía aquello se puso en pie llegando a la cercania de Yulia._

 _Ella se silencio, examinaba a la mujer rusa con atención hasta que tomó su mano y la leyó para agrandar sus párpados y soltar a reír exclamando:_ _ **-¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo!-**_

 _ **-De qué demonios hablas-**_

 _ **-Son como dos gotas de agua, ya decía yo que te había visto en algún lugar-**_

 _ **-¿Pero qué cosa dice esta mujer?-**_ _se preguntaba la rusa._

 _ **-Tu nombre es Yulia Plisetsky y eres madre de Yuri Plisetsky… tu…-**_ _Se silencio para leer más en su mano_ _ **\- Así que fuiste tú quien abandonó a ese pobre niño-**_

 _ **-¡Aléjese!-**_ _Gritó colérica._

 _ **-Te daré un consejo… en este momento tu corazón y cabeza está en una lucha interna de pensamientos que no serán buenos para tu hijo… si vas a verlo espera dos meses mientras recuerdas… qué fue lo que sentiste cuando él nació y qué sentiste cuando te fuiste-**_

 _ **-¡Usted no me puede ordenar que hacer o no hacer!-**_

 _ **-Si no quieres perder a tu hijo y a su familia deberás obedecer…-**_ _sentenció la extravagante mujer._

 _Dicho aquello el tren frenó repentinamente y Yulia observó por la ventana, cuando regresó su mirada al frente ella misteriosamente ya no estaba._

 **-¡Yulia! … Sigues ahí?-**

 **-Si papá sigo aquí…-**

 **-¿Y bien?-**

 **-Escucha no puedo ver a Yuri…-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! … Pero ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Aún no estoy lista papá , dame tiempo-**

 **-¡¿Tiempo?! de qué hablas Yulia!-**

La llamada se terminó abruptamente, la rubia no resistió todas las preguntas que su padre le hacía; su corazón estaba sintiendo punzadas enormes, el dolor que le había causado a su pequeño aún pesaba en su alma.

Cerraba sus puños sobre sus rodillas y se culpaba con lágrimas en los ojos; habían dos lados de la moneda en esta historia: una madre que fue obligada por las circunstancias a abandonar a su hijo y la otra por pura comodidad y deseos de triunfar. Quien iba a pensar que Yuri Plisetsky y Viktor Nikiforov tuvieran tanto en común, y que ese pasado estaba acercándose peligrosamente al menor…

.

 _ ***+8*+8***_

.

Los días iban pasando despacio y todo se había normalizado finalmente. La familia despedía a Yuuri, Victoria y Víctor, ellos se dirigían al hospital, iban a visitar, como lo hacían todos los días, al tío / hermano Plisetsky, el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo; y cada vez más grande, sus hijos habían tomado más espacio y estaban inquietos, Kim estaba emocionada porque había pasado el mes crítico y ahora entraban a la última etapa, claro está que los demás patinadores le dieron espacio al joven ruso, no querían incomodarlo en estos momentos tan íntimos y familiares. En esta ocasión Viktor tenía buenas noticias:

 **-¡Yurio!-**

Saludaron al joven ruso, el cual estaba animado jugando videojuegos con Otabek, el cual no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento, él prácticamente vivía ahí, sólo salía cuando iba por ropa a casa de Katsuki, estaba claro que el moreno se había olvidado de todo incluso del torneo, el cual se llevaría a cabo en unos días.

 **-¡Ah eso fue trampa!-** arremetía el joven Plisetsky al hacerlo una enfermera irrumpió y exclamó:

 **-Señor ya le dije que este es un hospital, por favor guarde silencio-**

 **-Lo sentimos mucho-** respondió Yuuri Katsuki haciendo una reverencia completa; finalmente los dejaron a solas y descubrieron que una silla de ruedas se estaba colocando al lado de la cama, fue entonces que otra enfermera entró y susurró:

 **-Señor Plisetsky debe ir a caminar un poco al pasillo, pero si se siente mal por favor siéntese en la silla-**

Los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudar a Yurio, las enfermeras abandonaron la habitación, mientras que Viktor se colocaba al frente de La silla y Altin ayudó a su chico a sentarse en la orilla de aquella cama. En tanto Yuri exponía: **-¡Qué bueno que puedas caminar un poco Yurio!-**

 **-Humg no es tan fácil con este cuerpo que me cargo Katsudon!-** Murmuró tomando las manos de Viktor y expresando:

 **-¡No es para tanto!-** Nikiforov al elevarlo descubrió que Plisetsky no exageraba, aquel vientre estaba redondo y más grande que el de Yuuri en el embarazo de Victoria, a lo que Katsuki bromeó:

 **-Ahora si pareces pelota de playa jaja-**

 **-Ja Ja, muy gracioso-** Gruñó Plisetsky acomodándose los cabellos tras sus orejas, le había crecido un poco más abajo de los hombros en ese mes, se veía más maduro y a la vez tierno; mientras tanto Otabek movía el pedestal en donde se encontraba una bolsa de fluidos que se conectaban a la mano del rubio.

El jovencito camino hasta donde su cuerpo se lo permitió, su delgada figura no era capaz de albergar a aquellas dos criaturas **-Rayos apenas y me veo los pies-** decía agachando su cara para intentar ver el final de la bata que le cubría.

 **-Todo ese peso se ira cuando nazcan-** explicó Yuuri animado.

 **-Otabek si quieres puedes ir a casa de Yuuri, nosotros lo cuidaremos… ¿verdad Victoria?-** habló a su hija que estaba en brazos de Yuuri, la pequeña niña tenía permiso especial para entrar a ver a su tío / hermano postizo, los niños no estaban permitidos en los hospitales, sin embargo Alek hizo lo imposible por que dejaran entrar a la pequeña.

 **-Ellos tienen razón Otabek, deberías relajarte en las aguas termales… no es lindo que te estés duchando en esos pequeños baños de hospital-** recomendó Plisetsky mientras su querido novio se acercaba a su frente y cuestionaba sujetando su rostro:

 **-Acaso ¿quieres deshacerte de mí?-** decía sensual el moreno.

 **-Si, mi sexy amante llegará en cuanto estos tontos se vayan-** decía juguetón.

 **-Entonces debo irme, no queremos que nadie salga herido-** se le quedó mirando, sonriendo coqueto…

 **-¿Estás seguro?-** preguntaba ya sin juegos de por medio.

 **-Si, si… ve tranquilo… Necesitas un descanso también-** yle beso la nariz.

Otabek se agachó, acarició aquel vientre, el cual, al sentir las caricias de su padre, iniciaron a vibrar de emoción, más aún cuando Altin habló:

 **-Su padre irá un rato a las aguas termales, así que estarán a cargo… cuiden de su mami, sean buenos gatitos-** expresó mientras besaba aquella abultada y hermosa barriga; en cuanto Yurio elevó su rostro Beka atrapó su rostro y le dedicó un tierno, casto y largo beso de despedida, junto a una sincera sonrisa.

Al cerrarse la puerta de aquella habitación, Yurio susurró:

 **-Viktor me quiero sentar-**

 **-Claro-** ofreció la silla y descubrió que el joven estaba sudando: **-¿Yurio** **estas bien?-**

 **-Si… es sólo que… estos dos pesan demasiado-**

 **\- Es porque aquí si les dan de comer, en casa tu apenas y comias Yurio-** Regaño Yuuri a su amigo

 **-¡Dab, dabaaa!-** Victoria exponía tomando la misma pose que Katsuki.

 **-¿Eh?-** Cuestionó Plisetsky a la sorpresiva situación de su pequeña sobrina/hermana **-¡Y a ti qué te pasa enana?-**

 **-Jajaja está regañandote-** comentó Viktor, tomando a su hija en brazos.

 **-¡Tenemos buenas noticias Yurio!-** anuncio Katsuki empujando su silla hacia el elevador, llevarían a Plisetsky al patio del hospital.

 **-¿Qué noticia?-**

 **-¡Makkachin regreso a casa hace dos días! superó las operaciones y está feliz comiendo en casa-**

 **-Eso es increíble me alegra mucho saber eso-**

 **-Ya sólo faltas tú-** agregó Viktor, debes recuperarte para que podamos estar en casa como la familia enorme que somos y los que faltan por llegar.

 **-¿Una familia?-** Exclamó Plisetsky sintiendo el vacío y la falta que le hacía su abuelo, ambos padres postizos notaron el cambio en aquel rostro, rápidamente dieron ánimo a su hijo postizo diciendo:

 **-Así es, somos tu familia, nunca se te olvide-** Victoria intentó lanzarse a los brazos de Plisetsky pero Yuri la detuvo asustado: **-¡Hija no hagas eso!-**

 **\- No la regañes … sólo quiere venir con el mejor, cierto princesa?**

 **-¡sct….sctg… tú!**

 **-Eres tan linda-** beso su mejilla, sintiendo en su interior el reclamo de sus hijos exigiendo atención.

 **-¡Ahg… oigan que les pasa! Unos minutos sin Beka y ya están de revoltosos-** Reclamos infructuosos a la barriga, mientras que sus amigos sonreían divertidos.

Finalmente llegaron al primer piso en, salieron del elevador y en el pasillo Plisetsky se puso en pie Yuuri le sostenía para que no se callera y los tres caminaron hasta llegar al jardín lleno de árboles que ya estaban perdiendo su color verde el tiempo estaba transcurriendo rápido y en Japón una nueva estación estaba iniciando, pronto los árboles perderían sus hojas y el invierno caería; Yurio suspiro hondo y expuso.

 **-Creo qme es más que seguro que mis pequeños naceran en Japon.-**

Viktor y Yuuri se observaron este último acarició los hombros de Plisetsky a quien susurro. **-Ya lo habíamos previsto así Yurio…-**

 **-Si lo sé es sólo que…-**

 **-¿Quisieras que el señor Nikolay estuviera aquí cierto?** -cuestiono suavemente el platinado.

 **-Pues… si.-**

 **-Vamos, no pienses en esas cosas tu madre y padre adoptivos y tu hermana estamos aquí y siempre estaremos a tu lado.-** dedicó una sonrisa el ruso su princesa también dedicó una sonrisa la cual hizo reír a Yurio fue bastante gracioso ese pequeño momento hasta que Plisetsky elevó su rostro y observo al frente al hacerlo se quedó quieto y tembloroso.

 **-¿Yurio?-** cuestionaron ambos mientras que aquellas orbes observaban asustadas al frente como si un fantasma estuviese presente. Curiosos Viktor y Yuuri dirigieron sus miradas a esa dirección y lo que vieron los sorprendio ha la una mujer con ropas de diseñador cabellos largos y rubios como los de Plisetsky, sus labios eran rojos y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Yurio verdes claros y hermosos la mujer no pudo moverse al igual que su hijo el cual no pudo mantenerse más en pie y susurró.

 **-Viktor… la silla.-**

Con prisa la colocó tras suyo y enseguida que se sentó Plisetsky tocó su vientre agachado su mirada ex preso.

 **-Ya no quiero estar aquí llevenme a mi habitación.-**

 **-¿Yurio?-** cuestionaron ambos, pero al no recibir respuesta se giraron para intentar entrar de nuevo al hospital sin embargo.

 **-Yuratchka Plisetsky.-**

Aquella voz hizo detenerse a ambos japonés y ruso los cuales notaron como aquella mujer se acercaba a la cercania de rubio, Yurio había encorbado sus hombros enseguida y antes de dejarle acercarse Viktor detuvo a la mujer a la cual dijo.

 **-Señora disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?-**

 **-Mi nombre es Yulia Plisetsky soy la madre de ese chico**.-resppndio severa a mo que Yuuri observo preocupado a Viktor quien anuncio.

 **-Lamento decirle que no puede acercarse a Yuri en este momento por favor le ruego que se vaya.**

 **-¡Ni una mierda!**

 **-Yuuri, llevate a Yurio**.-expreso Viktor en japones mientras ma mujer estaba enfurecida.

El pequeño rubio fue llevado por Katsuki hacía a dentro, ya lejos de aquella mujer el peli negro cuestionó abatido **.-¿Yurio estas bien?**

 **-Si…. Gracias**.-respondio cabizbajo.- **Yuuri por favor no dejes que ella se me acerqué, no la quiero ver no quiero….-** respiraba agitado.

 **-Tranquilizante te hará daño, escucha sólo piensa en tus hijos en Otabek no le des importancia…. Al pasado.-** acariciaba su rostro dándole fuerzas fue e ntomces que el se tranquilizó y asintió oara prontamente notar que Viktor desaparecía con Victoria y ex ponia.

 **-Ella ya se fue, podemos volver debes respirar aire fresco y olvidarte de lo que acaba de pasar.-** expuso el platinado mientras ofrecía a Victoria a su chico y ayudaba a Yurio a ponerse en pie le llevaba de un brazo y susurraba. **-Ella no va a molestarte yo me asegúrate de que eso no pase…. Ahora por favor no pienses en eso y concentrate en el jardín,en tus pequeños y en Otabek.**

Plisetsky asintió se movió entre el jardín con Viktor a su lado no era un chico de campo ni mucho menos alguien que apreciaba la naturaleza, pero en ese momento desde que comenzó a salir a caminar se enamoró de los jardines japoneses, en estos habían árboles con formas muy lindas, estanques en donde los peces Koi andaban con libertad…

Pero mientras el admiraba la belleza de aquel lugar la rubia escondida le observaba, aún no podía creer lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

 _Viktor al quedar a solas tuvo la oportunidad de entablar una propuesta._

 _ **-Señora Plisetsky mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, soy la persona más cercana a Yuri y quien siente especial aprecio por su hijo, por eso sin decir nada sin explicarme nada le propongo algo.**_

 _La mujer le observaba silenciosa_ _ **.-Usted dira.-**_ _artículo por fin._

 _ **-mantengas lejos de él, por lo menos hasta que yo le pueda explicar por que esta así y en este hospital….**_

 _ **-¿Cómo te atreves?**_

 _Intentó ir a buscar a Yurio pero Viktor le detuvo de un brazo y susurró._ _ **– Lo abandonaste por 10 años… ¿qué más da esperar unas semanas?**_

 _La mujer desistió y susurró._ _ **-De acuerdo.**_

 _ **-Le recomiendo 1ue vaya a las aguas termales de la ciudad ahí la espere y yo le explicaré todo.-**_ _expreso el ruso serio y yéndose con su hija hacía adentro…._

Ella luego de ver a su hijo decidió ir a donde ese hombre había dicho, tenía que cumplir con la condición y seguir sus instintos claro que tenía muchas preguntas acerca de su hijo pero debía ser paciente…

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Y gracias por siempre preguntar ycomentar en el fic, aurora no se fue solo estoy mas ocupadita queantes pero sigo sacando tiempo para todos mis fics n.n besos!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta Historia n,n**


End file.
